To Be a (Miraculous) Master
by Zor the Reaper
Summary: Join Marinette, Adrien, and friends as they journey through the Kalos region to learn more about themselves and the world of Pokemon around them. Adrienette, LadyNoir, minor DJWifi. Pokemon AU, XYZ-verse.
1. Prologue! Of Miraculous Beginnings!

Welcome to the majesty that was the faraway and fair Kalos region.

This land was rich in natural beauty and regal history perfectly mixed with the integrations of modern technology into a quaint civilization created through the cooperation between humans and Pokémon. To a foreigner from places like Kanto, Sinnoh, and Alola, they would be lost in Kalos's breathtaking atmosphere, just as much as how a native citizen of Kalos would marvel over the distinctive timely qualities of Johto, Hoenn, and even Unova.

However, these aforementioned locations bear no major significance at this moment of time.

Located within the heart of Kalos was the ever bustling Lumiose City. The major buzz within this advanced city was that the distinguished Lumiose Trainer Academy was about to release a fresh class of young graduating Pokémon Trainers. Though it was traditional for an aspiring Trainer to leave on his or her journey as early as ten to eleven years of age, the Academy was a unique and sophisticated education system officially sponsored by the Pokémon League Committee that would allow aspiring Trainers to continue learning more on the concepts and theories of Pokémon for a greater advantage at the cost of four years of studying.

As such, the highest percentage of the age range wherein Kalos Trainers begin their journeys was around fourteen to fifteen years of age, close to the center of the adolescent years.

Gathered within a classroom of the prestigious Lumiose Trainer Academy were numerable students ready to embark on their journeys and achieve their respective dreams. This day, they were gathered together in their homeroom for one final hurrah.

"Isn't this exciting, Marinette?" Alya prompted eagerly, grinning widely towards her dark-haired, bluebell-eyed best friend. "We're about to become full-fledged Pokémon Trainers once we set foot outside Lumiose City. I can't wait to explore Kalos and dig up so many of its secrets!"

Marinette smiled back, her enthusiasm confirmed when her decided partner landed on her shoulder and affectionately nuzzled against her cheek.

"Tikki and I have to agree with you, Alya," Marinette replied, petting her Ledyba's head. Her friend of Alola descent couldn't help but grin fondly over their bond. "There's just so much to look forward to out there."

"I still can't believe I missed out on the day from our first year where our class got to find and pick out their own partners from Professor Damocles's Pokémon reserve," Alya remarked in passing, laying her head on her propped-up arm. "I still wanted to see how you were first acquainted with your Ledyba…" A sly smirk stretched itself on her lips. "… And how you've fallen badly for you-know-who."

Even at the vague reference the young brunette journalist used, Marinette jolted back on her seat with a luminescent pink blush glowing upon her face and an audibly subtle squeak as she looked ahead upon the seat in front of her. Sitting in front of her and talking to Nino Lahiffe was none other than Adrien Agreste, son of reigning Kalos Champion and top Kalos fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste, and most importantly the love of her life.

Marinette soon relaxed, leaning forward upon her desk with her head resting on hands and the expression of her face molded into a loving gaze as she easily recalled how Adrien had captured her heart without the use of a Poké Ball.

* * *

 _ **Four Years Ago…**_

 _It was the first year Marinette Dupain-Cheng had been enrolled into the Lumiose Trainer Academy shortly after turning ten and graduating Jr. Trainer School, wherein the very basics of Pokémon training were taught. She wanted to get to know Pokémon better and develop friendships with them, which was why she chose to pursue the opportunity to learn how to become a proper Pokémon Trainer._

 _Of course, her main aspiration from the beginning was to become a fashion designer for both people and Pokémon. Her initial target audience would be addressed to young women that wanted to become Pokémon Performers intent on obtaining the title of Kalos Queen. She did have some male designs on hand for formal gatherings, but that field was limited at the moment. But once she had proven sufficiently successful, she planned to expand her demographic to include Pokémon Coordinators as to cater to more men as well._

 _That was what Gabriel Agreste was doing right now with his fashion lines as his success in Kalos allowed him to escalate his reach and appeal to the Coordinators of the Sinnoh region on top of defending his title as Kalos Champion._

 _By going on a journey, Marinette would be able to gain the confidence and insight needed to create the most fabulous designs the Pokémon world has ever seen._

 _Sadly, she wasn't sure if she was going to survive the first quarter of the year in the Academy._

 _There were plenty of ups and downs within the first few weeks of starting, from befriending Alya Césaire as her family had moved from the Alola region to dealing with Chloé Bourgeois, the spoiled and snooty daughter of the current Pokémon League Committee President and owner of Lumiose's Hotel Richissime, André Bourgeois, as well as her meek sycophant, Sabrina Raincomprix. It was usually the latter antagonizing their whole class, declaring that she was going to be Kalos's best Trainer and its most beautiful Queen because of her father's position and that everyone else was beneath her. Of course, she exempted her Adrikins from her scorn due to obvious reasons._

 _With such interactions, drama flared up and misunderstandings spread like wildfire, one of which Marinette misinterpreted a prank Chloé had set up on her and initially disliked the new student Adrien for being an unwitting accomplice due to his connection with the blond brat, even though she would eventually realize that he was trying to undo said prank, but was unfortunately seen at the wrong place and at the wrong time. This was a memory Marinette was not fond of only because of how she initially treated him._

 _Moving along, the day came where their class was moved to Professor Damocles's lab, in which the local Pokémon researcher led them to one of his Pokémon reserves to allow the students the opportunity to find and bond with their first Pokémon._

 _Traditionally, new Trainers that go up to him for their first Pokémon get the well-rounded starters that were Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie. However, exclusive to the Lumiose Trainer Academy students by order of the Pokémon League Committee, Professor Damocles had prepared a Pokémon reserve that housed a variety of Pokémon that were mainly at their most basic forms._

" _In addition to the three Kalos starters, you may find that this reserve has a number of Pokémon that are not even native to Kalos," Professor Damocles announced to the class, much to the students' growing wonder. "Some Pokémon not native to Kalos include Snivy, Torchic, and Squirtle, and those are just naming off starters. There are plenty of basic stage Pok_ _émon in this reserve outside of the known starters._ _If you're lucky, you might run into one of them while exploring the reserve. You will then have to prove yourself worthy of their trust by appealing to them however you see fit."_

" _Oh, puh-lease, just save me and everyone else the trouble and hand over the strongest Pokémon you have in that ridiculous ranch of yours to me," Chloé scoffed, much to everyone's annoyance. "My daddy says I'll be Kalos's best Trainer and its Queen."_

" _I'm afraid that's not how it works, Chloé," Caline Bustier, a young aid to Professor Damocles and assigned homeroom teacher to their class, intervened while shaking her head disapprovingly._

" _In any case, you have up to two hours to find your first partner," Professor Damocles resumed. A Noctowl flew in from behind and perched itself on his shoulder. "Ms. Bustier and I will monitor your performance, making sure you don't accidentally overstep boundaries and bring harm among yourselves and especially the Pokémon. If you get lost, please wave up to the sky and my Noctowl will guide you to the exit. It's a good thing one of us still has twenty-twenty vision."_

 _His self-depreciating joke certainly earned a collective chorus of innocent laughs from the students._

 _Fast forwarding a an hour and a half later upon commencement, Marinette found herself lost within the unexpectedly large reserve after chasing a Poliwag and losing sight of it after tripping over her own feet. Gray clouds garnered overhead, signifying the change in weather from clear to rainy in a few minutes._

" _Hey! Anybody?" Marinette called out with her hands cupped around her mouth to amplify her bellows. "Noctowl?! I don't know where I am! Please help me!"_

 _Her ankle wasn't as sore as it would be due to her klutzy nature, but her legs were still trembling out of fear and apprehension. Not only did she lose her way through the reserve, she had no luck in befriending a Pokémon. They were either scared off by her eagerness or felt that she wasn't worth their time because of how easily she could trip over air._

" _Ooh, why did Alya have to go to a family reunion today of all days…?" Marinette murmured, frightened tears sliding down her face._

 _The dark-haired girl felt lost without her best friend guiding and supporting her. At this rate, the Academy would have to call in the police just to pull her out and she would drop out from the school because of this horrible experience and not become a Trainer to avoid spreading her humiliation throughout the public._

 _It certainly didn't help that while she tripped over a tree root while caught up in her despair, this time leaving a more noticeable, sore bruise on the affected ankle._

" _SOMEBODY!" Marinette yelled desperately._

 _As though her pleas were being answered, the nearby bushes started to rustle into activity. Marinette wasn't sure who or what was going to pop out. While Professor Damocles and Ms. Bustier assured that the Pokémon won't attack unless majorly provoked, the young clumsy girl still remained fretful and braced for the worst._

 _A soft buzzing of wings echoed from the bushes and the creature making that noise revealed itself to be a Ledyba. Marinette looked up in spite of her stinging tear-stained eyes, noticing how this Ledyba was gazing upon her with a rather sympathetic look. She also noted that its antennae were particularly short, signifying that it was a female._

" _Ree?" the Ledyba questioned._

" _Please… help me," Marinette pleaded in a whisper, demonstrating that she was unable to stand due to her injured ankle. She then waved a hand over to the Five Star Pokémon. "Ledyba, pull me up."_

 _Without hesitation, the Ledyba flew over to the girl and used all six limbs to grab onto her hand. The Ledyba then pulled up to give Marinette enough support to stand back on her feet. However, the soreness of her ankle sapped her of her power and she was forced to collapse again, this time pulling the Ledyba with her._

" _Reh reh," the Ledyba buzzed, experiencing a bit of discomfort after being pulled down with the human._

" _I'm so sorry, Ledyba!" Marinette cried, cradling her in her arms. "I-It's okay if you're mad at me. I don't blame you. I'm mad at me for getting into this mess." She sniffled while bearing a wan smile. "I'm such a klutz… a useless, hopeless, silly little klutz."_

 _The Ledyba continued to gaze softly at the human girl's forlorn look, only for the both of them to jump out of shock when the roar of thunder suddenly reverberated throughout the graying Kalos sky. A mild downpour had started to rain upon their already dismal parade._

" _Redi," the Ledyba grunted, a determined expression reflected from her wide eyes as she soon took off._

 _Marinette didn't even try to stop her. She figured the Ledyba wouldn't stick around with someone as unlucky as she was. Since she couldn't stand without reeling in pain, she opted to stay and weep with her legs folded up and her head buried behind her knees as the rainfall steadily intensified._

 _Barely a couple of minutes had passed though and the bushes where Ledyba came out of started to rustle once more. Marinette momentarily paused in her despondency to look as a swift little Pokémon leapt out of it. This Pokémon had purple fur with a few areas of vanilla-crème colored locations and was on all fours, but then it took up to standing on its hind legs. It also had a rather mischievous, but mysterious look on its face._

" _Purrrr-loin," it mewled._

" _Plagg, wait up!" a new, but familiarly boyish voice exclaimed._

 _Marinette sat up straight and leaned against the tree she was on. Someone was on their way to find her. She also recognized the voice. Soon enough, the boy she recognized as Adrien came through the bushes along with the Ledyba that was temporarily with her._

" _Y-You," Marinette muttered, a small frown forming on her lips._

 _Adrien looked away uncomfortably, recalling the recent memory of getting blamed for being part of Chloé's prank. He didn't blame her, but he really didn't want any ill feelings between himself and anyone from his class, especially since he finally got approval from his father to attend a Trainer school instead of being privately tutored and trained in the frigid forests surrounding Snowbelle City._

" _Listen, I know you don't have a great opinion of me, but hear me out," Adrien said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "I know what it looked like back at the classroom, but I swear I was trying to undo what Chloé did." Marinette watched him impassively. "The thing is that… we knew each other when we were little. Back where I was from, she was my only friend. My father, wanting me to live up to his expectations so that I can take the title of Kalos Champion from him some day, had me isolated from others just so I can learn about Pokémon at a very early age without distraction."_

 _Marinette felt her facial features soften upon listening to him. She couldn't explain to herself why, but this charming boy was as sincere as he claimed. A pang of compassion touched her heart upon sensing his loneliness and she felt internally remorseful of her actions against him. The only reason why she chewed him out was his immediate association with Chloé, and she already had enough with the spoiled brat since Jr. Trainer School. She was already familiar with her and most of her class as they pretty much grew up together because of the opportunity for Pokémon education. Both Adrien and Alya were newcomers to their class this year._

" _Anyway, I wanted to make new friends with this opportunity to attend Lumiose Academy and more once I leave for my Pokémon journey," Adrien resumed. "I never really had any friends and it's all new to me_ _, but I'm glad_ _Nino gave me a chance and I found my first partner here in my Purrloin, Plagg. And then this Ledyba came out of nowhere and led me here to you, so if I can…"Adrien hesitated a bit while Marinette looked up to him rather expectantly. "I want you to be my friend too… and for me to be your friend."_

 _Marinette blinked, unable to come up with anything to respond with. He was so blunt and open, not fearing if he got hurt because of this vulnerability or was used to rejection before. That was not right. He shouldn't be punished for the mistakes for others._

" _The very least I can do now is to help you out," Adrien said, kneeling down upon spotting the mild injury her ankle sported and inspected it. "It's not too inflamed, but a temporary patch-up should work until the nurse can see it."_

 _He reached into his bag and pulled out a fine white handkerchief. Marinette could tell that it was made from refined Ariados silk. Adrien then held up Marinette's foot, gingerly sliding off the flat she wore by the heel so that he could tie the handkerchief around her arch firmly enough to secure the ankle in place to prevent additional discomfort upon exerting action. Only after tying it up did he realize that it was raining and pulled a black umbrella out from his bag as well._

 _Adrien stood back up to open up the umbrella, shielding himself and Marinette from additional raindrops. Marinette attempted to stand, but she still felt the sharp pain from her ankle searing her nerves._

" _I-It still hurts," Marinette whimpered._

 _Just as she reopened her eyes as a result of surviving the aftershock of her pain, she found Adrien extending a hand to her._

" _Believe in yourself just as your friends do," Adrien said resolutely, gesturing with his fingers to persist in standing._

 _A warm, empowering feeling welled within her gut as Marinette reached out to take his hand. Once she was in his firm grip, she tried again pushing herself off the ground. The pain in her ankle seemed have dimmed down significantly as she practically rocketed into the air and back on her feet. And because of her seemingly natural inelegance, she fell over against Adrien while he had his arms secured around her to prevent her from falling over. Her head was partially pushed against his right shoulder._

 _It was as though they were hugging._

 _The warmth that she felt started to rise up to her face the longer she was in the blond boy's embrace. Realizing what was going on, she backed up a bit to be greeted by Adrien's brilliant smile._

" _I knew you can do it," Adrien reassured, extending another hand for her; it was the hand that held his umbrella. "Now let's get back with others. They're really worried."_

" _Y-Yeah, she would_ _… I mean, we should,_ _" Marinette nodded rather stiffly as she gripped onto Adrien's hand with the umbrella under the soft roar of thunder in the sky, her eyes briefly widening upon catching herself stuttering for the first time in a while._

 _The dark-haired designer also realized that he purposely had the umbrella between them so that both would be protected from the increasing rain. This boy that she initially scorned proved that he was completely different and opposite from Chloé. He was kind, sincere, thoughtful, honest, cute…_

 _He was perfect._

 _While Adrien didn't notice, Marinette's face was illuminated with a warm, affectionate blush that was practically its own light source in the dark, raining Pokémon reserve. Plagg and the Ledyba followed behind the two humans, with the Ledyba gazing fondly upon her new friend finding comfort in another human while Plagg rolled his eyes and bore an amused smirk regarding future entertainment from their interactions._

 _Though even as her injury healed by the end of the day, Marinette still held onto his white handkerchief up to the present day. She felt she was entitled to keep something of his that he wouldn't notice if it had gone missing, even if had been wrapped around her drenched, sweaty foot for a few hours._

* * *

"GYAAAH!" Marinette yelped, falling off of her chair as a minor electrical shock went through her body. Tikki had already taken to the air as she already knew what was happening. It wasn't her fault that her Trainer was stuck in another Adrien-related daydream, but she really needed to get a grip on her priorities. A hand emerged over the desk, pulling a steamed Marinette up as she angrily faced Alya. "Will you _please_ stop siccing your Elekid on me?! There are other ways in getting my attention aside from electrocutions, ya know!"

Standing next to the chair at a short height was the Elekid Alya got as a gift from her family as to make up for her absence at the Pokémon reserve years ago. The Elekid shared a mischievous smirk with Alya before being called back to her side.

"I know, but it's just more fun doing it this way," Alya winked. "You're used to it now and Elekid has been going easy on ya. You understand, don't ya?"

"No! I don't!" Marinette fumed through clenched teeth.

"Everything alright back there?" a voice Marinette feared to face at the moment had asked.

Adrien was looking back at her and Alya along with Nino with a concerned glance. It was likely that he overheard her not-so-little outburst and was now checking up on her. Marinette soon found her eyes looking everywhere but the gorgeous boy sitting in front of her, trying to find fascination with the Purrloin on his desk eating a small block of Moomoo Farm brand cheese. Why Plagg was so interested in cheese was still a mystery to many, but Marinette didn't want to put Adrien on the spot like that. After all, she learned a day after befriending Tikki that she had a particular, unquestionable fondness for sweets, particularly cookies and macarons in addition to Poké Puffs.

"N-No!" Marinette stumbled, shakily tapping her fingers together. "I mean, y-yes! Fine we…! I mean, w-we fine… I mean, you're fine! No… we _are_ fine! Uh, not to say that you're not fine, but−!"

"She means there's nothing to worry about, boys," Alya intervened as she placed a hand over her mouth, deciding to step in before her best friend buried herself further into the proverbial pit of shame. "Anyway, Adrien, Nino, you dudes excited to start?"

"Totally, girl!" Nino chuckled, gesturing his first partner to join him on his shoulder. "Thanks to Squirtle's help here, we've got some mad beats to belt out as we storm our way to the top. My music and the Squirts's moves are gonna blow all your minds!"

"Squirt Squirtle!" Squirtle agreed.

"You know, I still can't help but imagine why you're not giving Squirtle a solid nickname, Nino," Adrien pondered, resting his head on his fist. "I mean, so far you've called it 'Squirts,' 'Squirt Dude,' and even 'Bubbler' for some reason."

"Why the 'Bubbler'?" Alya asked wryly.

"… I like Squirtle's bubbles," Nino shrugged, to which the Tiny Turtle Pokémon demonstrated by spitting out a few harmless bubbles out of his mouth. "And to answer Adrien, not everyone is keen on nicknaming their Pokémon, though I still find it interesting you named your Purrloin 'Plagg' of all things."

"And my answer to you is 'Why not?'," Adrien responded. "Though I think Plagg is the only one I'll nickname for now. And besides, you're going to confuse poor Squirtle with all those names."

"Don't worry about him, Adrien," Alya waved off. "While I'm not about to name my Elekid something silly like 'Lady Wifi' only because he's a boy, you have your reasons. You're not the only one who nicknamed her first Pokémon, isn't that right, Marinette?"

"Y-Yeah…" Marinette breathed with a rather awkward, dopey smile before receiving a hidden jab from Alya's elbow. "Ow! I mean, yeah! I, uh, named my Ledyba 'Tikki' so, um, nothing wrong with that… yeah."

"I don't remember if I said this already, but that's a really unique nickname for your Ledyba," Adrien smiled. "I think you have quite a penchant for names, Marinette."

"I do?" Marinette asked a little too quickly for her tastes.

If only Adrien knew that she already determined the names of their future three beautiful children, as well as their future family pet Dedenne, though she was still debating on getting either a Growlithe or a Skitty along with the Dedenne. She still had plenty of time to decide.

"Hey, so it looks like you two have a lot more in common than you think," Alya spoke up, grinning slyly at her best friend to incite a flustered blush on her face. "I was wondering since Nino already kinda shared his goal, what's your dream, Adrien?"

"Well, I'm kinda expected to become the next Champion after my father, so I have to compete in the upcoming Kalos League, win it, and defeat the Elite Four for the chance to face him," Adrien explained, though Marinette was able to sense that he sounded half-hearted about that goal when the others didn't. "Honestly, I just want to travel the world and meet new friends and Pokémon. I just like the freedom that going on a Pokémon journey can give."

"Come to think of it, you were also stuck doing some modeling in Laverre City in addition to all that intensive training, weren't you?" Nino mentioned.

"Ugh, I'd rather not look back at it," Adrien groaned.

"How about you dudettes?" Nino inquired. "I guess I don't really have to ask you, Alya, since you're pretty obvious."

"You know it, boy," Alya replied cheekily. "I'm gonna be a top journalist for the Lumiose Press as I scour all over Kalos and uncover its greatest mysteries, like find more on that old tale with the war and the ultimate weapon. They've already placed me at entry level and all I have to do now is to write up some more juicy stories and I'll be climbing up the ladder in no time flat."

"Oh, yeah? Have you uncovered the mystery on why Chloé can't take a hint that our charming Ace Trainer here is not interested?"

At Nino's jest, the four friends broke out in laughter. Marinette was palpably cheerful over it, given that she disliked the brat with great intensity over her past bullying and how she continued pushing herself over Adrien. The dark-haired girl was impressed at the seemingly infinite amount of patience he had in dealing with her, even though he was clearly aware of Chloé's awful personality.

Compared to her, Adrien was a saint. A pure, handsome saint.

"Heh… I'm still a novice, but I'll uncover it someday," Alya said after calming down from her laughter. "You guys will definitely be the first to know so don't worry your beautiful heads off."

"That's… good to know," Adrien chuckled, glancing at Marinette, causing her to mildly recoil for some reason. "Marinette, you haven't shared your dream yet. What do you want out of your journey?"

Marinette's heart fluttered over the fact that her crush was really interested in learning more about her. To be fair, they didn't have much interaction in the four years they spent together in the Lumiose Trainer Academy, mostly because of how she would shy away out of fear of making a bigger fool out of herself, as well as the ridiculous idea that he would reject her on the spot. It was bad enough that she could barely scrape up coherent sentences while in his presence, but she felt that she had already left an impression on him on how weird, awkward, and creepy she came off as.

She soon remembered the threat of Alya watching with a playfully malicious smirk while pointing down at her Elekid, who was spinning his arms to store up some electricity to use to wake her up with as though the Electric Pokémon was now her new alarm clock. Tikki fortunately came to her rescue, landing on her head to jar her from her love-induced daze.

"Um… I want to travel Kalos for, uh, inspiration… for m-my fashion designs," Marinette shared, tapping her fingers together while gathering her thoughts. "While I loved working with my parents in their bakery, this will give me the… um, opportunity to learn more about Pokémon… and, um, stuff like that."

"Say Adrien, your father's doing something like that already on top of being Champion, right?" Alya interjected.

"Yeah, his designs are a big hit considering how many formal get-togethers happen in Kalos in addition to the Performer Showcases," Adrien mumbled, modestly scratching the back of his head. "And I usually have no choice but to attend as a guest with my father in most of them."

"Interesting," Alya mused, facing Marinette next. "You know, if Adrien's dad is capable of holding onto the Champion title while running a major fashion line and company, I don't see why you can't, girl."

"That's… something I don't really think about, but it would be nice," Marinette pondered.

"Looks like that makes us rivals," Adrien quipped, sending a suave wink and smirk that made Marinette's heart melt and nearly stop beating on the spot.

"Yo! Don't forget about me, dude," Nino called out. "I'm gonna rock the Kalos League with my musical battle style."

"Of course, bro," Adrien concurred, bumping fists with him.

"I'm not too concerned about collecting gym badges, but I'll consider it," Alya muttered. "Personally, a super scoop is more valuable to me than some fancy championship title."

"Since we all shared what we're going to do once we leave the Academy, I'm curious on what other classmates plan to do next," Adrien said, jutting his chin out to point to the rest of the classroom.

"I talked to most of them, so here's what I got," Alya answered, starting with the rows behind her. First was Ivan Bruel, who was affectionately patting his male Nidoran behind the ears. Though as to kill two birds with one stone, Alya faced the direction of Mylène Haprèle in the row across from hers, who was doing the same with her female Nidoran. "Ivan and Mylène made it clear that they were going to travel together and become the greatest battle couple."

Marinette only sighed wistfully at the comment, placing herself and Adrien in their place instead in the landscape of her vivid imagination.

"There's Nathanaël Kurtzberg who wants to sketch every Pokémon he sees, kinda like a Pokémon Watcher," Nino continued where Alya left off; the four of them briefly observed the quiet red-haired artist showing off his latest drawing to his timid Cyndaquil on his sketchpad. "I talked to some of the guys too, so yeah."

"Both Rose and Juleka are considering the path of Performers if the whole collecting badges for the Kalos League doesn't work out," Alya added, showing Rose Lavillant animatedly talking about Pokémon she thought were super cute with her Igglybuff sitting on her lap while Juleka Couffaine listened with her Gothita resting on her head.

"I have no doubt that Max and Kim are going to compete in the Kalos League with clashing brains versus brawn tactics," Nino commented, gesturing the group to glance upon the far back where Max Kanté and Lë Chiën Kim were conversing while their respective first partners, Abra and Mudkip, seemed to be in a bizarre staring contest.

"Alix is super competitive, so I know she'll be gunning for the Kalos League too," Alya remarked, observing Alix Kubdel getting her Torchic pumped up for future battling. "If I know her as well as I think I do, she's probably aiming to knock Kim down a peg or two if nothing else."

"I doubt we need to cover Sabrina and Chloé," Marinette said drolly, rolling her eyes at the sight of Chloé pampering her Snivy while Sabrina tended to both her friend and her Bulbasaur. "We've suffered their song and dance for more than four years now. I think we can skip it this time."

"In any case, I'm glad to have been a part of this roller-coaster of an Academy experience," Adrien announced, folding his hands behind his head as he leaned back on his chair. "I felt that I learned more here than under my father's private tutelage."

"Yeah, dude, for one thing, you're surrounded by Pokémon _and_ people," Nino jested. "I know I can't handle the isolation business for too long. I'd go madder than the Hatter himself!"

"Same here," Alya chimed. "With all you've been through, I think you definitely have a shot in winning the Kalos League and dethroning your dad, Adrien."

"… We'll see," Adrien shrugged noncommittally, facing the front of the classroom seeing as all has been said and done.

Marinette didn't say much of anything since Ms. Bustier had entered the classroom, opting to sneak glances at the blond boy and mentally analyze the composition of his luscious hair while his attention was now off her.

"Good morning, class!" Ms. Bustier greeted sunnily. "I can imagine all of you are ready to embark on your own adventures with your Pokémon." She was responded with a quick plethora of cheers, quickly silencing them with a hand gesture in order for her to continue. "That said, you should know that there are no major formalities regarding a class's last day here in Lumiose Trainer Academy. No huge graduation ceremony or diplomas to be handed out, well except for the Pokédexes that also serve as your official Pokémon Trainer ID."

"Then what _was_ the point of even showing up?" Chloé bemoaned.

"It would've been unwise to send you all off without some final remarks from Kalos's own Professor Damocles," Ms. Bustier resumed, gesturing for the old man with a Noctowl perched on his shoulder to enter the classroom as he was greeted with a respectful applause from the graduating students.

"Ahem, I've said this for many years now, but I can't help but express my gratitude for the faculty that has served this great institution," Professor Damocles began. "I really have to thank Ms. Caline Bustier here for guiding this generation of Pokémon Trainers so well. I can see that the lot of you have potential to go far in your journeys and fulfill your dreams. Please remember the value of the bonds you form with your Pokémon."

"Yoruuu," Noctowl hummed in agreement.

"As the current leading expertise on the phenomenon known as 'Mega Evolution,' I'm afraid I don't have much to say about it at the moment, but I do know this," Professor Damocles resumed. "This phenomenon is achieved once the bond of certain Pokémon and the Trainer reaches its maximum level, the highest clarity of trust and synchronization. I actually hope that you all have the opportunity to become strong enough to understand this power, not simply for my sake of research, but for yours as you make your dreams come true."

"I always look forward to learning more on the topic with you and the rest of the faculty, Professor," Ms. Bustier commented resolutely.

"In any case, with you all starting out on your Pokémon journeys as your time in the Academy ends, there's one last thing you need to understand," Professor Damocles said. "It's a whole new world out there for you to live in. There's a whole new way for you to see. Outside of this school and Lumiose City, it's a brand new place to face with a brand new attitude. But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be."

* * *

 **Hi.**

 **So at this point with this fic being published, I'm new to this site and I tend to jump in between different fandoms and my interest tend to vary a lot, meaning I may or may not finish a fic that's longer than one chapter. But so far, I want to see how this AU goes since I've seen this series combined with the likes of Harry Potter and Avatar so far, among others.**

 **With Kalos being based off of France, it'd make sense to use the XY &Z world, right? Also, the basic storyline so far will be mostly game-based, but with elements from the anime to make things more dimensional and easier to manage. As such, you can imagine what elements inspired and created the flashback. Not the most original setup ever written, but if it isn't broken, no need to fix it. On an unrelated note, any Pok** **émon fan that has been up to date with the XY anime seen the latest battle between Ash-Greninja and Mega Sceptile? Two words: Ep** **…** **ic.**

 **As for Gym Leaders and the Elite Four, I think I'll be able to improvise somehow… I've already got the final ultimate teams for Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino planned before making this chapter.**

 **You could probably guess who'll lead the villainous team, but I'll get on that when the time comes.**

 **And who knows? Maybe I might finally start a trend with this one and better Pokémon AU fics will pop out soon enough.**

 **Leave a review on your thoughts and recommendations!**


	2. Bidding Adieu! Makings of a Trainer!

This was it.

Following the end of Professor Damocles's humorously wise words, every graduating student and starting Pokémon partner pumped their arms and appendages into the air out of sheer excitement. Of course, the good professor had a mind to officially hand them their own Pokédex before leaving, which also had their respective Trainer IDs. They were officially registered and free to go about as they pleased. And with that matter of business taken care of, everyone had already bolted out of the classroom to either immediately begin traveling or to bid a farewell to their families.

Standing outside of the Lumiose Trainer Academy front entrance were Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino. The aspiring DJ and his starter Pokémon were already at a distance from his three friends.

"Later, homies!" Nino waved along with Squirtle, preparing to run off. "I'm gonna stop by my folks' place and then I'm finally on my way."

"Gotta _catch_ ya later, bro!" Adrien yelled back.

Marinette couldn't help but stifle a girlish giggle, which wound up sounding like an unladylike snort, much to her personal embarrassment, while Alya rolled her eyes despite having a good-natured smirk.

"Really should've seen that coming," Alya commented dryly before muttering something else under her breath out of earshot. " _You're lucky Marinette's madly in love with you to overlook those ridiculous puns you toss out time to time._ "

"So… uh… you're not traveling with Nino… Adrien?" Marinette managed to ask in spite of her nervousness.

"Nah, as much as I love the guy, we're rivals now," Adrien replied. "Maybe not the type of rivals with opposing ideals that would fight to the bitter end, but friendly rivals that keep pushing each other to do their best. So of course we'd have to go our separate ways to see how much we've grown from the last time we see each other. You know, Marinette, that includes you and me if you're also going to collect badges for the Pokémon League."

"Oh… right, I see," Marinette nodded, appearing a bit dejected for some reason as Adrien could perceive.

"Is there something wrong, Marinette?" Adrien asked in concern.

The dark-haired designer immediately froze up from the question. The reason for her despair was thinking that Adrien didn't want to travel alongside her and Alya based off his reasoning on Nino, even though she was aware that their current goals would pit them against each other at several points during their journey. Had she had the courage to admit her true feelings to him while they were still in the Academy and by the very microscopic chance that he reciprocated them, maybe they could've been another power couple just like Ivan and Mylène.

This was sadly not the case for her.

"You know, Adrien, Marinette and I are gonna travel together around Kalos, at least until I pick up a trail of a suspiciously hot scoop and would have to leave the little lady all by her lonesome self for the time being," Alya spoke up. Marinette felt a suspicious chill crawl up her back, pulling her out of her silence and placing her on edge. "We were both hoping that a gentleman such as yourself would at least accompany us to the first gym, likely at Santalune City, if you're also planning to go solo."

Adrien appeared pensive and looked away as to think about the question while Marinette skidded up to the brunette journalist, panic evident in her widened bluebell eyes. Alya observed her bestie with an amused look.

" _Alya, what are you doing?!_ " Marinette whispered in a sharp hiss, tugging down on her pigtails in distress.

"What does it look like? I know you've wanted to travel together with Adrien for the longest time, but of course, you've lost the nerve to ask at each moment."

"But I don't want him to join us like this! By _guilt tripping_ him!"

"It's… not so much as to 'guilt trip' him into joining us, but more like… finding a shared interest and working together under a common cause."

"B-But what if Adrien thinks that this is a trick and that we were messing with him just to throw him off his game for the Kalos League?! He'll think that we were trying to put him at an unfair advantage! He'll never take me seriously again, he won't ever want to take me out on dates or romantic strolls through the flower fields, he'll curbstomp me at every battle without mercy, I won't be able to start a Pokémon daycare center with him, and I'll wind up growing old bitter and alone!"

"Your worst case scenarios are always so over-the-top, Marinette."

"… And you're enjoying this a little _too_ much, aren't 'cha, Alya?"

"You know you love it, girl," Alya winked back. "You're so incorrigible sometimes. What would you do without me?"

"I'd rather not answer," Marinette mumbled in defeat.

"Hey, you two," Adrien called over, giving the girls a heads up on his approach. "Not to sound indecisive, but I'm still debating about it. I'm going to walk around the city for a bit if you girls are still going to be around."

"We need to say au revoir to our families first before we head out," Alya explained. "Why don't you join us while we visit them while you think about the offer?"

Both young girls knew that the blond prodigy didn't really have anyone to say good-bye to in Lumiose City as his father had a lot of pressing duties keeping him away and that anyone else that tended to him also weren't in town. Even his personal assistant, Nathalie Sancoeur, had been given new responsibilities now that Adrien was of age to travel independently. Marinette could tell that Alya sounded a bit hesitant when asking Adrien, but she didn't want him to go just yet, even if it was just for her sake. There was honestly no reason for him to stay around longer than he needed to, and the sight of them saying good-bye to their families might make him uncomfortable.

"I guess there's no harm," Adrien shrugged, casually overlapping his arms behind his head. "It's honestly better than having Chloé getting on my case about it."

"Sounds like a _good_ thing that she's ambitious for her journey," Marinette muttered sarcastically; she was super grateful on the inside that the brat didn't persist in getting the love of her life to travel with her instead.

"We're still bound to run into her and Sabrina at some point, along with some of our old classmates," Alya added, shaking her head. "Anyway, let's stop by my family's place first. My mom got time off from work and no doubt my younger sisters are in a frenzy right now that their old sister is officially off on a journey."

"They'll likely _Scatterbug_ you to call each week on any new Pokémon you catch," Adrien joked. Marinette unconsciously felt her lips expand into a goofy grin on that pun; the manner her love had delivered it was just so endearing. "We'll definitely have to maintain regular contact just to trade stories, and possibly some Pokémon along the way."

"You've read my mind, A," Alya grinned, holding up and wiggling the smartphone in her hand. "Has Nino even checked in with you?"

"No notification so far, not that I already miss him," Adrien sighed.

"Aww, someone's getting lonely like a Cubone," Alya teased, leaning close to the blonde boy and poked him on the chest a few times before turning a predatory-like gaze upon her confused best friend. Marinette was fearful over the brunette journalist's next plan of attack. "Say Adrien, I'm actually going to take a while with the fam. Why don't you accompany Marinette over to her parents' place?"

"N-No-no!" Marinette stumbled, attempting to turn down the gesture with waving hands. "… Um, I don't mind… uh… going on my own, but… um… you can walk w-with me if you want… I mean, this _is_ the path of life we're walking on… and, uh, everyone walks the life path differently, but sometimes together… Not to mention that there's the Pokémon path, which is supposed to be symbolic on why we became Pokémon Trainers in the first place, and now I'm rambling yet again…"

"That's alright, Marinette," Adrien said, walking up to her while Plagg climbed up onto his shoulder. He didn't really understand why she was easily nervous and flustered around him during their time at Lumiose Trainer Academy, but hopefully by spending some alone time with her, he might get to understand her tics and quirks better. "I don't mind walking with you either. I really enjoy your company."

Right as he ended his statement with a kind smile, Marinette felt a sudden familiar buildup of warmth in her chest whenever she was positively received by the boy of her dreams. She couldn't help but nod rather numbly to accept his temporary companionship to her family bakery. As such, Alya and her Elekid gave her a push in the right direction to where the bakery was located, knowing that the dark-haired girl would flub it by not looking where she was walking while doing it in front of Adrien.

"Let's meet up at the front of Prism Tower once we've said our good-byes to the fams in about half to an hour!" Alya proposed before taking her leave.

With Alya out of the scene for now, Marinette and Adrien wound up walking side by side with their partner Pokémon perched upon their shoulders. The walk to her family's bakery wasn't far from the Academy, but the two of them were quiet along the way. Marinette was still wrapping around her mind that she and the boy of her dreams were alone together while Adrien entertained himself with the various sights and activities around Lumiose City as he felt that his friend needed some space in preparation for departing from her parents.

It really didn't take long as they entered the boulevard where Marinette lived. And as if on cue, both of her parents stood outside of the front entrance of their bakery, waving over to their daughter.

"Mama! Papa!" Marinette bellowed, waving back and running ahead with Tikki flying by her side.

"I can't believe this day has actually come," Tom Dupain said, grinning widely while trying to fight back tears. "My baby girl will be traveling Kalos all by herself, catching every Pokémon she sees, and conquering every gym she finds. She'll finally become a Pokémon Master!"

"Papa, I'm not _that_ ambitious," Marinette groaned playfully. "And I don't care about being a Master. I just want to be a top Pokémon fashion designer. There are others who are more deserving than I am of the fancy title."

"Oh, you mean like that charming friend of yours over there?" Sabine Cheng teased, smiling at the distant Adrien and prompting him to give a friendly wave back.

" _Mom_!" Marinette whined, the area on her face that her youthful freckles decorated giving off a bright red blush while she anxiously stomped her feet back and forth.

It became increasingly difficult to control her wild emotions as her father beckoned Adrien over with a jolly wave of the hand. And being the polite, upstanding young man he was raised to be, Adrien calmly traveled over to the Dupain-Cheng family as requested.

"You must be one of Marinette's classmates from the Academy," Tom greeted, extending a large hand for Adrien to shake. "I'm her father, Tom Dupain. But please feel free to call me Tom instead."

"My name is Adrien, sir," Adrien responded, firmly grasping the handshake. "The pleasure is all mine."

"No seriously, call me Tom, my boy," Tom grinned.

"And I'm Sabine, Marinette's mother," Sabine stepped in with a warm smile. "Tom and I are very happy that Marinette has such a nice friend like you looking after her, aside from Alya and her little Tikki that is."

"Um, thanks," Adrien replied sheepishly; were her parents not around at the moment, Marinette would be gushing over how adorable Adrien looked as a shy boy, but now she felt even more embarrassed because of them hovering over him. "I'm just trying my best and all."

"Gonna compete for the Kalos League, eh?" Tom asked. "That means both you and Marinette are rivals."

"We established that last chapter already, Papa," Marinette mumbled in annoyance.

"That's a cute little Purrloin you have there," Sabine said, walking up to the Devious Pokémon lazing on Adrien's shoulder and giving him a gentle pat on the head. Plagg was receptive to the attention, even though eating some cheese right now would be better than being called 'cute.' "Is this your starter?"

"I know, it's kinda unusual starting out with a Purrloin," Adrien agreed, receiving a disgruntled glare from Plagg. "I was fine with receiving the standard starter Pokémon offered by the other regions, including Kalos, but when I encountered Plagg back at Professor Damocles's reserve, we just felt an instant connection. So basically, we chose each other as our new partners, if that made any sense."

"More or less," Tom commented. "Then again, the only Pokémon we have at the bakery helping us out are Fletchling and Makuhita."

"Makuhita is good at flattening out the dough with Tom as well as making long-distanced deliveries," Sabine explained. "And Fletchling… well, let's just say our little Flying-type is Marinette's favorite alarm clock."

" _MOM_!" Marinette wailed, the urge to find a Pokémon that knew Dig and have it bury her six feet under right now to hide her burning shame bursting at the peak. " _This… cannot… be happening…_!"

"Sounds like there's never a dull moment in your lives," Adrien remarked softly. "I'm glad for you."

"What about you, Adrien?" Sabine inquired. "How's home like for you?"

The blond prodigy felt himself stiffen at the question. As far as Marinette knew of her crush according to Alya, Nino, and her own private investigations that cannot be legally proved as stalking whatsoever provided, Adrien didn't have the most spectacular life growing up despite growing up wealthy, at least when it came to his mother going missing a few years back before any of them turned ten. At least before she disappeared, his father was said to have spent more time with the family, but now he was neglected and all alone. Simply thinking about was enough to twist and torture her heart. She was worried on how Adrien was going to react.

"It's… mostly quiet," the Agreste model replied, struggling to keep his good-natured smile, but both Tom and Sabine could tell that this was a particularly sensitive topic for him and quickly backed off, for his and Marinette's sakes.

"Well, aren't you glad now that you will experience a ton of excitement once you and Marinette step out of Lumiose City?" Tom offered as to cheer the younger boy up. "I was quite the Trainer back in the day, even if I hadn't won a Pokémon League. But my greatest accomplishment in life has always been settling down with this wonderful lady standing next to me and having a beautiful daughter pursuing her dreams."

"Oh, Tom, you're still the hopeless romantic I remembered when we first met," Sabine cooed, allowing her small frame to be wrapped by her husband's huge arm. "Then again, I was also a hopeless dork back then. It really was meant to be, and I'm happy that it was."

 _Ugh, as if them suffocating Adrien was bad enough, now they're in lovey-dovey mode_ , Marinette mentally moaned, wondering how much redder her face could get from all this embarrassment. _Adrien's bound to think I'm some sort of desperate love-starved freak because of them._

Adrien, on the other hand, seemed to take their behavior in stride as he watched their interactions with quiet fascination. Had Marinette been paying closer attention, she would have been able to pick out the bit of longing from his gorgeous green eyes. Instead, she worked on getting her bearings together after some prodding from Tikki.

"Ree Reh-di," Tikki hummed.

"I know, Tikki, and I still love them no matter what," Marinette replied. "I just hope they haven't scared Adrien from wanting to go out with me… not that he'd want to ask me out anytime soon."

"Ree," Tikki frowned, raising a brow while folding all three pairs of limbs.

"True, if Adrien was scared off by my parents, he might've done so already because he's straight like that, but he's just so good staying all calm, cool, and collected almost all the time, which is everything I'm not," Marinette huffed. "It's hard to tell if he's just being polite or if he actually enjoys being around my parents. I suppose that it'd be a good thing in the long run if I'm to make him mine."

"Ree Ree Reh-di," Tikki continued.

"You're right, it's time for us to get back on track," Marinette said, holding a tight fist close to her chest as a resolute metaphorical fire burned behind her bluebell eyes. "If Adrien can handle the attention my parents throw at him, then I, too, will survive through anything that's thrown my way so that one day he and I will be together."

Right as Marinette was about to enter into the conversation Adrien was in with her parents, both Tom and Sabine surprised them by ushering the blond, green-eyed boy to join them inside their personal bakery. Marinette blinked blankly a few times before slumping her shoulders forward in frustration.

So much for the hyped-up bravado she was going to show.

Making her way inside, Marinette found her parents sharing a small box filled with a variety of cookies, macarons, Poké Puffs, and a handful of croissants inside to Adrien. It didn't surprise her that they managed to fit quite a bundle of goodies in their bakery-brand containment units. This was what she would call their special Dupain-Cheng care package.

"Please take this for the road, Adrien," Tom requested, handing him the box. "It's on the house."

"I can't just… do that," Adrien replied with a nervous chuckle. "Let me pay for some of it, at least."

"Nonsense!" Sabine exclaimed. "You're skinnier than a Sudowoodo and as light as a Gastly! I don't know what goes on in your home, but I do know growing boys like you have to eat. Please! We insist."

"Heh… I… really don't know what to say," Adrien said as his lips formed a soft, grateful smile. "Thank you so much. It's just that… I'm capable of getting anything what I want, but I don't really use that privilege much. Home-baked goods, however, are always appreciated and nice."

"We get ya, son," Tom grinned, sending a hefty pat onto Adrien's back and nearly causing the poor boy to topple over and Plagg falling off his shoulder and land face first into the ground. "But an honest man like you shouldn't live below your privileges. You clearly know the value of work and responsibility, just like our dear Marinette."

"You know, she could really use someone like you in her life," Sabine added with a giggle.

"Okay, that's enough from the both of you," Marinette grumbled, entering the scene with Tikki back on her shoulder. "You're going to suffocate him at this rate."

"You're right," Tom responded, giving his daughter a thumbs-up. "That should be up to you, shouldn't it?"

" _Dad_ ," Marinette warned, even though she couldn't help but break out into an amused smile despite trying to maintain a serious façade.

"You know your dad loves you, sweetie," Sabine intervened. "Anyway, we just gave Adrien some extra treats we had that didn't sell today for the road. We have extra care packages like that prepared for you and Alya. Is she still in the city?"

"She's still giving her farewell to her family," Marinette explained. "We promised to meet back up in front of Prism Tower in less than an hour."

"It's almost been half an hour since we split off," Adrien pointed out, quickly checking the time on his cell phone. "Should we start heading over there now?"

"E-Ee-yeah," Marinette managed to answer. "… If you're ready to leave, that is. I'll go with you there too, and then… uh, we'll plan our next… course of action! Y-Yeah…"

"I should probably give you a moment with your parents first," Adrien suggested, patting the dark-haired girl on her free shoulder. Marinette felt her internal temperature spike up and the area where Adrien briefly placed his hand tingled soothingly from his touch. "I'll wait for you outside. Plagg, let's go."

Plagg, who had been on the floor since Tom's affectionate gesture towards his Trainer, stood on his hind legs and walked with him with a bored expression on his face. It was only when Adrien pulled out a bite-sized plastic-wrapped cube of Moomoo Farm cheese from his bag that Plagg appeared more lively as they exited the bakery.

" _~Arceus bless that handsome boy_ ," Marinette whispered ingenuously as she watched him leave with a tender smile on her face and placed a hand over the shoulder that he touched.

"He's a strong, thoughtful boy," Sabine commented, pulling her daughter back to reality.

"I'd say he's a keeper, that one," Tom chuckled, pretending to stand on one knee as though he was proposing. "Marinette, you must speak up now before someone else does. S'il vous plait!"

"You two really know how to drive me nuts," Marinette sighed, having become accustomed to her parents' behavior instead of freaking out. "But I still love you lots."

"We love you too, sweetie," Sabine replied, bringing the whole Dupain-Cheng family for a wholehearted group hug.

Tom easily wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter, practically lifting them up in joy as a result. Tikki dotingly watched the interaction from the air, pleased that her Trainer came from such a loving family. Marinette laughed playfully while a few tears were shed from her eyes. She certainly made it possible to laugh and cry at the same time, only because she was going to leave her family for a long period of time.

Only upon returning to Lumiose City to challenge its tough gym could she see them again, and that would require a minimum of four badges to get in. Of course, there would be certain moments in which she would have to cross through the city multiple times in order to access different sections of Kalos. So missing her family wouldn't be too bad since there will be many opportunities to pass through Lumiose City and visit while on her journey.

"We only tease you because we love you so much, Marinette," Tom said, placing his girls back on their feet. "But I can tell that Adrien has a big heart and a good head on his shoulders. Take care of each other, even if you go your separate ways."

"… Thanks… Papa," Marinette sniffled, the reality of her finally embarking on a Pokémon journey sinking in as she ran up to him and gave him another big hug.

"We're so proud of you, Marinette," Sabine added, tapping under her eyes with a handkerchief to wipe away her own motherly tears. "And we'll always be proud of you no matter what."

"Take Kalos by storm!" Tom declared with a manly blubber, pumping his fist high into the air. "Show them all what you're made of! Marinette Dupain-Cheng style! Boo-yah!"

"Got it!" Marinette exclaimed, drying up her tears and taking one of her parents' care packages while Tikki took care of the other for Alya.

"Don't forget to stay in contact," Sabine reminded as her daughter was near the door. "Call us at least once a week, preferably at a Pokémon Center. It'll be easier that way."

"You better have some fun stories ready to share," Tom concurred.

"Ha, love ya!" Marinette called back, passing the door and stepping forth to the outside.

She found Adrien waiting patiently as he had promised. He looked into the distance, clearly eager to roam around to his heart's content. Marinette couldn't help but fawn over his form projected under the morning sun. His hair was shining like the rays of sun that lightly caressed his slightly tanned skin. The quiet summer breeze played with the buoyancy of his fluffy blond hair. She wouldn't mind eating up this visage for hours on end.

"Hey, Marinette, you ready to go?" Adrien asked, having noticed that she's outside now.

Marinette stumbled from the sudden question out of fear of being caught staring, nearly dropping her personal care package. Fortunately, she was quick to recover and quick to nod her answer while wearing an awkward smile. Unsure how to react to the gesture, Adrien sent a smile back her way and prompted her to join him as they left for Prism Tower.

"Um… hey… uh… sorry for taking so long," Marinette said as an attempt for conversation.

"Don't worry about it," Adrien reassured with a pleasant smile. "If anything, Alya would probably message you if you somehow took too long."

"Y-Yeah."

"By the way, is that package Tikki is holding for her?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"I think it's really cool how you and your parents look out for your friends. Also, I snagged a cookie from my box. Couldn't help it."

"N-No, it's okay. It's yours after all."

"Thanks. It's very delicious, by the way. Your parents are remarkable bakers."

"Yeah, they are…"

"Do you bake too, Marinette? It wouldn't surprise me if you did. You are very talented, after all."

"O-Oh, no… I mean, yeah… I'm baked… I mean, I _helped_ bake a lot and still did while at the Academy. It's nothing special… really."

"Given that you live close by, like I said, that's not surprising. You're pretty amazing, you know."

"Eh heh heh… yeah…"

Marinette couldn't help but mentally berate herself for not being as composed as she should while at the same time congratulate herself for being able to hold something of a decent conversation with Adrien, even if her responses were rather short and cutoff. A dreadful thought soon arrived in her mind that Adrien might think that she was being short with him and think that she didn't like him at all. She outwardly grimaced at the traumatizing idea and attempted to silently call upon as much willpower as she could to act somewhat normal around him, at least so that he wouldn't get the wrong idea of her feelings for him.

Of course, her plan to win back Adrien's heart would have to be postponed for a while.

"Hey, guys!" Alya beckoned, waving over to them from the wide front of Prism Tower. Her Elekid was next to her, holding up three thin plastic containers in his arms. "Over here!"

Marinette exhaled again, upset that her best friend had disrupted her concentration. Fortunately, she was able to brush the feeling aside upon sensing Adrien's gaze upon her. Bearing an infectious eager smile, Marinette felt pumped to reunite with Alya from exchanging glances with her blond crush. They synchronously nodded as though they read each other's thoughts, running up to Alya to get this show on the road.

"Alya! I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long," Marinette responded, slightly out of breath and flushed from the run alongside Adrien.

"Nah, I thought I was going to hold you guys back with the way my sisters clung onto me," Alya waved off, casting her attention upon the sole male of their group. "So Adrien, how did meeting Marinette's parents go?"

"They were really nice," Adrien said, moving a hand to fix his hair from his sprint. "Funny you should mention her parents as they also have a gift for you."

"For _moi_?" Alya gasped, even though she practically feigned her surprised look out of amusement.

"Tikki, if you please," Marinette requested.

Her Ledyba flew over to the brunette journalist, cradling her entrusted care package with the use of four limbs. Alya graciously accepted the box and gave an affectionate pat on her antennae.

"Tikki is such a sweetie," Alya grinned, securing the box of pastries under an arm while the Five Star Pokémon went back to Marinette's side. "And a thousand thanks to your parents for the sweets! I actually got something for you guys too." She snapped her fingers, prompting Elekid to expertly fling two of his boxes into Marinette's and Adrien's hands. "Lunch, courtesy of Marlena Césaire, head chef of Hotel Richissime and my dear ol' mother. I told my mom that I was going to meet up with you two, so she packed us these lunches for us so that we'd have a grand start."

"You sure you didn't want to stay and eat with them instead?" Adrien inquired, confused by the logic that she wouldn't want to spend more time with her family.

"Positive, they all understood and it would've been harder for my sisters to let go of me if I stayed any longer," Alya winked. "Thanks for taking that into consideration though, Adrien. For that, you get extra parmesan cheese on your pasta."

"Please, no more cheese," Adrien groaned. "I already have enough cheesy problems thanks to Plagg."

"Well, I've got to make it up to you somehow," Alya smirked mischievously, sending a glance Marinette's way. The dark-haired designer steeled herself for her best friend's next plan in setting them up together. "Hey, A, have you thought about our offer to join us on the way to Santalune?"

Before Adrien could speak up, the blond prodigy felt his cell phone vibrate silently in his pocket. He held a finger up to signify to wait one moment as he answered the notification.

"It's Nino," Adrien said, quietly reading the new message as Marinette and Alya gathered behind him out of curiosity. "Hmm… It's a reminder to check into a Pokémon Center in order to officially register for the Kalos League. It'll save us a ton of grief in the long run. Nino said that he almost forgot to do it as he was about to leave Lumiose City."

"Hmph, wonder why he didn't bother letting _us_ know about it too," Alya grumbled along with Marinette, only for their phones to go off vibrating as a coincidental twist of fate. Both girls simultaneously checked their messages and indeed, Nino had texted them his reminder. "Whoops, spoke too soon."

"I didn't think you'd care, Alya," Marinette wondered. "You said you didn't care about competing in the Kalos League."

"I said I would consider it, and… it would've been nice if he did include me," Alya mumbled, looking away.

A playful grin soon found its way upon Marinette's face as she went behind the brunette journalist and softly grabbed her shoulders. Alya knew what she was thinking and turned away, not planning to give her the time of day.

"You really do like Nino, don't you, Alya," Marinette teased. A grumble rumbled in the back of Alya's throat. She could tell that her tanned face sported a mild blush. "Of all the times you made fun of me with Adrien, karma's finally doing you some justice."

"Karma's doing what to whom?" Adrien asked, startling Marinette big time; now both girls bore pink blushes on their faces. It appeared that he only caught the last few words from her statement. "Did Nino also send you that message?"

"Yep, glad to know he still remembers us, even though it's been about an hour or so since we last saw each other," Alya replied. "This is moving all too fast, to be honest."

"Speaking of moving, I'm got to head over to the Pokémon Center and register," Adrien announced, his body facing the specified location's direction. "I'll catch you girls lat−."

"Adrien, wait."

This time, it was Marinette who interceded the scene, eliciting surprised, gaping looks from both Adrien and Alya. It was rare for the bluebell-eyed girl to speak out like that, the few cases she did so when she was pushed to her limits by Chloé. However, there was no trace of anger or righteous indignation upon her face. Her expression was rather calm, though her bluebell eyes held an emotionally fiery passion that couldn't be described as easily as it looked. Rather, it took a number of adjectives to describe it.

Determined.

Compassionate.

Pleading.

It wasn't uncommon for Adrien to see her like this, but as far as he recalled his previous interactions with her, she just seemed nervous, antsy, and was only putting up with him for their friends. He didn't blame her if she still thought ill of him from their very first experience, but he was happy when he felt that she forgave him of the incident and that they became friends, more or less.

"Marinette?" Adrien pressed. "What's wrong?"

"You didn't answer Alya's question," Marinette responded. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath. It was time she took a chance, even if it was killing her on the inside. "Will you… join us… to Santalune City?"

Alya wanted to film this moment for future posterity, to remember how her little girl was taking her first big step into young womanhood. Marinette was never this brave or daring with Adrien before since she fell in love with him. She could only imagine the amount of effort and will it took to do this, given her best friend's clumsy nature and unlucky streak. She wanted to scream at Adrien to accept, but this was his choice to make. He had no obligation to accept, even though it was clear that Marinette wanted to be around him a bit longer.

Adrien blinked a few times. His face remained unreadable. Plagg was looking up at him with those sly enigmatic eyes of his, as though he was staring deeply into his soul. Whatever his answer would be was bound to hold interesting consequences.

It was then that Adrien finally gave his answer.

* * *

 **And his answer will come next chapter. Who knows what Pokémon they will wind up catching very soon, even though I already know. As you could imagine, this is probably going to be a big project. If I stay consistent and lucky, I should be able to update at a regular weekly basis before school starts again the fall, the longest being up to two weeks. Hopefully I'll stay updating twice to once per week.**

 **Also, I found a cool Miraculous Ladybug x Pok** **é** **mon AU pic on Tumblr that I want to use as this story's cover, mainly with Marinette and Adrien with their signature Pok** **émon,** **but I have no idea on how to contact the owners on there to get the permission. How should I go about doing this? I don't want to post a cover without permission, and of course I'm willing to give credit where it's due; I just don't know where exactly, probably on my profile page so that it's public. Any suggestions, insights, or methods I can find their contact information would be helpful.**

 **Please leave a review!**


	3. Decisive Decision! Marinette VS Adrien!

"Will you… join us… to Santalune City?"

There may have been hesitant pauses in her question, but those verbal tics contrasted against the brave face Marinette had put on while planting her feet firmly into the ground. Alya couldn't help but gape in amazement. Perhaps the beginning of a Pokémon journey was enough to push her best friend forward and out of her shell in order to actively pursue her stinted love life.

It didn't help that Adrien had been unreadable since their time at the Lumiose Trainer Academy in terms of how he felt for Marinette, if he was simply being friendly and polite or if there was something more behind his cordiality. He didn't seem to pick up on any hints on her affections and he obviously knew what love was, mostly due to Chloé practically pushing herself on him at any available interval, much to Marinette's annoyance. Even Nino could tell that Marinette held a torch for his best friend, though it took additional explaining from Alya for him to finally see said Olympic-sized torch.

Why did boys have to be incredibly dense?

In any case, Adrien had his answer prepared.

"… I have a better idea," the blond prodigy answered.

"I understand if you really want to push ahead by yourself and−wait, what?"

"I think there's a better way to settle this conundrum," Adrien repeated with a genial smile.

All this time Marinette had prepared for her rejection that she hadn't fully comprehended that there was a third option to be presented aside from him accepting or rejecting the offer. To be fair, it was a fifty-fifty chance, but Marinette hadn't fully developed her self-confidence when it came to interacting with the love of her life like a normal human being. At this point, this felt like a surreal dream to her as her brain was still processing what just happened.

"Just what do you have in mind, pretty boy?" Alya intervened while her best friend was still rebooting from the initial shock. "Is it something you learned from class to apply into the field?"

"… Actually, now that I think about it," Adrien pondered as he tapped his fingers upon his chin in a thinking pose, causing both girls to freeze in place due to the dubiousness of his tone. What was he really up to? "That's also a good point, Alya."

"Uh, what is?" Alya pressed, completely lost on what he was going on about.

"About applying what we learned from class to the field," Adrien reiterated. "Maybe I'm just overeager, but I've been itching to have a battle right now to see where I am now. I was going to challenge Nino, but he already took off before I could say anything. So… Alya? Marinette? Any of you want to battle?"

The two girls exchanged looks before glancing back at the blond model and then engaging into a private conversation on their own. Adrien then looked at Plagg, who was lying on his shoulder, and received an indifferent shrug in return.

"Loin," Plagg grunted reservedly.

"Was it really a bad idea to propose a battle?" Adrien whispered back. "We all have one Pokémon so far and we barely graduated from the Academy."

"Purr Purrloin," Plagg mumbled.

"Okay, so I was kind of bored waiting for the girls, but I couldn't really say no," Adrien admitted sheepishly. "They seemed to want me around for a reason and I didn't really have a reason to just leave if they really needed me."

"Purr," Plagg smirked.

"Says the Pokémon that's head over heels for cheese," Adrien snorted. "Don't play this game with me."

"Purr-loin," Plagg responded rather defensively.

"Cheese is _not_ better than companionship," Adrien retorted. "You should know better than that."

"Purr Purr-loin?" Plagg asked with a wide, toothy grin.

"No, I'm _not_ mad… bro," Adrien grumbled, turning his head away from the Devious Pokémon as to avoid giving him the satisfaction of riling him up.

"Hey, Adrien!" Alya's voice called out.

The green-eyed Agreste looked up to see a grinning Alya with an awkwardly shuffling Marinette standing next to her. Seeing as they were no longer conversing, they probably have reached a compromise for their previous situation.

"What's up?" Adrien asked. "Is one of you up for a battle?"

As if on cue, Alya pushed her shy friend forward with help from Tikki and Elekid. Marinette attempted to force her heels into the ground to stop moving, but to no avail, she was still forced forward.

"Marinette here has accepted your challenge," Alya began, holding up a wagging finger to signify that she wasn't finished. "But first, we need to get you two registered for the Kalos League before you forget like Nino did. And after that, have some lunch. _Then_ you can have your battle. Do you accept these terms, pretty boy?"

"That sounds good to me," Adrien replied, walking up to them with an extended hand. "Let's shake on it."

"Right on!" Alya exclaimed, meeting his hand all the way with burning fervor. Adrien also extended his hand to Marinette, who shakily took it with a silly grin plastered on her youthful face. "Let's get going, you two!"

Adrien silently nodded upon releasing Marinette's hand, offering to lead the way to the Pokémon Center. It was decided that they were going to register for the Kalos League, have their lunch made by Alya's mother, and lastly engage into battle.

" _I held his hand for six seconds and shook it_ ," Marinette whispered to herself, her voice having gone an octave higher than it usually would. She cradled the blessed hand as though it was a sacred treasure. " _I'll never wash this hand again_!"

"Sorry, girl, but that's unhealthy in more ways than one," Alya interrupted, tapping the dark-haired designer's shoulder from behind and nearly frightening the pants off of her. "You always have to wash your hands before a meal if you don't want to get sick, after all. You'll have more opportunities to touch Adrien later."

" _A-Alya_!" Marinette squeaked, mortified that Adrien might have overheard them and would be secretly plotting to run away when their backs are turned.

"Come on, this is only the beginning, little lady," Alya sighed in spite of herself, placing an arm around Marinette's shoulders. "The best course of action now is to prove how great you are in a Pokémon battle. You might even get to impress Adrien."

"I… suppose, but would becoming his rival be a good thing?" Marinette questioned. "You know how I feel about him. I'm not sure if I want to be constantly competing with him, especially with his 'goal' in mind."

"There aren't a lot of options left for you to take since he'll be pressing forward anyway," Alya explained. "You have to prove that you're able to keep up with him if you want to spend more time with him. Who knows? You might even come to enjoy battling with him."

"It's obvious he's going to win and I'm just going to make a complete fool out of myself in front of him… again," Marinette lamented.

"You might be surprised on how well you'll do, girl," Alya assured cryptically.

Marinette kept to her thoughts once the brunette journalist finished talking to her. Their walk to the Pokémon Center was quick and quiet, excluding the background interactions from the civilians and their Pokémon around them. Upon arriving at the Pokémon Center, Adrien excused himself to go use the bathroom while Alya pulled her friend along to get her to wash their hands for their impending lunch time, much to Marinette's chagrin. Following their quick excursions in the restrooms, both Adrien and Marinette went up to the front desk to register for the Kalos League. It was fortunate that there were multiple scanners for use, and as such, the both of them were able to place their Pokédexes on a scanner and simultaneously register.

"Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I'm pleased to report that you both have been successfully registered for the Kalos League," Nurse Joy said, handing them back their Pokédexes. "Best of luck, you two!"

"Thank you very much," Adrien and Marinette replied, pocketing their Pokédexes and meeting up with Alya at a free table.

"Took you guys long enough," Alya joked, slapping down on the table to get them to sit down and begin eating the packed gourmet lunches her mother made. She had already thought ahead and set out the food bowls for their Pokémon. She even added shredded cheese as a topping for Plagg's food, which would save Adrien some complaints in the long run. What a thoughtful friend she was. "I was thinking that while you guys were up there registering and all, we ought to stock up on some more supplies like extra Poké Balls, Potions, Antidotes, etc."

"We have plenty to last until the first town we visit thanks to the Academy supplying the basics before we left," Adrien indicated. "I don't have a problem with getting some more while we're still in the city though, but I'm really hoping to get going soon. What do you think, Marinette?"

"Oh… um," Marinette mused uneasily, darting her eyes around the ceiling as she garnered her thoughts. While she liked how Adrien was paying more attention to her, she wished she learned more how to deal with pressure of being put on the spot. "Let's see. I think, uh, we can survive until Santalune City. It's not very far… and Route 4 is kind of short… and if we leave right after our battle… um, we should arrive there until it gets too… dark. Um… yeah."

"Sounds good to me," Adrien nodded.

"If you both are so sure about it," Alya shrugged as she popped off the plastic covering of her lunch. "Mmm, it's still warm. What perfect timing!"

Her friends followed suit, removing the coverings of their lunches and basking in the wonderfully moist aroma of their warm meals of light linguini carbonara with pancetta and cilantro. Needless to say, the three friends had immediately dug into their gourmet meals as if there was no tomorrow.

"Wow, my compliments to the chef," Adrien remarked, throwing a fanciful kiss into the air with his fingers.

"You're welcome to tell her yourself," Alya grinned. "Kidding! I love my mom so much for this. Don't worry, I'll send her the love from you guys too."

"I love your mom a lot too, Alya, but did she really have time to make these lunches for us?" Marinette asked.

"It wasn't a big deal for her really," Alya answered. "I just told her what's up and she had whatever was prepared to be served at the hotel into three separate packs. Though I am curious, Adrien, isn't this fancy food something you'd eat on a daily basis?"

"I suppose," Adrien said after swallowing a mouthful of his food. "It's kind of hard to explain, but there is a bit of a difference from having gourmet chefs cook for me to having your mother do it. When I eat my chefs' cooking, all I get is that it's good. But from the way you described your mom making this for us, well…"

"It must be the 'love,'" Alya filled in, shooting a sneaky glance and elbow jab towards Marinette. "Looks like you do have another option of winning him over."

"Wh-What do you mean?" Marinette instantly responded with a forced, awkward smile right as the brunette journalist pulled her close.

" _Don't tell me that you haven't heard the saying of the way to a man's heart is through his stomach_ ," Alya whispered knowingly. " _Honestly, you come from a bakery and you never even noticed how thin Adrien is? His previous modeling career has left the poor boy starving. Aren't you going to do_ something _about it? Hmm?_ "

"I was…!" Marinette exclaimed, jolting from her seat as though she was affronted by the accusation. She then realized how her outburst had made a scene with Adrien and their Pokémon suddenly staring at her with concern and pity. "… And… I would have… eventually."

"Uh, should I ask what this is about?" Adrien intervened, slightly scratching the side of his face with a finger.

"No…!" Marinette yelped, waving her hands wildly in an attempt to dissuade further investigation. "I mean… it's nothing to worry, um, about… Hee hee."

"O-kay," Adrien shrugged off. "Anyway, back to what we were talking about, Alya, you might have a point with the 'love' in the cooking. I feel that anything home-cooked is practically no contest regardless of appearance or presentation. I'm guessing your mom made this dish special for you."

"Now you're catching on, A," Alya agreed, giving him a thumbs up for his attentive examination. "You definitely know a lot more about these things than I could give ya credit for."

"Heh, would it be strange for me to admit that it's something I kind of long for?" Adrien admitted with a bashful smile. "Things like home-cooked meals are something I don't get on a regular basis despite my wealth."

"Poor boy," Alya mumbled sympathetically, taking another glance on Marinette to see how she felt about the situation. As if she wasn't any more predictable, the dark-haired designer kept her head solemnly low while she processed the reminder of the strict and lonely life Adrien had before enrolling into the Lumiose Trainer Academy. "Adrien, you shouldn't be afraid to ask us for help, you know."

"Y-Yeah!" Marinette exclaimed, speaking out to comfort the blond prodigy before her crush-induced shyness could strangle her. "I lov… _care_ a lot about you! So does Nino and Alya. And… and everyone from our class thinks of you as an awesome friend. Even… _ugh_ …Chloé… S-So please don't think you're beyond help… _Please_ … Adrien?"

The next few seconds became agonizing torture for Marinette once her momentary burst of sympathetic confidence had subsided and she shrunk back into her seat. Adrien merely stared at her with his cool unreadable expression. She felt that she might've overstepped her boundaries before she heard a low, soft chuckle rumble in Adrien's throat.

"That really means a lot," Adrien said with a content smile. "… I really needed to hear that, so thanks… Marinette."

"You go, girl!" Alya cheered, sending a light punch on her bestie's shoulder while said bestie's face was stuck with a perpetual blush and goofy grin.

"It's weird though," Adrien continued, tilting his head up with a slightly more somber expression. "I didn't think you really cared that much, Marinette. To be honest, you seemed… uneasy whenever you were around me back at the Academy, like you didn't want to be around me or were just putting up with me whenever we're with our friends."

" _Thickheaded cinnamon roll_ ," Alya sighed under her breath, slapping the palm of her hand upon her forehead while Marinette was struggling not to freak out over the grave misunderstanding.

"But I'm glad to know now that you do care," Adrien smiled again. "That puts me at ease. At least once we go our separate ways, there will be no regrets."

"Hold on there, pretty boy," Alya interrupted, holding a hand up in a stop gesture. "Have you forgotten about your own battle or what? That's supposed to decide whether or not you'll stick with us until Santalune City at the very least."

"Of course not," Adrien replied, glancing at his emptied lunch before shifting eyes on Marinette, who still had some linguini left in hers. "I'm gonna warm up a bit with Plagg and wait for you girls at an available battlefield. I'll be ready when you are. Plagg, let's go."

His Purrloin was dozing off next to his empty bowl, disappointed that there wasn't as much cheese as he wanted mixed with his nutritious food pellets. It took a couple of seconds after hearing the command to force himself up and walk with his Trainer. Adrien took care of his food bowl, which appeared to have been thoroughly cleaned out, and his remaining trash before heading to the back of the Center. It didn't take long for Marinette and Alya to finish their lunches and to clean up their things before following him.

"Well, Marinette, what do you have to say for yourself?" Alya brought up, grabbing her travel bag. "The poor boy thought that you hated him after all this time."

"That wasn't the impression I wanted to leave!" Marinette cried out with flailing arms, only to receive another sigh from her friend. "… Though I can't tell if I'd rather have him think that about me than have him think I'm a childish creeper. Either way, I wouldn't blame him if he started hating me because of it."

"Listen, I'm no expert on boys, that's for sure, but it's because it's so hard to predict what they're thinking half of the time that you really ought to watch out on how you behave in front of them," Alya advised as though all manner of teasing has been tossed out of the window. "You want to be serious about proving to Adrien that you do care, you're going to have to battle your _heart_ out there. He explicitly stated that he wanted to be friends with you."

"I know… and I just wound up creating a mess of things… again," Marinette moped, though she suddenly jerked alert once Alya grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Girl, I love you and all, but enough with the self-loathing already!" Alya warned, her glare appearing remarkably stern through her glasses. "We're out of the Academy now, and it's time we took things up a notch. Like I said, Adrien is still willing to give you a chance. Just believe in yourself. We both know you can do it."

"… You're… right," Marinette nodded after a deep breath, bearing a rare confident smile on her delicate face. "I can't have all this progress in getting to be with Adrien for nothing. I'm ready to go."

"Now _that's_ the Marinette I know deep inside," Alya praised, folding her arms upon her chest proudly. "Let's get you set up for your first real battle outside the Academy."

"Right!" Marinette concurred.

Lingering feelings of doubt had settled for now. Marinette followed Alya out to the back of the Pokémon Center, where Adrien and Plagg were waiting at an unoccupied battlefield. The blond model was already within the drawn out Trainer box of one side. All that was left was for Marinette to take up the other. It was also obvious that Alya was going to officiate for their match.

"This will be a one-on-one battle between friends Adrien and Marinette," Alya announced, enjoying the privilege of pretending to be a Pokémon judge. "If Adrien wins, then he is free to leave at any moment he desires. If Marinette is the victor, then Adrien will have to travel with us up to Santalune City."

"That's certainly one way to put it," Adrien remarked, slightly amused on how Alya had arranged the victory conditions of the battle.

"Obviously there will be no substitutions or time limit," Alya continued, glancing at both Trainers warily before a lighthearted grin formed itself upon her lips. "Heh… Both of you, select your Pokémon… as if you have any other Pokémon to choose from right now."

"It's time! Plagg, claws out!" Adrien beckoned, to which the Devious Pokémon immediately scampered onto the field.

"It takes two to tango! Tikki, spots on!" Marinette followed up enthusiastically with her Ledyba flying in.

"All right!" Alya exclaimed. "Now battle begin!"

* * *

 ** _Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Tikki VS Adrien Agreste & Plagg_**

* * *

"Ladies first," Adrien offered with a confident grin.

"You're gonna regret that!" Marinette shot back with the same look on her face. "Tikki, use Tackle!"

Tikki flew up for additional altitude before diving down towards Plagg. The Purrloin crouched on his hind legs, readily anticipating Adrien's signal to counter their opponent. When he needed to get into the mood, he certainly proved it here.

"Dodge it!"

At the timely issued order, Plagg easily cartwheeled out of Tikki's path. His opponent had to pull up and fly out of physical attack range while waiting for Marinette's next plan.

"Tikki, Tackle again!"

"Plagg, Growl!"

As Tikki dove down to attack once more, Plagg stayed his ground and opened his mouth to release a mewling soundwave distinctive enough to distort the air around it. The soundwave went into Tikki, causing her body to momentarily glow blue. However, it didn't disrupt her attack and she Tackled into Plagg successfully.

"Yes!" Marinette cheered.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but look again, Marinette," Adrien chastised, effectively stopping the dark-haired designer from her celebrating dance.

Upon closer inspection on Plagg's body, it would have appeared that he didn't even look like he was attacked. Plagg merely gave a lazy smirk to those that were looking over him.

"Of course, Growl lowered Tikki's attack stat," Marinette bemoaned under her breath as she placed a hand upon her face. "I should've known Adrien would be baiting me on. Well not anymore! Tikki, Tackle!"

"Dodge and use Growl again!"

Plagg struck quickly with another Growl attack right as Tikki dove towards him. Her body flashed blue again once the Growl soundwaves washed over her, indicating of her falling attack stat. Plagg then found the right moment to sidestep Tikki just as she was about to crash into him.

"We can't let that stop us! Tikki, use Tackle one more time!"

"Time to fight back with a Scratch attack, Plagg!"

This time, Plagg scurried about the battlefield with Tikki back on his tail. He was fast enough to place a sufficient amount of distance between her and him in order to power up his claws. Tikki sped up the moment Plagg stopped and turned about to face her.

It was then in a matter of moments that their attacks collided with Plagg's glowing extended claws against Tikki's whole body. However, having the greater amount of attack strength allowed Plagg to knock Tikki down to the ground and follow through with another more direct Scratch against her face.

"Oh, no! Tikki!" Marinette panicked, hands held over her mouth.

"Plagg, Scratch again!"

"D-Dodge it!"

The evasive command was a second too late as Plagg's quick reflexes and speed caught up to Tikki before she could recover from the previous hit. Plagg swiped a strong Scratch against her exposed abdomen this time, sending the Five Star Pokémon bouncing a few times roughly along the ground.

"If Marinette doesn't get it together soon, she's gonna lose," Alya mused to herself.

 _I got to stop freaking out!_ Marinette mentally berated, watching the current battle with her Pokémon attempt to evade Plagg's ongoing Scratch attacks. _If I can calm down, I should be able to see what else I can do._ She closed her bluebell eyes and took another deep breath. She was able to remember what Tikki's current moveset was. There was one move she had that could turn things in their favor if they were lucky enough to hit Plagg with it. "Tikki, lure Plagg in! Be careful!"

"What is she up to now?" Adrien murmured, focusing his gaze upon the current situation.

As directed by her sweet Trainer, Tikki flew close to the ground and practically invited Plagg over to attack and knock her out. The Devious Pokémon knew something was afoot, so he dashed around Tikki in a circle instead of running straight into whatever trap she and Marinette were planning. Tikki stayed afloat patiently, keenly watching Plagg's every move.

It was then Plagg found the opportunity to strike upon stopping behind her. He leapt forward with prepared claws, unaware that Tikki and Marinette stayed one step ahead.

"Now Tikki, Supersonic!"

"No, not that!" Adrien gaped.

Tikki's wings vibrated more intensely than normal, sending off visible soundwaves of high frequencies all around her space. Plagg was too close and was unable to avoid the disorienting soundwaves. He attempted to cover his ears to block off the Supersonic, but it was no use. Enough had entered through his ears to mess with his senses.

"Now that was a plot twist," Alya commended.

"Plagg, are you alright?!" Adrien called out.

His Pokémon opened his eyes, revealing how sunken and enraged they appeared to be now. Plagg bounded about the battlefield, slamming himself against the ground and attempting to claw at parts of no interest. Supersonic had taken its full effect and he was confused.

"With Plagg confused, he's going to wear himself out," Marinette said, a triumphant grin slowly growing on her face. _Adrien's going to join me!_

"Plagg, snap out of it!" Adrien yelled, but to no avail.

"Let's speed up the process! Tikki, use Comet Punch!"

Now that they were on the offensive, Tikki held nothing back as all six white fists gave off a mild glow of power. She flew down to where Plagg was Scatching at a tree and let him have it. Adrien, Alya, and even Marinette were astounded by the speed of the flurry of punches Tikki was throwing. It would appear to be a miracle if Plagg somehow survived that beat-down…

… Which he did by a sliver.

"No way!" Marinette gasped. "That should've knocked out Plagg!"

"But it didn't," Adrien stated matter-of-factly, bearing an unusually arrogant grin. "You forget that Tikki's attack power was reduced thanks to Plagg's cute little Growls. And to be fair, the attack stat on most Ledyba isn't that impressive."

"Well that doesn't matter 'cause _I'm_ going to win!" Marinette declared haughtily. "Tikki, finish this with Tackle!"

"And who says we're not going down without a fight? Plagg, Shadow Claw!"

Plagg stood back on his hind legs. His eyes were still sunken, revealing that he was still under confusion. However, he faced Tikki's direction as she was diving in and held up a paw enhanced with shadowy ghostly power, giving it a more menacing and destructive appearance. It appeared that Adrien got through to him this time as he leapt up to collide against Tikki, swiping his cataclysmic Shadow Claw down upon her back as she managed to give a full-bodied critical Tackle into his abdomen.

Both attacks have connected to their intended recipients. The Pokémon were sent rolling and bouncing against the ground, coming to a halt at their respective Trainers' feet. Their swirling eyes had cemented the fate of the battle.

"Plagg and Tikki are both unable to battle!" Alya declared, raising her hands up in the air to declare a draw. No one really expected this to happen. "So then, what now?"

"Let's bring them into the Pokémon Center and we'll decide from there," Adrien suggested, swiftly recalling Plagg back into his Poké Ball. "Great job out there, Plagg."

"Tikki, return," Marinette mumbled, pulling her Pokémon in as well. "Thanks for battling hard. Please rest." She then looked up worriedly to see Adrien, who only nodded at her to follow him inside the building. "Adrien…"

* * *

Alya, Adrien, and Marinette sat in the lobby quietly after handing over their Pokémon to Nurse Joy. No one had said anything since the battle. Marinette wanted to say something to Adrien about the aftermath of their battle, but he seemed to be overly concerned for Plagg if his appearing to be in deep thought was anything to go on. She rarely saw this side of him, but it allowed her to see more depth of his character than he initially showed himself as. While the dark-haired designer didn't want to disrupt his thoughts, her bestie certainly didn't have the same reservations as she did.

"Hey, Adrien, you do know that your Pokémon will be just fine, right?" Alya spoke up, pulling the boy from his musings.

"Oh… uh, I was thinking about other things, but I'm glad to hear that Plagg should be fine," Adrien responded with a modest smile, giving Marinette a quick glance with it. "Tikki, too."

"Then… are you upset about the outcome of our battle?" Marinette proposed with a rather fearful look.

"No, on the contrary, I'm trying to figure out how to go about it," Adrien immediately confessed upon noticing her worried expression. "Sorry I didn't say anything. I just got caught up with it."

"What do you have so far?" Alya asked. "Because honestly, I want to say that you shouldn't have the right to decide since you didn't exactly win."

"I know, which led me to recall the policy for a Gym Leader in how they handle draws," Adrien explained, eliciting intrigued glanced from Alya and Marinette. "The purpose of battle a Gym Leader is to prove your strength and bond with your Pokémon, right? And that's usually what it takes to defeat a Gym Leader. But in the event that the Gym battle ends in a tie, then the Gym Leader can make the final call if they're impressed enough by the challenger to reward them with a badge."

"What are you trying to say, Adrien?" Alya pressed skeptically.

"I'm saying that if I was a Gym Leader, then I would say that I am very impressed with Marinette's performance and would reward her with a Gym badge in spite of the draw," Adrien clarified, his comment causing a high-pitched gasp to peep out of Marinette's gaping mouth while a light pink blush lit up upon the bridge of her nose. "Though she could've kept her cool better during the battle, I wouldn't blame her because it was her first outside battle. But the fact that she lured me in and surprised us with Supersonic, well, she would've had it in the bag had Plagg continued to hurt himself in his confusion."

"I think I get what you're trying to put down now, and I must say, I also have to agree with your opinion as the referee and all," Alya winked brazenly. "Marinette performed admirably, but I knew she had it in her."

"She has a ton of potential to become a powerful Trainer," Adrien concurred before locking his green eyes with Marinette's stunned bluebell eyes. "I hope you realize this, Marinette. There's nowhere but up for us, but especially for you with those plays and maneuvers."

"B-But it was only luck that it turned out the way it did," Marinette argued.

"Luck plays a crucial role just like any other factor in battling," Adrien reasoned. "Good luck for you and bad luck for your opponents. You've certainly proved your ability in handling that situation well."

Marinette wasn't sure how much more sincere flattery and praises she could take from Adrien before her heart finally gave out. It was a dream for her to finally receive his attention and not in the negative connotation she expected herself to wind up in because of her lowly background and klutzy nature. If someone like Adrien truly believed in her, Marinette felt that nothing could stop her from achieving her dreams.

One of which was to be called 'Mrs. Adrien Agreste' one day, but that would have to wait.

She needed to work hard now, one step at a time. Another stretching step from her comfort zone would be to hold her own in a conversation with Adrien without stuttering or mixing her words up.

"So… are you saying… that you will join us?" Marinette calmly asked while she cheered loudly in her mind for remaining so composed.

"To Santalune City as I promised," Adrien confirmed with a pleased grin, holding up a fist in front of her.

Marinette blinked a couple of times as she stared at his fist, realizing that he wanted to bump his with her own fist. Snapping out of her brief reverie, she eagerly made the exchange. At the same time, Alya had pulled out her cell phone and snapped a quick picture of their connected fists, again for future posterity.

" _The god kids will definitely enjoy listening to how their parents started out as rivals one day_ ," Alya smirked to herself, admiring her saved photo.

* * *

 **I think the first battle turned out well, nothing fancy or over-the-top since it's still the beginning. How do you think I choreographed the battle? Too predictable? Not descriptive or fast-paced enough? I tried to base it off on how the Pokémon anime would go about, but watching and reading are obviously different, so try using your imaginations on how the battles here will go and I'll do my best to paint it all out for you.**

 **Please review!**


	4. May I Have This Ralts?

Marinette couldn't believe her luck.

She subdued her cheering squeals in the back of her throat as she walked alongside the boy she was totally crazy for on Route 4, also known as Parterre Way. It was still early in the afternoon, meaning that they would arrive in Santalune City by late evening if there were few distractions along the way. Walking by her other side, Alya took into stride that her best friend was barely restraining her joy over the fact that Adrien was going to travel with them up to Santalune City.

Even though their time together was likely to be short, she knew that Marinette was going to make the most out of it now that her self-confidence around Adrien had gained a level. So maybe it was a good idea for her to become Adrien's rival if it would be enough to get her to talk to him without turning into a nervous wreck.

After all, inhibition didn't seem to exist in Marinette as she issued out commands in her first battle against Adrien.

Alya had made a comment about that once all three of them left the Lumiose City Pokémon Center with their Pokémon fully healed. And as expected, Marinette was momentarily left dumbstruck over the fact that she bantered with Adrien a bit during the battle. Adrenaline was certainly a factor in her behavioral change, that much was certain.

If she could learn to carry over that confidence into her normal personality, life might be more manageable for her.

In any case, the trio of friends was traveling down Route 4, observing the passive background activity of other Trainers engaging each other into battles and wild Pokémon scurrying about as to live their lives with slight interest. Adrien, in particular, was very impressed with the sights and sounds of nature around him.

"Boy, a couple of Fletchling will nest in your mouth if you don't close it," Alya joked.

"Sorry, but just seeing all people and Pokémon like this, living carefree lives, is something I'll never get tired of looking at," Adrien responded, green eyes glowing in wonder. "It's so awesome seeing it for myself now instead of reading about it or listening through word of mouth."

"It _is_ really nice… seeing people and Pokémon live harmoniously," Marinette agreed with a light pink bashful blush on her face. She couldn't help but also participate in his joy as well. After all, seeing him so happy also filled her heart with warmth. "… There are a lot of simple pleasures in life. I… I can help you… find them."

"Whoa, girl, 'find' them?" Alya repeated, feeling her lips stretch far to the sides out of sheer giddiness. "Way to be on the Poké Ball!"

"If it's not too much trouble," Adrien chuckled, swiping a finger to scratch over his nose. "We should have plenty of time until we hit Santalune City. I was thinking that this would be a great opportunity to explore this route, find some new Pokémon, and train a bit."

"That's actually an excellent idea," Alya concurred, clasping her hands together. "Santalune City will have the first Gym you visit. And as far as I've heard, the Gym Leader there specializes in Bug-type Pokémon."

"I guess that puts us, or at least me, at a disadvantage," Adrien commented. "Plagg is obviously weak against Bug Pokémon. I need to capture some more Pokémon or at least train Plagg some more so that he'd stand a better chance. I'm pretty sure I just got lucky last battle."

"N-No… you're really good, Adrien," Marinette reassured. "You're very good… so good… I mean, to be fair, Tikki didn't have Bug-type moves to use, so…"

"Maybe, but chances are that the Gym Leader _will_ have a couple of super effective moves hidden away to use on his Purrloin, but those same moves will be ineffective on Tikki, a fellow Bug-type," Alya advised. "Anyway, Adrien is right. We'll have plenty of time to make it to Santalune City, so go out and do what diligent Trainers have to do."

"What about you, Alya?" Marinette asked.

"I might as well have some fun," Alya responded by taking her phone out and having it on camera mode. "A lively path like this is bound to have some hot scoops."

With that said, the brunette journalist darted off with camera phone on hand, leaving Marinette and Adrien to fend for themselves. The two of them wound of sharing glances, though Marinette wound up wearing a pink blush on top of her awkward smile while Adrien smiled back a bit, sensing that she was uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Well… I'm going off this direction," Adrien gestured with a thumb. "You're welcome to follow or do your own thing. I'll see ya."

The blond prodigy left her with a wave, to which she mechanically returned. Marinette soon found herself waving at nothing for about twenty-four seconds even as Adrien disappeared from sight.

"Krow! Murkrow! Krow! Murkrow!" a Murkrow flying overhead cawed sardonically.

"… Why am I such a weirdo?" Marinette sighed, breaking out of her Adrien-induced trance as she took out Tikki's Poké Ball and freed her. "Oh, Tikki, why does the universe confound me so?"

"Reh Re-di," Tikki sighed, shaking her head as though her Trainer did not understand her own words.

"I'm not being dramatic," Marinette rebutted wryly. " _This_ is dramatic: Just when I was about to reach a breakthrough with Adrien, my cursed awkwardness ruins it. I take _three_ steps back before I could take a step forward! How can I even call Adrien the 'love of my life' if I can't even act like a rational human being around him?!"

"Ree," Tikki contradicted.

"I know I should stop being such a pessimist, but I can't help it sometimes," Marinette shrugged heavily. "There's the fact that I'm a perpetual oaf, which greatly increases my chance of embarrassing myself in front of Adrien and risk having him not want anything to do with me."

"Ree Ree Ree," Tikki reassured, landing on one of her shoulders to give a comforting pat.

"I really don't know where I'd be without you or Alya," Marinette said as she looked up at her Pokémon with a weary smile. "I feel I owe it to you for bringing me and Adrien together in the first place."

"Ree!" Tikki chirped, happy to be of service.

"Right! So let's go… find some new Pokémon!" Marinette proposed cheerily, pumping her fists in the air. "… Or battle some Pokémon for extra training, whichever comes first."

Tikki took the lead to guide Marinette into a thicker cluster of trees as there would be a higher abundance of wild Pokémon to be found hiding out there. There weren't many people around in the direction they were heading as the ones they did see were out in the more open areas waiting for challengers to pass by and lock eyes with in order to initiate a battle. That was considered a number one Trainer rule, after all.

Marinette did catch Alya from the corner of her eye attempting to film the forest scenery around her with her cell phone. While the dark-haired designer was tempted to head over to her friend's direction, she found her head suddenly colliding against Tikki's back due to not looking ahead to notice her Pokémon stopping in midair.

"Gyah…!" Marinette yelped, rubbing the sore spot on her head that suffered from the collision the most. "A little warning ahead of time next time…? … Tikki?"

Wondering why the Five Star Pokémon hadn't responded to her voice, Marinette glanced around her as her head pain quelled to discover the cause of Tikki's strange behavior. Marinette soon understood why Tikki was in awe of this rather rare spectacle that she stopped without any warning.

In a rather sizeable open meadow a few meters ahead of them where the alignment of treetops had parted far enough to allow a gorgeous amount of sunlight to rain from above, a pair of wild Ralts were frolicking joyfully upon their playground of grass. Their carefree game could've been interpreted as them performing a playful, guileless waltz. It was a picturesque representative on the innocence of youth, untainted and unexposed to the overwhelming influences of the world.

Marinette knew that Ralts were a rare Pokémon to find in the wild, even though some could be seen close to urban areas, so finding a pair of them immediately after beginning her personal venture through Parterre Way was considerably very lucky. In addition, their simplistic, but cute appearances held brilliant possibilities for future fashion designs, especially when it came down to their magnificent final evolutionary forms, Gardevoir and Gallade.

Wondering if she would be capable of capturing a Ralts despite the delightful scene taking place before her, Marinette cautiously tiptoed forward in order to prevent her presence from being immediately noticed. While she felt a bit guilty about considering capturing one or both of the Ralts, she knew that she had an obligation as a Pokémon Trainer to catch and tame as many of the creatures as she could.

Of course, given her random bouts of incoordination, the toe of her ballet flat got caught over a round rock neatly buried into the ground, causing her to trip over and land face first into the dirt. Though while Marinette cursed herself for stumbling over her own feet once more, the perception of reality quickly caught up to her upon remembering the Ralts she attempted to sneak up on.

She quickly pulled her face out of the ground to see the two Ralts staring at her. She could feel their astonished gazes even from behind their bowl-cut-like green hair. Wanting to rectify the situation as soon as possible, Marinette raised a hand up to greet the Ralts, though she did not realize how startled they already were because of a human intruding on their private affairs.

As an unfortunate result…

"R-Ralts Ralts!" one of the Ralts cried, quickly stumbling and fleeing from sight as soon as Marinette's hand went up.

"That… just happened… didn't it…," Marinette surmised, her attempted friendly expression frozen out of embarrassment. Tikki, who was still hovering overhead, nodded rather numbly to confirm. Marinette felt her head fall back into the ground, her face muffled against the dirt once more. "… _Figures_."

The other Ralts glanced off into the direction where its companion ran off, which was a little bit further into the trees, before looking back at the human girl that came out of nowhere. This Ralts was about to take off as well, but not before picking up the peculiar emotions the girl was carrying at the moment with its red horns.

At first it sensed a menagerie of emotions mixed with shock and embarrassment from when the girl fell flat on her face. Those uncontrolled inner emotions were enough to frighten both it and its companion. But unlike its companion, it had a more steadfast nature that allowed it not to immediately run away at the first sign of danger, even though it was highly tempted to do the same. Moving along, the lingering Ralts sensed feelings of regret and shyness from the girl as she slowly calmed down. In spite of her abrupt barging in, she had no ill intent. Her heart was clean despite her rather goofy demeanor.

Taking that as a sign, the Ralts gingerly approached the fallen girl. Her Ledyba companion was trying to comfort her. She, too, didn't have a desire to attack as her Trainer did.

"Ralts Ralts?" the Ralts inquired.

Marinette lifted her head up once more upon hearing its voice, blinking a few times before staggering onto her bottom upon realizing that a Ralts had stayed behind unlike its friend. She then attempted to clean her slightly dirtied face with the sleeve of one of her arms.

"Gah… you're not… scared of me?" Marinette asked, to which the Ralts shook its head. Wondering what to do next, she decided to take out her Pokédex to identify the power level and gender of the Feeling Pokémon standing before her. "Hmm… around Tikki's level and is a boy Ralts… Cool!"

"Reh-di Reh-di," Tikki buzzed rather sharply, reminding Marinette of what really needed to be done.

"Oh, right!" Marinette shook her head, dismissing her findings while looking back down at the Ralts. "Um, I'm really sorry for walking in like that. You and your friend looked like you were having a lot of fun." She nervously twiddled her index fingers together as she thought about how to tactfully explain her good intentions to Ralts. "Listen, I was really excited to find you guys out here and all. Let me make it up to you by finding your friend. Okay?"

The Ralts tilted his head to the side as though perplexed by her suggestion. The human had already proven to be rather pure of heart, but she still felt insecure about the whole situation. She did bring up the point that his friend had ran off. While he knew the area well enough to know that the direction his friend went to would lead to a dead-end Cliffside, it would be best to catch up with the other Ralts as soon as possible.

"Ralts," the Ralts nodded in agreement, sensing rising feelings of joy and relief from the girl.

"Yes! I mean, let's get going!" Marinette corrected herself, shuffling back onto her feet to take a formal stance and leading both Tikki and the Ralts into the trees.

* * *

"Nice work out there, Plagg!" Adrien praised, picking up the Poké Ball that contained his newest capture. "This one will definitely come in handy for the Santalune Gym. I didn't think they'd be around this particular route, but I'm not complaining. Very lucky on our end, for sure!"

The blond model and his Pokémon stood at the center of a small grove opening. Before having made their way to this location, they encountered a small handful of wild Budew. He decided to have Plagg become stronger instead of catching one. The idea did work as it looked like the Devious Pokémon had gone up a few levels, but then a new Pokémon came in that Adrien found to be both cool and advantageous for his team, or lack thereof.

Plagg was worn a bit from battling the Budew, but battling their latest capture was putting him close into the red zone. He was expecting a large Moomoo Farm cheese wheel this coming dinner time as compensation for all that effort he put into weakening _that_ Pokémon. He didn't want to battle anymore at the moment and he also knew that Adrien's latest capture was still weakened from their battle. In other words, unless Adrien decides to use a Potion on his other Pokémon, he would have to avoid encounters until they hit up Santalune City.

Of course, this was the time that bad luck decided to strike… sort of.

A rustling of nearby bushes got both Adrien and Plagg on edge. They haven't fully recovered from the last battle, meaning that they might have to quickly run away this time around until they were better prepared for trouble.

"R-Ralts Ralts!" a timid voice squeaked from the bushes.

The duo was certainly not prepared for this. A Ralts had ran out of those bushes, seemingly out of breath as it slowed down and got closer to Adrien and Plagg. The both of them exchanged glances before Adrien stepped forward and knelt down to get a better look at the wild Ralts.

"Wow, a real live Ralts before my eyes," Adrien commented under his breath in awe. "Seriously, what are the chances?"

The Ralts looked up as it heard the human boy speak, picking up on his current mood with its powers. The wonder and joy this boy radiated was rather infectious as it found itself letting go of its previously scared state. His emotions allowed it to quickly see into his heart, which was attractively pure if not a bit lonely.

Adrien took out his Pokédex to look up Ralts, finding basic info that stated on how Ralts are drawn in by positive emotions. In addition, he scanned the Ralts before him to determine its external traits. This Ralts was a female and was slightly lower leveled than Plagg, though to be fair, Plagg had grown strong rather quickly since they entered Route 4.

"Purr Purr," Plagg mused, looking over his Trainer's shoulder to see Ralts's entry.

"Plagg, you know I won't know more about Ralts unless I catch it… or rather her," Adrien said, putting his Pokédex away. "I don't know why these Pokédexes withhold some information on Pokémon. It's not like Professor Damocles or anyone else expects us to suddenly be able to capture a Legendary Pokémon just to learn more about it."

"Purr Purrloin," Plagg shrugged.

"I suppose getting the details on the Pokémon's battle strengths and Ability is a good reason to capture them," Adrien added. "But you don't seem eager to battle right now, do you?" Plagg merely yawned before lying himself limp on his shoulder. "I thought so." He then looked upon the Ralts, who seemed to be staring at him with mild trepidation despite having been happy seconds ago. "You're not huge into battling either, huh?"

"R-Ralts," the Ralts responded, shaking her head.

"Well, I strangely don't want to force you to battle and obviously, it looks like I'm in no state to battle either," Adrien attempted as a joke to lighten the mood.

Though before the blond prodigy could determine an appropriate plan for their current dilemma, the bushes where Ralts emerged from began to shake and rustle again. Ralts quickly leapt into Adrien's arms while the boy stood back on his feet to see what was coming next.

As if by a strange twist of fate, another Ralts had emerged from the bushes. Adrien felt his eyes stretch open at the sight. Having a Ralts stumble into his location was already a rare treat, but now it seemed like there were Ralts coming out of the woodwork. Of course, that theory was shot when the next voice he heard following the second Ralts was that of a familiar female friend of his.

"Ralts, where'd you run off to?" the girl's voice called out.

"It's Marinette," Adrien deduced in a whisper.

As he predicted, the rather shy and clumsy dark-haired girl had followed the Ralts alongside Tikki out of the shrubs. Upon spotting him, Marinette felt her face heat up at the circumstance she was now thrown into as a result of following her Ralts.

"G-Gah…! Adrien!" Marinette sputtered, totally unprepared for this kind of meeting. "… H-Howdy doody… I mean, how you doody… I mean! How you doing…! I mean… _Oh, where's Alya when I need her_ …?"

"I'm doing really well, Marinette," Adrien replied warmly, not affected by her rather endearing timidity, given that it was only to him that she acted this way. "I just caught a new Pokémon before the Ralts, well, crashed the party."

"Oh?" Marinette grunted, looking at the Ralts in his arms. "Wait… did you… capture that Ralts?"

"Huh? Oh, no, not this little one," Adrien chuckled as he gentled placed the Ralts in his arms down. That Ralts appeared to have leapt in joy upon reuniting with her friend that Marinette had followed. "Have any idea what's going on with these two though?"

"Ehh… it's kind of a long story," Marinette admitted as she sheepishly scratched the back of her head. She felt her ever-present blush glow even brighter out of mortification of telling Adrien the story behind the two Ralts, but he deserved the right to know since he was just pulled in. "I… kind of… might have… sort of… possibly… maybe… potentially… happened to… Ow!" A light tap from Tikki on her head was enough to be straightforward. "Okay, I accidentally walked in on the Ralts and scared one of them away, which apparently came into your hands."

"I understand now," Adrien nodded.

Marinette closed her eyes and held her breath, waiting for him to pass his rightful judgment on her on how careless she was in handling the Pokémon and using it as reasonable evidence that he ought to break it off from her and travel on his own from this point forward. That never came though as she carefully opened one eye to see Adrien having knelt down and extending a hand for both Ralts to shake and play with. The Ralts squeaked spiritedly, reminiscent of the scene before she tripped in front of them.

The bluebell-eyed girl practically melted on the spot upon watching such an adorable scene of her Adrien expertly entertaining the Ralts as though they were his children. She really couldn't help the loving smile stuck on her face as she observed their play time.

 _He'll be such a wonderful father one day_ , Marinette thought, the fantasy of an older Adrien playing around with little Louis, Emma, Hugo, and their pet Dedenne while she brought in freshly baked pastries for the whole family to share for snack time ever prevalent in her mind.

"Reh-di Ree," Tikki's voice called out to her, pulling her out of her lovely daydream.

"Oh, you couldn't give me five more minutes?" Marinette pouted at her Pokémon. Tikki was merely amused by the response. Her Trainer then sighed. "I know what I need to do."

The dark-haired designer took note to calm her emotions firsthand as the Ralts would be first receptive to those. She easily remembered the last time that her emotions had been in a bit of a jumbled mess, which scared one of the Ralts away. Feeling as she had calmed down sufficiently enough, Marinette gingerly approached Adrien and the Ralts while Tikki remained in place with confidence that her Trainer will succeed.

"Hm, what's up, Marinette?" Adrien asked, looking up to the girl with the resolute look on her face.

Both Ralts stopped playing and had also glanced up to sense the human girl's rather calm presence, which completely contrasted from their first not-so-pleasant encounter. Marinette then knelt down next to them and took another deep breath.

 _So far, so good_ , Marinette thought, pleased that they haven't run away yet. She prepared to speak. "I… I wanted to apologize… to the Ralts." Adrien eased back and crossed his legs to sit down and allow Marinette to carry out her message. The Ralts were attentive, sensing nothing but sincerity behind her words. Marinette focused her gaze upon the Feeling Pokémon and allowed whatever tumbled out of her heart to be placed in her mouth as she continued to speak. "… I was really excited to meet you upon first sight. Truth is that you're rare Pokémon and would be highly sought after by many Trainers, but I'm a fashion designer by heart. I draw up fancy clothes and costumes for both people and Pokémon. I felt that you would bring me inspiration for more fabulous designs and all, but… I was completely tactless in my approach and I'm sure I lost my chance in making fashion lines inspired by the Ralts evolutionary family. I mean, it'd be easier to draw out more intricate and beautiful dresses if the Pokémon I'm basing them off of were close to me twenty-four-seven. But I can make do with memory and what media is able to offer."

Closing her eyes and giving a heavy sigh, Marinette felt that she was ready to cry, but she didn't. She also didn't expect something soft touching her leg. She discovered that a Ralts appeared to be trying to comfort her. She also identified this Ralts as the timid female that ran away from her and wound up in Adrien's arms. The Ralts lifted her arms up, utilizing the familiar gesture of wanting to be picked up.

While Marinette still couldn't believe what she was seeing, she followed through with the Ralts's request and picked her up. The Ralts squealed with joy as she was raised into the air, which brought a lot of warmth into Marinette's heart. She couldn't believe her luck as she pulled the Ralts close to her face for a quick affectionate nuzzle.

"Looks like apology accepted," Adrien remarked as both him and the male Ralts were smiling fondly at the new friendship being forged. "You really didn't have to apologize since it's natural for Trainers to challenge Pokémon in the wild, but you've really earned my respect by showing how much you really care about Pokémon." He picked up the other Ralts and started to stroke his green bowl hair while minding his horns. "If you're capable of befriending a wild Pokémon just like that, then you really do have the makings of a Pokémon Master."

"You… You really think so, Adrien?" Marinette asked in a fast-paced, high-pitched voice.

"I'd like to think of this as another alternative of trying to catch Pokémon, only because the Pokémon I have right now are in no shape to battle," Adrien answered wryly, using his eyes to point at a sleeping Plagg nestled behind him. Marinette appeared confused at his words, so the blond model continued. "You said you wanted a Ralts to help you design new dresses and costumes, right?"

"That's right," Marinette remembered, glancing down upon the Ralts in her hands. "Hey, Ralts?" The Feeling Pokémon quieted herself down, wondering what the human had to say next. "I really want to capture you for inspiration for future fashion designs, but now that I think of it, we might have a lot more in common."

"Ralts?" the female Ralts inquired.

"I'm also going to be competing in the Kalos League, which means there will be a lot of battling and meeting new Pokémon," Marinette continued. "I want to be stronger. I want to be able to say that I've learned a lot from taking on this journey and being able to apply it anywhere I go. I know we can also be strong together. You might've been scared because of my 'glorious' entrance, but together we can work on it. What do you say? Do you want to join me? Will you join me?"

The Ralts in her hands appeared to be pensive, as though she was seriously considering the offer. Marinette mentally prayed that it was the case as she was never good in waiting for an answer. She ironically thought about having made Adrien suffer through the same thing back at the Academy whenever he wanted her help or needed her for something, to which she couldn't answer because her infatuation completely binding her tongue and robbing her ability to speak coherently, which also led to Adrien misinterpreting her responses and walking away dejected while she cried over another lost chance to be with him because of her weakness.

"Ralts!" the Ralts exclaimed ecstatically.

Marinette blinked a few times upon hearing the answer. Before she could ask again, both Ralts and Tikki nodded as to confirm the decision.

"Oh, thank you so much, Ralts!" Marinette cheered, holding Ralts high in the air as she attempted to do a joyous twirl. "We're going to have the best ti−AAH!"

And because of her clumsiness, she stumbled on her toes and nearly tripped over. However, Adrien came to her rescue and caught her with a free arm before helping her stand up straight.

"We'll need to work on your celebration dance," Adrien grinned. Marinette internally fought to brush away her rising embarrassment once again. "If I'm not mistaken, Ralts is the first Pokémon you've capture, right?"

"It's not official yet," Marinette reminded, looking upon the Ralts that was in his arms. "Though what about the other Ralts?"

Marinette's Ralts glanced at her longtime friend residing with the other human, wondering what would become of him since she made the decision to join the dark-haired designer. Though she received a telepathic message from him that was supportive in whatever decision she made, she still worried for him.

"Something tells me that these Ralts are really close together," Adrien mused, holding up an unoccupied Poké Ball. "Since yours already made her decision, I wouldn't mind taking this one in my care, especially since we'll be together for a while." The male Ralts looked up to him rather expectantly. "And to be honest, I almost feel the same way about this Ralts the way you did with yours, Marinette. He wants his friend to be happy, but at the same time, he wants to be able to become strong to protect her happiness. Is that close or what?"

"Ralts Ralts!" the male Ralts concurred.

"… How are you so good at reading Pokémon?" Marinette gaped, though she immediately snapped out of her admiration stage realizing that Adrien was still looking at her. "I mean… yeah." Adrien merely shrugged nonchalantly. "Well… I guess we both got a Ralts out this experience?"

"Looks that way," Adrien nodded.

Remembering that her Ralts was still not captured, Marinette had a hand fish for a spare Poké Ball. After narrowly avoiding pricking her finger with spare needles she kept to sew while on the road, she pulled out an empty Poké Ball and enlarged it upon a press of the center button.

Synchronously, she and Adrien held their Poké Balls high and lightly tapped them upon their respective Ralts's heads. The Ralts's forms were promptly converted into red light energy before being siphoned into the spherical containment device. Their Poké Balls shook in their hands three times before calming down. The center buttons stopped flashing, having ended with a shower of mild sparkles.

Ralts were caught this day.

"Miraculous Ledyba!" Marinette bellowed to the skies above as she held her Poké Ball high. "Ralts is now my new friend!"

"Reh Reh-di!" Tikki cheered along.

"Is that going to be your catchphrase every time you catch a new Pokémon?" Adrien asked with an amused grin. Marinette suddenly felt like shrinking away due to having performed such an audacious and completely random display of behavior in front of him. There was no doubt now that she felt that he thought of her as a spaz hooked up to a lot of medication. "It's really creative, to say the least. I like seeing you express yourself like this instead of being so uncomfortable and nervous. If there's anything I can do, please let me know."

Marinette felt herself smiling shyly in spite of herself. In spite of her recklessness and bouts of strange behavior, Adrien had no single judgmental bone in his body. She so wanted to jump and give him a massive hug and kiss right now, but restrained herself. In due time, she had promised herself, once she was more at ease in his presence.

Again, the way to get used to him and understand him more was learning to talk to him as a rational person.

"So… you said you caught another Pokémon before Ralts," Marinette said, coyly swinging her arms behind her back. "Who's that Pokémon?"

"Sorry, Marinette, but I have a _Litleo_ desire to keep it a secret until my battle at the Santalune City Gym," Adrien winked.

"W-Was that a Poké Pun?" Marinette snorted, covering the lower half of her blushing face.

It wasn't her ideal form for humor, but she easily overlooked it because of her love for Adrien. Though in any case, his attempts at Pokémon puns were pretty amusing as they were unexpected from a boy that was composed, reserved, and a perfect gentleman.

"I thought we were in the mood of doing unexpected things, so I hoped this helped out even a bit," Adrien responded.

"Hee hee… Thanks," Marinette smiled back. "And fair enough. What do you say we let out our Ralts? I think they're already missing each other."

Adrien gave a consenting nod, tossing his Ralts's Poké Ball up at the same time Marinette did with hers. As soon as the Poké Balls snapped open and released the Ralts in bright flashes, the two Ralts quickly ran up to each other and started to resume playing together. Their form of play resembled a childish display of a waltz. This time, they had caretakers that were of pure hearts and noble intentions watching over them.

And hidden behind some trees near them was Alya, who filmed the whole scene from the captures up to this point on her phone.

"I really ought to thank Marinette for that page in her special Stalking 101 book on how to not get legally caught stalking," Alya grinned. "She'll thank me for this later when she tries to recount this little detail to the handful of little Mankey those two will have together one day."

* * *

 **So can you guess who Adrien's second Pokémon is? ;)**

 **Anyway, I intended for both of them to catch a Ralts, as played out as it might appear to be when compared to other fics. I felt that Ralts would be ideal in showing how much they can and will grow as their journeys continue, which was why Marinette and Adrien received the Ralts they received. I also like Ralts and its evolutionary family, so it's a bit of a win-win on my end and possibly yours if you like them.**

 **At this point, I think I will start making more use of my profile page and post up information regarding the main characters and their current Pokémon lineups. It should be easier for you to keep track of instead of having to go through this story to remember who has what.**

 **Please review!**


	5. Gym Expectations! First Step Forward!

"He's just so amazing, Alya!" Marinette crooned with that familiar loving look in her eye.

"Oh? Do tell," Alya pressed, smiling as her friend recounted her detour with Adrien and the Ralts for the sixth time in a row.

Ever since their little group had arrived in Santalune City before nightfall, Marinette had been telling the story of how she ran into Adrien during her own afternoon expedition of Parterre Way and ending with the both of them catching a Ralts that closely resembled their own personalities. Of course, Marinette had every right to be excited as Ralts was the first Pokémon she caught, even though there was no battle held to do so, but Adrien was there, which was enough reason for the dark-haired designer to be as ecstatic as she has been.

Both girls were simply hanging around in a rented room in the Santalune City Pokémon Center following dinner while Adrien opted to train a bit on his own as he declared that he was going to challenge the Santalune Gym Leader the following day.

"Girl, I'm surprised that you're not out training with you-know-who since you'll also have to face the Gym Leader eventually," Alya said once her friend had finished retelling her story, folding her arms as she wore an amused smirk.

"That would make sense," Marinette sighed, her mood suddenly turning a one-eighty. "We've made it to Santalune now, so Adrien's not obligated to stay with us any longer than he needs to."

"Then why are you wasting time talking to me when you could be his training partner?" Alya suggested matter-of-factly.

"I… I just can't bring myself to talk to him again so quickly," Marinette muttered, placing her hands on her head as an attempt to shake some sense into herself. "Seriously, what's wrong with me?"

"Don't tell me you've regressed to going something like 'Hey…! Adrien… I… wah… bleh… gaah…,' are you?" Alya presented as a rather accurate imitation on how Marinette used to deal with Adrien the first time her feelings for him became super ubiquitous throughout her being, complete with fitting ridiculous arm and body gestures.

"I thought you were trying to make me feel better, not rub in the fact that I still get tongue-tied around him," Marinette moped while Alya placed a comforting hand on an upper arm of hers.

"Marinette, didn't you promise yourself with me and Tikki as witnesses that you were going to follow up on your progress with Adrien?" Alya reminded firmly.

"Well, yeah," Marinette nodded rather unsurely.

"Nah-uh, you're not backing out of this one, I forbid it," Alya announced, wagging a finger in her bestie's face to signify that she meant business. She could be quite the wingwoman when she had to be. "You're seriously going to let this opportunity pass you by? What if the last time you get to be with Adrien was with the Ralts and he takes off right after he finishes his Gym battle? You really want your progress to end up on an empty note like that?"

"No!" Marinette answered instantly, only for her brain to realize what had just been uttered from her mouth and covered it up in vain with her hands. "I mean, no, but how do I just go up to him while he's training? He's probably already done and it's getting late."

"Here's the thing: you just go and _do it_ instead of crying to me, which I don't mind at all, girl, but you know even I won't always be around to hold your hand," Alya advised. "I've said this before. I love you and all, but you can't keep running away whenever Adrien is involved. You talk to other guys easily and _he's_ the one worried that you don't like him."

"But I don't _like_ him… I _love_ him," Marinette groaned futilely, allowing herself to fall against Alya as to be held up by her. "… So much that it's literally killing me on the inside."

"First off, you're being overly dramatic again and second, there's only one remedy for your internal aliment, my beautiful friend," Alya grinned, sitting up from the bed they were on and pulled Marinette to her feet as well. "Go out there and train with him, regardless of how long it takes. Got it?"

Marinette found herself hanging on every word Alya shared, knowing that there was truth behind them despite her own misgivings resulting from her low self-confidence. She glanced at the corner of their room where Tikki and Ralts were interacting with Alya's Elekid, pondering on the side how they would feel about this situation even though she told them not to worry about it. Granted, they would be bound to learn more about her issues as they were her Pokémon and all, but she didn't want to burden anyone else aside from Alya about her problems.

Tikki was nothing but supportive and patient ever since they became partners during their time at the Lumiose Trainer Academy. She acted as a second witness for Marinette to open her heart to whenever Alya was busy in applying for the Lumiose Press. And now there was her new Ralts, who nearly matched her in terms of personality. Despite having been easily startled from their first encounter, Ralts got along well with Marinette's friends and their Pokémon. However, she appeared to be especially comfortable around her fellow Ralts, who was now under Adrien's care.

Perhaps they had a lot more in common than Marinette originally thought.

In any case, Marinette knew that they wanted to become stronger with her. She didn't have a problem with that, so then logically, she shouldn't have a problem in getting up for some last minute training before the night completely falls on them. She never really had much of a problem in handling other things, even if she did have doubts on their success, but that was human nature to feel this way. And yet, Adrien Agreste just happened to be a special case for her.

"You're right, Alya," Marinette mumbled right as she straightened herself out, suddenly energized after finishing her somewhat motivating musings.

"You know I'm right, girl," Alya grinned cheekily, pulling her into a quick embrace. "And honestly, it's not _that_ late. You'll be fine, Marinette. Promise."

Marinette brought her arms together, jutting her elbows in as she pumped herself up. A resolute expression defining her fair face, she was going to follow up on the momentum she had established in getting closer to Adrien since graduating Lumiose Trainer Academy. Tikki and Ralts had picked up on the change of their Trainer's demeanor and immediately went to her side.

"I'm staying true to this, so don't try to stop me, Alya," Marinette proclaimed firmly, followed with her Pokémon's cheering.

"Let's hope you don't stop yourself like with the last forty-one attempts," Ayla joked wryly.

"Forty- _two_ ," Marinette corrected seriously before facing the door and heading out with her Pokémon.

"Of course the girl would be insane enough to keep track," Alya sighed fondly while shrugging amusedly. "Maybe forty-three is her lucky number."

* * *

"Alright, Plagg! Fury Swipes!" Adrien commanded.

His Purrloin exhaled while reluctantly extending his claws once more. He felt that he was training for thousands of years despite the short timeframe they had since arriving at the Santalune Pokémon Center. In any case, Plagg faced his training partner and leapt forward to work on his technique.

He felt he could catch a breather if Ralts evaded him the normal way, but no. He used Double Team as means to dodge and the Devious Pokémon became frustrated at the aspect of having to slash his way through the blurring copies to find the real Ralts. He had no problem in eliminating the copies. It was super tedious to pull Ralts out of the shadow clones.

In a manner of seconds, Plagg swiped against the last Ralts copy, only for it to disappear upon contact. The real Ralts had reappeared behind him.

"Loin," Plagg bemoaned through gritted teeth.

"Excellent work, both of you!" Adrien praised, snagging a couple of small objects from his travel bag. "You're faster this time around, Ralts. And Plagg, great job in mastering your Fury Swipes."

He approached his Pokémon in the middle of one of the Center's battlefield and held out his opened hands, revealing them their prizes for a good training session. In one hand was a vanilla crème Poké Puff that came from the care package given to him by Marinette's parents for Ralts and in the other hand was a block of Moomoo Farm cheese that was roughly the same size as the other treat for Plagg. Both Pokémon, Plagg in particular, accepted their gifts graciously.

"… Um… Adrien? …You already finished…?" a familiar soft-spoken voice inquired from behind.

"Hey there, Marinette," Adrien greeted, turning his head to see her and her Pokémon. "Need something?"

He observed the dark-hair designer fidgeting a bit in place, hands behind her back and feet attempting to shuffle forward at a Slugma's pace. Marinette had been a unique individual that seemed to treat him differently than others. While as far as he could see that she didn't give him any special or preferential treatment compared to others that knew of his family's fame, she also didn't interact with him all that much until recently.

Maybe this was her way in coping with his supposedly stellar background? Whatever her reasons were, he would understand eventually. He would just have to be patient. If he could survive the strict regimen his father had placed him under in order to be a high caliber Pokémon Trainer prior to the Academy, then he could handle a friend of many admirable qualities and endearing idiosyncrasies.

"Training!" Marinette cried out, instinctively covering her mouth with her hands when she felt unnecessarily she shouted her response. "Um… I… also want to… uh… train… for when it's my turn against the… um… Gym… Hee…"

"The battlefield is all yours if that's what you wanted to ask," Adrien said, brandishing an arm around to show off the field's vacancy.

"Uh… well, actually… I… um," Marinette continued, forcing herself to speak her initial request before her bashfulness got the better of her. "I want help… with you… from you… in training my Pokémon. So… help me train?" She then felt the bitter rise of regret welling in her throat. "It's okay if you can't, if you're tired and worn out want to go to bed and−."

"I'd be happy to," Adrien interrupted with a sincere smile.

"Say wha−I mean, really?" Marinette shrilled, hands over her mouth while her notorious crush blush had glowed brighter upon her face.

"As a fellow Trainer, rival, and friend, I want to help," Adrien explained, standing up and sending a hand to smooth over his hair. Marinette clamped her mouth down hard on a longing moan, having imagined that it was her hand that went through his brilliant fluffy hair. "I can't say that Plagg shares the same sentiments unless I reimburse his services with more cheese, which I can't since I'm running low on it, that glutton." Both humans heard Plagg give off an indifferent grunt to the comment. "I'm still not going to show off my secret weapon until tomorrow's Gym battle."

"So even I can't get a sneak preview?" Marinette pouted, mentally applauding herself for pulling off the question with an adorably piteous expression.

"You should've been out earlier," Adrien shrugged. "I trained with it before switching my time over to Ralts. The little guy is still struggling a bit, but he's getting the hang of covering his weaknesses just as long as there isn't an unfortunate happenstance that would disrupt our teamwork."

"I know I need to start helping mine get into gear," Marinette agreed, looking down to where her Ralts was by her feet. Her Ralts was waving over to Adrien's Ralts, their friendship still intact despite having gone with different Trainers. "… But from how you… um, worded it, it sounds like only Ralts can… uh… help out."

"I suppose," Adrien pondered quietly, placing a hand under his chin. "Even though Ralts has gotten a bit stronger, it's probably not what you were hoping to get out from this training." He paced a few feet in front of Marinette, trying to come up with new solutions. "You have a bit of an advantage since you have Tikki, meaning you'll be able to understand the strengths and weaknesses of Bug Pokémon easily."

"That may be true, but that won't help with Ralts, who is at a disadvantage," Marinette added thoughtfully. "Not to mention, Plagg is also at a major disadvantage, but you probably have planned ahead."

"So then, the only major solutions we can probably come up with are leveling up your Pokémon a bit more and catching a new Pokémon that's strong against Bug-types, like a Flying-type or a Fire-type," Adrien proposed.

"… Probably should've caught a Fletchling along the way," Marinette grinned awkwardly.

"You're free to do that anytime during the day, but for now, let's work on helping your Pokémon gain some more experience," Adrien suggested. "Since you only have two Pokémon, I can have two of mine work with yours, like my Ralts with yours."

"… Great sounds…! I mean, sounds great!" Marinette responded, nervously giggling after correcting her jumbled words. "Wh-Who'll work with Tikki?"

"Plagg is not giving me the time of day, or should I say night, right now," Adrien sighed, pulling out a Poké Ball. "But you're a special case. I want you to be able to succeed, so lucky you. You get to see my first capture."

Marinette could only nod as she had no trust on her mouth at the moment. Her bravery, thanks to some major pushing from Alya, was finally paying off. She watched with her breath held in anticipation as the boy she had a crazy crush on opened up the Poké Ball and unveiled his secret Pokémon.

One thought raced through her excitable mind as his Pokémon took form.

 _It was THAT obvious?!_

* * *

 _ **The next day…**_

It was a fresh new day in Kalos. Having cleaned up and had their breakfast, Marinette, Alya, and Adrien had made their way to the Santalune City Gym entrance, courtesy of friendly citizens. The building itself closely resembled that of a museum on the outside, from the antiquated designs of the external architecture to the glass window roof that covered the rest of it. The trio felt that it was practically yesterday that they, along with a large number of young adolescents their age from Lumiose Trainer Academy, had officially started on their Pokémon journeys.

With different dreams and styles on mind, everyone had practically gone their separate ways, save for a few pairs that had long decided to travel together for various reasons that would take too much time to explain within a moment's notice.

Moving along, Adrien exhaled quietly, ran a hand through his hair, and steeled himself for his first Gym battle. He wasn't supposed to feel or show that he was nervous about it from all the harsh training he had undergone, including that of the previous day.

However, his brief session with Marinette was enough to keep him confident enough to follow through with his challenge. As such, he stepped forward to pull open the door and allowed the girls into the building first out of habit, receiving a spirited thanks from Alya and a subdued, but sweet expression of gratitude from Marinette.

"This Gym looks pretty impressive," Alya whistled, noticing the various frames and pictures of Bug-type Pokémon in nature. "I'm willing to bet two thousand Pokédollars that the Gym Leader is a photographer in his spare time, or is at least some kind of artist."

"No way, I can tell a lot of these pics are recent and digital," Adrien commented, examining one of a Vivillon with elegant pattern wings. _One of Mom's favorites…_ He then glanced over to picture frames further down the clean hall that held depictions of Caterpie, Beedrill, and Spinarak. "Those pics over yonder are older. They were made through old fashioned film processes."

"Hmm, you awfully know a lot about photography, Adrien," Alya remarked, teasingly tapping a finger on her chin. "Could it be another hidden passion you have that you never brought up to us?"

"Nah, I just happen to hear a lot of behind the scenes camera talk right as I finish a photoshoot from time to time," Adrien explained. "I got curious for a while and looked it up online, but that's about it. You know what they say: 'Curiosity killed the silly Skitty.'"

"Or at least something along those lines," Marinette snorted while neither of her friends was looking.

"There's nothing wrong in wanting to take the ideal picture of your favorite subjects," a new voice spoke up from the end of the hallway.

A tall young man with pale skin, teal eyes, and blond hair with tips dyed taffy pink in an ombré style was approaching them with a black digital camera hanging on a strap around his neck. What was particularly defining on his person was his white shirt, which held a peculiar logo in the form of a face.

"Hello there," Adrien greeted. "My name is Adrien Agreste and I'm here to challenge the Santalune Gym Leader."

"Ah, that would be me," the man smiled genially. "I am Vincent Aza, Santalune City's Gym Leader, top photographer of Bug Pokémon, and last and definitely not least, Jagged Stone's number one fan."

"I thought I recognized the print on your shirt," Marinette said with growing excitement. "I love Jagged Stone!" She then subtly turned away from the others to mention as an afterthought under her breath. " _But it's a different love than for you, Adrien~._ "

"Jagged Stone, the Elite Four Dragon Master of Rock and Roll," Adrien added. "I'm also a huge fan."

"Ah, but I'm pretty sure you're not a bigger fan than me, even if you're the son of the famed Champion, Gabriel Agreste," Vincent declared proudly. "As a matter of fact, I have a small studio around the corner that holds my most prized photos. They've ranged from the amazing splendor of Bug-types to fabulous headshots of my idol. I often invite challengers to check them out as it's the only way to show them off while maintain respect for Jagged Stone."

"That's… quite the obsession," Alya grinned with an uneasy look, especially when her eyes fell upon Marinette. _And I ought to know what obsession looks like after spending a day with her._

"Obsession is a pretty strong word," Vincent hummed, fiddling with his camera. "I haven't done anything illegal, so to say. I have officially passed the Pokémon League test to become an official Gym Leader as a way to get closer to Jagged Stone whenever we're all called together."

"Uh, excuse me, Mr. Aza, but could we just have our battle?" Adrien interrupted as politely as he could.

"Oh! Of course!" Vincent chuckled. "Forgive this guy for getting sidetracked and all. And please call me 'Vincent.' No need for those formalities. Is it only you who plans on challenging the Gym?"

"Actually, my friend, Marinette, is also planning on taking you on after," Adrien said, gesturing over to the dark-haired designer.

"I see," Vincent nodded. "That sounds fantastic. One more question. Are you both fairly new Trainers? Any badges?"

"We all just finished Lumiose Trainer Academy recently and none of us have badges," Adrien concurred.

"Excellent, now I know how to properly test you," Vincent said, clasping his hands over his camera eagerly. "Just follow me out to the back. I'll let the officiator know and he'll announce fair terms for our battle."

"Thank you, Vincent," Adrien bowed. "What about for Marinette?"

"A-Adrien, y-you don't have to," Marinette assured, thrilled that he was also speaking on her behalf, but even that was unnecessary.

"Let me worry about one Trainer at a time," Vincent answered, turning around and leading them down the hall and into the Gym's arena.

The Santalune Gym's battlefield was decorated quite well to fit the typical habitats of Bug-type Pokémon with various forms of flora and shrubbery surrounding the main dirt field. The ceiling was translucent glass that allowed sunlight to shine upon the field as if it was held outside. The ceiling framing was also adorned with hanging light fixtures.

Marinette and Alya were up to the side railings of the battlefield where most spectators cheering on a combatant would stay. Adrien took the challenger box while Vincent walked over to the far side of the battlefield after explaining the situation to his officiant. He nodded and prepared to go over the rules of the Santalune Gym.

"This will be an official Gym match for the Bug Badge between Gym Leader Vincent Aza and challenger Adrien Agreste," the officiant began. "This will be a two-on-two Pokémon battle. It will end when all Pokémon from either side have been declared unable to battle. Furthermore, only the challenger will be allowed to make substitutions. No time limit will be kept. Now please choose your first Pokémon."

"I'll start," Vincent announced, Poké Ball on hand. "Surskit, look into the lens!"

His first Pokémon was identified as a dual Bug and Water-type that appeared to be male and at an adequate level to challenge starting Trainers. Adrien felt himself swallow in apprehension. He didn't allow his nerves to get the best of him at any situation. A Gym battle was no different.

"Plagg, claws out!"

With Adrien's first Pokémon decided and on the field, the officiant was ready to shoot off.

"Battle begin!" he declared.

* * *

 _ **Adrien Agreste & (Plagg, ?) VS Gym Leader Vincent Aza & (Surskit, ?)**_

* * *

"Now this is a picturesque moment," Vincent mused. "Using a Dark-type in a Bug Gym. Let's see what you've got, Adrien."

"Gladly," Adrien nodded. "Plagg, Sand Attack!"

With a crafty smirk, Plagg easily kicked up an offensive cloud of sand with one swipe of his paw. Before Surskit could react, sand got into his eyes and he found himself trying to shake the irritating dust out.

"That won't be enough to besmirch our perfect focus. Surskit, use Bubble!"

The irritation had gone down and Surskit was able to reopen his eyes in order to see where his opponent was. Upon visualizing Plagg in range, Surskit sprayed a wide range of Bubbles that quickly surrounded the Devious Pokémon from the front.

"Plagg, counter with Fury Swipes!"

Standing fully on his hind legs and extending out the claws of his front paws, Plagg leapt into action by stepping though gaps between the bubbles while popping those that were getting too close for comfort.

Though as he reached Surskit to deliver multiple slashes, the Pond Skater Pokémon quickly slid away before the Fury Swipes could make major contact. Plagg's claws barely grazed against Surskit's side, but Surskit was immediately out of range and kept his distance as Plagg attempted to close it.

"Your Purrloin is fast, but my Surskit happens to be faster with the shutter," Vincent commented. "Now use Signal Beam!"

"Dodge it!"

Plagg focused his attention on the bright purple beam accentuated with blue square pixels shot from Surskit's antenna, scampering away while Surskit attempted to keep a steady lock on him. The Sand Attack had certainly done a number on his accuracy.

"Wow, that Signal Beam is pretty powerful as it is flashy," Alya commented. "Had that actually hit, Adrien would've been in real trouble."

"He won't lose, he's just that good," Marinette assured. "Now I wonder if I can even compete with that kind of skill."

"I figured that if I should really put you to the test, then I had to do it right away," Vincent said. "After all, many expect you to rise up quickly and follow your father as one of Kalos's strongest Trainers. Even with these Pokémon, I won't hold anything back."

"I guess it's time for me to stop _Persian_ -footing around," Adrien muttered, smirking to the side due to being proud of his Poké pun. He then spoke aloud to have his Purrloin enact another of his newest moves. "Plagg, time for Assist!"

"'Assist'?" Marinette repeated. "What's that move?"

"Now _this_ is going to be interesting," Alya said, gripping to the side railings very eagerly. "Just watch, Marinette, and enjoy the unpredictability."

Plagg held a glowing paw up in the air. This power held a mysterious vibe. Plagg promptly slammed said paw upon the ground. Soon enough, multiple blurred copies of the Devious Pokémon immediately appeared and surrounded a confounded Surskit.

"So… Assist turned into Double Team?" Marinette inquired.

"Assist is a rare support move that allows the user to use another move that his or her teammates currently know," Alya explained. "Plagg was able to use Double Team because Adrien's Ralts knows it. However, the moves change upon each use, which is why it's pretty unpredictable. But knowing Adrien, he probably taught his Pokémon the moves they needed to win this Gym battle beforehand."

"… So cool," Marinette swooned.

"This is not going to stop us," Vincent declared. "Surskit, mow them down with Signal Beam!"

Surskit was able to follow through in eliminating every Plagg copy he could find. A lot of them were easy to knock off. However, the real problem emerged when all the Double Team copies were gone and Plagg didn't seem to be found anywhere.

At least until he revealed himself by leaping behind Surskit's periphery.

"Now Plagg, Assist again!"

"Stop that move with Ice Beam!"

His right paw held that mysterious glow again. This time as he casted it forward, a bright fireball was thrown out of his paw and blasted Surskit off the ground right as he fired an Ice Beam. Instead of hitting Plagg as intended, the Ice Beam struck several of the light fixtures hanging above and part of the ceiling.

"No way!" Alya exclaimed. "That was totally an Ember attack! Did Adrien catch a Fire-type too?!"

"I didn't find out until last night when he went about helping me train," Marinette admitted with a sheepish grin. "He even left an obvious clue for me back at Parterre Way in the form of a Poké pun and it flew over my head."

"Wow, if he even stumped you, girl," Alya shook her head despite the amused smile she had on.

"Now this has been an unfortunate series of events," Vincent frowned. "My Surskit is fast and has an excellent reaction time. Now I understand it. Your status move has priority over Surskit because your Purrloin has the Prankster Ability, isn't it?"

"That pretty much hits the nail on the head," Adrien confirmed confidently. "Sure Plagg's speed alone allows him to out speed most Pokémon and act first, but it's nice to have some additional insurance for status moves, making sure they do what they're supposed to before anything else."

"You came prepared, this I applaud," Vincent commended. "But you won't walk out of this Gym that easily! Surskit, Bubble!"

The Pond Skater Pokémon quickly recovered and retaliated with another wide stray of bubbles. This time, Plagg had no time to react and evade and instead was forced to cover himself with his arms while the bubbles around him exploded roughly upon contact. Though once the Bubble onslaught had died down, Plagg's body had momentarily flashed blue, signifying Bubble's side effect of lowered speed had just taken place.

"Plagg, get in close and let's finish this!"

"Surskit, use Sticky Web!"

Knowing what needed to be done, Surskit aimed his antenna over Adrien's side and fired globs of sticky silk that unfolded into circular webbings that covered half of the battlefield. Plagg was able to avoid getting stuck in that mess and was now overhead.

"Plagg, Shadow Claw!"

"Signal Beam!"

Plagg's paw was enhanced once more, this time with the extra ghostly coating to form a particularly sharp set of claws. He swiped the Ghost-type move forward, resisting through the power of Signal Beam and landing a critical hit upon connecting with the target. The resulting explosion of energies pushed Plagg back to his side of the field, getting stuck in some of the Sticky Web upon landing.

Though as the smoke cleared…

"Surskit is unable to battle!" the officiant ruled out. "Purrloin wins!"

"And that's one down," Adrien remarked with a brash grin. "Nice job, Plagg."

The Devious Pokémon took the compliment in stride, knowing that there was a large Moomoo Farm cheese block in his future. At the meantime, Alya and Marinette were hyped over Adrien conquering the Santalune Gym.

"I know it's supposed to be the first Gym battle and all, but, man, that was pretty intense," Alya commented. "And I've never seen Adrien look so lively before. Have you, Marinette?"

"No… I haven't," Marinette responded as though she was mesmerized.

Alya smiled knowingly and turned her attention back to the battlefield. Marinette's state, however, wasn't simply because of how amazing her future man had performed, but because she was witnessing more to his character than the calm, cool, and charismatic individual that came from a high-end background. Of course, the main reason she fell in love with Adrien was because of the sincere kindness he held despite the misgivings he had suffered at the beginning of their first year together. Sure many boys had been kind to her, but Adrien was determined to convince her of his genuineness despite having been mixed with Chloé in the past.

It was at that point she realized that he had qualities she wanted for herself, fueling her pursuit to know him as much as realistically possible. And it was also during this process in her trying to win his heart that she began to see more humanly qualities in him in spite of the divine pedestal she kept placing him upon due to his good looks, approachable personality, and prodigious talents in training Pokémon.

It made her realize that he _is_ attainable, even by her hands, hands she would instantly describe as lowly, clumsy, and outright silly.

It gave her hope.

"I'm not going down without a picture perfect ending," Vincent declared, having his second Poké Ball on the ready. "Vivillon, look into the lens!"

Adrien felt himself stiffen at the sight of the Scale Pokémon identified as a female and was of a higher level than Surskit. The familiarity that this Pokémon had with his family in the past was certainly uncomfortable, to say the least. However, this one had a meadow pattern on the wings, though even if it wasn't the elegant pattern, he still felt rather _Durant_ -sy over the matter.

"I'm pulling Plagg back," Adrien announced rather rigidly, having the Poké Ball recall his starter back and having a new Poké Ball take its place on his hand. "If you're wondering where the Ember from last battle came from, then look no further. Get a load of this!"

The identity of his new Pokémon was none other than a Litleo. Marinette smiled fondly to herself, glad that she was in on the secret while Alya impishly rolled her eyes at the revelation. Though instead of coming up with a snarky comment for the situation, she took out her own Pokédex to see that Adrien's Litleo was male and at a rivaling level compared to Vincent's Vivillon.

"Adrien practically has this in the bag with the type advantage and matching levels," Alya said after skimming through Litleo's available facts and stats. "Not to mention that he still has Plagg on standby, and that Purrloin is still in decent shape to fight."

"Yeah, but look down there," Marinette indicated to where Litleo was standing.

The Lion Cub Pokémon found his paws to be stuck to parts of the Sticky Web that Surskit had left behind. It was going to make moving around a difficult chore first thing once the battle resumed.

"Yep, that's gonna be troublesome," Alya nodded. "I find it strange though."

"What?"

"You said that Adrien had caught Litleo right before the Ralts incident, right?"

"That's right."

"Thing is, I've looked up the Pokémon demography around this area and most Litleo would be found in Route 22, which is on the other side of Santalune City, opposite of where we entered."

"It's possible that one had wandered to where we were and Adrien had managed to catch that Litleo."

"Come to think of it, it's not too unheard of for wild Litleo to go off on their own from the packs they were born into once they become strong enough to fight for themselves. And Adrien must have caught an independent one that migrated to Route 4."

"It's funny how things work out sometimes," Marinette passed as an afterthought.

"Let's hope this Litleo works out for Adrien's favor," Alya reminded, redirecting their attention back to the ongoing battle.

Litleo had pulled himself out of the Sticky Web after being commanded to spit out tiny Ember sparks to burn and weaken the thread's holding. It was just in time before Vivillon had sprinkled his original spot with Sleep Powder. Now Litleo was doing all he can to avoid getting stuck in the Sticky Web again.

"Vivillon, use Gust!"

"Litleo, Work Up!"

Vivillon flapped her wings hard enough to produce a blast of wind that temporarily disoriented Litleo's senses. Litleo planted all paws firmly into the dirt, bracing against the Gust while rousing his inner emotions up. The feeling of self-empowerment made itself known as a quick red aura that blazed out of his body, signaling the increase in both attack and special attack.

"Looks like Litleo isn't as fast as your other Pokémon," Vincent critiqued. "I supposed it helped that he got stuck in the Sticky Web first thing."

"That's not going to stop us," Adrien rebuffed. "Ember!"

"Dodge it!"

Litleo puffed a couple of bright little fireballs that Vivillon easily avoided. However, that didn't stop the Lion Cub Pokémon from trying to hit the mark. The fifth Ember blast, though, did manage to sear the lower left wing. Vivillon staggered in the air as she attempted to adapt to her damaged wing.

"Litleo, get in close for a Headbutt!"

"Infestation!"

Vivillon's eyes gave off a sinister glow, as if she was about to summon something horrendous. This power had taken the shape of a black mass that inexplicably appeared out of the ground, surrounding Litleo and weighing him down until he was covered up to his neck by it. Upon closer inspection, the mass appeared to be alive as it was composed of tiny black dot-like creatures that lacked sentience as they were created and controlled by Vivillon.

"Try to shake them off!" Adrien commanded.

Litleo found it hard to do so, evident with him jerking his free head back and forth while the rest of his body was still trapped. He barked out for help, but nothing happened. Even both Marinette and Alya were frightened by the appearance and use of this move.

"Infestation is a unique move that traps and continuously damages the opponent for a duration of time," Vincent elucidated. "Though while the target is still capable of fighting back, fleeing or switching out is not a valid option. Now Vivillon, Gust!"

"Litleo, Ember!"

Adrien soon discovered that his Pokémon couldn't follow through with the attack. It was rather understandable with a strong Gust blowing against his face to disrupt concentration while dealing with a bothersome Infestation attack. Something needed to be done quickly before Litleo would lose a ton of stamina.

"Vivillon, keep it up with Gust! We're setting the perfect windy backdrop for our photo finish!"

The wind was still coming down hard against the Lion Cub Pokémon, but Adrien quickly figured out how to use it to his advantage.

"Litleo, use Ember on the ground in front of you!"

Before anyone else had a moment to comprehend what the blond model had planned, they were allowed to see it in full as Litleo lowered his head for less discomfort from the ongoing Gust and breathed an Ember attack in front of him as ordered. The flames quickly grew and expanded as a result of the howling wind, which washed over Litleo and incinerated his personal infestation.

"What a trick!" Vincent exclaimed, mildly furious yet still impressed that his own move was easily destroyed like that.

"Litleo, Ember one more time!"

Using his newfound freedom, Litleo dashed away the moment Vivillon was forced to let up due to her burnt wing. He got in close and shot a fast Ember squarely upon his quarry. The fiery explosion was certainly enough to knock the Scale Pokémon right out of the air and down to the ground.

Vivillon's small body was charred with wisps of fresh back smoke still emanating off of her. Her dazed face was clear enough for the officiant to see and make the call.

"Vivillon is unable to battle!" he announced, holding an arm up to the victor. "This means that the victory of this Gym battle goes to Adrien Agreste!"

"He won!" Marinette and Alya cheered, giddily hugging each other.

Vincent recalled his defeated Vivillon with a sad, but grateful smile. Even though he had lost, as Gym Leader, he was proud that his challenger has proven competent and worthy for his badge. Not that it ultimately matter much to him. As long as he had an active connection to Jagged Stone, that's all that would ever matter to him.

He went to meet with Adrien and his officiant at the center of the field. The officiant already had the tray containing the earned badge. Vincent picked it up and presented before the victor.

"As expected, you exceeded expectations with the battle, so I am pleased to hand over the Bug Badge to you, Adrien," Vincent praised.

"Thank you, it really was a fun battle," Adrien replied, taking the Bug Badge and placing it within his badge case. "I won't forget this only because this was my first ever Gym battle."

"That's nice to hear," Vincent nodded. "You'll go far with that talent of yours, but we'll see if you'd be a match for even Jagged Stone. If that was the case, then you might have yourself a new number one fan."

"Um… thanks?" Adrien smiled uneasily, prompting the others around him to laugh before he eventually joined in on the mirth.

"Ah, yes, there's also you, Marinette, correct?" Vincent asked, remembering that he was supposed to have another challenger.

"Y-Yes," Marinette answered.

"Would you mind coming back later in the day or possibly tomorrow?" Vincent requested. "Seeing as you're also a beginner Trainer, the Pokémon you saw me use will also be your opponents and they need to head over to the Pokémon Center to recover. Of course, that doesn't guarantee I'll be using the same tactics from this recent battle. This is a fair warning to you so that you can also prepare thoroughly as young Adrien here did."

"I understand," Marinette replied humbly. "I might decide to use this day to train then."

"Wait, is there any particular reason you want to hold the battle for either today or tomorrow?" Alya questioned.

"I'll be leaving town in a couple of days for a photo excursion," Vincent explained, holding up his camera for emphasis. "Around this time of year, there is this Butterfree migration that I want to snap shots of. Of course, there will be more than just Butterfree. There will also be several other Bug Pokémon affected by the seasonal changes and this is just something I cannot turn down."

"Master Aza is often out of town because of his excursions, meaning you kids were lucky to find him here," the officiant added.

"Don't worry, Marinette," Adrien reassured, placing a friendly hand on her shoulder. Marinette mentally thanked Arceus for this gesture. "I know you'll get the badge before he leaves. You have a lot more clever plans than I do. I just used brute force for that last one."

"No, I… um… I thought that the Ember fueled by the Gust to get rid of Infestation was… uh… really smart," Marinette admitted lamely, attempting to save face with her shy smile.

"How about we continue this outside?" Alya suggested, guiding her friends out of the Santalune Gym after bidding their goodbyes to Vincent.

"Adrien, what will you do now?" Marinette immediately asked once they were all at the front door. She needed to know what her crush's plans were so that she would figure out how to handle them appropriately. "Will you at least stay for my battle?"

Adrien looked away. Marinette had a feeling this was going to happen, so at least the incoming disappoint would be as crushing. She got him to promise her to travel with her until they reached Santalune City. Following those exact terms, he was not obligated to do anything else with her and Alya. Having him stay around long just because she wanted him to would be nothing more than a selfish wish.

"I really want to, to tell you the truth, but I can't," Adrien sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "I need to head over to Cyllage City for the next Gym."

"… I see," Marinette hummed, looking down at her feet.

Adrien didn't like seeing her in this particular mood where she appeared to blame herself for everything that went wrong, regardless of how innocent she really was. Fortunately, Alya came to her rescue and rubbed her hands around her shoulders to get her to calm down. She wasn't mad at the blond, but she did look slightly annoyed at him for upsetting her best friend.

"Can you at least tell us why you can't stick around and watch this little lady conquer a Gym?" Alya demanded. "She really wants you to watch."

"My father," Adrien answered, granting him full attention from both girls. "I was so excited this morning for my Gym battle that I called him before we left the Pokémon Center. I told him that I was going to face the Santalune Gym Leader and… well, he said move on to the next Gym after I beat this one immediately."

"Why should that matter to you?" Alya asked, holding back the feeling of regret as she was aware of Adrien's history with his father.

"He never once wished me good luck or said anything encouraging because he expected me to win the first time around and in a timely manner," Adrien continued somberly. "He never even supported my desire of attending Lumiose Academy despite giving in to my wishes, thinking I was still better off training alone at the outskirts of Snowbelle City. Because of the expectation to become the next Champion after him, he wants me to clear eight Gyms as soon as possible and use the remaining time to train like there's no tomorrow for the Kalos League. I feel like that's the only way he might… come back to me."

Alya really wanted to bite off her own tongue for pressing Adrien to share this sensitive information despite already being familiar with it, even though she and Marinette especially assured him that he could go to them to confide in. Of course, she was only miffed at him because of the distress he caused her friend if he didn't give her the time of day. She was particularly protective of her feelings for the boy, nothing more. From the way he explained that this was his only solution of getting his father's acknowledgement, to sum it all up, it was seriously messed up.

Marinette wanted Adrien to know that he is valued for the way he is, regardless of whether or not he earned a fancy championship title or not. She wanted to prove him wrong and shower him with love at every moment he would want it, but her awkward behavior around him and fear of rejection were still major hindrances. Whenever she listened to these things about him, she hated herself for being so useless.

For a while, no one had said anything in spite the beautiful day they had. Not wanting this last meeting with Adrien to end on a sour note like this, Marinette willed herself to speak, using her recent experiences with him as her foundation.

"Adrien… next time, let's battle again," Marinette proposed, prompting a surprised gasp from the blond boy. "I want to show you how strong I will get by then."

"It's a deal," Adrien smiled, bringing relief back within the dark-haired girl's soul. He then held out a fist to her. "Good luck with your Gym battle, Marinette. I know you'll rock it."

Marinette gave off a high-pitched cheerful squeak as she pounded her fist with his. Adrien's exchange with Alya was livelier as they did an additional side-five slap before transitioning into a fist bump.

"Alya, hope you catch the scoop you're looking for," Adrien extoled.

"You'll be one of the first to hear, A," Alya grinned back.

"Sweet, and one more thing," Adrien requested just before he prepared to take his leave from their group. "Take good care of Marinette for me. She is really lucky to have a friend like you."

Marinette found herself grinning foolishly as the heat in her face rose up a near fever pitch upon overhearing their conversation. It would somehow always be a surprise to her to catch any instance or hint that Adrien did like her back.

"I have no problem doing that, but I'll do a perfect job just for you," Alya winked, glancing back at her love-struck friend slyly. "Just as long as you stay safe and breeze through the Kalos region, then I don't think we'll have much problem."

"Will do," Adrien briefly chuckled, adjusting his bag strap over his shoulder and waving the two girls as he departed from the Santalune Gym.

Alya had to pull Marinette's waving hand down after ten seconds of waving at no one particular.

"Seriously, girl, you have it bad," Alya remarked. "But I'm also proud of you. You managed to hold your own and talk to the guy without much of the stuttering. And I think he is finally starting to see you in _that_ way."

"Really?!" Marinette squealed, having slid up right into the brunette journalist's face while bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Uh… it's a possibility," Alya offered dubiously, to which Marinette slowly deflated upon hearing; her answer wasn't reassuring.

"Oh, well thanks for trying to cheer me up," Marinette replied wistfully, taking a deep calming breath to change to a more confident stature. "At least now I know what I have to do to be with Adrien. I need to train hard for my battle in the Santalune Gym, catch some new Pokémon, and soon enough, I'll catch up to him."

"Now that's the spirit," Alya praised. "I'm here for you every step of the way, Marinette. Adrien and the Kalos League will see what you're made of. By the way, did you get his number before he left?"

Marinette froze and stared into space as though she was a Deerling caught in headlights. Alya couldn't help but place a hand over her forehead disapprovingly.

"Girl, girl, girl," Alya recited, shaking her head as she pulled out her own phone. "You are very lucky to have me around."

"Wait, don't give me his phone number just yet," Marinette pleaded, pushing Alya's hand away. "I want to be the one to ask him for it. It wouldn't be right getting it from someone else."

"This coming from the 'stalker that can't be legally proven for following Adrien to his bedroom'?" Alya grinned, putting her phone away. "You're turning out to be quite the noble lady, aren't ya, Marinette?"

"I want to do things the right way for Adrien," Marinette affirmed. "But I still need your help."

"Girl, I promised Adrien I'd look out for you, so of course I want you two to be happy," Alya reassured.

"H-He… He said that?!" Marinette shrilled, suddenly full of energy once more.

"Here we go again," Alya shrugged and sweatdropped. "Sometimes you're just too cute for your own good, girl."

* * *

 **I will say that Marinette won't have her battle next chapter. I know it seems that I'm dragging the story out a bit, but it would be rather dull and repetitive if I just skipped to doing Gym battles while not giving a chance for character development. Speaking of character development, expect to see some of their old classmates returning once Marinette finishes her Gym battle.**

 **And to my loyal readers, thank you for your support and feedback. It really does show that I'm not the only one who wants to see this through. So far, you've enjoyed what I've been producing. I hope I can keep it up.**

 **One last thing: In the coming week, I will be undergoing LASIK surgery, meaning I won't be able to write up new chapters for a period of time. Don't worry. I'll try to remain as constant as possible until then and I will warn you when I will have to take a definite pause in updating. Thank you for understanding.**

 **Please review!**


	6. Wrapped in Sewaddle-ing Clothes!

It really was a beautiful day outside.

Marinette felt that her productivity would really skyrocket in this kind of environment, where the sun was bright and the town was full of life. Or at least, that was what she had hoped originally when Adrien had left her and Alya behind to continue his journey solo.

She did have a rousing start at first due to her personal motivation of wanting to catch up to and impress Adrien. With Alya's help, her Pokémon had gotten a little bit stronger to the point that they could sufficient hold their own against Vincent's Bug-types as long as she remained very attentive. Marinette had also realized that her Pokémon were not heavily emphasized in power as Adrien's were, so she would have to consider other methods in preparing against her impeding Gym battle.

They only trained for about an hour or so before calling it in for a lunch break at the Pokémon Center. It was then that Marinette was going to announce her next intention for the rest of the afternoon.

"What?! You're gonna skip out on training?!" Alya coughed, nearly choking on her drink as she spat it out.

"Ehhh, you're jumping the gun again, Alya," Marinette said with an uneasy smile. "And besides, those weren't my exact words. I said I needed time to think about how to go about doing this."

"Girl, what happened to wanting to follow Adrien, hmm?" Alya drawled with a raised brow.

"Well, yeah, I want to catch up to him," Marinette affirmed, though she was uncomfortable on how her friend was putting her under pressure. "But trying to follow his battle style is something I can't do. If you haven't noticed, I'm not really strong or aggressive."

"Except when it comes to Chloé," Alya pointed out. "I've never seen anyone so fired up to put that witch in her place, and we all practically feel the same way towards her. Not to mention how worked up you got whenever you thought another girl was hitting on Adrien."

"Hey! I called first dibs on him!" Marinette rebutted, waving her arms about whenever she was flustered over the blond model.

"And yet you still haven't claimed the boy as your own, officially," Alya reminded, grinning over her bestie's comically frustrated behavior. "You know, you should consider yourself one of the luckiest girls out there."

"And why's that?" Marinette snorted.

"Adrien is still not taken, so there's that," Alya surmised. "And as far as I'm concerned, you've done well in starting out your journey, at least when compared to yours truly."

"Yeah, but you already have a goal on mind that doesn't require you to be the strongest," Marinette sighed.

"Perhaps not, but training with you has also kept me on my toes and ever alert for potential stories," Alya mentioned thoughtfully. "Besides, you have an ambition for fashion designing in addition to wanting to compete in the Kalos League. It's very possible as long as you put your mind into it, Marinette."

"I suppose, but it still feels overwhelming to think about it," Marinette mumbled as an afterthought.

"Then don't think about it, girl!" Alya repeated with a short, amused laugh. "Take your break or whatever you need right now. I'm just going to tour around Santalune for some informative tidbits, so it shouldn't be hard to find me if you need me. You have my number, after all, and not a certain hot stuff's number."

"Don't remind me," Marinette lamented upon the reminder of her mistake.

"Seriously, I have it and I don't mind putting it in for you," Alya offered, waving her cell phone up for emphasis.

"Thanks, but I told you that I want to do it the right way and ask for Adrien's number myself the next time I see him," Marinette assured. "Anyway, I'm off. I'm gonna catch up on my sketches. I have some ideas I want to draw out after having had a good look over Tikki and Ralts."

"Keep it real!" Alya waved as her dark-haired, bluebell-eyed friend took her leave out of the Pokémon Center.

* * *

Marinette was on her own for the rest of the afternoon until she reunited with Alya back at the Santalune Pokémon Center upon eventide. Her Pokémon were hanging off her belt within their Poké Balls. She figured that once she found a nice, peaceful spot to settle down and begin her fashion sketches, she would allow them some fresh air and a chance to relax from their training. Santalune City was practically modest in activity compared to Lumiose City.

Fortunately, there was a quaint wall fountain near the center of town with a few unoccupied wooden benches stationed around it. There were little to no civilians and Pokémon in sight, meaning that Marinette was fully entitled to the peace and quiet that she desired for the time being. Even though she had been tempted to check out the nearby Boutique to see what was on display, she knew that it would ultimately distract and discourage her from her main purpose of drawing up her own designs.

After all, taking the time out to draw her fashion designs was already an engaging, productive, and practical activity that kept her from daydreaming about Adrien if she wasn't busy training her Pokémon.

And so, Marinette sat down on a bench, released her Pokémon into the open, took out her sketchpad, and left out a small basket of Poké Puffs and cookies next to her for whenever they needed a snack.

Tikki and Ralts played by the fountain, entertained by the rushing cascading waters that seemed to glitter under the afternoon sun. Marinette knew that her Ledyba was responsible enough to watch over the both of them, and considering that they remained nearby within range of sight and sound, she had no reason to worry heavily for their safety.

Marinette began formulating some conceptual designs for dresses based off of her Pokémon's unique appearances. She thought about a fine red ball gown decorated with black spots with frills around the waist to simulate the external carapace of Ledyba and Ledian. From Ralts, the bluebell-eyed designer considered a simple white dress with light green accentuations flowing down the fabric. The flowing skirt would open up and reveal at least a leg similarly to that of Gardevoir.

Of course, the drafting phase had remained a messy process for her. She was a decent artist, to say the least, but was nowhere near Nathanaël's level of precise pencil illustration and inspired imagination. Even though her base ideas were very appealing to work from and that there were many possibilities to branch off with, she still had not produced on paper what she had expected from her head. As such, she wound up with quite a pile of crumpled failed designs next to her basket while she continued brainstorming for more styles she could apply her plans to. She was so into coming up with the perfect designs that she didn't notice her Ralts using Confusion to levitate a couple of Poké Puffs and cookies for her and Tikki to eat without having to go up to their Trainer and bother her for them.

Marinette also had no idea that something was sneaking her crumpled designs off the bench.

Before she knew it, a couple of hours had passed while she had been drawing out her ideal dresses. Tikki and Ralts were fortunate enough to have some company in the form of passerby citizens and Pokémon visit the fountain so that they wouldn't be utterly bored while waiting on their determined Trainer.

At the meantime, Marinette had some rudimentary drafts of passable gown designs saved on one sheet still attached to her sketchpad. They still didn't feel satisfying enough for her. She then figured that she ought to hold onto her failed designs for a little while longer with the hope of finding some good details to take and reapply to her passable sketches.

The dark-hair designer decided to extend a hand over to presumably where her mass of crumpled sketches was stationed. Even as she felt around her collected stack, something felt amiss.

"Hold on, I thought there were more in here," Marinette voiced, feeling the height of her discarded designs to be strangely small.

She took a look for herself, seeing that the pile was indeed smaller than she had expected it to be. Thinking that some of her papers had carelessly fallen off the bench as she stacked them, Marinette bent all the way down from her seat to see a small green Pokémon with an orange-yellow spherical head wearing what appeared to be a broad, bitten leaf around its head as if it was a hood gnawing away at one of her wrinkled papers with its two prominent little fangs.

"Sewa… Sewa…," it mumbled as it munched away.

Marinette continued to observe the Pokémon with a horrorstruck look as she noticed that there were two separate piles of her paper around it. One pile still had its papers crinkled up into balls. The other pile was composed of unfolded papers that have been torn and chewed beyond recognition.

"You!" Marinette screeched all of a sudden, realizing that she was losing valuable ideas to this Pokémon's appetite.

The unknown Pokémon stopped eating upon being discovered. This gave Marinette time to remember to use her Pokédex to identify this ravenous thief. The Pokémon that was eating away at her discarded sketches without permission was a wild female Sewaddle that was coincidentally as strong as Tikki and Ralts. It was also rare to find a Sewaddle in these parts as they were mentioned to predominately populate the Unova region, but it certainly not unheard of Pokémon native to one region migrating to different regions for greener pastures.

"Sew?" the Sewaddle grunted, tilting her head to the side out of genuine confusion.

"Yes, _you_!" Marinette repeated headedly, pointing at the Sewing Pokémon with an index finger for emphasis. "You don't just go up and take other people's things and… devour them without asking! For all you would've known, I might not have planned to throw those papers away."

"Sew," the Sewaddle blinked before resuming her meal of high-quality sketching paper that tasted better than generic forest tree leaves.

"Stop that!" Marinette scolded again, to which the Sewaddle followed again. "It's rude to ignore someone when they're chastising you for a wrong-doing!"

Apparently, it was also considered rude to interrupt one's meal time as the Sewaddle opened her mouth and released a spray of her String Shot to immediately wrap the annoying human girl's entire head with, save for her eyes as she felt somewhat merciful to allow the human her vision. Marinette was completely stunned from the sudden attack that left her head cocooned in strong silk that she fell off her seat on the bench out of disbelief, alerting Tikki and Ralts to her current predicament.

Upon seeing a couple of Pokémon coming to the human's aid, the Sewaddle grabbed the crumbled paper she was still chowing down upon and skittered out of sight as to be left alone.

Tikki was the first to aid Marinette, helping her stand upright in spite of her head wrapped in rather fine silk. She then grabbed a part of the silk with all six limbs to pull it apart, which was surprisingly difficult. Ralts aided the process with Confusion, allowing the String Shot to break and Marinette to finally breathe upon freedom.

"… Ugh! Well that was unpleasant!" Marinette gasped, taking the remains of the Sewaddle's silk off her face. She momentarily rubbed her fingers upon the silk. "Hmm, you know, this is some quality silk. Not as spectacular as the refined Ariados silk that Adrien's handkerchief I still have is made of, but still. I really could use more of this out on the road."

"Redi Redi Redi," Tikki reminded.

"Oh, I wasn't in deep trouble, that Pokémon was just making a feast out of my… sketches," Marinette responded, realization dawning upon her that her discarded paper needed to be salvaged. "Gah! That Sewaddle! That little glutton is gonna get it!"

While the dark-haired designer scrabbled about in recovering the crumpled pieces of sketch paper that weren't eaten away, her Ralts deliberated on what she managed to sense from the fleeing Sewaddle. The Sewing Pokémon didn't appear to be gluttonous in nature, at least when compared to Plagg. Then again, all other Pokémon she knew did not have such a boundless appetite.

It was more of Sewaddle just trying to find something to eat and didn't know better. She must've wandered into town from the wild and managed to avoid getting spotted by the Santalune citizens. In any case, Ralts knew that Marinette was now set to find her and supposedly enact revenge, but she knew that her Trainer wasn't pushed to that line, not yet anyway.

She just wanted to find the wild Sewaddle and settle something at the very least.

"Ralts Ralts," Ralts beckoned.

"What's wrong, Ralts?" Marinette asked. Ralts pointed to the horns on her head and then indicated a direction. "You know how to locate Sewaddle?" The Feeling Pokémon nodded, having placed a weak, but sufficient mental tracker on the Bug and Grass-type before she left. "Great! Let's seek some justice for my possibly salvageable designs."

With Ralts in her arms acting as her radar and Tikki flying high in the air for greater coverage, Marinette navigated about Santalune City in search for the troublesome Sewaddle that had not only violated the designs that she wasn't about ready to discard permanently, but had also encased her head in tough silk that nearly suffocated her. Although, there were some benefits in being wrapped in String Shot silk that included healthier looking skin, Marinette was too incensed at the moment to notice and was determined to teach the Sewaddle a lesson.

Marinette found herself being led back to the entrance of the city where she, Alya, and Adrien had first entered. She then heard Tikki call out to her before flying ahead and descending to lower altitudes.

 _Found ya!_ Marinette thought as a rare determined smirk formed from her delicate lips.

* * *

Sewaddle got away and found a quiet place on the outskirts of the city to enjoy what was left of her paper meal. She never would've imagined herself wandering into town and then finding something so good to eat. Of course, she was originally drawn in by the delicious scent of Poké Puffs that dark-haired girl had next to her by the city fountain.

Of course while in hiding, when Sewaddle noticed that a Poké Puff and a cookie were being levitated by the girl's Ralts for her and the Ledyba to enjoy, she considered it a major risk to try to obtain those sweet treats as it had appeared those confections solely belonged to them. But those papers that human girl was drawing on and tearing out of her book appeared to be interesting. She was throwing them out and all, so there shouldn't have been a reason she would miss them.

She enjoyed leaves, that much was certain. Tasting those pieces of paper had proven to be quite the meal. But she had decided to be bold this day and venture out of the trees surrounding this human civilization just to know how humans and domesticated Pokémon lived. They were peaceful and didn't seem to have minded her touring their home, considering that Trainers had often traveled into her forest just to capture the Pokémon living there.

That was simply the natural order at work.

And the cycle was bound to strike Sewaddle as soon as she spotted a familiar Ledyba flying down towards her, accompanied by the same dark-haired, bluebell-eyed human girl from before.

"There you ar−Ack!" Marinette yelled, nearly tripping out of her flats upon stopping, but managed to pull her weight back to regain balance. "Whew… As I was saying, there you are!"

Sewaddle narrowed her gaze, wondering what the human wanted now. The Sewing Pokémon left the remainder of her trash alone. Wasn't this enough?

"Listen, you probably weren't aware of this, but I wasn't about to throw those papers away so soon," Marinette explained, placing Ralts down. "And there was no need to have been sneaking off with them. If you needed something from me, you could have just gone up and asked instead."

The Sewaddle merely shrugged her body. She only did what she had to do out of instinct and it should've been clear that the girl, of all people, should understand these things. However, it didn't look like she was going to let go right away, so there was only one thing left to do.

"Sew Sewaddle," Sewaddle grunted, hopping in place with a gritty look after pushing aside her crumpled paper.

"And now you want to battle," Marinette surmised after reading into her look. "At least you had the courtesy to confront me about it."

"Reh Redi," Tikki intervened.

"What's wrong?" Marinette inquired as Tikki continued speaking. "… I don't understand. The way things are?" Tikki nodded as to confirm her Trainer's thoughts. It was thanks to Ralts that she too understood the situation at hand. "So you're saying that Sewaddle did whatever she had to do because she didn't know better?"

"Ree," Tikki nodded again.

"That sounds like a very likely story," Marinette muttered skeptically. "But Sewaddle wants to battle now. This would be a good time to get this unresolved now"

While Tikki felt unsure that Marinette understood the complete story, she obeyed her silent command to meet the Sewing Pokémon in combat regardless. She felt Marinette would eventually understand, but for now, it was battle time.

"Tikki, Tackle!"

The Five Star Pokémon hovered up and dove down towards Sewaddle, only to be met with a Tackle of her own. Marinette then remembered having scanned Sewaddle earlier, realizing that with their strengths up to par, the colliding Tackle attacks were bound to cancel each other out.

"Tikki, use Tackle again!"

Marinette was trying to get a grasp upon Sewaddle's battle style. So far, nothing extraordinary came from the next confrontation as it had resulted in another collision of equally powered Tackles.

"Use Tackle back to back!"

Now the dark-haired designer was calling in multiple uses of Tackle, to which Tikki had the advantage due to being airborne. It forced Sewaddle to change up tactics a bit since she knew she wouldn't be able to keep up. Midway evading the fourth attempted Tackle, Sewaddle spat a String Shot out of her mouth to latch onto a higher-up tree branch.

Both Tikki and Marinette observed in silent awe as the Sewaddle had skillfully swung around the tree branch, biting off one String Shot thread after another to build up momentum. The feat itselfhad distracted Tikki long enough for Sewaddle to land a stronger Tackle on her, effectively swatting her out of the air.

"Oh, no! Tikki!" Marinette cried out. Her Pokémon quickly got back up, but remained on the ground as the Sewaddle was in very close range from the last attack. It was time to strike back quick. "Supersonic!"

Tikki lifted her red exoskeleton as far up as she could and sent a concentrated column of soundwaves from the fierce vibrations of her wings. Sewaddle used String Shot once again to pull herself out of range before the Supersonic had hit.

"That Pokémon is quick with such use of String Shot," Marinette remarked under her breath. "We've got to get the upper hand quickly. Tikki, chase after Sewaddle and use Comet Punch!"

Tikki powered her fists and took off after the swinging Sewaddle. The Sewing Pokémon pulled herself high up onto a tree branch and waited for Tikki to ascend and get closer. Once the Ledyba had gotten close enough, Sewaddle used String Shot once again, this time using her silk to ensnare Tikki's limbs together.

"Ree?!" Tikki gasped, unable to pull her limbs free or even make any use of them.

"Tikki, get out of there!" Marinette ordered almost hysterically.

Her Pokémon managed to turn around in the air, abandoning her previous command to attack Sewaddle. Of course, Sewaddle wasn't about to let them get away and instead leapt off the branch with glowing fangs.

She landed a successful Bug Bite upon Tikki's exposed carapace, particularly right on her behind; both Marinette and Ralts couldn't help but flush in humiliation from witnessing that.

Tikki yelped from the stinging sensation, painful tears shining from the corners of her eyes as she attempted to shake the offending Sewaddle off her rear. Sewaddle remained persistent and had chomped even harder in retaliation, sending Tikki into a panicked frenzy.

Marinette was about to call out to Tikki until she noticed something particular about her. Tikki's flight speed and overall movements appeared to be faster since she was attacked by the Bug Bite. It steadily increased as Sewaddle continued her assault.

"That's it!" Marinette exclaimed upon realization. "This is Tikki's Ability coming into play! Rattled allows Tikki's speed to increase whenever she's hit by a Bug, Dark, or Ghost attack move. Lucky break that Sewaddle decided to use Bug Bite, but I so owe Tikki big time for her sacrifice."

Sewaddle was eventually shaken off and Tikki was exhausted from the attempts, as well as having sustained plenty of damage from her attacks. The Sewing Pokémon had appeared to look smug over her accomplishments, but that wasn't going to rile up Marinette this time.

"We're not done yet!" Marinette challenged. "Tikki, Tackle!"

Sewaddle was about to prepare for another String Shot escape, but was unable to complete it due to a super speedy Ledyba landing a hard body Tackle against her. She rolled along the ground and crashed into a tree, but had quickly recovered to continue battling.

That was purely a lucky hit due to having unintentionally giving her a major speed boost from the Bug Bite attacks. Sewaddle kept to herself not to make that mistake again. She didn't need that Ledyba to go even faster.

"Now Tikki, let's wrap this up with another Tackle!"

The Five Star Pokémon flew up into the air rather excitedly and dove down for one last Tackle. Sewaddle wasn't about to go down easily, so she fired several sprays of String Shot to disrupt and intercept Tikki midflight.

Tikki had to somersault a few times to avoid getting hit, but as she did so, her body stared to glow light blue. Present company observed that Tikki started to move even faster while encased in that light blue aura. She skillfully spun around in the air, performing a few more loops and zipping side to side with great speed.

"I recognize that move," Marinette said, bluebell eyes watching in awe of the spectacle. "I never imagined Tikki suddenly learning that move. It's as Alya always said to expect the unexpected, especially if it turns out lucky for you." Now bearing a confident grin, she refocused herself upon the ongoing battle and was really going to let Sewaddle have it. "Tikki, use Acrobatics!"

Maintaining her powerful glow, Tikki dove down even faster than usual and practically crashed upon Sewaddle. The little Bug and Grass-type did not expect this turn of events, nor did she expect herself to be sent flying right into another tree and nearly to the brink on unconsciousness.

Marinette instinctively pulled out a spare Poké Ball out of her bag. She remembered from the back of her mind on how she wanted some additional silk for the journey. As such, she had every intention to capture the little troublemaker.

"No more wrong-doing for you, little Sewaddle," Marinette began, whirling her arm back for the throw. "Time to capture you!"

With all her might, she hurled the Poké Ball as a straight shot towards the weakened Sewaddle. The Pokémon was then processed and siphoned into the Poké Ball. Marinette watched anxiously once the Poké Ball had closed itself and started to wobble. After the third shake, it calmed down and the center button went inactive after sending off a shower of tiny sparkles.

Sewaddle was captured this day.

"Miraculous Ledyba!" Marinette exclaimed, proudly holding her latest capture in the air. She had decided on using it as her new permanent catchphrase since Adrien had approved of it. "Sewaddle is now a new friend!"

While her Pokémon cheered for her, Marinette was eager to get acquainted with her new team member. The Poké Ball snapped open and released a frazzled Sewaddle still taken aback from the battle. Before Sewaddle could think about what happened, a pink Poké Puff was held out before her in Marinette's hand.

"Heeey," Marinette greeted with an awkward smile. Sewaddle was the first Pokémon she caught through battling. She wasn't sure how the Sewing Pokémon felt about it all, but wanted to make amends as part of being a responsible Pokémon Trainer. "I know we didn't exactly get off on the right foot with me yelling at you and all. I can understand that you lived your life without knowing some social boundaries and have been content with the way you were, but I think it would be helpful if you opened your mind a bit more and respect how others go about, even if you don't understand why right away. So what do you say?"

Sewaddle looked her in the eyes, detecting nothing but pure sincerity from her words before gazing upon the offered Poké Puff as a token of friendship. It was true she didn't understand that Marinette still planned on using those crumpled balls of paper despite having ripped them out of her sketchpad, but the least she could've probably done was to go up to her and find out about them herself.

If she was willing to forgive and forget, then so will she.

As such, Sewaddle accepted the Poké Puff with a hearty first bite, prompting elated expressions of joy from her new Trainer and fellow Pokémon teammates.

* * *

The day was coming soon coming to an end. The evening sun was about to disappear. Alya tapped her foot impatiently as she waited outside of the Pokémon Center entrance. She glanced at her phone's clock while waiting for a response from Marinette.

"Where is that girl?" Alya huffed, getting more worried by the passing minute. She had sent a few text messages and tried to call her, but she received no response whatsoever. "Really hope she didn't get in trouble with a bunch of wild Pokémon."

"Hey!" Marinette's voice echoed from the distance. Alya turned to her direction and found the dark-haired designer running and waving towards her. The brunette journalist was relieved to see her safe and sound. "Whew… Hah… Sorry about that. I got sidetracked with some additional training."

"So you finally got motivated enough to start training again for your Gym battle, huh?" Alya pressed, placing her hands on her hips. "I suppose that excuse will work for now seeing as you appear to be really tired. But then again, you could've gotten lost and ran ten laps around the city."

"Oh, come on, have some more faith in me," Marinette protested albeit lightheartedly. "I was around the outskirts of Santalune City from where we first entered."

"That explains it," Alya accepted. "So, were you able to come up with some good designs?"

"Uh… it's still in the developmental process," Marinette answered. "I had some ideas, but like I said, I got sidetracked. A lot of things happened then and I soon found myself training before I found out you were trying to contact me."

"A lot of things, eh?" Alya grinned. "You gotta spill, Marinette. What's up?"

"It's a long story," Marinette brushed off cheekily. "Can we at least get something to eat first?"

"Alright, but you better start talking once we're inside," Alya nodded, putting an arm around her bestie as the two of them went inside.

* * *

 **I want to clear up any confusion made from the author's note of the previous chapter that I still have about a week left until I undergo surgery. And like I said last chapter, I will let you know which chapter will be the last update until I can fully recover and start writing again.**

 **Anyway, I can understand if some of you might not approve of Marinette getting another Bug-type, but when compared to Adrien who uses power and simplistic tactics, Marinette has a strong lucky streak in battle and is very resourceful, comparable to Ash and his unpredictable strategies, which is why I wanted to incorporate more of the anime elements into this game setting, if that made sense.**

 **Plus, can you not see her with a Leavanny? I think that Pokémon's nature fits her, but maybe it's just me.**

 **Anyway, please review!**


	7. Marinette Begins! VS the Santalune Gym!

This was it.

Marinette stood in front of the quaint, but still imposing entrance of the Santalune City Gym. It was morning and it was best to get it done now while she was fresh from sleep and content from eating a full breakfast. The day had come where she had declared her intention in challenging the standing Gym Leader, Bug specialist, professional photographer, and top Jagged Stone fanatic, Vincent Aza. She easily recalled the day before in which she and Alya watched a Gym battle take place. Adrien had cleared through the challenge without losing any of his Pokémon. Marinette wondered if she would also be able to pull it off.

Before she could even reconsider, Alya was behind her and blocked any possible escape. At least with the pressure she was under now, Marinette could safely say that it wasn't as bad as her past attempts at asking out Adrien, wherein she lost control of her vocals and her tongue refused to cooperate while speaking, thus resorting to run away before the poor boy could even comprehend what just happened.

"You know there's no turning back now, Marinette," Alya advised. "This is the last day Vincent will be in town before he leaves for his photo excursion. You got this, girl!"

"Let's hope so," Marinette gulped audibly. "I was only apparent to me recently on how much the skill gap is between me and Adrien."

"What do you mean?" Alya inquired with a raised brow.

"I had no doubt he'd earn the Bug Badge in one go, but I realized that he had trained early on in his life for this purpose alone," Marinette elucidated. "I've only learned the basics from Jr. Trainer School and Lumiose Academy."

"Sometimes the basics are all you need," Alya surmised optimistically. "Adrien won in the end with a type advantage and having a bit of extra power for insurance. Though I gotta admit his Assist wildcard was off the chain! But other than that, you've done as much prep if not more for your Gym battle, girl."

"I hope so too," Marinette nodded rather nervously.

Alya placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her the reassuring confident smile she could to encourage her friend to believe in herself. Marinette smiled back and said nothing more as she reached for the door and entered with Alya strolling behind. There was definitely no turning back at this rate.

It didn't take long to navigate the long hallway filled with Vincent's photographic works depicting various Bug-type Pokémon living peacefully and going about their daily activities. They soon found themselves at the Gym's indoor battlefield, where Vincent was waiting with folded arms at the very center.

"I was expecting you," Vincent greeted genteelly. "You had the rest of yesterday to prepare, so I expect a battle with similar if not higher standards. Since you said you were also from Lumiose Academy, it's only fair that I go all out and put you to the test if you're truly worthy of the impeding fame great Trainers achieve."

"Bring it on," Marinette demanded eagerly. "I'm ready to go."

"Such enthusiasm is certainly a Kodak moment," Vincent nodded. "Very well."

Without another word, everyone had gotten to their respective positions. Marinette and Vincent were stationed at opposing Trainer boxes. Alya was leaning upon the outer railing of the battlefield. And the officiant was at the side about to announce the formalities of the official Gym match.

"This Gym battle will be two-on-two," the officiant announced. "The battle will be over when all Pokémon from either side are declared unable to battle. Furthermore, only the challenger will be allowed to substitute. Lastly, there is no time limit. Now select your first Pokémon."

"Surskit, look into the lens!"

Vincent started out the same way he did in Adrien's battle by calling forth the Pond Skater Pokémon. Surskit skated side to side readily to see who his first opponent would be.

"Time to give you a shot," Marinette mumbled under her breath, gripping the Poké Ball in her hand tightly. She refocused herself upon the battlefield, ready to show what she had learned so far. "Sewaddle, let's go!"

Alya looked intrigued as her best friend opted to start out with her most recent capture. Marinette had conveyed to her earlier having done some training with Sewaddle yesterday as to quickly understand how one another operated in order to get into synch as soon as possible. In any case, this was bound to have some interesting results.

"A Bug-type battle, this is something I don't face often," Vincent remarked. "Though your Sewaddle has an additional type advantage due to being part Grass-type, we'll see if your performance with your Pokémon can be truly worthy to be immortalized in a gorgeous frame."

"We've got some tricks up our sleeve," Marinette responded. "Let's just hope we get lucky to use them right."

"Battle begin!" the officiant declared.

* * *

 _ **Marinette Dupain-Cheng & (Sewaddle, ?) VS Gym Leader Vincent Aza & (Surskit, ?)**_

* * *

"Sewaddle, start us off with Tackle!"

"Surskit, dodge!"

Sewaddle scurried over as quickly as she could to land a hit, but Surskit proved to be superior in ground speed as he swiftly slid out of the way right as she went for a dive. Sewaddle then backed up a bit for some safe distance from her opponent.

"Sewaddle, use String Shot!"

"Use Signal Beam!"

As if he read her movements, Vincent had his Surskit intercept the incoming String Shot with Signal Beam. However, the beam didn't stop there as it continued towards Sewaddle, who managed to roll away and escape a direct hit. A small aftershock resulted when the Signal Beam zapped upon the ground, managing to reach Sewaddle and damage her quite an amount while knocking her further away.

 _Vincent looks like he's really pulling out all the stops on me_ , Marinette thought urgently. "Sewaddle, let's build up some momentum! Use String Shot on the lights above!"

Knowing what her Trainer had planned, Sewaddle locked her eyes upon the light fixture that would help carry out their planned strategy and spat out a sturdy string of silk to hook onto. Sewaddle pushed her small weight forward upon the first swing, building enough power upon the rebound to swing even faster.

"How interesting," Vincent commented. "Were this not an official battle, I would certainly snap a shot of this fabulous spectacle. Sad to say…" He sighed as he shook his head. "Surskit, slow them down with Bubble Beam!"

It had appeared that Surskit's Bubble upgraded to Bubble Beam as the bubbles being shot from the tip of Surskit's antenna were more concentrated and appeared to pack even more of a punch if they hit.

"Sewaddle, keep going! String Shot!"

Her Pokémon bit off from her silk string and spat a new one towards an adjacent light fixture to keep up her swings. She pulled herself up to gain some additional distance off the ground and from Surskit's attack range. She continued this a couple more times to pick up speed. Sewaddle was swinging even faster now.

"That's it! Go into Tackle!" Marinette signaled.

Upon swinging into an ideal angle over Surskit, Sewaddle released her current String Shot and dove down towards her target. She landed a blunt strike against Surskit before the Pond Skater Pokémon could even react. Surskit stumbled back from the hit; it was clear that he suffered quite an amount of damage.

"Not bad, but not quite there yet," Vincent chastised. "Ice Beam!"

"Get outta there! String Shot!"

It became clear that Sewaddle displayed a mastery over utilizing String Shot to its fullest as she was able to shoot one out from the back of her head and pull her away before the Ice Beam struck. Instead, Surskit's attack left a large patch of ice where the Sewing Pokémon once stood.

"I suppose there's no need to hide it any longer. Use Ice Beam on the entire field!"

Surskit resumed his attack, aiming it high in the air in which the Ice Beam diverged into multiple directions. Marinette and Alya were left gaping at how he was changing the entire battlefield at his disposal, though Marinette could've sworn that he was aiming to do something like that from his battle with Adrien.

"Okay, now this totally fits into Surskit's style and gives Vincent a huge advantage," Alya commented.

Sewaddle descended back onto the ground, finding the task to stay firm on the slippery surface difficult. She had regretted letting go over her previous String Shot as she struggled to even move around on the ice field.

"Sewaddle, hang in there!" Marinette called out. "We got this!"

"Let's see if you can handle this one next," Vincent challenged. "Surskit, skate around Sewaddle and use Signal Beam! Find the perfect position to take your shot!"

As Alya had mentioned not too long ago, the ice field played up to Surskit's strength of skating around at a high speed. It was clear that Surskit was well trained to be able to control his fast speed while maneuvering about on the ice around Sewaddle.

During Sewaddle's moment of weakness, Surskit fired his Signal Beam and sent her flying from the blast on contact. Sewaddle instinctively fired a String Shot into another light fixture as an attempt to minimize the damage that she would've suffered had she landed back on the field hard. However, she was now hanging by a thread, both literally and figuratively.

Marinette and everyone could see Sewaddle glowing light green, signifying the activation of her Ability, Swarm. Her Bug-type moves would receive a major power boost, but at the current moment, Sewaddle's only offensive Bug move wasn't helpful. However, what would it say about Bug-type support moves?

"We need to stop Surskit now," Marinette muttered in a low tone. "Problem is that we stand no chance on the ground, so it looks like we'll need to stay in the air." First thing that the dark-haired designer noted was that her Sewaddle was hanging with her mouth. Her Pokémon needed to face Surskit in order to slow him down and counterattack. "Sewaddle, use String Shot from the back of your head! Pay close attention to Surskit!"

Sewaddle followed through with the command, this time hanging from the back of her head while she was free to observe and target the Pond Skater Pokémon from the air. Surskit didn't stay in one place for too long. He kept skating around swiftly across the ice. It was going to make landing an attack difficult unless Sewaddle could predict where he would go.

"I'm afraid this round will end with a picture perfect victory for us," Vincent quipped. Marinette rolled her eyes; she was so getting done with this Gym Leader's photography-related puns. They were definitely not as good as Adrien's occasional Pokémon pun. At least the love of her life had class to him on top of his kind heart. "Surskit, Signal Beam!"

"Now! String Shot!"

Out of desperation and using the most from Swarm's enhancement, Sewaddle sprayed a particularly strong string of silk, the difference easily noted by a skilled fashion designer, out of mouth to latch upon Surskit. The speed that it reached him was remarkably fast, catching him while he charged up Signal Beam.

Surskit's body was completely wrapped up, but Sewaddle didn't sever the connection. Instead, she seized the moment while Surskit was trapped by pulling him up and swinging him around in the air. Sewaddle easily controlled the length of their connection, lengthening it enough so that Surskit would crash into a surrounding obstacle and retracting the length to keep him within control.

Surskit was very dizzy at this point. However, Sewaddle appeared to have stopped swinging him upon ramming him into an arena wall.

"Sewaddle, Energy Ball!" Marinette commanded.

The vibrant sphere composed of Grass-type energy was formed along the String Shot line. It practically traveled down and collided into the downed Surskit. There was no way to avoid it. The volatile green orb exploded upon contact, conveniently eroding the silk wrapping to show how worn out Surskit was.

"Ice Beam!"

"Dodge and use Energy Ball!"

In spite of his weakened state, Surskit released a rather unstable Ice Beam due to fatigue. Sewaddle swung out of the way, allowing the Ice Beam to soar past her and strike several of the light fixtures overhead, just like last time against Adrien. However, Marinette took a mental note of which lights were covered in ice for convenience, hoping to make something out of them when the situation called.

At the meantime, Sewaddle tossed the Energy Ball mid-swing right as Surskit ceased attacking, unable to dodge or react as the attack appeared to finish him off for good, swirling eyes evident once the resulting smoke cleared up.

"Surskit is unable to battle!" the officiant declared. "Sewaddle wins!"

"Woo! Way to take charge, girl!" Alya cheered, pumping and waving a fist proudly in the air. "Woo-woo-woo! One down, one to go!"

"Surskit, return," Vincent recalled his defeated Pokémon. "Thanks for the hard effort out there." He looked up to face Marinette and her Sewaddle, who returned back to the icy battlefield and simply laid still as to avoid unnecessary slipping. "You Lumiose Academy graduates are something else. I probably should expect more of you kids once I return from my photo excursion."

"I can imagine a good number of them staying in Santalune City until then," Marinette added. "Though they'll probably be stronger since this Gym might not be their first."

"Duly noted," Vincent nodded, taking out his second Poké Ball. "Let's continue this, shall we? Vivillon, look into the lens!"

As expected on Marinette's end, the Gym Leader's last Pokémon was Vivillon. She remembered how Adrien had recalled Plagg back almost instantly and sent out a stronger Litleo to take the Scale Pokémon down. Unfortunately for her, none of her Pokémon currently has that kind of raw power, but that didn't mean she was not going to give it her best shot.

Her desire to win was secured as she glanced upon Sewaddle, who turned her head back to face her and give her a poised nod. It seemed that the bluebell-eyed girl had made her decision.

"I'm sticking with Sewaddle," Marinette affirmed, followed with a tenacious cry from her Pokémon.

"Fine by me," Vincent accepted. "Why don't you start us off?"

"Gladly! Sewaddle, String Shot!"

The Sewing Pokémon shot a durable string from the back of her head to latch onto a frozen light fixture, pulling her up and off the ice field for better control. She then sprayed her second String Shot from her mouth to ensnare Vivillon's main body. Her wings and head were still free, but the rest of her body was bound and connected to Sewaddle.

"This is just like before," Alya mused to herself. "Wonder what tricks Vincent has now. Hope Marinette doesn't fall for them."

Sewaddle tugged on her silk string connected to Vivillon, but found that she lacked the power to pull the Scale Pokémon to her will. In other words, she was stuck.

"Energy Ball!" Marinette ordered, seeing as Vivillon wasn't as compliant as Surskit.

"Gust!"

Right after Sewaddle sent an Energy Ball down the String Shot line, Vivillon flapped her wings insistently until a concentrated blast of wind was formed to blow back the Energy Ball. With nowhere else to go under an unexpected short notice, Sewaddle was forced to take on a rebounded Energy Ball powered by a very super-effective Gust.

"No! Sewaddle!" Marinetted cried out.

She was forced to watch the Sewing Pokémon fall unresponsively to the ground right after the returned Energy Ball practically blew up back in their faces. Sewaddle shared the same dazed look as Surskit did.

"Sewaddle is unable to battle!" the officiant declared. "Vivillon wins!"

"Now they're both down to their last Pokémon," Alya narrated, anxiously bouncing on the tips of her toes. "Girl, you've got this. Don't fall under pressure."

"Good job, Sewaddle," Marinette commended gently as she recalled her fainted Pokémon. "Considering it was our first battle as a team, I couldn't be prouder. Please rest." She took a good look upon the battlefield as she switched out Poké Balls. The ice battlefield ultimately wouldn't matter with this final round. "It's time! Tikki, spots on!"

Out of her remaining Pokémon, her Ledyba stood a better chance. That was not so say that her Ralts couldn't survive, but this was a battle Marinette needed to fight wisely in order to emerge victorious. It needed to be done now or wait until Vincent returned for another chance.

Tikki appeared in the air, taking notice on her rather bizarre surroundings. The field was covered in ice, as well as several light fixtures hanging overhead. There were also plenty of discarded silk strings hanging off some of them like vines, no doubt having been created by Sewaddle earlier.

"Oh? Think you're a better Bug specialist than yours truly?" Vincent jested. "I'm kidding. I think it helps to lighten the mood, especially with the intensity of this being the final round and all. You need to be at your highest if you hope to even defeat me."

Marinette didn't say a word, opting to follow his advice and relax herself a bit. It was true that this was the final round of their Gym battle, but she was well aware that if she had remained caught up in her internal panic and nervousness, she would likely lose in a matter of seconds.

The officiant signaled for their battle to resume.

"Tikki, use Tackle!"

"Dodge it!"

Vincent pondered it to be a bit strange that Marinette was going with a straightforward assault that was easily avoidable at best upon heads up. That was what she did the beginning of their battle. Nonetheless, he pushed the thought aside as he watched his Vivillon fly away from Marinette's Ledyba, who proceeded to give chase.

"Stay on their tail, Tikki!"

"Shake them off!"

It had turned into an aerial battle, for sure. Now Vincent couldn't help but wonder what Marinette was planning by getting in close. He knew that Vivillon was fast enough to outmaneuver Tikki from whatever direct attack she had. Whatever the reason, he also knew that he had to shut this strategy down before Marinette could enact. He had to put the pressure on her.

"Vivillon, Sleep Powder!" Vincent ordered.

"Supersonic!"

The sleep-inducing green powder was released behind Vivillon's trail. Tikki immediately countered with concentrated sonar waves that blew away and prevented the Sleep Powder from reaching her. Vivillon, however, took the opportunity to escape further upward before any trace of Supersonic reached her.

"Vii!" Vivillon suddenly cried.

"What in the world?!" Vincent gasped, to which Marinette couldn't help but smirk.

Vivillon found herself entangled in some of Sewaddle's leftover silk strings during her momentary escape route. There were plenty bunched closely to each other that running or flying into them would ensure a high degree of difficulty in getting untangled. However, it was also a risk leaving the Scale Pokémon alone despite being trapped.

"It was worth a shot, but I didn't think I'd get to lead Vivillon into those threads," Marinette confessed. "Now Tikki, use Comet Punch!"

With fists ablaze in temporary power, Tikki flew in and pummeled Vivillon as hard and rapidly as she could. She could understand her Trainer calling for this attack as Vivillon was bound to break free from the threads at any time. The force from the Comet Punches was enough to free her, albeit sustaining a good chunk of damage from the continuous attack.

"Vivillon, Psychic! Do it!"

Using her newfound freedom from the threads, Vivillon's eyes glowed a bright blue as she unleashed a powerful telekinetic wave that easily captured Tikki's body. Her outline held the same color, indicating that she was no longer in control of her body.

Vivillon promptly sent the Five Star Pokémon dragging against the icy field with a wave of her head, causing Tikki to accumulate even more damage from the ice in addition of being afflicted with Psychic. Tikki was eventually sent careening into a wall and forming a medium sized crater upon impact.

"Tikki, are you okay?!" Marinette called out worriedly.

From the dust and debris that were kicked up from the crash, she saw the silhouette of her precious partner struggling to walk on her limbs. The dust cleared and Tikki was revealed to be out of breath and quite scuffed up from that one attack.

"Whoa, thank goodness," Alya exhaled, wiping a figurative drop of sweat off over her beauty mark. "That seriously had me on the edge of my seat. Come on, Marinette and Tikki!"

"Can you fly, Tikki?" Marinette asked, holding her breath anxiously. She felt herself breathe again when Tikki managed a nod. "Good, now let's go!"

"I'm afraid we can't let you have that chance," Vincent intervened. "Infestation!"

Right as Tikki managed to get a few inches off the ground, Vivillon had summoned a black mass of jittering particles under her shadow. It reached up and snagged her lowest right limb. Instead of pulling her back down to the ground, the mass crawled up as far as it could onto Tikki's body.

While it didn't prevent her from flying back into the air, the Infestation did appear to hinder her quite a bit. Marinette bit down on her lip. It was down to how much more Tikki was willing to endure on top of dealing with an active Vivillon facing her down.

"Just hang tough, Tikki," Marinette assured under her breath. "I know we can win."

"Vivillon, use Gust!"

Tikki was really put to the test as she had to brace herself against the blunt forces of wind the Scale Pokémon was sending her way. However, she held her place in the air despite the brutal hits she was taking. Her infestation continued to whittle away as much stamina as possible despite not being a very effective attack.

She trusted Marinette's timing in when to counterattack. Tikki knew her instincts were very acute despite her outwardly gawkish demeanor. What Marinette lacked in power she made up with intuition. The only problem was that she lacked self-confidence, though Tikki originally thought that it was only when dealing with Adrien.

In any case, Tikki needed to wait a little longer.

"Tikki, we're almost there!" Marinette encouraged.

 _Whatever she has stops now_ , Vincent affirmed in his mind. This bluebell-eyed girl was certainly one of the most interesting opponents he ever faced. Most Trainers that he fought since becoming Gym Leader had mainly relied on basic tactics with their own unique twists as parts of their battle styles. But this challenger had a particularly unique battle style, to be certain. "Vivillon, push up the Gust even more!"

At the command, Vivillon flapped harder, sending stronger wind blasts over to Tikki to send her for a loop. The Infestation was also wearing down, the black mass gradually disappearing from her body. It was time to finish this.

"Now Tikki! Up!"

"Ree!" Tikki hummed, zipping skyward before Vivillon's latest Gust could strike her down.

"That's fast!" Vincent exclaimed, taken aback. "When was her Ledyba this fast?"

"Tikki, use Tackle!"

"Ah! Vivillon, Sleep Powder!"

Before the Scale Pokémon could shed off the Sleep Powder, Tikki had instantly appeared under her and charged her way upward, bumping into her squarely in the abdomen and essentially shoving her right into a hanging light fixture that was encased in ice from Surskit's Ice Beam.

Tikki quickly backed off and flew a safe distance away while Vivillon attempted to recover from the collision, pushing herself of the indentation her body made in the ice. Vincent gaped as he discovered his Pokémon struggling to stay in the air as Vivillon's stance in the air appeared to be unstable.

A closer look upon one of Vivillon's wings was that there was a patch of ice that latched onto her after Tikki tackled her into the iced light fixture. That wing was majorly damaged.

"Bye-bye, little Vivillon," Marinette quipped to herself, poised to take her decisive moment. "Tikki, Acrobatics!"

"Vivillon, use Psychic! Stop them!"

Vivillon couldn't react in time while struggling with an injured wing. She couldn't focus as a speedy, glowing Ledyba performed several loops and somersaults in the air before crashing into her from above and plowing her right into the icy ground.

A small crater had formed from the crash, distinguishing itself from the rest of the battlefield.

Tikki wearily flew out of the hole and went over to her side.

Vivillon didn't.

"Vivillon is unable to battle!" the officiant judged, raising his arms up to end the official Gym match. "This means that victory belongs to the challenger, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

"Atta girl!" Alya cheered loudly.

"… W-We did it," Marinette said calmly, the realization slowly starting to come in. Her emotions were soon elated as soon as she determined that this was real. "We really did it!"

Tikki flew over to her and hugged her head despite her exhaustion. While Marinette celebrated and petted Tikki for a job well done, Vincent had recalled his Vivillon and silently thanked her while bearing a pleased smile on his face.

"You are a very resourceful Pokémon Trainer, Marinette," Vincent commended aloud, walking over towards the dark-haired designer. "You managed to stay calm in spite of the opposition and followed through with your strategies rather flawlessly. They're very camera worthy."

"Thanks, but most of the work really belonged to my Pokémon," Marinette replied, her cheeks glowing light pink from the compliment.

"Perhaps, but remember that it was because of the strong bonds you have managed to hold with your Pokémon that you won this day," Vincent reminded. "You've certainly earned a spot in my personal hall of fame as a special Trainer, not to mention that you used Bug Pokémon so skillfully. I have to ask how you managed to pull off that last gambit. I have a feeling that your Ledyba's speed boost came from an Ability."

"I didn't think I did that much," Marinette brushed off, hand scratching the back of her neck awkwardly. "And yeah, while Tikki was under Infestation, her speed steadily increased thanks to Rattled. But even with Rattled activated, I knew your Vivillon was still fast enough to avoid direct attacks so I needed to slow her down for Tikki to hit her with Acrobatics."

"Because if you used that move immediately and Vivillon got out of the way, then I would have been more in guard," Vincent finished. "That was a big risk in relying on your Pokémon's Ability by waiting out through some tough attacks. You're really lucky that Tikki was able to survive long enough to enact your counterattack."

"It doesn't really sound that impressive now that you broke it down," Marinette remarked modestly.

"Nonsense, girl, you're just being super humble about it," Alya grinned, having gone down to meet with Marinette at the field and placed an arm around her neck. "Heck, I think you can really give Adrien a run for his money if you kept this up."

To this comment, Marinette felt her face predictably heat up while the shy, uncomfortable sensations that arose whenever the blond prodigy was discussed bloomed in her gut. Vincent had let out a short amused laugh while motioning to his officiant to come over with the Santalune Gym's badge.

"I'm pleased to present the Bug Badge to you, Marinette," Vincent announced, taking hold of the Bug Badge by its sides and handing it over to the triumphant challenger. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Marinette responded as the badge was in her fingers. She really wished that Adrien had been around to have watched her battle, even if she was about to make herself look like a fool in the next few seconds. She held her first Gym badge high in the air and posed. "Miraculous Ledyba! I won the Bug Badge!"

Her joy was rather infectious among present company, even towards someone uninterested as Vincent as his main passions were Bug-types and Jagged Stone. Marinette was certainly a memorable challenger.

That was why he kept a group photo of her, her Pokémon that participated, her best friend, and him in his special studio filled with many shots of Jagged Stone and excellent shots of certain Bug Pokémon.

Her photo was among a select few of Trainers that have more than impressed him.

And this was only the beginning of the journey through the Kalos region.

* * *

 **I probably could've been more creative with the Gym battle as most parts of it were based off of the Pokémon XY anime. Though hopefully I made Sewaddle's usage of String Shot closely reminiscent of Ladybug swinging by her yo-yo during the battle. Still working on writing battles in general, but what do you think?**

 **Marinette now has her first badge and is ready to catch back up with Adrien. We'll see when they'll meet again. And what of their previous classmates? We might actually see them again in the next couple of chapters. I still have time to possibly put up a couple of more chapters this week before my surgery.**

 **Please review!**


	8. A Vision For Perfection! Enter Gabriel!

It had only been a few days since Marinette had officially started her Pokémon journey, her and many others to be exact.

As strange as it was to think about it, she felt like she had accomplished a ton of tasks within a short period of time. Though she felt that it was really nothing to brag about, she couldn't help but feel bashful every time Alya lauded on how she had captured two Pokémon and had earned one Gym badge within a couple of days since leaving Lumiose City.

A brand new day had begun, allowing further opportunities into discovery.

Marinette was already running out towards the Santalune City entrance that they had entered through the past couple of days ago with Alya casually trailing behind. It was decided that they were also going to head over to Cyllage City for Marinette's second Gym battle after remembering Adrien planning to do the same thing since he left their group.

"Come on, Alya!" Marinette waved over, feet alternatively hopping out of excitement. "This is our chance to visit home since we'll have to cut through in order to be on the road to Cyllage City."

"Girl, it's barely a week and you're homesick already," Alya quipped. "There really isn't a reason for us to be homesick at all since we'll be crossing through Lumiose often. I swear the road layouts are weird. Who designed them anyway?"

"Beats me, but I'm sure not going to complain about it," Marinette grinned. "Besides, I think it'll be better to show my parents myself on how much I've grown instead of calling them."

"Yeah, you've had quite the growth spurt all right," Alya remarked with her playful smirk. "Three Pokémon and one Gym badge under your belt in no time flat. I'm starting to think you and Adrien have set records for our class."

"Hasn't anyone from our class made some progress yet?" Marinette asked.

"I've been messaging Nino for a while now," Alya said. "He went to Cyllage first because he knew the Gym Leader there specialized in Rock-types, though he didn't say if he got their badge yet nor has he heard from the others. I haven't heard from anyone else that are also collecting badges. I think Rose mentioned catching a Budew at some point yesterday, but that's about it."

"Huh, I guess it might still be too early to say then," Marinette surmised.

"Not many of them are keen on announcing their every move to the world, ya know, maybe except for Chloé, but knowing her, she wouldn't bother messaging us any deets of her deeds," Alya shrugged.

"I think it's more like Sabrina doing them for her," Marinette added as an afterthought. "I kinda feel sorry for her if that might be the case."

"I don't think you should worry too much over her," Alya assured. "There's no way Sabrina can train both her Pokémon and Chloé's at the same time without little Miss Conceited also putting in her share of effort."

"Well, I know a certain someone who puts in so much earnest effort that he should immediately be crowned Kalos's new Champion," Marinette shared as her face held a familiar longing and loving expression upon daydreaming over a certain blond prodigy. "Where is he~?"

"Oh, Marinette," Alya giggled, shaking her head out of amusement. It was certainly better than placing a hand over her face whenever her bestie did something foolish due to her clumsiness. "Can't go a day without thinking about him, can ya?"

"I need to think about how he's doing right now, Alya," Marinette replied with utmost seriousness. "I need to know that he's safe wherever he goes. What if he gets ambushed by a dangerous herd of wild Pokémon like a pack of Ursaring or Aggron? And beforehand he's running out of supplies and just finished a tough Pokémon battle and his Pokémon are in no shape to fight! I have to know if he's safe or I'll die a little on the inside every time I have a nightmare about him being lost in a forest haunted by soul-stealing Phantump and Litwick! I don't want to be widow so early!"

"Marinette, you said it yourself that he's strong and fully capable of taking care of himself, so I doubt he'd run into trouble with those scenarios, unless he's that unlucky," Alya responded, only to raise a brow at the last thing her BFF mentioned. "And you do know you can't be a widow unless you're already married, right?"

"Only in my dreams," Marinette bemoaned. "But you know how I get sometimes, Alya. I'm really glad you're able to put up with me despite my many flaws."

"Girl, we're not perfect, and don't try to say Adrien is an exception," Alya teased before taking a firmer tone. "Besides, all the good you've done for others totally outweighs the bad. I know Tikki would also attest to that if she were out here."

"You're not wrong," Marinette smiled coyly. "Tikki holds a ton of confidence in me and I trusted in her and her abilities. She waited out through yesterday's Gym battle for my signal and sealed a win for us. That's something I'll always be proud of: the bonds I have with my Pokémon."

"Well said," Alya beamed. "Now c'mon, I know you've been itching to get back to Lumiose City. Let's go."

Having taken care of prior preparation, from letting their Pokémon rest up at the Pokémon Center to purchasing some needed traveling supplies from the local Poké Mart, the two girls went along their merry way through Route 4, or Parterre Way as some people wanted to formally call it, on the way back to Lumiose City. Though Santalune City was a lovely little place to stay and explore, it was time to move on and venture through the rest of the Kalos region.

Despite wanting to get to Lumiose City as soon as possible, both Marinette and Alya had a bit of fun along the way battling roaming Pokémon Trainers and gaining plenty of battling experience. The battles were mostly one-on-one as to make things quick and simple. Alya took up most of the challenges as she claimed that she hadn't done much of anything since starting her journey. It could've fooled Marinette though as the brunette journalist knew her way around the battlefield and had scored a small number of wins before letting her take over when her Elekid was too fatigued to continue and lost their last battle. It didn't help that Elekid was her only Pokémon so far.

Good thing they planned ahead and had a sufficient amount of Potions and Revives on hand.

As such, Marinette was a better fit to last out in battling multiple Trainers with her three Pokémon on hand. At least her Ralts would gain some experience since she didn't get to participate in the Santalune Gym battle. Marinette had even surprised herself on how well she had been doing during her battles, though she attributed her success to luck, additional experience gained from studying in Lumiose Academy, and the immediate trust she developed with her Pokémon within a short timeframe. As such, she only had one or two losses when facing Trainers that had more field experience than her.

In addition to all the battling, they made periodic steps to rest and recover. It was already noon and their stomachs growled out to them that they didn't want to wait until they arrived at Lumiose City to eat. Adept to cooking because of their backgrounds with Marinette being the daughter of pätissiers and Alya having a head chef for a mother in addition to experience babysitting her little sisters, they easily made a suitable lunch and dessert for themselves and their Pokémon.

Upon finishing their lunch and cleaning up, Marinette had decided to let only Tikki remain outside her Poké Ball with Alya doing the same with Elekid. They both felt it would be nice to spend some outside quality time with their first Pokémon partners as they walked back to Lumiose City.

Parterre Way really wasn't long, at least when compared to the other city-connecting routes and certain natural landmarks branching throughout Kalos. It was very possible to make a one-way trip between Lumiose City and Santalune City within a few hours whereas other routes might take a day or so depending on how quickly a traveler wanted to get to the next town. Since there was no urgent need to get to Lumiose City aside from wanting to visit family again, Marinette and Alya took their time sightseeing along the way with hopes of finding new things that were missed the first time around.

One of such things was finding a small settlement along the way that featured the popular sport of Rhyhorn Racing, in which Alya had an opportunity to record an ongoing race taking place.

"You should've been in the race, girl," Alya said as they left upon its finish. "You totally would've rocked it."

"One: I know you threw that rock pun in there to annoy me," Marinette responded wryly, holding out a counting finger while about to shoot another one up. "And two: someone like me won't survive in Rhyhorn Racing. I would've probably fallen off my Rhyhorn and gotten trampled by the rest."

"Well… you wouldn't know until you tried?" Alya offered with a shrug.

"Maybe, but I'd rather wait for the day I actually become coordinated enough to do it," Marinette replied. "I think Rhyhorn Racing is cool and all, but I know I'm not cut out for it, not with all the crazy risks involved."

"I think you're in pretty good shape to ride a Rhyhorn, just not at top speed," Alya commented. "One of these days, we've got to try it out."

"But don't you already have footage of watching a live Rhyhorn Race?" Marinette asked.

"So? That won't stop me from getting more, especially if we get to ride Rhyhorn," Alya grinned. "All these vids and pics I've gotten are for my personal online Pokéblog, 'Catch'em All, Alya Césaire! Findings of a Fabulous Trainer!' This allows close friends and family to keep up with what I find and it's also great practice for showing my stuff for the Lumiose Press. As such, it'd be awesome for them to get some footage of us on Rhyhorn. So one day, Marinette, one day."

"If you say so," Marinette shrugged. "Still think that blog name of yours is a bit long-winded."

"Plus, I think you can even impress a certain model on your Rhyhorn riding skills," Alya teased, riling up one of her favorite flustered expressions onto Marinette's face.

"Please don't play the Adrien card," Marinette pleaded. "I'm sure the last thing I want is for him to watch me humiliate myself at the track field."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Alya reassured, waving her hands down. "He won't have to come see you at the race track since I can just give him a link to my Pokéblog and watch the video there.

" _Alya_!" Marinette screeched, aiming to shake her so-called best friend by her shirt collar, but the brunette journalist ran ahead and out of her grasp. "Get back here!"

"The first thing you need is better endurance!" Alya yelled back in between laughs. "You'll thank me for this later!"

Tikki and Elekid merely exchanged amused glanced before chasing after their enthusiastic Trainers.

* * *

Thanks to their brief run, Marinette and Alya had arrived in Lumiose City sooner than they had anticipated. The city had barely changed since they left, but to be fair, it was only a few days. There were many people and Pokémon out and about in their daily business as usual. Still, it was nice to be back, even for a little while.

Both girls and their Pokémon were out of breath upon arriving at a city gate. They all really ran for quite a distance. Had they remained their casual pace, they would've arrived in Lumiose City with less than half an hour until evening. Now they had a little more than an hour as a result of their little playing around.

"Told ya… you'd thank me for this," Alya panted, still bearing a good-natured grin.

"… Yeah… _so_ grateful… for this," Marinette replied with a sarcastic roll of her eyes.

"Heh… thought so," Alya chuckled.

In a matter of seconds, they fully recovered from their run with Marinette standing tall sooner than Alya. In the eyes of the brunette journalist, it proved her point that her bestie was in excellent physical condition and was certain to be capable of handling some rough Rhyhorn Racing.

In any case, the two of them and their first Pokémon partners deliberated on what to do next or who to visit first. Marinette wanted to stop by her parents' bakery and surprise them before visiting Professor Damocles at his Pokémon laboratory while Alya thought about doing the latter first while saving their familial visits last. They walked around the city for a bit, conversing about plans in front of an electronics store with active television monitors at the window display.

They momentarily ceased when they heard a familiar thrilling chime playing on the televisions, signifying that the popular Kalos news program, Lumiose Live, was coming on.

"Good afternoon, loyal viewers! This is Nadja Chamack, head reporter for Lumiose Live and Lumiose City's very own Gym Leader, coming to you live from inside Prism Tower!" the professional woman with short fuchsia hair onscreen greeted. "Today we have a special treat to indulge you with as we have a very special guest with us to share some meaningful thoughts with us. Please welcome Kalos Champion and leading Pokémon fashion mogul, Gabriel Agreste!"

The camera zoomed out from Nadja's face to view the whole reporter room that was said to be several floors above the main Gym battlefield to focus on upon the other significant figure that was with the reporter on camera. This older man, as Marinette and Alya recognized as Adrien's father and a figure the former looked up to as an amateur designer, held an air of power and severity. He was sharply dressed with nothing out of place on his suit, living up to his reputation as a respected fashion designer and a no-nonsense straight-shooter.

"Thank you, Mrs. Chamack," Gabriel said as the camera focused upon his face, his voice gruff and unemotional as ever. "I'm not one to mince words so I'll make this quick. I'm sending out this challenge to all active Pokémon Trainers listening to battle to their fullest in the Kalos League. A few days ago, my son, Adrien, had officially started his journey." At the mention of his groomed heir, a small photo of Adrien had appeared on screen next to Gabriel's face. Marinette couldn't help but squeal loudly at the sight of her beloved's handsome picture, much to Alya's amusement and embarrassment. "I consider him a pinnacle of perfection and nothing less as he is destined to take the title of Champion from me after this coming League. My challenge to you, proud Trainers of Kalos, is to not hold back if you happen to encounter Adrien on the road. If you are unable to defeat him in battle, then you have absolutely no chance in making it far at all, much less win the Kalos League."

"Wow, you sure didn't sugarcoat it, Mr. Agreste," Nadja quipped, facing the camera as it panned back out to include the both of them. "I guess it should be safe to say that Adrien will be a tough contender to look out for. I guess I should prepare myself once he's completed the prerequisite of owning four badges. For those that don't know, this restriction allows me to regulate challengers on top of maintaining my job as your humble reporter. It's demanding, but President André Bourgeois of the Pokémon League Committee has allowed it."

"If I may, Nadja, part with some final words," Gabriel spoke up unyieldingly, the camera immediately coming back onto him. Nadja gave him a nod to continue. "For many of you that have chosen to walk the Pokémon path up to now, don't lose sight of your convictions and what has brought you far. For me, the pursuit of perfection is ever eluding, but I feel that a breakthrough will come some day for as long as I put in my effort in being the strongest Trainer in all of Kalos. All of you, including my son… If you believe your resolves are strong enough to match against me, by all means come. Otherwise, don't waste my time and yours."

"You've heard it here that Champion Gabriel Agreste won't take anyone lightly, not even his son," Nadja concluded. "He is poised as the ultimate challenge for any Trainer that makes it past the Elite Four, composed of Dragon Rock-and-Roll Star Jagged Stone, Steel and Sword Specialist Armand D'Argencourt, Shifu of the Culinary Arts and Water Pokémon Wang Cheng, and Fire Professional Nathalie Sancoeur, who has now returned to active duty as of recent."

The individual pictures of the Kalos Elite Four had appeared onscreen on all four corners as Nadja recited their names and titles.

"I find it funny you don't mention your great uncle as much," Alya grinned as Lumiose Live was changing up its content with their segment on Gabriel coming to a close.

"Just used to it, I guess," Marinette shrugged with her signature awkward smile. "It's not like I have a famous background like Adrien does so I don't bothered by many on it."

"Yeah, but thanks to his dad's announcement, no doubt the poor boy will be at the top of every Trainer's hit list just to prove themselves capable of competing in the Kalos League," Alya pointed out. "I mean seriously, he basically placed a bounty on his head. Not to judge, but what kind of dad does that?"

"I really wish I knew," Marinette sighed wistfully before a determined look shone in her bluebell eyes. "But it's a good reason for me to also get stronger, so that I can protect him from drowning in challenges."

"Atta girl," Alya approved, to which her bestie suddenly adopted her excitable mood.

"And then once he sees how strong I've become, he'll finally notice me and become so enamored with me that he'll propose on us become a Trainer Couple that'll take Kalos by storm and rule the region as its benevolent king and loving queen!" Marinette continued, another of her love fantasies taking over her perception of reality once again.

"… Let's just start on working on getting stronger," Alya recommended, placing her hands on the dark-haired designer's shoulders and pushed her away before she made another public spectacle of herself. "How about we head over to Professor Damocles's lab right now? I heard from Max during our lunch break that he has some juicy info on Mega Evolution."

"H-Huh? Oh, aren't some Pokémon capable of Mega Evolving?" Marinette asked after being brought back to reality; she now walked alongside Alya instead of having her push her and wear out the soles of her flats.

"Yeah, and there were plenty more discovered in the Hoenn region a year and a half ago," Alya added. "I'm afraid I can't name a whole bunch of them off the top of my head right now, but I do know the Hoenn starters are capable of it."

"So as far as we know, Kim and Alix can Mega Evolve their starters once they reach their final stages," Marinette surmised. "Let's see, Kim has a Mudkip while Alix has Torchic, so yeah."

"Yep, and if memory serves, I think Ralts is also a Pokémon capable of Mega Evolving from both final stages," Alya said, eyes widening as a brilliant thought came to mind. "You know, imagine you having a Gardevoir and Adrien with Gallade since his Ralts is male. It can happen. You've seen the presentations and how they look together."

Marinette thought back at the Academy about a year ago when Professor Damocles visited and made a special presentation on his findings on Mega Evolution, from talking about how it worked and known Pokémon that can use it. Alya was correct that Ralts's final evolved form, Gardevoir, is capable of becoming Mega Gardevoir. That Pokémon looked like it was wearing a beautiful wedding dress. Back then, Professor Damocles had also revealed that Gallade, Ralts's other final evolutionary form, can also Mega Evolve, taking the classy appearance of a gallant knight in shining white armor.

Imagining the two Mega forms together was definitely appealing to the bluebell-eyed girl. Aside from getting some inspiration from their appearances to come up with incredible original dresses and suits, Marinette felt that they looked like they came out of a classic tale of heroic knights and brave princesses that stood against the forces of evil together. As clichéd as it would be, imagining herself owning a Mega Gardevoir and Adrien with a Mega Gallade would be too good to be true as she felt that they were truly meant for each other. Interestingly enough, she imagined herself wearing her perfect gown styling her Ledyba print while Adrien wore a classic dark tuxedo with colors matching that of a Purrloin, including flowing coattails that mimicked the tail.

Before she could further lose herself in her romantic-fantasy reverie, Marinette felt a minor jab on her side, pulling her back to earth. She staggered and flailed her arms to regain her balance while Alya placed a hand on her exasperated face.

"I probably should have told you that when we are not walking," Alya lamented. "By the way, we're near the lab."

"What?! Really?!" Marinette yelped. "How did we get here so quick?!"

"You were stuck in la-la land for five minutes, and surprisingly enough, you didn't bump into anyone along the way," Alya explained, shrugging with her hands up. "I think that's a new personal record."

"Glad to know my clumsiness is such a huge talent," Marinette mumbled, rolling her eyes again though bore a pleasant smile regardless. "So are we going to see the professor or what?"

"Ready when you are, girl," Alya replied, to which Tikki and Elekid cheered from behind.

They neared the entrance of Professor Damocles's research facility when they overheard voices speaking from the front. They couldn't see who was who from the corner due to the bushes and quaint plant décor in the way. They recognized one of the speakers to be Professor Damocles, but the person he was speaking to was someone neither Marinette nor Alya would've expected to run into so early in their journey.

"Thank you for stopping by, Mr. Agreste," Professor Damocles's voice had said. "This was an interesting topic you wanted to speak to me about, but I'm glad to have been of some service, even though I don't have the full knowledge you sought for."

Marinette, Alya, and their Pokémon snuck around the corner of the front hedge near the entrance pathway to the lab to discover that it was indeed Gabriel Agreste visiting the local researcher.

"No need to fret about it, Professor," Gabriel brushed off. "I'm sure you'll find the answers soon enough. In the meantime, I will continue my own investigations on the matter. Now then, good day."

The girls pulled their heads away upon seeing the Champion beginning to head out. Though as he was out and right close to them, he either didn't appear to notice them or didn't bother acknowledging their presence.

"This world is both beautiful and cruel," Gabriel mused, expression ever unchanging. "That is only the natural order of this world where some survive and others don't, or at the very least disappear with no explanation. Ultimate perfection is said to be unattainable, though men and Pokémon alike have pursued its ideal since the dawn of creation. Though I am curious…" His stern eyes fell upon the girls, alarming them that he did know they were nearby and had basically eavesdropped on him. Though by the way he had looked at them, he wanted them to hear his words of wisdom. "What do you girls hope to gain from living your lives the way they are now?"

Both Marinette and Alya momentarily blanked out. Blinking in succession was the only thing they and their accompanying Pokémon could do at the moment. The Kalos Champion himself was addressing them directly. His prestige alone was overwhelming, but combined with his authoritative personality, Gabriel Agreste was truly an intimidating force to be reckoned with.

"Um, well, sir… I, uh, want to be a great… Pokémon fashion designer like you one day," Marinette managed to speak first, attempting to make sure she didn't flub her words despite a sheepish smile having made a place on her face. She had to be extra careful as he was both her fashion idol and Adrien's father, thus her potential father-in-law if she somehow got his approval to be with his perfect son. It would be very miraculous if she did. "… I'm out on a journey to… gain inspiration for my designs."

"I just want to be a reporter for the Lumiose Press," Alya said candidly, getting over her initial shock. She was still intimidated by Gabriel, but was better at composing herself for situations like these than Marinette. "Also, we, um, happen to know Adrien."

"Oh?" Gabriel raised an inquisitive brow. "I don't suppose you two attended the Lumiose Trainer Academy with him then judging you by your ages."

"We did," Marinette immediately answered, quickly clasping her hands over her mouth out of fear that she had shouted her response before pulling them down to resume talking. "Adrien's a fantastic student. He was the top of our class and an inspiration for us."

"I know," Gabriel replied. It was really hard to tell what he was thinking or feeling, if he said it out of pride for his son or as a routine expectation. "By the way, you mentioned wanting to be a top Pokémon fashion designer. Since your friend here said that you both were in Adrien's class, your face holds some familiarity to me."

"Y-Yes, sir," Marinetted nodded. "I competed in a couple of the fashion design contests you hosted while I was still in the Academy."

"I see," Gabriel murmured. "Now I remember. In the contests you participated in, you won them all. I recall your designs being exceptionally exquisite, one of them I bought from you to use for my line. You're Ms. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, correct?"

"Y-Yes," Marinette confirmed rather stiffly.

She couldn't believe that Gabriel had actually praised her designs despite the fact that she had won his contests in the past. It was still hard to tell because of how stoic he was if he really was impressed with her or was just treating it as business.

"I'm certain you viewed my segment on Lumiose Live not too long ago," Gabriel began. He walked past her, hands kept behind and remained as strictly professional as he did. "I have some parting words specifically for you. For an aspiring fashion designer like you, seeking out beauty and inspiration from your surroundings and molding them with your own imagination has many trials. It is more than spotting uneven stitching or balancing out lengths as to cater to particular individuals. Whatever you do, don't lose sight of your sense of beauty. You will fall hard and fast otherwise, and it will be the most unpleasant experience you will ever have."

Marinette nervously gulped over her built-up saliva. As wise as Gabriel's words were, they didn't exactly inspire confidence. It was already bad enough that she suffered from low self-confidence. She wondered how Adrien did manage to survive if all of the amazing talents he had still didn't bring a pleased smile to his father's face.

Even as Gabriel had left them minutes ago, she still felt stunned up over the whole thing. Alya left her alone, allowing her time and space to process this information, though she couldn't help but worry about the state her BFF was in. She, too, heard his parting words for Marinette and hoped that despite how captious he came off as that Marinette didn't take his tone personally.

Though after a few more minutes had passed, Alya had decided that enough was enough.

"Hey, Marinette, you okay?" the brunette journalist prompted, placing a hand on her arm to shake her active. "C'mon. You're starting to scare me."

"H-His words… they're tough to take in," Marinette exhaled heavily. "Alya… can I… am I still able to do this?"

"Oh, Marinette," Alya sighed, taking the shaken girl into her arms for a comforting hug. Tikki joined in, hugging Marinette from behind. "I can see how his words can sting right now, but think of it this way. Once you do reach the top and you become a fashion brand name, you'll look back at this moment and laugh it off as a funny memory. You know that even in all his greatness Adrien's dad can't judge whether or not you'll be a successful Pokémon fashion designer. It's all up to you. He said to retain your sense of beauty no matter what."

"But what does that even mean?" Marinette asked.

"I don't know, to be honest," Alya said, patting and rubbing her best friend's back. "Maybe it's to see the good in others or something like that? I'm no philosopher, but I'm here for you no matter what, Marinette."

"Thanks, Alya," Marinette smiled softly, pushing out of the hug. It was amazing to see her recover quickly as she had a resolute look on her face this time. "Let's go see the professor like we planned."

"Yeah, nothing's gonna stop us in the way of our dreams," Alya concurred.

* * *

 **And now Gabriel Agreste makes his official debut here. He is certainly an interesting character to write about, especially in this particular setting. We got to wonder what he has in store for Marinette as the journey continues.**

 **So up next, Marinette and Alya will learn a bit more on Mega Evolution, such as how the power of Mega Stones and Key Stones came to be and ultimately how it would affect Marinette and possibly Adrien as well. It'll probably be a fairly short chapter, but it'll be used mainly for exposition. Plus it'll probably be the last chapter I'll be able to post until I have my surgery. And I apologize if the constant reminder is starting to annoy you, but at least you should be well informed if you notice a lack of updates in the near future.**

 **Please review as always!**

 **And thank you those that have supported me and this story so far! You know who you are! Stay beautiful and true to yourselves!**


	9. Miraculous Origins of Mega Evolution!

"Professor Damocles, are you in?" Marinette called.

She and Alya moved their heads into the open entrance of the facility with Tikki and Elekid trailing behind, examining the large foyer lined with shelves of Pokémon books as they searched for a sign of life. Marinette was uncertain whether or not to intrude despite Alya's assurance that they would be welcomed into the laboratory. As such, Alya gave her a quick push from behind to make her move forward. Marinette nearly fell over as a result and sent back an indignant glower at Alya, to which she merely responded with a falsely innocent smile.

"Go, go," Alya urged, ushering her forward with a few hand waves. "And speak louder."

"I still feel like we're intruding," Marinette mumbled.

"He welcomes all Trainers he's given their first Pokémon to and besides, this shouldn't be as bad as the times you followed Adrien to his home without him knowing," Alya winked.

"That can't be proven!" Marinette yelped defensively, her pale face sporting an immediate crimson blush.

" _Sure_ it can't," Alya drawled; her bestie was too adorable when flustered over the mere mention of her crush.

"Ugh, whatever, let's find him," Marinette groaned, turning on her heel and went in forward. "Professor, are you here?"

"He'll be out in a second," a familiar female voice answered back.

The girls recognized the responder as she walked out from one of the hallways to greet the guests. There was mild surprise between both parties upon seeing one another, even if it had been only a few days since last seeing each other.

"Ms. Bustier!" Alya and Marinette greeted.

"Marinette and Alya!" Ms. Bustier replied back as cheerfully. "It's lovely to see you girls again! You and your Pokémon appear to be in great spirits. What brings you over to the professor's lab?"

"We're back in town after Marinette here won her first badge at Santalune City and are on the way to the next Gym at Cyllage," Alya explained while patting a pink-faced Marinette on the back. "We wanted to visit and learn a bit more on Mega Evolution from Professor Damocles. So Ms. Bustier, have you been mostly helping out in the lab since we all 'graduated'?"

"Pretty much, and you can call me 'Caline' now since I'm no longer your teacher," Ms. Bustier said. "And Marinette, congratulations on beating the Santalune Gym."

"Thanks," Marinette smiled. "But you'll always be our teacher, Ms. Busti−I mean Caline. Wow, that'll take some time to get used to."

"I could do either, but I kinda find it a bit weird calling your former teacher by first name," Alya shrugged. "I suppose I'll get over it."

"Well, whichever makes you feel more comfortable, Alya," Caline reassured. "I'm good for either name, but it looks like I won't be a teacher for a while, at least not until more ten-year old children sign up to take classes. Ms. Mendeleiev still has her class for a couple of years, so I'll be mostly helping Professor Damocles in his research and tending to the Pokémon under his care until we're filled up."

"Has he gotten any breakthroughs with Mega Evolution?" Alya asked, instantly pulling her cell phone out for her usual recording purposes.

"You might say that," Caline answered. "At least, breakthroughs that he withheld from our class until you are ready to handle the truth."

"What do you mean?" Marinette followed up.

"The lectures and presentations he personally shared with us concerning Mega Evolution essentially cover the basic mechanics, such as how it works and which Pokémon can achieve it," Caline elucidated. "What he didn't exactly cover with you was how the stones involved with Mega Evolution, a Key Stone and a Mega Stone, have come to be."

"Where they get their special powers," Alya filled in.

"Exactly," Caline nodded, looking back into the hall she walked out from. "I believe he should be free again. Let me escort you to him."

"Thanks," Marinette and Alya expressed.

The girls, along with their Pokémon, followed their former Academy homeroom teacher into the hall, passing several doors and pieces of furniture ornamenting it. Caline led them to what appeared to be an indoor Pokémon habitat that almost resembled the outer appearance of the Santalune Gym's battlefield with all of the flora, trees, grass, and even a small lake decorating the large space.

At the center of the room tending to various small Pokémon was Professor Damocles. Among the group included Azurill, Scatterbug, Helioptile, Caterpie, Zigzagoon, and Psyduck, just to name a few. He turned around to face the approaching group upon hearing their footsteps crunching into the grass.

"Ah, I wasn't expecting more guests after Gabriel, but it's always nice to have visitors that yearn to learn more on Pokémon," Professor Damocles welcomed. "To whom do I have the pleasure of addressing?"

"Professor, these girls were in my last class before setting off on their journey," Caline explained, flourishing an arm out to Marinette and Alya. "They wish to speak with you on a special topic."

"I see," Professor Damocles nodded, glancing upon his latest visitors. "I recognize you two. Marinette and Alya are your names, correct?"

"Yes, sir," Marinette confirmed.

"I was in a brief chat with another old classmate of ours that said you had some more info on Mega Evolution," Alya said. "Would you mind enlightening us?"

"I don't see why I shouldn't," Professor Damocles chuckled. "Let's take this inside and feel free to ask me any question that comes to mind. I should be able to provide appropriate responses, even if I'm not a hundred percent certain."

* * *

The whole party had moved inside per Professor Damocles's request. They sat together at the lounging area with cups of fresh hot Razz Berry tea on the table, courtesy of Caline. Though while they had waited for the tea, Professor Damocles had asked how their journey was going so far, in which Alya had answered for the both of them and Marinette was left in silence and bashfulness as her best friend continued to overly laud her accomplishments.

Marinette was thankful once the tea had come in and that they could now get down to business.

"So you wish to immerse yourselves in the origins of Mega Evolution, topics of which haven't been covered while you were back at Lumiose Trainer Academy, if I understand correctly," Professor Damocles surmised after a quick sip.

"Yes! That's it!" Alya confirmed, phone recording on the ready. "What Marinette and I want to know is how the stones involved with Mega Evolution got their power and why certain Pokémon are allowed the privilege to Mega Evolve."

"I see, very educated questions indeed," Professor Damocles commented, twiddling with his beard a bit. "Now I believe I don't have to explain in detail what Mega Evolution is exactly as you girls are aware of what it entails: a higher, temporary stage that some Pokémon can ascend to for access to greater strength and wider array of abilities. It is commonly known to be accessible through the use of a Key Stone and a Mega Stone, though I believe there is more to it than that, you see."

"How so?" Alya pressed.

Taking another sip of his tea, the good professor continued.

"If all it takes for a Pokémon to Mega Evolve are the physical requirements, then I suppose anyone in the world can perform it. No. I believe that the influences of the Key Stone and Mega Stone respond to true power, which is power from the heart. That is made manifest through the bond between Trainer and Pokémon."

"So you're saying that if the bond between a Trainer and a Pokémon capable of Mega Evolution is strong enough, then Mega Evolution is possible?"

"That is correct, Alya."

"Amazing… That really helps narrow down who can become the greatest Trainer. I still have the question on where the influences of the stones came from."

"Ah, yes, forgive me for having sidestepped it, but I felt it was necessary to cover what you needed to know in order to help better understand how this all applies," Professor Damocles coughed. "Before I forget, though, are you aware of the Legendary Pokémon that govern over the balance of life and death in Kalos?"

"I… don't remember if we had covered that in class," Alya pondered, slightly lowering her phone while she searched her own memory.

"I think you were out sick that day, Alya," Marinette intervened. The brunette journalist shifted the camera on her. "They are called Xerneas and Yveltal. One represents creation and life while the other embodies destruction and death."

"Very good, Marinette," Caline beamed. "It always pleases me when former students of mine pay close attention to detail, even if they appear to nod off and daydream halfway through the lecture."

Marinette merely gave a nervous titter and grin at the statement. She knew she was guilty of such acts due to sitting behind a certain handsome boy, not that she'd admit it out loud, and was not about to deny having spaced off in front of her former teacher and the professor, especially with Alya recording everything going on at the moment.

"You've raised brilliant students, Ms. Bustier," Professor Damocles chortled briefly. "As young Marinette has said, we have Xerneas, who represents creation, and Yvetal, who represents destruction. As I had found a little while back, Mega Stones happened to be evolutionary stones irradiated by their incredible power."

"Evolutionary stones?" Alya repeated, clearly intrigued by where this was heading as she zoomed in on the professor. "You mean stones like the Water Stone, Thunder Stone, Sun Stone, and so on?"

"Yes," Professor Damocles affirmed. "With their power, Xerneas and Yveltal are able to change the amazing properties of these stones into something new, producing a variety of results upon exposure as they have roamed around Kalos for centuries past. To be honest, no one is sure why only certain Mega Stones have been produced for specific Pokémon. As a matter of fact, there's one more source I'd like to add in regarding the creation of Mega Stones."

"This _just_ got real," Alya grinned, attempting to keep her arms from shaking out of her excitement. "You mean to say that there is another way to create Mega Stones aside from exposing regular evolutionary stones to Xerneas and Yveltal's powers?"

"A colleague from the Hoenn region had shared with me his findings on Mega Evolution," Professor Damocles resumed. "According to him, Mega Stones found in Hoenn were discovered to have originated from falling meteorites bathed in green light. That's not to say that it couldn't also happen to us here in Kalos. Anyway, he tied this hypothesis in to the fact that the Legendary Pokémon, Rayquaza, is capable of Mega Evolution because of the meteorites contained by a special organ in its body. According to Hoenn legend, upon human contact and responding to their wishes through a medium that we can conclude is a Key Stone, Rayquaza was marked as the first Pokémon to Mega Evolve."

"Professor, if I may, there's something interesting I'd like to add to that, at least in terms of legends," Caline interrupted as politely as she could. Alya shifted the camera on her. "Not that it matters where it was said to have first been discovered, according to Kalos lore, the first Pokémon recorded to have Mega Evolved was a Lucario. This legend is upheld by the descendants of that Lucario's Trainer, who reside in Shalour City and one of the family members currently serve as the Shalour Gym Leader."

"Mega scoop!" Alya exclaimed, hitting the pause button on her screen. "This is _so_ much to take in! But it's all mind-blowing! All this talk about Legendary Pokémon and the ancestors of Mega Evolution is just… whoa!"

"You're at a loss for words," Marinette remarked.

"And you _aren't_?!" Alya shot back, surprised at how calm her normally high-strung bestie was behaving.

"I don't know how to react to all this, like you said," Marinette admitted, looking away. "This _is_ a ton of info to take in. I guess…" She shrugged awkwardly. "I'm just slow at taking it in."

"Everyone processes information at different rates, some faster than others," Caline added. "That doesn't diminish the importance of the message being shared."

"In any case, does that answer your question on how Mega Stones came to be?" Professor Damocles inquired. "I'm afraid there isn't much to say on Key Stones aside from being the mediums in allowing the hearts of Trainers to reach out to their Pokémon and unlocking the power of Mega Evolution."

"Nope, that ought to do," Alya replied, tapping on the resume button and placing herself in front of her phone's lens. "You've heard it here, loyal friends and followers! Mega Evolution is so amazing! Hope this vid doesn't totally fly over your heads like someone I know." She didn't let Marinette's outraged cry from the background stop her from finishing her message. "But if it did, then by all means view this video from the beginning until you get Professor Damocles's words down to the period. Until next time! Alya Césaire _out_!"

Clicking on the stop button, Alya was proud to have some meaningful content to put up for her personal Pokéblog. Everyone in the room had soon realized that it was already evening and with nothing left to speak about, Marinette and Alya had bid Professor Damocles and Ms. Caline Bustier good-bye as they left the lab and walked away.

"I really didn't want to rush getting out, but I know they have things to finish before the day is through," Alya said, looking over her Mega Evolution video for the third time in a row. "And we needed to get going too."

"Hey Alya, who have you shared the link to your Pokéblog with?" Marinette asked.

"My family, of course, you if you ever take the time to check it out, Nino, _Adrien_ ," Alya purposefully emphasized his name just to see Marinette's jumpy reaction. "And then there are our classmates, except for Chloé and Sabrina, like they'd be interested in what I have to say. Though if they think they're entitled to everything, then they'll have to guess again with my precious finds."

"She probably already has access to Mega Evolution info thanks to her dad pulling strings, as usual," Marinette groaned.

"Though just because Chloé might know how Mega Evolution works doesn't mean she'll be able to accomplish it," Alya quipped.

"Now I really feel sorry for any Pokémon she catches," Marinette laughed. "Anyway, what should we do now? Should we just visit our families and stay with them for the night and meet up back in the morning?"

"I like that idea," Alya agreed. "I don't mind staying with my sisters even if it has been only a few days. I know it'll be much longer to return to Lumiose once we leave tomorrow. We really need to enjoy all Kalos has to offer. Otherwise, it'll just fly by us without a moment's notice."

"Yeah, like how Professor Damocles's exposition on Mega Evolution origins flew over my head," Marinette grumbled with a light smile.

"It's up on my Pokéblog now," Alya announced. "Watch it before you go to bed tonight."

"Will do," Marinette promised. "See ya tomorrow!"

"Have a good one, girl!"

The two friends had to go their separate ways for the evening as Alya lived at another direction from her parents' bakery. Marinette was now alone with Tikki hovering by her side. The Five Star Pokémon appeared to be concerned for her Trainer she was pretty silent on the walk back home.

"I know what you're thinking, Tikki," Marinette spoke. "I'm not sad or upset or anything like that. It's just that these past few days were the most eventful I've ever had. Alya's right. Everything is just flying by without a moment's notice. It's really overwhelming to think about."

"Ree Ree?" Tikki queried.

"I'll take it all at a more natural pace, I promise," Marinette assured. "I know now that I can't really compete with Adrien by trying to rush to catch up to him, but to do things my way. And who knows? Maybe I might wind up beating him in a battle one day." The idea itself was flattering, but still felt completely unrealistic to the dark-haired designer. "But with that challenge his dad offered to every Trainer in Kalos to challenge him, it's just that I want to help him out or else he'll be overwhelmed by all the battles."

"Redi," Tikki nodded.

"I'll also be sure to pick my battles wisely," Marinette added with a giggle as Tikki nuzzled up to her. "Really glad I have you around when Alya isn't. She's already done so much for me. I really should do more for her in return."

"Ree Ree Redi," Tikki suggested.

"The Rhyhorn Racing might not be a stretch, but I still feel the need to get into shape," Marinette pointed out. "But that'll have to wait. I'm looking forward for some good old home-cooking tonight. Let's get going, Tikki."

* * *

 **Not the most impressive chapter I've written, but hopefully this would leave some ideas for you to consider regarding what can and will happen further on. Although I don't like singling out specific reviewers, one guest reviewer by the name of Animefan12 pointed out the convenient relationship between the Kalos Legendary Pokémon and the Miraculous (Ladybug and Xerneas and Cat Noir and Yveltal). I'm not saying that they'll be captured, but they will be integral further along the line.**

 **This is my last update before the surgery. It'll take a while for me to get back on the computer. But thank you all for the wishes! I do hope I recover in no time flat so I can get back into this. It's just so much fun to write, honestly. So take care of yourselves and remember who you are!**

 **Please review!**

 **Gotta _catch_ y'all later!**


	10. Class Reunion! Party at Parfum Palace!

**Good news, everyone! I recovered from my laser eye surgery sooner than expected, but I withheld from writing for a few days out of precaution. My vision has greatly improved, that's always good.**

* * *

There was more to this Pokémon adventure than Marinette had initially realized.

Following her brief return home and enjoying a jubilant reunion with her parents the evening after learning more on Mega Evolution, she was ready to get back out to the world and experience so many new adventures with Alya by her side. As she had promised her aspiring journalist friend, Marinette had watched the posted recorded video on Professor Damocles's exposition on his research of Mega Evolution, how Mega Stones came to be, and the myths tying to their origins as founded through both Kalos and Hoenn lore.

Marinette was content in having showed off her new Pokémon and her newly won badge to her parents, allowing their pride to swell up over how much their daughter had grown the last few days. They really couldn't wait to see how she would turn out in the next couple of months as she would further progress in her journey. She won't return to Lumiose City until she would obtain four badges and qualify for the Lumiose Gym's prerequisite.

Of course, once Marinette had departed from her home again with a hearty breakfast and less tearful farewell, she joined up with Alya at the Lumiose Pokémon Center this time to cover what would be the next ideal course of action.

"Since we're heading over to Cyllage City next, we'll need to go through Route 5, also known as Versant Road," Alya explained, reviewing the Kalos region map on her smartphone. "That will take us into Camphrier Town. From there will be Route 7, aka Rivière Walk, and finally we need to go through Connecting Cave to get to Cyllage and your second Gym battle."

"There seems to be a lot of stops along the way, like Parfum Palace and the Battle Chateau," Marinette noted from looking over their highlighted routes.

"We can check those out if you want," Alya offered, tapping onto their locations for more information. "Actually, do you mind, Marinette? Historical landmarks like these tend to hold a bunch of untold stories that are waiting for someone daring enough to uncover them to the eyes of the public."

"You sound more like an archaeologist more than a simple journalist, Alya," Marinette giggled.

"Hey, I'm not picky," Alya grinned, holding her hands up in mock defense. "I honestly think they'd be very exciting to learn more about, even if I do have to play historian to get them. Besides, you know what they say about learning about history."

"What?" Marinette pressed.

"It helps prevent us from repeating the same mistakes," Alya answered.

"Well, I've been hoping to just skip straight to Cyllage City so I can keep up with Adrien," Marinette pondered thoughtfully. "But you've stuck out this far with me, so why not? I'll humor you this time."

"Girl, you're the best!" Alya exclaimed, bringing her in for a tight hug. "I promise I'll totally make it up to you!"

"I'll hold it to you," Marinette grinned, pushing herself out of the hug after a few more seconds.

"And I think I have the best idea of a gift for your next birthday," Alya smirked that familiar smirk the dark-haired designer knew whenever it involved her and a certain model. "Just expect one hunk of a boy wrapped in a bow by your feet by the morn."

"Gah! L-Let's not get carried away!" Marinette scrambled her arms in a frenzy. "I'll be fine with another good soft-focus headshot!"

"Oh, you'll get more than just head, girl," Alya winked mischievously.

" _ALYA_!"

* * *

The pair had left for Route 5 before the morning turned noon. They were silently along the way mostly because Marinette refused to speak with Alya. The bluebell-eyed girl was still flushed in mortification over the suggestive comment and the resulting reaction made her look like a complete fool in the center of the Lumiose City Pokémon Center public lobby.

Of course, worse things came out of Alya's uninhibited mouth, but Marinette wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of her flustered reactions. She knew how much she loved to get a rise out of her only because she somehow made the best faces when surprised or nervous, according to her anyway. Alya had apologized as well, but she kept to herself until she allowed her current emotions to cool down and she could be her normal happy-go-lucky self once more.

Alya simply strolled alongside her bestie, knowing that she would cool down eventually. She had been in worse moods, this one being no different. All she had to do for now was give the little lady her space and she would come around. Marinette wasn't the type to hold a grudge… unless one of two conditions happened.

One would be trying to make her life miserable on purpose for over four years, to which Chloé had done.

The other condition would be trying to steal away or threaten Adrien. While Chloé also has been trying to seduce the model since their days at Lumiose Academy, much to Marinette's irritation, she hadn't done anything extreme that would otherwise earn her full ire. After all, all was fair in love and war.

And of course Alya sided with Marinette when it came to helping her win over Adrien, and it would be safe to assume the majority of their class would agree, save Sabrina, but she was nothing more than Chloé's subservient assistant who had no say in the matter.

In any case, Alya allowed her eyes to wander around in hopes of finding some good scoops to report on her personal Pokéblog. Versant Road was considerably as short as Parterre Way, meaning it would take less than a day to reach Camphrier Town if they continued at their casual pace. She noticed an abundance of teens on roller skates showing off their skills on the dirt hills and grind rails scattered around the place. She couldn't help but be reminded of a certain short tomboy from their old class who would love to tear this place up.

And as if on cue…

"WA-HOO!"

This particular excited cry snagged both Alya's and Marinette's attention, causing them to glance over to one of the large slopes the roller skaters use to perform jumps and tricks. There was a small girl with strikingly familiar pink hair underneath that helmet of hers pulling of a magnificent jump while posing in the air with her legs out in various directions before landing expertly on a grind rail and riding it to the other side. The skater girl's Torchic held on as tight as she could on a shoulder.

The girl looked ahead of the grind rail and saw two more friends waiting at the end. She was hoping to run into them or at least someone from her old class just to shut Kim up on this latest dare of his.

"Marinette! Alya!" she yelled, dismounting off the rail flawlessly.

"Alix!" the girls responded, running over to her and engaging in a group hug despite how sweaty she currently was.

"So glad to see you chicks again, even if it has been some days since we last saw each other," Alix grinned. "What brings you to these parts?"

"Oh, we're just passing through on the way to Cyllage City," Marinette explained.

"Marinette here won her first badge at Santalune," Alya chimed in.

"Alya, I can share my own accomplishments, thank you very much," Marinette scolded lightly; she was back to normal at least. "Anyway, Alix, what goes on with you?"

"I haven't gotten a badge yet, but I've been training super hard with my Pokémon so that I'll win all the badges in one fell swoop," Alix explained. "I think my Torchic is getting close to evolving soon."

"Tor Tor!" her Torchic chirped in agreement.

"The competition's getting fierce for you, girl," Alya commented, playfully elbowing her bestie on the side. "First Adrien and now Alix. You're gonna have your work cut out for you if you don't start kicking it up a notch."

"Hang on, did you just mention Adrien?" Alix intervened, immediately gaining Marinette's interest. "I just happen to know that he'll be around Parfum Palace for a while."

"Really?! I-I mean, r-really?" Marinette asked, reeling in her inner excitement after initially spooking Alix with her sudden screech of a response.

"Thing is we're actually having a bit of a class reunion up there," Alix continued. "Kim proposed it. I bumped into him, Nino, Ivan, and Mylène at Camphrier Town two days ago and then he wagered on who can get the most of our former classmates over at Parfum Palace by tomorrow for some fun."

"I can tell this'll already be fun the moment you mentioned Kim making a bet," Alya snorted. "So what's on the line?"

"If Kim wins, he gets each of our prized possessions as trophies," Alix grumbled. "Meaning he'll get Nino's headphones, Ivan's pin of his favorite band that he gave to Mylène, and my roller skates. Though if any of us win, he'll be forced to stop making wagers and dares for the remainder of the year. I don't care about anything else. I just want to knock that meathead down a peg or ten."

"Why would Kim want your skates?" Alya pondered. "It's not like they'll fit him."

"No, they won't and I've had these old skates for a while now," Alix said before a disgusted look marked her face. "But I'd rather not think about other possible things he _could_ do with them."

"Let's keep it clean for the sake of the children," Alya suggested with an uneasy grin, having jumped to the same conclusion the pink-haired tomboy had.

"You're one to talk with that head comment back at Lumiose, Alya," Marinette protested. "Are you suggesting that Kim would sni−?"

"I said keep it _clean_!" Alya repeated.

The dark-haired designer blinked a few times in surprise before shaking the shock off. When Alya needed to make a point, she certainly made a point all right. Likewise, Marinette did not want to dwell in that particular topic longer than they had to.

"So are everyone's results against him cumulative?" Marinette inquired.

"No, we're doing it separately," Alix shook her head. "So far, Kim managed to get Max, Chloé, and Sabrina. Nino got Adrien first, which was how Kim convinced Chloé to come along in the first place, if I may add. Ivan and Mylène together got Nathanaël. And I got Juleka and Rose, though they'll be waiting at Camphrier Town this evening."

"Kim thinks he's that confident that he'd allow Ivan and Mylène to team up?" Marinette remarked wryly. "Should've guessed."

"So then if we came over as your guests, then you would basically have won the bet," Alya surmised.

"We definitely gotta go to Parfum Palace now!" Marinette declared, determined sparkles shining within her eyes as she held a fist out.

"You know, it helps to have the right motivation sometimes," Alya whispered over to Alix. "Mention the A word in a good way and she's putty in your hands."

"Good to know," Alix smirked. "It's gonna get late if we try to go to Parfum Palace now, so I recommend staying at Camphrier Town. And with Rose and Juleka already there, we can have a girl's night. Then at the crack of dawn, we'll head out and meet up with everyone."

"It's safe to assume the others are already there?" Alya asked.

"Kind of," Alix said, leading the girls on to Camphrier Town. "Since Parfum Palace doesn't allow any vacancy since it's used as a museum these days, they're all most likely camping out on Route 6, also known as Palais Lane."

"Then they shouldn't be too far ahead," Marinette filled in. "Are you sure we won't reach them today?"

"Positive," Alix nodded. "This route is pretty lengthy, and I actually plan on getting some training in along the way. If I were you, Marinette, I'd do the same, especially if your goal is to compete in the Kalos League."

"Alix does have a point, girl," Alya concurred. "I can use some too."

"… But," Marinette sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to win this round.

"We'll meet up with Adrien and the others tomorrow," Alya reassured. "They won't be going anywhere. Kim will make sure of it."

"It'll definitely be awesome to have everyone together again," Alix added with a subtle roll of her eyes for her next afterthought. "… Even Chloé."

"I'm just going to chalk that up to nostalgia and not a real desire to see her," Alya jested.

"I don't care much for her as long as she doesn't get in my way," Alix muttered.

"I gotta get to Adrien before she does," Marinette grumbled to herself, though Alya overheard her and merely placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

As decided and much to Marinette's disappointment, the trio of girls had taken their time along Versant Road after estimating their arrival at Camphrier Town close to eventide, battling Pokémon Trainers and training along the way. Alix revealed having caught a Tyrogue not too long ago, claiming that she liked the fiery spirit of this Pokémon upon meeting him for the first time. Both Alya and Marinette had exchanged looks, finding the Scuffle Pokémon to be quite a fit for Alix's personality.

Alix was also impressed with Marinette's catches of Ralts and Sewaddle, demanding a battle before they entered Camphrier Town. Wanting to get stronger for Adrien, Marinette readily accepted the challenge while Alya oversaw their battle. It was a two-on-two battle with no substitutions. Their Pokémon would battle until they were deemed unable to continue.

The first round was between Marinette's Ralts and Alix's Tyrogue, ending with a victory for Marinette due to the type advantage. However, Tyrogue had left enough damage on Ralts for Alix's Torchic to finish off with a swift Scratch attack.

The final round was down to Tikki and Torchic. Tikki had proven to put up quite a fight with her tricky aerial maneuvers, but Alix was quick to adapt and overwhelm the Ledyba with super effective attacks like Ember and Peck. It came down to the wire, but Alix claimed victory over their little battle.

"Honestly, Marinette, you were so awesome in that battle!" Alix praised, recalling her Torchic. "I would've lost if Tikki's Acrobatics had hit."

"You win some, you lose some," Marinette shrugged, comforting her starter Pokémon in her arms. "Even I can see how mistimed my attack was looking back."

"Girl, you were off the hook despite the disadvantage," Alya assured. "It could've gone either way in my eyes. And remember that Alix said she's been training out here before challenging a Gym."

"Well, she'll definitely get a win out of the Santalune Gym if the Gym Leader was going to stick around," Marinette commented in passing.

"Vincent said he'll be out for a few days before returning from his photo excursion," Alya pointed out. "I'm afraid you'd be out of luck there."

"Whatever, the Gym battles can wait," Alix waved off. "Having our old class get together is practically an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! No way am I passing this up! C'mon!"

The trio entered the old-timely Camphrier Town and found two more of their expected friends casually ambling outside the Pokémon Center. Rose, along with her Igglybuff and Budew, were doing some cheerful dance while Juleka was lying against the side of the building with her Gothita, both spectating the dance.

"Yo, babes!" Alix bellowed, skating over to them with Marinette and Alya in tow. "Over here!"

"Yay! It's Alix!" Rose cheered, stopping her dance and waving back. "And she brought Alya and Marinette!"

"Rad," Juleka smiled.

"Aww, it's nice to see you girls again," Marinette greeted, catching Rose in a hug while Juleka nonchalantly walked over to them. "Hey, Juleka. How goes it?"

"Hey," Juleka responded bashfully.

"Marinette, check out the adorable Pokémon I have!" Rose spoke up, showing both her Igglybuff and Budew on her arms.

"They fit you to a T, Rose," Marinette giggled. "What do you say we take this mini reunion back to the Pokémon Center? I'm exhausted."

"And I'm ravenous," Alix chimed, patting her slender starving belly.

"Hope you girls have some exciting experiences to share," Alya said, gesturing with an arm for the others to follow her into the Pokémon Center.

It was safe to assume that this evening would be filled with much storytelling and small party games between friends as they settled in for the night at the Camphrier Pokémon Center. Juleka and Rose had started off their interest in becoming Pokémon Performers increasingly more than wanting to compete in the Kalos League, hence Rose's earlier dancing performance. Alix had looked into the history of the nearby Shabboneau Castle for her historian older brother and father, to which Alya wanted to get notes of. In return, Alya shared her findings and thoughts on Mega Evolution from her time with Professor Damocles. Lastly, Marinette shared her progress of obtaining the Bug Badge from the Santalune Gym, which she felt wasn't as impressive compared to the others, but they disagreed.

There wasn't a dull moment before slumber time.

* * *

 _ **The next morning…**_

"Girls! Up and at 'em!" Alix shouted; she was the first to be ready and close to out the Pokémon Center door.

"Hang on there, skater girl," Alya called out, getting out of the hall leading to the rooms. "There are some of us still getting ready."

"Seriously?" Alix groaned. "We're heading up to an informal class reunion at Parfum Palace, not a Master Showcase gala."

"To be fair, Rose and Juleka are very well in touch with their feminine side," Alya shrugged. "… And Marinette wants to look her best for a certain someone."

"Her, I guess it _would_ make sense," Alix mumbled with a responding shrug of her own. "Even _I_ can see how bad she has it and I really don't care. Still, I see no sense of going out of your way just to get a guy to like you."

"Trust me, Alix, I've told her a million of times not to overdo it," Alya grinned. "And not everyone will want to search for that 'special someone' to spend the rest of their lives with so early in life. As a matter of fact, we _do_ have the rest of our lives left to live and enjoy before settling down."

"Glad to know there's another gal asides me that cares about things other than boys," Alix said, folding her arms. "I suppose Adrien's cool and handsome and all, but is too prissy for my tastes. Nothing against the upper class, it's just too dang restricting for me. And Chloé hasn't exactly set the perfect example of high society, so yeah."

"Fair enough," Alya nodded.

" _Hey, gang~_!" Rose's chipper voice sang as the petit blonde skipped over to them with Marinette and Juleka trailing behind. "Sorry we're late, but Juleka's hair just refused to behave!"

"It took a while to straighten, but it's done," Juleka affirmed, self-consciously playing with her hair.

"Wait, Marinette, is that… blush you're wearing?" Alya inquired upon closer inspection of her BFF's pretty face.

"It is!" Rose answered in the stunned designer's stead. "Juleka did such a lovely job on her cheeks. Marinette's like a glowing porcelain doll!"

"Gah! Rose!" Marinette yelped at the description, waving her hands around her face as a futile attempt to cover herself. "I didn't want it to go _that_ far!"

"Nonsense, girl! You look fab!" Alya acclaimed, giving her an OK hand sign. "You'll definitely catch Adrien's eye."

Following Alya's words, Marinette unfortunately imagined a worst possible scenario in her wild imagination which her recent makeup process had resulted her looking like a foolish clown, earning the laughs from the other classmates. Adrien, on the other hand, would be so disgusted by her style and leave her behind, forever alone.

"I'm _so_ gonna die of shame and all alone," Marinette wailed, falling to her knees but was held up by Alya.

"Relax, girl, I think Juleka can make you a little less… radiant if you want," she suggested, to which the quiet girl already had a compact makeup and brush on hand.

"Sure," Marinette consented and Juleka went into action.

* * *

The five-girl group of former Lumiose Academy classmates was making their way through Palais Lane after helping out Mariette with her makeup correction. They helped her find the ideal level of radiance while ensuring she didn't appear too pale from the powder. It really didn't take more than five minutes, but Alix had been impatient. Nonetheless, she waited around and remained supportive until everyone in her party were ready to go to Parfum Palace.

Marinette was lucky that the weather was fair and clear this day, meaning she didn't have to worry heavily on sweating and having her friends' hard work melt all over her face. She was ready to face her former classmates, particularly Adrien.

"I see the palace!" Alix announced, pointing overhead to the regal building at the end of their path.

"Hot dang!" Alya whistled, instinctively pulling her smartphone out. "Race ya, Alix!"

While the brunette journalist and pink-haired tomboy ran ahead to check out the palace, Marinette stayed behind at a leisurely pace and listened in on Rose and Juleka's conversation on applying for future Pokémon Showcases.

"So I've been thinking after luring the audience in with Budew's Water Sport and have Igglybuff bounce around like a water float," Rose deliberated. "Ooh, it'll be like a fun water show!"

"I'd like to see that routine sometime," Marinette said. "What about you, Juleka? What kind of performance do you want to do?"

"Something _spooky_ ," Juleka replied with subtle humorous flair, quietly flexing her fingers out for emphasis.

"I encouraged sweet Juleka to try out something very different than what one would normally see in a Pokémon Showcase," Rose explained. "She caught a Gastly the night I caught my Budew. That just gave me an idea for a beautifully haunted theme performance that screamed 'Juleka!'"

"Wow, so wouldn't this make you two rivals then?" Marinette surmised.

"Yep, but that doesn't mean we can't stop hanging out with one another," Rose reasoned. "We're going to help each other become Kalos Queen, even though one of us will have to defeat the other on stage eventually."

"We'll give it everything we got, that's all that matters," Juleka concurred.

"That's so the kind of rivalry I wish I'd have, just being together regardless of who wins or loses," Marinette sighed wistfully. "I guess it's just not the same for regular Trainers gunning for the League."

"It all depends on how you want to go about it with your rival," Juleka smiled. "What is it that you want from them?"

"Good question," Marinette said, sending a grateful smile back while she pondered the words of the girl with black hair and purple streaks.

"Hey! It's Nino!" Rose suddenly chirped, alerting Marinette and Juleka to the fact that they arrived at Parfum Palace. "Hey!"

Marinette looked ahead and saw that Alya and Nino were catching up until Rose yelled for him and welcomed her into their little conversation. Along with them outside the front entrance were Alix, Max, Nathanaël, and…

"… _Adrien_!" Marinette whispered breathlessly, hands inching up to her widely grinning mouth.

She felt her feet take on an automatic pace walking towards her handsome target. Alya caught her from the corner of her eye and smirked knowingly. After talking a bit with Alix and Nathanaël, Adrien saw the newcomers and waved politely over.

"Marinette, Juleka, long time, no see," Adrien greeted; Juleka had silently accompanied Marinette as unspoken emotional support on Alya's behalf.

"They here, Adrien," Marinette responded distractedly, only to realize her verbal folly and started to panic. "… I mean, h-hey there, Adrien! See, no time! … No! I mean… yeah, long time, see ya… Gah! I mean, uh… Hee hee."

"Hi, Adrien," Juleka replied simply.

"So Marinette, I've heard from Alya that you also beat the Santalune Gym on your first try," Adrien resumed, conveniently unfazed by Marinette's previous prattling. "Nice job! These Gyms are a lot harder than anyone would expect."

"R-Really?" Marinette pressed.

"Ask Nino," Adrien gestured with a thumb. "He just told Alya over there that he won Cyllage's Gym badge after his second try. He got overconfident over his type advantage and didn't take into account that the Gym Leader was prepared for weaknesses against Water attacks. I've just been hanging around this area to train some more for the Cyllage Gym until Nino contacted me about this class reunion. How'd you find out about it?"

"Um, well Alya and I were also heading over to… Cyllage City, but we ran into… Alix, and she told us about it," Marinette explained as calmly as she could, surprising herself on how she barely stammered this time around.

"Ah, so you and Alya are Alix's catches then," Adrien surmised. "And you, Juleka?"

"Same with Alix," Juleka answered. "Also with Rose, you know."

"Hmm, so then with the four of you, according to what Nino told me about this bet Kim's holding, it sounds like Alix wins," Adrien mused. "That explains why she looked so confident on returning. I guess that means no more bets for the rest of the year."

"Yeah," Marinette agreed listlessly.

"C'mon, everyone's waiting out in the back," Adrien announced upon seeing the others heading inside. "Max had mentioned Kim engaging Ivan in a quick one-on-one battle while we waited for you girls. Let's go."

"Yeah… Gah! I mean, yeah!" Marinette echoed, feeling a brief sensation on the side of her ribs where Juleka's elbow was close. She faced the taller girl and whispered a gracious message to her. " _Thanks, Juleka_."

"Mmm-hmm," Juleka nodded.

The whole welcoming party was led inside by Nino and Alix, with Adrien joining his best friend as his invited guest and all the girls gathered behind the latter as her guests. Nathanaël and Max quietly trailed behind the boys despite the people that invited them in already out in the back courtyard of the palace. The fee for entering the kingly home turned museum had already been taken cared of so the greeting butler had allowed them all inside without further action.

Not many of them were up for conversation with all the talking having been taken cared of beforehand. All of them were in awe of the antiquated displays, historical paintings, and noble structures that decorated the interior of this great and spacious building.

It didn't take long for them to reach the back courtyard, discovering an open battlefield among the well-cared hedge garden further beyond. The battlefield was currently in use by Kim and Ivan, with Kim pitting his Mudkip against Ivan's newly caught Poochyena. Mylène was off to the side rooting for her boyfriend while tending to her female Nidoran. And Chloé was at the far corner of the field with Sabrina holding a large yellow umbrella over her to give her cooling shade.

"Mudkip, end this with Mud-Slap!" Kim bellowed.

"Dodge it!" Ivan retaliated.

Despite both battling Pokémon appearing to be on their last legs, they followed through with their orders. Mudkip had kicked up a thick splash of mud only for Poochyena to quickly scamper out of the way.

"Now use Bite!" Ivan followed up.

Utilizing the momentum from his run, Poochyena ran forward, evading more incoming Mud-Slap streams, and clamped his powerful jaws upon Mudkip's entire head, much to Kim's mortification. Poochyena roughed him up quite a bit, swinging Mudkip around back and forth before spitting him out hard.

Mudkip bounced only once and didn't get up after.

"Ugh! No way!" Kim growled in outrage. "I lost to Ivan?!"

The larger boy said nothing but was satisfied in shutting Kim down after the way he thrashed on his battling abilities due to being a Trainer couple with Mylène earlier. He thought Ivan wouldn't survive on his own, but the burlier boy was strong enough to hold his own. Kim calmed himself and recalled his Mudkip, deciding to make this loss another motivating factor to get stronger. He had won most of his battles up to this point by overwhelming his opponents before they could strike back. Ivan was only lucky that time.

At least it couldn't get worse for him, could it?

"Yo, Kim!" Alix hollered. "Guess who just won your stupid bet?"

"Ah, geez, I almost forgot," Kim mentally facepalmed, glancing over to the newcomers exiting the palace. "Okay, there's no way you've gotten four classmates to come here."

"It's true, dude," Nino affirmed, hanging an arm around his only guest.

"Alix has gathered Rose, Juleka, Marinette, and Alya the previous day, thus knocking your short long-standing record of bringing me, Chloé, and Sabrina in for the final count," Max explained. "Nino is left with Adrien while Ivan and Mylène combined have Nathanaël. Tallying the results for this day of reckoning, it is safe to say that Alix Kubdel wins the bet and as such, Lê Chiên Kim cannot make any more bets for the remainder of the year."

This was followed with a plethora of cheers with Alix's being the loudest. No one really enjoyed Kim's dares or his attempts to show off. He was still a good guy and decent Trainer despite it all.

"Is that all?" Chloé scoffed, effectively disrupting the happy moment. "The rest of you can leave this classy place, except Adrien of course." On that note, she instantly appeared by the blond model's side and clung onto his arm. "Oh, _Adrikins~_! Did you miss me?"

Marinette wasn't sure whether to barf or to bite down hard on her teeth in her fuming jealous rage.

"Eh, hey Chloé," Adrien replied politely. "Nice to see you again too."

"Of course it is!" Chloé eagerly agreed, hugging his arm tighter, much to his discomfort. "How strong have you gotten? I know your dad sent out that challenge to every Trainer in Kalos to battle you, but I know you'll beat anyone hands down! I can even help you. I've gotten really strong since leaving the Academy."

"More like hinder him," Marinette commented snidely, to which the blonde snob's ears quickly picked up on.

"Well, well, Marinette," Chloé sneered, letting Adrien go and placing her hands on her hips condescendingly. "I'm surprised to see you make it this far, but I suppose even someone as lowly as you has a lucky streak to compensate for your lack of talent."

"Then you should count yourself lucky I'm not trashing you right now in battle," Marinette rebutted.

"Who says we're not battling right now?" Chloé challenged, holding up a Poké Ball. "I can beat you."

"Try saying that without Sabrina at your side and we'll see," Marinette smirked.

"How dare you?!" Chloé hissed. "I don't need her!"

Sabrina felt she had to step in and hold her back this time, inadvertently proving the dark-haired designer's point.

"Girls, clamp it!" Kim shouted, stepping in between the two warring females, much to everyone's surprise. "Save it for the tag battle."

"Tag battle?" everyone else repeated.

"Heh, it's a good thing I got this little shindig squared off here before sending out the invites," Kim chuckled. "Otherwise our little class reunion here would end at a dull note. No need to worry, everyone. It's not a bet, but a good test to see where we all are right now since starting our journeys."

"Explain, Kim," Alya pressed.

"I had the chance to talk with the honcho behind Parfum Palace and he told me that today was a special date that goes back to something meaningful in the Kalos War, though I don't remember which event it was," Kim began. "Anyway, it was a long shot, but he gave me the thumbs up for hosting a small tag battle for our class reunion for today, which will hopefully be over by tonight. That way, it'll make way for an awesome fireworks show to celebrate the winners."

"So tag battle tournament and night fireworks show, huh?" Alya pondered thoughtfully, a wicked idea concerning her bestie immediately coming to mind.

"Yep, so I think there's an even number of us… right?" Kim looked at Max, who simply nodded in confirmation. "Sweet! Let's all get in pairs and the winner of this little tag tournament will win something good. The honcho lent his support by having the grand prize being this."

The jock indicated at a guarded corner near the main battlefield rested a grand looking pedestal with what appeared to be an incubator. And inside the cylindrical incubator was…

"A Pokémon Egg!" Alya exclaimed.

"Ooh, what kind of cute baby Pokémon will come out of it?" Rose voiced out.

"You and your tag partner will have to win and find out," Kim grinned.

"Hold the phone, Kim, if there's going to be two winners, then why don't you have _two_ Eggs for the _winners_?" Alix pointed out.

"Uh… Figure it out yourselves?" Kim offered lamely.

Of course, with an answer like that, more arguments had flared up in an attempt to resolve this unfair prize distribution. Alya took the opportunity to sneak over to Marinette amidst the confusion.

"Hey, girl, you ought to team up with you-know-who," Alya suggested, slyly pointing a figure at the blond model quietly observing the rowdy spectacle. "Battle with him and enjoy a fabulous fireworks show later together."

"Ehh?! B-But what if I bring Adrien down?!" Marinette panicked, jumping to worst possible conclusions upon imagining herself as Adrien's tag partner. "And what about the Pokémon Egg? What if he wants it and I'm dumb enough to deny him?! He'll think I'm selfish and only used him for the prize and he'll be so upset with me, he'll never want to speak to me again and my life will be ruined for sure!"

"Marinette, chill," Alya sighed, grasping her by the shoulders. She was used to this reaction, but she did wish her bestie had more confidence in herself. "You know Adrien is not like that, and if he was, he'd already answer to my foot." That got a quick bout of laughter from Marinette. "Go ask him before someone else, aka Chloé, snatches him from you."

Marinette took a deep breath and had put on her brave face. Alya sent her off right as the commotion over the prize had died down. Marinette got close enough to Adrien and was about to reach for his shoulder when Alix whistled sharply to stop everyone from acting out, which also startled the bluebell-eyed girl from making her move.

"Look, it's obvious that Kim didn't think of this all the way, so let's just worry about who gets the Egg in the end," Alix proposed impatiently.

"That's what I said," Kim muttered, folding his arms. He shook it off. "Anywho, everyone pair up!"

As if by reflex, Marinette reached for one of Adrien's sleeves and tugged on it hard and quickly letting go as if her fingers caught on fire. Adrien, though, was surprised by the smaller girl's strength as he was nearly tipped over by her pull and turned to face her.

"Oh, hey there, Marinette," Adrien greeted. He didn't have a tag battle partner yet, and though he thought about teaming up with Nino, he wasn't about to turn Marinette away. She wanted his attention for a reason. "Can I help you?"

Marinette felt her built-up confidence and composure slowly eroding away the longer Adrien stared at her with those gorgeous green eyes of his. If she didn't ask him now, she knew she'd turn into a babbling mess.

"… I… uh… I… gah…," Marinette breathed. She was even more surprised that Adrien didn't react to her awkward blithering, which only made him more desirable and even more difficult to get a coherent sentence across. Why it was so difficult to act like a normal human around him was still out of her scope of comprehension. " _Beamaitahgpahrdner_?!"

"Uh, I'm sorry?" Adrien responded; that mess of words obviously went over his head.

"… B-Be my tag p-partner?" Marinette tried again, managing to control her trembling nervousness this time.

Hopefully he would understand her this time.

* * *

 **And I'm stopping here for now. I hope this was a good enough chapter to welcome my return from my eye surgery. I promise to take it easy and not ruin my improved eyesight over writing this, though I was only warned to avoid rubbing my eyes altogether.**

 **Welp, the class has come back together as promised and a tag battle was the best I could come up with. I might skip over some battles like I did with Alix and Marinette, mentioning it in passing. But depending on how significant the battle is and how long I want it to go, this tag battle may last up to two to three more chapters from here.**

 **And again, thank you for wishing me luck! It definitely paid off big time!**


	11. Tag Team Troubles!

"Be my tag partner?"

This certainly wasn't the first time that Marinette steeled herself and asked Adrien a huge favor nor would this be the last. Every passing millisecond that he doesn't answer would slowly suffocate her from the inside. If she really was lucky, he would say yes and she would act competent in his eyes instead of the usual clumsy mess she would be.

"Well, I−."

"Adrikins!" Chloé's shrill voice interrupted.

" _Sucker punch_ ," Marinette growled, her inner frustration spiking up another level as the blonde snob and her hapless lackey surrounded Adrien like a pack of Sharpedo on its prey.

"Adrien, let's team up and take these losers down!" Chloé suggested airily.

"Um, actually, Chloé, I'm talking with Marinette about it right now," Adrien explained.

"Well, tell her to get lost and let the real champs take their place toget−."

"I'm teaming up with her," Adrien finished, gently pulling himself away from her and back to Marinette's side, much to the dark-haired designer's delight and surprise.

"… What?" Chloé huffed. "Did I hear you just right? Did Marinette blackmail or threaten you or something to be her partner?"

"No, she asked and I accepted," Adrien said, holding his hands up to usher his childhood friend to calm down. "And please stop belittling her and everyone else. You don't know how good they all can be on the battlefield."

"Humph, fine, but _all's fair in love and war, Adrikins_ ~," Chloé sang before directing a harsher glare on Marinette. "I'll make you regret partnering up with _her_."

She turned on her heel with her nose held high and walked away with Sabrina following along attempting to do the same. Marinette watched Adrien sigh rather disapprovingly. She knew that even with all the grief she had caused others in the past, including her, Adrien still considered Chloé a friend, but even he was no stranger to her callous ways. She had to wonder what he saw in her when they were younger and had considered her a close friend.

"Um, Adrien?" Marinette spoke up in a timid voice. "Did you… Are you sure you wanted to… um, well, team up with me?"

"To be honest, I didn't mind who I teamed up with," Adrien explained, running a hand down the back of his head. "Though to be fair, you and Nino were the first two to come to mind when Kim told us to partner up."

"Oh… so… Nino…?" Marinette continued; Adrien got the gist of her question.

"I still haven't had a battle with him since arriving here and I wanted to see how strong he's gotten," Adrien reasoned. "So maybe not teaming up with him was probably a good thing. Hopefully we'll have a chance to fight in this little tournament. And it looks like he's teamed up with Alya too."

Marinette glanced over to where Adrien indicated, seeing their two best friends pair up with Alya sending a not so subtle thumbs up to her for her success. She couldn't help but blush upon remembering that she was now Adrien's tag battle partner and he was hers.

The pairs were relatively quick to form soon after.

Next was setting up the tournament bracket. With the help of a Parfum Palace butler, the names were entered into a large tablet and then randomized by an app. However, there was an uneven number of tag battle pairs, so one pair would automatically be set for battling in the semifinals.

"Ha! Can't wait to see who we trash at the semis," Chloé scoffed; her name and Sabrina's were that pair due to her former's flaunting of her status as the daughter of the Pokémon League Committee President.

From left to right, the tournament ladder was read as so:

Chloé Bourgeois & Sabrina Raincomprix

Nino Lahiffe & Alya Césaire VS Lê Chiên Kim & Max Kanté

Alix Kubdel & Nathanaël Kurtzberg VS Rose Lavillant & Juleka Couffaine

Ivan Bruel & Mylène Haprèle VS Adrien Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng

"This is the decided arrangement, young masters and misses," the officiating butler announced. "Ms. Bourgeois and Ms. Raincomprix will wait patiently for the semifinal round of your tag team tournament. The first match shall begin shortly. If I may request the following participants to enter the field and take their places with their partners: Master Lahiffe, Ms. Césaire, Master Lê Chiên, and Master Kanté."

"Good luck, Alya," Marinette hailed as she passed her on the way to the field.

"No need to worry, little lady," Alya winked. "Nino came up with a few battle plans to handle Kim and Max. I'll be seeing you and Adrien in the finals."

Marinette watched elatedly as Alya went to retrieve her partner, who had finished a fist bump with his best friend before they went to a side of the battlefield together. Adrien had then came to her side and Marinette did her best not to spontaneously combust from the inside out for being in close proximity of her crush. Her brain still short-circuited as soon as her body felt the warmth emanating from his, but not to its usual destructive states. Perhaps she was slowly improving around him and didn't know it, at least that was what she hoped.

Max and Kim finished discussing their own battle tactics and turned to face their opponents. Both parties were eager to get it on.

"Please select your Pokémon," the butler requested, taking center.

"We got this, Max," Kim declared, throwing a Poké Ball in the air. "Go, Machop!"

"Abra, here we go!" Max followed.

"Elekid, you're on standby!" Alya yelled.

"Lotad, it's dancing time!" Nino howled.

The four Pokémon appeared on the battlefield in the order they were called. The spectating classmates looked on in anticipation for what should appear to be a great battle. Of course, Chloé would care less and found a spot in the hedge garden to lounge while Sabrina catered to her. If she wasn't battling at this time, then there was no need or desire for her to stay and watch… unless Adrien was the star of the show.

"So Nino got himself a Lotad," Adrien commented. "I can imagine him trying to teach the little guy some dance moves to complement his musical mixes."

The thought of a breakdancing Lotad with Nino performing his disc jockey routine in the background brought a rush of giggles out of Marinette. Adrien took a quick glance at her and smiled; her joyfulness was endearing and kind of adorable when she didn't behave or stutter nervously around him. He personally wished she was like this around him more often, but didn't stress upon it further as his best friend's tag battle was about to start.

"Good luck, friends!" Rose cheered.

"If there are no further questions, I declare this battle to begin," the butler said, waving an arm down.

* * *

 _ **Nino Lahiffe & Alya Césaire (Lotad, Elekid) VS Lê Chiên Kim & Max Kanté (Machop, Abra)**_

* * *

"Ladies first!" Alya exclaimed. "Elekid, use Thunderbolt on Machop!"

Elekid swung his arms to generate a large amount of electricity before firing a huge blast of it from his plug-prong horns straight towards the Superpower Pokémon. Both Alya and Nino found it peculiar when neither Kim nor Max made a command to counter the Thunderbolt, instead letting it strike Machop head-on.

Machop appeared to have welcomed the Electric attack with open arms before deciding to show off his raw strength and forced the Thunderbolt to end with an arrogant flex of his muscles.

"That's the stuff, Machop!" Kim bellowed. "Let's return the favor with Karate Chop!"

"Lotad, intercept with Razor Leaf!" Nino intervened.

"Abra, Shadow Ball! Fifty-three degrees from the right!" Max calculated.

Abra measured his aim according to his brilliant Trainer's deductions while conjuring up the dark blob of ghostly energy in his hands. He launched the Shadow Ball the same time Nino's Lotad sent several Razor Leaves towards Machop.

As predicted, the Shadow Ball took out a huge collection of Razor Leaves before they could touch Machop. There were some spinning leaves left targeting the Superpower Pokémon, but Machop swatted them away with one arm while charging the other arm to smack Elekid down.

Unable to get away in time, Elekid brought his arms up over his face to protect and lessen the impeding blow, but Machop managed to bypass the feeble defense and sent a brutal side chop against the Electric Pokémon's abdomen. Elekid was sent rolling, but Lotad quickly leapt behind to catch him.

"That can't be it," Alya muttered worriedly. "That Machop…"

"Don't give up on me just yet, girl," Nino encouraged. "We'll get them both this time. Lotad, use Bubble! Storm the field!"

It was time to enact a plan. Lotad seemed to have some beat going as he ambled side to side on his stubby legs in timing to Nino's finger snaps. Max, Kim, and their Pokémon couldn't help but watch curiously this interesting dance.

"What's all this about?" Kim inquired.

"There is a seventy-eight percent chance that Lotad's dancing moves are a distraction," Max relayed. "Abra, stay on guard!"

"One, two, one, two," Nino kept pace. "One, two, three, four… Go!"

Lotad performed an astounding backflip, landing headfirst on top of Elekid and perfectly balancing himself on Elekid's horns. Elekid rushed to the center as Lotad began to spin, spitting out large bubbles that quickly stormed the field as Nino commanded.

"There's no escaping them," Max stated. "We have to pop them! Abra, use Psyshock!"

"Machop, Karate Chop!"

"Lotad, Astonish!"

"Elekid, Discharge!"

Lotad immediately flipped off of Elekid's head and faced his opponents while they were readying their respective attacks. Before any of them could prepare, Lotad's normally blank stare became frightening enough to somehow scare them into the air, albeit in a comical fashion with the bubbles floating down around them. Kim and Max called out to their Pokémon, but were unable to do anything as Elekid zapped multiple bubbles, in which the electrical current branched into more bubbles, and so on, and so on.

"What a wicked plan," Adrien remarked upon realizing it; everyone else around him silently nodded in agreement. "Those two are definitely made for each other."

"… Yeah," Marinette concurred breathlessly, liking the idea of their best friends potentially hooking up while hanging onto the model's words like the smitten girl she was.

Using the bubbles as conduits, Elekid's Discharge created a network of electricity further amplified in power as a result of surging through a Water-type attack. Machop and Abra were caught up in the electrical web and were painfully suffering through it. It didn't help that some bubbles came upon them, attacking them with additional water and increased electricity.

"Those moves are inconceivable!" Max cried out. "A travesty!"

"Relax, Max, it's our turn to attack," Kim grinned as though victory was assured for them.

"Er, right. Abra, grab Machop and use Teleport! Get outta there!"

In midst of the crackling electricity, Abra used his long tail to establish physical contact with his partner. Machop grabbed on and instantly the Psi Pokémon teleported the both of them out of the electro bubble web and back on the ground.

"Machop, use Dynamic Punch on Lotad!"

"Water Gun!"

Despite the heavy damage sustained by the ingenious combination attack, Machop charged forward with a clenched fist emanating a dangerous power. Lotad attempted to wear him out with a direct Water Gun, but somehow Machop weathered through the stream and used Dynamic Punch to cut through and land a direct, painful hit on the Water Weed Pokémon.

Lotad was sent for quite a loop before landing right next to Elekid. With sunken eyes, Lotad continued his Water Gun attack, except he was blasting his own partner in the face.

"Total wipeout," Nino bemoaned. "Lotad is confused. That Dynamic Punch blew his mind away. Sorry, Alya."

"How is Machop able to tank all those hits?" Alya questioned.

"I trained my Machop's endurance and helped him master those powerful moves like Dynamic Punch," Kim explained smugly. "It's like training for a marathon. You'd want to have the stamina and top physical form to last until the finish line, right? That's what I do for tough guys like Machop here. See, Machop's Ability is No Guard, meaning he can't avoid attacks, but this Ability works as a two-way street."

"Meaning that anyone Machop targets can't evade either," Alya growled. "Talk about relying on pure destructive power."

"Max, I think it's time for me to tag you in," Kim said, holding a hand out for his shorter partner to slap.

"Glad to take it from here," Max smirked. "It's game over for you two. Abra, Shadow Ball! Maximum power!"

"Aah! Elekid! Send it back with Low Kick!" Alya shouted.

Abra held his hands high and conjured a Shadow Ball larger than its predecessor. Violet energy sparked about the ghostly sphere. Its targets were in no shape to defend as Elekid was still trying to fend off a confused Lotad's berserk attacks, even with a new command. The Psi Pokémon lobbed the Shadow Ball hard, striking both Pokémon and exploding grandiosely in smoke and ghost energy.

They were down for the count, not moving an inch for a couple seconds on top of their swirling eyes.

"Lotad and Elekid are both unable to battle," the butler deemed, flourishing an arm to the winning team. "As such, Masters Lê Chiên and Kanté advance to the semifinals."

"All right!" Kim and Max cheered, high-fiving each other.

"Major bummer we didn't win," Nino sighed, recalling his Lotad while Alya recalled her fainted Elekid.

"No worries, Nino," Alya replied. "That was actually a lot of fun. Heck, I think my biggest accomplishment so far was pulling of that combo move."

"Tight!" Nino agreed. "That could be our signature move. What do you think?"

"A little tweaking here and there and it could probably win a Showcase in addition to a tag battle," Alya shared. "Heck, it'll probably be a big hit in Contest battles too."

"Righteous, babe," Nino grinned. "Let's head back to our peeps."

The two bespectacled friends went off to the side and were congratulated for putting up a great battle with Kim and Max. Sportsman handshakes were exchanged between the previous combatants before getting ready to watch the next set match. Adrien and Marinette came to their side and openly applauded them for a job well done.

"Dude, that Bubble-Discharge combo was awesome," Adrien praised.

"You two really have the chemistry," Marinette added graciously. "You guys really should hook up."

"Us?" Nino and Alya responded, sharing a surprised glance. "… Nah." Unbeknownst to each other, Marinette's words still lingered longer in their minds as they kept to their personal thoughts. _Could we really…?_

"Will Ms. Kubdel, Master Kurtzberg, Ms. Lavillant, and Ms. Couffaine please report to the battlefield at this time?" the butler requested.

Alix, Nathanaël, Rose, and Juleka quickly made their way to their assigned places. They were all cheered on equally from the rest of their friends, save for the same two that have chosen not to be around at the moment, not that it mattered much to them anyway.

For this battle, Alix and Nathanaël opted for their Fire-type starters, Torchic and Cyndaquil. Rose selected her Igglybuff while Juleka decided to show off her recently caught male Gastly. As soon as the officiating butler signaled the commencement, Alix immediately took the first move and attempted to bombard her opponents with wild Ember sprays.

Rose had her Igglybuff use her buoyancy to leap into the open gaps between Torchic's attacks. Gastly also proved to be quite evasive, even when Nathanaël had his Cyndaquil join in at different angles to prevent escape. Their momentary all-out fire attack had some success, but Rose and Juleka were not deterred.

"Ooh, this is _not_ going to be pretty at all!"

Igglybuff performed Sing in retaliation, managing to lull Torchic to sleep while Cyndaquil evaded the slumber-inducing musical notes that came out of her mouth. However, Juleka had Gastly sneak behind the Fire Mouse Pokémon and gave her a disturbing Lick that unnerved everyone that watched, except for Juleka. The Lick attack also wound up paralyzing the Fire-type.

"Come on! Do it!"

Becoming frustrated with their current status afflictions, Alix had hotly ordered Nathanaël to attack her Torchic with Fire attacks, much to the surprise of the introverted artist, as well as their audience. While considering this tactic as unconventional despite Alix's assurance that her Pokémon would be fine, Nathanaël relented and had Cyndaquil use Ember during her moments of mobility. The weak sparks of fire woke Torchic up with little damage as possible.

"Oh, boy. I'm not so sure about this…"

As to make up for Cyndaquil's paralysis, Alix then insisted on having Torchic carry her on her back. With nothing to argue against the notion despite the pink-haired tomboy taking quite the charge, Nathanaël consented while sharing an idea on how to finish off Igglybuff and Gastly.

"So awesome."

Their opponents prepared for whatever strategy they had. Torchic began by running as fast as her little legs could go, by which under Alix's standards was pretty speedy. The two Fire-types had circled around Igglybuff and Gastly, to which Nathanaël immediately ordered a Flame Wheel. Juleka had called for a Confuse Ray, but the two Fire-types were too fast to catch with the attack. Using Torchic's speed to their advantage, Cyndaquil engulfed the both of them in bright roaring flames that stood on their own as Torchic kept running, leaving a swirling vortex-like trail to trap their opponents in before leaping out of it.

"Smokescreen!"

Cyndaquil spewed a huge cloud of black smoke upon the flames from her mouth. The smoke was made to be combustible. Upon contact with the flames, a fiery explosion resulted to which everyone had to shield their eyes and faces out of instinctive safety.

When the resulting smoke from the explosion died down, both Igglybuff and Gastly were seen lying together, slumping against each other's body with swirled eyes and mild burn marks covering them.

"Gastly and Igglybuff are unable to battle," the butler ruled out. "Ms. Kubdel and Master Kurtzberg are allowed into the semifinals."

"I have to say, Nath, that this latest art of yours was an explosion," Alix grinned cheekily.

"Thanks," Nathanaël mumbled humbly. "I really wanted to make the most out of Cyndaquil's abilities that even something as destructive and wild as fire can have creative value."

"Why not become a Coordinator then?" Alix suggested.

"Um, I'll think about it, but for now, I'm just happy to sketch as many awesome Pokémon as I can," Nathanaël replied. "We actually made a good team."

"Told ya," Alix winked, leading the both of them, as well as their defeated friends back to the sidelines.

"Great battle, you two!" Rose applauded. Losing didn't daunt her jubilant spirit not one bit. "You got us with those fireworks. I was hoping you guys would use physical attacks to activate Igglybuff's Cute Charm, but then I remembered both your Pokémon were girls too! Tee hee! Silly me."

"Yeah," Juleka smiled softly. "Good job."

"Safe to say that's a preview for what to expect tonight," Kim jested. "Never thought you had it in you, Nath."

"Totally, bro," Nino concurred, patting the shorter boy on the back.

While the red-haired artist was bombarded with more compliments than he was used to, brightening his face to the point that it matched his hair perfectly, Marinette kept to herself with thoughts of doubt on her potential performance as a good partner. The first two tag team battles were remarkable with their partners working well together in some shape or form regardless of the wins and losses. But so far, her nerves regarding her partnership with Adrien were getting the best of her.

She felt herself calm down when a familiar comforting hand was placed on one of her shoulders. She easily recognized and relished the touch whenever she didn't freak out as a result of easily being startled.

"Hey, don't get scared," Adrien whispered, leaning down close to her ear. Marinette felt the hair on the back of her head stand on end despite most of it being tied in pigtails as she felt his warm breath caress against her soft skin. "They're good, but we'll do better. I trust you."

Not trusting herself to speak right now, Marinette managed a sincere, albeit goofy smile in response. Her refreshed good mood didn't last as Chloé was around the corner.

"Is Adrien's battle now up?" Chloé questioned in her infamous whiny tone. "He'll crush his opponents no matter what, no thanks to klutzy Marinette."

"Don't waste your time on her, girl," Alya quickly intervened, coming in from behind. "You know she'll try to psych you out at any moment she can."

"I can handle Chloé no problem," Marinette murmured back determinedly.

"Prove her wrong and prove to Adrien you'd be the best partner anywhere and at any time," Alya said, giving her bestie a quick hug before lightly pushing her off to join Adrien at the field.

"Heeeey, s-sorry about that," Marinette called, jogging over to her partner in their Trainer box.

"No need to worry," Adrien replied, pointing to the other side with his green eyes. "Ivan and Mylène just arrived, so you're on time." He took out a Poké Ball, a fierce glimmer sparking in his eyes. "This should be fun. Those two should have a ton of experience working together as a battling couple. Get ready, Marinette."

"Master Bruel, Ms. Haprèle, Master Agreste, and Ms. Dupain-Cheng, I express full gratitude for your cooperation on making it here without my announcement," the butler spoke. "I believe I don't have to go over the rules again, but just in case. Each of you select a Pokémon and the battle will end when both Pokémon from either side are unable to battle. No substitutions allowed. Now please select your Pokémon."

"Nidoran, let's show them up!"

"Go, Flabébé!"

Ivan sent out his male Nidoran while Mylène chose to reveal her newest capture in the form of an orange flower Flabébé. It would have been predictable if she had sent out her female Nidoran, which was why Mylène's decision to use the Single Bloom Pokémon was going to promise an interesting battle.

"Had they both gone with their Nidoran, I would've figured out how to take them down quickly," Adrien muttered, baring a confident smirk. "It's good they didn't. Let's go, Litleo!"

Adrien's Litleo gave off a growl meant to be intimidating, but wound up perceived as cute as Rose openly gushed over him. Litleo looked around, wondering where his tag partner was.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng, your Pokémon?" the butler pressed.

"H-Huh?! Oh, sorry!" Marinette yelped while trailing her cry with nervous giggles. This wasn't a good sign if she was going to space out easily. Nonetheless, she put on a brave face and took out a Poké Ball. "Help me out, Ralts!"

With her Pokémon chosen and out on the field, the butler nodded in satisfaction.

"Now then, let the battle begin," he announced.

* * *

 _ **Adrien Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Litleo, Ralts) VS Ivan Bruel & Mylène Haprèle (Nidoran male, Flabébé)**_

* * *

"Go for it, Mylène," Ivan ushered.

"K," Mylène smiled. "Flabébé, use Vine Whip on Litleo!"

"Dodge and use Work Up!"

Flabébé sent out a straightforward Vine Whip that was easily avoidable. Litleo had run off into a safe distance before glowing red and increasing his attack and special attack stats.

"Nidoran, Double Kick on Litleo!"

"Ralts, protect Litleo! Confusion!"

Nidoran had scampered towards the Lion Cub Pokémon, building up energy in his hind legs and ready to strike, but was captured in an invisible telekinetic force midair. Ralts waved a hand towards Flabébé's direction, throwing Nidoran right into her with her Confusion.

"Awesome save, girl!" Alya cheered, to which Marinette grinned back timidly.

"Let's target her, Mylène," Ivan suggested lowly as their Pokémon recovered. "Knock them down one at a time."

"Sorry, Marinette, nothing personal," Mylène muttered ruefully. "Flabébé, Fairy Wind!"

"Nidoran, ride the Fairy Wind and use Horn Attack on Ralts!"

A gale of sparkling pink dust was summoned from Flabébé while her partner rode in it, using his large ears to pick up the wind for the extra speed boost. Horn pointed out, Nidoran was poised to pierce Ralts before she knew what was coming.

"Ember!"

Litleo spat a bright fireball spark that squarely struck Nidoran in the face, disrupting his path and causing him to falter long enough for Marinette to issue another command.

"Use Double Team!"

Ralts made multiple blurring copies around her original self. Though Nidoran picked up the pace and resumed his Horn Attack, he wound up attacking a fake. He then used the remainder of his momentum to seek out the real Feeling Pokémon and tore through the shadow clones until one was left.

"Litleo, use Headbutt on Nidoran!"

"Not so fast! Attract!"

Flabébé gave a charming wink, sending out a flurry of heart outlines that swarmed around Litleo before stinging him with a powerful love spell, much to the fright of Adrien and Marinette. Litleo swayed in place with hearts in his eyes, now enamored with his Fairy-type foe.

"Not good," Adrien gasped.

 _What do I do?!_ Marinette freaked out mentally. _Litleo won't attack half of the time now! Adrien! Oh, no! Adrien! How can I help?!_

"Nidoran, Poison Sting on Ralts!"

The Poison Pin Pokémon released several venomous violet needles that bombarded Ralts until the desired result had happened. Violet sparks and bubbles emanated from her body. Ralts was cringing from the ongoing pain.

"No!" Marinetted cried, covering her mouth with her hands worriedly.

Ralts stood tall and sent a psychic wave highlighted in violet back at Nidoran, but whatever it was appeared to have no effect. Nidoran brushed it off with a hind kick on the ground.

"Synchronize won't work on Nidoran," Adrien explained somberly. "Nidoran can't be poisoned. If Flabébé was the one who poisoned Ralts instead, then that would've worked to our advantage."

"I'm so sorry, Adrien," Marinette mumbled.

"For what?" Adrien inquired, raising a confused brow. "That wasn't your fault. Ivan and Mylène really know what they're doing, but let's get our heads back in the game. Litleo, Ember!"

Litleo was making kissy faces to the air. He was immobilized by love.

"D'oh… Litleo," Adrien facepalmed while Marinette was becoming more flustered over their despairing situation.

"Awesome job keeping Litleo at bay, Mylène," Ivan praised, giving his girlfriend a one-armed hug. "Adrien is no longer a threat. Let's take care of Marinette first."

"Got it, Ivan," Mylène giggled. "Flabébé, Fairy Wind on Ralts!"

"… Gah! Confusion on Nidoran!" Marinette interceded.

The most Marinette felt she could do now was at least take down one of them before going down herself and hope Adrien could handle things on his own. In spite of the poison, Ralts was able to ensnare Nidoran in her Confusion, wearing down a huge chunk of stamina from the Poison Pin Pokémon before being blasted backwards from Flabébé's Fairy Wind.

Nidoran dropped back on the ground, having been released from Ralts's weak mental hold. He was still on all fours. Ralts, however, didn't stand back up.

"Ralts is unable to battle," the butler declared.

"Ha! Told you all Marinette would only weigh down Adrien!" Chloé jeered. "She couldn't even take down an opponent with her. Some partner!"

Marinette silently recalled her Ralts while refusing to look up and allow anyone, especially Adrien, to see her pitiful expression. Even though Chloé was filled with more hot air than a Drifblim, the arrogant brat had a point. In spite of all the support and effort she had given to help Adrien out, it was all for naught. Her Ralts had fainted and his Litleo was incapacitated by Attract, and she didn't even do anything useful about it.

Maybe her lucky streak did come to an end.

"Litleo, come on! Ember!" Adrien called out.

The Lion Cub Pokémon swayed in place, hearts still in his eyes. Everyone leaned in close anxiously on what would happen next. This was practically Adrien's last chance or else he and Marinette were eliminated from the tag team tournament.

Litleo opened his mouth and a burst of flames escaped from his throat, aimed directly towards Nidoran. Still recovering from the shock of Ralts's last Confusion, as well as the fact that Litleo responded to his Trainer's command, Nidoran was blasted into a wall from the hit with a seared body and dazed look with swirled eyes.

"Nidoran is unable to battle," the butler judged.

"Now that's a twist of fate that makes Pokémon battling so exciting," Alix remarked.

"At this rate, Adrien has a thirty percent chance of winning due to the five percent increase of Litleo listening to him despite being under Flabébé's Attract," Max predicted.

"You got this, man!" Nino yelled out.

"Adrien's going to win regardless," Chloé scoffed. "No thanks to Marinette 'Deadweight'-Cheng."

"Sheesh, not cool, Chloé," Nino frowned from catching her comment, to which the snob flipped her ponytail without a care in response.

"Poor Marinette," Juleka murmured.

"Hope Marinette is doing okay," Nathanaël noted the dark-haired designer's subdued stance. "Chloé was way out of line with that comment."

"I agree with that notion twenty times over, but Chloé is not a problem for her," Alya reassured. "If anything, the girl tends to kick herself a little too much when things go wrong."

"That's not good," Rose pouted. "Adrien doesn't blame her, so why would she be upset?"

"Honestly, I've yet to fully figure her out," Alya sighed. "I mean the girl is super talented and compassionate. She won a Gym badge on her first try within the past few days and has already reached high levels of trust with her Pokémon. She even showed me some of her awesome new fashion designs based off of her current Pokémon. I think she holds ridiculously high standards for herself, and I can see why."

Alya's gaze fell upon Adrien, who remained determined to fight to the end.

"Now Litleo, Ember again!"

Litleo didn't respond to the command this time, opting to waltz in place as he was immobilized by love once again. Adrien kept his cool despite this unlucky turn of events.

"Flabébé, use Vine Whip! Keep at it!"

Long green vines emerged from Flabébé's tiny body and began to whip Litleo all over. Given that Litleo still was enamored for the Single Bloom Pokémon while being whipped mercilessly, especially on his little rear end, gave quite the suggestive and improper connotation for everyone watching.

"Uh, dudes, are we even allowed to show this?" Nino asked, his face darkening with an embarrassed red blush.

"The setting's rated T, meaning anyone who comes across this has been warned beforehand of the content they'd encounter here," Alya rationalized. "Just don't think about it too much."

"Litleo, hang in there!" Adrien called out. "I need to trust you'll pull through."

Marinette raised an ear to catch his personal motivating message. It astounded her that despite the opposition he was facing that he could remain so calm and in control, a complete contrast on how she normally was and has been so far.

" _Adrien deserves better… better than me_ ," Marinette mouthed to herself.

"Now grab Litleo!" Mylène ordered. "Prepare to finish him off!"

"I know you can still hear me!" Adrien countered. "Ember!"

Flabébé's vines were wrapped around Litleo's torso, holding him up high in the air for a final lethal drop. But as Adrien's voice resonated with him, Litleo found himself pointing down at Flabébé's direction and firing off an Ember attack that traveled down the vines and setting the Single Bloom Pokémon on fire.

Out of shock from the flames, Flabébé was forced to release Litleo while attempting to put the fire off of her body and orange flower. While everyone gaped, the Lion Cub Pokémon landed safe.

"Yes!" Adrien exclaimed. "Now Headbutt!"

He appeared to be on a roll as Litleo dashed forward despite the hearts in his eyes and feelings of forced love attempting to subjugate his will. He leapt true and collided headfirst against Flabébé, knocking her out of the air and onto the ground.

She didn't get up after, evident with her swirled eyes.

"Flabébé is unable to battle," the butler declared, raising an arm up to announce the winning tag team pair. "From this hard-fought battle, Master Agreste and Ms. Dupain-Cheng advance to the semifinal rounds. I assume you all wish to take a break for lunch. There is a small restaurant next to the palace for guests. I would be happy to escort those wanting to come along."

"I'm in!" Kim yelled. "Who's with me?"

While Kim and the others went down to the battlefield to gather around the butler for lunch, Adrien recalled his Litleo for a job well done before facing his tag partner.

"Hey, great job out there, Marinette," Adrien spoke, noting that she appeared depressed and assumed it was because she was the first to get knocked out. "We won, so we get to move on."

"No… it was all you, Adrien," Marinette shook her head, holding back her tears. Why did he have to care for such a pathetic being like her? "I… I couldn't do anything… I'm not the tag partner worthy to be with… you."

"Look, if this is about Chloé, ignore her," Adrien replied, holding her by the shoulders. "I really couldn't have done it without you. You weakened Ivan's Nidoran to the point I was able to safely finish him off."

"No…"

"Listen to me, Marinette. We simply didn't have as much experience working together compared to the rest, especially against Ivan and Mylène. And we shouldn't forget to count ourselves lucky."

"Luck is bound to run out eventually," Marinette rebutted, shaking Adrien's hands off. "… I'm sorry for wasting your time, Adrien."

Before the model could try to console her further, she ran off before she could break down in front of him.

"Marinette, wait!"

* * *

 **Things were getting a bit boring, so throwing in a bit of drama now will ensure some major character development. So consider this one of the first of many trials to push Marinette's growth as a Trainer and as a person. There is still a lot left before this story can ever come to an end, so don't think of things going too slow, but taking a gradual pace to properly show realistic growth, even though I could be off with accurately representing some characters.**

 **So will Marinette be able to pull herself together and become a better tag partner for her beloved Adrien? And who will ultimately win the tag team tournament and win the Mystery Egg? We'll have to wait and see.**

 **And quick question: would you want me to post current team listings for all the classmates on my profile page instead of leaving it at Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino? That way, you'd get to see what teams I had planned for everyone as this story progresses, whether or not they debut here.**

 **Let me know through a review!**


	12. Stand Together! Semifinal Full Swing!

"Marinette, wait!"

That was the only sentence Adrien managed to get out before his tag partner ran away. Marinette was distraught, that much was certain. She was filled with self-doubt and despair. Thinking that she had let him down in their tag battle appeared to greatly distressed her. The others had watched on worriedly. They heard no words of anger exchanged between the two of them, only an attempt of comfort to someone who got upset over herself for even the pettiest of details.

It really wasn't hard to figure out how Marinette felt for Adrien unless they were indifferent to relationships otherwise.

"That Marinette," Chloé huffed snootily. "So ungrateful for the win, but then again, she was pretty helpless in that tag battle. So undeserving."

"Hey! At least she was in a battle and gave it her best shot," Alya retaliated fiercely. She wasn't about to let anyone kick her BFF while she was down. "You basically bribed your way to the semis."

"And why should I waste my time with you peons when I'd win anyway?" Chloé sneered, examining her freshly manicured nails.

"The same reason why any of us would bother gracing you with an answer," Alya growled, cracking her knuckles.

"Humph, I'm only doing this journey traveling thing in order to play fair," Chloé shrugged. "If I wanted to, I would've made Daddy name me the next Kalos Champion after Mr. Agreste, but he already made that horrible challenge to every Trainer out here to hammer down on poor Adrien."

The whole lot of them had to facepalm at her outrageous logic of being called the best Pokémon Trainer of Kalos. The Pokémon League President Committee could only do so much, but he cannot name someone the new Champion easily unless they defeat the previous Champion. Some of them had to wonder if President Bourgeois actually told Chloé that fact or had allowed her to fill herself with further delusions of grandeur.

"I'm going to find Marinette," Adrien announced, pulling all attention off of Chloé.

"I'm coming with you, Adrien," Alya stepped up.

"I'm with ya all the way, bro," Nino affirmed resolutely.

"I think it'd be reasonable if we all took some time to find her before the next round," Adrien suggested to the rest of their former classmates.

The majority of them nodded back save for the particular two that were not fond of the dark-haired designer at all. At least one of them was; the other unfortunately had no say in the matter, even though she had no personal ill will towards Marinette. In any case, it was nice to see Marinette cared for by the others that they would sacrifice their lunch time to find her.

"Adrikins, just forget about Marinette and team up with me instead~!" Chloé simpered.

"One: she's my tag team partner and I have to make sure she's okay," Adrien responded sternly, holding up counting fingers. "And two: there are no changing partners in the middle of a tag team tournament, even if this isn't official. You, of all people, should know how these tournaments are run."

"Now that's telling her off with class," Alya remarked to the side.

The blond model went off in the direction he remembered Marinette fleeing into, which led into a far corridor within Parfum Palace, followed by Alya and Nino. Chloé stared in disbelief on how Adrien had brushed her off like that before pointing her nose up in the air in a puff as indifferently as she could. Sabrina was worried and slowly backed away to give her space.

The rest of their classmates that wanted to help Adrien out went off in separate directions in the west to look for Marinette. Alya and Nino kept up with Adrien as they went inside and encountered a corridor that split off into three different hallways.

"Nino, Alya, can you guys check out the first floor?" Adrien requested. "I'll head to the next floor and look for her there."

"Sounds good to me," Alya nodded along with Nino. "We'll message each other if any of us finds Marinette. Got it?"

"Right," Adrien and Nino grunted before all three of them had taken different paths.

* * *

"… I've really made myself look like a fool now, huh Tikki?" Marinette sighed.

The despairing girl was huddled to the side of a bench with only her Ledyba out to console her. Sunlight casted through the regal palace window above her was angled in which she wasn't in the light, but hiding away in darkness of the palace interior's shadows.

"Reh Redi Redi," Tikki reasoned.

"So maybe I took being out early too hard, but you didn't see how I ran away from Adrien," Marinette wept. "Why did I do that?"

"Ree," Tikki said, landing on her left shoulder.

"I didn't want to disappoint him," Marinette continued, hugging her knees closer to her chest. "I was so happy to finally team up with Adrien in a real tag battle. I wanted to show how strong I became since he left, but that match showed the opposite."

"Redi?" Tikki asked.

"I just don't know what happened back there, Tikki," Marinette sniffled. "It went well at the start of the match, but then somewhere along the line I felt totally out of synch with Ralts." She thought back to during the battle when hers and Adrien's Pokémon had been afflicted with major status conditions. "I got so worried for Adrien, but he took it all in stride and won the whole battle without my help."

"Maybe you were just trying too hard," a soft-spoken voice that Marinette didn't want to face offered.

"G-GAH! A-Adrien?!" Marinette yelped, jumping to her feet and accidentally throwing Tikki off her.

She looked everywhere except for the penitent-looking boy standing under the rustic light of the window. His prominent stunning features were significantly highlighted. Marinette feared if she caught even a quick glance of his buoyant blond hair or gorgeous green eyes, the remainder of her resolve would melt away and she would be reduced to an even larger mess of nerves.

"I'm sorry if I came in at a wrong time," Adrien spoke up, nervously scratching the back of his head. "We were worried about you, Marinette."

Marinette felt touched that he went out of his way just to find her up here on Parfum Palace's second floor. However, she couldn't dwell on it. There were still some things she needed to settle with him.

"H-How long… were you listening?" Marinette asked.

"Just the part where you told Tikki you didn't want to disappoint me," Adrien answered, gingerly approaching her. "Is that what this is all about?"

Marinette's first instinct was to run away again out of the shame she felt she brought upon herself. Her feet didn't respond and Tikki was behind her, pushing her forward to face Adrien. Before she knew it, Adrien placed a hand on her arm and guided her to sit with him on the bench she hid behind.

"Marinette," Adrien resumed, holding onto her close. "This isn't even an official tournament; just one Kim managed to set up for fun. Why do you feel so pressured on trying hard around me? Did I say something wrong about your abilities?"

"N-No!" Marinette shook her head. "… I… uh…"

"I'm not a perfect Trainer either, Marinette," Adrien explained. "Everyone else says that because I have no choice but to be one. I'm only strong because my father wants me to be, not caring about the fact that he's sent every Trainer in Kalos to challenge me."

"Is that… Is that how you stay so calm… under pressure?" Marinette inquired.

"Not like I have much of a choice," Adrien shrugged. "I've been on edge since the public announcement, but that doesn't mean you should hold yourself to the same standard. Unlike me, you're free to pursue your own dreams while my path has already been decided."

Marinette didn't say anything else as she continued to mull over his words. It was true that no one held her to any particular standard. She left for a Pokémon journey to gain inspiration for her designs as an amateur fashion designer. Thinking back, the reason that she initially went along to collect Gym badges and compete in the Kalos League was to get closer to Adrien and become a worthy rival for him if she couldn't spit out her true feelings for him.

 _It's always been about Adrien_ , Marinette repeated in her head.

Her bluebell eyes suddenly opened up widely. A small memory had entered the view of her mind's eye.

* * *

" _Thanks to his dad's announcement, no doubt the poor boy will be at the top of every Trainer's hit list just to prove themselves capable of competing in the Kalos League," Alya pointed out. "I mean seriously, he basically placed a bounty on his head. Not to judge, but what kind of dad does that?"_

" _I really wish I knew," Marinette sighed wistfully before a determined look shone in her bluebell eyes. "But it's a good reason for me to also get stronger, so that I can protect him from drowning in challenges."_

* * *

The answer was clear. It had always been clear. It was simply pushed into the dark recesses of her mind due to the recent overflow of exciting recent events taking up her attention.

Marinette loved Adrien. That much she felt certain and true, even if he didn't know or could see it right now. And thinking about the trials he had to be going through had her sympathize with him a lot. She wanted to help him.

She wanted to become his equal.

She made it another dream to stand together with him side to side.

That was why she had been hard on herself for any little thing she did in front of him, and the informal tag team battle in Parfum Palace was no exception. Marinette had always considered herself average and normal, albeit very clumsy. But she was humble over the many talents she had, whether she knew of them or not. But she didn't consider her talents much because of her rather crippling issues in self-confidence.

"Marinette," Adrien spoke aloud once more, pulling the dark-haired designer out of her thoughts. "I don't know what your reasons are exactly, but you really don't have to push yourself to the extreme for me or for anyone else. Go at a pace you're comfortable in and allow yourself to stretch only when you feel ready."

"I… I understand," Marinette responded softly. "I understand now."

"Hmm?"

"The truth is… Adrien… when I became your tag partner, I committed myself to become your equal. I didn't want you to soldier alone. That wasn't the point for tag battles. But I know you and your Pokémon are very strong. You probably could've won this whole tag tournament on your own, but I… I really wanted to stand by you… I'm sorry. I shouldn't…"

"No, you're right," Adrien intervened, stepping out of his seat on the bench to kneel in front of Marinette with his hands on her shoulders. "We're a team now, Marinette. And truth be told, I really want to be able to work well with you as a team, as your tag partner. You're an amazing girl, whether or not you know it. I know it."

"… Adrien," Marinette whispered, her lips forming a teary smile.

She never expected the boy of her dreams to suddenly pull her into a warm hug. Her body practically melded into place with his as his arms were around her petite frame. Marinette found herself lost in his embrace, secretly praying that this wasn't a dream and if it was to never wake up again.

"I'm just as guilty, if not more, for not being a good partner, so I'm sorry as well," Adrien murmured into her ear. Marinette felt a shiver crawl down her spine as he spoke so close to her. "Heh, guess my unlucky streak got the both of us." Marinette had to raise a brow on that comment. Adrien: _unlucky_? "I'll be more mindful for you as you would for me. Let's make up for it at the semifinals."

With her emotional integrity restored from this little heart-to-heart, Marinette was starting to revert into the particular preset personality she had whenever she was particularly intimate with Adrien in some form or another, even if by thought. This was best exemplified through her current state of mind while Adrien's arms were still around her.

 _Ohmigosh… he's hugging me… Adrien is really hugging me! His arms are so strong and comfy!_

"Um, Marinette, you alright? You look kinda hot."

 _Ohmigosh! OhmiGOSH! Adrien thinks I'm kinda hot! I'll take it!_

"You're not catching a fever, are you? I think you're just hungry."

 _Hungry for YOU! Wait… Did I say that out loud?! Please tell me I didn't… Oh, gosh! What is with me today?!_

"Let's go meet up with Alya and Nino to get something to eat. Then we'll get ready for the remainder of the tag team tournament."

… _He smells different when he's not sleeping at a desk._

* * *

"Young masters and misses, here is the current tag team tournament bracket for the semifinal rounds," the same officiating butler announced, holding up the tablet.

The semifinal matchups were read as so:

Chloé Bourgeois & Sabrina Raincomprix VS Lê Chiên Kim & Max Kanté

Alix Kubdel & Nathanaël Kurtzberg VS Adrien Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng

The whole former group of Lumiose Academy classmates had gathered together past noon upon finishing up their lunch and take a bit of extra time to relax, or in the case of the remaining tag team participants prepare some strategies on hand for their upcoming battle.

"Come on and let's get this useless battle over with," Chloé groaned, carelessly pushing Juleka and Nathanaël aside as to make her way to the field.

"Excuse me," Sabrina mumbled quickly as she passed them; at least she had some bit of politeness whenever she felt Chloé wasn't watching her.

"Can't believe I'm gonna say this, but I'm begging you to humble her big time," Alya demanded of Kim and Max.

"I play to win regardless of our opponent, especially now that we're out of the Academy," Max answered astutely.

"Yeah," Kim agreed. "I may have let Chloé get away with a lot of things back at Lumiose, but losing a Pokémon battle to her is something I draw the line at."

"Not unless you want to lose your Trainer license!" Chloé called over tauntingly.

"Uh… oh…" Kim was fearful.

"Dude, you're seriously not going to forfeit because of a threat like that, are you?" Nino reprimanded.

"After everything we worked hard for?" Max added.

"Well… no, but I don't want to stop being a Pokémon Trainer ever," Kim whined.

"Don't worry, she can't revoke your Trainer license out of a whim," Adrien reassured. "If she had her father do that without good reason, it will cause some major unrest among the Pokémon community. So as long as you don't do anything extreme like Pokémon stealing or abuse, you have nothing to worry about."

"That's good to know," Kim exhaled out of relief. "Thanks, man."

"It's also good to have someone with strong connections to the higher-ups," Alya remarked, playfully jabbing Adrien in the side with an elbow. "I think you saved him from a heart attack."

"I only shared what my father taught me," Adrien shrugged. "He's a strong abider of order."

"Of course he is," Alya sighed, shifting her attention on Marinette next. "You gonna cheer hard for Max and Kim?"

"While I'd rather be the one to put that snob in her place, I wouldn't mind if they beat us to the punch," Marinette replied nonchalantly.

"Glad to see you're doing better, girl," Alya grinned before leaning in closer to her. " _And glad that Adrien was the one to find you first. Whatever he said or did for you, you're in much better spirits now._ "

"He… helped me get back perspective," Marinette explained, slightly looking away as her face gained a light pink blush.

"Uh-huh, I'm sure that was the _only_ thing that happened," Alya winked; she can be perceptive whenever she wanted to, but still often jumped on incorrect conclusions.

"Hey, it looks like they're about to start," Mylène announced to everyone, much to Marinette's gracious relief.

The Pokémon have already been selected and out on the field. Kim went with Mudkip this time while Max stayed with using his Abra. Chloé sent out her newly caught Meowth, which she soon audaciously proclaimed was the perfect mate for Adrien's Purrloin. Adrien would say that Plagg would sorely disagree as he had no interest in mates, just Moomoo Farm brand cheese. Or at least cheese in general. Lastly, Sabrina was backing her up with her Bulbasaur.

* * *

 _ **Shortly…**_

"Meowth and Bulbasaur are unable to battle," the butler declared, announcing the end of the first semifinal battle. "Master Lê Chiên and Master Kanté advance to the final round."

"How in the wide world of Pokémon did we lose?!" Chloé screamed, grabbing Sabrina by her top.

That was remarkably the shortest match of the tag team tournament thus far. How mortifying.

"Uh, well, it was likely when you were running into all those attacks and," Sabrina attempted to explain, but a narrowed glare from her friend caused her to backpedal on her words. "I mean, _I_ kept running into all those attacks unguarded while showing off to Adrien and they wiped us out… Yeah, that's what really happened."

"Humph, whatever," Chloé huffed, letting Sabrina go. "Not like this little tournament matters. It's not even official, so count yourselves lucky. I'm not even going to have Daddy revoke your licenses because I want the satisfaction of crushing you talentless peasants myself. Come, Sabrina."

Chloé stormed off the field while everyone else had applauded Kim and Max for their victory over her. They have proven to be quite the effective tag team pair with Kim's raw strength and Max's calculative strategies. Marinette was elated to see her deflate from the loss, but didn't realize until Alya gave her a minor shove that it was her turn to get down to the field with Adrien.

"Feeling lucky this time?" Adrien quipped brightly to uplift her mood.

"I'm better now… thanks," Marinette replied with a bashful smile, walking alongside him until they reached their side of the battlefield.

"Hey, hey, looks like we're gonna have a bit of a rematch this time, Marinette," Alix noted as she and Nathanaël took their places. "Show us what you got!"

"I think we're going to have a lot of fun with this," Adrien grinned.

"Good luck, you guys," Nathanaël parted.

"Thanks, Nathanaël," Marinette replied back, to which the artist momentarily blushed.

"And now the final semifinal match shall soon commence," the butler announced. "Please send out your Pokémon."

"Let's rock and roll, Tyrogue!"

Alix was quick to action sending out her Pokémon. Her partner looked upon the Poké Ball in his hand rather hesitatingly. The pink-haired tomboy gave him a light punch on the arm, giving him her vote of confidence.

"Well, this is your first battle, friend," Nathanaël muttered, pulling his arm back for the throw. "So let's go, Smeargle!"

Out joining Tyrogue at his side was a Pokémon many would immediately associate the red-head with upon first sight. If Smeargle didn't give off the clear artist personality, then nothing else would.

"You ready, Marinette?" Adrien asked, catching the rare look of confidence on his partner's face.

"Whenever you are, Adrien," Marinette responded, mentally applauding herself for keeping her composure around him so far.

"Alright! Ralts, let's waltz!"

"Sewaddle, come out!"

As their Pokémon simultaneously appeared on the battlefield, their small audience of friends raised the cheering up a level if at least to support Marinette after what had happened earlier. It was the least they could do after all of the kindness she had given them back at the Academy.

"Guys, did Adrien catch his own Ralts too?" Nino commented. "And did he just make a rhyme? I thought Poké puns were his thing."

"Let the boy have his fun," Alya waved off. "Though come to think of it, he barely said any puns when he was with Marinette and me."

"Oh, did Adrien teach his Ralts how to waltz?" Rose asked with brightly sparkling blue eyes. "That sounds so romantic! I should try teaching my Pokémon to waltz for my first Showcase."

"No way, the dude probably did that to be funny," Kim chuckled. "It worked. It's just so… uh…"

"'Unexpected'?" Max filled in.

"That's it," Kim nodded. "You'd think someone as high-classed and cool like Adrien would do rhymes or puns on a daily basis?"

"Good point," Nino pondered. "My bro's still a huge mystery to me sometimes."

"I feel the same way about Marinette," Alya grinned.

"Without further ado, let the battle begin," the butler declared.

* * *

 _ **Adrien Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Ralts, Sewaddle) VS Alix Kubdel & Nathanaël Kurtzberg (Tyrogue, Smeargle)**_

* * *

"Tyrogue, Bulk Up! Let's go!"

Alix had shot the first command of the battle. Tyrogue gave off a skyward war cry, flexing his arms to show off a couple of bulging biceps and pectorals in spite of his thin body frame while glowing red. His attack and defense stat had gone up a notch from the display.

"Sewaddle, use Energy Ball on Tyrogue!"

Wanting to make up for her poor performance from the previous battle, Marinette was really going on the offensive this time. Sensing her battle spirit, Sewaddle complied and sent a fast Energy Ball right into the Scuffle Pokémon right as he finished powering up.

The collision took a decent chunk of his stamina. Tyrogue still had his arms braced around his torso, reeling in from the crackling aftereffects of lowered special defense.

"Nice shot, Marinette," Adrien praised, forcing the blushing designer to bite down on her lip from completely swooning over his compliment. "Now it's my turn. Confusion!"

"Nath, you know what to do," Alix signaled.

"Right," Nathanaël nodded. "Smeargle, focus on Ralts and use Sketch!"

His Smeargle had his painting tail on hand as he observed the opposing Ralts gathering sufficient psychic power with disciplined mental concentration. With the image of Ralts using Confusion imprinted in his mind, Smeargle then used his tail to illustrate the most basic outline of the attack utilization on the ground at a remarkably fast pace.

The Painter Pokémon essentially doodled a small image of Ralts using the Psychic-type attack in green paint.

He placed a paw on his creation, causing it to glow and disappear from the ground as he reabsorbed the paint. Shortly after doing so, Smeargle's eyes began to glow the familiar glow of general Psychic-type Pokémon attacking with telekinetic waves.

It soon became known to everyone watching that in a strange, roundabout way that Smeargle had now learned Confusion.

Tyrogue was left untouched despite having been targeted by Ralts's Confusion. That was because Smeargle used his own newly learned Confusion to keep the Feeling Pokémon's attack at bay.

"I never thought I'd actually get the chance to see Sketch in action" Adrien remarked in awe. "Sketch can copy almost any move Smeargle sees last, and from there on, Smeargle can use that move in place of Sketch. That's not good."

"We'll figure out something to counter them, I promise," Marinette pondered, looking around the battlefield. "If only there were some tree branches or something hanging over the field. I won't be of much use on an ordinary battlefield."

"Leave that to me," Adrien pledged. "Ralts, use Confusion again! Get some rocks up there!"

Ralts focused his power into the ground around him. Sizeable boulder chunks made out of condensed gravel emerged from the field and were levitated several feet into the air. Tyrogue and Smeargle were at each other's backs, wondering what exactly to defend against.

"Whoa, now that's power," Kim gaped.

"What are Marinette and Adrien doing?" Mylène asked. "Is he going to crush them with those rocks?"

"Oh, I _know_ what that crazy girl's up to," Alya answered excitedly. "Now they're playing as a real team."

"I suppose that's good for Adrien, but do tell us what 'brilliant plan' Marinette has," Chloé demanded acerbically. "As far as I can see, she's just playing dirty. Literally."

"Wait and see, brat," Alya murmured cryptically.

"Now Sewaddle, let's get going with String Shot!"

With the playing field set up to her liking thanks to her partner, Sewaddle picked a floating rock at an ideal position and shot a sturdy sticky string of silk at it. She pulled herself along for the ride and began to swing. She severed one string and shot out another to a levitating rock further away to build up her momentum.

Their opponents only stood around and observed Sewaddle swinging about, leaving silk threads attached on the floating rocks while keeping herself in the air. This was really a unique ploy Marinette has been setting up.

"I'm not going to wait any long for them to make a move," Alix growled impatiently, making Nathanaël back away slowly out of fear. "Tyrogue, get a lock on Sewaddle and use Brick Break!"

"Tackle!" Marinette retaliated.

In amidst of her high-speed swinging, Sewaddle pinpointed her current direction straight into Tyrogue's, who only made it easier for her to aim at as he was coming in close for an attack of his own. The Sewing Pokémon bit off of the String Shot she was hanging on and dove in like a loose cannonball right as Tyrogue leapt up to oppose her.

Only thing was Sewaddle was too fast for him to react, allowing the Bug and Grass-type to slam right into his stomach and send him barreling back down into the ground while Sewaddle made a quick escape by firing a String Shot from the back of her head onto another floating rock.

"Ooh, that looked like it really hurt," Nathanaël commented softly, unwittingly facing his partner's ire. "Uh, sorry?"

"Do something about that Sewaddle while I figure out a new plan," Alix ordered heatedly. "I'll back you up."

"Got it," Nathanaël mumbled, putting his game face back on. "Smeargle, use Confusion!"

"Helping Hand!"

The Painter Pokémon sent out a few unforeseen telekinetic waves to grab hold of Sewaddle right after Tyrogue lent him his additional strength, but only having recently mastered the move on top of Sewaddle's swinging speed, he was unable to capture her. Nathanaël had his Smeargle keep at it, hoping that they would eventually catch Sewaddle.

At the meantime, Alix critically analyzed the current battlefield situation. She watched her partner going for a long-range approach in place of her previous close-ranged tactic. None of his Confusion attacks reached Sewaddle, but did notice one of them hitting one of the levitating rocks, causing it to wobble. She then remembered the source of the floating rocks and glanced back down to the caster.

Adrien's Ralts.

"That's it!" Alix exclaimed in realization. "No time to lose! Tyrogue, Brick Break on Ralts! Shut 'em down!"

Marinette gaped while Adrien gritted his teeth. They both hoped that their attention had remained on Sewaddle a little longer. She was pretty much untouchable as long as she was swinging along her silk threads as she was. Ralts, on the other hand, was left at a very vulnerable position.

While maintaining the levitating rocks, Ralts had to dedicate his entire concentration on keeping them afloat with his psychic powers. As such, the Feeling Pokémon couldn't do anything else. He was still limited in his capacities. He also couldn't quite release his Confusion just yet, not without risking his partner becoming buried in the resulting rubble.

"Sewaddle, go after Tyrogue!" Marinette immediately barked. She really wasn't going to let Adrien down this time. "Energy Ball!"

"Smeargle, Sketch that Energy Ball and use it against them!" Nathanaël interceded.

Everyone was astounded that Smeargle had another Sketch on hand. For Adrien and Marinette's sake, they hoped that this was the last Sketch he had. The Painter Pokémon was swift in drawing up the Energy Ball as he watched the attack itself formed by Sewaddle. He absorbed the painted form from the ground and prepared his own to launch against hers.

His Energy Ball perfectly clashed with hers at an angle that protected Tyrogue, allowing him to charge forward with a powered hand and slam said hand right on Ralts's head. Ralts stumbled back, but it fortunately wasn't enough to cause the rocks to fall.

"I think we got lucky that time," Adrien relayed. "Even with the type disadvantage, that Brick Break took a lot out of Ralts. One more and he'll be forced to let go."

"You can go ahead and fight back, Adrien," Marinette consented, having a new plan on mind. "Sewaddle, up on the rocks!"

"We've got you now!" Alix proclaimed. "Low Sweep!"

"Double Team!"

"Energy Ball!"

Ralts recovered quickly enough to create illusory copies around Tyrogue, to which the latter swung a leg through one before it disappeared into thin air. Smeargle attempted to help out with a long-ranged Energy Ball, destroying a few copies with the impact while accidentally catching his partner off guard with the aftershock.

Of course, with Ralts no longer holding up the rocks as a result of having to defend himself, they all started to collapse all around the battlefield in a rather chaotic fashion. Sewaddle was safe as long as she stayed above the highest rock. Smeargle stumbled about while dodging them. Tyrogue opted to use brute strength to survive the falling rocks. And Ralts simply relied on Double Team to escape.

"So much for that lame-o strategy," Chloé yawned derisively, prompting many glares upon her, much to her usual indifference.

"Adrien, distract Smeargle for me," Marinette requested determinedly, ignoring Chloé's second attempt at wearing her down this battle; yep, she kept count.

"At your command, Admiral Dupain-Cheng," Adrien grinned, giving her a mock salute. It was interesting how battling brought out new sides of each other that wouldn't normally show in public, but now was not the time to dwell on the thought. "Ralts, use Shock Wave!"

A bright yellow electrical orb crackled at the tip of Ralts's horn before releasing a stream of electrical sparks that honed in on Smeargle and consumed him in electricity.

"Got your back, Nath!" Alix yelled. "Low Sweep on Ralts again!"

"String Shot!"

Before Tyrogue could act, he found his upper body bound and roped in by a sturdy silk thread casted from Sewaddle's mouth. It wrapped around him enough that it appeared as a sort of straitjacket that bound his arms in. Sewaddle stayed secured on top of the fallen rubble, attempting to reel the Scuffle Pokémon in or at least prevent herself from being pulled by him instead.

"Ugh! Tyrogue, pull Sewaddle in! Low Sweep!"

"Get on Tyrogue and use Bug Bite!"

Sewaddle leapt off right as Tyrogue tugged at the connecting string with his whole body, only serving to pull her in quicker than expected. She released her connection and used the momentum to latch onto his head while he attempted to break out his current bondage. His arms were useless at the moment until he could tear the silk rope around him off.

At the same time, Sewaddle sang her sharpened fangs on top of the top protrusion of Tyrogue's head, indefinitely causing major discomfort for the Scuffle Pokémon. Tyrogue stomped around, futilely trying to shake the Sewing Pokémon off. Smeargle didn't have much luck either as he was still suffering Ralts's Shock Wave.

"Of course Marinette would result to such barbaric tactics," Chloé remarked with a lazy roll of her eyes. "No class at all with Adrien. Honestly, how did he wind up with her anyway?"

That was the third offense.

"Sewaddle, String Shot from the back!"

With the way Sewaddle was currently angled, she was poised to also capture Smeargle in her strong silk threads. However, Tyrogue twisted the direction right as she fired a String Shot from the back of her head, not getting Smeargle at all…

But instead Chloé's face as the silk instantly ensnared and muffled her mouth.

"Mmph?! Mmuph miph miph mmon mmuphum!" Chloé growled, attempting to motion that Marinette did that on purpose.

"That look actually suits you," Alya quipped as she laughed along with the rest of their classmates. "All the more fitting that it's fine Sewaddle silk wrapped around that big pompous mouth of yours."

Chloé attempted to yank the silk wrapping off, but to no avail. Sabrina also gave it a tug, but wound up giving her unnecessary pain. Chloé then ran off while Sabrina was still holding on as she cried for her daddy, which was somehow still heard despite her oral obstruction, whenever deeply distressed and disgraced.

"She's gonna need a couple of Burn Heals for that one," Nino chuckled. "One for that sick burn you gave her and another for the burn marks upon getting that webbing off."

"There was no way I'd let her get away for humiliating Marinette earlier," Alya smirked, high-fiving the aspiring musical DJ.

" _Well that's one less obstacle to worry about, even if it wasn't necessarily intentioned_ ," Marinette whispered to herself triumphantly; she didn't know that Adrien had covered his mouth to hide his own rising laughter from the incident. "Now back to business. String Shot again!"

Alix and Nathanaël recovered from their own laughing fits to get back into the game upon hearing Marinette issue out her command. This time around, Sewaddle sent a new String Shot that successfully roped in Smeargle around his upper body the same way Tyrogue was snared.

Caught off guard from the ambush, Smeargle tumbled in his bonds and was unable to get off the ground.

"Ralts, use Confusion on Smeargle!" Adrien followed up. "Bring them all in together!"

Smeargle soon found himself levitating towards his bound partner. In a matter of moments, the speed of his levitation picked up and he was basically thrown into Tyrogue while Sewaddle leapt high into safety.

"Let's finish this!" Marinette and Adrien declared concurrently.

"Energy Ball!"

"Shock Wave!"

Sewaddle aimed downward and released a powerful Energy Ball right as Ralts's Shock Wave had consumed their opponents in widespread electricity. The resulting combination of their finishing moves erupted an explosion with potent shockwaves that forced everyone to cover themselves from the resulting winds and debris.

The aftershocks died down a few seconds after. The unfortunate victims were lying against each other's backs, sharing the same wiped looks and swirling eyes.

"Tyrogue and Smeargle are unable to battle," the butler concluded. "As such, facing Master Lê Chiên and Master Kanté in the final round would be Master Agreste and Ms. Dupain-Cheng."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Alya applauded with cheers followed by the rest of their classmates for witnessing a wonderful battle.

"Looks like you dudes have your work cut out for ya," Nino said to Max and Kim. "Those two have just gotten their act together and look what their teamwork has produced."

"They were all totally in synch with each other!" Rose concurred.

"The floating rocks and the swinging were rad," Juleka mumbled.

"Not to mention Chloé getting hit with that stray String Shot," Ivan added in a hefty chuckle.

"I think that alone allowed Marinette to completely steal the show," Mylène smiled. "She is so amazing."

"Hate to admit it, but she and Adrien are real good," Kim grumbled lightly. "I thought we only had Adrien to worry about, but Marinette really stepped up her game here. You know what though? I gladly accept the challenge."

"As do I," Max nodded, adjusting his glasses. "I am eighty-seven percent confident that the final match will result in our victory. Following this last semifinal match, we will be allowed enough time to prepare for the final match, which should be given at least an hour before eventide and the anticipated fireworks show for Parfum Palace."

"Heh! This is why this guy is my tag partner," Kim proclaimed, proudly slapping the shorter bespectacled boy on the back and unwittingly knocking him to the ground. "His brains and my brawn will take down anyone."

"I don't know," Alya mused lightheartedly. "Adrien is resilient and Marinette is very resourceful. Not many would think about asking their partner to levitate some rocks to use to swing off from in place of tree branches or indoor light fixtures."

"Good point," Kim responded, pulling Max from the ground. "Let's go, Max. We need to strategize or something if we want to increase our odds of victory to a hundred percent."

Back at the battlefield, Nathanaël and Alix reassured their Pokémon for a well-fought battle before recalling them into their Poké Balls. They were soon approached by their exultant victors.

"I guess our current record is one-to-one now, Marinette," Alix remarked, getting back on her feet. "It was really well deserved."

"Y-Yeah, you both fought hard," Nathanaël added sheepishly. "Using Confusion to lift some rocks into the air and using them as leverage for your String Shot swings was a beautiful spectacle to behold."

"You really should thank Marinette for that plan," Adrien indicated, placing a hand on his partner's shoulder. "I had no idea her Sewaddle can move around like that, but I trusted she had something brilliant in those designer jacket sleeves of hers."

"Ah… it w-was nothing… hee… really," Marinette blushed, not helped by the fact that Adrien kept his hand on her shoulder, not that she wanted him off.

"It's bloody brilliant, that's what's up!" Alix exclaimed. "Man, I wish I can come up with something off the top like that too!"

"I overheard Juleka and Rose trying to make something out of their attacks which reminded me of Adrien's Ralts bringing up the rocks with Confusion," Nathanaël suggested. "I know something like that would be very cool to watch at a Pokémon Showcase."

"Never thought I'd say this, but I gotta hit up those chicks for tips," Alix decided before running off to find those two girls.

"Well… I'm gonna enjoy some solitude in the hedge garden," Nathanaël smiled bashfully. "Good luck in the final round."

"Bye, Nathanaël," Marinette waved as the artist went off on his own, leaving her alone with Adrien.

"Looks like we have plenty of time until we start the tag team finals," Adrien commented, taking a gander around his surroundings. "Have anything in particular you want to do right now, Marinette?"

"M-Me?" Marinette asked as her typical shyness around the love of her life started to kick back in. The rush of battle had left her. "Um… well… maybe… sorta… how about…"

"I'm actually thinking about taking a better look at this place," Adrien spoke, facing Parfum Palace. "Aside from trying to find you earlier, I'm really curious about Parfum Palace's history."

"H-Hey!" Marinette called out, quickly slapping a hand over her mouth upon realizing how loud she had sounded before pulling it down. "W-Will you… maybe… stay with me?"

"Just stay here?" Adrien repeated, raising a confused brow.

"Well, not necessarily, unless you want to," Marinette continued, internally struggling to get a grip while her signature awkward smile was fixed on her face. "B-But I would like to stay with you and go with you inside, if that's what you want… So, uh I guess I'll, uh, join you wherever, yeah."

"O-kay, yeah, it'd be cool if you came along," Adrien nodded. "I really appreciate your company, Marinette. So we can check out some of the exhibits and then come back out here, enjoy the scenery, and wait for everyone else to come back, k?"

"Sounds like a dat−I mean decided thing!" Marinette corrected in her jubilation.

* * *

 **And of course Marinette is able to bounce back better than ever. And as you may or may not have noticed while reading, during their battles, I try to have a little of their superhero personalities shine in them, such as Marinette being more decisive and sure while Adrien expresses a more expressive and wild side. Key word: try.**

 **Would that mean their heroic counterparts wouldn't appear here? I actually plan on having them incorporated somehow. Maybe sometime after the third Gym battle, I think?**

 **The reason I didn't let Chloé into the finals was to show that she's all talk, but this would lead to something interesting in the future and how much of an actual threat she could become as a result of the humbling. I also debated on whether her second Pokémon would be Meowth or Glameow, but it was resolved with a coin flip. Plus, she would know enough to want a Persian instead of a Purugly, as tempting as it would to set her with that.**

 **Also, I've decided to post up current team listings for all the classmates on my profile page. It should load sometime after this chapter is posted, so give it some minutes, possibly half an hour. And as a bonus, I threw in Lila, who will appear at some point with the Pokémon she would be introduced with. When exactly? I'm still debating.**

 **Let me know what you think in a review!**


	13. Egg-cellent Final and Fireworks Finale!

History held a plethora of tales to tell.

Marinette didn't really like learning history while she was still in Trainer School, but she was appreciative and respectful of it. It was ironic, though, that now that she was out of the Lumiose Trainer Academy that she became more open-minded of such vague, long-winded, and complicated subjects.

It helped that she was learning a bit more on the history of Kalos with Adrien standing in close proximity to her. The desire to impress him on how knowledgeable and quick she was to learn was currently at an all time high.

"I see now," Adrien mumbled, examining an old painting. "Contrary to what we may have heard, this place honors the soldiers that fought in a three- _hundred_ year old war against neighboring regions, not the three- _thousand_ year old Kalos civil war with the ultimate weapon."

"I-It does?" Marinette inquired.

"Yep," Adrien affirmed. "I can see how it can be easily mixed up as the three-thousand year old Kalos war is the most commonly told tale. There are a ton of statues of Pokémon that participated in the war, like that exhibit with the Bisharp general that led a legion of Pawniard into battle."

"They looked so brave and valiant," Marinette concurred. "Though I am wondering about that statue of Milotic at the palace entrance, not that there's anything wrong with it. Did a Milotic also participate in the war?"

"Not necessarily," Adrien explained. "More likely, Parfum Palace is just showing off its opulence with a golden statue of the most beautiful Pokémon in the world."

"'The most beautiful Pokémon in the world,'" Marinette repeated serenely, hanging onto his words. "I'd sure love to make a dress based off of such a Pokémon."

"You can," Adrien said casually, eliciting a surprised look from the dark-haired designer. "While rare to find in the wild, you can obtain one in the form of its pre-evolved form, Feebas. They're still uncommon, but way easier to find out in the wild than Milotic. You know, I can totally see you raising one."

" _Really_?!" Marinette squeaked, her cheeks hurting as a result of her huge giddy grin.

"Mmm," Adrien nodded with a gentle smile. "I've also heard the experience of raising a Feebas into a Milotic is quite symbolic and worth every moment. I can tell you'd have the patience and determination to see the process through."

"M-Me? P-Patient?!" Marinette giggled; she laughed at the thought. "Oh, I don't know… Hee hee… Maybe you?" She quickly retreated into her mind after realizing how she's been acting. _What am I saying?! Of course he's patient! The most patient and perfect boy in all of Kalos!_

"I don't know either," Adrien shrugged good-naturedly. "I think even I have my limits, so I apologize ahead of time if I do something unbecoming."

"No! I-I mean, you can never become unbecoming, Adrien," Marinette argued demurely. _Since when did I become this forward?! Alya, where are you?! Help!_

Adrien blinked a few times in disbelief from the comment until he noticed Marinette turning fearful likely from his silence. She still felt nervous around him and might be trying to measure herself up to him. He needed to fix that somehow and get her to express that hidden confident side of hers that sometimes shone during a fierce battle. Not that there was anything wrong with her shy personality, but it was… refreshing to see the different aspects of her being considering they didn't bond much back at the Academy.

"Well, glad to hear someone has faith in me," Adrien chuckled, followed with a sincere wink. "I won't let you down."

While he was about to check out another exhibit, he could've sworn he saw from the corner of his eye Marinette practically melting into a puddle with that endearingly awkward smile of hers still stuck on her face, but passed off the notion. For one thing, people can't melt. And if she wasn't feeling well, she would've let him know and they would've gone back outside for some fresh air.

Adrien found another peculiar painting that depicted the king of Kalos in all his affluent glory. He was also a particularly large and tall man, but had quickly assumed that was through the artist's perspective to show off how grand this historical figure was.

The model wouldn't have given places like museums a chance. He had to be educated with culture as per being the son of Gabriel Agreste. So maybe he had to thank his father for forcing him to be open to something as generally monotonous as history. Though one had to suppose it was all determined by perspective if history or any subject in general was interesting enough to dive into.

In any case, they spent close to an hour wandering the interiors of Parfum Palace. It was cool to see statues and various works of art depicting Pokémon that had either participated in the three-hundred year old war or held some significant meaning on their own. They knew Nathanaël had quite the field day when he went inside not too long ago and they encountered him by the Milotic statue. Adrien glanced back to where Marinette was and found that she had let Tikki out to converse with her about something.

Only upon noticing that he was looking at her that Marinette adopted her nervous stance and mechanically waved at him while Tikki had a playfully teasing expression. Oddly enough, he imagined Tikki as a gentler version of Alya in Pokémon form.

"You ready to head back out to the palace garden?" Adrien proposed. "I think we covered every corner on both floors, unless there's something else you want to see."

"Oh, I'm good," Marinette grinned cheerfully. "Yeah, let's head back out! Maybe Alya and the others are already out?"

"There's still plenty of time until evening comes around," Adrien calculated. "Even then, the fireworks show won't start until it gets sufficiently dark out. Let's head out to the palace garden then."

* * *

 _ **A little while later…**_

It had been a relief to be back outdoors. It wasn't because the Parfum Palace interior was stuffy and old-fashioned, but there was just a quality to being outside that was simply very liberating and relaxing.

The Parfum Palace garden was well maintained. Beyond the Trainer battlefield was the hedge maze. However, it wasn't until further examination that Adrien and Marinette had discovered that there were four different hedge mazes and that they were all modeled after different Pokémon.

Using some personal ingenuity, Marinette had Tikki take her phone into the sky and snap pictures of each of the four hedge mazes in order for them to guess what Pokémon's image they were based after. Of course, they could've gone online and searched for the answers there, but where was the fun in that?

Adrien was able to determine the two hedge gardens closest to the palace were based off of, from left to right, a Chandelure and a male Pyroar. This left Marinette to figure out the hedge gardens further away were, again from left to right, Bronzor and Solrock. At least, the left hedge garden was guessed to be Bronzor; she still felt uncertain on it.

It was safe for the both of them to say that the current owner of Parfum Palace really spared no expense in showing off the back garden in addition to the whole palace itself. Regardless of what they thought about the whole rich atmosphere, it was nice to relax for once and not worry heavily on training and Gym battles, even though the next day promised a return to such grueling routines.

Marinette wanted to treasure the moments, so she snapped pics of Adrien admiring the gardens and statue displays while he wasn't looking. She still was too scared to ask for a selfie with him.

"Well, well, if it isn't our two favorite Luvdisc!" Alya's voice rang in the air, frightening Marinette out of her wits and nearly dropping her phone during midsnap.

" _Alya, please_!" Marinette cried through strained teeth, attempting to be subtle as possible without Adrien knowing.

"Chillax, girl," Alya laughed, handing to her bestie what appeared to be a couple of Lumiose Galettes wrapped partially in napkins. "They're for you and Adrien, obviously. There was a stand by the side restaurant that was selling these. Don't worry about me. Nino and I already had some."

"Thanks, Alya," Marinette replied graciously, having a hand each hold the special treat her family would also sell tons on. "I miss having these. I think I almost finished the stash my parents gave me."

"Before you go stuff your face with memories from the family patisserie, I would suggest sharing with that starving hot model standing by the Zekrom statue before anything else," Alya recommended slyly, provoking her favorite blushing Marinette face.

"Oh… yeah!" Marinette nodded resolutely. "Feed Adrien!"

"Go get him, 'Lady Pyroar,'" Alya urged, massaging her shoulders before pushing her off.

"Rawr!" Marinette giggled as though she was actually getting into character, much to Alya's enjoyment.

Though as she eventually made her way towards Adrien with Lumiose Galettes on hand, Marinette felt her brave Pyroar façade fade away and quickly replaced with that of a scared little Skitty. Why this cursed phenomenon happened every time still baffled her, but she couldn't run away now, not with Alya still watching her.

The dark-haired designer looked back at her best friend, who gave her reassurance with two thumbs-up. Alya observed as Marinette resumed her course and had opted to tap Adrien on the shoulder, most likely because she probably didn't trust her voice at the moment. Alya felt her lips part slightly in amusement as Marinette offered him a Lumiose Galette and Adrien gazed at it as if it was the most sacred thing in this forsaken universe.

 _Poor boy must really be starving_ , Alya snickered to herself. _Really though. What is it with guys and food? Nino was honestly the same way and he eats at a more regular basis than Adrien._

 _I wish he'd look at me like that_ , Marinette thought longingly as she handed him the special cookie; she wasn't going to show that she was jealous over a fancy sweet biscuit though.

"Wow, thanks, Marinette," Adrien replied. "Thanks to Alya, too, for bringing them over. This should hold me over until we start the tag team final battle."

"We should have dinner after the battle and before the fireworks," Marinette indicated before overthinking the implications behind her statement. "I mean, we don't have to have dinner after the battle… I mean, not together if you'd rather go on your own, but it'd be nice to still eat together, um… if you want?"

"For sure," Adrien spoke after consuming his galette whole, unaffected by Marinette's blathering the entire time. "You know, we ought to join Nino and Alya for it too. We haven't really hung out together since the whole tag team tournament began. I'm curious how Kim managed to organize the whole thing here in this privately owned palace."

"That is something I'd like to know too," Marinette agreed as she thought about it.

Everyone had gradually gathered together back at the battlefield, waiting around for the final participants to arrive so that they could get on with the show. Juleka, Rose, Nathanaël, and Alix were the first to arrive, shortly followed by Ivan and Mylène. Nino came in a few minutes after the known class couple, followed by Kim and Max.

Chloé and Sabrina had shown up soon after with the former having removed the String Shot remnant covering her mouth. The others failed to conceal their rising laughter over the memory, much to the snob's frustration.

"If I did make it to the finals, I would throttle that Marinette with my own hands," Chloé fumed before looking at Sabrina. "Actually, you do it. I just had my nails done."

"Uh…" Sabrina had no further comment.

"Well you're not," Alix said bluntly. "I'm just hoping to see one heck of a match between Marinette, Adrien, Kim, and Max."

"Dudes, there they are with Alya," Nino announced, pointing over to the hedge gardens that they were coming out from.

"Hey, guys," Adrien greeted. "Sorry we're late."

"Nah, man, you're just in time," Nino grinned. "Just get down to the battlefield with Marinette and give us a show that'll blow our minds away."

"Oh, so now we're your main source of entertainment, huh?" Adrien went along. "Glad to know where I stand in your grand perspective of the universe."

"Dude, you know you'll always be at the top, or at least above me," Nino chuckled, giving the model a light punch on the arm.

"Yeah, I know, but we still haven't had our own rival battle yet," Adrien reminded. "So how will we know if I am truly above you?"

"Let me catch another Pokémon, then get back to me in a week once I train twenty-four seven," Nino requested lightheartedly. "I'm still nowhere near your level."

"Alright then," Adrien shrugged and was about to head down to the battlefield when a familiar shrilly voice called out to him.

" _Adrikins_!" Chloé shrieked, immediately latching onto one of his arms. "I want you to win, but I also want Marinette to lose, so have her get out first and then take down Kim and Max yourself."

"That's not how tag battles are supposed to work, Chloé," Adrien sighed, pulling his arm away from the clingy blonde. "We were unlucky the first round, but our teamwork is better than ever."

"But Adrien!" Chloé whined. "You're supposed to only have team chemistry with _me_!"

"I believe he has the right to team up with whoever he wants to," Marinette intervened, becoming increasingly frustrated with her trying to get in Adrien's way.

"Well who asked _you_?" Chloé scoffed.

"I'm within my rights to defend my partner as he has with me," Marinette responded calmly. "I can't say the same for you with the way you had poor Sabrina cover your mistakes last battle. And for what? To impress Adrien with a Pokémon you think his Purrloin would fall head over heels at first sight? You _clearly_ know him."

Marinette unconsciously grabbed Adrien by an arm and turned on her heel with a satisfied smirk, leaving a gaping Chloé in her wake. It wasn't until they reached their Trainer box at the battlefield that she realized she was touching Adrien and willed herself to let go, albeit reluctantly, as she held out her tingling hands. She really didn't want to wash her hands, but for sanitation and reputation purposes, she would have to eventually. She wanted to relish the feel of his smooth skin on her palms before the tag final began.

Adrien held a bit of pinkness in his cheeks from witnessing such a bold action from Marinette. It seemed that standing up to Chloé was another scenario that brought out her confident and rather sassy side. In any case, she was a remarkable friend, ally, and rival to know.

"Young masters and misses," the same officiating butler from before began as he took his place at the side. "I am pleased to announce that there will be a small banquet held after this battle and before the fireworks show, courtesy of the esteemed owner."

"Hold on a moment, good sir," Marinette interrupted with a raised hand. "Kim, I've been meaning to ask how the owner has been kind enough for us to have this… event."

"Oh, sorry," Kim apologized, scratching the back of his head. "I guess I should've gone in detail that I was one of the first to come here. The owner had trouble controlling his Furfrou when I visited and it ran off into the hedge gardens. I found and brought Furfrou back no problem and the old honcho said he was in my debt, so that was how I hatched this plan and he was all too willing to oblige. It was convenient because of that special date that goes back to an event from the Kalos war that he wanted to celebrate it, and getting all of us together was a perfect private party to have."

"So he allowed us the use of the battlefield, provided the Pokémon Egg as the grand prize, and is even throwing a banquet for us once this is all over?" Adrien surmised. "All because you got his Furfrou back?"

"That pretty much hits the nail on the head," Kim confirmed with a prideful grin.

"That was surprising nice of Kim," Rose commented. "Also for the owner to do this."

"He's not that bad of a guy, usually," Nathanaël added. "At least not as bad as Chloé."

"Uh-huh," Ivan grunted in agreement.

"Oh, psshaw," Chloé huffed from overhearing the artist's remark. "I could've reserved this place for us all if I wanted to. After all, everyone _adores_ me and those that claim they don't are just jealous."

She conveniently did not notice the collective groans from the rest of her former classmates at that statement. Sabrina took a few steps back and away from her out of precaution for her own safety.

"With that small business taken care of, I now announce the tag team final round to begin," the butler continued. "It has been an honor to work with Master Lê Chiên in organizing this event for his former class. Moving along, Master Lê Chiên, Master Kanté, Master Agreste, and Ms. Dupain-Cheng, please send out your Pokémon."

"You ready to rock their world, Max?" Kim smirked, pulling out a Poké Ball.

"It's game time," Max responded with an equally eager grin.

"Here we go!" the two of them bellowed, tossing their Poké Balls and summoning their chosen Pokémon.

Kim went with his Machop while Max revealed a new Pokémon, which took the form of a small acorn with eyes and round feet. It was identified as a male Seedot thanks to the Pokédex.

"I hope they don't mind if we _Purrloin_ their chances of victory right under their noses," Adrien remarked as he showed off his pearly whites.

Marinette had to hold back an unladylike snort. It was still so unexpected for a perfect boy like Adrien to casually toss out a Poké pun like that, and she was supposed to know everything about him. _Everything_. Even if the pun was rather well timed and not so forced, the randomness was humorous and it wasn't so bad coming from Adrien and all.

 _It must be the thrill of battle, I guess I shouldn't blame him_ , Marinette concluded in her head. "Time to fight! Tikki, spots on!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

The rising team had brought out their starter Pokémon from their days of Lumiose Academy. Marinette then began to wonder if Adrien's pun was a spoiler to his choice for the final battle, which now she thought about it, that thought was completely irrelevant at the moment. She needed to focus and call upon her experience so far to keep herself in control and prove herself capable and worthy of standing by Adrien's side.

"Battle begin!" the butler declared with great vigor.

* * *

 _ **Adrien Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Plagg, Tikki) VS Lê Chiên Kim & Max Kanté (Machop, Seedot)**_

* * *

"It seems that we are at a slight disadvantage in regards to typing," Max noted. "Kim, your Machop has the type advantage over Adrien's Purrloin while Marinette's Ledyba has the type advantage over both your Machop and my Seedot."

"Fascinating, but enough talk," Kim waved off. "Only action. Machop, use Karate Chop on Plagg!"

"Plagg, Shadow Claw!"

There was an immediate clash of attacks between the two commanded Pokémon: Plagg's ghostly enhanced paw against Machop's powered arm. They had appeared to be even in strength and were forced to slide back from the stalemate.

"No point in dodging thanks to Machop's No Guard," Adrien grumbled. "No point in guarding, indeed."

"Yeah, but we can't also carelessly engage in combat, especially since Machop still has the type advantage on Plagg," Marinette reminded warily. "I guess it's time for me to test the waters. Tikki, Tackle Seedot!"

"Dodge! Then use Sunny Day!"

Having been trained to avoid the most rudimentary of attack tactics, Seedot easily rolled out of the way while Tikki flew past him. Seedot then gave a firm, high-pitched scream to the sky, beckoning the heavens above to clear away the clouds and shower their field with bright sunlight despite the approaching eventide.

"Excellent," Max breathed nasally. "All going to plan."

"You get set up and I'll handle these guys," Kim declared. "Machop, go after Tikki with Cross Chop!"

"Plagg, Assist!"

The Prankster Ability had allowed Plagg to intercede the path between Machop and Tikki. With a glowing paw that would use an unpredictable move, he threw his paw forward and allowed nature to run its course.

The chosen attack was Growl, courtesy of Ralts.

"Ah, man, that wasn't what I wanted," Adrien sweatdropped.

The status attack still lowered Machop's attack stat, but it wasn't enough to prevent him from knocking Tikki out of the air. Though Tikki had bounced a couple of times along the ground from the hit, she regained her bearings quickly and stopped herself from dragging by gripping upon the dirt with her hands.

"Tikki, are you alright?" Marinette called out, to which the Five Star Pokémon replied back strongly. "That was close."

"It could've gone better if it was an offensive move Plagg used," Adrien sighed.

"No, it's fine," Marinette assured. "At least Machop isn't as strong now because of Growl. We'll just have to make do with what we get. Tikki, fight back with Comet Punch!"

"Grass Knot!" Max commanded.

Seedot's eyes flashed green. Right as Tikki dove in towards Machop, a pair of glowing grass blades arose out of the ground in her path, quickly snagging her lower limbs and throwing her face-first back on the ground.

"That's fast!" Marinette gasped.

 _I wonder_ , Adrien mused. "Plagg, use Fury Swipes on Seedot!"

The blond model kept his focus on Seedot as his Purrloin scampered his way towards the Acorn Pokémon. He had also noted that Max kept a neutral expression despite his Pokémon being targeted for a multi-strike attack. It was only after Plagg extended his claws and went in for the attack that a smirk curled at a corner of the shorter bespectacled boy's mouth.

Seedot sidestepped the first swipe, though the way he moved he looked like a brown blur. He did it again a few more times when Plagg attempted to claw at him. Seedot then appeared to show off by circling around the confounded Devious Pokémon.

"I didn't think Seedot are this fast," Marinette commented, astounded from watching the display of speed.

"They aren't… unless there's an abundance of sunlight," Adrien explained. "The Sunny Day Seedot used earlier activated the Ability, Chlorophyll. Seedot is now capable of outspeeding Plagg unless I command a status move or the Sunny Day wears out."

"Because Prankster would give Plagg the higher priority," Marinette continued off, shifting her attention to Kim's Pokémon. "And then there's Machop. Brute force and No Guard are the only things to worry about from him."

"Then let's take Machop out first since he can't avoid our attacks," Adrien suggested. "Plagg, Fury Swipes on Machop!"

"Tikki, back Plagg up with Comet Punch!"

"Seedot, intercept and use Bide!"

The Acorn Pokémon had instantly appeared in front of Machop as Tikki and Plagg launched their respective attacks. As the harsh sunlight of Sunny Day still remained in the sky, Seedot took on all strikes from his foes, even as they attempted to maneuver around and hit Machop instead. A menacing red aura emanated from his small body the entire time he was intercepting the pummeling.

"Just because Machop can be hit doesn't mean that he should, at least if another Pokémon is able to take on the beatings one way or another," Kim taunted. "Ready to hit this one out of the park, Max?"

"I've been born waiting for moments like these," Max jibed back. "Just a little more pressure…"

"Adrien, we have to back off," Marinette advised. "The more attacks we put Seedot through, the greater the damage Seedot will deal back at us when that Bide finishes."

"I suppose we could also _Bide_ our time, but none of our Pokémon know that move," Adrien quipped. He didn't notice Marinette unconsciously rolling her eyes. Marinette didn't notice it either. "Any ideas?"

"Can you strike first?" Marinette proposed. "We may have to take our chances with it."

"Gotcha," Adrien nodded doggedly. "Let luck be a lady tonight. Plagg, Assist!"

As much as he didn't like being at the center of all the action, Plagg stepped in front of Tikki and charged up a forepaw to unleash a random move borrowed from his inactive teammates. Tikki felt the need to stay very close to her partner, believing that whatever was going to result from the Assist was going to help them out this time.

"Seedot, unleash the energy!" Max ordered. "Open fire!"

"Aw, yeah! Let that Bide rip them apart!" Kim hollered.

Potent white energy formed in front of Seedot, firing a huge burst of it at Max's command. Plagg narrowed his eyes at the incoming powerful blast. It was time to test his luck at Assist, seeing what he was going to use this time. Tikki instinctively grabbed on his back right as the Bide energy rushed at them and a huge explosion resulted upon impact.

"No!" Marinette and Adrien cried out.

Everyone had remained silent while the dust cloud still covered a portion of the battlefield, obscuring the fates of Plagg and Tikki from sight. Kim and Max were confident that it was over. With all the damage Seedot took while risking being knocked out, it had to have worked.

"What the?!" Kim coughed.

"Inconceivable!" Max yelped in outrage.

The dust cloud cleared up to reveal multiple copies of Plagg and Tikki surrounding the spot that the Bide had rained judgment upon. It soon turned out that Plagg's Assist had turned into Ralts's Double Team. Tikki was conveniently affected due to having made physical contact with Plagg before he used it.

"Whew, I think I'm getting too old for this," Adrien exhaled, placing a hand on his chest.

"That was such a lucky break," Marinette added, also smiling in relief. "Maybe Tikki being close to Plagg reversed your bad luck?"

"At this point, I'll believe anything," Adrien chuckled.

"Uh, Max? What were the odds of Assist pulling a Double Team?" Kim asked numbly.

"Twelve point five percent," Max replied, though he didn't appear as stunned as his tag partner was. "Adrien currently has three Pokémon and only one Pokémon on his team knows Double Team."

"Alright, a minor setback," Kim brushed off. "I'm getting back in the game. Machop, use Dynamic Punch on Plagg! We're not letting them pull another wild Assist card on us!"

"Seedot, Solar Beam on Tikki!" Max followed. "With Sunny Day active, this attack will instantly devastate you!"

"I'm afraid you'll have to guess again, Max," Marinette countered coolly, using an index finger to point up at the sky.

The calculative boy followed and silently gaped.

"N-No… h-how did I lose track of it?" Max stuttered.

There was less sunlight now. The sky was simply clear and was getting ready to show a sunset. In all the excitement of taking on the opposing team's attacks for an effective Bide, he failed to realize that Sunny Day had ended a while ago.

As such, Seedot was absorbing solar energy at a slow pace. The tip of his head was barely glowing with the currently stored sun power.

"Tikki, Acrobatics on Seedot!"

Taking advantage of the vulnerability, Tikki built up her momentum with several aerial loops and somersaults, her body glowing light blue as a result, before crashing into a paused Seedot. The super effective collision left quite the crater on the battlefield, with Seedot lying on his back with swirling eyes in there.

"Seedot is unable to battle," the butler ruled out.

"Don't worry, Max," Kim grunted. "I'll avenge you. Machop, go!"

"Plagg, Shadow Claw!"

Machop resumed his course of delivering a brutal Dynamic Punch against the Devious Pokémon, only to meet at another clash against the Purrloin's Shadow Claw. They appeared to be even, but it was becoming clear that Machop was bound to overpower Plagg as his burning fist was pushing back against the ghostly claw.

"I've got your back, Adrien," Marinette reassured warmly. " _Always_ … Tikki, Acrobatics again!"

Going off from her victory over Seedot, Tikki zipped around and slammed Machop behind the back before he could finish off Plagg. This gave Plagg the opportunity to momentarily slip past the Dynamic Punch and leave some additional critical damage against the Superpower Pokémon upon scratching his sides hard.

His and Tikki's combined efforts sent Machop flying to the side of the battlefield and into a wall. Machop lifelessly slumped onto the ground, now having swirling eyes as his fallen partner did.

"Machop is unable to battle," the butler concluded. "The final round of this informal tag team tournament belongs to Master Agreste and Ms. Dupain-Cheng."

"Way to go, you two!" Alya cheered loudly.

The rest of the class, sans Chloé, applauded for the fantastic match and for the opportunity to get together for this fun little tag team tournament. Nino whistled. Even Sabrina was impressed before being cowed back into silence by the brat's disgruntled glare.

"Welp, they were quite the tag team," Kim commented, recalling back his Machop.

"Quite a humbling lesson in defeat, yes," Max added in a deflated tone; he was never fond of losing, but he had gotten over being a sore loser before leaving the Academy. "The only statistic I can never seem to accurately pinpoint is luck."

"Hey, buck up, pal," Kim spoke encouragingly, patting his friend on the back. "We'll win next time. Besides, even you gotta admit that was an awesome battle."

"Y-Yeah," Max softly concurred.

"It is my pleasure to award the winning team with this Pokémon Egg freshly produced by a Pokémon belonging to a close acquaintance of our esteemed owner," the butler resumed, having the incubator in his hands. Adrien and Marinette had gone up to the center with Tikki and Plagg at their respective sides. "Though how they wish to award it among themselves is up to them."

"I believe it goes to the one who shows the greatest promise out of all of us," Adrien answered, pushing the incubator towards Marinette with one hand. "You deserve the grand prize, Marinette."

"Ah… A-Adrien," Marinette stammered, attempting to push the incubator back with both hands. "I can't accept this! I… um… I was just lucky. That's all!"

"There was more than luck today," Adrien insisted, keeping the incubator in her direction. "From the beginning of the tournament, you showed a huge leap in improvement as a tag team partner and as a Trainer. You practically finished off our opponents last battle by yourself. That is why _you_ deserve the Pokémon Egg, Marinette. Do it for me."

"… Adrien," Marinette said breathlessly, trying to wrack her brain on how much more she could fall in love with this boy. "… Only for you."

She took the incubator into her arms. Marinette peered through the protective transparent case to see the Egg's design. Its shell appeared to be mostly white as immaculate snow with the only features being a few red and blue triangle outline shapes sparsely decorating it.

"Bad move, Adrien," Chloé scoffed. "She'll probably wind up hatching it early by 'accidentally' dropping it on the floor."

"Much like how you 'accidentally' dropped your brain back at Jr. Trainer School years ago?" Marinette responded back in a false sweet voice, holding the incubator in a protective embrace.

"You! Hng!" Chloé fumed, unable to return the comeback and stormed off with Sabrina following along instead.

"And Chloé will be needing a fourth Burn Heal for today," Alya quipped, snapping her fingers at her bestie. "You are so awesome right now, Marinette."

"Yay, Marinette!" Rose praised, followed by the cheers of the rest of their classmates.

"See, everyone else thinks you're awesome," Adrien said, patting her shoulder. "And good luck raising the Egg."

Marinette could've sworn that this was now officially the best day she ever had as Adrien had touched her the most times today than any other day. Granted, she hadn't been able to attract his attention before, but maybe now he'll finally notice her the way she had dreamed of since the past four years from the Academy.

"Let me remind you, Master Agreste and Ms. Dupain-Cheng," the butler cleared his throat. "As the winners of the tag team tournament, you two are also entitled to a private balcony viewing of tonight's fireworks show after the banquet."

"… Eep," Marinette squealed, though the noise was muffled as her lips refused to part.

She was going to watch the fireworks with Adrien…

On the Parfum Palace back balcony…

Under the beautiful night sky…

Alone…

Together…

"Marinette, your face is getting red again," Adrien noted. "It's not that hot out, but do you need to go inside? Are you hungry?"

 _Alya! I need your help!_ Marinette wailed inside her head; the boy still did not get it.

* * *

 _ **Later on…**_

The banquet had gone along swimmingly. There was certainly a variety of dishes and platters to pick and choose from in addition to there being plenty to go around for everyone. The owner had joined them as the head of the table, sharing that he watched their tag team battles from the balcony and was fascinated with the abilities and talents that the current generation of rising Trainers have. There were plenty exchanges on training tips, techniques, and friendly banter across the table. Even their Pokémon had been treated well to a feast of their own.

It didn't take long for night to fall and the fireworks show to begin. The former classmates had gathered around outside the hedge gardens to watch the various flaming bursts depicting the forms of popular Pokémon faces. Even Chloé had calmed down and kept her mouth shut while enjoying the show despite what was going on at the balcony, only because she was pretty much outnumbered and overpowered at the moment.

Marinette stood tall and proud on the balcony with the Egg incubator kept safe within the cradle of her arms. Alya had advised her to simply relax and enjoy the fireworks show. So far, it was working. She momentarily glanced fondly upon the boy that she wished she had the courage to admit to him that she was in love with him standing next to her and also enjoying the fireworks show.

Adrien was so enthralled with the fireworks that he didn't notice Marinette stealthily tiptoeing closer to him until their bodies were nearly touching. She mentally patted herself on the back for not tripping over her usually clumsy toes. Marinette had controlled her inner squeals of joy long enough to pull out her phone, set up camera mode, and posed at an angle in which the camera captured Adrien's content look with Marinette grinning just below him while flashing the peace sign around her Egg incubator within the whole frame.

 _Success! Best day ever!_ Marinette concluded mentally, carefully locking her secret selfie pic with Adrien and her new Egg so that she wouldn't accidentally delete it. _Alya will definitely hound on me for the deets later._

"You know," Adrien suddenly spoke up, startling the bluebell-eyed girl and nearly causing her to drop both the incubator and her phone. She hoped he didn't find out that she secretly took a picture with him. He was still looking out at the fireworks. "It's kinda interesting to think about. I don't know how much you'd be interested to hear or care, but back when we barely finished the tag team tournament and were rewarded with the Egg, you'd think that we would be the Egg's parents due to us having been partners and all."

"Heh heh… yeah," Marinette giggled nervously. _You really have no idea how I want US to raise this Egg together._

"You'll be a wonderful mother someday, Marinette," Adrien faced her and smiled amiably.

"Th-Th-Th-Th-Thanks… Adrien," Marinette replied shakily, not caring that her goofy love-struck grin was back on her face. _And you'd be the best husband and dad ever!_

Maybe one day she would have the courage to talk to him like she would if they were in a battle.

And maybe have that same courage to ask for a real selfie with him.

… … …

And maybe she would also remember to formally ask Adrien for his phone number before they all went their separate ways the next day.

"Girl, girl, girl," Alya sighed, facepalming. "You were alone with him for almost an hour on the balcony, which I may add is quite the romantic setting, and you still haven't asked him for his number."

"A lot has happened, alright?!" Marinette whined. "One step at a time."

"So… you sneak pics and selfies of Adrien without him knowing," Alya began. "And yet you don't want me to share with you his number, which I have and am all too willing to give to you. Girl, you seriously need to manage your priorities better."

"Funny… Tikki told me the same thing right after he left," Marinette moped.

"Reh Redi," Tikki shrugged; she warned her.

* * *

 **Oh, Marinette, so close and yet still so far. But hey, you've made quite the growth throughout the whole Parfum Palace tag team tournament arc. And no need to worry. Adrien has been noticing you slowly but surely, but he's almost as dense as Ash Ketchum. _Almost_. **

**So can you guys guess what kind of Pokémon will hatch from her Egg? I think the Pokémon and its evolutionary family fits her, assuming you're able to guess from the small description I threw in, and of course having the chance to raise a living Egg will ensure some personal growth as well.**

 **Well, enough with Marinette for now. It's time I gave Alya her time to shine. I can say the next chapter will be about her. She's one of my top three favorite female characters from the show along with Marinette and Juleka.**

 **Please let me know what you think in a review!**


	14. A Longing Wish! Alya's Passion!

"Alya, please not now," Marinette pleaded tiredly.

"It's just right here, Marinette~," Alya sang playfully, dangling her phone in her face. "Just say the word and his number will be yours."

"Then how will I explain to Adrien how I got his number if I accidentally send him something?" Marinette pointed out wryly. "He'll know he didn't give his number to me and then he'll accuse me for hacking into Kalos government files for his personal information and file a restraining order on me." She resumed polishing the Egg incubator case. "And then he'll never see this beautiful child we were supposed to raise together emerge into this world, wondering where her father went while she's stuck with her careless mother."

"Pfffft…! Girl, that sounds so messed up!" Alya snorted, struggling and failing to control her uproarious laughter. Marinette did not look amused. "You do know you're not actually the parents of a Pokémon Egg, right? You're just its new caretaker. And even if you were with child, Adrien isn't the kind of person who'd leave you, especially if it's also his responsibility."

"Yeah, but Adrien said that because we were partners from that tag battle tournament that we're considered both the proud owners of this little one," Marinette reasoned, smiling fondly over the memories. "But he was kind enough to let me take care of the Egg instead of doing so himself. I really can't wait to see what will come out."

"The mystery Pokémon inside the Egg is definitely a super-hot scoop," Alya nodded. "I've even posted an Egg Watch on my Pokéblog. My loyal viewers are entitled to throw their opinions on who's that Pokémon and there are a variety of answers in the comments section."

"Really?" Marinette pressed.

"Well, it's been mostly my little sisters attempting to troll me over, but I can easily recognize which comments are theirs by their super atrocious typing," Alya continued. "Some of our friends did leave behind some decent guesses."

"Like what?" Marinette inquired.

"Rose hopes it's a Cleffa," Alya began to list off the responses. "Kim thinks it'll be a Magby. Mylène wants it to be either a Smoochum or a Mime Jr. Nathanaël commented you'd be cool with a Pichu."

"Did Adrien say anything about it?" Marinette asked expectantly.

"Err, I can't seem to find his response, probably because he hasn't said anything," Alya answered ruefully. "Sorry about that, Marinette. But he did sound interested in knowing the Pokémon's identity, right? He'll find out once it hatches and I put it on the blog."

"I suppose, but it still wouldn't feel right with him," Marinette sighed wistfully.

"Think of it this way, girl," Alya proposed. "At least when you two finally get together, he'll stick to your side no matter what. Then will come your other dream with the nice house, the three children, the Growlithe, and the Dedenne."

"How did you…?" Marinette was about to ask.

"Please, I've heard you tell me that dream over and over for the past four years," Alya answered, folding her arms. She then smiled and patted her bestie on the shoulder. "You have enthusiasm, if nothing else. But you changed everything two days ago with our brief class reunion. You've grown, baby girl."

"Oh, Alya," Marinette giggled, leaning onto her for a hug.

The two of them were currently staying at the Camphrier Town Pokémon Center. They had stayed around the area since their class reunion at Parfum Palace as Alya had wanted to explore and study the places for more interesting Pokémon facts and stories. She had gotten plenty pics from Parfum Palace to blog about and just yesterday had the opportunity to explore Shabboneau Castle.

Unfortunately, there wasn't much of anything to report on Shabboneau Castle despite it being great and spacious. It was home to a noble family, but that was about it. Alya did meet a visitor in the castle who shared his thoughts on Mega Evolution, saying that he encountered a foreign Trainer that claimed she could Mega Evolve her Mawile not too long ago. He never did actually see it, but was convinced otherwise.

Marinette was fine moving at a Slugma's pace. Since receiving the Pokémon Egg as grand prize for winning the informal tag team tournament at Parfum Palace with Adrien, she doted over it as though it was a real child, even though all it needed was to be protected and kept warm.

For Marinette's case, it was to not drop it no matter what.

She was practically on her knees every hour praying that her clumsiness would not strike. She did not want to think about the consequences of letting that precious living symbol of hers and Adrien's unity shatter on the cold hard ground. Even thinking about the possibility that Adrien would never forgive her if something happened to the Egg was already more than she could bear.

Tikki, Ralts, and Sewaddle had been by her side while Alya was out and about the previous day. And even as they had rested and hung around the Pokémon Center this day, they knew they had to resume their journey sooner or later, preferably sooner.

So then after their fun morning powwow and finalizing their plans for the day, Marinette and Alya left the Camphrier Pokémon Center and went on to Route 7, aka Rivière Walk, as to move on to Marinette's second Gym battle at Cyllage City. As pleasant the town and its people were in regards to their etiquette towards visitors and tourists, it was time to progress.

Even though it had only been a couple of days, it still felt weird for both in getting back to the regular grind of a Pokémon Trainer. When they had met up with everyone from their Academy days, feelings of nostalgia and belonging had risen. And now that they were by themselves, it felt as though they had just left the Academy once again as all of their former classmates had gone their separate ways.

They still kept in touch for the most part, mostly on Alya's end as she often dealt with technological social networks throughout the traveling. So far, no one had really posted much of anything aside from Rose expressing how much she missed everyone since leaving Parfum Palace behind with Juleka through group chats.

"So you said you wanted to check out the Battle Chateau along the way, right?" Marinette spoke up. "What's it about anyway?"

"It's a facility where Trainers gather together to battle as means to rank themselves according to nobility and power," Alya explained. "It's interesting when you think about trying to set a name for yourself along with a noble sounding title, but at least it's a good place to test your current abilities as a Trainer with others and get some extra EXP. Just under a formal setting is the only difference otherwise."

"I didn't think you'd be interested in something like that," Marinette remarked skeptically.

"I'm not entirely, but my little sisters are," Alya shrugged. "So I'm heading over to the source to see how it all works, what the noble ranks are, and so on. You know, you should give it a shot yourself. You might be able to make a name for yourself, Marinette."

"I don't know," Marinette muttered hesitatingly.

"Think about it, girl," Alya continued. "This would be a good time to start a reputation, even if you don't plan on visiting the Battle Chateau on a regular basis. Plus, it might make getting together with Adrien a bit easier."

"H-How so?" Marinette pressed, blushing at the mention of her beloved's name while reflexively pressing the Egg incubator closer to her bosom.

"He already has a name for himself as a model and was called out to be Champion Agreste's successor," Alya pointed out. "You'll get more support for getting together with him if you also have a good reputation."

"I suppose that makes sense, but I'd rather make my name through my fashion designs," Marinette reasoned. "I already have enough on my plate trying out for the Kalos League and catching up to Adrien."

"What's the worst that can happen?" Alya questioned. "Give it a shot for me, at least."

"Ugh, fine," Marinette relented. "As long as you stop bugging me about giving me Adrien's number. I told you I'll remember to ask him next time I see him… or at least get the courage to ask him."

"Oh, you have the courage, cowardly Litleo," Alya smirked. "You have courage."

"C'mon and have a heart, tin woman," Marinette jested back.

Both girls continued to exchange jokes and references along the way, quickly passing the time as they traveled down Rivière Walk. Compared to the previous roads that they had walked, Route 7 was lengthy enough that a Pokémon Trainer traveling solely on foot was bound to camp out for at least a day before reaching Cyllage City.

It usually took long to pass through the route due to stopping by and trying out for the Battle Chateau.

Along the way, lunch time had passed over and Marinette and Alya took their break. There weren't many Trainers out and about due to the Battle Chateau. At least the route was populated with various wild Pokémon minding their own business. It helped not make the route seem so empty even though the natural greenery and surrounding flora said otherwise.

Following the break, it took only about another hour until they saw the Battle Chateau in all its self-important glory. The fact that it had its own moat simply added to the flair.

"There it is!" Alya exclaimed, deciding to take a running start to get there.

"Hang on, Alya," Marinette protested, holding up her incubator. "I'm still with child!"

Nonetheless, the dark-haired designer jogged as carefully as she could while holding onto her Egg incubator with the Pokémon Egg still safely inside. She made sure that it was still there, of course. And though Alya had suggested simply putting the incubator away safely in her traveling bag, Marinette insisted keeping a vigilant eye on her Egg.

That… and she didn't really have a lot of room in her bag as she carried her sewing tools and materials in it. They took up plenty of space as it was along with the basic essentials.

Marinette eventually caught up with Alya, who was several meters away from the golden entrance gate. She expected her to already be at the entrance, but something appeared to have captured her attention.

There was a Pokémon facing the gate.

"Is that…?" Marinette started.

"… A Meditite, yep," Alya finished with a hint of interest in her voice.

The Meditite, identified as a female due to the low-angled ears as explained in the Pokédex, appeared to be pensive as she continued to stare at the Battle Chateau. It was certainly not every day that Marinette and Alya would encounter a wild Pokémon out in the open like this, especially considering that this Pokémon's body design really stood out.

"You young ladies curious about that Meditite over there?" a well-dressed young man that was passing through spoke up.

"Uh, yeah," Marinette answered. "Are there usually wild Meditite around here?"

"Not usually," the young man explained. "They're more common in Connecting Cave, which is further down the road. But it's not too uncommon for some Meditite to appear along Rivière Walk for some fresh air and open space."

"Do you know what the story is for this little one?" Alya inquired.

"I'm a regular visitor of the Battle Chateau and I started seeing this Meditite hang out around this area during the day since the past couple of months," the young man revealed. "I remember that this one was part of a small group of Meditite exploring and training out here. I would guess that this particular Meditite was attracted to the Battle Chateau and wants to check it out and possibly participate, but doesn't have a Trainer to get in."

"Why hasn't Meditite been caught yet?" Alya pressed.

"Don't know," the young man shrugged. "I would guess that the passing Trainers were not interested in catching that Meditite. Though I've seen Meditite confront some Trainers for a battle to be caught, they easily brushed the poor thing aside and decided that the Pokémon was not worth catching. Still, I've seen that Meditite not give up and has even trained and meditated out here all alone to get stronger."

"Hmm, maybe the Meditite wants to enjoy a good battle and feel good about herself?" Alya deduced.

"Why haven't you caught Meditite yourself?" Marinette questioned the young man.

"I'd be lying if I said I wanted to," the young man admitted. "Anyway, I gotta head into the Battle Chateau. I'm aiming to move my rank up to Viscount today. Take care."

The young man swept past Alya and Marinette to enter the gates. The girls noticed the Meditite sigh upon seeing him but kept a neutral look soon after. She was probably used to seeing him as the young man had just recounted his knowledge of the Meditate Pokémon to them. However, even they could see how depressed the Meditite was about not being able to participate in the Battle Chateau.

"I'm probably a bad person for saying this, but what's the point of wanting to go into the Battle Chateau?" Marinette pondered aloud. "It's no different than battling a regular Trainer off the street."

"She just wants to see what it's like," Alya responded, sounding rather defensive. "It's all about exploring the world and uncovering hidden truths and thrills regardless of the risk. It's about standing for what you believe is right and fighting to the very end, triumphing over any injustice force that would otherwise silence you."

"That's quite the statement," Marinette commented. "You really feel strongly about this, don't you?"

Instead of responding to her bestie, Alya bolted straight towards the lone Meditite with little to no warning. The Meditite was certainly shocked to see a scarlet-brunette bespectacled girl with a beauty mark over her right eyebrow run right towards her. Usually Pokémon Trainers ignored her, so this sudden change was certainly frightful, to say the least.

Still, the Meditite stayed her ground as the strange enthusiastic human girl reached her, slightly out of breath. While she didn't want to get her hopes up in finding a Trainer that would finally take her inside this awesome-looking building where exciting battles were taking place, she observed the human keenly as she regained her breath.

"Hey… you," Alya said as she did regain her breath. "Fight me."

"Medit?" the Meditite questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"You heard me right," Alya challenged, pointing directly at the Meditate Pokémon. "I challenge you to a battle. It just so happens that my cute friend and I were gonna visit the Battle Chateau right there. I know there will be strong Pokémon to face inside, so I looking for another strong teammate to join us on our quest for truth and knowledge."

"Med," Meditite huffed, folding her arms and looking away, much to Alya and Marinette's surprise.

She wasn't about to fall for their two-bit saccharine act. Just because the strange passionate human somehow figured out her wish to check out what was called the Battle Chateau didn't mean she was about to be won over so easily. Humans were complicated in nature as it was; that much she knew. And there was no way Meditite was going to entrust her wish to some crazy stranger who might really want to capture her, but not take her inside that interesting Chateau building after.

"Hey, my friend is trying to help you," Marinette scolded. "You won't be able to get in unless you have a Trainer. Alya is a great person. A little overzealous and misguided at times, but she has her heart in the right place."

"Wait, Marinette," Alya interceded, holding an arm in front of her to get her to back off. "I've dealt with stubborn types like this one. I really should thank my sisters for preparing me for these situations."

"… Alya," Marinette was about to speak, but the brunette journalist waved her hand to stop her again.

"Leave this one to me, Marinette," Alya promised in a low, but eager tone. "You've taken a stand so many times that it's my turn to be someone's hero. I've played my sisters' little games to get them under control. I can play Meditite's too." She had a Poké Ball on hand. Once she had set her mind on something, there was really no stopping her. "Go, Elekid!"

Meditite got to her feet as the strange human had summoned an Elekid in front of her that was raring to go. This human was unusually persistent, at least compared to most humans she had encountered in the past. Of course, Meditite wasn't about to turn down a challenge, but she knew one thing was certain. This human girl just going to disregard her like the rest once their little battle would end.

After all, what made this particular human special?

"Elekid, get ready to have a new teammate," Alya grinned.

"Bii bii," Elekid grunted, winding his arms up to begin generating electricity.

"Thunderbolt!"

Meditite found herself instinctively stepping to the side in evading a bolt of electricity that targeted her previous location. The Thunderbolt practically fried a small patch of the grass, leaving an empty circle of barren dirt as a result. Meditite couldn't help but look impressed at Elekid's power, but she wasn't going to fight some human that going to toy with her emotions.

"Med-Meditite," Meditite frowned, folding her arms once again.

"My, you're tenacious," Alya remarked in quiet awe. "You must really want to battle in the Battle Chateau, don't 'cha?"

Meditite appeared to be taken back from the human's words, blushing furiously while resisting the urge to strike down her Elekid. It didn't help that the Electric Pokémon was also goading her on to fight back, even motioning with a hand to her to bring it on. Those two were so similar that it was disgusting.

Perhaps the Pokédex did have a point in claiming that wild Pokémon were jealous of human-trained Pokémon.

"Looking back to the times you've helped me with babysitting Manon, I shouldn't be surprised," Marinette commented to the side. "Yet this is kind of a new approach I'm seeing from you."

"You've seen nothing yet, girl," Alya smirked. "Elekid, Discharge!"

Elekid spun his arms and fired a widespread flare of electricity from his horns, honing in on the nimble Meditite. The Meditation Pokémon continued to avoid the electrical bolts with each leap while becoming increasingly irritated by all this prodding. What was this human girl trying to prove to her?

"Now use Quick Attack!"

Meditite thought she was safe when the Discharge strikes had ceased, preventing her from fully adapting to the sudden full body tackle Elekid did upon her as he had sped up to her. She soon found herself lying flat on her face. Her fingers slowly gripped upon the grass before tightly clenching together into a fist for both hands, ripping the caught grass blades by the root.

 _Now_ she's mad.

"Medit… _tite_!" Meditite growled as she lifted herself off the ground.

"That's it," Alya urged. "Let it all out. Release all that pent-up hurt, loneliness, and anger. Let me help you."

"Medit Meditite!" Meditite screeched, taking an offensive fighting stance; this human and her Pokémon pet were going to get it.

She charged in forward with an outstretched palm emanating with energy. Meditite was aiming to send Elekid flying with a Force Palm to the face, and soon to follow him would be his irritating Trainer.

"Low Kick!"

Almost casually, Elekid stepped to the side as Meditite threw in her Force Palm, kicking her hard on a leg to make her lose her balance while using an arm to ensure she was sent falling down. Meditite had landed on her face once more as a result, which only added more fuel to the fire that was her humiliated rage.

Meditite quickly got back on her feet, starting to lose her composure in spite of herself. Alya kept a knowing smirk to herself upon noting how the wild Pokémon was struggling not to throw a temper tantrum there and then. Even her expression was attempting hide how livid she really was on being mocked like this.

"Alya, why are you so determined to help Meditite?" Marinette asked, worrying about the frustrated Meditite as well as her friend's own well-being.

"You might be surprised to hear, Marinette, but I wasn't always this brash or passionate," Alya explained. "I've told you on how much I adore superheroes, right?"

"Yeah?" Marinette pressed.

"The superheroes I find in comics and the superheroes I've heard of in real life have inspired me to take a stand and have more confidence in doing good," Alya continued, finding herself trembling momentarily due to emotion. "Blaziken Mask… Super Pikachu… and even the famed Gligarman from Johto… Their examples helped me be comfortable with who I am and not take flak from anybody trying to bring me down, particularly bigheaded self-entitled snobs like Chloé. That is why I want to do the same and encourage others to stand up for themselves and pursue their dreams."

"And that was how we became such great friends in the first place," Marinette muttered in realization. "You helped me stand up to Chloé our first day at Lumiose Academy."

"Perhaps, but you stood all on your own from that point on," Alya pointed out proudly. "You didn't let her or anyone push you around." The journalist had to stifle some rising giggles for her next thought. "Though you do turn into a major pushover whenever Adrien is involved in some way or another. I remember especially during those beginning crushing stages that you couldn't even say a single coherent word to him, and yet you easily told him off when you falsely accused him for being part of Chloé's prank before then."

"Oh… yeah," Marinette giggled sheepishly.

"Anyway, Meditite's case kinda hits home for me," Alya resumed. "Maybe because we both have places we want to explore, but were forbidden to go in by an outside party. Or maybe it's because Meditite has been acting like my little sisters and my responsible sibling side has taken over. Either way, I'm taming and befriending this Pokémon."

"Bii-Bii!" Elekid yelped, stirring the girls out of memory lane.

Back to the field battle on hand, they found that he was knocked down by a furious Force Palm by Meditite. Elekid didn't appear to be majorly injured, but Meditite wasn't going to stop there, not while her rage stormed on.

She tightened her right fist until a vibrant green orb encased it. She pounced on the downed Elekid with Drain Punch, striking him squarely at his center. Elekid winced as he felt his stamina being forcefully sapped. The sparks of Elekid's energy formed from the hit were siphoned back into Meditite's fist, healing her of some of her lost endurance.

"Elekid, can you get back up?" Alya called out.

To her relief, Elekid was able to stand quite easily. However, he kept an arm wrapped around his damaged torso. There was no doubt that Meditite had mainly struck that area as a way to slowly cripple him.

"Bii…!" Elekid growled, staring down the Meditite.

"Don't lose your cool, Elekid," Alya advised. "We have to show Meditite whose boss."

Elekid spat to the side. As painful the hits he received from the Meditation Pokémon were, Alya was right. If he also gave into his frustration, he wouldn't see that Meditite had leapt up in the air and pinpointed his exact spot in order to deliver one particularly nasty High Jump Kick.

"Here it comes!" Marinette yelled out as extra precaution.

The dark-haired fashion designer really didn't need to worry about it. Alya and Elekid were in perfect synchronization to know when the High Jump Kick would reach. One vocal command timed at the right moment would be enough.

Close.

Closer.

Yet closer.

"Now!" Alya shouted.

Elekid skillfully cartwheeled away before Meditite could change her direction, thus causing her to crash and scrap her knee against the ground. She was stuck on her injured knee, attempting to stand, but the recoil was extremely excruciating.

"Use Thunderbolt!"

This was it.

Elekid concentrated a huge power of electricity upon Meditite, basically zapping the living daylights out of her while she was still cringing on her knee. Meditite collapsed forward, this time lifting her head up to fall on her chin instead on her face. At least this way, she had some dignity as her fate now rested in the passionate Trainer's hands.

"Let's go, Poké Ball!"

Alya grasped an empty Poké Ball and tossed it at the exhausted Meditite. She was pulled in upon contact, turning into light energy and encapsulated within the red and white spherical containment unit.

The Poké Ball shook strongly. The center button was blinking. Alya and company were practically holding their breaths in anticipation. The second wobble was still intense. The third wobble eased down.

There was no fourth wobble.

The Poké Ball remained motionless once the center button stopped flashing, ending with a small shower of sparkles. Before anyone knew it, Alya seized it and held it out proudly.

"News flash: I caught a Meditite!"Alya exclaimed.

"Bii Bii-Bii!" Elekid cheered.

"That's one hot scoop that'll be going up on your Pokéblog any time soon," Marinette beamed. "Awesome job, Alya!"

"Thanks, girl," Alya responded, bringing her bestie and her Pokémon in for a group hug. "Elekid and I couldn't have done it without ya."

"Me?" Marinette questioned, pointing at herself for emphasis.

"Of course," Alya winked. "You've been another source of super inspiration of truth and justice for me. It's one of the many reasons why I will follow you no matter what."

"Aww, thanks," Marinette cooed bashfully, moving a hand behind her head to play with a pigtail.

"Anyway, let's meet our new stubborn friend," Alya announced. "Come out, Meditite!"

Meditite reappeared in a bright flash once the Poké Ball in the journalist's hand opened up. She was still puffing heavily from the battle. Her body also held minor burn marks as a result of being fried by Elekid's Thunderbolt.

"Medit?" Meditite panted.

"You wanted to go inside and play in the Battle Chateau, right?" Alya reiterated, pulling out a Potion from her bag. "I promised it to you when I swore to capture you, Meditite."

Meditite was left speechless at her new Trainer's resolve. Instead of waiting for a response, Alya had already begun using the Potion to spray upon Meditite's wounds while Meditite still comprehended on her luck on coming across such a caring young girl.

Before she knew it, Meditite felt herself refreshed as a result of being free from both her physical and built-up emotional wounds. If she was actually going to go inside the Battle Chateau and check out what kind of battles and strong Pokémon were there, then maybe Alya was the one Trainer she was waiting for.

"Meditite!" Meditite smiled gleefully.

"Hey, Meditite, just a heads up," Alya spoke. "Once we scope out the Battle Chateau, I can guarantee you that we will be exploring more of Kalos and finding many more exciting places like it. Just so you know, this is one big adventure we're gonna have and I want you to join me in making these discoveries. I want to be a top journalist, meaning I'll be making some crazy decisions and will get into trouble. I'll need your help. So what do you say?"

She extended a hand out to Meditite, who curiously looked at it while thinking over her words. The bespectacled girl did make a major point that there were likely a lot of exciting places to find aside from the Battle Chateau and possibly encounter some strong opponents to test against.

They might have a lot more in common than Meditite originally thought.

In any case, Meditite accepted the hand and shook it with both of her small hands.

"Med Med," Meditite consented.

"It's awesome seeing you two getting off on the right foot," Marinette commented. "It looks like you'll also be trying out for a noble rank by the looks of it."

"Yeah, I suppose so," Alya grinned, giving a sly look to her bestie. "Hope you don't mind the extra competition, Marinette."

"Are you kidding?" Marinette returned with a confident smirk after catching that look. "I'd like to see what you and Meditite are made of."

"Then it's on."

"It's on like Slaking Kong… Wait a minute… Did I just seriously say that?"

"… _Adrien would be proud_."

"Wait, what about Adrien?!"

"Oh, nothing."

"Alya, c'mon! What is it?!"

"I'll tell you once we're inside!"

"Hey, hold on! Get back here! Alya!"

* * *

 **So any of you expected that kind of capture? I thought of Meditite as an interesting choice for Alya because, from what I could perceive, they both seem to have a one-track mind, if that made sense. In a more positive description, they're very dedicated, I should've said. Alya is passionate for her Ladyblog to the point that she trails Ladybug despite the danger and Meditite generally train and meditate for many hours per day, eating only a berry and nothing more. Pretty extreme when you think about it, right? That's my logic, so yeah…**

 **Also a heads up, I'll be starting school very soon, so my every other day update rate is going to slow down big time as a result. If I could stay consistent and update every two days like I have since before and after recovering from my laser eye surgery, I would, but that's just how the season goes.**

 **I'll write and update whenever I can, so don't forget about me if I somehow wind up not updating a month. It just means that I've gotten very busy at that point.**

 **Please review!**


	15. Battling Besties! Alya VS Marinette!

"Welcome to the Battle Chateau, young ladies," an older gentleman greeted. "My name is Hennessy, a Trainer that carries the noble rank of Duke in this fine facility. May I ask who I am addressing?"

"Oh, uh, I'm Marinette," Marinette responded, having been confounded a bit by the formal introduction.

"And I am Alya Césaire," Alya continued off in her stead. "We're both here to see if we can also be part of the Battle Chateau."

"Ah, yes, we get many youth like you trying out and determining if their current power is worthy of a noble rank," Hennessey nodded. "However, the Battle Chateau is rather exclusive and unless there's valid verification on your abilities, I'm not sure how−."

"Wait, did one of you say you're Marinette?" a young man, also finely dressed in a dark suit, who was standing around the foyer overheard. "As in 'Marinette Dupain-Cheng'?"

Marinette and Alya immediately exchanged glances. Though they had just barely set foot inside the Battle Chateau after dealing with a Pokémon that wanted to see what it was like inside the very same building, it would seem that one of the Battle Chateau regulars appeared to know or have heard of Marinette.

"Um, yeah, that's me," Marinette admitted with a guilty smile.

"You were one of Vincent's favorite challengers, one of the few that stood out to him with a unique battle style," the young man continued. "I'm referring to the Santalune Gym Leader, just in case you were wondering."

The young man was tall, slightly tanned, had brown hair tied into a bun on top of the back of his head, and had a small soul patch. His suit was dark with a purple button shirt. If anything, he appeared to be a few years older than both Marinette and Alya.

"How do you know Vincent?" Alya asked. "Are you two friends?"

"Sort of," he chuckled. "Let me introduce myself. I am Théo Barbot, a sculptor that does various odd jobs at times and the Cyllage City Gym Leader most of the time."

"You're a Gym Leader?" Marinette repeated.

"Eh heh, I know I probably don't look much, but I am a talented Pokémon Trainer," Théo said, scratching the back of his head. "That means Vincent and I are colleagues."

"And what do you mean by 'odd jobs'?" Alya inquired. "Do you get requests to make strange sculptures?"

"Sometimes, but it's more on me working on other occupations like setting up equipment or moving things around, which are completely unrelated to each other, I know," Théo explained. "Something along those lines anyway."

"An interesting fact you ladies ought to know is that all the Kalos Gym Leaders have rankings here in the Battle Chateau," Hennessey intervened. "Sir Barbot here is a Marquis, along with the mentioned Sir Aza."

"I talked with Vincent a while ago and we generally discuss recent challengers we had that showed promise," Théo explained. "I told him to look out for a young Trainer named Nino Lahiffe since he won the Cliff Badge from me with a unique musical style. He returned the favor telling me that before his photo excursion, he had the privilege to fight you and Champion Agreste's son."

"A-Adrien too?!" Marinette squeaked unintentionally, covering part of her warm glowing face with her hands.

"Seriously, that's what you call him?" Alya questioned dryly.

"Don't get me wrong, I've heard he is very talented," Théo reasoned delicately. "But to speak of his battle style, it's not really spectacular when you get down to it."

"Adrien happens to be _very_ spectacular," Marinette growled defensively; she wasn't tolerant of anyone who would talk down on the love of her life.

"Well, of course his name would inspire power and confidence," Théo shrugged. "And though it's not my place to judge, he probably didn't need to stretch, climb, or exert effort as a result of being the Champion's side."

It took Alya to hold Marinette down from attacking the critical Gym Leader. Though she also wasn't fond of Théo being particularly presumptuous in regards to her friend and Marinette's crush, she was also aware that doing anything extremely reckless would likely result into a lifelong ban from the Battle Chateau. She couldn't leave just yet, especially having promised her new Meditite that she would use her in at least one battle in the facility.

"You wouldn't happen to be jealous of him, are you?" Alya shot back to turn the tables.

"J-Jealous? _Moi_?" Théo scoffed. "I qualify as a Gym Leader. The Pokémon League Committee recognizes my capabilities as a Trainer, so I have nothing to be jealous of. Besides, it's simply my duty to test Trainers like you to make sure you're ready to take on the best that Kalos has to offer. So all in all, I don't have much of a say in the matter as long as your abilities can speak for themselves."

"Uh- _huh_ , yeah," Alya grunted dully.

"Pardon me for stepping in, but if by what Sir Barbot says is true that Sir Aza found Lady Dupain-Cheng to be a worthy opponent, then I'm sure we'll be able to allow her to enlist here under the rank of Baroness, the lowest and starting rank," Hennessey cleared his throat. "I also happen to be one of the operators of the Battle Chateau, so I am well within my power to bestow this title to worthy noble Trainers."

"Sweet, Marinette!" Alya cheered, high-fiving her ecstatic bestie.

"You, however, my dear," Hennessey addressed the journalist. "Since we don't have any proof of your nobility, in order to gain the Baroness title, you will have to battle one that holds the Baron or Baroness title and win."

"Who do you have?" Alya asked.

"What about me?" Marinette offered thoughtfully.

"Hmm," Hennessey pondered with a hand under his chin. "While I do have some misgivings about it, this would be an efficient way to showcase both of your abilities and for the rest of our Trainers to see your nobilities for themselves."

"As much as I'd like to watch your battle, I'm afraid I'll have to head back to Cyllage City," Théo announced. "I visited this morning to answer to some writs of challenge presented to me. They were all former challengers of mine, so it was nice to see how much they have changed since their Gym battles with me. And if you're aiming for the Kalos League, it'll be safe to say that you'll come by the Cyllage Gym at some point. Nice meeting you both."

Despite his less than favorable comments on Adrien, Théo was generally a nice guy, leaving the Battle Chateau on a good note with no ill will bared towards anyone. Likewise, it allowed Marinette to cool down and get back to the matter on hand regarding their positions in the Battle Chateau.

The dark-haired designer glanced upon her best friend once again, who merely returned her gaze with a determined one. Marinette wasn't concerned much over titles, preferring actions and character over anything else. However, she was willing to appease Alya with a battle in order for her to see more of how the Battle Chateau worked in addition to giving her newly caught Meditite a chance to battle in it. They had practice battles in the past for the sake of helping Marinette being prepared to take on a Gym while it also gave Alya a chance to stay on top of her game.

Just because the scarlet-brunette journalist wasn't interested in badges or becoming the strongest Trainer didn't mean that she was going to be a pushover at any issued battling challenge.

"Well, Marinette, how about it?" Alya dared. "We didn't get to battle each other at our class reunion tag team tournament. Let's really have _fun_ with this."

"You've been asking this for a long time now, Alya," Marinette smirked. "I suppose now is as good as any. Just do your best against me. No holding back! No regrets!"

"Seeing you both already engaging in pre-battle banter, I would assume you both are ready to start," Hennessey said, clearing this throat. "And with you both new here, there won't be any major formalities until the battle decides if Lady Césaire is eligible to become a Baroness as Lady Dupain-Cheng has currently received the title informally. Allow me to lead you both to our fair battlefield."

"Thank you," Marinette and Alya replied graciously.

It was nice to get down to business as Hennessey saw fit to escort them through the small group of nicely dressed Trainers standing around and socializing among one another. While Alya didn't care about wearing casual clothing and standing out, Marinette felt a bit more self-conscious about her appearance and pulled upon the lapels of her jacket closer together as an attempt to conceal herself.

The Battle Chateau Trainers only took notice of them as they saw Hennessey lead them to the circular platform stationed out to the side of the building, which also gave them a clear and lovely view of the body of water that the Battle Chateau was built within. The familiar Pokémon battlefield was etched within this inlet that was attached to the main building by a set of stairs.

It almost appeared as though Hennessey was in charge of the operations of the Battle Chateau as he went to the officiator side while Marinette and Alya took their opposite sides on the battlefield. Everyone from inside the Battle Chateau paid full attention to see who was going up a nobility rank while fondly recalling their first battles in the Battle Chateau.

"We have a special rank match today as we have our newest Baroness, Lady Marinette Dupain-Cheng, verified by Marquis Vincent Aza through the mouth of fellow Marquis Théo Barbot," Hennessey announced. "This one-on-one Battle Chateau battle will offer Lady Alya Césaire on the opposing side a chance to prove her strength and earn the title of Baroness herself. Likewise, we will also see if Baroness Dupain-Cheng is indeed worthy of her given title despite not having had an initiatory battle."

"Wait, so if I lose the battle, I lose my title?" Marinette asked, feeling a bit uneasy upon thinking of these high stakes; while she didn't care much about the title, she wasn't about to allow herself to be publically humiliated for the pretentious Chateau onlookers' entertainment.

"We'll see how your battle with Lady Césaire turns out," Hennessey answered cryptically. "Now please select the Pokémon to represent you."

"I've got my choice already," Alya professed, tossing her selected Poké Ball high in the air. "It's go time, Meditite!"

Even after being captured and brought forth into the Battle Chateau battlefield, Meditite still found it hard to contain her excitement as she glanced around the magnificent surroundings, from the stately architecture of the building to the crystal clear waters blocked by the golden gates of the building itself. She hoped that after this battle that she could explore the interior for the sake of knowing how humans designed them.

"Ralts, help me out!" Marinette decided.

Alya had the strange feeling that her BFF was going to go with the Feeling Pokémon as a way to make up for her lackluster performance back at the Parfum Palace tag team battle. She could've easily gone with Tikki, who would've had the major type advantage over Meditite. Instead, Ralts would be at a slight advantage.

Nonetheless, they were soon going to find out if there was a difference in levels as well. This was expected to be an interesting battle.

"Let this ranking battle commence!" Hennessey declared.

* * *

 _ **Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Ralts) VS Alya Césaire (Meditite)**_

* * *

"Let's hit them hard and fast, Meditite!" Alya yelled. "Force Palm!"

Meditite reared her open right hand back, charging up power for the attack as she dashed forward to confront her Psychic/Fairy opponent. She was going to make her first move in the Battle Chateau count.

Ralts obediently waited for Marinette's signal.

"Dodge it!"

The Feeling Pokémon proved to be surprisingly nimble despite taking after Marinette, which mainly revolved around sharing her clumsiness. Ralts tumbled away from Meditite's first attempt. Meditite went after her for another Force Palm, but Ralts continued to cartwheel away from her strikes.

"Ralts has gotten better," Alya grinned. "You ought to thank me for the extra training."

"Let me respond to that in the following way," Marinette replied resolutely. "Use Confusion!"

"Detect!"

A sharp gleam sparkled in one of Meditite's eyes. She crouched forward in anticipation as she observed Ralts concentrating and unleashing a telekinetic force invisible to the normal eye. To her momentarily enhanced senses though in addition to her innate psychic powers. She waited for the right moment to sidestep the Confusion force, effectively evading the attack with no effort at all.

"Time for us to counterstrike," Alya proclaimed. "Meditite, use Force Palm!"

"Double Team!"

Marinette was certainly not making it easy for her to land a hit as multiple blurring copies of Ralts were produced around the original. Meditite had struck the Ralts at the original location prior to the Double Team, only for it to disappear and revealing itself as a shadow clone. The Meditation Pokémon proceeded to do the same for the remaining illusory copies until one remained, revealing herself as the real Ralts.

Ralts narrowly evaded the last strike, skidding back as to place some distance between her and Meditite.

"Ralts, use Confusion!"

"Meditite, Detect! Then use High Jump Kick!"

Enough time had passed for Meditite to safely reuse the all-seeing power of Detect, her eyes gaining that shifty gleam once more. Ralts sent another invisible telekinetic wave for Meditite to easily evade, leaping high into the air to dive down with a powered knee strike.

Ralts couldn't get away after having casted her attack, taking on a hard strike from above by Meditite and forcibly sent dragging against the ground from the hit. Even with her having the type advantage and recovering quickly from the hit, the High Jump Kick was still a powerful offensive move that whittled away a decent chunk of stamina from her overall endurance.

"You know, Alya, I think it's time I _really_ paid you back for the training help," Marinette quipped, grinning impishly. "Ralts, time to use Thunderbolt!"

Alya watched as electricity started to crackle around Ralts's red horns before spreading out through the rest of her body. After having seen Adrien's Ralts use Shock Wave back at the Parfum Palace tag team tournament, Marinette and her Ralts wanted to follow suit and had Alya and Elekid help them learn Thunderbolt as their Electric-type attack since then.

It was time to see if they have now perfected the move.

Ralts's body was filled with electricity, estimated to be exactly one hundred thousand volts. Using her front horn as a pointer, she aimed the brilliant burst of electricity upon Meditite, who retreated back to her side of the battlefield after landing the High Jump Kick.

Meditite took on the Thunderbolt, unable to dodge due to being unreactive in time after unleashing her previous attack. Though the voltage wasn't as strong as Elekid's, it was still potent enough to wear her down.

"Not bad," Alya remarked neutrally. "It could still use a little more work, but you're getting there. Now try this one. High Jump Kick!"

"Use Double Team!"

Marinette and Ralts were quick to switch to the defensive, the latter producing several illusory copies once more as Meditite leapt high into the air to attack. She chose a target and dove down with the full force of a powered knee.

Unluckily, she attacked a copy, slipping right through it and predictably crashing harshly on the ground. Meditite suffered major recoil damage as a result, as well as a stinging knee that prevented her from getting back on her feet.

"Now use Confusion!" Marinette followed.

The Double Team copies vanished, revealing the real Ralts to be the copy standing behind Meditite. She seized the opportunity to catch the Meditation Pokémon in her mental hold, levitating her in the air and slamming her against the ground a few times before throwing her back to the other side.

Meditite was released from the binding telekinetic force, rolling along until her body eventually stopped on its own. She held herself up on her arms and knees, panting heavily from the damage she had to suffer through. But she wasn't giving up, not until she fought the good fight and got a victory in the Battle Chateau.

"You asked for it, Alya," Marinette reminded. "I'm giving this battle all I have because we _are_ friends. Bet you wished you didn't help Ralts in learning Thunderbolt."

"Kind of, but I have no regrets," Alya responded fervently. "As a matter of fact, I'm glad I did. This wouldn't have been a good battle if I didn't help you out at all. Now Meditite, let's bring it in!"

"Watch out, Ralts!" Marinette warned.

Once she felt that her knee had recovered sufficiently enough, Meditite charged in towards Ralts. No command had been announced yet, leaving the situation to be open for the time being. As a display of willpower, Meditite began to circle Ralts, demonstrating incredible agility as Ralts attempted to lock her sights on her nimble opponent.

Ralts felt the need to tip her head all the way up to show her hidden eyes as means to keep track of Meditite.

"Drain Punch!" Alya suddenly ordered.

Meditite stopped and turned on the ball of her right foot, using the juncture to push herself into Ralts's direction with a readied Drain Punch. The attack had struck against a side of Ralts's face, sending her briefly into the air and on her back upon the ground while bits of her energy were siphoned into Meditite's glowing fist.

Meditite had regained some stamina as a result. However, at this point of time in the battle, it would seem that either Pokémon could fall at any given moment. All the attack executions and enduring was wearing both of them down. Even though Meditite's offensive moves were ineffective against Ralts for the most part, they were high-leveled and powerful enough to wear her down to where Meditite was now after suffering a Thunderbolt blast, a beat down by Confusion, and a missed High Jump Kick of high risk.

It was clear that Meditite had really trained on her own for the opportunity to battle hard in the Battle Chateau.

"Ralts, Confusion!"

"Move in and use Detect!"

Alya had been smart in using Detect sparingly as constant use would've made it fail. Meditite's eyes gleamed deviously, anticipating the Confusion waves and leaping out of their range and up into the air.

"We're ending this now!" Alya declared heatedly. "High Jump Kick!"

"Thunderbolt!"

Ralts kept her aim on the descending Meditite and unleashed the Thunderbolt squarely on her equally small opponent. However, Meditite wasn't fazed by the Electric-type attack and instead charged on with her other knee out to strike. Ralts staying in place to attack made it easy to pinpoint all her raw power upon as the both of them physical collided.

A rattling explosion had erupted from the crash. The aftershock blew back against Alya and Marinette as the both of them had to cover their faces. The dust cleared up and both Pokémon were found lying on their backs.

They both gave it their all, indeed.

"Both Ralts and Meditite are unable to battle!" Hennessey declared, raising both arms in the air. "This ranking battle has come to a draw."

Disregarding the announced outcome of their battle, Alya and Marinette ran to the center of the battlefield to tend to their Pokémon. Hennessey looked on sympathetically and knew what needed to be done. He hoped that this would turn out well.

"So… what happens now?" Marinette asked as she cradled her Ralts.

"Don't know," Alya shrugged, doing the same with her Meditite. "That was an awesome battle though. You've really grown as a Trainer, Marinette."

"I can say the same for you, Alya," Marinette smiled. "Even though you just caught Meditite, you two were well in synch. It's like you were both made for each other."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Alya grinned.

"Ladies, there's just one last thing that you ought to see," Hennessey cleared his throat, indicating to the two girls of their audience watching from the Battle Chateau windows.

They just noticed that the number of spectators had increased since before they had started their battle. And all of them appeared to be genuinely pleased with the battle as they were openly applauding. Even those that had been in chairs were on their feet, giving them a standing ovation.

"What's all this?" Marinette pressed.

"We have a special policy regarding draws," Hennessey explained. "Similar to Pokémon Showcases, the final decision is based upon the participating audience. Fortune seems to be smiling upon the both of you as they clearly enjoyed your heated battle, thus acknowledging your power and verifying your nobility."

"So does that mean…?" Alya continued expectantly.

"Indeed, Lady Césaire," Hennessey nodded warmly, turning to face the Battle Chateau Trainers. "It is my pleasure to formally bestow the rank of Baroness upon both Lady Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Lady Alya Césaire!"

The applause appeared to sound even louder and more energetic upon hearing this. A couple of maids had stepped upon the battlefield carrying white cloaks with maroon sashes draped over the right shoulder and a Poké Ball medal pinned on the left side.

Both Marinette and Alya soon found themselves fitted with the Baroness-ranked cloaks. Ralts looked on admiringly while Meditite curiously examined Alya's cloak, getting the feel of the cloth texture with her own hands. Alya soon picked up Meditite with one arm while her other arm was held out with her phone in front.

"Battle Chateau selfie!" Alya cheered, snapping a jubilant pic of her and Meditite depicting their accomplishment. " _So_ going on the Pokéblog!"

"Hmm, maybe I should try out designing my own cloaks," Marinette pondered before finding Hennessey standing nearby. "I-I mean, nothing wrong with these cloaks! It's just that I'm an aspiring fashion designer and I have some ideas I want to sketch out and make for cloaks based off of Pokémon."

"That's not a problem at all, young miss," Hennessey chuckled. "I look forward to seeing some of your works out in production someday."

"Thanks!" Marinette giggled.

"So Marinette, you think you're ready to take on Théo for your next Gym battle?" Alya asked. "From what I remembered Nino telling me, he specializes in Rock-types. He went after him with his Water Pokémon, but apparently, he was strong enough to warrant a rematch, but then again, Nino had been overexcited by the type advantage."

"We'll see," Marinette shrugged. "I know Tikki will be at a major disadvantage. Sewaddle as well, but her being part Grass should help me out. And then there's Ralts who's gotten strong." Ralts crooned happily on her left shoulder. "I'm certainly not going to let him get away with what he said about Adrien."

"That's the spirit, girl," Alya lauded. "By the way, where's your precious Egg?"

"My… Egg? … MY EGG! _Oh, no_ …!"

Marinette felt her heart drop into her bowels while her flow of blood had frozen on the spot. If this was a real child she had lost track of over a battle, she would be so ashamed to call herself a mother. Adrien would mark her dead to him if he found out about this carelessness, and then she would lose all desire to live.

"Marinette, calm down," Alya assured, even though she was internally panicking as well. "We'll find it."

"Ahem, are you referring to _this_ Pokémon Egg?" Hennessey coughed, holding up the incubator with the white Egg with red and blue shapes still intact inside.

"My Egg!" Marinette exclaimed, scooping the incubator back in her arms while cradling it tightly as if she would lose it again. "Oh, _thank you thank you thank you_!"

"It was at your Trainer box on the battlefield so I went over to retrieve it when you mentioned the Egg," Hennessey said. "Please be more mindful of your belongings, especially Pokémon Eggs, Lady Dupain-Cheng."

"I will, sir!" Marinette chimed, gratefully bowing for his help.

"Hey, Marinette, Meditite and I are going to check out the Battle Chateau for a while, maybe challenge a few more Barons and Baronesses while we're still here," Alya spoke up before heading up the steps.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Marinette mused. "I really could use the extra training for the Cyllage Gym. I'll have time to work on my designs later."

"Ra Ralts," Ralts chimed.

"I'll be careful over my Egg this time," Marinette promised, petting Ralts on the head. "Adrien will be so proud of me."

* * *

 **As you might've noticed at the late update, school has taken me by full force as I had hoped to update on the one year anniversary of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. I'm hoping to get in another chapter soon because of the Labor Day holiday, but if not, well, at least I could say I haven't been trying.**

 **And as you might've also noticed, a lot of the Gym Leaders will be randomly picked from notable characters, akumatized or otherwise, depending on the theme to fit or out of desperation to fill a role. In any case, expect to see a Gym battle soon since we're getting close to Cyllage City.**

 **Alya was fun to develop for now, but she's planned to get some more focus and Pokémon around and after Marinette gets her fourth Gym badge, that far in the future I am certain.**

 **Please review!**


	16. Marinette Climbs! VS the Cyllage Gym!

It was time to climb upward and onward once more.

The detour at the Battle Chateau had been fulfilling in more ways than one. Marinette was actually grateful that Alya had convinced her to stop by this quaint facility as a couple of significant events had taken place there.

For one thing, Alya finally had a chance to catch a new Pokémon in the form of an adventurous and dedicated Meditite. The second event was both Alya and Marinette having their first official battle against each other in the Battle Chateau, which resulted in a draw. However, their showcased strength and prowess in battle had earned a majority of approvals from the rest of the Chateau Trainers, allowing both girls to gain the formal noble rank of Baroness.

While such titles did not appeal to them as much, it did allow them to challenge other Pokémon Trainers their level for extra training. It was beneficial for Marinette, who was aiming to take on the Cyllage City Gym and needed to be stronger. As for Alya, she got to interview several other visiting Trainers for their views on Pokémon, tips on training and proper Pokémon care, and so on.

Of course, to make good time and estimate their arrival at Cyllage City to be the next morning, Marinette and Alya had to leave an hour before eventide and go on their way. At least they would be close to Connecting Cave and can venture through it upon the crack of dawn. According to fellow passerby travelers, it wouldn't take long to navigate through the cave. The only obstruction to deal with in the cave itself was the abundance of Zubat, as well as the temptation to look for treasure hidden deep within its crevices.

They had set up camp for the evening and relaxed for the night with Marinette working on her design drafts and Alya updating her Pokéblog of recent exciting events.

* * *

 _ **The next day…**_

"Up and at 'em!" Alya bellowed.

Marinette was personally fortunate to have someone very responsible by her side to force her out of her sleeping bag if necessary in order to start early in their day. It was certainly a better alternative than having her family's Fletchling peck at her until she was awake.

"… F-Five more minutes," Marinette mumbled, retreating deeper into her sleeping bag.

"Seriously, Marinette," Alya shook her head after a longsuffering sigh. "Who knows how long we'll take navigating through Connecting Cave before getting to Cyllage City? Better safe than sorry!"

"Fiiiine," Marinette yawned.

After slithering and lethargically rolling out of her sleeping bag, Marinette proceeded to freshen up while Alya, who was already dressed and ready for the day, was outside their tent to enjoy the crisp and moist morning air. Their small breakfast was already set upon a wide blanket upon the grass for them outside with a couple of fruit, pastries, and fresh water, along with their Pokémon's meals. Alya also thought about waking her bestie up by telling her that Adrien was training outside without a shirt on, but not even Marinette would fall for that outrageous trick.

… Would she?

Maybe another time.

In any case, the scarlet-brunette journalist noted that her Meditite and Elekid were having a morning sparring session. Alya had also taken the liberty of letting Marinette's Pokémon out while they waited for their Trainer to get ready. Marinette's Mystery Egg was inside the tent and kept by the dark-haired designer's side at all times.

Since that brief incident where Marinette thought she lost her Egg back at the Battle Chateau, as much of a false alarm it was, she swore to do a better job at keeping track of it. And when that girl had set her heart on something, she would be determined to stay on course to the end. Alya knew full well how dedicated Marinette can be just by thinking about her pursuit of Adrien. Even she couldn't help but wonder how the blonde boy was doing now, if he caught some more Pokémon or got another badge.

Marinette soon emerged from their tent, tying up her last pigtail and automatically setting course for their breakfast. Making a side remark of her bestie having a one-track mind, Alya soon joined her, as well as their Pokémon after their morning leisure, for a good meal to start the day.

Well-fed and energized, Marinette and company resumed their journey by heading into the neighboring Connecting Cave. According to various bystanders and Trainers they passed along the way from the Battle Chateau, the Connecting Cave was relatively easy and short to venture through, estimated to take even less than an hour to reach Cyllage City if they kept on course.

True to the words of their various witnesses, Marinette and Alya had navigated through the cave in less than an hour, though they would've found their way out sooner if Marinette hadn't tripped and startled a swarm of Zubat hanging overhead, forcing them to retreat deep into the cave until they all calmed down. There had been too many to fight all at once within an enclosed space, hence the reason to flee and hide until the swarm was off their tail.

"Well… that was an adventure for the history books," Alya jested, still out of breath after running out of Connecting Cave with her bestie.

"Should've expected something… like this," Marinette brushed off, also regaining her breath. "Of course _I_ would be the one to set off those Zubat."

"Then it wasn't really your fault," Alya grinned. "Blame the stalagmite that caught your foot."

"I couldn't even break it after falling and I just wound up hurting my toes from an attempt at revenge," Marinette winced at the memory. "They're alright now. I'm more concerned over my Egg, which fortunately survived the whole ordeal."

"You really need to take better care of yourself, girl, even though it's also good your Egg is still in one piece," Alya reprimanded, though couldn't help but hold her playful smile. "We finally made it to Cyllage City. I don't want to hear that you can't challenge the Gym Leader today because of a foot injury you neglected."

"I told you I'm okay," Marinette huffed, annoyed with the constant reminder though she did appreciate how much Alya cared. "It got better while we were hiding out from the Zubat. I took care of it."

"Smart girl," Alya nodded in acceptance. "Can't wait to see more of that ingenuity in the Gym battle."

"I won't let you down, Alya," Marinette promised, pumping a fist to her chest. "I _will_ get the next badge and catch up to Adrien."

"Marinette, have I ever told you how admirable your spirit is?" Alya praised. "You never cease to inspire, that's for sure."

The Cyllage Gym stood out from the rest of the city as it appeared to be modeled after a mountain cave at the north, the only difference being that it bore the official Pokémon League emblem on its front. It was certainly playing up to the Cyllage Gym Leader's specialty in Rock-types.

As Marinette entered the Gym with Alya following behind, several thoughts raced through her mind as a result of pre-battle jitters. The identity of the Cyllage Gym Leader was revealed to be Théo Barbot back at the Battle Chateau. He appeared to be a nice and hard-working man, but he was also rather opinionated and headstrong, at least towards Adrien under Marinette's perspective.

She also remembered hearing from Adrien that Nino fought Théo twice before winning a badge from him. Though he attributed the first loss to Nino being overconfident with the type advantage, Marinette still felt anxious about the impending battle despite all the training she and her Pokémon have taken beforehand.

Though she didn't speak this time, Alya had placed an arm around her as they continued walking, reassuring her to always do her best. Marinette embraced her incubator tighter, steeling herself for a tough battle with a Gym badge on the line.

The walkway to the Gym interior was modeled like a tunnel. Upon arriving within the interior, Marinette and Alya were in awe of the large space in this seeming hollowed out mountain. At the center of the chamber were rock spires that appeared to have been manually restructured into climbing walls. Decorated around the climbing rock walls were various sculptures of Pokémon made from stone and marble, which attested to Théo's mentioned artistic hobby.

Speaking of the aspiring sculptor, Théo was found mid-climb on the climbing walls.

"I was expecting you for some time now," Théo waved. "Sorry if the whole décor kinda threw you off. Rock climbing helps keep me in shape. And there were plenty of boulders scattered around for me to sculpt, of course. So there's always something for me to do."

"It's cool, don't worry about it," Marinette replied. "Where's the battlefield?"

"It's at the top," Théo indicated with a finger pointing upward. "You're free to also climb on the walls as I usually recommend challengers to try it out. If not, there's an elevator nearby."

"I'm heading to the elevator," Alya decided. "Are you thinking about taking the climbing challenge?"

"I think I can take it," Marinette nodded, cautiously handing Alya her Egg incubator to her. "If you want to prove yourself a worthy godmother, please guard this little one with _your life_."

"Ooh, somebody's taking the kid gloves off now," Alya quipped, keeping a firm hold on the incubator as promised. "There's some climbing chalk by the base, it looks like. Best to put that on so that you don't lose your grip."

"Got it," Marinette said, stretching her arms out as a warm-up. "Sweaty hands are never a problem for me."

"Except when it comes to _Adrien_ ~," Alya teased.

"… Alya… please don't psych me out," Marinette demanded calmly. "I'm already nervous over the Gym battle as it is. I don't need to be reminded on the many past blunders around the love of my life."

"Sorry, couldn't help it," Alya smiled good-naturedly as she headed over to the elevator. "Eggy and I will see you at the top, Marinette."

" _Her name's Emma_ ," Marinette mumbled under her breath.

Once the scarlet-brunette journalist had left, Marinette approached the base of the rock climbing wall. She applied the provided climbing chalk on her hands to ensure a firmer grip on the rocks. Taking a deep calming breath, the dark-bluenette designer began her ascent to the top.

Marinette felt confident on this challenge as she was pretty athletic from the get-go, having taken up a bit of gymnastics at an early age in addition to the rigorous Pokémon training. So of course she needed to be in top physical condition in order to make it through her journey around the Kalos region.

Théo had already reached the top once she made it halfway. Marinette had to admit being a bit exhausted due to the lack of climbing equipment. Before resuming on a new climbing wall, she took her designer jacket off and wrapped the sleeves around her waist as she was heating up from the physical exertion. She didn't have to worry about falling and hurting herself as the floors were equipped with a special padding that would prevent any major injury occurring. From the climbing chalk to the floor padding, it was clear that Théo had been prepared.

 _Gotta keep moving up_ , Marinette thought determinedly, rubbing her sore wrists.

Climbing up the first couple of levels weren't that difficult, and the remaining levels didn't differ much in difficult aside from the fact that Marinette would be rising higher and higher in elevation. It was a good thing she didn't have a fear of heights.

Marinette continued forward in her climbing challenge with her eye on the prize and before she knew it, she finally reached the top of the last climbing wall. Looking over it now, this whole structure was huge as it included a regular Pokémon battlefield in the middle of it. Alya was found at the side next to the presiding battle judge with her Egg incubator kept securely in her arms. Théo was already waiting on the other side of the battlefield.

"You endured to the very end," Théo remarked. "Congratulations, Marinette. Now it's time for your next trial, which I'm sure you can guess is coming next."

"Before we can have our battle, can I ask you something?" Marinette requested to which Théo nodded for her to continue. "Not that it's a bad thing or anything, but why do you usually request your challengers to try out your rock climbing walls?"

"I don't mind answering that," Théo began. "It started with the previous Cyllage Gym Leader before I took over. He held a philosophy of always climbing to higher levels through composure and concentration, hence the rock climbing theme. The task of rock climbing is designed to test you on your resolve to reach the top no matter how long it takes. Even though this climbing wall is easily measurable, the fact remains on how far you can stretch yourself and exceed past your previous limitations. Plus, it shows your commitment in becoming strong alongside your Pokémon. They're not the only ones getting stronger. It's only fair that the Pokémon Trainer becomes stronger too."

"That's a really good philosophy to live by," Alya commented.

"Actually, before we begin, there's also something I'd like to say to you, Marinette, as well as your friend over there," Théo said, holding his hand up to get both girls' attention. "Back at the Battle Chateau, I'm aware that I said some less-than-favorable comments of a friend of yours."

"What about them?" Alya pressed, raising a skeptic brow.

"And Adrien," Marinette added neutrally, narrowing her eyes at the Cyllage Gym Leader.

"Funny you should mention him as I actually faced him yesterday when I got back to the Gym," Théo admitted, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck, much to Marinette and Alya's surprise. "He took on both the climbing challenge and won his Gym battle over me, but that's not what I wanted to talk about. During our battle, I got to see his battle style for myself. Though it was clear he knew what he was doing from the very beginning, as expected of Champion Agreste's son, he basically developed a unique style that differentiated himself from his father's style as shown in his exhibitions. It became clear to me that he exerted a lot of effort to make something of his own instead of being exactly like his father's, and for that, I want to apologize to you two for my unsavory presumptuous opinions of him."

"Well, it's all in the past now, so we forgive you," Marinette responded, glad that he had a better opinion over Adrien now. "Isn't that right, Alya?"

"If you're letting this go, then so will I," Alya affirmed.

"It is time to begin this official Gym battle," the battle judge announced, stepping forward. "Both the Gym Leader and the Challenger will be using up to two Pokémon for this battle. The battle will end when all Pokémon for either side are declared unable to battle. No time limit will be set. Furthermore, only the Challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokémon."

"It's time for me to show you the hard power of Rock Pokémon," Théo quipped. "Go, Carbink!"

Marinette quickly analyzed Théo's first Pokémon with her Pokédex, discovering it to be a unique combination of Rock and Fairy. The Carbink was also female, but that was as far as her Pokédex could tell her for a Pokémon that wasn't under her possession.

"If we're going to play hard at the start, then I'm going with you," Marinette said to her selected Poké Ball. "Sewaddle, help me out!"

Upon her release, Sewaddle attempted to put on an intimidating game face with her cute little fangs bared out. Of course, the act came off as more adorable than anything, but like her Trainer, she too was ready to get on with the action.

"An advantage with a Grass-type, but at the same time at a disadvantage as a Bug-type," Théo commented. "Can't wait to see what you have planned."

"Let the battle begin!" the battle judge declared.

* * *

 _ **Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Sewaddle, ?) VS Théo Barbot (Carbink, ?)**_

* * *

"Sewaddle, use Energy Ball!"

"Dodge it!"

In an attempt to start off strong, Marinette had immediately called for a super effective offensive attack, only for Carbink to hop right out of the way. The only thing she accomplished was exposing what attack Sewaddle knew that would be detrimental to Rock-types.

"C'mon, Marinette!" Alya cheered.

"I'm afraid you can't just attack all willy-nilly like that unless you were aiming to telegraph your attacks like that," Théo advised. "Sharpen!"

Carbink's body gave off a glassy shine before the light itself condensed and formed upon her body, encasing her in a sharp-edged crystal diamond. This move had increased her physical attack power.

 _I shouldn't be so careless_ , Marinette mentally berated herself. "Now use String Shot!"

Sewaddle opened her mouth and released a spray of silk webbing to entangle Carbink in. The Jewel Pokémon, however, spun in place, having the jagged edges of her diamond case repel and shred the incoming String Shot.

"I suppose now's also the time to reveal Carbink's Special Ability," Théo spoke up. "Clear Body prevents Carbink's stats from being lowered, meaning you can't use String Shot to slow her down. And even if your Energy Ball hits, Carbink's special defense won't decrease."

"That's not good," Alya muttered worriedly under her breath. "Marinette heavily relies on Sewaddle's String Shot. There's nothing but the sky, so Sewaddle can't shoot string up and hang onto something. What are they going to do now?"

"Sewaddle, get in close!" Marinette ordered.

"My turn to attack," Théo resumed. "Use Rock Tomb!"

Carbink gave an echoing hum, conjuring large boulders up in the air at different elevations and angles for the purpose of burying Sewaddle within the rubble. Sewaddle panicked at the imposing sight and quickly skittered out of the falling boulders' shadows. She narrowly evaded them, only to bounce up due to the shockwaves from the rocks' impacts.

This left Sewaddle vulnerable to one incoming falling boulder.

"Energy Ball!"

Sewaddle fired her attack at the incoming rock, shattering it into smaller debris that rained around her. It turned out to be a lucky break that Sewaddle had managed to hit the spot on the boulder that made it crumble apart as so.

"Rock Tomb again!"

Marinette observed more rocks materializing high up in the air. An idea came to mind and she had to act on it now.

"Sewaddle, aim for the rocks! String Shot!"

The Sewing Pokémon immediately caught on to Marinette's plan as she saw the forming rocks at different heights and placements overhead. The stage had been set for her performance as Carbink prepared another Rock Tomb round. She aimed for a rock in the middle level, pulling herself up before cutting herself off and firing a new String Shot at an adjacent falling rock.

Sewaddle was back in business, swinging from rock to rock in the air with her signature use of String Shot.

"What bravery!" Théo exclaimed.

"Atta girl!" Alya hollered, pumping a fist in the air.

"Now use Energy Ball!" Marinette commanded.

Sewaddle found an open space free from the possibility of being struck by rocks to swing to in order to charge and fire a vibrant green orb at Carbink. The Jewel Pokémon was knocked back by the super effective hit, but still remained sturdy as a result of her gifted high defenses.

The Rock Tomb had ceased and Sewaddle landed safely on the ground, confronting her opponent in a stare down while waiting for further orders.

"I'm impressed by that bold, yet graceful display," Théo acknowledged. "I really haven't faced anyone that would take on Rock Tomb like that. It was almost like a climb or something."

"I'd call it more like a 'Rock Tomb Swing,' and it's really just something I came up with on the spot," Marinette responded.

"You think fast on your feet, I'll give you that," Théo grinned. "I really want to see that again. Carbink, Rock Tomb!"

"You know what to do, Sewaddle! String Shot!"

The Sewing Pokémon began her ascent through the falling rocks, swinging from every string she shot out and maneuvering her way through until the same outcome took place. Sewaddle swung high in the air, out of Rock Tomb's range and ready for the command to finish this round.

"Let's finish this!" Marinette proclaimed. "Energy Ball!"

"Smack Down!"

Carbink was ready this time, remembering Sewaddle's swinging ploys in her mind's eye in addition to following her Trainer's command in manipulating for the same outcome. A bright orange sphere formed in front of Carbink before solidifying into a small rock. It was promptly launched seconds before Sewaddle fired off her Energy Ball.

The Smack Down had essentially swatted Sewaddle out of the air, disrupting her airborne momentum and pulling her back to earth. At the meantime, Carbink had hopped out of the way before the Energy Ball could strike her as it was literally the same scene being replayed with the Rock Tomb and String Shot setup.

"No! Sewaddle!" Marinette cried out.

"Rock Tomb!" Théo shouted.

Carbink didn't let up as her opponent came crashing down from the previous attack. The Rock Tomb converged on her location entirely and super effectively buried her within moments. Marinette covered her mouth, holding her breath out of fright.

A few seconds had passed since Carbink finished up her attack. There wasn't any particular sign of movement underneath the rubble. Though when anyone had least expected, Sewaddle was seen squeezing out from between a couple of rocks and rolling out onto the battlefield in exhaustion.

She didn't move anymore after the escape.

"Sewaddle is unable to battle!" the battle judge declared. "Carbink wins!"

"Don't give up, Marinette," Alya called out. "You still have a change to turn this around."

"I need to keep catching Théo off guard or else he'll just adjust to whatever I throw at him," Marinette mumbled to herself as she recalled her defeated Sewaddle and thanked her for her efforts. Her last Pokémon was already decided. "Ralts, I need you!"

Her little Psychic/Fairy Pokémon had taken the field. Ralts stood firmly, matching the unwavering sentiments Marinette held in winning the Gym battle.

"A Fairy-type against another Fairy-type, this should be an interesting matchup," Théo mused. "You have the first move, Marinette."

"Try this one out! Ralts, use Thunderbolt!"

"Carbink, Rock Polish!"

As Ralts charged up her Electric-type attack, Carbink's body gave off luminous sparks. Her body crystals appeared to shine brighter than ever. Ralts unleashed the Thunderbolt, only for Carbink to bounce away at a remarkable speed.

To show off her increased speediness even more, Carbink bounded around Ralts in a circle as a way to taunt and confound her. In spite of this seeming overwhelming opposition, Marinette and Ralts remained calm.

"Now use Rock Tomb!" Théo followed up.

"Double Team!"

While Carbink continued bouncing around, rocks materialized over Ralts within the circle formation the caster was making. Ralts immediately made numerous blurring copies that the falling rocks struck, but to no avail. The real Ralts avoided the Rock Tomb, revealing herself near a stationary rock that had already landed.

"No more fooling around!" Marinette exclaimed. "Ralts, show them our newest trick! Magical Leaf!"

Ralts raised her arms up, conjuring green-glowing leaves around her and unleashing them towards Carbink. Despite her speed, the Magical Leaves caught up to her and swiped through her. Their power was evident as they sliced through the Sharpen-made diamond that encased her whole body.

The Jewel Pokémon had fallen over after being freed from the diamond and being struck by more Magical Leaves, rolling onto her back to reveal her swirling eyes.

"Carbink is unable to battle!" the battle judge ruled out. "Ralts wins!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Alya cheered on. "You got this, girl! Bring home a badge!"

"Heh, yeah, _no_ pressure at all," Marinette grinned uneasily despite evening the score.

"A hidden move that was super effective on a Rock-type, not bad at all," Théo commented as he recalled his Carbink and taking out his final Poké Ball. "I'm afraid that it won't be much against this one. Go, Tyrunt!"

Both Marinette and Alya were astounded to see a living fossil Pokémon appear before them. No words were needed to express their wonder, just their expressions were enough. As they couldn't help themselves, they took out their Pokédexes to look up available information on the Royal Heir Pokémon. They revealed that Théo's Tyrunt was at a higher level than his Carbink and was a male.

"I take this is your first time seeing a fossil Pokémon face to face?" Théo questioned proudly, receiving nods from both girls. "In Ambrette Town, south from Cyllage City, there is a Fossil Lab that is capable of restoring fossils back into living Pokémon. I got my Tyrunt after exploring a cave and bringing the scientists the Jaw Fossil I found."

"What cave?" Alya inquired eagerly.

"Glittering Cave," Théo answered. "I'd happy to tell you girls more about it after this battle."

"Fine with me," Alya nodded.

"I'm ready when you are, Théo," Marinette dared.

"I know how much you _love_ this move," Théo smirked. "Tyrunt, use Rock Tomb!"

Marinette mentally groaned to herself as Tyrunt gave off a guttural growl, materializing large rocks around him before flinging them towards her Ralts. She quickly noted how much faster the rocks were flying, attesting to the difference in power Tyrant had over Carbink.

"Magical Leaf!"

Ralts attacked head on, sending a wide barrage of Magical Leaves to slice apart the incoming rocks. The type advantage allowed a small group of leaves to continue towards Tyrunt.

"Dragon Tail!"

Tyrunt's tail glowed and was engulfed in green draconic energy that shaped itself as a longer, scalier tail. The Royal Heir whipped his tail and destroyed the remaining Magical Leaves.

"Don't worry, Marinette," Alya reassured. "Dragon Tail won't have an effect on Ralts as virtue of being a Fairy-type."

"He doesn't have to hit us directly with Dragon Tail to make it effective," Marinette muttered grimly, coming up with a new plan as her bluebell eyes darted around the inert rocks from the previous Rock Tombs. "Ralts, use Confusion to throw a rock at Tyrunt!"

Ralts's hidden eyes lit up in telekinetic power, affecting a nearby rock and having it levitate. With an arm, she directed the floating rock towards Tyrunt, who had just powered down from his Dragon Tail.

"Crunch!"

Tyrunt leapt forward and caught the rock in his large jaws. With sharp teeth glowing with power, Tyrunt easily chomped the rock into crumbling pieces before spitting them out disdainfully.

"Let's try this again. Ralts, throw some more rocks at them! Confusion!"

"Tyrunt, get in there!"

The Royal Heir Pokémon stomped forward, demonstrating exemplary nimbleness and footwork as he evaded several more levitating rocks sent flying at him. Ralts was slowly wearing herself down with the failed attempts as Tyrunt was coming closer and closer.

"Tyrunt, Crunch!"

"Dodge it!"

Ralts had barely used her own psychic powers to momentarily levitate herself as to give her an additional boost. Unfortunately, she wound up getting caught in Tyrunt's powerful jaws as he reacted quicker.

The Feeling Pokémon wailed feebly as Tyrunt roughly shook her about in his mouth and clenched harder upon her body. It really didn't help that Tyrunt had extra biting power due to his Special Ability, Strong Jaw.

"Ralts, Magical Leaf!" Marinette screamed.

Glowing leaves materialized all around Tyrunt and instantly bombarded him, forcing him to spit Ralts back out, allowing the Feeling Pokémon to up the barrage even more.

"Dragon Tail!"

Tyrunt swiped his powered tail to take down the remaining Magical Leaves before swinging it down into the ground, bringing up some dust and debris to get Ralts to recoil.

"Now use Rock Tomb!"

Taking advantage of the chance weakness, Tyrunt leapt back to his side of the battlefield and conjured as many rocks as he could in a moment's notice. He launched them all at once while Ralts brushed away the remaining debris from the Dragon Tail.

"Ralts, catch them!" Marinette yelped.

Alarmed from her Trainer's call, Ralts held her hands up and focused her telekinetic powers to stop the Rock Tomb midflight. However, the quantity and power of the rocks were pushing back against Ralts, forcing her range to shorten and allow the incoming rocks to fly in closer.

Ralts's mind was being pushed to the limit. She had to react fast enough to toss away the stopped rocks in order for her to catch new ones. Her mental power was gradually depleting. It was only a matter of time until one rock got past her psychic defense and crushed her.

"You've put up a great fight, Marinette," Théo commended. "Personally, I enjoyed this battle with you more than the one had with Champion Agreste's son."

"It's not over by a long shot," Marinette shot back defiantly. "Not as long as Ralts and I still stand together, we're not giving up until the end!"

Ralts felt Marinette's confidence well up inside of her, and she shared the same feelings with her despite her limited capacities. She wanted to win and make her proud. She wanted to prove herself capable to her Trainer and her friend that was with Adrien.

She wanted to climb high too.

"Raaaalts…!" Ralts thrilled, pushing for more power from within.

The Rock Tomb boulders had reached her, but instead of burying her as planned, they were caught in her psychic powers as they forebodingly swirled around her. Tyrunt ceased his attack. Théo, Marinette, and Alya were mesmerized by the show of sudden strength coming out from who-knows-where.

The answer they sought came in the form of Ralts, whose entire being was engulfed in blue light. Her body became indistinguishable for a moment within the swirling rock storm she created. She soon grew taller. Her legs became defined as longer and thinner as an appearance of a skirt emerged upon them. Her green hair grew out and extended out to the sides, parting from the middle front to finally reveal her expressive red eyes. Her horns also moved to the sides of her head.

In a bright flash, a new creature stood in Ralts's place. The swirling rocks held up by the psychic power rained around her.

"Kirlia!" she warbled with a graceful twirl on a leg.

"Ralts, you…" Marinette attempted to voice, but was still too amazed to finish her statement.

"Yes, Marinette!" Alya hailed. "Ralts responded to your resolve by evolving into a Kirlia!"

"Really uncommon to witness an evolution during a battle, but that just makes the experience all the more exciting," Théo remarked. "But as you said, it's not over yet. Tyrunt, Rock Tomb!"

Marinette quickly took out her Pokédex to scan her new Kirlia, discovering that she had learned a new move from the evolution. However, the dark-bluenette designer decided to wait for the perfect moment to reveal it. For that to happen, Tyrunt needed to be close and with his guard down.

"Kirlia, let's start with Magical Leaf!" Marinette avowed.

Calmly raising her arms up, Kirlia conjured a larger amount of glowing leaves than she was able to as a Ralts around herself and sending them towards the incoming rocks, easily dispatching the rocks and pummeling down against Tyrunt hard.

"Dragon Tail!"

Tyrunt was still able to swat the Magical Leaves down with his dragon-powered tail despite the increase in power they had. He wound up panting heavily as it was his turn at being pushed to exhaustion from all the attacks.

"Now use Crunch!" Théo continued.

Tyrunt stampeded forward with open jaws and bared fangs. Kirlia stayed calmly in place and twirled on the tip of her foot expectantly. Marinette kept her eyes on the approaching Tyrunt. She and Kirlia needed to time this correctly, but she felt confident. She felt as one with her Pokémon, given what they have been through.

Closer.

And closer.

…

Now.

"Kirlia, Draining Kiss!"

The Emotion Pokémon pirouetted to the side right as Tyrunt attempted to chomp down on her. She then grabbed onto him and placed a tender kiss on the side of his face, causing the Royal Heir Pokémon to heat up bashfully from the sudden affectionate gesture. Tyrunt tripped on his feet as a result, unwittingly having a large amount of his stamina drained and absorbed by Kirlia.

Tyrunt slowly got back up, trembling from the aftereffects of the Draining Kiss while furiously glaring at his opponent. He quickly scampered back to his side of the battlefield to regroup and try again.

"Looks like I'm at a major disadvantage now," Théo grumbled. "As 'charming' as that Draining Kiss was, I won't fall for it again. We're keeping our distance. Tyrunt, Rock Tomb with all you've got!"

"Confusion!"

Kirlia used her enhanced telekinetic powers to brush away incoming rocks to the sides. However, there was one rock in the air positioned in a way that she could send right back before Tyrunt knew it. As such, once it was sent flying towards her, Kirlia redirected back at the Royal Heir Pokémon, who was soon caught off guard when he found his mouth suddenly lodged with his own rock.

It was so unexpected that Tyrunt had a bit of trouble crushing the boulder in his mouth.

"Oh, no!" Théo gasped.

"Use Thunderbolt!"

Kirlia sent the powerful voltage towards the stunned Tyrunt, striking the boulder in his jaws, which soon exploded on top of shocking him silly. The Electric attack sent him tumbling back and dragging on one of his sides on the ground. Tyrunt coughed up smoke from the exploding boulder.

He didn't get up afterwards.

"Tyrunt is unable to battle!" the battle judge concluded. "The winner of this Gym battle is the challenger, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

"You go, girl!" Alya applauded, running over to congratulate her bestie.

Marinette had let out a breath of relief from the narrowly attained victory. Of course, she didn't expect her Kirlia to suddenly leap at her and embrace her sweetly, to which the dark-bluenette designer returned with just as much love. Alya soon joined in for a group hug while being careful not to let the Egg incubator in her arms get crumpled between their bodies.

Théo recalled his fallen Tyrunt and thanked it before heading towards the victor of their battle. The battle judge already had the tray out with the Cyllage Gym's badge resting on top of ceremonially festive cloth.

"That was an amazing battle, Marinette," Théo lauded. "You really stand out as a determined Pokémon Trainer who can keep on climbing despite the obstacles in your way, and for that, I want to reward you with the Cliff Badge."

"I think I lean more towards lucky than anything, but thanks, Théo," Marinette smiled, taking the badge from the tray and holding it up triumphantly. "Miraculous Ledyba! I won the Cliff Badge!"

"So Théo, you said you'd talk more about fossils and bringing fossil Pokémon to life at Ambrette Town," Alya intervened. "Spill, now."

"Oh, uh, of course," Théo chuckled. "Follow me to my studio on the ground floor. I'll heat up some tea for us."

"Sounds good to me," Alya nodded, handing Marinette back her incubator after the designer had put away her earned Cliff Badge. "This is the first I've heard of a fossil resurrecting machine. I've gotta know!"

Marinette exchanged a glance with her Kirlia, who merely shrugged in response.

"I think our next destination has been decided."

* * *

 **Again, sorry for not updating as frequently, but that's what happens when you're still in school and doing all you can to stay on top of everything. Hopefully this Gym battle and slight changeup in Marinette's current team would appease you. I've been meaning to evolve one of her Pokémon around this time.**

 **There will be more evolutions later, as well as encounters with old classmates. Would Adrien also be involved? You'll have to wait and see.**

 **As for Lila, as a guest reviewer asked, she'll make an appearance fairly soon. How soon? It depends on how far Marinette and Alya get. I already have her debut team listed on my profile page. Check it whenever I update this story as I will be slowly filling out the others' teams.**

 **Please review!**


	17. Distractions Along the Coastline!

" _Oh, Marinette~! Your favorite model with gorgeous golden locks is outside training his Purrloin without a shirt on~!_ "

Less than a second that Alya had said that, Marinette immediately came barreling out of their tent in quite a mess. Her dark-blue hair was standing at all ends as a result of bedhead. One pajama leg was rolled up. And somehow, her left hand was covered with one of her socks.

Marinette quickly pulled her face off out of the ground, eagerly twisting her head around to find the fantastical sight Alya had described to her in such a short sentence, only to find that something was really off. There was barely anyone within sight. And to tip her off further, Alya was barely holding back her raucous laughter.

The dark-bluenette designer narrowed her eyes at her best friend before allowing her face to fall back into the earth.

"… Why torment me, woman?" Marinette groaned, speaking audibly clear despite the ground muffling her.

"What can I say? You're just so adorable when flustered," Alya grinned sunnily as her BFF lifted her head back up and gave her an unamused stare.

"That does it… I'm getting you back no matter what," Marinette stated in the most deadpan tone she could muster.

"Girl, if you learned to wake up on time, I wouldn't have to resort to such 'drastic' measures," Alya snickered. "At least I know what can get you out of bed."

"Not funny, Alya," Marinette bemoaned, getting to her feet and brushing herself clean from her previous fall. "What if Adrien was actually out here and saw me tumble out just to catch him training without a shirt on? And how do you know that he trains without a shirt in the morning?"

"Uh, I didn't?" Alya responded, raising a brow. "Seriously?"

"… Only in my dreams," Marinette sighed, sitting up properly while a wistful smile held itself onto her face. "At least there, I can watch him train and even imagine him without a shirt without being judged for it. Adrien all hot and wet from working hard… _yeah…~_ "

"You sure he's not the only one that's wet in _your_ dream?" Alya pointed out wryly; she couldn't help but smirk.

"… Thin ice, Alya," Marinette mumbled through clenched teeth as her lips were still forced in a wide smile. " _Thin ice_!"

"Oh, you know how much I love you, girl," Alya laughed, giving her bestie a light playful shove on the shoulder. Marinette couldn't help but lighten up; she couldn't stay mad at her for too long. "By the way, how and why did your hand end up in your sock?"

"It's been too long of a morning already," Marinette simply said, crawling back into the tent with the sock still covering her hand.

Both girls had departed from Cyllage City a few days ago, following from Marinette's victory over Gym Leader Théo and winning the Cliff Badge as a result of her efforts. In addition, her unwavering determination was rewarded with her Ralts having evolved into Kirlia, who ultimately sealed her win during the final round with newfound inner strength.

Théo had mentioned that the nearest Gym from Cyllage City would be the one up north in Shalour City, which was past Geosenge Town, but Alya wanted to head south first and reach Ambrette Town to learn more about the technological wonder that was capable of restoring fossil Pokémon back to life. Ambrette Town was also known for its incredible aquarium that showcased a variety of Water-type Pokémon, some of which were said not to be native to Kalos at all.

As such and after a thorough deliberation, they felt that this momentary detour from the Shalour City Gym would be worth it, even though they had recalled the words of Professor Damocles and Ms. Bustier claiming that the descendants of the Pokémon Trainer that was partnered with the first Lucario capable of Mega Evolution resided there. They wouldn't be going anywhere, so the girls felt completely compelled to check off visiting Ambrette Town off their Kalos journey bucket list.

In any case, they were already venturing halfway through Route 8, also known as Muraille Coast. Alya and Marinette couldn't help but feel grateful that they made the choice to go down this route as the coast off at the west was a breathtaking scene under the sunrise, just as it was under a sunset the previous day upon camping out for the night.

Though as much as they loved being entreated to such beautiful scenery of the coastal environment, they knew they had to keep on pressing forward and not camp out along Muraille Coast forever. As soon as Marinette got ready for the day and all from their little group had done their morning preparations, they went along the road to the way to Ambrette Town.

"So… what 'Adrien dream' did you have this time?" Alya grinned as they walked.

"No matter how many times you say his name to me, I feel like I'll still not be able to say a complete sentence to him," Marinette sighed, cradling her Egg incubator; there were still no outstanding signs of it hatching soon, but who knows…

"Perhaps not, but if we run into him again, at least you'll have another chance practicing on how to talk to him," Alya suggested.

"Practice talking… to him?" Marinette repeated dubiously.

"I have this theory, so listen closely, Marinette," Alya began. "The Kalos region is only so big, and since we all started out around the same time, I believe we'll have plenty of chances running into Adrien, along with our former classmates. That Parfum Palace reunion was just one instance, and we were lucky that Kim, of all people, came up with the idea of holding the reunion with a tag battle tournament."

"What's your point?" Marinette questioned.

"I'm saying that since it's still the beginning, you'll have plenty of opportunities to learn how to properly talk to Adrien," Alya explained. "Though the fact that you flubbed every time you faced our favorite Ace Trainer during our four years at Lumiose Academy still holds, I think that with experience, you'll have a better shot coming across a… mmm… decent human being."

"Oh… so you're saying that Adrien already thinks I'm an abnormal freak, huh?" Marinette deduced dismally.

"N-No!" Alya backtracked, waving her hands frantically to dissuade her bestie's dark thoughts. "We don't know for sure, but I believe he thinks highly of you since the tag tournament, Marinette. I mean, look back to that final round against Kim and Max. You two were practically in complete unison! Not to mention all of us got to see sides of you guys we don't usually see."

"What do you mean?" Marinette inquired.

"Well, you were more steadfast and dogged than usual during battle," Alya counted off. "And Adrien was more expressive and liberated, like he was having tons of fun. I don't blame him as I love battling too. I just don't care about becoming the strongest is all."

"Hmm, now that you mentioned it," Marinette pondered, her bluebell eyes drifting up to the sky pensively.

"Marinette! Favorite boy battling it out dead ahead at ten o'clock!" Alya suddenly alerted.

The dark-bluenette designer snapped out of her reverie upon selectively picking out the subtext of Alya's words. She momentarily thought about the chances of running into the particular individual the scarlet-brunette journalist hinted at around this time and at this place, especially having a brief conversation concerning one of them prior to the warning.

Seriously, what were the chances of running into _him_ so soon?

If that was the case, Marinette made it a point to talk about him frequently as an alleged means in tricking universal forces so that they would encounter each other more often.

True to Alya's claims, two familiar Pokémon Trainers were sighted close to the coast as they approached: Nino Lahiffe and Adrien Agreste. It would seem that they were finally having the battle Adrien wanted from the start. It was unknown how far they have gone into their Pokémon battle, but right now Adrien had his Litleo out and he was battling a Pokémon Alya and Marinette recognized from their Academy studies as a Scraggy, which presumably belonged to Nino.

The girls used their stealth tactics, mostly invented by Marinette in her 'not-stalking' attempts in following Adrien inconspicuously to learn more about him since talking was an impossibility back then, to sneak to the side to watch as the boys' hidden spectators.

"I feel confident about this," Nino announced. "I'm taking the glory this time, Adrien. No hard feelings."

"Same here," Adrien grinned. "Show me what you got."

"Gladly. Scraggy, Brick Break!"

"Noble Roar!"

Litleo was quicker to act on his command, opening his mouth and bellowing a fierce cry that contrasted against his small and young appearance. Though Scraggy was caught in the move as he charged in with a powered fist, which weakened his attack and special attack stats greatly, the Shedding Pokémon continued onward and sent a chop down on Litleo's head.

The Brick Break wasn't as strong as expected.

"Now it's our turn," Adrien followed up. "Litleo, light 'em up with Fire Fang!"

"Scraggy, block it!"

Litleo counterattacked as he breathed out flames that took form as a new set of pointed teeth over his own mouth and charged forward. Scraggy prepared his own defenses by pulling up the rubbery loose skin from his waist to cover himself. Litleo chomped down hard with Fire Fang on the skin, but the flames themselves had spread and engulfed Scraggy entirely.

Alya and Marinette were so fascinated with the battle scene that neither of them even knew they were holding their breaths out of anticipation of the outcome. It was only when Scraggy was pushed back and suffering a burn as a result of Litleo's Fire Fang that their suffocating lungs reminded them of their mortal need to breathe.

"You can't stop our beat, bro," Nino quipped. "Once we start, we cannot stop. You know how I roll."

"I'd say the Fire Fang really _burned_ you up, just not in the way I expected," Adrien shot back; Nino, as well as the hidden girls, had to groan at the ridiculous Fire-type pun.

"Try this out for size! Chip Away!"

At the command, Scraggy narrowed his sights upon Litleo and charged in to strike when the Lion Cub Pokémon had least expected it. Scraggy had thrown in small punches to knock Litleo off balance before pushing him away with a final headbutt strike.

After the attack, Scraggy's body briefly glowed before returning to normal. The redness of the burn that had been afflicting him for a while appeared to have disappeared following the unannounced glow.

"What just happened?" Adrien inquired, noting Scraggy's current condition.

"Bet you didn't know that my Scraggy's Ability is Shed Skin, meaning that at certain times, Scraggy can rid himself of nasty status conditions like burns, poison, and even paralysis," Nino explained, folding his arms proudly. "What'cha gonna do now, dude?"

"Just this. Ember!"

"Scraggy, show 'em your Swagger!"

Though Litleo acted first and shot a small fireball at him, Scraggy leapt to the side and easily avoided it. It allowed him to further enrage his opponent as the body outline of the Shedding Pokémon started to glow red. Scraggy appeared to taunt Litleo, giving a haughty and noticeable exhale from his nostrils to seal the deal.

The expression on Litleo's face was suddenly twisted into that of pure rage as his eyes became sunken in and started hissing out in a frenzy. His body glowed red, signifying a major increase in his attack power, but that only gave off the impression of unstable and destructive he was now as he was placed into a confused state.

"Litleo, snap out of it!" Adrien called out. "Take Down!"

Litleo seemed have heard the command and charged forward in a visible burst of energy, but wound up taking down against an adjacent rock nearby, which startled Marinette and caused Alya to quickly cover her mouth before she could alert the boys to their presence. He wound up hurting himself big time as a result of the confusion.

"Got this round in the bag," Nino muttered to himself before resuming his attention back to the battle. "Scraggy, go after Litleo!"

"Fire Fang!"

This time, Litleo managed to seek out Scraggy and pounced on him with a powered-up Fire Fang. Scraggy pulled up his loose skin to block and held on for as long as he could despite the major boost his opponent received from Swagger. He lasted long enough for Litleo to back off, who started to calm down and snap out of his confusion.

"Looks like another win for me," Adrien declared.

"Not quite, dude," Nino intervened. "How about some Payback!"

A dark violet aura blazed out of Scraggy's body, recollecting all the pain and damage recently suffered from the last attack. As the attack namesake dictated, Scraggy went forth relentlessly and struck Litleo hard. Adrien couldn't tell if the amount of power behind the back was doubled from what Litleo gave Scraggy or if was Scraggy's own power doubled after being hit, but it was certainly enough to send the Lion Cub Pokémon sliding hard against the ground.

The fact that his limbs were sprawled out upon coming to a stop further concluded the round.

"Unable to battle, that makes us tied now," Nino ruled out. "You won the first round against my Lombre. And this round, I beat your Litleo. You ready for the final round, dude?"

"I've waited for this since leaving the Academy," Adrien admitted, recalling his Litleo and giving him a brief acknowledgement of gratitude before putting his Poké Ball away. "I told you that you'd be putting up a good fight, Nino. Who knows? You might even beat me."

"Don't set my hopes too high now, not when I'm finally feeling good about this," Nino chuckled, pulling out his last Poké Ball after recalling Scraggy. "This'll be an awesome way to debut my newly evolved Wartortle."

"Speaking of evolved Pokémon…" Adrien smirked, holding up his selected Poké Ball.

Before either boy could send out their Pokémon for a final round, an audible thump and high-pitched yelp was picked up and caused them both to look over to the source. A familiar clumsy girl had fallen over behind the rock she appeared to have hidden behind while another familiar face with bouncy scarlet-brown hair had facepalmed and shook her head disbelievingly.

"Real smooth, Marinette," Alya couldn't help but snark.

"Hey, that Scatterbug got too close to my Egg for comfort," Marinette retorted, sending an indignant look back despite still lying on the ground. "What else could I've done? Swat the poor thing away?"

"You were just going into 'Mama Ursaring' mode, so it's justifiable."

"I can't bring myself to actually hurt another Pokémon like that! That Scatterbug didn't know!"

"Marinette? Alya?" Adrien spoke, alerting the girls that they were now the center of attention, much to the dark-bluenette designer's increasing mortification.

"Fancy meeting you ladies out here on the coast," Nino waved. "Quite the romantic rendezvous, wouldn't you agree?"

"Maybe under different circumstances," Alya corrected in an attempt to help Marinette keep her cool, which was unfortunately failing big time as long as Adrien kept his gorgeous green eyes upon her cowering form. "Uh, we were watching you guys battle for a while, but we didn't want to get in the middle of it. Right, Marinette?"

"… H-Huh?! Oh, y-yeah!" Marinette nodded, all the while grinning nervously. "Sorry! Really sorry! Really, really sorry!"

"You guys wouldn't have been a problem," Adrien reassured. "It's always nice to meet up with friends again. It's been a while since Parfum Palace though. Which reminds me, how's the little Egg doing, Marinette?"

At the mention of the Egg, Marinette scrambled, pun totally intended, to retrieve the incubator that was also hidden behind their hiding rock and presenting it before the blond model lavishly. Beforehand, she had quickly polished the case with her jacket to give it a freshly cleaned look in order to convince Adrien that she had been taking really great care off an Egg that he could've also gotten instead back at the tag battle tournament, but had turned it down for her.

"H-Healthy!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Whoa, you've really been taking good care of it," Nino commented. "Can't wait to see what really hatches."

" _Egg_ -cellent work, Mama _Beartic_ ," Adrien winked, causing the girl to light up big time from his compliment, only for her to shoot him an incredulous look once the puns caught up in her scrambled, pun intended once again, brain.

Seriously, was he still at a battle-high, evident by throwing all those puns around?

" _The universe is out to get me_ ," Marinette bewailed under her breath.

"Hey! You dudes also heading to Ambrette Town?" Alya inquired, pulling the sudden awkward attention off Marinette.

"We actually caught up in Ambrette Town last night and went out here to have our battle this morning once our Pokémon had rested," Nino explained. "Adrien was hanging around here longer than I was to train before hitting up the Shalour Gym. I was planning to check out the aquarium before backtracking to Santalune City and challenging the Gym there."

"Nino invited me to come along after our battle," Adrien added. "By the way, we didn't finish our last round, did we?"

"No, we did not," Nino said, holding his Poké Ball up. "How about we settle this first? Then we all can go together."

"Sounds like a plan," Alya concurred eagerly. "Good luck, you two."

"Y-Yeah, good luck," Marinette trailed off, keeping her gaze on Adrien for a while before following Alya to the side.

"Sorry to say, Adrien, but you can't stop my music," Nino quipped, preparing his throw. "My victory jam is on! Wartortle, it's time to dance!"

"It takes two to tango, after all," Adrien grinned. "Here's your new dance partner! Go!"

The Pokémon that emerged from Adrien's Poké Ball was a Kirlia. Marinette felt something wobble against her waist, discovering from the corner of her eye was her own Kirlia's Poké Ball. She witnessed firsthand how some captured Pokémon tend to escape out of their containment units on their free will from time to time as her Kirlia appeared right between her and Alya.

"Interesting, your Kirlia sensed Adrien's evolved Kirlia," Alya noted, stroking her chin with amusement twinkling in her eyes. "This didn't happen back at Parfum Palace."

"Well, they _were_ both Ralts back then," Marinette pondered thoughtfully.

"Perhaps evolution has stirred something new for your Kirlia," Alya proposed, bearing her familiar mischievous grin.

"What makes you say that?" Marinette asked.

"Take a good look, Marinette," Alya gestured with a quick head tilt at Kirlia's direction.

Marinette took her best friend's suggestion and knelt close to examine her Kirlia. The attention of her Kirlia appeared to be focused entirely upon Adrien's Kirlia as the battle had started. Even when waving a hand in front of her face, she didn't appear to react as her attention was elsewhere. Adrien's Kirlia had just fluidly dodged a Water Gun attack from Nino's Wartortle. Marinette's Kirlia held her hands up and placed them under her head as she watched on with a clear expression of admiration that Marinette was able to recognize.

After all, she had that expression on Adrien whenever she felt no one aside from Alya noticed her.

"Uh… I' m not sure what to say," Marinette responded.

"Oh, I think you do, girl," Alya rebutted cheekily. The scarlet-brunette journalist was totally eating it up. "They say that Pokémon tend to take after their Trainer. I'm just gonna be blunt and say that your Kirlia has awakened her feelings for Adrien's Kirlia much like you have for the boy since the Academy."

"Wh-Whoa there! Let's not jump to conclusions, Alya," Marinette pleaded, holding her hands up and ushered her to back off a bit. "Remember that they were living together somewhere along Parterre Way before Adrien and I even came along. My Kirlia probably just misses him as they didn't get a chance to see each other since they were captured."

" _Marinette_ ," Alya hummed knowingly.

"Okay, fine," Marinette relented. "Maybe my Kirlia _is_ seeing Adrien's Kirlia under a different light: the kind of light I see Adrien under. They're growing up. That's natural, right?"

"You know, I've never actually played as a matchmaker for Pokémon before," Alya mused. "Since I'm already your wingwoman by default, I can have my Elekid and Meditite help set your Kirlia up with Adrien's Kirlia. How about it, Marinette?"

Before Marinette could answer, her Kirlia had squeaked unexpectedly as she clasped her hands over her mouth. Marinette and Alya looked back at the ongoing battle between Adrien and Nino to see the current status. Adrien's Kirlia was just knocked off balance by a Rapid Spin from Wartortle. He was in a completely vulnerable position as they determined.

"You're good, man, but I've been training hard just to catch up to you," Nino admitted. "I'm not blowing this chance away! Wartortle, fill the field with Bubble!"

"Sorry, bro, but I'm gonna have to throw you off your rhythm," Adrien shrugged. "Kirlia, Disarming Voice!"

Despite being on the ground, his Kirlia opened his mouth and shrieked a high-pitched concentration of heart-shaped soundwaves at Wartortle, disrupting his concentration and temporarily preventing him from attacking back.

"Now use Shock Wave!" Adrien commanded.

"Wartortle, use Protect!"

Once he was out of the Disarming Voice, Wartortle instantly erected a shimmering teal energy dome that kept Kirlia's Shock Wave from reaching him. However, once the Electric-type attack had ceased as well, Wartortle was forced to drop the Protect. It took a lot of focus to uphold the Protect barrier and it would fail upon successive use.

"Kirlia, Magical Leaf!"

Adrien's Kirlia was quick to bombard Wartortle with another attack before the Turtle Pokémon could even recuperate from the last attempt. Wartortle stumbled back from each super effective hit from the enchanted leaves Kirlia sent his way. He couldn't maintain his balance and was forced onto his helpless shellback.

"No! Wartortle!" Nino shouted.

"Party time is over, Nino," Adrien declared. "Kirlia, use Confusion!"

Stopping the Magical Leaf, Kirlia switched gears and sent a strong telekinetic wave to knock Wartortle away. The Turtle Pokémon didn't get back up after he was sent tumbling along the ground.

"Man, should've know beating you would've been _too_ good to be true," Nino sighed, recalling his defeated Wartortle back wearily before taking another deep breath. The aspiring DJ was fortunately able to bounce right back despite the loss. "That was actually a fun battle. Thanks, dude."

"Honestly, you nearly had me there, Nino," Adrien admitted, walking forward to pat his Kirlia on the head for a battle well fought. "But you faltered when I disrupted your rhythm. At least you know what to work on for our next battle."

"That's good to know," Nino nodded, scratching the back of his neck. "I guess I got too overconfident when I had Kirlia down. Now I see."

"Awesome battle, dudes!" Alya applauded, approaching the boys with Marinette and her Kirlia trailing behind. "So how about that trip to Ambrette Town?"

"You that psyched to see the aquarium, girl?" Nino asked.

"There's more than the aquarium to look forward to," Alya explained. "Haven't you heard about the technological wonder capable of restoring fossils back to living, breathing Pokémon?"

"Wait, serious?" Adrien questioned.

"Serious," Alya affirmed. "C'mon, you both faced Théo for the Cliff Badge, right?" Both boys nodded in response. "Did it not occurred to you where he got his Tyrunt from? Tyrunt, a fossil Pokémon that lived thousands upon thousands of years ago?"

Adrien and Nino exchanged incredulous glances upon realizing Alya's logic. Somehow, the idea didn't really occur to them as all that mattered was training and heading to the next Gym. They both faced a smirking journalist with sheepish smiles and chuckles.

"Uh…" Adrien drawled, speechless.

"… Didn't come to mind?" Nino finished lamely.

"Oh, with friends like you," Alya shrugged good-naturedly. "You gotta agree with me on this, Marinette. Boys have a one-track mind, right?"

"Uh… Well, nothing wrong with getting sidetracked," Marinette offered helpfully. "Happens to the best of us, y'know."

"Of course you would," Alya sighed; she ought to know better when it came to a certain blond model whose side Marinette would join in a heartbeat. "But you do have a point, so well played, Marinette. So c'mon, boys and girl! To Ambrette Town with the fossil restoring machine and aquarium!"

As to further rain down on Alya's parade once more, a rather loud creaking sound resounded among their little group. They all traced the source back to Adrien, who had a hand on his slim stomach out of reflex.

"Sorry, guys, guess I forgot to have breakfast," Adrien chuckled uneasily.

"Dude," Nino mumbled sympathetically.

"You have to eat," Alya admonished.

"Unacceptable," Marinette frowned, startling the other three with her abrupt change in behavior. Instead of the usual nervous, klutzy, and stuttering girl whose crush was noticeable by everyone except for the guy in question, they were facing a stern yet compassionate individual determined to make her stand. "Why would you do this to yourself, Adrien?"

"Uh, it's not on purpose, I swear," Adrien defended, holding his hands up. "I just forget to eat sometimes out of habit because of my previous modeling career."

"Adrien, a word of advice," Alya spoke up. "You really shouldn't mention hunger and eating problems in front of someone whose family practically makes an abundance of delicious food, like that of a baker." She flourished an arm out to Marinette to prove her point while placing her other arm over his shoulders. "As well as in front of someone whose mother is the head chef of Lumiose's Hotel Richissime."

"Oh," Adrien gaped as realization with a tinge of dread dawned on his face. "… Oops?"

"No 'oops,' we're getting you something to eat now," Marinette announced, reflexively tightening her embrace on her Egg incubator. "I'm not going to just stand here and listen to your poor stomach cry out for help, not while I can do something about it."

"Atta, girl," Alya winked. "I'm here for ya both."

"But wait, it's kinda late for breakfast and still early for lunch," Nino reasoned. "So you guys up for brunch?"

"If everyone's cool with it," Adrien agreed, getting close to Marinette, much to her surprise and causing her to waver back to her shy self. "Let's set it up and then hit Ambrette Town."

"Y-Yeah," Marinette cheered.

"I really have to thank you for insisting, Marinette," Adrien smiled. "You seem to know me better than I do." He didn't realize how much of an effect those words had on the dark-bluenette designer as her face blushed even brighter while Alya had a difficult time stifling her chortles upon overhearing him. Nino managed a chuckle to himself out of knowing. "I really should return the favor and get to know you better."

"U-Uh-hu… huh," Marinette stammered, nodding her head too eagerly at the prospect.

So much for her recent show of bravado, but that didn't mean it was the end.

At the meantime, Marinette's Kirlia was enjoying her own personal reunion with Adrien's Kirlia, who appeared to be just as excited to see her again and impressed that she had evolved as well. Marinette's Kirlia soon found herself at a loss of words, unsure on what to do next while a luminescent pink blush lit itself upon her white face. Adrien's Kirlia, however, simply waited patiently for his friend to get across what she wanted to share.

Where did this sound familiar?

One particular individual sitting far away along the coast under the façade of fishing while wearing a straw hat to conceal his face and protect himself from the bright sunlight had observed these interactions. Despite his old age, he was very aware of what was transpiring with them…

As well as a major crisis about to befall the Kalos region.

He had a sharp eye and his judgment was usually acute. He made a few mistakes, but granted, he was still human, and a very wise human at that.

His Torterra partner resting next to him in the sand grumbled, inquiring of his Master's current thoughts.

"I'm confident that these young Trainers are capable of braving through this upcoming dilemma, Wayzz," the old man replied, petting the Torterra on the head. "From what I've gathered, they have potential to reach great lengths, they have Pokémon capable of reaching such heights with them, and not to mention that they're also meant for each other."

"Tor," Wayzz added.

"All I know is that someone seeks to unbalance Kalos and the world by acquiring the powers of Xerneas and Yveltal," he continued. "Fortunately, they've been kept in hiding, but I fear that their hiding places would soon be compromised if something isn't done about it."

"Tor-terra?" Wayzz asked.

"Hmm, I guess to be safe, additional observation is required before I can part with these unique gifts," the old man mused, looking into a strange ancient box sitting next to him. "What do you think, friend?"

Wayzz knew he wasn't the one being addressed, but the creature currently hiding up in the tree on his back. The leaves rustled and out popped a small, squishy, leaf-green being with one large eye and a smaller white circle next to it as though it was a second eye. A notable feature on this creature was the red hexagonal core on its midsection.

The 'friend' warbled lowly, as though it was pondering over the old man's words. It also looked into the opening of the box next to him.

Inside the box appeared to be a pair of earrings and a silver ring.

One of the earring pieces and the center gem in the ring resonated powerful contrasting auras of life and destruction respectively.

They also happened to be under the guise of Key Stones.

* * *

 **So, foreshadowing right? I thought I should try to pull in some more from Miraculous Ladybug to make this story a bit more interesting than the usual traveling and battling. I'm impressed it's lasted this long without anything major aside from a bit of character development and Pokémon capturing time and time again.**

 **So now Master Fu and Wayzz the Torterra have made their appearance, as well as their little friend. And yes, Adrien does have a new Pok** **émon, having used it in the unseen first round, but I'm keeping it a secret for a while, meaning I won't outright reveal the identity on my profile page just yet. You can go ahead and guess though. It might be a bit more obvious than you think.**

 **I've decided to have the villainous team debut sooner than expected, probably next chapter or the one after, which was fine with what I've come up with so far. Of course, with my update schedule apparently spread apart because of school, it's given me time to properly consider which paths to take for ideal outcomes.**

 **Anyway, please review!**


	18. Twisted Turns on a Rocky Road!

"Sir, we are now beginning our investigation in Glittering Cave."

"Ah, yes, report your findings to my messenger immediately. My messenger will keep an eye on your squad from on high."

"Sir!"

The huge widescreen monitor mounted on the wall soon went blank, the last image having been someone giving a loyal salute. The room was pitch dark, save for a small ornate ceiling window that allowed a sparse amount of sunlight in. Underneath this dim spotlight stood a suave figure, whose dark violet suit perfectly blended him in within his shady surroundings. As if he wasn't already mysterious enough with his previous video call, he even wore a dull silver head mask, concealing all but his eyes and mouth.

The only other distinguishing feature on this man was the brooch pinned just below the collar. It took the form of a Pokémon with large round wings. In the center of the brooch was a Key Stone.

"It has taken long for me to build all of this from the ground up, many years in secret to form this organization for one purpose," he narrated, theatrically tapping the ground with the classy cane he also wielded. "Now is the time for action, to reclaim what I've lost. And to do so, I must acquire the powers of the Legendary Pokémon, Xerneas and Yveltal." He turned his head to a particularly dark corner of the room. "Isn't that right, my dear Nooroo?"

The one called Nooroo gave a soft squeak, though the depressed flapping of his wings told that he was against this plan from the very beginning. The man merely smirked coldly at the Elegant-pattern Vivillon's attempt at passive rebellion.

He knew that Nooroo had no say in the matter, especially since he is the only Pokémon that remained from his former Trainer. A tragic keepsake, of sorts, but the Scale Pokémon would soon understand that the masked man's only doing this for the sake of the both of them.

To return someone they both had cherished.

The dark man took off the brooch and opened it up, revealing its dual function as a locket and a picture of their cherished one behind the Key Stone clasp. It was a picture of a beautiful blond woman with vibrant green eyes. A quick gaze upon the photo was enough to refuel his resolve, closing it back up and pinning back under his collar.

"This is the only way now," the man resumed grimly. "I, Poison Moth, will see this through, even if it means turning Kalos and this imperfect world upside-down. It won't be long now until I find Xerneas and Yveltal and control their divine powers. _Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!_ "

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere…**_

"This is SO amazing, Alya!" Marinette exclaimed, wide bluebell eyes darting about every direction to soak in the sights. "I've never seen so many Water Pokémon in one place before! Ooh, is that an Octillery?! How cool! Oh! Oh! That one's a Horsea! Whoa! Look over there! It's a school of Alomomola! They look so magical swimming together!"

"Look at you, girl!" Alya grinned. "You're more excited than a child visiting your family bakery, and trust me, it's _that_ good. Anyway, I _so_ needed this aquarium pick-me-up after that bust of a Fossil Lab."

"Alya, you know that the Fossil Lab scientists didn't have any spare fossils to resurrect any Pokémon for you to witness," Marinette reasoned. "They didn't foresee that, but they did promise to restore any fossil you bring back to them for free."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Alya sighed pleasantly. "In that case, let's hit up Glittering Cave ASAP. That's where all the fossil finding is at!"

"Hold on, what about Adrien and Nino?" Marinette asked, unconsciously tightening the hold she had on the Egg incubator in her arms.

"They're big boys, they can take care of themselves," Alya waved off playfully before adopting a mock pondering pose. "Though I think you were hovering around Adrien too long when it came to seeing him eat right from our little snack break."

"Alya, please," Marinette pouted.

"Relax, of course we'll wait for them," Alya winked. "Since we've caught up to Adrien, you've been adamant in keeping him by your side."

"I just want to cherish the moments of being in close proximity to him before he goes off challenging the next Gym," Marinette said earnestly. "Really, it's been far too long now since the Parfum Palace tag team tournament."

"Girl, it was too obvious with how your Kirlia acted around Adrien's Kirlia," Alya remarked wryly, placing her hands on her hips. "Somehow, the boys didn't even notice your Kirlia attempting a conversation with his Kirlia, keyword being 'attempting,' until we all ate. Even then, they didn't get it. At least it seems Adrien's Kirlia understood better than the Trainer himself, right?"

"Hearing that just makes my situation even sadder, if that's even possible," Marinette huffed, crossing her arms cutely before deflating into mild despondency. "My Kirlia is having better luck than me with her friend, but that shouldn't be surprising. How is it that _human_ boys never notice these kinds of things?"

"Boys are boys," Alya shrugged unhelpfully. "Most of them are interested in food and Pokémon battling, but that's all I have. I'm afraid even my vast knowledge of all things socially acceptable is limited, but that's what I get for having little sisters to watch over the whole time."

"It's not like we have experience in dealing with romance ourselves," Marinette added. "You never concerned yourself with such stuff and Adrien's been my first and only."

"I know, baby girl, but you know what? You're gonna do more than just be 'in close proximity' to him," Alya responded with that familiar mischievous twinkle in her eye, the one that always made Marinette feel so apprehensive. "Just leave it all to Auntie Alya to take care of it so that Mama Marinette will finally be 'getting some' before going home, so no need to worry at all."

"I feel like that's when I should be worrying the most," Marinette despaired lightly.

"Come now, have I ever let you down?" Alya prompted, hanging an arm around her bestie's shoulders.

"Well, no… but I usually wind up ruining your good advice with my clumsiness anyway, if you recall our time back at the Academy," Marinette sighed.

"Hey, being yourself always wins people over," Alya argued. "Well, maybe except for Chloé, but there's always that one meaningless outlier, y'know."

"You know that 'being myself' involved stumbling into the boys' bathroom six times," Marinette lamented dryly as the painfully mortifying memories quickly flashed through her mind's eyes. "Four of them were attempts to tell Adrien how I really feel. The other two… I don't even remember. I'm sure one was from a prank by Chloé and Sabrina. Anyway, those attempts were probably so bad I repressed them."

"Anyway, be yourself… _and_ look where you're going," Alya resumed. "Speaking of going, do you know where the guys are?"

"I think I saw them head outside for a quick water show earlier," Marinette pondered. "The sign outside said the Piplup Posse was performing today."

"Why didn't you join them?" Alya asked.

"Why didn't _you_?" Marinette fired back, annoyed from constantly being thrown under the bus.

"I saw the Piplup Posse show years ago with my family, so I didn't see a reason for me to go," Alya answered diligently. "Now it's your turn."

"Um… I was just following you around, so I didn't… really… notice," Marinette trailed off, realizing the folly of her negligence as it costed an opportunity for her to spend more time with Adrien. She couldn't help but facepalm. "Ugh… Why am I so forgetful? And how have I not gotten his phone number yet?! Wait, don't answer that."

"I thought you'd be doing a better job of keeping track of our rising Kalos Prince," Alya commented with a sly leer.

"Uh… 'P-Prince'?" Marinette repeated hesitatingly.

"Well he can't be a King yet without a Queen," Alya said matter-of-factly, getting Marinette's cheeks to turn into Tikki's shade of red. "He's already a Prince by birth, so now we're working on grooming you to become his Princess first."

"P-P-Puh-Pur-rincess…?!" Marinette sputtered, the redness spreading throughout her face.

"Too high-class right now? How about becoming the Lady to his Knight?" Alya suggested.

"… That does it, no more fairy tale TV tropes for you, Ms. Césaire!" Marinette scolded while sweatdropping.

"Don't be like that, Marinette," Alya pleaded pacifyingly. "I know you have these kinds of fantasies much as I do, for you at least."

"Oh, Alya," Marinette smiled, to which the scarlet-brunette reporter stole an endearing hug from her. "You're not letting this go, are you?"

"I'm not for as long as you don't, girl," Alya assured. "And I know all too well how determined you are to be with you-know-who at the end."

"Yeah, yeah, let's go retrieve them and head on to Glittering Cave," Marinette nodded. "Maybe if I am lucky, I might be able to hold a decent conversation along the way." Her smile gradually brightened as she continued speaking. "And then Adrien will be so impressed by my improving social skills that once we arrive and you collect fossils, he'll skillfully extract a beautiful crystal gem out of the ground with one hand and confess that he had this planned ever since we made amends back at Professor Damocles's Pokémon reserve years ago. He'll then propose, I'll say yes, he'll sweep me off my feet, and we'll conquer the Kalos League together as the best battling couple the world has ever known!"

"… And she's off, folks," Alya snickered humorously to the side while her BFF was now engrossed in her love fantasy. " _I know most of what she said won't happen despite how often she says it, but I really don't have the heart to stop her._ "

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

"Dudes, I just can't stop thinking about those sick dance moves the Piplup Posse pulled off!" Nino announced. "I've got to adapt their rhythms to my battle style! I know I can pull it off!"

"Nino, no offense, but you've been going off about those Piplup since we left Ambrette Town," Alya rebutted, bearing an annoying look.

"But you should've seen them, Alya!" Nino continued, unaffected by the disruption. "I know I have some tunes that perfectly match their steps in my head!"

"I did see them… barely three years ago," Alya didn't hold back rolling her eyes.

"Uh, oh no you didn't, girl," Nino responded indignantly. "You did not just do that sarcastic eye roll of yours at me."

"Who else am I looking at that can annoy me this much?" Alya shot back with a teasing smirk.

"Oh, I gotcha now, Alya," Nino grinned. "We'll settle this like professional Trainers. Outside Glittering Cave, you and I are battling! I'll teach you for dissing on the Piplup Posse!"

"I wasn't dissing on them, but I'd be happy to set you in your place, boy," Alya razzed playfully. "It's on now!"

"How did that escalate so quickly?" Adrien mused aloud, glancing down at the dark-bluenette designer walking next to him.

"Er… luck?" Marinette giggled.

"Good luck for us or bad luck for them?" Adrien asked, amused by the response. "Because honestly, I'm not going to stop them."

"Uh… yes?" Marinette answered, her silly grin seemingly stuck as she maintained eye contact with Adrien.

"Got it," Adrien chuckled, breaking away to continue watching the entertaining banter between their best friends in front of them.

The four of them had headed east of Ambrette Town barely five to ten minutes ago to travel upon Route 9, formally known as Spikes Passage, to get to Glittering Cave. The purpose was simple. Alya had wanted to see the Fossil Resurrection machine in action, but the Ambrette scientists were out of fossils to bring back to life when the gang of friends arrived at the laboratory. The scientists affirmed that most fossils were found in Glittering Cave, east of the coastal civilization.

As far as anyone who knew Alya well, she was adamant about seeing whatever she's focused on through to the end.

Marinette was in full support of her friend's adventurous endeavors as she had supported her in her decisions to compete in the Kalos League on top of finding new inspirations for her Pokémon fashion designs. Adrien and Nino happened to be drawn into the quest as their young curious minds also wanted to see how fossil Pokémon that lived over a hundred million years ago come back to this modern day. They didn't mind putting a hold on their respective journeys to take advantage of this opportunity.

It was only a matter of time, though, as they climbed Spikes Passage to discover how mountainous and rocky the area really was. This was because the path was originally forged by retired Rhyhorn Racers out of a sense of challenge. Of course, portions of the rock-littered path were cleared off to allow travelers to continue on foot. And while travelers could still reach Glittering Cave on foot, it was still recommended to venture through the remainder of Spikes Passage on the back of Rhyhorn.

"So… any of you know how to ride a Rhyhorn?" Nino inquired casually as the gang approached a gateway barring them from rockier terrain.

There were several Rhyhorn stationed around the gateway for rent. A sparse number of travelers were coming and going, either returning from the rocky road on their Rhyhorn or picking out a Rhyhorn to ride on.

"You already know I do, bro," Adrien waved his hand.

"Not counting ya, Mr. 'jack-of-all-trades' Agreste heir," Nino grinned.

"I've wanted to ride a Rhyhorn since like… ever!" Alya chirped, pulling Marinette close to her. "Marinette too!"

"U-Uh… yeah!" Marinette agreed.

"Alright, looks like we're taking things nice and slow so that you girls can keep up," Nino laughed, receiving a lighthearted punch from Alya on the arm.

"Watch it, Nino, we still have that battle of ours once we reach Glittering Cave," Alya warned impishly.

"Feisty, aren't we?" Nino egged on, sharing the same grin Alya had.

"I'm starting to think Nino missed you girls more than me," Adrien commented.

"What makes you say that?" Marinette asked, mentally applauding herself for managing a coherent sentence around the love of her life.

"He usually doesn't get this worked up," Adrien explained. "At least, I could never get him this excited. You think there's something bubbling between him and Alya? Like some instant Wi-Fi connection?"

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Marinette probed.

Adrien simply shrugged before catching something from the corner of his eye. At a corner far from the gateway station was a familiar couple from their class, at least the only official couple he was aware of.

"Marinette, over there," Adrien directed. "Isn't that… Ivan and Mylène?"

"You're right, Adrien," Marinette concurred, her bluebell eyes widening ecstatically over finding more friendly faces. She immediately called out to them. "Hey! Mylène! Ivan!"

From where the quiet couple was, during which Ivan was helping Mylène get on a Rhyhorn, the both of them heard Marinette's voice. Upon seeing her and Adrien, as well as Nino and Alya bantering in the background, Mylène waved over to them and gestured for them to join. Ivan remained passive and surly, but showed a ghost of a smile seeing them again. The two groups soon converged with Mylène still on top of the Rhyhorn.

"Marinette! Adrien! Alya! Nino!" Mylène acknowledged elatedly. "Fancy finding you guys all the way out here."

"We could say the same for you two," Marinette replied.

"You guys also going fossil hunting?" Alya questioned.

"Yes and no," Mylène tilted her head side to side. "Ivan and I are out here to explore and though we've heard that there would be fossils hidden away in Glittering Cave, we won't be actively pursuing them."

"We'll collect some if we happen to find them," Ivan surmised.

"Save some for me 'cause I'm gonna witness a Pokémon being revived from a fossil!" Alya declared.

"Yeah, and _I'm_ the one with an obsession," Nino remarked sardonically; he was ultimately ignored except by Adrien, who made an attempt at comfort with a hand on his shoulder.

"Ooh, bringing one in for the Ambrette Fossil Lab?" Mylène asked. "I wonder what it's like for a prehistoric Pokémon to be brought back to life from its fossilized remains."

"You're totally welcome to join us back at Ambrette Town once we collect some fossils," Alya promised.

"I'd like to check it out," Mylène smiled, looking up to her boyfriend next. "What do you think, Ivan?"

"I'm cool with it if it makes you happy," Ivan nodded.

"Awesome!" Alya concluded. "Looks like it's all settled then."

"By the way, Mylène, does that Rhyhorn you're on belong to you?" Marinette intervened curiously.

"This hard-headed fellow actually belongs to Ivan," Mylène clarified. "He caught this wild one not too long ago, which was perfect since we were going to explore up to the Glittering Cave anyway. We were going to ride together just to avoid the hassle at the gateway."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that Rhyhorn can support more than one person," Adrien surmised thoughtfully. "Though there is the matter for the second rider properly positioning themselves on a Rhyhorn. It's not called the 'Spikes Pokémon' for nothing, after all."

"Ivan has ridden Rhyhorn before and this Rhyhorn is capable of supporting his weight, so we have no issue with it," Mylène explained. "And it's just a matter of fitting within the gaps between Rhyhorn's plates to avoid discomfort."

"Then we can probs save some Rhyhorn at the gate for other passing peeps by pairing up," Nino construed. "If that's the case, shot riding with Alya!"

"Ha, aren't we quick to the draw," Alya quipped cheekily, internally glad to be riding with the cap-wearing DJ for a good number of reasons, one of which involved her bestie being paired with the boy of her dreams as a result. She even noted Marinette's reddening face as a result of the unspoken implications of the announced pairing. "I suppose it's to keep an eye on lil ol' me?"

"Can't have you get the jump on me this time, girl," Nino grinned back.

"Looks like it's you and me, Marinette," Adrien said at the dark-bluenette designer. Marinette could've sworn she felt her body temperature spike up by another hundred degrees. How she was still alive despite feeling she had that condition was… miraculous, to say the least. "I mean, if you're willing to pair up with me, that is."

"Y-Yes! Course of! I-I mean… cof ourse!" Marinette coughed. Her exuberant outburst momentarily startled the others, though Adrien and unsurprisingly Alya, who simply observed in quiet mischievous amusement, were not affected by it. "No! I mean… Yes! Of course! Wait…! Uh… I mean… y-yeah, that'd be fine w-with me. Yeah…" She tried to get her breathing and heart rates back down to normal. _Why am I screwing this up now?! I was doing so well!_

"Glad to see we're all excited for this ride up to Glittering Cave then," Adrien responded, taking her seeming eagerness in stride. "How about Nino and I go rent out the Rhyhorn and you and Alya keep Mylène and Ivan company?"

"Sounds like a plan, Adrien," Alya spoke up to give her BFF a chance to regain her breath.

"Don't you guys start the party without us," Nino jested as he followed Adrien to the gateway station.

"… I'm messing it up again, aren't I?" Marinette sighed once the two boys were out of earshot.

"Marinette, it's still a work in progress, you know that," Alya reassured, placing her hands on her shoulders to give them brief massages.

"I think you've handled Adrien better than back at Lumiose Academy," Mylène added helpfully. Marinette glanced at her with an aghast expression. "Uh, was it not supposed to be obvious? Sorry…"

"Even I can see it," Ivan said bluntly.

"Told you a lot of people were able to notice," Alya whispered delicately to her conflicted bestie. "Not that you were exactly subtle about it, but somehow Adrien still hasn't put two and two together."

"Please stop making me sound so sad, Alya," Marinette groaned. "I get it already. I need to make some personal change because obviously, I'm not getting anywhere with Adrien right now."

"Just don't go too far in changing to the point that no one can recognize you," Alya advised. "Honestly, you're perfect the way you are. It's a matter of keeping your brain and hormones under control while you're around him." Marinette sent an indignant glare at her, which didn't turn out as serious due to her bright red blush. "And like Mylène just said and what I've been telling you all along, you're getting better around Adrien. You just need to believe in yourself just like your friends do, Marinette."

Marinette felt a sensation jolt swiftly throughout her body.

 _Alya's words_ , she voiced in her head. _I remember…_

Strange coincidence or not, Marinette was able to recall the exact same last words four years ago back when she and her class at Lumiose Academy were going to meet their starter Pokémon for the first time.

It was around the time she met Tikki and started a strong friendship with her.

And it was the exact moment when she saw Adrien in a new light.

* * *

 _Just as she reopened her eyes as a result of surviving the aftershock of her pain, she found Adrien extending a hand to her._

" _Believe in yourself just as your friends do," Adrien said resolutely, gesturing with his fingers to persist in standing._

 _A warm, empowering feeling welled within her gut as Marinette reached out to take his hand. Once she was in his firm grip, she tried again pushing herself off the ground. The pain in her ankle seemed have dimmed down significantly as she practically rocketed into the air and back on her feet._

* * *

Without warning, Marinette unclipped a Poké Ball from her waist and released Tikki right next to her. Her Ledyba was confused at the sudden summoning, but didn't hum anything as Marinette pulled her in for an affectionate hug and nuzzle with the Egg incubator firmly kept under her free arm. Alya and Mylène couldn't help but bear heartwarming smiles over the scene, though Mylène was actually tearing up a bit. Ivan handed her a clean handkerchief to wipe her tears away.

"Tikki," Marinette began, still keeping the Five Star Pokémon close. "I haven't expressed enough gratitude for all you've done for me. From being my first ever partner, winning a number of battles, and being always so supportive, I couldn't ask for a better Pokémon to have. Kirlia and Sewaddle too, but you've been with me for the longest time, so I guess this is just me giving credit where it's been due."

Tikki simply beamed and placed a small hand against one of Marinette's cheeks, assuring her that she was just as a great of a partner to have and all of her great accomplishments had been fruits of her dedication and determination.

"I hate to ruin this moment, but here come the guys with Rhyhorn," Alya announced, pointing out the fact that Adrien and Nino were walking towards them with each of them leading a Rhyhorn along.

"Well, I'm ready to go," Marinette declared, stretching her arms up and twisting around her hips. "You guys ready?"

"Ivan and I can take the lead since we've been kinda ready for a while now," Mylène spoke next.

"We'll see you guys at the cave," Ivan grunted, preparing to lead his Rhyhorn to the trail as the couple took their early leave.

"It's our turn next, Marinette," Alya said, tightening a fist out of excitement. "I can't wait to see what it's like to ride a Rhyhorn."

The scarlet-brunette journalist raced over to Nino while Marinette soon followed by heading in Adrien's direction. Tikki was right behind her, but paused momentarily when her antennae twitched. She sensed some sort of leave rustling. She looked into the nearby forest bushes and could've sworn there was something or someone there. Though the ominous feeling she held didn't disappear, Tikki continued onward as to not slow Marinette down.

"Don't waste your time on them," a hidden figure from the bushes scolded. "They're only children. Probably starting Pokémon Trainers by the looks of how easily excitable they are over the prospect of Rhyhorn riding."

"I suppose you're right," the first figure's partner replied. "Although I think that huge kid that owned a Rhyhorn is a potential asset. Tough guys like him tend to be the most impressionable. You think Poison Moth would approve adding him to our ranks?"

"He'll need to take a good look for himself first," the first figure reminded. "Now back to the mission. To Glittering Cave."

* * *

 **I apologize again for the late updates, but I'm sure many of you know how school can be sometimes. Anyway, as you have read, a new plot has been added to the journey to make this crossover AU closer to its roots, both the Miraculous Ladybug and Pokémon roots. We have our bad guy who doesn't mind hamming it up over how evil he is. And now, he has his own secret organization to do his dirty work, wherein our main protagonists are destined to fight and eventually take down.**

 **But just how has he been able to "persuade" a large number of people to join his cause? That will likely be revealed in the next chapter or in the chapter after the next, depending on how the confrontation is going to be like.**

 **As for the villainous team name, well, as you probably could tell, I'm not very creative, so guess what? They are called Team Akuma! Yes, I know… it's** _ **very**_ **original (And yes, I was being sarcastic about it.) And why do they want Ivan? Again, tune in to whenever I can get in a new update.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**


	19. Cave Contention! Team Akuma's Ambush!

"Dude, I'm telling you that Mario Kart is the ender of all friendships."

"No way, Nino, it's the classic Mario _Party_ that ends friendships."

Alya couldn't help but audibly groan, complete with a three-sixty roll of her eyes. Marinette simply smiled in consolation her way. The four of them were making their way through Spikes Passage with a pair of two on top of a rented Rhyhorn. As decided a while ago, Alya went with Nino while Marinette ended up with Adrien, much to her nervous delight.

The pairs were riding side by side. The rocky pathway was wide enough for two to four Rhyhorn to fit through. It was also surprising for them to learn that it wasn't going to be as uncomfortable as originally perceived upon riding Rhyhorn, but they attributed their lack of discomfort to the saddles that carefully molded over Rhyhorn's plates.

Since they began at the gate checkpoint, Adrien and Nino debated about various videos games they had played in the past prior to beginning their Pokémon studies. Marinette had a sufficient amount of knowledge on what the boys were talking about thanks to her father, but kept quiet as to enjoy listening to Adrien's soothing voice. It was rare to see and hear him be so passionate about something that she wanted to indulge herself in his interests. Alya kept herself entertained by maintaining her Pokéblog through her phone as she had little to no interest in video games.

Ivan and Mylène were a mile ahead due to a head start. It was likely that they had arrived at Glittering Cave at this time.

"Hey, can one of you ladies talk some sense into my man Adrien?" Nino continued, glancing at both Alya and Marinette. "Seriously, with all the blue shells and random lightning bolts, you'd lose your spot in first place easily in Mario Kart! You agree with me, right?"

"And I'm telling you that there's nothing worse than to lose all you've earned in the dreaded Chance Time," Adrien rebutted. "It's more unpredictable than being on the receiving end of the blue shell. At least in the latest Mario Kart, you get a super horn that repels the blue shell."

"Both are compelling arguments, I will say that," Alya drawled, swiping a finger over her phone screen rather lazily. "I'm no expert in games though. Most I've done with you guys is Smash Bros and the good ol' Ultimate Mecha Strike III. Even then, I stink at those. Ask Marinette."

"Wait! Wh-Why me?!" Marinette sputtered as her BFF abruptly threw her into the spotlight once again.

"Oh, yeah, you're a gaming master, Marinette," Adrien commented, turning his head back as far as he could to see her. The dark-bluenette designer ducked lower behind him in response as to hide her growing blush. She still wasn't accustomed to receiving small compliments from him as it felt too good to be true that he was actually giving her attention. "What game do you think has friends at each other's throats? Mario Kart or Mario Party?"

"Dude, no fair asking Marinette," Nino groaned. "It's obvious that she'll side with y−Ow!"

The cap-wearing DJ felt a sharp jab on his side, the instigator of the attack being Alya. A glower from her and a fearful glance from Marinette helped him realized that he wasn't supposed to let his best friend know of Marinette's feelings prematurely lest the reveal would blow up in her face and things wouldn't be the same in their little group in a bad way as a result. Even something as subtle as what he was going to say was apparently out of bounds despite his own willingness to get Adrien to reciprocate Marinette's affections. And of course he would never hear the end of it from Alya from ruining her BFF's love life as a result of his loose lips.

"She'll side with who?" Adrien prompted, wondering why Alya had cut off Nino. "Is there something wrong, Nino?"

"No, man, nothing to worry about," Nino chuckled.

"Hmm, are you guys trying to hide something from me?" Adrien questioned, casting a wary look upon all three Trainers riding with him, Marinette reacting the most from his scrutinizing eyes.

"Dude, relax," Nino reassured. "We're not out to get ya, y'know. If we did, we would've done so long ago."

"It's not good to start mistrusting others, Adrien," Alya advised sagaciously. "Marinette especially. She hasn't done anything wrong to you, now has she?"

Marinette had nailed the look of a Deerling caught in headlights as Adrien resumed scanning her face. She managed her infamous awkward smile while mentally cursing herself for appearing even more ridiculous in front of the blond model. A few more seconds that felt like an agonizing amount of years later, Adrien's green eyes softened up and returned a smile.

"You're right, Alya," Adrien replied back. "I'd rather not have another incident like back at the beginning of our first year together come up again."

"Adrien, I told you I've forgiven you already," Marinette spoke up, feeling offended at the offhand implication that he still thought she didn't like him because of his mistaken involvement in Chloé's prank. "If anything, I should be sorry for accusing you like that."

"Still, I wouldn't blame you for what you saw," Adrien shrugged. "I still have a lot to learn about people and Pokémon around me, so…"

"Oh, no, you're letting this go now," Marinette demanded, wrapping her arms around his abdomen while ignoring the fluttering Butterfree in her stomach resulting from her practically embracing Adrien. She tightened her arms as to constrict his respiratory intake, much to the shock of his and the others. "I'm only going to say this one more time. I _don't hate_ you, Adrien Agreste, and I'm not holding that incident against you. Got it?!"

"Uh, yes, ma'am," Adrien coughed, astounded by both her rarely shown dominant personality and the amount of strength carried in her thin arms.

"Oh, my," Alya gulped, subtly holding her phone up to capture the moment.

"Dude," Nino mumbled in an equally amazed tone.

"… Strong… can't… … breathe," Adrien wheezed, not having the mind to get Marinette to back off.

"As a matter of fact, Adrien, I lo-luf−guh! Huh?!" Marinette attempted to continue her indignant fury until her brain finally caught up to her words. She realized that she was about to confess her feelings under a very bizarre setting, wherein she was practically forcing herself on Adrien. It was a horrible way to go and it wouldn't make her different than Chloé or any Adrien fan girl out there. She was also depriving Adrien of needed oxygen and quickly pulled her arms off of his thin abdomen. "Uh… uh… sorry."

"Whew… wow… that's strong," Adrien remarked upon getting new gasps of air into his lungs. His cheeks were partially red from the blood rush. "Remind me to never get on your bad side, Marinette."

"U-Uh-huh," Marinette nodded robotically, completely hesitant to say or do anything else as she thought that Adrien was afraid of her now. _Why did I do that?! There's no doubt he thinks I'm a freak now!_

 _Is it bad to ask for another hug?_ Adrien pondered, taking a quick glance over his shoulder before keeping his sight on the path ahead.

He always thought of Marinette to be a unique individual with many talents and idiosyncrasies. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but he noticed that she still tended to shy away from him for some reason or another. She already made it explicitly known that she didn't harbor any ill feelings over his accidental involvement with Chloé's prank at the beginning of their Lumiose Academy years. And evidently, her only ill feeling towards him was the fact that he thought she didn't like him because of that old incident.

It took nearly squeezing the life out of him to get him to finally understand. Now if only he could see what she _really_ thought of him.

Adrien kept a hidden smile at a corner of his mouth where Alya and Nino couldn't see. Even though he considered Marinette a friend from the beginning, it was nice to finally see that she too saw him as a friend. The concept of affection and relationships was a rather difficult field to walk through. From his missing mother to his distant father, not to mention his forced isolation by the latter as part of his grooming into becoming the future Kalos Champion after his father, Adrien was still unfamiliar with the normal dynamics of a healthy relationship with other people aside from Chloé, but with Nino's help, he got better at it for the most part. He was also a natural around Pokémon because of his generous and polite nature.

In any case, he still had the rest of his journey to get to know Marinette better in order to properly call himself her friend. Though along the way to Glittering Cave, he couldn't help but wonder what Nino and Alya were hiding as he saw them chatter animatedly over something out of his range of hearing.

* * *

"You guys sure took your time," Ivan grunted.

"Don't worry about him," Mylène assured. "He tends to get impatient when waiting on others."

Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino had just arrived in front of the Glittering Cave entrance, parking their Rhyhorn at the provided stalls beforehand. They presumed that Ivan had recalled his Rhyhorn back into his Poké Ball. The burly boy got off of the cave entrance wall and went to his girlfriend's side.

"That was all me," Alya responded, nonchalantly waving her phone as evidence. "I couldn't help but snap some pics while riding on Rhyhorn."

"If it's for your Pokéblog, you're definitely excused, Alya," Mylène beamed. She was a loyal follower on the aspiring journalist's adventure blog from their class. "I enjoy reading your articles on your findings on Pokémon and Kalos history."

"Then you're gonna definitely love my future article on fossil Pokémon once we snag some fossils lying around," Alya grinned eagerly.

"Let's get this party started, dudes and dudettes!" Nino hollered.

"Now you're talking, Nino," Adrien concurred, sharing a fist bump with him.

The boys walked ahead with Ivan and Mylène while Alya began filming herself about to enter Glittering Cave. Marinette hung around her as there was one little detail she wanted to find out about.

"Hey, Alya, I thought you and Nino were going to battle it out once we arrived at the entrance," Marinette reminded.

"Very perceptive, girl," Alya replied, moving the main camera lens on her BFF. Marinette quickly covered her face with her Egg incubator, showing how camera shy she was. "Nino and I decided on the way to have a temporary truce for the sake of fossil-hunting. We decided to settle our differences by finding who can find a legit fossil in the cave first."

"You guys can also play 'Who's that Pokémon' with the fossils you get," Marinette suggested. "After all, who knows what will be revived when we bring them back to Ambrette Town."

"I'm hoping to find the fossil where Tyrunt comes from, just to see what it's like," Alya said, recording the rest of their friends entering Glittering Cave. "But I'm not picky about which fossil I can get. Either way, I'll be able to write up some exciting stories from this experience."

"Well let's go in before we lose track of the others, especially Adrien," Marinette instructed. "I won't be able to sleep again if he gets lost and I can't find him safe and sound."

"Hold on, let me check the lighting if my phone can produce some," Alya interrupted, searching through her phone's apps to find a flashlight emulator. At least with it active, her footage should be a bit clearer once inside the cave. "Hmm, is this the one?"

"Alya, come on!" Marinette scolded, impatiently tugging her best friend by her sleeve to pull her along.

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of figures hiding in the shadows by the Glittering Cave entrance nodded to each other and went forth after those kid Trainers. With the idea of capturing the large boy called Ivan and collecting some fossils for additional profit, they were confident that their underhanded scheme was going to work.

Marinette and Alya were quick to catch up with the others, considering they waited up for them before delving further into Glittering Cave. The cave itself was lit rather well due to the natural crystals amplifying the emerald green glow of Luminous Moss covering various walls and crevices. Despite how narrow the pathway from the cave entrance was, the cave offered plenty of turns and detours for an intrepid explorer to wander and lose his or her direction to.

"Hey, peeps, I think now's the time to split up and cover more of the cave," Alya proposed.

"Uh, Alya, you sure about that?" Marinette asked.

"I have to agree with Marinette on this one," Mylène followed up, clinging onto Ivan's side. "We don't really know much about Glittering Cave aside from the fact it has glittering crystals, Luminous Moss, and fossils."

"I'm not splitting from Mylène," Ivan grumbled, placing a protective arm over his cowering girl.

"You don't have to," Alya resumed. "We'll split off into pairs as it'll be safer that way. And it's way obvious that you and Mylène are a pair, Ivan."

"So that just leaves the four of us," Adrien pointed out. "How should we split up then?"

"A, let me worry about the pairings once we go in further," Alya replied self-assuredly, turning to the first made pair. "Mylène, I know things might get uncomfortable for you if you go explore further, so I suggest you and Ivan check out the nearby detours while we go deeper. Of course, you're welcome to go in deeper if you feel you can handle it."

"Oh, thank you, Alya," Mylène sighed in relief. "Yeah, no pressure there." She faced her larger boyfriend. "Ivan, I'm sorry for being a coward. You probably wanted to go in deeper."

"No worries, Mylène," Ivan said, embracing her. "We'll go in further when you feel ready."

"You guys are so thoughtful," Mylène giggled, snuggling against Ivan.

"O-kay, that settled, let's get going, y'all," Nino beckoned, taking the lead as Ivan and Mylène began their separate exploration at a nearby turn.

"Easy there, boy," Alya smirked, placing a hand on one of his shoulders to keep him from bolting into the unknown. "Call it a journalist's intuition, but there's just something unnerving about this cave. I can't exactly put my finger on it, but even I know when to fold."

"C'mon now, don't be such a downer," Nino protested. "Don't tell me the Luminous Moss is giving you the creeps."

"It's not just that, Nino, but we really shouldn't charge in blindly in caves," Marinette counseled. "We really don't know what's hiding around the corner."

"We're strong Trainers," Nino affirmed adamantly. "We can handle anything nature throws at us. Heck, we even have Adrien to save our skins when the going gets tough."

"Uh, bro, I'm not _that_ strong," Adrien mumbled, scratching the back of his head self-consciously.

"It'll be fine," Nino promised, taking a few steps further into the cave depths. "What can possibly go wrong?"

"Nino, no! You don't say that!" Alya suddenly screeched, startling the others. "Golden rule of the universe: you're just asking for trouble by saying that out loud!"

"Whoa, hey, since when did you become superstitious?" Nino retorted, holding his hands up defensively.

"Since when did you decide to throw caution into the wind?" Alya shot back. "Seriously, what's going on with you?"

"I could say the same thing," Nino muttered, folding his arms. "I thought you'd jump for the chance to dive into unknown territory."

"Not without proper preparation," Alya reasoned. "Diving into unknown territory without my camera, for one thing, is suicide!"

"Good to know where your priorities lie," Nino scoffed, sparking a heated stare down with the scarlet-brunette journalist.

"Guys, please!" Marinette intervened, getting in between her warring friends before Adrien followed suit. "This is getting out of hand."

"Seriously, we expected better from you two," Adrien reprimanded, showing his rare stern side. "Nino, you got to chill out."

"Same with you, Alya," Marinette frowned. "You're usually never this OCD when it comes to exploring new areas, and _I'm_ the one telling you this."

Both Nino and Alya exchanged guilty glances with each other. They were even amazed by the sudden release of tension against each other. Why was there a buildup of tension between them? It wasn't like they purposely got on each other's nerves even though they were pretty outspoken and outgoing by personality. They exchanged quips now and again, but it was all in good fun.

While the root cause has yet to be determined, the two dark-skinned friends knew they needed some more self-control.

"Sorry," Nino and Alya mumbled, bowing their heads low.

"No point in dwelling in sorrow," Adrien mused. "Let's get going."

"W-Well said, Adrien," Marinette concurred, grinning as she admired his positive mental attitude.

"We're all friends here, so there's no reason to fight needlessly," Adrien added, facing the dark-bluenette designer with a brilliant smile that easily made her feel as though she was on cloud nine. "At least, that's what I know now."

"Aww, look at you being the voice of reason," Alya teased.

"That's my bro, all right," Nino added proudly. "Anyway, sorry about that, Alya."

"I'm sorry too, Nino," Alya replied humbly. "Let's just have a good time fossil-hunting while we're here."

"Glad it's all settled," Marinette clasped her hands gratefully. "Any more apologies thrown around like that and you'll both wind up beating my record."

"Girl, I don't think me, Nino, and Adrien combined can top your record," Alya jested.

"Oh, c'mon now!" Marinette squealed crossly with her hands on her hips. "You don't have the right to turn on me like that. Not after that episode of yours."

"What can I say? BFF privileges," Alya shrugged with a lighthearted smirk.

"Can't we all just get along?" Adrien sighed.

"Not while you have Alya and me in the same room, bro," Nino laughed, placing a consoling hand on one of his shoulders. "If we got along all the time, it'd be boring. A little conflict now and then is healthy. Of course, too much of it is not healthy, but we can't pretend everything's all right when they aren't."

"Fair point," Adrien said resignedly.

* * *

"Look at that swarm of Woobat on the ceiling. What a perfect setup."

"It'd be a shame if something disturbed them from their daily slumber. No doubt they'd throw a hissy fit over it."

"Let it to me."

The first pulled out a Poké Ball. Emerging from the containment device was a small, green, and rotund Pokémon with a feather-like adornment hanging from the top of its head. The Gulpin's Trainer pointed directly at the ceiling where the large swarm of Woobat slept.

"For the glory of Team Akuma! Use Sludge Bomb!"

* * *

"Ivan, do you hear something?" Mylène inquired.

It wasn't really a matter of hearing something, but more of sensing a tremor coming about. Ivan instinctively pulled his girlfriend close while pulling out a Poké Ball to defend themselves with.

"Whatever it is, it's gonna agitate the wild Pokémon here," Ivan surmised. "Stay sharp, Mylène."

"R-Right," Mylène nodded, putting on a brave face and took out a Poké Ball of her own to face the impending danger.

"Mylène, heads up!" Ivan yelled.

"Ivan!" Mylène cried.

* * *

"Another fork in the road?!" Nino griped. "Man, I think it's coming to the point that we need to split up now to see which path leads deeper into the cave."

"Nino has a point," Adrien agreed. "Alya, you said you have the pairs planned out. What are they?"

"Heh heh… _So_ glad you asked, Adrien," Alya chuckled while adjusting her glasses rather eerily. Adrien was confused while Marinette was both annoyed and fearful over her best friend's antics. She knew Alya meant well, but her plans in placing her with Adrien as often as possible tend to be over the top. "As if it isn't already obvious by now…"

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"A-Ah-ah… What Alya means is… um," Marinette nervously intervened, but stopped as the group of four noticed that the whole cave was starting to tremble. "Wh-What's going on?"

"I'd like know that too," Adrien commented, facing a different direction to find the source of the tremoring.

"… And this is the part where I'm supposed to say that Nino saying, 'What can possibly go wrong?' has totally jinxed us," Alya remarked plainly.

"Not the time for that, Alya," Nino responded, pointing in the direction of the cave they came from. "Something's heading our way!"

All four of them gazed as far into the pathway as they could see. The Luminous Moss provided a bit of extra light to counter the natural cave darkness. It helped them see that a swarm of Woobat was charging in on them, firing concentrated blasts of ultrasonic waves from their heart-shaped nostrils all over the cave walls. Pieces of stalactites were dropping from the ceiling as a result of the ruckus. The Woobat swarm's rampage was also stirring the other cave-dwelling Pokémon into a frenzy.

In other words, this was not the time to just stand around and wait to be steamrolled over by a horde of disturbed wild Pokémon.

"Run!" all four cried out.

Of course, as they turned around, they were still faced with the additional dilemma of choosing a path at the fork of the cave road. One path continued straight while the second choice turned to the left. As if by instinct, Adrien kept his eyes on the straight and narrow path. He then quickly glanced at Nino, who silently agreed to take the other path in an attempt to hide from the Woobat and the other riled cave Pokémon.

Not wanting to waste any more time before the Woobat caught up, Adrien reached behind and grabbed someone's arm. If there was any moment to split up, now was the ideal time. They trusted each other that they would be able to find their way back to the outside. As such, Adrien and his partner dashed into his decided path while Nino took the other girl to safety.

Though only a short amount of time had passed, it felt like an eternity as they kept running through the narrow cave pathway. One more turn at the corner was all it took to finally reach a new part of Glittering Cave. Discovering this portion of the cave to have wider space, Adrien pulled himself and his partner to the side, off of the main path.

To his bad luck, the Woobat swarm wound up following his chosen path. However, they continued to fly ahead into the more open space and slowly scattered about into different directions.

"Whew… talk about _Woobat out of heck_ ," Adrien remarked casually while catching his breath.

"Not bad, Adrien," his partner praised. Picking up on her voice, Adrien looked at her and his green eyes widened. "Although, this wasn't the pairing I had planned, I have to admit you think really quickly on your feet. So I'll forgive you for this slipup this time. Now is the matter of making sure Marinette and Nino survived that ordeal."

"Let's hope they did, Alya."

* * *

"Oh no, are Adrien and Alya okay?" Marinette voiced, struggling to control the rising panic within herself. She hugged her Egg incubator tightly against her body, fearing that she was going to lose track of it just as she did with her best friend along with the love of her life. "This isn't good. This cannot be happening. Please tell me it's all a dream."

"Marinette, chill," Nino ordered, placing his hands on her shoulders. "They're alright. They're strong people. I look up to them, so there's no need to worry. We'll meet up with them soon."

"I suppose you have a point," Marinette took a deep breath and calmed herself. "But it's not just them I'm worried about. Mylène and Ivan were also back there. Do you think they ran into all of those Woobat?"

"I know Ivan can take plenty of hits," Nino reassured. "Mylène's in safe hands. So what do you say we navigate through this crazy place before we get more Woobat up in our business?"

"Sounds like a plan, Nino," Marinette smiled.

While she honestly would prefer being with Adrien and wished she was the one taken along with him instead of lucky Alya, Nino was a reliable and true friend. While it would usually take time for him to open up to others, when he did give Adrien a chance at friendship from the beginning of their Lumiose Academy days, he showed how loyal and supportive he was capable of. With Nino by her side, Marinette was sure she would be reunited with Adrien and Alya soon and in one piece.

The Egg in the incubator would seem to attest to her sentiment as it twitched and briefly glowed a little.

* * *

 **So surprise, surprise. Adrien wound up dragging Alya with him. He is unlucky, isn't he? Not that being stuck with Alya is bad, but wouldn't he prefer Marinette over her? Of course, Marinette would feel the same way, but she's bound to have her own moments with her Egg showing a sign of life. Getting close to hatching? We'll see.** **Anyway, I did plan for more action this chapter, but I felt it would be better doing said action next chapter as there will be a confrontation against the Team Akuma Grunts causing trouble for them.**

 **For more Pokémon related news, the X and Y season has ended in Japan in preparation for the upcoming Sun and Moon. If anyone's curious, when I do get the time to play, I'm going for the Moon version and picking Rowlet as my starter (and nicknaming him 'Ghirahim', who's quite the character from the Legend of Zelda series, because his whole evolutionary line is** _ **fabulous**_ **… Don't judge). Litten and its whole line were also cool and had the information come in sooner, I might have been able to work it into Adrien's team as part of the whole cat motif. Maybe… I'll try to find something to work with, but if not, you can't say I didn't take it into consideration.**

 **As usual, school has taken up much of my time, so once again, I apologize for the lengthy updates. But I have my priorities. And thank you to those that understand.**

 **Please review as always!**


	20. A Battle For Truth and Justice!

"Which way do we go now?"

"I don't think we have many options if you look ahead, Adrien."

The blond model followed Alya's finger pointing ahead, revealing the current tunnel to continue on in a straight and somewhat narrow path. Adrien held back a sigh, knowing that complaining about this wouldn't help him or Alya out of this predicament they were in. And he could tell that Alya was trying to hold back her sarcastic tongue for their sakes as well.

As a result of a riled swarm of Woobat attacking with condensed sound waves, they wound up separated from Marinette and Nino at a crossroad. It was unknown to any of them how deep Glittering Cave went, but they knew they had to be cautious with each advancing step lest they lose sight of an exit and/or encounter a swarm of incensed wild Pokémon at a dead end.

None of them really considered that a simple hunt for fossils would end up like this.

"You're right, we don't have much of a choice," Adrien shrugged. "Worst case scenario, we backtrack and hopefully find the entrance we came through. Maybe the others are waiting for us there."

"Let's hope so," Alya nodded, glancing around the cave walls. "We just gotta make sure we avoid running into those Woobat again. It'd be a pain to deal with all of them at once."

"They should calm down sooner or later," Adrien added.

"Hmm, Woobat aside, let's make the most out of this situation and find some fossils," Alya suggested. "We're deep enough within Glittering Cave to find something of value. Right?"

"As long as we stick together, I think it'll all turn out fine," Adrien said, moving a hand through his hair. "We did come here to fossil hunt and leaving now would've made the whole trip kind of useless. But you know what, Alya?"

"What's up, A?" Alya pressed.

"Maybe it's just me, but it seems like more than a coincidence that those Woobat randomly attacked us," Adrien mused.

"How so?" Alya questioned.

"Doesn't it seem odd that we ran into an angry swarm right off the _Woobat_?" Adrien pointed out. Alya couldn't help but snort at the last part. "And what had set them off like that in the first place?"

"That's… remarkably observant of you," Alya remarked, pondering upon the subject as well. "I highly doubt that Mylène and Ivan could've done that. They're not the type to go around picking fights and Mylène's too cautious to do anything, no offense to her."

"And we were with Marinette and Nino the whole time," Adrien continued. "Maybe there was a territory dispute?"

"Not to the point it would rile up all those Woobat like that," Alya countered. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but we really need to watch our backs from here on out."

"Ready when you are, Alya," Adrien agreed.

The stranded pair went forward on their predetermined path with the intent to make the most out of the Glittering Cave exploration, wary of their current cave surroundings. Adrien wanted to respect Alya's wishes of collecting available fossils while Alya thought about how to properly push the blond model to notice Marinette more. Her best bet at this point was to casually throw her name in conversation to see how Adrien would react. Marinette might object to the help by declaring that she has to win the clueless boy over herself, but Alya would be nuts not to fulfill her self-proclaimed role as her wingwoman and help her along now that she was alone with Adrien.

She figured that she can handle whatever consequences Marinette and the universe would throw at her for her meddling.

"You know, Adrien, we don't get to hang out like this often," Alya began, nonchalantly swinging her arms behind.

"Come to think of it, we haven't," Adrien replied. "I'm afraid I don't much about you, Alya, so I apologize ahead of time if I get something wrong."

"Ah, don't worry your pretty blond head over it," Alya waved off cheerfully. "Let's just skip to the point and say that we're pretty much cool with each other and we have our friends to thank. Cool?"

"Cool indeed," Adrien repeated. "How's your journey with Marinette been so far?"

 _Excellent setup_ , Alya thought as a sly smirk curled at the furthest corner of her mouth. "Oh, everything's been dandy so far. The girl's a lot of fun to travel with and it's awesome to watch her grow into a fabulous Trainer."

"Is that so? Well, I really look forward to facing her in battle again," Adrien chuckled before looking back ahead.

Alya frowned. She wondered if battling and food were really the only things that go on in a boy Trainer's mind. Though compared to girls, boy were rather simplistic creatures that don't require much maintenance. She would want to say that girls weren't as complicated as the supposed gender stereotype dictated, but Chloé's super high-maintenance example otherwise played it straight.

In any case, she had to steer the conversation back on track.

"So you agree Marinette is pretty strong," Alya followed up, her glasses gleaming in the light of the cave's Luminous Moss as she tilted her head up. There was no point beating around the bush. "I'm curious, Adrien. What else do you think about her?"

"What do I think about Marinette?" Adrien repeated, mild confusion clouding his features from the direct inquiry. "I'm… not sure, to be honest."

"Oh, don't you have anything nice to say about her?" Alya teased.

"Huh? N-No, it's not that," Adrien denied, shaking his hands furiously to turn down the notion. "As a matter of fact, there are lots of nice things to say about Marinette. I'm not just saying that because you're her best friend."

"Hmm, I'm not sure if I'm convinced," Alya responded lightheartedly, tapping a finger under her chin. "After all, I don't take lightly to people that don't give her the respect she deserves." She then sent him quite the chilling glare, not helped by the fact her glasses were glowing rather eerily. "I hope you're not one of 'those people'?"

"I promise I'm not!" Adrien exclaimed defensively. "I wouldn't do that to Marinette! I mean, there was that incident back at Lumiose Academy and according to her, she's already forgiven me for it, but…" He gave off a relaxing exhale and calmed down. "I don't want to screw up my friendship with her, not since she and Nino became my first friends ever aside from Chloé."

"I see," Alya nodded, bearing a good-natured smile at his answer. "Sorry for giving you a hard time, but I had to make sure you were legit. You passed with flying colors, of course."

"That's good to know," Adrien laughed under his breath.

"You know, you can let go of that mistaken prank incident now," Alya reminded playfully. "She forgave you the first day and doesn't hold a grudge against you. If Marinette finds out you're still holding onto that, she'll _really_ let you have it. And if you thought _I_ was scary, then you'd be in for a bad time. Remember our ride up to Glittering Cave?"

"She had the grip of an Arbok," Adrien commented, rubbing part of his midsection where Marinette wrapped her arms around.

"Glad we can have this talk," Alya grinned, taking her phone out to photograph and record their ongoing exploration of the Glittering Cave depths.

Adrien kept to his thoughts and own observations of the cave as they continued walking. He had to admit how loyal, dedicated, and clever Alya was. She supported Marinette whenever she could and always took a proactive approach in doing things. It helped that with her dream as a journalist that she had a strong desire to seek the truth above all things. He did note that her passion for truth did get her in trouble multiple times while they were still back at the Academy. However, most of those were false alarms by Chloé, who cried out that her privacy was invaded whenever Alya snooped around.

He also had to wonder what was up with the Bourgeois girl he knew years ago. Chloé was a bit of a drama queen even when they were little children, but she was a bit kinder to others back then. Nowadays she caused trouble for everyone in their class, particularly towards Marinette and Alya by extension.

Before Adrien could continue his inner retrospection over his troubled childhood friend, his ears pricked up from the sound of a tumbling rock. His senses were enhanced from the intense training his father had put him through prior to allowing him to enroll into Lumiose Academy. He froze in place as Alya turned to face him.

"Alya, did you hear that?" Adrien whispered grimly.

"And here I thought I was going crazy," Alya quipped, turning her back against Adrien's so that nothing would sneak up on them. She had Meditite's Poké Ball on hand. "Good to know there's something lurking around. They don't stand a chance against us."

Adrien also drew a Poké Ball to his hand, glancing around to catch the hiding interloper. The collapsing stone sound reverberated from his right. Adrien saw something small hiding behind a large stalagmite.

"Over there," Adrien pointed.

With both him and Alya prepared to defend, there was no way that they were going to be jumped by a…

"Cu-Cubone," the hiding Pokémon mumbled, sticking its skull-covered head from behind before stepping away from its stalagmite cover.

"It's a Cubone," Adrien remarked, relaxing the arm that held his Poké Ball while Alya took the time to look up said Pokémon's available information from her Pokédex.

"This Cubone is a female and at a low level," Alya read off before slipping the device back into her pocket. "We don't need to worry about this little one."

"That's assuming Cubone is not looking for a fight," Adrien added as an afterthought.

Sure enough, a closer look upon the Cubone revealed no hint of hostility from her eyes or posture. As a matter of fact, she gazed upon the humans with curiosity, tilting her head to the side just to demonstrate it.

"Doesn't look like Cubone wants to fight unless we provoke her," Alya observed.

"I think we should avoid battles inside the cave for now unless they're absolutely necessary," Adrien proposed. "I'd rather not have to face an enraged swarm of Woobat again."

"You're right, Adrien," Alya replied. "We came to look for fossils and we won't leave until we can recover at least one to use for the machine in Ambrette Town."

Cubone's eyes appeared to have sparked for a moment when the bespectacled girl mentioned fossils. It was usually the reason that humans visited Glittering Cave was to retrieve fossils buried away by time. Memories of particular humans dressed in large white coats and their Pokémon unearthing fossils came to her mind. She sometimes observed them whenever they trekked this far into the Glittering Cave, but had otherwise had done her own thing and avoided them altogether. Those humans weren't interesting and Cubone didn't understand why they would be interested in oddly shaped petrified remains.

Nevertheless, the two humans appeared to be in a hurry and need to collect a fossil for who-knows-what now. Cubone didn't really have anything better to do at the moment and was willing to let the humans get their fossils so that they would leave her home in their merry way.

"Bone Cubone," the Cubone waved over to them with her club.

"What's up?" Adrien asked.

"Hmm?" Alya grunted.

With their attention on her, Cubone began moving along into the provided path they were all in. Adrien glanced at Alya, who merely shrugged in response. Through an unspoken agreement that the Cubone wanted them to follow, they both nodded and followed the Lonely Pokémon into deeper recesses of Glittering Cave.

The walk to their supposed destination surprisingly took less than five minutes. Adrien, Alya, and Cubone arrived in a large chamber decorated with rock peaks of various sizes. The whole space was lit up by the abundance of Luminous Moss. Adrien couldn't help but look around in awe of the mysterious feel this cave hollow gave off. Alya, on the other hand, couldn't help but snap various pictures on her phone for this discovery.

While they were captivated by the chamber's aesthetics, Cubone continued walking straight ahead before coming face to face with a cave wall. Adrien and Alya soon noticed the Cubone standing at a dead end. Before any of them could say something, Cubone pulled her club-wielding arm back as far as she could before giving the wall quite the hearty slam. The aftershocks from her strike reverberated throughout the walls of the chamber.

"What did Cubone do?" Adrien prompted.

Cracks started to form around various parts on the walls as the aftershocks died down. There were noticeably larger and longer cracks forming over the section above the spot Cubone had hit. Wall crag crumbled away upon areas with multiple cracks. The section of the wall above Cubone gave way, to which the Lonely Pokémon quickly leapt back before getting buried in the resulting debris. Following this debris were two large rock-like objects.

"Over there!" Alya immediately exclaimed, nearly giving Adrien a heart attack from her excitement. It didn't help that she grabbed an arm of his just as he was recovering from the initial shock and pulled him along for the ride. "I can't believe I'm seeing this before my very eyes! Fossils!"

True to her claim, these large artifacts that blended in quite well with the earth were indeed the fossils they were looking for. To be fair, they were buried in the earth for a long time and haven't been fully cleaned off yet. However, they were still distinguishable from one another due to their impressions. One of the fossils had the impression of a large jaw piece. The other fossil had the impression of what appeared to be a skin sail. Alya instantly picked up the fossil with the large jaw impression.

"Wow, so these are all Pokémon fossils, huh?" Adrien muttered, eyeing the fossils interestedly.

"I wanna make a guess that this fossil I'm holding is the remnant of a Tyrunt," Alya declared. "If we bring this back to the lab, then I can witness the rebirth of an ancient Tyrunt into this world."

"What about the other fossil, Alya?" Adrien inquired.

"Would you mind holding onto the other one, Adrien?" Alya requested. "I've got my hands full with this one. If the others were here with us, we all could've made it out with more fossils."

"We shouldn't get carried away though," Adrien warned, his eyes pointed down towards their accompanying Cubone. "If it wasn't for Cubone's help, we wouldn't have gotten these fossils so cleanly."

The blond prodigy then reached out and gave a soft pat on the Cubone's head. The Ground-type seemed to have enjoyed the gesture as her hums of contentment echoed within her skull helmet. Adrien couldn't help but smile appreciatively towards the Cubone, given that she was a wild Pokémon that didn't have to involve herself in their affairs.

This male human was certainly very gracious and humble, at least compared to most humans Cubone had watched come and go during their visit in the Glittering Cave. But what had interested her most about this human was this abstract charm he seemed to have about him. With his overall nice attitude and him actually thanking and acknowledging her for her minor assistance, Cubone would want to say that this human was interesting enough for her to want to investigate more.

Some would even say that this human's charm had drawn her to him in a sense.

"You're right about that, Adrien," Alya spoke up, lightly dusting her fossils with a hand before facing their temporary Pokémon assistant. "Cubone, we owe you big time leading us here and helping us find fossils. I have this friend who's great in making delicious Poké Puffs and can−."

"Alya, watch out!" Adrien bellowed abruptly.

"Wha?"

It felt like time had slowed down big time. The scarlet-brunette journalist soon found herself being tackled to the side by Adrien, inadvertently causing her to throw her fossil up into the air. From the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a muddy-brown projectile that was heading towards her original location. As though it was in slow motion, Alya followed the path of the projectile and predicted its anticipated destination. Her eyes widened behind her glasses and her mouth gave a wordless scream as the projectile had struck against her airborne fossil, detonating the both of them upon impact.

Alya barely felt any pain as she and Adrien landed on the ground. She was completely preoccupied as her mind's eye continued playing back that horrible scene where her fossilized treasure had blown up right before her eyes. Adrien got off from her and glared at their attackers: two strangely dressed humans accompanied by two Pokémon he recognized as Gulpin and Croagunk. The Gulpin was in front of them with a gaping mouth, singling himself out as the one who launched at attack at them.

"Who are you people?" Adrien demanded, genuinely angered over the fact that they actually tried to attack his friend.

The two older humans, consisting of a man and a woman, were both dressed in sharp suits of varying shades of purple. They also wore weirdly shaped masks with eye holes that covered the upper parts of their faces, only exposing their noses and mouths. With the masks also colored under a shade of lavender, Adrien couldn't help but put a finger on the Pokémon those masks were based off of. As far as he knew, the masks resembled a Pokémon with a distinctive pair of wings making up its body.

"You moron!" the woman among the shift pair castigated her partner. "Your Gulpin's clumsy aim destroyed a fossil!"

"Tch, don't get your knickers in a twist, there are plenty more to harvest," the male scoffed. "Plus, these brats already did some of the work for us. Look over there by that Cubone. There's still a preserved fossil."

"Hey! I asked you a question," Adrien interrupted, coming to the startled Cubone's defense. The Cubone scampered away to hide behind a large rock nearby. "Who are you? Why did you attack Alya?!"

"This boy is too nosy for his own good," the male groaned.

"He's kinda cute though, so no reason not to humor him," the woman smirked haughtily. Her partner couldn't help but roll his eyes. And to think she scolded him for being incompetent. "We represent Team Akuma, little man. We survey Kalos looking for certain objects and Pokémon of value for our master."

"Never heard of you," Adrien retorted. "What is it that you're looking for here?"

"See, there's a reason we don't go broadcasting who we are," the male Akuma Grunt growled. "It's so that we don't get inquisitive brats like you to snooping around in our business."

"Though if you must know, we're here looking for a pair of special Pokémon," the female Akuma Grunt continued. "But it looks like they're not hiding in this cave, so we've decided to snag some fossils and make some extra money along the way. It wouldn't hurt in collecting profits on the side, am I right?"

"Is that why you attacked us like that?" Adrien pressed; he felt there was something more to Team Akuma than what they claimed. Whatever intentions they had were obviously not good. Why exactly, he have yet to figure it out. "You could've just asked if you wanted some fossils."

"We take what we want without your permission, boy!" the male Akuma Grunt roared. "We take fossils from wherever we want and send Woobat swarms into a frenzy. And now that you know who we are, I'm afraid we can't let you leave this cave."

"It's too bad really," the female Grunt shrugged. "You have such a handsome face. Maybe once we beat you at an inch of your life, you'll beg for mercy. And then it'll be the perfect time for me to take you in as my personal toy!"

" _Why am I always paired with the crazy ones?_ " the male Grunt bemoaned under his breath.

"How about you both _Ralts_ on out of here and we forget that this all happened?" Adrien suggested warningly, taking out a Poké Ball. " _Wynaut_ just leave us in peace?"

"Like you have a choice, punny man," the male Grunt sneered. "Gulpin, Sludge Bomb!"

"You too, Croagunk!" the female Grunt commanded.

"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien bellowed, tossing out his Poké Ball. "Dark Pulse!"

Emerging from Adrien's Poké Ball was his starter Purrloin, who uncharacteristically looked serious and determined in place of his lazy and ravenous nature. It was apparent that he couldn't afford not to care about his Trainer's friends and was willing to fight his all for this. He released a strong wave of black energy rings from his mouth to counter the two Sludge Bomb attacks sent his way, eliciting a major explosion in the air upon collision.

"Whad'ya know? Scrawny brat is tougher than he looks," the male Grunt observed.

"I like it when they have a bit of fight in them," the female Grunt commented. "Croagunk, use Poison Jab!"

"Plagg, Assist!" Adrien ordered.

With Prankster taking instant effect, Plagg waved a glowing paw and used a random move from one of his fellow teammates. His paw soon stopped glowing and he wound up summoning mysteriously glowing leaves around him. The Assist had turned into Kirlia's Magical Leaf, which was an unlucky type matchup against Croagunk.

The opposing Toxic Mouth Pokémon easily muscled through the Grass-type move with fingers glowing a venomous violet. Before Croagunk could connect with Poison Jab, a Meditite made quite the dynamic entrance from the side with a High Jump Kick to the abdomen. The type matchup wasn't effective, but it was powerful enough to get Croagunk to back off.

Adrien turned to witness an irate Alya standing by as Meditite returned to her after the attack.

 _Marinette won't forgive me if I let Adrien fight alone against these goons_ , Alya thought.

* * *

 _At the same time_ _…_

"Ah-CHOO!" Marinette sneezed.

"No time for you to catch a cold, Marinette," Nino quipped. "We've got some Akuma goons to worry about. Lombre, Water Gun!"

"I'm not getting sick!" Marinette yelled indignantly. "I can't get sick knowing Adrien and Alya are in trouble!"

"They'll be fine, don't worry," Nino reassured. "Now help me out here!"

"On it! Tikki, Supersonic!"

Her willingness to fight back was received well by the Egg kept safe behind her as it glowed in response to her declarations.

* * *

"Hey! What's with you butting in like that, girly?!" the female Akuma Grunt shouted.

"You have a point that Adrien doesn't need my help in taking you clowns down," Alya huffed. "But the fact that you attacked us and destroyed my fossil can't be ignored. Truth and justice will always prevail against you villains!"

"Great, another childish hero idealist," the male Akuma Grunt complained. "Gulpin, use Poison Gas!"

"Croagunk, use Mud Bomb on Meditite!"

"Meditite, Detect!"

"Plagg, let's _Assist_ again!"

Meditite's eyes twinkled in anticipation, predicting through the currents from where the opposing attacks were being launched from. Plagg acted quickly once again due to his Prankster Ability, shuffling for a move from his teammates. The female Akuma Grunt's Croagunk coughed up a volatile mud ball towards Alya's Meditite while her partner's Gulpin exhaled a viciously filthy smoke from his mouth.

Plagg targeted Gulpin with his randomly selected attack, firing a telekinetic blast that was Kirlia's Confusion at him. The super effective Psychic-type attack caught Gulpin off guard, preventing him from releasing more Poison Gas and sending him flying right into a cave wall. The Confusion was strong enough to render him unable to battle.

"What?!" the male Akuma Grunt barked, reluctantly recalling his defeated Gulpin while his partner fumed.

It didn't help that Meditite's Detect allowed her to skillfully evade the incoming Mud Bomb.

"Even if you kids get lucky against us, there's more than just the two of us scouring Glittering Cave," the female Akuma Grunt hissed. "Just to be a good sport about it, there are six of us in total. And most likely, they've encountered your friends and are giving them a bad time, so ha!"

"Oh, no, Marinette and Nino!" Alya cried. "There's also Mylène and Ivan!"

"Leave them alone now!" Adrien demanded.

"Don't get uppity, good-lookin'," the female Grunt scorned. Before she could continue fighting, several beeping sounds echoed from her person. She took out the device, which appeared to some sort of communicator. "What is it?! We're in the middle of the battle!"

Adrien and Alya listened closely as the caller from the other side was loud enough to be heard at their distance.

"These kids… _zzzt_ … They're more trouble than they looked," the caller claimed. "… _zzzt_ … We're being slaughtered by this pigtailed girl with a Ledyba and this hipster wannabe with a Lombre!"

"… _Oi! … Who you calling a wannabe?!_ " a voice recognized as Nino's reverbed out of the Grunt's communicator.

" _Leave my friends alone!_ " Marinette's voice came in clear. " _… Tikki, Acrobatics!_ "

"Retreat! I repeat! _Retreat!_ " the Grunt over the communicator cried out hysterically before cutting the line, much to the receiving female Grunt's exasperation.

"I refuse to lose to children," the male Grunt snarled. "Take them out with one blow."

"With the pride of Team Akuma on the line, how will I not?" the female Grunt quipped. "Croagunk, it's time to end their world! Earthquake!"

The Toxic Mouth Pokémon leapt high up into the air, preparing to slam into the ground hard and force the entire chamber to tremble and collapse upon them.

"Oh, no," Adrien muttered in dread. "They're going to risk caving us all in with that attack."

"Then we're stopping them now," Alya proclaimed. "Adrien, you have to get Plagg to act first. I'll back you up."

"We're on it," Adrien nodded. "Plagg, use Assist one more time! Let's make this a good one!"

"Meditite, use High Jump Kick!"

The Meditation Pokémon leapt up with a powered knee, calculating where she was bound to collide with Croagunk. However, the Toxic Mouth Pokémon anticipated this tactic and rolled in the air, causing Meditite to sail right over and crash into a wall. Alya bore a grim expression. Her Meditite was momentarily out of commission due to the failed High Jump Kick. Only Adrien's Purrloin was left to contend against Croagunk.

Plagg had positioned himself below where Croagunk was to land. The move that his Assist conjured caused him to mewl fiercely, sending red soundwaves that lowered Croagunk's attack and special attack power. It was Litleo's Noble Roar. It wasn't enough to stop the Toxic Mouth Pokémon from following through with the commanded Earthquake.

"Plagg, don't let Croagunk land!" Adrien called out.

"Too late−What the?!" the female Akuma Grunt exclaimed, her triumph quickly turning into horror.

What no one foresaw or even expected to happen was a spinning projectile sniping Croagunk out of the air, effectively stopping the Earthquake gambit. Croagunk's body fell lifelessly onto the cold hard cave floor. The projectile flew back to its owner, which was the wild Cubone that had stayed with the only preserved fossil. Cubone had saved the whole Glittering Cave with a super effective Bonemerang.

"More like you spoke too soon," Adrien grinned.

"Bad guys like you can never win in the long run," Alya added proudly.

"You children just got lucky," the female Akuma grunt scoffed, recalling her fallen Croagunk.

"Get in our way again and you'll be at the top of our hit list," the male Akuma grunt threatened. "Trust me. You don't want to be a public enemy to Team Akuma unless you don't mind having your loved ones suffer for your interference."

"Hey, leave them out of this," Alya shot back.

"We're an advanced organization waiting in the shadows until the time is right for us to change this ugly world," the female Grunt voiced.

"And next time we run into you, you won't be so lucky," the male Grunt spat, turning heel and fleeing with his partner.

As the Team Akuma Grunts disappeared from sight, Adrien and Alya exchanged glanced before relaxing into a collective sigh. They then shared a couple of laughs together, just grateful that this whole ordeal was over.

"Man, I didn't think we'd make it out of this one alive," Alya admitted. "That was dangerous what we did, Adrien. Nice work, by the way."

"Thanks, Alya," Adrien replied. "You were awesome yourself, but I don't think I was that useful. Plagg and I had some poor moves come out of the Assist." Plagg complained over the comment before Adrien nonchalantly tossed a piece of MooMoo Farm-brand cheese his way to pacify him. The blond model then turned to face the Cubone that was looking up to them expectantly. "I think the real MVP of this battle was Cubone. That surprise Bonemerang came in handy in stopping Croagunk."

"Not to mention that she protected the only fossil we have," Alya mentioned, giving the Lonely Pokémon a fond smile. "Thanks so much for the save, Cubone!"

"Cu-Cubone," Cubone reciprocated.

"Hmm, I wonder," Adrien mumbled thoughtfully before kneeling down as far as he could to Cubone's eye level. "You know, that was really impressive. Everything you've done for us strangers was awesome. I'd actually like it if you'd join me on my journey."

Cubone immediately leapt with joy at the proposal, hugging Adrien's leg as her way of saying yes. She did have a desire to travel the world and she was going with a selfless, remarkable human as her future Trainer.

"Oh, my, asking a Pokémon to join you instead of battling?" Alya questioned wryly. "You're a character, Adrien Agreste." She added one more remark under her breath. " _It really is no surprise why Marinette has it bad for you._ "

"What about Marinette?" Adrien inquired as he tapped a spare Poké Ball on Cubone's head, siphoning her into the containment unit as pure energy. What neither of them noticed was Cubone's narrowed look at the mention of Marinette from Alya's whispered statement before being captured. The Poké Ball shook a few times in his hand before concluding with a sparkling end from its button. "Oh, yeah, shouldn't we check on her and Nino?"

"Just a sec," Alya piped up, picking up the preserved fossil with the skin sail impression and placing it into her side bag. "Okay let's check on them."

* * *

"Oh, my gosh! Alya!" Marinette wept, running into her best friend's open arms as a wave of relief washed over you. "Adrien! You both are okay!"

"I didn't doubt you, bro," Nino claimed, exchanging a fist bump with his main man. "What a turn of events we faced today."

"This Team Akuma is a lot more dangerous than they let on," Adrien said somberly. "We were lucky to make it out."

"Light up, A," Alya laughed. "We're back together, aren't we? _And_ we got a fossil for the Ambrette Fossil Lab! I can't wait to see what's resurrected from this one!"

"N-Not quite," Marinette hiccupped, breaking out of Alya's embrace and putting on a brave face. "We still need to look for Mylène and Ivan."

"I think they made it out of the cave," Nino pondered. "They were pretty close to the entrance when we parted ways."

"You think they also ran into Team Akuma?" Alya asked.

"We have to make sure they're all right," Marinette affirmed. "C'mon!"

Her determination to protect her friends had the dark-bluenette designer take the lead with Adrien, Alya, and Nino following behind obediently. They were fortunately close to the Glittering Cave entrance after plenty of backtracking. It was only a matter of moments until a bright opening cave into their sight. They were finally nearing the entrance.

With exclamations of reprieve shared among one another, they _Rapidashed_ (dang it, Adrien) their way out of Glittering Cave and into the warm light of the evening sun. They apparently took quite a long time exploring the cave and by the time they estimated returning to Ambrette Town on the Rhyhorn, it would be time for bed. They would have to witness the fossil resurrection tomorrow.

Their joyous celebration of making it outside was rather brief when they found Mylène on her knees and quietly whimpering to herself. Marinette quickly went to her side and placed an arm around her.

"Mylène, what happened?" Marinette questioned soothingly while rubbing the distraught girl's back. "Where's Ivan?"

"… I… I-I wasn't strong enough, Marinette," Mylène sobbed, facing her with shimmering eyes full of shedding tears. "… Team Akuma… Th-They took Ivan away."

"What?!" Alya, Adrien, and Nino yelped collectively.

"… One of them got to me… Threatened me…," Mylène continued disconsolately. "… They forced Ivan to surrender before releasing me… Then a Venomoth came and used Psychic to levitate him away."

"A Venomoth," Adrien repeated to himself. _So that's what their masks looked like._

"… I was too scared and powerless to stop them," Mylène sniveled, shaking her head in disappointment towards herself.

"Oh, Mylène, I'm so sorry," Marinette whispered, hugging her close.

"But why did Team Akuma abduct Ivan?" Nino asked.

"Like I said, there's more to them than meets the eye," Adrien answered. "Just as they underestimated us, we don't know much about what they're capable of."

"All the more reason to stop them!" Alya declared boldly. "Forget becoming Team Akuma's public enemy number one! They can't get away with this!"

 _But how?_ Both Marinette and Adrien thought.

They both received warnings about interfering with a dangerous secret organization from Team Akuma members themselves. There was no doubt they had enough resources to find out who they are and threaten the lives of those close to them if given the chance. If there was a way to fight without jeopardizing their identities and their loved ones, then they would give it all they got.

Though as they continued to mourn over the loss of Ivan, a small old man perched on top of his Torterra watched the whole scene from a fair distance. He couldn't help but sympathize with their situation.

"They all fought valiantly against this clandestine threat for their first time," the old man recounted. He then turned to the small green cell-like creature sitting next to him. "I fear that the order of Kalos and the world will soon be overthrown if nothing immediate is done. How do you feel, friend?"

"Walolololo," the small core creature warbled.

"My suspicions were right regarding the girl with the Ledyba and the boy with the Purrloin," the old man resumed. "Through your eyes, friend, I witnessed their dedication to protect the peace and their friends. Interestingly, the girl with the Meditite has just caught my eye. Her conviction for truth and justice is quite staggering, even for me."

"Tor?" Wayzz inquired.

"I'm afraid I don't have a gift for her, Wayzz," the old man replied. "I'll be sending out the Earrings of Xerneas and the Ring of Yveltal very soon. The intended recipients, by the time they receive these gifts, will be learning more about Mega Evolution. And soon enough, they will be capable of it, given that they find the needed Mega Stones. Of course, these Key Stones they will be getting are simply more than just mediums in unlocking greater power. They have been imbued with incredible power from their respective entities."

"Tor-terra," Wayzz suggested.

"You're right, Wayzz," the old man nodded. "They will need as much help as they can get for the final confrontation. Fortunately, in all of my years traveling Kalos and the world, I believe I can even help outfit the girl with the Meditite right now with the power needed to fight for truth. It helps having connections in this day and age, after all."

"Tor," Wayzz smiled.

"Let us depart and see this story gets the best ending it deserves," the old man chuckled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"You won't get away with this," Ivan growled. He was tied up and lying against his weakened Rhyhorn. "Someone will find out. My friends will come for me."

"This boy is starting to get on my nerves," one of the Akuma Grunts grumbled. "Why couldn't we have just knocked him out?"

"Because Poison Moth wishes to see him in person," another Grunt replied.

"You know he won't actually see him in person."

"His orders are absolute. You don't want to make him mad."

Ivan looked up and saw the Venomoth that took him away from Glittering Cave, away from his sweet girlfriend and his friends. He only wished that Mylène stayed safe as these crooks supposedly promised when he surrendered. The Venomoth had a peculiar device strapped onto his main body. A light soon turned on and a holographic projection of a man dressed in a suit finer than that of his Grunts appeared in front of the burly boy.

" _Young man, I am Poison Moth_ ," the man greeted. " _You have been scouted to be one of my top administrators for Team Akuma. Your prowess in battle and inner sensitivity towards others will be a great asset in finding Xerneas and Yveltal._ "

"I'm not helping you do squat!" Ivan retorted.

" _I'm afraid you're not the one in control_ ," Poison Moth chuckled amusedly. His holographic form took out a Poké Ball and unleashed a Malamar. Ivan's eyes widened at the sight. Lumiose Academy taught how powerfully hypnotic Malamar's light could be. " _Isn't technology wonderful? Even at a different location my Malamar can cast Hypnosis on you, even through this holographic medium._ "

At the tap of his cane, Malamar cackled as his abdomen lit up. The bright lights emitted caught Ivan in a trance before he could attempt to close his eyes. Likewise, his Rhyhorn witnessed the hypnotic light and was soon subjugated to Poison Moth's whim.

" _I always enjoy this part_ ," Poison Moth remarked rather fondly. " _It makes the next process with the Mega Evolution energy so much easier._ " He then turned to his Grunts. " _Do they have a Key Stone in place?_ "

"Fire when ready, sir," the leading Akuma Grunt confirmed.

" _Venomoth, you know what to do_ ," Poison Moth reminded, facing his messenger Pokémon. " _Activate the Mega Evolution ray and darken his heart!_ "

His Venomoth buzzed, using an appendage to tap a button on the device's side. The communication with Poison Moth was deactivated. A red light started to shine from the device Venomoth held. The source of the light released a crimson ray that engulfed both Ivan and his Rhyhorn. The Akuma Grunts observed in morbid fascination. This process never ceased to both interest and disturb them. Ivan couldn't help but scream from the searing pain he was experiencing from exposure to the Mega Evolution energy.

His screams became more intense as he began to feel Rhyhorn's pain on top of his own.

* * *

 **So what is Team Akuma planning with Ivan now? They're pretty prepared to have access to an amount of Mega Evolution energy. Apparently this stuff is powerful enough to subjugate a Zygarde, so there are endless possibilities that can be done with it. Feel free to make a guess what's happening now. Chances are you probably are not wrong.**

 **I apologize once again for the long wait. School's kept me busy big time. And on top of that, Pokémon Moon has taken up much of my time as well. Then again, most new Pokémon games always take up my attention.**

 **Speaking of Sun and Moon, do you think Adrien would get along well with Samson Oak? Puns tend to do that, as far as I've noticed.**

 **There're also rumors that Alya and Chloé are receiving the Fox and Bee Miraculouses for season two. It's kind of why I kept the focus mainly on Alya and Adrien instead of going back and forth with them and Marinette and Nino. Does this mean they'll be playing bigger roles here to reflect these? Well, even I have yet to fully figure it out.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed your Thanksgiving! And please review as always!**


	21. New Lives and New Resolves!

"Ah, what a lovely specimen you have there."

The Ambrette Fossil Lab head scientist took the fossil from Alya's hands, examining the impression with a gloved finger. Alya watched on in anticipation as she had looked forward to this since she and her friends had safely returned from Glittering Cave last night. It would be quite the pick-me-up after losing Ivan to those Venomoth-masked agents of the mysterious Team Akuma.

The rest of her friends waited behind her, observing what the Ambrette head scientist was going to do next with Alya's fossil. In spite of her grieving over Ivan, Mylène kept her composure the best she could while leaning on Marinette for additional emotional support. Adrien and Nino kept quiet in the background, superficially watching the interaction between Alya and the head scientist while mentally trying to figure out how to get Ivan back from Team Akuma. Even with seeing the fossil restoration machine in action, all five of them were uneasy over the idea that as time went on, the probability of rescuing Ivan successfully decreased. It was bad enough that they didn't get as much sleep last night because of this fiasco, but they were not going to be deterred from saving him.

"Do you know what kind of Pokémon will be given new life from that fossil?" Alya asked with added enthusiasm to lift the mood of her friends.

"I actually do, Ms. Césaire," the head scientist replied. "The fossil you brought back from Glittering Cave is called the Sail Fossil, aptly named so as you could see." He traced his finger of the sail impression once again to make his point. "My colleagues and I excavated a couple of those, along with some Jaw Fossils, months ago. I could tell you what Pokémon will be resurrected from the Sail Fossil, but seeing as you and your friends have recently learned about fossil Pokémon, it'd be best to keep it a surprise until the restoration is complete."

"Is there any way for us to watch the restoration process?" Alya inquired.

"We have monitors that allow us to oversee both the statistical and recreation processes, but I'm afraid that it might be rather tedious for you to watch," the head scientist explained. "Depending on the size of the fossil Pokémon, the overall process might take from half an hour to a whole day."

"A whole day?!" Alya repeated incredulously.

"Our systems used to take up three to five days in restoring a fossil Pokémon, but with recent developments and technological advances, we were able to speed up the process in which a large Pokémon like Aerodactyl can be restored within a day," the head scientist continued. Alya and her friends nodded in understanding. "But you and your friends are in luck, Ms. Césaire. Since we've restored a Pokémon from a Sail Fossil in the past, we already have the biological schematics saved in our database. So restoring this particular Pokémon should not take more than thirty minutes."

"Wow, I really have no reason to doubt you guys," Alya grinned. "Thanks so much for doing this."

"It is our pleasure and for the sake of science, after all," the head scientist responded.

"Uh, dude, I mean sir," Nino raised his hand. "What happens to the Pokémon after it's brought back to life and stuff?"

"The Pokémon we restore from the fossils we've collected are kept safe and preserved in our facilities specialized to match their ideal natural habitats," the head scientist answered. "But in the case of Pokémon Trainers such as yourselves, well, it's only fair that the Trainer who found the fossil gets to keep and raise the Pokémon themselves."

"Sweet! For real?!" Alya exclaimed.

"Yo, Alya, I hate to burst your bubble, but didn't you and Adrien find that fossil together?" Nino reminded, causing the scarlet-brunette journalist to backpedal and glance at her momentary fossil-finding partner.

"Oh, right, sorry about that," Alya laughed, rubbing the back of her head. "Guess I just got caught up in the moment. I should've been more considerate about it."

"Don't worry about it, Alya," Adrien smiled. "I caught a new Pokémon back at Glittering Cave, so I think it's fair that you get whatever's coming back to life from the fossil."

"Aww, that's so thoughtful of you, Adrien," Mylène praised. "Isn't that right, Marinette?"

"… So… _perfect_ ," Marinette mumbled with adoring bluebell eyes, her whole being lighting up from witnessing Adrien's selfless act.

"What's up, Marinette?" Adrien questioned.

"H-Huh?!" Marinette coughed, snapping out of her love-induced reverie. "I mean, yeah! Th-That's awesome! You're awesome… I mean, i-it's awesome that you're awesome! No, I mean…!"

"She also thinks it's awesome that you're being super awesome about it," Alya intervened while her bestie sent her a shaky yet very grateful smile. "Did that make sense?"

"Oh, well it's awesome that you approve," Adrien smiled back, turning away and not even noticing that Marinette was still giving him her awkwardly goofy smile.

The dark-bluenette designer felt her phone vibrate, breaking her out of her love stupor. A subtle text message from Alya advising her to marry the blond boy on the spot made her respond with a not so subtle facial expression directed right at her friend. Alya struggled not to break out in laughter at her BFF's comically affronted face. Fortunately for Marinette, neither of the boys bothered to notice and Mylène was already sympathetic to her crush on Adrien and thus didn't demean her for it.

"Hey, Adrien, you never did show us what kind of Pokémon you were able to catch back at Glittering Cave," Nino said, throwing a mock punch at his friend's arm. "How did you manage to catch it with all that trouble we went through yesterday?"

"It was right after Alya and I left with the fossil in tow," Adrien replied, taking out a Poké Ball and holding it up. "To be fair, this little one was the real hero in both finding the fossil and dealing with those guys with the strange masks. Come out, Cubone!"

The Poké Ball snapped open and Adrien's newly caught Cubone materialized before everyone. Cubone took several glances around her new environment, finding familiar humans in white coats going about on their business in this cold mechanical location. She also caught sight of the girl named Alya waving at her; Cubone meekly waved back. Cubone soon found herself being picked up into the arms of her new Trainer.

"Whoa, so you caught a Cubone," Nino remarked, examining the Lonely Pokémon at various angles, much to Cubone's discomfort as she attempted to ward him away with her club.

"Easy there, Nino," Adrien advised, using a free arm to keep his friend at a distance. "Cubone is still not used to being around people."

"Cubone looks really cute," Mylène commented, admiring the Lonely Pokémon at the presumed safe distance.

"Y-Yeah, uh, awesome catch," Marinette added with a big smile, getting as close as she could behind Mylène.

"Thanks, Marinette, Mylène," Adrien nodded to each girl.

At the mention of Marinette's name and association of the name as dictated by Adrien, Cubone casted a wary glance at the somewhat shaky dark-bluenette girl standing behind the other female human with the multicolored dreadlocks. It was true on what the human named Alya selectively mentioned out of her Trainer's earshot on what this Marinette felt for Adrien based off of external signs alone. They were further reinforced by this affection her bluebell eyes held for him.

Of course, Marinette straightened out and discovered the look Cubone was giving her. Suddenly, she was no longer nervous around Adrien as she was now concerned about the rather pointed gaze she was receiving from Cubone.

"Um, Cubone, something wrong?" Marinette questioned while Cubone refused to respond.

"Oh, sorry about that, Marinette, but Cubone is still getting used to others," Adrien explained. Cubone then turned away from the dark-bluenette designer and clung onto Adrien's shirt. "Don't worry, Cubone. They're all my friends. You can trust them."

"Wow, your Pokémon has just as much social grace as you did when you first started Lumiose Academy," Nino jested.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Adrien laughed back, sending back a mock punch of his own. "Don't insult us."

While the boys continued to playfully bicker, Alya kept her observations to the side, masking her findings behind her ever sly smirk. She easily recognized the look Cubone gave Marinette. After all, Marinette gave that same look time to time whenever Chloé or certain female acquaintances from the Agreste line of modeling work approached Adrien with certain promiscuous intentions on hand.

 _This really ought to be interesting,_ Alya thought.

Before she could entertain herself with possible scenarios with this recent development, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Her attention went back to the Ambrette head scientist.

"Ms. Césaire, the Sail Fossil has been placed in the chamber and the restoration process has just begun," he announced. "As anticipated, the fossil Pokémon should be restored within half an hour. You and your friends are free to hang around and observe the processes or leave and come back in thirty minutes."

"I'm staying here, regardless of how tedious you say the processes sound," Alya affirmed, turning to the others while the head scientist went to tend to other matters. "I'm not going to force my friends to stay though."

"Actually, Alya, I'm planning to leave soon anyway," Mylène spoke up docilely, much to everyone's surprise.

"I thought you wanted to see what kind of Pokémon comes out from Alya's fossil," Nino said, folding his arms.

"… I did, but I had wanted to share the experience with Ivan, before he… well, you know," Mylène mumbled, looking away momentarily. The others fell into respectful silence, understanding why she felt the way she did. "Anyway, I know it sounds stupid, but I'm going to look for Ivan."

"Are you sure?" Adrien asked. "We don't even have a clue to where he is now."

"It's better than just sitting around here and waiting for something to pop up," Mylène argued. "Who knows what Team Akuma is doing to him right now?! I've got to save Ivan!"

"But Mylène−!" Nino was cut off by Marinette's arm unexpectedly.

"We understand, Mylène," Marinette answered, much to the boys' protests. She sympathized with her the most as she had imagined herself what it would've been like in her shoes and if Adrien was the one captured and held hostage instead. She inwardly applauded Mylène for having such fortitude up to this point as Marinette didn't think she could do the same. "Just promise us to stay safe and avoid trouble."

"Thank you, Marinette," Mylène sniffled before taking her leave out of the main lab.

"Wait, so we're just gonna let her go off like that?" Nino scolded once Mylène was gone. "I don't want to say it, but is Mylène even strong enough to fight on her own like that?"

"No, and even Mylène knows it, but she also knows that this is something she feels she has to do," Marinette replied coolly. "I won't be the one to deprive her of that right. And I won't let anyone else deprive her of that right either."

"But the girl gets scared too easily," Nino retorted. "And she's relied on Ivan to bail her out most of the time."

"Think about it, Nino," Marinette resumed. "Mylène won't grow as a person and as a Trainer if she doesn't face her fears. And I honestly think she is strong. She and her Pokémon are just as strong as the rest of us. I believe in her, and as her friends, you all should believe in her too."

"I agree with Marinette," Adrien said after a few passing seconds of agonizing silence. All eyes were on him now, particularly Marinette's wondrous look from hearing that he agreed with her. "Mylène has her own Pokémon path she must walk, even if it means getting tangled up with those guys from Team Akuma to rescue Ivan."

"I guess you have a point," Nino muttered, scratching his head under his cap. "It also gives us more of a reason to look out for her. Fine."

"I hate seeing her go so soon, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do," Alya shrugged. "I wonder if we should let the others know about what happened to Ivan."

"Won't it start a panic if we tell our other friends about a secret organization abducting Ivan for who-knows-what?" Adrien pondered.

"It's a risk, but the more eyes and ears we have available, the better," Marinette concluded. "I think they can keep this Akuma business a secret… Except for Sabrina and Chloé."

"Agreed," Alya concurred wryly, preparing a mass group message for everyone sans the aforementioned two. "Plus, even if Chloé did care, she'd cause an uproar about it in front of her daddy, the Pokémon League President, and we'd probably be playing into Team Akuma's hands by sending the whole Kalos region into mass hysteria. Trust me, I've read this sort of thing before. I'm 'hero-savvy.' The less we can limit this information to people we trust, the better."

"You'd think we'd be vigilantes for what we're attempting to do," Nino remarked. "At least we're not going around wearing masks and wearing weird costumes and skin-tight spandex to fight against evil."

Peculiarly enough, his light sarcastic statements wound up planting ideas in the heads of his friends, particularly for Marinette and Adrien. Marinette entertained herself with the idea of making her own mask and costume from her own designer expertise as to protect her identity and those close to her from Team Akuma. As for Adrien, he had plenty of resources to work with courtesy of his father and knew people who could help him out while keeping his secret to their graves.

Before anyone knew it, Adrien took out his phone and started to write up a message.

It was really a wonder they have finally reached this point. It wouldn't be a miraculous story without such features.

"Hey, a superhero's costume shouldn't be mocked, Nino," Alya rebutted defensively. "I have yet to find a superhero costume design I'd disagree with and that's if the superhero's powers and battle style don't match with it."

"You're missing the point here," Nino sighed. "The point is that we're pretty much playing with fire here. Those Akuma goons warned us about getting in their way. The more people we get involved, the greater the danger's in store for us."

"Nino's right, but seriously, I don't like staying in the sidelines and feeling helpless like this," Adrien grumbled. "Maybe it _is_ time to take action."

"Whoa, that's kinda surprising hearing that from you," Alya smirked before sobering up. "But you do know that we won't let you run off, Poké Balls ablazing and all."

"It's not like my father or Nathalie are watching my every move as they used to now," Adrien reasoned. "So I have nothing to lose at this rate."

Marinette didn't say anything this time despite the jarring sting she felt in her heart from her beloved's proclamation even though she was just as surprised as Alya for his sudden display of recklessness. Was he really going to risk his life for the sake of saving Ivan and taking down Team Akuma? Did he not realize that there were other people that deeply cared for him even if his father didn't seem to care about him? There was no way she was going to let Adrien sacrifice himself for the sake of justice.

She knew she wouldn't be able to dissuade him, much less hold a long-standing debate against him if she couldn't get over her tongue-tied condition over him. It was time that she pushed herself to protect him.

Before she could get her thoughts on protecting Adrien together, Marinette felt something shake in her arms.

"Huh?" Marinette grunted, remembering that she still held her Egg incubator in her arms. She looked through the transparent case that the white Pokémon Egg was glowing at a steady rate. "Uh, g-g-guys?!"

Her cry and glowing Egg spoke for themselves as Alya, Adrien, and Nino quickly gathered around to help. Even Cubone couldn't help but wonder what was about to happen. Marinette had the Egg for a few weeks now since winning it from the informal Parfum Palace tag battle tournament. Talk about insane timing.

"Marinette, quickly!" Alya ordered. "Put the incubator down and take the case off. Then let nature take its course."

The dark-bluenette designer stopped shuffling on her feet and calmed down as much as she could, kneeling to the floor and removing the case from incubator base. The Egg was serenely glowing from its cushioned pedestal. The others also knelt down to witness the arrival of new life.

"Man, it's about time that Egg of yours hatched!" Nino exclaimed.

"The mystery behind the Pokémon Egg will soon come to a close," Alya commented.

"I'm glad to be around to see this," Adrien added warmly, exchanging a smile with a nervous Marinette.

"Y-Yeah," Marinette agreed, extremely happy that he was around as well for multiple reasons; it was only fair that he, as the other winner from the tournament, got to witness the hatching.

"Marinette, look down," Alya advised.

At her best friend's immediate direction, Marinette glanced down and saw that her Egg maintained its brilliant glow as cracks started to crawl around the top. Within less than heartbeat, the light completely engulfed the Egg and it had looked like it had shattered completely. Interestingly enough, it did not look like the Egg had fully hatched as only the head, arms, and feet of the baby Pokémon had formed as the shell still covered most of the body.

The little one opened its eyes for the first time, its first sight being a dark-haired, blue-eyed young girl with an innocent and sweet complexion. But even as an Egg, the Pokémon was able to sense traces of bravery and determination from her as she carried its Egg. In any case, the baby Pokémon expressed a sense of delight to finally see the world.

"Prii! Prii!" it squeaked.

Momentarily puzzled by this new rare Pokémon, Marinette took out her Pokédex and found the entry of this mystery. She couldn't believe her eyes as a wide smile overtook most of her face.

"No way… It really is a Togepi!" Marinette squealed.

Her friends admired the curious Togepi while she looked up additional information on the Spike Ball Pokémon on the Pokédex. The basic entry mentioned that Togepi's shell is filled with joy and that it shares good luck with those who treat it kindly, something Marinette felt she desperately needed. As if her lucky streak was blazing through, her Togepi held the Ability, Serene Grace, which she knew doubled the probabilities of secondary effects of certain moves to take place in battle. She was so glad she was awake for that particular lecture. Additional information identified Togepi as a female.

"Togepi are very rare and bless those who treat them with kindness," Adrien surmised. "This is definitely your type of Pokémon, Marinette."

"Th-Thanks, A-Adrien," Marinette grinned, tallying up another over-the-top reason to protect him from Team Akuma in her head.

"Can't wait to see what comes out from raising Togepi," Nino chuckled.

"Do I need to remind you for everything?" Alya questioned dryly.

"… Probably," Marinette answered sheepishly.

"Togepi still isn't yours until you actually catch her," Alya reminded. "There's a spare Poké Ball on top of the incubator case, saving you the trouble of finding one of your own."

"Oh, right," Marinette nodded, internally thankful for her best friend's observations.

The dark-bluenette designer found the spare Poké Ball clipped to the top of the incubator case, taking it off and enlarging it upon the press of the central button. Togepi sat obediently, watching the girl she imprinted as her new mother held the Poké Ball before her. With a gentle tap on the head, the Spike Ball Pokémon soon disappeared into the containment device unit, allowing herself to be captured without resistance.

Marinette soon reopened the Poké Ball, freeing Togepi to her arms so that they could get to know each other better. Togepi simply chirped in amusement from going back and forth.

"Well, that was quite the experience," Nino concluded, standing back up. "I didn't think I'd get to see an Egg hatch this early in my journey."

"Same," Adrien echoed, following suit. "It kinda gets you to think more about the wonders of Pokémon we've yet to discover."

"Speaking of wonders, I wonder how my fossil is doing," Alya mentioned, getting to her feet alongside Marinette.

"Oh, your fossil Pokémon was restored about a minute ago," the head scientist announced as he passed by their small group. "I was actually going to come and get you."

"What?! I missed the creation process?" Alya gasped in disbelief.

"Ohh, I'm so sorry, Alya," Marinette bowed contritely, but was gently pulled back up and greeted with a soft smile.

"Don't worry your beautiful head off, Marinette," Alya replied compassionately. "Honestly, witnessing the birth of a new Pokémon from an Egg more than makes up for the fossil restoration process. And before you say anything, yes, I mean it."

"… Alya," Marinette replied with watery eyes and a penitent smile as Alya placed her arms around her, being mindful as to avoid giving Togepi discomfort.

"There, there, girl," Alya murmured tenderly, patting and rubbing her bestie's back. "You know it's not your fault."

"She's right," Adrien added helpfully.

"You can't control when a Pokémon decides to hatch," Nino pointed out.

"I believe I have a solution to this," the head scientist interrupted, clearing his throat. "Our lab does keep records of all attempted fossil revitalizations. Ms. Césaire, if you're still interested, we are permitted to show you our recording of the Pokémon being restored to life. Our only condition is that all outside camera and recording equipment are strictly prohibited."

"See, Marinette?" Alya grinned. "It all works out somehow in the end. Now let's go meet my new fossil Pokémon."

"Yeah," Marinette beamed.

"If you all would please follow me to the restoration chamber," the head scientist gestured, leading the four young Trainers into the next room.

This next room was filled to the brim with various complex machinery and devices that were actively performing unseen programming as signified by the various nodes and diodes that lit up under certain patterns. Amidst the larger machines that covered every wall area and corner of the room stood an equally large capsule-shaped chamber. The initial wonder brought about by the scientific environment came to a halt once all eyes fell upon this particular feature.

One of the other scientists had pressed a button on the chamber upon seeing the head return with the group of Trainers. The chamber was prepped to open up. Those familiar with this technological setting anticipated a release of steam as science's latest innovation was to be revealed to the rest of the world. Alya and the others made out a silhouette within the thick steam. This figure was close to their height because it appeared to have a long neck. The rest of its body was defined to be big and a quadruped.

"… _Mau-ra_ ," it softly crooned.

The steam dissipated and revealed this revitalized fossil Pokémon it all its icy blue glory.

"Wow… This Pokémon looks so gorgeous," Alya remarked breathlessly, instantly whipping out her Pokédex to identify it.

The Pokémon of the Sail Fossil was called Amaura, a dual Rock and Ice-type. Its default entry defined it as a calm Pokémon that lived in a cold land devoid of predators over one hundred million years ago. External traits that were identifiable at this point were that this Amaura was female and had the Ability known as Refrigerate.

"Welcome to the modern age, Amaura," Alya grinned.

The Amaura tilted her head to the side, obviously puzzled by this new turn of events. This entire environment did not feel like this was her home. She had no memories of the past except for the past few minutes as she woke up in some sort of strange enclosed metallic space and soon greeted by this dark-skinned bespectacled girl and other humans that appeared to be related to her somehow, possibly friends or some sort of family.

But her natural levelheadedness allowed her to see that these humans held no ill intent against her and were in fact excited to meet her. As such, the Amaura carefully stepped out of the chamber and pressed the side of her head against the scarlet-brunette girl.

"Yikes, that's cold!" Alya yelped from the touch before dissolving into laughter, affectionately placing her hands around Amaura's head as the Tundra Pokémon continued to nuzzle against her.

"Amaura keep their body temperature low, as you just experienced for yourself," the head scientist explained. "Amaura are capable of preserving this temperature for long periods of time outside of their natural environment, but if you do plan on raising one, I would suggest periodic temperature regulation. Let Amaura submerge in ice at least once per week to ensure healthy growth. Of course, a Pokémon Center would suffice as it's always equipped to treat Pokémon of all types and backgrounds, but the aforementioned is if you're nowhere near a Pokémon Center during your travels."

"You can count on me," Alya gave a mock salute before turning her attention back to Amaura. "This is probably something you're not used to, but it'd be awesome if you'd travel with me around Kalos. I promise to take really good care of you. I have experience tending to troublesome younger sisters, so I can proudly say I can handle taking care of a wonderful Pokémon like you, Amaura."

Amaura slowly pulled her head away to nod at the given terms and conditions. This human girl was certainly straight to the point as she then took out a Poké Ball from her waist and playfully tapping it on her head. The sail-like appendages on her head momentarily lit up green before Amaura went into the Poké Ball. The device shook about five times, concluding its official capture with a bright shower of stars.

"News flash, my peeps! I just caught an Amaura!" Alya exclaimed, proudly holding up the Poké Ball with her latest addition to her team.

"Man, look at you guys catching Pokémon so easily like that," Nino chuckled. "Back in my day, we battled wild Pokémon until they were weak enough to resist capture."

"This isn't a game, bro," Adrien laughed alongside him. "Here, there's more to it than battle then capture. We have the opportunity to learn that Pokémon have thoughts and wants too."

"Easy for you to say, Mr. Heir to the Kalos Champion Throne," Nino responded lightly. "Cubone is the only legit wild Pokémon out of these recent captures. I mean, Marinette's Togepi just hatched and Alya's Amaura was resurrected with no idea what to do but to follow her. You must've used your natural charms to sway Cubone to your side without battling."

Even though she was still in Adrien's arms, Cubone attempted to innocently look away and pretend that his human friend was simply blowing things out of proportion.

"I told you we faced a common enemy and Cubone chose to help me and Alya out," Adrien reminded. "I just took the chance to give her the offer and she accepted."

"Hmm, I know there's more to it than that, but I'm not going to let that get me down," Nino declared good-naturedly. "Nuh-uh. I'm gonna work on catching more Pokémon my way and then we'll see who's the better Trainer. You better not hold back on me next time, ya hear?"

"Loud and clear," Adrien replied, sharing their last fist bump for now as Nino began to bolt for the exit.

"Alya, Marinette, catch you ladies later!" Nino called back with a quick wave, receiving departing waves from the two girls before he turned and left.

"I really wonder how your rivalry will turn out once you both reach the Kalos League," Alya mused.

"It's going to be spectacular," Adrien affirmed. "I know Nino is going to train and head to Santalune City next. It's time I got going before I actually fall behind."

"A-Adrien, wait!" Marinette yelled out hurriedly. "Um… Where… you going next?"

"Oh, I'm thinking Shalour City," Adrien suggested. "Supposedly, the Gym Leader's ancestors were the first known users of Mega Evolution in Kalos and that their Pokémon was a Lucario."

"Wannagotogether?" Marinette blathered out instantly.

She really did not to let Adrien go just yet since they had just reunited since the Parfum Palace tag battle tournament and that he was in danger due to Team Akuma lurking about. Despite her nervous tongue mixing her proposal in such an atrocious mess, it seemed that Adrien managed to understand her as he looked as though he was in thought. Unfortunately for her, Adrien soon turned hesitant over the question.

"I actually have to head over there now as I'm expecting a package from my father there," Adrien reasoned, sliding a hand over the back of his head. "And it looks like you and Alya are going to be busy around here a little longer."

"What do you mean?" Marinette pressed.

"Didn't Alya say she wanted to watch the whole fossil Pokémon resurrection process from the lab's archives?" Adrien mentioned.

"I did, but Marinette doesn't have to stay with me," Alya intervened. "This is just something I'm into because I like learning interesting things. As a matter of fact, Marinette can even join you until I catch up."

"But I don't want to leave you behind, Alya," Marinette mumbled.

She knew that her best friend was practically giving her permission to be with the boy she adored, but she felt bad for having to give up traveling with Alya as they promised to be together the whole way. Despite being a newborn, Togepi could sense distress in her new Trainer and surrogate mother. She attempted to cheer her up with tender pats on her arm. Marinette pulled her arms tighter around the Spike Ball Pokémon as to show her appreciation for the gesture.

"Hey, we'll meet up again, so no need to worry about it," Adrien offered. "Besides, we're still rivals, aren't we?" Marinette slowly nodded to his question. "Then as rivals, we have our own paths to take to become stronger so that the next time we meet, we'll have a battle and find out how we've been doing. It's what Nino and I have been doing so far and every encounter we've had have been some of the most meaningful moments in my journey so far, more so than if we had decided to travel together. Nino really surprised me on how strong he's gotten since the Parfum tag battle. That said, I really look forward battling you next time, Marinette."

"Y-Yeah, tee moo… I mean, me too!" Marinette corrected.

"Alright, I'll catch you both later," Adrien gave a wave as he now decided to recall Cubone back into her Poké Ball.

"Bye, Adrien!" Marinette and Alya cried back, Marinette's voice being the louder of the two.

As she watched Adrien take his leave out of the Ambrette fossil lab, Marinette couldn't help but wonder how much stronger he could get and what kinds of Pokémon he would have on his team the next time she saw him. While Alya was about to leave with the fossil scientist to learn and see how a fossil Pokémon was resurrected through their technology, Marinette made a personal vow to get even stronger. This vow was to fulfill two main goals. The first goal was to ensure that she was strong enough for Adrien the next time they would have a battle. The second was to protect Adrien and her friends from Team Akuma. At least if she was strong enough to contend with Team Akuma on her own, she might even rescue Ivan and prove how amazing she really is to everyone, especially to Adrien.

It was upon realizing that she was temporarily free from Alya that Marinette decided to make her move.

"By the way, you forgot to ask Adrien for his phone number again, didn't you?" Alya voiced teasingly as she passed behind Marinette.

The dark-bluenette designer unconsciously felt her head slump forward in shame.

"… I knew I forgot something important," Marinette sighed.

"Toge Toge!" Togepi giggled.

* * *

 _Three days later…_

"It's just about done," Marinette muttered to herself.

Tikki, Kirlia, Sewaddle, and Togepi were seated around her and watched her designer skills put to work once more. With major help from Sewaddle and Kirlia for providing silk material and additional hands respectively, Marinette believed that this latest personal creation of hers was truly a masterpiece. She had started the initial design drawing during her time at the Ambrette fossil lab while Alya was still learning more about the process of fossil Pokémon resurrection.

She came up with the final draft the following day since leaving Ambrette Town and had started the actual creation of her design during their journey. Now, she and Alya were currently staying in the Pokémon Center in Geosenge Town. Alya was out introducing her Amaura to modern concepts such as the Internet and the television. Marinette, on the other hand, was close to finishing up the means to fight back against Team Akuma without compromising her identity. Sitting by herself in the main lobby with only her Pokémon to keep her company, the dark-bluenette designer pressed on to finish her project today.

Marinette admitted to herself that this was cowardly at retrospect. She knew she could easily fight back as herself and that the threats Team Akuma had sent to her and friends back at Glittering Cave were merely words. But the fact remained that they managed to abduct Ivan had proven they had many resources to work with and that they were not above kidnapping and assault.

Marinette felt that this was the best she could do at short notice. Maybe she was blowing this out of proportion, but the threat of Team Akuma was indeed real. The Grunts have already seen her and her friends' faces and that there was a chance they had managed to find other people connected to them. Friends and family were in potential danger. And whatever this insidious organization was looking for did not spell out any sort of good news.

In any case, she needed to be prepared just in case she ran into them again.

"Marinette, Nurse Joy says there's a package for you at her desk," Alya alerted from behind, predictably startling the girl lost in her thoughts.

"O-Oh, okay thanks," Marinette gasped, standing from her seat while putting away her project into her bag.

Alya never pried deeply into her business as to respect her privacy. She usually messed with her when it came to Adrien. Nonetheless, Marinette needed to keep her project a secret from everyone, including her own best friend. Alya stayed behind to watch her Pokémon as she made her way to the front desk.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I have this package for you," Nurse Joy greeted, holding out a strange and small octagonal box. "There's no known sender, but just to ensure there is nothing of threatening nature within it, I have to request watching you opening it."

"Um, that's fine, Nurse Joy," Marinette accepted. "Thanks."

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

"Nathalie, I got the stuff you sent to the Shalour City Pokémon Center," Adrien replied in his video call.

"If I may ask, Adrien, what would you need those accessories for?" Nathalie inquired objectively.

"It's, uh, for a costume party," Adrien answered; it wasn't a total lie as he believed they could be used for such an occasion one day.

"Very well," Nathalie nodded. "Just so you are aware that these costs will be listed as standard supplies so that your father won't have to question you."

"Thank you so much, Nathalie," Adrien praised.

"Take care, Adrien," Nathalie said before hanging up.

The blond model could have sworn he could've seen the faintest of smiles on the normally straight-faced woman before ending their video call. Adrien held deep appreciation for Nathalie for covering for him whenever he went against his father's wishes. He never did anything extreme, but he just wanted to live and have fun like his friends. He was glad that Nathalie didn't heavily question him on the things he had requested through the message he sent three days ago. He was also fortunate that Nathalie understood him growing up since his mother disappeared, even though she served as a full-time Kalos Elite Four member now that he was out on his own.

Nathalie Sancoeur was still Gabriel's assistant, and it was through both this connection and her own high-level battling style as a Fire-type specialist that she had the right to be called one of the Kalos region's strongest Trainers. Adrien only saw her battle once and her persona in the battlefield was a complete contrast to how she normally acted in public.

In any case, he held onto the large package she delivered to him at the Shalour Pokémon Center. It was time for him to challenge the Gym Leader of the Shalour Gym. The rumor of facing a Mega Evolved Pokémon was very exciting.

"Excuse me, Adrien Agreste," Nurse Joy hailed him. "I actually found another package addressed to you."

"Oh, I didn't know Nathalie sent me something else," Adrien commented.

"There's no sender on it," Nurse Joy clarified, holding up a strange octagonal box. "To ensure that the contents aren't a hazard to other people and Pokémon, I need to ask you to open it in front of me."

"That's not a problem," Adrien waved off, placing his other package on the floor.

* * *

 _At the same time…_

Marinette and Adrien gingerly removed the top covers of their strange packages. There were small objects sealed inside those boxes, perfectly embedded into protective cushions. They wondered who would send these accessories and why.

For a closer analysis, Marinette picked up the pair of earrings from out of the box and Adrien examined the silver ring. They both recognized the defining feature of these accessories under the light.

"A Key Stone?"

* * *

 **And I'll just end on this cliffhanger. I actually started this chapter during my Thanksgiving break and had enough time to work on it before school pulled me back in. Hopefully this turned out fine. What do you think?**

 **I actually debated for the longest time whether or not to actually do this, to physically bring in the superhero personas instead of simply alluding to the personality changes during battle. But this does make good story telling and upholds the infamous love square that frustrates and delights everyone at the same time. And as for introducing the Miraculous Key Stones this early, well, you'll see for yourselves soon enough.**

 **And so Marinette's Egg finally hatches into a Togepi, which many of you guessed right, and Alya gets an Amaura. We're getting close to getting full teams for all the characters. Just check my profile page whenever I post a chapter.**

 **See you again once Christmas break comes around. I'll be sure to update some more then.**

 **Please review!**


	22. To Shalour! The Path of Mega Evolution!

"A Key Stone?"

They examined their strange gifts with scrutinizing intent. The vibrant stones emblazoned with a DNA-molecule-like symbol that gave off a mystical rainbow hue appeared to be as real as they claim to be. Still, Marinette and Adrien prodded the stones from every angle with their fingers as if they were attempting to find a hidden flaw that exposes its falsehood.

"There is a machine out back that verifies if a Key Stone or a Mega Stone is real," their respective Nurse Joy suggested. "While I feel the Key Stone you have is indeed real, you are welcome to follow me if you feel uneasy about this."

"Thank you," Marinette and Adrien nodded.

Keeping their mysterious miraculous accessories tightly in their fists, the young Trainers resolved to put their doubts to rest according to their own conjectures on who would give them these gifts. Following Nurse Joy down a corridor restricted to Pokémon Center staff and passing a couple of Wigglytuff workers, they found themselves in a simple room with a couple of bookcases decorating the sides with a small machine placed on a table near the entrance. This machine had marble-shaped indentions, presumably for Key Stones and Mega Stones, and a monitor screen with various knobs and dials around it.

"Place the Key Stone here," Nurse Joy gestured to the indention.

Simultaneously, they inserted the Key Stone portion of their accessory upon the machine as their respective Nurse Joy worked on activating the machine. It took a few passing seconds for the device to boot up and work. Almost immediately, rounded wavelengths were cycling across the monitor as the Key Stone in place mildly resonated to the examination.

"What does this mean?" Marinette and Adrien asked, indicating the steady monitor behavior.

"This machine is capable of measuring the radiating wavelengths of special stones, particularly those of Mega Stones and Key Stones," Nurse Joy explained. "In other words, this machine can tell if these stones are fake or not. Looks like they pass the test."

"Alright!" the young Trainers cheered.

Just as Nurse Joy reached a hand to the power switch to deactivate the machine, a wavelength anomaly spiked up within a second from the corner of the eye. Instead of the round analog wave, one cycle was illustrated with erratic spikes that nearly extended to the borders of the screen. Those anomalies usually signified a great power lurking within the stone as a result of overexposure to the forces of creation or destruction.

Recent findings of Professor Damocles had revealed that Mega Stones in the Kalos region were produced from regular evolutionary stones that were irradiated by Xerneas and Yveltal. However, his research only extended to Mega Stones. Key Stones, on the other hand, were still considered an enigma despite being known mediums in initiating Mega Evolution. Known research from the Hoenn region didn't help clarify the matter as their stones were discovered out of meteorites that were made of the same composition as the meteorites contained within the legendary Rayquaza's body. As such, the fact that a Key Stone produced this wavelength behavior was suspicious at best, but the possibility that this occurrence was a one-time glitch was also presented on hand.

Before either Nurse Joy could voice the concern, the machine was soon turned off by an involuntary finger, signaling to the young Trainers that they were free to take back their verified Key Stones and leave.

* * *

"I still can't believe I now have a Key Stone, Plagg," Adrien remarked, admiring the gem that now rested on his right ring finger. Plagg looked up to it with slight interest as they were packing up their things in the Shalour Pokémon Center lobby. "I keep thinking my father's pranking me with this, but I just remembered that he has no sense of humor. Besides, he told me to find my own Key Stone and raise a Pokémon capable of Mega Evolution before seeing him again. At least I'm halfway through the list now."

"Loin," Plagg mumbled, holding out a paw as if he demanded something.

"You already ate, you gluttonous Tepig," Adrien scolded lightly. "Besides, we're about to challenge the Shalour Gym. It's not good to eat right before engaging a battle. You remembered our last field battle, don't you?"

"Loin Purrloin," Plagg huffed, crossing his arms.

"You'll get your cheese after the battle," Adrien promised, placing the sling of his traveling back over his shoulder while carrying the package he got from Nathalie under a free arm. "If you win at least one round, I'll double your portions."

Before he knew it, Adrien discovered his Purrloin was already at the door, attempting to push it open with his tiny limbs. It took Adrien walking over for the door to automatically slide open, causing the Devious Pokémon to tumble head first into the ground. Of course, that didn't deter his spirits, especially when cheese was on the line.

Adrien kept a chuckle to himself. Despite requiring motivation to do something, including a battle, as well as being a lazy pain in the behind, Plagg was still a reliable Pokémon and awesome partner to have.

Following his impending battle in Shalour City, his next plan was to prepare learning how to use Mega Evolution for the first time. From his studies, Adrien knew what Pokémon he had on his team that would be soon capable of Mega Evolution, provided that he could find the corresponding Mega Stone first.

* * *

 _Back in Geosenge Town…_

"Dang, girl!" Alya whistled. "You've got someone powerful as your number one fan to send you a Key Stone!"

Shuffling the earrings in her hand, Marinette still felt hesitant to even put them on. She was back in the lobby surrounded by hers and Alya's Pokémon, who all shared the excitement that their modest fashion designer already had one half of the key that would unlock greater power between her and her Pokémon.

Of course, it would help if Marinette had a Pokémon that was capable of Mega Evolution in the first place.

"Well… they look nice," Marinette commented, holding up the earrings.

Tikki suddenly snagged the earring piece that was the Key Stone before flying around and landing on Marinette's left shoulder. While the bluebell-eyed girl staggered from the random actions the Five Star Pokémon was taking, Marinette felt a pair of Tikki's hand clamp upon her left earlobe, which was soon followed by a swift pinching sensation.

Followed by a loud shriek of pain, Marinette placed a hand over her affected ear while glaring at Tikki, only to discover how brief the sensation was upon finding the Key Stone now clipped to her ear. It wasn't as bad since she already had her ears pierced in the past, but she normally didn't wear earrings unless they complemented whatever outfit she wore for the day. She blinked a few times in silence, following the reassuring gazes of Alya and their Pokémon to put the complementary regular earring on her right ear.

"See? Doesn't that look better on your ears than in your hand?" Alya questioned rhetorically.

"I guess, but I still don't have a Pokémon that can Mega Evolve," Marinette pondered worriedly.

"Actually, you're close to getting one," Alya pointed towards her Kirlia. "Once Kirlia evolves into a Gardevoir, you'll have a Pokémon that can Mega Evolve. The only thing stopping you then is getting the right Mega Stone. It should be called Gardevoirite, if I recall."

"Am I really that close to achieving Mega Evolution?" Marinette asked in wonder.

"You're a lot more capable than you think you are, Marinette, and I'm not just saying that as your best friend, but as a fellow Pokémon Trainer," Alya grinned. "Trust me. You've been working hard with your Pokémon. I've noticed you've even put Togepi to work since we left Ambrette Town."

"It's only fair for Togepi to try to catch up, though I have been going easy on her since she's still a newborn," Marinette said as an afterthought.

"See? You understand the needs of your Pokémon so well that you're able to bring out their latent power," Alya continued. "I promise you that your Gym match at Shalour City will reflect this."

"Oh, Alya," Marinette beamed, embracing her for the constant encouragement. "What would I do without you?"

"You'll still make it far in your journey without me," Alya smirked, putting her bestie at arm's length to look her in the eye. "Though that depends which journey I'm applied to."

"What do you mean?"

"Your Pokémon journey? You've got that covered. Your journey in winning over Adrien? Well… you still have work to do."

"Gee… you're _such_ a pal, Alya."

"Come now, you've made _some_ progress. Although it still mystifies me to this very day how you forget to ask Adrien for his number."

"Hey! A lot of things happened then!"

"Come to think of it, you haven't given him a reason to ask you for _your_ phone number. But then again, he's as unaware as a Slowpoke with a Sharpedo gnawing on his tail."

"… That's it. I'm done with this conversation. Let's go."

"Marinette, wait! You left your bag on the chair right there."

Right as she was about to cross through the automatic door, the dark-bluenette designer mechanically turned on a heel with an unamused look and robotically went over to retrieve her bag. All the while, Alya and their Pokémon were failing to keep straight faces over the adorable girl's antics before following her out of the Geosenge Pokémon Center and for the rest of their journey.

* * *

 _Four days later…_

Over a week had passed since the first encounter against Team Akuma back at Glittering Cave and the day Ivan was spirited away. There was no sight of him, as far as Marinette and Alya were aware, nor was there a recent Team Akuma attack. Though it was not likely they would've made the Kalos news headline due to the fact that the members operated in secret, it was still best to keep public sources open for potential leads.

Today was a new day. Marinette and Alya had just arrived in Shalour City. They took their time arriving for Marinette's next Gym battle as the dark-bluenette designer wanted to train her Pokémon a bit more. There had been plenty to do since leaving Geosenge Town, from traveling through Route 11, also known as Miroir Way, and navigating through Reflection Cave just this morning. From gazing upon her own reflections on Reflection Cave's mirror walls and crystals while passing through, Marinette felt reaffirmed in her faith in reaching her dreams. Aside from becoming a successful Pokémon fashion designer, she was more determined than ever in getting stronger and more competent to consider herself Adrien's equal on top of protecting him from the likes of Team Akuma if should they decide to rise from the shadows once more.

In addition, all the extra training devoted from their time traveling had helped out her entire team in general. Tikki and Sewaddle were stronger and swifter than before despite still being in their basic stage, though Marinette had to wonder if they were close to evolving or if they were waiting for the right time to evolve. While she would like it if they did evolve, she was patient and was going to allow her Pokémon to grow naturally and leap when they were ready. Marinette had also hoped Kirlia would evolve fairly soon so that she would have a Pokémon capable of Mega Evolution, but it wasn't her time just yet. As for Togepi, the little one was catching up with her veteran teammates, step by step, slowly but surely.

But as far as Marinette was concerned, the Shalour Gym would be a suitable place to test Togepi's abilities.

"There's just something about Shalour City that makes it look so visually attractive," Alya remarked upon surveying the city.

"There are a lot of nice looking buildings," Marinette concurred. "Not to mention that the climate around here is so pleasant, probably because we're really close to the coast."

"Speaking of the coastline, look over yonder, Marinette," Alya gestured in the distance past the water. "Is that what I think it is?"

Marinette held a hand over her eyes to prevent irritation from the overhead sun as she glanced towards the direction Alya pointed at. There was an imposing, yet noble structure situated in the middle of the water as if it was its own island. There were smaller buildings, abby and monastery architectures situated within a border of walls, giving it the appearance of a small guarded city. From the heart of this fortified location was an impressive tower that declared power granted from some sort of historic rite towards the heavens above.

This was indeed the Tower of Mastery in all its glory.

"I can see why Ms. Bustier, I mean Caline, loves talking about it a lot during lectures," Marinette commented, cutely sticking her tongue out upon the mental reminder of their former teacher telling her and Alya not to address her so formally. "The Tower of Mastery looks so awesome!"

"I know, right?!" Alya grinned widely. "This is it, girl! This is what we've been working towards!"

"H-Huh?" Marinette responded, confused by her best friend's train of thought.

"Girl, don't tell me you dozed off during the lecture of Shalour's history," Alya shook her head and shrugged lightheartedly. "It is said that where the Tower of Mastery was built now, the first known Mega Evolution took place between a Trainer and their Lucario."

"So did they just happen to find a Key Stone and Mega Stone where the Tower of Mastery is?" Marinette reiterated.

"That's what the legends say," Alya nodded. "But I'm going to resolve this plot hole myself by finding the descendants of that Trainer. They are most likely in charge of the Shalour Gym, so we can knock out two Pidgey with one Geodude with you having your Gym battle and me interviewing the Gym Leader after about their ancestry."

"Sounds good to me, Alya," Marinette agreed, beginning the step forward into Shalour City. A random thought came to her mind upon briefly thinking about her time at Lumiose Academy. "Hey, Alya, don't we know someone who's from Shalour City?"

Alya placed an investigative hand under her chin as she took her words into thorough consideration. Marinette was right. They did have one classmate who was born and raised in Shalour City, compared to most of their friends who lived in Lumiose City with them. Alya was informative enough to know the basic information of their previous classmates despite knowing them for four years from Lumiose Academy while Marinette knew most of them longer from Jr. Trainer School prior, Chloé included. At least Chloé was marked off since she mainly lived in Lumiose City like the rest of them.

It was why it was frustrating for someone like Alya, who was always on top of things, to draw a blank on which friend of theirs originated from Shalour City.

"Man, how can I not remember who?" Alya grumbled. "It's just one person!"

"Um, maybe we'll run into them here?" Marinette offered helpfully.

"Seriously, what are the chances?" Alya questioned.

"Yo! Marinette! Alya!" a familiar high-spirited voice shouted ahead of the road.

Both Marinette and Alya focused upon the short pink-haired tomboy running towards them with a Combusken by her right side and a recognizable yellow mascot dashing on all fours at her left. It was then that their memories started to function properly again and had remembered who exactly was from Shalour City as they ran up to meet her. Coincidentally enough, their last encounter after graduating Lumiose Academy was something similar to this confrontation.

"Alix! How are ya!" Marinette greeted.

"Girl, what's up!" Alya exchanged a high five with the shorter girl.

"I should've guessed you gals were on the way to good ol' Shalour," Alix grinned. "You guys remember this Pokémon?" She flourished an arm out to her Combusken. The delight in her friends' eyes was more than enough to confirm the sentiment. "Torchic evolved shortly after our Parfum Palace tag tournament. And that evolution was enough to catch this cool new member of my team. I'm sure this one needs no introduction."

"Ohmigosh! It's a Pikachu!" Marinette squealed, kneeling down to pick up the Mouse Pokémon as her immediate girlish instinct was to cuddle and admire its cuteness. Or rather _her_ cuteness as Alix's Pikachu had a notch at the end of her tail that made the tip look like the top half of a heart. "So adorable!"

"Easy there, Marinette," Alya advised, noting how tightly she was hugging Pikachu.

Pikachu's expression was slowly transitioning from pleasure into annoyance as Marinette was getting too carried away in her affection, from the tightening of her arms to rubbing the side of her face against Pikachu's fur a little too roughly. Alix's eyes widened as she spotted irked electrical sparks starting to discharge from her Pokémon's cheeks.

"Wait, Marinette!" Alix called out. "That's too tight! You're gonna−!"

" _Chuuuuu_!"

The display of affection had inadvertently gone overboard as it gave much discomfort to Pikachu, causing her to retaliate with a brilliant Thunderbolt that scorched not only Marinette, but Alya, Alix, and her Combusken as well since they were within touch distance. All three girls were frazzled, the tips of their hair standing on end as a result of the electrocution. Combusken was already on the ground, slightly charred and dazed from the lightning. Pikachu was back on the ground, already feeling guilty over her misdemeanor.

"Guess… I can't even… show affection properly," Marinette coughed, comically falling over while Alix and Alya were still stunned from the electricity.

All three of them recovered and quickly cleaned themselves up moments later, letting bygones be bygones since Pikachu only acted in defense and Marinette was typically gawkish despite meaning well.

In any case, Alix led her friends into Shalour City, conversing along the way to catch up since their last reunion.

"It's such a downer to hear about Ivan, and poor Mylène," Alix muttered somberly, inserting her fingers into her thin pants pockets as they entered the heart of the city. "I haven't seen any sign of him since I got the word up from you guys. Just goes to show that there are psychopaths hiding at every corner and ready to strike when you least expect it."

"I still think we were all lucky to leave Glittering Cave alive," Marinette sighed. "I just wish I could've stopped that Team Akuma from abducting him."

"We all wished we could've done more about it," Alya interjected. "Don't beat yourself over it too much, Marinette. If anything, we'll be prepared to fight back and rescue Ivan."

"But don't forget that those crooks have hidden tricks up their tacky sleeves," Marinette groused. "No doubt they'll recognize our faces. It'll be a matter of time before they find our names and trace them back to our loved ones."

"That doesn't mean we should do nothing about it," Alya argued. "We have to stand and fight like true heroes."

 _I know how you feel, Alya_ , Marinette thought ruefully. _And I can't let you endanger yourself. Nor will I let any of our friends, especially Adrien, endanger themselves against Team Akuma._

"Hey, I'm all for kicking bad guy butt and all, but to be honest, this conversation is really bringing me down," Alix complained. "Let's talk about something more positive, yeah? So Marinette, you gonna challenge the Shalour Gym?"

The dark-bluenette designer snapped out of her personal musings upon hearing her name, only to respond back with a sheepish grin since she was not aware of what Alix had just asked.

"She's gonna _win_ in the Shalour Gym and we'll be one step closer to figuring out the secrets of Mega Evolution," Alya answered proudly in her stead.

"Alya, you didn't have to go that far," Marinette murmured self-consciously.

"Mega Evolution, you say?" Alix repeated with a mischievously knowing twinkle in her sharp blue eyes. She soon spotted a peculiar earring piece Marinette was wearing on her left ear. The twinkle got brighter. "So you managed to get your hands on a Key Stone, huh?"

"O-Oh, yeah, but it's kind of useless at the moment," Marinette giggled nervously as her finger circled around the Key Stone earring. "I mean, I really don't have a Pokémon that can Mega Evolve at the moment and, well, it looks nice to wear. I mean, what's the harm in it, right? At least I'm halfway prepared if I ever somehow get the chance to use Mega Evolution."

"Dang, girl, you just keep leaping ahead of me before I can make my own milestone," Alix grinned. "One of my goals is to achieve Mega Evolution with my Combusken once she evolves into Blaziken. And as the youngest child, I would be in line to take over the Shalour Gym."

"Wait a minute… You're related to the Gym Leader?" Alya questioned incredulously, accompanied with Marinette's astounded staring.

"Heh, my bad for not saying anything back at the Academy, but yeah, my family is composed of the descendants of the Trainer that first achieved Mega Evolution here in Kalos," Alix affirmed cheekily. "So you can probably guess that I have a family member that is currently taking care of the Gym until I become strong enough. I only have two badges and am still training a bit before I take my brother on."

"Your brother?" Alya and Marinette repeated.

"Oh, yeah, Jalil Kubdel," Alix continued on casually. "He's a huge history nerd and pretty unassuming until you actually face him in a Pokémon battle. Jalil is actually pretty tough. He even gave Adrien a run for his money when he came by to challenge the Gym."

"Adrien was here?!" Marinette couldn't help but inquire, prompting an amused face out of Alya from the side.

"Funny how you seem to follow him whenever we cross paths," Alix shrugged. "Anyway, Adrien won the Rumble Badge after a tiring fight against my brother's Mega Lucario. Oh, yeah, spoiler alert by the way."

"Whoa, so the Shalour Gym Leader _can_ use Mega Evolution during a Gym battle," Alya concluded. "And a _Mega Lucario_? I suppose all's fair in love and battling, including the use of Mega Evolution. I've gotta record a Mega Lucario battle for my Pokéblog! You don't mind, do you, Marinette? I know you'll do awesome in your battle."

"Wow… Adrien fought a Mega Evolved Pokémon and won," Marinette recapped in solemn admiration. " _So amazing_ …!"

"Girl, you're on your way since you're striving to become Adrien's equal, so a Mega Lucario should be a piece of cake for you," Alya smirked, poking Marinette on the cheek for a reaction; simply mentioning her not-so-secret crush on him in public was enough to freak her out and pull her back into reality.

"H-Hey!" Marinette cried indignantly.

"Subtle as always," Alix shrugged indifferently. "Anyway, there's one last detail I think you might be interested to hear. I noticed Adrien obtained his own Key Stone and is getting close to having a Pokémon that can Mega Evolve. My old man even decided to aid him a bit since he was impressed with his Gym battle. No doubt Adrien will be a tough contender in the Kalos League, but that's to be expected when you have a dad that expects you to succeed him as the next Kalos Champion."

"So Adrien too, huh?" Alya mused. "Looks like you're really gonna have your work cut out for you, Marinette."

"Well then, let's not waste any more time," Marinette announced. "If I am to keep up with Adrien, I've got to challenge the Shalour Gym now."

"I'm afraid now's not a good time," Alix shook her head.

"Why not?" Marinette demanded.

"It's still high tide," Alix explained. They were now at an elevated stone ledge looking over the sandy coastline and oceanic waters that hid the path between the city and the Tower of Mastery. "The Shalour Gym is actually in the Tower of Mastery, and as you can see, there's no visible pathway connecting the Tower to the mainland at the moment."

"When will the tides go down?" Alya asked.

"In about three hours," Alix answered, provoking aghast looks from her friends.

"We have to wait _that_ long?" Alya protested.

"That explains why it's the Tower of _Mastery_ ," Marinette surmised. "By the time we're allowed in, we'll have mastered patience."

"It's honestly not that bad," Alix reassured. "The nature and things that go around in Shalour City, not to mention the stuff my family is into, has really taught me a lot of valuable life lessons."

"What things are your family involved with, Alix?" Marinette inquired.

"Mostly researching Kalos history and preserving the legacy of our ancestors in mastering the bonds between our Pokémon through Mega Evolution," Alix quickly summed up. "Any more questions? We've got time."

"Then I don't suppose you'd be open for an on-the-spot interview with yours truly," Alya offered, phone on hand with the video ready to record.

"Ask away," Alix urged, taking a seat on a stone bench by the railed ledge. "I will say I don't know everything, including the little things that are riding on the Kubdel family legacy. But it ought to be a good experience for me to finally recognize the importance of what I'm supposed to be living up to. That way, we'll both have learned new things from this interview."

"Looks like I'll be off to train then," Marinette decided.

"Don't wear yourself out too early," Alya counselled over her shoulder. "It won't do you any good to train too much, only to have your Pokémon collapse upon being summoned to battle."

"Duly noted."

* * *

 **I finished my semester early, so I should be updating a bit more frequently now until the New Year when I start school again. Speaking of the holidays, any of you watched the Miraculous Ladybug Christmas Special yet? I already saw the French version with English subtitles, but I still plan checking out the English dub. The special was nice and endearing in a way, but I won't say any more to avoid giving away spoilers, even though it'll be common knowledge sooner or later.**

 **I know I skipped around on some details here and there, such as the journey between Geosenge Town and Shalour City, but I really didn't feel like writing more filler and I wanted to get on with Marinette's Gym battle and the rest of the story. Safe to say, her Gym battle is in the next chapter. I had Alix and her family related to the first user of Mega Evolution in Kalos only because Alix reminds me of Korrina with the rollerblades and tomboyish personality. Only difference is that she's not the Gym Leader yet.**

 **Please review!**


	23. Marinette Evolves? VS the Shalour Gym!

"Kept you waiting, huh?"

Marinette gave Alix a look that questioned if she really had to ask. True to the short tomboy's word, the hours passed before they knew and the waters separating the Tower of Mastery from the rest of Shalour City gradually receded from the middle. As if by divine command, the water revealed a narrow strip of land that served as the connecting pathway between the Shalour coastline and the isolated Tower entrance.

"So awesome," Alya remarked, finishing up her recording of the parting waters. "It's like magic."

"Did you really have to record the water for the past five minutes just to see it recede?" Alix inquired wryly, hand on hip.

"Don't tell me you weren't fascinated by this when you saw this for the first time," Alya countered.

"Fair point," Alix conceded, taking the first steps upon the revealed solid pathway. "C'mon, girls, before the tides decide to rise again."

"Quick question, Alix," Alya intervened. "If the path to the Tower of Mastery is this straightforward, why couldn't we just have gone through the water?"

"You'd be surprise how deep the path really is underwater on top of how far the island is from the mainland," Alix smirked. "You'd need a Water Pokémon or a boat to ferry you across. That is why, out of respect to the Tower of Mastery, there are no boat rentals in Shalour. We can put up with Pokémon Trainers that are serious in wanting to get stronger, not tourists looking for souvenirs."

"What about Flying Pokémon or hot air balloons shaped like a Meowth's head?" Alya proposed.

"… Let's not make this any more complicated than it needs to be," Alix sighed, shaking her head in displeasure while massaging the bridge of her nose.

"She's right, we're wasting time," Marinette called out to them, somehow already nearing the halfway point of the path, much to Alya and Alix's surprise as they were still at the shore end.

"Holy Miltank, she works fast," Alix gaped.

"Seriously, we weren't talking for that long, were we?" Alya questioned.

Alix offered a shrug before both girls ran to catch up with Marinette. The dark-bluenette designer wasn't going to fool around now that she was in Gym battle mode. It was time to challenge the Shalour Gym Leader, whom she learned was Alix's older brother, Jalil, and earn her third badge.

Upon passing the gateway, Marinette and Alya were in awe of the infrastructure within the walls. The smaller buildings crowding by the borders varied from residential to commercial designs, but both girls had to wonder if Alix's family took up most of the residence. They did not know how big her family really was outside of her older brother and parents. But if they were the only ones residing in the Tower of Mastery, who else?

This minor mystery would have to be put on hold as Alix took the lead and guided the visiting girls into the main giant tower. Compared to the series of buildings they saw outside, the inner brick and gravel architecture of the tower appeared worn yet sturdy. Of course, what stood out the most upon entering the main tower was the large statue of what appeared to be Mega Lucario on top of a chamber structure with a door within the center.

In front of the door were two older men with brown hair, blue eyes, and round glasses talking with each other. One of them was an older gentleman, distinguished with a mustache and purple scarf. The other was young with chin-length hair, wearing an orange scarf and a particular pendant underneath the scarf that bore the unmistakable Key Stone as its centerpiece.

"Hey! Dad! Jalil!" Alix waved over to them. "I brought guests! One of them wants to challenge the Shalour Gym."

The Kubdel men lit up at Alix's proclamation, walking over to her friends to treat them as valuable guests to their personal sacred ground. Marinette and Alya couldn't help but wave back as they approached them.

"Ah, it's always lovely to have guests come visit the Tower of Mastery, especially if they are Alix's friends," Mr. Kubdel greeted, extending a hand out for them to shake. "As you may have guessed, I am Alix's father, former Gym Leader of the Shalour City Gym and leading expert of Mega Evolution. And this young man next to me is my son, Alix's older brother, and current Shalour Gym Leader, Jalil."

"Hi, I'm Marinette," Marinette replied. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Alya Césaire, aspiring investigative journalist extraordinaire," Alya clicked her tongue and winked heartily as she shook Mr. Kubdel's hand.

"I recognize you two," Jalil commented. "You both were in Alix's class in Lumiose Academy, right? She talked about all of you guys when she finally returned home. Of course, she spoke of this boy named Kim the most."

"H-Hey! Not what it sounds like!" Alix protested in spite of the furious blush she sported as Marinette and Alya snickered at her expense. "You girls know of the intense rivalry I have with that meathead, so don't get any bright ideas otherwise! Got it?!"

"Has Kim even passed through Shalour City yet?" Alya asked.

"No, he told me when we left Lumiose that he was saving my family's Gym for last," Alix explained. "As far as I know, only Adrien has passed through this Gym."

"There was another boy from your class aside from Champion Agreste's son that challenged the Shalour Gym before you came back," Jalil interjected. "I believe his name is Max Kanté."

"Wait, Max fought you too?" Marinette questioned for clarification. "How did he do?"

"He is one of the most brilliant Trainers I've had the pleasure to battle," Jalil answered. "His strategies are calculative and deliberate, not to mention that he knew how to use type advantages against me despite my own countermeasures."

"Yep, that's Max alright," Alya nodded. "So safe to say Marinette is the third challenger from our class."

"Alix, when do you plan on challenging your brother?" Marinette inquired.

"Soon, but not right away," Alix replied. "I still need to make my team even stronger. I want to be able to withstand Mega Evolution before I can use it. Obviously, I still need to find my own set of stones, but still."

"I wouldn't worry about finding your own Key Stone yet, Alix," Mr. Kubdel assured, looking at his old pocket watch heirloom before glancing back to his daughter. "I think you'll be in for a pleasant surprise once you have a Gym battle with your brother."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alix demanded impatiently.

"It's one of the joys of being the youngest sibling, Alix," Jalil elucidated rather wistfully. "… Don't worry about me though. I've found what I need to keep on going, and that's to learn more about the king of Kalos that lived over three-thousand years ago."

"Uh, if you say so," Alix said with mild concern.

"Anyway, Marinette, was it?" Jalil continued. "Whenever you're ready, we can head over to the other side of the tower and have our Gym battle. You seem as anxious as Alix whenever she talks about that Kim fellow."

"Will you stop bringing that up?!" Alix growled, sending a glare towards Alya, who had a knowing smirk. "Wipe that stupid look off your face, Césaire! I'm only talking about wiping the floor with that meathead in the Kalos League!"

"O-kay~," Alya shrugged in singsong. "Are you sure you need to convince _me_ on your stance towards Kim?"

"Forget it," Alix huffed in defeat. "Let's just go before we all lose focus on why we're really here."

* * *

 _At the other side of the Tower of Mastery…_

With the good-natured introductions and pleasantries taken care of, the Kubdel family led Marinette and Alya to the other side of the tower. There was a large building bearing the official Pokémon League emblem, signifying its authority as an official Gym for the Kalos region. As for why the Shalour Gym was within the Tower of Mastery vicinity instead of the mainland, the reason was that the Shalour Gym was considered particularly unique in which the Gym Leader may spring the surprise of using a Mega Evolved Pokémon to further test challengers if they were worthy of qualifying for the Kalos League. In other words, this Gym was not for the faint of heart.

The Shalour City Gym was the only known Kalos Gym that performed this practice, but it would not be unheard of if another Gym Leader also had access to Mega Evolution.

"This official Gym battle between Leader Jalil Kubdel and the challenger, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, is about to get underway," Mr. Kubdel announced, serving as the Pokémon battle judge on the side.

The interior of the Shalour Gym closely resembled that of the main tower in terms of its somewhat olden infrastructure of sculpted gravel, nearly reminiscent of a colosseum from ancient times. Alya and Alix were at a higher level to spectate the match as there were no bleachers at ground level. Marinette willed herself to stay focus on the upcoming battle instead of inspecting every corner of the Shalour Gym.

"You guys are… traditional, to say the least," Alya mulled.

"Yeah, you'd think we would've installed some high tech stuff to liven this place up a bit," Alix added. "But the good news is that I can still shred all those dirt paths and halfpipes around the battlefield with my trusty rollerblades."

"Both sides will use up to three Pokémon," Mr. Kubdel related the rules. "The battle has no time limit and will end when all Pokémon from either side are unable to battle. Furthermore, only the challenger will be allowed substitutions."

"Well, I better show Father that I'm still worthy of bearing the Kubdel name… _even if he does favor Alix more_ ," Jalil mumbled under his breath resolutely as he held out his first Poké Ball. "Mienfoo, give me your swiftness!"

Out came the Martials Art Pokémon as Marinette quickly identified with her Pokédex. Noting away that Jalil's Mienfoo was male and a Fighting-type, which ought to set the precedence of the Shalour Gym's type specialty on top of having Mega Evolution users, Marinette formulated which Pokémon would be effective in taking down Jalil.

"There's no harm in starting off with my lucky charm," Marinette quipped, preparing to summon her first Pokémon. "Togepi, let's go!"

Togepi was in high spirits as she was released upon the battlefield, excited to show the fruits of her training to her surrogate mother. She had the basic understanding that Marinette wanted her to be capable on the battlefield in order to fight off opponents and was more than willing to comply in spite of her typical nonviolent nature as a result of resonating with her steadfast emotions while she was still within her Egg. The Spike Ball Pokémon had sensed Marinette's unwavering heart and was going to make her sincere wishes come true one way or another.

It was time to show that this little baby was more than she appeared.

"Hey, Alya, did that Togepi come out of the Pokémon Egg Marinette won from the tag tournament?" Alix asked.

"Sure did," Alya beamed proudly. "You got this, Togepi! Show them all that size and age don't matter!"

"I can see you're not going to fool around either if you're starting off with a Fairy-type," Jalil commented grimly, readjusting his glasses shiftily.

"Let the battle begin!" Mr. Kubdel proclaimed.

* * *

 _ **Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Togepi, ?, ?) VS Jalil Kubdel (Mienfoo, ?, ?)**_

* * *

"Time to see what you're made of," Jalil began. "Your move."

"You'll regret that," Marinette replied determinedly. "Togepi, use Dazzling Gleam!"

Togepi leapt high into the air with her joyous disposition ever shining and practically manifesting into a bright light around her entire small body. Multicolored rays emanated from the light and shot out towards Mienfoo's direction. Mienfoo held an arm up to defend, measuring the supposed super effective power of the Dazzling Gleam as he took it head on.

"Direct hit!" Alya cheered.

Once the Dazzling Gleam light show died down, Mienfoo brandished his arm away, revealing that he was barely scratched by the attack, much to Marinette's horror.

"Even with the type advantage, it's sad for me to say that Togepi lacks offensive power," Jalil assessed. "Now it's my turn. Mienfoo, use Double Slap!"

"Togepi, Extrasensory!" Marinette immediately countered.

Togepi mustered her willpower and unleashed a golden rainbow-colored beam of supernatural energy to intercept Mienfoo mid-run. Mienfoo found himself unable to move while he was captured within the Extrasensory beam. Togepi directed the psychic beam up, levitating the Martial Arts Pokémon high into the air before abruptly whipping the Extrasensory down and slamming him into the ground.

"Mienfoo, are you alright?" Jalil called out.

His Pokémon stood back up after the attack and dusted himself to show that he was still raring to go. However, Jalil found that any attempts for Mienfoo to move further resulted in a painful cringe.

"The Extrasensory made Mienfoo flinch," Alix commented. "He won't be able to fight back for a while. Seriously, what are the chances for a flinch to occur so early?"

"That's Togepi's Special Ability in play, Serene Grace," Alya narrated. "It doubles the likelihood of secondary effects happening in battle."

"Don't let up!" Marinette exclaimed. "Now use Sweet Kiss!"

Taking advantage of their position, Togepi placed her little nubby arms upon her mouth to blow a kiss. The kiss took the form of a little angelic white sprite whose perceived cuteness and innocence seemed to defy all mortal comprehension. The angelic sprite sweetly floated over to the temporarily paralyzed Mienfoo and smooched him upon a cheek, carrying on the saccharine nature of its caster.

Mienfoo was overly smitten with faux tender affection that he lost control of his senses His eyes opening back up to reveal how sunken in they were, the Martial Arts Pokémon was now confused.

"Marinette is determined," Alix whistled.

"Dazzling Gleam!"

"Detect!"

Against all odds, Mienfoo's eyes gleamed with the precaution of Detect in spite of his confusion. Retaining what was left of his rationality, Mienfoo slipped through the colorful rays of the Dazzling Gleam with the fluidal finesse befitting a Fighting-type that specialized in physical swiftness in place of brute force.

Through the momentum for fighting for inner control as the Dazzling Gleam ended, Mienfoo shook his head vigorously and regained total control from the confusion.

"Man, that didn't last at all," Marinette bemoaned. "Togepi, Extrasensory!"

"Dodge and use Force Palm!"

Mienfoo wasn't going to fall for the same basic trick twice. He honed his awareness enough to anticipate the incoming Extrasensory and cartwheeled in the air to avoid the golden psychic beam. Mienfoo sprinted forward with an open palm and nailed Togepi at her blind spot, sending the Spike Ball Pokémon into a harsh tumble. Baby or not, the strike was brutal enough for Marinette to wince in reflex.

"Togepi, no!" Marinette cried worriedly.

Togepi tumbled back on her feet, already appearing worn out from one hit. Given that her opponent had more battle experience than her, it was clear that it was not going to be an easy fight, even with the type advantage.

"You go, kid!" Alya praised. "You almost have 'em on the ropes!"

 _We might have to go for broke this early_ , Marinette pondered. "Togepi, can you keep going?"

"Prii…," Togepi chirped back weakly, holding a nub up to promise her but froze in place as an agonizing sensation manifested in paralyzing sparks coursed throughout her little body.

"Paralysis," Marinette deduced grimly as she remembered that Mienfoo's Force Palm had connected. That was enough for her to decide her next plan as she instantly produced Togepi's Poké Ball in her hand. "Togepi, return!"

"Girl's got a plan, I'm calling it now," Alya whispered to Alix.

"She does have quite the pragmatic battling style," Alix nodded. "Though she's not a strategist like Max or a well-balanced offensive battler like Adrien, Marinette can find her way out of a tough situation as long as she doesn't freak out."

Even though Togepi had put up a great fight for her first time as evident with Mienfoo being slightly exhausted as a result, Marinette did not want to lose her just yet. Recalling the Spike Ball Pokémon back into her Poké Ball, Marinette needed to kick things up a notch.

"Kirlia, help me out!"

Marinette's second choice was proof enough that she wasn't fooling around any longer, though it was interesting why she opted for her dual Psychic and Fairy-type Pokémon now instead of waiting for the final round. In any case, Jalil and Mienfoo were on guard.

"Mienfoo, get ready," Jalil warned.

"Kirlia, use Magical Leaf!"

"Detect!"

With the power of Detect active, Mienfoo slipped through the incoming enchanted leafs and evaded them from their persistent pursuit. He used the inner power of Detect to disengage the honing properties of the Magical Leaf attack.

"Now to really put you to the test," Jalil resumed. "Mienfoo, use Poison Jab!"

"Confusion!"

Kirlia snared Mienfoo in her telekinetic power before the Martial Arts Pokémon could act. With a whimsical flick of the wrist, Mienfoo was sent flying into the air before crashing into the wall behind Jalil. Everyone within the Gym's massive battle chamber was astounded by Kirlia's psychic prowess, including Mr. Kubdel as he realized that he had to make a judgment call.

" _Ahem_ … Mienfoo is unable to battle!" Mr. Kubdel declared. "Kirlia wins!"

"One down, another regular and a Mega Lucario left to go," Alya commentated. "Our girl, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, is on her way to winning her third badge and learning more about the secrets of Mega Evolution."

"You have a knack for this, don't 'cha," Alix stated humorously.

"Maybe," Alya grinned back.

"Great work out there, Mienfoo," Jalil recalled his defeated Pokémon before facing Marinette with a new Poké Ball on hand. "As tempted as I am to call upon my ace, I still need to measure up your strength with my own. Sawk, give me your temperance!"

Jalil's second Pokémon appeared to be on his knees, meditating until it was his time for battle. This blue Pokémon was dressed in a light blue Karate gi. Marinette learned about Sawk is very serious when it came to training as described in his Pokédex entry. His eyes shot open with great severity as he got to his feet, tightened the black belt around his waist, and assumed a fighting stance.

"Let's make it two for two," Marinette made the first move. "Kirlia, use Confusion!"

"Sawk, Karate Chop!"

No one knew how it was possible, but Sawk brought a powered hand over his head and swiped vertically upon what appeared to be nothing. The thing was that it wasn't simply the air that Sawk attacked, but the telekinetic wave of Confusion Kirlia casted at him. It was clear that Sawk was well-trained if he could dismantle a Psychic-type attack like that.

"Okay… new plan," Marinette muttered tensely.

"Sawk, Bulk Up!"

To make matters worse, Sawk began to augment his attack and defense by a stage. Marinette had to wonder if all the flexing and muscle expansion was necessary though. All that it proved that he was a showoff and how much she wanted to bring him down big time because she disliked such arrogance.

"Kirlia, Magical Leaf!"

"Sawk, use Karate Chop back to back!"

The tactic was obviously different compared to how Mienfoo handled the attack. Instead of attempting to dodge the homing enchanted leaves, Sawk stood his ground and swatted away every incoming Magical Leaf with rapid precision.

"If I can just wear Sawk down… Kirlia, Confusion!"

"Bide!"

Sawk planted his feet firmly into the ground as the telekinetic wave washed over him. Despite finding that his body was in a psychic bind, the Karate Pokémon took a calming breath before flexing out his muscles. Sheer power alone helped him break out of the supposed super effective hold Kirlia had on him. A looming red aura emanated from Sawk as he absorbed the high amout damage he took.

"Kirlia, try another Confusion!" Marinette commanded. "Let's knock out Sawk before he can retaliate!"

The Emotion Pokémon produced a large amount of telekinetic energy within her hands before casting it upon the motionless Sawk. He braced himself against the super effective attack. If nothing else, he had plenty of endurance to spare if he was able to weather through two Confusion attacks head-on. Sawk lowered his arms once the second Confusion had passed through, sending back an unamused glare at Kirlia for her pitiful attempts at defeating him within a few turns.

"Release the energy!" Jalil ordered.

Sawk cupped his hands together and positioned them to the side to conjure the stored Bide energy. There was plenty of energy to muster as a result of suffering two super effective Confusion attacks, but at the risk of hanging on a thread himself.

"Counter with Thunderbolt!" Marinette issued.

Kirlia mimicked Sawk's stance and generated the large amount of voltage into her cupped hands as she stared down her opponent. She forced herself to pull out more energy if she was to survive against the Bide. Sawk took on a lot of damage and whether or not he showed it, he was wearing down as expected.

"Open fire!" Marinette and Jalil signaled simultaneously.

Both Pokémon thrusted their hands forward to unleash their respective energy attacks. The collision of Sawk's monochromatic beam composed of Bide's energy and Kirlia's golden-yellow Thunderbolt met at the center of the battlefield. The sheer brightness and pulsing forces from the opposing attacks caused Mr. Kubdel, Alix, and Alya to cover their faces.

The volatility of the clashing two energy-based attacks was high, so a disruptive explosion was inevitable. There was no thick haze, but a series of blustery aftershocks that blew back against Sawk and Kirlia.

"Sawk, Low Sweep!" Jalil quickly followed.

The Karate Pokémon was on the move, sprinting in towards Kirlia before leaping into a dynamic kick that struck one of Kirlia's thin legs. Kirlia reeled in pain from her damaged leg and nearly collapsed.

"Quick! Grab onto Sawk!" Marinette shouted.

Kirlia reacted quickly and grasped onto the pants leg that Sawk extended out for the Low Sweep before he could pull his leg back in. While he still had a firm foothold on the ground, Sawk attempted to throw Kirlia aside with a swing of his leg. However, Kirlia took advantage of the momentum he gave her and seized onto his loose belt, much to Sawk's surprise. Most Sawk were protective of their black belts and this one was no exception.

"Now climb up and use Draining Kiss!" Marinette continued.

While Sawk was still caught off guard from Kirlia grabbing onto his belt, the Emotion Pokémon climbed higher on his body before maintaining a firm hold on his head. With glowing lips, Kirlia placed a quick kiss on Sawk's bald head, flustering the Karate Pokémon even more as the remainder of his stamina was drained away.

Kirlia backflipped off of Sawk once her work was done, mildly wincing as she landed on her injured leg. Sawk, on the other hand, fell on his back as his fighting energy was sapped away and transferred over to Kirlia. His dazed face still held a blush as a result of the Draining Kiss, though he couldn't help but sweatdrop over the circumstance of his downfall.

"Sawk is unable to battle!" Mr. Kubdel announced. "Kirlia wins!"

"Girl takes no prisoner!" Alya hollered, fist pumping in the air with Alix.

"Hard to root between friends and family, in my case, but this Gym battle is definitely exciting," Alix grinned. "I'm so pumped for mine."

Jalil recalled his fallen Sawk after giving his gratitude for the effort. He analyzed Marinette enough to know that she meant business. She was quick to think on her feet and react just as fast to her impromptu plans. But Jalil had to wonder if she would be able to handle pure power. His final Pokémon, contained within the Poké Ball in his hand, would be the ultimate judge of her ability.

"Lucario, give me your omniscience!"

Marinette and Alya couldn't believe their luck as they now witnessed the famous Aura Pokémon in the flesh. Lucario gave off a fierce bark in preparation for battle. The first detail that Marinette and Alya found on Lucario was the armband on his right arm that held an orange marble-sized stone with a wavy design composed of the colors blue and red. There was no doubt that this was Lucario's Mega Stone, the Lucarionite.

Alya then remembered to pull out her phone as she specifically desired to record Lucario's fighting abilities, especially those of his Mega Evolution form should Jalil choose to invoke it, for her Pokéblog.

"Hey, viewers," Alya reported with a brief headshot of herself before going voiceover. "Alya here live at the Shalour City Gym about to record a promising battle with a Mega Evolved Pokémon. The match hasn't started yet, but this way, you awesome follwers will see the difference of power between a regular Pokémon and its Mega Evolved form."

"Well, Marinette, I think you've earned a right to face me at my greatest," Jalil appraised. "But just to be sure I'm not mistaken in my evaluation, please feel free to make the first move."

The dark-bluenette designer couldn't help but raise a brow at the statement. Jalil probably didn't mean to come off as disrespectful despite the fact he was down to his last Pokémon. She still had three able-bodied Pokémon, even though two of them have been worn through battle and one of them was currently paralyzed. Even though her purpose was to win the Shalour Gym's badge, Marinette felt that she wouldn't truly earn it if she didn't face the Leader's true power.

What more would it take to prove that she was not to be taken lightly?

"Fine," Marinette growled. "Kirlia, use Confusion!"

In response to the straightforward attack, Jalil merely gave a nod to Lucario. An unseen force formed in front of Lucario, demonstrating the deflection of Kirlia's telekinetic wave. However, Lucario's eyes widened and held his arms up to brace himself as he sensed that he was about to be pushed back.

"Did that surprise you?" Jalil inquired. "That's Lucario's aura in work. It helps diminish possible damage he receives, though I have to admit, even with the aura, your move was strong enough to put Lucario into the defensive."

"Stop talking to me as if I was a noob," Marinette warned. "Whatever you have, throw it at me! I can take it!"

"As you wish, challenger," Jalil consented, placing a thumb and index finger upon his Mega Pendant. The Key Stone lit up to his touch and reacted to his rising inner feelings. Likewise, the Lucarionite from Lucario's armband gave off streaks of orange light in response to the activated Key Stone. "Key Stone, give me higher power! Mega Evolve!"

Strands of light extended out of Jalil's Key Stone to reach and connect with the strands released by Lucario's Lucarionite. Lucario howled wildly into the air as his whole body was consumed in multicolored Mega Evolution energy to the point that his form was barely recognizable. Marinette, her Kirlia, Alya, and Alix, who despite having seen her brother using Mega Evolution multiple times now, were in awe of observing such an intense transformation.

The appendages behind Lucario's head lengthened. The fur on his torso grew out as well, especially around the back end. An additional pair of spikes developed upon the back of his paws, as well as on top of his feet. Aside from these aesthetical changes, Lucario appeared to have gotten bigger compared to his previous form.

The Mega Evolution soon came to a finish with the familiar Key Stone symbol swiftly flashing in rainbow colors in front of Lucario and the energy dissipated from his body, revealing Mega Lucario in his entire warrior might.

"So _this_ is a Mega Lucario," Marinette muttered to herself, still in wonderment from witnessing her first Mega Evolution transformation. Awesome or not, she had a Gym battle to continue. "Time to prove myself. Kirlia, use Confusion one more time!"

"Lucario, Swords Dance!"

Kirlia was able to snare Mega Lucario in her telekinetic grip, but found that she was unable to even bind him fully because of the incredible aura he used to repel her attempt. At the meantime, projects of light blue swords materialized around Mega Lucario before clashing blades with each other. The Aura Pokémon glowed red as his attack stat went up a couple of levels.

"Kirlia, Draining Kiss!"

Kirlia was about to pirouette over to Mega Lucario, but she accidentally placed too much pressure on the leg that was injured from Sawk's previous Low Sweep and stumbled onto the knee of her uninjured leg.

"Metal Claw!"

There was no time for Kirlia to recover as she felt a sharp sensation slice through her body. Mega Lucario somehow appeared a few meters behind her with six silver-white blades extending out from the spikes on his right paw, three from each spike. The fact that he was behind Kirlia within a matter of seconds was quite the testament to his increased speed.

As for the testament to his strength, it was enough to say that Kirlia didn't get back up after Mega Lucario retracted the Metal Claw blades.

"Kirlia is unable to battle!" Mr. Kubdel ruled out. "Lucario wins!"

"Holy Miltank, that was fast," Alya blinked a few times.

"Marinette was asking for it, to be fair," Alix shrugged. "Facing my brother's Mega Lucario is pretty much the point of no return, a make it or break it. You either win or you don't. But in few cases, the defeat brought by my brother's Mega Lucario is so crushing that some Trainers give up on their dreams on the spot."

"Well I'm not giving on my girl just yet," Alya replied. "Kirlia was already weakened from battling Sawk. Marinette has one more Pokémon aside from Togepi she can use. Whatever she has planned, I believe in her."

"I'll be impressed with what she manages to pull off to win, provided that she does win," Alix remarked.

"Hang on that hat of yours, Alix, 'cause it's not over until Marinette says it's over," Alya promised.

"Kirlia, return," Marinette recalled her fainted Kirlia. "Great job out there. Your work out there won't be in vain." She hated to do this as she pulled out her next Poké Ball, but she knew what she had to do. She would just have to beg for forgiveness if it came to that. "Togepi, you're up again!"

Marinette justified her misgivings on sending her paralyzed baby Togepi out to battle as she knew her Pokémon would end up as fodder for Mega Lucario. But in Pokémon battling, there was no room for sentimentality nor was there any reason for Marinette to constantly baby her Togepi despite being about a week old. She could only hope that Togepi was able to understand her role as a Pokémon despite her inexperience.

"I'm not holding back for anyone, not even for a Pokémon like Togepi," Jalil reminded. "Remember that you wanted me to go full out."

"I don't expect you to hold back," Marinette responded. "Doing so would only insult the honor of the Gym you represent and the challenger trying to prove her worth in earning the Gym's badge."

"Very perceptive of you," Jalil concurred. "If only all Pokémon Trainers could see things like we can, but alas… Lucario, get ready."

"Now Togepi, let's start with Extrasensory!"

"Lucario, deflect with Bone Rush!"

Mega Lucario placed his paws together to form a long bone staff made of aura, expertly wielding and twirling it as a display of prominence. He waited as Togepi released a golden psychic beam towards him, to which he countered by spinning his bone staff to deflect it. Togepi moved the Extrasensory stream to attack at different angles, but Mega Lucario was able to block it regardless of where the Extrasensory came from.

 _Now he's just toying with me_ , Marinette grumbled within her mind, but she shouldn't lose her cool now. "We have to go for broke. Togepi, Metronome!"

Togepi ceased her Extrasensory attack and moved on to wagging her arms back and forth in a rhythmic manner. Mega Lucario's bone staff vanished as he waited for the unpredictable result of Metronome. A few seconds later, Togepi pointed her arms up as they began to glow white, signaling the release of the random move.

The Spike Ball Pokémon aimed a nub at Mega Lucario, firing a pulse of yellow electromagnetic ring waves that ensnared him before he could react. The rings formed a dome around him before turning into static discharge surging throughout his body.

The Metronome attack had turned into Thunder Wave. What luck!

"Marinette, now's your chance!" Alya yelled. "Mega Lucario has been paralyzed!"

"Right," Marinette nodded. "Togepi, Sweet Kiss!"

"I don't think so," Jalil intervened. "Metal Claw!"

In spite of the newly gained paralysis, Mega Lucario pushed forward with glowing blades produced from the spikes on both paws. He wasn't moving as fast as his movements were now trackable to the human eye. Togepi was lucky not to be paralyzed in performing her third move as she blew a kiss and conjured the angelic sprite.

However, Mega Lucario aimed to take down Togepi and stop the Sweet Kiss from landing on him as he immediately appeared in front of her. He used his left paw to slash Togepi away and attempted to use his right paw to destroy the angelic sprite. Unfortunately, his right arm locked up as the paralysis had decided to take effect, allowing the Sweet Kiss cherub to harmlessly evade the Metal Claw and make contact on Mega Lucario's face.

The Aura Pokémon recoiled from the Sweet Kiss as he felt his senses becoming overwhelmed. The appendages on the back of his head had sprawled out. His red pupils shrank into a menacing size. Baring his sharpened canines, he growled and hissed as he struggled to regain control over his Sweet Kiss-induced confusion. Mega Lucario had enough discipline not to attack the first living creature he saw, even if there was a little creature meters away that was down for the count.

That was Togepi's last gift as she stayed on her back after being hit by the super effective Metal Claw previously powered up by Swords Dance.

"Togepi is unable to battle!" Mr. Kubdel quickly declared. "Lucario wins!"

"Okay, now I know I can't lose this advantage," Marinette avowed as she recalled her beaten Togepi. "Thank you, Togepi. I'll make it all up to you, I swear." She watched as Mega Lucario had his paws on his head, uttering excruciating guttural noises as he fought for mental dominance. Marinette had her final Poké Ball on hand. "It's up to you now. Time to get that badge. Tikki, spots on!"

Marinette's final Pokémon shouldn't have been a surprise as her Ledyba had the type advantage as a dual Bug and Flying-type. But given the differences in battle experience and power, Mega Lucario still reigned supreme.

"Interesting last choice," Jalil mused. "Your Ledyba will probably have an advantage in speed due to Lucario's paralysis, but will that be enough to overcome the power of Mega Evolution?"

"You'll have to see for yourself," Marinette quipped. "Tikki, Acrobatics!"

Probably as a crack to Jalil's hypothesis regarding Tikki's speed, Marinette had her Pokémon zip around in the air before colliding into Mega Lucario. The crash had significantly pushed him back, but he was still standing tall while Tikki quickly retreated back to her side of the battlefield.

"Impressive," Jalil commented.

"You've seen nothing yet. Silver Wind!"

Tikki continued her onslaught by conjuring up a powerful wind coated with silvery powdered scales from behind. The Silver Wind blustered against Mega Lucario, who did nothing to defend against it. Marinette narrowed her eyes, noticing the lack of commands Mega Lucario received as of late as suspicious, but it was not like she had any other option left to take at the moment. She needed to weaken and knock out the powerful Pokémon somehow while luck was still smiling upon her.

Luck continued to smile upon her as a golden aura flared from Tikki's body. There was the rare ten percent chance of Silver Wind enhancing all of her abilities, from attack to defense to speed. Now was the moment to fight back hard.

"Now follow with Comet Punch!" Marinette resumed.

Tikki dove in with extra speed with fists blazing with enhanced strength. Fulfilling her Trainer's will, she pummeled Mega Lucario with all she had, though Tikki had to note how sturdy his body was that her fists were tingling in discomfort from every punch she sent. However, at a moment of weakness, she found herself staring eye to eye with him, and it looked like he was not pleased in being reduced to her punching bag.

"Oh no, Tikki!" Marinette screamed, realizing what was happening. "Get away from there!"

"Metal Claw!"

Mega Lucario merely swiped an arm upon the Five Star Pokémon to swat her out of the air since she was so close to him. Marinette had realized her folly in letting her guard down in her all-out assault.

"Tikki, please be okay!" Marinette cried out, to which her Ledyba was able to get back into the air albeit feebly.

"I didn't command my Lucario for a reason," Jalil explained. "I knew what you were trying to do. You were trying to make my own attacks backfire. I would risk having Lucario hurt himself while under his confused state. And at any possible moment he is able to fight back, there would be the paralysis issue to deal with. That is why I let you attack Lucario so that your own attacks would wake him up from his confusion, leaving me with one less problem to handle. You're a remarkable Trainer to put me into this position, but I'm afraid I can't let this go on any longer."

"And I'm afraid I can't let you go away that easily," Marinette retorted. "Tikki, Supersonic!"

"Not falling for that twice. Use Aura Sphere!"

Mega Lucario instantly charged up his signature move, a bright blue ball of condensed aura, in one paw and lobbed it at Tikki, blasting her out of the air once again. The resulting explosion from contact with the Aura Sphere was brutal as smoke was still coming out of Tikki's carapace.

"No no no… This can't be it," Marinette muttered as she was failing to control her hysterics.

Tikki was down on the ground and had sustained heavy damage from two of Mega Lucario's attacks. After all the work she had put into taking down the rest of Jalil's team first as well as weakening Mega Lucario, Marinette was meeting her end at the hands of the Mega Evolved Pokémon she wanted to face. She couldn't help but fall to her knees in despondency. Was she truly unprepared against the might of Mega Evolution?

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you're not done yet, ya hear me?!" Alya boomed from the elevated floor, startling Alix with the force of her voice. She still had her phone out recording the whole session. "If Tikki can still battle, so can you! Who cares how strong Lucario's Mega Evolution is! If you plan on using that power one day, you have to learn to beat it on your own! And I know you can do it now! Use your true inner strength to evolve first!"

"Use my… true inner strength… to evolve?" Marinette repeated hesitantly as she briefly pondered upon her words. "… But what is my inner strength?"

* * *

" _Believe in yourself just as your friends do," Adrien's voice echoed._

* * *

"My strength… I've always had it," Marinette realized, getting back to her feet. "It takes the support of my friends for me to see it. My friends… my Pokémon… You've all been by my side." Tikki pushed herself off the ground and glanced back at her ward. "Tikki… I know we can do it. You've helped me when we first met at Professor Damocles's Pokémon reserve. You saw something in me that I couldn't see because I was always clouded with self-doubt. Thanks to you… Alya… _Adrien_ … I can become whatever I aspire to with your help. Let's fight together like we've always done, down to the very end! Let's evolve together in this crazy journey of ours!"

"I don't mean to eavesdrop, but let's see if you can continue your journey through this insurmountable obstacle," Jalil professed. "Lucario, Aura Sphere!"

Mega Lucario formed an Aura Sphere that looked particularly bigger than the last before throwing it towards the currently downed Tikki. The Five Star Pokémon remained as resolute as her Trainer, sensing her own fighting spirit from her previously spoken words welling up inside of her.

Without a vocal command, Tikki flew forward to take on the Aura Sphere, blocking it with her hands. The Aura Sphere was bigger than her. Marinette desperately called out her name, but it went unheard. Tikki pushed back against the Aura Sphere in spite of her weakened condition, tapping into her inner strength that Marinette knew resided within just as Tikki knew there was inner strength within the dark-bluenette designer.

" _Ree-DAAA!_ " Tikki bellowed.

That strength was made manifest as Tikki's body glowed as blue as the potent attack she fought against, much to the great surprise of everyone watching along.

Tikki grew slightly bigger in both head and body. The lowest pair of arms was seen turning into legs with large roundish feet. A spot appeared on her forehead. Her antennae still remained particularly short. Tikki had also mustered up the power to redirect the Aura Sphere into a far corner of the ceiling with a resilient punch as the light from her body died down.

"Ree-dian!" Tikki grunted, flexing her strengthened arms and stretching her new legs.

"Tikki… you really did evolve," Marinette whispered breathlessly; she wanted to cry in joy on the spot. "You're a Ledian now!"

"Your Pokémon responded to your heart and found true power," Jalil commentated, impressed by the feat. "Now the real final battle begins. Are you ready?"

"Whenever you are," Marinette replied, realizing the possibility that Tikki's abilities significantly changed as a result of her evolution and took out her Pokédex to analyze her.

"Then I'll start this time. Lucario, use Swords Dance!"

"Tikki, Mach Punch!"

The Five Star Pokémon demonstrated her newly learned move by flying at a speed that made her disappear in everyone's side and reappear right in front of Mega Lucario. Before he could even follow through with his given command and power up, Tikki sent a furious fist into the side of his face, knocking him off his feet and sending him into quite a loop.

"No way!" Jalil yelped.

"Yes way," Marinette smirked. "Tikki's new Ability is Iron Fist, which powers up all punch-related moves. And with Lucario part Steel-type, safe to say that's gonna hurt in the morning."

Mega Lucario picked himself off the ground and readjusted his jaw. Even he had to admit that Mach Punch was something he could handle only so much of.

"And there's more where that came from," Marinette continued. "Tikki, use Acrobatics!"

"Lucario, Metal Claw!"

Mega Lucario had his blades out and ready, but soon found himself unable to move as his paralysis took over. Tikki charged up her momentum in the air before tackling into Mega Lucario harder than before, knocking him off his feet once again.

"Tikki, Acrobatics one more time!"

"Use Bone Rush on the ground!"

Mega Lucario fought through his paralysis and produced two shorter aura bone staffs in each paw. He then used them to swipe up dust and dirt from the battlefield ground into the air right before Tikki could get the drop on him. He managed to bring up enough dust to form a cloud, which only got bigger when Tikki crashed into the ground as Mega Lucario was able to sidestep her at the last second.

The dust cloud Mega Lucario started overtook the entire center of the battlefield. Neither Pokémon could be seen. It was hard for Tikki to see while she was in the thick dirt cloud. She stayed where she was and used her other senses to follow along what was happening around her since her vision was currently hindered at the moment.

"Lucario doesn't need to use his eyes since he is able to sense the aura of all living things," Jalil revealed. "Now Lucario, Metal Claw!"

"Tikki, Silver Wind!" Marinette called out. "Blow that dust away!"

"Wait, what?!"

It appeared that Jalil became careless himself as he hadn't realized that Tikki could have just used Silver Wind blow from all directions from her body, which she just did in order to dispel the dust cloud made as a desperate final plan and prevent Mega Lucario from getting the jump on her. The Aura Pokémon was caught in midair by her Silver Wind, unable to follow through with his Metal Claw attack.

"Let's let them have it now, Tikki!" Marinette exclaimed, raising her own fist to the air to mimic her Pokémon's next move. "Mach Punch!"

Tikki sped up to where Mega Lucario was and sent a piercing uppercut that carried the both of them all the way up to the ceiling. The force had been strong enough to imbed Mega Lucario into a self-made impression. Tikki flew back down to her side of the field as gravity eventually pulled Mega Lucario back down to the battlefield ground and landed with a plop.

He laid flat on his stomach as he reverted back into his regular form in a flash.

"Lucario is unable to battle!" Mr. Kubdel finalized. "Ledian is the victor, which means the winner of this Gym battle is challenger Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

"Whew!" Marinette exhaled audibly, allowing herself to fall on her butt. "Almost as stressful as trying to talk to Adrien for the first time after falling in love… Really didn't think I can make it this far."

She didn't feel as exhausted when Tikki flew around her and hugged her head. Both started laughing and praising each other affectionately for a job well done and a battle well fought.

"When the girl really puts her mind into it, not even Mega Evolution can stop her," Alya smiled fondly, stopping the recording on her phone with a quick tap. "Proud best friend right here."

"That battle had me on the edge, even more than Adrien's," Alix remarked. "… Now I _really_ gotta step up my game."

"In the end, I wound up getting judged instead, but it was still one of the most enjoyable battles I've had," Jalil sighed, recalling Lucario back. "Thank you, Lucario."

"You were just as impressive as a Gym Leader should be, Jalil, and even more so as a Mega Evolution user," Mr. Kubdel lauded, walking over to him with the tray containing the Rumble Badge. "I'm proud of you, just so you know."

"That means a lot hearing it from you, Father," Jalil mumbled. "But I did what I had to do and I have no regrets."

Sharing an understanding nod with each other, they walked over to where Marinette was. She was already joined with Alix and Alya as they celebrated her hard-earned victory as loudly as possible.

"Dad, what did you think about the battle?" Alix asked.

"I was very impressed with your friend, Alix," Mr. Kubdel answered. "That only leaves me with high hopes for you once you do challenge your brother for the Rumble Badge."

"Speaking of which," Jalil continued off, holding the Shalour Gym's badge in his hand. "Marinette, you've proven yourself worthy this day and I hereby award you with the Rumble Badge."

"Thank you, Jalil," Marinette replied, taking the badge with her fingers. She couldn't resist the urge to do it as she held her new badge in the air. "Miraculous Ledian! I just won the Rumble Badge!"

"Ree-Ree-dian!" Tikki made the peace sign.

"Congrats again, Marinette," Alya said, pulling her BFF into another crushing hug.

"You know, Marinette, I don't do this often unless I am very impressed, but I am willing to help you out if you desire to pursue the path of a Mega Evolution user," Mr. Kubdel cleared his throat. "As the leading expert on Mega Evolution with Professor Damocles following my research, I wish to uphold and unlock more of the secrets behind Mega Evolution that our ancestors have started."

"What do you mean by helping me out?" Marinette questioned.

"It's just as I have done with Champion Agreste's son for the first time in a while," Mr. Kubdel explained. "If memory serves, he had a male Kirlia, in which he used against Jalil during his battle. Your Kirlia reminded me of his. And since he already had a Key Stone in his possession, I decided to grant him an additional gift for him to use once he feels he's ready."

"You mean…?" Alya drawled expectantly.

"I _am_ the leading Mega Evolution expert for a reason, and like I said, I don't do this unless I see potential in Trainers, in which you happen to be one of them, Ms. Dupain-Cheng," Mr. Kubdel confirmed with a chuckle. "I can spare you a Mega Stone, a Gardevoirite if I'm not mistaken, for your Kirlia once she evolves."

"… Pinch me," Marinette muttered numbly. Tikki glanced at the others before shrugging it off and obediently following her Trainer's command. "OW! Not literally!"

"This is a reward for high caliber Trainers like you and the young Agreste earn after facing the Shalour Gym," Jalil clarified. "Allow us to give you the privilege to peruse our personal collection of Mega Stones. They're kept within a hidden chamber inside the Tower."

"You guys can just call him 'Adrien' instead of 'young Agreste' or 'Champion Agreste's son,' y'know," Alix rolled her eyes.

"Well, Marinette, you're definitely getting one step closer to putting your new Key Stone to good use," Alya winked at her bestie.

"Yeah, though I still feel this is all happening so fast," Marinette responded. "And I just won my third badge too."

"Hey, even if you can't use Mega Evolution now, at least you'll have the means to do it later in your journey when you do feel ready," Alya reasoned.

"You're right, Alya," Marinette smiled. "You always know what to say."

"Someone's got to be the voice of reason here, after all."

* * *

 **My hope in writing out these battles the way I have is so that you, the reader, can practically watch them as if they were on the actual Pokémon show. It is also why I ignore the sequence of events that happen in the X and Y games and in the anime itself in order to make things flow out the way they can, if that made sense.**

 **On the topic of Mega Evolution, a guest review reminded me of the side effects of Mega Evolution as revealed in Pok** **émon Sun and Moon Versions. While I've been keeping things Gen VI and lower (meaning no known side effects), depending on how the circumstances turn out later on, I may incorporate concepts and possibly Pok** **émon** **from Gen VII now that I'm more familiar with it.**

 **One of the best and most fun things in making the Miraculous Ladybug and Pokémon AU crossover is making all the counterparts and comparisons. The obvious examples are Kalos being based off of France and Xerneas and Yveltal as the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculouses. Character comparisons I made so far include Alix and Korrina (rollerblading tomboys), Jalil using Lucario (whose design is based off of Egyptian God Anubis, which further refers back to Jalil's akumatization as Pharaoh), Marinette and Adrien with Serena and Calem (protagonist and rival), Alya as a combination of best friend Shauna and journalist Alexa, Nino with upbeat Tierno (music and dance combo), and Nathaniel and Trevor (introverted red heads). Of course, those are all I could come up with on the spot and some of them might not be as accurate, but that's what I've been putting down on the table so far.**

 **So I might not update as frequently as I have because of the holidays, but there will be plenty of chapters to look forward to before the New Year.**

 **Also, I have a fun poll up on my page now. I may do random to relevant ones time to time, so please check it out when you have the chance.**

 **Please review! And thanks for your support!**


	24. The Need for Heroes!

"It's time to let him out to play."

"But sir, are you certain?"

"You dare question me?"

"N-No, but this is the first time we've done this project with the Mega Evolution energy."

"Is the boy and his Rhyhorn still under our command?"

"Well, yes, but−."

"Then no further questions! Tell the other Grunts to let him loose now or else I will reduce you back into nothing!"

"Y-Yes, Poison Moth!"

The line of communication between Poison Moth and his subordinate was immediately disconnected. The villain gave a heavy exhale. It was difficult at times maintaining a secret organization like Team Akuma, especially when competence was starting to become a rarity among his soldiers. Despite his promise of power and subjecting them to mild hypnotic suggestion from his Malamar, his Grunts still manage to bumble over simple tasks.

It had started back at their search for Xerneas and Yveltal in Glittering Cave over a week ago. Even though the report stated that there were no signs of those Legendary Pokémon, his minions had a run-in with a group of young Trainers that managed to give them a hard time. Of course, Poison Moth knew he couldn't blame his Grunts for their humiliating losses. Even he had to admit that this new generation of Pokémon Trainers was quick to learn and grow strong within short periods of time.

This was why he left it up to his Akumas and Venomoth messenger to scout for potential Trainers to exploit for his means. The large boy known as Ivan was to be the first of many more special projects to come.

"Ah, I wonder what location would be suitable for Ivan to lay waste upon," Poison Moth mused. "Perhaps Geosenge Town? Fitting as both he and his Rhyhorn were exposed to the Mega Evolution ray. It won't be long now until I rouse Xerneas and Yveltal from their slumber with all this chaos and their powers will soon be mine!"

In the far back corner of his dismal chamber, Nooroo continued to observe drearily on how much further into darkness this man would dive.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the Shalour Pokémon Center…_

Marinette continued to stare upon the marble-sized stone sitting in the palm of her hand. Despite it feeling real and radiating some sort of mysterious power, she still couldn't believe it. The stone was a light shade of white smoke. The familiar imprint within the stone was composed of a light mint green, pink, and red. These characteristics define this Mega Stone as a Gardevoirite, courtesy of the Kubdel family following her victory at the Shalour Gym.

She easily recalled yesterday following the battle against Jalil and his Mega Lucario. His father led them to his special chambers in the Tower of Mastery. Mr. Kubdel had amassed an impressive collection of Mega Stones throughout his career as the leading Mega Evolution expert and true to his word, he had a spare Gardevoirite to gift to her after sensing her potential to leap to greater heights with her Pokémon. Much to her protests, Marinette didn't want to accept such a big gift, but it took plenty of convincing from Alya and Alix, as well as additional reassurance from Jalil and Mr. Kubdel, to finally accept the Mega Stone.

Her misgivings in being responsible for the Mega Stone included losing it, destroying it, and not being strong enough to tap into the power of Mega Evolution when the time would finally come. But for the time being as she sorted out her thoughts, Marinette agreed to hold onto the Gardevoirite and maybe design a personal accessory to equip it to for her Kirlia once she evolved. She might as well have some fun with it if she was going to keep it.

"Hey, Marinette, you ready to get going?" Alya asked suddenly, causing the dark-bluenette designer to stagger and nearly drop her Mega Stone.

"Uh, yeah, I'm ready," Marinette grinned, seizing the Gardevoirite tightly in her fist and pocketing it immediately.

With a knowing smile, Alya joined her on the lobby's chaise lounge chair and placed an arm around her. As much as she loved her like a sister, Alya had to wonder when Marinette would ever let go over her self-doubting nature. Hopefully as they continued during their journey through the Kalos region she'll get over it and even muster up the courage to ask out Adrien.

Before she could pull Marinette to her feet, a chime from the widescreen television monitor on the lobby wall caught everyone's attention. On screen was Nadja Chamack, the designated Lumiose Gym Leader, and for some reason she was in a helicopter flying hundreds of feet in the air.

"Greetings, citizens of Kalos," Nadja began. "We interrupt the regular scheduled programming for this emergency broadcast. As of now, I am currently flying over Geosenge Town, where there have been recent disturbances threatening the once peaceful life between people and Pokémon."

The camera then shifted for an aerial view over the location populated with rather enigmatic rock structures. The camera then zoomed in on a strange looking Rhyhorn that was black instead of the usual gray and had a yellow horn, resembling the tuft of dyed blond hair hanging on his rider's forehead. The Rhyhorn's rider was a large fellow with dour facial features strikingly familiar to both Marinette and Alya. The only problem was that the rider was covered from head to toe with brownish-gray armor with orange plating. He even came equipped with a large drill-like horn on the top of his forehead over his tuft, giving him the appearance of a Rhyperior, which was not so coincidentally the final evolution of Rhyhorn.

"Wha… What did they do to him?!" Marinette cried out.

"It's like Ivan and his Rhyhorn became Pokémon-human hybrids," Alya conjectured, shaking her head in disgust. "This is low for Team Akuma."

The scarlet-brunette journalist immediately bolted from her seat, leaving behind a worried Marinette.

"Alya, wait!" Marinette called out, managing to get her friend to pause before she went through the exit. "Where are you going?"

"Back to Geosenge, of course!" Alya yelled back. "They can't get away with this indignity! A hero's gotta stop them, whether it's me or someone else! I'll see ya!"

"Alya, come back! Alya!" Marinette beckoned, but to no avail.

Her best friend was out the door, already willing to risk her life to save Ivan. Marinette knew that this time would come, but she had hoped that Alya wouldn't jump the call as she usually did. As much as she admired her candid and bold nature, she feared that it would grant her an early demise.

Marinette needed to act now in spite of her own cowardice. The personal vows she made to become stronger to protect her friends from the dangers of Team Akuma were now being put to the test. She quickly calculated that it would take less than two hours to reach Geosenge Town on foot, considering that she wasn't going to waste time training along the way or stopping to smell the flowers. Probably even less if she left now and ran for her life.

This meant that she couldn't ask for help. Alix was out preparing for her own Gym battle against her brother. She didn't know where the rest of her friends were. She didn't have Adrien's number, and even if she did have the nerve to talk to him, she wasn't going to endanger his life by dragging him into this mess. No, this was a burden she was fine to shoulder alone if it meant he was safe.

She stared at her bag. It was time to transform.

* * *

 _In a nearby small town…_

"We do not know what to make from this bizarre turn of events, which is why we are evacuating the Geosenge populace ASAP," Nadja continued, holding up a Poké Ball with her free hand. "I'm going to see if I can hold off this dangerous Rhyhorn rider."

The pedestrians applauded as they watched the newscast from outside the store the small televisions were in. In all the excitement, they didn't notice a particular blond, green-eyed boy sneak away from the crowd and head off into the direction of the nearby Geosenge Town.

"Looks like the perfect opportunity for _**Me**_ _owth_ to finally be _Butter_ _ **free**_."

It was time to transform.

* * *

 _Much later in Geosenge Town…_

"Heliolisk, use Bulldoze!"

The mild seismic shockwave Nadja's Heliolisk sent with a mighty stomp was ignored as Rhyhorn leapt remarkably high in the air. They somehow found the right timing to use the Bulldoze to maximize their air time. Rhyhorn opened his mouth and large clumps of rock formed in front of him as he retaliated with a Rock Blast.

Heliolisk was knocked off her feet. Nadja gritted her teeth in frustration as she pulled Heliolisk back into her Poké Ball, surprised on how this human-Pokémon abomination easily fended off her tactics. The only way this was possible was if Trainer and Pokémon were truly as one. It might be the case if the Trainer appeared like his Pokémon, but whatever was going on, it was clear that she was not faring well.

"Mrs. Chamack, are you alright?" the cameraman asked.

"Get back, all of you!" Nadja ordered her crew. "As an active Gym Leader, I must do my duty to the Pokémon League and protect our home. Please watch over Manon for me."

"You can watch over her yourself!" a new voice exclaimed.

Nadja and her camera crew witnessed a colorful Aurora Beam nearly hit the strange Rhyhorn, but the Spikes Pokémon effortlessly evaded the attack. They saw a bespectacled tanned girl with scarlet-brown hair with a beauty mark over her right eyebrow with an Amaura coming to their aid. Nadja immediately recognized the girl.

"You're one of Marinette's friends," Nadja stated. "You help her babysit my daughter, Manon, back when the both of you still attended Lumiose Academy."

"Yup, it's me," Alya waved back despite being a bit out of breath. "Glad to see Gym Leaders taking the initiative in stopping bad guys for once."

"What are you doing here?" Nadja questioned instantly. "It's dangerous for kids like you to be out here."

"I came to help," Alya declared earnestly.

"You're too young to get involved," Nadja warned. "Please leave."

"You don't understand, Mrs. Chamack," Alya protested. "That boy with the Rhyhorn is one of our classmates from Lumiose Academy. Something happened to him that he's no longer in control."

"What are you talking about?" Nadja asked.

"This secret evil organization called Team Akuma kidnapped Ivan and did something to him," Alya explained. "Why exactly, I don't know."

"It is by the will of Poison Moth," a gruff voice intervened.

Their ears pricked up to find the speaker to be Ivan, ominously approaching them whilst on his Rhyhorn. Upon closer look, his eyes were revealed to be blank and devoid of life, same with his Rhyhorn. From all her knowledge of superheroes and supervillains, Alya easily interpreted this sign as a form of brainwashing. At least now they could acquit Ivan of his wrongdoings as he was clearly not in charge of his actions.

"What are you going about, Ivan?" Alya demanded. "And who's Poison Moth? Is he the mastermind behind all this?!"

"… I must… find them… Find the Pokémon," Ivan recited. "Interlopers… will be crushed… Crushed!"

With a kick to the sides, his Rhyhorn picked up the speed and charged forward with his horn glowing with energy. Alya called Amaura to be in front of her and Nadja to hold off the incoming Horn Attack. But before Amaura could intercept Rhyhorn, an Energy Ball was tossed in from the side and collided against both Rhyhorn and Ivan, eliciting a strong explosion that pushed them off their course.

"Now what's going on?" Alya gasped, wondering who was able to save them.

Her eyes widened as she took in the sight. Another duo of Trainer and Pokémon arrived. The Pokémon was a Sewaddle. The Sewaddle's Trainer, however, looked like a girl her age, but wore an awesome heroic costume that resembled a Ledian. At least, that was the Pokémon that came to Alya's mind as the new girl had distinctive blue eyes within the red domino mask that had a black spot in the space between the eyes above. Her dark hair was tied into two small pigtails around the back of her head by long red ribbons, mimicking the appearance of Ledian's antennae. Alya's eyes scanned the rest of the girl's formfitting costume, which was cream-colored on the front and red on the back. The girl wore a unique scarf around her neck that was red with black spots on one side and yellow on the underside that resembled Ledian's elytra. Her sleeves and leggings were black. On her hands were white fingerless gloves. On her feet were red flat-soled boots.

Marinette kept her composure as Alya scrutinized her from the distance. She prayed internally that she wouldn't figure that it was her behind the ridiculous, but still nice Ledian hero costume she made as part of covertly fighting Team Akuma without endangering her identity. She had a variety of materials to make this costume out of on top of fortifying them with Sewaddle's durable silk. And the best part was that the final material used for this costume was both flexible and breathable. But all of that wouldn't matter if her best friend managed to connect the dots.

"Uh, hi," she greeted rather weakly.

"No… way," Alya managed to say. "Are you… Are you a real superhero?!"

"Huh? I mean, yeah! Yeah, I am," she replied confidently as to mask her previously meek display. "Al−I mean, citizen, what brings you to this dangerous place?"

"My friend over there with the Rhyhorn is out of control, so I came here to stop him," Alya answered. "But now you're here! What's your name? Do you specialize in Bug-types? What's your superhero origin? Were you bitten by a radioactive Ledian? Or did you come from an island of exclusively female warriors? Or maybe you were traumatized by a swarm of Ledian before witnessing the murder of your parents?"

"Um… well… Ah, watch out!"

Alya found herself grabbed by the masked girl as the both of them were pulled along by Sewaddle's String Shot before Ivan and his Rhyhorn rampaged over them. As much as Marinette didn't want to do it, she had to throw Alya to the side. She didn't even know her own strength as Alya was sent tumbling on the ground a few feet from the originally intended drop off. At least the aspiring journalist got the message and quickly got away from danger, leaving Marinette to tangle with the brainwashed Ivan. However, she did hide behind a nearby rock structure along with her Amaura and began to film the whole spectacle, still tingling over the fact that a superhero finally stepped up to protect Kalos. She was a major fan of superheroes, fictional or otherwise after all.

"Citizens of Kalos, a new development has arose as a young woman dressed as a Ledian is now fighting against this brainwashed boy and his Rhyhorn in my stead," Nadja reported to the live camera. "Can we really place our hopes into this new superhero?"

The camera then zoomed upon the girl battling the Rhyhorn with her Sewaddle, fending off the raging Rhyhorn with multiple Energy Balls. However, despite all of the super effective hits they managed to land, Rhyhorn was still raring to go with little wear-and-tear. Even Marinette could tell that this was unnatural. What did Team Akuma do to the both of them that made them so resilient?

"Direct attacks are not working," she muttered to herself. "We'll need to change up tactics."

But before she could relay her plan, she found her Sewaddle being tossed to the side by a couple of ambushing Dark Pulses. It seemed that the trend of outsiders attacking at inconvenient moments was becoming a thing this episode as the meddlers were revealed to be a Houndour and a Skorupi, commanded by a two Team Akuma Grunts dressed in their gaudy purple agent suits.

"Nothing personal, masked girl, but we can't have superhero upstarts ruin what we've been working for," the male Akuma grunt sneered.

"But on the bright side, at least we're not bored in babysitting this child and his rambunctious Rhyhorn now that we have you to deal with," the female Grunt remarked spitefully. "Really, kids like you should be minding your own business and let the adults handle their own affairs."

"Whatever you have planned is not going to be good for anyone if nobody stops you," Marinette retorted.

"We warned you, kid," the male Akuma Grunt sighed, shaking his head.

"You're no hero, you're just a scared little girl way in over her head," the female Akuma Grunt taunted.

"Dark Pulse!" they commanded.

Marinette tried to issue a command to Sewaddle, but her voice had locked up out of sheer nervousness and hesitation. The more she thought about it, the further she realized the point those Akuma goons made was alarmingly accurate. Despite her show of bravado and vow to become stronger to protect the people she cared about, she couldn't overlook the fact that she was still the same ordinary, insecure girl behind the Ledian mask.

And look at her attempting to fight a powerful organization on her own. She was practically a lowly Caterpie facing off against a terrifying Fearow. On top of that, not even her friends were safe as Ivan continued to devastate the town under the name of Poison Moth. There was the matter of mustering the will to fight back despite hurting her brainwashed friend.

Though while she was consumed in her internal storm of self-doubt, she didn't notice a barrier of light materialize right in front of her and her Sewaddle protecting them from the incoming Dark Pulses. The collision of the dark rings upon the energy wall snapped her back into reality. From the looks of the Akuma Grunts, they were just as surprised at this sudden turn of events.

Only this time, this newcomer didn't attack, but defended.

All eyes, including those of Nadja and her camera crew, fell upon a male Meowstic casting the Light Screen and his Trainer, who apparently had the same idea as the masked girl and was dressed as a Pokémon hero, a Liepard for an educated guess from a distance.

"Glad I didn't miss the party. Otherwise, it would've taken a _Ma **wile**_ to wait for the next one while this one ends up a major _Torra **cat**_ _- **tastrophe**_!"

* * *

 **Sorry I didn't update as early as I usually do. I went Christmas shopping the day before and I wound up so wiped out that I couldn't write this chapter up. But now, our masked heroes have made their debut, which is another parallel I want to point out from Pokémon X and Y as in the games, we have Dexio and Sina (who kind of look like Adrien and Marinette under certain angles), Professor Sycamore's assistants that disguise themselves as the defenders of Kalos to fight Team Flare, only to be beaten to the punch by the player. And of course they make special reappearances in Sun and Moon (I apologize for spoiling it for those that haven't played). It was kind of why I decided to have the masked superheroes debut here as a shout out to them, and plus, they could probably get away with their paper-thin disguises if Team Rocket could pull it off after all this time.**

 **Just in case I didn't make it clear previously, Team Akuma Grunts pretty much wear similar attire to Team Flare Grunts, only in purple and they have Venomoth-shaped eye masks instead of glasses.**

 **As for why Liepard instead of Incineroar or any of Litten's members, it's the green eyes, namely the green eyes. And I had decided most of this before Sun and Moon fully debuted and revealed plenty of new things to work with.**

 **With the current trend of Sun and Moon and by your voices, I think I will attempt to incorporate more of its stuff, Mega Evolution included, into this old generation when appropriate, including Pokémon. After all, the Pokémon I would select for the Peacock Miraculous would be Sensu Style Oricorio from looks alone (Well, there's no Pokémon based off of a peacock as far as I know). But as always, we'll see what happens as we go along. As many of you guessed, I did figure out most teams before Sun and Moon, but I may throw in a few Alolan Pok** **émon after some more thoughtful considerations. And you are welcome to make suggestions to help me think it over for the other characters.**

 **Next chapter will reveal the significance of the Key Stones our heroes have and what makes them different from regular Key Stones, as well as what happened to Ivan and his Rhyhorn. You're welcome to share your theories on what Team Akuma did to them.**

 **Please review!**


	25. Rise! Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir!

"That's… quite the entrance."

Marinette wasn't sure which Akuma Grunt made that comment. It was probably the guy Akuma, but it was not like it really mattered in the end, but she was at the point that she actually agreed with those bad guys. While she was grateful for the abrupt Light Screen rescue cutting down the power of the Dark Pulses, her sense of shock took over when she replayed his opening dynamic line in her head.

Who would seriously engage the enemy with puns, especially bad Pokémon puns?

This masked boy standing atop a rock structure with his Meowstic was apparently having fun doing heroics, which was something she wished she could say the same for herself. He leapt off the rock formation with the grace of the Pokémon he masqueraded as to join her. At least with him finally coming closer, Marinette could take a better analysis of his costume.

Starting with his head, the first detail that stood out to her was the distinguishing pink domino mask placed upon his fierce green eyes, resembling that of a Liepard. There was purple material connecting the eye mask covering his forehead, but rested beneath his wild blond bangs. Speaking of his messy hair, it was long, layered, and wild enough to cover his real ears, but he had faux Liepard ears sticking out from the top of his head. Marinette deduced that he had either a headband or special clips that kept the ears sticking into his hair.

As her eyes scanned down to his body, she noted how the material closely emulated leather. The overall design resembled Liepard quite well, though she had to raise a brow on why the boy had a golden bell hanging on the zipper under his collar. Liepard don't naturally have bells hanging from their neck and it didn't stand out from light yellow chest fur plastered aroun his chest and nearly extended down to his well-sculpted torso. She quickly shook her head of such thoughts before a blush could form; she had to stay loyal to Adrien no matter what. With her designer focus back on track, she soon noticed that the coloring on the rest of his tight jacket was a darker shade of purple that closely bordered on black. This also included his formfitting pants, which Marinette had to make sure her eyes didn't dwell upon for long. On his arms and presumably on his back were Liepard's yellow markings.

Finally, his clawed gloves and steel-toed boots were distinctively black compared to his costume, unlike the cream color Liepard's paws were usually. Marinette was able to tell that the 'tail' he had that was designed to look like Liepard's was a long stiff belt with extra violet-black trimmings. By normal means, he didn't look like a Liepard, but he was passable and quite the looker.

 _Wait, I didn't just think that, did I?_ Marinette mentally berated herself.

Before long, she found the masked boy already standing in front of her, eyeing her up as she did him. He then gave a careless grin and chuckle as he placed his arms behind his head.

"Guess I wasn't the only one who thought about dressing up and fighting these Akuma clowns," the boy laughed, showing off his biceps. "You must have a strong reason for wanting to fight them like this."

"H-Huh? Oh, yeah," Marinette coughed. "They harmed my friends and are using one of them to cause trouble."

She could've sworn those green eyes of his had narrowed into sharp slits for a brief second as he turned to face Ivan and the Akuma Grunts. His Meowstic bounded over to her Sewaddle to check if she was alright.

"Wow, we seem to have a lot more in common in thought," he muttered before his head shot up as though he remembered something and extended a clawed hand out to her. "I should probably introduce myself. You can call me… Liepard Noir. Yeah, that's a good one, 'cause it looks like I'm your ' _Pard_ now."

Marinette didn't bother holding back an unladylike snort. She was sure he had just come up with the alias on the spot just to make that ridiculous pun. And why add the 'Noir' part? It sort of made sense that his depiction of Liepard was darker than usual, so she would have to give that to him. But why not simply call himself 'Black Liepard' instead of being fancy about it and showing off? Nonetheless, she did remember that he had just saved her and her Sewaddle, not to mention that she didn't come up with a hero name herself when Alya asked her earlier. She then accepted Liepard Noir's hand to shake as she tried to come up with a name for herself.

"Well, I'm… uh…"

"Oh wait, let me try to guess since you _Explouded_ over my name," Liepard Noir smirked, still holding onto her hand quite graspingly. "You're supposed to be a Ledian, right? So then… your name is Lady Ann?" She shook her head. "Then it's Ladyba? Ledian Woman? Ms. Led-ing? Scatterbug-a-boo?"

"Okay, where did you come up with these names?!" Marinette demanded indignantly, pulling her hand away. "I'm not a Scatterbug, I'm Lady Ledian!"

Even she was surprised with what just came out of her mouth aside from astounding Liepard Noir with her somewhat violent outburst. That name she just dubbed herself as was remarkably simple that she didn't even consider it, but then again, most superhero names she has heard of before weren't that elaborate either. There was Gligarman, who was a man that dressed up as a Gligar, and Blaziken Mask, who wore a Mega Blaziken mask and fought alongside a Mega Blaziken. Maybe she could pull this off after all. It was better than just being called Ledian or anything Liepard Noir came up with. Plus, having the title of Lady in her name made her felt majestic and special for once in her average, plain life.

Before long, Liepard Noir had snatched her hand back, having quickly recovered from her previous shout. He had quite the mischievous grin on his face.

"A fair name for a fair hero such as yourself, my Lady," Liepard Noir remarked before landing a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Liepard, you're acting like a silly Skitty right now," Mari−ahem… Lady Ledian rolled her eyes before using her free hand to point at their current opposition in the form of the Akuma Grunts and the brainwashed Ivan. "In case you forgot, we have guests."

"Oh, don't mind us," the male Akuma Grunt waved off.

"You two can go ahead and flirt while we go back to rummaging and ransacking Geosenge Town," the female Akuma Grunt said as she pretended to file her nails.

"One: we were _not_ flirting," Lady Ledian growled, pulling her captive hand from Liepard Noir's claws, much to his disappointment. "And two: we're not letting you get away with this!"

"Have you forgotten who you're up against?" the male Akuma Grunt sneered. "We're Team Akuma! A couple of children playing dress-up stand no chance playing with the big boys and girls."

"Not to mention that you're still the sad little girl and lonely little boy behind those colorful masks," the female Akuma Grunt scorned. Their psychological warfare was certainly striking cords for both heroes. "This boy with the Rhyhorn has had a taste of true power thanks to us. I will admit that you have guts making it this far, so why not drop the charade and join us? Come to the dark side."

Lady Ledian felt herself freeze up again. She wasn't sure about her new 'pard' as he called himself, but her flaws were glaringly obvious to bad guys, even if they were being derogatory for evil's sake. A mask is only superficial and can be easily destroyed once the real self is found out.

All her promises to protect her friends… her vow to become stronger… her proclamation to prove her worth to Adrien so that he would finally notice her… They were just words echoed in temporarily strong emotion. They did not reflect who she thought she really was. In truth, she was a simple girl and Pokémon lover that grew up as the only daughter of loving bakers as parents and only had the main aspiration in becoming a Pokémon fashion designer.

Who was she trying to convince that she could become more than what she is now?

"You're wrong," Liepard Noir hissed brusquely, much to everyone's surprise. "You're wrong about us, especially on Lady Ledian."

"Oh?" the female Akuma Grunt huffed haughtily.

"She had the courage to make this stand against you creeps and rescue a friend of hers," Liepard Noir continued valiantly. "In spite of all this big talk of yours, she's still fighting against you. She's a true hero. And I will follow her example and _Throh_ you Akumas on your heads!"

"You're certainly full of air, aren't you, stupid Skitty?" the male Akuma Grunt scoffed.

"No, he's _not_ , and he's _not stupid_ either," Lady Ledian chastised, taking a bold step forward. A surge of righteous indignation flowed throughout every fiber of her being. She could take being insulted and belittled as she dealt with such abuse over the years from Chloé, but she was not going to let these Akuma jerks badmouth the masked boy that defended her honor so stalwartly. He might've been a stranger, but she felt an immediate connection with him when he made the scene. "Liepard Noir is a true partner for standing up for me, and I'm not letting him or anyone down. Not anymore."

"Doesn't change the fact that you're still a pitiful girl behind that Ledian mask," the female Akuma female retaliated. "Skorupi, Dark Pulse!"

"Houndour, use Dark Pulse too!" the male Akuma Grunt followed.

The two streams of black energy rings struck a still active Light Screen. Meowstic hobbled in front of Sewaddle to take any incoming hits that would break through his barrier. However, he didn't expect the Sewing Pokémon to crawl up to his side instead of staying behind him. She wasn't going to be a liability or some Pokémon in need of rescue.

"I'm ready when you are, my Lady," Liepard Noir grinned, to which Lady Ledian shared back confidently.

"Sewaddle, Energy Ball!" Lady Ledian commanded.

"Meowstic, Helping Hand!"

The Constraint Pokémon acted first, raising his arms in the air as a golden aura flared from his body. The gold aura then slipped upon Sewaddle as she charged up an Energy Ball in front of her mouth. She felt an incredible power fill her entire body, which quickly transferred over into her Energy Ball. The vibrant green orb increased in size.

The Energy Ball was then launched along a path that avoided Skorupi's and Houndour's Dark Pulses before coming into contact with them and erupting into a massive explosion, causing them to cease their attacks.

"What the?!" the male Akuma Grunt barked, astounded from the huge amount of damage both of their Pokémon had just endured through.

" _Wynaut_ let me wrap this up, Lady Ledian?" Liepard Noir offered, prompting a playful eye roll from his partner. "Meowstic, _Sawk_ it to them with Psychic! Use it on Skorupi!"

Meowstic's ears opened up and unleashed incredible psychokinetic power as a forceful wave ensnared and bound Skorupi in midair. Skorupi's struggles were in vain due to Sewaddle's earlier Energy Ball unexpectedly whittling away a large chunk of stamina. Meowstic then sent the Scorpion Pokémon flying speedily into Houndour. Both Akuma Grunts' Pokémon were tumbling roughly along the ground, unable to get up and continue once they stopped.

"So how's it feel getting your butts handed to you by a sad, pitiful little girl?" Lady Ledian taunted.

"Along with a lonely little boy?" Liepard Noir added cheekily.

"I'm never living this down," the female Akuma Grunt wept, recalling her defeated Skorupi.

"Hey, you there, Rhyvan or whatever your name is," the male Akuma Grunt addressed as he pulled back his Houndour. "Take these 'heroes' down now!"

With a silent nod, Ivan emotionlessly signaled to his Rhyhorn to charge in towards Sewaddle and Meowstic. Both Pokémon were on their guard, but Rhyhorn easily tore through them with a Horn Attack. Rhyhorn was then making a U-turn to charge at them again with another Horn Attack.

"You can't _Exeggcute_ us that easily!" Liepard Noir declared, prompting another groan from Lady Ledian. He can certainly come up with many horrible Poké puns to throw out to the field like a Machamp… Dang it! "Meowstic, Reflect!"

Meowstic held his paws up and conjured a luminescent barrier that halved down the physical damage Rhyhorn inflicted upon collision. It was not enough to get the Spikes Pokémon to back off and instead he kept pushing against Meowstic's Reflect wall until Meowstic was forced back instead and the Reflect was shattered by Rhyhorn's brute strength.

"What's the plan, Lady Ledian?" Liepard Noir asked. "And is he really called 'Rhyvan'?"

"As far as I know, Rhyhorn was able to take on every attack I threw at him," Lady Ledian surmised, ignoring his last comment. "All of Sewaddle's attacks were super effective Energy Balls, but Rhyhorn keeps charging around like nothing happened."

"That almost reminds me of one of Rhyperior's Abilities called Solid Rock," Liepard Noir recounted. "Solid Rock halves the damage done by super effective moves."

"Then it's more than a coincidence that Ivan looks like a Rhyperior," Lady Ledian deduced. "He must have the abilities of one thanks to whatever Team Akuma did to him and Rhyhorn." She pounded a fist on her palm. "That's it! We have to split them up. No doubt Ivan and Rhyhorn are powering each other up as long as they remain in direct contact."

"Sounds like a great plan, my Lady," Liepard Noir concurred.

"I have you to thank for that insight on Rhyperior, Liepard," Lady Ledian beamed back.

"Please, just call me 'Pard,' my Lady," Liepard Noir winked, and again Lady Ledian rolled her eyes at his childish attempts at flirting. "After all, I'm your pard."

"C'mon and follow my lead," Lady Ledian directed. "Let's unbalance them. Sewaddle, Energy Ball!"

"Right behind you! Helping Hand!"

Meowstic lent additional strength to Sewaddle as she formed another large Energy Ball. This one struck Rhyhorn squarely in the face, but he kept charging on with a Horn Attack, having used it to dismantle the Energy Ball.

"Let's try this again! Multiple Energy Balls!"

"Helping Hand!"

Sewaddle and Meowstic leapt into action once more. This time, the Sewing Pokémon conjured smaller Energy Balls in front of her mouth while empowering them with Meowstic's Helping Hand. With a thrust of her head, Sewaddle unleashed a wild barrage that resulted in multiple explosions all around Rhyhorn. The tactic seemed to work as Rhyhorn wound up staggering.

"Now!" Lady Ledian signaled.

"Meowstic, use Psychic to pull them apart!"

Ivan soon found himself being levitated against his will as he hung onto a piece of Rhyhorn's back plating as possessively as he could. His legs were already up in the air, which made the whole spectacle rather comical considering his large bulk and current appearance as a Rhyperior if the situation itself wasn't so serious.

"Rhyhorn, Rock Blast!" Ivan ordered.

A couple of rocks materialized in front of Rhyhorn and were promptly launched at both Meowstic, who was preoccupied with separating his rider from him, and Sewaddle, who was distracted over her teammate getting hit first. Both Pokémon rolled back to their Trainers' feet, dirtied and a bit bruised, while Ivan secured his seat back on his Rhyhorn.

"Oh, no, Sewaddle!" Lady Ledian cried, kneeling to her side.

"Can your Pokémon keep going?" Liepard Noir asked as he knew that Sewaddle had to deal with Ivan and the Akuma Grunts before he showed up.

Sewaddle writhed to lift her head back up when she saw that Meowstic was already back on his feet, and even when she did, she collapsed back onto the ground. She was out of breath and attempted to move again before she felt Lady Ledian's hand gently caress her.

"Don't push yourself, Sewaddle," Lady Ledian quietly assured, holding up her Poké Ball. "You've fought hard already. Please rest."

Before she could return Sewaddle back into her Poké Ball, the Sewing Pokémon actually tackled her arm aside and asserted herself forward to demonstrate her lingering will to fight. Her stubborn determination manifested into a familiar bright blue light that consumed her entire small body.

They watched in awe as Sewaddle began to change in size and shape. She grew slightly bigger, but became noticeably rounder as though her body was turning into some sort of cocoon. Except that it was not a cocoon once the light of the evolutionary energy dispersed and revealed the roundness as a leafy cloak that swaddled the Pokémon's whole body, save for her indifferent-looking face.

"Swadloon!" she grunted, presenting herself tall and strong.

"Wow, look at you getting your Sewaddle to evolve into Swadloon on the spot, my Lady," Liepard Noir lauded, patting his partner on the shoulder. "It's another testament to how Pokémon truly reflect upon their Trainers."

"That's a lesson I keep forgetting, but I don't mind relearning it," Lady Ledian smiled, getting to her feet to resume the battle. Out of habit, she reached for the side waist holster she customized to hold her Pokédex for moments like these. That way, she would know if there were any changes to her Pokémon's strengths from evolution. This was turning into quite the pattern. "Interesting…"

"New plan, Lady Ledian?" Liepard Noir inquired.

"Yup, just do what you do best and knock out Rhyhorn once I get Ivan to dismount," Lady Ledian replied.

"You can count on me, but first, I hope you don't mind if I make a quick substitution," Liepard Noir responded.

"Do what you need to do, Pard," Lady Ledian nodded to him.

"Sweet!" Liepard Noir exclaimed, pumping a fist into the air with a Poké Ball held within it. "Just in case. Meowstic, set up another Reflect!"

Meowstic erected another round blue barrier to show up whenever Rhyhorn would throw more physical attacks at them before the red beam of his Poké Ball recalled him. He was immediately substituted with a Cubone. Lady Ledian had to admit that she was curious on what other Pokémon Liepard Noir had if he owned a Cubone. Did he own a Liepard like how she owned a Ledian? That would be too much of a coincidence.

Not to mention that those would be two Pokémon he shared with Adrien, as far as she knew. Well, she was certain on the Cubone and knew that Adrien currently has a Purrloin, but did not know if he had evolved yet.

But anyway, back to the conflict on hand.

"Now it's our turn," Lady Ledian announced. "Swadloon, use Energy Ball! Lure them in!"

The Leaf-Wrapped Pokémon leapt forward and flung a stronger Energy Ball at Rhyhorn, who still managed to shrug it off with a Horn Attack. However, it was starting to become clear that even Ivan and Rhyhorn were tiring out as the Spikes Pokémon charged forward again with the intent of knocking out Swadloon for good, but at a slightly slower pace.

"He's getting pretty close," Liepard Noir warned worriedly.

"Just trust me, Skitty," Lady Ledian reassured.

"Okay, but just so you know, I'm not sure how much damage the Reflect can mitigate," Liepard Noir interjected as Rhyhorn stampeded closer.

"Not needed, but thanks for caring," Lady Ledian winked. Now it was time. "Swadloon, Protect!"

Before the Reflect barrier could take effect, Swadloon ushered a larger vibrant green dome to cover her. Rhyhorn collided against the Protect dome, but instead of being repelled as he was supposed to be, he continued charging into it with the intent to shatter it, much to Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir's horror. There seemed to be boundless energy coming out of Rhyhorn as he continued to force his horn into the barrier.

Lady Ledian soon noticed a shadow slinking out of the ground behind Ivan and Rhyhorn. It was small and had the appearance of wearing a gray cloth while having a distinct horn on the top of its head. She recognized it as a Shuppet.

As if luck was on their side, so was the Shuppet as a large nail materialized right in front of it with the sharp end pointing towards it. Even with the rather gruesome display of watching the nail insert itself into the Shuppet's body, Lady Ledian couldn't turn her eyes away as a creepy violet aura that emanated from Shuppet now consumed Ivan's Rhyhorn, who was roaring in pain as a result. Same was said with Ivan as he gave off a bloody agonized scream. Liepard Noir looked at his partner's face, which directed him right to the spectacle she was witnessing.

"No way, that's Shuppet using Curse," Liepard Noir explained, showing off his extensive Pokémon knowledge. "Man, no matter how you look at it, it's just too _Gastly_ to watch. Hey, where did that Shuppet come from anyway?"

"I have no idea," Lady Ledian mumbled.

"From a Shuppet show, of course!" Liepard Noir joked brightly.

"Not now, Liepard," Lady Ledian groaned, facepalming.

Once she looked back up, she realized what the purpose of the Curse was. It weakened Rhyhorn to the point that he could no longer resist against the Protect, which had then did what it was supposed to do and forced Rhyhorn right off of it just before it could fail. The sudden disruption had loosened Ivan's grip onto his Pokémon.

"That's cheap!" the male Akuma Grunt, who was reduced to being a bystander with his partner, complained.

"Swadloon, reel him in with String Shot!" Lady Ledian commanded.

"My cue to strike," Liepard Noir grinned. "Cubone, Bone Club on Rhyhorn!"

The Lonely Pokémon sped in as Swadloon quickly released three sturdy ropes of silk from her mouth to ensnare Ivan and fully pull him off of his Rhyhorn. With their physical connection severed, Rhyhorn collapsed on a leg as a result of battle weariness catching up, no longer sharing his power with his Trainer. He completely fell onto his stomach as Cubone swiped through him with a powered club, unable to battle any further.

Ivan was tugged along and landed before the masked Pokémon duo on his stomach as well before Swadloon severed the strings, panting heavily from the collective fatigue now taking its toll on his body.

"Poor boy," Lady Ledian sighed, leaning closer to the Rhyperior-armored human.

"How are we supposed to fix this mess?" Liepard Noir pondered.

As if to answer their questions, the Key Stones they still kept on their persons resonated to their emotions. Lady Ledian found light coming out from her left earring while she saw Liepard Noir having the same thing happen to the Key Stone coming from the ring on his right hand.

Within the blink of an eye, warm blue streaks of energy emerged from Lady Ledian's Key Stone while harsh red discharges erupted from Liepard Noir's Key Stone. Everyone in the area observed the bizarre phenomenon as the two seemingly opposing streaks united upon Ivan, bathing him in indistinguishable light. No one from the outside could see what was really happening, save it for the two heroes themselves.

They watched as the red energy from Liepard Noir's ring practically broke down and strip away the Rhyperior plating and armored skin that covered Ivan's body. It was practically tearing him apart and they couldn't do anything about it as underneath the hard plating was a variety of bruises and scars from the removal of the Rhyperior influence from his body. Fortunately, the blue energy that came out of Lady Ledian's earring covered him, rejuvenating and restoring him back into his former human self. Every bruise and scar left by the destructive energy soon evaporated and his body was free of blemish.

Both Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir shared this thought:

 _Was my Key Stone supposed to do this?!_

Before they could find an answer to their mutual question, the light died down and revealed Ivan Bruel peacefully napping in front of them, as if the whole previous incident never happened. They also saw Ivan's Rhyhorn regain his original gray coloring instead of bearing Ivan's colors in a bright flash reminiscent to reversion from Mega Evolution.

Interestingly enough, a spare Key Stone marble materialized on top of Ivan's back.

"Oh, Arceus, Poison Moth isn't going to like this," the female Akuma Grunt whimpered.

" _What an interesting turn of events this turned out to be_ ," a chilling voice that frightened both Akuma Grunts to the core spoke, regaining everyone's attention.

The source came from a life-sized hologram of the villainous mastermind behind Team Akuma, projected though the multipurpose device carried by the Venomoth messenger. The Venomoth then hovered towards the wary heroes as they got back on their feet and their Pokémon right back at their sides.

"And who are you supposed to be, masked man?" Liepard Noir challenged.

" _Hmm, so you two not only managed to interrupt my Akuma's work, but also put a stop to the first of my Bond hybrids_ ," the villain surmised with interest. " _And to think you're only young Trainers. Ah, but where are my manners. I am called Poison Moth, the leader of Team Akuma._ "

"What is it you're trying to achieve with all this chaos and destruction, Poison Moth?" Lady Ledian demanded.

" _Seeing that there's no point in remaining secret, I will tell you aspiring heroes my desires_ ," Poison Moth chuckled. " _I am simply looking for a pair of powerful Pokémon hiding somewhere in the Kalos region. They are known as Xerneas and Yveltal, the forces of life and death… creation and destruction…_ "

"What?! Do you even realize what you're getting into?!" Liepard Noir reprimanded.

" _More than what you two were getting into the moment you openly opposed me_ ," Poison Moth growled back. " _This world is ugly, cruel, and imperfect. With their powers at my disposal, I can remake this world by purging it of its hideousness so that it can become beautiful again. That is why I will do what I must do to find them, even if it means turning the whole Kalos region upside-down to find Xerneas and Yveltal._ "

"There is nothing wrong with this world because we're all going to be imperfect no matter what," Lady Ledian retorted. "We grow to learn and accept who we are, and that's that."

" _What do you children know about growing and acceptance?_ " Poison Moth questioned bitterly. " _You have yet to see the true ugliness this world attempts to mask, just as we wear masks to hide our real identities. But I can see that you two have the power to change all that after watching what you did to restore that boy. Only the powers of creation and destruction united under the leadership of order could've undone the bombardment of Mega Evolution energy used to force the Bond Phenomenon on that boy and his Rhyhorn._ "

"Mega Evolution energy… Bond Phenomenon…," Liepard Noir repeated to himself before horrified realization crossed his features, which also seemed to alarm his partner. "You're really playing with fire if you're doing such things, Poison Moth."

"What is he talking about, Liepard Noir?" Lady Ledian asked worriedly.

"I'm no expert on the matter, but the leading expert on Mega Evolution told me that Mega Evolved Pokémon give off powerful energy once their transformations become undone," Liepard Noir explained. "He told me that Mega Evolution energy is a very potent energy source capable of doing many things, both good and bad."

"What about the Bond Phenomenon?" Lady Ledian followed up.

"I don't know much about it aside from how it's related to the bond shared between Trainer and Pokémon," Liepard Noir elucidated.

"So then… Poison Moth has been forcing the bonds between Trainer and Pokémon for more power through the use of Mega Evolution energy," Lady Ledian concluded, her face wrinkling in disgust as she glared down the hologram of the Venomoth-themed villain.

" _You're pretty well-informed, Liepard Noir, while you're quick-witted and sharp as a nail, Lady Ledian_ ," Poison Moth remarked. " _A powerful duo, no doubt. And those Key Stones that restored the boy's integrity… I saw it all through the eyes of Venomoth. I have no doubt they contain traces of their power… Give them to me now or I will throw Kalos into anarchy! Do your region a favor, stop being the bad guys, and I will leave you alone._ "

The immediate response to his threat was an Energy Ball thrown directly into Venomoth. The resulting explosion damaged the device, causing the hologram to slowly short out while Venomoth barely kept to the air.

"Listen here and listen well, Poison Moth," Lady Ledian began sternly. "You've made it clear enough that you're the villain here and that you won't spare Kalos from your maniacal tendencies even if we supposedly hand over our Key Stones to you. That is why I, Lady Ledian, make this pledge to take you and Team Akuma down and protect Kalos from your poison!"

Venomoth fluttered away quickly, not wanting to be blasted by another Energy Ball, and wound up following the fleeing Akuma Grunts as they disappeared before anyone could apprehend them.

* * *

"Ugh! That's the problem with heroes!" Poison Moth snarled with his monitor on static before shutting it off. "They just don't know when to give up! Argh!"

* * *

"Citizens of Kalos, we are your new defenders: Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir!" Lady Ledian announced before Nadja and her media crew. "We promise to do our best to strike down Poison Moth and Team Akuma before they can tamper with the forces of life and destruction for their own nefarious ends."

"We'll float like Butterfree and sting like Beedrill before they can even know what hit them," Liepard Noir grinned.

"You heard it here live in Geosenge Town, where two young masked Pokémon Trainers, going by the names of Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir, had just stopped an act of terrorism by a group calling themselves Team Akuma and even saved one Ivan Bruel, who went missing for over a week as a result of kidnapping," Nadja reported. "We must be able to place our hope and faith into the defenders of Kalos if we are to survive whatever plan Team Akuma leader, Poison Moth, has in store for us."

"Hey, excuse me!" Alya waved over, getting the heroes' attention as Nadja and the rest of the media began to pack up and leave. "Hi there! You guys can call me your first official fan as I _love_ superheroes and I make it a point to fight for truth and justice wherever I go."

"Uh, well that's awesome," Lady Ledian smiled. "Uh…"

"Oh, sorry, name's Alya, by the way," Alya introduced, holding up her phone to record Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir. "Hope you don't mind this impromptu interview, but you understand I can't let this opportunity go to waste."

"Not at all, alluring Alya," Liepard Noir smirked, flexing out his arms in front of her phone.

"Ooh, you're a _bad_ Skitty alright," Alya giggled. Lady Ledian wasn't about to admit out loud that this particular moment annoyed her. "That's kind of funny, though. With someone of your image, one would think you'd behave the opposite, like the brooding boy girls want to open up."

"Please, those archetypes are overrated," Liepard Noir scoffed as he continued to make different macho poses. "I'm _Butter_ _ **free**_ to be me when I'm like this. I can _Beauti_ _ **fly**_ high without being _**Trap**_ _inched_ by the humdrum of my boring life or by what anyone else expects me to be."

"You're gonna have to do a better job convincing me since you're able to come up with ridiculous Pokémon puns on the spot and that you're a natural in front of the camera," Alya laughed.

"Sorry, but Liepard have to hold onto some of their secrets," Liepard Noir winked. "Speaking of secrets, I'm afraid I have to get back on my regular journey."

"Oh, so you are a roaming Pokémon Trainer?" Alya pressed. "Does this mean you'll be competing in the Kalos League? What about the next time Team Akuma strikes?"

"She has a point," Lady Ledian agreed. "How are we supposed to keep in touch if one of us finds another Akuma attack?"

"Hmm, you wanna exchange numbers?" Liepard Noir offered.

"Sorry, but I'm not comfortable handing out my civilian number like this," Lady Ledian muttered, scratching the back of her neck.

"I can create a section on my Pokéblog for you two to communicate," Alya suggested. "I was planning on making a special section dedicated to the new defenders of Kalos anyway."

Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir exchanged glances. The idea sounded good in theory, but involving Alya in their affairs would only draw attention to her and would mark her as a target for Team Akuma. Of course they wouldn't do that to their friend. She could still make a section dedicated to them, but they won't use her as a communication channel that could be intercepted by Team Akuma.

"Alright," Lady Ledian exhaled heavily, reluctantly pulling her phone out. "Don't abuse this privilege, alright?"

"C'mon, it's your pard, my Lady," Liepard Noir reassured, holding a hand up. "I won't take advantage of it. Liepard's honor."

"I don't know," Lady Liepard hummed lightheartedly. "The Pokédex does say that Liepard is the _Cruel_ Pokémon, after all. And its pre-evolved form, Purrloin, is known to steal when you least expect it. Not really inspiring much confidence, y'know."

"Ah, but remember that I break the stereotype of the boy hero dressed in black," Liepard Noir pointed out eloquently, leaning in closer to Lady Ledian's face. "… Unless you really want a bad boy for a sidekick… _my Lady_. ~"

"Actually, you've got a point there, Liepard," Lady Ledian smirked, using a finger to push her partner back by the nose. "Going down the bad boy route is too much of a cliché, even for you. Besides, I happen to like my _pard_ the way he is. He makes me feel needed and important."

"Oh, so you _do_ like me," Liepard Noir chortled.

"Don't push your luck, Skitty," Lady Ledian rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time, only for her eyes to fall upon a tittering Alya recording the whole interaction.

"Don't mind the aspiring journalist recording your every move and word," Alya stated, not bothering to hide her widely stretched smile; both heroes were not sure what to make from this.

"So… your number?" Liepard Noir asked, awkwardly holding out his phone with the number pad already out.

"Y-Yeah," Lady Ledian hiccupped, exchanging their phones so that they would type in their respective numbers, save their contacts, and switch back the phones without any further business.

She was fortunate that her partner did not snoop further than he was allowed as he readily handed her phone. Likewise, she resisted the temptation to see who else he knew. Despite his wild pun-loving demeanor and Liepard motif, he was really a sweet guy.

"Woo! Now you guys can contact each other when Team Akuma strikes again!" Alya cheered. "Is there anything that we, the people of Kalos, can do to help you?"

"Actually, there is," Lady Ledian affirmed. "A couple of components Poison Moth shared with what he did to Ivan, Mega Evolution energy and the Bond Phenomenon."

"We only know so _**Munch**_ _lax_ about them," Liepard Noir admitted, demonstrating with a pinch of his fingers.

"Come on, that wasn't even a _**Good**_ _ra_ one," Lady Ledian huffed, instantly slapping a hand over her mouth as her blue eyes enlarged, but the damage was done as the characteristic broad grin Liepard Noir had somehow grew three times wider within that moment.

"Uh, guys?" Alya prompted as both heroes were getting off track again.

"… I knew you loved Pokémon puns, my Lady," Liepard Noir murmured slyly.

"Liepard Noir, focus," Lady Ledian griped, though she knew even she wouldn't take herself seriously as long as the blush that was as red as her mask remained on her face.

"Focus… Blast?" Liepard Noir shrugged, which only served his purpose to provoke his lady even more. "Or Focus Energy? Focus Punch? I'm pretty sure Liepard can't learn those moves, but I'll make an exception for you.~"

" _Liepard_ …," Lady Ledian warned.

"Hey, you Luvdisc," Alya cleared her throat, holding up her recording phone as a reminder to the impromptu interview she was still conducting, much to Lady Ledian's embarrassment. "So, about Mega Evolution energy and the Bond Phenomenon, would it be safe to guess that you want us to find out more about those topics?"

"Poison Moth feels confident in his plans of overturning Kalos that he gave off those clues," Lady Ledian related. "Our best bet now is to figure out how those would help him find the Legendary Pokémon, Xerneas and Yveltal."

"There's another detail we need to worry about, Lady Ledian," Liepard Noir said, pointing to his Mega Ring before directing his finger to her Mega Earring. "Poison Moth's new interest in our little mystical trinkets. After all, they managed to free Ivan from his 'Bond hybrid' imprisonment. And a Key Stone is still a Key Stone, so you'd expect us to be simple Mega Evolution users."

"I'm afraid that mystery will have to be put on hold for now," Lady Ledian sighed. "We obviously can't figure it out on day one. Sad to say, the only way to figure this mystery is if we encounter more of Team Akuma's Bond hybrids."

"It's gonna happen," Liepard Noir acknowledged somberly. "You know it's gonna happen. He'll just pick out any strong Trainer and Pokémon he finds and change them, just like he did with Ivan. Speaking of Ivan, do remember back before we separated him from his Rhyhorn and they were going against Swadloon's Protect?"

"Yeah?" Lady Ledian pressed.

"There was a Shuppet that helped weaken Rhyhorn," Liepard Noir pointed out. "Seriously, where did that Shuppet come from anyway?"

"Um… from me," a familiar meek voice announced, all three heads turning to her.

"Mylène!" Alya exclaimed while both Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir had to bite back their tongues; they weren't supposed to know her. "What brings you here?"

"Ivan," Mylène mumbled, looking down at her sleeping boyfriend on the ground. Her Shuppet playfully hovered about before picking up the Key Stone on his back with her mouth and bringing it over to her Trainer. "When I saw his face… him attacking Geosenge… I just had to act. Even if it meant hurting him…" She wiped her tears and put on a brave face. "But I knew whatever Team Akuma was doing to him was worse."

"Count our Lucky Eggs that this girl… Mylène, right?" Lady Ledian began, receiving a confirming nod from the multicolored braided girl. "That we were able to save Ivan in the first place."

"Yeah, we really needed the help," Liepard Noir applauded. "And I'm not _**Lie**_ _pard_ _ **ing**_."

"… Knew he was going to pull that out eventually," Lady Ledian sweatdropped.

"Um, Alya, would you mind not putting this up on your blog?" Mylène requested as she knelt by Ivan. "You know, privacy issues and all."

"Oh, sure!" Alya consented, clicking the pause button on her recording. "I'll be editing this footage to only include the important aspects of the interview, which reminds me. I need to contact my girl and see if she's still alright back at Shalour."

As she was about to pull up her frequently used contacts, Lady Ledian started to stagger about for some reason, uncharacteristically flailing her arms in the air before grabbing onto Alya's arm. Alya blinked blankly while Lady Ledian responded with a sheepish grin.

"Uh… why don't you just… um… surprise your friend… yeah!" Lady Ledian suggested, slowly releasing her grip on the journalist's arm. "Just, um, take your time heading back and, um, find a way to… make it up to her?"

"Hmm, knowing Marinette is probably worried sick to the point she's angry at me and not bothering to call, I think that's a good piece of advice right there, especially if it's coming from a superhero," Alya smiled, putting her phone away. Lady Ledian had to raise a brow. Did Alya really think of her as an extreme worrywart? "I'd better hurry then."

"Um, Alya, can you help me with Ivan first?" Mylène asked, putting one of Ivan's arms over her shoulders. No doubt it would be a difficult task considering the major size difference between the two. Even her Shuppet was struggling to pull Ivan up with a piece of his shirt in her mouth. "Just help us over to the Geosenge Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy is already taking care of his Rhyhorn. Sorry about this."

"No problem," Alya nodded, taking up Ivan's other arm.

The two girls and Ivan were making their way over to the Geosenge Town Pokémon Center, Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir silently agreed to relocate for one more personal meeting. They moved to the outskirts of the town, close to Route 11, aka Miroir Way. There was barely any person or Pokémon around except for the flock of Pidgey flying towards the sun as it started to descend.

"To be honest, I didn't think anyone else would do this," Lady Ledian started. "You know, putting on a Pokémon mask, wearing a tight costume, and going off to be a public hero."

"Are you kidding? I've so wanted to do this!" Liepard Noir exclaimed. "I've never felt so free before in my life."

"Even if it means endangering your life against a powerful organization?" Lady Ledian questioned.

"It's like Alya said, that truth and justice will always prevail against evil," Liepard Noir recited. "Because of that, I'm free to stretch my claws out."

"It's amazing how confident you are about all this, Liepard Noir," Lady Ledian smiled.

"I really have you to thank, my Lady," Liepard Noir bowed, much to her surprise. "You really were an inspiration out there in the battle against those Akuma jerks. You even knocked Ivan off of Rhyhorn and saved him." He then held out a curled fist in front of her. "By the way, pound it?"

"Pound it," Lady Ledian smiled fondly, bumping her fist with his. "Anyway, I only did that because of you. Thanks to you, Pard, I won't actually have to fight Team Akuma alone as I thought I would. Honestly, the very thought of it chills me to the bone."

"Chills you to the _Cu_ _ **bone**_ , eh?" Liepard Noir repeated, receiving a look from his lady. "That's understandable, really. I would've felt the same, probably worse."

"Well, at least we know what to do if Poison Moth and his Akumas decide to strike again," Lady Liepard surmised. "With our identities concealed as they are, we shouldn't worry about Team Akuma tracing us back to our friends and loved ones."

"Aw, and we're not allowed to know who we really are, my Ledian?" Liepard Noir pouted playfully.

"Of course not, silly Skitty," Lady Ledian wagged her finger. "Anyway, gotta bug out!"

Before Liepard Noir could say anything more, the Ledian-themed heroine ran off into Miroir Way and into the thicket of trees to avoid being spotted by anyone else. He shook his head and followed suit, running off into a slightly different direction and finding a grove for himself to hide in. He knew Lady Ledian was right in which they had to conceal their secret identities at all times, but he couldn't satiate his own curiosity of the strong-willed girl that made the first stand against Team Akuma.

He rested his back against a tree and when he was sure that no one, neither human nor Pokémon, was watching, he pulled off his Liepard mask as a wistful sigh escaped his dry lips.

"Lady Ledian… Whoever you are behind the red mask, I will love you no matter what," Adrien avowed. He didn't realize that a Pokémon of his had let himself out of his Poké Ball for his next meal. "I will make sure you stay safe so that you can protect Kalos and continue bringing smiles to everyone."

"Pah!" Plagg gagged, surprising Adrien at his sudden appearance.

"Oh, like your favorite cheese isn't disgusting?" Adrien argued. "Besides, it's still too early for dinner." Plagg remained impassive. "… Alright, fine, but only because I do owe you early today for helping me get to Lady Ledian on time."

He took out a wrapped block of Moomoo Farm cheese, removed the plastic, and tossed it up for his Liepard to munch on and savor.

Unbeknownst to them, an old figure sitting on top of his Torterra observed at a considerable distance. He twiddled with his gray beard in amusement. He could not help but see how they handled their first major trial against the force that threatened to overthrow Kalos and destroy the world.

"It looks my selection for the defenders of Kalos did not go wrong, Wayzz," he commented. He felt Wayzz's rumbling snort from underneath. "Yes, I will admit this was a hit-and-miss, considering that these two children have just started their journey down the Pokémon path and have yet to even experience Mega Evolution, but I do sense great potential in them."

"Tor-Torterra," Wayzz grunted.

"They've just begun to understand the great power bestowed upon them through those special Key Stones," the old man continued. His second companion, the small cell-shaped creature, hopped out of Wayzz's tree and into his lap. "We also have you to thank for giving those Key Stones your blessing of order, friend. They wouldn't have sensed the imbalance of nature in that abomination Poison Moth sent to fight the defenders without you. And I know they'll keep coming until they can rouse Xerneas and Yveltal from their age-long slumber."

"Wolololo," the small creature mumbled.

"Ah, if only I was forty years younger, I would also be casting my lot in with those youngsters," the old man sighed. "The most excitement I can handle is a simple Pokémon battle, but I am confident Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir will pull through and protect the balance. I give you my word, Zygarde."

"Wololo," the creature called Zygarde accepted.

"On a lighter note, I also believe those two youths are made for each other. Oh, what it's like to be young and in love again."

* * *

 _Much later…_

"Oh, girl, I'm so sorry!" Alya wailed, running into Marinette's open arms after passing through the Shalour Pokémon Center doors.

"Good, you're safe," Marinette exhaled in relief as the two hugged it out. Tikki watched in amusement before joining their hug. "That was crazy, what you did."

"Hey, I'm still alive and in one piece, aren't I?" Alya jibed. "Besides, thanks to our new heroes, Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir, I wasn't in any danger. And guess what! I got a super scoop out of them! My Pokéblog is so gonna get a ton of hits once I put up the footage of the post-battle interview."

"Oh? That sounds awesome, Alya," Marinette cheered. "I heard Ivan was saved and back with Mylène. Is it true that she helped Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir stop his rampage? It's so romantic!"

Marinette was glad that things were sort of back to normal and that she even made Alya's day through her love of superheroes, even though she pretty much had to lie to her face. She figured that she would deal with the consequences after as long as she kept things manageable. Oh, boy.

"Anyway, so sorry for ditching you like that, Marinette," Alya continued contritely. "I'm gonna make this up to you, promise."

"N-No, you don't have to," Marinette reassured, shaking her hands. "I'm just glad Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir made sure you were safe."

"I know I don't _have_ to," Alya winked. "I _want_ to. You know I'll be doing this anyway."

"There's just no stopping you, is there?" Marinette shrugged carelessly.

"Oh, I don't think you'd want me to stop," Alya grinned, pulling her BFF close in with an arm around her shoulders. "Especially since I've already decided on the perfect make-up present just for you."

"What do you mean?" Marinette pressed.

"How do you feel about going on a date with Adrien Agreste next week?"

"… … … What?"

* * *

 **I knew I was going to get various mixed opinions of what I've done and said what future plans were up, but that only shows that you care enough to say something about it to me… unless you're just out there to needlessly flame me. Fortunately, I haven't gotten such destructive criticism yet, just things I need to think about a bit more clearly before jumping the gun again.**

 **I've had plenty of cool suggestions on where to go so far. One in particular is having (Mega) Altaria represent the Peacock Miraculous and I actually see it a better choice than Oricorio. Thanks to Cottonmouth25 for setting me straight on that category. At least when season two debuts and introduces the other Miraculouses, depending on where this story is at that time, I will better know how to incorporate them.**

 **One big issue I'll address is the inclusion of Sun and Moon concepts and references to Alolan Pokémon. Even though the main focus is X and Y and everything Gen VI and before, that does not mean things from Alola aren't happening at the same time, much like how Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh existed the same time as Kanto did. Just check Pokémon's first episode ever with Ho-Oh making its debut appearance even though it wasn't officially identified as so until the start of Gen II. Even Togepi debuted as early as Kanto long before Johto came out and Gen II Pokémon were revealed. As such, the other regions just weren't prominent at the time nor did they have much cultural exchange until their respective generations made their debuts. Alola still exists. Heck, if you look back at the very first chapter of this story, I made Alya an Alolan native that moved to Kalos to reflect back to how she was a new student alongside Adrien in the main Miraculous series, meaning that there is some awareness of Alola here. As a matter of fact, I can control how the flow of time occurs here, meaning what we already know now is and can be available when needed. But of course, Alola is not the main setting right now, so I won't overdose the Gen VII influence here.**

 **Would I actually bring in Pokémon from Alola? I'm still on the fence about it since I have decided the teams long ago before Sun and Moon showed off more Pokémon, but we'll see. Considering that there is quite a division among you saying that I should stick with Gen VI and lower while the other half says to accept the rising Sun and Moon trend, I'm really going to have to think this through and moderate future plans accordingly. I accepted the fact that I won't be able to please everyone, but I'll keep on trying.**

 **You know, I think that was the only issue I picked up from the reviews, at least regarding guest reviewers since I can't personally message them, but post here instead to talk to you.**

 **On a lighter note, I might've overdone it with the Pokémon puns… or possibly didn't make enough. What do you think?**

 **In any case, please review!**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays 2016!**


	26. Unexpected Arrivals! Escalating Rivals!

"You're gonna be the death of me, Alya…"

Marinette needed to take a seat since her best friend's declaration managed to sap away the remaining strength in her legs. After everything that had happened today, she considered it a miracle that she still had enough energy to even stay on her feet until Alya returned, considering that she was practically a red blur running from Geosenge Town back to Shalour City. Honestly, what was she thinking when she actually took up the mantle of a defender of Kalos? She didn't imagine she would actually go through with it, but what's done is done now. And then there was the matter of changing out of her costume and back into her regular clothes, which actually wasn't that hard for someone who dealt heavily with fashion. Even though Marinette did not model her own creations most of the time, she knew the trick of slipping out from one outfit within half a minute and putting on new attire within the remaining half.

But that was beside the point.

The fact that Alya had so casually mixed the word 'date' with the name of the love of her life in one sentence was still a super effective one-hit KO on her brain. Of course, with the time she did manage to spend with Adrien during her journey so far, she learned how to endure to at least one point and survive without fainting as of recent. Unfortunately for her, Alya was always handy with Revives.

"Hey, it's the only thing I can think of that'll make up for me ditching you here," Alya reasoned.

"You know that's not necessary," Marinette huffed upon regaining her bearings. "You're back safe and sound, that's all that matters to me."

"Nonsense!" Alya exclaimed cheerily. "If you can get away doing something remarkably selfless and not expecting anything in return, then so can I. That's why I think now's the perfect time to set you up with one Adrien Agreste."

"What makes you so sure he'll want to go out with me?" Marinette asked dubiously.

"Girl, I _know_ Adrien will want to go out with you, even if he doesn't know it yet," Alya reassured.

"But if he doesn't know it, then… it's not really a date?" Marinette pondered, cutely tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Oh, trust me, I'll make sure that he knows it's a date, even if I have to shove the concept down his throat," Alya pounded a fist in her hand. "It's just a matter of dealing with oblivious boy Trainers in a delicate but frank manner."

"Okay," Marinette relented. "So… where is he?"

"Well, according to a very reliable anonymous source of mine that keeps in contact with him each day−."

"Nino," Marinette guessed flatly.

"As I was saying," Alya drawled while keeping her grin wide and 'innocent.' "This _anonymous_ source conveniently messaged me not too long ago that a certain Champion's son is currently at Coumarine City and has just beaten the Courmaine Gym."

"So? Adrien has always been a step ahead of me," Marinette interrupted.

"But wait, there's more~!" Alya teased in singsong. "My nameless reconnaissance said that our favorite Ace Trainer is stuck in Coumarine City until next week."

"You can stop with the codenames and just say them already," Marinette pouted, folding her arms over her chest.

"Ugh, fine, be a buzzkill," Alya sighed, throwing her hands up in surrender. "You try to make it exciting for your BFF and she trashes your hard work. Anyway, according to Nino, Adrien got roped into being the guest of honor in place of his dad for an upcoming rookie-class Pokémon Showcase in Coumarine. See, being a top fashion designer, Champion Agreste was supposed to make a special guest appearance as gratitude for all the Performers wearing the Gabriel brand. Adrien told Nino that his dad had to flake, and they were planning to meet up again in Lumiose for Adrien's fifth Gym battle and Nino coming up to this area to take on the Coumarine and Shalour Gyms. Got that?"

"Interesting," Marinette mused as more something else came to mind. "Hey, didn't Rose send out a mass message saying she and Juleka are going to make their debut as Performers in Courmarine City not too long ago?"

"Those girls were unsure on what to do in the beginning, but I knew becoming Pokémon Performers would be up their alley," Alya concurred. "They were decent battlers back at the academy though."

"Battling and getting Gym badges is not everyone's forte," Marinette pointed out. "It's a basic requirement to have upon becoming a Pokémon Trainer, but not everyone has to walk down the same path."

"Last I checked, you weren't too keen on becoming a regular Trainer either, but look at you now," Alya remarked. "You've gained three badges and even went toe-to-toe with a Mega Evolved Pokémon and won."

"Don't get me wrong, Alya," Marinette shook her head. "It took me a long time to realize that I really have an aptitude for it, but only because I felt that I had the right motivation to pull me along."

"You mean becoming Adrien's rival since you didn't have the nerve to ask him out back at the academy," Alya filled in with a knowing grin.

"… Yes," Marinette sighed. "But going on this journey has taught me a lot more about Pokémon than staying at home. I feel like even my designs have improved big time because of this growth."

"Your designs were always amazing, but I did notice the quality and creativity going up several notches since we left," Alya added. "I really adore that Gardevoir gown you've been sketching out for the past month. You're really putting a ton of work into it. You'd look so gorgeous in it once it's finished!"

"Wh-Who said I would be wearing it?" Marinette proposed modestly. "It's going to be for the Performers, of course."

"Right… and I'm the human incarnation of Tapu Lele," Alya remarked, crossing her arms sassily.

"Uh, who's Tapu Lele?" Marinette asked.

"A guardian Pokémon from my home region, but don't worry about it," Alya dismissed. "It's silly and we're getting off topic here. The point is Adrien is gonna being hanging around Courmarine City for a week and we can get there in a couple of days if we don't get distracted along the way, not to mention that we'll get to see Rose and Juleka give it their all in the upcoming Coumarine Showcase. Six days it'll begin, I think. Hey, didn't they want _you_ to design their dresses?"

"It was… talked about," Marinette explained, attempting to remember her past minor interactions with those girls. "They said they already had some dresses to begin with, but I think that they want me to make them new dresses provided that they qualify for the Master Class Showcase."

"They have plenty of time to get three Princess Keys," Alya stated confidently. "Rose is loveable and full of energy. Juleka is a mysterious beauty whose performance will leave you wanting more."

"Those are really good descriptions," Marinette complimented.

"A journalist needs to have a way with words to get her point across while keeping the audience interested," Alya simply answered. "With what I have on my Pokéblog now, I hope it would be enough for the Lumiose Press to consider looking over. I might have a shot at an internship with them once I get more mega scoops."

"Mega scoops?" Marinette repeated with a giggle.

"Sh-yeah!" Alya laughed. "You'll understand better once you check my latest blog update with Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir. I'm gonna spend the rest of the night creating a new subsection on the Pokéblog for all content related to the new defenders of Kalos. That'll include basic info, topics of research, namely Mega Evolution and this thing called Bond Phenomenon, and guesses to their secret identities."

"Uh… say what now?" Marinette coughed as the last detail Alya mentioned gave her sudden chills.

"Get in the game, girl," Alya grinned. "You know how it goes in the superhero business. Part of the fun in getting involved with them is finding out who they are behind the mask."

"Oh, um, right," Marinette agreed hesitantly. She hoped that Alya wouldn't pick up her sudden nervousness on the subject. That would be a dead giveaway to Lady Ledian's identity after all. "B-But what if the person you find behind the mask isn't as impressive as you thought they were?"

"I doubt it," Alya brushed off. "Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir took the stand against Team Akuma when no one else would. That proves how courageous they really are. And smart as Team Akuma won't be able to trace their identities back to their loved ones."

"Exactly, so why are you making a page speculating their identities?" Marinette pressed.

"Don't worry about the little details, Marinette," Alya reassured casually, pulling out her phone. "Max taught me how to make a web page private and secure for blog followers only. And you know that I'm the one that gets to approve pending accounts. Besides, it is fun trying to find out and it's me you're talking to. The truth can't hide from me forever."

"Eh heh heh… got it," Marinette responded with a strained grin.

"Hmm, what's up, girl?" Alya asked, noting her strange reactions. "You really seem on the edge. Oh! That 'date' I had planned for you and Adrien." Marinette was internally glad for once that Alya's deductions were off. "Don't worry. Let Auntie Alya take the wheel and she'll drop you off at the boulevard of hot Agreste model dreams."

"Alya, please!" Marinette shrieked through clenched teeth as her face turned a lovely shade of red again. "It's late and I don't want to keep talking about it if I want to sleep well tonight."

"Someone's feeling a bit _Drowzee_ ," Alya winked. Marinette didn't understand the particular emphasis on the last word until a few seconds later, eliciting an aghast look. "No surprise you're _Slowpoke_ on the uptake."

"Those Pokémon puns are super lame," Marinette groaned as the mischievous grin of Liepard Noir was present before her mind's eye. While he was a reliable partner, she didn't need to be reminded of her silly Skitty constantly. Wait… silly Skitty? Was that really a thing for her now? Guess she needed some nickname for him since he insisted on calling her his 'Lady.' "Why the puns all of a sudden?"

"A certain Liepard-themed hero is starting to rub off on me," Alya shrugged. "What can I say? He's pretty slick, even though I adore Lady Ledian above all else."

"You don't have to say any puns, that's what," Marinette replied wryly, eyes narrowed in a deadpan stare.

"Easy, girl," Alya laughed. "I'm just mega ecstatic that I finally have a happening field to report on and it can't get any cooler than the newest defenders of Kalos. Anyway, you should get some rest. If you'll excuse me, I got a Pokéblog to mega update."

With that out of the way, the scarlet-brunette journalist made her way through the Shalour Pokémon Center hallways to where their rented room was. Marinette blinked in succession as she had something else she wanted to get off her chest before Alya went her way. She was impressed from time to time on how much of a one-track mind Alya had when it came to her blog and findings. Tikki descended close to her and tapped her a few times on the shoulder for a reaction.

"Oh, man, what was she planning for the date?" Marinette bemoaned, hunching over comically before straightening back her posture and looking at Tikki. "Have any ideas?" The Five Star Pokémon shrugged with her upper pair of arms. "I trust Alya won't come up with anything that would utterly destroy my chances with Adrien, but I still can't help but feel uneasy about it."

* * *

 _The next day…_

Marinette mentally tallied another blessing for having Alya as her best friend and traveling companion. She was super organized and orderly. Wait a minute. Marinette already counted this particular blessing many times previously. In any case, she was still grateful for Alya in getting them out and about for the day, to which she would just sleep in if she was extra tired the previous day. And boy howdy was she out of it this morning from her debut as Lady Ledian, fighting off Team Akuma in Geosenge Town, and concealing her double life from Alya.

As one could imagine, Marinette had to be completely on her guard for the first twenty-four hours and more, especially with Alya formulating who Lady Ledian was behind the red mask. Marinette inadvertently left some clues that could instantly get the wheels turning in Alya's analytical and persistent mind. A major clue was when they finally departed Shalour City and began their trek through Route 12, formally called Fourrage Road. True to its name, the route was forested, moreso than previous routes they traveled through. There were also streams in between the whole route that were said to flow north to the Kalos region's Azure Bay, though the stream closest to Coumarine City is the best bet for anyone wanting to visit. Also within the forested path was a Pokémon Center. Beyond that was the famous Baa de Mer Ranch, which marked the halfway point of Fourrage Road.

Back to the traveling best friends, they took an hour out for training and upon letting their Pokémon out, Marinette had to explain how she suddenly wound up with a Swadloon instead of a Sewaddle, just like Lady Ledian's.

"Uh, I was… um… training while you were gone," Marinette explained, displaying a variety of unnecessary hand gestures while she talked. "Sewaddle evolved after taking a big hit from Kirlia… and um, yeah."

"Wow, I caught Lady Ledian's Sewaddle evolving, but not yours," Alya commented. "Heh, sorry again for throwing you to the side. I would've so been there for you when your Pokémon evolve or if you were catching a new one."

"But you were only around when Togepi hatched," Marinette pointed out. "You were out of town when we went to Professor Damocles's reserve and I met Tikki. And you went off on your own when I caught Kirlia and Swadloon."

"Well… I suppose," Alya hummed, distinctively remembering that she was in hiding when she witnessed Marinette and Adrien catching their respective Ralts back on Route 4, but she was going to wait until her godchildren were old enough to listen to how their parents started off as friendly rivals.

"Why do you look like you know something?" Marinette asked with a suspicious brow raised.

"Don't I always know something?" Alya responded cheekily.

"Alya!" Marinette scolded.

"Dang, girl! Temper," Alya chuckled, holding her hands up in surrender. "Save all that energy for your training. Just because you beat a Mega Lucario doesn't mean it'll be smooth sailing for the rest of your journey."

"I don't have any illusions about that," Marinette assured while her Pokémon gathered around her with shared determined flames in their eyes. It still impressed Alya to this day on how united her BFF was and is united with her Pokémon. "But what you need to worry about now is telling me everything you know about me and Adrien if you don't want to be Pokémon bashed."

"Oh, I'm not too worried about it," Alya shrugged carelessly as Elekid, Meditite, and Amaura stepped in before her. "You'll have to get past these powerhouses if you want to lay a hand on me."

"It's four against three and I have more battling experience than you," Marinette continued flatly.

"Ah, but will you _really_ harm me and my Pokémon?" Alya asked innocently, purposefully fluttering her lashes with wide Lillipup olive eyes.

The move was not effective coming from Alya. As such, Marinette held her unamused look as she gestured an arm forward and her Pokémon went on the offensive without remorse. A particularly brutal training session had just begun.

The girls didn't get to travel as far as they had planned for the rest of the day. They expended too much energy from their training, even though it was mostly Marinette and her team ganging up on Alya as she and her team fought back valiantly. They wound up losing track of time as a result. Marinette had cooled down enough to forgive Alya for her mischief while Alya forgave Marinette for overreacting… again. They found the Fourrage Road Pokémon Center and settled there for the night as they went on doing their respective hobby with Marinette working on a purse based off of Togepi's shell and Alya responding to latest hits and comments in the defenders of Kalos section of her Pokéblog.

* * *

 _Five days later…_

Okay, so the travel to Coumarine City wasn't as timely as Alya had initially planned, but could she really be blamed for it? There were a lot more distractions along Fourrage Road that neither girl could have foreseen outside of training.

Such distractions included visiting a small place called Lagoon Town and briefly checking out its own Pokémon Showcase as to expect what was to come in the upcoming Coumarine Showcase, visiting another small town that appeared technologically advanced as a result of having an academy that specialized in Electric-type Pokémon, visiting the Baa de Mer Ranch to ride on Skiddo and enjoy its special brand of cheese and ice cream, and finding yet another insignificant town that happened to be holding a Pokémon play with the clichéd setting of a hero versus a villain to rescue the damsel in distress.

And while the author could make a more detailed account of these activities, they would merely detract from the main plot of this chapter.

In any case, Marinette and Alya finally arrived at the outskirts of Coumarine City after crossing the large stream that led towards Azure Bay. Upon the arrival, they went over their plans while they were in this marvelous port city.

"Well, Marinette, this is the next place you need to get a Gym badge from before we can head back to Lumiose City," Alya noted. "Think you and your Pokémon are prepared for the challenge?"

"You know it, Alya," Marinette affirmed spiritedly. "To think I'm finally going to catch up with _Adrien_!"

"Speaking of the pretty boy in waiting," Alya started, not bothering to curb her shameless smirk. "Since you still don't have his number and you refuse to get it from me, I've taken the liberty of holding regular contact with him on your behalf along the way. No need to thank me, of course. That's what friends are for."

"And?" Marinette pressed expectantly.

"Hold on, let me let him know that we're here in Coumarine," Alya said, sending a quick message over on her phone. Almost thirty seconds after she sent her message, she received a response. "Uh-huh, okay."

"Okay?" Marinette repeated. She could tell from Alya's current expression that she was trying to figure out the right words to say to her. "Alya, what's going on?"

"Err, Adrien is in front the Coumarine Theater, but there's a bit of 'trouble' going on with him," Alya relayed cautiously with air quotes on the trouble.

"Is there any way we can help?" Marinette asked anxiously.

"Well, he said it's something we don't need to trouble ourselves in, but we're welcome to drop by," Alya continued. "Of course we're gonna head there to meet up with him anyway regardless."

"What about the Showcase?" Marinette asked.

"It'll begin at one in the afternoon," Alya stated. "It's almost ten. We'll have plenty of time to catch up with Adrien and explore Coumarine City before we can go on and root for Rose and Juleka in the Showcase. I wonder where those girls are."

"Then let's get going," Marinette nodded.

In spite of her excitement in seeing Adrien once more, the dark-bluenette designer was just as nervous. To be fair, she had been on edge whenever Alya had talked about Kalos's new defenders, particularly on who they were behind the masks. Fortunately, her best friend attributed her recent strange behavior out of sheer nervousness to the proposed date she planned for her and Adrien, which still was not officially established. It was likely Alya wanted to get them together and alone so that they could discuss it.

And as wonderful a wingwoman Alya was in trying to hook her up with him, Marinette had her reserved worries behind Alya's methods of madness on top of her own klutzy demeanor that would flare up when facing Adrien.

Marinette's thoughts kept her occupied as she and Alya surveyed Coumarine City. This great port city was large enough to be divided into two sections by a seaside that went out into the ocean. The easiest way from one side to another was through a monorail. The long scenic way was through a simple dirt path that went up a large grassy hill. It was to note that there was a distinguished long-standing tree overlooking the whole city. Marinette looked up following a brief break of her musings to notice something sparkling from the tree by the corner of her eye. The sparkling came from what almost looked like the official Pokémon League emblem.

"Hey, girl!" Alya alerted, startling Marinette. "There's the theater!"

The Coumarine Theater was meters ahead. Various bystanders and pedestrians were out and about. Some were heading into the theater for good seats since Pokémon Showcases were generally first come first serve, unless it was the Master Class Showcase. Alya and Marinette scanned the dispersed crowd, hoping to find a familiar head of blond hair out of the people.

"I think I see him," Marinette announced, pointing near the theater entrance. "I think Adrien is talking with someone."

"Whoever they are, I doubt they'll mind us crashing the party," Alya grinned, placing a firm grip on Marinette's arm. "C'mon and let's claim your man."

"Eh?!" Marinette squeaked, her face becoming bright red as she was tugged along for the ride.

There weren't a lot of people to maneuver through and the crowd was not as dense as originally perceived. Many of them that stood about were courteous enough to let these two girls through. People and Pokémon alike were wrapped up in their own conversations. Some details overheard as Alya and Marinette passed through included favored Performers competing in the Coumarine Showcase and aftermaths of fighting the Coumarine Gym Leader, said to specialize in Grass-type Pokémon.

Marinette kept Gym battle details in the back of her mind as she made her way over to Adrien, whose back was still turned to her. She wanted to jump behind and give him a big hug, but thought against it as it would go against her character and an unpleasant and unfortunately familiar whining voice dissuaded her otherwise.

"But _Adrikins_ , why not?!" the unmistakable shrilling voice belonging to Chloé Bourgeois cried out.

"I'm sorry, Chloé, but you know the rules," Adrien replied sympathetically. "The raffle already decided who's going to sit with me in the balcony during the Showcase."

"Ugh! Did you forget that I can get Daddy to give me the extra balcony instead?" Chloé simpered.

"And did you forget that your dad was the one who organized the raffle for the extra seat?" Adrien reminded, crossing his arms. "It's just bad luck that you didn't get the winning ticket this morning."

"Oh, come on!" Chloé hissed. "That girl cheated!"

The mention of a girl sitting with Adrien at the theater balcony during the Showcase sent a bone-chilling wave throughout Marinette's body. While it was still better than having Chloé constantly hanging on Adrien, this girl that won some raffle that allowed one guest to sit with him brought up a ton of questions that demanded immediate answers.

"The raffle was completely random, giving everyone a fair chance to win," Adrien explained, holding his hands up to gesture to his childhood friend to calm down. "Even though your father is the Pokémon League President, even he isn't allowed to interfere with Showcases as they have their own committee in charge."

"Ridiculous," Chloé growled through her teeth before spotting Marinette and Alya standing behind Adrien. "Ugh! As if it can't any worse…"

Following Chloé's line of sight, Adrien turned around and smiled at their new company. They returned the smile only to glare past him and at Chloé. Adrien sighed to himself before subtly stepping back as this confrontation was to be expected. To be honest, seeing them again would be a breath of fresh air after dealing with Chloé the past few days. It was bound to happen since he was not allowed to leave Coumarine City yet.

"We can say the same thing about you, Chloé," Marinette retorted.

"Ooh, look at you being a bigshot, Marinette Dupain-Cheng," Chloé sneered, hands on hips. "I'm surprised that Alya is still hanging around a pathetic excuse of a Trainer like you."

"I'm surprised that Sabrina finally realized how much of a horrible person you are and left you," Alya countered.

"Please, everyone adores me," Chloé scoffed, prompting the girls to roll their eyes at the notion. "Besides, Sabrina is with her family here. Being the gracious friend that I am, I gave her the day off to spend time with them while we're hanging out in Coumarine City. She's probably going to watch the Showcase with them."

"Her father, Roger Raincomprix, is the Gym Leader you'll face in the Coumarine Gym," Adrien added helpfully. "He's a tough guy that upholds the order in Coumarine City, but he's really a big softy when you get to know him."

"That kinda explains how Sabrina is a decent Trainer," Alya surmised.

"Not to mention she got a Bulbasaur from Professor Damocles's reserve," Marinette pondered.

"Hmph, Sabrina's a decent Trainer because of me," Chloé scorned, whipping her head high arrogantly before taking out a Poké Ball. "How about I prove it now since you're apparently 'good enough' to make it this far, Marinette?"

"I've been waiting for a long time to take you down a notch, Chloé," Marinette smirked, taking out a Poké Ball of her own.

"W-Wait, you're going to have a battle out here? Now?!" Adrien yelped. "This place isn't appropriate."

"I'm gonna have to agree with pretty boy here," Alya nodded. "Out of respect for the theater and the people of Coumarine, let's relocate."

"Fine!" Marinette and Chloé snarled, folding their arms and looking away from each other.

Of course, before they had a chance to relocate, they heard a rushing pair of footsteps heading towards them. They saw a girl with long chestnut-brown hair and sly olive-green eyes waving towards them, or rather particularly towards Adrien. Both Marinette and Chloé caught on as he humbly waved back and reacted rather predictably with Chloé fuming and turning away in utter disdain while Marinette struggled not to succumb to her rising panic. The dark-bluenette designer did not want to admit it, but this new girl was a stunner. She felt completely plain compared to her.

Most importantly, this girl wore a necklace in the shape of a Ninetales's tail that held a small Key Stone, meaning she was capable of Mega Evolution. No doubt she must also be a skilled Pokémon Trainer.

"Hey, Adrien!" the new girl greeted. "I'm glad you decided to show up early. That way, we can spend some time together before the Showcase starts." She then noticed three strange girls looking at her and she frowned. "Uh, who are these girls?"

"Oh, I guess introductions are in order," Adrien chuckled uneasily, scratching the back of his head as he stood in front of them. "They are Marinette, Alya, and Chloé, former classmates from Lumiose Academy. Girls, she's−."

"Allow me," the girl interrupted, holding her hand up to stop him. "My name is Lila. Lila Rossi of Alto Mare. That's in the Johto region."

"Wait, _you're_ Lila Rossi?" Alya questioned rather enthusiastically, to which the chestnut-brunette girl nodded. "No way. Past Pokémon magazine issues said you were a top contender in Johto's Silver Conference two years ago and Hoenn's Ever Grande Conference the year before, not to mention that you've even met famous figures like Prince Ali of the Mirage Kingdom and director Steven Basielburg."

"I also got to battle Jagged Stone when I came to Kalos recently," Lila winked. "Our battle inspired him to write a new song too."

"Why would he, in the right mind, write a song about _you_ when he could've written one about me?" Chloé huffed.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Lila shrugged.

Of course, in all the excitement, Alya remembered her BFF and glanced back at her to see her fearful expression. The poor girl was trembling like a kicked Lillipup. Looking into this situation through her point of view, Alya then realized how much of a hole she had dug herself into, especially since she had listed off Lila's accomplishments in front of Adrien. Lila was the girl that would be sitting with Adrien in the theater balcony during the Coumarine Showcase, and well… she knew Marinette would not let her complete the scenario. And there was the battle declared between her and Chloé. She needed to fix this somehow.

"Well, that escalated quickly," Alya remarked.

* * *

 **Hey, all. Sorry for the long period of the lack of update, but I got wrapped up in family activities from Christmas up to New Year's. That, and I got lazy after putting up the previous chapter.**

 **Anyway, with this being the twenty-sixth chapter (and that there are twenty-six episodes in the first season of Miraculous Ladybug), I felt now was a good time to introduce Lila, another rival for Marinette. While Adrien is a friendly rival (and her ultimate goal ;p) and Chloé a minor nuisance (for now), Lila will be a serious rival in many ways. I also made her from the Pokémon anime-exclusive location of Alto Mare since it's based off of Venice, Italy (Alto Mare is featured in the Pokémon Heroes movie). She won't be battling Lila just yet, not until Marinette reaches a certain point in her journey.**

 **I wanted to get this up before 2016 ends. I guess I succeeded in the nick of time. Of course, that meant having the Marinette VS Chlo** **é battle and the Coumarine Showcase cut into following chapters.** **Let's hope 2017 brings in something even more exciting and interesting to look forward to.**

 **As for guest reviewers thinking that they offended me, you didn't. I take reviews into consideration when the situation calls for it, but thanks for being rational and mature about it.**

 **Please review!**

 **Happy New Year! Let's welcome in 2017 together!**


	27. Petty Motives! Marinette VS Chloé!

To say that it escalated quickly would have been the understatement for the week.

Alya reevaluated what was going on in front of the Coumarine Theater entrance. Marinette was futilely struggling not to lose her composure. Lila continued to flaunt off her impressive Trainer accomplishments in front of an envious Chloé. And Adrien was at a loss on how to quell the tension between his friends, keyword being _his_. Alya was safe to declare that she and Marinette were not friends with Chloé, and it was becoming increasingly clear that Marinette was not going to tolerate Lila until she would lose interest in Adrien.

And of course it didn't help that Alya shared Lila's known endeavors and made her appealing in front of Adrien. While Alya would think that it wouldn't be enough to direct the entirety of Adrien's attention into the new girl, she knew that Marinette would overreact either way.

 _This is strike two_ , Alya mentally tallied.

Marinette may have been fine with her running off back to Geosenge Town when Ivan had resurfaced, albeit under Team Akuma's control, but this disaster she inadvertently contributed was going to be a tougher puzzle to solve.

"So you started your journey at eleven and qualified for two regional Pokémon Leagues, big deal," Chloé scoffed brusquely, practically getting up in Lila's face. The chestnut-brunette girl was unfazed, but her slanted eyes sparkled in amusement. "At least Adrien and I have history."

"Stale history that could use some real passion to reignite his life with, to which I can provide him," Lila smirked, prompting the desired furious reaction from the blonde brat.

"Watch it, Johto jerk," Chloé hissed, pressing a finger into Lila's throat. "I can get your Trainer license revoked if you don't give me respect."

"I know who you are now, Chloé Bourgeois, daughter of President André Bourgeois of the Pokémon League Committee," Lila rebutted. "But respect comes from the strong that can back up their words. As far as I'm concerned, you're filled with more hot air than a Drifblim."

"Even a Drifblim has better taste than you, Li-loser," Chloé shot back.

"Wanna run that by me again?" Lila advised with a dangerous smile.

"Hard of hearing, are we?" Chloé spat.

At this point, their foreheads were practically pushing back against each other. The tension was so volatile that electrical sparks were actually generated from the conflict of their competitive stares. Marinette, Adrien, and Alya were astounded at the sight to the point that Marinette's previous fear of losing Adrien was almost forgotten.

Almost.

"Tell ya what, Bourgeois, I'll consider giving you your desired respect if you prove it," Lila proposed. "We have time until the Coumarine Showcase starts. Wanna battle?"

"I'll have you on your knees by the time I'm done with you," Chloé vowed cattily before realization struck her face, turning back to Marinette. "Although, I have _you_ to deal with since I did challenge you first."

"Huh? Oh, I can wait," Marinette responded, remaining steady on her feet as their eyes fell upon her. "You two, on the other hand, seem to have a major beef with each other already."

"No, this is good," Lila disagreed. "Aside from me not having to waste effort on Chloé here, I'm curious to see your battle style, assuming you're a Pokémon Trainer aiming to compete in the Kalos League."

"She is, and she's wasting her time," Chloé added haughtily. Marinette held back a low growl in her throat. "Let's go now so I can trash Mari-trash and move on to you next, Lila."

"Don't listen to her, girl," Alya whispered to Marinette, who remained unwavering from the pressure. "You've dealt with worse."

"I know," Marinette nodded back, stepping forward to take the challenge. "Ready when you are, Chloé."

"The battlefield behind the Coumarine Pokémon Center, now," Chloé relayed, turning her body towards the direction of the Pokémon Center, only to run into a pair of familiar wide blue eyes belonging to a petite figure. This newcomer was not alone. "Uh… huh."

"Hey, guys!" Rose greeted, prompting Marinette, Alya, and Adrien to wave back while Lila looked bemused. Next to her was Juleka, and behind them, surprisingly, was Nathaniel. "Awesome time to reunite, right? You gonna root for us at the Showcase?"

"Uh, we will, Rose, but Chloé and I are going to have a battle now before the Showcase starts," Marinette explained.

"You two are finally going to battle?" Nathaniel asked, politely passing between Juleka and Rose to talk to the dark-bluenette designer. "Um, do you mind if I came along to watch? I came to cheer on Juleka and Rose, but I'll be rooting for you too, Marinette."

"Us too," Juleka mumbled. "We still have time left to get ready, yeah."

"Sure," Marinette beamed. "It's nice being with you guys again since Parfum Palace."

"Speak for yourself," Chloé sneered, eliciting wary eyes on herself. "But the crowd of people is perfectly fine with me since they'll all see me crush you."

"That has yet to be decided," Marinette intervened, shaking her head disapprovingly. "Words and attitude alone won't get you anywhere. It takes heart, something _you_ lack."

"Puh-lease, I've got plenty of heart," Chloé waved off. "But you're right about the talking, for once. Let's get this done and over with."

With no further arguments and comments, their small group quickly relocated to the Coumarine Pokémon Center, which was fortunately less than three minutes walking distance from the theater. They were in luck as the battlefield kept in the back was empty due to the previous Trainers finishing and cleaning up minutes before they arrived.

Marinette and Chloé had taken their opposing places on the battlefield while the rest of them were off to the side to spectate. Though before he could sit down on the bench with the rest, Adrien found himself being pushed to the battle judge's place by Alya.

"Wait, why am I out here?" Adrien questioned.

"Battles need battle judges, right?" Alya replied rhetorically, to which the blond model nodded to. "You must have experience, not to mention acute eye sight with those green eyes of yours, right?"

"I suppose," Adrien responded unsurely.

"It's unfair to have poor Adrien be our judge since he'll obviously favor me," Chloé declared presumptuously.

"How about we have our battle speak for itself," Marinette suggested, right eye twitching out of impatience and jealous irritation.

"Anxious to lose already?" Chloé taunted. "Fine. It'll probably be over too quickly if our battle is one-to-one. I'll be happy to accommodate a three-on-three battle, two out of three wins. It'll be just in time for that silly Showcase. See? Even I can be reasonable, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"You got this, Marinette!" Alya cheered.

"This should be good," Lila murmured, folding one leg over the other casually.

"This is so exciting!" Rose exclaimed.

"Totally rad," Juleka agreed quietly.

"Good luck, Marinette," Nathaniel mumbled loud enough for the others to hear. "I know you'll win."

"Okay, Trainers!" Adrien cleared his throat, getting everyone to quiet down. While he didn't mind the others openly supporting their favored battler, he felt a bit strange when it came to Nathaniel sharing his sentiment. Nonetheless, he pushed it aside to do the role foisted upon him. "Please send out your first Pokémon."

"Allow me," Chloé began, preparing to throw a Poké Ball. "Murkrow, let's trash this loser!"

Out of her Poké Ball emerged a dual Dark and Flying-type Pokémon with a foul temperament that accurately matched her Trainer's. Murkrow soared through the air upon her release before perching herself upon the ground with a wicked gleam in her eyes. Adrien became pensive. As far as he knew of Chloé's Murkrow since she caught her, he knew she competed against her Meowth for affection, which Chloé would reward with anything that glitters, possibly gold. He also knew Murkrow was a tenacious Pokémon.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events," Marinette remarked, selecting her first Pokémon. "But I know a certain Pokémon that can counter Murkrow's alleged bad luck with her charm of good luck. Togepi, it's time!"

Her youngest and least experience Pokémon took to the field, carrying her surrogate mother's inner confidence as she thrilled excitedly upon release. Of course, it took some time for Togepi to get over her loss against the more experienced and more powerful Mega Lucario back in the Shalour Gym, given that she was still working on comprehending how the things of the world worked. Nonetheless, she looked ready to absolve herself of that loss.

"Hey! That's the Pokémon that hatched from the Egg, right?" Rose inquired. "The Egg from the tag tournament, I mean."

"Yup, that little Togepi is Marinette's lucky charm," Alya confirmed.

"Is this a joke?" Chloé jeered. "You're sending a baby Pokémon against me? And a feeble one at that?! Now I'm glad I didn't win that so-called 'grand prize'!"

"Put up or shut up, Chloé," Marinette warned, her Togepi remarkably sharing her death glare. It was quite the unsettling sight, to say the least. "I won't have you badmouth my Pokémon. You think you're so strong? Come and get me."

"Alright, now battle begin!" Adrien announced a little too quickly; even he got chills from Marinette's dark mood.

* * *

 _ **Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Togepi, ?, ?) VS Chloé Bourgeois (Murkrow, ?, ?)**_

* * *

"You're so full of it, Marinette," Chloé huffed. "Murkrow, rock their world with Drill Peck!"

"Togepi, dodge and use Metronome!" Marinette commanded.

The Spike Ball Pokémon nimbly tumbled out of the way when Murkrow came barreling through, spinning like a top with her crooked beak leading the way. That wasn't surprising. What was surprising to everyone was Marinette issuing a Metronome for the first move. The results of Metronome proved to be unpredictable throughout its known history.

Togepi quickly swayed her arms rhythmically until they started to glow. A whirlwind of sand whipped up all around her before swarming the entire field, consuming an astonished Murkrow in spite of her futile attempts to fly away.

"That Metronome turned into a Sandstorm," Alya commentated. "Both Pokémon will take steady damage until it calms down."

"Metronome was a risky move to begin with," Nathaniel added. "Why did she go for it?"

"Hasn't luck been a deciding factor for Marinette's battles?" Rose questioned.

"It's a dangerous all-or-nothing battle style, to depend on luck to turn the tides of battle," Lila surmised with a frown. "It's amateurish, to say the least."

"Hang on, peeps, you've seen nothing yet," Alya reassured. "Go, Marinette!"

"Ugh! This sand is getting in my hair!" Chloé groused, covering her face with her arms. "Murkrow, do something! Get rid of that Sandstorm with Steel Wing!"

After being buffeted in the irksome winds of the Sandstorm, Murkrow regained altitude and emerged from the wild sand cloud with sharply gleaming wings. The Darkness Pokémon dove down and spun as to slice through the Sandstorm with her wings. Her strength forced the winds to die down, ending the Sandstorm quite prematurely. Though with the veil of sand no longer shrouding the field, Togepi was somehow nowhere to be seen.

Until a gasp from Chloé looking upward revealed her alleged hiding place.

Togepi had gotten the jump on Murkrow, figuratively and literally, as she was just above her with the rays of the sun upon her back.

"Now Togepi, Dazzling Gleam!"

Murkrow had the misfortune of looking at Togepi, whose body shined so brilliantly under the sun. She couldn't take the brightness of the Dazzling Gleam combined with the sun, leaving her virtually defenseless and unable to see the incoming colorful rays raining upon her and forcing her out of the sky.

Togepi's opponent didn't fully collapse, but the super effective attack did whittle away a large portion of Murkrow's stamina, evident with Murkrow catching her breath while holding out her wings as a form of intimidation.

"Ugh, I'm stopping this ridiculous insanity!" Chloé complained. "Murkrow, Night Shade!"

Murkrow's red pupils lit up as she echoed an ominous caw. Frightening waves of ghostly energy emanated from the Darkness Pokémon's threatening form, conducing upon Togepi as the little one recoiled in fear as her perception of Murkrow became twisted and monstrous.

"Togepi, snap out of it!" Marinette called out. "Use Dazzling Gleam!"

She heard her voice. The developing bond Togepi held with Marinette helped her call upon her inner courage as she used it to unleash her Dazzling Gleam despite the fright she was inflicted with. The light was enough to erode away the darkness. The integrity of Togepi's senses was restored upon freedom from the Night Shade. Nearly everyone from the side cheered for Marinette and Togepi. Chloé was not too pleased.

"This can't be," Chloé sneered. "That Togepi is just a baby. Argh! Steel Wing!"

"Sweet Kiss!"

Sharing her snobby Trainer's temperament, Murkrow foolishly charged right into Togepi's Sweet Kiss. Immediate contact caused her to not only to miss her target, but to lose control over her own senses from the concentrated amount of tender affection contained within the Sweet Kiss. Murkrow flopped wildly, swinging her Steel Wings into nothing while periodically striking herself with them.

"What?!"

"Togepi, finish it! Dazzling Gleam!"

Another burst of brilliant multicolored light from the Spike Ball Pokémon's body knocked Murkrow down for the count. At least she was no longer hurting herself in confusion.

"Murkrow is unable to battle," Adrien declared. "This round goes to Togepi!"

"Hey!" Chloé griped, glaring at Adrien while the others cheered Marinette's victory. Lila, however, remained neutral. "You're supposed to be on _my_ side! I call foul!"

"Referees are impartial and there was no foul play as far as I noticed," Adrien relayed, holding his hands up. "You're just going to have to do better, Chlo."

"Utterly ridiculous," Chloé seethed as she recalled her defeated Murkrow.

"Togepi, awesome job!" Marinette praised, nuzzling her bubbly Pokémon to her cheek before recalling her. "Now that puts me at one."

"Don't get cocky, Marinette," Chloé goaded, taking out her second Poké Ball. "Murkrow was a fresh addition to my team, so that shouldn't give you any satisfaction. Let's see you handle a more experienced member. Go, Meowth!"

Marinette knew back at Parfum Palace that she showed off a Meowth before she and Sabrina quickly lost to Kim and Max. She had to wonder how much her Meowth may or may not have changed since then. The Scratch Cat Pokémon appeared collected, but it could just be a mask just like how her Trainer would normally behave. Still, Marinette had to admit that Murkow was a tough opponent, meaning that there was some competency behind Chloé's arrogant behavior, but how competent the blonde brat really was in battle still needed to be fully determined.

"Swadloon, help me out!"

Marinette quickly debated on her next Pokémon prior and decided on Swadloon as she was still adapting to the Leaf-Wrapped Pokémon's new form and abilities. The only actual battle she had aside from beating down Alya's team during training was back when she evolved in saving Ivan with Liepard Noir.

"Ew! A Bug-type?!" Chloé shrieked at the sight, eliciting a vexed eye twitch from Swadloon and a deadpan glare from Marinette. "What kind of monstrosities do you have for Pokémon?!"

"Chloé," Adrien sighed, softly covering his face with the palm of his hand. One ought to know he or she royally screwed up if they got Adrien to facepalm. "That's Marinette's Sewaddle having evolved. You saw she had a Sewaddle back at Parfum Palace."

"Just ignore her," Alya advised dryly to both Marinette and Adrien.

"Is it me or is Chloé becoming a bit unhinged?" Juleka questioned aloud.

"That first round loss might have stung her pride big time, especially since she hates Marinette," Nathaniel answered. "Maybe she was expecting to shut her down all three rounds."

"That's really unrealistic," Rose pouted, folding her arms. "Marinette is a great Trainer. She won't go down easily."

Lila silently glanced over to Marinette with particular interest while her face remained blank. She won the first round rather easily against the Pokémon League President's daughter, but there was just something about the way she worked alongside her Pokémon that gave her merit. She kept her suspicions to herself, especially since she caught sight of Marinette's left earring.

"I'll start off this time," Marinette announced. "Swadloon, use Energy Ball!"

"Meowth, Fake Out!" Chloé ordered.

Almost instantly, her Meowth had appeared in front of Swadloon as she was forming her Energy Ball. Meowth clapped her front paws together, sending off a shockwave of air that pushed Swadloon back while effectively disrupting her concentration and losing the Energy Ball. Swadloon wound up flinching from the aftermath.

"Not bad," Marinette muttered. "Energy Ball again!"

"Use Fury Swipes!"

Swadloon conjured a new Energy Ball in front of her mouth and lobbed it over successfully this time. Meowth was prepared and lashed her extended claws out in a flurry of slashes. The vibrant green sphere broke apart into pieces that flew past Meowth before exploding into fleeting energy.

"Talk about fury," Alya whistled.

"I'm not letting that indignity of a first round get to me," Chloé growled. "Meowth, Faint Attack!"

"Protect!" Marinette commanded.

"Pro-what?!" Chloé yelped, eyes widening.

Meowth scampered around, believing that she found a blind spot only to find herself colliding against a solid dome barrier. Swadloon turned to face her with a subtle smirk contrasting her usual indifferent look as she let down the Protect.

"Tie Meowth up with String Shot!"

Swadloon sprayed a wide range of silk out of her mouth, immediately wrapping Meowth's entire body save for her head. The two of them were connected with a thicker rope of silk attached to the center of Meowth's silk cocoon. The Scratch Cat Pokémon struggled to move, but to no avail. Swadloon proceeded to swing Meowth around, occasionally slamming her into the ground before resuming another round of rotation.

"Hey, judge, I'm pretty sure this maneuver is _illegal_ ," Chloé drawled, glancing at Adrien.

"… I'll allow it," Adrien shrugged after a few seconds pause, much to his childhood friend's rising ire.

"In that case," Marinette smirked on the final word. "Swadloon, throw Meowth high and use Energy Ball!"

"Argh!" Chloé wailed. "Meowth, do something! Break out of there with Fury Swipes!"

Meowth didn't understand why it took so long for them to remember that she had sharp claws she could extend and retract at will. Supposedly, getting caught up in the moment would do that. Her claws pierced out of the silk in a few seconds, allowing her additional leverage to tear through the cocoon wrapping completely.

And to be instantly bombarded by an incoming Energy Ball.

The hefty explosion on contact sent Meowth tumbling onto the ground in a mess of dust and soot. She did not get up afterwards.

"Uh, Meowth is unable to battle," Adrien ruled out. "Swadloon wins. That's two out of three now, so−."

"Unacceptable!" Chloé shrieked as she recalled her defeated Pokémon. "I'm not letting this lame battle end on such a horrible note!"

"Chloé, just give it up and admit that Marinette is a better Trainer than you originally thought," Alya demanded, getting to her feet as the others watched on worriedly, including the normally impassive Lila.

"Why should _I_ give into the satisfaction to losing to _her_ because of sheer dumb luck?!" Chloé retaliated with a manic look in her eyes. "Final round, winner takes all! Unless you're scared, is that it, Marinette?!"

"I feel this is getting out of hand," Adrien sighed, scratching the back of his head. "How about we just−?"

"Wait, it's fine, Adrien," Marinette interrupted after recalling Swadloon, glancing back resolutely at Chloé. "I'm willing to go one more round with her. Not for the sake of appeasing her, but for my pride as a Pokémon Trainer. Little Ms. Conceited hasn't understand that position alone won't bring you greatness."

"Are you saying that I haven't been doing a thing since leaving Lumiose Academy?!" Chloé reacted in outrage. "I'll have you know that I had to _walk_ everywhere without my usual comforts from home with only Sabrina to make things less unbearable. You, some novice peasant Pokémon Trainer, can't possibly understand what I had to go through!"

"How about instead of complaining to me and others about it that you do something about it," Marinette shot back.

"You…! Argh!" Chloé screamed as she threw her last Poké Ball out in a fit.

The Pokémon released appeared similar to the Snivy they knew she started with back at Lumiose Academy. However, she was much bigger and had additional palmate leaves sticking out of her back and down to her tail. Her arrogantly narrowed red eyes were particularly haughty.

"That's a Servine, Snivy's evolved form," Marinette muttered.

"Brilliant deduction," Chloé stated, drolly rolling her eyes. "My little Snivy finally became strong enough to evolve and take down Sabrina's dad in a Gym battle. How's that for power?"

"Good job, Chloé," Marinette replied, genuinely impressed of her progress, though Chloé interpreted it as additional mockery as she turned her head high and away. "O-kay." The blonde brat needed to be put in her place regardless of the amount of humiliation needed. "Tikki, spots on!"

Her trusty Ledian took to the field, ready to engage with her opponent. Tikki could tell that Servine was pretty strong, but a deeper inspection behind the snooty glare held some strange combination of disappointment and apathy.

"Wow, Marinette, I didn't know Tikki evolved," Adrien smiled, eliciting a bashful one to break out from the dark-bluenette designer in response.

"Th-Thanks, Adrien," Marinette giggled nervously in spite of herself.

" _Ahem_!" Chloé barked, purposefully ruining their little moment. "So much for being 'imparted.'"

"It's 'impartial' and I congratulated you on your evolved Servine earlier, didn't I?" Adrien reminded.

"And that gives you the right to compliment Marinette's Pokémon?" Chloé continued. "She doesn't even deserve to have a Pokémon that Lady Ledian based herself from! Marinette is unworthy of having a Ledian, much less have another Pokémon that awesome heroine has! Her filthy Swadloon has nothing on Lady Ledian's!"

Marinette couldn't even help but gape at this twist of implicit irony.

"How about we just start this last one," Adrien sighed with a halfhearted wave down to signal the commencement.

Marinette and the others felt really sorry for him putting up with Chloé, but why did he continue to put up with her? Was it really for the sake of their friendship? Marinette wasn't sure how close to relate Adrien's connection to Chloé to Sabrina's, who she knew for much longer. But before Sabrina, Adrien was probably the first to know Chloé better than the rest of their former classmates. There has to be a reason since he still found some value in their friendship and was not simply being nice like he usually was.

"I'm ending this with one move," Chloé began. "Servine, use Aerial Ace!"

"Tikki, Mach Punch!" Marinette countered immediately.

The Five Star Pokémon flew in with a speedy fist while the leaf at the end of Servine's tail gained the glow of a light sky blue. Servine precisely swung her sharp leaf up to collide against Tikki's Mach Punch. Their power appeared evenly match, but Servine gained the upper hand due to the type matchup advantage.

Servine flipped up and knocked Tikki away. Tikki still fluttered strong, averting Chloé's claim of ending the round with one move, frustrating the blonde brat even more.

"Come on! Leaf Tornado!"

"Silver Wind!"

The squall of sharp leaves Servine conjured was easily counteracted by the burst of silvery powdered wind current Tikki unleashed. Again their power seemed to be matched, but by the virtue of type advantage and additional luck, the Silver Wind gradually overpowered the Leaf Tornado and pelted upon the Grass Snake Pokémon, knocking her off her feet.

"Utterly ridiculous! Ugh, use Mega Drain!"

Servine got back on her feet, but instead of performing Mega Drain, she shot out seeds from her mouth into the ground. Tikki instinctively flied away before the resulting vines that grew from the seeds could ensnare her. That was not Mega Drain, but Leech Seed.

The whole battlefield fell into an awkward silence, which somehow became weirder when Servine opted to sit in place instead of standing. Marinette and Tikki waited for additional action from their opponent to be fair, but Servine wound up loafing around.

"What's going on?" Nathaniel inquired what the others were thinking.

"Hey, you ungrateful Grass-type!" Chloé castigated. "I said use Mega Drain, not Leech Seed!"

"Is Servine… being disobedient?" Marinette noted under her breath.

She could not imagine anything worse than having a disobedient Pokémon as she loved all her Pokémon and they loved her back. As far as she knew of them, Chloé and her Servine, back when she was still a Snivy, got along really well due to their self-centered attitudes. If this was the case, what did this instance really say about Chloé's skill as a Pokémon Trainer?

"It's in the bag, Marinette!" Alya cheered.

Regardless, Marinette was still in a battle and had to finish it one way or another.

"Tikki, use Acrobatics!" Marinette issued.

"Dodge it!" Chloé demanded hysterically.

As she prepared her Acrobatics, Tikki had the feeling this would happen from looking into Servine's eyes. The apathy took over and Servine continued to sit where she was. Tikki went through with the attack, tackling into the location with incredible force that Servine was sent tumbling along the ground.

The super effective hit rendered her limp and out of energy.

"Servine is unable to battle," Adrien concluded, raising a hand out to Marinette's side. "Tikki wins, so that means Marinette also wins. Did I say that right?"

"You were just fine, Adrien," Lila grinned, having come up to him with a tender look. "Of course, I didn't mind the view either way."

"What view?" Adrien asked.

"Oh, nothing~," Lila waved off. "I suppose it wasn't enough to simply indicate that your back was facing me."

The blond model continued to blink a few times in confusion before the cheers from his other friends snagged his attention. He looked over to see Marinette and Tikki with Alya, Rose, Juleka, and Nathaniel, receiving praises for a great battle. A contrasting grunt of frustration pricked his ears, causing him to turn to Chloé, who recalled her Servine and began to storm away while struggling not to break out in tears as a result of her humiliating defeat by Marinette's hands.

"Uh, Chloé?" Adrien spoke up meekly, only to cease upon receiving a vicious glare from her.

"Save it!" Chloé bristled before addressing her rage towards the others. "I won't forget this frustration."

The manner in which she left was quite worrisome as she would normally cry out for her father whenever distressed. Only this time, her parting words were that of a cryptic threat. Everyone was well aware on how much Chloé had it out for Marinette, but to what lengths would she attempt revenge, if any? Marinette was concerned only because her Servine appeared to have stopped listening to her in the middle of their battle. After noting a knowing look from Adrien as he watched Chloé leave, she needed to ask him what was up for her. She was not sure if even Chloé deserved that hardship.

"I wouldn't worry too much about her, girl," Alya said, patting her BFF on the arm. Marinette was pulled out of her thoughts to recall Tikki. "As long as you stay on top of your training, no one will get to you."

"You're really amazing, Marinette!" Rose lauded.

"So amazing," Juleka confirmed.

"Thanks, everyone," Marinette beamed. "But I think it's time for a pair of girls to finally shine under the spotlight of the Coumarine Showcase."

"Ooh, you're right," Rose nodded, pounding a fist in her hand. "Juleka, we need to go and dress up. We'll see you all later!"

"Bye!" Marinette, Alya, Nathaniel, and Adrien waved as Rose and Juleka departed ahead for the theater.

"Well, we still have plenty of time left to kill," Alya surmised casually. "Do y'all want to explore Coumarine a bit more or do you want to follow them and get some good seats?"

Marinette wanted to suggest exploring Coumarine City more just to spend time with Adrien, but was beaten to the punch when Lila had practically wrapped herself around one of the blond Trainer's arms. Marinette never knew how erratically her own blood could boil up to this point.

"Since we have the balcony seats and we know when to be there, we'll be taking a walk," Lila announced.

"Um, I want to get a good seat for Rose and Juleka," Nathaniel requested, shifting his shy gaze to Marinette. "Would you mind sitting with me, Marinette? Alya, too, of course."

The dark-bluenette designer glanced at Alya, who simply shrugged at the motion, meaning she was fine with her decision. She quickly looked over Adrien and Lila. Adrien was unreadable while Lila was uninterested. Marinette knew she wouldn't be able to sit with Adrien for the Showcase and there was no harm in having more friends sit with her. And Nathaniel was a pretty sweet guy in spite of his introverted personality, much like Adrien, but she did not really see him the same way she did with her blond crush.

"Sure," Marinette nodded.

"Well then, we should get going," Alya directed, gesturing to both Marinette and Nathaniel into the direction of the theater.

"Hey, would you mind waiting for me at the Pokémon Center?" Lila asked Adrien.

"What for?" Adrien inquired.

"I just need to take care of some personal things first," Lila explained.

While he wanted to respect her privacy, Adrien couldn't help but feel that an additional motive behind the chestnut-brunette girl's actions. Nonetheless, he consented and went into the building, not noticing the sly victorious smirk Lila held.

The others were heading into the Pokémon Center as well with Marinette trailing behind. Quick as a Rapidash, she snagged Marinette's arm and silently pulled her aside.

"What? Lila?" Marinette prompted, still recovering from the small ambush.

"Sorry about that, but I wanted to talk to you in person," Lila replied. "Your name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, correct?"

"Well yeah, but you could've just said you wanted to speak to me instead of pulling me aside," Marinette responded.

"This will be quick," Lila promised, narrowing her striking eyes. "I know how you feel for Adrien. You really are an open book."

Marinette felt her face heat up fast. The red blush she often bore upon the center of her face whenever Adrien was involved did not help her case in presenting herself as a dignified individual. Of course, the unamused look Lila had further confirmed her own suspicions, and as such, she was not going to back down. She stood up to Chloé plenty of times now and even beat her in an official Trainer battle.

She should be able to handle Lila, right?

"So what if I do have something for him?" Marinette rebutted. "Adrien is kind and very attractive. He deserves better than you."

"Bold from a meaningless victory, aren't we," Lila scoffed. "I know Chloé isn't a threat in all of her big talk, and I actually have to thank _you_ for putting that loudmouth in her place. And since you're a nice girl and a Pokémon Trainer worthy of respect, I will ask you as kindly as possible to stay away from him."

"You have no right saying who I can or can't be with," Marinette growled. "I love Adrien more than I fear you."

"You and that bold declaration, are you sure you know what you're talking about?" Lila retorted.

"I don't see what he should see from you," Marinette continued.

"He'll only see what he wants to see," Lila winked deviously. "I'll make that beautiful son of a Champion happy."

"He'll never be happy with someone like you," Marinette avowed, involuntarily tightening her fists. "Now I see. You're gonna trick him with a false nice girl mask. I'm going to unmask you in front of him somehow."

"Even if you know the truth, you won't have the power to unmask me," Lila tapped upon the Key Stone in her necklace. Marinette followed her eyes looking at her left ear, which held her own Key Stone. "Not unless you have mastered that power you have. I can tell you're still pretty inexperienced. After all, I did compete in two Conferences."

"I don't care what you think, Lila," Marinette shook her head. "I'm not backing down. I'll protect Adrien from you."

"Fine, be that way," Lila sighed before shrugging carelessly. "I did warn you, but for now, I'll be civil for yours and Adrien's sakes. It's clear that he values you as a friend." If the situation wasn't as tense as it was right now, Marinette would've allowed her legs to fall apart on the spot. Lila began to head into the Pokémon Center. "But I'll slowly convince him that you're not worth his time."

Marinette stayed rooted in her spot for a while, all by herself in the back battlefield. This was a lot to take in for her, from dealing with Chloé to a more competent rival on both battlefields of Pokémon battling and of love. Alya soon came out to retrieve her since it was a few seconds since Lila left.

"Marinette, are you alright?" Alya asked, grasping her by the arms. "Lila was the last to come in. She said you weren't feeling well and wanted us to check up on you."

"I'm fine," Marinette exhaled. "But thanks."

* * *

 **Well, this is the first chapter of 2017 and I've set up quite the number of dramatic scenarios. Marinette's rivalry with Chloé, her new stronger rivalry with Lila (which is going to slightly parallel that of Ash and Paul in terms of bitterness and tension), and of course there's Team Akuma to worry about, and that spoke for itself.**

 **I haven't really considered a developed rival for Adrien since he's not the main protagonist. As far as anyone should be concerned, his main rivals at the moment are Nino and Marinette, and by extension, Kim, Max, Alix, Sabrina, and Chloé since they'll be gunning for the Kalos League too. Ivan and Mylène are just traveling together. Nathaniel is just doing his own thing, which is sketching Pokémon, but I am considering having him become a Coordinator. Maybe new introductions in season two should provide something.**

 **Also, in case you were still wondering, I'm still keeping the four-move limit for all Pokémon because having multiple moves under one's disposal just seems overpowered to me. Besides, having only four moves will further demonstrate a Trainer's resourcefulness in battle instead of straight on attacking with a move.**

 **Anyway, the Coumarine Showcase is up next. It's time to test my own ability in writing out performances. So who's going to win the Coumarine Princess Key?**

 **Please review!**


	28. It's Coumarine Showcase Time!

"I'm telling you it's true, Alya."

Marinette did not blame her best friend for giving her such a skeptical look, but there was no other way to convey her previous confrontation with Lila without coming off as a jealous lunatic, as much as she would deny it. Both girls were freshening up in the Coumarine Theater's women restroom after accompanying Nathaniel to a selection of good seats before the Showcase started. They were also the only occupants in the restroom, signifying the perfect opportunity to openly talk to Alya about her situation with the Johto newcomer.

"Listen, even if it's true and it's not simply because you're jealous of Lila getting a one-on-one with Adrien, there's not really much you can do right now," Alya sighed.

"It sounds so strange coming out of you, Alya," Marinette frowned, slightly puffing her cheeks. "And I'm _not_ jealous…!"

"Think about it, girl, Lila's won over many people to her side with her charismatic personality and has the bulk to back up her power through past accomplishments," Alya explained reasonably. "While I don't know how well she actually fared in the previous League Conferences she participated in, Lila has more field experience than either of us. Plus, you need to chill."

"Me? Chill?" Marinette questioned airily. "I'm the chilliest girl you know!"

"That's saying something," Alya snickered.

"It's not funny, Alya," Marinette whined, childishly shuffling her feet. "We have to do something about that… that… that Skuntank-bag!"

"Seriously, girl?" Alya laughed. "I know you're capable of more derogatory swears than that. Besides, the current rating of this story ought to allow it."

"I don't care," Marinette huffed, folding her arms in front of her chest. "I have high moral standards. I'm not falling to your level of dirty language. And there are _children_ here!"

"Yeah, who?" Alya chuckled.

"Us, for starters," Marinette responded with one hand on her hip.

"Just as I expected," Alya hummed, about to leave the women's restroom after drying her hands. "You'll be just fine, Marinette. Just hold tight to your standards and Adrien will finally see how amazing you really are. And if not, well… you're too good for him then."

"Don't say that," Marinette pouted. "Adrien is _perfection_. Period."

"Okay," Alya shrugged lightly before heading out.

Marinette opted to stay in the rather clean restroom and look into her reflection as she felt Tikki let herself out of her Poké Ball, having sensed her mood through the closeness of their bond. She had to admit that Alya had a point that she was wearing herself ragged from the paranoia conceived from Lila's desire to take Adrien away from her. And it wasn't like Adrien was oblivious to the things happening around him as even he was becoming more aware and frustrated of Chloé's snobbish and arrogant behavior.

But would even Adrien eventually fall for Lila's charms like everyone else was?

Marinette wasn't going to fault him for this folly. Adrien's kind nature was double-edged, in which he gave first chances and second chances to everyone, like her and even Chloé. She had no doubt Lila would wind up taking advantage of it. As such, the blame would be entirely placed on the shifty Alto Mare Trainer's head.

Tikki poked her on the shoulder a few times, noticing that Marinette had spaced off again while staring against her mirror reflection.

"Oh, sorry about that, Tikki," Marinette giggled awkwardly. "I'm just having one of those moments is all, you know. I'm just concerned about Adrien."

"Re-da?" Tikki asked, though by the slight smirk her Ledian had, Marinette was sure she was teasing her as well.

"I'm not jealous," Marinette responded a little too quickly. "You weren't there when Lila laid down the law." Tikki's arms angled downward with one pair on her midsection with the other pair on top. "Don't give me that look."

"Ree-Redian," Tikki uttered.

"Can we deal with this later?" Marinette sighed. "Alya and Nathaniel are waiting for us. And the Showcase is gonna start soon."

Knowing how stubborn her Trainer can be when she didn't want to discuss certain boundaries regarding a certain blond model, Tikki relented and followed her out of the restroom and into the main waiting area. Alya was feet away from the entrance, looking into her phone before looking up as she wondered what happened with her BFF, such as if she had gotten her head stuck in a toilet seat or something of the sort.

"What took ya?" Alya asked, pocketing her phone. "Needed Tikki's advice on something?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," Marinette nodded. "I think we've left poor Nathaniel alone for a long time now."

"Nah, he's been going through his Pokémon sketches while keeping our seats warm," Alya assured. "Anyway, we didn't really need to wait too long for the Showcase. Time passes by too quickly for my tastes sometimes."

"Too true," Marinette concurred. "It's been only a few months since we started and look where we are now."

"Shall we?" Alya gestured with a nod of her head towards the main theater chamber.

"We shall," Marinette laughed along.

With their brief girl talk out of the way, Marinette, Alya, and Tikki weaved through an increasing multitude of people and Pokémon upon entering the theater's huge proscenium. The front rows that were within the stage's level were usually reserved for the more dedicated Showcase patrons. That was not to say that the seats in the back and at higher levels were not good, but it was all a matter of preference and convenience.

It was interesting to note that there appeared to be a runway attached to the front of the stage. Perhaps it was part of the Showcase's performances.

They found Nathaniel with two open seats next to him while more people started to fill the rows and spaces around him. The three of them had found decent seats near the middle of the proscenium as they were close enough to enjoy the show without the setbacks of far distance from sitting all the way in the back or overstimulation from sitting too close to the stage. He was simply fiddling with his tablet with a stylus pen as Marinette and Alya shuffled their way through seated people to reach him.

"Sorry we're late," Alya called out, prompting the red-haired artist to look up.

"Oh, you haven't missed a thing," Nathaniel assured. "Though some people were trying to steal your seats while you guys were off to the bathroom."

"Thanks for saving them, Nathaniel," Marinette replied graciously, eliciting a mild blush from the quiet one.

"It's no big deal," Nathaniel said, attempting to wave it off to be cool. "I should thank you for sitting with me. It's better than sitting with a crowd of strangers, you know."

"Anytime," Marinette smiled. "I know the feeling."

"Any cool Pokémon sketches you've gotten recently?" Alya asked out of curiosity.

"Um, I got a variety on my tablet," Nathaniel explained, holding it up and using his stylus to swipe from the side to show off his saved works. Marinette and Alya saw that he had many simple sketches of wild Pokémon, from Hoppip floating in the air to Heracross sipping up sap on the trees. "As you might've noticed, some of them aren't fully colored in yet. It's usually because I find more Pokémon I want to draw out before I can color in older ones."

"You know, there's a lot to say about Pokémon in their natural habitat and I think you've nailed the peaceful look really well," Alya complimented. "I don't suppose I can trouble you for drawing up something for my Pokéblog, like a good pic of Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir to use as a cover photo?"

"Oh, I don't mind, but… I don't have any references to them," Nathaniel mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Just leave that to me," Alya promised. "I know I could use an image taken from the media for my blog's photo, but with you, there's limitless creative freedom."

"Thanks, I think," Nathaniel nodded. "Sure. Just send me something over and I'll work on it."

"You're a peach, Nath," Alya winked, flustering the artist with a lot of praise.

"I can't wait to see it too," Marinette concurred, causing the minor blush on Nathaniel's face to spread out until his head was practically a tomato.

Before he could respond, the spectators seated around them started to quiet down as the Coumarine Showcase was about to begin. Even though it was a rookie class Showcase, the theater had an impressive attendance. Lively music blared out from the set of hidden speakers situated around the beautifully designed stage. The introductory theatrics, from the darkening atmosphere to the wandering beams of spotlights, were picking up as the subtle feedback of a microphone signified that the Showcase host was about to speak.

"Bonjour, people of Kalos and Pokémon lovers everywhere!" an energetic, slightly accented, yet suave voice announced. At the center of the stage where spotlights from all angles congregated upon, a circular way opened up and the Showcase host ascended. The host was dressed in quite the dandy light blue suit with a complementary top hat over his bold head. A large golden key amulet hung from his neck. And on one hand, he wielded a staff that a Klefki rested upon as its crown jewel. "It is my pleasure to welcome you to the Coumarine Rookie Class Showcase, one of the first of many starting this wonderful year! I am your guide into the world of dreams: Monsieur Alec Cataldi!"

"Alec, we love you!" a plethora of female admirers from the audience screamed among the cheers and applause.

"For those new to the Showcase scene, here is how it all goes down," Alec explained. "The preliminary round is a randomly themed contest, thusly named the Theme Performance, which will put the many talents of our young aspiring Pokémon Performers to zee test. And this is where you, mes amies, get to join in the fun. Using the Glow Casters situated by your seats, you will vote for the Performer that has given you the most merveilleux display of her presentation with her Pokémon."

"He must be talking about this thing," Nathaniel murmured, pulling out a large wand-like device hidden underneath his velvety seat while Alya and Marinette observed.

"Performers that gain the most votes will move on to the Freestyle Performance," Alec continued with a sweep of his staff. His Klefki took it as a signal to fly off and jingle his various keys, particularly the golden ornate key hanging in the center of the key collection. "Once again, you, mes amies, will judge the best performance upon seeing all of the appeals. The Performer with the highest number of votes will win the Princess Key!" He swept his staff overhead, prompting a projection of three Princess Key images above him. "A Performer that wins three Princess Keys gets the opportunity to compete in the Master Class!"

"I can't believe Rose and Juleka will be competing for that," Nathaniel remarked, fascinated by the sparkling heart-shaped gem embedded in the Princess Key.

"The winner of the Master Class will be crowned Kalos Queen," Alec declared as the three Princess Key projections merged into a royal silver tiara. "Magnifique, is it not?"

"Wow, even I'm starting to get a bit jazzed for Showcases," Alya admitted.

"Before we can begin tout suite, we actually have a couple of special guests in attendance for this Showcase," Alec announced. He pointed up with his staff and several spotlight beams were casted upon a quaint balcony with two young occupants, a boy with blond hair and a girl with long chestnut-brown hair. "One guest of honor happens to be Champion Gabriel Agreste's son, Adrien Agreste, though I do wish to give Monsieur Agreste's lady friend honorable mentions."

"Thank you, Monsieur Alec," Adrien responded with a microphone swiftly provided by his burly bodyguard hiding in the shadows. Lila subtly stood behind him within the spotlight, waving and blowing kisses to the audience in all directions while soaking up as much attention as she could. Marinette felt her right eye twitch in annoyance and anger from watching her before it all dissolved away upon hearing Adrien speak. "While my father was supposed to be here to express his gratitude to the Pokémon Performers that will be wearing and promoting the Gabriel brand, it is also my pleasure to be here and watch the talented Performers aspiring to become the next Kalos Queen give it their all. I may not know as much on Pokémon style and fashion as he does, I know that what's to come in the program will be nothing short of delightful. I believe that I'll even pick up on a thing or two that I can use for future Pokémon battles and related activities. So best of luck to you all!"

Another round of applause followed Adrien's rehearsed speech, though this one was filled with love-starved squeals from the younger women in the audience. Marinette had to fight down another spike of jealous anger while applauding the love of her life for the simple charismatic speech he gave in front of thousands of spectators.

"You know, I've been wondering why _you_ haven't given Showcases a chance," Alya said among the applause.

"Alya, you know I'm not good on stage," Marinette bemoaned as the clapping and praises gradually slowed down. "Besides, I'm happy enough if a Pokémon Performer wears my brand of clothing, just as how Adrien said his father is pleased with the Performers wearing his fashion line."

"Really, 'cause I think you'd make a lovely Kalos Queen," Alya grinned, prompting a lovely shade of red to erupt from Marinette's face. "And I'm sure Adrien would agree if anything goes by his confidence on the Performers."

"Uh… h-he's just being nice!" Marinette replied shakily as she twiddled her index fingers in a circle. "E-Even though it w-would be nice to hear such things directly for me from him…"

"I think you do have a shot becoming the Kalos Queen if you put your mind to it," Nathaniel interjected bashfully.

"Thanks, Nathaniel," Marinette beamed humbly. "But really, it's fine. Besides, I think either Rose or Juleka deserve a chance to compete for that title more than I do."

"It'll be interesting to see how they'll fare against the current Kalos Queen," Alya quipped, using her eyes to indicate the stage as someone was making a debut next to Alec.

"Our last and definitely not least guest of honor for this Showcase is none other than our reigning Kalos Queen herself," Alec began, the circular platform next to him opening up and elevating a young woman with short dark hair, down-to-earth brown eyes, and garbed in a sky blue dress with a short puffy skirt over blue modesty shorts that mimicked clouds. Hovering next to her with a blue bow on the side of the head was a small gray Pokémon that Marinette identified through her Pokédex as a Castform. "Agreeing to be the opening act is the fair Mireille Caquet!"

The current Kalos Queen accepted the load ovation with a friendly wave before she and her Castform curtsied. Alec took the cue to step to the side. The spectators quickly quieted themselves while the music played as Mireille began her routine with a few gracefully coordinated dance steps as Castform joyously whirled around her.

"Castform, use Rain Dance!" Mireille commanded.

The Weather Pokémon spun as she gained altitude over the expansive stage. Forming from the trail of her spinning dance were overcast clouds that shadowed a wide radius of the stage with Mireille dancing at the center. A small drizzle began once Castform joined back with her Trainer, transforming into her Rainy Form in a bright flash of light as a result of her Forecast Ability.

The rain was controlled to the point that Mireille and the stage did not appear drenched despite the indoor precipitating atmosphere. But that didn't matter as the audience was mesmerized by the dance in the rain Mireille and Castform were doing. Castform floated swiftly around Mireille to the point that she resembled large raindrops through her afterimages falling around the Kalos Queen. Mireille herself danced with a playful innocence that reminded generations both old and young of the simpler times of playing in the rain during their youth.

Sometimes all it took to invoke powerful emotions were through simple acts.

"I feel so warm watching her perform," Marinette whispered, unconsciously moving her hands over her heart. This comforting feeling reminded her of her own fondness of Adrien, especially dating back to Lumiose Academy when she first fell for him during the trip to Professor Damocles's Pokémon reserve, back when she first met Tikki. She injured her ankle and Adrien came back for her despite the incoming rain and lingering ill feelings she held for him due to his association with Chloé. It was also then she gained deeper appreciation for the rain. "Is this what it means to be Kalos Queen?"

"Mireille is highly beloved by many," Alya concurred quietly. "Nothing against Juleka or Rose, but it wouldn't surprise me if Mireille is able to defend her title again just like she did the past couple of years."

"Yeah," Nathaniel mumbled.

The three of them actually knew Mireille previously. She also attended Lumiose Academy, being only two years ahead of them and having Ms. Mendeleiev, another aide to Professor Damocles along with Caline Bustier, as a homeroom teacher. They've only seen each other in passing and knew her as a somewhat shy but kind and popular girl, but they eventually heard of her accomplishment as the newest Kalos Queen the year after she graduated from the academy.

"Now use Ice Beam!" Mireille brandished a hand to the air.

In amidst of her circular dance around her Trainer, Castform fired an icy blue beam from her mouth, effectively catching a wide range of droplets around them before the rain slowed to a halt. The freezing power of the Ice Beam was potent enough to slow down the crystalline rain drops to a molecular level, to the point that they were suspended in midair.

In truth, they were falling, but at an extremely slow rate. That didn't stop Mireille from touching frozen droplets as they dissolved into gorgeous sparkles upon contact. It was certainly one way to introduce the concept of winter snow without using a more convenient Ice-type move like Powder Snow or Icy Wind.

"Amazing," Marinette commented breathlessly.

"Sunny Day!" Mireille followed up.

It was apparent that Mireille specialized in weather techniques and made extensive use of them throughout her known career. Castform cheerily bellowed into the air, parting the dark clouds hovering at the top of the stage. A bright glow of solar light shone through the clouds, but like the rain before it, Castform demonstrated her mastery over the weather by controlling the intensity of the Sunny Day so that viewers at the front seats were not harmed by the glare.

Through their fluid movements, Mireille and Castform ended up on opposite sides of the stage

"I can guess what's coming next," Alya remarked. "I'm still impressed by her move combinations and natural grace."

"Castform, let's end with Weather Ball!" Mireille declared.

Upon transforming into Sunny Form, her head gaining the appearance of the common depiction of the sun, Castform formed a bright orange orb with small streams of fire coursing around it before firing it as an arc over the stage towards Mireille. It broke through a multitude of frozen rain drops, forming a sharpening image of a rainbow in its wake as a result of the light refraction. Mireille joined her hands together as though she was playing volleyball, unafraid of the fiery properties that the Weather Ball acquired from the active Sunny Day.

She bumped the fiery Weather Ball without so much as a scratch upon contact, sending it back up its previous path before Castform pushed it up high into the air. The audience watched as it soon exploded harmlessly, illuminating their self-made rainbow even more. In all the commotion, they did not realize that Mireille and Castform were back at the center, reveling underneath the warm glow of the fading artificial sun and the gorgeous aesthetics of their rainbow.

"Finish!" Mireille announced, one hand held up in the air with Castform resting on the palm.

The Showcase attendees immediately clapped, cheered, whistled, and stood from their seats. There wasn't a moment of silence for a handful of seconds since Mireille concluded her performance. She certainly proved herself worthy of holding the title of Kalos Queen.

"Bravo!" Alec applauded, resuming his place on stage while Mireille and Castform gave their last bow before exiting. "Bien joué, Mireille! A fantastic performance that demonstrates your talent and bond with your Pokémon so well, this will be a tough act to follow. But who knows? Maybe the next Kalos Queen is participating in this Showcase and has been polishing her moves for a while now. Moving along, the Theme Performance for this Showcase will be…" He took a dramatic pause as a holographic image depicting the activity loaded upon the stage. "Pokémon Styling!"

As he revealed the Theme Performance, three elaborate booths emerged from the ground at different coordinated locations on stage. The audience members murmured among one another on what to expect, some stating that it was as it sounded like while others attempted to overcomplicate the meaning behind the theme.

"It's as it sounds like, trust me," Alya sighed, annoyed with the misconceptions tossed around her before giving Marinette a look. "You really should be competing here, girl. Style and fashion are totes your thing!"

"Not my time, Alya," Marinette waved off.

"There will be three Performers each round," Alec explained. "Under a time limit, each Performer must decorate their Pokémon partner with the materials provided in their booths. They will be kept out of sight within these booths until the time limit reaches its end. From there, they will display their styled Pokémon before you, mes amies, and it will be up to you to decide who gets to move on to the Freestyle Performance. Now then, our first three competitors shall join us! Please welcome them!"

At his prompting, the audience broke into applause as the first three Performers were elated to the stage in front of each booth. Alya, Marinette, and Nathaniel were eager to applaud upon seeing who was up first.

"Guys, it's Rose!" Alya exclaimed. "She's up first!"

"Let's cheer for her really loudly," Marinette agreed.

"I'll do my best, even though I don't have a loud voice," Nathaniel smiled.

True to her claim, Rose and her Roselia were at the far left booth. The design of her pink dress resembled a Spritzee's appearance, being rather puffy and wispy around the shoulders and skirt. Marinette recognized it as an early Gabriel brand dress. Further sifting into her memories revealed that it was also a gift from Adrien for her birthday the previous year. Her heart welled in warmth at such a kind gesture, recalling how Rose wanted that Spritzee dress and Adrien delivered it her size while Marinette made her a pair of soft and breathable black stockings, which Rose happened to be also wearing with the dress as she noted.

Rose and Roselia, at the meantime, tried to find their friends among the sea of spectators, but to no avail. She did know where Adrien was and was able to sneak a wave to him at his balcony, to which he responded back in kind from watching her, much to Lila's minor displeasure. She knew they were only friends because of their time together in Lumiose Academy, but was still not thrilled that he gave special attention to her. Two other lovely Performers also dressed in Gabriel brand Pokémon-themed dresses from the center to the right, accompanied by a Numel and a Ducklett respectively, appeared poised to win and move on to the Freestyle Performance.

"Rose, Belisarda, and Carina, dazzle us with your delightful sense in Pokémon styling," Alec commended. The three Performers and their Pokémon went into their respective booths as the doors automatically closed behind them. A large holographic image of an hourglass appeared behind Alec as he snapped his fingers. "You have ten minutes to prepare to show your height of fashion. Let us begin in trois, deux, un… S'il vous plaît!"

The hourglass turned with the large amount of virtual sand moved to the top and slowly pouring through the narrow path. The first round of the Theme Performance has begun.

Hushed murmurs filled the proscenium about what to expect from the current Pokémon Performers and who was going to win the first round. Of course, it was not going to be as intense with the silence as Alec spoke within time intervals on how Pokémon styling was a marvelous artistic combination between the Performer's sense of style and the chemistry shared between Performer and her Pokémon. The point was to highlight some of the Pokémon's best attributes through the Performer's fashion sense.

"Maybe I should be a judge in these things," Nathaniel offered in passing. "I know works of art when I see it, especially when it comes to Pokémon."

"Do you think Rose and Juleka's sense of Pokémon styling can beat the rest?" Marinette asked.

"It's hard to say this early, especially since they're the only two Performers I know," Nathaniel sighed. "But I should have more confidence in them, shouldn't I?"

"That's the spirit, Nath," Alya assured. "I know they can win as long as they have the right attitude."

"But only one of them can win the Princess Key," Marinette pointed out.

"Like I said before, they have plenty of time to get three Princess Keys each before the Master Class begins," Alya reminded. "They just have to give it their best shot and if they lose, they'll just have to work harder for the next Showcase."

"Less than five minutes to go," Alec warned. "It is time to put on ze secret finishing touches. And for you, mes amies in the audience, get ready to witness Pokémon styling like you've never witnessed before as our Performers and their Pokémon will display their fruits of fashionable hard labor upon this runaway."

"Let's hope everyone here appreciates Rose's sense of style," Alya muttered. "The girl is totally adorable, though you're still number one in my book, Marinette."

"Good to know you're still loyal," Marinette laughed.

"Time's up!" Alec announced as the hourglass figure dispersed into particles of light. "It is time to the Performer's work of artistry." His Klefki flew off his staff and towards the booth containing Carina and her Ducklett. The door opened upon contact. "Let us begin with Performer Carina and her partner Ducklett!"

The spotlight came upon Carina as she and her Pokémon stepped out of the booth. Ducklett had a dark blue bowtie on his neck, a self-made black open vest worn on his upper body, white cuffs with star cufflinks on his wings, the feathery tufts on his head matted and combed down suavely, and a classy monocle hanging on his right eye. The Water Bird Pokémon even held a simple stick to use as a cane. They were greeted with a fair amount of applause as they walked down the runway and back.

"Dang, that is one dapper Ducklett," Alya whistled. "She should've given him a top hat."

"Up next is Performer Belisarda and her Pokémon, Numel!" Alec resumed.

Klefki unlocked the door to her booth as the spotlight waited for her appearance. Belisarda cautiously stepped out with her Numel following along, careful in watching their steps. The top of Numel's hump was given red highlights to conceal the green spots with ash-gray layered wraps covering around the hump to emulate the appearance of a standard volcano. To make up for the slow start, they boosted their appeal by having Numel periodically spout off steam coated with a bit of red glitter as if it was an actual volcanic eruption during their runway time.

"I gotta take a sketch of this," Nathaniel mumbled, thankful that they were slow enough for him to sketch Numel's outline on his tablet.

"And now we move on to Performer Rose and her Roselia!" Alec declared once Belisarda and Numel returned to the stage.

The door to Rose's booth opened upon Klefki's touch. Golden scaled powder instantly exited as the door swung open. It was soon dispelled once Rose and Roselia made their grand entrance, leaping out of the booth with quite the dramatic flair. It seemed that Rose had fashioned a mysterious black domino mask for Roselia to wear over her eyes. She also synthesized pink hair out of cotton for Roselia to cover the darker green portions of her head, save for her thorns. A black shawl was draped around Roselia's shoulders, simulating a small cape. The last aesthetic design on her style was that the yellow stripe running down her leaf skirt was colored pink.

"You'd think Roselia came out of some show with magical girls and masquerading tuxedo-wearing pretty boys, except there's a lot of pink," Alya commentated. "It's cute and shadowy. Not bad."

"The style is certainly… fragrant," Marinette added bemusedly.

Curiously enough following her comment, a sweet smell soon wafted over her direction. Alya and Nathaniel also picked up on it, finding themselves suddenly charmed with Rose and Roselia. Many of the soothed audience members came to such an agreement, loyally praising the petit blonde Performer and her Pokémon as if they were princesses.

"There's more than just looks when it comes to me and my Pokémon," Rose admitted as she went through her runway time. "Every aspect of my Pokémon matters most, and Roselia's sweet aroma is part of her style."

"I find this all well within the guidelines as fragrance is part of styling, as overlooked as it often is," Alec decided once Rose and Roselia returned. All three Performers were lined up side by side with holographic heart-shaped meters floating over their heads. "Now, mes amies, you have witnessed all three appeals in Pokémon styling. Grab your Glow Casters and vote for the Performer you found to have the highest level of fashion tout suite!"

"Rose!" Marinette, Alya, and Nathaniel cheered, waving their illuminated Glow Casters as they watched pink luminescence being collected from their devices and flow into Rose's pinned brooch, filling up her heart meter.

They witnessed a variety of lights from Rose's pink, Belisarda's yellow, and Carina's blue flow towards the stage and into the respective Pokémon Performer. From the corner of Marinette's eye, she saw Adrien casting a pink vote for Rose from his balcony along with Lila. She was glad of his supportiveness and assumed Lila voting for Rose to get on his good side.

In any case, the votes were in once the Glow Caster light show came to an end.

"Moving to the Freestyle Performance is…!" Alec drawled theatrically. "Performer Rose!"

Rose couldn't help but gape in joy as she and Roselia leapt into an embrace. They looked up and saw that they garnered a good majority of votes while narrowly defeating Belisarda. The volcanic appeal was certainly tough competition, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for Carina, who had the least out of the three. Belisarda and Carina were sad, but managed to take it in stride as they congratulated Rose.

"She made it," Nathaniel exhaled as though he ran a marathon.

"Easy there, boy, she's the one competing, you're not," Alya quipped wryly.

"Now all that's left is to cheer for Juleka and hope she makes it to the Freestyle Performance next," Marinette said confidently. "She'll make it."

"I humbly thank Performers Belisarda and Carina for their participation and wish them le meilleur for future endeavors," Alec bowed to them graciously before they took their leave. "And now, let us welcome the next set of Pokémon Performers!"

The Theme Performance rounds went by remarkably quickly. Three rounds had passed since Rose's initial victory and Juleka did not appear during those rounds. Nonetheless, Marinette and her friends remained enthusiastic for all the Performers that went down the runway, sharing their idiosyncratic fashion styles and quirky characteristics. The winners of these rounds were a brunette with a Sunflora, a honey-blonde with a Mankey, and a red-head with a Vanillish.

"Juleka has got to be next," Marinette muttered resolutely. Alya placed a comforting hand on one of her shoulders. "This is the fifth round. I'm sure they only took fifteen Performers. They couldn't forget about her."

"We move on to the final round of the Theme Performance," Alec announced. "Please give a warm welcome to this last trio of Pokémon Performers! Show them that they matter just as much as the Performers that went before them!"

Onto the stage rose the final three left to qualify for the Freestyle Performance. Juleka rose to Rose's booth, appearing nervous and uncertain with her Mime Jr. by her side. Despite Rose's reassurance backstage that she will perform fine and make it to the next part of the Showcase, the dark-haired purple-highlighted girl still had her doubts. She had an infamous background of remaining unnoticed for a long time due to her withdrawn personality and somewhat dark appearance.

It especially did not help that the other two remaining Performers and their Pokémon, a female Meowstic and a Swellow from center to right, appeared naturally bright, beautiful, and photogenic. They would surely be noticed long before Juleka would, as far as she was concerned. It should not be the case though considering that her dark violet dress with a one leg skirt designed similarly to a Haunter's jagged tail was rather eye-catching. It complemented her hair and mild spooky image really well.

"Performers Marie, Irina, and Juleka, only one of you will get to move on to the upcoming Freestyle Performance," Alec explained. The Performers and their Pokémon stepped into the booths as the concealing doors closed upon them. "Muster up all you know about Pokémon styling within the next ten minutes and satiate our appetites for artistic beauty. Remember that this is the final round of the Theme Performance. Now…" He snapped his fingers. "Let us begin! S'il vous plaît!"

The hourglass project materialized once more over the stage, beginning the countdown. Maybe it was because this was the last round for the Theme Performance, but the atmosphere throughout the theater felt constricting and tense even with Monsieur Alec's charismatic commentating on Pokémon styling. Okay, so it did lighten the mood a bit, but the audience was anxious to move on to the Freestyle Performance and see how the rookie-classed Pokémon Performers would potentially fare compared to Mireille.

"What do you Juleka is feeling right now?" Nathaniel asked hesitatingly.

"She looked unsure of herself, likely because of past experience," Marinette explained. "She once claimed to me that she's cursed in front of a camera, that she could never get a good pic."

"Not only that, the poor girl is never noticed enough," Alya surmised. "It stands to reason why she would want to be Kalos Queen so that she won't be forgotten."

"I can sympathize with not being noticed," Marinette sighed, receiving a knowing glance from Alya. "But I feel like that alone isn't a strong enough reason to become Kalos Queen. I feel like something's missing."

"I know you're trying to be helpful, Marinette, but that might be something for Juleka to figure out on her own, depending on how far she'll make in this Showcase," Alya reasoned.

"Yeah, I suppose," Marinette mumbled.

"We'll support her and Rose no matter what," Nathaniel reassured. "That's what friends are for."

"We have now passed the five minute checkpoint," Alec announced. "It is time for ze final secret finishing touches to their individual stylings. I look forward to these last artistic entries." The remaining five minutes have passed without notice. The hourglass projection dissolved into stagy light particles. "Time's up!" Alec's Klefki hovered over to the booth on the far right and tapped the door open. "We will now witness the magnifique stylings of Performer Marie and her Pokémon, Swellow!"

"Take to the air, Swellow," Marie nodded to the Swallow Pokémon.

With a fierce chirp of consent, Swellow displayed his Trainer's fashion sense of multicolored stars painted on his wings and additional red ribbons tied to them to flow during flight. Swellow stayed within the runway range and close to Marie, circling her while performing aerial loops to show off the streaming ribbons.

"That performance was reaching for the sky," Alec commentated once Marie returned. "But we have two more Pokémon Performers to observe. Next up is Performer Irina and her partner, Meowstic!"

Klefki unlocked her door and Irina and her Meowstic took a bold step out into the stage. Meowstic had purple flower petals attached to the center of her chest, two pink lilies placed by her ears, a red tulip bud rested upon the top of her blue tuft, and a chain of smaller flowers wrapped around her neck. As if those weren't enough to demonstrate the floral style they were going for, Meowstic's two tails were detailed with intricate black markings on the sides that made them appear like open white rosebuds.

"This Performer, Irina, she can draw roses so well within the time limit," Nathaniel remarked breathlessly the longer he gazed upon the tails.

Meowstic boosted their fashion appeal even more with passionate flair, coordinating her footsteps to show off every floral design Irina made throughout her body. The audience gasped in wonder and applauded for them pretty loudly once they finished their runway time.

"Last but not least, let us now witness the level of fashion provided by Performer Juleka and her Mime Jr.!" Alec hollered.

His Klefki was ready to unlock her door. It opened up and a few seconds passed. The interval felt like a long awkward eternity until signs of life were shown. Stepping out together was Juleka and Mime Jr., whose fashion style was certainly… jaw-dropping, in lack of a better term.

Mime Jr.'s hat-like feature was colored a dark shade of pink and given round eyeshadow the same shade while his face was painted white. An upward almond-shaped eye design was printed on the center of the hat, as well as around his pink midsection. Lastly, a dark pink frilly ruff decorated his neck. If Juleka's plan was to completely stand out, it was clear that she had really put in a ton of effort into it.

"Juleka has… unique tastes," Nathaniel commented. " _Very_ unique tastes."

"She's not afraid to show it," Alya commended. "That deserves an A in my book, honestly."

"Agreed," Marinette nodded.

During her time in the runway, Juleka felt really self-conscious, namely because she focused more on the bemused and astounded expressions more than the ones expressing a more positive vibe. She did feel a bit better about her sense of style and fashion once her own applause began. However, it still left her to wonder what her next plan of action would be once she was finally noticed. She went on the path of a Pokémon Performer simply to stay by Rose's side with the additional benefit of being more acknowledged by others.

So what did it mean for Juleka Couffaine to be Kalos Queen?

Her uncovered eye found Marinette, Alya, and Nathaniel cheering for her comparably avidly to the spectators seated around them, but those people soon warmed up to her as well. Juleka felt pleased to see Adrien's support from his balcony seat, even if his guest wasn't as compassionate in her applause. In any case, Juleka felt that her answer will come with time as long as she kept at pursuing the Performer path.

"Now that we have seen the appeals of fashion, it is time to take your vote on the final Performer making it to the next round," Alec proclaimed, raising his staff up to signal the voting formality. It also prompted the audience members to hold up their Glow Casters. "Raise your Glow Caster high and vote tout suite!"

"Let's go, Juleka!" Marinette, Alya, and Nathaniel hailed, casting purple orbs of light as their support for their introverted dark-haired friend.

The proscenium lit up once more with multicolored lights. It was a mix of purple, silver, and sky blue congregating upon the main stage. The Performers watched the luminescence being absorbed into their brooches. The heart meters for all three were filling up at an astonishingly similar rate, but like the previous rounds, only one of them would come out on top and move on to the Freestyle Performance.

"The results are in!" Alec exclaimed. "You three have shown as such fabulous fashionable artistry, but the one that gets to move on is…" The spotlight fell upon the winner. "Performer Irina!"

Marinette, Alya, Nathaniel, and Adrien were shocked by the turn of events. On stage, Juleka and Marie looked up to see the tallied votes. It was indeed a very close race, but Irina managed a few more votes than the both of them. Second place was Marie, who had beaten out Juleka by a very tiny margin, most likely by a couple of votes.

"Whoa… I had _that_ many people vote for me?" Juleka questioned softly to herself.

"You sound surprised," Irina spoke up, overhearing her statement and approached her. "You really had a unique fashion sense. I thought _you_ would be the one going to the Freestyle Performance, but I think I might know why you lost."

"Why's that?" Juleka asked.

"You were not showing enough self-confidence out there," Irina explained. "I know that the Theme Performance was to show off your level of fashion and all, but I noticed you and your Pokémon didn't put much movement or action during your runway walk. Be proud of what you are and what you like! That way, other people can place their confidence in you, too."

"Oh," Juleka mumbled, looking away while Mime Jr. observed worriedly. She knelt down and gave a consoling pat on the Mime Pokémon's head before picking him up in her arms. "Why are you being nice?"

"Is there a reason I shouldn't?" Irina grinned humorously. "A queen has to be considerate of others on top of giving out a first good impression. That's what I believe, at least. Besides, I think it would be easier to have a healthy and friendly relationship with rivals instead of getting them to hate my guts. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I know someone who could totally use that advice," Juleka giggled. "Anyway, awesome job. Good luck in the Freestyle Performance."

"Thanks," Irina nodded, offering a hand to shake. "I'll see you in future Showcases then?"

"Hey! Don't forget me!" Marie protested childishly, jumping in to join her fellow Performers on whatever they were doing before they were ushered off the stage.

"Let us take a brief ten minute intermission before we move on to the long-awaited Freestyle Performance," Alec suggested as the lights around the stage dimmed down.

Various members from the audience took the opportunity to leave for a bathroom break among other things. It was also a great opportunity for friends from both sides of the curtain to get together in one of the theater hallways before the final show started.

"Ooh, I'm so sorry, sweet Juleka," Rose wept, hugging her taller friend who was now in her regular attire.

"It's okay," Juleka reassured with a one-arm hug. "It was fun."

"You were talking with that other Performer on stage," Marinette noted. "Irina was her name, I think. What was it about, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Mm, just some helpful critique," Juleka shrugged. "Helped me think a lot about what it means to aspire to be Kalos Queen."

"Wow, I was expecting the other Performers to be more spiteful in these kinds of competitions," Alya admitted. "Is it wrong for me to think that?"

"You're not wrong, Alya," Adrien sighed, prompting all curious eyes on him. "This definitely isn't the first Pokémon Showcase I've been to, but it's certainly one of the friendlier ones."

"What about the other Showcases you've been to?" Nathaniel prompted.

"I had to tag along with my father since he's a featured guest of honor as both the Kalos Champion and a celebrated Pokémon fashion designer," Adrien began. "When I was younger, I witnessed some unsavory behavior between Performers off stage while my father's back was turned. They got away looking sweet and angelic in public, but when they were sure no one else was watching, they showed their true darker colors. I never understood why people tend to hate each other over petty matters, as if their life depended on it. Honestly, it's one of the reasons why I'm so reluctant to attend a Showcase without being reminded of what I've seen, but at least future generations of Performers haven't behaved like the Performers I saw as a kid."

"At least those Performers didn't become Kalos Queen, right?" Alya proposed to lighten up the mood.

"Right," Adrien nodded. "I wouldn't be here right now if my father didn't put me in his place. I should've left Coumarine City while I still had the chance."

"Don't say that," Lila chastised gently, taking one of Adrien's hands into her own. Marinette felt a stress vein bulge from one of her temples while grappling with her inner jealousy. "If you didn't stay around, I wouldn't have gotten to meet you in person, nor would I have met your wonderful friends."

"Oh, well I suppose there's that," Adrien chuckled lightly.

"Hey, don't forget Marinette and I looked forward seeing you again when we heard you were still in the area," Alya intervened.

"Yeah, that too," Adrien smiled, particularly at Marinette, who quickly forgone her previous frustration and started to blush. "It's always nice seeing you guys again. Everyone from our old class, in fact."

"Do you think we'll have another class reunion like that one from Parfum Palace?" Rose inquired on the subject of their former academy class.

"It's possible," Marinette responded. "Maybe we can have one in Lumiose City?"

"It'd be appropriate for those looking to challenge the Lumiose Gym or passing through to get to other sections of Kalos," Adrien concurred. "And it'd be nice to see Ms. Bustier and Professor Damocles again."

"Great idea, you two!" Alya exclaimed. "I'll prepare a group invite once we come up with a proper date."

"Should we… y'know, invite Chloé too?" Nathaniel proposed warily.

"As much as I don't wanna, I'm not going to stoop to her level," Alya groaned. "She _was_ part of the class and has every right to be invited. But it's her choice if she declines, so I hold no guilt."

"Can I come along too?" Lila asked Adrien. "I'd like to meet more of your friends and see who else is going to compete in the Kalos League aside from you and Marinette."

"Uh, I have nothing against it," Adrien shrugged.

"Hold on, it's a _class_ reunion," Marinette emphasized, seizing the opportunity to prevent Lila from getting closer to Adrien through exact wording.

Of course, Lila took it as a challenge as she narrowed her striking olive-green eyes, staring down against Marinette's bright bluebell eyes. Somehow, no one picked up on the sparking tension between the two rivals.

"I can come as Adrien's guest, you know," Lila indicated. "And Adrien seems to be fine with it."

"As long as you don't wind up crashing it, you're welcome to join," Alya mediated, though she had to suffer an aghast look from Marinette for a supposed betrayal.

"The more the merrier!" Rose cheered.

"Awesome," Juleka nodded.

"Um, guys, not to stop the conversation and all, but intermission is almost up," Nathaniel warned.

"Oh no, I gotta get ready," Rose squeaked before heading off. "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck, Rose!" the others answered her wishes.

"Juleka, you're welcome to join us," Marinette offered once Rose was gone. "I think the row behind us had four empty seats." She turned to Alya and Nathaniel. "I hope you guys don't mind the changing seating arrangements."

"Not at all, girl," Alya replied while Nathaniel shook his head.

"Thanks, guys," Juleka mumbled.

"We'd better head back too, Adrien," Lila announced, hooking an arm of hers into one of his.

"Oh, uh sure," Adrien said absently as he was dragged along.

He wanted to spend more time with his friends as they were heading to their seats. He felt some particular longing and strange annoyance as he glanced back to see Marinette getting close with Nathaniel while Alya and Juleka were at their sides. While he didn't mind becoming acquainted with Lila, Adrien felt he did not spend as much time as he wanted with the others, particularly Marinette considering how often she shied away from him in the past. The fact that she appeared to get along with others so well than with him was still a lingering issue. At least she was becoming more sociable with him since they started their respective journeys.

Adrien kept such thoughts to himself once he and Lila returned to their exclusive balcony seats. The stage was livening itself up as Monsieur Alec made his theatrical reappearance on stage.

"Bienvenue, ladies and gentlemen!" Alec greeted. "I am pleased to announce the commencement of the Freestyle Performance!" Following a short applause, he waved his staff and signaled some images to appear on stage to depict the next and final act of the Coumarine Showcase. "Pokémon Performers that have made it this far will now get to perform to their hearts' content. Performers and their Pokémon must demonstrate their full capacities for their performance, showing us how powerful their teamwork and chemistry is, much like how Mireille dazzled us in the beginning of the Showcase." He brandished his staff to the center platform, which opened up to lift up the first Performer. "Let us watch the daring flowery flair of Performer Irina!"

Irina teamed up with her Meowstic and Cherubi. It was interesting to note how her performance style made extensive use of her floral motif, from the utilization of Cherubi's Grass-type moves to Meowstic setting off fireworks in the shape of flower buds through her telekinetic powers and finally culminating in the creation of Irina's personal divine garden of deep green vines sprouting stunning roses made of energy. The theater spectators were certainly charmed by her flowery flair.

Marinette and the others figured that this competition was going to be tough for Rose since three more performances took place before she went on top of Irina setting the bar quite high. Juleka appeared to have been particularly impressed, considering she lost to her in the Theme Performance. Nonetheless, she still hoped that her best friend would do her best once her time came.

Following Irina was the red-head with the Vanillish and a Solrock, whose performance style recreated a hot summer's day and enjoying a frozen treat. Vanillish was basically playing keep-away with the red-head while Solrock shone overhead, recreating a playful childhood scene that basically narrated itself.

After her was the honey-blonde that used a team of Mankey and Primeape to show off an acrobatic display of finesse and strength through the use of Focus Blast orbs, keeping them aloft with Fighting-type physical strikes before shattering them into particles of light.

Finally, there was the brunette that used Sunflora and Kricketune to appeal to the audience's musical and auditory senses by playing a medley of soothing classical tunes while performing graceful leaps and waltzes.

"Rose is next," Juleka said once the performance ended and everyone applauded the makeshift concert.

"And now we move on to our final act of the Freestyle Performance!" Alec bellowed, stepping to the side quickly and brandishing his staff to the rising center platform. "Let us indulge from the cute, sweet, and sugary style of Performer Rose!"

Rose stood confidently and adorably with her Spritzee and Jigglypuff by her side. Her performance began as she tapped her foot to a rhythm and she and her Pokémon bounced energetically into action.

"Jigglypuff, Sing!" Rose issued. "And Spritzee, use Sweet Scent!"

It was an interesting first move combination as Jigglypuff took center stage and sang her famous beautiful lullaby as Rose danced around her. Colorful musical notes manifested and hovered around the radius of the stage. They made no contact with the audience members, but they were certainly relaxed and slowly being lulled by the music. The only difference from Rose's performance from the previous musical performance was the pink Sweet Scent mist capturing everyone's olfactory senses as Spritzee floated around. The aroma was strong to distract everyone from falling asleep, but it was not offensive.

"She has my full attention with that maneuver," Alya remarked with the Sweet Scent enrapturing her.

"Jigglypuff, use Pound!" Rose commanded. "Spritzee, Fairy Wind!"

A current of pink sparkling wind was sent out to absorb visible traces of the Sweet Scent mist throughout the proscenium while harmlessly blowing through the spectators. Many of them tried to reach out to enjoy the gentle cooling sensation of the Fairy Wind. The wind also retrieved Jigglypuff's Sing notes that floated away from the stage. Spritzee contained the Fairy Wind within the stage to the point that appeared to be a swirling pink dome.

Jigglypuff used her natural round buoyancy and the lofty Fairy Wind current to bounce up to her Sing notes and strike them into colorful particles with well-timed Pounds. The destroyed musical notes made quite the fantastic visual and explosive light show within the sweet-smelling pink atmosphere. All the while, Rose and Spritzee remained active by dancing together on ground level while Jigglypuff bounded from note to note to break them apart.

"She's really getting into it," Nathaniel commented.

"It's awesome and totally her style," Juleka concurred. "Once Rose fully gets her head into the game, she's pretty much a bouncing ball of energy."

"You got this, Rose!" Marinette praised.

"Now let's ready to close," Rose affirmed. "Jigglypuff, Sweet Kiss! Spritzee, Attract!"

Her two Pokémon reunited around her and unleashed a flurry of small cherubic projections and heart outlines around their fairy pink world. Under Jigglypuff's control, the Sweet Kiss cherubs collected Spritzee's Attract hearts and flew around the area to accurately represent Rose's fairy tale land.

"It's so cute!" Marinette squealed with Alya and Juleka embracing her from both sides with the same sentiments while Nathaniel felt a bit uncomfortable from the gestures.

After allowing a pause for the audience to admire, they collected over the stage before bursting into brilliant twinkling dust that dispelled the pink environment completely. It was another shower of pink that rained upon the stage.

"And… finish!" Rose exclaimed, striking her final pose along with Jigglypuff and Spritzee.

She was received really well as an enthusiastic applause with a few members standing praised her for her theme and efforts to bring them such comfort and enjoyment. Rose's combination of soothing them with interactive scent-related moves before appealing their visual senses with her love for pink was pretty effective.

"That performance has given me an énorme craving for cotton candy," Alec chuckled as the remaining Performers along with Rose were brought to the stage for the final voting. "Anyway, I personally enjoyed all the performances and would like to see all these lovely Pokémon Performers win, but only one can claim the Princess Key this day." With a swing of his staff, the heart vote meters appeared over each Performer. "Now, mes amies, it's time to vote! Raise your Glow Casters high and pick the Pokémon Performer that you felt has given the most magnifique performance!"

"Come on, Rose!" Marinette vocally cheered on as she and her friends had casted pink orbs to support their remaining Performer friend.

A variety of colors, ranging from pink, green, orange, indigo, and silver, were sent out from every active Glow Caster throughout the proscenium and condensed towards the stage into the stage. While most of the Performers were worried about the final outcome, Rose stood in amazement from all the pretty lights garnering into hers and the other Performers' brooches. She also noticed Irina, who stood at the complete opposite side, remaining completely collected and impassive.

"And the votes... are… in!" Alec dramatically paused. The heart meters temporarily disappeared as to build up suspense. The spotlights scoured about the stage while a drumroll played in the background. "And the winner of the Coumarine Showcase is…!" The spotlights finally singled out the triumphant Performer within the darkened stage. "Performer Rose!"

Rose herself froze in place, unable to comprehend what she just heard. Similarly, the other Performers were just as shocked before they finally relaxed and gathered around her to congratulate her for her well-earned victory. The heart meters reappeared to reveal how close the results were with Rose making it to the top by a handful of votes. Second place was Irina.

"Heh, ironic that someone who specializes in floral themes lost to a Pokémon Performer named 'Rose'," Irina smiled. "Fine with me. I already have a Princess Key. At least I know who I'm going to be up against come the Master Class." She caught eyes with Rose and nodded to her before preparing her leave. "Rose Lavillant… and Juleka Couffaine… Things are really going to get exciting from here on out."

"She won!" Marinette exclaimed, hugging Alya tightly while Juleka had a one-armed hug on her. "Rose did it!"

"Yea−Ugh!" Alya coughed, quickly constricted by Marinette's arms. "It was definitely a close race."

"Totally awesome," Juleka muttered before holding a resolute fist out. "But I'm gonna be more awesome next time."

"That's the spirit, Juleka!" Marinette praised. "You and Rose both will make it all the way!"

Nathaniel remained quiet despite feeling proud of Rose winning the Coumarine Showcase. The artistic performances that the Pokémon Performers displayed today left him with a desire to draw greater Pokémon sketches. Drawing wild Pokémon in their natural habitat was not enough. The performances between people and Pokémon, demonstrating their bond and talents, made him sought for something more. Something to capture and immortalize these moments into print or some form of art.

As he kept to his thoughts, the audience began to quiet down as Rose was left with Monsieur Alec. His Klefki had parted with the Princess Key and was currently in Alec's hand.

"It is my pleasure to reward Rose, a cute and upcoming Pokémon Performer, with her first Princess Key," Alec announced, handing the large golden key over to the petite blonde girl. "Félicitations, Ms. Lavillant."

"Thank you!" Rose squeaked, accepting the Princess Key as Roselia, Spritzee, and Jigglypuff leapt at her for a big group hug.

"Thank you, all, for attending the Coumarine Rookie Class Showcase!" Alec departed. "Until the next Pokémon Showcase, I bid you all adieu!"

* * *

 _Sometime after…_

"It's so beautiful, Rose," Marinette commented, admiring the Princess Key.

The whole group had relocated outside the Coumarine Theater entrance. The sky gave a warm orange glow as the sun began to set. Showcases were quite time consuming, to say the least, though to be fair, this one did start in the beginning of the afternoon.

"Thanks, Marinette," Rose beamed, holding up the Princess Key and putting it away. "It was tough and I thought I was going to stumble, but I made it. Thanks to everyone's support."

"You better watch out, Rose," Alya smirked. "Juleka is on the verge of a breakthrough. She's out for the next Showcase you girls are gonna compete in."

"I look forward to it," Rose replied to her tall best friend, who merely smiled back earnestly. "I'll wait for you, Juleka. I know you'll get this one."

"Speaking of Showcases," Alya hummed, facing Adrien and startling him with her directness. "Has this Showcase changed your previous opinion on them?"

"Oh, uh, kind of," Adrien mused, bouncing his head side to side. "All the Performers outside Rose and Juleka were really nice, but I still don't like being the guest of honor, especially when my father forces me to substitute for him."

"Speaking of guests, where's Lila?" Alya inquired. Marinette kept her frown to herself, even though she was glad the tricky chestnut-brunette Trainer was gone. However, she did elbow Alya after she made the following statement. "Usually that girl's seen hanging off of your arm like a Slakoth."

"She said she had to get a move on for her journey," Adrien explained. "She wanted me to tell the rest of you that she wishes the best and also to congratulate Rose for her win." Rose smiled at the notion. "I told her that I was going to meet up with you guys and she didn't want to monopolize my time any further than necessary."

"Well that's noble of her," Marinette huffed to herself, receiving a pat on the shoulder from Alya.

"What's everyone planning to do next?" Adrien asked.

"Juleka and I are going to continue traveling and training together for upcoming Pokémon Showcases," Rose answered.

"I'm actually going to travel with them for a while," Nathaniel admitted. "I want to try sketching out Pokémon performance scenes this time."

"It's always fun traveling with more friends!" Rose grinned.

"Totally," Juleka nodded.

"Cool," Adrien replied, facing Alya and Marinette next. "What about you two?"

"We're mainly here for Marinette to face the Coumarine Gym and earn her next Gym badge," Alya explained since her BFF still tended to struggle with her words in front of Adrien.

"Ooh, do you mind if we watched your battle, Marinette?" Rose asked innocently with Juleka and Nathaniel crowding around her from behind. "It's only fair since you took the time to attend the Showcase. And we won't be leaving Coumarine City any time soon since there's so much to see and explore!"

"Sure," Marinette nodded.

"Actually, would you guys mind waiting for us at the Pokémon Center?" Alya requested to Rose, Juleka, and Nathaniel, much to everyone's surprise. "There's something I need to discuss with Marinette and Adrien privately."

"Um, okay," Rose consented, leading her friends away from the theater and leaving Alya, Adrien, and Marinette alone as desired.

"What's going on?" Adrien questioned, uncomfortably rubbing the back of his head. Marinette was futilely fighting the blush glowing on her face as her suspicions on Alya's next actions worried her greatly. Her best friend was blunt and straightforward to the point that it could scare Adrien off for good. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Nah, if there was any wrong-doing, it was all me," Alya started.

"Alya, wait," Marinette attempted to intervene, but was silenced when Alya placed a finger on her lips.

"No, girl, let me make this right after all the accidental grief I've given you, from leaving you behind in Shalour to the Lila incident this morning," Alya avowed. Adrien was confused. There was an incident with Lila between them? "It's time you two finally get to know each other."

* * *

 **Okay. One million apologies for such a late update, almost a month since the last update, but I can explain. During the first week of the New Year, I got super lazy on top of spending additional time with friends and family before school started.**

 **And then school started and I've barely been able to add a paragraph or so each day. So obviously, this will set the trend of updates for the next few months until the end of April 2017. So please bear with me. I know many of you are anxious, but I've got other things to worry about. I apologize again if I worried you with my absence.**

 **I also had to watch the Showcase episodes again since it's been a long time and I couldn't recall the conventions of it from the top of my head. No doubt I might have mixed up some things, but I think my own introduction into writing Pokémon Showcases turned out all right. It certainly took a long time to write this, that's for sure. Showcases are not going to be a big focus for this story, but I hope I did this one some justice at the very least. Also, I couldn't help but channel a bit of Lisia from Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire into Mireille as part of being the top idols. Oh, and if you're wondering about Aurore by extension, I have other plans for her. What are they? You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Also, I've decided to have a Frequently Asked Questions (FAQs) section on my FF profile page since a lot of questions I've gotten from you readers, both signed and guest, were fundamentally similar. It should be up a few minutes after I posted this chapter. It'll be before the character teams section. So instead of posting responses for individual anonymous reviews at the end notes for each chapter that will wind up forgotten, please refer to the FAQs on my page for answers unless you still feel unsatisfied with your question. I apologize to anonymous reviewers if I don't answer you directly at the end of each chapter, but I feel like I should maintain some sort of mystery to why I made such-and-such decisions. That, and I might have already answered your question previously and don't want to be repetitive about it for the sake of others.**

 **Please review!**


	29. Date in Azure Bay? A Friend's Surprise!

"I'm going to fix this, just for the two of you."

Adrien was completely lost on what Alya was going about this time. She was the type of person that rarely would get worked up unless one or both conditions happened. Either there was a scoop involved that awakened her investigative journalist nature or something was threatening the well-being of her best friend. He sincerely hoped he wasn't becoming a threat to Marinette's security, given by the bluebell-eyed girl's worried expression as she observed a ruminating Alya. He still had to admit whenever he did lock eyes with her, Marinette would immediately look away while a luminescent red blush brightened up her youthful face.

"I… still don't understand," Adrien voiced, prompting a brief pointed glare from Alya on him.

"Of course you don't, clueless boy," Alya huffed.

Adrien appeared mildly affronted from the random accusation, but was quickly pacified when Marinette unceremoniously slid in front of him while narrowly tripping over her toes when she came to a halt. She behaved as nervously as ever, waving her hands about in front of her.

"D-Don't worry about her, A-Adrien," Marinette intervened. "S-Sorry about I'm… I mean, I'm sorry about, um, how Alya's going about this."

"Oh, well I'm sure she has her reasons," Adrien shrugged uneasily. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Marinette questioned. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I thought that what this is all about," Adrien replied. "Alya called me clueless about something."

"You didn't do anything wrong, A," Alya sighed, calming down after a bit of pacing. "I'm just mad at myself for making a mess for Marinette. I haven't been a good friend to her as I should've been lately."

"Alya, if this is still about ditching me in Shalour City, I told you I've forgiven you," Marinette reminded adamantly.

"It's more than that, Marinette, and with all the junk I've put you through recently and with more junk to come, it's time I did this," Alya avowed. "I want the two of you to spend time together, no questions why."

"Why?" Adrien instinctively responded.

"I said _no questions_ ," Alya growled, sending another pointed glare at the startled blond Trainer.

"Alya, please, this isn't how it's supposed to go," Marinette pleaded.

"What's not supposed to go like this?" Adrien asked, only to shrink back upon facing Alya's glare. "No questions, right."

"Let me handle this," Marinette requested.

"Sorry, girl," Alya shook her head. "It's nothing against you, but you haven't made the message clear enough, which is why I'm stepping in." She then looked Adrien in the eye with a gentler visage. "Adrien, you mentioned to me a while back that you wouldn't mind spending some time with Marinette, right?"

"Uh… I guess," Adrien replied, attempting to recall such a conversation, which was likely from when they were last together back at the Glittering Cave. He didn't notice how much brighter Marinette's face lit up at his willingness towards Alya's suggestion. "Can I ask what this is about now?"

"You just did, punk," Alya winked. "Sorry, but see, my girl here is kinda jittery facing her fourth Gym battle soon and I feel it'll be _very_ beneficial for her if you helped her out tomorrow before she challenges the Coumarine Gym."

"You mean be Marinette's training partner?" Adrien surmised, not understanding why Alya was being so enigmatic with her words and why one of the corners of her mouth twitched irately.

"Yes and no," Alya responded, remaining as cheery as she was. "I believe Marinette and her team is strong enough, but she's still a bit shaken up after beating the Shalour City Gym."

"Uh, I'm not shaken up," Marinette attempted to intervene, but was lightly jabbed in the side by Alya's elbow to keep quiet.

"You remember the Shalour Gym, right?" Alya resumed. "Alix's family? Her brother and his Mega Lucario?"

"Oh, yeah, Mr. Kubdel helped me out with understanding Mega Evolution after that tough battle," Adrien concurred. "What was it like battling Mega Lucario?"

"Um, uh, strong," Marinette answered lamely, mentally berating herself for giving a weak answer and pushed herself to get more words out in front of her crush. "Really strong. Really _really_ strong. Um, really really−."

"Really, girl, I think he gets the point," Alya intervened, placing her hands on Marinette's shoulders to ease her out of her rambling. "Point is you two should take a day off tomorrow together. I hear Azure Bay is lovely this time of year. Mind proving it true for me?"

Marinette could not believe the words echoing in her ears right now. She knew that Alya was audacious, but this took the imaginary cake compared to other ridiculously bold acts she did in the past. Her bespectacled best friend was flat-out propositioning her to Adrien, who appeared confounded and probably weirded out by the whole experience. She would not blame him if he suddenly up and went and was never heard from again due to the utter disgust he had towards her and her friend's antics. Marinette handled the pain of unrequited love for a few years now, so what was the rest of her life compared to her lonely suffering now?

Maybe finding a suitable non-capital punishment for Alya could help cushion the impending blow of rejection.

"If Marinette is up for it, I wouldn't mind at all," Adrien smiled.

The dark-bluenette designer's thought process and various bodily functions came to an abrupt halt a few seconds after Adrien gave his answer before backpedaling the moment in her mind just to make sure she heard him correctly. Did this beautiful boy Trainer seriously consider Alya's offer?

"Oh, she is _so_ up for it," Alya grinned delightedly, wrapping an arm around her stunned best friend. "Isn't that right, Marinette?"

"… H-Huh? Uh, yeah!" Marinette yelped from being stirred from her mental vacancy. "Yeah! I love y−to!" She waved her arms wildly, hoping to distract Adrien from the slight slip of her tongue before straightening her posture and adopting a calmer expression. "I mean, I'd love to. I'm it for up, er, up for it… too."

"Awesome," Adrien nodded. "So we meet up tomorrow morning at nine in the Pokémon Center lobby and head out together?"

"Don't worry, she'll be up and ready," Alya reassured while her smitten friend nodded back numbly with her wide awkward grin. "I'll Vital Throw her out of bed if I have too."

"I… don't think you'd need to be that extreme," Adrien sweat-dropped, placing a hand behind his head bashfully. "Still, I look forward to tomorrow. Catch you later, Marinette, Alya."

Right as she was sure Adrien was out of sight, Marinette allowed herself to collapse into Alya's open arms. Alya felt content from watching the adorably dreamy expression her BFF was making, which of course made her duties as the eager matchmaking wingwoman she was all the more worthwhile. Of course, having been Marinette's best friend for quite a long time now, her next possible reaction of realization-induced panic always gave her a kick.

"… Wait… Azure Bay?!" Marinette cried out, lifting herself out of Alya's arms as reality ensued. "Oh, dear. Should I get my hair and nails done? There's not enough time. What am I supposed to wear?! A summer dress? A swimsuit?! Does Adrien like to go swimming?! Oh, no, I don't even know if he likes to swim or not! But he'd look _so_ hot in a swimsuit. What am I saying?! I'm losing my touch, Alya! I haven't kept up with my research! I need _help_ …!"

"Here, I got this," Alya laughed, pulling her phone out.

* * *

 _Later that night…_

"Can you believe this is finally happening?" Marinette announced. "Even though Alya did most of the talking, at least now I'm finally making progress with Adrien!"

Her small Pokémon seated around her on her bed in their borrowed room in the Coumarine Pokémon Center cheered for her good fortune. Alya was out in the bathroom cleaning and freshening up for the night, leaving Marinette to personally converse with her team about tomorrow's adventure.

"Kir Kirlia?" Kirlia asked.

"Of course you guys are coming along," Marinette beamed. "I won't go anywhere without you guys. And I'm sure you're looking forward to seeing Adrien's Kirlia again."

Her Kirlia glanced away nonchalantly in a futile attempt to hide her rising blush. She didn't deny the accusation, but reserved the right not to directly respond to it.

"Re-Re," Tikki advised.

"You're right, I should be in bed now so I can get up bright and early and not have Alya sic her Elekid alarm clock on me," Marinette conceded, shuddering from past memories when she slept in during their journey. "Thing is I'm not used to retiring early unless I'm really tired, like that time we had to beat Alya back to Shalour after that whole thing with Poison Moth and Team Akuma. Strangely enough, they've been really quiet since Ivan was rescued. That worries me."

"Toge Toge," Togepi shook her head to dissuade her unfounded fears.

"Swa," Swadloon grunted in agreement.

"I guess as long as I have you guys with me, there's nothing we can't overcome," Marinette smiled, bringing them all in for a group hug. "Whether it's the next Gym battle or an Akuma attack, I feel so capable with you by my side." She ended the embrace and pulled away with an afterthought. "It's funny, though. Thinking about Team Akuma made me think about Liepard Noir. I wonder how he's been faring since we went our separate ways."

The line between fate and convenience tend to overlap to the point of blurring out of existence. Marinette's phone silently buzzed next to her, but the slightest touch easily scared her out of her wits and off of the bed. Swadloon and Kirlia leaned over the bed to see their beloved Trainer out of sorts with her legs and bare feet sticking up in the air.

She regained her bearings once her legs dropped on the ground and she got off of the ground. Marinette reached over for her phone and caught sight of her newest message.

 _LN: What's shakin, milady? :)_

LN.

Speak of the partner, those were his abbreviated initials registered in her phone list. Just in case someone happened upon her phone, they wouldn't immediately figure out that those vague initials belonged to the other half of the Kalos hero duo. Marinette huffed a long-suffering sigh, knowing this moment was bound to take place sooner or later. The two new Defenders of Kalos had to be in contact at all times and despite all of the advances of technology humanity achieved so far, which included being able to trade Pokémon with random Trainers from around the world, they resorted to sharing their personal numbers with each other on the grounds that they were to be contacted for emergencies only. From the possibly intended rhyming wording and added smiling emoji to his message, she guessed that Liepard Noir was currently in a good mood, which somehow made her feel good all of a sudden. It was only fair that she was worried about how her partner against Team Akuma was faring during his own Pokémon journey.

Truth be told, there was nothing wrong in indulging that silly Skitty's desire for conversation, even though she was not particularly social when it was time for bed. Marinette did not know what life was like on his side, so she was willing to make this exception for a friend this one time.

 _LL: You better be messaging me because of a Team Akuma attack on your end, Skitty._

A few seconds later followed his response.

 _LN: Me-_ _ **ow**_ _th! Your words sting worse than a horde of angry Beedrill! Can't a cool Delcatty like your Pard come by your neighborhood and give his salutations to you? :)_

He was a timely responder, which Marinette considered both a good and bad trait. On one hand, he was quick to answer to her, but on the other hand, he was practically all over her, or at least gave that feeling.

 _LL: You're more of a silly Skitty than a smooth-operating Delcatty, Liepard. But to answer your first question, nothing's "shakin." I'm about to get ready to lie down for the night. How are you, btw?_

 _LN: Aw… Sorry for taking hours away from your beauty sleep, my Lady. :( To be fair, I'm gonna sleep soon too. I'm gonna be spending time with someone I haven't really gotten to known so I hope I don't mess this up. ^_^_

Marinette had to raise a brow at his last statement. It was peculiarly relatable and she had to admit that she was curious about the situation. Maybe this nightly messaging was just what they both needed after all.

 _LL: Do you mind sharing a bit more? I feel like I understand what's going on._

 _LN: Oh, my lady! :D I just knew you had a Sabl_ _ **eye**_ _on these things! I'd be Swa_ _ **blu**_ _without you._

 _LL: … It's nothing, Skitty. And did you really have to throw those lame Pokémon puns in?_

Marinette felt an overwhelming combination of annoyance and amusement from his latest response, as well as a familiar heated blush crept into her face. Interestingly enough, she noted that only Adrien could instigate such a warming sensation, but brushed it off due to being affronted by her partner's outlandish remark.

 _LN: Would you rather I_ _ **Raichu**_ _a song that_ _ **jiggles**_ _your_ _ **puffs**_ _? :P PS: I'm not a song writer, but that's not gonna stop me from trying!_

 _LL: … Liepard, I can't believe you sometimes…_

 _LN: Sometimes I can't_ _ **Bayleef**_ _it's not butter lol. :) But I apologize if that last text was out of hand. It's your Pard, y'know. ;)_

At least he knew when to reel it back in if his flirtatious attempts pushed on certain boundaries, even though his previous text was relatively tame compared to what Alya shared with her. Liepard Noir certainly had a nobly roguish charm to him, comparable to a childish gentleman thief. The only detail was that he was no thief, though knowing his personality, he would rebut with the claim that he stole her heart.

 _Only one boy's stolen my heart and even he doesn't know it_ , Marinette thought sardonically, followed with a wistful sigh before her phone rang again with another message from Liepard Noir. "What is it now?"

 _LN: Anyway, we got off topic. If you don't find my request a bit_ _ **Oddish**_ _, can I Exca_ _ **drill**_ _you for some advice with this sort of friend of mine? Please, Scatterbug-a-boo? :)_

Marinette rolled her eyes over his abuse of Pokémon puns and that troublesome nickname at the end, regardless of how endearing they made him to be. Nonetheless, she was willing to help him out this one time, though she found it strange how careful he worded his message regarding the individual he was to meet with, wanting to call them a friend but felt that it was not reciprocated. Marinette frowned at the notion that anyone wouldn't want the boy behind the Liepard mask to be their friend. He really was not a bad guy, and possibly in a world in which Adrien didn't exist−.

"Whoa, gonna have to stop right there," Marinette bristled at the thought. "I must insane for considering a world without Adrien. I really am a horrible person."

"Having another existential crisis over Adrien again?" Alya's voice teased, shocking the dark-bluenette designer out of her musings.

Alya had stepped out of the steaming bathroom with towels wrapped around her head and body. If there was anything Alya enjoyed more than investigating a lead to further her journalism career, it was a long hot shower after spending a good amount of time in the wild.

"Oh, uh, Alya," Marinette began hesitatingly, hiding her phone screen against her bed. "How much did you hear?"

"It's nothing new to me, honestly," Alya replied, slipping on a pair of comfy boxers and a simple t-shirt with a Magnemite image on the front after discarding her body towel. "But you shouldn't stress over the fact that you'll be spending the whole day with the guy you're totally head over heels for."

"Is that supposed to help?" Marinette responded wryly. "It's not working. What if I mess up? I _know_ I'm going to do something super lame and he'll never want anything to do with me again."

"Just be yourself," Alya advised, taking a contemplative pause on her words of wisdom. "… And watch where you're walking."

Marinette worked on calming herself down before realizing she had yet to answer back Liepard Noir's messages. Her Pokémon returned into their Poké Balls on their own accord, knowing that Marinette was going to be busy for the next few minutes before bed time. Quickly setting her phone to silent so that she would rouse suspicion from Alya, Marinette worked on her responses for whatever social situation her Pard landed himself in. She might get some personal insight with her maybe-considered-a-date with Adrien tomorrow out of this conversation.

 _LL: K. Tell me everything about this friend of yours._

 _LN: You are_ _ **Espurr-fect**_ _as you can get. ;) Here goes!_

Hopefully the next time Liepard Noir would message her involved another confrontation against Team Akuma. Less Pokémon puns to suffer outside of battle, after all.

* * *

 _The next morning…_

"… Of course I'd love another bite, Adri- _YOW_!"

Marinette found herself jolted awake, sitting up rigidly on her bed with her hair standing out in a frizzy afro, courtesy of a snickering Elekid standing nearby with an equally amused Alya next to him.

"Sorry, Marinette, but your alarm didn't go off, so Elekid and I took matters in our own hands," Alya shrugged with no ounce of remorse. She knew Marinette was used to this, just as she was used to receiving Marinette's peeved morning glares whenever woken abruptly by her Elekid's mild electrocutions. "By the way, how was your bite with Adrien?"

"B-Bite? What bite?!" Marinette responded too quickly with her entire face turning into a flustered red shade.

"Girl, you've _got_ to listen to yourself whenever you wind up sleep talking," Alya grinned. Marinette appeared deeply mortified from the implication. "Not that you sleep talk frequently, but whenever you do, it makes me wonder if you're really as innocent as you seem."

"… End my misery," Marinette bemoaned blankly, falling back on her bed and covering herself entirely with her blanket.

"Not today," Alya tutted, pulling the cover hard enough out of Marinette's hands. "I promised Adrien you'd be ready by nine. You've got less than two hours. It's not polite for a lady to keep her knight waiting."

"Shouldn't that be the other way around?" Marinette relented, pushing the blanket off her body and swinging her feet to the side to get going.

"I thought you didn't like clichés," Alya remarked.

"I never said I didn't like them," Marinette replied, grabbing her towel and making her way to the bathroom's direction. "They just tend to be overused these days. I feel like I'm in a routine. Anyway, thanks for putting up with me. I really don't know what I'd do without you, Alya."

"Don't mention it," Alya beamed, patting her best friend on the back. "Once you take care of your business in the bathroom, we'll figure out what you need for your day out with you-know-who up at Azure Bay."

"Thanks so much, Alya!" Marinette smiled back, slinging the towel over her shoulder as she left the room.

Alya let out a breath of relief. Marinette was happy and really looking forward to finally spending personal time with Adrien. Her Elekid glanced up worriedly, knowing that with all deals given that this one, unfortunately, had a string attached.

It was at a considerably steep price as Alya and Marinette traveled together from the very beginning.

Given what the scarlet-brunette journalist was about to do before this new day was over, the Electric Pokémon wondered if Alya's efforts would make her impending consequences light once Marinette was caught up to speed.

"You're worried too, right?" Alya asked her starter, giving off another remorseful sigh. "I don't know what else to do. I'm such a hypocrite, pushing Marinette to talk to Adrien more yet I can't even bring myself to tell her _my_ news."

"Bii bii," Elekid frowned, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, you're right," Alya concurred somberly, holding her phone up with an archived and starred email message dated over a month ago. "She makes it so hard to leave though, but I think she'll be fine… eventually."

* * *

 _Fast Forward to Nine O'clock AM…_

Adrien sat on one of the Coumarine Pokémon Center lobby's chaise lounges with Plagg curled up by his side. He occasionally checked the time while entertaining himself with a recent mobile game app that allowed him to build up a four-team army of his favorite characters from the Fire Emblem franchise. His father would no doubt frown upon how he was spending his time playing with a mobile app instead of training his Pokémon as strictly as he was supposed to.

He still followed the foundations of his training regiment, but he managed to slip in more breaks for his Pokémon once he deemed them having worked hard enough to become stronger.

In any case, Adrien was patiently waiting for Marinette to show up. Alya had assured him with a couple of messages that she was on the way, putting him in ease. It had helped that his texting conversation with Lady Ledian had given him plenty of insights to work with in getting to know Marinette a bit better.

He had to admit that he was hesitant at first in considering her as an option for help. He had texted Nino firsthand after returning to his room in the Pokémon Center about his meeting with Marinette and Alya, but despite knowing the former longer than either him or Alya, he did not really help with his situation. The advice of being yourself was too ambiguous for him to work with. That, and his true self might be a bit overwhelming for Marinette to handle within the short amount of time that they would get to know each other further. Besides, he really wanted to establish contact with Lady Ledian again despite the lack of Team Akuma attacks.

Adrien felt fortunate that he caught the Ledian-themed heroine in a good mood as he was sure she was not up for his supposed nonsense for ridiculous Pokémon puns, given his sporadic bouts of bad luck. But deep down inside, he knew she loved his puns despite that alluringly stubborn attitude of hers telling him otherwise. That much he was sure about. That aside, he was surprised when she told him to tone down on the puns and excitement as to not scare his potential friend off, but it made sense knowing how easily frightened Marinette was around him. It was as though Lady Ledian spoke from experience.

Maybe she has a shy friend like Marinette.

It was certainly the question of the century why she behaved differently around him when she was outgoing and bold around other people. Even though she seemed to be less shy around him recently, she still appeared to be very self-conscious for some reason. All Adrien knew was that she was a huge fan of his father's works in Pokémon fashion and might found anyone bearing the Agreste name to be intimidating. In any case, he resolved to treat Marinette with great respect and tact so that she could finally open up to him and he could appropriately call himself her friend. Likewise, he'd open up to her.

As Adrien contemplated further on how to apply his lady's advice for today, a familiar startled shriek caught him off guard. Putting his phone in his pocket, he and Plagg looked up to find the source of the scream, discovering Marinette had tripped forward and was flat on her face with Alya and Tikki right behind her. Her pink duffel bag had lurched forward from her fall.

"Girl, I told you to tone down on the enthusiasm," Alya remarked dryly.

"Nng… You know I was bound to trip either way," Marinette responded, twisting her head to the side so that she could speak. "I might as well be excited for this."

"That's right," Alya nodded. "Stay positive."

"Re-Redian," Tikki chirped.

As Marinette got back on her feet and dusted herself, her duffel bag was instantly presented to her. Her head facing upward, she was greeted by Adrien's sunny smile. His remarkable gentleness nearly caused her brain to short-circuit, but managed the simple motor function of sending a hand out to gratefully take her bag back. It was a good step forward despite her previous act of clumsiness, but that was practically considered commonplace.

"Are you ready?" Adrien asked.

"Y-Yes," Marinette stammered, inwardly steeling herself so that she wouldn't somehow leave even a poorer impression on the love of her life. "I am… ready. I'm ready." She spotted Tikki and Alya giving her a thumbs-up from the corner of her eye for keeping her cool. She also mentally applauded herself just to keep her self-confidence on the high. "S-So… um… what's on the, um, agenda, A-Adrien?"

"Nothing too big," Adrien began. "It'll take some time to reach Azure Bay, so we can probably enjoy the nature walk for a bit in time for lunch and some more relaxing time. And then if you're up for it, we can possibly go for a swim. I've heard that Pokémon from distant lands tend to visit its waters, so we might be lucky to see some exotic Water Pokémon hailing from outside of Kalos."

During the whole explanation, Marinette felt as though she was on the ninth cloud of seventh heaven. And yes, the metaphor was mangled purposefully to demonstrate her current state of euphoria on the idea of finally being alone with Adrien. The feeling was strong enough to temporarily quell her fear of messing things up between her and him during their time together and causing him to hate her forever.

"You've thought this out, Adrien," Alya commended.

"Y-Yeah," Marinette grinned shakily.

"By the way," Alya continued, casually taking long steps around Adrien before swiftly pulling him down by the collar for her to whisper one more message. "… If I find any instance of Marinette upset leading back to you, I will _Thrash_ you harder than an enraged Gyarados. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am," Adrien coughed as a result of the sudden mood whiplash.

"Good," Alya perked up, shrugging off the annoyed glance Marinette threw at her.

"Well, shall we?" Adrien gestured to the door.

Marinette went over to his side as calmly as she could, silently cheering herself on for the great fortune she was experiencing. She didn't want to risk reaching out and grabbing his hand as the very thought of hand-holding with Adrien still frightened her to the core.

In the meantime, Tikki floated around Plagg and greeted him as cheerily as she could. The Cruel Pokémon gave an indifferent nod of acknowledgement while maintaining his ever surly disposition, prompting an annoyed Ledian to hover down and look him in the eye with her arms angled out sassily. Just because her Trainer was going to enjoy her time with Plagg's Trainer did not mean Plagg was going to be sour about it the whole way. Tikki then came up with an idea for Plagg's complete cooperation.

With a gleeful smirk, she mounted herself right on his back and held on tight.

Normally, Plagg would buck off any small Pokémon hitching for a free ride on him since his evolution, but he staunchly refused to hurt Tikki due to their history together from meeting their respective Trainers in Professor Damocles's Pokémon reserve to their time together at Lumiose Academy while Marinette spent her time admiring Adrien in the shadows. The most that the grumpy and cheese-ravenous Liepard could do was shoot dirty looks at her while she stayed on his back.

He was capable of bearing it, especially since time quickly flew over during the walk to Azure Bay from Coumarine City. Plagg would never admit aloud that Tikki was the only exception to having someone ride on top of his back. Fortunately for him, he didn't have to say anything as their Trainers' conversation along the way was predominant.

"So Plagg had put in a good fight against Mega Lucario, but because of the huge type disadvantage, he was knocked out soon enough," Adrien explained. Time had passed and they were all walking through a pleasant forest path in Route 12 to Azure Bay. "Lucario was worn out enough for Litleo to finish off. And Litleo was paralyzed in his battle against Mienfoo."

"That's so amazing," Marinette commented, smiling widely to show how enthused she was from his experience from the Shalour Gym. "A Dark-type lasting for nearly two rounds in a Fighting-type Gym, yeah. I mean, your Pokémon must be super strong."

"Nah, I struggled big time since I'm not even capable of Mega Evolution yet," Adrien shrugged. "You probably had a better time since you have a couple of Pokémon with the type advantage, for one thing."

"O-Oh, no, I also struggled against Jalil," Marinette waved off timidly. "Y-You probably don't want to hear my Gym battle."

"What do you mean?" Adrien responded. "I think your battle experience is probably more exciting than mine. Truth be told, I enjoy watching you battle, like back when you challenged Chloé. You have a unique battle style, Marinette."

Marinette attempted to fish about in her head a perfect response while her love-struck smile served as her temporary solution during the following awkward silence. Though unnerved by both the silence and her frozen creepy expression, Adrien remained patient and understanding. He hoped that wherever his Lady was that she was proud of him using her advice in getting to know his shy debatable friend.

Luck seemed to have favored Marinette this day as the bright rays of the sun precipitously shone over them. She didn't have to respond to Adrien as the both of them and their companion Pokémon were immediately fascinated by the new sight. They were out of the shade of the forest trees and were now welcomed by quite the scenic area. The gorgeous blue waters appear to expand endlessly from the sandy coast of Azure Bay and beyond the Kalos region itself. Signs of life manifested as small flocks of Wingull and Pelipper soaring about with various schools of Water-type Pokémon such as Alomomola, Remoraid, and Mantyke leaping about in the water under synchronized bouts. A few nearby islands decorated the expansive deep blue ocean within Kalos borders, one of which included the mysterious landmark known to many Kalos natives as the Sea Spirit's Den.

"So… beautiful!" Marinette remarked breathlessly. Disregarding the fact that she unconsciously reached out for Adrien's hand, who was surprised by the sudden bold act, as well as the surge of fluttering Butterfree in her stomach from even touching Adrien, she started to run towards the coast with him trailing along. She didn't want to waste any moment. Tikki flew off of Plagg and joined their Trainers in the unannounced run. Plagg inwardly groaned at the notion. "Let's go!"

Adrien wasn't sure how to respond to this face of Marinette as he was not a recipient of such jubilation from her before, so he merely laughed along with her as they ran down. A lot of characteristics he noted about her outside of their own limited interactions reminded him of his Lady big time. The tenacity and determination she exhibited during battles and her ability to share happiness with others formed quite the remarkable combination.

Alas, he had already determined that his heart belonged to the girl behind the Ledian-themed mask.

He hoped he did not give her the wrong impression and lead her along as a result. For one thing, Alya would do unspeakable things to him if he were to upset her best friend in any shape or form. Besides, he merely saw Marinette as a wonderful friend and wished she would treat him as her other friends instead of shying away from him upon first contact.

At least that part of their interaction had been slowly improving.

Marinette led them to a location that still had solid land with grass before the earth transitioned into the coastal sand. Adrien quickly figured out that it was an ideal location to settle their belongings down and enjoy the oceanic horizon Azure Bay offered. He watched her drop her traveling bag and gathering three Poké Balls in her hands. He was met with an expectant smile from her and through instantaneous communication through eye contact, he knew what she wanted to do next. He nodded and took out his other Poké Balls.

It was time for their other Pokémon to feel the sunshine.

"Come out, everyone!" Marinette and Adrien beckoned, tossing their Poké Balls high in the air.

One by one, the containment units released a Pokémon to join Tikki and Plagg. Huddling around Tikki were Swadloon, Togepi, and Kirlia. Marinette remembered three of Adrien's Pokémon outside of Plagg despite the fact that she had just realized he evolved from Purrloin. There was his loyal Litleo, his Kirlia who started conversing with her own upon release, and his Cubone that still gave her suspicious looks. His fifth Pokémon was new to her.

"Um, Adrien, I didn't know you caught a Meowstic," Marinette commented, immediately recalling that Liepard Noir also having a blue-furred male Meowstic as his teammate. "You're the second Pokémon Trainer I know that has one… a male one, I mean. Not counting the one from the Showcase, which was a female."

"Not as a Meowstic, but as an Espurr quite a ways back," Adrien clarified, kneeling down to pet the Constraint Pokémon on the head. "He evolved sometime after leaving Shalour City. It would've been more helpful if he had evolved during the Gym battle, but that's just my luck alright."

"Meow," Meowstic grumbled, slouching over in depression.

"Hey, we made it out alright, didn't we?" Adrien jested, cheering him up. "You gave it your best, that's all that really matters."

Marinette beamed at the sight of Adrien comforting his Meowstic, but was soon unnerved when Cubone suddenly slid in front of her with a glare. She stood between her and Adrien as though she was protecting him from her. Did she do anything to offend the little Ground-type? Regardless, Togepi came to her defense upon sensing the tension Cubone was sending over and attempted to talk to her, but it somehow quickly escalated into a shouting match that startled everyone around them.

"Guys, calm down," Marinette requested, scooping up Togepi while Adrien managed to restrain Cubone from doing anything regrettable. "I'm so sorry. I… I think Cubone doesn't like me."

"Don't worry about Cubone," Adrien assured. "Cubone has been pretty protective of me. Did I mention once that she struck Chloé in the shin with her club?"

"Oh, no, really?" Marinette grinned, apparently very eager to hear more of that story. "Let's set up lunch for everyone and you can tell me how Cubone punished her." Despite becoming more comfortable around him and talking like a normal person to him, Marinette felt that her lips were stuck as a weird smile. _Uh-oh, I hope I didn't come off as vindictive. Adrien doesn't like vindictive people._

"Uh, sure," Adrien laughed a gentle laugh, one of Marinette's favorite Adrien-related sounds next to his living heartbeat.

But that's another story for another time.

Moving along, the both of them prepared their picnic lunch. Marinette laid out soft outdoor cloths for them and their Pokémon as Adrien had set out the Pokémon food bowls. The mere scent of food commanded total obedience from their Pokémon, evident with Plagg being very compliant when Adrien got out some cheese saved from their visit of the Baa de Mer Ranch. The ambient atmosphere was peaceful, helped by the fact that everyone was now stuffing their face with great food while a pleasant coastal breeze caressed their faces as it blew across the land.

The Pokémon were at amity due to the presence of food; the power of food is not to be underestimated. Both teams interacted well with each other during the meal, though something had to be said between the two Kirlia quietly feeding each other Pokémon food pellets as though the rest of the world faded away. According to them, this was a pastime in which they fed each other slices of berries they found in the wild prior to being captured. The Kirlia were so preoccupied with each other that not even the ravenous eaters, namely Plagg and Marinette's Swadloon, disturbed them with their noisy scarfing.

And as initially promised, Adrien shared a bit of what happened when he first entered Coumarine City and was ambushed Chloé and Sabrina thereafter. He noted the expression of familiar righteous indignation Marinette bore when he talked about her, but continued on. He was still very aware of Marinette and Chloé constantly butting heads whenever they confront as yesterday's battle before the Coumarine Showcase would attest. However, as much as he would hate dealing with conflict among his friends, he lacked the inner fortitude to stand as the perfect mediator due to the fear of losing a friend. It was practically why he secretly adored Lady Ledian as she would not waver in such situations.

Adrien was gaining a better appreciation for Marinette as he mentioned multiple attempts Chloé attempted some sort of physical contact with him during his stay in Coumarine City, only to be met with the blunt end of Cubone's club. That cute laughter of hers was certainly melodious, but listening to her talk more was even more pleasing to his ears as she finally shared her exciting experience in the Shalour Gym, from reuniting with Alix to facing her brother's Mega Lucario against all odds. Togepi's first Gym battle and Tikki evolving into a Ledian were memorable highlights.

"I still don't know how I pulled it off," Marinette continued. "I just refused to give up and Tikki found the strength to evolve. Then the rush of it all… I just went for it and Mega Lucario was down for the count."

"Yep, definitely a better Gym battle than mine," Adrien chuckled before letting of a strangely wistful sigh. "You're an even battler than me. You really are talented, Marinette, y'know? You and your Pokémon are so awesome."

"… Uh," Marinette wasn't sure how to respond. She was extremely flattered by Adrien's praise and was sure her tender heart swelled up several more levels because of it, but she was not about to have him wallow in self-pity because of her alleged superiority in Pokémon battling. "Hey! Um… Why, uh, don't we go for a swim now? Yeah?"

"Shouldn't we wait for at least an hour after eating?" Adrien mentioned.

"Oh, uh, yeah, but, um, there's still the changing into swimwear and finding a place for the changing into swimwear and admiring your swimw−," Marinette quickly slapped a hand over her mouth once her brain finally caught up with her rambling, blushing brightly from nearly slipping up.

"Wait, what was that?" Adrien pressed worriedly after watching Marinette clamp up.

"I mean… admire your… swim… swimming?" Marinette suggested feebly with a nervous grin.

"Well, don't be impressed because I haven't got swimming in a long time," Adrien replied, pulling his bag closer to him. "Let's clean up our meal and then we'll find a place to change."

"… Uh-huh," Marinette squeaked behind her hands, still as red as a Magcargo.

The dark-bluenette designer remained bashfully red despite the aftermath of her near slip-up subsiding. She wasn't red from the idea of having a hiding place among the nearby trees to change into her swimwear as she knew how to change outfits within a minute before anyone could notice, but the idea of Adrien accidently catching her mid-change was more than enough to rattle her to her core. Even worse than that, to her, was catching Adrien in the middle of changing clothes by accident. In any case, either moment would mark her instant death by embarrassment.

Marinette didn't realize that Adrien had already placed away the food containers and was thoughtful enough to figure out whose belong to whom by sorting them out to the side while she lost within her overactive imagination again.

"Well, I'll let you take care of your things from here," Adrien finished up, getting up as his hands grabbed onto the bottom of his shirt. "I'm gonna go change."

"W-Wait! R-R-Right here?!" Marinette squealed as Adrien pulled his shirt off, revealing a bit of a slender build as much as her prying eyes could memorize.

At least he wasn't on the sand wagging his firm behind in the air as though he was teaching a quadrupedal Pokémon to use Rock Throw. Wait, why did that metaphor come up of all things?

Fortunately for the remainder of Marinette's sanity, Adrien caught on and quickly lowered his shirt while bearing a mild embarrassed blush. He scratched the back of his head as he mentally scolded himself for overheating his shy friend. Lady Ledian was going to have a field day on him if she ever found out about this slip-up.

"Ah, sorry about that," Adrien said sincerely. "I'm, uh, just used to undressing in front of someone as part of being a model. And I'm not self-conscious." Marinette still remained unresponsive. The only external signs of life she exhibited were blank blinks. "… I'll go behind those trees. Plagg! Come with me."

Plagg lifted his head up, leering back at Adrien for the abrupt awakening from his post-lunch nap. Tikki, who also was resting against him, fluttered away as Plagg stretched himself with a lethargic yawn. He meandered over to his Trainer and followed him to a thicket of trees nearby as to protect him from trespassers. Tikki took the opportunity to instill life back into Marinette with the old practice of nudging her on the head until a reaction would take place.

Marinette was still semiconscious, but made no indication to Tikki's poking.

"Ree," Tikki sighed, placing a hand over her face.

The Five Star Pokémon gave herself a shrug before resorting to pinching Marinette on the arm to bring her back. She would usually react to that with a sharp high-pitched yelp followed by a heated glare at the offending party.

"YOW!" Marinette proceeded to do the aforementioned while rubbing the afflicted area. "What was that for?!" Tikki's sheepish grin took after Marinette's own quite well, given that she has been with her even before the beginning of her journey. It took a couple of passing seconds for Marinette to catch up with reality, remembering that she was very embarrassed about something. She then remembered Adrien and him nearly taking his shirt off. Her blush returned full force. "Oh… I spaced out again, didn't I?"

"Ree," Tikki nodded, looking into Marinette rather expectantly.

"… I wasn't thinking anything naughty, I swear," Marinette responded to the knowing look her Pokémon was giving her. "I just… I… um… … … I'll go find a place to change. Which way did Adrien go?" If she had eyebrows, Tikki would raise one at her dubiously worded question. "What's that look for−Ohhh… Hey! It's to avoid running into him! Tikki!" Even she couldn't help but get a laugh at her Trainer's expense. "Tikki, c'mon. Things are finally going right between me and Adrien and I'm not going to let _anything_ ruin my progress."

"Re-dian," Tikki smiled, gesturing over to follow her seeing that Marinette was tortured enough.

"Thank you," Marinette exhaled, picking up her bag before looking back at hers and Adrien's remaining Pokémon. "You guys mind guarding our stuff until either Adrien or I return?" They all answered back with affirmative cries and obedient nods, even from Cubone. "Thanks! You guys are awesome! I promise you extra Poké Puffs for dessert!"

If their willingness to uphold the promise was not obvious before, it was clear they would do anything within reason for the reward of her homemade Poké Puffs. Marinette followed Tikki into a secret path separate from the one Adrien took to hide and change into his swimwear. The notion of changing outdoors would normally make one uncomfortable, but when one is placed under limited resources of time, distance, and materials during their Pokémon journey, they would have to learn to be creative with what they have. Marinette grew comfortable with it from traveling with Alya and changing out of her Lady Ledian costume.

As such, it took no time for her to immediately reappear wearing a modest red one-piece with black spots. Marinette had actually added the spots as an additional tribute to Tikki aside from the whole Lady Ledian costume. Of course, Adrien and Plagg returned at the same time she did. Before she lost control of her eyes scanning at his gorgeous topless form, she noted his swimming trunks were black with neon green stripes on the side.

"Wow, Marinette, that's a cute swimsuit you have," Adrien appraised.

"C-C-Cute?" Marinette giggled. "Yours too! I mean, it's rice… I mean twice! No, what I meant to say is you're fine… Your trunks! Trunks! Your _trunks_ are fine, not to say that you−."

She was mercifully put to a halt by a mild jab from Tikki. Adrien was bemused by the actions, but did not want to press the issue, if any. He was supposed to not make Marinette feel uncomfortable around him, after all.

"Thanks," Adrien replied simply. "Yours has a more exciting pattern though. Black spots? Like a Ledian's?"

"Y-Yeah, I did them myself," Marinette confirmed. "It was a simple red swimsuit when I bought it, but now I match with Tikki."

"Awesome," Adrien said, talking a walk towards the sand and flowing waters. He looked back and saw that Marinette appeared self-conscious as she was absentmindedly twiddling her fingers together. "Um, are you going to join me, Marinette?"

"Oh, uh, yes," Marinette reacted hastily. "What about our stuff?"

"Litleo and Cubone got that covered," Adrien promised, glancing over at the two Pokémon that have a particular aversion to water. "You two make sure everything stays in one piece, got it?" They saluted him in response. "Cool. Now come on, Marinette. Our other Pokémon are already playing in the sand."

He gestured over to the scene taking place meters in front of them. Togepi was skipping about on the sand with Meowstic playfully chasing her as her unofficially assigned caretaker. Swadloon was sunbathing while being half buried in sand, courtesy of both Togepi and Meowstic. Plagg found a far corner of the coast with some shade to resume sleeping under. Tikki actively soared about over the coast, deciding to give Plagg his desired alone time. And their Kirlia were making sandcastles with Adrien's Kirlia holding up a stray stick and pretending to be the guardian sir knight while Marinette's Kirlia, wearing a couple of seashells on her head, giggled airily at his antics.

Marinette felt her heart warming up at such a wonderful moment illustrating some of the simple joys in life, though she could've sworn her heart went out from excessive pressure and pleasure when Adrien extended a gentle hand out to her to join him. Only in her dreams that he would hold a hand out to her as if he truly cherished her. Even if he was only being friendly now, Marinette resolved to herself that one day that he would hold his hand out to her again that it would be for hand-holding as a couple.

Alya would really get a kick out of seeing it for real.

Brushing her daydream aside, Marinette took his hand and was pulled along for the ride this time. The sand wasn't very hot to the touch, but the coolness of the ocean waters soothed her feet as they ran through incoming shallow waves. In all her excitement, she was soon caught off guard when a large amount of water splashed onto her. The culprit behind the sneak attack made a careless grin that greatly reminded her of her Liepard-themed partner. The intimidation she usually felt towards Adrien had somehow washed away as her typical nervousness was replaced with a smirk filled with determination.

"Oh, it's on," Marinette declared, scooping up an amount of water to shove back against Adrien.

"Now, my turn!" Adrien retaliated, slamming his arms down to push up water against his friend; it was safe for him to say they were friends now that Marinette was lightening up big time around him.

It quickly became an all-out splash fight as Marinette resorted to kicking up quick splashes while Adrien crouched closer to the water to hit up large quantities against her. They soon involved Pokémon in their little water battle, starting with Adrien having Meowstic shield him and using Psychic to create their own huge wave to splash Marinette with. However, Marinette fought back with Togepi using the unpredictable Metronome to destroy the wave with an Iron Tail, which was odd since Togepi does not have a tail.

Nonetheless, Adrien's wave was split in half and both parties resorted to having their Pokémon use Psychic attacks to completely immerse their opponents with water with unpredictable splashes.

"You're done for now!" Marinette exclaimed. "Togepi, Extrasensory! Conjure a huge dome of water over their heads!"

Togepi aimed a telekinetic tractor beam further out into the ocean, gathering and shaping the water into a huge sphere and levitating it over Adrien and Meowstic.

"We're ready for you," Adrien countered. "Meowstic, Psychic! Build up a great wall of water so that they'll be splashing themselves instead!"

Meowstic exerted his psychokinetic powers by rising up a thick wall of water in front of him and Adrien. The Constraint Pokémon made a small parting in the middle so that they could face their opponents one more time.

"That flimsy wall won't stop me," Marinette smirked.

"Perhaps, but you're not going to escape," Adrien grinned back devilishly before Meowstic closed the gap in the wave.

"Go!" they simultaneously commanded.

Togepi willed the gigantic aquatic orb down while Meowstic raised the protective layer of water to meet up with the attack. The collision of both forces, which was just huge volumes of sea water manipulated by psychic powers, was met with equal strength. Both Pokémon predictably attempted to exert more force into their confrontation, but it resulted in the instability of the water they were controlling.

In short, both water attacks erupted as one huge splash that drenched all participants. Of course, they were close enough to the coast that some of their other Pokémon were affected in the aftermath as Tikki was knocked out of the air by the falling water, Swadloon was sent for a loop from the incoming wave, and the Kirlia lost their sandcastle. Even Plagg was not safe as the aftermath was able to reach him, dousing him a bit and causing him to instinctively hiss out in a threatening pose once his nap was disturbed yet again.

Adrien was the first to recover from the splash fight fiasco, reflexively noticing that something other than water was about to come crashing down towards them, particularly towards a bluebell-eyed girl that was still shivering from all the water.

"Marinette, head's up!" Adrien warned.

"Huh−GUH!" Marinette failed to react in time as the foreign object collided against her forehead, causing her to fall on her behind. "Ow…! Why me?"

The random foreign object was soon identified not as an object, but a small Water-type Pokémon with a disheveled appearance. Its general body was light brown with irregular dark spots. Its tail and pectoral fins were dull blue and appeared tattered. Its eyes were large and appeared to be vacantly staring into space.

"No way, that's a Feebas," Adrien deduced. "Feebas are generally not found in Kalos, so this one must've wandered all the way to Azure Bay."

"A Feebas?" Marinette repeated.

"We might have accidentally dragged it into our splash fight since it fell down along with all that water," Adrien explained.

"Then… it was my fault," Marinette surmised, looking down guiltily at the Feebas, who was floating in place upon the water. "It must've gotten caught up when Togepi was gathering up water for our water bomb attack."

"Aren't you going to catch it?" Adrien proposed out of the blue, confounding Marinette with the random subject change. "I think I told you back at Parfum Palace when we found that Milotic statue. Milotic evolves from Feebas."

"You're right, Adrien," Marinette nodded in acknowledgment, looking back down at the Feebas. "Milotic is considered the most beautiful Pokémon in the world. Such beauty could give me more inspiration for my Pokémon fashion designs."

"You'd be the perfect Pokémon Trainer for one, Marinette, since you've worked hard the most in showing everyone what true beauty is and where it truly matters," Adrien added.

Marinette was not sure how many more compliments her heart could take from him, especially with that surprisingly thoughtful introspection he shared. If that was the case, there was no way she was going to prove him wrong. With a metaphorical fire burning behind her bluebell eyes, she pointed down towards the Feebas with intense intent.

"I'm catching you, Feebas," Marinette announced, only for her metaphoric fire to go out when another thought came to mind. "… Except I don't have any Poké Balls on me right now! They're back on shore! Gah! Don't have time to run over there and make it back before Feebas escapes."

"Here," Adrien alerted, tossing one to Marinette, who managed to grasp onto it after it fumbled in her hands three times. "I'm usually prepared for situations like these, just in case I find a Pokémon I want to capture. Don't worry about giving me a spare Ball back. I have plenty."

"But this is yours though," Marinette mused. "Won't it show up as your Pokémon instead?"

"The Pokémon and Poké Ball are not officially registered to a Trainer until after the capture," Adrien clarified.

"Got it," Marinette replied, resuming her attention on the Feebas, who now decided to swim away as a result of being bored in their company. "Hey! Get back here!"

She looked around for one of her Pokémon that was available. Tikki couldn't fly with drenched wings and was still drying off. Swadloon wound up being trapped between a rock and a hard place after being pushed around by the watery aftermath. Her Kirlia was grieving over the destroyed sandcastle. And her Togepi was… missing?

Marinette felt a tap against her leg. Her rising maternal panic ceased upon discovering Togepi floating on her back without a care in the world. She wordlessly picked up the Spike Ball Pokémon and pointed her in the direction of the Feebas fleeing away slowly.

"I'd better stay out of her way," Adrien remarked to no one in particularly, inconspicuously leaving the water.

Togepi got the unspoken message and used Extrasensory to pull Feebas back. Though upon sensing it was being challenged, the Feebas broke out of Togepi's telekinetic hold through clever use of momentum on top of its own strength and used Tackle to knock Togepi out of Marinette's hands.

"Oh, that does it!" Marinette growled. "Togepi, send Feebas flying with Extrasensory! Then use Dazzling Gleam!"

This time, Togepi forcefully levitated the Feebas out of the water, essentially flinging the Fish Pokémon high into the air as per Marinette's vengeful wish. Togepi then unleashed the bright flash of Dazzling Gleam, consuming the Feebas as it fell back down to earth. Upon reappearance from the attack, the Feebas appeared even more disheveled than usual on top of the disorientation from taking on a powerful Dazzling Gleam.

"Another mental note to self to never get on Marinette's bad side," Adrien commented.

"No more Togepi-swatting for you, little Feebas," Marinette prepared her throw. "Time to capture you!"

The Feebas was soon seized out of the water once more, this time into the Poké Ball Marinette lobbed at it. The Poké Ball closed up and remained afloat as the center button blinked a few times. Everyone observed anxiously. Following the fourth blink, sparkles of light sprayed out from the center as the Poké Ball stopped shaking.

"Miraculous Ledian!" Marinette cheered, holding the Poké Ball containing Feebas proudly in the air. "Feebas is now a new friend!"

"Awesome job, Marinette," Adrien applauded as Marinette and Togepi waddled back to the coast. "I wonder what other moves your new Feebas knows."

"Let's check it out," Marinette concurred eagerly.

They returned to where their remaining stuff was guarded by both Adrien's Litleo and Cubone. Marinette found her Pokédex and scanned her Feebas while officially registering the Fish Pokémon as her own. The Pokédex identified Feebas as a female and was at a relatively low level, which more or less explained the easy capture and weak resistance. Feebas only knew two moves, which were Tackle and Splash. Her Ability was Swift Swim.

"That's… not too bad," Adrien offered. "At least Feebas can be very speedy during rainy weather."

"It's perfectly fine with me," Marinette replied. "This will give me a chance to grow stronger with Feebas starting from the ground up. You said it yourself, Adrien, that I had to work really hard to get where I am now. That means Feebas and I are not so different after all. I want to help Feebas get stronger so that when the day comes that she is able to evolve, it would've been worth all the sacrifice and effort."

"Well said," Adrien concurred, looking up to the sky. "It's still pretty early in the day. What do you want to do now?"

"Adrien, I…," Marinette took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I… I love how this day turned out. I got to spend time with you, got to know you better, and even caught a new Pokémon. As much as I don't want it to end, well, I don't want to keep you from doing what you need to do on your journey. So thank you… for, well, y'know, spending this time with me."

"I'm glad to," Adrien smiled. "This time off really helped out in getting me to relax a bit more. I'm still on top of many Pokémon Trainers' lists to battle because of my father's declaration. And I really enjoyed spending time getting to know you too. Anyway, do you feel good about facing the Coumarine Gym?"

"I do," Marinette answered. She didn't have a problem with Gym battles since overcoming her first Gym, but getting to be with Adrien was something she wouldn't object to if he was willing to give her a chance. She really needed to thank Alya for this, big time. "What are your plans?"

"I'm thinking we pack up and head back to Coumarine City," Adrien proposed. "It'll be close to evening by the time we return, though we'll probably part ways once we do reach the city. You have Alya to return to and I have to head to Lumiose City next."

"You have four Gym badges, right?" Marinette asked, mentally berating herself for her next dumb question. "Are you going to challenge the Lumiose Gym?"

"Yep, now that I fulfill the four badge requirement," Adrien replied. "That means Mrs. Chamack will take time out of her busy schedule to battle me."

"Mrs. Chamack televises her Gym battles, so I'll be sure to watch you… I mean, watch _out_ for you since I won't be in Lumiose City to actually watch you," Marinette grinned awkwardly.

"Just wish me luck because I just don't have a lot of it," Adrien requested.

"Cheer me on for my battle?" Marinette suggested as a mutual exchange.

"I could do a prayer or wish upon a star since I won't physically be at your battle," Adrien offered, shrugging.

"Good enough for me," Marinette beamed.

* * *

 _Later…_

Marinette felt that she could take on anyone and anything after the remarkable day she had with Adrien. She wouldn't care if Chloé suddenly came to her to insult her or Lila attempting to trick her that Adrien liked her more. The fact remained that she nearly spent a whole day with him, got to open up to him and overcome a bit of her shyness one step at a time. On top of that, she felt that she actually had a chance to achieve the perfection that was Adrien Agreste despite her common blunders.

Of course, her biggest blunder so far was forgetting to ask for his phone number once again, leaving her unable to communicate with him and vice versa once they parted ways upon reentering Coumarine City.

Marinette shrugged it off. She still had Alya, who communicated with Adrien at a somewhat regular basis. Even though Alya got a lot of jollies from tormenting her over her huge crush on Adrien, she was always supportive in her many endeavors, from following her dream to become a top Pokémon fashion designer to winning over Adrien.

Speaking of the scarlet-brunette journalist, Marinette found her standing at a sidewalk in the middle of town as though she was waiting for someone.

"Hey, Alya!" Marinette called out. Alya waved back excitedly, only to sober up right after and appear uncharacteristically hesitant. Marinette quickly ran over to her. "What's wrong?"

"Hey, girl," Alya greeted back. "I take it everything went well with Adrien?"

"Yeah! I have so much to tell you once we head back to the Pokémon Center," Marinette explained, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Um, I'm afraid I can't head back with you, Marinette," Alya muttered. Even the way she spoke was unsettling. "I'm leaving for Lumiose City tonight."

"Wait, what?" Marinette questioned. This was not how she wanted her best day ever to end, to have to face this sudden twist of fate. "Why?!"

"I have an internship with the Lumiose Press… and I start tomorrow."

* * *

 **I could apologize every time I put up a late chapter update, but this will continue happening until the semester ends and I have fewer distractions to deal with. Along with school, I got distracted with the Fire Emblem Heroes mobile app. Of course, once the Nintendo Switch and The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild make it to the shelves, chances are that I will have zero time to write new chapters. I'm not too concerned with my classes, but I know I'll have to manage my time better for these turn of events.**

 **Anyway, this chapter is can be considered the "Beach Episode" for the whole story. A bit ironic for me as where I am currently, there is still plenty of snow left. Aside from that, I wanted to build up the relationship between Marinette and Adrien a bit more. On top of that, it allowed Marinette to capture a Feebas, another Pokémon I planned for her to have. And now there's the cliffhanger between her and Alya, with Alya possibly leaving her behind and on her own for the first time. Big fight between best friends that are practically sisters? Did you see that coming?**

 **I probably missed out on huge opportunities in making this chapter better with the Adrienette fluff and minor instances of the Love Square in general. You're still welcome to share what you expected or were hoping to see. After all, I'm certainly not perfect and am bound to overlook things.**

 **Also, not that it should matter much, but I am a guy if you were wondering.**

 **Please review!**


	30. Never Alone! A Friend's Promise!

"I'm leaving tonight."

Those words echoed lamentingly in Marinette's head upon finding Alya out on a sidewalk on her way back from Azure Bay. Her mood had been so great after spending time with Adrien and adjusting to his presence to the point that she did not mentally malfunction as often when talking to him. And now that great jubilant emotion she just held had suddenly evaporated away, leaving the aspiring Pokémon fashion designer utterly bamboozled by this twist of fate.

"W-Wait… What do you mean you're leaving?!" Marinette yelped.

"It's as I said, girl," Alya sighed. "I need to be in Lumiose City tomorrow morning and a ride's been arranged for me to arrive there by tonight. I owe you an explanation, I'm guessing."

"You guessed correct," Marinette responded sternly, folding her arms. "What's this about now?"

"Well, long story short, it was only recently that Lumiose Press finally decided to respond to my months long application," Alya surmised casually. "And… I got in!"

"Really?" Marinette took a double take. "Oh, wow! Congrats, Alya!" Her celebratory mood quickly fled upon remembering the situation at hand. "Wait, why didn't you tell me?"

"Um, I just did," Alya shrugged. "Like I said, the acceptance was _very_ recent."

"Hmm, that's sounds too convenient," Marinette mused dubiously. "Telling me this bombshell of news right as I get back from a wonderful almost-date-but-still-not-quite-there-yet with Adrien. You were trying to butter me up for a more favorable reaction to this sudden change."

"Heh, you ought to be an investigative journalist yourself, Marinette," Alya joked to lighten the mood. "You can figure out plans and puzzles in record time, y'know."

"Alya, this isn't funny," Marinette reprimanded somberly. "Of all the things you've pulled on me until now…"

"Girl, I swear I'm not doing this on purpose," Alya waved her hands defensively. "You know I mess with you on occasion, but only on your infatuation on Adrien and you take those teasings in stride."

"Now that I think of it, this is the third strike," Marinette continued in an eerily calm manner, holding three fingers to emphasize her point. "The first was throwing yourself in danger when Team Akuma attacked with Ivan on tow. The second was making Lila think she has a chance with my Adrien by blabbing out her past accomplishments in front of him."

"Whoa whoa whoa, back up a minute, girl," Alya rebutted. "First off, you already forgave me of those mishaps. You can't bring those back up. That's just petty and distasteful. Second, you overreact… _a lot_. Really, I can understand you getting on my case because you're worried and all, but I certainly wasn't expecting the Kalosian Inquisition."

" _Nobody_ expects the Kalosian Inquisition!" a Pokémon Trainer dressed in striking red clothing and accompanied by a Ludicolo and a Cacturne interrupted from the other side of the sidewalk. "Our main weapons are fear and surprise… and… a-and…" He was met with disdainful glares from both girls. "… I-I'll leave now."

"Well, yeah, but… this is so sudden," Marinette mumbled once the awkward moment with the horribly timed joke receded. "Couldn't you have given me some warning ahead of time so I could prepare emotionally?"

"I tried and I wanted to, but I didn't want to get my hopes up only for the Lumiose Press to reject my application for some reason or another," Alya explained, scratching the back of her head.

"Now look who's overreacting," Marinette shot back. "Alya, you're an awesome journalist. The editorial staff at Lumiose Press would have to be utterly braindead to not consider having you."

"Thanks, girl, that really means a lot," Alya smiled.

"That doesn't excuse you from this," Marinette added heatedly. "You thought you could make it up by setting up a random playdate between me and Adrien?"

"I didn't hear any complaints from you," Alya teased, eliciting the infamous stammering and blushing reaction from her BFF.

"Th-That's not the point!" Marinette squeaked, failing to sound as serious as she wanted to be. "It could've gone very wrong if Adrien wasn't as kind and perfect as he is when you flat out sold me out to him!"

"What are you trying to say, Marinette?" Alya prompted, folding her arms. "Are you not grateful that I, as your BFF, set you up with the boy of your dreams? You even had a wonderful time with him based off of that face you had before finding me here."

"Ugh, look, I _am_ grateful," Marinette huffed. "But… I wanted to take things at my own pace."

"Hate to say this, but you haven't been exactly taking any steps closer to Adrien from past encounters," Alya pointed out. "Aside from the Parfum Palace tag battle thing, you didn't make any progress when we found him again by Ambrette Town and then barely yesterday when we arrived here in Coumarine for the Showcase."

"I said I was going at _my_ pace," Marinette reminded tensely.

"There was no pace at all!" Alya denounced bluntly, the sharpness of her declaration causing Marinette to slightly flinch back, much to Alya's personal regret. But she needed to hear this. "Even if I didn't say anything about Lila, she was going to move in on your territory since she was obviously more of a threat than Chloé. Hence why I had to step in and push you two hopeless Luvdisc down along the river of courtship by force!"

"So what you're saying is that I have no chance with Adrien without _you_ ," Marinette spat. "Gee, thanks _so much_ for the 'support' there, _BFF_."

"Girl, the reason you have no chance with him is because you have no confidence!" Alya retaliated instantly, only to realize what had actually escaped from her unhinged mouth. Not even slapping her hand over the lower half of her face couldn't undo the unnecessary painful shot she took at Marinette. The dark-bluenette designer never looked so hurt and betrayed. Alya knew she could have worded it better. The fact that she was also riled up by an emotional Marinette was still no excuse after knowing her for such a long time now. If Marinette was going to cry now, she was going to feel worse than Tauros fertilizer. "… Marinette, listen−."

"Go," Marinette interrupted, taking a step away as drops of bitter tears tore out from the corners of her bluebell eyes. "Go then… Back to Lumiose City and away from this no-confidence loser. Just like Adrien. Just like everyone else!"

"Marinette, you're missing the point," Alya attempted to continue, but Marinette was backing away. "Listen to me!"

"No, I get it now," Marinette shook her head, picking up her steps. "You've been babysitting me the whole time, praising me for every little thing so that I won't get my feelings hurt. You _lied_ to me. And I _hate liars_. So let me not waste your time and force you to lie to me any longer. I'll get stronger without you then if I don't crash and burn like I will do anyway. In other words, let me fail without you."

"Marinette, wait!" Alya called out to her, but she ran off, distraught and unwilling to listen. She pinched the space between her eyes to calm herself. "Oh, Marinette. This wasn't how we were supposed to part ways."

It both pained and annoyed Alya on how oblivious Marinette was to her talents and potential, but at the same time, she understood where her BFF was coming from. She purposefully placed herself with the burdens of being seen as a competent Pokémon Trainer on top of striving to be a Pokémon fashion designer as a defense mechanism. Marinette did not want to be seen as useless and weak, which most likely contributed to her crippling self-confidence issues. It was great that she was humble about her many talents, most likely due to the fact that she did not want to come off proud and egotistical like Chloé, but too much of it blinded her from the privileges she earned from her great works.

Alya wanted her to understand she did not need to remain dependent on her _because_ of how capable she proved herself to be on top of pursuing her own career as an aspiring journalist. However, the timing of the news delivery had proved to be horrible and Marinette was prone to be… overtly dramatic during stressful moments. Her words came out wrong and she wound up attacking one of Marinette's greatest insecurities. If a friend like her admitted that, there was a chance Marinette would fall back to ground zero as an act of true betrayal. Alya swore she'd never sleep well from that even if Marinette did find the strength to forgive her of that terrible folly.

Some friend she turned out to be if she resorted to hurting her, regardless if it was in the right or not.

As Alya continued to sulk in her thoughts with the sun setting beyond the horizon, a black limo with a legitimate company logo from Lumiose City emblazoned on the side doors drove up right next to her. Alya recognized the logo as a local transportation service, which was no doubt the ride she was waiting for. The driver window was lowered, revealing the chauffeur as an older stone-faced man wearing a dark-blue dress suit and having the huge muscular build of a Slaking. There was a strange bit of familiarity from the chauffeur as Alya examined his face.

"Are you… Did the Lumiose Press send you?" Alya asked, somewhat intimidated by the chauffeur when he only managed a solemn nod. He clearly was not much of a talker, but Alya needed to try something out for the sake of saving her friendship with Marinette. "Hey, um, before we leave the city, can you help me out with a really quick favor?" The chauffeur raised an eyebrow, or would have if he had any eyebrows. "I need to find someone. I hope you don't mind. I'm not needed until tomorrow morning anyway and I think we'll make it. Please?"

"…" the chauffeur looked at her contemplatively.

 _Oh, man, what is he thinking?_ Alya thought as no other expression appeared on his face aside from the seriousness he appeared to take his job for.

* * *

"Stupid! Stupid!" Marinette chanted, smacking the temples on her head after every uttered self-degrading word. "Why did I do that?! What's wrong with me…?"

She found an empty public bench and sat down on it after running away from Alya in shame and regret. There were few people and Pokémon hanging around, subtly observing the distraught girl Trainer, but resumed to their own businesses as to respect hers, no matter how strange and seemingly disturbed she came off. Seeing as it was getting dark outside quickly, it was time to leave anyway.

Once Marinette had stopped running, she immediately reflected on her recent actions against Alya. The journalist was right in which she would overreact, but to be fair, Alya did spring the news out of nowhere and her departure was sooner than expected. Still, Marinette could've been more level-headed about it, but remembering who she was, an emotional clumsy wreck who had ridiculous daydreams on how things could go horribly wrong even if they were logically impossible, that reaction was a given.

Marinette needed to grow up.

She remembered that she and Alya discussed the possibility of parting ways at some point during their journey around Kalos in order to chase after their respective dreams. It was then Marinette realized how much she encouraged Alya to go on and do whatever she needed to do as part of being her best friend. It was only natural that friends support one another, which was why Alya stayed by her side since the beginning.

Marinette could not begin to comprehend the stupidity of her recent actions, which stemmed from her own selfishness on top of her typical insecurities. She had gotten so used to traveling with Alya and having her encourage and bail her out from sticky situations that she did not want to consider continuing her journey on without her. And her last act of desperation had certainly shown how immature she reacted.

The dark-bluenette designer felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She suspected Alya was messaging her, no doubt to warn her that she was going to chew her out big time if she found her. Though she hesitated at first, she gave into her curiosity and pulled her phone out. Her eyes widened at the message.

 _LN: Hey! Wanted to let you know that my time off with my friend was a_ _ **Hit**_ _-monchan! Thanks for the advice! :)_

"… Of all the," Marinette giggled beside herself, not expected a text message from him at this time. "At least one of us had a great day and ended it at a great note."

She rolled the phone about in her fingers, debating on her next course of action. She looked at the screen before it dimmed down to save power. Marinette needed help and Liepard Noir was as good as any source of help, considering now that he was technically indebted to her. But while she would not purposefully place others in debt to her, she felt that this exchange of services was warranted and her partner would be able to help her out this time.

 _LL: You're welcome, Skitty. You actually got a sec?_

The response arrived a few seconds after she sent hers.

 _LN: Always here for ya, LL! How can I, your_ _ **Charmeleon**_ _-ing handsome Pard, be of service? ;)_

Marinette worked on her message after letting off a groan and eye-roll from reading the past message, hoping to convey it properly to him so that he could give back an appropriate answer, even if she had to suffer through more lame Pokémon puns and additional inflations of his ego. Amidst typing, she realized something.

Messages through text were a horrible way to convey true feelings and emotions.

The best evidence to support that claim was that users were unable to understand jokes or sarcasm over text messages regardless if they knew the authors of such messages. Most of the time, these things were a hit or miss, but Marinette was at least aware enough to avoid making circumstances more complicated than they need to be. She had enough drama from her impaired friendship with Alya as it was on top of her personal issues.

What she considered doing next was bold as her thumb impulsively tapped the call button under Liepard Noir's name. While Marinette was getting used to the idea of constant contact with her Akuma-fighting partner, this act was also going to encourage him in pelting her with his annoying sense of humor despite secretly liking and being accustomed to his puns. Still, outside from Alya, Tikki, the rest of her Pokémon, and her parents, she felt that she could trust Liepard Noir with this issue and hopefully get sound advice from the goofball dressed in faux leather.

A couple of rings were heard until he picked up on the other end.

"Hello? Milady?" Liepard Noir's voice responded excitedly.

"Hey, Liepard," Marinette replied, making herself sound positive and poised. "Sorry if it's a bad time right now."

"O-Oh, no!" Liepard Noir reassured. "Of course not! It's always a pleasure to serve you, my Lady. Is this trial you're facing need some talking out?"

"Yes, actually," Marinette confirmed, nervously twirling a finger on one of her pigtails. "Long story short, I had a bit of a falling out with my best friend. I've been traveling with her, but now we need to go our separate ways and… well… I overreacted badly and left a bad impression on her. I don't know how she could forgive me after that."

"Oh… gee, I'm sorry that happened," Liepard Noir offered his condolences.

"Yeah, I'm a horrible person," Marinette sighed, shaking her head.

"No, you just made a mistake," Liepard Noir interrupted. "Everyone is entitled to make mistakes."

"But I'm supposed to be a hero, right?" Marinette questioned. "I'm supposed to be the perfect confident hero the people of Kalos can look up to. You may not know who is behind the Ledian mask, but now you know that she is a complete mess under all that fake confidence."

"Ledian, if I can just say one thing, it's that you're an awesome person no matter who is under that mask," Liepard Noir reasoned. "Yeah, I don't know who you really are and as much as I would love to know more of the girl behind the Ledian mask, I respect your wish in keeping our identities a secret from each other. That confidence I saw that time when we rescued that, um, Ivan guy? It's real. It's real enough to inspire hope in the people of Kalos and urge them to fight back against Team Akuma. So don't beat yourself too much over a mistake like that. Take it from someone who's dealt with expectations and pressure, k?"

"… I… I'm not sure what to say," Marinette managed to utter, her heart touched and swelling with warmth. She sensed the conviction and sincerity in his words, finding herself unable to doubt or question his loyalty. "Thanks, Liepard. I won't beat myself down any longer, but how can I mend things with my best friend?"

"Go to her," Liepard Noir advised. "There's no point trying to run from it since your problems will catch up sooner or later. Take a _**Stand**_ _-tler_ and face your fears, even if you have to do it _**Gible**_ by _**Gible**_. If this girl is really your best friend, she'll understand. Have faith in her, just like the people of Kalos do with us. Then work it out so that the two of you have your happy ending… _Just like I hope to have with you one day…_ "

The answer was so plain and simple despite being peppered with bad Pokémon puns. It was always there, right under her nose. Her emotions clouded her judgment once again. It took Liepard Noir hearing her out and calming her down that Marinette made the mental and emotional preparation to confront Alya, even though she did not quite catch that last statement he said after saying she and Alya were bound to have their happy ending.

"I see," Marinette mumbled. "Guess I just needed to talk this out then."

"Anytime, my Lady," Liepard Noir chuckled. "If I may ask, what made you reach out to me?"

"You just happened to come in at the right time," Marinette answered rather airily, signifying her restored emotional integrity and taking on her typical sassy attitude towards her partner.

"Oh? Maybe I should call more often," Liepard Noir suggested; even on the other side of the phone, Marinette could tell he was grinning widely. "After all, it's not polite to keep a _**Lady** -an_ as yourself waiting."

"Nice try, Skitty, but this Ledian doesn't need to be waited on," Marinette quipped. "I should bug out now. Take care of yourself until the next Team Akuma attack."

"I'll be in the _Magne_ _ **zone**_ when you catch me!" Liepard Noir exclaimed. "Later, my Lady."

"Catch ya later," Marinette smiled, hanging up on her phone and taking a deep breath. Her mind was clear and her heart was calm. Despite the burden of maintaining the outstanding image Liepard Noir still had for her even though she pretty much showed her vulnerable side to him over the phone, she wasn't about to go back on his words. "Now to find Alya."

The sun was barely visible over the horizon. Night time was approaching quickly without warning. The cold grip of doubt started to ensnare Marinette from within again, thinking that Alya might've given up on her and went on to Lumiose City without bothering to repair their friendship. That was where she had to stop this dark train of thought.

Marinette knew Alya better than that. If she really had to take a guess, Marinette would believe that Alya was out searching for her, even if it was going to make her late for her ride back to Lumiose City. The dark-bluenette designer shook her head. She wasn't going to make Alya suffer any more of this.

"Marinette! Girl!" Alya's voice called out from behind. To her relief, Marinette found her waving from a window of a black limo driving up to her. "Over here!"

The vehicle came to a smooth halt and Alya practically leapt out of the window. Marinette responded in kind as both girls came together with open arms and jubilant countenances. There were no lingering feelings of bitterness between the two despite the earlier tiff. The most important thing for the both of them was that their BFF was safe.

"I'm so sorry, Alya," Marinette wept, using a sleeve to wipe her tears of joy. "It was utterly selfish the way I handled your news. I was happy for you, but I should've been willing to let you go."

"It's okay, Marinette," Alya replied, taking her glasses off to wipe them as they were getting damp from her own tears. "There was a possibility you were going to 'react' like that, no offense, but it wasn't going to help if I got caught up with the emotional storm, so I'm also sorry about what I said. I lost control and never wanted to break you like that. And yeah, it _was_ horribly timed."

"Well, you have my full blessing to go back to Lumiose City," Marinette assured. "By the looks of your driver, I don't think it'd be wise to make him wait."

"Oh, don't worry about him," Alya waved off. "He's actually very patient despite looking so serious. By the way, you'll never guess it, but that driver was actually Adrien's former bodyguard and chauffeur while we were all still back at the Academy. But now that Adrien is out by himself, this guy just works as a chauffeur for different organizations back in Lumiose."

"Really?" Marinette raised a brow, taking a glance of the stoic chauffeur. "Hmm, now that you mention it, he _does_ look familiar. How did you find out?"

"I followed my hunch by asking a few simple questions while we were looking for you," Alya shrugged. "I also remembered back at the Academy that Adrien mentioned waiting to be picked up by a 'Slaking.' It turns out he called his chauffeur a Slaking because of his big build and that he also owns a Slaking for protection. Anyway, I think I should get going. The way to Lumiose City through the Lumiose Badlands is gonna a bit rough."

"W-Wait, please!" Marinette implored, grabbing Alya by the arm. "Before you leave, I actually want to have a quick battle with you."

"A battle?" Alya repeated. "Now?"

"You said the driver doesn't mind waiting for you and I have a Pokémon I want to show you," Marinette explained. "I caught one today while I was out with Adrien."

"That's great and all, but why a battle?" Alya inquired. "Not that I have an issue with it, but it's kinda random with you challenging me to a battle."

"It was taught back at the Academy that both Trainers and Pokémon achieve a better understanding between each other and their opponent by facing them through a battle," Marinette continued. "In all the battles I've had so far, I've never been able to understand others as well than if I didn't battle them at all. So please battle me, Alya."

"How can I say no to you, girl?" Alya smiled. "Aside from the fact I have to leave. Let me at least take you back to the Pokémon Center. We'll have our final battle there."

"Don't call it our 'final battle,'" Marinette pouted. "You make it sound like we'll never see each other again."

"Fine," Alya sighed. "How about 'the last battle we'll have until we reunite'? Sound good enough for you?"

"Perfect," Marinette grinned.

With surprising cooperation from the chauffeur that looks like a Slaking, they all arrived at the Coumarine Pokémon Center within a few minutes. Both Marinette and Alya took their places opposing each other on a battlefield while the chauffeur simply stood outside to oversee the battle and ensure its timeliness. Alya had already selected her Pokémon to be Amaura.

"Why don't you show me the Pokémon you caught with Adrien?" Alya prompted with a teasing look.

"Gladly," Marinette smirked, tossing a Poké Ball out and calling upon her newest team member.

"Whoa, you caught a Feebas!" Alya remarked. Despite not being in water, Feebas didn't flounder helplessly and appeared ready to accept commands. "There are practically no Feebas sightings in Kalos, except Azure Bay is the place where Water-type Pokémon from around the world tend to gather. Now that makes sense. Girl, you do realize that Feebas can evolve into Milotic, the most beautiful Pokémon in the world?"

"You're a little late to tell me that, Alya," Marinette jested. "Adrien told me all about it."

"Of course he did," Alya responded with a knowing grin. Marinette wasn't about to get flustered by her BFF's teasing now that she was in battle mode. "You're gonna try to impress him by showing that you can raise a Feebas into a Milotic."

"No, I'm not 'gonna try,' I'm gonna _do_ it," Marinette corrected. "Whether you see it or not, Feebas and I have a lot more in common than you think even though I caught her barely hours ago." Feebas somehow managed a nod with her body to concur her sentiments with her Trainer. "We're gonna go far as long as we stick together."

"You wouldn't be Marinette if you didn't," Alya said, placing her hands on her hips. "C'mon and let's get this show on the road. All this talking and stalling makes for bad writing."

* * *

 _ **Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Feebas) VS Alya Césaire (Amaura)**_

* * *

"Fine then, we'll attack first!" Marinette declared. "Feebas, use Tackle!"

Feebas hobbled on the ground, building up power before sending herself flying into Amaura's neck. The force managed to the Tundra Pokémon to back up a bit, but she had otherwise shrugged off the hit.

"That's a pretty strong Tackle," Alya commented.

"Feebas, Tackle again!"

It was not like Marinette had any other choice right now considering Tackle was the only offensive move Feebas knew. In her haste in wanting to show off her new Pokémon, she didn't even consider what new moves she could teach Feebas for future battles. In any case, she had to improvise.

"Not going to make this easy for you, girl. Amaura, Icy Wind!"

Feebas found herself intercepted midair by a gale of glittering ice blowing out of Amaura's mouth. Even with type resistance, the Fish Pokémon was sent back to the ground with bits of ice clinging onto her fins. She shivered from the lingering chilliness.

"Tackle one more time!"

Refocusing herself upon hearing Marinette's voice, Feebas attempted to flounder about to build up power. Her movements were noticeably slower than before, though that was a given as the previous Icy Wind numbed her big time.

"Sorry, girl, but I'm not holding back for your sake," Alya announced. "Amaura, now use Aurora Beam!"

"Quick! Dodge!" Marinette countered.

The first rainbow-colored beam Amaura unleashed was barely evaded. Feebas managed to roll slightly to the side to avoid a direct hit with the resulting shockwave the Aurora Beam created upon hitting the ground pushing her further away. Marinette quickly picked up on Amaura locking onto her Feebas, predicting where she was going to end up in order as to ensure the next attack would hit. She had to think fast as Alya was about to issue another order.

"Rapid fire Aurora Beams, Amaura!"

"Feebas! Use the Aurora Beams to your advantage and dodge!"

Planting her feet firmly into the ground, Amaura sent out a barrage of Aurora Beams in short bursts. Feebas recovered from the previous attack to see more multicolored blasts of light heading her way. Seeing the logic of her recent evasive tactic making up for her limited mobility on land through Marinette's command, Feebas began to anticipate the Aurora Beam reaching her first.

She rolled out of the way and rode on the aftershock of the missed Aurora Beam. Feebas continued her activity for the incoming Aurora Beams closest to her. All this movement and rolling on the battlefield was gradually warming her body, wearing away the numbing ice that clung to her from Amaura's Icy Wind.

"Dang! That girl never ceases to surprise me," Alya grinned proudly as she watched the ongoing battle. "Even with limited movement and having one weak offensive move, Marinette knows how to bring out a Pokémon's true inner strength." She closed her eyes in contentment. _To think she just caught that Feebas with Adrien watching out for her. Yeah. That explains a ton._

"Feebas, get closer and use Tackle!" Marinette ordered.

The Fish Pokémon controlled her rolling and turned her movement into flopping, hopping through the openings of the remaining Aurora Beams before leaping high and taking a swift dive into Amaura's forehead. The collision was strong enough to get Amaura to recoil, lowering her head from the blunt trauma.

"Amaura, you alright?" Alya called out, to which her Pokémon nodded back despite harboring the lingering painful sensation.

"Don't let up, Feebas!" Marinette bellowed. "Tackle!"

From falling out of the air after bouncing off of Amaura's head, Feebas went for a straightforward Tackle by using the energy she gained from her fall upon landing and leaping back into action. This foolhardy ploy was foiled as Amaura lifted her neck back up with a gaping mouth charging up with multicolored icy energy.

Feebas wound be being blasted at point blank and at close range due to being practically inches from Amaura's face. The Fish Pokémon was sent flailing backwards before landing harshly on one side and dragging along the ground. There was still a bit of movement in Feebas's body, but it was faint.

"Hope you realize how careless that was," Alya advised.

"Sorry, but what else could we've done?" Marinette questioned. "Feebas only knows Tackle and Splash."

"You're not giving yourself or Feebas enough credit, Marinette," Alya admonished. "If Pokémon battles were based on moves alone, then this battle would've been over. But the fact that you knew how to get Feebas to use my own moves against me was just brilliant. You'll come up with something if you're determined to win."

"I'm not concerned about winning," Marinette shook her head. "I just want to help my Pokémon be the best they can be. It's the least I can do for them helping me with my dreams."

Listening to her words, Feebas felt touched. This human girl with bluebell eyes was so sweet and sincere despite only meeting her within a day. It was natural to desire to be better, which was something Feebas hoped for as her own end goal was to become a strong and beautiful Milotic. But to do that, she needed to develop the strength worthy of such a Pokémon. She recognized Marinette as a worthy Trainer. It was time for her to become a worthy Pokémon.

Setting herself back upright, Feebas was ready to go. She heard Marinette cheering her on while her opponent appeared pleased with her fighting spirit.

"Shall we resume," Alya suggested. "Amaura, use Aurora Beam!"

"Feebas, let's prepare a counterattack!" Marinette exclaimed enthusiastically.

Achieving a sense of one with her following the declaration, Feebas felt additional power welling up from within her being. She watched as Amaura charged up her special attack. It would help if Feebas knew more moves aside from an ineffectual Splash and an ineffective Tackle.

Through an unexplainable intuitive feeling, Feebas opted to focus the new power she felt rising from within into her mouth as to imitate Amaura preparing her Aurora Beam. Much to Marinette's surprise, energy became visible within the open space in front of Feebas's mouth as a small orb. The energy defined itself as its color turned from white to light blue. Small bolts discharged from the growing orb.

Amaura sensed that her opponent was practically learning a new move as she was done charging up. As a means to test Feebas's newfound strength, she promptly fired her Aurora Beam. Feebas retaliated in kind, which caused three jagged beams of icy blue energy to burst from the orb to meet up and clash against the Aurora Beam.

"Whoa," Alya gasped.

"What's going on?!" Marinette yelped.

"Girl! Your Feebas somehow learned Ice Beam!" Alya clarified excitedly.

"H-How?!" Marinette responded, still astounded from the feat. "I mean, not that there's anything wrong about it, but how's that possible?!"

"My guess? I'd say Feebas is a quick learner after watching Amaura's Ice attacks," Alya surmised.

The collision between Amaura's Aurora Beam and Feebas's newly learned Ice Beam still went on during the commentary. However, while Amaura still appeared raring to go, Feebas looked fatigued and was struggling to keep up in the power struggle. At a moment of weakness, the Aurora Beam pierced through the Ice Beam and struck Feebas down.

Feebas was sent tumbling before Marinette's feet, completely exhausted and unable to battle.

"I guess that's that," Marinette sighed, smiling in spite of the loss. She picked up her Feebas, who slowly stirred back into consciousness. "That was a wonderful battle, Feebas. Let's keep on going together."

Feebas smiled and nodded before falling asleep in her arms due to exhaustion. Marinette smiled fondly as she returned Feebas into her Poké Ball.

"Well, we finished on time," Alya spoke up, approaching her after recalling Amaura and thanking her for a job well done. "If you looked at the big guy, I'd say we're finally trying his patience."

"I understand," Marinette replied, pulling Alya into a hug. "I'm really going to miss you, you know."

"Girl, I'll be in Lumiose for the time being," Alya reminded, rubbing and patting her back in the embrace. "You'll be back once you beat the Coumarine Gym. Besides, I honestly think you could pull off the solo traveling pretty well and still be just as successful if not more."

"Nah, I couldn't have made it this far without you, Alya," Marinette said, shaking her head as she placed her at arm's length. "You and my Pokémon deserve all the credit."

"You are too modest for your own good sometimes," Alya chuckled. "Anyway, I'm serious. Stay strong no matter what. You're never alone, Marinette. Remember that Rose, Juleka, and Nathaniel are still in town, waiting to see your Gym battle as promised back from the Showcase."

"You're right," Marinette said, pulling away while new tears started to form from the corners of her eyes. "S-Sorry, but I can't help it."

"You'll be fine," Alya laughed good-naturedly, patting her emotional BFF on the arms. "This battle proved it. This is not a good-bye forever, y'know. I'll probably be back by your side before you know it after I handle some paperwork and training at Lumiose Press. Until then, continue to believe in yourself, Marinette, just like I, your BFF, do."

"I'll make you proud," Marinette grinned.

The two girls performed an enthusiastic special handshake reserved for their friendship alone before Alya ran off to join the Slaking chauffeur. Marinette placed a hand over her calmed heart. Every day since starting her Pokémon journey was a big adventure. Even with her friendship with Alya repaired and enhanced, she was bound to have great adventures even though the scarlet-brunette journalist had to take her required leave.

The day was nearly done and the sun was almost gone. Marinette needed to retire for the night to get a decent amount of sleep in preparation for challenge the Coumarine City Gym tomorrow. That reminded her to text Rose, Juleka, and Nathaniel about her plans since they've been asking when she was actually going to head to the Gym. As she went inside writing up her message, her phone buzzed with a new message, this time from Alya. She couldn't help but laugh and blush at the same time.

 _Alya: Hey! I almost forgot! Text me all the juicy deets on the day you had with you-know-who! ;) I'm making a special record for my godchildren on their parents' ridiculous interactions! Special emphasis on their mom's adorkableness and their dad's obliviousness!_

It was like Alya never left at all.

* * *

 **I had this finished before March ended, but I couldn't get around to posting it. And I didn't want to post on April 1st for, well, reasons. Anyway, I apologize for the consistently late chapter updates, but at least the semester is almost done for me. As a side note, I was in a Monty Python mood the past week after watching the Argument Clinic skit in a class of mine, hence the reference you might've caught near the beginning of this chapter. I should also mention that it's already been over a month since the Nintendo Switch was out and I was also caught up in playing Breath of the Wild. Even when you beat the main story, there's still plenty to keep yourself occupied with in the game.**

 **Hope this chapter turned out plausible for you readers. While the solutions would be a bit obvious to you, remember that the main cast of characters is composed of young teenagers still trying to learn about the world around them, so of course emotions and lack of common sense abounds. Plus, it was the ideal opportunity to get in some development for Marinette's Feebas, though I will confirm that she has not fully mastered Ice Beam, which should provide some additional things for them to work on.**

 **I will also confirm that Marinette will finally face the Coumarine Gym next chapter.**

 **Please review!**


	31. Marinette Grows! VS the Coumarine Gym!

" _Hey! Just like the morning sun shining above Kalos−!"_

" _Yawn_ … Time already?"

Marinette stretched her arms out upon sitting up on her bed. Her phone had been stationed by the side of her pillow as it continued its loud song and vibrating alarm. This was to ensure that she wouldn't sleep in upon remembering that Alya was not with her, but back in Lumiose City to begin her internship with Lumiose Press. The dark-bluenette designer smiled fondly over the memory of her best friend. She strangely found herself accustomed to having Alya wake her up, sometimes with her Elekid if she was being stubborn in getting out of bed.

She saw that Tikki was already awake and fluttering over her bed. Marinette kept Tikki out of her Poké Ball because she couldn't trust herself to stay awake once her phone alarm lived its purpose.

"Re-dian!" Tikki greeted sunnily.

"Hmph, glad some of us are morning creatures," Marinette yawned again, shutting off her alarm. While the song she picked out to wake her up was good, catchy and was covered by Jagged Stone for this case, she found herself preferring Elekid's mild electrocutions as her wake-up call. Not even Kirlia's Thunderbolt would suffice. Did that make her weird, weirder than her normal weird? "It's going to be… interesting without Alya. At least I still have you, Tikki. You and the rest of the team."

"Ree-Reda," Tikki reminded.

"Oh, yeah," Marinette mumbled, rubbing her bleary eyes with a wrist. "Gotta meet up with Rose, Juleka, and Nathaniel and head to the Coumarine Gym together. I'm actually glad they decided to stick around."

She picked up her phone to see that Alya sent her an early morning message. It didn't sound off due to Marinette's personalized settings, meaning before her alarm would officially wake her up, nothing else would. Of course, in cases of emergency, things would be handled differently. Marinette quickly scanned over her absent best friend's message with a heartfelt smile on her face.

 _Alya: Morning, girl! Sending you my love and thoughts! Good luck at the gym! I better see you here immediately with that new badge!_

Tikki went on to grab one of Marinette's arms with all four of her hands, pulling her out of bed in order to start her day now instead of idling away with small talk. Marinette got the hint and went on her own to grab a towel and take a shower while Tikki hovered in place, pleased with how responsible her Trainer is capable of being when pushed at the very least. She knew Marinette had initiative even without Alya around, it usually required appropriate incentives to get her going.

A good amount of time later, Marinette returned, feeling fresh as a Sunkern covered in morning dew. It was relatively easy for her to be happy and optimistic. It was who she was and how she was raised. Even dark hours couldn't keep her down for long, but it would take at least a voice of another, one who cared and loved her, to pull her back on her feet in an instant.

Marinette felt blessed, to say the least, as she gathered her belongings after taking a quick breakfast in the form of a couple of croissants and bottled water, left her borrowed room in the Coumarine Pokémon Center, and arrived within the main lobby to meet with three loyal friends that were more than happy to cheer her on. Rose outshone the more subdued Juleka and Nathaniel as she immediately squealed upon sight and caught Marinette in an excited yet very tight embrace. The quiet duo merely waved as Marinette found herself losing oxygen.

"Ooh, Marinette! I can't believe you're finally going to challenge the Coumarine Gym!" Rose exclaimed, mercifully releasing the dark-bluenette designer from her surprising death hug. "It's always a blast to watch you and your Pokémon battle!"

"Yeah, can't wait to see how strong you've gotten," Nathaniel added.

"Mmm, what they said," Juleka concurred.

"Thanks, you guys," Marinette smiled, bashfully placing a hand behind her head. "Guess I'm just really eager to get this out of the way so that I can challenge the Lumiose Gym next."

"That's right, you mentioned Alya had to go ahead for her Lumiose Press internship," Rose commented. "Gosh, that must be so exciting. Wow! Look at the two of you pursuing your dreams, even when you're separated like that. Hmm, hey, Juleka, you think we should split off some time too?"

"Um, sure, whatever you want," Juleka shrugged. "I won't steal any of your performing secrets."

"I know you won't, but now that I think of it, it could be a big surprise for the both of us for the next Showcase," Rose proposed. "And then we can probably see ourselves more as rivals and be super competitive, like Kim and Alix!"

"Those guys are more unstable than a Fire-type's temper," Nathaniel remarked. "I probably would understand rivalries better if I had a rival."

"Have you decided what you wanted to do yet, Nathaniel?" Marinette asked.

"Oh, uh, I'm still sitting on the fence about it," Nathaniel mumbled. "I've gotten to the point where I'm drawing Pokémon in action instead of being in nature, but I'm still not sure where to go."

"We've offered Nathaniel some ideas," Rose chimed in. "To go with finding a new outlet for his creativity, we did suggest becoming a Pokémon Coordinator since Showcases are for girls only."

"The only thing is that there are no Contest Halls in Kalos and I don't feel ready to just leave Kalos yet," Nathaniel admitted, looking away rather self-consciously. "It's lame, I know."

"It's not lame," Marinette rebutted. "It's okay if you don't feel ready to fly out into the world. Part of me actually wants to see the world beyond Kalos, but there are still places here I haven't visited yet. There's so much inspiration to take in for my designs. I think it'd be helpful to at least tour around the Kalos region first before tackling new places."

"Speaking of designs, I'd love to see what you've drawn up recently, Marinette," Rose said, giddily clasping her hands together. "Ooh, and mind if I submit some ideas for new Pokémon-themed dresses? Juleka and I still want you to design our dresses once we make it to the Master Class Showcase."

"Yeah," Juleka nodded. "Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Marinette grinned. "It's actually an honor and no doubt I'll be rooting for the both of you to become the next Kalos Queen."

"Don't want to sound like a downer, but Mireille is going to be tough to dethrone," Nathaniel explained. "On top of having a synchronous flowing style with her Pokémon, her naturally sunny disposition continues to win over the hearts of many."

"Then we'll just have to work even harder and figure out how to be the best Kalos Queen," Rose resolved. "Right, Juleka?"

"I'm with you every step," Juleka affirmed rather shyly.

"But for now, we've got to support Marinette in her Gym battle," Rose resumed, eagerly snatching a bemused Marinette by the arm and pulling her to the exit. "Let's go!"

"Wh-Whoa, Rose!" Marinette yelped as she was dragged along. "Why are you _this_ excited? It's my battle."

Nathaniel and Juleka quickly exchanged befuddled glances before following them out of the Pokémon Center.

* * *

 _A little while later…_

"We're here!" Rose exclaimed.

"Eh heh, thanks for the support, Rose, but you really didn't have to lead the way and pull me along," Marinette responded with a few amused laughs.

"Sorry!" Rose beamed, releasing Marinette from her rather inescapable grip. "I'm just so ecstatic to see a Gym battle! I haven't actually taken the time to visit one since we left Lumiose City. Juleka and I leaned closer to becoming Pokémon Performers before we even set foot in a Gym."

"And we haven't caught any of our other classmates in Gyms, so there was really no reason for us to check them out," Juleka added as she and Nathaniel caught up.

The four of them arrived in front of an enormous aged tree structure that had the space of a huge skyscraper. It bore the official Pokémon League emblem and further inspection revealed the tree to be hollowed out to a certain extent. The Coumarine Gym was stationed by the grassy outskirts of the city. It was the furthest point for the city to be inland considering that Coumarine City was a pretty big port city.

Even from peering through the perceived entrance of the Coumarine Gym, the interior visible within their periphery wouldn't be out of place in a dense forest home to magical, mischievous but still regarded as fictional woodland creatures. However, the inside of the Gym as they went in and explored appeared to have been designed to hold some basic comforts, like the room on the right with a tea table that had a familiar girl with orange hair and glasses sitting with a stocky older man dressed in a blue officer uniform.

Oh, back up a moment.

"Hey, isn't that−?" Nathaniel questioned.

"Sabrina and her dad," Marinette finished.

"Visitors!" Sabrina perked up, standing from her seat. "It's my former classmates from Lumiose Academy! Hi!"

"Hey, Sabrina," Marinette greeted back with Rose giving her own smile and wave from the side. "Did we come at a bad time?"

"Marinette, it's you!" Sabrina commented, appearing impressed. "Wow, are you here to challenge my dad to a Gym battle?"

"Uh, yeah, that's kind of the deal right now," Marinette replied. "Is this a bad time?"

"Oh, no," Sabrina waved off. "We're just finishing breakfast. It's so cool you're here because you're an incredible Trainer, Marinette."

"Oh, um, thanks," Marinette smiled back. Despite the fact that she was essentially Chloé's lackey, Sabrina was a kind person on her own and only followed through spiteful acts under her orders. Rose was the most forgiving out of all of them, but Nathaniel and Juleka were more or less wary around her because she still committed unscrupulous acts under her free will. "Have you been home for a while now?"

"For the past week, yes," Sabrina nodded. "Chloé and I came here for her to win the Plant Badge." She then became somber rather quickly. "But then I somehow lost contact with Chloé a few days ago. I haven't heard from her since Adrien came by to challenge the Gym."

"Both were good battles, if I may input," the older man that was with Sabrina interrupted. "The one with Chloé and the other against Champion Agreste's son, I mean. Anyway, where are my manners? The name's Roger Raincomprix, Leader of the Coumarine City Gym and head of the Kalos Police Force. You young Trainers were in the same class as Sabrina in Lumiose Trainer Academy?"

"Yes, sir," Marinette answered. "I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Rose Lavillant!" Rose responded as though they were taking roll call. "Present!"

"… Juleka Couffaine," Juleka waved bashfully.

"And I am Nathaniel Kurtzberg," Nathaniel scratched the back of his head. "Pleasure."

"I'm impressed on how well-mannered you children are," Roger grinned. "I must thank you for looking after Sabrina in Lumiose Academy. Sure she's a simple drive away from home, but she's a growing girl now and needs to find her own way, even if she's been at home for almost a week."

"Dad," Sabrina bemoaned in embarrassment.

"Um, sir, if it's not too much trouble," Marinette began. "Can I request for a Gym battle?"

"It's no problem, Ms. Dupain-Cheng," Roger replied. "Just give me a few minutes to make my rounds around the Gym. I've got to make sure the plants are doing well."

"Okay," Marinette responded. "And just 'Marinette' is fine, sir."

"Hey, Marinette, why don't you join us?" Sabrina suggested. "Dad will be done quicker and you can even check out the whole Gym. It's so cool. It's like a giant tree turned into a building, y'know? It's a wonderful place for Grass-types to thrive in and grow."

"Sure," Marinette shrugged noncommittally.

Given that this was one of the few moments that Sabrina was being genuinely nice and that little was known of her background due to being overshadowed by Chloé, Marinette had to wonder what motives she had in getting her involved with her father's routine. Her current entourage of friends had nothing against the suggestion, however.

Soon enough, they found themselves visiting different locations within the Gym. The places were nothing more than gardens harboring different plants and colorful flora. It wouldn't be so out of place if there wasn't a hefty police officer taking on the role of gardener. Roger even tied on a dirt-stained forest-green apron and put on thick gloves to fulfill such responsibilities.

In a matter of moments, Marinette found herself kneeling by a grassy patch and instinctively pulling out weeds while her other friends were scattered about doing other garden-related tasks like watering and pruning. She then remembered in spite of the sudden transition in activities that she and her friends were helping Roger finish up so that she could have her Gym battle. In her haste, her hands swiftly yanked off every weed and obstruction they could reach.

"Whoa, slow down there, little lady," Roger chuckled as he observed from behind. Confused by the warning, Marinette stopped her work while the Coumarine Gym Leader knelt down next to her and used his hands to brush some stems aside, revealing a tiny seedling that just barely sprouted out of the dirt. "You nearly yanked out this little guy before he could reach maturity."

"Oh, um, I'm so sorry," Marinette apologized nervously.

"You can probably imagine that I was also quite the hot-blooded and impatient Pokémon Trainer back in the day," Roger continued. "See, the former Leader of the Coumarine City Gym taught me about the natural order, how different forms of life grow and progress at their own rate. Like I mentioned, I used to be very impatient and tried to force things to fit my demands, but that only led me to harsh defeats. Can you see why?"

"No, sir," Marinette shook her head.

"My previous way of thinking made me overlook crucial details and I lost sight of the bigger picture," Roger surmised. "Since then, I strove to maintain a level head so that I wouldn't lose sight of the big picture ever again. And this change inspired a desire to preserve and uphold order no matter what form or framework it takes, whether it is the law and order of the land or the order of nature itself. As you can see, the plants in and out of the Gym are thriving under my diligent watch as they follow their natural order. It's like a person being innocent of a crime unless proven guilty, and that's when I step in. And gardening turns out to be big stress reliever, so that's a bonus for me."

"That's really impressive, sir," Marinette remarked. "What happened to the former Coumarine Gym Leader, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm guessing you're asking about the Gym Leader that was around when I first visited the Coumarine Gym," Roger deduced. "He took on new responsibilities assigned by the Pokémon League Committee before the guy before me took over as the new Gym Leader. That older man's probably retired by now if he's still alive and kicking."

"I see," Marinette nodded. "I liked the lesson you mentioned about the natural order, so I was curious."

"It's no problem, Marinette," Roger assured. "Say, it looks like Sabrina and the others are finishing up. Let's clean up and head for the battlefield. My battle judge is on his way."

The progression from gardening to Gym battle preparation was certainly speedy. The entire group had relocated to the central battlefield. There was an enormous amount of air space compared to other Gyms, given that they were buildings while the Coumarine Gym is inside a gigantic hollowed tree. Slight streaks of sunlight shone through the foliage that made up the ceiling. Given on how the battlefield chamber was setup, there were no seats for spectators. Rose, Juleka, Nathaniel, and Sabrina stood on a large sturdy platform elevated high from the battlefield's level. Marinette, Roger, and the battle judge were at their respective places.

"This is an official Gym battle between the Coumarine City Gym Leader, Roger Raincomprix, and the challenger, Marinette Dupain-Cheng," the battle judge announced formally. "The basic rules follow the standard three-on-three style of battling. The match will be over if all three Pokémon on either side are declared unable to battle. Furthermore, only the challenger is allowed substitutions. There is no time limit, so Trainers, please select your first Pokémon."

"Time for me to test you," Roger began, holding up his first Poké Ball. "Weepinbell, you're on standby!"

His Pokémon was a dual type combination of Grass and Poison, the evolved form of Bellsprout. Marinette quickly scanned the Flycatcher Pokémon with her Pokédex, finding immediate details that Roger's Weepinbell was a female and was at a sufficiently high level as expected of a Gym Leader's Pokémon. She soon replaced the device with a Poké Ball in her hand.

Due to finding out a while ago that the Coumarine Gym Leader specialized in Grass-types, Tikki and Swadloon were sure to be on her team for this battle. The third choice was basically up for grabs. Feebas, unfortunately, wouldn't do well here as a result of the type disadvantage on top of not fully mastering her Ice Beam. By elimination, either her Kirlia or Togepi would work.

Marinette figured she would have time to decide soon enough.

"Swadloon, I need you!"

"Interesting choice," Roger mumbled as Swadloon took to the field. "Two Grass-type Pokémon colliding from the get-go, but will the secondary types play their appropriate part in this fight? I wonder."

"Let the battle begin!" the battle judge declared.

* * *

 _ **Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Swadloon, ?, ?) VS Roger Raincomprix (Weepinbell, ?, ?)**_

* * *

"I'll make the first move," Marinette proclaimed. "Swadloon, use Energy Ball!"

Swadloon conjured the vibrant green sphere on command and launching it at Weepinbell, squarely hitting her in between the eyes. Even as the smoky aftermath cleared up seconds later following the impact, no signs of effect were shown on Weepinbell's body.

"Did that do any damage?" Nathaniel inquired.

"By type disadvantage and my dad's Weepinbell's strength considered, I'd say very little," Sabrina answered. "They're getting a feel for each other right now."

"Not bad," Roger grunted. "Our turn. Weepinbell, Sunny Day!"

A sharp skyward echo bellowed out of Weepinbell. The light overhead slowly intensified before consuming the above foliage completely with solar energy. The temporarily enhanced sunlight casted its bright warmth upon both Swadloon and Weepinbell. The leaf cloak that Swadloon wore started to radiate a brilliant green glow.

"That Swadloon's Leaf Guard activating," Marinette noted to herself. "What's Roger up to? I gotta act before he does." She returned the entirety of her attention to the ongoing battle, where Swadloon and Weepinbell were locked in a stare down. Roger appeared impassive. "Swadloon, String Shot onto a branch above! Let's ride!"

The Leaf-Wrapped Pokémon enacted her and Marinette's favorite tactic as she leapt into the air and fired a sturdy silk string out of her mouth to one of the hanging tree branches above. She pulled herself up and built up momentum swinging around the battlefield. She bit off and fired a new string upon other branches before she memorized the system of silk strings she left all around for her to use and swing with. Weepinbell kept her eyes closely upon the swift moving Swadloon, but found herself caught off guard when Swadloon swung overhead and behind her, breaking out of her line of sight.

"They're getting fired up now!" Rose exclaimed as Swadloon continued swinging faster in the air with every used String Shot.

"Dive down and use Bug Bite!" Marinette ordered, believing that Weepinbell couldn't keep up.

Swadloon swung in from behind, opening her mouth wide to reveal a pair of cute fangs she kept from her Sewaddle days. It was sure that the attack was going to land, but Weepinbell turned her body with a shifty glint in her eyes while Roger smirked at the outcome. Marinette was confused over their reactions, but then the thought occurred to her that they lured her into a trap.

With astonishing speed, Weepinbell moved out of the way while Swadloon wound up getting a mouthful of dirt, to which she promptly spat out. There were things even she wouldn't eat if she was starving.

"What's going on?" Marinette demanded.

"That's Chlorophyll!" Sabrina explained. "It boosts Weepinbell's speed under harsh sunlight."

"Quick, Swadloon, back to the air with String Shot!" Marinette commanded.

"No you don't," Roger intervened. "Use Gastro Acid!"

Weepinbell instantaneously appeared in front of Swadloon, catching her off guard as the Flycatcher Pokémon heaved up quite an amount of nauseous green acid out of her gaping mouth and soaking her with it. Marinette and her friends couldn't help but recoil in disgust from the spectacle.

Swadloon stumbled back and attempted to shake and wring herself dry. The Gastro Acid quickly dissipated from her body, as well as the green glow of Swadloon's Leaf Guard.

"What just happened?" Juleka asked.

"Gastro Acid represses the target's Ability for as long as the user remains in battle," Sabrina clarified. They were impressed by her knowledge of Pokémon moves and abilities, no doubt due to being a Gym Leader's daughter and doing most of the dirty work for Chloé. "I think I know why my dad wanted Swadloon's Ability out of the way."

"Why?" Nathaniel followed up. "Is Marinette really in trouble?"

"You'll have to see for yourself," Sabrina said rather grimly.

"Bug Bite, Swadloon!" Marinette charged in.

Taking advantage of the moment as well as the fact that Weepinbell was within range, Swadloon went for broke and latched her glowing fangs into one of Weepinbell's leaves. The sharp pain caused Weepinbell to move about violently as to shake her off.

"Weepinbell, calm down!" Roger barked. "Bear it and use Poison Powder!"

"Don't let Weepinbell go through with it!"

In desperation, Swadloon thrashed Weepinbell about, swinging her side to side and slamming her against the floor while she still maintained a hold on Weepinbell's leaf. Unfortunately, the Flycatcher Pokémon had enough willpower to remain conscious of her given command. Swadloon sensed her intent and garnered as much strength as she could to fling Weepinbell away.

In midflight, Weepinbell regained control and aimed her low mouth at Swadloon to spew out a poisonous cloud of violet powder that quickly consumed Swadloon. Marinette had let out a wordless scream, immensely worried that her Pokémon was easily subjected to poisoning.

As the Poison Powder cloud dissipated, there were no outward symptoms of poisoning as a Pokémon would usual exhibit, much to everyone's surprise. Upon closer inspection, Swadloon's entire face was hidden deep within her leaf cloak, which appeared to have prevented her from inhaling the Poison Powder in the first place.

"That's some quick thinking," Roger commented. "I thought with Leaf Guard out of the way, Swadloon would be vulnerable to non-volatile status conditions, but it looks like this Pokémon knew how to make full use of her natural physical characteristics. I'm afraid I can't let that happen again."

"I'd like to see you try," Marinette retaliated. "Swadloon, String Shot on Weepinbell!"

This time, Swadloon released multiple treads out of her mouth to ensnare her opponent. However, with the Sunny Day still active at the moment, Weepinbell made full use of her increased speed and sidestepped out of the way while snagging a side silk thread with a leaf. She gave it a hearty yank, pulling the surprised Leaf-Wrapped Pokémon along for the ride.

"Flawlessly executed. Get ready, Weepinbell."

"Energy Ball!"

Despite having her String Shot being used against her and being heaved against her will, Swadloon formed an Energy Ball as she was heading towards Weepinbell. Unfortunately, Weepinbell was still too fast.

"Grass Knot!"

A pair of long grass blades shot out of the ground by Weepinbell's will right as Swadloon was sailing through them before the blades tied themselves in the air and retracted down upon Swadloon, trapping her against the earth and disrupting her Energy Ball altogether. Swadloon found herself completely immobile at the moment.

"Swadloon, are you alright?!" Marinette called out.

"Swadloon won't be after this," Roger interjected. "Poison Powder!"

Another cloud of venomous violet powder was exhaled out of Weepinbell. Facing up and unable to pull up her leaf cloak, Swadloon was fully exposed and subjected to poisoning, evident with discharges of purple bubbles and sparks on top of the expression of severe discomfort she had. The Grass Knot wore out and withered away, having served its temporary purpose. Swadloon feebly stood upright. It was obvious that the poison was going to hinder her battle performance big time.

"This is going to make things harder if I continue battling like this," Marinette mumbled, pulling out a Poké Ball upon making the immediate mental decision to substitute. "Sorry, Swadloon, but return now!"

She hated to retreat, but Swadloon knew that this was for the best and allowed herself to be recalled once the Poké Ball's red beam made contact. All the while, Marinette's friends were divided by the sensations of curiosity and concern from witnessing the action.

"I don't know how well Swadloon can help Marinette after all that," Juleka remarked. "Y'know, being worn down from battle along with the poisoning."

"She might have an idea on taking down Weepinbell," Rose guessed.

"Hey, Sabrina, is Weepinbell really that strong?" Nathaniel questioned.

"My dad switches out Pokémon before each Gym battle to appropriately test Trainers, just like any other Gym Leader would," Sabrina explained. "Since this is Marinette's fourth Gym battle, of course he would be using moderately strong Pokémon to test her ability to work with her Pokémon. Weepinbell, among a few others, have been specifically trained for this purpose."

"Have you helped him train before?" Rose asked.

"Only a few times whenever I needed to train my Pokémon," Sabrina answered. "My Bulbasaur evolved into an Ivysaur during training when I came home a week ago, but even then, I was training with some of my dad's weaker Pokémon. He's really a strong Trainer, hence why he's also given the head chief of police for all of Kalos."

"Is that… something you wish to do?" Nathaniel followed up. "I mean to follow in your dad's example and all."

"Oh, to be honest, I don't know what I want from my journey," Sabrina smiled weakly. "I've been following Chloé the whole time, so…"

"Oh… um, I see," Nathaniel gulped, fearing that he might have hit a sensitive area. "If it's any consolation, I'm kind of trying to figure out what more I want to do too outside of sketching wild Pokémon."

"You guys will find your passion just like Juleka and I have with Showcases in no time," Rose reassured. "Now let's use our passion and cheer Marinette on like we're supposed to! Go, Marinette!"

"I really need to watch out for Weepinbell's Gastro Acid and Poison Powder," Marinette murmured. She smiled to herself when she heard Rose rousing the others to cheer for her, giving her their full support. Surpringly, Sabrina was all for it, though Marinette was able to pick up her cheering for her father as well. In any case, she had her second Poké Ball on hand. "I'm gonna have to rely on my lucky charm now. Togepi, I need you!"

The Spike Ball Pokémon appeared raring to go and very willing to perform better. With additional battle experience under her belt and having gone up several levels since the Shalour City Gym, Togepi was confident to take down her designated opponent.

"I don't discriminate on Pokémon, no matter how young or small they look," Roger stated. "Worst case scenario is sending Togepi down to Pokémon juvie. Weepinbell, apprehend with Gastro Acid!"

"Dodge it!"

Togepi was on the move, making sure she wasn't in the same place, but to her surprise, Weepinbell zipped about the battlefield. Unable to anticipate where the Flycatcher Pokémon was going to end up, Togepi was unable to prevent herself being drenched by Gastro Acid from above, which led to suppressing her Serene Grace.

"My, you're a repeat offender if you're going to fall for this twice. Poison Powder!"

"Now, Togepi! Extrasensory!"

To Roger's surprise, Togepi reacted first this time and captured his Weepinbell in her telekinetic attack before she could unleash Poison Powder. He then noticed from above that the sunlight had dimmed down greatly. Sunny Day had finally ended, and with it Weepinbell's boosted speed. It was hard to tell if Marinette had stalled for time until the Sunny Day wore off or if it was a lucky coincidence for her.

Togepi then mentally flung Weepinbell to the side with great force. The super effective attack, along with the great impact Weepinbell made upon crashing into a wooden wall, rendered her dazed and immobile, signified with swirled eyes.

"Weepinbell is unable to battle!" the battle judge determined. "Togepi wins!"

"You did it!" Marinette applauded, much to her little one's delight. Togepi's body briefly lit up, signifying the end of Gastro Acid suppressing her Serene Grace. "That's my Togepi!"

"Aww, that's so cute!" Rose squealed, surrounded by Juleka and Sabrina, who shared the same sentiments. "Marinette congratulating her baby Pokémon like a proud loving mother. It's so sweet!"

"Yeah," Juleka nodded.

"Marinette really is amazing," Sabrina added. "I don't understand why Chloé doesn't see this."

"Because she hates Marinette?" Nathaniel interjected with a shrug. "It's so unreasonable why _anyone_ would hate Marinette. I think she really can win the Kalos League, even though it's not her main goal."

"She'll have to get past my dad first," Sabrina reminded. "And it's not going to be an easy battle for her. Weepinbell may be down, but he has two fresh Pokémon left."

"I gotta hand it to you, Marinette, you know when to get down to business," Roger said as he recalled his fainted Weepinbell and switched out for his next Poké Ball. "But let's see if you can bring order to this rowdy garden of mine. Book 'em, Amoonguss!"

Roger's second Pokémon took on the form of a large gray mushroom with a Poké Ball design on the top cap, wielding two smaller Poké Ball cap shields on each arm. The look on Amoonguss's face certainly meant business despite the large round pink mouth it bore. Or rather, _he_ bore as Marinette found after quickly looking the Mushroom Pokémon up on her Pokédex.

"Another dual Grass/Poison-type," Marinette noted. "Amoonguss must also be capable of poisoning, so we got to keep our distance. Togepi, you ready?" She received animated chirps from her Pokémon in response. "Okay. Let's start off with Extrasensory!"

Togepi blasted Amoonguss head on with super effective psychokinetic energy despite Amoonguss shielding himself. She then levitated him up a meter before speedily slamming him back down on the ground and releasing him from her Extrasensory. If Roger liked it if she was a straight shooter, then so be it.

"Yeah! Direct hit!" Rose cheered.

"Easy there, Rose," Nathaniel chuckled, softly rubbing the side of his head. "That was my ear you shouted in."

"Eep! Sorry, Nath," Rose giggled, cutely sticking her tongue out while giving herself a light bop on the head. "I guess Pokémon battles tend to bring out the worse in me."

"It's also kind of why we veered away from battling to do Showcases," Juleka added. "Once Rose gets going on something, she can't stop. Compared to battles, Showcases are subdued enough to keep her from going crazy."

"Now Togepi, use Metronome!" Marinette commanded.

A little rhythmic sway of Togepi's stubby arms and the unpredictable power of Metronome became manifest. Togepi took a deep breath and respired out a concentrated stream of flames out of her mouth, catching many off guard over the unlikely probability that Metronome provided such a powerful attack at this time.

"Need some fire control here," Roger coughed. "Amoonguss, Sludge Bomb!"

Amoonguss responded against the Flamethrower with a heavy barrage of Sludge Bombs. The conflict transpired at the center of the field with each successive Sludge Bomb exploding into thick opaque smolder against the Flamethrower as to weaken its force. This ultimately ended in a built-up smoky stalemate that shrouded one side from the other. Marinette analyzed the situation, believing she could get the drop on Roger and his Amoonguss while the aftermath's haze lingered.

"Togepi, charge in and use Sweet Kiss!"

"Amoonguss, don't drop your guard and counter anything they attempt with Sludge Bomb!"

The Mushroom Pokémon narrowed his fierce eyes upon the lasting murky cloud. The entire battlefield nearly fell into silence save for the cloud slowly disappearing. Amoonguss was aware that Togepi couldn't wait forever and that she was bound to be exposed sooner or later.

Her counterattack came soon as a flurry of sweet cherub projectiles soared towards him from one end of the smoke. Amoonguss unleashed his own flurry of Sludge Bombs to shoot them down. Soon after, more cherubs flew in from the other end while he finished off the first round. Amoonguss was quick to react and dismantle the second Sweet Kiss wave with more Sludge Bombs. It was clear that Marinette's current strategy was to make the most out of their cover and overwhelm the opposition within the limit. The approach was rudimentary by concept, but still produced great results.

But as the limit for how much longer the shrouding haze stayed was depleting fast. Togepi's tiny silhouette could be faintly made out as a reward for their patience. A sinister glint twinkled in one of Amoonguss's eyes as he leapt up high into the air with surprising finesse to avoid the remainder of the Sweet Kisses and honed in on Togepi's location. Neither Marinette nor Togepi had time to react and defend against the heavy bombardment of Sludge Bombs, whose volatile properties blew away the rest of the smoke in addition to Togepi as she was sent violently tumbling back to her side before abruptly landing on her feet. It was sheer luck that she didn't wind up being poisoned from the attack, but the fact that Sludge Bomb had a major type advantage against her meant that her overall stamina took a huge dip.

"Togepi, hang in there!" Marinette called out worriedly, debating if she should switch her out before she would seriously be harmed.

"Amoonguss, Body Slam!" Roger resumed.

The Body Slam was narrowly evaded considering that Amoonguss was still up in the air from the previous jump. The ground shockwave did knock Togepi back a bit, causing her to lose her footing and fall on her back.

"Togepi! Get away from there!"

"Grass Knot!"

Despite the Spike Ball Pokémon's attempts to roll, a small Grass Knot emerged to ensnare her by one of her feet. Togepi was incapable of escaping the inevitable.

"No!"

"Stun Spore!"

Amoonguss was relentless in his assault as he spewed out a mist of glittering orange powder at the downed Togepi. Marinette felt herself baulk at the paralysis symptoms her Togepi started to show. It was bad enough that her Swadloon was poisoned. Now Togepi was paralyzed. Roger certainly knew how and when to play the status-ailment strengths of Grass-types. He was a natural at it.

 _A natural_ , Marinette pondered in her head. _Okay, treating this whole thing as a garden metaphorically, Roger has the home advantage. He's the gardener… No, in this case, he's the persistent weed trying to prevent my other plants from growing because I'm the gardener. Oh, I wish I had more experience in gardening, but it's not like my family had a huge backyard behind the bakery to grow some flowers or even berries. It's Lumiose City, for crying out loud! All things natural are placed in the public park._

"Oh, dear, now what can Marinette do?" Rose questioned restlessly.

"She can keep going or switch out," Sabrina construed. "But remember that her first Pokémon is already afflicted with poison."

"In other words, she's still at a disadvantage," Juleka surmised.

"No way, Marinette is not going to give up," Nathaniel proclaimed. "She's really amazing. She'll win in the end."

"Yeah, well said!" Rose concurred. "Let's keep supporting her no matter what!"

"Togepi, Extrasensory!" Marinetted shouted.

Finding the strength to move for the time being upon getting out of the Grass Knot, Togepi unleashed a potent telekinetic beam to force Amoonguss back. The Mushroom Pokémon was sent into a bark-covered wall, but unlike his teammate before him, he was not out just yet. The super effective Psychic-type attack was bearable for Amoonguss's unsurprisingly high stamina.

"Amoonguss, I think it's time we take them in," Roger quipped. "Lay down the law with Sludge Bomb!"

The retaliation was quick. The Sludge Bombs came barreling in and overwhelmed the Spike Ball Pokémon. This time, Togepi was sent bouncing and rolling before coming to a rough halt before Marinette's feet. Marinette felt her heart ache at the sight of her dirtied and bruised Togepi. The swirled eyes she had now were mercy.

"Togepi is unable to battle!" the battle judge declared. "Amoonguss wins!"

"One culprit down, two more to go," Roger remarked solemnly.

"He won't get away punishing you like this, Togepi," Marinette whispered to her weakened Pokémon as she cradled her in her arms tenderly. "You were even better than the last Gym. I'm proud of you."

Togepi frailly peeped, happy to do her part as she was recalled into her Poké Ball. Marinette's nurturing look soon transitioned into that of fiery determination. With one Pokémon weakened and poisoned while her third remained fresh, the dark-bluenette designer knew there was no more room to mess up at this point. Fortunately for her, Roger's Amoonguss was worn out, which she considered as another blessing Togepi was able to leave for her.

It was time to make the most of the situation. Her friends watched in anticipation as she brought out her next Pokémon.

"You can do it, Marinette!" Rose continued cheering on.

"Swadloon, you're up again!"

The Leaf-Wrapped Pokémon made her appearance by attempting to stand tall, only to cringe back due to the poison resuming to sap her of her remaining endurance. So instead of showing off, she went for a stare down against the equally fatigued Amoonguss.

"Let's wrap this case up while your Pokémon is charged for poisoning," Roger said drolly. "Amoonguss, Sludge Bomb!"

"Protect!"

It was surprising on Roger's part, but not for the spectacle wherein Swadloon's Protect barrier easily absorbed Amoonguss's Sludge Bomb. Amoonguss had to cease due to his own battling exhaustion, signaling an ideal moment of weakness.

"Now's her chance," Juleka commented quietly.

"Swadloon, String Shot!" Marinette yelled.

The poison didn't deter her in her directive. Swadloon was able to entangle Amoonguss completely, wrapping her silk rope around his stem body, trapping his arms and even obscuring his mouth despite his eyes still being out. Swadloon performed another favored maneuver by tugging the Mushroom Pokémon along and swinging him around in circles before a shout from Marinette signaled her to sever the connection from her mouth. Amoonguss was predictably sent flying into the side.

"'Mon down!" Roger gasped. "I repeat, 'Mon down!"

"Energy Ball!"

It was Marinette's turn for a full-on offense. Swadloon quickly conjured an Energy Ball and lobbed it to where Amoonguss landed. The resulting explosion freed Amoonguss from his binding silk wrappings, which also revealed his dazed unresponsive look. It was apparent that even a supposedly ineffective Energy Ball was enough to wipe him out given all the trouble Togepi managed to put him through.

"Amoonguss is unable to battle!" the battle judge ruled out.

"Marinette did it!" Rose shrieked joyously.

"I think you spoke too soon, Rose," Sabrina pointed to the field, particularly upon Marinette's Swadloon.

Swadloon was struggling to stand upright as the poison symptoms appeared to have gotten more intense. The venomous sparking discharge and bubbles were certainly horrifying to look at, given that they're signs of a greatly distressed Pokémon. However, it didn't help that Swadloon was swaying side to side for a few seconds before collapsing forward with her face pointing ahead. She didn't get up afterwards.

"Swadloon is also unable to battle!" the battle judge determined. "This round ends as a draw!"

"Aw, shoot!" Rose huffed. "Marinette was so close too!"

"Now both of them are down to their last Pokémon," Nathaniel pointed out. "This final match should settle it."

"This has actually been a very exciting battle," Sabrina remarked. "I'm fine with whatever results because I know my dad always does his best in every battle he's had."

"Your sentence has doubled big time now that we're down to our last legs," Roger announced, recalling his fallen Amoonguss and thanking him afterwards. "Will your last Pokémon be able to bail you out of this?"

"I know full well I'm not above any law," Marinette responded, recalling her fainted Swadloon and giving her appreciation for lasting as long as she did. "But for as long as I've lived abiding by the rules, there's always a loophole to find and exploit."

"Heh, kids these days," Roger chuckled, taking out his final Poké Ball. "I suppose it can't be helped then. Let me introduce you to my longtime partner in fighting crime. Go!"

Without another word, he chucked the Poké Ball high in the air, releasing a Pokémon of sturdy build and stature. Marinette recognized this quadruped Pokémon from briefly passing through the Baa de Mer Ranch on the way to Coumarine City, or rather this Pokémon's pre-evolved form.

She didn't need the Pokédex to explain that this was a Gogoat she was now dealing with. Marinette still took the device out for it to properly identify this Gogoat as a male as well as to discover that he was levels of strength higher than Weepinbell and Amoonguss. And from the looks of things, Roger's Gogoat had the look of a worn veteran battler with a ragged leafy mane around his neck and a wizen glare from his eyes.

"It's up to you now," Marinette whispered to her final Poké Ball before turning her full attention to the battlefield. "Time to win this! Tikki, spots on!"

Her longtime trustworthy Ledian partner emerged from her Poké Ball, invigorated and ready to fly high on command. Tikki floated down to meet Gogoat for their ultimate faceoff. The atmosphere within the entire Coumarine Gym immediately became tense. Both sides clearly showed no signs of messing around. The end was near. There could only be one winner by the conclusion of this battle. The battle judge signaled to both sides to start.

"Show us what you got, Marinette," Roger prompted.

"Tikki, let's start off strong with Silver Wind!"

The Five Star Pokémon went up a few levels of altitude for an idyllic vantage point before releasing a strong gale of silvery powdered scales. Gogoat stood his ground and braced against the full blast in spite of the type disadvantage he had. Roger seemed determined to test the strength of his opponents to the point he allowed things to happen naturally.

Sure enough, Gogoat proved to be able to withstand a super effective Silver Wind, appearing undeterred and unscathed from the first attack. To Marinette's luck, though, a brilliant aura briefly flared out of Tikki's body, signifying the power boost in all of her stats due Silver Wind's secondary effect.

"Not bad. Try this! Razor Leaf!"

"Counter with Silver Wind, Tikki!"

It was Gogoat's turn to attack as a volley of spinning razor-sharp leaves, living up true to the attack namesake, were launched out of the Mount Pokémon's mane. Tikki aimed a Silver Wind column to intercept the incoming Razor Leaf attack, but the overall forces upon collision were shown to arrive at a stalemate.

"Do it, Gogoat!"

"Huh?!"

The aggressiveness Gogoat placed in his attack somehow went up several notches as he bellowed into the air, conjuring up a multitude of Razor Leaves until it looked like he created a leaf whirlwind to conceal himself. Not wanting to let him continue his ploy, Tikki forced a stronger output of Silver Wind by flapping her wings even more vigorously.

It appeared to have succeeded as the Silver Wind was pushing back the initial Razor Leaf attack until broke through and went straight for Gogoat's whirlwind. The Silver Wind then pierced through the swirling leaf tempest. But to Tikki and Marinette's horror, Gogoat was nowhere to be found.

Marinette then let out a yelp upon discovering Gogoat had somehow reappeared behind Tikki, having used his Razor Leaf attack as a distraction that magnificently confounded the both of them. Tikki barely turned around upon hearing her Trainer, but had no time to react once Roger issued his next command.

"Gogoat, Aerial Ace!"

The horns on Gogoat's head glowed with power. He leapt up and struck Tikki at the side. The fluidity of the Flying-type attack was reminiscent of a Swellow's tail during flight. Tikki managed to catch herself upon hitting the ground, landing on all four of her hands while reeling from the painful slash she managed to endure. If anything, the defense enhancement from her first Silver Wind on top of her own determination saved her this time.

"Tikki, can you keep going?" Marinette questioned, keeping her rising panic under control. Tikki managed a thumbs-up before placing the hand back on the afflicted side. "We can't let them land another hit like that or it's game over for us."

"You girls got moxie," Roger commended. "I can respect that, but if you can't handle a rudimentary attack like that, then I'm afraid you won't be getting a badge today. Aerial Ace again!"

 _What am I supposed to do?!_ Marinette quickly retreated to her thoughts as Gogoat began to stampede towards Tikki. Time in the outside world was practically frozen while she was safely in her mind, but that benefit could only last for so long if Marinette did not take action. _No doubt he had Gogoat know Aerial Ace to handle Bug-types. I gotta think of something or we're finished! Let's see… Aerial Ace is an attack that almost never misses and it's practically a cut so swift it can easily strike down a Flying-type Pokémon midflight. Hmmm… What would Alya say in a situation like this?_

She actually did try to imagine what her BFF would say at a time like this.

" _Girl, nothing you do is ever a waste of time,"_ Alya's encouraging voice echoed as an answer to her plea. _"I'm here for ya and so are the rest of your Pokémon."_

In a strange conversion within her thoughts and memories, Marinette remembered the recent things Roger taught and showed her while she and her friends helped out in gardening prior to the Gym battle.

" _My previous way of thinking made me overlook crucial details and I lost sight of the bigger picture," Roger surmised._

It started to make sense to Marinette what she needed to do. The gardener metaphor she also attempted to make while her Togepi faced off against his Amoonguss also became clear in its meaning. The bigger picture was pieced together in her head as she took a breath and calmed down.

Marinette can see it now.

"Tikki, how about we give them a taste of their own medicine," Marinette smirked. Their unity allowed Tikki to understand what she was getting at, giving a smirk of her own back. "Silver Wind!"

Renewed by their resolve to win, Tikki found the strength to pull off a radius-wide Silver Wind. She was hidden within the windstorm of silvery powdered scales just like Gogoat had done with his Razor Leaf. Roger had to raise a brow at the attempted mimicry, but dismissed it as he believed Gogoat's Aerial Ace will seek out the target no matter what.

The Mount Pokémon proceeded to charge in, but was slightly slowed down as he endured through the super effective hit. Nonetheless, he swung his head and used his horns to cut through the Silver Wind current. Gogoat wound up on the other side of the dismantled Silver Wind, but Tikki managed to vanish.

"What the?!" Roger thundered. "Where did Ledian go?"

As an answer to his question, Tikki flew in from above and was at a hugely advantageous position to strike back.

"Tikki, use Mach Punch!"

One speedy punch enhanced by her Iron Fist, Tikki practically socked Gogoat from the end of her side of the battlefield to the other end back at his side. Gogoat was still standing, but given his enraged reaction, he appeared to be getting more pumped up than before as he scraped one front hoof a few times into the dirt and gave off a steamed snort.

"You can't resist arrest forever," Roger warned.

"I'm not done yet," Marinette retaliated. "Tikki, Mach Punch again!"

"Grass Knot!"

Gogoat reacted quickly enough to produce a Grass Knot in the middle of the path between him and Tikki as she flew forward. Due to her current super speed from her Mach Punch, Tikki was unable to turn away in time as the Grass Knot managed to grab an ankle before pulling her down to the ground rather harshly.

"Oh, no! Tikki!" Marinette cried out.

"Use Leech Seed!"

"Mach Punch!"

Marinette made no hesitation in giving the command. Tikki kicked off the Grass Knot and flew swiftly back into action. She witnessed Gogoat spitting out peculiar seeds up into the air. Tikki soon had an idea of what Marinette would want her to do next. Using her temporary speed boost, the Five Star Pokémon used her Mach Punch to send the seeds back to the sender.

In which case, the Leech Seed was planted in front of Gogoat instead. From the planted seeds grew and sprouted into thick vines that whipped around and searched for the nearest target to trap. Gogoat just happened to be in the way and was immediately bound by his own Leech Seed.

"Yes! Awesome, Marinette!" Rose hailed.

"Uh, I hope you actually remember that Leech Seed has no effect on Grass-types," Sabrina pointed out, causing Rose to give her an incredulous look.

"… Oops?" Rose squeaked.

"Nice ploy, but Gogoat won't lose energy to Leech Seed," Roger said matter-of-factly.

"That's not my plan," Marinette replied coolly. "Acrobatics!"

Roger had to take a step back to realize his short oversight of the situation. Gogoat was still constricted by Leech Seed and even though it would have no effect on him, he was still tied up and thus vulnerable to be whacked. Tikki built up her momentum with a variety of aerial tricks before dive-bombing Gogoat before he could free himself.

The collision shoved Gogoat out of his vines and sent him dragging along the ground. He gave off a weak bleat before allowing his head to fall back on the ground in defeat.

"Gogoat is unable to battle!" the battle judge concluded, raising the flags up. "Ledian wins! This official Gym battle goes to the challenger, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

"And that's… case closed," Marinette sighed in relief, placing a hand over her heavily beating heart.

"She did it! She did it!" Rose chanted jubilantly, grabbing onto Juleka's hands to get her into the spirit of victory. "Awesome battle!"

"Mmm, yeah," Juleka mumbled, smiling softly.

"That was really too close for comfort," Nathaniel remarked, giving off a deep exhale.

"You said it," Sabrina agreed. "Both Marinette and my dad fought hard, but Marinette got him in the end. I honestly didn't expect her to hit back Leech Seed like that."

"That's Marinette for you," Nathaniel responded. "Hey, just curious, what are you planning to do next?"

"I don't know," Sabrina shrugged. "I can't get a hold of Chloé, so I'm pretty much lost. I was hoping to ask Marinette if I can join her instead."

"I don't think she'll mind, but is there really nothing you want for yourself?" Nathaniel asked.

"Why do you care?" Sabrina countered back. "You usually keep to yourself and don't really involve yourself in the affairs of others."

"Good question," Nathaniel mumbled. "I don't know. I thought we might have had some sort of common ground."

"What common ground?" Sabrina questioned.

"I know even you don't like the way Chloé treats others since she treats you the same way," Nathaniel explained. "That, and I'm also trying to find my way in my Pokémon journey."

"I thought your dream was to sketch every Pokémon you can find," Sabrina said thoughtfully.

"It still is, but I guess I want a bit more out of this journey," Nathaniel continued.

"Oh, I see," Sabrina nodded, managing a sincere smile. "Well, um, best of luck to you then, I guess."

"Same to you," Nathaniel replied. "You know, if you had been this nice back at Lumiose Academy, you would've had more friends outside of Chloé."

"Wait, really?" Sabrina inquired expectantly.

Before Nathaniel could give an answer, both he and Sabrina suddenly found themselves pulled along by the arm by Rose. She wanted all of them to meet up with Marinette down on the battlefield as she was about to be presented with her reward for clearing the Coumarine City Gym.

"On behalf of the Pokémon League, I am pleased to impart proof of your victory here in the Coumarine Gym," Roger began, taking the badge from the tray the battle judge was carrying. "Here is the Plant Badge. You earned it."

"Thank you, sir," Marinette said, containing her excitement until the right moment as he handed her the Coumarine City Gym's badge. "Miraculous Ledian! I just won the Plant Badge!"

"Re-da!" Tikki hummed, perching herself upon Marinette's head and pumping a triumphant fist in the air.

"Congratulations, Marinette!" Rose exclaimed as she and the others arrived at the center of the field.

"Rad battling, Marinette," Juleka beamed.

"Yeah, you're really amazing," Nathaniel concurred quietly. "Even with the stuff I learned from the Academy, I could barely keep up with all that went on."

"Hey, Marinette?" Sabrina prompted meekly, having all eyes looking upon her. "Do you mind if I join you for a while?"

"Thanks, Sabrina, but I think I'll be going on my own for now," Marinette replied, noting the rather troubled look the bespectacled girl had. "Hey, if it makes you feel better, we've been thinking about holding another class reunion at Lumiose City. You're invited, of course."

"R-Really?" Sabrina gasped hopefully.

"Yeah," Marinette nodded, looking back at Rose. "Actually, it was Rose who proposed the idea and it'd be nice to see how everyone's doing this far along."

"I've actually contacted Ms. Bustier about our plans not too long ago and she said she would be happy to help host the reunion," Rose added.

"I'd be happy to help," Sabrina volunteered. "Is there anything you need me to do, Rose?"

Marinette smiled to herself watching Sabrina being accepted by others now that she was away from Chloé. She really did feel sorry for her back then, but she certainly didn't regret beating Chloé in a battle a while ago. This separation was really a good thing then now that Sabrina had an opportunity to make real friends and find her own dreams, whatever they may be.

"You kids are a good influence for my daughter," Roger said, placing a firm hand on one of Marinette's shoulders as he knelt down closer to her level to whisper something more. "Please continue watching over Sabrina. She really is a sweet girl."

"I promise, Mr. Raincomprix," Marinette whispered back, receiving a few good-natured pats from the Kalos police head chief. _Wow, are we actually going through with this? I wonder how the others are doing right now. Alya? Adrien?_

* * *

 _Somewhere in the Lumiose Badlands…_

"I thought I saw him here," a Youngster groaned.

"No way, dude," another Trainer rebutted. "I called dibs on challenging Champion Agreste's son first."

"Get in line, you twerps," an older Pokémon Trainer with a surly attitude spat as he approached them. "I'm gonna be first to prove to Champion Agreste that I'm more than qualified to take on the Kalos League. I'm gonna send his son back to him in a box."

"Dude, that's a bit brutal," the second Trainer remarked.

"No one, not even Champion Agreste, can tell me what my limits are," the surly Trainer declared, running off to find his quarry.

Unbeknownst to them, the Ace Trainer they were looking for was right under their noses. Or rather, he was hiding behind a nearby rock slope with his Liepard to keep him company. Adrien could've sworn that a place like the Lumiose Badlands would be devoid of wandering Pokémon Trainers and would finally have some time to himself like he did back at Coumarine City. But he should have known that a route assigned the number thirteen would have spelt trouble for someone of his luck.

"Remind me why I stayed an extra night in a place like this," Adrien muttered wryly.

"Reowr," Plagg grunted, shrugging.

"Me telling you is not helping, Plagg," Adrien sighed, prompting the Cruel Pokémon to snicker at his expense. "I don't mind battling, but this is getting ridiculous. The wild Pokémon here are bad enough, but the persisting Trainers are just over the top. I'm tired of it and I know the rest of you are too, so unless you want to continue battling on the way to Lumiose City, I suggest you giving me helpful advice for once." Plagg stopped laughing and looked away. He was by no means disobedient, just a bit rebellious if it got his Trainer wound up like that. "Now I wish I could stay in Coumarine City, but Father will find out and force me to continue on."

"Ra-reowr?" Plagg asked.

"We can arrive at Lumiose City if we can make it through the Badlands before nightfall," Adrien explained. "At this point, I'm tempted to go as Liepard Noir, but I think I'll attract more attention if I did that."

"Ragh," Plagg exhaled, shaking his head.

"C'mon, Plagg," Adrien spoke, seeing that the coast was clear. "We're burning daylight."

As bright as Adrien was when it came to Pokémon battling, Plagg saw that he wasn't particularly smart on other subjects. One perfect example was that even he could pick up that Marinette girl was practically yearning for him, but it was sometimes too good for him to even bother doing something about it as that girl winds up tripping over her words as much as she did on her feet. Plus, he disliked being involved with romance, except if it involved cheese. Cheese made in Moo Moo Farm would always be his favorite, though he was also open to cheese from Baa de Mer Ranch. He needed to convince Adrien to go back to that wonderful place soon.

In any case, Plagg found himself running alongside Adrien through the Lumiose Badlands, avoiding the line of sight of any roaming Trainer or aggressive wild Pokémon for as long as possible.

They did pass by a one-sided Sky Battle along the way.

* * *

 **I'm surprised how I managed to get this done while studying for final exams. I guess it turns out that writing out chapters is really a good distraction after hours of intense studying. Given that I've be rewatching old XY episodes for inspiration, you ought to see some similarities between this Gym battle and the one between Ash and Ramos. Anyway, I'm glad to get this out of the way. Soon, the semester will be over, but I won't be as frequent as I use to at the beginning due to new responsibilities.**

 **So this story has its own TV Tropes page as I announced on my bio a while back. I think it's cool and I am grateful that this fanfic does mean a lot to many of you. I'm really thankful to you readers and to those that contributed to it. I checked it out so far and I'm impressed on the amount of tropes that were derived here.**

 **Storywise, I really am aiming to set up another reunion as a way for our heroes and their friends to evaluate how far they came since starting their journeys. As such, I will be slowly updating the Pokémon teams on my page at any instance I can get.**

 **Please review and I'll catch ya'll later!**


	32. New Attack! To the Kalos Power Plant!

"Thunder! Finish 'em off!"

The clear blue sky blackened in an instant. A fierce lightning bolt surged from the black-clouded heavens, striking down its ill-starred victim. The target's attempt to flee high was in vain as it was found spiraling uncontrollably towards the ground. Not even hearing the Trainer's cry was enough to spark back any fighting spirit.

"Pidgeot, no!"

Or rather, it was a Mega Pidgeot that fell into a small blustery canyon of the Lumiose Badlands upon exposure to such a brutal Electric-type attack before reverting back into his regular form in defeat. The opposing side reveled over the fact that they took down a Mega Evolved Pokémon without having access to Mega Evolution themselves.

"So _this_ is the power of the famed Sky Trainer, Xavier Ramier, huh?" the opposing Pokémon Trainer scoffed as his Pokémon returned to his side. "I had assumed that someone of your Flying-type expertise would've been prepared against Electric attacks, especially with Mega Evolution in your hands."

The older gentleman with a noticeably beak-like nose wearing a gray air suit to glide upon the wind frowned as he landed to his fallen Pidgeot's side. Pidgeot was able to move his head up to receive his hand, thankful for his kindness and love for all Flying-types.

"I suppose facing an Eelektross would back me into a corner," Xavier hummed, petting his Pidgeot. "It was a fine match, nonetheless."

"A 'fine match,' you say?" the other Trainer mocked. His Eelektross mimicked his bothersome mannerisms. "It was so one-sided! Even when you were forced to use Mega Evolution, you couldn't even touch us! Pathetic!"

"Young man, please respect Flying-type Pokémon," Xavier admonished. "As a matter of fact, you were allowed to use Eelektross in our Sky Battle because of the Levitate Ability. Do not take these things for granted. Had it been any other Pokémon that could fly or hover, I'm afraid the outcome would've ended differently."

"You're just mad that you lost," the young Trainer taunted. "The so-called great Sky Battler? Nothing more than a has-been who can't even defend against Electric attacks with his so-called years of Flying-type experience!" He then nodded to his Pokémon. "C'mon, Eelektross. Let's ditch this place. Smell ya later, Ramier!"

The snot-nosed brat and his Eelektross chortled during their leave, leaving Xavier to tend to Pidgeot's burned wounds while recovering from the immature verbal abuse. He kept Revives and Hyper Potions on hand to help his Pokémon's recovery, but that defeat and subsequent humiliation continued to ring in his mind as he muttered continually how people these days have no respect for Flying-types.

This spectacle was noted by a Venomoth with a peculiar device fluttering at an out-of-sight distance.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

"Ah, so now I know why the caged Staravia sings," Poison Moth quipped, watching the live feed from his Venomoth messenger via his great monitor.

"Vii," Nooroo vibrated morosely from the back of the room.

"It's been a while since I found such potential to boost Team Akuma's power," Poison Moth ruminated. "Poor Mr. Ramier just had his wings clipped in a humiliating Sky Battle. Being demolished in a field you made your forte makes such a delicious plate of irony, leaving him vulnerable to become a new Bond Hybrid under my control. Oh, the destruction this one will cause will surely lure in Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir."

The Akuma Leader switched the communication channel on his monitor to contact a pair of Akuma Grunts closest to the Lumiose Badlands. He had his soldiers stationed around various places throughout the Kalos region, serving as his eyes, ears, and hands to carry out his ultimate goal of capturing Xerneas and Yveltal.

"Poison Moth, sir!" the Akuma Grunt on the other end saluted.

"See to it that man and his Pidgeot do not escape so that I can work my magic on them," Poison Moth ordered.

"Understood, sir," the Akuma Grunt nodded. "Question, sir. What about the Kalos Power Plant? Permission to takeover and harness energy?"

"Granted," Poison Moth answered. "Take our new friend with you once he and his Pidgeot become one. It should take no time at all."

"Sir!" the Akuma Grunt exclaimed before the communication was cut and the Akuma Leader switched back to Venomoth surveillance.

"The conversion process with the Mega Evolution energy has improved since our previous experimenting with the boy with the Rhyhorn, but I wonder how this will turn out with a Pokémon that can actually Mega Evolve." He tapped his cane into the floor with theatrical flair. "Fly to him, my little Venomoth, and turn him into my one-winged angel!"

* * *

 _Back in the Lumiose Badlands…_

Xavier attended to his Pidgeot's every need. Even upon recovering energy, the Bird Pokémon was still shaken up from the last unfair battle against Eelektross. As such, both Xavier and Pidgeot were at a loss on what to do upon being surrounded by a couple of strangely dressed people with a Venomoth flapping over them.

"What is this?" Xavier demanded, instinctively placing his Pidgeot in a protective embrace. "Who are you people?"

His answer came in the form of a human-shaped hologram projected out of the Venomoth's device. Xavier could've sworn he heard something about this on the news, but his thoughts came to a halt when the projected masked man spoke in a smooth persuasive tone.

" _Xavier Ramier, a pleasure to make your acquaintance_ ," Poison Moth began, performing a formal bow. " _I am Poison Moth and I'm here to bestow upon you wings that can take you beyond the sky, as well as the power to make people respect Flying-type Pokémon. All this can be yours as long as you do what I say._ "

"I have no desire to turn my back to the teachings of Pokémon I grew up with," Xavier retorted. "So my answer to you is no, Poison Moth."

" _I'm afraid I wasn't asking for your permission_ ," Poison Moth replied calmly, summoning his Malamar next to him out of the Poké Ball. The Overturning Pokémon appeared very realistic despite also being a hologram as well. " _But I know you didn't mean it. I can see the desire for revenge against that Pokémon Trainer in your eyes. Now gaze your eyes upon Malamar's as you begin to accept this part of you. It won't be long now until those Key Stones are mine and they lead me to Xerneas and Yveltal. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!_ "

His Malamar casted Hypnosis once Poison Moth gave the signal. The influential light emitted from Malamar's torso captivated both Xavier and his Pidgeot, making them malleable and more cooperative to accept the bombardment of Mega Evolution energy from Venomoth.

"Mission accomplished," the male Akuma Grunt announced. "Time to move on to the Kalos Power Plant."

"Wait, check this out," his female Grunt partner intervened.

The holograms of Poison Moth and Malamar disappeared. Venomoth promptly activated the device's Mega Evolution energy ray functionality. There was no need for Team Akuma to use up a Key Stone as Xavier already had one embedded in the whistle hanging around his neck. True to the female Akuma Grunt's word, the transfiguration sequence was unique to begin with as it forced Pidgeot into his Mega Evolved form.

That still didn't minimize the twisted horror show of human and Pokémon becoming one as their bloodcurdling screams could attest to.

* * *

 _A little while later…_

"A few more miles and we're home free," Adrien sighed in relief.

His and Plagg's sprinting across the Lumiose Badlands, evading the sights of any Pokémon and Trainer along the way, was prosperous so far. They were nearing the Kalos Power Plant, which signified that they were one quarter away from reaching their final destination of Lumiose City.

"Ra reowr," Plagg groaned.

"Plagg, if I feed you now, you're going to get a cramp," Adrien scolded. "Can't you hold in your appetite until after we arrive in Lumiose City?"

Plagg looked away aloofly and snorted. Nevertheless, he understood and was willing to follow along for now, but he was certainly going to give Adrien trouble for withholding him from his precious Moo Moo Farm cheese.

The precious. _His_ precious.

Adrien won't keep him separated from the precious forever.

But as their luck turned out, his Trainer was the least of Plagg's troubles in keeping him away from the precious as the both of them noticing something in swiftly from the sky. They happened to glance up in the direction where a small dot in their vision started to grow and form into something akin to a large Flying-type Pokémon having a passenger on its back with two more hanging from the legs.

"Plagg, hide," Adrien commanded, the both of them finding a nearby rock to hide behind while this strange occurrence flew overhead past them and to the Kalos Power Plant. He narrowed his eyes on the two holding onto the Flying Pokémon's legs for a clearer view and recognized their uniform suits. "Oh, no, those guys are from Team Akuma. My guess is that they're on the move. I got to change and contact my Lady. Man, I also have to let Nino know I'll be held up again. Plagg, let's go."

Plagg bemoaned. From the constant battling to an Akuma attack on the rise, this was just not his day.

* * *

 _Back in Coumarine City…_

"Feebas, Ice Beam again!"

Marinette observed her Pokémon concentrating the icy blue energy from the front of her mouth. The initial setup phase usually went off without a hitch. The sphere that formed the Ice Beam remained stable, but up until the point that Feebas would unleash the attack, in which the three jagged beams that would usually flow together break off into completely different directions and cause the Ice Beam to break apart.

The dark-bluenette designer felt that she was going on a roll following her triumph at the Coumarine City Gym. She wanted to get her and her team stronger to catch up to her beloved Adrien once more, and that required some serious self-discipline.

As such, she was on her own once again following lunch time. Rose and Juleka went on their way after congratulating her for her victory and having lunch with her. The same was for Nathaniel, who decided to go on his own as well instead with the two Performers to a bit of self-searching on top of doing some more casual Pokémon sketches. The big surprise from her good-byes was from Sabrina, who now had the motivation to try out some things on her own, but still stayed behind with her father to enjoy one more day with the family.

Going back to her current training, Marinette focused upon Feebas with Kirlia as the opponent since she didn't use her for the Coumarine Gym battle. Kirlia was just there on the other side of the Pokémon Center battlefield to dodge any Ice Beams Feebas was able to create and retaliate back to test Feebas's evasive skills. Feebas performed surprisingly well in dodging despite being on land, but was still struggling in focusing Ice Beam's power.

"Feebas, try to think back when we faced Alya and Amaura," Marinette advised. "Try to remember that feeling, that sensation when you charged up Ice Beam for the first time. And then once you get the proper focus for it, that's when you should put in as much power as you can manage before letting it all out. And then, we'll go from there."

The Fish Pokémon nodded and resumed building up energy for another Ice Beam. After countless attempts of finding the ideal frequency of power and expounding upon it, she was sure this next Ice Beam ought to remain composed for a bit longer.

This was not to be the case as Feebas's concentration was disturbed by Marinette's phone going off. The sudden occurrence of her loud ring tone startled her and caused the Ice Beam to go haywire all over the field. Marinette and Kirlia had to practically leap as far as they could to avoid the erratic icy bolts.

Ungracefully landing on her front, Marinette grumbled as she pulled out her phone while propping herself upon an elbow. Her eyes widened at the screen. If he was calling, it has to be serious. Even he would know not to push her buttons in calling her just to share a new ridiculous Pokémon pun he came up with… although if that was the case, she would really give him an earful for wasting her time.

"Pard, what's happening?" Marinette demanded as she double-checked her surroundings to make sure no one else eavesdropped in.

She was fortunate that everyone was in the Pokémon Center and there were very little to no pedestrians wandering around the perimeter. In any case, Marinette found a suitable corner surrounded by bushes to hide and minimize the volume of her voice while her Pokémon were on guard.

"I need you in more ways than one, milady," Liepard Noir chuckled, prompting Marinette to suppress a groan while rolling her eyes. "But I need to ask first if you're in or close to the Lumiose Badlands."

"I'm in Coumarine City," Marinette replied. "That's Route 13, isn't it? The one connecting Coumarine City and Lumiose City?"

"Smart as a _Del_ _ **phox**_ as always," Liepard Noir responded. "Anyway, I saw a couple of Team Akuma members riding on a large Flying Pokémon in the direction of the Kalos Power Plant. I have no doubt that Pokémon is another one of their Bond Hybrids because I saw a man on its back."

"I'm on the way," Marinette promised resolutely, hanging up while reaching for her traveling bag.

She had Tikki, Togepi, and Swadloon keep watch for her as she quickly donned her Lady Ledian costume. As a talented and aspiring fashion designer, she was quick to replace her usual clothes with her hero outfit, slipping on her red boots, tying her scarf, and placing her domino mask as the final touch.

The next thing any citizen in Coumarine City soon found minutes later was Lady Ledian swiftly running south with her Swadloon on her shoulder. Many people were wise to step aside while murmuring in awe what Lady Ledian was doing in their fair port city. They were more amazed at her attempt in faster movement by holding onto Swadloon as she used String Shot to pull themselves up buildings in close proximity to each other.

The girl behind the Ledian mask held on tight, coming to enjoy the wild sensations of swinging high in the air. She had to wonder if this was what Swadloon felt every time she used this maneuver in battle. In any case, this proved to help her get through the city faster than on foot, to which she had to admit needed to really rest her feet by tonight as there was no doubt the upcoming confrontation against Team Akuma was really going to overtax her on top of all the previous fruitless running.

"That's Lady Ledian, isn't it?" a bystander inquired as she swung overhead.

"Yeah!" another exclaimed.

"Don't tell me Team Akuma is on the move again," a woman quivered, pulling her child closer to her.

"No worries," the first bystander assured. "She and Liepard Noir got this."

"I just wish our police force is more active in dealing with those Akuma hooligans instead of relying on children," the mother sighed, prompting a few eyes cast upon her. "They're still young and have the rest of their lives ahead of them, you know."

Lady Ledian felt herself smile. Hope was instilled into these people. There was no way she was going to let anyone, especially her partner, down. But how was she supposed to get to the Kalos Power Plant in a timelier manner? That mother she swung past did have a point that the police force needed to step up their game.

Speak of the police, one citizen that Lady Ledian was swinging in the direction of was Roger patrolling on his Gogoat with his daughter sitting behind him. Ever alert, he glanced up and waved over to her, to which Sabrina followed suit. Lady Ledian had an idea that sounded a bit of a long-shot, but she needed immediate transportation.

"Lady Ledian, surprised to see you here," Roger greeted as she landed next to him. "You seem to be in a hurry. Anything I can help you with?"

"Lieutenant Raincomprix, right?" Lady Ledian began, having the foreknowledge to feign meeting him for the first time as her hero persona instead of her civilian form. "Liepard Noir contacted me, saying Team Akuma is gonna strike the Kalos Power Plant. I need to get there."

"That is not good," Roger muttered. "I can send a squad from Lumiose City to slow them down since the Power Plant is closer to there. As for getting you down there quickly, leave it to me."

"Are you going to call a vehicle for me?" Lady Ledian asked expectantly.

"As fancy as our advanced technology is, no," Roger answered. Before Lady Ledian could lament, he continued. "I have something better in mind, assuming both Sabrina and my longtime partner here don't mind the change in plans."

Wordlessly, Sabrina got off, mumbling best wishes for Lady Ledian to take Team Akuma down with a quick respectful bow. Roger stroked his Gogoat on the neck, making him react with a soft old bleat. Lady Ledian was bewildered on where he was going with this, muttering his strange affection for Gogoat until a drawl of realization echoed out of her mouth.

* * *

 _On the road of the Lumiose Badlands…_

"I apologize for the bumpy ride, Lady Ledian, but it has been a while since Gogoat and I had some real action outside of Gym battles," Roger explained.

"Under-GAH… stood!" Lady Ledian yelped, hanging onto him tight.

Nothing against Roger, but she would've really preferred the luxury of riding in an automotive police vehicle in place of a Gogoat. Lady Ledian never even considered the possibility that Gogoat could move this quickly, but she recalled her Gym battle against him as Marinette that the Mount Pokémon proved to be pretty speedy despite his worn-out battle-scarred appearance.

In less than ten minutes, they were out of Coumarine City and making remarkable progress through the Lumiose Badlands. Like most traveling routes throughout the Kalos region, it would usually take about slightly over half a day to cross for the serious Pokémon Trainer traveling on foot. In the case of a rider traveling on a galloping Gogoat, the travel time from Coumarine City to Lumious City would take about an hour, less for the Kalos Power Plant.

That would be provided if the rider was able to keep their meal down from all the uneven riding.

Pushing back her discomfort for now, Lady Ledian kept her eyes peeled for signs of Liepard Noir or Team Akuma. The Lumiose Badlands were mostly barren save for a few oases inhabited by wild Pokémon and visiting Trainers taking a reprieve from their journeys. Lady Ledian thought back to Alya on how she wouldn't pass an opportunity to explore fields with potential stories carried about in these rather searing winds. She didn't think about the heat too much given that she had the foresight to make her costume breathable. It was also fortunate that Roger and Gogoat withstood these harsh conditions no doubt from their lifetime experiences.

"Incoming rider at two o'clock," Roger alerted.

Pulled from her thoughts, Lady Ledian glanced over into the direction that he indicated. There was indeed someone on a Pokémon heading close to them. The Pokémon in question was soon identified with a bright red mane with golden streaks, signifying nobility. The rider in a familiar black Liepard costume, however, was most things except noble.

"Oh, no way," Lady Ledian couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"Fancy running into you in a place like this, my Lady," Liepard Noir winked upon reaching them. "Salutations to you too, Officer Raincomprix. Fancy steed, by the way. How do you like your Pard's noble steed? Does it speak, 'I am Liepard Noir! Hear me _Py_ _ **roar**_!'"

"Uh, I wouldn't normally label Pyroar as 'steed,' Liepard," Lady Ledian quipped. "And by the look on his face, I think Pyroar would agree with me."

"Oh, come on, I thought you were on board on this," Liepard Noir protested to his Pyroar.

In response, Pyroar made an uncommitted grunt while sweatdropping over his Trainer's antics. It was certainly hard being the sane one in a team when the Pokémon Trainer had atrocious taste in Pokémon puns, his starter being lazy and consistently ravenous for cheese, two Psychic-types that easily shared in the Trainer's secret goofy quirks, and a self-proclaimed overprotective bodyguard that would punish female humans for violating the Trainer's personal space. Nonetheless, the Royal Pokémon still harbored nothing short of the utmost respect for him and his many admirable qualities.

Even if it meant for him becoming an unconventional riding Pokémon for him to find his Akuma-fighting partner and impress her with the act.

"Well, your Pyroar seems to be fine with it if he went with the idea in the first place," Lady Ledian surmised.

"I faced a Litleo, Pyroar's pre-evolved form, about a week ago," Roger said in passing. Liepard Noir felt his ears rise up, both the fake ones clipped on top of his head and his real ones hidden underneath his messy blond hair. "Belonged to Champion Agreste's son actually during our Gym match. His Litleo was a resilient one, cementing his victory."

" _Adrien is so amazing_ ," Lady Ledian muttered under her breath, always pleased to hear such high praises singing of the love of her life.

"Sounded like an intense battle," Liepard Noir remarked rather indifferently, catching Lady Ledian off guard with his curt tone. "I guess the Agreste kid knows how to play it smart to be seen meeting expectations for the public eye."

"What expectations?" Lady Ledian repeated dubiously. "What are you getting at, Liepard?"

"Just things I hear from the public time to time," Liepard Noir shrugged carelessly. "Things that say the Agreste boy could train better and do this instead of that."

"His _name_ is Adrien," Lady Ledian interrupted sternly, getting frustrated over people referring to him by such an impersonal title, only to receive peculiar looks from Liepard Noir and Roger. "Uh, I mean, that's what I hear, anyway. Just to be more respectable for him by knowing his name, right? Hee hee."

To her inner agony, the awkward moment she created from her outburst did not cease immediately. Liepard Noir merely sent a concerned glance before turning his attention back on the route they were traveling upon. However, even as he appeared to be looking ahead, Lady Ledian could tell he was in deep thought. Was it about the things about Adrien they discussed? Hard to say as she didn't know much about Liepard Noir's personal life aside from his previous friend issue a few days ago.

Ah, well. It was not like there were any similarities between Liepard Noir and Adrien aside from the coincidental aesthetics of sunny blond hair and gorgeous green eyes as far as she was concerned.

"Power Plant dead ahead," Roger warned.

The steel-barricaded facility showed itself to be livelier than usual, but that was to be expected with a small police squad failing to contain a pair of Team Akuma Grunts due to the interference of their latest victim enacting cheap hit-and-run tactics in the air. It would be more appropriate to refer to such a stratagem as a 'hit-and-fly' tactic instead.

"What is that Pokémon?" Lady Ledian questioned regarding the Akuma's new aerial fighter.

"It looks like a Pidgeot, Pidgey's fully evolved form," Liepard Noir explained. "But I think for this case, we're dealing with a Mega Pidgeot."

"I think I know who Team Akuma got as there's only one man I know that has a Pidgeot as his ace Pokémon in these parts," Roger spoke up. "The famed Sky Trainer, Mr. Xavier Ramier. He is found sometimes in the Badlands. Other times, he trains at Fourrage Road, the route between Coumarine City and Shalour City. He's pretty good considering he has access to Mega Evolution, Mega Evolving his Pidgeot to give aspiring Sky Trainers quite the challenge."

"Well, this definitely won't be as easy as when we dealt with Ivan and Rhyhorn," Liepard Noir remarked. "Quite the _Quagsire_ we've gotten ourselves into."

"Okay, who says _that_?" Lady Ledian sighed. "I can't believe Team Akuma got their hands on them."

"I'm afraid I can take you this far as I obviously won't fair well against Flying-types," Roger announced as Lady Ledian got off of Gogoat and Liepard Noir recalled his Pyroar for a rest after thanking him for the ride. "The most I can do, however, is to restrain those Akuma Grunts, as much as I hate having to entrust you with harder tasks of subduing that Mega Pidgeot and its Trainer."

"Just leave it to us," Lady Ledian reassured. "It'd be a big help if those Akuma goons didn't hassle us while we take care of Mega Pidgeot."

"Yeah, what she sai-eh-ah-ah-CHOO!" Liepard Noir sneezed abruptly when a feather was discovered flying down towards him.

"You alright?" Lady Ledian asked.

"Uh…" Liepard Noir wasn't sure how to answer this, but the look his partner was giving him meant that she wasn't going to let it go until the truth would come out.

"Liepard Noir," Lady Ledian began, placing her hands on her hips.

"Alright, I have a rare feather allergy," Liepard Noir relented, garnering the expected surprised looks from Lady Ledian and Roger. "Feathers from the Pidgey family are the worst, but I guess any Flying-type with feathers give me sinus problems."

"It's a really rare allergy to have," Roger added. "You sure you up to this, son?"

"Yeah," Liepard Noir nodded. "I made a commitment alongside my Lady here to protect the people of Kalos, so Flying-type or not, I'm going for it."

"Thanks, Pard, but please don't push yourself too much," Lady Ledian requested.

"I'm not going to take a pass out of this because of my nose," Liepard Noir affirmed. "As a matter of fact, I won't take a Nosepass at all."

"Seriously," Lady Ledian facepalmed.

"Anyway, don't worry about it as I'll be as right as _Masque_ _ **rain**_ ," Liepard Noir waved off before taking out a Poké Ball and preparing to take off. "Let's get this over with."

"Hold on there, Skitty," Lady Ledian intervened, grabbing her partner by the custom-made belt tail. "What Pokémon do you plan to engage Mr. Ramier and Mega Pidgeot with? We got to strategize first if we want to do this right."

"Oh, I was just thinking about _Wing Attacking_ it," Liepard Noir shrugged.

"Don't you dare go into using move puns now," Lady Ledian cautioned, her anger restraint on her partner's lack of seriousness starting to fail.

"Any reason _Wynaut_?" Liepard Noir grinned.

"Will you _Shuppet_ −I-I mean, _shut_ it?!" Lady Ledian blathered, sporting a bright red blush of frustration.

"I'm… gonna go and help my men," Roger announced casually, placing his hands back on Gogoat's horns to get him to move. "You two go and stop Ramier and Pidgeot as soon as you're done. _T_ _eenagers_ …"

"Not bad, my Lady," Liepard Noir smirked. "Though I have to say I've heard and used that pun plenty of times."

"How did my life end up like this?" Lady Ledian muttered, crying internally before shaking herself out of it. "Come on. I need you to back me up as I don't have many Pokémon that would be effective against a Flying-type, much less a Mega Evolved one."

"Just trust your Pard when he says that we'll get through this one no problem," Liepard Noir promised.

Not wasting any more time shooting around and criticizing Pokémon-related puns, the Kalos defenders duo made their way around the Kalos Power Plant while avoiding getting tangled in the current scuffle between the Team Akuma Grunts and the Lumiose police squad led by Roger. They made it inside the barricade where Mega Pidgeot has perched in front of the building entrance with his rider on his back.

Upon seeing them up close, Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir were able to note the horrific changes Team Akuma did to them. Mega Pidgeot's plumage was in varying shades of gray instead of the usual glossy brown, matching Xavier's gray air suit. Speaking of the Sky Trainer, they noticed the wingtips of his air suit were tipped in blue. He had a whistle hanging from his neck with a Key Stone embedded in it. He still appeared relatively normal for a man obsessed with Flying-type Pokémon. However, the most drastic change Xavier appeared to have undergone was that he had long yellow hair with an even longer tuft of red extending out from the back of his head with a single long red bang hanging from his forehead, resembling Mega Pidgeot's head crest.

So in short, even with a Mega Evolved Pokémon, he appeared rather ridiculous.

" _Pidgeo_! _Pidgeo_! What have we here?" Xavier questioned, flapping his arms about. "More people who think so little of Flying Pokémon?"

"Now there's a twist," Liepard Noir quipped. "This guy's pretty vocal compared to the last."

"Mr. Ramier, please stop this," Lady Ledian called out, thinking that there was some semblance of sanity left in him. "Team Akuma can't control you. You're the famed Sky Trainer."

"Oh, I'm not under anyone's control," Xavier chirped. " _Pidgeo_! And please, call me 'Mr. Pidgeot,' an appropriate title for my newfound status. Rather, they gave me and Pidgeot this power to show the world the greatness of Flying-types. And the best way to do it is by destroying this… this horrid nest of Electric-type Pokémon once Team Akuma finishes their business here. _Pidgeo_! _Pidgeo_! _PIDGEEEOO_!"

The increasing intensity of his war cries roused his Mega Pidgeot into action as they took off into the air, leaving quite the gust of dust in their wake while Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir covered their faces for protection. They exchanged determined glances as they took out Poké Balls and prepared to stop Xavier, or Mr. Pidgeot as he would appear to prefer, and his Mega Pidgeot from wreaking havoc in the air.

Lady Ledian sent out her Kirlia out of the basis that she had the most chance of surviving and success due to typing, battle experience, and knowing an Electric move. Liepard Noir selected his Meowstic, no doubt having considered her earlier advice for playing it smart instead of charging in.

"Please tell me your Meowstic has a move super effective against Mega Pidgeot," Lady Ledian quipped.

"If you want me to go to the offensive, you need only to say the word," Liepard Noir winked. "I'll follow your lead, my Lady."

Nothing more to say but to accept the confidence in his words, Lady Ledian went forth with her partner to stop their newest foe.

* * *

 **I could've written the entire battle in the same chapter, but that's just not my style. I find it easier to break up some things into different chapters. Plus, my battle chapters practically write themselves, so consider this one a quick break from the Gym battle last chapter. That said, the major action will take place next chapter. Anyway, it's been a while since we last saw Poison Moth and Team Akuma, so now it would be the perfect time for them to strike back. Tying to what happens in the X & Y games, Team Flare did attack the Kalos Power Plant to gather energy for the ultimate weapon. Of course, I will try to work on working in more Team Akuma encounters than what the games allowed. **

**As far as any of you should be concerned, consider this the halfway point of the story since Marinette has completed four Gyms already. Actually, that's not true because a lot more will happen beyond Gym battles. As such, I would estimate 60+ chapters for this story because I know there will be plenty to write about on top of the usual story. I know that there will be plenty to write about concerning Showcases, character development, and future confrontations with Team Akuma, provided I remember the smaller details along with the main story. Just don't count on a sequel in Alola because this has been pretty time consuming, but I might change my mind. It's not very likely though for me to change my mind.**

 **Please review!**


	33. Electric Power! Power Plant Defense!

"Testing, testing, one, two…"

She wouldn't pass up this opportunity for the world. As soon as she heard within the streets of Lumiose City about a handful of police officers heading off to the nearby Kalos Power Plant, Alya sensed a potential scoop from this situation. As a new intern for the Lumiose Press, the higher-ups have basically given her the opportunity to put her inquisitive journalist skills to the test. Within the time limit of a week upon starting, she was to find something interesting to write an article about as to draw more attention to the Lumiose Press.

Everything was moving so fast. It was practically yesterday that Alya was still traveling with her best friend. After a rocky confrontation about what needed to be done along with a good make-up session, Alya was able to leave Marinette in peace. It was early afternoon now. The scarlet-brunette journalist was hidden behind a rock near the Kalos Power Plant with her phone now recording. Even though this was the first day, she was going for broke and investigating before any other reporter could beat her to a potentially super scoop.

She might gain extra favor if the defenders of Kalos, Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir, were involved. It would be a major bonus for her considering the main discussion on her personal Pokéblog now revolved around those two. Alya was even tempted to rename her personal Pokéblog as the 'Ladyblog' after her new favorite heroine.

Nevertheless, she had a personal objective to carry out. Alya kind of hoped Marinette wouldn't find out about what she was about to do. Otherwise, the next time the girl would see her, she was definitely going to give her two earfuls out of sheer worry. Of course, Alya could try to turn the conversation around and ask her how her battle in the Coumarine City Gym went, but Marinette had proved to be pretty stubborn and hard to sway, at least without factoring in Adrien. She would be putty in her hands otherwise if she used his name right.

"Hey, my peeps!" Alya narrated to her phone, angling it to record the scuffle outside the Power Plant barricade. "Alya here, live at the Kalos Power Plant! I'm gonna give you all a taste of what's going on firsthand of an exciting battle between the forces of good and evil. Word on the street is that Team Akuma has taken an interest in our Power Plant for reasons only known to them. Right now, officers of the Kalos police force are locked into fighting with members from Team Akuma, as you can see right now."

Alya felt a tap on her shoulder. Her Elekid, selected as her current traveling partner as Meditite was being saved as reserves and Amaura could only handle the Lumiose Badlands heat for so long, motioned for her to get a move on. With a solemn nod befitting a pretend ninja, Alya and Elekid moved from rock to rock, ensuring that they wouldn't attract attention from the ongoing scuffle from the police squad sent from Lumiose City to apprehend the Team Akuma Grunts attempting to fend them off. Somehow, she managed to continue recording while whispering her battle commentary. It was practically a tag team battle between the police force's Electrike and Manectric and the Akuma Grunts' Houndour and Swalot.

It would appear that both forces were in a deadlock, until a figure Alya recognized as Lieutenant Raincomprix came to the police force's aid with his Gogoat, detaining Team Akuma's Pokémon with a couple of Leech Seed vines. There was still plenty of fight in the Akuma Grunts' Pokémon as they resorted to using Ember and Sludge Bomb projectiles to fend the police off. Arresting them was not going to be as easy as it seemed.

"This battle has been good, but I imagine there is something else you viewers want," Alya continued, sneaking through the barricade entrance.

And lo and behold, there was a more exciting Pokémon battle taking place within the Kalos Power Plant premises. Alya attempted to find the words to continue her recording, but instead held her phone up to record the ongoing clash between the defenders of Kalos and Team Akuma's latest Bond Hybrid.

"Kirlia, use Confusion!" Lady Ledian ordered.

"Meowstic, Helping Hand!" Liepard Noir followed.

Gaining the additional power boost from Meowstic, Kirlia casted a strong telekinetic wave to bind Mega Pidgeot. The Bird Pokémon was temporarily paused in midair, but then broke out of her mental hold with a mighty flap of his wings, showing off his incredible physical condition. Lady Ledian growled quietly in frustration, but remained undeterred.

"Okay, so they're pretty strong," Lady Ledian remarked. "That much was going to be obvious with Mega Evolution. Gonna have to go all out on this. Kirlia, Thunderbolt!"

"Wait, my Lady!" Liepard Noir intervened. "You'll hit Mr. Ramier too!"

"We'll save him once we defeat his Pidgeot, Liepard," Lady Ledian responded sternly. "We can't hold back for this case, not when they're capable of a lot of trouble. Now help me out."

"You got it," Liepard Noir nodded. "Meowstic, another Helping Hand!"

Another wave of golden wave flew from Meowstic into Kirlia's body, empowering the generating amount of electricity surging in her body by another ten thousand volts. Kirlia moved her hands to the air, unleashing the powered Thunderbolt into the air and having it hone in upon the airborne Mega Pidgeot.

"Not this time," Mr. Pidgeot growled. " _Pidgeo_! Steel Wing to the ground!"

With speed that could've rivaled that of sound, Mega Pidgeot arrived to ground level within the blink of an eye with his rider hanging along with ease. The Thunderbolt followed along persistently. Mega Pidgeot raised a lustrously glowing wing in the air only to slam it hard into the ground while his other metallically glowing wing was kept up to absorb the Thunderbolt. Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir were speechless to witness the electricity passing through Mega Pidgeot's body as it was being rerouted into the ground.

"Now it makes sense," Liepard Noir found the right words to describe this phenomenon. "There's a reason Mr. Ramier is a famed Sky Trainer. He knows how to bring the best out of any Flying-type no matter what Pokémon comes under his care."

"And that includes having a defense against attacks super effective on them," Lady Ledian surmised. "Our Electric attacks won't do any good if he defuses them into the ground."

"What about Ice or Rock attacks?" Liepard Noir inquired.

"I think Steel Wing alone should answer your question, Liepard," Lady Ledian answered.

"Oh hoo hoo hoo! You think you have Flying-types figured out?!" Mr. Pidgeot taunted. "Your ignorant brazenness will cost you those Key Stones of yours! _Pidgeo_!"

At the declaration, Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir unconsciously protected the Key Stones they bore on their persons. Lady Ledian covered her left ear while Liepard Noir placed his left hand on top of his right hand, concealing his ring.

"Why is Poison Moth going through all this trouble for our Key Stones?" Lady Ledian demanded. "Is it because of what they did to Ivan?"

"I don't know nor do I care as long as he gives me and my Flying-type friends all the power we ever need," Mr. Pidgeot cawed. "His interest in your Key Stones shouldn't matter to you since I'll just pluck them from you once my Pidgeot beats down your entire team! _Pidgeo_! Sky Attack!"

He held on tight as Mega Pidgeot took off high into the air. Both bodies were immediately consumed in bright golden energy and were cruising in the air as to charge up the attack.

"Now's our chance since they won't be able to redirect this time," Lady Ledian announced. "Kirlia, Thunderbolt!"

"You know the _**Dril**_ _bur_ , Meowstic!" Liepard Noir called.

The Constraint Pokémon acted first with the expected Helping Hand, lending additional strength to Kirlia as she prepared another Thunderbolt. With narrowed focus mimicking that of her Trainer's, Kirlia sent a huge burst of voltage from her hands and squarely striking Mega Pidgeot's underside during the Sky Attack charge time. There seemed to be an effect once the attack had struck and both Mega Pidgeot and Mr. Pidgeot were receiving the shock of their lives. However, Mega Pidgeot proved his tenacity and dispelled the Thunderbolt with a mighty flex of his wings while maintaining the menacing golden Sky Attack glow.

"What?!" Lady Ledian yelped. "No effect?!"

"Really not looking in our favor right now," Liepard Noir muttered.

"Go, Pidgeot!" Mr. Pidgeot hooted. "Give them a taste of a Flying-type's true power! _Pidgeo_!"

The charging was complete. Mega Pidgeot slightly climbed in altitude for a dramatic dive. Both of his targets were close to each other. It would be enough for Sky Attack to defeat them simultaneously. All he had to do was to strike now to save the trouble of dealing with a survivor after. Of course, if he could also include the Kalos defenders within his attack range, it would be just as fine.

"Not so fast!" Liepard Noir intervened, stepping forward to shield his partner. "Meowstic, Reflect!"

"Liepard, what are you doing?!" Lady Ledian questioned, but it was never answered.

Like his Trainer, Meowstic placed himself between Kirlia and the looming Sky Attack. Unraveling his ears to reveal eye-like organs, Meowstic utilized immense psychic power from them and created a wide blue-colored force field in front of him to shield his battle partner and their Trainers. Mega Pidgeot aimed for him and wound up colliding against the Reflect.

"This flimsy defense won't stop us! _Pidgeo_!" Mr. Pidgeot trilled.

The blazing golden cloak of Sky Attack suddenly grew in intensity, flaring out from the tail more wildly than before. Meowstic panicked at the sight of cracks forming upon his Reflect. Before any of them could act, Mega Pidgeot pushed through and brutally tackled Meowstic, sending him flying right into Liepard Noir, who unconsciously held his arms out to catch him. Unfortunately, the momentum was incredibly high enough to send him flying backwards as well into a barricade wall, much to Lady Ledian's fright.

"Liepard, no!" Lady Ledian shrieked.

Mega Pidgeot was forced to climb back into the air since he used up plenty of power shattering even a Reflect barrier, sparing Kirlia despite her close proximity. The Emotion Pokémon bounded over to where their teammates crashed. Lady Ledian was already trying to help her partner out, getting him to sit up. There was a small indent made in the metallic wall from the impact, greatly worrying Lady Ledian on her partner's current condition as a result.

"Liepard Noir, please tell me you're alright," Lady Ledian pleaded, supporting the back of his head with a hand.

"Y-Yeah-ah-ah-CHOO! Ow… I'm fine," Liepard Noir mumbled. Mega Pidgeot had been near enough to trigger his feather allergy. "Thanks though, Ledian. No need to _**Weep**_ _inbell_ for me. That _**Gloom**_ _y_ look doesn't suit you."

"Please don't joke at a time like this," Lady Ledian sighed. "What were you thinking jumping in like that?"

"It'll take more than that to give me a concussion," Liepard Noir assured. "Now can you please be a _**Deer**_ _ling_ and help me up?"

Despite feeling a bit miffed at Liepard Noir's seeming lack of self-preservation, Lady Ledian complied with his request, pulling him up by the hand. Meowstic hopped out of his arms, still ready to battle despite his battered and disheveled look. His Trainer, on the other hand, wobbled a bit upon standing at full height even though he tried to pass it off as doing some flashy pose. Not wanting to make him feel left out and make Lady Ledian worry even more, Meowstic imitated his pose. The Ledian-themed heroine then noticed a bit of red among his blond hair from the back of his head and frowned.

"I'm sorry, Liepard Noir, but I can't let you continue," Lady Ledian shook her head. "You're bleeding."

"I'll patch up once we stop this _Drif_ _ **loon-atic**_ ," Liepard Noir promised. "It's as you said. We have to stop him and Team Akuma from taking over the Power Plant by any means."

This was a moment Lady Ledian really wished he wasn't listening to her. With his minor injury and his feather allergy, Liepard Noir was at risk. Lady Ledian took a deep breath to calm her fervent emotions. She didn't understand why he was doing this. This was only the second time they teamed up, but still they had an instant connection after saving Ivan. It wasn't like she was worth his life. They were supposed to be equal partners. She had no precedence over him and vice versa.

That wasn't going to stop him though. She had to restrain him before he would seriously injure himself. Mr. Pidgeot's Mega Pidgeot was definitely no pushover. Even after being bombarded by a Thunderbolt enhanced by Helping Hand, the Bird Pokémon was still flying strong. There was no visible scratch or bruise anywhere on him.

"Is this the power of the so-called Kalos defenders?" Mr. Pidgeot goaded. " _Pidgeo_! Your Key Stones will be mine in no time! _Pidgeo_! _Pidgeo_! Give them a taste of Hurricane!"

"Meowstic, Light Screen!"

Liepard Noir and Meowstic immediately sprang into action with the latter opening up his ears to conjure another force field. Distinguishing itself with a pink hue, the Light Screen surrounded their entire side within the Power Plant perimeter. Mega Pidgeot whipped up a powerful windstorm with glowing wings. The errant wind currents were seen being blocked by the Light Screen, bringing some momentary relief to the Kalos defenders. However, they soon discovered Kirlia and Meowstic cringing in discomfort. There was enough force from the Hurricane to bypass the Light Screen and harass them as though there was no protection.

"Is there no end to this?" Lady Ledian groused.

In her frustration, she turned to see a familiar face hiding behind one of the Power Plant's devices near the barricade entrance secretly recording the entire fight on her phone. Lady Ledian blinked successively, processing the fact that her best friend proved to be even more reckless than Liepard Noir by coming to this place under dangerous circumstances for the sake of her dream. Never mind she had to leave for Lumiose City ahead for her internship, but this is where Lady Ledian had to draw the line.

"Lady Ledian, what's wrong?" Liepard Noir asked, seeing that her attention was off the ongoing battle. He then saw the issue. "Oh… Uh, what's she doing here?"

" _Apparently trying to give me a heart attack_ ," Lady Ledian muttered darkly under her breath, stomping over to her location.

Liepard Noir reached a hand out and attempted to follow, but he remembered that he couldn't leave their Pokémon on their own. His Meowstic was barely hanging on after taking on Sky Attack. Even the Light Screen was being overwhelmed by Hurricane's brutal onslaught, showing signs of breaking apart as Reflect did previously.

As for Lady Ledian, she was dealing with an unwanted interloper and unnecessary burden. Said interloper remained giddy over the footage she was recording. Her Elekid partner facepalmed, wondering how skewed her priorities were if she was risking her life for a story.

"Ooh, looks like we've been busted, peeps," Alya narrated, unaffected by the daunting glare her favorite heroine was sending her. "Stay tuned for further developments."

"Seriously?" Lady Ledian questioned. "You're doing a live cast of a dangerous battle with no means to protect yourself?!"

"I have my Elekid," Alya reminded with a cheeky grin. "Besides, I've done well this far hiding behind this machine thanks to you guys."

"This fight is tougher than the last one," Lady Ledian warned. "Even my Pokémon's Electric attacks aren't doing much damage against that Mega Evolved monstrosity. You need to get out now."

"I promise I'm not in the way," Alya defended. "And last I checked, your Kirlia's Thunderbolt _did_ have an effect. Even if it required Liepard Noir's Meowstic's Helping Hand for an extra boost, it was still a super effective hit. You just need some more juice into your counterattack."

"Need more juice?" Lady Ledian repeated to herself. "How though? Our combined power still isn't enough to halt them in their tracks."

"Um, my Lady…!" Liepard Noir called out. "Little help!"

Lady Ledian and Alya watched as Mega Pidgeot dove down once again to carry out a powerful Sky Attack. Her Kirlia was locked in his sights. The golden avian-shaped energy cloak flared out brilliantly. Lady Ledian looked at her Kirlia expectantly, hoping she had the mind and nerve to get out of the way. Unfortunately, Kirlia appeared to be rooted in her spot either by fear or some other unforeseen force. She wanted to yell out to her, to command her to get to safety, but before she could issue her order, Liepard Noir's Meowstic leapt in the way.

"Ah?!" Lady Ledian gasped.

Under all the battle intensity of the battle, she never heard her partner command his Pokémon to take on the attack instead. Meowstic did fight back with Psychic, sending a particularly powerful blast of telekinetic energy to divert Mega Pidgeot's attention upon himself. He took the bait and as a result, Meowstic was sent flying severely into a barricade wall, leaving quite the impressive indent upon collision before lifelessly falling to the ground and unable to continue.

"Whoa… now that was a heroic sacrifice if I've ever seen one in real life," Alya remarked, thankful she didn't actually stop recording even when scolded by her top heroine.

"Liepard Noir, what were you thinking?!" Lady Ledian reprimanded. "That was utterly careless of you to command Meowstic to take the hit like that!"

"That's because I didn't," Liepard Noir replied, shrugging after he recalled the Constraint Pokémon back into his Poké Ball. Lady Ledian's furious glare didn't let up, though she did raise an eyebrow at his bizarre reason. "I didn't need to command him. We both knew what had to be done. Mega Pidgeot's Ability is No Guard, meaning our Pokémon will be struck down no matter how hard they try to dodge. To be fair, Meowstic also has quite the hero complex, thinking of the greater good before anything else, y'know."

"That still doesn't make it right," Lady Ledian huffed. Even her Kirlia was displeased by the outcome, even though she was grateful for Meowstic's protection. "Liepard, that's no reason for you to recklessly sacrifice your Pokémon like that, not when we're up against a Mega Evolved Pokémon."

"Regardless, my Lady, I've made it a point to protect you and your Pokémon whenever possible," Liepard Noir insisted.

"We're not helpless!" Lady Ledian chastised. "You're making it sound like my team and I are incapable of handling this!"

"That's not my intention," Liepard Noir waved his hands at the accusation.

"Then what is?" Lady Ledian demanded.

It was an answer that Liepard Noir couldn't give out immediately. He knew she was a competent battler on her own right. He also recognized that she was more recognized out of the two for her bold declaration against Poison Moth, inspiring the people of Kalos to fight back against this menace. She had courage and tenacity that made him fall for her ten times over, maybe even twenty times. But how would he simply admit that he was in love with her given that she showed very little signs of reciprocation?

"Uh, excuse me, you Luvdisc," Alya interrupted with Liepard Noir silently thanking divine forces for this mercy. "But you have bigger problems to deal with, namely that Mega Pidgeot waiting for you to make the next move."

True to what Alya pointed out, Mega Pidgeot was circling over them with Mr. Pidgeot hollering out cackling chirps. If anything, at least they were being generous enough to let them try to attack back.

"Ugh, it seems like no matter what we throw at them, they just keep coming back for more," Lady Ledian groaned. "If we only had access to more power…" Realization soon hit her upside the head upon remembering where they were in the first place. "Or more electricity. That's it!"

"You got a plan brewing in that pretty head of yours, Scatterbug-a-boo?" Liepard Noir grinned.

"As much as I hate putting you through this, I'm going to have to put you as distraction," Lady Ledian began. "I'd rather send you in my place, but knowing how wild you are, I can't take that risk. Plus, you're more battle experienced that I am, so I'm leaving you in charge of Kirlia."

"What are you going to do?" Liepard Noir asked.

"I'm gonna make a run for it into the Power Plant and gather as many Electric Pokémon as I can while you hold off Mr. Pidgeot," Lady Ledian explained. "Their combined power may be enough to subdue Mega Pidgeot."

"I gotcha," Liepard Noir winked, taking out a new Poké Ball from his waist. "And not worry about Mr. Pidgeot, right? Whatever our Key Stones did in the past should help him recover. I'm on it."

The Liepard-themed hero tossed the Poké Ball and called forth his Cubone to battle. Lady Ledian wanted to question his choice on sending out a Ground-type to this battle, but decided against it as time was now on the essence. She needed to go before Mr. Pidgeot became wise to their plans and prevent her from entering the Power Plant. Alya, on the other hand, was intent on recording the whole battle to the very end despite Lady Ledian suddenly stepping in front of her shot.

"You need to get to safety," Lady Ledian reminded.

"I'll stay out of your way, journalist's honor," Alya pledged, holding a hand up with her Elekid following suit.

Lady Ledian let out another sigh before she ultimately relented on the case. Alya was even more stubborn than her partner and trying to argue with her was going to be a waste of time. Besides, Alya was smart enough to stay out of sight and leave if things became too dangerous. The Ledian-themed heroine managed a nod before leaving, weaving her way through the various machines and Power Plant generators to stay out of Mr. Pidgeot's sight as she raced towards the building entrance.

" _Pidgeo_! Steel Wing!" Mr. Pidgeot screeched.

"Cubone, use Headbutt!" Liepard Noir retaliated. "Kirlia, Thunderbolt!"

His Cubone proved to be a surprisingly good jumper, leaping headfirst while backed up by Kirlia's Thunderbolt. The electricity surrounded her from behind like petals to a flower bud. Cubone collided against the wing Mega Pidgeot attempted to use to rout into the ground midflight, preventing him from redirecting the Thunderbolt as it struck him dead on. Sure she wound up getting her head rattled inside her skull helmet upon collision and the ringing won't end immediately, but at least they were able to expose them to super effective electricity.

"You think you can shoot us down?!" Mr. Pidgeot squawked, flapping his arms furiously. "Behold the power of Flying Pokémon! Sky Att- _ACK-ACK-ACK-ACK-ACK_!"

A stray bolt of electricity struck the beak-nosed man directly from the side before he could appropriately issue the command. As a result of their synthesized bond, Mega Pidgeot also showed signs of suffering. Compared to how the battle had been going so far with previous attacks barely even making a scratch, this was considered progress. Liepard Noir looked down to see Elekid sending out the Thunderbolt under Alya's orders.

"What are you doing?!" Liepard Noir yelled.

"You need help, like it or not," Alya responded. "Besides, you're not taking advantage of the situation like you're supposed to."

"What do you mean?" Liepard Noir questioned.

"Have you not noticed your attacks having no effect on Mega Pidgeot?" Alya shot back. "Whatever Team Akuma did to them made the Pokémon super strong, but the human on the other hand, are still vulnerable. Remember what it took for you and Lady Ledian to separate Ivan and Rhyhorn in order to heal him? You can't hold back while needlessly sacrificing your Pokémon in hopes that it'll just work out in the end."

"But it's just not right attacking the humans when they're only brainwashed," Liepard Noir reasoned.

"Even if they come putting your Lady in danger?" Alya pointed out, folding her arms across her chest. Liepard Noir wanted to say something in defense, but no words escaped past his lips and thus settled for closing his mouth. "Listen, I'm not even wearing a costume or mask to hide my identity, but I'm already in danger of being hunted down by Team Akuma because of my profession revolving around you guys. Of course, that's not gonna stop me from doing what I love. And given how much you guys love Kalos, I'm betting it's also the reason why you stepped up to be our defenders."

It astounded Liepard Noir on how realistic and levelheaded Alya was, even if she came off as particularly overbearing due to her good intentions. She demonstrated exemplary courage and pragmatism in these dire circumstances. She could be a hero under her own right if she wanted, but she chose her path as a journalist with integrity. In any case, she had a point that he had to act to protect Lady Ledian, his friends, the people of Kalos, and yes, even his own father.

" _Pidgeo_! _PIDGEO_! How _dare_ you!" Mr. Pidgeot screeched. "Sky Attack on Elekid!"

"Elekid, Thunderbolt!" Alya countered.

"Cubone, use Thunder Punch!" Liepard Noir followed. "Kirlia, use Thunderbolt too!"

Mega Pidgeot shifted his position so that he intercepted Elekid's Thunderbolt with his abdomen while blocking Cubone's Thunder Punch and Kirlia's Thunderbolt with a free wing. He gained additional mobility from his Trainer due to their bond, allowing Mega Pidgeot to brush Cubone and the extra Thunderbolt aside while charging up his golden aura cloak.

"Not going down without a fight!" Alya exclaimed once Mega Pidgeot was on the move. "Thunderbolt once more!"

"Gonna try something else," Liepard Noir muttered before speaking aloud. "Cubone, use Bonemerang! Kirlia, slow them down with Confusion!"

Kirlia stepped forward first and was able to momentarily freeze Mega Pidgeot in place before he brute forced out of her rather feeble mental bind. The next attack he took on head on was Elekid's, piercing through the electricity beak-first with Elekid stuck in place and unable to move while attacking.

" _Pidgeo-popo_!" Mr. Pidgeot hooted. "On your knees, nonbelievers! _Pidgeo_?!"

The spinning Bonemerang Cubone threw their way nearly grazed Mr. Pidgeot by the nose and missed. He resumed laughing at the failed tactic as his Mega Pidgeot dove down faster towards his victim. Deciding to be daring, Elekid managed to leap forward after ceasing his Thunderbolt to take on the Sky Attack directly.

"Elekid!" Alya cried out.

Even with the type matchup at his favor, Elekid underestimated the Bird Pokémon's sheer power as he was easily shoved aside right into one of the Power Plant's machines. The device was quick to malfunction from the damage. The circuitry was shot and the electric buildup was unstable, resulting in a booming explosion that threw Elekid along the ground until he finally rolled to a stop before Alya's feet.

" _Pidgeo-ho_!" Mr. Pidgeot warbled at the aftermath. "You see? You can't hope to stop us now! Me and my Pidge- _OW_!"

Cubone's spinning club made its return following its initial miss, smashing against the side of Mr. Pidgeot's face and forcing him right off his Mega Pidgeot. The fall wasn't too painful given that he didn't ascend quickly following the Sky Attack. The drop was a considerable fifteen feet though. The great discomfort his Trainer just experienced also caused Mega Pidgeot to recoil in pain, causing him to instinctively fly away and out of range for immediate follow-up attacks.

"I've been waiting for a chance to shut him uh-uh-ah- _CHOO_!" Liepard Noir sneezed as Cubone's returning Bonemerang inadvertently dragged along some of Mega Pidgeot's feathers during its flight.

"That was genius, Liepard Noir!" Alya applauded, holding her phone up as she ran to the black Liepard-themed hero to record his feedback on the stratagem. "How did you know a Ground move like Bonemerang would land a hit on them? Was it because of No Guard?"

"That was the idea," Liepard Noir shrugged. "Cubone and I had the feeling that it might not be successful on Mega Pidgeot himself, but the _Drif_ _ **loon**_ **-atic** on his back on the other hand might be the exception. Either way, at least we know that certain attacks can reach them if they're close enough, rendering all that type advantage stuff moot."

"Well obviously, Bonemerang has nothing to do with the ground itself," Alya commented. "I've always wondered about that since I know that other Ground-type moves like Earthquake and Fissure can only work if the Pokémon are on the ground."

"I know, right?" Liepard Noir grinned. "Even if Bonemarang didn't have any effect, at least his attention was preoccupied."

"Y-You!" Mr. Pidgeot squawked, precariously standing back up as he pointed threateningly at the two younger Trainers. "You dare mock Flying-types with the use of Ground tactics?! Foolish youths with no respect! _Pidgeo_! I ought to knock a whole lot of sense into you! Steel Wing!"

Reestablishing their unseen connection, Mega Pidgeot straightened himself out before stretching out his wings and empowering them to the namesake of the attack. Sensing that something else was happening, Alya looked down from Mega Pidgeot and discovered her own Elekid getting back on his feet despite the heavy hits he took from Sky Attack and the explosion of a malfunctioning Power Plant machine. He certainly did not look happy.

"Elekid," Alya murmured softly.

The Electric Pokémon gave off a skyward-bound growl, the sparks of his fury taking over as his entire body started to glow blue. This startling turn of events captivated Alya, Liepard Noir, and even Mr. Pidgeot. Elekid's features were indistinguishable due to the glow. In a matter of seconds, his form changed. He grew in height and bulk. His head became separate from his rather rotund body. A tail sprouted from his behind. Even his plug horns became smaller antennae with bulbous ends. The transformation ended with a mighty flex of his arms, dispelling the light and revealing the new form left behind.

"Eleboo!" he rumbled.

"Well, congrats, Alya," Liepard Noir lauded. "Your Elekid just evolved into Electabuzz."

Still stunned by the revelation that her first Pokémon had finally evolved, Alya attempted to say something. Electabuzz, however, took the initiative against the incoming Mega Pidgeot with an electrified right fist and leaping up to meet him in combat.

"Electabuzz just learned Thunder Punch," Alya commented.

"I can't let your Pokémon go alone," Liepard Noir quipped. "Cubone, use Thunder Punch too!"

Cubone managed to catch up to the confrontation held midair. Electabuzz sent his electrified fist to clash against Mega Pidgeot's right wing. Cubone made it to the other side, using her left hand to generate electricity before doing the same with Mega Pidgeot's left wing, cancelling out his Steel Wing altogether and leaving quite the shocking impression behind. It seemed that without direct contact with his Trainer, the Bird Pokémon was more susceptible to feeling the damage this time around in spite of the great power of Mega Evolution he boasted. However, the link between Trainer and Pokémon was still firm, causing Mr. Pidgeot to feel the electrifying aftereffects that his Mega Pidgeot just felt.

" _Pid-GEAAAH_!" Mr. Pidgeot screeched, wrapping his arms around himself due to the pain. "You impudent… children… _PIDGEO_!" He really lost his temper now, throwing his arms up in the air whilst stomping the ground. "Forget capturing this stupid Power Plant! I'm destroying this Electric Pokémon hive if it's the last thing I do!"

"I'm afraid you'll have to get past these guys to do it," Lady Ledian's voice proclaimed.

All eyes were on the Ledian-themed heroine as she made her return in front of the building entrance, backed by a Luxray, Magnezone, Jolteon, and Electrode. They then saw smaller and nearly immeasurable Electric-types revealing themselves from the shadows all around the Power Plant perimeter. The group included Magnemite, Magneton, Voltorb, Plusle, Minun, Shinx, Luxio, and Pachirisu.

"You got help!" Liepard Noir exclaimed.

"I convinced the Power Plant workers inside to lend their strength to us if we're to defend Kalos from the likes of Team Akuma," Lady Ledian smirked. "I think with this much electric power, we should finally be able to subdue Mega Pidgeot. Great job getting Mr. Ramier off by the way, Liepard. At least he won't be roasted _that_ badly with him not with his Pokémon."

"Aw, _Shuckle_ ," Liepard Noir grinned, bashfully scratching the back of his head. "Always a pleasure to serve my Lady."

"You haven't won!" Mr. Pidgeot interrupted. "Hurricane, Pidgeot! Blow these anti-Flying-type heathens into kingdom come!"

"Everyone, lend us your power!" Lady Ledian commanded. "Use your Electric-type moves and bring Pidgeot down!"

"You heard her!" Liepard Noir followed. "Attack!"

The evolved Pokémon behind Lady Ledian took charge and unleashed a medley of Electric attacks that ranged from Thunderbolt to Shock Wave. The smaller Pokémon surrounding them followed up with weaker Thunder Shocks and Charge Beams. Kirlia and Electabuzz followed along with their own Thunderbolt attacks. Mega Pidgeot was consumed by so much electricity that he was unable to do anything aside from lingering in the air and twitch erratically from the charring electrocutions.

That was when Liepard Noir's Cubone made the final strike by spiking him out of the sky with a mighty Thunder Punch while he was still being zapped silly. The massive amount of voltage had no effect on her, of course. It was too bad, though, that Mr. Pidgeot did not have the same kind of immunity as she did.

"Man down!" Liepard Noir declared.

Despite not being electrocuted himself, Mr. Pidgeot appeared frazzle as he laid upon the ground on his back twitching every couple of seconds. His Mega Pidgeot soon joined him, landing several feet away and reverting back into his regular form in a bright flash of light. It was not over yet as Pidgeot's body was still gray as his Trainer's air suit.

Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir exchanged instinctive glances before nodding to each other what needed to be done. Despite this being their second time, they felt that they knew what was to happen. Liepard Noir approached Xavier's downed body and held his right fist out. The Key Stone on his ring reacted to the Key Stone embedded into the whistle hanging around Xavier's neck. Red energy poured out from Liepard Noir's Mega Ring, connecting to Xavier's Mega Whistle before engulfing his entire body rather violently.

Alya watched and recorded with a bit of morbid fascination on the process performed of restoring Akuma victims back to their normal selves. The red energy from Liepard Noir's Key Stone ripped away parts of his air suit and practically burned away the long hair standing out from the back of his head in addition to the bang in front that was meant to simulate Mega Pidgeot's crest. He more or less appeared as normal as a human should be at this point.

"Bye-bye, little Bond Hybrid," Lady Ledian remarked, stepping forward and turning her left side to Xavier.

Flourishing the bottom of her left ear with a wave of her hand, the Key Stone of her Mega Earring activated and released a cloud of blue energy to blanket Xavier, healing his wounds and making him appear healthier than ever. Another bright flash emanated from Pidgeot's body nearby, revealing that the forced bond between him and his Trainer was severed and that the plumage of his body regained its glossy shade of brown.

From up above the Kalos Power Plant, a Venomoth watched the proceedings before flying away, having learned his lesson from the last time he stuck around.

* * *

"You can't keep me from spreading my wings, Lady Ledian," Poison Moth growled after watching the live footage sent from his field messenger. "I will control the skies if that's what it'll take to find Xerneas and Yveltal!"

* * *

"You two are _so_ amazing," Alya praised, continuing her recording. A rough cough resounded from behind her, prompting her to smile back sheepishly. "Oh, you know you're awesome and that I love you, Electabuzz, but… heroes!" The Electric Pokémon rolled his eyes, but shrugged nonetheless. He knew she meant well as she resumed her attention to the defenders of Kalos. "You really stepped up to the plate and protected the Kalos Power Plant. You even had the Power Plant defend itself using its own Electric Pokémon. Honestly, why had no one even considered something so simple?"

"People get scared when something big and scary like that Mega Pidgeot shows up at their front door," Liepard Noir answered. "I wouldn't blame them. I'm keeping my distance."

"Not everyone is allergic like you, Pard," Lady Ledian responded. "But yeah, he has a point that it's just a natural response that fear overtakes you. That's one of Team Akuma's main weapons. Conquer the fear and you're good to go and fight back."

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to cut this interview short," Roger intervened, walking towards them.

"Lieutenant Raincomprix, what's going on?" Lady Ledian inquired.

"Just doing my job, miss," Roger replied, leaning down to check on Xavier, who was starting to stir after being healed. "Normally, I'm not favorable on vigilantes, but given what we're up against, I'm welcome to accept the help, so thank you, Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir." He turned his stern gaze upon Alya. "You, civilian, shouldn't even be here. Do you even realize how much trouble you can get for being in a dangerous place?"

"Sorry, sir, but I'm an aspiring journalist," Alya reasoned. "I technically haven't done anything wrong and didn't get into situations endangering my life. I'm here getting the exclusive scoop on the defenders of Kalos before journalists of questionable integrity catch up."

"And how do I know you're not one of those journalists?" Roger shot back.

"Sir, you can trust her," Lady Ledian stepped in. "She was there with us back when Team Akuma made the attack on Geosenge Town. She has my endorsement."

"By the mouths of two witnesses, she also has my support," Liepard Noir voiced. "By the way, did those Akuma members you arrested ever mention why they wanted to capture this place?"

"No," Roger shook his head. "The only value I could think of from gaining control of the Kalos Power Plant is access to all of its energy. They probably want it to power up something of theirs."

"How about you leave finding out their intentions to me?" Alya suggested.

"I doubt they'll be cooperative, but you're welcome to try," Roger shrugged. "Just come by and visit them in the Lumiose City Jail tomorrow morning. I'll be there to oversee the proceedings, but now I got to get back home. My Gogoat really needs some rest. By the way, Lady Ledian, do you need a ride back?"

"N-No thanks," Lady Ledian waved her hands. The first ride through the Lumiose Badlands was less than pleasant for her, to say the least. "I was planning to go to Lumiose City anyway."

"Same here," Liepard Noir raised a hand up. "I've had enough of this place."

"Then we'll go together!" Alya proposed, pulling both heroes in her arms upon their shoulders. "I hope you guys don't mind, but I can't pass up an opportunity like this."

"We'll let you ask five questions each," Lady Ledian sighed. "And we reserve the right to refuse to answer anything veering into personal territory."

"Deal," Alya grinned. "I promise you won't regret it."

"… Ugh… what… happened?" Xavier mumbled, attempting to sit up slowly with Roger's help. "Where am I…?"

"Mr. Ramier, you are in the Kalos Power Plant," Roger explained. "Can you tell me anything you remember?"

"Ugh, no," Xavier moaned, placing a hand on his aching head. "Why… Why am I even in the Power Plant?"

"Doesn't remember his time under Team Akuma's control," Lady Ledian whispered to her partner.

"Should we count that as a good thing?" Liepard Noir replied back quietly. "It really isn't their fault, y'know. They shouldn't have to deal with the guilt."

"Let's see, the last thing I remember," Xavier began. "I was training in the Lumiose Badlands and accepting challenges to Sky Battles from other Pokémon Trainers. Then there was this one Trainer that brought an Eelektross against me and won. And then it was all a blur from there until now. All I know now is that I feel frustrated because of the lack of respect many people have against Flying-types."

"Mr. Ramier, if I may, not everyone is disrespectful towards Flying-types," Lady Ledian said. "You can't let that get you down. You made it this far in your career as a Sky Battler."

"For the record, I don't mind Flying-types either, but I'm not going to deal with the ones with feathers any time soon," Liepard Noir sniffled due his allergy aftereffects.

"The point is you keep doing what you love and forget about the people that don't respect you or your Flying Pokémon," Lady Ledian resumed. "If it's any consolation, the Pokémon I'm modeled after is part Flying-type."

"I suppose you're right," Xavier mused. "Thank you for your kind words and open mind, young lady."

"Here, allow me to take you home, Mr. Ramier," Roger offered, pulling the thin man up.

"Oh, thank you, sir," Xavier replied. "I do believe it's time for me to feed my young Pidove."

"You're letting him go?" Lady Ledian asked just to be sure.

"I can't exactly convict him if he has no memory of his crime," Roger clarified, prompting a bewildered and scared look from Xavier. "But I will get whatever he can recall for future evidence against Team Akuma."

"You don't mind if I interview you for the deets, sir?" Alya asked. "It might help solve the mystery of how Team Akuma has been able to force people and Pokémon together and why Mega Evolution energy is involved."

"That sounds like a really big question that needs an expert to answer," Roger surmised. "I'd try Professor Damocles or Mr. Kubdel first. While the professor is the leading Pokémon expert of the Kalos region, Mr. Kubdel is very knowledgeable on the topic of Mega Evolution. As for what I can get out of Mr. Ramier here, I'll relay the info down to the station in Lumiose City for the experts to figure it out. "

"Duly noted," Alya nodded. "Thank you, sir."

"My pleasure," Roger said, leading Xavier upon his Gogoat and joining him thereafter. "Heroes or not, you kids had best get a move on. The day's almost done."

True to the Kalos lieutenant's words as he rode off north, the sun was setting. The day was nearly gone. Lady Ledian let out an exhale of exhaustion, given that today had been an eventful day for her. From challenging the Coumarine Gym in the morning to protecting the Kalos Power Plant on the other side of the Lumiose Badlands for the remainder of the afternoon, she was ready to hibernate upon the first bed she would see.

They recalled their Pokémon into their Poké Balls for them to rest before departing the Kalos Power Plant. Of course upon realizing that she was heading to Lumiose City with Alya for company, Lady Ledian had to shape up and stay alert while coming up with a plan explaining how she made it to Lumiose City without giving Alya the heads up if she wound up getting caught outside the Ledian costume. Not to mention that Liepard Noir was also accompanying them along the way. Whatever he did as a civilian was none of her business, so she hoped that he didn't press on his desire to find her true identity. Aside from keeping their identities a secret from Team Akuma, to which Alya was lucky that no one even paid attention to her until the battle was over, Lady Ledian was sure that her valued Akuma-fighting partner would be very disappointed to learn that the girl behind the Ledian mask was an ordinary clumsy girl who had no real aspirations on becoming a strong Pokémon Trainer, only doing so out of convenience in being close to someone she 'secretly' loved up to this point.

"Man, it's so cool walking back to Lumiose with two heroes by your side," Alya grinned. "I don't even know what I want to ask you guys."

"Take your time," Liepard Noir replied. "Seems that we'll be walking for _Mawile_."

"If you can bear with his Pokémon puns, that is," Lady Ledian interjected wryly.

"Don't you mean _**Bear**_ _tic_ with my Poké puns?" Liepard Noir corrected cheekily.

"It'll take more than a bunch of atrocious Poké puns to send me away, you lovable _Ty_ _ **rogue**_ ," Alya laughed off.

"Well, excuse me, little Delphox, but I happen to have _Jellicent_ taste in Pokémon puns," Liepard Noir argued back proudly.

"Uh, 'little Delphox'?" Alya repeated, stifling back her laughter. "You're quite the charming nicknamer, aren't you?"

"A little _too_ charming, if you ask me," Lady Ledian snorted.

"Ah, my Lady, no need to be jealous," Liepard Noir smirked, complete with waggling eyebrows as he leaned in close to her. "My affections for you are the true blue~."

"You'll be winding up black and blue if you don't behave yourself, Skitty," Lady Ledian responded, teasingly pushing him back with a finger to the tip of his nose.

"You can feel the tension in the a−Hey!" Alya yelped as someone from behind suddenly bumped into her.

"Excuse yourself," the Trainer that bumped into her rudely scoffed. "I need to get to a Pokémon Center now. My Eelektross needs help and I have no Revives or Potions right now."

"Serves you right with that attitude, punk," Alya rebutted. "Why don't you have the essential Pokémon supplies anyway?"

"What do you know," the Trainer sneered. "You weren't humiliated in a match by this… _wierdo_! I gave his Pokémon a beat down in a Sky Battle and a costume change later, he swoops in out of nowhere to pulverize my Pokémon and even sent me flying to the side! Now quit wasting my time!"

He ran off in a hurry. Apparently, his focus on getting to a Pokémon Center was so adamant that he didn't even notice Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir were right in front of him. The both of them frowned at such conduct.

"I know what you're thinking and it's about whoever had the mind to give that guy his Pokémon Trainer license," Alya deduced.

"We can't really judge others on such things, but it is sad to see these kinds of people acting like this over a loss," Liepard Noir shrugged.

"If anything, he couldn't handle the deflation of his ego," Lady Ledian sighed. "Reminds me of a certain spoiled brat."

"It could be worse," Liepard Noir pointed out. "Poison Moth could've taken advantage of him too."

"Don't say that out loud," Lady Ledian facepalmed. "You're gonna give him ideas. He's watching somehow. I just know it."

* * *

 **It's safe to say that Marinette has arrived in Lumiose City before anyone else knew it. She won't reunite with Alya immediately though, not after all that trouble in allowing them to pursue their dreams separately. Though how she is going to explain her sudden reappearance in Lumiose City as herself and not as Lady Ledian to Alya should be interesting.**

 **The battle against Xavier turned out differently than I originally envisioned it, in which Alya wasn't going to be as involved and instead of Elekid evolving, it was going to be Togepi. I figured that Alya needed some additional development aside from her ongoing internship at Lumiose Press (That, and that she is supposed to be the true wielder of the Fox Miraculous and become a superhero as well, but we'll see what season two holds). I sadly am not fully knowledgeable behind the field of journalism, but I imagine the organization would allow plenty of freedom for Alya to work with upon starting in order to get her stories. Does that mean she'll be traveling with Marinette again soon? Of course now that she has more direction in her life, but she will leave from time to time to report back to her superiors on her productivity. Feel free to correct me on this if I somehow got my thoughts wrong.**

 **I should be able to update at least once per week going by my current rate in writing and posting chapters. Even though I'm not in school now, I still have plenty of things left to do.**

 **Please review!**


	34. Cheer Up! Motherly Love!

"I'll be home by tonight, Mom."

"Okay, but please take care of yourself, sweetie. Your father's been worried ever since Team Akuma attacked the Kalos Power Plant yesterday, and that's on the way from where you're coming from."

"I'll be alright, I promise."

"We look forward to having you back, Marinette. Love you!"

"I love you too, Mom. Bye!"

Marinette hung up on her cell phone, inwardly conflicted by a couple of details. She took another deep breath to calm herself. For one thing, she was already in Lumiose City and currently residing inside the Pokémon Center since last night. It was a brand new day she didn't expect she would live to experience as she had to give both Liepard Noir and Alya the slip for her to change out of her Lady Ledian costume and remain undetected the remainder of that day. It was bad enough to lie to her friends, but lying to her own mother that she was still in Coumarine City made her feel outright nauseous.

She hated liars, which strangely made her think about her not-so-distant memory of Lila Rossi, the chestnut-brunette girl that won a balcony seat raffle for the recent Coumarine Showcase and even got to sit with Adrien. _Her_ Adrien. It was clear as Sunny Day that the Alto Mare Trainer was flirting with him, but Marinette knew that her blood pressure spiked high upon learning that Lila was lying through her teeth on her alleged kindness as to attract him. To Marinette, she was worse than Chloé. At least she knew, or at least hoped, that Adrien had no romantic feelings towards his childhood friend. But Lila was an unknown factor, a wild card so to say. What did Adrien really think about her? She had possibly lied about her great achievements in previous regional League Conferences she participated in as well, but Marinette had no proof on such things.

Her major competition in the love department was the least of her worries, however. Marinette only confronted Team Akuma twice as her heroic persona, not counting the first actual run-in back in Glittering Cave, and the pressure was finally taking its toll. Her paranoia and consistent vigilance and fear of getting caught in her own web of lies was enough to wake her up early in the morning with only a few hours of sleep as a result to uphold this stressful charade.

"Re Re-dian?" Tikki inquired, flying up to her.

"Seriously, Tikki, what was I thinking?" Marinette sighed. She briefly glanced past Tikki to see the rest of her Pokémon out and about, enjoying their momentary freedom. "Taking a stand against Team Akuma and starting a double life as a result? I'm even getting you guys involved in something dangerous."

"Ree," Tikki frowned, crossing both pairs of her arms.

"I'm just thinking about keeping you all safe, especially Togepi," Marinette reasoned. "Maybe it's a parental instinct or something of the sort, but I don't want to expose her against our fight against Poison Moth." Tikki narrowed her big blue eyes to display her skepticism. "Don't give me that look. I… I just don't know any more."

Marinette went to sit down in one of the lobby's cushiony chairs. Tikki followed her and lowered herself to place a comforting hand on one of her shoulders. Through their unspoken and undeniably strong bond, the dark-bluenette designer was able to pick up the notion that Tikki and the rest of her Pokémon would follow her to the ends of the world. It was all a matter for Marinette to understand and see her self-worth as a Pokémon Trainer and as a person.

She felt her phone vibrate. She saw that Alya had just messaged her.

 _Alya: Hey girl! You up? Should I send my newly evolved Electabuzz to wake you? =P Fair warning that his electrocutions won't be as harmless as when he was an Elekid._

Marinette held back a giggle. Even though she wasn't around when Alya's Elekid evolved into Electabuzz and saw them after the fiasco with Mr. Pidgeot, it amused her still that Alya was relaying events that she already knew due to her participation as Lady Ledian. Still, she needed to let her know that she would be in Lumiose City by tonight and avoid her the rest of the day until then.

Feeling that communication via text would inadequately convey her message, Marinette tapped the call button next to Alya's contact. One ring resounded before the receiver on the other side picked up.

"I should've guessed you wanted to chat," Alya's voice greeted. "What's up, girl?"

"Oh, uh, hey, Alya," Marinette started. She internally winced on what she was about to do, but it couldn't be helped. "Well, I'm still up in Coumarine City, making my way through the Lumiose Badlands today, and coming home by tonight. Yep, that's my plan. Nothing else to expect! Not like I'm wandering around Lumiose City right now right? Ha ha… ha!"

"You holding up okay, Marinette?" Alya asked. "You sound even more nervous as usual, though I wouldn't blame you as you, of all people, would know that you-know-who is in town."

"Wait, Adrien's in Lumiose City?!" Marinette yelped at the subtle implication, a mildly heated blush lighting up her face. "Oh, gosh…!" The allegation within Alya's last statement started to sink in. "Wait a minute. What do you mean I'd know he'd be in Lumiose City already? I may have had a schedule of his past activities and Pokémon training sessions legally obtained through dubious means too complicated to discuss right now back when we were still in the Academy, but I'm certainly not stalking him!"

"Whoa, you must be really out of it," Alya laughed good-naturedly. "He and Nino reunited here in Lumiose last night and are staying at the Pokémon Center right now. I went to say hi during my free time this morning, but Nino caught up with me outside and said no one is allowed to visit him at the moment."

"Why's that?" Marinette prompted.

"You're not gonna like what you're about to hear, but he told me Adrien got a bit of a head injury yesterday," Alya explained somberly. "He said Adrien can't go out in public while his head is bandaged up, at least that's how he described it to me. Knowing pretty boy, he probably doesn't want his old man finding out. I don't blame him, to be honest. I didn't see his injury for myself, but I'm afraid not even Nino's gonna stop me from finding out. He forgot who he was dealing with. Heh heh… Marinette? Marinette? Girl, you still on the line?"

Marinette's phone nearly slipped out of her hand. She had been unresponsive upon receiving the news that Adrien was somehow injured. The thought of the love of her life getting hurt, possibly by Team Akuma, made her feel super guilty and pitiful. Right as her phone slid out of her hand, Marinette came back to life and fumbled for her phone, tripping over her feet to catch it right as she landed on her front side with a thud.

"Ow," Marinette mumbled dryly, getting back on her feet and dusting herself before resuming her phone call. "Yeah, I'm still on."

"Geez! I thought you went into shock," Alya scolded but broke off into a couple of laughs. "Get a grip, Marinette. I get that you love him and all, but it's not life threatening, y'know. Adrien will live and have a future with you, for sure."

"I know that, but who would be so careless enough to even harm a single luscious thread of blond hair on my sweet Adrien?" Marinette questioned before her tone and outward expression darkened. Too bad (or maybe not) that Alya couldn't see the dull fragility glazing from Marinette's bluebell eyes at this moment. "… I'll send those evildoers to the Distortion World in a bag."

"You're full of surprises today, aren't you?" Alya responded wryly, though she couldn't help but feel somewhat worried over her BFF's stability. "And don't think you're gonna change the direction of this story with that insane proclamation of yours. This isn't the place to have some trashy attempt at romantic horror dictate the plot."

"Hee hee… Sorry!" Marinette squeaked, sticking her tongue out cutely while lightly bopping herself on the head. "Couldn't help myself. I just wish I could help him get better."

"We all know that, Marinette, but since you'll be on your way, hope you don't mind taking your time getting here," Alya suggested.

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked. "I'd want to get through the Lumiose Badlands as soon as possible to see you guys again."

"Yeah, but I'm afraid I might not be available to entertain you if you come back early," Alya said with uncharacteristic uncertainty. "Just hang tight while Aunty Alya takes care of a few errands. See ya tonight, girl! Have a safe journey!"

Marinette sputtered a few rather incoherent words to pull Alya back, but she was quick on hanging up when her mind was set to something. Getting back to her original seat in the lobby, she started to ponder about her next move.

"Well, I have a day to avoid Alya," Marinette mused aloud. "She'll probably try to visit the Pokémon Center and see Adrien and Nino again today." A horrified expression took over her face as her mind pieced together the realization of her current situation. "And she said they've been in the Pokémon Center. And since I got to Lumiose City earlier than expected and wound up staying in the Lumiose Pokémon Center, that means we're in the same place… _I'm in the same place as Adrien_!"

It was probably luck that she didn't run into Nino or Adrien so far, but Marinette felt luck was running out when she heard a pair of familiar voices echoing down the hallway leading to the rooms where Pokémon Trainers were allowed to stay for the night. She waved her hands to her Pokémon to scatter while wordlessly entrusting Tikki to watch over them while she hid behind a small ottoman. Apparently, she could be even smaller than the ottoman due to her remarkable flexibility.

"Dude, I'm telling you it's not that bad," Nino's voice resounded. "That look actually makes you look pretty tough, like you've been in the battles yourself. That speaks volumes of character, man."

"I don't mind it too much either, to be honest," Adrien's voice replied. Marinette looked up from her hiding place to see the two boys arrive at the lobby. Her eyes widened at the sight of the blond model sporting white gauze wrapped around the top of his head. "Tis but a scratch. And I don't think a lot of people will care either."

 _I care_ , Marinette declared in her head. _Who did this to you, Adrien? It's bad enough that Liepard Noir suffered a head injury too, and he got it from protecting me on top of it all!_

"But I know my father will blow a Klink out of his head if he finds out about this," Adrien muttered, shaking his head. "That's why I'm forcing myself to stay out of the public for a while."

"No need to rush, bro," Nino assured. "The Lumiose Gym ain't going anywhere. I'm sure your old man will finally be cool about you doing things at a smoother pace."

"Wish I can slow down, Nino," Adrien sighed, gesturing with a hand for his best friend to lean a close ear.

While they were preoccupied, Marinette seized the opportunity to unceremoniously get closer to them while still hiding behind various lobby furniture. She might've earned some strange looks from other Pokémon Trainers lounging about, but they were not her concern. Sadly, she was too late in her attempt to find out what Adrien whispered as Nino pulled back in shock. Maybe the message wasn't lost to her, considering the magnitude of dismay the aspiring DJ expressed.

"Dude, that's so uncool!" Nino protested. "How could your dad just suddenly challenge you to an exhibition match after your Gym battle with Mrs. Chamack?! Doesn't he have better things to do than to breathe down your neck on this whole Champion business?"

"What choice do I have," Adrien responded resignedly. "He said he wanted to measure my current progress since I'm halfway close for complete eligibility for the Kalos League."

Marinette felt a troubling lump rise up in her throat. It broke her heart to see him in this despair, even though it was wrong for her to eavesdrop in the first place. It was more jarring than the fact that her Pokémon fashion idol was causing the love of her life this pain as she knew traces of it for as long as she knew Adrien back at Lumiose Academy. But the morality behind her spying on Adrien for the greater good was justifiable, right?

"Well, I'm rooting for you all the way," Nino affirmed, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. "Who knows? Maybe all that talk about Gabriel Agreste being Kalos's best Champion so far is all talk. I mean, I've never seen a live battle of him, only video archives from class. And those are _way_ ancient."

"He battles only those that have earned his respect as to save time in balancing between his responsibilities as Champion and his obligations to his fashion company," Adrien explained.

"Then he'll probably wind up postponing or cancelling the exhibition match?" Nino suggested hopefully.

"Not this time," Adrien shook his head. "When it comes to grooming his 'future successor,' he's going to make time. That's all he cares about. I have no choice but to be accountable to him when I beat the Lumiose Gym so that he can set a date for our match."

"Adrien, you _need_ a break," Nino advised, pulling him along as they headed close to the Pokémon Center exit. "You and your Pokémon are working yourselves to the bone." For some reason, Marinette half-expected the predictably awful Pokémon pun, but she knew Nino wasn't like that. Was the expectation because she was unconsciously worried about Liepard Noir and his injury? She shook her head and continued listening in. "All the training you've done and the tons of Trainers challenging you to battles on a daily basis, you got to insist for a break, even a small one. You're probably lucky no one here in the _Pokémon Center_ has gone up to you asking for a battle."

"I have a feeling they're just being nice because of the bandages on my head," Adrien remarked, using a finger to toy with them. "Once they're off, it's back to the old grind."

"Bro, just take a break," Nino contended. "If other Trainers are leaving you alone _because_ of your head injury, take it. I've got your back. Your dad won't know."

"Thanks, Nino," Adrien smiled, holding up a fist to bump.

"What are friends for," Nino grinned, bumping his fist with his main man's.

As the boys left the Lumiose Pokémon Center, Marinette allowed her body to slump upon the clear-tiled floor from behind her hiding spot that was a potted ficus. How that hid her from their detection was quite the feat. The guilt of eavesdropping and going behind their backs was eating her from the inside-out on top of the lies she had to weave for Alya and her own parents in order to keep them out and safe from her dangerous second life. The burdens she placed upon herself were wearing her down, but she didn't want to complain. She couldn't complain, not when thinking about her Akuma-fighting partner, who also dedicated himself to the cause against Team Akuma.

* * *

 _Last night…_

" _I gotta bug out," Lady Ledian announced as they reached the outskirts of Lumiose City. The sun was nearly out of sight. "Until the next Akuma attack."_

" _Hold up, my Lady," Liepard Noir intervened, holding a fist up, to which Lady Ledian eagerly responded back in kind._

" _Pound it!" the Kalos defenders exclaimed, bumping fists._

" _You two did a great job," Alya commended. "And thanks for putting up with this journalist. I hope my questions weren't too intrusive."_

" _Nah, and besides, some of the things we talked about is starting to bring more light into this whole Bond Hybrid business," Liepard Noir concurred. "I'd still recommend checking in with Professor Damocles for verification."_

" _Will do," Alya saluted before finding something was amiss. "Hey, where'd Lady Ledian go?"_

" _Scatterbug-a-boo?" Liepard Noir called out. No answer. "Wow, she vanishes fast. I wonder if she grew up in a ninja village."_

 _Little that they knew, Lady Ledian had retreated behind a nearby building, still catching some of their words before departing into the night. As much as she liked them, she couldn't risk staying longer lest her identity was compromised. She would worry about Liepard Noir and the head injury he bore later once she was out of the mask._

* * *

He probably had more expectations to live up to than her, or possibly not. His civilian life was still a gray area to her. Either way, she didn't want to become complacent and inconsiderate of his help.

"I didn't say much of anything to him when we went our separate ways," Marinette mumbled, looking at her phone. "I was too scared of Alya finding out. And I was still upset at him for being so reckless, but he has a good heart." She let out another sigh as she looked up to the ceiling. "It's so hard making everyone happy." A small smile managed to form from the corners of her mouth. "But it's always worth it in the end."

"Toge Toge!" the chirps of her Togepi brought her out of her brooding introspection.

Marinette intuitively scooped the nearby Spike Ball Pokémon into her hands. The rest of her team was close by since Adrien and Nino left. Pleasant positive energy emanated out of her little one. She couldn't stay depressed with her around. It wasn't who she was and she was supposed to set an example for the Pokémon she raised from a Pokémon Egg. Marinette never considered herself the best parental figure as her standards were raised high by her own loving parents. She had a long way to go until she was as firm as her father and as nurturing as her mother. But seeing the results of her own rearing of Togepi filled her with great warmth, even more than before when interacting with her.

Togepi proved to be a decent battler despite her lack of experience. She was also well-mannered in spite of her age. If Marinette had to guess, it might have something to do with a child's instinctive desire to be seen as a mature being among the older members of her team. Togepi was no exception, even if she did display the occasional childlike curiosity which got in the way of important tasks, like how Marinette nearly burned her last batch of Poké Puffs due to Togepi playing with the oven's temperature dial. Those accidents didn't happen often and Togepi was quick to learn from her mistakes if it also meant not being scolded.

"Thanks for putting up with me," Marinette said, rubbing the soft spot on Togepi's head with a finger before addressing her approaching Pokémon. "Thank you all. Sometimes I don't say this enough, but I'm glad we're a team." She was responded with various noises representing cheers in their unique language. "I think I know what we can do to pass the time until meeting up with Alya later. Let's bake some treats and give them to Adrien as a get-well-soon gift. Of course, we'll make some extras for ourselves and for Alya and Nino too."

The dark-bluenette designer was met with positive reception once more. The idea of baking had stemmed from her earlier memories when she worked part-time in her parents' bakery before and during her years at Lumiose Academy. It was a great bonding exercise with her parents, mostly with her mother since Marinette bonded with her father through video games. Together with the family Makuhita, they accomplished many orders within a single day. Marinette didn't know why this came to mind, but nonetheless, it brought her great joy.

"Prii! Prii!" Togepi peeped.

Marinette gazed upon her little one, amazed by her boundless energy and happiness. Despite the last baking accident, she was ready to try again and help. Though what really astounded Marinette next was how Togepi suddenly started to float while a trail of twinkle dust followed her.

"What the?" Marinette muttered as a bright glow soon illuminated Togepi's tiny body. "Togepi, are you… evolving?"

She, her team, and a few other bystanders loitering about the Pokémon Center lobby witnessed quite the spectacular sight. Within the indistinguishable blue light, Togepi's body grew slightly bigger. Small legs were developed. Her head was separated from the rest of her body, connected via a relatively log neck. The remaining eggshell that seemed to cover her merged with her body. Finally, a pair of small wings emerged out of her back. The light of energy soon dispersed into a shower of glitter as the new Pokémon flew about jubilantly in front of Marinette.

"Tochika!" she tweeted.

This occurrence was random at best. Though to be fair, Togepi did gain plenty of battle experience from the Coumarine Gym. It wasn't until the fact that Togepi's evolution relied on the bond of friendship with her Trainer reaching its maximum rang out in Marinette's mind that it made sense to her. After all, it was one of the featured Pokémon from one of Ms. Bustier's previous lessons back at the Academy detailing which Pokémon evolved through maxed friendship. Among those Pokémon aside from Togepi included Golbat, Chansey, Eevee for certain evolutions, and similar infant Pokémon like Pichu and Cleffa.

"Wow… Togepi, you evolved into Togetic," Marinette reiterated as the Happiness Pokémon floated down to her face. "So awesome! And so cute too~!"

"To-Tochik!" Togetic squeaked, closing the distance and nuzzling her face against Marinette's.

A chorus of awws echoed from the lingering observers, touched by the tender scene between Trainer and Pokémon. It served as a strong reminder that light and good still existed in dark times like these, where Team Akuma ran rampant committing various crimes against fellow men, Pokémon, and nature.

Of course, it did help when Togetic fluttered over to them and showered them briefly with twinkling dust, making each person and Pokémon feel at ease before moving on with their business. Marinette looked up the biology and behaviors of Togetic, learning that she was sharing her great happiness through the use of her joy dust.

Before long, Togetic returned to her side, chipper as ever. The expectant look she gave Marinette reminded her of what activity they were about to do next before the evolution had sidetracked them all. Getting to her feet, she struck a pose that wouldn't be too out of place in an action movie.

"Let's get to baking, everyone!" Marinette announced.

* * *

 _Hours later…_

"I think this last batch should be ready very soon," Marinette remarked ecstatically as she watched through the oven's window. "Thank goodness no one else needed to use the Pokémon Center kitchen. I didn't think we'd be able to make all of these as quickly as we would have if there were others also in need of it."

Marinette had plenty of ingredients on hand from her travels and had generously used the appliances and instruments available in the kitchen. Within the hours she worked in the kitchen with her Pokémon, she produced handfuls of croissants, éclairs, macarons, mille-feuilles, and cookies, as well as Poké Puffs for the Pokémon to enjoy. She felt it was best to go with variety for the fun of it as it was supposed to be a care package for Adrien with additional treats for the rest of her friends.

Her Pokémon worked well in ensuring the baking ran smoothly. Having been with her the longest, Tikki was very familiar with her baking style and handed her ingredients as she called for them as well as lending extra hands in stirring mixtures. Kirlia made things flow even more smoothly with her telekinetic powers. Swadloon helped with Marinette's judgment by sensing which ingredients, berries, and the like would be the most delectable, sort of as an unofficial connoisseur. Of course, she had to be restrained from eating their final products since she couldn't help her own appetite at times, to which Togetic readily stopped her from doing so. Togetic really didn't want a repeat of the last time they played in the kitchen. Feebas acted as the timer since Pokémon Center ovens were standard and didn't have that built-in utility, letting Marinette and the others know when to remove a finished tray and slide in the next. She wanted to help more in cooling the hot trays with Ice Beam, but given that she still didn't fully master the move, it was understandable.

Marinette then got a quaint little woven basket, gathered a good number of her finished pastries, and prepared them to be sealed up. Tikki and Kirlia sped up the process with their assistance while Togetic sprinkled some of her joy dust as a sort of blessing for the care package.

"Oh, I hope Adrien loves this _and_ me after~," Marinette tittered, admiring the final touches to the care package.

It turned out well with the red plastic wrapping decorated with black spots, adorned with a yellow ribbon and bow. Marinette couldn't help herself in with the Ledian theming, especially since it became popular through Lady Ledian. But just to show that she appreciated Liepard Noir as well, the pastries were grouped and sealed within violet-black plastic wrapping decorated with yellow Liepard triangle markings. The ties used on the Liepard plastics had ends shaped as a Liepard's tail. Marinette was sure Adrien also came to admire the heroic Kalos duo.

"Ree-Ree," Tikki announced.

"You're right, I should clean up," Marinette agreed.

There were bowls and kitchen tools left all around her workspace. Marinette took a quick breath and went to clean up. She was pleasantly surprised when a Pokémon Center Wigglytuff aide came into the kitchen and helped her out. It wasn't that she was ungrateful, but Marinette wanted to be responsible for cleaning up her own messes. Still, everything was soon cleaned up and relocated to their proper places in a matter of minutes.

"Whew… Thanks for the help, Wigglytuff," Marinette said graciously, holding out a spare pink-frosted Poké Puff. "Here! The least I can offer."

The Wigglytuff smiled back, taking the Poké Puff and swallowing it whole with one big gulp. The Balloon Pokémon's face lit up, delighted by the sweetness of the treat. Marinette wasn't the daughter of skilled bakers for nothing after all. Wigglytuff then saluted her with a gleeful squeak before wobbling off.

With her business in the kitchen now concluded, Marinette took up the care package and made her way to the lobby with her Pokémon following along. Her heart was picking up, ever nervous in confronting Adrien again and hoping that he would like the gesture. Well, of course he would appreciate the act. It was a matter of getting him to finally notice her.

"Well, well, I guess only my BFF can prove to be more stubborn than me," a familiar sassy voice greeted, prompting Marinette to freeze up while taking great care she didn't drop her basket.

"A-A-Alya?!" Marinette yelped, placing the basket down to see not only Alya, but Nino and Adrien as well. "O-Oh… Uh… Hi! Hee hee…"

"How'd you know she'd actually be here already?" Nino quipped.

"Journalist's intuition," Alya simply answered, smirking as she went over and pulled her best friend into an embrace. Recovering from the initial shock, Marinette hugged back tightly and squealed over their reunion. "There go my attempts at giving you a surprise party. How've you been, Marinette?"

"Wow, Marinette, you got here from Coumarine City just today?" Adrien asked.

Marinette's face started to heat up from the attention, particularly from Adrien. It didn't help that the shade of her face was matching the bright red color of Tikki's elytra. She could even swear that steam was spouting out of her ears. It also didn't help that her Pokémon were not-so-subtly enjoying her rather comical breakdown if their failing to suppress their snickers was any indication.

"I'm actually not surprised she made it through the Lumiose Badlands in a single bound," Alya remarked, rolling her gaze upon the blond model next. "Though I'm surprised how _you_ decided to stay in the Badlands even though there were Trainers out for your head."

"I needed the extra training, though I did underestimate how many Trainers I'd encounter out there," Adrien explained.

"Yeah, but I'm still wondering how you even avoided Team Akuma along the way," Alya brought up. "Not to mention that little head injury you still have."

"I thought you weren't going to ask," Adrien sighed.

"She's just worried for you, bro," Nino intervened. "I think you can trust her and Marinette since she's also here."

"Wh-What happened?" Marinette asked. Adrien appeared tense and contemplative, as though as he was debating how to explain what part of his head was wrapped with bandages. "Adrien?"

"It was… a training accident," Adrien answered. "I know, not my proudest moment."

"Sorry, A, but I don't buy it," Alya frowned. "You're not that careless."

"It's true," Adrien asserted. "I was training with Cubone and Pyroar, who recently evolved. One mistimed Bonemerang got me in the back of the head."

"Hmm, that's interesting," Alya remarked. "It's just because I know Liepard Noir wound up getting the same kind of injury while fighting against Team Akuma's latest Bond Hybrid." No one fortunately noticed Adrien tensing up big time from the accusation. "He also owned a Cubone too. You guys must…" Adrien was trying to remember if his Kirlia or Meowstic had mind-wiping powers while keeping his cool. Alya then made a face that reached an ultimate conclusion. "… Have similar tastes in Pokémon!"

"Well… He must have good tastes then," Adrien nervously chuckled. "Say, Alya, you were actually there for the battle against Team Akuma?"

"Wait, what happened?" Marinette interrupted. She wanted the pressure off Adrien and it was the perfect time for her to scold Alya again as herself for getting herself involved in a dangerous situation with Team Akuma for the sake of a story. "Alya, did you…?"

"You caught me, girl," Alya held her hands up in surrender. "But honestly, did you actually expect me to sit in the sidelines and miss the opportunity of meeting up with Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir again?"

"Uh… no," Marinette responded dully. "And you're probably expecting me to give you an earful over it."

"Yep," Alya nodded. "But in my defense, I made sure no one important from Team Akuma saw my face. And since the Bond Hybrid was saved, it wouldn't matter if he did see my face then because he lost his memory during the time he was controlled. See? I know what I'm doing. And now I have something incredible for the Lumiose Press to share with the world."

"There's really no stopping you," Marinette shrugged. "At least promise me you'll at least keep to hiding if the going gets too tough."

"I thought you were going to tell me to stop altogether, but that, I can promise one-hundred percent," Alya gave her a thumb's up. "By the way, Marinette, what's with the pretty basket full of delicious pastries?"

Marinette's face turned red again as she glared at the knowing smirk Alya was sending her. Adrien was confused on what was going on while Nino, knowing what Marinette's intentions were thanks to Alya's influence, attempted to whistle in the background and feign innocence as to not get in trouble with her.

Regaining her bearings as she picked up the basket, Marinette immediately presented it in front of Adrien before her nerves completely paralyze her. Not wanting to be presumptuous, Adrien glanced from Nino to Alya for guidance. Nino merely shrugged while Alya, still bearing her enigmatic smirk, gestured with her head to go on.

"Are those for me?" Adrien asked slowly.

"O-Oh, um, yes, A-Adrien," Marinette stammered. "I, uh, I heard that you were hurt, so I, um, made you this as a care package and it's for you, and, uh, I hope you get better soon because, well, it probably doesn't feel good with that injury and the bandages tightly wrapped around your head and, speaking a bit from experience, it's never pleasant and−Oof!"

"She wants you to have it and hopes you recover," Alya surmised, having mercifully jumped in and stopped Marinette's rambling with a subtle side jab with an elbow. "What do you think, Adrien?"

"I think it's awesome," Adrien smiled, taking the basket from Marinette's trembling hands. "You're so nice and thoughtful, Marinette. I really appreciate and owe you for this."

"Oh, you don't owe me a-anything," Marinette beamed, though her awkward grin still became a staple as she tried to smile back properly. "Just wanted to do something nice is all. Hee hee…!"

"Whoa, there are a lot of pastries in here, Poké Puffs included," Adrien commented, inspecting his new gift. "I dig the wrappings too, by the way. Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir, right? Way cool."

"Dude, I hope you're gonna share those," Nino bantered. "Baked goods from Marinette and her folks' bakery are the bomb!"

"Sure, if Marinette doesn't mind," Adrien replied, turning to face her. "Of course, I also have no problem eating it all, though I'll probably feel like a Grumpig after."

"Um, it's yours to do as you please," Marinette responded.

"That settles it," Nino declared, pulling Adrien by the shoulder. "C'mon and share the wealth, bro."

While the aspiring DJ pulled his best friend along to a nearby table to eat, Alya patted Marinette on the shoulder to show that she was proud of the steps she was taking to get closer to Adrien. Marinette let out a breath of relief, thankful nothing went horribly wrong in spite of the great internal stress and panic she had earlier.

"I must say, girl, you've really been kicking up your game," Alya remarked. "If you're like this when I'm not around, maybe I shouldn't join you just yet."

"Wait, don't you have your internship still?" Marinette inquired.

"I do," Alya confirmed. "But I'm only required to be here for the first week for a bit of training and exercise. Like I mentioned, the initiatory phase the Lumiose Press gives new interns is to find an exciting scoop and report back to the head editor for approval. That's pretty much the make-it-or-break-it thing. If they like me enough to have me full-time, I'll be free to travel around Kalos again for the next super scoop. And then I report back and the cycle continues."

"And you're confident on what you got from Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir is enough?" Marinette continued.

"Not just about them," Alya shook her head. "I visited the members of Team Akuma that were arrested yesterday about their scheme in attacking the Kalos Power Plant this morning. The purpose of the attack was to lure out the defenders of Kalos, but they also hoped to harvest the energy generated from the Power Plant for something."

"What is that 'something'?" Marinette pressed.

"It's… strange," Alya sighed. "When I tried interrogating further, they suddenly blanked out on me. And then when they came to, they acted like they had no idea where they were or what they were doing. It's like their memories were just wiped out, no matter what I or the police tried."

"That is strange," Marinette concurred when a thought occurred. "Hey, you don't think those members were also brainwashed by Poison Moth and would conveniently lose their memories working for him if they failed him, do you?"

"Hmm… that sounds likely," Alya pondered. "But I'm not too concerned about that right now. I know Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir will reveal the truth to us in no time. I'm planning to visit Professor Damocles tomorrow to show him my findings on Mega Evolution based off of the last encounter with a Bond Hybrid. Then I'll add his credibility to my article for submission. It'd be cool if you come too, for old time's sake."

"I'm up for it," Marinette professed. "I still don't know much about Mega Evolution, but I feel like I'm bound to use it at some point, especially since I'm still wearing this little thing." She brushed her left earlobe to highlight her Key Stone earring. "Now I just need a Pokémon to Mega Evolve."

"Marinette, did you forget that Alix's dad gave you a Mega Stone after your Gym battle against his son?" Alya reminded. "You impressed him enough that he gave you a… What was it called…? Oh, yeah, a Gardevoirite as he thought your Kirlia would evolve into a Gardevoir."

"That's right," Marinette nodded, looking down to her Kirlia. "It's just a matter of waiting and training until Kirlia becomes strong and ready enough to evolve."

"Maybe Professor Damocles can shed some light on it," Alya placed an arm around Marinette's shoulders. They turned their attention back to the boys, who also let out their Pokémon to enjoy Marinette's freshly made Poké Puffs. Marinette took in the sight that Adrien now had a Pyroar, believing his Litleo evolved sometime after their date at Azure Bay. She also noted that Nino now owned a Loudred and a Maractus, the latter shaking his body to produce rhythmic sounds akin to that of maracas while his Lombre grooved along to the tempo. "Anyway, I'm glad we're back together. I really miss having all of us back together like this. By the way, do you know if we're really gonna have another class reunion here?"

"That's up to Rose, though she said she'd be in touch with Ms. Bustier about it," Marinette explained. "Let's join with Adrien and Nino for now."

* * *

 _A little while later…_

"I got split for now, dudes," Nino announced, taking his leave after recalling all his Pokémon back to their Poké Balls. "I promised my folks I was gonna spend the rest of the day with them."

"I'm kinda in the same boat," Alya spoke up, getting to her feet and followed suit with her Pokémon. "My mom got off early from work and my dad has something special planned for the whole family. I just hope my sisters don't mess it all up."

"Say hi to Ella and Etta for me," Marinette grinned. "They're such little angels."

"Oh, yeah, they _sure_ are," Alya rolled her eyes at the notion, but was ready to leave with Nino. "Take care of yourselves. And Marinette…" She paused to give her a wink. "Be on your best behavior."

"Hmph," Marinette snorted, blushing as they left her alone. She shifted her gaze upon Adrien, who waved Nino off before establishing eye contact with her. "Um, hey."

"Hey," Adrien replied back.

Even after enjoying Marinette's pastries and the company of old friends, the moment between them fell into another awkward silence, mainly because Marinette was still struggling in her small talk with Adrien. Though interestingly enough, Adrien had been particularly quiet despite the reunion and he looked like he was constantly in deep thought.

"So, uh, what's on your mind?" Marinette wanted to smack herself for such a blunt, forward, and practically intrusive question.

"Oh, it's nothing," Adrien brushed off hesitantly, though Marinette still remained suspicious and worried.

"You sure?" Marinette prompted. "You seemed… quiet the entire time. Is everything okay?"

"Well… not really," Adrien sighed. "It's something I confided to Nino only."

"Oh, um, I understand if you don't want to share," Marinette responded, not wanting to force Adrien into something he was not comfortable with. "Really. We all have things we want to keep to ourselves."

"Funny though, my mom once told me it's not good to keep things bottled up," Adrien smiled ruefully.

"My mom tells me the same thing," Marinette offered.

Adrien sighed again, debating about his next choice of action. He knew there was no harm in telling Marinette. She would probably piece it all together as she was pretty smart and intuitive to begin with. On top of that, she was also trustworthy and a really great friend. Considering that she made those delectable pastries for him because of his head injury, he didn't want to make it seem like he was taking advantage of her.

That was when he decided.

"It's actually about my mom," Adrien began as Marinette leaned in attentively to listen. "She went missing over four years ago, before I joined Lumiose Trainer Academy. I don't know what happened or why. I just find myself missing her time to time. And my father, well, you probably already know, but he's been distant with me since then, only checking up on me for my progress in succeeding him. And listening to you, Nino, and Alya talk so highly about your families, I felt totally left out. Probably stupid for telling you this−."

"It's _not_ stupid," Marinette assured sympathetically. "And… well, I wish I could say and do something more than say sorry. I can't imagine myself losing a parent. It's just too painful for me to even think about it. It's another reason why you're really amazing, Adrien."

"Why?" Adrien questioned. "I don't think masking my pain in front of others makes me amazing."

"It's because you're still you despite all that," Marinette clarified. "You're still kind and thoughtful towards others… _and me_. You could've taken another path, a darker one, but you didn't. Do you see it now?"

"I suppose so, but I'm still alone," Adrien exhaled.

"You're never alone, Adrien," Marinette refuted firmly. "There are people that _do_ care and worry about you. Everyone from our class likes you. And I'm sure your father does too. I just… well… um…"

"It's fine, Marinette," Adrien interrupted, holding up a hand to signal her to stop. "I get it. And I'm sorry. I forgot about what you did for me with the care package. You really do care, and that's enough for me." Standing from his seat and recalling the rest of his Pokémon except for Plagg, he then turned to her and offered a hand. "Mind if I walked you home? I'm sure your parents are waiting for you."

Marinette didn't want to say anything lest she ruin everything by saying something utterly ridiculous, so she managed a bashful nod before taking his hand, which lifted her up to her feet. She helped clean up their table and recalled her Pokémon except for Tikki before leaving the Lumiose Pokémon Center with Adrien and Plagg.

She noted that Tikki and Plagg were pretty close during their walk to her family's bakery. Marinette was well-aware that Adrien's Liepard was not a particularly social Pokémon, not even to his own teammates. Tikki seems to be the only one he would tolerate having a decent Pokémon conversation with. Before she could speculate more about their friendship, she and Adrien arrived in front of her family bakery in no time at all.

"We're here," Adrien announced, letting Marinette and Tikki go ahead.

"Thanks for, y'know, walking with me, Adrien," Marinette said, glad that she got spend some time with him on top of having him starting to open up more to her. "It's really nice seeing you again, a-and being around you."

"I have you to thank for everything," Adrien replied, turning his back to her and holding up a hand to wave. "I'll catch you later, Marinette."

Marinette waved back, her insides feeling warm and content from her latest interaction with Adrien. Though the sun was still out and pretty high up, she looked forward to spending her time with her family. She remembered Adrien had no one else to return home to and wanted to invite him to spend time with her family, except when she turned around, he and Plagg were gone.

She could only hope that he would be fine the next time they would meet up. She also mentally facepalmed as she forgot to ask to exchange phone numbers with him so that she would do a better job in keeping track of him. Brushing that folly off once more, she stepped forward and opened the front door.

"I'm home!" Marinette exclaimed.

Her parents were together and ready to greet her as though they knew she was already coming. The family Makuhita and Fletchling were also happy to see her visiting. Just knowing her family was safe from Team Akuma thanks to her efforts was enough for Marinette to continue bearing the burden as Lady Ledian, even if it meant lying to them about her secret identity and whereabouts. Losing all emotional restraint, Marinette ran into her mother's arms as tears started to leak from the sides of her eyes. Tikki flew along and went to the side to observe this family reunion, wiping away her own shedding tears.

"You sure are, sweetie," Sabine murmured. "Welcome back, Marinette. We love you and are so proud of you."

"You have a lot of tales to tell us from your journey, champ-in-the-making," Tom grinned, bringing his girls in for a big hug.

In the streets of Lumiose City, Adrien felt at peace as he thought about Marinette enjoying her time with her wonderful family. Plagg appeared supportive for once, giving him a nod of satisfaction. Adrien then looked up to the sky with a question in mind he felt might have already been answered.

"Are you pleased with me, Mom?"

* * *

 **This chapter was a deliberate tribute for Mother's Day, seeing as I'm posting it during Mother's Day. To all the mothers and aspiring mothers out there, don't give up. I have a ton of respect for you, especially for my own mom for shaping me into the person I am now.**

 **And with this chapter focusing on motherly bonds, I found it a good time to actually allow Togepi to evolve this time around. Anyway, Marinette will still have Pokémon evolving as the story goes on, not to mention that she still has one more Pokémon to catch for a full team of six. Togetic will evolve sometime after visiting Laverre City, that's all I can say. As for immediate future plans, Marinette won't challenge the Lumiose Gym immediately.**

 **Please review!**


	35. Mischief Strikes! Mega Truths Revealed!

"… And after Tikki punched back the Leech Seed, it provided the quick opportunity to finish off Gogoat by slowing him down enough for us to win the Plant Badge."

Tom and Sabine continued express their great awe of their daughter's accomplishments within a handful of months since starting her journey. Marinette had finished narrating her Gym battle experiences before breakfast ended, having started last night after arriving home and having dinner with her parents as they got to know the Pokémon she caught so far. She shared how she made use of Tikki's Ability as Ledyba at the Santalune Gym and how Ralts evolved into Kirlia during the Cyllage Gym before going to bed. Her parents, however, were too anxious to learn more about what she did to the point that they woke her prematurely to hear more on top of getting ready for their usual patisserie business.

"Impressive, Marinette," Tom commented. "You're already a better Pokémon than I was starting out. Guess the apple hasn't fallen too far from the tree."

"You still miss those days, don't you, darling?" Sabine pressed, taking a sip of her tea.

"You know I was a hotshot back in the day, Sabine," Tom grinned. "I bet me and my ace Pokémon can get back into shape after a bit of training."

"You mean that 'ace Pokémon' that spends most of his time sleeping in the back?" Marinette prompted wryly.

"Now, now, little lady, don't mock me for getting soft," Tom chuckled. "He still gets his daily exercise from quick sparring matches from Makuhita. Gotta stay in shape since you and Tikki left, y'know."

"Tikki is stronger now, but I'm pretty sure you won't hold back in our training battle this time, Papa," Marinette muttered. "And I'm pretty sure he was holding back too. We were rookies back then."

"How about this?" Tom proposed. "After you defeat Mrs. Chamack and before you leave again, how about you and I go one round? No holding back. Your fighting spirit might even inspire my old friend back to shape again."

"I'd love to, Dad," Marinette beamed, giving him and her mother quick hugs and kisses. "I got to go meet up with Alya now. We'll be at Professor Damocles's lab for now."

"Ah, you girls going to talk about Mega Evolution, right?" Tom deduced.

"Alya found some stuff that she wants to share for validation," Marinette explained. "She thinks it might help Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir figure out how Team Akuma works."

"That's a dangerous thing to do," Sabine sighed, picking up the cups and plates to wash. "I really hope Alya knows what she's doing because she's pretty much painting a red target on her head for those bad people."

"She's really stubborn when it comes to do what's right," Marinette concurred resignedly. "But I trust her, and I'm sure the defenders of Kalos trust her too."

"Well, Marinette, you're old enough to make your own decisions since you're already off on your own journey, but as your father, let me advise you with one thing," Tom announced, putting on his stern fatherly face on. "If it gets too dangerous, get out of there. There's nothing wrong to running away or calling it quits, no matter how much it hurts your pride. Live to see another day, not just for yourself, but for those that love you."

"I will, Papa," Marinette said as she headed for the door. "Love you guys! Bye!"

The dark-bluenette designer wasted no time in reaching the Césaire residence, only to stop for a moment and release Tikki out of her Poké Ball as to have a Pokémon companion. The memory of Marinette showing off her current team to her parents last night was still fresh in her mind. She found it amusing that her mother instantly clicked with her Kirlia while her father admired her Swadloon's appetite for Poké Puffs, easily finishing off the leftovers that didn't sell for the day. Togetic made everyone feel even more at peace with a little bit of her joy dust. Even Feebas was warmly welcomed in the Dupain-Cheng household with Tom taking her to his side and regaling her with stories from his days as a Pokémon Trainer.

Marinette arrived at the front door after pulling out of her reminiscing thoughts and knocked. Soon enough, the door opened and was answered by an older plump man with a full beard and a skin tone slightly lighter than Alya's.

"Good morning, Mr. Césaire!" Marinette greeted.

"Hi, Marinette," Otis replied. "Alya is inside. Please come in."

"Thank you," Marinette bowed slightly in gratitude before entering.

"Alya! Marinette is here!" Otis bellowed into the home. "I'm gonna step out for a bit. Watch your sisters until I get back!"

"Got it!" Alya's faint voice responded. "On the way!"

"Sorry for leaving like this, but the usual sitter is out for today, so I had to rework my schedule to watch over my daughters," Otis explained. "It's really nice having Alya back at home, but I know she'll be off into the world again."

"I see," Marinette nodded. "What's it like taking care of the Pokémon reserves?"

"They're quite a handful, to be honest," Otis chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Given that Professor Damocles wants them to be maintained at optimal efficiency for future Academy students, it's really hard work ensuring the Pokémon that come into our care have their basic needs met. Speaking of which, how is that Ledyba of yours doing?" At that moment, Tikki flew up to him and waved all four hands in his face, surprising him. "Oh, my. I didn't realize she evolved. She's grown."

"Tikki's been the perfect first Pokémon," Marinette smiled, to which she received a cheek nuzzle from her giddy Ledian. "I'm so glad we met."

"I remember the Pokémon your class got as starters pretty well," Otis added. "Yours, Nino Lahiffe's was Squirtle, Rose Lavillant found an Igglybuff, Ms. Bourgeois a Snivy, and there was Max Kanté who quickly bonded with an Abra. Bright boy he was… Ah yes, I believe Champion Agreste's son got a Purrloin. Fine little specimen, that one, if not a bit surly towards others." Marinette frowned at the constant stiff formality Adrien was being treated with, but it soon melted away as she easily recalled that day being when she fell head over heels for him. "Of course, Alya had the family reunion in Alola, so she missed out on it and I had to stay behind because of work. Boy, my dear Marlena really didn't like it, but she forgave me for getting Alya her Elekid."

"It's odd that you had to miss out on your family reunion because of that day," Marinette pondered.

"That's just how it ended up," Otis shrugged. "The reunion couldn't be rescheduled and Professor Damocles only had me to watch over the preserve while you kids picked out your starters. It's always a pleasure seeing you youngsters meet your first partners."

"Sorry!" Alya interceded, arriving on them with a pair of younger twin sisters hanging on an arm and a leg each. "These little 'angels' really are a handful. Oh, hey, Marinette. Thanks for coming by."

"C'mon, Alya!" Ella, or was it Etta, whined.

"We didn't finish!" the other twin protested.

"Heh heh! Don't worry about it, Marinette," Otis answered as though he read her mind. "Their little Mankey business is usually tamer than this."

"I know," Marinette replied. "I've had similar… 'joys' in babysitting Mrs. Chamack's daughter, Manon, before leaving for my journey."

"Alrighty then," Otis grunted, pulling in Alya, Ella, and Etta in for a big hug. "I'll see you girls soon. Be good for Alya, okay?"

"Love you, Daddy!" Ella and Etta exclaimed, each kissing a cheek on his hairy face.

"Hurry back, Dad," Alya finished.

Soon enough, Otis closed the door and left the four girls to themselves. Before the younger twins could act, Alya grabbed an arm each and motioned to Marinette with a jolt from her head to follow her into their living room. Alya's Pokémon were simply lounging about, right about when Ella and Etta started to entertain themselves with them. Their activities ranged from riding on Amaura's back, hanging along Electabuzz's strong arms, and pulling Meditite's face apart by her ears, much to her annoyance. Tikki attempted to calm the twins down from agitating her fellow Pokémon, but was promptly yanked out of the air.

"You're so red and so round!" Ella commented, placing a hand on Tikki's head while her other hand gripped of her arms.

"You're so smooth and so cool!" Etta followed, examining Tikki from the other side.

"You're no Pikachu, but you still rule!" both twins cheered, though unfortunately the Five Star Pokémon was in an uncomfortable position to share the sentiments.

"I didn't know you had to stay and babysit," Marinette remarked, watching Alya's sisters play with Tikki next and gush over how cool she looked.

"You learn to prepare for any contingency," Alya shrugged. "And to be honest, I've pretty much adjusted to any antic my sisters throw at me. They don't get too bad, but for anyone new to their quirks, well… they'll require plenty of prayers to survive the first time." A quick glance towards a distressed Ledian, whose mouth and antennae were now being pulled apart, proved her point. "She'll live. Anyway, my dad will be back in no time though, giving us time to plan out what we should ask Professor Damocles in order to make the most of our meeting. He is a busy man, after all."

"We'll ask him what Mega Evolution energy is capable of," Marinette suggested. "I think it has something to do in the creation of the Bond Hybrids."

"I think that's one half of the answer, Marinette," Alya surmised. "There's also that other thing Poison Moth had slipped out back at Geosenge Town called the Bond Phenomenon."

"You'd think Professor Damocles would know something about that?" Marinette asked.

"He's got to," Alya asserted. "Who else would be knowledgeable on Pokémon here in Kalos?"

"Hmm, there's Mr. Kubdel, but he specializes mostly on Mega Evolution than anything else," Marinette offered.

"We don't know how interrelated Mega Evolution and the Bond Phenomenon are," Alya indicated. "We can't make any assumptions until we get our facts straight."

"I feel like they are related, but you're right, Alya," Marinette muttered. "It could be coincidence though."

"Aside from the Bond Phenomenon business, let's try to press for more info on Mega Evolution than the basics he gave us the last time," Alya added. "I think we're mature enough to handle more."

"Are you going to put all of this on your Pokéblog?" Marinette inquired. "You really need to be careful what you put online. Anyone can access your content if you're not vigilant enough."

"No worries, girl," Alya assured. "Since I was accepted into the Lumiose Press, the Pokéblog has been given additional protection under them since they found my previous articles to their liking. What can I say? I have a way with words both spoken and printed."

"You're really coming up in the world now," Marinette smirked. "I guess that's because I'm not around to drag you down."

"Oh, stop it," Alya teased, lightly swatting her on the arm. "If anything, you helped me with my dreams in exploring more of Kalos than I would have on my own. Besides, I love helping you out, especially with _you-know-who_." The mere implication was enough to incite a luminescent blush on Marinette's face. "By the way, Nino and I left you two on your own. Please tell me you didn't flub that opportunity."

"I-I didn't!" Marinette sputtered in defense. "I mean, I got lucky this time. It's just that Adrien, well, he seemed down the entire time and I just 'forgot' about my fear of him and asked him if I could help."

"Atta girl," Alya nodded in reverence. "See? He'll finally recognize that sweet soul that has been you all along. You seriously have nothing to worry about, Marinette."

"Anyway," Marinette coughed, futilely struggling to fight down the warm blush that was spreading throughout her face. "We're getting off topic. Are both Mega Evolution energy and the Bond Phenomenon the only things we really want to bring up to Professor Damocles?"

"I think so," Alya hummed thoughtfully. "I really can't think of anything else, but maybe our discussion will inspire some more questions. Wow, to think we'll actually be of big help to Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir."

"Well, wherever they are now, I'm sure they're going to appreciate your help," Marinette vowed with a peculiar twinkle behind her bluebell eyes.

* * *

 _A little while later…_

"Oh, Alya and Marinette!" Caline exclaimed upon opening the laboratory entrance. "Great to see you girls again! I hope you've been well."

"Thanks, Ms. Bustier−I mean, Caline," Marinette corrected hastily. "Sorry, force of habit."

"Is Professor Damocles in right now?" Alya asked.

"You caught him at the perfect time," Caline confirmed. "Come inside please."

Marinette and Alya exchanged gleeful glances before following their former homeroom teacher in. Not long ago when Alya's father returned from his brief errand did the two girls immediately take off for Professor Damocles's Pokémon lab. Beforehand, they finalized their plan while saving Tikki from getting her limbs pulled off by Ella and Etta. Alya got them to behave the only way she knew how, by manipulating their own overactive imaginations against them and scaring them to compliance if they continued to act out.

They noticed that the lab interior was the same as ever, generally neatly kept save for stacks of Pokémon research books and journals stacked up on coffee tables. The leading Pokémon expert of Kalos soon entered the foyer from another room with his Noctowl perched on his shoulder.

"Ah, I was expecting you, Ms. Césaire," Professor Damocles greeted. "And a pleasure seeing you again as well, Ms. Dupain-Cheng."

"Are the formalities really necessary, Professor?" Alya quipped wryly.

"I suppose not, but being in plenty of formal meetings tends to limit my vocabulary to proper greetings and the like," Professor Damocles resumed with his Noctowl nodding in agreement. "Shall we sit?"

Following his suggestion, the three of them sat in sofas opposing each other from the quaint little table in the middle. Caline had promptly returned with complimentary hot Razz tea for all four to enjoy for this meeting. Marinette also brought out a small case of fresh macarons from her family's bakery to share, wherein Tikki and Damocles's Noctowl took an immediate liking to.

"So Marinette, is it safe to say that you're return here to Lumiose City means you're ready to take on the Lumiose Gym?" Professor Damocles asked.

"Sort of," Marinette gestured with a flip-flop hand. "I fulfilled the minimum prereqs of getting four Badges, but I know how busy Mrs. Chamack tends to be. I hate to walk in on her while she's doing her other job as a reporter."

"She's very lenient towards Pokémon Trainers that have proven their strength, so I'm sure if you contact her, she'll set up a time just for the two of you to have your Gym battle," Professor Damocles explained.

"Yeah, and she's been a long-time family friend, right?" Alya added. "Mrs. Chamack will definitely want to battle you."

"Glad to hear that issue is settled," Professor Damocles chuckled. "Now I'm sure there's a bigger reason why you called for my attention. Alya?"

"Give me a sec," Alya requested, fishing out for her phone from her person and setting it to record. "Awesome. Now this is gonna be a continuation of last time when we talked a bit about Mega Evolution, except we're gonna move on past the basics and dig even deeper."

"Ah, this should be interesting," Professor Damocles murmured, placing a hand under his beard. "Tell me what questions you found on Mega Evolution so far. I'm sure I'll be learning some new things as well."

"Alright," Alya grinned. "Now Professor Damocles, what would you say−HEY!"

The scarlet-brunette journalist soon found her phone knocked right out of her hands from under her. Her protective nature over her phone caused her to fumble over the device in midair and catching it right before it landed in her full cup of tea. A devious snicker was heard coming from Marinette's side and the culprit revealed herself with an obvious impish grin.

"Fennekin, that wasn't nice!" Caline chastised.

"Not to mention it was rude and totally uncalled for," Alya hissed under her breath, sitting back down while protectively covering her phone.

Ignoring Caline's reproach, the Fennekin opened her mouth as wide as she could to scoop up as many of Marinette's macarons as she could fit from her little case. Marinette was appalled by such behavior and disrespect to her baked goodies.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Marinette fumed.

The Fennekin continued giggling despite having a full mouth before scampering off into the deeper confines of the laboratory with the whole company watching the wake of the Fox Pokémon as she disappeared. Alya watched her best friend bemusedly as she took a deep breath and calmed down.

"I apologize for Fennekin's behavior," Professor Damocles said ruefully. "That little one, well, she has a bit of a mischievous streak, particularly when we have visitors."

"I think calling it 'a bit' is just sugarcoating it," Alya responded. "I recognize that look in that Fennekin's eyes. She's a born trickster like my sisters on a bad day, but I've grown too wise to fall for their immature pranks."

"You have a patience of a saint, Alya," Marinette commended. "Excuse me for getting off track, but why does Fennekin act out? Aren't most starter Pokémon supposed to be not so intense for beginning Trainers?"

"Yes, for Pokémon Trainers immediately starting out at the ages of ten or eleven instead of attending higher-leveled Trainer Schools for additional education," Professor Damocles clarified.

"As for Fennekin's behavior, it's just that this little one has been in the lab for the longest time," Caline followed up. "Whenever we do have young Trainers come here to obtain their first Pokémon, they've selected either Froakie or Chespin. It just happened that no one wanted her as a partner, Arceus knows why."

"What about the students back in Lumiose Academy when you bring them to your Pokémon reserve?" Marinette questioned. "Didn't any of them find Fennekin or expressed interest?"

"They overlooked her in favor of other Fire-types like Charmander and Chimchar," Caline answered somberly.

"So she's pulling pranks because she feels neglected and lonely?" Marinette deduced sympathetically.

"That or she's bored," Alya shrugged. "To be honest, that sounds like something straight out of one of those hot-blooded anime shows my sisters like to watch, but I suppose there's not wrong with that. Anyway, can we get back to the topic on hand?" Everyone else nodded, willing to resume their main business. Alya started a new recording on her phone given that the previous one was messed up by Fennekin. "Professor Damocles, you've given us the rundown on how Mega Evolution originated and how it works, more or less. How would you explain the related dubbed as 'Mega Evolution energy'?"

"Hmm, you know, it's not going to be as simple as the words would dictate, my dear," Professor Damocles pondered. "By context alone, Mega Evolution energy is simply energy related to Mega Evolution, but I'm sure that's not the answer you were looking for, is it." He leaned back on the sofa and folded his arms. "In particular, this energy is produced when certain Pokémon Mega Evolve. I'm sure at this point that you've witnessed at least one or two Mega Evolutions, the process of such producing vast amounts of potent energy."

"We have," Alya affirmed. "Marinette faced the Shalour Gym Leader and his Mega Lucario. We saw energies emerging from Jalil's Key Stone and Lucario's Mega Stone, uniting them through the powerful bond they share as Trainer and Pokémon, leading to giving birth to greater power. Does that sound right, Professor?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Professor Damocles nodded. "Our level of technology today is capable of harnessing this energy and using it for a variety of purposes."

"If that's true, then I have two more big questions for you," Alya continued. The ensuing silence and readiness from the older man prompted her to ask her questions. "Here's the first question. Would you mind explaining what you know about something called the Bond Phenomenon?"

"Oh, that's… ahem," Professor Damocles cleared his throat, having been taken aback by the peculiar subject of Alya's query. "That's certainly not something I hear of every day. Quite the different direction from Mega Evolution, though at the same time it's bizarrely similar."

"Do you not know it, sir?" Alya asked.

"Oh, no, I do know what you're talking about," Professor Damocles responded. "The truth is that according to previous research, the Bond Phenomenon is scarcely seen or discussed these days." Alya and Marinette gasped at the implications of his statement while Caline observed worriedly. "Yes, supposedly it was simply left behind as a legend nearly forgotten."

"What is this legend?" Alya pressed. "I'm sorry for my impatience."

"The Bond Phenomenon is said to be a transformation not unlike to Mega Evolution, in which it unlocks the hidden potential of a Pokémon," Professor Damocles started. "It is achieved when the trust between Trainer and Pokémon reaches its maximum potential. Unlike Mega Evolution, it requires no items or stones to trigger the transformation. It's done by the connected hearts of both Trainer and Pokémon, signifying their becoming as one. For example, the Trainer can see what the Pokémon is seeing and vice versa. The unity brings out remarkable hidden power capable of rivaling and surpassing Mega Evolution." The explanation had clearly enraptured the girls. Marinette wondered if she could achieve the Bond Phenomenon with Tikki given their strong bond. She instantly imagined the top half of Tikki's head being dark blue, her short antennae angled downward, and a red floral print outline drawn on her yellow underside. That kind of mastery would certainly gain Adrien's attention. "However, there is a drawback to this power. Though a Trainer and Pokémon can have their bond maximized, if they are not synchronous and don't master this power, the sheer exhaustion of maintaining their synchronization will wear them down until they pass out. In addition, they share each other's pain."

"… Eh?!" Marinette gaped, caught off guard by the mentioned unpleasant downsides.

"The only known record of a successful and mastered Bond Phenomenon was from a Greninja in an attempt to protect his and his master's village from intruders," Professor Damocles concluded. "This was many centuries ago. Hmm, thinking about it now, it makes me wonder if the youths of today know of this legend and want a Froakie as their starter as a result. Of course, there's no real correlation to this coincidence, I digress."

"Whoa… So then the things Team Akuma's been doing," Alya muttered. "Would it be possible to force the Bond Phenomenon through Mega Evolution energy?"

"Hmm, theoretically, it is possible, if that's what Team Akuma is really doing," Professor Damocles mused. "I checked up on Ivan after Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir saved him and looked over the case myself. The findings were inconclusive and my tight schedule prevented me from further looking into it, but now that you've share these things with me, it does fall into place. Mega Evolution energy is a pure potent power source capable of many things. There have been a few historical attempts in utilizing this energy, but none were successful. One event that comes to mind is an incident from the Hoenn region wherein astronomers attempted to power a weapon to destroy a meteorite heading to our world, but the cost was too great when lives were involved to power the device. Something along those lines, anyway."

"I think we're reaching a breakthrough," Alya grinned. "The mystery on how Team Akuma transformed a poor boy and, more recently, a veteran Sky Battler is finally coming to light."

"This is just crazy," Marinette commented. "If Team Akuma has access to limitless Mega Evolution energy, then there's no telling what more damage they could do on top of controlling people and Pokémon and forcing ten kinds of madness on us all."

"That's why we have Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir to undo the damage they do," Alya reassured, looking back at Professor Damocles. "Speaking of them, I witnessed twice their Key Stones playing a huge role in undoing the Bond Hybrids' Bond Phenomenon transformations. Would it be pushing it to ask if you knew how and why their Key Stones are able to do it?"

"Sadly, I'm afraid my knowledge on the matter comes to an impasse," Professor Damocles murmured. "From what I've been able to ascertain, those Key Stones are certainly special and powerful enough to end the forced Bond Phenomenon. I apologize, Alya."

"No, no, you answered what needed to be answered," Alya waved off, ending her recording. "If anything, I should be thanking you for being so candid with me. A lot of this Mega Evolution energy stuff Team Akuma has been involved with makes more sense now with your authority confirming it."

"The only thing I don't understand from all this is why Team Akuma is making the effort to force the Bond Phenomenon on random Trainers and Pokémon," Marinette reminded, prompting all eyes on her. "I mean, why did they do it with Ivan in the first place, long before Lady Ledian or Liepard Noir made their entrance?"

"If anything, they've made themselves known to be rebels with a cause," Alya surmised darkly. "You remember our first encounter with them in the Glittering Cave. They riled up the wild Woobat, causing us to be separated. Then the goons tried to pick us off for getting in their way of their search for something. One of them was even going to cave us in with Earthquake." Marinette noticed Alya's hands were trembling and gripping her phone tightly. There was no doubt even Alya was rattled from that horrifying experience. "Honestly, I'm not letting them get away after what they did to us and what they especially did to Ivan. Even if he's gotten better. They messed with our friends and I'm going to see to it that their acts of anarchy are put to a permanent halt."

"Alya," Marinette mumbled, worried and in awe of Alya's determination.

"I know what you're thinking, Marinette, and I promise you I'll be more careful in hiding around them if they attack again," Alya responded. "If anything, _you_ should stay safe. Just because I'm doing dangerous things because of my natural profession doesn't mean I'm gonna drag you down and get you hurt. You have dreams too, and I'll be cursed if I got in the way of your fashion career and your ultimate goal of being with a certain Champion's son."

" _Alya_!" Marinette pouted, failing to sound stern in her scolding due to the embarrassed red blush she now sported.

"To be fair, Marinette, you weren't that great in hiding your emotions," Caline offered consolingly. Marinette felt her jaw drop at the notion. Even her former Academy teacher picked up on it despite only interacting with her regarding homework and other Pokémon-related questions. She found herself wishing Mega Pidgeot breaking in and carrying her away from the humiliation. "I saw it coming a mile away. And if it helps, I'm still rooting for you. Adrien is a lucky boy to have someone like you, but you know how most boys are at that age. They're just more interested in their Pokémon journeys. Be patient."

 _I'm getting love advice from my own former teacher_ , Marinette thought with a comically despairing expression. _I'm so lame!_

"If you girls don't have any more questions for me, then I'm afraid I must get back to my study," Professor Damocles announced, getting up from his seat. His Noctowl took to the air and flew to his side. "I'll continue looking into the matters Team Akuma is involved with for the sake of Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir, but I'm afraid I won't be as open as you are. I can't afford placing a target on my head, after all."

"I understand, Professor, and thank you," Alya nodded.

"By the way, Alya, I've been communicating with Rose lately about holding a class reunion," Caline said as Professor Damocles took his leave. "I thought I should let you girls know about it. Right now, Rose and Juleka are competing in another Showcase at a nearby town, but they'll be back in Lumiose City in a couple of days."

"That's awesome!" Alya commended. "Is there anything solid?"

"Not at the moment, no," Caline shook her head. "I'm sure Rose will send a mass text out to everyone once the details for the reunion are finalized. We'll be giving some time just in case some of our former class members are at the other side of Kalos."

"If you need refreshments, my parents and I are more than happy to provide," Marinette offered.

"Oh, yes, definitely," Caline smiled. "Thank you, Marinette."

"It's no trouble," Marinette replied. "It's nice having these reunions from time to time and to see how everyone else has progressed. I wonder if we'll have another tag team tournament like last time."

"Um, it didn't sound like Rose was up for it," Caline interceded, much to the girls' surprise. "I'm sure there will be Pokémon battles allowed, but I get the feeling that some students don't want to participate, which is perfectly fine. Battling is not everyone's forte, but it is a needed skill to have in one's journey for protection against wild Pokémon."

"Sounds fair," Alya shrugged. "The only time I battle is to help Marinette train for her Gym battles. And then there's Rose and Juleka, who are focusing more on Showcases, which don't really involve battling. Pokémon Contests, on the other hand, are a different story."

"Was there anyone from our class that did express interest in becoming a Coordinator?" Marinette asked.

"Not that I know of," Alya answered. "They wouldn't be in Kalos otherwise since there are no Contest Halls here, sadly."

"It's too bad though," Caline muttered wistfully. "I really do enjoy watching the Appeal Rounds and Contest Battles while I was studying in Hoenn and Sinnoh."

"Well, we shouldn't overstay our welcome," Alya announced, placing an arm over Marinette's shoulders and pulling her close. "Thanks again for meeting with us, Caline."

"Thank you for visiting, Marinette and Alya," Caline smiled. "I hope to see you girls again by the time the class reunion schedule has been decided. Bye!"

"Bye!" the girls waved back as they exited.

Unbeknownst to any of them, Fennekin quickly rushed to the upper floor for a better view of the younger girls that were leaving the Pokémon laboratory from her hidden place in the hallway. She didn't leave after her sensitive hearing picked up on them talking about her. She huffed at the idea of their presumptions. From a window on the second floor, she glanced down particularly towards the bespectacled girl with scarlet-brown hair that did most of the talking, whose phone she messed with, and whose reaction was reserved and restrained instead of getting mad at her as anticipated.

From what the Fox Pokémon picked up, that journalist girl dealt with a pair of annoying younger siblings. So she had the misfortune to mess with someone immune to childish shenanigans. Fennekin turned away from the window. So she failed to get any sort of attention from her. So what? It was not like she would see those girls again anyway, particularly _her_. All of Professor Damocles's visitors leave and seldom return in the near future.

Maybe she could derive some entertainment from the Chespin and Froakie the professor just received before they would inevitably wind up with Trainers of their own before she would… again.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?" Alya asked. "If you need help training for the Lumiose Gym, Electabuzz and I are here for you."

"That's pretty much what I'm thinking about," Marinette replied. The both of them wandered around the city for a while, coincidentally ending up in front of the Prism Tower, which was known to the locals as both the station that hosted the Lumiose Live news channel and served as the official Lumiose City Gym. "I need to call Mrs. Chamack and set up a time just to be courteous."

"You could also just go up to the entrance and put in a request," Alya suggested, pointing towards the tower. "I'd recommend it since a certain blond Ace Trainer is just exiting the building."

"What?!" Marinette yelped, instinctively focusing her sight upon the Prism Tower front entrance.

There was no way it was simply coincidence, but that was how it was. Adrien, wearing new pristine bandages around his head, came outside with Nino, along with Nadja Chamack and her little daughter, Manon. Both Adrien and Nadja appeared please with each other while Manon displayed the deliberate exuberant childishness on the side that Marinette recognized as her former babysitter. Marinette couldn't help but head over to them with Alya trailing behind.

"Totally off the hook, bro," Nino commended.

"That was wonderful match, Adrien," Nadja lauded. "As expected from Champion Agreste's son, I can safely say that I had no chance."

"Thanks," Adrien replied politely with a forced smile. _Again with the 'Champion Agreste's son' compliment…_ He brushed the thought aside to converse with Nadja. "You were an incredible Gym Leader. I understand why Trainers need the experience of four Gym battles to face you."

"Hey, Mommy! Mommy!" Manon beckoned, pulling the hem of her mother's blouse. "Look! It's Marinette!"

Marinette came barreling in towards them, nearly tripping over her feet and slipping out of her flats out of excitement of seeing the Chamacks and Adrien again. Fortunately, Alya caught up and grabbed her from behind before she did fall flat on her face. Flushed and out of breath from her sprint, Marinette attempted to say hi, but all noises that echoed out of her mouth were that synonymous to her first attempts at talking to Adrien ever after falling in love with him: nervous laughing and incoherent babbles.

"She says hi," Alya translated, looking at Adrien next. "A, I didn't know you took on the Lumiose Gym."

"My boy's gotta get it done, even with head trauma," Nino grinned while Alya rolled her eyes at him.

"And it's not as bad as it looks," Adrien assured. "They should be off by tomorrow."

"S-So the battle went well?" Marinette inquired.

"Yep," Adrien nodded, pulling out his Badge case and showing his newly earned fifth Badge, the Voltage Badge. "Cubone was a lifesaver in this Gym, as you probably would've figured."

"Don't ya mean your new Marowak?" Nino corrected.

"Oh, yes," Adrien chuckled. "Cubone evolved in the last round just to survive. Mrs. Chamack was prepared against Ground-types, that much I can say."

"You're gonna be in for a tough battle, girl," Alya jested. "You don't have a Pokémon with a strong type advantage over Electric-types."

"And I'm not going to hold back for our battle either in spite of our familiarity, Marinette," Nadja intervened.

"Marinette, you're battling Mommy next?" Manon asked expectantly. "I want to see how strong you got! I want to be a strong Trainer like you and battle Mommy one day!"

"Aww, thanks, Manon," Marinette beamed before addressing Nadja. "If it's okay, Mrs. Chamack, I am formally requesting a Gym battle. When are you available?"

"I can't right now as I need to take my Pokémon to the Pokémon Center first," Nadja deliberated. "I'll be busy later on today. Can you do it in two days in the morning around this time?"

"Why in two days?" Marinette questioned.

"I was actually going to talk to you about this since your mother told me you just got back in town," Nadja continued. "Regarding the latest Akuma incident in the Kalos Power Plant, I'm going to do a live report with the workers and the victim, who lives further up north. In short, I'll be out of town for a day and I need someone to watch over Manon. Will you please babysit her?"

"C'mon, Marinette!" Manon used Baby-Doll Eyes. It was super effective on Marinette, though she endured the hit. "It'll be like old times!"

"I can't say 'no' to that," Marinette whimpered, failing to look away. "But I need to train."

"We can help out," Alya volunteered, grabbing Nino and Adrien by the arm to signify all three of them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up, bae," Nino interrupted, shaking his head. "Hang on. _I_ need to train. I'm a badge short of being allowed to challenge the Lumiose Gym."

"Then why _are_ you here, _bae_?" Alya pressed, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I was passing through until I found out Adrien was coming in from the other side of the city," Nino protested. "Of course I had to support my boy. What's a best bro to do? Plus, I heard from Rose that there was gonna be another reunion soon here."

"I, uh, don't know how to babysit," Adrien admitted meekly.

"Dude, you just watch over the kid and make sure they don't end up doing something they'll regret later in life," Nino surmised.

"Nino, what kind of messed-up explanation is that?!" Alya castigated.

"Alya, it's okay," Marinette interceded, to Nino's relief. He never could win in such fights against Alya. "I appreciate the help, but I don't want to keep you from doing what you have to do."

"No worries, girl," Alya waved off. "Have you forgotten who you're dealing with? I completed three-quarters of my final draft while watching out for my 'little angels' yesterday. Finishing it up while helping you with Manon is literally child's play."

"I'm open for tomorrow," Adrien shrugged, to which Marinette unconsciously grinned goofily at him.

"Well, I can't leave you dudes hanging like this, so count me in," Nino announced, giving them a thumbs-up. "I'll do my best."

"Thank you all for being so accommodating," Nadja said graciously. "Marinette, I'll come by your home tomorrow morning to drop Manon off. Have a good rest of the day!"

"Yippee! See ya, Marinette!" Manon cheered, following her mother as they went off to the Pokémon Center.

"Looks like we're gonna have quite the day tomorrow," Alya remarked amusingly.

"Sorry, guys, but I'm heading back to the Pokémon Center too," Adrien announced. "I also got to treat my Pokémon after that battle."

"Right there with ya, bro," Nino followed.

"Later, boys," Alya saluted them off with two fingers.

"Bye, Alya, Marinette," Adrien waved.

"Catch you dudettes later!" Nino added.

"Yeah," Marinette hummed dreamily, still waving robotically despite Adrien leaving out of sight. It was until Alya pushed her hand down that she snapped out of her reverie. "Oh, uh… Hee hee!"

"C'mon, you don't want to start slacking off, do ya?" Alya pressed.

"What do you mean?" Marinette inquired.

"Adrien just won his fifth badge against a Gym Leader that specializes in Electric-type Pokémon," Alya reminded. "He had the edge because he was playing by type advantage. You, however, aren't as lucky because you don't have a Ground-type and more than half of your current team is weak to Electric-types. However, you _do_ have a Grass-type that won't be as affected against Electric attacks."

"You're right, Alya," Marinette concurred. "I guess what I need to do now is figure out how to take on Electric-types." She paused for a moment, allowing the reality of the perceived difficulty of this upcoming Gym battle sink in. "Oh, man, I _really_ need your help."

"I'm here for you, girl," Alya promised, placing a hand on a shoulder of hers. "Always."

* * *

 **For anyone wondering, I'm not really going to give Marinette or Adrien access to the Bond Phenomenon/Battle Bond here. As interesting as it would be to have a Marinette-Ledian or Adrien-Liepard (or a different fully evolved feline Pokémon you would've preferred him having), I decided against it. I was going to give them full access to Mega Evolution eventually, and the Bond Phenomenon thing should belong to Ash only. Plus, I accepted the possibility that the Bond Phenomenon comes from having the Battle Bond Ability since Greninja in the anime never had his Ability confirmed as Torrent or Protean, regardless of what fans say or hope. However, artists out there reading this are welcome to sketch out such ideas.**

 **As you can tell, I'm delaying a bit in having Marinette challenge the Lumiose Gym and setting up some other things on the side (Like the Fennekin with the rather predictable mischievous fox personality. I wonder if that's going to lead to something. Hmm…). I'm sure most of you can make sense of the mechanics of Mega Evolution I've employed here from both the games and anime (the energy in the latter's case), but our heroes have just come to that conclusion. It's not the best chapter I've written, but what do you all think? Was I accurate? If not, well, what's done is done now. Before we can continue on with the main story, Marinette will have to take the opportunity to prepare against Nadja and babysit Manon, who's finally debuted, at the same time next chapter.**

 **Please review!**


	36. Missing Misadventures! Youth Laments!

"Ooh, where are they?"

Marinette was apprehensive on how this day would turn out. Waiting in her living room while her Pokémon played about, she ran through various scenarios in her head on what could potentially happen while she, Alya, Nino, and Adrien babysat Manon. Considering that this was Marinette, a good number of such imagined scenarios wound up being worst possible situations in which Manon's innocent Mankey business would wind up injuring Adrien, such as reopening his head injury from a flying frying pan (or was it a drying pan) and making it worse, ultimately causing him to file a restraining order against her and hate her forever.

Fortunately for her, Togetic ensured she didn't dwell within her insane and overactive daydreams for too long, lifting her spirits up with a sprinkle of her joy dust.

"Thanks for that," Marinette sighed, receiving delighted chirps from Togetic in response. "I shouldn't be so wound tight over this. I babysat Manon plenty of times in the past. I've always survived by the end of the day, although she is a few years older now. Does age make her craftier in driving me nuts?"

"You're seriously questioning if Manon is deliberately making your life miserable?" Alya's voice intruded. Sure enough, Marinette turned around to find her best friend standing by the open doorway, waving without a care in the world. "I let myself in, just so you knew."

"You're here early," Marinette commented.

"I figured you'd be panicking," Alya explained, pausing upon noticing a small red bruise on Marinette's forehead. It appeared as though it was fading away, but her inquisitive nature compelled her to ask regardless. "Uh, girl, what's up with your forehead?"

"My mom thought it'd be like 'old times' if she sent Fletchling to wake me up," Marinette pouted. "I don't sleep in _that_ long anymore. I would've had enough time to get up and prepare to train and babysit without the rude Peck awakening."

"Better safe than sorry, y'know," Alya shrugged. "This is technically early for you, no offense. Electabuzz misses being your alarm clock."

"You're not helping," Marinette deadpanned.

"And you're too cute," Alya grinned back. "Anyway, I know you have experience babysitting, but thanks to my quick thinking, Adrien, Nino, and I are now involved in your little misadventures."

"Alya, I told you I didn't need you to help me with this," Marinette fretted.

"Not when you don't have an effective strategy against Nadja and her Electric-types," Alya pointed out. Marinette tilted her head up and let out a strangled groan, having forgotten about the issue. "You're lucky I know you _too_ well. You're gonna need all the help you can get."

"Is that so?" Marinette questioned wryly.

"Yeah, with my Electabuzz for field practice and Adrien's experience in battling Nadja yesterday, you should be more than ready by tomorrow morning for your Gym battle," Alya assured. "This battle's definitely going to spark high ratings."

"… Wait, what?" Marinette responded, eyes widening with incredulity as her bluebell pupils shrunk at the same rate.

"Girl, did you forget that Nadja televises her Gym battles?" Alya prompted. Marinette felt herself starting to wilt, though Alya continued to speak. "It fits her nature as a television reporter to do so. It gives future challengers an opportunity to learn from Nadja's battle style, but even then, she proves her power as a Gym Leader to throw them off guard with new tactics and moves from knowing that they studied from her previous battles. Kinda clever and risky, isn't it?"

"Ohh, I can't handle battling in front of a camera, where millions of viewers are watching me, especially _Adrien_!" Marinette bemoaned. "I'm too self-conscious!"

"Then how are you going to battle in the Kalos League?" Alya shot back, hands on hips. "It's also good mental prep for battling in front of large crowds, even if you can't see them or pay much attention to them, not that you should. Besides, you're not _that_ self-conscious."

"Fair point," Marinette relented. "I guess I overreacted on that one. I can handle battling in front of a lot of people, but how did you know about this?"

"Seriously?" Alya laughed. "Girl, you're _so_ out of the loop." She held up her phone, which conveniently had a video player up and on pause. "I managed to get a recording of Adrien's battle. I wasn't kidding when I said Adrien's experience is gonna help you. It _is_ the most recent."

"Oh," Marinette mumbled in understanding.

"I'm sure you're aching to watch it," Alya added matter-of-factly.

"… Uh-huh," Marinette nodded feebly.

She quickly got close to Alya as her friend shifted her phone to horizontal style for better viewing. But before Alya could tap the play button, a couple of knocks where heard coming from the doorway. As if the timing was inopportune, they found Nadja standing outside the doorway, waving a hello while Manon smiled from behind her mother's legs.

"Morning, girls," Nadja greeted. "I'm dropping off Manon."

"Hi!" Manon giggled before her observation of her babysitters prompted up a memory from yesterday. "Hey, I thought there were gonna be two guys too!"

"Adrien and Nino?" Alya muttered thoughtfully. "They should be on their way."

"I've got to go now, so sorry for the abrupt greeting and all," Nadja announced, bending her knees to reach Manon's eye level. "You be a good girl for Marinette and her friends, okay, Manon?"

"I will, Mommy!" Manon beamed as mother and daughter gave each other a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hee hee hee!"

"Thanks again, Marinette," Nadja said graciously as she prepared to leave. "Don't get in too much trouble, Manon. I love you."

"Love you too!" Manon responded. "Bye-bye!"

She, Marinette, and Alya saw Nadja off. It wasn't long until Manon's attention was captured by Marinette's various Pokémon going about at their leisure in her living room that her excitement shot through the roof. She was practically a blur, inspecting her Pokémon repeatedly in a matter of seconds while making indistinguishable excited noises.

"Whoa…!" Manon gasped. "Marinette, is this all your Pokémon? They're _so_ cute! Ooh! I love this one!" Tikki couldn't catch a break from little children as she was ensnared in Manon's inescapable embrace. "Marinette, didn't this used to be a Ledyba?"

"That's right," Marinette affirmed. "Tikki evolved since I last babysat you and she's much stronger now."

"How strong?" Manon prompted.

"I think this is the perfect time to train if Manon is willing to watch," Alya announced.

"Are you two going to battle?" Manon asked, tilting her head to the side curiously.

"You might say that," Alya said, tapping her fingers together rather suspiciously. "Say, Manon, you said something along the lines of wanting to be an awesome Pokémon Trainer like Marinette, right?"

"Yeah!" Manon cheered. "I love Pokémon! Mommy sometimes let me play with her strong Pokémon. I want to go around and catch 'em all! And then I'll challenge Mommy and Marinette to a battle and win!"

"Those are some big dreams you've got there, Manon," Alya remarked airily, facing Marinette next. "It's all the more important that you have as much time to train as you can. Even Manon understands this. What do you say we show her how serious you are?"

"Hey, after you battle, can we battle next, Marinette?" Manon suggested. "I wanna help too!"

"I don't know," Marinette mumbled, looking away doubtfully. "You're still too young, Manon."

"I'm not young!" Manon complained, childishly stomping her feet. "I've watched Mommy battle tons and played with her Pokémon! I have experience! Promise! Please?!"

"Uh, well," Marinette hesitated.

" _Pretty_ please?" Manon used Baby-Doll Eyes.

"Ooohh…" Marinette still couldn't prepare a mental defense sturdy enough to fend off that move.

"Chillax, Marinette," Alya interceded. "It'll be supervised. I'll even let her use Electabuzz since she probably has experience with Electric-type Pokémon."

"Why are you on board for this?" Marinette questioned skeptically.

"Do you have any other plans to keep her entertained while training for your Gym battle?" Alya responded knowingly.

"Well… no," Marinette deflated. "I'm just surprised Manon is all for me going against her mom."

"Mommy told me it's her job as Gym Leader to allow only the best Pokémon Trainers to compete in the Kalos League," Manon clarified. "Aside from that guy that battled her yesterday, a lot of Trainers wind up taking a lot of rematches just to get her badge. They battle better and it's always exciting to watch them show off their new moves! That's how awesome my mommy is."

"Well, well, for a 'little angel,' she understands the concept of losing pretty well," Alya concluded.

"That's not how I remember it," Marinette frowned dubiously. "Alya, you weren't around when Manon and I did Pokémon battle virtual simulations years ago."

"Ooh, you _always_ won those battles!" Manon whined, sticking her tongue out defiantly. "Don't bring them up! That's not fair! They weren't even real Pokémon battles! I'll beat you in a real battle, Marinette! Count on it!"

Marinette smiled nervously in response. As flattered as she really was on how much Manon looked up to her, the younger girl was always too high-strung for Marinette to handle alone. Back when Marinette was still in Lumiose Academy and only had a Ledyba for a companion, she would entertain Manon by showing off Tikki, taking her around Lumiose City under Nadja's restrictions, and participating in virtual Pokémon battle simulations. Being older and more experienced, Marinette would easily defeat Manon, to which Manon would throw a tantrum over. And if she tried to go easy on her for the latter, Manon would easily find out and call her out on it. As such, it was a lose-lose situation as Manon would wail about the outcome either way.

"C'mon!" Alya alerted, quickly picking Manon up, much to her sudden amusement, and placing her on Marinette's shoulders before tugging her BFF along. "Crying over losing is not going to help any of your cases if we don't get started."

Before Marinette knew it, she found herself outside of her family bakery with Manon laughing along the way and Alya dragging her along as her feet moved unconsciously to avoid wearing out her shoe soles. Her awareness caught up when Alya abruptly stopped and Marinette crashed into her back. Manon was unaffected as she was out of reach on Marinette's shoulders, giggling with childish mirth before calming down.

"Alya, what the hel-lo," Marinette couldn't bring herself to stay angry, considering the person who was now in their path.

"Hey," Adrien replied, appearing a bit winded. Marinette immediately noticed that his head bandages were gone, thus Adrien was back to his pristine self and she was allowed to have peace of mind. "Sorry I'm late. Apparently, the Trainers back at the Center took the sign that my injury being healed up as an opportunity to challenge me to a Pokémon battle. Nino and I were stuck in the Pokémon Center as a result."

"Where's Nino?" Alya followed up.

"Funny story about that," Adrien chuckled, nervously scratching the back of his head. "Given my status, I can't turn down challenges. But… there's nothing that prevents someone else, aka Nino, from taking the challenges on my behalf."

"You left him?!" Alya scolded.

"I didn't want to, but we needed to reach out to you about our situation," Adrien explained, holding his hands up defensively. "The Trainers back in the Pokémon Center weren't giving us the time of day so I couldn't message you. I had to battle a couple of times, but at the rate challengers were popping out, we were going to be late. So Nino drew their attention away from me so that I could escape."

"Wow, even in town you can't catch a break," Alya remarked kindly. "Sorry to hear that, Adrien."

"Y-Yeah, sorry," Marinette added her condolences. Manon watched her favorite babysitter curiously. "A-Are you beeling fetter…? I mean, _feeling better_?"

"It didn't really hurt," Adrien replied. "I needed the bandages to prevent infection. Anyway, Nino will catch up with us in no time. He's a strong Trainer and his battle beats knocks off everyone's socks."

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the Pokémon Center…_

"Loudred, Echoed Voice!"

The powerful concentrated soundwaves emanating out of Loudred's mouth blew the opposing Kabuki Trim Furfrou across the battlefield and sent the Poodle Pokémon tumbling along the dirt. Furfrou didn't get up after that attack.

"No fair!" Furfrou's Trainer complained, recalling the fainted Pokémon. "I'm supposed to be battling Agreste's son, not you!"

"Sorry, not sorry!" Nino grinned, high-fiving his Loudred. "Look, anyone that wants to take a crack at my bro has to get through your boy Nino first."

"Why are you talking like that?" another Pokémon Trainer waiting at the side questioned.

"Y'all are just haters," Nino rebutted. "You see me as some washout reject compared to Adrien and that's probably true to some extent, so I'm only being what you see me as. Besides, I'm not letting you dudes lay one Poké Ball on him. Even Adrien needs a vacay, and Arceus does he need it."

"Tch, I'm not wasting any more time here," a third Trainer scoffed, making his way to the exit while sending his irritated glare at Nino. "I'm going to find Agreste mysel−YOW!"

He apparently forgot that Nino sent a couple of his Pokémon to block the exits as to prevent them from going after Adrien unless they swear on their honor as a Pokémon Trainer that they wouldn't pursue him. In this case, this Trainer walked right into Nino's Maractus, who conjured up a Spiky Shield as commanded for anyone leaving without permission.

"Gee, isn't that a bit extreme?" another random Trainer commented concernedly.

"This was my favorite shirt!" the third Trainer whined, examining the puncture holes he received from the Spiky Shield with utter disgust. "You dumb Muk!"

"Hey! Language, dude," Nino chuckled, holding his hands up. "You knew what you were getting yourself into when you attempted to challenge Adrien." He recalled Loudred and pulled out a new Poké Ball in place. "So… who else wants some bad beats beatdown?"

* * *

"I see," Alya nodded. "Cool. Can you tell him to meet us at the battlefield nearby Marinette's home? We're gonna help her prepare for her Gym battle."

"The Lumiose Gym _is_ pretty tough," Adrien concurred. "Mind if I help out?"

"Yes! I mean, yes," Marinette corrected herself immediately following her outburst, much to Adrien's confusion and concern. All the while, Manon was perplexed the entire time she was on Marinette's shoulders. "Yes, I really need the help. Yes… please?"

"Any additional insight you have from your battle will surely come in handy," Alya prompted, holding up her phone and showing the paused video still active.

"Oh, looks like you already got a recording of my battle," Adrien commented. "It'll let you know what Pokémon she uses and what moves they'll likely know, but be warned that she'll purposely change things up for you since she expects her challengers having studied her beforehand."

"Hmm, in that case, maybe I shouldn't watch the video," Marinette pondered.

"Girl, are you insane?" Alya questioned. "Wait, I already know the answer, but still! You need all the help you can get."

"I know that, Alya, but if watching the video is going to put me at a disadvantage, then it'd be better to take my chances and mix things up myself," Marinette reasoned. "All I need to know is that Nadja specializes in Electric-types and that should narrow down the kinds of moves her Pokémon can use."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, Marinette," Adrien remarked, much to the dark-bluenette designer's bashful delight. "By not watching the video or any previous recordings, you won't subconsciously expect Nadja to perform the same tactic from the videos had you watch them."

"Wait, wait!" Manon chimed, raising a hand up. "So then, that means for Marinette to win against Mommy, she shouldn't watch the video because she knows how Mommy battles by not watching if Mommy knows she watched it, but she didn't?"

"Um, something like that," Marintte grinned shakily, inwardly confounded by her younger ward's logic.

"Oh, okay," Manon accepted before another curious thought came to mind as she shifted her gaze from Marinette to Adrien and back. "Hey, Marinette. Is he your boyfrie−?"

"GAAAHH!" Marinette suddenly shouted with flailing arms, instinctively catching on to what she was about to ask. This was _not_ how she wanted her feelings for Adrien to be revealed. "Ah… uh… um… whew…"

"Marinette, are you okay?" Adrien asked.

"Don't worry about her, A," Alya intervened, much to her best friend's eternal gratitude. "Manon squeezed her neck with her legs. Her neck is very sensitive, y'know."

"Oh," Adrien managed to nod, still bearing a concerned look as Marinette calmed down.

" _Manon, don't make such hasty accusations_!" Marinette whispered in a hiss.

"Did I do something wrong?" Manon asked, not understanding why Marinette overreacted the way she did.

"We'll talk about it when you're older," Marinette concluded in a slightly louder volume, but loud enough for Adrien to hear.

"But−."

"When you're _older_!"

Manon puffed her cheeks as she pouted and folded her arms. She heard that excuse many times now from both her babysitter and her parents. She felt she wasn't that young anymore. Only a few more years until she would turn ten years old and could officially become a Pokémon Trainer, but that would be if she would immediately head out without considering the additional Pokémon education that Lumiose Trainer Academy had to offer. Honestly, she hated being this restricted, but that was the way life went as a little girl. But she will show Marinette and her own mother that she was more than capable of doing great things at her youthful age.

"You guys are so cray-cray," Alya sighed before perking back up. "I love it. C'mon and let's get going already."

Before another discussion regarding different approaches in Marinette's preparation for her Lumiose Gym battle, Alya grabbed the sleeves of both Marinette and Adrien as to tug them along to the initial destination of the spare Pokémon battlefield residing nearby Marinette's home. Before Marinette knew it, she found herself at one side of the battlefield with Tikki as her selected Pokémon while Alya opposed her from the other side with Electabuzz. Adrien was in charge of Manon this time as the both of them were relegated to the sidelines. Since this was merely a practice battle, a battle judge was not necessary.

"Remind me why I'm starting with Tikki?" Marinette demanded.

"You have two Flying-types and one Water-type on your team," Alya explained. "You'll most likely deal with the standard formal three-on-three battle rules." She glanced over towards Adrien, who nodded back in confirmation. "You have Kirlia and Swadloon, the latter having electrical resistance and Protect. This battle's gonna help you decide on a strategy for your third Pokémon. It's probably safe for me to guess that you won't use Feebas for this battle. I mean no offense, but as far as I know, Feebas is probably not suited for a high-leveled Gym battle, not yet anyway."

"I've been training her during my spare time," Marinette interceded. "She still hasn't fully mastered Ice Beam, but she's getting there. It's just a matter of not having it break apart upon release."

"That leaves you with Tikki and Togetic," Alya resumed. "You know your Pokémon better than I do, so it's up to you to find out what moves and maneuvers you want to use for tomorrow."

"But what if I can't?" Marinette voiced worriedly. "I feel like I should've caught a variety of Pokémon by now, at least one Ground-type had I remembered Mrs. Chamack."

"Oh, Marinette," Alya sighed, pressing her fingertips upon her forehead. "You've been in worse jams before. Let me show you. Electabuzz, go!"

"Wait!" Marinette cried out. "I'm not rea−!"

Her pleas fell short when Tikki was struck with a quick but painful Thunder Punch. Tikki wound up distracted by her fretful babbling that she couldn't foresee and evade a rudimentary elemental punch. Fortunately for her, it appeared that Electabuzz held back this time as Tikki climbed back into the air while residual static electricity temporarily discharged from her carapace. She brushed it off with a mighty flex of her limbs, waiting for Marinette to get her head in the game to give her a command.

"Not holding back," Alya reminded, wagging a finger brazenly. "Thunderbolt back to back!"

"Tikki, dodge!"

Now that she was focused on the battle, so was Tikki. The Five Star Pokémon spun to her left to avoid the first Thunderbolt. She barrel-rolled to the right to evade the next one. The mass of sparking one-hundred thousand volts moved fast, meaning her reflexes had to be faster lest she would end up as one fried Ledian.

At the same time, Marinette furrowed her brows in concentration. Dodging constantly was going to be pointless as Tikki would soon wear out, not to mention that her intelligent opponent was bound to pick up on her flight patterns the longer the attack barrage drew out. She needed to think of some sort of defense against Electric attacks or else she would be at a severe disadvantage.

"Electabuzz, Low Kick!"

Marinette's thought process came to an abrupt halt upon witnessing a swift-footed Electabuzz instantly appearing in front of Tikki while in midair. Electabuzz swung a leg from behind as if to trip Tikki, disorienting her balance from the bottom by sweeping her legs, while sending a hand to slap down against one of her shoulders to push her down to the ground.

"What the?!"

"You also have to be prepared for a non-Electric-type move," Alya warned. "Don't underestimate moves that you know Flying-types have an advantage against."

"Wow, this explains how Marinette got to be so strong," Adrien remarked in esteem. "With an awesome friend like Alya to push her, there's nothing she can't do."

"Hey, when is it my turn to battle Marinette?" Manon asked, pulling him by the arm to get his attention. "I'm bored."

"I, uh, I don't think it's up for me to decide," Adrien mumbled, scratching the back of his head. "Did Marinette allow this?"

"Yes!" Manon bawled, startling Adrien with the intensity of her cry. "I can help! I have experience!"

"Oh, um, how about we wait for them to finish," Adrien suggested calmly.

Manon continued to pout, but said no more as she crossly folded her arms and resumed watching the ongoing practice battle. It was rather one-sided with Tikki still evading every attack Electabuzz threw at her. From long-range Thunderbolts and Discharges to Thunder Punch and Low Kick physical confrontations, this seemingly impossible scenario was really forcing Marinette to think on her feet. As flashy and hot-blooded as the skirmish started out, it was becoming increasingly boring. Tikki did attack back, but her Mach Punch and Silver Wind attempts were easily brushed aside, thus remaining one-sided.

Her decreased interest in the practice battle, added with the present possibility of her not actually being able to participate in helping Marinette train, opened her attention to her surroundings. In particular, Manon's ears picked up the sound of rustling bushes while Adrien still remained invested in the battle. A tiny orange Pokémon peeked out of the bushes.

"Nenne?" the Pokémon squeaked.

"A Dedenne!" Manon tittered in place. "Mommy doesn't have one."

While Nadja did have a handful of powerful Electric-type Pokémon to use for her battles, Manon was sure that Dedenne wasn't numbered among them despite being a Kalos native. She seen them on books and online, but this was the first time seeing one up close. She snuck away from Adrien to the bush that the Dedenne was currently residing in while the Antenna Pokémon looked up at her curiously. Wild Pokémon in urban areas were rather uncommon, but it wasn't impossible. If this Dedenne was indeed a wild one, the Pokémon probably wandered from the grassy outskirts of town to explore the big capital of the Kalos region. Manon didn't care about the circumstances. All that matter that there was a cute Pokémon right in front of her.

"Ne-nenne?" the Dedenne mumbled with a curious head tilt.

"You're _so_ cute!" Manon squealed.

Her hasty display of affection astonished the Dedenne enough for the Antenna Pokémon to retreat back into the bushes. Manon blinked successively, comprehending that the Dedenne just fled. Thinking that the cute Pokémon wanted to play hide-and-seek, she giggled and dove into the bushes to look for the Dedenne. It wasn't hide-and-seek anymore when she saw Dedenne skitter along the sidewalk. Tag was just as much fun as hide-and-seek, and so Manon went on with the nonexistent game, completely forgetting about her babysitters of the day.

Speaking of such, Adrien gained some additional insights for Marinette from watching their ongoing practice battle. Considering that Marinette was a very resourceful and open-minded individual, she might hopefully appreciate this particular advice.

"I don't know much about Togetic's new battle style, but there's a way for Tikki to fight back against Electric-types," Adrien mused to himself before speaking aloud. "She's really come far, hasn't she, Manon? … Manon?" The lack of a response caused him to turn and discover the reason. Manon was no longer by his side. Adrien's eyes widened in shock as he felt his throat uncomfortably swell. "Oh, no…"

"Are you even trying, girl?" Alya goaded. "This is becoming a total snoozefest."

"You're the one with the type advantage," Marinette huffed. "What else did you think was going to happen?"

"A miraculous miracle?" Alya responded wryly. "Maybe it'll happen _this_ time. Electabuzz, use Discharge! No holding back!"

"Tikki, Mach Punch!"

Tikki climbed up in the air quickly before taking a steep dive with an outstretched powered fist leading her. Her line of sight was limited to Electabuzz, who began generating a large amount of wildly crackling electricity in his horns. She could do it. She could land a solid hit before Elecatbuzz could fry her up. Her fist in his face should put him down. Maybe that ought to be enough to take out Electric Pokémon in one hit.

"Stop the battle!" Adrien bellowed.

"Adrien?!" Marinette yelped.

Sensing that her Trainer was distracted, Tikki looked away too at the approaching blond boy. The Five Star Pokémon didn't realize that she was nosediving too quickly, her Mach Punch going into the ground instead of Electabuzz. Her boosted uncontrollable speed combined with her punch enhanced by her Iron Fist stirred up an impressive wall of dirt that, needless to say, submerged Electabuzz. Marinette was quick to catch the aftermath with Electabuzz coughing and sputtering from his front side being splashed with dirt while the electricity in his horns had diminished.

"What's going on?" Alya demanded.

"Uh, not to raise a red flag, but…" Adrien drawled delicately. "… I lost Manon."

"You _what_?!" Alya and Marinette screeched at him.

"Adrien, you were supposed to be in charge of her!" Alya chastised.

"I'm sorry!" Adrien held his hands up. "I got caught up with the practice battle that I didn't realize she slipped away. She was hoping she'd get a chance to participate."

"What are you talking about?" Alya asked.

"She said something about helping Marinette train for her Gym battle," Adrien explained. "Did you allow her to participate?"

"Oh, about that," Alya hummed as the memory came back to her, exchanging glances with Marinette. "What time is it now?"

"It's nearly been an hour since you started," Adrien stated. "I'm impressed how long you and your Pokémon lasted."

"Oh, Arceus, we _did_ promise her," Alya sighed.

"Were you serious about that?" Marinette questioned.

"Of course," Alya replied, raising a brow at her. "If children see that you're sincere in your promises, they will follow. It's how I've been able to get my siblings' obedience whenever I babysit them. What were you thinking, Marinette?"

"I… I don't think Manon is old enough to command a Pokémon," Marinette admitted. "I'm responsible for her."

"Marinette, it's not like we're giving her a Pokémon," Alya argued. "And besides, _we're_ here for you and Manon. She'll be supervised. And trust me. I've handled stuff like this before. I know every tip and trick to get my sisters to behave when I want them to."

"Oh," Marinette deflated, feeling ashamed. "I should've trusted you more."

"Hey, if anyone's to blame here, it's me," Adrien intervened. "I lost track of her. It's my fault."

"No, it's not," Alya shook her head. "You said you never babysat before. We should've taken that into account more seriously, just as we should've if you guys somehow had to bail. Speaking of such, how's Nino doing?"

"No response," Adrien muttered, holding up his phone. "I'm thinking he's stuck in another battle at the Pokémon Center."

"Alya, Adrien, listen please," Marinette spoke up, getting her thoughts and bearings together. "For as long as I've known and babysat Manon, there really is no secure plan to follow with her, which is how I've learned to improvise before leaving on my journey. Arguing about what could've been and placing blame is just going to waste time. We need to act now and find Manon."

"Lumiose City is a huge place, not to mention confusing for newcomers," Alya added.

"The best course of action is to split up and find her," Adrien declared. "We'll have to hope she didn't go into the outskirts of the city."

"She won't," Marinette assured. "Even Manon knows it's not a good idea for her to wander outside of Lumiose City. She'll stay within the city limits. She couldn't have gotten far either."

"There might also be the possibility that someone might've found her," Alya mumbled, catching Marinette's horrified expression from the corner of her eye. "Let's hope it doesn't come down to _that_."

"What do we do?" Adrien asked.

"Okay, here's what we'll do," Alya proposed. "I'll check out the Vernal and Estival Avenues as well as part of the South Boulevard where the Academy and Damocles's lab are. Marinette, you check the avenues within Jaune Plaza and Vert Plaza to the east, where the Lumiose Station is and where the North and South Boulevards intersect. Adrien, you cover the Autumnal and Hibernal Avenues as well as the remaining parts of North Boulevard. Message me if you find Manon. Otherwise, we'll meet up in front of Prism Tower in two hours. Got it?"

"Yes," Marinette and Adrien nodded.

Before long, Adrien sent Plagg out to aid him as they went off north. Marinette watched their fleeting forms in earnest admiration before she and Tikki departed to search the east, leaving Alya and Electabuzz to scout out the local area of the south.

Alya opted to start at Centrico Plaza after scouring out Bleu Plaza, where she and her friends were around. She would then make her way south along Vernal Avenue before making a round trip up Estival Avenue on the way back to Prism Tower. Given how large and active these streets were, Alya was sure she would be pushing her luck with the limit of two hours. She felt bad for Adrien and Marinette, who had to venture further out to different sections of the city. Even though she lived in Lumiose City for only a few years since moving from Alola, Alya was well experienced with the whole city layout, exploring every alleyway she could find for scoops. She was confident that her friends were able to bear the responsibility of exploring this large City of Light.

She checked the clock in her phone. A half-hour had passed and she nearly combed through Vernal Avenue. In the short distance at the end of the road stood the Damocles Pokémon Lab. It was practically yesterday that she and Marinette visited the leading authority of Pokémon for confirmation on her findings on Mega Evolution, as well as the mysterious legend of the Bond Phenomenon. She couldn't dwell on that now as there was an unsupervised little girl wandering about in the big Kalosian city.

"Electabuzz, do you see her?" Alya asked.

"Ele," Electabuzz shook his head.

"Darn it," Alya grumbled, snapping her fingers. "Let's try Professor Damocles's lab next. Maybe he can help."

Treating the situation with a leveled head, just like with any trouble her sisters would give her at home, Alya calmly approached the front yard of the lab with Electabuzz trailing behind, ever vigilant in case Manon happened to be nearby. The area felt abnormally quiet. Maybe it was the tense circumstance she was in now, but Alya felt the Pokémon lab was usually livelier than this.

She wasn't far from the truth when Electabuzz barked out a warning that made Alya freeze in her tracks. Had she made another step, she would've experienced a face full of a fireball aimed from one side. Alya saw the fireball hit the grass on the other side. The power was weak as it barely scorched the grass. At its worst, it would've simply frizzled her hair and left her face and glasses covered in soot.

Alya rolled her eyes, knowing full well the culprit behind the ambush and continued forward to the entrance without a second thought. Electabuzz appeared concerned, but didn't say anything as he obediently followed her inside.

"Fehn," the mischievous instigator growled, hopping out of her hiding spot.

That bespectacled human girl returned to Damocles's lab under the unlikeliest of odds, and again, she refused to acknowledge her and her harmless prank. Granted, spitting out that weak Ember was a prank thought up at the last minute up seeing her approaching the lab, but that still should've counted for something. Even her Electabuzz lackey was frightened and upset by that ambush. Fennekin swore she won't be ignored the next time that female human came back to the lab now that it appeared that she appeared to be dependent on Professor Damocles for help. Or maybe it was to taunt the Fox Pokémon over her inability to upset her. In any case, Fennekin scampered back into the lab, plotting her newest irksome prank to finally get a rise out of that girl called Alya.

Moving along, Alya entered the foyer, seeking out Professor Damocles or Caline for assistance when a startling discovery was revealed before her eyes. Electabuzz shared her gobsmacked gaping look.

"But why can't I be a Pokémon Trainer?!" Manon whined, holding up a small orange Pokémon in front of the professor and his aide. "I have a Dedenne I can start with!"

"Erm, I'm sorry, miss, but I can't give you a Trainer license, even with your experience as the Lumiose Gym Leader's daughter," Professor Damocles cleared his throat. "I don't have permission from your parents to authorize such circumstances nor have you reached the age requirement of starting your Pokémon journey."

"Please, let me take you back to your caretaker," Caline offered.

"No!" Manon wailed, stomping her feet. "I wanna be a Pokémon Trainer now!"

"Manon, stop!" Alya intervened sternly, her scolding stopping the younger girl's tantrum. "What are you doing?"

"Y-You're not Marinette!" Manon retaliated, pointing at her viciously while the Dedenne in her hands sought refuge on top of her head. "I don't have to say anything to you!"

"Oh, really?" Alya challenged, adopting a thoughtful pose with a finger tapping her chin. "You want to be a Pokémon Trainer like her, if I'm correct. What will Marinette think about your behavior now? Is this behavior worthy of a starting Trainer?"

"N-N-No," Manon whimpered, using her arm to wipe away her tears. "B-But I'm tired of everyone saying I'm too young to do anything. You didn't even give me a chance to battle with Marinette! It's not fair!"

"Manon, there's a reason that there's an age restriction for kids to wait until they're at least ten to start a Pokémon journey," Alya explained sincerely. "It's a huge responsibility to take care of yourself and your Pokémon while traveling and making your dreams come true. You lack the maturity and mindset to be a legit Trainer. You don't know everything. You just need to be a bit more patience for the next few years. Even I didn't start immediately turning ten. I attended Lumiose Academy for four years after moving here to help increase my knowledge in Pokémon. Marinette too."

"Marinette and Alya were really good students of mine," Caline added, tenderly patting Manon and the Dedenne on their heads, much to their enjoyment. "If you really want to follow Marinette's footsteps, you're welcome to enroll into Lumiose Trainer Academy."

"Really?" Manon mumbled.

"You'll have to give up four more years before you can start your journey," Alya reminded. "That's the benefit of being young. You still have time to decide if you actually want to continue your Pokémon education or start your journey upon reaching ten. You don't have to decide now, Manon."

"I-I get it," Manon nodded. "I'm starting Jr. Trainer School soon. I'll ask Mommy and Marinette for help. But…" She cupped her new Dedenne friend in her hands. The Antenna Pokémon gazed up to her expectantly. "What do I do with Dedenne? I went out of my way to catch it."

"It's a boy Dedenne, if I may clarify," Professor Damocles spoke up.

"Afraid that's out of my jurisdiction," Alya grinned, holding her hands up.

"Will Marinette catch Dedenne for me?" Manon asked hopefully.

"Uh, nothing against the girl, but as much as I love her, she's not gonna give back Dedenne if she catches this one," Alya answered. "Dedenne is her favorite Pokémon and part of her dream future. Your best bet now is if your mom allows it."

"Ohh, she's never gonna let me keep him," Manon pouted, stomping in place.

"Wait! I think I've got an idea," Alya announced, pounding a fist into an open palm. "But first, let's let Marinette know so that she doesn't worry herself to death as usual."

Manon felt remorseful enough for causing all this trouble, even after receiving a bit of scolding from Marinette once they reunited back at the battlefield they started out in less than an hour later. It was pretty much Marinette venting out her worried state towards Manon, but fortunately for her, Alya came to her defense and settled her frustations. It also sort of helped that Marinette was still susceptible to Manon's Baby-Doll Eyes. All in all, the dark-bluenette designer was simply grateful that Manon was safe. Her frustration was immediately forgotten once her bluebell eyes fell upon Manon's passenger.

"Ohmigosh! A Dedenne!" Marinette squealed, scooping the Antenna Pokémon up in her hands and placing him near her face. "Ooh! I love Dedenne! I've always wanted to nuzzle one!"

Her careless wording made Dedenne think she was calling out one of his moves. As such, he rubbed his cheeks against hers with greater intensity, generating static electricity that instantly fried Marinette, leaving her frozen in place as she collapsed with electricity discharging out from her body in periodic intervals.

"Girl, girl, girl," Alya softly facepalmed while Manon watched curiously. "Heh, I wonder if Dedenne wants to be your new alarm clock."

"Was that an attack?" Manon asked.

"That was Dedenne's Nuzzle," Alya responded. "Dedenne thought Marinette told him to use Nuzzle."

"Ohh," Manon nodded in understanding. "Okay, now I know one attack. Can Dedenne and I challenge Marinette to a battle now?"

"What do you think, Marinette?" Alya inquired as her BFF recovered from her momentary shock-induced paralysis. "She's really itching to show off. Well, that or she needs a bath."

"I don't need a bath!" Manon yelled back indignantly. "I already had one this morning!"

"We did promise her," Marinette mumbled. "As long as you're supervising her, Alya. But do I really have to fight this little cutie?" She held up Dedenne, who was then taken back by Manon. "Aw…"

"Sorry, Marinette, but finders keepers!" Manon declared, holding up Dedenne in her hands while dancing victoriously.

"Personally, it's not too early for her to get started in learning how Pokémon training works," Alya affirmed, facing a different direction. "Adrien, you haven't said anything since we found Manon. Feedback?"

Adrien was caught off guard upon being singled out by Alya. He was pleased that Manon was safe and they were all back together, but most of Manon's business was usually handled by Marinette, which was why he was fine staying quiet in the background. He had been thinking about Nino, worrying if he was still stuck at the Pokémon Center. Before he could consider messaging him again, Alya wanted him to share his opinion on allowing a young child like Manon to engage in a battle.

"If you're asking me, then I'd say it's up to her," Adrien shrugged. "I was forced to learn how to battle around her age in order to be very proficient later on when I started my journey. I didn't have a say in it, which is why I'd let her decide. If she wants to try Pokémon battling, then by all means."

"That's some useful feedback, A," Alya replied. "Thank you."

"Well, I'm ready to get started," Marinette said, calling out her Togetic while Tikki flew off to the side. "I've already gotten some ideas for Tikki. Now I want to try Togetic."

"Okay!" Manon exclaimed, racing off to the other side of the battlefield while Dedenne went along with the activity and entered the battlefield to face off against Togetic. "We're ready here too!"

"Then you can have the first move, Manon," Alya announced. "Do you know what other moves Dedenne can use?"

"I have an idea," Manon grinned confidently, facing Marinette and Togetic. She felt her heart pound rapidly. She was experiencing a live Pokémon battle for the first time. She was too excited. She wanted to go all out. "Dedenne, Thunder!"

"Nenne?" Dedenne murmured, looking back at her with a confused look.

"Oh, no, do you not know Thunder?" Manon questioned.

"Sorry, Manon, but since the battle started, I'm going to attack and not hold back, because I know you don't like that," Marinette muttered apologetically. "Togetic, Dazzling Gleam!"

"Dedenne, Nuzzle!"

Manon immediately countered with the only move she knew Dedenne was capable of. The Antenna Pokémon attempted to charge in after generating static electricity from his cheeks, but the brilliant rays of the Dazzling Gleam knocked him back. He rolled a couple of times before stopping on his stomach, but promptly got back up.

"Yay, Dedenne!" Manon cheered. "Let's try something else! Um, Thunder Shock?"

She had guessed correctly this time as Dedenne generated a weak spark of electricity, casting it upon Togetic once she ceased her Dazzling Gleam. The move was super effective, but her incredible special defense shrugged it off. If anything, Marinette could rely on Togetic tanking attacks well enough, but considering that Nadja was no ordinary Pokémon Trainer, she ought to not press her luck on that trait.

"Great job, Manon," Marinette commended. "Togetic, use Extrasensory!"

"Thunder Shock again!"

The telekinetic waves clashed against the yellow jolt of electricity at the center of the battlefield, remarkably resulting in a stalemate. Manon could feel her energy rising higher. The rush of a Pokémon battle was getting to her.

"Sweet Kiss!"

"Dodge!"

Togetic blew Sweet Kiss after Sweet Kiss, sending out cherubic projectiles to hone in on the scampering Dedenne. The Antenna Pokémon proved to be pretty speedy as the Sweet Kisses broke apart upon touching the ground.

"Now Togetic, let's mix things up! Metronome!"

The Happiness Pokémon pointed her nubby arms up as they started to glow and waved them back and forth rhythmically. The power of Metronome was unpredictable, though to Manon, she thought it was some sort of hypnotizing act the way Togetic was swaying her arms. After a few passing seconds, a bright light flashed from her arms, shielding her from everyone's sight. This move was expected to be big.

When the immediate light died down, Togetic was seen bouncing up and down on the ground.

"That's Splash," Adrien commented.

"… Huh?" Marinette gaped comically.

"Now's our chance!" Manon tittered. "Dedenne, Nuzzle!"

Dedenne scurried over to the preoccupied Togetic, throwing himself at her and affectionately nuzzling against her as static electricity paralyzed her. Togetic found herself down on the ground, unable to move as electricity discharged from her body at erratic intervals.

"Togetic, are you alright?" Marinette called out.

"I'm gonna win! I'm finally gonna win!" Manon shrieked. "Dedenne, use Thund− _YAWN_ …"

Before she knew it, Manon wore herself out from all the excitement as she appeared to be wobbling in place. Her enthusiasm, while in the right place, caused her to overexert herself. She couldn't stay awake long enough to finish the command that she nearly collapsed. Or she would've fallen asleep on the ground had not Adrien been quick to react and catch her.

"I think it's time to call off the battle," Adrien announced, carrying the tired Manon in his arms while Dedenne made himself comfortable in his luxurious hair. "I knew this was bound to happen. She's not used to battling yet."

 _I wonder if I faint now Adrien would catch me too_ , Marinette thought, slightly envious of the sleeping little angel in his arms.

"Marinette, stay sharp," Alya slapped her back, snapping her BFF out of her thoughts. "Let's head back to your place and call it a day."

"Huh? Uh, yeah," Marinette agreed, recalling Togetic and adding a mental note to give her a Cheri Berry as soon as they're home.

"Do you feel ready to face Nadja tomorrow?" Alya inquired. "Did you learn some useful things from the practice battles?"

"I have ideas I'm going to try, but it'll depend on how the Gym match will turn out," Marinette explained. "Let's eat. I think Mama prepared something hot for us."

* * *

 _Later in the day…_

"Hi, Marinette," Nadja greeted from the doorway of the Dupain-Cheng living room. "I hope Manon has behaved herself."

"It was the same old, same old," Marinette surmised. "More or less."

"Oh?" Nadja prompted, eyeing her daughter holding a Pokémon in her hands. "Does that include having her play with your Dedenne?"

"Um, actually," Marinette giggled nervously. "This Dedenne isn't mind, as much as I want him to be."

"Dedenne is a wild Pokémon that Manon befriended," Alya added.

"Manon," Nadja spoke in a warning motherly tone. "What did I tell you about handling Pokémon, especially wild Pokémon?"

"But Mommy!" Manon cried out, hugging Dedenne defensively.

"Mrs. Chamack, please let me explain," Marinette interceded before Manon broke down crying. "Manon is really talented for a child her age. And she's really eager to begin learning how to raise a Pokémon."

"It's true," Alya continued in her stead. "Just for fun and to see if she was actually ready to take care of a Pokémon, she and Marinette had a practice battle. Manon was totally awesome, especially since the Dedenne is still a wild Pokémon. He obeyed and followed her along without objection."

Nadja appeared pensive, but still didn't make a comment, worrying Manon greatly.

"Listen, Mrs. Chamack, I take full responsibility for this," Marinette declared. "I'm sorry for going behind your back about Manon's well-being and her handling a Pokémon, but−."

"It's fine," Nadja sighed, cutting Marinette off.

"I'm sorry?" Marinette repeated.

"To be honest, I knew this day would come," Nadja smiled besides herself, placing a comforting hand on top of Manon's head. "I've been handling Manon's education and interaction with Pokémon. While I don't really approve of you exposing her in such a manner, it did help me understand I should be more mindful of her progress. I believe Manon will be a remarkable Pokémon Trainer someday, if that's what she wants."

"Yes, Mommy!" Manon exclaimed. "I want to be as strong as you and Marinette! And then I'll challenge the both of you to a Pokémon battle and win! I almost beat Marinette and I could've if I stayed awake!"

"Settle down, Manon," Nadja laughed, combing Manon's hair with her fingers. "I believe you. I know Marinette and her friends are responsible enough that they were able to supervise you in handling a Pokémon. Tell you what." She knelt down even closer to look her young daughter in the eye. "If you're really serious about this, I'll capture Dedenne for you if you promise to take good care of him until you're ready to become a Pokémon Trainer."

"Really?!" Manon squeaked.

"I'll talk about it with your father, but I'm sure he'll approve either way," Nadja smiled.

"Ooh! Thank you so much, Mommy!" Manon shrilled, clamping onto her mother around the neck affectionately while Dedenne leapt out of her hands to avoid being squashed. "I promise! I'll take really good care of Dedenne!"

At the side, Marinette, Alya, and Adrien watched in fondness over the happy ending.

"I'm glad she's an understanding parent," Adrien commented with a wane smile.

"Um, you okay, Adrien?" Marinette asked quickly.

"It's nothing," Adrien waved off. Marinette learned to differentiate his real smiles from his false ones, but didn't want to press the matter if he wasn't up for it. "Thank you though."

"This is an ideal world we live in," Alya remarked. "Although, I can't help but feel we forgot something."

* * *

 _Back at the Pokémon Center…_

"Seriously!" a Pokémon Trainer snorted. "How long are you going to keep us here?"

"No one's leaving unless ya'll swear on your honor to not pester Adrien while he's still in Lumiose," Nino stated rather tiredly. "Do it as a favor for your boy Nino. C'mon and give it up already."

"Fine," the remaining Trainers relented. "We'll leave Agreste's son alone until he steps foot outside."

"Finally," Nino sighed, falling onto his back, but was held up by one of his Pokémon. The other Trainers were able to leave after giving their word. "This day was too insane. Adrien, you owe me big for this."

"Toise Blastoise," the Pokémon holding him up responded.

"At least there was some good that came out of all this insanity," Nino laughed. "You gained enough experience to finally evolve. I was wondering when that would happen, Blastoise."

"Blast," Blastoise shrugged.

"Oh, yeah, gotta check my messages," Nino mumbled, pulling out his phone and scrolling through his list of notifications. "Ah, geez. I missed out on the whole babysitting gig. I hope Adrien didn't lose track of the girl. He lacks so much experience outside of Pokémon battles."

* * *

"I still can't help but feel guilty over all of this," Adrien sighed. "I was the one who lost track of Manon after all."

"But if it wasn't for that, then Manon wouldn't have befriended a wild Dedenne and we wouldn't be here now," Alya reasoned. "Not to mention that Manon would've probably been bored with us."

"It's okay, Adrien," Marinette asserted. "You're forgiven."

"Thanks, guys," Adrien smiled, to which Marinette felt herself involuntarily smile back. This was a real smile of his she adored. "I should get going. Thanks for letting me be a part of the whole babysitting experience. I'll see you at Marinette's Gym battle tomorrow."

"Wait, _you're coming to watch_?!" Marinette squeaked inaudibly, her face flushed red. However, Adrien didn't hear her and left after waving a quick good-bye. "… He's so considerate. He's coming to watch me?"

"That's what he said, girl," Alya smirked.

"Ohh, pinch me~," Marinette sighed dreamily, falling into Alya's arms. "Adrien is finally going to watch me battle in a Gym!"

"You know he's watched you battle before," Alya pointed out.

"But this is different!" Marinette insisted. "There's no room for error this time! I have to do my best so that he'd have a high and better opinion of me. The dream is coming true, Alya."

"Another dream of yours could've come true early had you caught Dedenne instead of Manon," Alya added.

"That can wait," Marinette waved off. "I'll find another Dedenne with Adrien and we'll have that Dedenne as the family pet."

"Life goals, girl," Alya nodded. "Life goals."

* * *

 **I'll admit that I was stuck with writer's block for this chapter on top of the usual laziness. I also had a bit of fun instilling a bit of Guzma (mainly that memetic line of his) into Nino according to an anonymous review I got quite a ways back. Sorry I don't remember your name, but thanks for the suggestion. At least Nino has shown true loyalty to his best bud.**

 **Manon was interesting to write as I was trying to find an appropriate balance for her childish behavior. And her near victory over Marinette was supposed to allude to the fact that her akumatized form nearly defeated her in the actual show. To be honest, I was initially going to have Manon battle against Alya instead with our little Fennekin friend getting involved, but I have different plans for that mischievous fox. Either way, I guess I wanted to portray Manon in a more positive light instead of having her as her usual bratty self, even though I don't see her as that bratty, but still.**

 **Next on deck is Marinette's Gym battle. It's sure to have some shocking (Bleh…** ) **results.**

 **Please review!**


	37. Marinette Shines! VS the Lumiose Gym!

_Rose: Hey, all! Hope you're close to Lumiose City right now because we're having our next class reunion in 3 days! Rendezvous point is in front of our old stomping grounds! RSVP me ASAP! But try to come anyway! Hope to see you all there! =D_

"I was wondering when we'd get the invites," Alya remarked, fiddling with the scroll functionality on her screen with her thumb.

"Does this mean Rose and Juleka are back in town?" Marinette asked, putting away her phone after checking Rose's group message.

"Probably," Alya shrugged. "You remember how she wanted to capture every memory she made back at the Academy through her love of scrapbooking. I never would've guessed she missed our class that much."

"I think your guess was a bit off," Marinette indicated with a close pinch of her thumb and index finger. "It's more of Rose wanting to preserve every memory she's fond of and class reunions are her thing, sort of."

"Eh, I don't know everything, so you were probably right on the Poké Ball," Alya nodded. "But the first reunion we had was because of Kim, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Marinette affirmed. "It was something along the lines of him helping the owner of Parfum Palace regain control on his runaway Furfrou, allowing us to use his backyard garden's Pokémon battlefield. Something along those lines, anyway. The garden was beautiful now that I think of it."

"Not to mention the prized Egg you won and the quality time you got to spend with you-know-who as his tag partner," Alya grinned suggestively, complete with vertically shifting eyebrows.

"Wh-What did you expect?" Marinette huffed, attempting to restrain her emotions at the implication despite her face sporting its familiar pink blush.

"You've been doing well with him, if I may add," Alya commented. "Way better than when we started our journeys. You don't stammer as much around him and it's pretty much a bad habit you can kick aside now."

"You're right," Marinette smiled. "I have been doing better in talking to Adrien. Now the problem lies in staying in direct contact on those _gorgeous green eyes_."

"Girl, don't start drooling now," Alya snickered. "We're almost there."

Marinette quickly straightened herself out and had put on her eager face as she marched forward. The two of them were closing in on Centrico Plaza and ultimately Prism Tower, the site of Marinette's fifth Gym battle, this pleasant morning. Marinette made sure to get a good night's sleep on top of waking up on time to prepare herself and avoid getting pecked by the family Fletchling so that she could make the designated appointment with Nadja. Alya came to pick her up as additional assurance.

The luminous landmark known as Prism Tower appeared larger the closer they went. It wasn't long until they were near the entrance and were greeted by two friends, one of which that Marinette was clearly most excited to see.

"Big day, huh?" Adrien quipped good-naturedly, to which Marinette help but smile goofily.

"Y-Yeah," Marinette giggled. "Day is big…"

"Too bad we couldn't catch you live, pretty boy," Alya responded. "A recording is not the same as the real spectacle."

"If Adrien was able to rock this Gym, then Marinette will have no problem at all," Nino assured.

"We're thankful for the support, Nino, but it doesn't mean much coming from a no-show," Alya smirked.

"Hey! It was for a good cause, bae!" Nino laughed with a faux indignant look. "Besides, excluding my bro, you dudettes completely forgot about me."

"That's because you weren't around to help with Manon," Alya pointed out.

"Nuh-uh, you're not pulling that on me," Nino grinned. "Adrien already told me the story on how he, quote on quote, 'screwed up badly.'"

"Those were my exact words, just so you knew," Adrien shrugged.

"Adrien, please stop," Marinette sighed. She hated to watch him pity himself. It was one thing for her to indulge in such a vice during moments of weakness, but she wasn't about to let her crush do it too. "No one's blaming you for it."

"And you learned your lesson," Alya added bluntly, receiving a glower from Marinette that questioned her helpfulness, or seeming lack thereof. "What? He's still a child that needs to know the ways of the world."

"Yes, but not through your corrupted ways," Marinette muttered, looking away in a huff.

"Dudettes, as much as we want to properly educate Adrien on the world…," Nino announced.

"I'm right here, you know," Adrien waved dryly.

"Marinette's got a Gym badge to win," Nino finished, gesturing them to follow him inside the entrance.

Marinette recalled visiting Prism Tower in her earlier years, yet the marvelous mechanical interior of the structure never ceased to amaze her. It was as though the future was now, thanks to science.

She could somewhat recall the history of Prism Tower's construction and its official use as a Pokémon Gym as she was told the story when she was younger than Manon's age. As far as Marinette could remember, before Nadja was bestowed the title of Lumiose Gym Leader, the previous Gym Leader, having come from a long line of mechanics and inventors, was in charge of maintaining the great technological advances that allowed Prism Tower to be the brilliant centerpiece of Lumiose City. The former Gym Leader's family had contributed to the initial architecture and wiring of the tall illuminating tower in days past. Now a small squad of professionals trained under the former Gym Leader managed Prism Tower's system so Nadja wouldn't have to stress over that arduous task while the Gym Leader was out to freely explore the world.

Their little group walked through the mechanically lined corridor before coming to a stop before a door imprinted with the Pokémon League emblem. The monitor hanging overhead came to life upon sensing their presence. An automated voice recording started to play as the camera attached to the monitor scanned over the four Trainers, ultimately stopping at Marinette as she was the one to respond.

" _Welcome, challenger, to Prism Tower, otherwise known as the official Lumiose Gym_ ," it greeted. " _Before you can proceed, please answer the following question truthfully. How many badges do you currently own?_ "

"Um, four?" Marinette responded rather hesitantly.

"This Gym takes its Badge requirements seriously," Nino commented, folding his arms. "Too seriously for my tastes."

" _You answered 'four,'_ " the automated recording continued. " _Know that by meeting the badge number prerequisite, you are ready to challenge the Gym Leader to a battle. Do you wish to continue?_ "

"Yes please, before I lose my nerves," Marinette urged impatiently.

"This is definitely an interesting way to perform inspection," Alya hummed.

" _Access granted,_ " the automated voice announced as the metal door began to slowly split apart. " _Good luck, challenger_."

As though a triumphant reprise of a Pokémon Gym's presence was playing in the background, Marinette felt herself pump up out of sheer excitement as the sight of a large dirt battlefield greeted her from beyond the entry point. More importantly, Nadja and Manon waited for her right on the other side. Marinette noted that Manon had the Dedenne from yesterday perched on a shoulder. Resisting the urge to scoop up the cute Antenna Pokémon and risk making a foolish spectacle in front of Nadja, her friends, and especially Adrien, Marinette went forward with her friends by her side to meet with Nadja.

"You're right on time, Marinette," Nadja greeted with a smile. "Please forgive the old security system. A new badge verification system is still a work in progress, according to the head engineer. At least it didn't appear to give you a hard time."

"Hard time?" Marinette repeated

"A few Pokémon Trainers from the past were required to also show the camera the badges they earned, but those that didn't qualify and attempted to lie were subjected to some… painful electrocution," Nadja explained, looking away uncomfortably. "That feature has been disabled, though strangely enough, it has attempted to regress into its legacy mode a few times. A new way I came up with to uphold the Lumiose Gym tradition with less shocking… methods was to have challengers schedule ahead of time so that I could devote myself to them. My secretary would work the Gym matches into available timeslots and verify beforehand if they have obtained the four-badge prerequisite."

"But wait, I got to talk to you about it," Marinette pointed out.

"Consider it as a favor to a family friend," Nadja winked. "Also, did you know that Manon hadn't stopped talking about you since yesterday?"

"It was the best day we ever had together!" Manon exclaimed, followed by Dedenne expressing the same joyous sentiment. "I made a new friend and got to experience a real Pokémon battle for the first time!"

"Denne!" Dedenne squeaked in agreement.

"I'm working in some time to teach her before she starts Trainer School," Nadja added.

"Manon is definitely gonna be at the top of her class, just like a certain Ace Trainer that battled you not too long ago," Alya remarked, slyly glancing in Adrien's direction.

"Like me?" Adrien laughed. "While I do agree she's going to be a great future Trainer, I wasn't that spectacular. If anything, Max aced all the written exams."

"Yeah, but you aced the practical field exams," Nino countered. "Max was good with strategy and all, but he easily fell apart when facing unpredictability in battles, hence why he ended up as second-best in our class. It's not like Pokémon battles are exactly like RPGs, y'know. I'd say in this case they'd be more like real-time strategy games, if nothing else."

"That's an interesting way to look at it," Alya smirked.

"We have a few more minutes before we go live," Nadja announced. "Marinette, are you ready?"

"I guess, but I want to ask why you film your Gym battles," Marinette replied as Alya, Adrien, Nino, and Manon went to the row of spectator seats situated on a side of the battlefield. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean."

"I'm a reporter by trade, Marinette," Nadja explained. "It's my job to report current events in front of a camera at all times for the good of the populace of Kalos. Just because I'm also the Lumiose Gym Leader doesn't mean I'm off the scene just yet. It's also good for the people of Kalos to know who future top contenders for the Pokémon are going to be, and with the number of badges restriction in place for this Gym, everyone will have great expectations for any Pokémon Trainer that is able to walk out of here with a badge. Another reason is for Trainers to get used to the spotlight as they will be watched in major competitions no matter where they go."

"I see," Marinette nodded. "Well, thank you, Nadja. I'm sorry, but even though we've known each other for a long time, I never, well, you know, though much about what things are like on your end."

"It's not a problem, dear," Nadja waved off. "It's not expected for you to do such things. All that you should be concerned about is overcoming my Electric-types. They've been with me throughout every report I've made. We've traveled around Kalos and allowed current events to strengthen our bonds. I'm sure you'll be amazed once it's show time."

"I'm sure at least one of us will be shocked by the end," Marinette responded with a determined smile.

"That's what I like to hear, challenger," Nadja smirked.

In no time flat, the two of them had taken their positions opposing one another on the battlefield. Nadja's camera crew was situated near the battle judge, making the final preparations before show time. Marinette's supporting squad watched on keenly with Manon already taking the initiative and cheering for both sides. The main camera was turned towards Nadja, a member from the crew about to signal her.

"You're live, Mrs. Chamack," he indicated.

"Greetings, viewers, and welcome once more to the Gym battle segment of Lumiose Live," Nadja began formally. "Last time, I've had the privilege of testing a Kalos favorite, Champion Agreste's son himself, Adrien Agreste, for his right to compete in the upcoming Kalos League Conference. And now I have the pleasure of accepting an official challenge from a family friend who has also begun her journey months back. Another graduate from our fair Lumiose Trainer Academy, please show your support for Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

The camera turned towards the dark-bluenette designer, who quickly adopted her bashfully awkward grin upon being thrown under the spotlight. From her seat, Alya gestured with a hand under her chin for her BFF to say something.

"Um, hello," Marinette squeaked, her grin tightening up ever so slightly.

The camera mercifully turned back to Nadja, who simply appeared amused. Considering that she practically performed this stunt for every Gym match, she was able to take things in stride regardless of how her challengers behaved in front of a live camera.

"Marinette, have you any final words before we turn the time over to the battle judge so that he could begin officiating?" Nadja prompted.

"Oh, uh… let this be an awesome match?" Marinette suggested.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Nadja nodded, looking back at the cameraman, who then shifted the perspective upon the battle judge.

"This is an official Gym battle for the Voltage Badge between Lumiose Gym Leader Nadja Chamack and the challenger, Marinette Dupain-Cheng," the battle judge began. The live broadcast for people tuned in featured different views of the battlefield, including solo shots of both competitors, as the rules were being explained. "Three Pokémon will be used by both sides. The battle will end once all three Pokémon from either side are deemed unable to battle. Furthermore, only the challenger will be allowed to make substitutions. Are there any questions?"

"No," Nadja responded.

"None from me," Marinette answered, her nerves steeling up as the battle was about to begin.

"There is no time limit," the battle judge continued. "Trainers, please select your first Pokémon."

"Allow me to start the show," Nadja quipped, tossing her first Poké Ball out. "Heliolisk, you're on!"

Alya recognized that yellow Pokémon with the frilled collar back at Geosenge Town when she arrived to report on Team Akuma's official first attack against Kalos. It was unpleasant to remember, but it did involve having to confront Ivan, who was kidnapped and subsequently turned into the first known Bond Hybrid with his Rhyhorn by Team Akuma. But after watching the recording of Adrien's battle against Nadja yesterday, she was interested on how this would play out as Heliolisk was her last Pokémon that ultimately fell against Adrien's evolved Marowak.

"I'm going to test the waters with you first," Marinette whispered to her Poké Ball before giving it a mighty throw. "Kirlia, let's go!"

The Emotion Pokémon made her entrance with a little curtsy upon release from the light. There was a powerful calm that overtook the whole battlefield as the combatants stared each other down while waiting for the battle judge to announce the commencement and for the first command to be issued out.

"Now then, battle begin!" the battle judge bellowed.

* * *

 _ **Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Kirlia, ?, ?) VS Nadja Chamack (Heliolisk, ?, ?)**_

* * *

"Come at me with everything you've got," Nadja beckoned.

"You got it, Nadja," Marinette responded, moving a hand forward. "Kirlia, use Confusion!"

The first attack had been straightforward and successful. Kirlia had bound Heliolisk under a small telekinetic wave while carefully observing any signs of movement or counterattacks. So far, Heliolisk didn't even appear to try and break out of the Confusion. Kirlia looked back at Marinette, who shared the same sentiment of wariness.

"Too easy," Adrien commented grimly. "She's already up to something just by gauging Kirlia's power."

"It just barely started," Alya argued. "Don't count Marinette out, A."

"I wasn't, but Marinette better be careful either way," Adrien replied, observing the ongoing stalemate with Heliolisk bound by Kirlia's Confusion.

"Okay then, send Heliolisk into the ground!" Marinette commanded.

Kirlia levitated Heliolisk several feet high enough for additional slamming power before sending her into the dirt. Again, Heliolisk and Nadja treated the situation with unsettling coolness despite not landing an attack themselves. It was only when Heliolisk reached a foot left between her and the ground did she finally react. With a fierce screech, she swiftly opened up her collar in spite of Confusion's power, slightly slowing her descent long enough for her to fully break out of the telekinetic bind and use her tail to catch her fall, ultimately catching Marinette and Kirlia off guard.

"Not bad," Nadja smirked. "What else do you have?"

"This! Magical Leaf!"

Mysterious glowing green leaves instantaneously appeared around Kirlia, who used her arms to direct them to chase down and pummel her quarry. Heliolisk waited for Nadja's signal.

"Counter with Dragon Tail!"

Heliolisk's tail whipped about as it became covered in green energy patterned as scales. The Generator Pokémon turned on the tip of her left foot to swing her Dragon Tail and demolish the incoming Magical Leaves. She continued spinning about to swat away the remainder of the leaves, much to Marinette's frustration.

"Kirlia, now! Push back with Confusion!"

Her Pokémon quickly shifted gears, focusing her mental prowess and sending a telekinetic blast to throw Heliolisk off her game before she could stop her Dragon Tail defense. She was sent sliding against the dirt, kicking up some dust from her bounces before skidding to a stop upon digging her fingers and toes into the ground.

"Atta girl, Marinette!" Alya cheered.

"Thunder Wave!" Nadja ordered.

"Dodge it!" Marinette yelled.

Heliolisk was back up and opened up her collar, firing a pulse of electromagnetic rings in Kirlia's direction. Having been given the heads up on the counterattack, Kirlia spun on the tip of one foot to build up power to leap away farther. What she didn't count on was how fast the Thunder Wave honed in towards her as she made the attempted dodge.

As though it appeared that Kirlia gracefully leapt out of range, a leg of hers was barely grazed by the incoming electromagnetic rings. It was enough for the Thunder Wave to establish full contact on her, capturing her briefly in an electrically paneled dome before manifesting itself as crippling yellow static electricity that now paralyzed her. Kirlia was now on her hands and knees, reeling in from the discomfort of her acquired paralysis.

"You should've known that when dealing with Electric-types that there's a high chance of being paralyzed," Nadja advised.

"Then _you_ should've known that paralyzing Kirlia is that last thing you should do," Marinette retaliated. "Kirlia's Ability is Synchronize and you just activated it by giving her a status condition. Show her, Kirlia!"

Kirlia managed enough strength to lift her head up and look Heliolisk in the eye, establishing a mental link to share the pain she was facing to her opponent. Static electricity gathered up in front of Kirlia before darting into Heliolisk, but it instantly dispersed upon contact. Heliolisk merely hissed in response.

"Oh, girl," Alya sighed, placing a hand over her head.

"You can't blame her for thinking this could work," Adrien remarked. "Maybe in another time, it could've worked."

"Wh-What's going on?" Marinette questioned. "Why isn't Heliolisk also experiencing paralysis?"

"Electric-type Pokémon can't be paralyzed," Nadja explained, folding her arms. Marinette suddenly wanted to smack herself for making such a negligent error. This was taught plenty of times back at the Academy. "Were you really counting on that tactic to work? You won't win with a common misbelief, Marinette." Blowing out her disappointment in a sigh, she resumed her focus on the Gym battle. "Heliolisk, use Bulldoze!"

Heliolisk raised a foot high and stomped hard into the ground, sending out a shockwave that practically caused the battlefield to rise and flow like an ocean wave. Except this wave was rolling towards Kirlia at a mercifully fast pace.

"Kirlia, Magical Leaf!"

Pushing through her paralysis, Kirlia got back on her feet and conjured up glowing leaves around her. She sent them flying into Heliolisk, who took the attack head on while Kirlia was knocked back by the Bulldoze shockwave. The Emotion Pokémon was down again, but had propped herself up on her hands, signifying that she was not out just yet.

"Heliolisk has taken some damage, but I think she can hold off another of Marinette's attacks before resorting to healing," Nadja mused to herself. "It's not time yet to show Heliolisk's remaining move."

"Kirlia, can you keep going?" Marinette called out. Her Kirlia nodded back to her. Marinette smiled, glad that her Pokémon was just as determined to fight on. "Alright! Use Confusion!"

Kirlia got back up again and attempted to focus her telekinetic powers between her hands. Unfortunately, this was the moment her paralysis decided to act up as static suddenly discharged all over her body and locking her body in place.

"Now!" Nadja alerted. This was as good as any for her to strike. "Heliolisk, Parabolic Charge!"

Heliolisk's frills opened up as she prepared her attack, launching an electrical orb high above the battlefield. Bolts were unleashed in practically every direction, one of which thundered down on Kirlia and giving her quite the jolt that further weakened her to her limits. The electricity died down once the Parabolic Charge sphere dissolved into sparkles that rained upon Heliolisk, giving her a momentary rejuvenating glow of green from sapping Kirlia's stamina.

"C'mon, Marinette!" Alya shouted. "Get your butt in gear!"

"Is Marinette gonna lose?" Manon asked.

"No, she won't," Alya shook her head. "It's still the beginning of the battle. Anything can happen."

"Alya, are you sure she was prepared for this?" Nino frowned.

"It doesn't look good, yes, but that just means that Marinette will shine even brighter once she gets herself out of this mess," Alya affirmed.

"I think Marinette does have a chance to turn it around," Adrien added. "She now knows Heliolisk's moves and tactics. With her battle style, she can definitely turn this around."

"Marinette is _so_ gonna get a major confidence boost once I tell her this," Alya whispered to herself, grinning madly over Adrien's strong support for her BFF.

"You said something?" Adrien inquired.

"No, no, let's just get back to cheering for Marinette," Alya waved off.

 _We just need to wait for the right time_ ¸ Marinette formulated. During the time that Kirlia was struck by Parabolic Charge and Heliolisk was healing herself, she quickly reviewed the moves the Generator Pokémon used and potentially figured out a way to finish off Heliolisk for good. Despite her average standing back in the Academy, she did retain the lessons well enough to figure out how to counter the moves Heliolisk used. "Kirlia, get ready!"

"I'm afraid you won't be able to do much as long as your Pokémon remains paralyzed," Nadja warned. "Heliolisk, use Bulldoze!"

"Magical Leaf into the ground!"

The tactic was astonishing to many that heard her issue the command. Kirlia didn't question it as she began launching many leaves into the ground all around her until it looked like she was standing in the middle of a small patch of grass. She accomplished this feat just before the Bulldoze shockwave came roaring in and bounced her high in the air.

However, unlike the previous time, Kirlia appeared to be in control while airborne instead of being flung back like a rag doll, much to the surprise of many observing the spectacle.

"I get it now," Adrien spoke up. "I'm actually surprised she figured it out. Guess she was paying attention in class."

"What, what?" Nino pressed impatiently.

"Ground-type moves that involve direct contact with the earth, such as Bulldoze, Earthquake, and Magnitude, are weakened by Grassy Terrain or something similar with its effects," Adrien explained. "Marinette must've known that and attempted to replicate it with Kirlia's Magical Leaf, weakening Bulldoze enough for her to survive another hit and strike back."

"Told ya she'd figure it out," Alya declared proudly.

"Now Kirlia, use Confusion and bring Heliolisk close!" Marinette followed up.

Heliolisk found herself seized by an invisible force and pulled towards Kirlia, being dragged against the ground for additional damage before she found herself becoming the Emotion Pokémon's landing cushion. Kirlia wasn't heavy, but with her on top and able to strike back however she wanted to, Heliolisk struggled to throw her off before her foe could get in another hit. Kirlia was reduced to wrapping her arms around her neck and her legs around her torso to stay on her.

"Heliolisk, Parabolic Charge!" Nadja commanded.

"Kirlia, Draining Kiss!" Marinette intervened.

The Generator Pokémon struggled to follow through her order, unable to open up her frills with Kirlia adamantly holding on for dear life. Kirlia, on the other hand, focused on her task at hand and gave Heliolisk an affectionate peck on the back of her head. Heliolisk felt herself heat up at the sudden gesture while a good portion of her stamina was stolen by Kirlia. However, the redness was more out of rage than affection as Heliolisk had enough and tossed Kirlia off her back. Even having her energy stolen, Heliolisk remained resilient.

"That was an excellent ploy, Marinette," Nadja commended. "Using Magical Leaf to weaken Bulldoze like that and then following up with Draining Kiss. It's time for me to take this to the next level."

"So will I," Marinette responded, holding up a Poké Ball. "Kirlia, return!" Despite the minor comeback she managed to achieve, she felt it was time to take the opportunity to finish Heliolisk off with her next Pokémon once Kirlia was back in her Poké Ball. She called out her next Pokémon with great swiftness. "Tikki, spots on!"

The decision to switch to a Pokémon that was at a severe type disadvantage in the Lumiose Gym, particularly at this moment, certainly provoked everyone's interests. Even with Heliolisk worn out from battling Kirlia, one careless move on Marinette's end would cost her the match.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Nadja commented. "Though I shouldn't doubt you after that last performance, I'm not going to take any chances. Heliolisk, Parabolic Charge!"

"Mach Punch!"

Despite her battle weariness, Heliolisk opened her frills and began to generate her attack. The time it took for her to open up her collar lost her a valuable second as she soon discovered Tikki was mere inches in front of her with a glowing right fist. It took one vicious hook to the face to send the Generator Pokémon flying past Nadja and into the wall, leaving quite the sizeable crater upon impact.

Heliolisk lifelessly tumbled out of the crater in the hole. If there was any indication that she wasn't going to get back up any time soon, her swirled eyes would be one.

"Heliolisk is unable to battle!" the battle judge announced. "Ledian wins!"

"Dude, that was merciless," Nino remarked in awe. "That Mach Punch was like… a one-hit KO."

"Call her 'One Punch Ledian,'" Adrien grinned.

"Tch, of course _you'd_ be the first to make that reference," Nino snorted, rolling his eyes at the comment.

"You know you love it," Adrien laughed.

"As if your random Poké puns were insane enough," Nino muttered, grinning in spite of himself.

"Now, now, boys, no need to fight," Alya interceded lightheartedly. "We should be cheering Marinette on for getting an early lead."

"Thank you and great work, Heliolisk," Nadja recalled her fainted Pokémon. "You got me, Marinette. You threw me off guard with your battle style. You unexpectedly switched in right as you were building up momentum with Kirlia and then used a quick and powerful Fighting-type move to knock out Heliolisk."

"I wasn't going to take any chances after the previous paralysis blunder," Marinette responded.

"Of course, with a Flying-type Pokémon now in the field, this next round ought to be very interesting," Nadja remarked, pulling out her second Poké Ball. "Show us all how you plan to make the most out of your Ledian when she's about to meet her match. Go!"

Nadja's next Pokémon emerged out of the light of the containment unit and into the air, spreading out both yellow winglike flaps to guide along. Marinette resisted the urge to run into the battlefield and cuddle with her opponent's Pokémon, especially after said Pokémon gave off quite the adorable squeak.

"Yay! It's Mommy's Emolga!" Manon squealed. "She's a cutie! But not as cute as Dedenne!"

"I'm afraid Tikki loses her advantage here," Adrien commented, folding his arms contemplatively. "While Heliolisk was completely earthbound, Tikki had full control in the open space of this room and can freely dodge attacks. But having faced Emolga myself, there's just no running from her."

"Your battle against Emolga wasn't bad, dude," Nino assured.

"Cubone also couldn't land a hit on her," Adrien reminded. "I had to switch to a faster Pokémon that was able to keep up."

"Hey, hey, do I have to knock some sense into a couple of boys' head?" Alya questioned, cracking her knuckles while bearing an irritated look behind them. "I'd like to enjoy Marinette's battle in peace without your bro bantering escalating over the real action."

"Sorry, ma'am," Adrien and Nino lowered their heads in fear and shame.

"You're scary," Manon voiced.

"Don't think of it as 'scary,'" Alya said, instantly switching from aggressive to kind for the little girl. "Think of it as the righteous anger of this mythical Keldeo disguised among humans scolding a pair of misbehaving boys, rebuking them with the Horn of Justice."

"Ohhh," Manon appeared taken in by her words. "Wait, are you sure you're really a Keldeo?"

"Maybe, or maybe I'm really the fabulous Virizion," Alya whispered teasingly. "You can't deny I have style, even if Marinette is more fashionable than I am."

"Really?" Manon asked, eyes glimmering in excitement.

"Shhh," Alya gently turned Manon to face the battlefield. "They're about to start."

"Smooth, Alya," Nino smirked, only to receive a playful shove on the arm by the scarlet-brunette journalist in return.

"I believe you get to start us off this time, Marinette," Nadja offered.

"Gladly," Marinette nodded. "Tikki, use Silver Wind!"

Tikki's elytra spread out wider as her wings began to vibrate at an incredible pace. A strong wind current covered in powdery scales that glittered like silver was heading straight towards Emolga. However, the Sky Squirrel Pokémon took advantage of the blowing winds and casually glided high and away from Tikki's attack.

"It missed!" Manon exclaimed.

"Tikki, Silver Wind again!" Marinette commanded, undeterred.

"Emolga, Thunderbolt!" Nadja countered.

Emolga unleashed a lightning bolt of one-hundred thousand volts to meet with Tikki's Silver Wind upon the center of the battlefield. The collision of these special attacks wound up creating a tremoring explosion with harsh shockwaves that blew back against both Tikki and Emolga. Tikki soon gave off a brief golden aura, signifying Silver Wind's effect taking effect and enhancing all her stats, from attack, defense, and speed, up a level this time.

 _No doubt she'll try to figure out how to get around my attacks and shock my Pokémon after that_ , Marinette thought, thinking that it was pure luck that the Thunderbolt didn't break through and that Silver Wind strengthened Tikki the second use. _I don't want to reveal my strategy against Electric moves just yet._ She needed to figure out more of Emolga's strengths first. "Tikki, Supersonic!"

"Double Team!"

Concentrated high-pitched soundwaves echoed from Tikki's beating wings as she aimed them at one of the shadow clones Emolga just made. To no avail, that Emolga showed no symptoms of disorientation or confusion. Tikki sighed. Even though it would lessen the Supersonic's effectiveness in confusing the intended target, she allowed the sounds waves more free range to pick out the real Sky Squirrel Pokémon.

She may not be a Noibat nor a Noivern, but even Tikki had senses honed well enough that would pick up the differences in the air if the Supersonic soundwaves met something solid mid travel. As such, she found the real Emolga amidst the small crowd of Double Team copies. Seeing Tikki pick up speed was the time for Marinette to issue a command.

"Tikki, use Acrobatics!"

"Emolga, counter with your Acrobatics!"

Tikki's body blazed with a light blue aura as built up her momentum with a few aerial loops while Emolga followed suit after dismissing her Double Team. The airborne spectacle was something to behold for the camera to air, especially for the live audience consisting of Marinette's friends, crush, and Nadja's daughter. One would be tempted to say that the two part-Flying-types had snuck away together prior to the battle and rehearsed this air show as they mirrored each other's flight patterns, loops, and speed changes within their respective halves of the battlefield.

When one turned left, the other turned right to match. There was no doubt that their Acrobatics preparation held their pride as Pokémon capable of flight on the line.

"Go!" Marinette and Nadja shouted.

Their Pokémon performed one huge U-turn upon reaching the end of their respective side before darting forward to the center with the intent to knock the other out of the air. Two considerably small Pokémon cloaked in auras and giving them some resemblances to blue fireballs clashed at the middle of the arena. The strength behind their collision was great enough to emit a forceful invisible shockwave for within a short radius.

But despite the marvelous display of aerial prowess, the fact remained that Tikki had the short stick from the very beginning due to her severe type disadvantage against Flying-type moves. As strong as she was in matching Emolga's Acrobatics with her own, Tikki found herself careening in an angle back to her side of the field mere seconds after their clash, violently bouncing along the ground before rolling to a painful stop.

"Tikki, no!" Marinette cried out.

The battle judge inspected the damage closely, prepared to make the call after seeing quite the hefty amount of damage the challenger's Ledian just took. He stopped when he saw an arm rise up and push the Five Star Pokémon up from the ground as to get to her feet, albeit in a wobbly fashion.

"I'm impressed that a Pokémon that is part-Bug-type got up after that," Nadja commented. "If you wouldn't mind telling me, Marinette, what kind of training you've put your Ledian through?"

"We train hard to face any opponent, that's all," Marinette surmised. "Tikki held on because I believe in her."

"Your bond with your Pokémon is admirable," Nadja lauded. "However, I do remember Tikki getting a great boost in her stats after a Silver Wind use. Perhaps the additional defensive power she gained from that tempered her enough against Emolga's Acrobatics."

"Whatever the case, luck or otherwise, we're not leaving without that badge," Marinette declared.

"Then let us resume," Nadja smiled. "Emolga, Thunderbolt!"

She gave no chances for rest as Emolga's cheeks discharged a huge amount of voltage before releasing a potent bolt of electricity towards Tikki, who still wasn't in the air. Marinette decided that the time was now to enact her special trick.

"Tikki, let's do it!" Marinette bellowed, pumping a fist into the air. "Use Mach Punch into the ground as hard as you can!"

Activating the speed boost gained from Mach Punch, Tikki deftly climbed high in the air practically within a blink of an eye before diving down with a Mach Punch enhanced by her Iron Fist. Alya had to lean in close to see what kind of mad genius her BFF was, inadvertently pushing back Adrien and Nino in their seats while Manon remained safe due to her small size.

Tikki punched hard into the ground, surprised by her own strength upon seeing how far her fist dug into the dirt. However, it was no time for her to admire her power as she had to act quickly. Immediately after punching into the dirt, she scooped it up with the resulting force stored within her fist, erecting quite the substantial wall of dirt that blocked and negated the incoming Thunderbolt in a timely matter.

"My word!" Nadja gasped. "In all my years, I've never seen Mach Punch used like that."

"We're not done yet," Marinette smirked. She wondered if Alya ever figured out she discovered this tactic by accident when Adrien announced that Manon went missing yesterday and Tikki lost control of her Mach Punch direction, splashing up dirt on Alya's Electabuzz and negating the electricity he charged up. One quick glance at her suggested that she didn't. "Tikki, send some dirt Emolga's way!"

There was still some residual dirt in a pile that collapsed from Tikki's previous endeavor from stopping the Thunderbolt. Having four hands proved to be very salubrious for Tikki as they helped her carry more than a handful before activating Mach Punch once more for the speed boost.

Just like Nadja, Emolga was caught off guard at the defensive tactic against long-ranged Electric attacks that she didn't react in time when Tikki reached her and pelted her with the masses of dirt. It was certainly a crude substitution for Mud Sport and possibly Sand Attack, if one thought really hard about it.

"This puts 'playing dirty' on a whole new level," Adrien quipped.

"Saw that coming a mile away," Nino groaned, shaking his head at his comment.

"Come on, Nino," Adrien grinned. "I know you _**Dug**_ _trio_ that one."

"What am I gonna do with you, Adrien," Nino shrugged.

"I can't help it if _Omastar_ of making mag- _Jellicent_ puns, Pokémon-related or otherwise," Adrien responded lightheartedly. "Not to brag or anything, but I am _Chim_ _ **char**_ -ming for a reason or _Zap_ _ **dos**_."

"Y'know, you should seriously consult with Liepard Noir if you want better Pokémon puns, Adrien," Alya suggested. "I think he's pretty slick and quick with his _Licki_ _ **tung**_ , if ya know what I mean."

Adrien remained strangely quiet after that while Nino questioned his tastes in friends, but it was not like any of them noticed or cared as the Gym battle was still going on. They had a certain friend with dark-blue hair and bluebell eyes that they had to root for.

"Emolga, are you okay?" Nadja called out. Emolga nodded back, showing her willingness to continue despite being coated in dirt. "Okay. Let's use Acrobatics!"

"Tikki, dodge and use Supersonic!" Marinette commanded.

Tikki kept her eyes on Emolga's swift form in the air, guessing her every maneuver before making the critical decision of when to evade. She guessed right given that Emolga had utilized similar flight patterns when having performed her previous Acrobatics, only this one was the shortened version of it.

Emolga had to slow down after missing her mark, unable to divert out of the way when Tikki unleashed her Supersonic from behind. She pulled down on her ears, the high-pitched sound frying her senses. Soon enough, she opened her sunken eyes and resumed flying erratically in the air, successfully confused by the sound move.

"Emolga!" Nadja called out. "Argh! Use Thunderbolt!"

The command fell on deaf ears as Emolga opted to crash into the ground. She didn't use Acrobatics, but her speed could've suggested otherwise. Meanwhile, Tikki kept her distance and an eye on Emolga to avoid getting hurt in the process. Emolga rose in the air, recessed beady eyes locked in on Tikki's location. In her confused state, she was way more dangerous to handle.

"Tikki, Mach Punch!"

The Five Star Pokémon flew in and punched Emolga before she could perform a move, but even with her enhanced Mach Punch, Emolga didn't budge easily in the air due to her having the type advantage.

"Emolga, snap out of it!"

"Mach Punch back to back!"

Marinette wasn't going to pass the opportunity to rack up as much damage as she could on Emolga, even if the constant strikes would eventually shake Emolga out of her confusion like that time back with Jalil and his Mega Lucario. Emolga remained in the same place in the air, hissing and attempting to scratch at Tikki while Tikki speed by with a punch before turning around and repeated the process of pummeling the Sky Squirrel Pokémon.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Tikki landed four Mach Punches on Emolga and prepared a fifth with the intent to finally knock Emolga out of the air and possibly out of the Gym battle. She was lucky that Emolga had been unable to retaliate. In any case, she sped in, fist outstretched and ready to smash. This was where having four hands proved salubrious once more as she rotated in using different fists to avoid overexerting one.

"Emolga, dodge!"

Right as Tikki was about to finish her off with what was going to be one mean right hook, Emolga tilted back as her fist swiped over her face. Time practically slowed down now with this twist of fate as everyone watching peered in closely to see what really was going on. Emolga pulled her feet back as Tikki was sailing over her. Right as she halfway passed over her, Emolga kicked out and repelled Tikki hard, leaving her with a sore abdomen that she would be feeling tomorrow morning.

Emolga completed her flip following her kick, revealing her eyes, though tired and reflecting her low stamina, were back to normal and freed from confusion.

"Almost had it," Marinette muttered, clenching a fist.

"Emolga, Electro Ball!" Nadja followed.

"Mach Punch!" Marinette immediately responded.

Emolga held her hands in front, conjuring the Electro Ball between them. She paid no mind to Tikki, who forced another speed boost despite her increasing exhaustion to stop her. Emolga completed forming her attack, holding the electric sphere high and preparing to lob it right into Tikki's face. Tikki, however, anticipated Emolga's actions and readied a fist to intercept.

A second after Emolga threw the Electro Ball, Tikki caught it with her fist and pushed back before it could detonate on her. The Electro Ball wound up detonating on the both of them right after Tikki shoved the Electro Ball back into Emolga, who had no time to defend for the rebound.

The explosion had been abrupt. Out of the resulting smoke fell both Pokémon, landing with notable thuds and remained facedown the next passing seconds. The battle judge examined both bodies from his station, contemplating the final judgement. One hand moved forward on the field, pushing its body up. She was worn out as expected, but it seemed that pure determination was enough to have her endure to the next battle. In any case, the call was announced.

"Emolga is unable to battle!" the battle judge declared. "Ledian wins!"

"That's two for two for Tikki, y'all!" Alya praised. "That spunky little Ledian is gonna lead Marinette to victory!"

"Marinette is so amazing!" Manon exclaimed.

"I take back every doubt," Nino added, eyes widened in awe.

"She is amazing," Adrien nodded, though his smile soon became a frown. _But if Nadja already used Heliolisk and Emolga, then her final Pokémon…_

"You've grown so much since you left, Marinette," Nadja remarked fondly, recalling her Emolga. "You and Tikki both. Not many Trainers can make it this far on a type disadvantage, but I know you well that you can be pretty persistent when it comes to your goals."

"I know it's common sense to rely on getting the type advantage on Pokémon battles, but the bonds I formed with my Pokémon will supersede anything that stands in our way," Marinette affirmed.

"Then it'll be my great honor to invite this guest into our battle," Nadja replied, calling out her final Pokémon. "Magnezone, to you!"

Adrien held back a gasp. He didn't face a Magnezone in his Gym battle against Nadja, but rather its pre-evolved form, Magneton. It was also the first Pokémon she sent out against him. When Nadja claimed she would change up her tactics for each new challenger, she really meant it. The Pokémon she summoned was large and sturdy compared to her previous Pokémon, but unlike them, it reached a third stage of evolution. Not to mention that Magnezone was said to be one of the best defensive Pokémon known throughout the world. Its center red eye glared upon its weakened opponent, yet it managed to show no emotion other than fulfilling its given directive.

"Hey, Adrien, didn't you face a Magneton instead?" Nino asked, as if he coincidentally knew his thoughts.

"Yeah, I did, but I'm not sure if this is the same Magneton that evolved after or if it's a different Pokémon entirely," Adrien explained.

"She can throw a Zapdos or Raikou at Marinette and the girl won't stay down for long, not until she gets that badge," Alya declared her unwavering confidence. "Though it'd be cool if she somehow caught those Legendary Pokémon."

"I've read about them in lots of books," Manon chimed. "I hope I can meet lots of Legendary Pokémon one day."

"Tikki, can you still keep going?" Marinette asked.

The Five Star Pokémon raised a fist up, self-assured in continuing despite the fatigued smile she bore. Marinette opted not to dwell on her Pokémon's safety any longer than she should, though she couldn't help but worry a bit about pushing her beyond her capacity. They just needed to take down Nadja's Magnezone and the Voltage Badge would be hers.

How hard would that be?

"Magnezone, Thunderbolt!" Nadja began.

"Tikki, Mach Punch ground defense!"

Once more, Tikki speedily shove a fist into the ground and forced up a robust amount of dirt to block the incoming Thunderbolt. However, Magnezone's power was easily noted to be stages higher than Emolga's. The electricity couldn't get through, but the force behind it provoked explosive results.

Tikki slid back on her feet, having shielded her face with her arms from the aftermath. Masses of dirt were scattered everywhere. One pile managed to reach and hit Magnezone's left magnet, but the Magnet Area Pokémon casually shook the dirt off.

"What power," Adrien remarked quietly.

"I don't like using the same trick, but it's the only one that'll work against Magnezone," Marinette mused. "Tikki, use Mach Punch!"

She noted that Tikki was slightly slower in flying due to the exhaustion finally catching up. But Marinette also carefully noted how slow Magnezone moved in the air. Even at Tikki's decreased rate, it wouldn't be able to dodge like someone as speedy as Emolga would. The Mach Punch struck squarely into Magnezone, directly upon its red center eye.

But it didn't budge despite the type disadvantage it had against Fighting-type moves. It was truly living up to the reputation of a Pokémon with remarkable defenses. The other two eyes from the sides moved their dot-sized pupils upon Tikki and glared. The red eye narrowed and followed suit. Magnezone was mad. Marinette vocalized her horror in a gasp while Nadja directed her counterattack.

"Mirror Shot!" Nadja yelled.

Magnezone's body soon gave off a lustrous continuous shine that grew in brightness. Tikki barely pulled a fist back as an orb formed from the blinding luster directly in front of her face. There was no time or room to escape. The Mirror Shot struck her without warning and sent her to the other side of the room within seconds before ultimately resulting in Tikki crashing hard into the wall.

"Tikki!" Marinette screamed, intuitively running to where Tikki was going to land after she fell out of the crater her impact caused. She arrived in time to catch the Five Star Pokémon in her arms, who showed clear signs of being completely out of stamina. "Oh, Tikki…"

"Ledian is unable to battle!" the battle judge announced. "Magnezone wins!"

"She fought hard for someone with a major type disadvantage," Alya praised. "It's only a matter of time until Marinette finally seals the deal with a big win over Magnezone."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Nino hummed. "Totally have nothing against Marinette, but that Magnezone looks like a floating tank."

"Wow, and here I thought you came along to 'cheer' for her," Alya frowned.

"It's slow, which is something she can use to her advantage," Adrien offered before Alya could strangle his best friend. "And she now knows half of Magnezone's repertoire."

"There, ya see, Nino?" Alya smirked. "True dedication right there." She glanced over to Marinette before back on Adrien. _Now if we can only remove that Oblivious Ability of yours, pretty boy._

"There's just no pleasing you, babe," Nino sighed, grinning besides himself.

"This battle's so cool," Manon commented, leaning on the stone railing in front and admiring her mother's Magnezone.

"Spots off, Tikki, great job," Marinette whispered upon recalling Tikki back into her Poké Ball. She placed the containment unit away as she made it back to her Trainer box. She took a Poké Ball out with a heavy sigh. "I know you're not going to fare well, but I need your help. Kirlia!"

She sent her Kirlia back into the action. The Emotion Pokémon appeared raring to go, only to cringe over as paralyzing static discharged from her body. The paralysis she got from the first round against Heliolisk was going to be a major hindrance, but it wasn't going to make much of a difference at this rate. With that on top of her weakness against Steel-type attacks, Kirlia was practically fodder.

But neither her nor Marinette would go down without a fight.

"I'm interested to see what you have planned for this matchup, Marinette," Nadja beckoned. "You're welcome to start us off."

"Thanks," Marinette mumbled. "Magical Leaf!"

As far as she knew right now, none of Kirlia's moves would leave a lasting impression on Magnezone. But considering the types of her attacks, Marinette figured that Magical Leaf would have some more resilience against Electric attacks as a Grass-type move. Thunderbolt wouldn't do much damage, nor would it give Magnezone paralysis. Confusion had a small percentage of confusing it on top of minimal harm. And Draining Kiss would not only be ineffective, but it would leave Kirlia wide open to a medley of attacks.

She needed to play it safe long enough to figure out a strategy to play upon Magnezone's weaknesses.

"Mirror Shot!"

Magnezone raised its front magnets up to form the lustrous sphere and fire it into the incoming stream of Magical Leaves to their source, destroying them completely as knocking them aside would do nothing. Kirlia attempted to move, but bad luck decided to strike as her paralysis acted up on her, binding her joints in place and leaving her no other choice but to take on the full blast.

"No!" Marinette cried.

The Emotion Pokémon landed on her back and didn't get up.

"Kirlia is unable to battle!" the battle judge declared. "Magnezone gets the win!"

Marinette swallowed her rising panic as she recalled her defeated Kirlia and thanked her for her effort despite being unsuccessful in ascertaining a viable strategy against Magnezone. She was no stranger in being down to one Pokémon in a Gym battle, but at least she wasn't the first one down to the last Pokémon. Surprisingly enough, even though half her team was weak against Electric-type Pokémon, she lasted this far by adapting to the situation accordingly.

A thought just occurred to her. The steps to her preparation for this battle. Marinette remembered how alarmed she reacted upon learning her disadvantage to Electric-types due to her lack of a Ground-type Pokémon on top of owning two Flying-types and a Water-type. She had studied her practice battle against Alya and her Electabuzz carefully under the restriction of using Tikki and Togetic to cover their vulnerabilities. That resulted in forcing up the earth to block Electric attacks through an external blunt force, which worked against Emolga. But with Tikki eliminated and her last decided Pokémon lacking a move that could produce similar results, Marinette knew she had to pay special attention to every feature of Magnezone.

Marinette may not be able to perform the same defense tactic, but that didn't mean she couldn't come up with a new trick to throw Nadja off for good. Also, hearing the loud cheers from Alya, Nino, and Manon, as well as seeing the confident look Adrien sent her way, was more than enough to keep her steady on the path to victory.

"Swadloon, I need you!"

Despite the strange indifferent expression she constantly wore upon release, Swadloon puffed out her chest to show her eagerness to fight. She glanced up to see Magnezone staring back with an unreadable appearance, though to be honest, an inorganic Pokémon with a magnet motif would be hard to read if its eyes never say much of anything, even if it is capable of emotions.

"A dual Bug/Grass-type," Nadja commented. "Now I really have to mix things up."

"Swadloon, Energy Ball!"

Marinette wasted no time going on the offensive, having Swadloon quickly launch a green orb that struck Magnezone squarely on its red eye. A dreary glow emanated from Magnezone as part of the aftermath, signifying its lowered special defense. Marinette also noticed the red eye was dimming out and expressing discomfort.

"Hmm… Sonic Boom!"

Magnezone retaliated by releasing a wide crescent-shaped shockwave from its front magnets. Swadloon didn't need to be told to dodge as she skillfully backflipped out of the way with the Sonic Boom coming apart upon contact with the ground.

"Charge in, Swadloon!"

"Sonic Boom again!"

Swadloon scurried forward, sliding underneath another Sonic Boom as it passed over her head. Magnezone didn't stop with one as it sent off several more shockwaves her way. They were too large and too close to each other that it was impossible to evade in a single bound, at least for Swadloon's abilities.

"Swadloon, Protect!"

This was her last chance to win. Marinette didn't want to Swadloon taking unnecessary damage if she could help it. The only disadvantage was that Nadja now knew Swadloon's special defensive move and would find a way around it if Marinette commanded it frequently.

"This is getting tense," Nino muttered, leaning on the edge of his seat.

"Swadloon, use String Shot!" Marinette commanded. "Latch onto Magnezone!"

The Leaf-Wrapped Pokémon spat out multiple strong silk threads out of her mouth, which successfully hooked upon the already slow Magnezone. She then retracting the strings to pull herself up while taking the opportunity to swing below Magnezone before coming back up from behind, completely entangling it within her threads.

Swadloon then extended the strings in her mouth to further wrap Magnezone in her web. Magnezone was nearly cocooned by the threads save for parts of its eyes.

"Thunderbolt!"

Magnezone didn't need to lock onto Swadloon's moving figure as the String Shot connecting it to her served as an ideal conduit. The Magnet Area Pokémon channeled its electricity through the threads to give Swadloon quite the shock. Her pained expression showed how much the Thunderbolt managed to affect her.

"Most Grass-types require to be grounded to mitigate damage from Electric attacks, but Swadloon doesn't seem to have that luxury right now," Adrien muttered.

"Shouldn't Thunderbolt still be ineffective on a Grass-type regardless?" Alya asked.

"It is, but Magnezone has proven to be very powerful," Adrien explained. "There's a reason Nadja saved it for last. She really wants to test Marinette."

"Swadloon, hang on!" Marinette called out. "Use Energy Ball on the left eye!"

Nadja gaped upon realizing Marinette's true aim. While the Strong Shot was going to be a hindrance, it wouldn't matter as Magnezone was slow to begin with. Pushing through the electrocution, Swadloon conjured an Energy Ball on top of her strings as she swung and wound up in a critical vantage position over Magnezone. She aimed for its left side and fired the Energy Ball directly upon the eye.

The resulting collision and explosion jarred Magnezone, causing it to cease its Thunderbolt. Its left eye, just like the center red eye, appeared disoriented. Swadloon then landed on top of Magnezone and severed the strings from her mouth.

"Magnezone, shake her off!" Nadja ordered. "Use Metal Sound!"

"Energy Ball on the right eye!"

Swadloon attempted to get a steady footing on top of Magnezone, using the sticky threads she wrapped it in as aids. But despite being nearly covered by String Shot, the Magnet Area Pokémon started to glow as an unsettling high-pitched sound reminiscent of scraping metal started to echo from its body. Swadloon couldn't concentrate on her attack as she wound up too busy cringing from the horrible noise. Marinette found herself covering her ears as well, unused to such sensations.

Magnezone then took the chance to tilt its body back and forth to throw off Swadloon's balance. Having to deal with both the grating Metal Sound and Magnezone's constant movements, Swadloon couldn't attack back and found herself teetering on the edge.

"Girl, you've got to fight back!" Alya shouted through the Metal Sound.

"Swadloon! Go!" Marinette bellowed, her passion reaching out to her Pokémon.

Right as she fell off from Magnezone, Swadloon forced out an Energy Ball through her discomfort and launched it at the intended target that was Magnezone's right eye. A big explosion, followed by another weakened glow of lowered special defense, was the result. All three eyes were now shot and Magnezone began to hover haphazardly due to its weakened eyes and rising battle exhaustion.

"Magnezone has great defense, but no one said much about its special defense," Adrien smiled. "Not that it's anything spectacular after all those Energy Balls."

"Total loophole abuse, in other words," Alya nodded. "Dang, she's savage going for the eyes."

"Not to mention lucky," Nino added. "Two lowered stages, man. That's so cray-cray impossible to pull off, for me at least."

"Let's show them how dirty we can play when push comes to shove, or rather pull," Marinette smirked. "Swadloon, use String Shot and pull Magnezone along for the ride!"

"Sonic Boom!" Nadja countered.

With its eyesight slightly impaired, Magnezone shot out a Sonic Boom at an image on what it thought was Swadloon. It was off by thirty degrees to the left. Swadloon released a single sturdy String Shot to connect to Magnezone before giving it a mighty yank. It was quite incredible to see such a little Pokémon heave another Pokémon ten times heavier and slam it into the ground if one didn't account for Magnezone's control over anti-gravity.

Nonetheless, the Magnet Area Pokémon had no time to react upon being pulled against its will and crashing hard into the dirt of the battlefield. Its impact gave quite the quake, living up to the saying of how the bigger one was, the harder they would fall.

"Energy Ball! Full power!"

Swadloon jumped high into the air and placed as much of her power as she could behind this Energy Ball. This significantly larger Energy Ball created an even bigger explosion upon colliding against Magnezone, so much so that dust blew out from all directions with Marinette, Nadja, and everyone else watching covering their faces from the aftershock.

Swadloon landed back on the ground, showing clear signs of fatigue as she could barely stand upright. She watched as Magnezone, freed from all the String Shot threads from the last Energy Ball, tilted back as to even out its weight distribution on the ground. It didn't get back into the air as it was evident for anyone that saw all three eyes were now swirling.

"Magnezone is unable to battle!" the battle judge finalized. "Swadloon wins! That means that the victory for this official Gym battle goes to the challenger, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

The camera zoomed in on Nadja, who had let off a sigh to relieve herself of battle exhaustion after recalling and thanking Magnezone for an excellent battle before facing the camera with her professional reporter face on. It was all part of the job description. Sometimes she won and the challenger would have to try again the next day. Other times, she would lose and acknowledge the challenger's eligibility for the Kalos League. For this case, she was welling with pride that Marinette grew up from the enthusiastic little girl that aspired to be a fashion designer she once knew years ago.

"This is Nadja Chamack, and as you have witnessed, I concede defeat," Nadja began. At this point, the live stream showed off Marinette celebrating her win with Swadloon in her arms as they jumped for joy. "I am pleased to show off to all of Kalos this upcoming Pokémon Trainer that bested me. Future contenders aiming for the Kalos League, don't let her sweet appearance fool you. Marinette Dupain-Cheng has the potential to make it far. She has my seal of approval."

Her literal seal of approval appeared when one of her crew members went up to her with the badge resting upon the velvet tray. Nadja plucked it before walking to the center of the battlefield to reunited with Marinette, who was surrounded by her friends and Manon. She noticed that Swadloon was recalled into her Poké Ball, no doubt needing a long rest after their battle.

"I still don't understand how you pulled it off through type disadvantages," Nino said, spreading his fingers from the sides of his head. "Seriously. Mind. Blown."

"This is Marinette we're talking about," Alya proclaimed, proudly pulling her BFF into a playful headlock, much to her embarrassment. "She makes the impossible possible, get it?"

"Heh, now I _really_ have to watch my back," Adrien chuckled. Marinette felt her face heat up even more, made visible through the pink blush that was gradually darkening the longer he looked upon her. "You're going to surpass me, but I'd say you just did with that awesome battle. Fantastic job, Marinette."

"Thanks, Adrien," Marinette squeaked. _Ohmigosh! He's praising me! And Adrien's so humble! It's not fair!_

"So strong," Manon gasped, switching her glance to Dedenne on her left shoulder. "But we'll be stronger. Right, Dedenne? We'll beat Marinette and Mommy once I'm a Trainer."

Nadja cleared her throat to get their attention. Manon immediately went over to her side, hugging her by the leg while receiving an affectionate pat on the head. Marinette pulled herself together, getting out of Alya's arm and making herself look somewhat presentable while her friends stood behind her formally.

"Marinette, it is my greatest pleasure to hand you this, proof that you've beaten the Lumiose Gym," Nadja announced, presenting her the Gym badge. "Here's the Voltage Badge as promised."

"Thanks, Nadja," Marinette beamed, taking the badge with her fingers. She couldn't help but make her victory pose, even if she was going to look like a fool in front of thousands of viewers. "Miraculous Ledian! I just won the Voltage Badge!"

"Oh, girl," Alya smiled, pulling her into another hug. "You're seriously too adorable for your own good." Marinette good-humoredly stuck her tongue at her. "But really, congrats again."

"What's next on the agenda?" Adrien asked.

"That class reunion coming up, my brother," Nino answered. "Did ya forget that Rose messaged all of us this morning? She's back in town and is working on setting the whole shindig up."

"Does she need help setting up?" Adrien followed up.

"No doubt she and Juleka need it," Alya affirmed.

"Yeah, I was going to provide snacks from the bakery," Marinette explained. "But Alya, what about your work with Lumiose Press?"

"No worries, girl, I'm ahead of schedule," Alya assured, pulling her aside from the guys. "My article on Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir from the Kalos Power Plant has been polished and sent in. I'm free to go about and hunt for more stories. I so hope I can run into one or both again."

"Eh heh heh, it'll be too soon, I'm sure," Marinette grinned nervously.

"Marinette, you gotta relax," Alya advised, noticing how tense she was. "You won. You got the boy of your dreams finally seeing you as the skilled Pokémon Trainer you are. Everything will be fine."

"I know, but I just don't want anything to mess up my chances with Adrien now that I made it," Marinette confided. _That, and Team Akuma has been quiet again…_

* * *

 _Two days later…_

Where was she?

She couldn't believe it. After all those consistent visits, she just stopped coming around. Granted, she visited only for two days straight, but that was more than what could be said about anyone else. Pokémon Trainers that relied on Professor Damocles due to keeping their additional Pokémon under his care would simply call him to make transfers. Not that they mattered to her.

All that mattered to her right now was finding that girl and subjecting her to her greatest prank yet. She would finally get a rise out of her. She would not dismiss her easily after this.

Fennekin had resorted to wandering around Lumiose City during the middle of the day to find that human girl with the glasses, having snuck out of the Damocles Pokémon Lab while the good professor and his aides weren't looking. Not that they would be out looking for her as they believed she was still hiding somewhere within the lab up to the usual mischief. She would be back before dinner time and before they would notice.

She had to admit that it was quite the adventure wandering beyond the Pokémon lab for the first time. The only time she was not at the lab was when she was still growing up at the secret Fennekin breeding center prior to being sent to the lab, but that was beside the point. Lumiose City was huge and it would be very easy for her to be lost if there weren't other Pokémon around she could ask for directions. There was also that huge landmark tower standing in the center of the city. If she could figure out her directions, then all she would need to do is to head for the tower and follow the correct road back to the lab.

In any case, Fennekin found herself in very unfamiliar territory. According to the people she had passed, the area she was in was called the Magenta Plaza. There were huge buildings everywhere. The search for the girl called Alya was becoming fruitless, but she wasn't about to go home just yet. Deciding that she needed to investigate a new area to find her, Fennekin scampered along the sidewalk, passing a peculiar looking café that rested at the corner of a tight alleyway.

Two guys exited the café, followed by a pretty waitress.

"Are we seriously going to go through with this?" one of the guys asked. "Now?"

"We know they're here in the city," the waitress concluded. "And the boss never said we couldn't do it. I'm sure he'll appreciate us for taking the initiative this time instead of twiddling our thumbs like some sitting Psyduck."

"I'm all for it," the second guy spoke up. "We need to cut our losses and strike. Even without additional muscle, all we need are numbers and we can overwhelm anyone who stands against us."

"As long as we avoid capture by the police, we won't dwindle," the waitress leered. "You boys better behave yourselves, got it?"

"Not like it'll matter," the first guy sighed. "But at least we'll go on in a blaze of glory. Alright, I'm in."

"Perfect," the waitress smiled cheerily with false innocence. "I'll let all the boys and girls in the back of Dustox Café know and they'll prepare for the big day tomorrow."

"No one will ever suspect a thing," the second man smirked. "For the glory of Team Akuma!"

* * *

 **Well, I hope the Gym battle lived up to your expectations. I guess when I get down to making battles, I just can't stop. Still finding ways to make it feel more fast-paced like in the anime, but what can you do? There'll definitely be plenty of more battles to come. And then there are the Showcases… Hoo, boy. Coming up with theme performances is not as easy as it sounds.**

 **But now our heroes are going to have another class reunion, but it looks like something is also going to happen at the same day, according to the scene that took place in front of Dustox Café (I wonder why it's called that. I suppose it would've been too obvious if it was named after another Poison Moth Pokémon). I wonder how that day is going to end, hopefully with everything still intact.**

 **Please review!**


	38. Disaster! Someone Wily This Way Comes!

"Aw, yeah! Gather round, children, and behold the epic that is Lê Chiên Kim!"

"Yeah, the epic fail."

"I dare you to say that again, Kubdel!"

"You can't make dares until the year is over, meathead! Or did ya forget?"

Barely two minutes since reuniting and already Kim and Alix were at each other's throats, figuratively. Their intense stare-down practically generated huge amounts of sparks that could fuel Prism Tower and half of Lumiose City. The day of their second class reunion had arrived and nearly half have come early, mostly due to helping Rose set up as well as the contagious eagerness of seeing one another again. Most of them had taken the opportunity to get up to speed how each other have been doing since Parfum Palace while those with more personal rivalries decided to make dramatic spectacles out of themselves.

"Called it," Alya smirked. "They just can't keep their eyes and hands off each other."

"Hey!" Alix yelped indignantly, sporting a bright furious blush from overhearing her remark. "No one asked you!"

"And I'm not even laying my hands on her," Kim argued, holding his hands up high. "I won't stoop as low as to harm her like that. Humiliating Alix through sheer power in Pokémon battles is a better option anyway."

"Somehow, I get the sense that wasn't what Alya meant, Kim," Max hummed, adjusting his glasses awkwardly.

"I'm glad these jokers haven't changed a bit," Alya said fondly, carrying over a large covered plate of pastries and placing it on the snack table.

"I really want to thank Rose for setting this up," Marinette agreed, placing her tray next to Alya's.

"I think you ought to be fine," Alya pondered. "You and your parents helped out big time. Your family's bakery is the best out of the rest in Lumiose."

"Then by extension, you're also exonerated, Alya," Marinette smiled. "You did help out this morning with the baking and transporting of goods, after all."

"Girl, I would've done it anyway," Alya winked. "I'll think of something cool we can do for Rose, and probably Juleka too. I'm a hundred percent sure she had a huge hand in helping Rose pull all this off."

"Hmm, I think I might know," Marinette spoke up, pulling out her phone. "Isn't Rose a huge fan of Prince Ali?"

"Ali, the heir of the Mirage Kingdom in Hoenn?" Alya questioned, eyes slightly widening upon realizing where she was going with her idea. "Oh, I got ya. I also saw that recent article that said he's gonna travel to Kalos in a couple of weeks and attend a couple of Showcases and other important meetings as a guest of honor. Interesting."

"Rose said that he's involved in a lot of Pokémon charities," Marinette added.

"Well, I'm not sure how you're gonna pull this off, especially if Rose is up to date with current events," Alya reminded. "I hate saying it, but it's not like you have an inner connection with Prince Ali for the sake of setting up some alone time for Rose to be with him."

"I know," Marinette sighed. "Guess it's back to the drawing board then."

"Speaking of drawing board, I think you can gift Rose and Juleka with the Master Showcase dresses you were designing for them," Alya suggested.

"But that was already promised," Marinette argued. "I was going to work on their dresses and complimentary accessories either way. I want to do something new for them."

"Darn," Alya frowned with a snap of her fingers. "Fine. We'll think of something else. Let's just enjoy having everyone from our class together again."

The second reunion had just started minutes ago as scheduled with Rose announcing her bubbly delight of seeing everyone again while Caline, their former homeroom teacher, presided. Well, almost everyone as there were a few stragglers that were going to arrive late. It was easily narrowed down to three people missing. Ivan and Mylène, the only class couple, and Chloé, surprisingly, were not seen. Sabrina, who had been with Rose and Juleka, had no idea where she went after explaining her loss to Marinette back in Coumarine City, which resulted in some praises thrown the dark-bluenette designer's way for humbling Chloé. Not even Adrien knew when asked despite his history with her. Apparently, he did not hear from her since Coumarine City as well.

"Hmm, I know I sent Chloé the message too," Rose mumbled, checking her phone again. "Do you think something happened to her?"

"Dunno," Juleka shrugged.

"Well, Mylène texted she and Ivan are on their way from Laverre City," Rose mentioned. "She said in about ten minutes they'll be here. Let's keep looking out for them so we can welcome them to the party!"

The petite blonde girl then ran off while giving her salutations to every attendee she bumped into while Juleka followed along at a more casual pace, smiling when Adrien greeted her while in a conversation with Max and Nathaniel.

"I can approximate that within two months given your current rate of travel that you'll acquire the eight badges needed to compete for the next Kalos League, allowing an additional two months to train for the occasion," Max construed. "That leave a slight deviation of two point seven three percent comparison between our respective progress."

"That's… impressive how you figure these things out within minutes, Max," Adrien chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "I doubt I'll keep up the pace though."

"How so?" Max inquired.

"I don't feel as driven as when I started," Adrien shrugged.

"Isn't winning the Kalos League your goal?" Nathaniel asked.

"A goal, yes," Adrien admitted. "Battle the Elite Four? I suppose. Succeed my father? That's what I'm expected to do."

"It sounds like your heart isn't into it," Nathaniel surmised.

"That doesn't sound well, taking into account that your father's challenge is still active until the day of the Kalos League Conference," Max voiced disapprovingly. "If you, Adrien, were in better spirits with the right motivation, you would be the ideal surmountable wall to overcome as to be recognized as the strongest Pokémon Trainer of Kalos, something I actually look forward to as to challenge myself."

"That is bad, but actually, I wanted to ask you something else, Adrien," Nathaniel admitted, looking away diffidently.

"What's up?" Adrien prompted.

"Um… it's a matter of perspective," Nathaniel began. "I just need your opinion on how you would go about making a certain decision."

"Is it about Marinette?" Adrien guessed, causing the redhead to blush and stammer.

"What does Marinette have to do with it?" Max questioned skeptically.

"No! No," Nathaniel waved his hands defensively. "It's not her, not anymore. What made you think that?"

"There was that incident back at the Academy," Adrien placed a hand behind his head, appearing hesitant as he wanted to carefully arrange his words to not offend the artist with his assumptions. "You know, with Chloé giving you a hard time that one day while you were sketching our Pokémon."

"Oh," Nathaniel nodded in understanding. "Y-You still remember that?"

"Kind of hard not to, but the way she revealed your crush on Marinette was totally uncalled for and indiscreet," Adrien continued. "But that was almost two years ago. I didn't want to pry, but how do you feel about Marinette now?"

"I… I figured out that she liked… _likes_ someone else back then," Nathaniel answered, slightly narrowing his eyes on Adrien, though the blond Ace Trainer didn't notice. "I respect that and am glad to just be friends with her. As long as she's happy, that's all that matters. I've moved on since then."

"How did this conversation shift from competing in the Kalos League to Marinette?" Max muttered, though he was ignored.

"I see," Adrien smiled sympathetically, sending a light tap to the shorter boy's shoulder. He understood what it was like to have unrequited love, though for Adrien's case, it revolved around a Ledian-themed heroine. "Well, don't give up in whatever you hope to do next?"

"That's what I really wanted to talk to you about," Nathaniel asserted. "The truth is I'm not really sure what I want to do or get out of my journey. I've been sketching different Pokémon in their habits and even attempted to recreate moments of Pokémon performing their special moves in Showcases. I want to find something more."

"And we're getting back on track," Max narrated, adjusting his glasses by pushing up the bridge. "You didn't particularly excel in battling, if I recall, Nathaniel."

"It's… not a passion I want to pursue," Nathaniel said, brushing a red fringe to the side only for it to fall back over his eye. "I still train my team to stay in shape. For protection, you know. Given that there's Team Akuma causing all kinds of havoc right now. But I have no desire to compete in the Pokémon League like the rest of you."

"You're trying to find your place in the world, is that right?" Adrien guessed. "A dream you can feel ambitious towards?"

"Yes," Nathaniel confirmed. "I want to think that my drawing skills would land me somewhere, but I think it's still too far off for me to see it. I mean, I could work my way up as a professional artist that's sketched tons of gorgeous Pokémon, but… part of me also craves action that can closely associate with that goal."

"Hmm, I'm not sure what to say, to be honest," Adrien hummed. "If you're trying to ask for a solid confirmation on what you want to do, then I'm afraid I'm not much help in that department. This is coming from a guy who's expected to follow in his father's footsteps no matter what. So in short, I don't even know if what I'm doing is what I really want."

"I… I understand," Nathaniel sighed. _This is the guy Marinette is in love with?_

"However, I can say this," Adrien offered. "Whether it's becoming a Pokémon artist or something else, take pride in your talents and make the most out of them. Believe in yourself, just like your friends do."

Nathaniel processed his advice and came to an astounding realization. The answer had been in front of him all along and he wound up overthinking his situation. Adrien was correct, in which he should continue pursuing his passions and have them guide him along his journey. As short and vague his words indicated, they were sincere as though Adrien truly considered him a friend. He also came to a better understanding on how and why Marinette fell for him despite the lack of interaction he and Adrien had back at the Academy. The guy, as cool and charismatic he came off on top of being Champion Agreste's son, went out of his way to see the good in others, including Chloé. Marinette was in good hands as far as Nathaniel was concerned, but that was if the blond Trainer in front of him ever got a clue on her feelings in the first place.

"Excuse me, if I may interject," Max waved, getting their attention. "I believe I have a few career options Nathaniel may be interested in pursuing at the meantime after careful analysis of his style and performance from Lumiose Trainer Academy despite his frequency to daydream and doze off. Might I recommend trying the path of a Pokémon Coordinator? Its functions are similar to that of a Pokémon Performer, but aside from the obvious difference of gender equality, Pokémon Contests have regulations differing from Showcases, one of which include battling."

"That is a cool option, Max," Adrien voiced. "What do you think, Nathaniel?"

"That's… not the first time I was recommended to give Contests a shot," Nathaniel replied. "Rose kept urging me to try it out, but there aren't any Contest Halls in Kalos."

"Ah, so you're building up the strength and confidence to eventually venture out and visit the regions that do host Pokémon Contests," Max deduced. "In that case, may I suggest either the Hoenn region or the Sinnoh region? The former is where Pokémon Contests have originated from while the latter have a slightly different format called 'Super Contests.' I'm afraid my knowledge behind the Sinnoh Super Contests is rather deficient to the point that I cannot list off immediate differences between them and the Contests from other regions."

"I'll think about it," Nathaniel held his hands up, feeling overwhelmed by the amount of information Max threw his way within seconds. "Thanks, Max. You too, Adrien."

"What are friends for?" Adrien smiled.

At the meantime, Marinette stood a short distance away from them, watching her crush appearing to help Nathaniel out with some sort of problem with Max. She couldn't catch what they have been talking about due to the various conversations also taking place around her, but any opportunity she had to admire Adrien was one she'd take in a heartbeat. All the while, Alya was next to her with folded arms.

"Y'know, you're able to talk to him," Alya reminded. "This time's no different than the past few days."

"We haven't really done anything together since I got the Voltage Badge," Marinette sighed. "I was sure he was going to leave town until I remembered he was going to stay and see everyone again."

"Give him some more credit, girl," Alya poked her elbow into her side. "I think those boys are done talking. Go to him before he starts talking to someone else."

"B-But what am I supposed to say?" Marinette asked worriedly.

"… You're seriously asking me _that_ after all this time?" Alya questioned with a raised skeptic brow. Marinette still appeared to be ready to panic. "How about: 'I love you! Please don't leave me!' That a good convo starter?"

"Alya!" Marinette screeched through gritted teeth, face turning almost as red as Nathaniel's hair.

"Uh-oh," Alya gasped, face dropping. Marinette was now confused. "I told you that you should've just gone up to him."

Marinette then turned to face what Alya was looking at, which was at Adrien's direction. To Marinette's horror and disgust, a familiar female figure had snuck her way into the boys' circle and was now coyly sliding a finger on Adrien's chest. Both Max and Nathaniel were rendered speechless by the shameless flirting display while Adrien remained civil despite the bashful discomfort he was experiencing.

"Mmm, it's so nice getting to meet all of your friends from your class, Adrien," Lila purred. "Really an impressive assortment of characters you've gotten to know, me included."

"Yeah, they're really cool," Adrien chuckled nervously.

"Pardon my interruption, but your face seems familiar," Max said, adjusting his glasses as though he needed a better look of the chestnut-brunette girl.

"I hope it is," Lila beamed, turning around and instantly hooking an arm onto Adrien's, much to Marinette's irritation. "Lila Rossi of Alto Mare, at your service. Oh? And you, the quiet redhead from Coumarine City who was with Adrien. Nate, was it?"

"Nathaniel, but it's pretty much the same thing," Nathaniel mumbled.

"If you really were a _friend_ , you would've done a better job in properly remembering names," Marinette intervened, stomping up to them while Alya judiciously held her back from doing anything reckless. The girl had a terrible temper when pushed. "Lila."

"Marinette," Lila smirked, tightening her hold on Adrien, eliciting an inaudible yelp from him. Marinette felt her right eye twitch. "It's been a while. Glad to see you're in good spirits as ever."

"Glad to see you're the center of attention… _again_ ," Marinette responded with a strained smile. "Do you _have_ to drag Adrien down as well?"

"Drag him 'down'?" Lila repeated, attempting to innocently gape at the accusation. "Oh, no. Of course not. _Perish_ the thought! I know he doesn't mind being under the spotlight with yours truly, given that we're both given high expectations for the Kalos League."

"Now I remember," Max announced. "You were a highlighted contender from the Johto and Hoenn Leagues the previous years."

"You're not helping, Max!" Alya hissed subtly, remembering how she made the same mistake back at Coumarine City.

"Huh?" Max could only respond.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Marinette asked bluntly, hands on hips. "You weren't exactly part of our class, so you shouldn't have any business with us."

"Maybe not, but Rose didn't seem to mind, neither did your teacher when I arrived," Lila answered, finally letting go of Adrien just to take her phone out. "As a matter of fact, Rose sent me the invite. Here it is if you want to check."

"I'm curious how you convinced Rose to let you in," Alya spoke up. "She wanted to keep things simple and have only our ex-classmates and teacher join in."

"I promised to introduce her to Prince Ali," Lila shrugged before holding up a hand and intertwining her index and middle fingers. "We're pretty much like this. Simply put, I had the chance to visit the Mirage Kingdom and got to help Ali with some issues. I can guarantee which Showcases he'll be attending in order before the news releases his schedule. Rose will meet her idol in no time."

It was ironic that not too long ago Marinette had discussed with Alya the possibility of introducing Rose to Prince Ali, only to fall short because of their lack of connections to the Mirage Kingdom heir himself. And here was Lila, who was said to have met the young foreign prince himself during her travels. Marinette never felt so outplayed before. It didn't help that her frustration was building up once Lila dared to lay her hands upon Adrien again. She had won over Rose and was on the verge on winning over Adrien. The poor boy was confused and was trying to remain polite about it. She knew that because she recognized the same expression he had when dealing with his clingy childhood friend, only in that case, it was clear that Adrien didn't feel the same way for Chloé as she did for him. Marinette find herself wishing she was dealing with Chloé instead of this tricky girl with the shifty olive-green eyes.

Alya, Nathaniel, and Max exchanged awkward wary glances between each other as the air around them had inexplicably become very tense. Alya was wondering how much longer Marinette would stay calm. Nathaniel wondered if Adrien was worth all this grief. And Max was downright baffled by this turn of events.

"Everyone, if you're interested, we're about to have a Pokémon battle," Caline announced. "The battle between Alix and Kim will begin shortly."

"Come see!" Rose encouraged. "It'll be so exciting!"

"The probability of this happening was eighty-seven point three percent, though with Kim and Alix involved, I'd say there was a ten percent increase, resulting in a ninety-seven point three percent probability for at least one battle taking place this reunion," Max stated. "Though the exact timing of the announcement interrupting a tense moment like this is less than—."

"We get it, Max," Alya interrupted, annoyed with the formal statistics talk that spouted practically endlessly out of his mouth. "… Thank you."

"That's not a bad idea," Lila mused, placing her hands demurely behind her back as she slowly strutted closer to Marinette.

"Where are you going with this?" Marinette demanded cagily.

"After this Pokémon battle, let's have our own," Lila suggested airily. "Unless you feel you're not ready to take me on, in which case, is _perfectly_ fine with me." Marinette held her tongue back. She knew she was merely goading her on. "I can battle with Adrien instead and together we can experience the joys that only skilled Pokémon Trainers can face."

That did it. Alya wasn't even going to hold her back for this.

"I'll have you know… that I won my fifth badge recently, and from the Lumiose Gym, no less," Marinette rebutted.

"Hmm, so you have five badges too," Lila summarized coolly, pretending to inspect her fingernails. "Then you must be skilled. There shouldn't be a reason for you to turn down my challenge."

"Then I accept, Lila," Marinette followed up heatedly.

"Something tells me their battle will be more intense than Kim and Alix's," Nathaniel remarked.

"How about we move this little party over to the battlefield?" Alya suggested.

One quick, albeit awkward transition later and they all reunited with the rest by one of Lumiose Academy's Pokémon battlefields. Ivan and Mylène arrived in time to catch everyone getting ready to watch the battle. There weren't any questions asked that pried into Ivan's previous situation as Team Akuma's first Bond Hybrid, opting to respect his privacy on such matters and as warned by Caline before the reunion began. He and his girlfriend were greeted as old friends, as though nothing changed.

Kim and Alix were already at opposing sides with their respective starters, Swampert and Blaziken, standing next to them. Caline was at the side as the referee.

Everyone was sitting at the nearby bleachers, eagerly waiting to see how this battle would turn out. Marinette was glad to have snagged a seat next to Adrien before Lila did while Nino took his other side, resulting in her sitting with an overanxious Rose, Juleka, and Sabrina nearby. But she wasn't going to let her get to her now, not with a Pokémon battle that was expected to be epic coming up.

"You sure you're gonna go with your Blaziken for this, Alix?" Kim mocked. "You're at a huge disadvantage against my Swampert, not to mention that there's no way that Blaziken can overpower him. His neck is bigger than your Blaziken's thigh!"

"Idiot, Swampert doesn't even have a neck," Alix scoffed. "And pure power isn't everything. Just an obnoxious excuse to overcompensate for something else."

Her narrowed sly eyes really sold her roasting as their ex-classmates hollered over it.

"… So?" Kim huffed after a few awkward seconds of scouring for a comeback, not helped when some of their friends began laughing.

"This is a one-on-one battle with no substitutions," Caline relayed. "The battle will end when either Pokémon is down and unable to battle. Are there any questions or objections from any of you?"

"None from me," Alix replied.

"I don't need to make a wager to make you taste the bitterness of defeat," Kim quipped.

"Guess I shouldn't drag this out any longer," Caline remarked, feeling amused and nostalgic from witnessing her former students' personalities flare out. "Let the battle begin!"

* * *

 _ **Alix Kubdel (Blaziken) VS L**_ _ **ê Chiên Kim (Swampert)**_

* * *

"Why don't you go first, Alix?" Kim offered. "I've been told I need to be 'more of a gentleman,' whatever that's supposed to mean."

"Chivalry strangely doesn't suit you at all, meathead," Alix smirked. "Blaziken, Bulk Up!"

Blaziken flexed her arms together as an empowering red aura emanated from her body, followed by a brief glow that signaled a raise in her attack and defense. Swampert crouched forward, ready for the command to attack.

"Swampert, use Water Gun!"

"Dodge and use Flame Charge!"

Swampert sprayed a particularly strong jet of water out of his mouth, but given that he was Kim's Pokémon, power would be a defining trait in his team. Of course, strength would matter had it landed a hit on the target. Unfortunately for them, Blaziken proved to be swift on her feet upon engulfing herself in flames as she dashed about the battlefield, appearing as a speedy red fireball while Swampert stumbled about trying to keep his eyes on her.

The Mud Fish Pokémon faltered slightly from the direct hit, easily shrugging it off, but was unable to keep up with Blaziken's increasing speed. Blaziken was practically a red blur as she circled around Swampert at a safe distance.

"Ugh! Try again! Water Gun!"

"Flame Charge!"

Needless to say, it was a repeat performance with Swampert missing his mark, Blaziken landing a hit, and her speed increasing by another level. To say that Kim was annoyed with the same outcome was an understatement.

"Come on!" Kim was taken back by the speed.

"You're too slow!" Alix taunted. "Sky Uppercut!"

Before Swampert knew what was happening, he found himself launched up in the air after feeling a strong blow from below the jaw. Blaziken was discovered in front of him, glowing fist raised high in the air from using Sky Uppercut. Swampert was sent sliding on his back a couple of feet, having dug his fingers into the ground to stop himself.

"Swampert, get up! Rock Slide!"

"Use Fire Spin!"

A spiraling whirlpool of flames was unleashed, surrounding Swampert in a ring of fire. He got back up despite fighting against the rising heat to summon falling boulders to rain upon Blaziken. The Blaze Pokémon wound up fighting her way through the rocks, punching and kicking them away before the number of rocks eventually overwhelmed and buried her.

"Now that's power!" Kim boasted. "Now get out of that Fire Spin!"

Alix scowled as she watched his Swampert muscle out of Blaziken's flames with minimal damage. There went that attempt in whittling down Swampert's stamina. At least she had her fallback plan of having her Blaziken out speed them, especially after all those Flame Charges. And Blaziken was faster than Swampert to begin with.

"Blaziken, I know that's not gonna stop you!" Alix called out. Responding to her words, Blaziken freed herself from the boulders with a mighty flex, knocking them aside with her fighting power. "That's the fiery spirit! Use Blaze Kick!"

"Grab Blaziken!"

The Blaze Pokémon leapt high in the air and dived down with a leg ignited in fire. Swampert held up an arm in defense to block the kick while using his free hand to secure his hold on Blaziken's leg. The rest of Blaziken's body fell as she struggled to free herself.

"Blaziken, throw him off!"

"Spin Blaziken around and then throw her!"

Before Blaziken could get a grip on the ground, she found herself unable to do so with Swampert swinging her around by the leg. He threw her into the air after four full dizzying rotations, leaving her vulnerable and airborne.

"Blaziken, get a grip!" Alix yelled. "Straighten yourself and use Flame Charge!"

"Mud Bomb!"

Swampert was quick to the draw by heaving up a compact yet volatile ball of mud towards Blaziken. She barely ignited herself before being struck dead-on by the Mud Bomb, which exploded quite messily upon contact with her fire. Blaziken resumed falling back to earth, covered in dirt with a smoke trail following her as she crashed into the ground with revealed swirled eyes.

"Blaziken is unable to battle!" Caline declared. "A valiant effort on your part, Alix, but victory goes to Kim and Swampert."

"Ha! I told you no one can overpower my Pokémon," Kim bragged. "Good battle, Alix, but maybe next time you might have a chance beating me with the right Pokémon, little girl."

"Next time you won't be so lucky, Kim," Alix snorted, comforting her Blaziken. She exhaled before recalling her into her Poké Ball so that she could rest. "But yeah, it was a good battle."

"A good battle, I agree," Lila spoke up, sending a glance at Marinette. "But I'm sure the next battle will be something else, won't it?"

Marinette didn't respond, but merely got out of her seat between Adrien and Alya and made her way down to the battlefield. Lila merely shrugged as she followed along, disregarding the cheers the others made over Alix and Kim's battle while taking in Rose's active encouragement that a new battle was about to take place.

"Hey, guys!" Rose shrilled. "Next battle is between Marinette and Lila! Be sure to cheer loudly for the both of them!"

"Does anyone know how strong that Lila girl is?" Kim asked as he and Alix joined them on the bleachers. "Aside from the fact that she qualified for two League Conferences?"

"Beats me," Ivan shrugged, holding Mylène close.

"Sorry, Kim," Mylène apologized.

"Oh, hey, you two Luvdisc," Alix greeted. "Glad you guys finally joined us."

"Yeah, have to give you guys props up on… well, you know, that whole episode you guys went through at Geosenge Town with… you know," Kim added lamely, trying to be tactful around the couple after being given the heads-up to respect their previous trials with Team Akuma. "… Hey, you're here."

"Ever the eloquent one, Kim," Ivan remarked.

"Hey, I may not be 'elophant,' but I'm still the big winner from today's battle against Alix," Kim scoffed, taking his seat a few rows up next to Max while Alix sat next to Mylène.

"Critical observation shows that she wears a Key Stone in a necklace, indicating that she is potentially capable of Mega Evolution," Max answered.

"That's not good for Marinette," Nathaniel mumbled.

"You think Lila will actually show off her Mega Evolved Pokémon?" Sabrina asked.

"I think Marinette will be just fine," Alix assured. "She won at my family's Gym and defeated my bro's Mega Lucario, a feat only a few of us accomplished without using Mega Evolved Pokémon of our own."

"She'll use Mega Evolution very soon," Alya added. "Once her Kirlia evolves."

"I think Lila will hold off on using a Mega Evolved Pokémon for now," Adrien inputted. "Something tells me she just wants to test Marinette for herself."

"Either way, you better be rooting for our girl, pretty boy," Alya warned. "Nothing against Lila, but it's only natural you'd want the hometown favorite to win." She clamped her mouth shut for her next sentence, opting to keep it in her mind instead. _And Marinette won't like it if you showed support for her rival instead of her._

"This should be one wicked match," Nino commented. Alya facepalmed. No one was getting the big picture here. "Let's get it on!"

"You said it, Nino!" Rose cheered. "C'mon, Marinette and Lila!"

"Awesome," Juleka smiled.

"Well, it'll be the same rules as the last battle," Caline said as the two girls took up their opposing sides on the battlefield. "Please select your Pokémon."

"I'll go first," Lila smirked, holding the Poké Ball close to her face. "Spotlight's on!"

Bursting out of the thrown Poké Ball in a bright flash was a gorgeous Pokémon with luxurious golden-white fur and nine long tails billowing from behind as she made her majestic appearance upon the battlefield.

"A Ninetales," Marinette muttered in awe.

"My Ninetales is beautiful and deadly," Lila responded matter-of-factly upon seeing Marinette's look. "She's also a long-time partner that has traveled with me from the beginning. So, who's going to be your Pokémon?"

"As much as I wanted to go with Tikki for this, I can't let her one-up me over a type disadvantage, especially not in front of Adrien," Marinette mused to herself. She picked out the Pokémon that she was sure she can match and overcome Lila's Ninetales with based off of the criteria of power and experience. "Kirlia, I need you!"

As much as she wanted to go with Feebas and give her a chance to shine, she wouldn't be able to do much, not when she didn't know any Water moves and was still working on her Ice Beam. In any case, Kirlia appeared on the field with grace, catching the attention of her many friends. Marinette noticed Lila frowning at the sudden change of lauds from the crowd and smiled to herself. As petty as it was thinking this way, keeping the attention on her and Kirlia might throw Lila off her game.

"Whenever you girls are ready," Caline alerted.

"Your Kirlia is cute, that much I'll say," Lila commented, strangely calm despite the palpable envy she showed when Kirlia was temporarily the center of attention. "But can your Pokémon even touch mine?"

"You just like trying to get me angry, don't you," Marinette replied wryly. "You're gonna regret everything, Lila. Kirlia, use Thunderbolt!"

"Dodge and use Calm Mind!"

Ninetales closed her eyes and relaxed despite her about to be bombarded by a strong Electric attack. Her lithe body slipped away from the Thunderbolt strike before resuming her meditative stance. She began to glow with her special attack and special defense being enhanced. Marinette was really disliking how overconfident Lila was placing herself on top of her with how her Ninetales calmly carried herself.

"Kirlia, Thunderbolt one more time!"

"Use Flamethrower!"

This time, Lila opted to counterattack. But once the two attacks met at the center of the field, the Flamethrower proved to be stronger as it gradually pushed back against Thunderbolt. Kirlia ceased her attack and leapt out of the way before she could be scorched. Ninetales was relentless with her attack as she moved her head and continued the stream of fire bursting out of her mouth.

"Kirlia, jump out of the way and use Thunderbolt into the ground!"

It took several quick pirouettes across the field to get out of Ninetales's range, but once the Fox Pokémon stopped her attack, Kirlia placed her hands into the earth and channeled the electricity into the ground. Many, including Lila, were surprised by the tactic, only to witness the end result as the built-up power underground caused a shattering eruption that flung large chunks of ground debris into the air before they rained down upon Ninetales.

Her ears perked up and her red eyes sharpened down. She moved with the agility befitting her kind as she anticipated every falling rock before they could touch her. Lila gasped when a stray rock struck one of Ninetales's tails, but to her relief, she was still fine.

"Okay, so I underestimated you," Lila scowled. "Common setback, but no matter. Dark Pulse!"

Once the rocks had stopped falling, Ninetales stopped in place and released a beam of black rings towards Kirlia, who could only take on the blast by holding up her arms to block. She was sent tumbling back in the dirt, landing on her knees before she could take on more damage.

"We're not done yet," Marinette retaliated. "Confusion!"

She noticed the tilted smile on Lila's face turn up higher. Marinette sensed that she made some sort of grave mistake with her command, but it was too late to turn back now as Kirlia sent a telekinetic blast towards Ninetales. The Confusion waves were seen instantly repelled upon contact with the Fox Pokémon, as if they couldn't touch her.

"Whoa, wait, what just happened?!" Kim yelped.

"The Confusion had no effect?" Sabrina questioned.

"That's impossible," Max stated as he developed multiple theories in his head. "Unless…"

Their group immediately broke out into a discussion regarding factors of Confusion suddenly failing. They reviewed all moves and tactics used during the battle, wondering how Lila and Ninetales could prepare a defense against Confusion. All the while, Adrien remained quiet as he observed the ongoing battle.

"I should've known your battle style also relies on deception," Marinette growled. "That's not really a Ninetales I'm facing, is it? What else have you lied about?"

"I haven't _lied_ about anything," Lila shot back. "And I don't like that accusatory tone you're aiming at me. It's not my fault your brain was fooled by what your eyes perceived."

"Okay, so tell me then, Lila," Marinette demanded. "Is that really a Ninetales? Do you even own a Ninetales?"

"Land a solid hit on Ninetales and you'll find out," Lila goaded. "That is, _if_ you have the power to stand up to me."

She knew how to press her buttons, if nothing else. It only meant that Marinette couldn't lose no matter what. She couldn't let Lila get away with riling her up by flaunting her alleged superiority and swaying Adrien away. She won't let her get away with this.

"I'm more capable than you think I am, Lila," Marinette began. "I'm taking you dow—."

Marinette didn't finish her declaration as nearby screaming suddenly erupted from around the block. Everyone got up from their seats to see various citizens and their Pokémon running in hysteria. Marinette and Lila exchanged glances, immediately coming to a mutual temporary truce and recalling their Pokémon upon sensing a disturbance. They regrouped to the battlefield where Caline managed to pull a man aside for answers.

"Sir, please calm down," Caline requested. "What is going on?

"… What are you doing?" the man panted. "… You gotta… You gotta get out of here! Team Akuma is raiding Lumiose City in numbers!"

"What?!" everyone, particularly Marinette and Adrien, yelled in outrage.

"… They came… from all sides of the city," the man explained. "… The police force… they tried holding them back… but more somehow appeared within the city and attacked from behind… They're trying to drive us out of our home."

"More like trying to lure out Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir," Alya mused, getting all eyes to looking towards her. "I know those two heroes are still in the city. I'm gonna go catch them in action."

"Alya, wait!" Caline pleaded, but it went unheard.

Marinette shook her head disapprovingly, but she knew it couldn't be helped no matter what. Speaking of Lady Ledian, she needed to contact Liepard Noir so that they could drive off Team Akuma together. What a day this was turning out to be.

"Excuse me, sir, but do you know if another Bond Hybrid was with them?" Marinette asked, worrying a good number of her classmates with her inquiry.

"I didn't see one… and I don't think I want to," the man breathed out. "… Imagine the devastation they'll bring to our city."

"That settles it," Caline muttered. "Everyone, get back to the Damocles Pokémon Lab for your safety."

"No way," Kim contested defiantly. "I'm not letting these Akuma jerks take over our home. And my family is in danger!"

"A number of our families are in danger," Nino surmised. "There's no way we can sit back and wait for the police, Lady Ledian, and Liepard Noir clean up shop."

"I agree!" Rose nodded. "We're not going down without a fight!"

"I'll help any way I can," Sabrina volunteered. "I know my dad will be here to guide the police force, so I'm going to fight with him."

"I've got some payback for them," Ivan pounded a meaty fist in his hand.

"I guess there's no point trying to hold you all back," Caline relented. "Please be careful then. Go to your families and protect them. Stay together so that you don't get overwhelmed."

They all immediately broke off into groups simply by heading into the directions where their families lived while passing through the panicking populace, at least regarding the Lumiose natives. Rose, Juleka, Ivan, and Mylène were one group. Kim and Max teamed up as it helped that they've been friends and neighbors for a long time. Sabrina went to the police station while being escorted by Lila and Nathaniel, who needed to go in their direction anyway. Marinette wanted to make sure her parents and Alya were safe, but she wound up being followed by Alix while Adrien went with Nino to protect his family.

"Yo, Marinette, wait up!" Alix shouted. "You can't go alone!"

"Okay, but hurry," Marinette responded. "I need your help in protecting my parents while I go find Alya. _And get a hold of Liepard while I'm at it._ "

"Ah, no, you're not ditching me that easily," Alix rebutted. "We'll make sure your folks are safe and then we'll get Alya and scold her for being a hotblooded idiot."

"Thanks, Alix," Marinette smiled.

"Y'know, it's too bad Adrien didn't go with you instead," Alix joked.

"Not now, Alix," Marinette sighed, blushing over the thought but worried for his safety big time now that it was clear in her mind. _I'll definitely go to his aid once I make sure Alya is safe. Please be safe for me, Adrien._

"I'm just saying it would've been the gentlemanly thing for him to do for you, but I guess Nino took precedence," Alix shrugged. "It's as the saying goes: 'bros before Florges.'"

"Is that how it really goes?" Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Don't know, don't care," Alix replied. "Let's crack some Akuma heads at least."

* * *

 **And now the attack on Lumiose City begins. It was to be expected, after all. I wonder how many casualties can be avoided, but we'll see what more happens next chapter.**

 **I'm a bit disconcerted over the lack of feedback from last chapter and the decreased amount of views overtime. Is the story or my writing going stale? Lack of engaging action or plot? I won't know that unless you say something. Of course, if it's the case that there's nothing you could comment about the chapter itself aside from saying it's nice and please update more, then I understand. I've run into stories that were also good, but lack the words to leave a decent review.**

 **Thank you to those that have stuck with me so far. Your support is greatly appreciated and has helped motivate me to continue this lengthy fic.**


	39. Save Lumiose! Team Akuma's All-Out!

"No sign of that Liepard yet…"

Marinette ran through the abandoned and ransacked streets with Tikki by her side while Alix and her Yanmega followed from behind. They had a few encounters with some low leveled Akuma Grunts, who had used several Pokémon that included Houndour, Croagunk, Gulpin, Swalot, and Skorupi to harass the two girls. Fortunately, Marinette and Alix managed to outrun and fend them before they were overwhelmed and captured.

They were two blocks away from Marinette's family's bakery and there was still no sign of Alya as they looked around. Alix frowned impatiently as they were in between buildings, tugging Marinette by the sleeve while pointing up with her face.

"While we're hiding, let's send Tikki and Yanmega to the skies for extra coverage," Alix suggested.

"Right," Marinette concurred.

They nodded to their Pokémon, who then ascended quickly to scan the area. Alya was still somehow nowhere to be seen. There were some civilians who were brave enough to team up and fight back against advancing Akuma Grunts before some police officers came to their aid. Then there was the duo of Max and Kim repelling plenty of Grunts nearby with their teamwork as they made their way to their families. Kim was mostly showing off with his Hawlucha by performing bodybuilder flexes and poses while Max and his Shiftry shook their heads at their antics.

Tikki and Yanmega then flew back down to their Trainers, reporting in their futility of finding Alya. However, they revealed that the coast was clear to make it to the Dupain-Cheng bakery and ensure Marinette's parents' safety.

"Well, Marinette, what's our next course of action?" Alix asked.

"We rush over to the bakery and fight off any Akuma member that tries anything against my parents," Marinette explained determinedly.

"Finally, some real action," Alix smirked with tufts of her hair floating aloft from the beating of Yanmega's wings. "Ready when you are."

"Now!"

Maybe it was her rising worry for her parents that caused the immediate signal, but Marinette didn't want to wait any longer than necessary. She needed to make sure Team Akuma didn't lay a single hand on them or else they would deeply regret it. From there, she needed to become Lady Ledian, find Liepard Noir, and drive off Team Akuma out of Lumiose City. She also needed to find out if they have a Bond Hybrid among their ranks or if it's just the foot soldiers carrying out this attack.

Before she and Alix could arrive at the at the front door, five Akuma Grunts ambushed them, leaping out of nearby hiding places to guard the door and surround them. Marinette and Alix found themselves pressing backs against each other to cover their blind spots while Tikki and Yanmega hovered overhead, ready to fight on command.

"Great plan, Marinette," Alix huffed sarcastically. "Run headfirst into a trap."

"Didn't hear you complain about it before with the lack of action," Marinette rebutted.

"Ha, a couple of feisty girls we have here," one Akuma Grunt chuckled.

"We can gift them to the Boss," another suggested. "More Bond Hybrid potentials with these two."

"It wouldn't hurt," a third agreed.

"Hey, I've got a better gift for your leader," Alix interrupted with a hand raised mockingly. "My foot down his throat. I'm sure he'll love it to death."

"Insolent whelp!" one of the Akuma Grunts growled. "You do not disrespect Poison Moth like that!"

"Why are you doing this?" Marinette demanded warily. "What do you or Poison Moth gain from throwing Kalos into chaos?"

"We follow his orders and nothing more," the Grunt facing her answered. "He wants those Key Stones Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir carry. By taking the city hostage, they'll be forced to come out and play the hero only for us to overwhelm them with our numbers."

" _Something tells me he probably doesn't even know you're doing this_ ," Marinette mumbled to herself. " _This isn't like him to do something like this._ "

"Enough!" the fifth Akuma Grunt roared. "We have no need to explain anything to children. We're taking them in and then we'll wait for those idiot heroes to show up."

"You're not laying a hand on those girls!" a booming voice declared.

The ground beneath them started to tremble. Unsure of what was going on, Marinette and Alix crouched closer to each other while bracing their arms up to protect their faces. Tikki and Yanmega descended close to them to protect against the incoming threat. The Akuma Grunts stumbled about over the tremor until one by one, five hard tree roots sprouted out of the ground and smacked each one away. With an eye slightly opened to see the action, Marinette easily recognized the attack as Frenzy Plant.

"No way," Marinette mouthed, fighting the urge to laugh.

Coming out from the side of the bakery was a hefty man with a Sceptile. The man wore a mask that resembled the top half of Mega Sceptile's head. He practically looked like a Mega Sceptile with the plates of leaves covering his chest and shoulders, armbands with protrusions resembling leaf blades, clawed green gloves, and an overall ensemble of green with small red sections. He also had a green cape.

"What the?" Alix questioned with a raised brow. "Another superhero?"

"Papa, seriously?" Marinette laughed, prompting another surprised look from the pink-haired tomboy.

"Uh, I know no 'Papa,'" the Sceptile-dressed man sputtered with a poorly disguised deep voice. His Sceptile also attempted to look convincing by pointing his chin in the air and his elbows out from the sides while the man performed various poses that made Marinette question her genealogy. "I am Sceptile Mask, defender of Lumiose! Now, let my partner and I take it from here while you and your friend go hide with your mother."

"Papa, seriously," Marinette deadpanned. "I made that costume for you three Halloweens ago. What are you doing?"

"Ah, I can't get away with anything with you or your mom around, can I?" he chuckled, removing the Mega Sceptile mask. "Sorry, sweetie, but with Kalos relying on a duo of masked Trainers your age to save them, I felt it was time for Dupain-Jukain to get out of retirement."

"Your old man nicknamed his Sceptile 'Jukain'?" Alix repeated drolly.

"Dad, I told you the 'Dupain and Jukain' thing is not going to catch on," Marinette scolded. "It didn't catch on when you were a Trainer and it's not going to catch on now. Besides, you do realize that despite similar spelling, they're pronounced differently, unless you want to butcher the pronunciation of your name, or Sceptile's nickname on that matter."

"Way to take the fun away, Marinette," Tom frowned. "And who says I was going for that angle? Look at your surname, Marinette." It took a few seconds for Marinette to get it, culminating in a huge facepalm upon realization. "Naming scheme aside, my ace Pokémon and I are still in top form, and it's a good thing too. Now I can lend a hand to Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir in protecting our home."

"Are you sure you're even up for it?" Marinette asked concernedly. "You and Jukain haven't had any real battles in a long time, not counting our training battles before I left."

"Well, we'll have a real battle soon before you leave," Tom winked, patting his daughter on the head. "We'll be fine, Marinette. Promise."

"… Why did you nickname your Sceptile 'Jukain'?" Alix interrupted, apparently fixated over the name issue.

"You know, in certain places of the world, that is what Sceptile is called," Tom explained, tugging his cape self-importantly over his shoulders.

"Mom said his real reason was to make 'Dupain-Jukain' a real thing when they started dating," Marinette clarified with a no-nonsense expression. _I guess it sort of worked_ _._

"It sounded cool at the time," Tom shrugged.

"Papa!" Marinette reprimanded, facepalming out of embarrassment.

"Okay, that's enough, Marinette," Tom spoke, holding his hand up to signal her to stop. "You and Alix have to go run inside while Jukain and I handle things out here. More of Team Akuma are coming close." He opened up his chest plate to reveal a Key Stone. It was then both girls noticed the metal green bangle hanging past the leaf on Jukain's right wrist that held the Sceptilite Mega Stone. "Jukain and I need to take out some trash."

"I can't," Marinette responded. "Alya rushed out to find Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir. I need to bring her back."

"… There's just no stopping you girls, is there?" Tom sighed, lowering his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"With all due respect, Mr. Dupain, but we're skilled Pokémon Trainers that can handle plenty of trouble as long as we stick together," Alix reasoned. "I promise to stay close to Marinette until we find Alya."

Tom furrowed his brows as his mustache scrunched up pensively. He was Marinette's father and Sabine's husband first and foremost. Their safety was his number one priority. But Marinette was now a responsible Pokémon Trainer that had recently defeated Nadja in a Gym battle, meaning she was capable of fending for herself. And then there was the drama she would put on for not forgiving him if he prevented her from getting her best friend to safety. While he was sure he could handle the drama, it would be bad for Alya and her family if something happened to her.

"… As long as you two look out for each other," Tom relented. "Marinette, you mean the whole world to your mother and I. Please be careful out there."

"I will," Marinette nodded, giving her father a quick embrace. "I love you, Dad."

"Love you too," Tom replied before letting her go. "If you get in a bind, please call me. I'll be there."

Marinette held back the rise of tears pushing from behind her eyes. Inasmuch as she didn't want anything horrible happen to her parents, she needed to take care of herself as to avoid giving them unnecessary stress. At least now she could leave knowing that her father and his long-time Sceptile partner were able to defend their home. Alix threw a playful punch against one of her arms, showing her unique way of supporting her as they went off deep into Lumiose City to find Alya.

The girls looked back to witness a bright flash of light accompanied by guttural hissing, wherein Jukain had Mega Evolved and easily fended off the Akuma Grunts' Pokémon with a swift Leaf Blade despite being outnumbered. Marinette smiled warmly. Her father, no matter how much of a goober he was, would always be one of the most skilled Pokémon Trainers she knew and that his Sceptile was still a remarkably strong and kind Pokémon she knew growing up.

"I hope the others are okay," Marinette murmured worriedly.

"No need to get your knickers in a twist," Alix replied, having overheard her while giving her a confident grin. "We're all pretty tough. Especially Kim, as much as I hate admitting it. No way we're gonna let Lumiose City get taken over by a bunch of fashion-disaster freaks. I may not be as fashionable as you are, but those purple suits are _super tacky_."

"Really glad to have you around, Alix," Marinette smirked back. "Now let's go get Alya."

* * *

"All units, regroup to Centrico Plaza," Roger issued into his communicator. "Mrs. Chamack is currently fighting alone in front of Prism Tower. Give her backup and then spread out to all avenues to drive off Team Akuma."

"Dad, what are you doing?" Sabrina asked.

She and Lila arrived at the Lumiose Police Station unscathed, where Sabrina reunited with her father and gave the lieutenant peace of mind. They were able to drop off Nathaniel at his family's place, where he and a few able-bodied police officers stood their ground to protect the vicinity. Lila stayed along with Sabrina with the added bonus of recognition, given that Sabrina was the daughter of the Coumarine Gym Leader and head of the Kalos police force. Protecting her was like protecting a minor celebrity, even if she had to be temporarily separated from Adrien.

"A lot of these Akuma soldiers have evaded capture and arrest," Roger explained. "There's also the investigation on how some of them managed to sneak into the city when we had all the entrances watched and guarded."

"You don't suppose they have a secret hideout here, do you, Mr. Raincomprix?" Lila proposed.

"I'm afraid we are limited in searching, Ms. Rossi, at least without a warrant anyway," Roger continued. "We can't go around and search every building for suspicious behavior, not unless there is solid proof that they're associated with Team Akuma."

"I suppose it can't be helped," Lila shrugged. "They're a tricky bunch, that much I can tell."

"Ms. Rossi, if I can ask you for a big favor, please watch over Sabrina while I make my way to Centrico Plaza and help out Nadja," Roger requested. "It shouldn't be too difficult, especially since there's no report of a Bond Hybrid among their ranks."

"Dad, wait, I can help," Sabrina pleaded, but was interrupted when another explosion took place nearby.

"No, I need you girls to protect this vicinity and to make sure the prisoners don't escape," Roger ordered. "I'm sure even these guys will back off upon facing two Gym Leaders at the same time."

"Please be careful," Sabrina whimpered.

"It'll be fine, Sabrina," Roger assured, placing a firm hand on her shoulder. "I know you've grown to be a strong Trainer yourself. Stand your guard no matter what."

Following the quick loving father-daughter moment, Roger took off on his Gogoat to get to Prism Tower as fast as he could. Sabrina called out a Kecleon to be at her side while Lila still had her Ninetales from her interrupted battle against Marinette. They could sense some bad guys were coming out of the woodwork upon seeing Roger leave.

"So, you Akuma cowards going to attack a couple of helpless girls now that they're alone?" Lila taunted aloud.

"It's called 'playing it smart,' stupid girl," an Akuma Grunt retaliated, appearing in front of them with two more Grunts as backup. "You'd think we'd be foolish enough to capture you in front of a policeman, much less the head of the police force himself?"

"You're not going to get away with this," Sabrina warned.

"We could care less about the police or harassing you kids, though I'll admit it is a bonus," the second Grunt sneered. "With all this chaos, Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir should be out soon instead of hiding and then that's when we'll get them."

"Please, like you stand a chance against Lady Ledian," Lila scoffed. "I'll be more than enough for you idiots so that she doesn't have to waste her time with you."

"You've got quite the mouth, you brat," the leading Grunt growled, sending out a Skorupi. "Poison Sting!"

"You might want to have your Kecleon stay away for safety purposes," Lila advised. Sabrina was unsure where she was going with this, but went along with it by having her Pokémon fall back and distance herself from Lila's Ninetales. Once she was sure Kecleon was out of range, Lila resumed her attention to the incoming attack and smirked. "… Night Daze."

Ninetales's red eyes glowed light blue as a horrific dark crimson aura emanated from her body. She crouched forward and unleashed a forcefield shockwave of pitch-black energy mixed with her crimson aura out of her body. Sabrina understood why she wanted her Kecleon out of the way as the attack was unrestrained, going off in all directions like a growing explosion, but at the same time, she came to a startling revelation as she observed the Poison Sting easily being repelled before knocking out the first Grunt's Skorupi.

There was no logical way for Ninetales to know Night Daze. As a matter of fact, she knew from her Pokémon studies that Night Daze was a signature move of a particular species of Pokémon. Now it more sense why Marinette's Kirlia's Confusion couldn't touch her Ninetales earlier.

"Stupid girl with your stupid bag of tricks," the first Akuma Grunt grumbled upon recalling Skorupi. The other Grunts soon joined in by calling out a Sneasel and a Houndour. "Let's see you handle two at once."

"Now you're double-teaming on a helpless girl who just got lucky," Lila faux-pouted. "You guys are really pathetic."

"Dark Pulse!" the other two Grunts commanded mercilessly.

"You use Dark Pulse too!" Lila countered.

"Kecleon, watch out!" Sabrina interceded.

The combined Dark Pulses collided with Ninetales's stronger Dark Pulse as Kecleon clambered out of the way, resulting in a predictable explosion due to the equal amount of force placed behind the attacks. The backlash from the aftermath caused both sides to shield their faces with an arm or two until the area calmed down.

"You better be careful in this battle as I won't take responsibility if your Pokémon carelessly winds up in the crossfire," Lila warned. "I promised your father I'd protect you, not babysit you."

"I… I understand," Sabrina frowned before a determined look took over her face. "But I'm not helpless either. I'm not taking orders from anyone anymore, not since…" She took a deep breath to steady herself. This is the first time she could truly assert herself with _her_ gone. "… Not since Chloé left me."

"Good," Lila accepted with a nod. "And don't bother lying to me. You still care about her by the way you said her name, but I won't press on the issue, not when we have these Akumas to deal with. By the way, I can tell you figured out my secret. It'd be a shame if you spoiled it once I resume my battle with Marinette. Do me a favor and keep quiet about it for now."

* * *

Marinette stared at the contact with Liepard Noir's phone number. She wanted to call him so badly, but she couldn't without arousing suspicion from Alix. The shorter girl stuck to her like glue. So far, he didn't call her yet, likely in the same situation as she was in. It was going to be difficult for her to slip away and change into Lady Ledian to drive off Team Akuma.

It was moments like these that made the dark-bluenette designer question why she made up the hero persona in the first place, especially if she was going to battle against Team Akuma as herself. She reminded herself that the point was to hide her identity while pursuing her desire to protect her family and friends from these criminals. And when she thought about the situation Lumiose City was going through, civilians were being captured regardless if they fought back or not. There was no way the members of Team Akuma were going to bother keeping track of every single person and Pokémon that they take away, not when their main directive was simply to lure our Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir for their Key Stones.

Speaking of Key Stones, Marinette still didn't figure out the mysterious power behind the Key Stone she wore on her left ear. And she was sure Liepard Noir couldn't figure out the power behind his Mega Ring. Together they were able to cleanse and free Team Akuma's Bond Hybrids. But so far, there was no sign of a Bond Hybrid.

So then, was it worth it for Marinette to still try to find a way to ditch Alix and change into Lady Ledian when she could fight back as herself?

"Marinette, look alive!" Alix alerted.

The short tomboy and her Yanmega were trying to scare off the incoming group of Akuma Grunts with multiple rounds of Air Slash and Ancient Power, but they were undeterred. Marinette shook herself out of her ponderings while Tikki hovered by her side, appearing concerned on how pensive and distracted her Trainer was.

"Sorry," Marinette responded.

"These pests just won't give up," Alix growled. "And there's too many of them now."

"Flamethrower!"

A different voice, a young interloper, intervened with a stream of fire raining from above and towards the direction of the advancing Akuma Grunts. They were finally scared off as the flames lingered in front of their path and ran away. Marinette and Alix gaped at the serendipitous rescue before turning around to see their savior landing behind them while riding his Pyroar.

"Awesome!" Alix grinned. "Liepard Noir! Huge fan!"

"Oh, great," Marinette voiced not as enthusiastically. _I hope he doesn't know who I really am. For one thing, he's not going to let me live this rescue down, not that we needed it._

"Ah, a pleasure to meet more adoring fans," Liepard Noir greeted, flourishing himself with a theatrical bow. "And fair ladies to boot too."

"Tch, I'm no daffodil," Alix smirked, going up to high-five the Liepard-themed hero when he held his hand up. "But I'd be an idiot to pass an opportunity to meet with one of Kalos's defenders. Where's Lady Ledian?"

"That, my plucky friend, is a very good question," Liepard Noir replied. "I really ought to give the Scatterbug a call."

"No!" Marinette yelped before slapping her hands in front of her mouth, prompting strange looks from Alix and Liepard Noir. If he called her now, her phone will ring and she'll be exposed. And she wouldn't be able to silence her phone before it would receive the call. "I mean, she might have her hands full?"

"I… suppose," Liepard Noir pondered as he gazed upon Marinette. Though he wanted to get a hold of his Lady as soon as possible, he became curious if Marinette was going to be just as shy around him as she was with Adrien. "And who might you be, little lady?"

"Oh, my," Marinette feigned her enthusiasm, as much as she didn't want to inflate his ego even more. But she couldn't give herself away now. "The _great_ Liepard Noir paying attention to little old me?"

Liepard Noir had to raise a brow at her behavior. He had been around Marinette long enough to tell if she if she was bold, shy, awkward, kind, or sassy. Of course, he only experienced her shy and awkward sides and observed the other sides of her personality when dealing with others. It was disheartening that she didn't treat him equally like the rest of her friends, but it wouldn't hurt to find out why while he was in his hero persona.

"I don't think you're giving yourself enough credit, little lady," Liepard Noir responded lightly. Two could play this bantering game. "But if you wouldn't mind telling me your name. As you can tell, I'm Liepard Noir, Shadow Claw of Justice, _Serperior_ Master of Pokémon Puns, and all-around cool _Geo_ _ **dude**_."

Marinette was sorely tempted to roll her eyes at his attempts to show off, especially since he decided to show off his biceps, though she had to admit he had some pretty impressive muscle for a thin blond guy wearing a faux-leather suit. Maybe it was a guy thing since Kim did that often, but she then had to fight down the hot-collared feeling upon imagining Adrien doing it. It was an inappropriate time to think about it, not to mention an inappropriate thing to do to him. Instead, she pretended to fawn over him.

"I doubt my name will be important to you with all your adoring fan girls and all, but my friends call me Marinette," Marinette shrugged.

"Name's Alix," Alix chimed.

"Marinette and Alix, two fair ladies that are lingering in a dangerous place and at a dangerous time," Liepard Noir summarized, taking his belt tail in one hand and spinning it casually as he walked back to his Pyroar. "While I'm sure you can kick any Akuma's _Trubbish_ to the curb, I recommend not picking too many fights. My purpose as a hero is to see you fine citizens safe and sound. Just leave it to me."

"You know, these 'fair ladies' could've taken care of those Akumas without you," Marinette voiced, wanting to see how he would react.

"Well, _**Ex**_ _egg_ _ **cu**_ _te_ -se _me_ , _Es_ _ **purr**_ -incess," Liepard Noir grinned, leaning his back against Pyroar. The Royal Pokémon sweat-dropped, wondering how much longer his Trainer was going to fool around until they got back in action. His half-lidded leer didn't disappear since they stopped to help these girls out. His Trainer obviously enjoyed doing this a lot, but that didn't make things easier for Pyroar to not cringe with from watching. "But it's not polite to complain about rescues you probably didn't need anyway."

"Oh, forgive me for the sass, but one, I'm no princess, especially not an 'Espurr-incess,' and two, we actually need your help," Marinette reminded. "Our friend, Alya, ran off again and is somewhere in the city."

"Say no more, Liepard Noir is on the case," Liepard Noir gave a thumbs-up. "Knowing our journalist friend, she's probably on the _Hunt-tail_ -ing me or Lady Ledian to record some exciting action for her Pokéblog."

"She answers to the Lumiose Press now," Marinette corrected.

"Ah, how silly of me," Liepard Noir replied lightheartedly, moving a gloved hand through his wild blond hair. "I recall her mentioning that as part of her line of work now. I really ought to keep a better track of reporters I trust. Thanks, little lady."

"Dang, Marinette," Alix whistled. "I never imagined you'd have the Poké Balls to mouth off to Liepard Noir like that."

"It's quite alright," Liepard Noir held his hands up in surrender as he swung a leg to get on Pyroar. "It's actually refreshing to see different personalities during my adventures. The same-old, same-old adoration is nice and all, but I'm an advocate for honesty, brutal or otherwise. The only thing I'm afraid I can't be honest about is the hunky _Ma_ _ **champ**_ behind the fabulous mask and Liepard ears."

"No need to make us swoon," Marinette said, resting a hand on her face to pretend that she was. "Not while Lumiose City is in _danger_."

"The wind of action is _Chingling_ ," Liepard Noir commented melodramatically. "Onward, Pyroar! Oh, and _Es_ _ **purr**_ -incess? _Com **bee**_ -have yourself."

Pyroar crouched forward and leapt high into the air, landing on one of the buildings before hurrying out of sight. Marinette was internally glad he was still around as she watched him leave despite him apparently giving her a nickname of her own. He was a major goof that rivaled her father, but that wasn't a bad thing. She never considered it a bad thing. She also began a bit of pain as a result of Alix punching her in the arm to get her attention. She ought to teach the skater girl less painful methods of snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Marinette, what was that about?" Alix questioned. "You were insanely casual with Liepard Noir. Did you run into him before? Or do you know him outside the mask?"

"… Eh?" Marinette froze. She really needed to work on her normal behavior around Liepard Noir when she's not wearing her mask. "Oh… Um… Him? … Liepard Noir? Uh, he's just a big softy, a silly Skitty. I'm sure he wasn't offended. He's kind of cool like that."

"I never said he was offended," Alix clarified. "He actually seemed to like it, but what I asked was how you seem so comfortable around him, like you were long-time friends or something."

Marinette really needed to prepare for such scenarios. She never did anticipate the possibility of running into Liepard Noir as herself instead as Lady Ledian. As such, she was drawing a blank on how to throw Alix of her trail, which was making her case even more suspicious. She needed to say something or hope something would happen in the next ten seconds or else Alix would piece it all together that she was Lady Ledian.

Luckily for her, two figures she recognized as Lumiose police officers were heading their way. Noticing that she was staring off behind her, Alix turned around and saw the police officers. In her excitement and relief that she didn't have to deal with more Akuma goons, Alix ran ahead to meet up with them with her Yanmega tailing along.

"What are you doing here?" one of the officers asked. "It's dangerous to linger in these parts."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I got that spiel already from Liepard Noir," Alix replied, much to the officers' surprise.

"You found Liepard Noir?" the first officer's partner followed up.

"Yeah, he went off east to help look for a friend of ours," Alix explained.

"Ours?" the first officer repeated. "Wait, you were with someone else before meeting up with us, weren't you?"

"Yeah, Marinette—," Alix turned around and saw that there was no one else back there. She looked up to Yanmega, who only managed a confused head tilt. She slapped her own forehead. "… Dupain-Jukain, I'm so dead."

* * *

"Sorry, Alix, but it had to be done," Lady Ledian mumbled apologetically as she held onto her Swadloon, using her String Shot to hook onto buildings and swing about the city.

The moment Alix went ahead to meet with the police, Marinette gained the nerve to move and scramble out of sight and into a confined alleyway before any of them noticed. She then changed into her costume and went off in Liepard Noir's direction. There was no sign of him or his Pyroar. Hopefully she would be able to catch up to him and together, they could find Alya and finally drive Team Akuma out of Lumiose City.

She then had Swadloon pull them up to the top of a building for a better view. There were still plenty of Team Akuma Grunts giving citizens and police trouble. She saw some of her friends either fighting back, in the case of Max and Kim, or giving aid to those in need, such as Rose's group.

Still no sign of Alya as far as she could see.

Lady Ledian then found the Lumiose Police Station in the distance, where Sabrina and Lila were battling some Akuma Grunts with Kecleon and Ninetales. A petty impulse urged her to check up on them and figure out the secret behind Lila's Pokémon so that she wouldn't get the jump on her next time. She didn't want to. Lila was even willing to help them out in protecting Lumiose City, but she couldn't help herself.

She ran and jumped off the roof towards their direction, prompting Swadloon into spitting out another study string to swing from. Her scarf flapped along their fast-paced traveling method, resembling small wings that looked like she was flying. The benefits of air travel allowed Lady Ledian to avoid ground traffic, meaning she was unnoticed by most unless people were purposefully looking for her by looking up. She landed on the roof of the police station and observed their battle quietly.

"Flamethrower!" Lila commanded.

"Kecleon, Psybeam!" Sabrina followed.

Their Pokémon launched their respective attacks, but the Grunts didn't appear worried. Lady Ledian then saw their Sneasel intercept Kecleon's Psybeam while their Houndour took on Ninetales's Flamethrower. She knew enough that Psybeam wouldn't have an effect on Sneasel due to being a Dark-type, but she noted that Houndour wasn't receiving any damage the flames. The only logical explanation she could come up with was that Houndour's Ability was Flash Fire, absorbing the Flamethrower and powering up his own Fire-type moves as a result.

"We can't keep letting them move on freely like this," Lila muttered. "We're not getting anywhere."

"What should we do?" Sabrina asked.

"Does Kecleon know any other attacks?" Lila inquired. "I've been questioning your rationality if you're just going to keep using Psybeam on two _Dark_ -types."

"I… um… I'm trying to lure them into a false sense of confidence?" Sabrina offered.

"That better be the case," Lila frowned. "Otherwise, just stay out of my way."

"Yes, Lila," Sabrina nodded meekly.

"Brat," Lady Ledian murmured, feeling bad for Sabrina being pushed around. "Though ironically enough, she's straight with Sabrina instead of leading her on like Chloé would."

"Sneasel, Night Slash!" one Grunt ordered.

Her Sneasel swiftly charged forward with a long purple blade in a claw, aiming to strike Ninetales down in one fell swoop. As fast as Lila's Ninetales was, Sneasel was faster as she caught up to the Fox Pokémon in seconds.

"Now Kecleon! Bind!" Sabrina intervened.

Kecleon soon uncamouflaged himself. No one, not even Lady Ledian, kept track of the Color Swap Pokémon as he reappeared in between Sneasel and Ninetales. Apparently, nobody even bothered to keep track of the red stripe on his belly, which remained the same even if he was camouflaged. Kecleon lashed out his long tongue and ensnared Sneasel in it, preventing her from going through with her Night Slash while keeping her suspended in the air.

"Nice trap you pulled," Lila commended.

"Houndour, Dark Pulse!" the second Grunt commanded.

Jumping over Sneasel, Houndour unleashed a blast of dark rings out of his maw, skimming past his partner and Kecleon as it struck Ninetales squarely at her neck. The Fox Pokémon was enduring the attack, brushing it off with a ferocious hiss as her countenance started to flicker. Lady Ledian's eyes widened as she watched Ninetales slowly disappear and a darker-looking Pokémon that had quite the voluminous blood-red mane took her place.

"A Zoroark!" Lady Ledian yelped in a whisper, covering her mouth with her hands to control her voice for good measure. Now she felt really foolish for not coming to such a conclusion. It wasn't too far off for Lila to own such a deceptive Pokémon. _Now it makes sense! Dang that Lila for leading me on!_

"Hmph, looks like a certain brat's Pokémon was not what she appeared to be," the Grunt commanding Sneasel taunted.

"So you uncovered my ruse," Lila shrugged, not upset over this turn of events. "It's not like you'll be around to deal with in the future. Zoroark, Dark Pulse!"

Her newly discovered Zoroark still proved to be remarkably fast as her Ninetales illusion, appearing right in front of Houndour in a blink of an eye as she held a paw up in front of the Dark Pokémon's face. She brutally returned the favor by blasting him at point-blank range, sending Houndour sliding along the ground and rendering him unable to battle through sheer power.

"How about less taunting, more fighting?" the Grunt's partner criticized before recalling his fallen Houndour.

"No worries, I got this," she affirmed. "I'm practically in line for a promotion to Admin. Sneasel, send that Kecleon flying!"

Even though her arms were bound, Sneasel proved to be quite flexible as she used her feet to grab onto Kecleon's tongue and give it a jarring tug, catching Kecleon off guard from the sudden shift. His tongue slowly loosened around her, allowing Sneasel to escape but not before seizing his tongue with her claws.

"No! Kecleon!" Sabrina cried.

Once Sneasel was back on the ground, she then displayed great strength by pulling Kecleon along and throwing him off to the side. Lila noticed that Sabrina instantly took off in her Pokémon's direction, but didn't bother trying to call her back as she knew it would've been pointless.

"I still can't let her get hurt on my watch," Lila muttered. "Zoroark, go!"

"Sneasel, Icy Wind!" the female Grunt interrupted.

Zoroark was simply going to charge past Sneasel, even as she was being bombarded by a blast of cold air. The Icy Wind did unfortunately hinder her movements as her limbs were becoming numb from prolonged exposure. The Illusion Fox Pokémon wound up pitifully wrapping her arms around her shivering body to warm back up, even pulling onto her mane for additional warmth. Lila bit back a frustrated hiss, refusing to show that she was losing. And even as Lady Ledian personally enjoyed seeing her rival being outplayed, she knew she had to save her, especially since Sneasel seized another opportunity and got close to Sabrina, who was now cradling her exhausted Kecleon.

"Sabrina, get out of there!" Lila yelled; guess she really did care.

"Now here's how you ensure total resistance elimination," the female Akuma Grunt lectured to her remaining teammate. "Sneasel, use Night Slash on the both of them!"

Her Pokémon dutifully obeyed as she leapt up high for dramatic effect, unsheathing her purple energy blade to strike down her foes. Sabrina kept Kecleon close to her as she was unable to move out of fear. Even if she could move, she knew there was no escape.

This was it.

"Swadloon, use Energy Ba—!"

A glittering pink beam in a white aura struck Sneasel in the abdomen, shoving her away and throwing her into the ground. The Akuma Grunt gaped at the surprise attack, especially as it had easily taken out her Sneasel as she laid on her back unconsciously. Lady Ledian, just like everyone else below, was speechless at this twist of fate as she didn't finish her command. She snapped out of her awestruck stupor and traced the attack back to the source, which was hovering near Sabrina.

"A Vespiquen," Lila remarked. "Whose Pokémon is that?"

"Good question," Lady Ledian muttered to herself from overhearing Lila's comment.

Sabrina looked up to see the Vespiquen staring down at her with her ever intimidating red eyes. She was about to reach a hand up to her to thank her for the rescue, but the Beehive Pokémon then took off and disappeared behind a building before anyone could react.

"What was that for?!" the female Akuma Grunt griped. "Another wannabe vigilante?!"

"Forget it," her partner responded, pulling her back. "No point in dwelling here anymore, not unless you want to check into the gray-bars hotel after this fiasco. Besides, Liepard Noir was last seen somewhere on Vernal Avenue. Let's go."

She eventually relented and recalled her defeated Sneasel before following her colleague out. Lady Ledian figured it was time for her to get back on track after allowing herself to be distracted by Lila's battle. At least now she knew why Kirlia's Confusion failed earlier. But another question followed in her mind regarding facing Lila again in the future if she was going to use Zoroark again posing as another Pokémon or a legitimate Pokémon. Lady Ledian shook her head and brushed away such distractions. She couldn't afford to burden herself over Lila now. As she had Swadloon prepare another String Shot to swing off the police station roof, she had to keep in mind that Alya was still in danger and that she needed to find Liepard Noir again. Her first objective now was to reunite with her partner since his location was easier to find.

 _Alya, seriously_ , Lady Ledian vented in her head. _Where are you?_

* * *

"I'm starting to think that running off recklessly for the sake of finding Lady Ledian or Liepard Noir is a bad idea," Alya muttered.

Her wild and aimless pursuit for the two heroes led her around in circles in the city while evading capture. She did promise Marinette and her parents when they found out that she would be more careful in these situations, but Alya did tend to jump the gun when it came to superheroes or exciting stories to report about. Even with that said, it was an understatement.

Alya found herself in front of the Damocles Pokémon Lab once again after seeing some Akuma Grunts heading its way with highly likely malicious purposes on hand. Electabuzz and Meditite fended off one wave of soldiers, but more were coming her way. She, at least, hoped that her standing her ground would find some favor with Lady Ledian, even if she was endangering herself at the same time. But on second thought, she'll be angry for allowing a regular civilian for throwing themselves into the crossfire.

"Out of the way, whelp!" the leading Grunt demanded. "Attacking the Pokémon lab will no doubt get those do-gooders running faster a speeding Bullet Punch."

"Y'know, it's stupid reasons like those why I'm _not_ letting you pass," Alya pointed out. "Electabuzz, Discharge! Meditite, use Detect!"

Meditite gained an anticipatory gleam in her eye as she watched her teammate release a wild flare of electricity to literally storm the area. Some weaker Grunts either fled from the daunting sight or received the shocks of their life while the more competent Team Akuma members held their ground. Meditite snuck in close, evading Electabuzz's Discharge with nimble flips and somersaults while Detect's power was still active.

"You were warned, kid," the head Grunt threatened.

He tossed out a Poké Ball while four more Grunts next to him also called out their Pokémon. Alya now found herself facing two Croagunk and three Skorupi, all five menacing Pokémon appearing to do whatever it took to achieve their goals.

"Two versus five," Alya remarked. "This is gonna take a while."

"Use Dark Pulse!" all five Grunts commanded.

"Electabuzz, use Thunderbolt!"

It was apparently a favored staple for Akuma Grunts to blitz a target with combined Dark Pulses. Electabuzz fought back with a concentrated lightning bolt of one-hundred thousand volts. Being an evolved Pokémon and keeping up with Marinette to train her Pokémon really showed his strength compared to the five Skorupi he was contending against. Still, their numbers were enough to prove a stalemate against Electabuzz as the conflict of special attacks resolved into multiple discomforting shockwaves that pushed against all parties.

"This is getting nowhere," the leading Grunt grumbled. "Croagunk, Poison Jab on Electabuzz!"

Taking advantage of the ceasefire during the explosive aftermath, the Grunt's Croagunk dashed in and sent a sharp jab with venomously glowing fingers into Electabuzz's stomach from below. The strike was more painful than it appeared as Electabuzz was gasping for air before falling to his knees right as Croagunk pulled back.

"Electabuzz!" Alya called out. To make matters worse, poisonous bubbles and energy sparks were discharging from the Electric Pokémon's head. This wasn't good as Electabuzz served as Alya's only strong Pokémon. "Argh… Meditite, help Electabuzz! Drain Punch!"

The Croagunk was wilier than initially perceived, leaping back to the Akuma Grunts' side as Meditite pounced on his former spot with a glowing fist.

"Here, underlings, let me finish off that Electabuzz," the head Grunt announced. "Croagunk, Venoshock!"

"Meditite, get Electabuzz out of there!" Alya yelled.

Venoshock was unfortunately something that Meditite could not repel with punches or kicks as the incoming globs of Venoshock's special poison were formless. Meditite managed to pull an arm over her shoulders, but Electabuzz was being uncooperative as the poison was making it difficult for him to even move, making it an unnecessary struggle for the Meditate Pokémon to deal with. And at such an inopportune time. Alya was worried at this rate as the Venoshock was going to drench both Pokémon if Meditite could not move out of the way on time.

"What the?!"

A fireball launched from behind Alya intercepted the Venoshock, disintegrating it before it could touch Electabuzz and Meditite. Alya turned around both ways, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. She was then startled by a high-pitched bark when she tried to step forward, but unlike Marinette, she didn't trip easily and stood her ground once she saw the newcomer.

"… You," Alya muttered, as if there weren't enough turn of events as it were.

"Fehn!" she yipped.

The Fennekin that acted out when she and Marinette visited Professor Damocles a few days back for information on the Bond Phenomenon was sitting in front of her feet, pretending that the day was well. Alya couldn't help but feel amused on this little Pokémon's antics, though upon seeing her smirk, Fennekin frowned and turned away in a huff. She would've been believable if she didn't have a bit of red hue lighting up through the whiteness of her muzzle.

"You saved my Pokémon just now, didn't you," Alya stated playfully.

Fennekin strained her neck turning away as far as she could so that the bespectacled human girl couldn't see her flustered face. It wasn't like she really cared for her, she just needed her around so that she could pull the prank she had been planning for days on her and finally get a frustrated rise out of her just like every other visitor she managed to ambush. But she didn't show up since picking up the smaller girl with the Dedenne. Was that too much for Fennekin to ask for?

"Hey! Girl! Pay attention!" the lead Akuma Grunt demanded upon noticing the distraction. "Stop clowning around with that runt of a Fennekin and take us seriously!"

A sharp gleam sparkled from the farthest corner of Fennekin's narrowed eyes. She already got herself involved when she spat out an Ember to cancel out Croagunk's Venoshock, but now she had a good reason to continue fighting against the destructive humans threatening her home. At least she won't have to admit to wanting to save Alya and her Pokémon when pressed on why she insisted on fighting.

"You guys should really stop underestimating your foes," Alya warned, sensing something about to burst forth.

And indeed, something did burst forth as Fennekin leapt into action before either side could react, puffing out Ember fireballs midair to knock back the Akuma Grunts' three Skorupi while landing swift strikes against the Croagunk upon landing with Scratch. The Skorupi skittered about in a panic as they were lit on fire, crashing into each other and knocking themselves out of the battle.

The two remaining Croagunk, however, survived as they rubbed their stomachs on where they were scratched. Not pleased with only taking three down instead of all five, Fennekin continued her Scratch assault on the leading Grunt's Croagunk, who was staggering backwards while attempting to block off the Scratches with his arms. Alya had to admit that Fennekin was strong for a Pokémon meant for beginner Trainers, wondering if she had been training herself secretly so that she would be picked one day. Fennekin was too focused on this Croagunk, not noticing the second Croagunk taking the perfect position to attack her from behind.

"Poison Sting!" the respective Grunt commanded.

"Fennekin, behind you!" Alya alerted. "Dodge it!"

The instant warning gave Fennekin enough time to counter the Poison Sting by using Double Team right at the last second. She had split off into several elusive copies. The Fennekin the second Croagunk had gunned down disappeared upon contact with the Poison Sting darts, leaving the first Croagunk to take on the Poison Sting instead.

"You bonehead!" the leading Grunt castigated. "Watch where you're aiming!"

"It's not gonna matter!" the fellow Akuma underling argued. "It didn't do much damage to Croagunk, and besides, Croagunk can't be poisoned."

"Someone hasn't been to Alola," Alya remarked before thinking about something interesting regarding Fennekin.

It felt completely natural to command her even though she wasn't her Pokémon. This was the third time they were together and yet a strange bond had formed between the two of them. Alya understood Fennekin rather well. And whether Fennekin would admit to it or not, she had been focused on Alya since she first visited Professor Damocles's lab under the guise of wanting to prank her and get a reaction out of her.

Alya was sure of it. With Team Akuma ravaging Lumiose City, it was time to put aside differences and work together, or at least give this potentially new teamwork a chance.

"Croagunk, Poison Jab!" both Grunts ordered.

"Dodge and use Ember!"

Responding to her command, Fennekin leapt out of the Croagunk's reach before bombarding them with bright Ember blasts and finally knocking them out. Losing to a seemingly weak Pokémon that took on their Pokémon singlehandedly certainly struck a hard blow to Team Akuma's ego.

"How?!" the lead Grunt complained. "How are we losing to children and such infantile Pokémon?!"

"Uh, I don't think that one isn't so infantile," another Grunt pointed out as Fennekin started to glow.

"What a hot scoop," Alya commented in awe. "The light of evolution…"

Defeating Team Akuma's Pokémon had given Fennekin enough experience to light up and grow into a stronger form. Her hind legs developed while her front legs became her arms. Her bushy tail increased in volume. She was as tall as a little girl, slightly taller than Manon.

"Brai Braixen!" she barked once the light dissipated, picking up a stick nearby and brandishing it as a wand.

"Oh, boy, how am I supposed to explain this to Professor Damocles?" Alya mused drolly. "He can't exactly give away evolved Pokémon to beginners. This will put a damper on Braixen's chances to be taken by a loving Trainer."

"C'mon!" the lead Grunt rallied. "Pokémon or no Pokémon, we're going forward regardless!"

"Can't let you do that, Delphox!" a voice intervened, soon revealed as Liepard Noir on his Pyroar as they got between the Grunts and Alya. "Whoops, I meant Braixen. Couldn't tell the difference from afar. You understand, right?"

"Liepard Noir!" Alya grinned as Meditite, Electabuzz, and Braixen retreated to her side. "About time you showed up!"

"And he's not alone," Lady Ledian intervened, swing down from Swadloon's String Shot on a streetlamp. She bit back a grunt of distress upon landing. Her ankles were definitely going to punish her the next day after all that running, jumping, and swinging around. "You can't start the party without me."

"And Lady Ledian! Scoop!" Alya exclaimed, pumping a fist.

"What are you doing?" Lady Ledian scolded, though internally relieved that Alya was not captured. "Get back."

"On it," Alya winked, recalling Meditite and Electabuzz into their Poké Balls as she and Braixen retreated behind the fence of Professor Damocles's lab's front yard.

" _ **Phant**_ _ump_ -asmic to see you as always, my Lady," Liepard Noir greeted, swiping one of Lady Ledian's hands to plant a kiss on her knuckles. "It was getting dull around here without _Mew_."

"Good seeing you too, Liepard," Lady Ledian replied, slightly amused by his antics as she took her hand back. "How about we take care of business first?"

"Oh? And then we can have some _**Purr**_ _loin_ -sonal business after?" Liepard Noir grinned cheekily, leaning close to her face.

"Come back with a not-so-talkative _Meowth_ and we'll see," Lady Ledian smirked, pushing him back on the nose with a finger.

"They're here," one of the Grunts pointed out. "What should we do?"

"Leave them to us," a voice of authority commanded.

The Akuma Grunts stiffened in fear and lined up side-to-side, including the Grunt that led their squad. Walking between them were two more members of Team Akuma, dressed differently than the normal Grunt. For one thing, their fancy suits were white with slight hues of pale purple. The male of the incoming duo wore a dark purple shirt and was bald. The female had longer hair compared to the typical female Akuma Grunts, though it was still dyed purple. And instead of a purple pantsuit, she wore a white pencil skirt with the jacket. The notable accessories the pair had was that they had Venomoth-shaped belt buckles in addition to the standard Venomoth-shaped masks worn on top of their eyes.

"Any of you guys have extra eyewear?" Liepard Noir quipped. "I can't see with all that white you've got going on."

"I'll warn you now to respect the Admins of Team Akuma," the male Akuma Admin responded with an unflinching look. "Compared to our underlings, we're on a higher level on the Team Akuma food chain, just below Master Poison Moth himself."

"The youth of today is so uncouth," the female Admin sighed. "So much disrespect until we did something about it."

"What did you do?" Lady Ledian demanded darkly, hoping that nothing severe happened to her friends.

"We simply beat them in a battle," the female Admin shrugged. "We were going to do much more… _unpleasant_ things, but searching for you two is all that mattered. They should be grateful we've let them go for now."

"You have us to deal with," the male Admin smirked. "We don't need a Bond Hybrid for this, now that we have you right where we want you."

Both Akuma Admins tossed a Poké Ball into the air to call out their Pokémon to do their bidding. The male Akuma Admin sent out a vicious looking Drapion while the female Admin summoned a Toxicroak with spitefully glaring eyes. It wasn't surprising to see that some fell to that menacing duo.

"I know who I want to send out against them," Liepard Noir said as he recalled his Pyroar.

"Why not use Pyroar?" Lady Ledian asked. "He looks really strong."

"He is strong, but he's tired from carrying me around the city looking for you and reporter girl back there," Liepard Noir explained, gesturing a thumb back to show that Alya had her phone up and was recording them. "Besides, this battle should be interesting with the Pokémon I have in mind."

"Can't wait to see," Lady Ledian replied, recalling Swadloon as she was also fatigued from traveling around Lumiose City. She got a new Poké Ball out. "Ready when you are, Pard."

"Then let's get it on!" Liepard Noir declared, throwing his Poké Ball at the same time his partner threw hers.

Both Poké Balls were in the air, simultaneously releasing the chosen Pokémon inside. Much to everyone's surprise, especially the heroes, two Kirlia appeared before them standing in poses mirroring each other. Even the Team Akuma Admins were speechless, blinking a few times behind their masks before looking at each other with confuzzled glances. Lady Ledian turned to her sheepishly grinning partner with a look that showed how unamused she was.

"… You caught a Kirlia to imitate me, didn't you," Lady Ledian deadpanned.

"No! I swear!" Liepard Noir held his hands up in defense. "I had a Kirlia before I knew you had one! Liepard's honor!"

"That's not helping your case," Lady Ledian sighed. "But I'm not one to tell you what Pokémon you should have. Fine."

The Kirlia then looked at each other and exchanged telepathic thoughts regarding this whole situation.

 _Do you think we should tell them we know who they really are?_ Lady Ledian's Kirlia asked. _This is getting ridiculous._

 _And ruin the whole plot and everyone's fun?_ Liepard Noir's Kirlia gave her a look. _Don't be such a stick in the_ _ **Muk**_ _._

 _Don't you start too,_ Lady Ledian's Kirlia warned, her glare not as serious as she wanted it to be.

 _You know you_ _ **Luv**_ _disc it,_ Liepard Noir's Kirlia placed his hands behind his head and leaned close to her with a sly smile.

… _Yeah,_ Lady Ledian's Kirlia blushed. _You dork._

* * *

 **I was going to wrap this all in one chapter, but then it would be too much for you to take in at once. I became enthusiastic in writing this part out, so I managed to update sooner than most of you might've expected. Lots of different action going on, from the battle with Lila and Sabrina to Marinette meeting Liepard Noir as herself. Not particularly a shipping scene, but I got to start somewhere in further developing their characters, and it's a little something for those that prefer that corner of the love square. All that's left would be Adrien meeting Lady Ledian, and that's estimated to be around the time our heroes reach Laverre City.**

 **Regarding what I said from last chapter's author's note when I wrote my concerns, I was going through some hardships in my regular life while I wrote the chapter and the stress had accidentally carried over to here. In truth, I really love what I've been able to do, so much so that this story is far from its end. So many fun parallels to make, and it's been fun writing this all out.**

 **To those of you that addressed my issue, I'm thankful for you in reminding me why I started writing this in the first place. If I didn't get to personally respond to you, I apologize, but know that you have my gratitude. And for the guest reviewers, well, I can't directly message you, but know that your words matter to me as well.**

 **Anyway, catch ya'll later! Please review if you can!**


	40. Akuma Aftermath! Fated Ties!

"I'll ignore the fact that we both own a Kirlia for the sake of stopping Team Akuma. And no, Liepard, this doesn't mean anything."

Liepard Noir shrugged off his partner's annoyed reaction over his pointing out that their owning a Kirlia was fate. Through a certain angle, it was fate, though for his case, he easily recalled catching his Kirlia as a Ralts on Route 4 with Marinette when they first left Lumiose City following their graduation from the Academy. What an interesting path his life had taken, but for him, everything following his enrollment into Lumiose Academy was a wonderful experience. After all, he had been allowed to travel Kalos alone and raise his Pokémon at his own pace and not under the strict supervision of his Champion of a father.

It wasn't like his father was around to oversee his training anyway. He was currently out and about traveling between regions to promote his brand of Pokémon-inspired clothing and accessories. And before then, he defended his title as Kalos Champion when Steel Specialist Armand D'Argencourt of the Kalos Elite Four challenged him weeks ago. But now wasn't the time to reminisce or think about Gabriel. Two dangerous Admins from Team Akuma with their equally dangerous Pokémon stood between them and saving Lumiose City from further damage. He needed to be there for Lady Ledian to protect their friends from further assaults.

He looked at the current field. He sent out his Kirlia before he knew Lady Ledian would send out hers. Liepard Noir had a good reason for going with Kirlia for this fight. In the off chance that he would be teaming up with his Lady once again, he had a plan that would certainly impress her and show how cool and skilled he really was. Why _she_ selected Kirlia, he did not know, but took it as a sign of fate regardless of her denials. She shouldn't fear love, that was for sure.

"We'll be good sports and let you two set the first attack," the male Akuma Admin announced.

"I can't stand such arrogance," Lady Ledian hissed, reminded on how Lila had led her on from their battle prior to the attack. "Kirlia, use Thunderbolt on Drapion!"

" _My_ Kirlia, Disarming Voice on Toxicroak!" Liepard Noir commanded, flourishing an arm out for a dramatic pose; Lady Ledian gave him a look for his theatrics, to which him simply grinned back in response.

"Toxicroak, Sucker Punch!" the female Admin countered.

"Drapion, use Night Slash!" the male Admin ordered.

Lady Ledian's Kirlia acted quickly, leaping towards her partner Kirlia as held his hands out for her to bounce higher upon as she generated electricity from her body. Liepard Noir's Kirlia prepared for his attack, taking in a big breath for his Disarming Voice, only to find himself blindsided by a backhand Toxicroak sent. He held on enough to stay standing and fight back with vocal shockwaves outlined as pink hearts. Toxicroak placed her hands on the sides of her head, cringing from the Disarming Voice as its power was steadily pushing her back.

At the meantime, Lady Ledian's Kirlia landed her Thunderbolt on Drapion from above with the Ogre Scorpion Pokémon attempting to shield himself with a long arm. It didn't take long for him to hack apart the Thunderbolt by wielding a huge purple cleaver within his pincer while showing how little damage he received from the electricity.

"Listen, it doesn't look like we can smash our way through with these Pokémon as our opponents," Lady Ledian whispered to her partner. "I was hoping we'd have the type advantage with me using a Psychic-type and you using your Cubone against Drapion."

"Cubone's a Marowak now," Liepard Noir corrected.

"Whatever," Lady Ledian rebutted. "Point is that Psychic attacks won't work on Drapion. Let's focus on taking out Toxicroak first and then we can double-team on Drapion, unless you're willing to switch out and take care of Drapion yourself with Marowak."

"No way," Liepard Noir grinned. "I've got a plan of my own, but I'll definitely follow yours to the ends of the earth, Scatterbug-inette."

"Really," Lady Ledian deadpanned at the new nickname before shaking her head. "Please focus, Pard. I really need you to come through for me."

"Since when have I haven't?" Liepard Noir questioned.

"Liepard," Lady Ledian warned.

"Trust me, my Lady," Liepard Noir smiled. "At least we're not dealing with Bond Hybrids now. Whatever your plan is, I'll follow."

"Thanks, Liepard," Lady Ledian smiled back. She couldn't stay upset, not since he's proven invaluable to her from either on the Pokémon battlefield or asking him for occasional advice via text, even if it meant bearing the brunt of his Pokémon puns written out. Turning her attention back to the battle, Drapion and Toxicroak regrouped together, waiting for them to act. "All right, cover me. Kirlia, Confusion on Toxicroak!"

"Drapion, intercept!" the male Admin ordered.

"No ya don't!" Liepard Noir smirked. "Disarming Voice!"

As Lady Ledian's Kirlia was preparing her Confusion, Drapion skittered quickly to block her way to Toxicroak. However, he was halted in his tracks upon being subjected to the Disarming Voice. Liepard Noir's Kirlia prolonged his pink soundwaves for as long as he could to preoccupy Drapion as his partner Kirlia weaved her way around and sent a small psychokinetic blast to trip up the fleeing Toxicroak.

"Got 'em!" Lady Ledian exclaimed. "Thanks so much, Pard."

" _Mew_ -sic to the _Bun_ _ **ear**_ _y_ ," Liepard Noir remarked, folding his arms proudly.

"I don't think your Kirlia's Disarming Voice qualifies as 'music,'" Lady Ledian said dryly. "More like a glorified screech, if you ask me."

"Then it's a victory screech that makes it sound so _Meloetta_ -ous," Liepard Noir corrected.

"… Forget it," Lady Ledian sighed, knowing it's futile to argue with him on such an issue.

"We're just getting start, children," the male Admin scowled. "Drapion, Pin Missile!"

"Toxicroak, Sludge Bomb!" the female Admin followed.

"Magical Leaf!" Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir instinctively countered.

With Team Akuma back on the offensive, there was no time to devise a proper strategy. In theory, the moves they called out might have aided in matching against the incoming projectiles of Pin Missiles and Sludge Bombs, given the relentless honing properties of Magical Leaf. But against attacks that were naturally destructive on top of having the type advantage over Grass, the outcome was inevitable.

It took ten Magical Leaves to take down one Sludge Bomb and five Pin Missiles. In short, the enchanted leaves were viciously torn apart by the Bug and Poison attacks with the latter two raining down upon both Kirlia as they wound up helplessly bracing against the painful hits. The Pin Missiles and Sludge Bombs were also dangerously volatile, throwing back the Kirlia following multiple explosions as they skidded towards the heroes on their backs and steadily getting back ip.

"Hey, Liepard, whatever secret plan you said you had, now's the time to enact it!" Lady Ledian pleaded impatiently.

"Heh, it looks back now, but for heroes like us, all it takes is a second wind and we'll be sending the bad guys packing like we're supposed to," Liepard Noir quipped, putting a hand behind to fish around for something in one of his waist pouches. "This won't take too long."

"Drapion, Night Slash!"

"Toxicroak, Poison Jab!"

There was no chance for recuperation as the two Admins' Pokémon charged in on the huddled Kirlia. Drapion wielded a large purple energy cleaver with both arms while the red claw on Toxicroak's right hand illuminated a venomous violet color. The Toxic Mouth Pokémon hopped ahead to strike first. Bearing the courage of her Trainer, Lady Ledian's Kirlia stepped between Toxicroak and her partner, ready to counterattack.

"Kirlia, use Confusion on Toxicroak!" Lady Ledian interceded.

She released a burst of telekinetic power to fend off Toxicroak, but that left her completely vulnerable to Drapion and his merciless Night Slash. Before Kirlia knew it, she found herself being pushed to the side, but not before seeing the other Kirlia leap up against the Ogre Scorpion Pokémon.

"Atta boy, Kirlia," Liepard Noir muttered as his Kirlia took on the vicious slash from Drapion in place of Lady Ledian's Kirlia.

"Liepard, what are you doing?!" Lady Ledian cried out. "You just had your Pokémon take the hit for me again, didn't you?"

"Better me than you," Liepard Noir shrugged, his gloved hand grabbing the item he was searching for in his waist pouch.

"Stop it," Lady Ledian huffed darkly. "Now. Neither you or your Pokémon are gonna senselessly sacrifice yourselves for my sake, got it? We're a team, and if you're out of commission, I'm not gonna stand a chance by myself. Get it now?" She tried to fight off the tears shimmering in her beautiful bluebell eyes along with the sorrowful swelling sensation in her throat. She hated when he or his Pokémon did this kind of thing. "I… I need you, Liepard Noir. Please."

"Gee… I don't know what to say," Liepard Noir mumbled penitently, using a free hand to scratch the back of his head.

He wasn't expecting this reaction, and at such a level of distress. He just wanted to look cool in front of her. While he wore the Liepard mask, he was free to do as he pleased and be himself, wild, unrestrained, and not under heavy expectations to be great. His Kirlia was even fine with this battle plan from the beginning. His Pokémon got back up, but was barely able to stand until Lady Ledian's Kirlia kept him up, clearly worried and agitated by the brash action with the worried glare she was sending him, just like with Meowstic back at the Kalos Power Plant. The plan involved his Pokémon being pushed to the limit. And then, Liepard Noir would act out the plan and turn the table on their enemies. That was how awesome heroes put on such dramatic and memorable shows. They were down, but not out. That was how he saw it, and felt he could also put on the same performance with his and his Pokémon's talents.

He didn't take in the emotional reactions of others, especially that of his Lady and her Pokémon, into consideration. She took things seriously, but with good reason. His friends and the people of Kalos were threatened by a covert organization of terrorists who have turned their sights on his and Lady Ledian's Key Stones, which mysteriously have the power to undo the forced Bond Phenomenon transformations they placed a couple of victims at this point. He knew she greatly disliked his reckless actions, but had hoped she would be accustomed to it by now. But she cared for him enough to rebuke him for it.

"Please, Liepard, be more careful," Lady Ledian pleaded earnestly. "For me and for the people of Kalos."

"… I will," Liepard Noir nodded. "But I got this covered. All part of the plan."

Lady Ledian was confused by his words, even as her partner held up a strange round stone in one hand for her to behold. Its glowing composition was between teal and turquoise. A peculiar star design that reminded her of glittering eyes was patterned within. She could've sworn she learned about this stone from past studies, but she likely forgot. She was average in her class.

"It looks like an evolutionary stone," Lady Ledian commented.

"It is," Liepard Noir confirmed with a growing excited grin. "It's a Dawn Stone. Came across one during my travels. This stone allows male Kirlia to evolve into Gallade and female Snorunt into Froslass."

"Is this why you waited and allowed your Kirlia to get hurt just to make some grand entrance?" Lady Ledian questioned.

"You make it sound like a bad thing," Liepard Noir pouted.

"It _is_ ," Lady Ledian rolled her eyes. "Have you even taken your Kirlia as consideration of your 'plan'? Was all that beating worth it?"

"Yes, he was all for it and I deemed him ready to evolve," Liepard Noir declared proudly.

He then made a clichéd hero pose by flexing his arms up diagonally with his Kirlia following suit. It was certainly a sight for a Kirlia to flex his noodle arms as Alya recorded the ongoing battle while holding back her fit of laughter. The Braixen next to her, however, had no reservations at laughing at them. Lady Ledian and her Kirlia both facepalmed.

"Alright, you kids, playtime is over," the male Admin growled. Drapion was joined by Toxicroak as she recovered from the recent Confusion attack. "You want to go play hero? Do it somewhere else and stay out of our business right after you give us your Key Stones. Drapion, Poison Fang!"

"Toxicroak, use Poison Jab!"

"Kirlia, Thunderbolt!"

"Use Shock Wave!"

The benefit of using long-ranged moves was that the Kirlia combined their Electric attacks to stop Drapion and Toxicroak in their tracks. The two Poison Pokémon were reeling with leftover electricity surging through their bodies. They weren't paralyzed by the sole Thunderbolt in that united assault, but the mere power of electricity was enough to halt even the toughest Pokémon momentarily.

"Liepard, now!" Lady Ledian alerted. "Throw your Dawn Stone to Kirlia!"

"As you wish!" Liepard Noir grinned, winding up his arm and pitching it over to Kirlia.

The Dawn Stone was caught.

… And nothing happened.

"… You gave it to the wrong Kirlia," Lady Ledian muttered, lowering her head to hide her embarrassed look while slapping her slowly reddening forehead with her hand for the umpteenth time today.

"Aha ha, I knew that," Liepard Noir chuckled nervously, knowing his partner wasn't going to let him live it down.

Meanwhile, Lady Ledian's Kirlia gazed upon the Dawn Stone with utmost curiosity. She felt no reaction to it, but the sight of its mysterious sparkle had captivated her. According to Liepard Noir, it would evolve her friend into a Gallade upon exposure. Speaking of her friend, Liepard Noir's Kirlia approached her. Despite being more worn out and bruised than her due to taking on a particularly critical Night Slash from the opposing Drapion, he was still standing, but for how much longer?

With the Dawn Stone, he would be strong enough to take on Drapion and Toxicroak on his own once they recover from the electrocutions. But what about her? She wanted to be strong to help and protect him just as he protected her. It wasn't fair. All the battles and experience she gained up to this point. Would they be enough for her to call upon her inner strength and evolve too? Kirlia needed it now. She didn't want to see him fall in front of her.

Holding up the Dawn Stone to him, she nodded for him to touch. Liepard Noir's Kirlia reached out with both hands, temporarily pausing before he got too close. He needed this power to protect his friend, to protect his Trainer, and to protect everyone from Team Akuma.

He placed his hands upon the stone.

The Dawn Stone radiated brightly, causing his whole body to be consumed in light.

His friend smiled, pleased with his dedication and her desire to fight together with him as she was promptly engulfed in the same light.

"What the?!" the male Admin gasped while the female Admin was speechlessly hanging her mouth open.

"Is this… Are the both of them…?" Lady Ledian attempted to ask.

"They're both evolving," Liepard Noir commentated, fascinated by the phenomenon.

The street was lit up brilliantly as the center figures levitated up several feet in the air and began to change. The Kirlia that held up the Dawn Stone had let it go, placing her hands upon the middle of her energy-covered face and moving them out, placing emphasis on the spikes that grew out from the sides of her face. Her horns and side ponytails receded, giving her a more refined style. She then extending her arms out to the side as they grew longer. She was practically spinning in place as her slender body grew out, with the skirt extending downward and her thin legs lengthening even more.

Likewise, the Kirlia that took the Dawn Stone for himself crouched down, countenance indistinguishable by the light of evolution. The Dawn Stone vanished in his right hand as he intensely sent it up over his head. Using the same hand, he swiped it across his face as its features changed, growing pronounced spikes from the sides of his face. Both hands then slid over his head. The side ponytails and two top horns receded while a single and particularly sharp head crest sprouted from the crown. Flexing his arms out, they grew out and became notably fitter while the rest of his body developed. The skirt receded to reveal rounded hips. His legs bulked up, completely different from his previous form's.

The metamorphizing duo gradually descended to the ground with the light of evolution dispersing into brilliant sparkles to highlight their new forms. One displayed remarkable grace and flexibility by kicking one thin leg high up and finishing with a confident stance. The other revealed extendable blades from his elbows to slash into the air before ending in a wild pose.

"Here it is, y'all," Alya narrated to her recording phone. "What you just saw was the spectacular, once in a lifetime, simultaneous evolution between two Kirlia resulting in Gardevoir and Gallade. I'm still getting chills here!"

"No… way," Lady Ledian breathed out. Gardevoir looked back at her, the both of them locking eyes with each other. Lady Ledian then felt a sensation well up within her. A warm and empowering feeling. With grim determination, she nodded in understanding. "Let's do this."

"Gallade and I are here for you," Liepard Noir gave a thumbs-up.

"We should've stopped it," the male Admin spat. "We could've interrupted it."

"It's not like we have Everstones on hand to prevent it," the female Admin replied. "Besides, watching those Pokémon evolve, it reminded me of this old show of magical girls I used to watch when I was those kids' age."

"Pah, get those foolish distractions out of your head!" the male Admin threatened. "You're a member of the great Team Akuma! Not a stupid girl waiting for the next new episode on Saturday morning!"

"Hey, play nice over there," Liepard Noir intervened. "It's uncouth for a man to treat a lady like that."

"Mind your own business, brat," the male Admin snarled.

"Don't speak to my partner like that," Lady Ledian retaliated. "At least he _is_ a man, and a gentleman at that to treat your partner with respect."

"Told ya I'm a pretty decent guy behind the mask," Liepard Noir flexed his biceps while waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah, yeah," Lady Ledian waved off, even though she couldn't help but smile at his antics.

"Really getting sick of your rubbish, child," the male Admin sneered. "Drapion, get in there and use Night Slash!"

"Allow me," Liepard Noir spoke, holding an arm in front of Lady Ledian as Gallade adopted a defensive stance. "Slash!"

It was only natural to test his new abilities following evolution. Unsheathing the blade in his right arm, Gallade charged forward and clashed his arm against Drapion's cleaver. The Ogre Scorpion Pokémon stumbled, lacking the true skill of swordsmanship on top of wielding the small cleaver handle with a pincer. Gallade, on the other hand, displayed instinctual mastery of the bladed arts, sweeping around his larger opponent with agile footwork and parrying Drapion's strikes with perfect timing.

"Amazing," Lady Ledian lauded quietly. "Pard, your Gallade is so much stronger than before. How did you know Gallade learned Slash upon evolving?"

"I planned it all out, my Lady," Liepard Noir affirmed. "This is your Pard you're talking about. By the way, check on your new Gardevoir. She might've learned something new too. You have a Pokédex on you, right?"

"Good call," Lady Ledian concurred, pulling it out. Like Liepard Noir's costume, she made small pouches to carry manageable items like her Pokédex around just in case. She also had to admit how well educated on Pokémon moves and skills her partner was. No one would've guessed it with his ridiculous attempts at showing off. In any case, she pointed her Pokédex at Gardevoir and it determined that she just learned Psychic, which was definitely stronger than Confusion. It was a good thing she found out too as Toxicroak leapt up into the air, ready to pounce with a Poison Jab. "Gardevoir, stop Toxicroak with Psychic!"

The Embrace Pokémon remained unwavering despite the imminent threat Toxicroak posed. With a steely resolve that reflected her newfound power and grace, she channeled her psychic power and sent out a light-blue psychokinetic wave that visibly rippled throughout the air around her by simply jolting her glowing eyes open. Toxicroak was frozen midair, unable to move or break free.

"Gallade, no!" Liepard Noir yelled. Gardevoir saw that her Gallade was caught in Drapion's tail. Even with his enhanced physical abilities, he was careless and now, he and his arms were trapped in the clawed stingers of Drapion's tail. "Disarming Voice!"

In an effort to break out, Gallade pelted Drapion in the face with a barrage of pink soundwaves launched out of his mouth. Drapion flinched at first, but gained the fortitude to withstand such a feeble Fairy attack. He then retaliated by slamming Gallade on the ground, but didn't release him from his grip as he wasn't going to lose his advantage over his tiny foe.

"Drapion, shut this upstart down with Poison Fang!" the male Admin roared.

A venomous outline of fangs materialized in front of Drapion's opened maw, moving in conjunction with his oral movements. Gallade struggled fruitlessly to escape out of Drapion's tail, but it only made the pincers bind him harder. The Blade Pokémon could only wait for his fate at Drapion's Poison Fang as the vile incisor projections were pulling back for a vicious bite.

"Gardevoir, do it!" Lady Ledian intervened.

Drapion soon found himself blindsided as Toxicroak was swiftly thrown into his face by Gardevoir's Psychic. She came fast and hard into his face. The momentum was strong enough to knock Drapion along for the ride, causing him to release Gallade while the two Akuma Admin Pokémon barreled into the side of a building.

At the meantime, Gallade was sitting on the ground, regaining his bearings from his previous ordeal until a fair green hand reached out to him. Gazing up to the lovely countenance of Gardevoir, Gallade took her hand and was promptly pulled back up to her height. She smiled, happy that she saved him in time. Gallade looked away bashfully while scratching the back of his head.

An abrupt noise echoed nearby. They saw Toxicroak being thrown over to the female Akuma Admin's direction before landing face-first before her feet, unconscious and unable to battle. Drapion climbed out of the rubble he was in, roaring out with pinching claws before skittering forward.

"Would you mind teaching your Drapion some manners?" she berated.

"Your Toxicroak was already defeated when that Gardevoir threw her across the street with Psychic," the male Admin scoffed. "Drapion was merely getting rid of unnecessary obstacles."

"I think it's time for us to go," the female Admin huffed, recalling her fallen Toxicroak. "A lot of our underlings have been driven out of the city while a few of us have been arrested by the police. We can't win against these two with how strong their Pokémon have gotten."

"I ain't leaving without a fight," the male Admin scowled. "I'll take on Liepard Noir and wrest his ring off myself. Drapion!"

"I'll wrap this up for you, Lady Ledian," Liepard Noir stepped forward. "Gallade, Slash!"

Gallade shared his Trainer's confident smirk as he extended his blades once more. Drapion towering intimidatingly over him made the perfect backdrop for the final blow. The Blade Pokémon dashed forward, seemingly teleporting behind Drapion while on one knee, coolly retracting his arm blades as he stood back to full height.

One second later, Drapion roared out in pain as a sharp white spark discharged from his abdomen, indicating where Gallade had Slashed him. The Ogre Scorpion Pokémon stumbled on his legs before his full weight collapsed upon them, following the rest of his body as he fell forward in defeat.

"Now that was a finishing blow," Lady Ledian whistled.

"Sword always slays beast," Liepard Noir concluded sagely.

"Tch, I see your point," the male Akuma Admin groused, recalling Drapion. "Fine. Send a word to retreat from Lumiose City."

"Poison Moth is not going to like this once he finds out," the female Admin mumbled, sending the alert through her communicator to the remnants of their forces throughout the city.

"As for you two," the male Admin resumed his attention on the heroes. "You won't stand in Team Akuma's way for much longer. We'll leave Lumiose City along for now out of convenience, but at our next encounter, you won't be so lucky. Count on it. Grunts, fall back!"

The remaining Akuma Grunts that stayed to watch and provide backup immediately broke off into different directions to make it difficult for the police or anyone to round up. Likewise, the lingering Admins threw something round into the ground, causing it to burst into a huge cloud of smoke with a bit of glittering effect.

"Huh, a technologically advanced criminal organization using ninja smoke bombs," Liepard Noir remarked, folding his arms. "That's a bit _Onix_ -spected."

"Heard that one too many times," Lady Ledian sighed. "But in all seriousness, Liepard."

Hearing his name, he turned to see that she held up a fist for him. He usually was the one to instigate it, but seeing her do it first was pleasant and heartwarming. Their partnership was bound to go places, hopefully into something more for the boy in the Liepard mask.

"Pound it!" both exclaimed, bumping their fists in celebration.

"Awesome job, you two!" Alya exclaimed, springing out of her hiding spot behind Professor Damocles's front fence as she and Braixen approached them. "Mind if I can snag another interview from you guys?"

"Anything for you, little Delphox," Liepard Noir winked. "Now that Kirlia's evolved into Gallade, the Ledian Special Squad has now been born."

"… 'Ledian Special Squad'?" Lady Ledian repeated, already horrified on what her partner's response was going to be.

Liepard Noir then tossed a Poké Ball up in the air. He and Gallade were promptly joined by his Meowstic. The Constraint Pokémon took one look at his evolved teammate and knew it was time to perform their opening bit. Meowstic pumped his right paw into the air, slightly tilting his head while flapping his ears. Gallade stood tall with his back facing their audience while his head turned over his shoulder to see them, left arm flexing upward. Liepard Noir lowered himself until his head was on top of Meowstic's, spreading his arms out as if he was about to take off and fly into the air.

"Yes, we are~!" Liepard Noir began to sing before he, Gallade, and Meowstic broke off into different flashy poses. "Suu-pa fii-ghting~, coo-ool posing, elite-oh senshi! We're the Kalos de-fending Ledian Special Squah-ah-ahd~!"

And as he repeated the verse with new poses, Lady Ledian and Gardevoir collectively facepalmed while Alya urged them on, apparently a fan on their fabulousness with her phone recording their every move.

"Whoa, do you rehearse these smooth moves for future Akuma encounters?" Alya asked.

"More or less," Liepard Noir answered. "The dynamic didn't really fit until Kirlia evolved. Do you like our dance of joy? Now we're giving you guys a taste of true heroism at its finest. Isn't that right, my Lady?"

"I have nothing to do with this," Lady Ledian huffed bluntly, cheeks flushed as red as her eye mask.

"Mmm, I think your Gardevoir says otherwise during her evolution," Liepard Noir smirked. Lady Ledian's eyes widened upon recalling the scene. "Or do you not?"

She glanced over to her Gardevoir, who then looked away and tried her hand at whistling. She may or may not have had a bit of fun while evolving with the spinning and high kick.

"… You're a _bad_ influence, Liepard Noir," Lady Ledian deadpanned before shrugging it off and smiling beside herself. "But you still came through in the end." She turned away and lowered her voice so that no one would hear her. " _And… I guess you are pretty funny, but at appropriate moments._ "

"Alright, alright," Alya beckoned. "Awesome to see that you're prepared in both your battles and performances, Liepard Noir. Now I have to ask you how you became so knowledgeable on Pokémon. You mentioned to Lady Ledian you knew that Gallade instantly learns Slash upon evolution."

"I'll have to turn this one down this time," Liepard Noir replied regretfully. As much as he was having here, there were more personal things for him to take care of. "See, I have a friend left hanging during the attack, and I need to make sure he's alright."

"I hear ya," Alya sighed. "All this insanity going on, I just realized I got a message from a friend of my own. Nino's his name. He told me he can't find his boy Adrien."

"Adrien's missing?" Lady Ledian unconsciously voiced, failing to hide her spiking panic. She immediately feared the worst as she forgot to check up on him after finding Alya. Some hero she was, she'd criticize herself with. "Oh, no…"

"You know Adrien?" Liepard Noir inquired, having overheard her while a look of bewilderment took over his face.

"Oh… uh… I, uh, I ran into him during his journey outside the mask," Lady Ledian explained, hoping she still sounded plausible despite having him in the forefront of her brain right now. "He probably doesn't know or remember me. I don't blame him… Uh, hee hee."

Liepard Noir blinked a few times, trying to contemplate the possible girl he encountered in his journey as the wonderful girl behind the Ledian mask. Too many faces came up, but that was the problem when one had to deal with an immeasurable number of female admirers on top of a few normal girls that treated him as a person. But then, he remembered that he couldn't stay long as Nino was apparently getting very worried to the point that he's been pressing Alya to help find him.

"I'll take care of it," Liepard Noir announced, stepping away from the girls. "I, um, I actually ran into him during this madness and placed him in a safe… place. I'll get him out."

"Take me with you," Lady Ledian demanded, immediately backpedaling on her words once her brain caught up. She wasn't supposed to know Adrien, nor act so fretful and familiar with him as she was now. "I, uh, just want to make sure he's okay. Please?"

"Sorry, my Lady, but I'm afraid I can't grant you this wish," Liepard Noir bowed, snapping his fingers. His Meowstic opened up his ears to unleash a great margin of his psychic powers, levitating himself, his Trainer, and Gallade into the air. "Gotta _**Hop** -_ _pip_ -pip to you, ladies!"

It wasn't so much as he was literally hopping, but rather, they flew off with Meowstic managing the whole psychic levitation thing. Lady Ledian attempted to run after them, but lost sight when they went behind some tall buildings in the distance.

"Wait, Lady Ledian!" Alya called out. "Can I at least snag an interview with you?"

"Sorry!" she yelled back as Gardevoir joined her. She needed to change and meet back with her as Marinette after remembering Nino's issue with the missing Adrien. Speaking of whom, if she resumed the search as Marinette, she would avoid bringing up further suspicion as Lady Ledian. "Gotta bug out as well!"

"Dang it," Alya grumbled as her favorite heroine disappeared into an alleyway. "Well, at least I got some sweet new material to work with for my next article. I'll definitely put up the Liepard Noir video on my Pokéblog. That's too good not to share with the friends and fam." She scrolled through her content until Braixen approached her from the side. "Oh, that's right. I gotta take care of you first."

The scarlet-brunette journalist took a breath to collect herself. She would just need to come clean with the incident that got Professor Damocles's Fennekin to evolve. She was also sure that Braixen won't end up with a new Trainer because she would be too much for inexperienced youngsters and the like. Even if she wasn't going to admit to it, Alya knew Braixen was internally upset over the whole thing.

Alya opened the front door to the lab, which fortunately remained intact as Team Akuma was unable to desecrate it. Inside were Professor Damocles, his other top assistant, Ms. Mendeleiev, and few other lesser aides, cleaning up the mess caused by the Team Akuma fiasco.

"Ah, Alya," Professor Damocles greeted. "Glad to see you're okay. Is it safe to assume that Team Akuma has been driven off?"

"Yes, Professor," Alya nodded. "Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir drove off the ones that led the assault. Anyway, there's something I need to tell you, or rather, show you." She had Braixen step forward to prove her point. "This is… _was_ your Fennekin, but she evolved during the attack."

"Oh, I see," Professor Damocles mused, taking a good look of the Fox Pokémon while the rest of his staff cleaned and restored order within the lab. As far as he could tell, Braixen didn't seem frustrated that she evolved. She also appeared particularly comfortable around Alya. It wouldn't hurt to go for it. "Well, I certainly can't give her to beginning Pokémon Trainers."

"I was afraid of that," Alya mumbled, looking away guiltily. "I'm responsible for what happened. She came to my rescue and evolved then."

"Interesting," Professor Damocles muttered. "Right. I said I can't give her to beginner Trainers. I didn't say I can't give her to more experienced and responsible Pokémon Trainers."

"Wait, what?" Alya was caught off guard by the implied proposal. "Professor Damocles?"

"Tell me, Alya," Professor Damocles began. "What do you feel for this Braixen in the short span of time you got to know her?"

"How do I feel about Braixen?" Alya repeated, to which the wise professor nodded. "Oh, um, I guess I think Braixen is a good Pokémon. A really good Pokémon. She's stubborn and immature, but a good Pokémon at heart. She was pretty strong, taking down a row of Team Akuma's Pokémon within minutes, meaning she must've been training herself hard." She looked down to see Braixen gazing up to her expectantly. "I…" She felt a warm sensation rise up in her heart. "I'm not sure how to summarize all of that."

"I understand," Professor Damocles acknowledged. "Because I feel Braixen might feel the same way towards you, given the way you've locked eyes with her. I imagine some sort of connection was born the day you and Marinette came by for information on the Bond Phenomenon."

"She wanted to get my attention with one of her pranks following subsequent encounters," Alya surmised. "And yes, I do feel something with her."

"Alya, four years ago, you were absent the day Ms. Bustier's class visited one of my Pokémon reserves to find their first partners," Professor Damocles stated. "You had a family reunion in the Alola region that day, correct?"

"I did, sir," Alya confirmed. "My dad got me Elekid to make up for it."

"Hmm, now that I recall that day, this Braixen was out there, hoping for one of you students to be her partner," Professor Damocles pondered. "I wonder… if you were here that day."

"That I would've been partners with her instead?" Alya filled in.

"As unlikely as it sounds, it's a good possibility," Professor Damocles chuckled. "In all my years of Pokémon research, anything can happen. It is possible that you and Braixen were meant to be, though it's also possible that this is all mere coincidence. Either way, I see you as an ideal fit for Braixen, and I'm sure she thinks so too, even if she is reluctant to show it."

Braixen proved his point by folding her arms and looking away, appearing to be affronted by the accusations. It would've helped her credibility a bit more if she wasn't blushing and periodically looking back at Alya, which softened her expression each time.

"I know what's going on, having to deal with troublesome sisters with unpredictable habits, not to mention a BFF with some big self-esteem issues regarding a clueless boy she likes," Alya remarked offhandedly, leaning close to be on eye level with Braixen. The Fox Pokémon was startled by the sudden closeness. "Hey, there's no need for the haughty façade. You're afraid of being hurt because no one chose you. You pulled pranks for attention as a result. Don't let the rejection get to you. It's their loss if they don't want a Pokémon as incredible as you, Braixen."

"… Brai," Braixen mumbled.

"Give me a chance because I'm giving you one," Alya offered, extending a hand out to her. "Whether all that fate stuff is true or not, I'd like to have a Pokémon like you on my team. Do you choose me as your Trainer? Professor Damocles has given his blessing."

Alya was concerned when Braixen started to tremble. A closer look into her eyes showed that they were shimmering with unshed tears. Before Alya knew it, she was tackled into the ground with Braixen's arms wrapped around her as a high-pitched yip reverberated in the room. She pulled Braixen close and provided her the comfort, warmth, acknowledgement, and love she desired for so long.

"Safe to say that's a yes," Professor Damocles concluded with a smile, pulling out a Poké Ball and tossing it over to Alya. "Braixen is yours now, Alya. Please take good care of her."

"I will, Professor," Alya beamed, looking down to her new partner, who was wiping away her tears. "Y'know, if you were really supposed to be my first Pokémon, it'd only be fair to give you a nickname. I wanna make this up to you."

"Brai-Braixen," Braixen consented.

"Man, you're a tricky one to read," Alya commented, eyes soon widening by inspiration. "I think Marinette's nicknaming skill is rubbing off on me. Just like she named her Ledyba 'Tikki,' I think I'll name you 'Trixx.' How's that?"

"Brai!" the Braixen, now named Trixx, cheered.

"Trixx it is, then, now welcome to the team," Alya confirmed, tapping her new Pokémon with the Poké Ball on the head, drawing her in for capture. The Poké Ball shook a few times before ending with a shower of sparkles bursting from the center button. She got back on her feet and proudly held the Poké Ball in the air. "News flash, peeps! I just caught a Braixen!"

"Excellent, Alya," Professor Damocles applauded. "By the way, how did the class reunion go before the attack? I tried contacting Ms. Bustier, but I've got no response. I'll try again now with everything calming down."

"Oh, dang, almost forgot," Alya muttered to herself as she called Trixx back out. "Hope Marinette survived. Of course, she did. She's a survivor. She's probably back with her family and protected her parents. Gotta check on my fam first, then check on my girl."

* * *

 _Later…_

"Alya, over here!" Marinette waved.

"Girl, you're all right!" Alya exclaimed as they pulled each other into a big hug in front of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. "So glad."

"I should be the one saying that," Marinette scolded lightly. "You ran off and nearly got hurt!"

"Ah, but I didn't," Alya grinned. "Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir saved me, but before them, this little one helped out."

"Oh?" Marinette noticed the Braixen standing next to Alya. "Hey, when did you get a Braixen?"

"Believe it or not, she was the Fennekin in Professor Damocles's lab that evolved while fighting off a bunch of Akuma goons," Alya explained. "Say hello to the newest member of the Césaire family: Trixx."

"Aw, hi, Trixx!" Marinette beamed, lowering herself to her eye level. "How are you? You're so cu—!" Trixx spat a feeble Ember in her face, instantly covering her in soot. "… Oof."

Marinette comically collapsed backwards from the surprise while coughing out the ashy aftermath. Alya sent a reproachful look toward the Fox Pokémon.

"Remember, if you want Poké Puffs, you'll have to stay on her good side," Alya reminded. "Play nice and go easy on the pranks. At least Marinette is a forgiving person."

"Ah ha, she's a spunky one," Marinette laughed off after wiping away the soot. "Anyway, I'm worried about how the rest of our friends fared from the attack. Is Adrien alright?"

"Knew he was the first you'd ask about," Alya snapped her fingers. "No worries. I got a new text from Nino, saying he found him by Café Soleil moments ago."

"That's not too far from here," Marinette added.

"Yo, dudettes!" Nino hollered from the distance with him and Adrien running towards them. Perfectly timed. Marinette let out a breath of relief upon seeing him safe and sound. "Man, that was some messed up stuff back there. Everyone was going bonkers left and right. And then this guy next to me decided to play hero and left me behind."

"You said you had to protect your family," Adrien pointed out.

"I couldn't abandon you, bro," Nino responded. "You're just as much family to me as my real family."

"Sorry, dude, but there were other families in need," Adrien muttered, scratching the back of his head. "I couldn't let them be harassed by Team Akuma."

"Y'know, you're a better family man than your old man, Adrien," Nino grinned, sending a light punch on the arm.

"So heroic," Marinette mumbled in admiration until the weight of his mentioned actions sunk in. Her worried responses took over and she went up to him for a quick examination. "A-Adrien? A-Are you alright sure you're? I mean, are you _sure_ you're alright?"

"I'm fine," Adrien chuckled softly, holding his hands up. "Really. Thanks for caring about me, but please don't worry yourselves to death."

"A, you should know by now that we _will_ worry ourselves to death if something happened to you," Alya contradicted. "We've been tight since the Academy, and we're still tight now like one big happy family, get it?"

"One big happy family… yeah," Adrien smiled wistfully. "Thanks, guys."

"Adrien, we told you no thanks are necessary," Alya laughed. "Seriously. Now onto other matters, anyone know what's going on with the class reunion?"

"I ran into Rose and she said she'll be sending out a text to everyone saying it's done for today," Nino explained. "She and others are cleaning up Team Akuma's mess throughout the city."

"Bummer," Alya shrugged. "Hey, what about the battle?"

"Battle?" Marinette repeated.

"Yeah, your unfinished battle with Lila," Alya added. "I wanted to know the outcome."

"I'm afraid that'll be postponed for another day," a flighty voice answered. The four of them discovered the spoken girl with the sly olive-green eyes was walking their way, particularly in Adrien's direction. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Lila," Adrien greeted politely. It was rare moments like these that Marinette wished he wasn't so accommodating, and with valid reason. "You holding up okay?"

"Of course," Lila smiled. "Would you expect any less of me?"

" _Uh, yeah_ ," Marinette mumbled under her voice.

"That Team Akuma stood no chance against me, even as I had to basically bodyguard Lieutenant Raincomprix's daughter," Lila continued.

"You were with Sabrina the whole time?" Alya asked.

"Yep," Lila nodded. "She wasn't bad, but needed a few saves now and then."

"Wow, you sound like a better friend to her than Chloé," Nino chuckled. "I still wonder what happened to her since she didn't show up at the reunion."

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

"Oh, Chloé!" Sabrina cried out into her phone. "I'm so glad you finally called! I was so worried!"

"Spare me the waterworks over the phone, Sabrina," Chloé's annoyed voice responded. "So Lumiose City took a hit by those tacky Akumas, right?"

"Yes!" Sabrina replied. "Then Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir defeated the leaders and drove them out."

"Ha! I knew Lady Ledian could do it," Chloé scoffed. "At least you sound okay from here. I knew you wouldn't be easily captured by those losers."

"Where are you, Chloé?" Sabrina pleaded. "Rose said she sent you the message about our class reunion. I even forwarded mine to you just in case."

"I'm not showing my gorgeous face to anyone until I can finally beat Marinette with my own strength," Chloé refuted. "You have no idea how humiliating it was losing to _her_!"

"But she's a really good Pokémon Trainer," Sabrina reasoned weakly.

"Well, I'm supposed to be the _better_ Pokémon Trainer," Chloé hissed. "She's nothing more than some average delusional peasant forcing her way on my territory! On _my_ Adrien!"

"Um, I don't think… um," Sabrina hesitated.

"What is it, Sabrina?" Chloé demanded impatiently.

"I don't think Marinette's your main obstacle for… Adrien," Sabrina trailed off.

"What?!" Chloé screeched, nearly deafening one of Sabrina's ears. "More competition?! Oh, wait… Don't tell me… That girl that Adrien met at Coumarine City before that Showcase… Lila?!"

"Uh… Uh-huh," Sabrina squeaked meekly.

"Argh! Should've known she'd be the bigger threat," Chloé muttered. "I imagine she must've shown up at the class reunion."

"H-How do you know that?" Sabrina asked.

"Don't worry your little head on such things, Sabrina," Chloé advised. "I got to go."

"Wait!" Sabrina yelped. "Where are you?!"

The line was hung up on the other end. Sabrina sighed, putting away her phone and resumed providing relief to the people of Lumiose City.

* * *

"Anyway, as much as I'd love to resume battling with you, Marinette, my Pokémon are worn out from protecting innocent lives and all that," Lila explained. "I'm on my way to a Pokémon Center, then I'm afraid I've got to get going."

"Oh, it's _no_ trouble at all," Marinette waved off. At least Lila was somewhat more agreeable to be around when she was nice, pretending or otherwise. "Just know that I won't lose next time."

"And neither will I," Lila responded, extending a hand out for a show of good sportsmanship. Not wanting to come off as the rude one in front of her friends, especially Adrien, she took the hand and shook it, but not before she was pulled in by the chestnut-brunette girl. " _Of course, that's just in the sense of Pokémon battles. I'll give you a head start with the 'other competition' just to be fair. Otherwise, I will uphold my promise and steal him away._ "

Marinette forced herself to continue smiling pleasantly despite the whispered threat as she was freed from Lila's handshake. Lila waved daintily to the others before snagging a quick feel on Adrien's arm, humming contently at the sensation of his muscles under her fingertips while Marinette wanted to clock her hard on the head with a scrap metal rod laying by her feet. And Adrien was too kind and patient to tell her off, although he did try to subtly pull away from her grasp. Fortunately, Lila finally went on her way after one more flirtatious wink at him.

"I'd like to see that rematch," Nino whistled. "I wanna know how her Ninetales shrugged off Confusion."

"Is that really all you can think about?" Alya questioned dryly.

"Well, I know Adrien told me that she and he are just friends," Nino shrugged. "What else is there to think about?"

Alya facepalmed while Marinette took several breaths to calm herself. She needed to fight off Lila's mind games and prepare for their next inevitable battle. From her time as Lady Ledian, she learned that Lila had been using Zoroark. Now she could create a strategy to counter Zoroark, but it would only work if Lila did use Zoroark again. If she sent out a Pokémon that wasn't an illusion by Zoroark, then there would be trouble.

Marinette was soon brought out of her thoughts upon noticing Adrien's aghast look over his phone. His bright green eyes had darkened. She was scared.

"U-Um, Adrien?" Marinette voiced, forcing herself to speak louder and with more confidence. She was going to help him no matter what. She had to if she ever wanted him to fall in love with her someday. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Alya looked up to notice what was going on.

"Dude?" Nino asked.

"My father," Adrien muttered somberly, lowering his phone as he looked up to his friends. "He wants our exhibition match in two days and see how my progress is."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap on the attack on Lumiose City. So quick recap, the Kirlia finally evolved into their expected forms ala how our heroes would transform into Ladybug and Cat Noir (expect them using the same transformation sequences upon Mega Evolving ;p), Liepard Noir now considers himself an "elito senshi" (just like the Ginyu Force, even if they were bad guys and that there are probably better anime examples for him to use. To be fair, Sailor Moon seemed to be used by everyone here, so, eh.) with Gallade now on his team, Alya gets a new team member, Chloé is heard from after all this time, and now Adrien will be battling his father in a few days.**

 **There's nothing else to do but to move onward and upward. It was fun writing this chapter, though I probably said this with past chapters. Just goes to show that I've really had fun doing this.**

 **Please review! Catch y'all later!**


	41. Troubled Agreste! Gabriel VS Adrien!

"He can't be serious. He's the Champion! No disrespect, dude, but you won't stand a chance against him in a battle."

Following Adrien's announcement of his latest message, Nino was the first to express his disdain over his best friend's father's methods of disciplinary madness. Having learned on what Adrien had to deal with growing up even before his mother went missing, Nino was well aware that Gabriel Agreste was the strict parental figure in their household, though Adrien did throw in that he wasn't always harsh, at least prior to his missing mother. Having grown up in a suitable family environment, Nino disliked how unfair Gabriel has been to Adrien. To certain extents, Alya and Marinette had an idea of the current father-son relationship Adrien had with the Kalos Champion from observation and occasional small talk, as well as meeting Gabriel face to face upon their first return to Lumiose City in front of Professor Damocles's lab months ago.

"Champion Agreste is always serious, Nino," Alya confirmed petulantly. "You've seen his latest pic? Even his attempt to smile is frightening."

"Hey, hey, let's not immediately bag on him," Marinette intervened, looking at Adrien sympathetically. "He's still Adrien's father. I'm sure he really loves you, Adrien."

"Yeah, liking siccing a horde of Trainers on him as a challenge to compete in the Kalos League definitely puts him in the spot for best parent of the year," Nino snorted. "He could, at least, call it off for a period of time. Remember a few days back when I had to stop a bunch of wannabe Trainers from picking a fight with Adrien? I had to miss out in helping you guys babysit Manon!"

"Well, you got a Blastoise from that ordeal, right?" Marinette offered helpfully.

"Oh, Marinette," Alya shrugged. "You're just defending Champion Agreste because he's also an accomplished fashion designer. Y'know, he _does_ have some wicked Pokémon designs I'd like to try on if I ever have enough money, but you're still top on my fashion list, girl."

"No, it's not that at all!" Marinette waved off quickly, her face lighting up with a pink blush. It didn't help that she was taking in glimpses from a concerned looking Adrien. "I… uh… I believe in giving him the benefit of the doubt. That's all."

"Marinette's right," Adrien finally spoke up, prompting surprised reactions from his friends. "I should have more faith in my father. I know he still loves me." He looked away while rubbing the back of his neck with uncertainty. "At least… that's what I tell myself."

"Stop that, you're gonna make me cry, pretty boy," Alya responded, pretending to wipe the bottom of her right eye with a knuckle before going up to him and giving him a surprise hug. "You innocent child…"

"Uh, thanks?" Adrien muttered, caught off guard by the gesture but returned it nonetheless.

"Hmm, I'm not convinced you're feeling better yet," Alya continued, sending a sly glance to Marinette, who immediately looked like a Deerling caught in headlights. She gestured her over with a shift of her head. "Come give some love, girl."

"M-M-M-Me?!" Marinette squeaked. Steam practically erupted out of her head like a Numel's hump at the thought of physical intimate contact with Adrien, even with Alya included. The suggestion was abrupt, allowing no time at all for mental preparation. She should've known something was up when Alya went up to embrace Adrien. She wasn't worried about Alya stealing him from her. She should've been worried about her latest attempt at matchmaking, and how Marinette was going to screw it up and potentially distance Adrien from her even more. "I-I… u-uh…"

" _Come on, girl_ ," Alya whispered through her teeth over Adrien's arm. " _Now's your chance! Give your boy a hug and show him he's loved!_ "

"What's going on?" Adrien asked, curious about the mumbling between the girls.

"Y-Yes, he is," Marinette replied involuntarily to Alya's claim, only to jolt back to reality upon hearing Adrien's voice. "I-I mean, nothing. It's nothing."

The dark-bluenette designer steeled herself up and cautiously approached with her arms slightly spread out, willing herself to give Adrien the hug he deserved. However, she lost her cool when Adrien unwillingly broke out of Alya's embrace and began to walk away.

"Sorry, guys, but I need to go," Adrien announced. "I need to do some preparing for the match against my father."

"Dude, do it tomorrow," Nino shook his head disapprovingly, folding his arms. "With everything we've been through today, I'd say we all need the break tonight. Everyone from the reunion will be off on their own by tomorrow anyway. I'll come by tomorrow and help you and your Pokémon train. How's that?"

"Count us in!" Alya raised her hand up, surreptitiously sending a look to a bashful Marinette while moving her lips to the side to whisper a side message. " _Seeing as a certain someone couldn't even hug you._ "

"Ohh," Marinette pouted, whispering back to her best friend. " _You're not going to let me live it down, are you._ "

"Girl, there are a lot of missed opportunities I'm not letting you live down, not until you _do_ it," Alya sighed, softly placing her hand over her forehead to emphasize said screw-up.

"Thanks, guys," Adrien waved dismally, taking his leave. "Catch y'all tomorrow."

With Adrien gone and the three of them left, a cold silence fell upon the front of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Marinette switched her worried gazes between Alya, who looked annoyed with the whole thing, and Nino, who was awkwardly fiddling with his red cap by the visor. She felt bad as it was not being able to comfort Adrien as she wanted to. She couldn't understand her emotional responses around him. From being his tag team partner for the first class reunion to having a somewhat date in Azure Bay, Marinette should've been able to have at least a decent small conversation with the talented blond Trainer. But now, she felt as though she took ten steps back and was behaving like the usual nervous wreck she was around him.

"Alright, spill it, Nino," Alya demanded suddenly, disrupting Marinette from her thoughts as she listened in to her friends. "You know something."

"I know a lot of things," Nino shrugged. "If you're asking about Adrien, I can't say too much. I gotta respect his boundaries."

"That's a load of Tauros, and you know it," Alya retaliated, narrowing her gaze. "He's your best friend. And we're his friends too. So I'll say this one more time. Spill."

"That didn't sound like a question."

"It wasn't."

"Why are you pushing this? Do you _have_ to know everything going on?"

"I care for my friends, Nino. It obviously speaks volumes of you if you're not taking your duties as Adrien's friend seriously."

"Listen, Alya,—."

"Will you guys please stop?!" Marinette shouted, the bold loudness of her voice startling both Alya and Nino. "I can't stand this! You guys fighting! Adrien and his dad! Please!" She then spoke in a softer tone as she addressed each friend. "Alya, I know you care a lot, but we'll figure out how to help Adrien together without overstepping boundaries. And Nino, we know you're his best friend, and I'm sure Adrien appreciates everything you've done to help him, so please don't think you haven't been good enough for him."

Her plea reached out to their hearts as they looked at each other guiltily for starting a petty fight and upsetting Marinette. Without hesitation, Nino and Alya pulled each other into a reconciling embrace with Nino ending up having his arm around Alya's shoulders and her arm around his back.

"Man, this whole day," Nino chuckled, shaking his head. "I really want it to be over. Sorry about all this. Alya, Marinette."

"I'm sorry too, Nino," Alya replied. "And to you too, girl. But you know me. I push too much."

"Well, I think there is something I can share with you girls as long as you keep it on the down low," Nino admitted.

"Promise," Alya and Marinette nodded.

"Alright," Nino took a deep breath and rubbed his hands together. "Well, you know that my bro Adrien was educated on tons of Pokémon info when he was around Manon's age, right? His old man had him learn how to command Pokémon during a battle at a pretty young age so that it'd be automatic for him to think on his feet now."

"So he learned to train Pokémon before any of us did," Alya surmised. "We kinda figured that out. I'm certain with his connections that he had a lot of rental Pokémon to practice training with."

"I'm not done," Nino continued. "You'd think Adrien's training partner would be his own dad, but instead, most of his training was done with Ms. Sancoeur, his dad's assistant."

"Wait, isn't she also an Elite Four member?" Marinette asked.

"Yep, assistant in coordinating the outgoings and incomings of his big fashion company and a brutal Fire Trainer at that," Nino confirmed, appearing more vexed as he continued. "You'd think the woman has no emotions from first impression. You'd win that bet. But when in battle, Adrien's told me it's like a switch goes off and she goes all out. Oh, and here's the 'best' part. His dad was the one who told her to treat him as a regular challenger aiming for the top instead of holding back on him regardless of his lack of experience."

"What?!" Marinette and Alya chorused.

"Y'know, that saying about playing with fire couldn't be more true in this case," Nino continued, ending with a heavy sigh.

"Come on!" Alya cried out, throwing her hands up in outrage. "That's so wrong! At Manon's age? Doesn't she even know how wrong it is to use your full strength on a child?!"

"That's not training," Marinette mumbled, quaking and tightening her arms around herself at every possible image her imagination could create regarding a little Adrien going up against an Elite Four member with only rental Pokémon that he probably wasn't allowed to form an attachment with. "I-I don't know what to call it."

"Torture? Punishment?" Alya filled in dryly. " _Abuse_?!"

"I think Marinette thinks those words are just sugarcoating it," Nino shrugged. "To be honest, I'm glad I got those off my chest. We _need_ to help our boy deal with his dad. He won't stand up to him."

"What about his mom?" Alya suggested, only to backtrack upon seeing Nino wincing at the thought. She didn't notice the same reaction from Marinette next to her. "I… I guess I crossed a line?"

"I'm no help if you're asking about Adrien's mom," Nino answered. "Let Adrien tell you himself. I think I sold him out enough as it is. I feel like I shouldn't have told you all that about his early childhood training."

"No, I think you're fine, Nino," Alya assured. "This is important. Now that we know more of what's going on, we can actually help out Adrien. It's a miracle the boy is still functioning normally, if not a bit awkward at times."

"… Adrien," Marinette sighed, looking at her feet despondently before she felt Alya placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry yourself to death, girl," Alya promised. "Adrien will be okay by the time he faces his father. We'll help him out all day tomorrow and you can even try again in helping him know that he is loved."

"Yeah," Marinette smiled, perking back up with a resolute gleam in her eyes. "I will help Adrien prepare for his exhibition battle. And I _will_ hug him of my own volition."

* * *

 _Two days later…_

"I can't believe I couldn't hug him," Marinette bemoaned, lowering her head to her knees in her seat. "Am I so unhuggable that the universe had him sidestep my every attempt?"

"Marinette, those are all coincidences," Alya sighed, patting her on the back for the umpteenth time within the two-day span. "Besides, cheer up. We're finally gonna see our hard work in helping Adrien prepare."

They and Nino were seated within an outdoor amphitheater situated northeast of Lumiose City. Since Adrien had received the message of his father's impending arrival two days ago, news had spread regarding Champion Agreste's return to Kalos following his overseas promotion of Pokémon-inspired clothes and accessories. This appearance, according to what the media shared since yesterday and early this morning, was meant for Gabriel to publicly evaluate his son's current progress on his journey.

In other words, this meant more pressure for young Adrien with the people of Kalos judging him. The powerful Agreste name was on the line.

"Look, down there," Nino alerted. "There's Adrien."

Excitement from the attending spectators erupted when the aforementioned boy walked towards the battlefield. Adrien demonstrated his aptitude of maintaining a calm and poised posture as he waved back genteelly, which certainly excited the scattered fangirls within the bleachers.

"Pretty boy sure knows how to please a crowd," Alya quipped, rubbing an ear due to the shrillness of a fangirl sitting behind her.

"Yeah," Marinette agreed dreamily, autonomously flapping her hand as to wave back to Adrien while her big goofy grin took over her face.

"At least she's not easily bothered by all the fangirl screaming," Alya muttered, rubbing on a temple to quell a rising headache.

"Dang, it takes him one gentle smile to set a bunch of girls into a frenzy," Nino commented. "How does he do it?"

"Alright, you loyal Pokémon fans!" a designated announcer began, heading to the center of the battlefield to join Adrien. "Are you ready to witness an epic Pokémon matchup between champion father and prodigy son?" He was met with a medley of cheers, invigorating the spirit of competition to preside upon their amphitheater. "Awesome! We have our up-and-coming Pokémon Trainer, future competitor of the Kalos League, and the son of the Champion himself: Adrien Agreste!" Loud screams from the adolescent female population erupted upon the end of the introduction. "And now… We have a man of great dignity and presence about to make his entrance on our fair little Lumiose field. Rise and give your respects to the reigning Kalos Champion and kingpin of the Pokémon-styled fashion world: Gabriel Agreste!"

A chill in the air caused every attendee to stiffen up and mechanically stand as the older sharp-dressed man that radiated power and authority made his appearance with a straight-faced woman with a red strip distinguishing itself from her dark hair following behind. Everyone stood with respect on top of the usual enthusiastic applause to welcome him in.

Despite hiding his own nervousness quite well, Adrien felt himself waver upon seeing his father face-to-face for the first time in months. Gabriel was the same as he remembered: unyielding and hardhearted. Though as they established eye contact as Gabriel approached, Adrien noticed a flash of warm familiarity hidden behind the professional façade his father wore everywhere.

"Adrien," Gabriel addressed with a curt nod.

"Father," Adrien responded in kind.

"I've looked forward to seeing you again," Gabriel said, closing his eyes contemplatively and opening them again. "You've grown last I saw you, son."

 _Remember that Marinette is right_ , Adrien reminded himself. _He does love me, but I have to say something._ He felt slightly more comfortable from his words. "Thank you. That does happen in the months we haven't been around each other."

"Adrien, please understand that I'm not here to hold your hand, but to force you to show the potential for perfection I know you have within," Gabriel stated. "The lessons that you are to learn on your own are to build your character in preparation of taking the Champion throne from me. Of course, I would've had you undertake a different and private regiment under my supervision in raising your Pokémon instead of pushing for Lumiose Academy, but you've chosen your path. Now you have to walk it."

"I know," Adrien frowned. _And by your supervision, you mean Nathalie's._ He brushed aside bitter feelings, not wanting his reunion with his father to be soured by repressed emotions. "But would it hurt your schedule to at least visit me more often?"

"Now is not the time nor the place to discuss such things," Gabriel replied, readjusting the knot of his tie before turning his back. "Let us not keep these people waiting any longer."

Adrien wanted to say more, but knew and agreed that this wasn't the time to press his father for a meaningful talk. He wanted to tell him more about his uncertainties in following his footsteps in becoming Kalos Champion, but of course he wouldn't hear of it. He had expectations to live up to, and if he was to receive any more recognition and personal attention from his father, this was all he could do for now. He then went to the opposite side of the battlefield as the attention was on the battle judge presiding for their battle.

"And now, we turn to our battle judge, who will officiate and relay the official rules of this exhibition match!" the announcer publicized.

"This will be a one-on-one Pokémon battle with no substitutions and no time limit," the battle judge began. "The battle will be over when one or both Pokémon are declared unable to battle. Now Trainers, please send out your Pokémon!"

"Allow me to start," Gabriel announced, coolly tossing a Poké Ball with a back-flick of his wrist. "Absol, rise."

All spectators immediately leaned close on their seats as Champion Agreste's signature Pokémon materialized upon release. Recognized by his immaculate white fur, sharp sickle horn, piercing red eyes, and a designer red-striped tie similar to his Trainer's around his neck where the Absolite Mega Stone made up the knot, Absol secured victory in many of Gabriel's battles.

"Father's Absol," Adriel muttered in quiet dread. "He's not holding back. That's Father for you."

"Select your Pokémon, Adrien," Gabriel warned. "It's time for you to measure up to the perfection that is Absol. In certain ways, you're brothers. I have high hopes for you to reach and surpass your brother."

 _I hate it when he compares me to his Absol_ , Adrien frowned, his hand tightening on his selected Poké Ball. _I'm nothing like that Pokémon._ The Poké Ball wiggled back to signal its discomfort, snapping the boy out of his rising fury. "Oh… right. Gallade, let's go!"

The Blade Pokémon immediately took a fighting stance upon release, holding back on the posing and nonsense for Adrien's sake. Gabriel raised a brow on his son's choice of Pokémon, but stayed silent. Back in the bleachers, Marinette jumped slightly when she felt a Poké Ball open from her waist on its own according, releasing her Gardevoir to take over the seat next to her. Of course, her neighbor was also startled by the sudden appearance and quickly slid down to make room.

"Like Trainer, like Pokémon," Alya quipped with a smirk. "Still can't believe yours and Adrien's Kirlia evolved during the citywide attack by Team Akuma. And I got to witness Lady Ledian's and Liepard Noir's Kirlia evolve!"

"Uh-heh-heh, yeah," Marinette mumbled her agreement, trying to look inconspicuous over the matter. "What are the odds, right?"

"Man, I have to give it up to you, girl," Alya continued. "You and Lady Ledian have great taste in Pokémon. But at least your Gardevoir is more affectionate with Adrien's Gallade than Lady Ledian's is with Liepard Noir's, but honestly, I think she really likes him."

"Whatever, at least it was safe to assume Adrien was going with his new Gallade for this battle," Marinette giggled before facing her Pokémon. "You're going to cheer loud for your friend, right, Gardevoir?"

Gardevoir merely beamed back in response before looking back to the field to watch Gallade battle. When he wasn't acting like a total goober, he was capable of being so breathtakingly cool and chivalrous. But even when he did goof around at more appropriate and peaceful moments, she would admit that it brought a huge smile to her face and filled her with warm mirth. She did admire all sides of his personality, just as he loved her for who she was, from being demurely considerate to boldly confident.

If only their Trainers had the same foresight to look at each other the same way.

"Let the exhibition match begin!" the battle judge declared.

* * *

 _ **Adrien Agreste (Gallade) VS Gabriel Agreste (Absol)**_

* * *

"Show me what you've learned, Adrien," Gabriel beckoned. "Come and attack."

"Gallade, Disarming Voice!" Adrien commanded.

His Pokémon opened his mouth and unleashed a harsh shriek uncharacteristically outlined by a stream of heart-shaped soundwaves. It struck Absol head on, who slightly cringed from the fact that it was still super effective against him, but held his ground as his fur floated aloft from the passing Disarming Voice. Aside from the initial hit, it did not appear it have much effect on the Disaster Pokémon.

"Good to see you're up to date with your type matchups," Gabriel commented. "Absol."

Absol reared his head up and howled into the air. It was apparent that even a displayed fraction of his incredible power was enough to dispel the Disarming Voice while Gallade instinctively held up an arm in defense against the fading shockwave of Absol's roar, blade ready to extend when it was time.

"Dude, what power," Nino remarked offhandedly.

"Even though Adrien is likely to lose, he'll put up a memorial fight that'll put him in his dad's good graces," Marinette added assuredly.

"That's right," Alya nodded. "Let's keep sending those positive vibes Adrien's way."

"Gallade, Swords Dance!" Adrien followed up.

Gallade pumped his arms to himself to power up, extending his blades while several projections of blue swords materialized and circled around him before crossing edges with each other. A red aura flared from Gallade's body, signifying his increased attack power.

"Razor Wind," Gabriel ordered.

Requiring very little charge time for this move from his years of experience, Absol turned his head and flicked sharp spinning discs of wind from his horn that struck Gallade squarely on his chest and blasting him backwards to the end of the battlefield. The Blade Pokémon remained conscious enough to stick an arm blade into the ground to stop himself. Though he did manage to get up after that hit, he looked as though he was sent through the grinder.

"Gallade, are you okay?" Adrien asked, receiving a firm nod in response. "Thank goodness."

"Adrien, the timing of your using Swords Dance was off and left your Gallade to a direct attack," Gabriel explained. Adrien had a feeling he was pretty displeased about how their battle was going. "While admirable that you tried to boost your Gallade's power, to ensure you do so successfully, be sure to keep track of the opposing Pokémon's position relative to yours first. Very sloppy, Adrien."

Back in the bleachers, Marinette and the others began to hear various murmuring regarding Adrien's performance. They didn't sound particularly positive, which only served to irritate them more and more as they continued listening in.

"I'd like to see these haters try if they think they can do better than my boy Adrien," Nino scoffed.

"Ignore them, Nino," Alya advised, though it was clear she was also losing her patience. "They're not worth it."

Marinette and Gardevoir focused on the ongoing battle despite the critical comments being tossed about. They tightened their fists with the intent on bashing on the head of the next idiot who would foolishly speak ill of Adrien and his Pokémon. Fortunately, the rumors were calming down upon seeing Gallade engaging Absol with multiple Slash attacks, the action apparently exciting enough to distract them from their initial fair-weathered thoughts.

Even though Gallade displayed great finesse with his arm blades, Absol proved to be remarkably fast for him to even touch. The Disaster Pokémon easily ducked and sidestepped every swipe his way. However, Gallade was gradually learning his patterns and soon found an opening to finally land a hit.

Only for the hit to be parried by Absol's horn.

The deflection showed the clear difference in power as Gallade found himself stumbling backwards before being knocked to the ground by a swift body blow.

"Gallade!" Adrien yelled.

"Adrien, enough playing around," Gabriel scolded, much to his sudden confusion. "Do you take me for a fool? I know you're holding back Gallade's true power. I know you have his Mega Stone."

Excited murmurings erupted among the audience once more regarding Adrien's potential ability to Mega Evolve his Gallade. The obvious question among them was if he really did have a Galladite with the follow-up question being why he did not Mega Evolve Gallade in the first place. Others argued it was his ace in the hole that he was saving for the right time, but of course, such conjectures have no solid evidence without any confirmation from Adrien himself.

"Hold up," Alya said, raising her hands up as though to stop the commotion. "I didn't know Adrien already had the means to Mega Evolve."

"Um, he has a Key Stone he wears as a ring on his right hand," Marinette raised her hand to answer. _Strangely, just like Liepard Noir. I guess guys really like rings._

"I, um, I knew all along," Nino confessed with an uneasy grin when Alya sent a pointed glare at him.

"And you never said a thing?" Alya questioned.

"It wasn't brought up," Nino defended. "Thing is that after you girls left yesterday, Adrien wanted to continue making sure he was ready to face his dad. And that was when he remembered that he can Mega Evolve Gallade now and tried it out."

"But is it going to work here?" Alya pointed out. "Mega Evolution requires a strong bond between Trainer and Pokémon."

"It worked yesterday," Nino vowed. "He and Gallade are really tight like two halves of a coin. I know it'll work for here too."

"I believe in Adrien too," Marinette affirmed with Gardevoir. "I know that because I'll be doing the same thing soon."

"Oh, yeah," Alya grinned. "Totally gonna be there when it happens this time, girl. I wanna see you Mega Evolve Gardevoir live with my own two eyes."

Adrien had retrieved the Galladite hidden in his traveling bag as he resumed his place in his Trainer box. The Mega Stone itself was the size of a regular Poké Ball with a silver-whitish body with the colors of mint green and light red intermingling as the Mega Evolution emblem. Despite his own nerves making him pause over the fact that he was about to perform a live Mega Evolution in front of his father, Adrien stayed firm on his path and tossed the Galladite over to Gallade, who caught it with his right hand.

"It's time," Adrien announced, swiping the fingertips of his left hand over his Mega Ring, causing it to react to his rising fervent wish for greater power. Likewise, the Galladite started to light up with silver and mint green sparks of energy discharging synchronously with the Key Stone. With his fist punched out and Key Stone flaring strongly, Adrien invoked the transformation. "Gallade, blades out! Mega Evolve!"

Even though he was told to not fool around for this particular battle, Gallade couldn't help but dramatically crouch to his right side with the shining Galladite held close to his chest and face as the light of Mega Evolution intensified. The streams of light between Key Stone and Mega Stone were united. Right as his body became indistinguishable, he pumped his arm back up with the Galladite fully absorbed and gone from his hand.

Gallade motioned his empty right hand though his face as the spikes from the sides became more pronounced. He then had both hands comb over his head, in which his crest was more defined and he appeared to wear a knightly helmet. Stretching his arms out, sleek and sharper plates were added to his built-in arm blades while the rest of his body slightly changed features. Finally, as he crouched forward, it appeared as though a pair of wings sprouted out of his back before draping his arms as he stood back at full height.

The light soon died down and his appearance was no longer cloaked by Mega Evolution energy. He showed off his bladed forearms by flicking his cape back, cutting into the air before taking his final pose, highlighted by the Mega Evolution symbol flashing momentarily in front of him.

"We're in for a real treat now, Pokémon fans, as the young Agreste has demonstrated his aptitude in performing Mega Evolution after recently earning his fifth badge," the announcer commentated as the crowd now decided to cheer Adrien on. "Gallade has Mega Evolved into Mega Gallade! How will Champion Agreste respond?"

"So unbelievably amazing!" Marinette squealed.

"I know, right?!" Alya grinned. "The first from our class to do Mega Evolution, before Alix, I might add."

"It might be a longshot, but as long as Adrien plays it by the ear, I think he might have a chance finally getting a good reaction from his old man," Nino added.

"Mega Evolution is a spectacular ability, indeed," Gabriel mused, sending a hand into the interior of his dress jacket. "It would be an insult for the both of us if I don't respond in kind." Almost immediately as his right hand was pulled out from his jacket, the light of his Key Stone was already reaching out to Absol's reacting Absolite. "Absol, let your wings rise. Mega Evolve!"

Another great display of rising power was at hand in the battlefield, to the point that Adrien and Mega Gallade shielded their eyes from the increasing brightness. Absol howled fiercely to the sky as his form slowly transformed.

"This is it," Adrien muttered, finding himself trembling from the power emanating from his father's Pokémon.

Unlike Gallade, Absol took no frivolity in making poses during his Mega Evolution, simply allowing his fur to grow out and become spikier, particularly around his ankles and on his back to the point that they did resemble angelic wings. The tuft on his head elongated. The black horn on the side broadened. And a smaller horn sprouted from the opposite end of his head. The cloak of Mega Evolution energy dissipated with Mega Absol living up to his dreaded and noble reputation by appearance alone.

"And now Mega Absol joins the field!" the announcer declared.

"Behold the dark angel of destruction, my son," Gabriel began. "Had you followed my plans instead to become stronger, you could've had a Pokémon like Absol instead of that lazy Purrloin you picked up from Lumiose Trainer Academy."

"I happen to like Plagg and all my Pokémon," Adrien defended. "They turned out well under my care."

"I see," Gabriel sighed. "Can your Gallade carry the weight of your words? Razor Wind."

"Gallade, Psycho Cut!"

The red plates on his arms lit up as Mega Gallade channeled his psychic energy. However, he had to act fast, swiping an arm forward to unleash a bright purple crescent of psychokinetic energy to counter the Razor Wind discs Mega Absol immediately sent out from his horn. The collision provided very explosive results that forced everyone to cover their faces from the aftershock while smoke engulfed the battlefield.

"Absol, charge."

"Fight back with Slash!"

A sharp metallic clang reverberated throughout the area. The spectators peered in curiously, wanting the aftermath smoke to disappear. Their wish was granted upon seeing Mega Gallade and Mega Absol locked in a clash of blades. While it appeared to have resulted in a stalemate, closer inspection reveals that it took both arms on Mega Gallade's end to hold off against Mega Absol's right horn.

Of course, when it came to sheer power and experience, Mega Absol pulled back to throw Mega Gallade's balance off as he stumbled forward. The Disaster Pokémon then broke apart his stance with an upward slice before knocking him back with a horizontal cut. Adrien was inwardly panicking. He had no idea he was _this_ outmatched.

"Gallade!" Adrien cried out.

"Megahorn," Gabriel concluded.

In one second, Mega Gallade was standing after recovering from the previous hit. The next second, he was seen falling face forward into the dirt with Mega Absol standing behind him with huge glowing green scythe for a horn. The Megahorn receded at the same time Gallade returned to his regular form after a bright flash. The rematerialized Galladite was sitting on his open right palm before it rolled off and touched the ground.

"Gallade is unable to battle!" the battle judge declared. "The winners of this exhibition battle are Champion Gabriel Agreste and his Absol!"

"This was exciting to witness, was it not?" the announcer resumed. "In a short time, Adrien and his Gallade have adjusted to their new Mega Evolution powers and held their own for quite a while. But this is the Champion we're dealing with. Give it up for the great Agrestes!"

The audience began to applaud for the great match, but Gabriel interrupted them by holding up a hand to silence them. Many appeared discouraged and sat back in their seats. Marinette, Nino, and Alya were apprehensive on what he was about to do. Gabriel first recalled his Absol without a word of praise before addressing them all.

"A lot of you may have thought of this exhibition as spectacular and inspiring," Gabriel remarked.

"… Father?" Adrien asked.

"I'm afraid I have to disagree," Gabriel continued. As expected, many audience members were stunned by both his frankness and dissatisfaction. "I have high hopes for my son to surpass me and I still do. But his current progress and the level of his Pokémon right now unfortunately fall short on the benchmarks they were supposed to reach after beating the Lumiose Gym."

"But Father," Adrien attempted to speak, but was cut off when Gabriel faced him next.

"Adrien, I had expected you to have begun the first steps of Mega Evolution following your third Gym battle, which was at Shalour City, if I may add," Gabriel chastised. "It was around there you obtained the tools necessary for Mega Evolution, correct?"

"Y-Yeah, but Gallade… Kirlia didn't evolve back then," Adrien reasoned.

"By 'tools,' I also meant your Dawn Stone," Gabriel narrowed his pointed gaze. Marinette and the others noticed that Adrien didn't deny the accusation that he could've evolved Kirlia that early. "You've been slacking off in raising your Pokémon, haven't you."

"Father, there were moves I wanted Gallade to learn as Kirlia first before I evolved him," Adrien explained.

"Again, you slacked off in properly raising your Gallade, failing to even make full use of his new abilities in his Mega Evolved form," Gabriel sighed, turning away as Nathalie joined him. "I expect better the next time I see you, Adrien. _Much_ better." He took one step before looking back one more time. "For now, work on your bonds with your Pokémon. It's evident that you're severely lacking. In short, pathetic."

The battle amphitheater fell into a cold silence. Adrien held an unreadable look as Gabriel and Nathalie took their leave. Though Nathalie slightly looked back with a softened sympathetic look, she heard her name sharply called in a quiet tone by her boss to move on.

"… Well, at least he was honest," Adrien muttered to himself as he went to his Gallade's side. The Blade Pokémon started to stir, heavily drained of stamina from the battle as he lifted himself from the ground. Adrien caught onto him before he collapsed again. "Don't push yourself, Gallade. Please rest."

The blond Trainer composed himself as he recalled Gallade into his Poké Ball. Just once he had hoped for at least a drop of positive reinforcement from his father after all the trouble he and his friends went through for this day. He could easily hear the increasing murmurings from the amphitheater audience. Adrien had a feeling that his father wasn't the only person he disappointed today. Still, he held his head high like the Agreste heir he was supposed to be in front of others.

Marinette, Nino, and Alya were disappointed, but for a different reason. Marinette, especially, could tell Adrien was hiding his despair to save face for his inevitable loss with the same smile she recognized from his many images used to promote his father's brand. It made her feel even worse that the smile he wore in public that she admired was fake. It was all coming to her. Comparing the smiles he shared with her and his friends to the ones plastered around Lumiose City and Kalos, Adrien was only truly happy in their company.

Her heart was breaking the longer she was forced to see Adrien hide his palpable pain. Though something else inside was starting to break when a dissenter among the crowd decided to speak.

" _This_ is the great Adrien that we're supposed to beat to compete in the Kalos League?" an obnoxious boy questioned. "He made so many mistakes in that battle. If _I_ were in his place, I would've lasted way longer in that match against Champion Agreste."

"Talk is cheap, kid," a defending fangirl rebutted.

"Dude, he did well for only having five badges," another Trainer added.

"Overcompensating much with all that big talk?" a third Adrien supporter scoffed.

"You losers have no idea who you're trying to pick a fight with," the obnoxious boy retaliated, holding up a Poké Ball. "Come on! I'll take you all on!"

"You go, brother!" a second, equally obnoxious maverick hollered. "You'll probably host a better show than what we just witnessed."

"You fangirls quit riding on that little Agreste's Golduck and check out some real Pokémon Trainers," a third anti-Adrien follower goaded.

Almost instantly, the crowd was divided into two sides, inevitably engaging each other into shouting matches regarding Adrien's performance. Of course, there was the liability of breaking out into physical violence, to which the announcer and attending bouncers attempted to control.

"Enough! All of you!" an angered voice echoed.

Nearly everyone that was involved in the Adrien brouhaha found themselves unable to move their bodies. They could see that they were bound by Psychic coming from a Gardevoir sitting several rows up. It turned out that it was her Trainer that had basically told them all to shut it. Her two bespectacled friends, who were not affected by Psychic, were both awestruck and terrified by the girl's rage.

"Ugh, don't tell me _you're_ an Adrien fan," the obnoxious boy groused.

"While you are entitled to your opinions, you also need to be aware of who your sharing your opinions with," Marinette rebuked. "That way, meaningless fights and hurtful comments can be avoided. And yes, I don't appreciate such insults towards my friend out there."

"Wait, you're Adrien's friend?" a fangirl inquired.

"So lucky," the girl's sister commented.

"Tch, you need better friends," the obnoxious boy spat. "Why waste your time with that loser? Argh!" He found himself in sudden sheer discomfort. "Wh-What?!"

"Why push my patience?" Marinette responded darkly.

"Y-You… You can't keep me down," the boy managed to say.

"Maybe not, you can't go around making claims that you'd last longer out there against Champion Agreste unless you really think you're above him," Marinette replied, nodding to her Gardevoir to release everyone from Psychic.

The obnoxious boy and fellow dissenters were silent. They could only react with indignant growls as she did post a valid point. If they were to actually express that they were better than Champion Agreste, the entire population of Kalos would immediately turn on them. Champion Agreste was certainly not a force to trifle with. If anything, today's exhibition match proved he was merciless to his own son.

Without another word, the audience members began to take their leave in a remarkably orderly fashion. Compared to the rising chaos moments ago, this was a pleasant change of pace.

"Way to command respect, Marinette," Nino grinned.

"And way to defend your man, girl," Alya added not-so-subtly. "I felt chills from that."

"Thanks," Marinette smiled, only look up in alarm to see the empty battlefield. "Oh, no. Where's Adrien?"

"I saw him take off after he got his things," Nino explained. "He'll be fine. He always bounces back."

"Still, I want to make sure he's okay," Marinette mumbled. She couldn't help it while feelings of guilt continued to plague her heart. "I just have to be with him."

"We know you're worried about him," Alya stated. "I'll help you find him."

"As for me, I'm gonna give Champion Agreste a piece of my mind," Nino announced, turning his cap around. "Seriously, what kind of dad would publicly diss on his own son like that? Adrien shouldn't have to take that."

"Agreed," Alya frowned. "If Adrien loses his sunshine because of him, there will be plenty of hel—."

"Alya!" Marinette scolded.

"… Shellder to pay," Alya continued, looking away nonchalantly.

"Then it's settled," Nino continued. "You dudettes make sure Adrien is keeping it together while I tell off his old man."

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

A Poké Ball was tossed, opening with its audible snap and allowing Gallade to take form. He wasn't as worn out as before, but it would take a while for him to recover before he could battle again. As he stood on his feet, he noticed that he was within one of Lumiose City's natural parks. Only this park didn't have many people or Pokémon occupying it. Rather, he was in front of a distinguishably large tree. Turning around, he found Adrien contemplatively looking up at the lively foliage.

"Here," Adrien offered a Sitrus Berry.

Gallade took it, bowing in gratitude before taking a bite out of the replenishing berry. The Blade Pokémon definitely felt more invigorated than ever, but that was only because he was on the brink of total exhaustion. As he finished up the Sitrus Berry, he watched Adrien take a seat under the shade of the tree.

"Lade?" Gallade asked.

"Feeling better?" Adrien responded, receiving a nod in return before smiling back softly. "I'm glad. Please join me. This has been my favorite place to be alone while I still in the Academy. Plagg always climbed up this tree just to take a nap after a snack."

"La-lade," Gallade muttered, taking a seat next to him. "Ga Gallade?"

"I'd be lying to say I'm okay after all that," Adrien sighed, looking down as he reclined against the trunk. "Gallade, I'm sorry."

"Lade?" Gallade questioned.

"Our performance today against Father, it was all my fault," Adrien continued somberly. "Father did have a point that I wasn't taking our training seriously enough. But moreover…" The warm gentle breeze caressed their faces. "The reason our Mega Evolution didn't fare as well as it should've, I think I know. We were totally out of sync with each other."

"Ga?" Gallade pressed, placing a comforting hand on Adrien's shoulder.

"I just wanted to please my father, to make him happy," Adrien took a few shallow breaths to calm himself. It was unbecoming for an Agreste to cry. He distracted himself by fiddling with a piece of grass with his finger. "I haven't seen him smile in years, not since Mom disappeared. I know he's still hurting too. He's thrown himself in his work as a designer and as Kalos Champion to drown it all out. And me? Well, I guess I'm just used to being alone. Maybe that's just how it's supposed to be for me."

"No, it's not," a tender voice assured firmly.

Adrien and Gallade looked up to see Marinette and her Gardevoir standing before them. At first, they noticed how displeased Marinette looked, but once they noticed her, she suddenly retracted back to her bashful self. Gardevoir held her up by her shoulders from behind her.

"Marinette?" Adrien spoke, noticing the shimmering in her beautiful bluebell eyes. "Are you… What are you doing here?"

Marinette flinched from the question, knowing he was going to ask. She had a feeling Adrien would be in this park. She knew his favorite places by heart, by following him without his prior knowledge as she was unable to stand close to him without instantly combusting into a horrid panicky mess. Of course, no one could really prove that she was stalking him. All information she got about him were legally obtained by dubious means too complicated to go into right now. But that was years ago. She had to prove her interactions with him have improved. As such, Alya left to check up on Nino once they found Adrien.

"I, uh, we were worried when we didn't see you leave," Marinette explained. Despite her usual nervousness around the love of her life, her protective nature was on overdrive, compensating for all her failed attempts in getting closer to him, including her unfulfilled vow to come to his aid during the Team Akuma attack two days ago. At least Liepard Noir made sure he was safe. She needed to think of some special way to thank him, for protecting the citizens of Kalos and Adrien. "I… It was a good match?"

"Thanks," Adrien mumbled, forcing himself to brighten up. He shouldn't sulk in front of Marinette. That would be completely immature on his part. But there was something he felt he had to ask when he looked into her eyes again. "Marinette, forgive me for making this assumption, but… are you crying?"

"Huh? N-No?" Marinette responded, checking the corners of her eyes before discovering a bit of tear residue. "… Maybe."

"I see," Adrien said ruefully. "I'm sorry for worrying you like this."

"N-No," Marinette waved her hands. "No, it's fine. I…"

"It's ironic," Adrien continued. "I came here after the match thinking I was going to cry. But as Champion Agreste's son, I can't."

"Then… let me cry for you," Marinette offered, holding her hands out. "It's the least I can do. I-I can't stand seeing you like this."

"I'll be fine, Marinette," Adrien assured, standing back up to take her hands into his own, which elicited an involuntary squeak from the dark-bluenette designer. "Don't waste your tears on me. I just needed to cool off."

"Oh… o-okay," Marinette replied, her shakiness returning the longer her hands were held by Adrien's firm hands. "B-But if you need someone to, well, you know, talk to, I'm here for you. A-And…" She spoke in a lowered mumble that Adrien couldn't understand. "… _You're worth every tear_." Marinette soon found herself enjoying the sensation of Adrien's hands on her own. _Ohh, his hands… They feel so nice and gentle. I have to be stronger so I can hold them again._

Similiarly, Gallade was helped up by Gardevoir and enjoyed a short moment of their own while observing the behaviors of their respective Trainers. Once more, they engaged in telepathy so that the outside world would be quiet for Adrien and Marinette.

 _Your girl has it bad for him,_ Gallade pointed out.

 _You think I don't know that already?_ Gardevoir responded wryly. _Aside from her family and Alya, he's all she thinks about. How about your boy and his 'crush'?_

 _You'd think he'd put one and one together and figure it out,_ Gallade shrugged. _Honestly, she's not so different with or without that superhero mask. Though her attempt at small talk could use some work._

 _She's been practicing with Alya,_ Gardevoir explained. _And sometimes with 'Liepard Noir' over text whenever he's feeling text-ative._

 _You made that up on the spot._

 _Lady Ledian was right. You're a bad influence on me._

 _You say that like it's actually a bad thing._

 _Mm-hmm…~ Whatever you say, noble knight…~ Lovely battle, by the way.~_

The moment between both pairs was interrupted with Marinette's phone started to ring. Marinette inwardly cursed her luck and Alya once she discovered who was calling her. She gave a sheepish apologetic grin to Adrien, who nodded back in understanding and backed off to give her privacy. Such a gentleman. Likewise, Gallade backed off and both Pokémon were at their respective Trainer's side.

"Alya, what's going on?" Marinette answered.

"You're not gonna believe this, girl, but…," Alya began, sounding incensed. "Nino brushed me off! The nerve!"

"What?" Marinette responded.

"I didn't get the full details, but it's safe to say his meeting with Adrien's dad didn't go so well," Alya continued. "Man, the guy could use an attitude adjustment."

"Which one?" Marinette joked.

"Ha! But seriously, what is it with guys and their melodrama behavior?" Alya questioned. "Speaking of such, how's you-know-who doing?"

"Oh, he… he cooled off," Marinette replied with a smile. She could hear Alya cheering for her, given the way she said her answer. She felt her face heating up in embarrassment from listening to her further. "Alya, please."

"I told ya you'd be great lifting his spirits, girl," Alya laughed. "Now we just have one more boy to take care of before we can move on with this story."

* * *

 **And now we finally have some insight on Adrien and his current relationship with his father. I know plenty of you wanted Adrien to have an Absol because of how well it fits him (Dark feline with a penchant for being associated with disaster, check. I was even tempted to nickname him 'Felix,' but Gabriel doesn't seem to be the type to nickname his Pokémon, at least the way he is now). Well, it's because of their likeness that Gabriel has Absol instead. He probably treats him more as a son than Adrien. You got to wonder how Adrien's able to still hold his head high after the things he's been through. And what's going on with Nino?**

 **Also, in one week after posting this chapter, I'll be relocating this story to the crossover section for a more accurate classification. I kept it under Miraculous Ladybug so that it would be easily discovered. As far as I know, not many crossover sections receive much attention, but I think it's time to move it. This note is for anonymous readers so that you would be aware of what's happening and you wouldn't have to ask why this story disappeared from the Miraculous Ladybug category.**

 **Please review!**


	42. Bubbling Vengeance! Emotional Bursts!

"Blastoise, Water Pulse! Put some more punch into it!"

The Shellfish Pokémon switched to his left cannon, readily firing a blue sphere at the targeted boulder. The impact caused a small dent on the rock before the Water Pulse exploded into water thereafter. Nearly half an hour had passed since the exhibition match and Nino wasn't cooling down any time soon despite training his Blastoise during the time period, unfortunately telling off Alya to leave him alone when she called him so that he and his Pokémon could focus. At least he found a secluded section among the outskirts of Lumiose City to blow off steam.

"Toise," Blastoise panted.

"C'mon, we can't slow down now," Nino urged impatiently.

The sore recent memory of his confrontation with Gabriel was at the forefront of his mind. He wasn't going to let him get away with this indignity and rage. He was going to prove him wrong.

* * *

 _Earlier…_

" _Wait, dud—I mean, sir!" Nino called out. "Hold up!"_

 _Gabriel and Nathalie were on their way to board their private helicopter until they turned around to see a dark-skinned boy about Adrien's height with glasses, red cap, large headphones, and a blue shirt. At first glance, Gabriel could've sworn he saw this boy before, not simply recognizing his face among the spectators from his exhibition match with Adrien._

" _I'm very busy, young man," Gabriel responded. "State your purpose."_

" _Sorry, du—I mean, sir," Nino corrected. "My name's Nino Lahiffe. I'm a graduate from Lumiose Academy and from the same class as Adrien. He's my best friend."_

" _I see," Gabriel nodded. "Thought you did look familiar. I don't know where Adrien is, if that's what you wanted to know."_

" _Actually, I came to talk to you, du—I mean, sir," Nino continued._

" _Me?" Gabriel raised a brow._

" _Yes, well," Nino mumbled, rubbing the back of his head as he carefully considered his next set of words. "It's about what happened following your match with Adrien. And… well, don't you think you were a bit too harsh back there?"_

" _I am his father," Gabriel coolly stated. "I know what's best for him, and my words were his wake-up call to take his Pokémon training more seriously."_

" _But that's just it!" Nino countered. "Adrien is one of the strongest Trainers I know, and we both started at the same time. He was at the top of our class, has gotten the most badges before any of us competing in the Kalos League, and has even Mega Evolved his Pokémon first! Before Alix Kubdel! And she's from a long line of Mega Evolution users! I'm sure you've heard of the Kubdel family of Shalour City."_

" _Your attempts at reasoning doesn't change the fact that Adrien needed to wake up from his little fantasies," Gabriel interrupted, narrowing his cold gaze on the aspiring music-styled Trainer. "Now that I think of it, maybe it was a mistake allowing Adrien to learn at Lumiose Trainer Academy."_

" _What are you trying to say, dude—I mean, sir?" Nino questioned._

" _It's no surprise that Adrien came out on top of his class," Gabriel resumed. "But now I see that his potential has been hindered by the likes of you."_

" _Say WHAT?!" Nino yelled._

" _My son's potential has been diluted from his association with you and other lackluster Pokémon Trainers that Academy has allowed," Gabriel explained grimly. "You've made him content with mediocrity when he should be aspiring to take the Champion title from me. I should've just had him privately tutored in the outskirts of Snowbelle City to toughen him up. At least under my watch, he would associate with more respectable Trainers and made friends with them instead."_

" _That's messed up," Nino rebutted defiantly. "No disrespect, but who are you to judge me? I started the same time Adrien did."_

" _And Adrien would've started out sooner had he been more compliant," Gabriel answered, his patience wearing thin. "This conversation is going nowhere. I am his father, and I know what's best for him. Leave Adrien alone before I consign a restraining order to ensure you don't disrupt his concentration. That applies to anyone else stalling him under the pretenses of friendship."_

" _Y-You… You can't do this," Nino muttered, shaking uneasily._

" _If you want to consider yourself as Adrien's friend and equal, seek me out after you have a credible reputation under your belt," Gabriel advised, turning away to head to his helicopter._

" _Good-bye," Nathalie added politely with her reserved expression._

* * *

"How did Adrien put up with him," Nino muttered, observing his Blastoise's progress. "Telling me to stay away… Telling me I'm not a good friend… Totally uncool."

In his frustration from replaying that memory over and over, he didn't even notice a Venomoth with a suspicious device closing in on his location, having surveyed from afar for over half an hour since the boy began blowing off steam with his Pokémon training.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

"Ah, such rage and righteous fury," Poison Moth remarked, watching the recorded feed of Nino's aggression. "Loyal to his friend and willing to stand for his personal rights. Such a remarkable trait will make him a firm staple to my cause."

He switched the communication frequency from his Venomoth to the pair of Akuma Grunts near the last documented location. His wide monitor switched over to the receiving Grunt.

"Sir!" the male Akuma Grunt saluted.

"Go to the coordinates and make sure you follow _my_ orders this time," Poison Moth reprimanded. "Don't think I'll let you fools sweep that little incident you caused in Lumiose City under the rug. The Admins that sanctioned that citywide attack without my permission have been severely dealt with."

"Y-Yes, Poison Moth," the Grunt replied fretfully. "W-We're well aware o-of what happened. A-And the consequences th-that followed…"

"We'll listen only to you, Leader Poison Moth," the female Akuma partner quickly added.

"Good," Poison Moth muttered. "Be grateful you have a merciful leader. Otherwise, you'd be in the same discomfort as our uppity aspirers as you won't be hearing from them for a while. Hmph, the nerve of them issuing an unsanctioned attack on Lumiose City. We need that location to remain standing a while longer."

"S-Sir!" the Grunts yelped, giving their final salute before Poison Moth switched back to his Venomoth.

"Fly to that boy, my little Venomoth, and give him power to rage against authority!" Poison Moth commanded.

* * *

Nino exhausted himself from the emotional stress and anger he burdened himself with, leaning on his knees with his hands as he was regaining his breath. Blastoise was also fatigued from training on top of feeling his Trainer's inner frustration. They heard a pair of flapping wings approach their location, turning to see a Venomoth heading their way.

"What in the…?" Nino mumbled as the Venomoth approached closer.

The Venomoth stopped a few short feet before him before the device activated and projected a live hologram of a familiar villainous figure that broadcasted his threat to Kalos quite some ways back. Nino and Blastoise immediately adopted a defensive stance, inwardly cursing their luck to have him come their way.

" _Young man, you may call me Poison Moth_ ," Poison Moth began. " _I couldn't help but notice that bubbling desire for revenge against the one who wronged you, especially for the one you refer to as your best friend._ "

"Not interested," Nino threatened, snapping his fingers to Blastoise to aim a cannon at Venomoth. "Blastoise, Water Pulse!"

Before Blastoise could attack, the Shellfish Pokémon found himself thrown into the ground. Nino saw the causes of the ambush as a barrage of Sludge Bombs and a creeping Stone Edge that wore down Blastoise.

"Sorry, kid," the male Akuma Grunt with a Bisharp greeted. "But we can't let you turn down a deal like this."

"Leader Poison Moth doesn't take 'no' for an answer," the female Akuma Grunt with a Swalot added.

"I have no business with you losers," Nino warned, attempting to blindly charge into them before he found himself unable to move as Venomoth bound him with Psychic.

" _I'm sure you'll be playing a different tune once you hear me out_ ," Poison Moth resumed, now accompanied with a holographic projection of his Malamar. Hypnosis began once the lights on his abdomen lit up. Nino and Blastoise were unable to turn away in time before becoming mesmerized by Malamar's power. " _I'll give you the power to prove those that look down on you and to avenge the honor of your best friend, but in exchange, all I ask is for a pair of Key Stones. I'm sure you know whose Key Stones I want._ "

"… Yes, Poison Moth," Nino replied mechanically as his hypnotized Blastoise joined him.

" _Do what you must to draw their attention to your location_ ," Poison Moth ordered before facing his underlings. " _Give him a Key Stone so that he and his Pokémon can become as one._ "

"Yes, sir," the male Grunt saluted, handing their newest victim a spare Key Stone. "It's a wonder how we've been able to mine plenty of these stones, but not Mega Stones."

" _Not necessary as long as we have plenty of Mega Evolution energy to work with_ ," Poison Moth answered his inquiry. " _Though I'm afraid we'll have to be sparing with our distribution of energy. We need to gather more if we are to achieve our end goals._ "

"Understood, sir," the male Akuma Grunt nodded.

" _Now, Venomoth_ ," Poison Moth signaled. " _Do it. It won't be long now until Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir face the music. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!_ "

The live holographic projections ceased and Venomoth switched over to the device's second functionality. Using the given amount of Mega Evolution energy he was given, Venomoth then bombarded both Trainer and Pokémon with the potent ray. Given it was the first time for this pair of Akuma Grunts to witness the live creation of a Bond Hybrid, it was understandable that they wanted to witness how the stories of the Bond Phenomenon Poison Moth and their scientists shared lived up to their reputations, despite the fact that Nino and Blastoise were screaming in pain.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Marinette, did you say Alya was on her way here?" Adrien asked.

"Y-Yeah," Marinette nodded. She received a text message following their phone call that Alya was on her way to the park, but also added that she was going to take her sweet time as to allow Marinette more time with Adrien. Of course, Marinette had no objections to it. "I think sh-she'll bring Nino along."

"Where did you say he went off to?" Adrien followed up.

"Oh, uh, he, um, went to leak to your father," Marinette answered, only to realize her blunder. "I-I mean _speak_ to your father. He… He wanted to give him a piece of his mind."

"I see," Adrien smiled faintly. "What a guy, but I doubt Father will give him the time of day. I hope Nino's alright."

"He'll be fine," Marinette promised, though she appeared uncertain. However, she was still trying to get used to being close to Adrien without having the need to faint or run away in shame, hence her fearful expression. "I think he's more worried for you."

"Sounds like Nino," Adrien muttered. "The dude's loyal to a fault. I should call him."

"Sounds like a flan— _plan_!" Marinette yelped, mentally slapping herself. _How am I screwing this up?! I came to comfort him! I even cried for him! Can't the universe give me a break for once?!_

She was answered the moment she tried to lift a foot, inadvertently tripping over nothing somehow and into Adrien before he could hit the call button. Her Gardevoir wound up smacking her forehead with a hand while Gallade stared blankly at their Trainers floundering on the ground.

 _I knew she fell for him, but this is ridiculous_ , Gallade remarked.

… _Why did you make that joke?_ Gardevoir leered at him as she sported a red blush.

 _Isn't it already obvious enough?_ Gallade shrugged lazily.

 _You careless rogue…_

 _Ahem… 'devilishly handsome' careless rogue, you forgot to add._

… _You're 'devilish,' alright._

"Ow… Gah!" Marinette squeaked, realizing she was on top of Adrien's chest. "A-A-Adrien! I'm _so_ sorry! Please don't hate me!"

"Huh?" Adrien grunted, not quite catching her blathering, although he did catch the apologetic tone and gestures she was flaring out.

In his confusion, he didn't notice a Poké Ball kept on his belt had enlarged and opened with an audible snap, taking form behind his head. Marinette ceased in her incoherent apologies as she came face to face with a displeased looking Marowak with folded arms and bone staff tapping on the shoulder.

"Uh, sorry?" Marinette offered the eleventh time, but Marowak narrowed her hard eyes even more.

"Marinette, what's going on?" Adrien questioned, leaning his head back to see his Pokémon out of her Poké Ball. "Oh, hey, Marowak."

A low growl reverberating from the Bone Keeper Pokémon caused Marinette to instinctively recoil away from Adrien following a high-pitched fearful squeak from her throat while covering her face in the event that she might get smacked for her idiocy. Adrien also got off the ground and placed a calming hand on Marowak's head.

"Adrien?" Marinette inquired.

"No need to worry, Marinette," Adrien replied. "Marowak has mostly mellowed out since evolving, but she can be very protective if she senses that I'm in some sort of danger."

 _Great, now I'm classified as a danger to Adrien's well-being by his own Pokémon_ , Marinette wept internally. _Can't I ever have nice things? Or nice prospective husbands whom I can have three children and a pet Dedenne with?_

"Marowak, I told you Marinette is a friend, not a threat," Adrien lectured. "I'm fine, see?"

Marowak was heard exhaling softly before turning slightly, maintaining the fierce look characteristic of her species. She appeared to have accepted Adrien's words despite that clumsy girl nearly hurting him. The upside was that dark-haired Trainer didn't attempt to violate her Trainer's personal space without consent like that whiny blonde brat back at Coumarine City. And then there was that sly girl with the long chestnut-brown hair that was just as impetuous as that brat. However, the brunette's movements were so subtle and sneaky that even Marowak couldn't catch her at the right moment to accuse her of molestation, forcing Marowak to stand down for the time being.

At least Marowak knew that this Marinette girl was too shy to even initiate such intimate or flirty contact, which was why she eventually stayed out of Marinette's way in trying to get closer him. She had cleaner intentions compared to other human females Marowak encounter with Adrien, who often refer to themselves as his fangirls. But now, it seemed that her klutzy nature was going to be troublesome if that human girl did not learn how to properly control her own feet. If that was the case, maybe Marowak might have to intervene more often if the girl proved to be more of a liability to Adrien than a friend.

Fortunately, they didn't have to dwell on the issue any longer. Marinette snapped out of her comical misery once her phone started to ring again. Interestingly enough, Adrien's phone was ringing as well.

"It's Alya," Marinette and Adrien stated, looking at the caller ID of their phones before exchanging confused glances.

It appeared that Alya was instigating a three-way call. The action certainly struck suspicious chords within the both of them. Accepting the call at the same time, Marinette and Adrien waited for Alya to respond.

"Hey, you two," Alya's voice echoed. "You're not gonna like what you're about to hear, but word on the street is that an Akuma Bond Hybrid is causing havoc up north of Lumiose City."

"What?!" Adrien and Marinette yelped.

"That's not the worst of it," Alya continued. "This new one is attacking passing adults with a Mega Blastoise according to witnesses. Think. I don't know about Adrien, but I'm sure Marinette and I only know one guy who owns a Blastoise."

"Y-You don't think?" Marinette whimpered, looking at Adrien to gauge his reaction.

She became scared when Adrien abruptly hung up and bore an uncharacteristically dark expression on his face. It only served to confirm the possibility that Nino was vulnerable to be turned by Team Akuma and has indeed been turned into their latest Bond Hybrid. Not to mention that her beloved Adrien, though normally hard and slow to anger, was tainted by rage. That face would haunt her every waking moment until this problem could be resolved. The day had been emotionally taxing as it was with the exhibition match, but it was clear things were going downhill from this point on.

"They've gone too far," Adrien muttered, recalling Gallade and Marowak before they could offer condolences. Before he rushed past Marinette, he left one last message. "I've got to stop this."

"Adrien!" Marinette called out, reaching a hand out futilely before it fell limply back to her side.

"Gotta go too, Marinette," Alya alerted. "Gonna keep an eye out for Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir, y'know."

"Hey! Be careful out there," Marinette reminded before she was hung up on.

"Voir," Gardevoir suggested.

"Right, I've got to change, stop Adrien, and get a hold of Liepard Noir so we can save Nino," Marinette recited as if her life depended on it.

Fortunately, there was barely anyone around the park since Adrien left, allowing Marinette to change into her hero costume. Given the urgency, she forced her to pick up the pace, finishing up as she tied on her scarf. She couldn't afford to mess up, not when her closest friends were at stake. There was Alya with obvious reasons. There was Nino, who was hinted to have been captured by Team Akuma and turned into their latest Bond Hybrid. And then then there was Adrien, who rushed in at the slightest provocation that his best friend was in trouble before she could stop him.

With Gardevoir at her side, Lady Ledian had her levitate the both of them with her increased telekinetic powers. While she kind of did miss traveling through the air via Swadloon's String Shot swinging them among buildings and street lamps, levitation was a more efficient method. Lady Ledian also took into account that this action would steadily drain Gardevoir's stamina, but kept some Sitrus Berries on hand to replenish her for the inevitable battle.

After watching Adrien Mega Evolve his Gallade for the first time earlier, Lady Ledian decided that it was time she and Gardevoir made their own attempts at Mega Evolution. She still had the Gardevoirite gifted from Mr. Kubdel after showing promise after her Shalour Gym battle. And she was more than certain her bond with Gardevoir was strong enough to handle the great power. She was also curious if Liepard Noir was ready with his Gallade, presumably, but she was bound to find out either way once she can confront Nino.

Her phone started to ring again. Huffing an annoyed expression over her phone, Lady Ledian looked upon the caller ID and noticed that the initials 'LN' signified the person calling her this time.

"Liepard?" Lady Ledian answered.

"Double L, where are you?" Liepard Noir demanded, his tone strangely brusque, catching the Ledian heroine off guard.

"Uh, I'm on the way to the north entrance," Lady Ledian replied, hoping she was just hearing things. "Safe to guess you're also heading there?"

"Oh, no, and here I thought the Bond Hybrid was seen in the west," Liepard Noir responded.

"O-kay, sarcastic much?" Lady Ledian retaliated. "What's with the attitude, Liepard Noir?"

"… Sorry, Lady Ledian," Liepard Noir sighed heavily, his voice over the phone eliciting some irksome noise. "Recent things have… put me on the edge. I didn't mean to take it out on you. Please forgive your Pard."

"Liepard, I forgive you, but whatever issues you have, can you at least put them on hold until after we take care of this?" Lady Ledian suggested.

"It's just that, well," Liepard Noir began. Lady Ledian knew his pause meant that he was trying to filter out details to his personal life. "I had bit of family troubles earlier today and that the latest victim to Team Akuma, well, he's a close acquaintance of mine when I'm not, y'know, being the smooth Delcatty that I am."

"Hmm, you weren't so smooth now, Skitty," Lady Ledian replied, only to frown once his words sunk in. His problems reminded her of Adrien's suffering, which only brought more guilt and heartache as she felt that she didn't fully help Adrien as she wanted. He cooled off following his loss and humiliation by his father, but with Nino possibly corrupted, his mood was probably at ground zero again. She then remembered the vengeful look he had when he ran off, her heart falling into the pits of her stomach as she feared the worst. "Liepard?"

"Yes, my Lady?" Liepard Noir responded, to which Lady Ledian felt slightly better upon hearing; at least he sounded he was in a better mood.

"Let's do our best not to let any citizens get hurt," Lady Ledian advised.

"Oh? Any particular guy you want to keep out of harm's way?" Liepard Noir teased. "Is it not that Alya girl again?"

"She's too stubborn to look away from a potential scoop," Lady Ledian drawled. "But she can take care of herself. I'm talking about avoiding getting innocent civilians involved as much as possible so that we wouldn't have a repeat of the previous attack."

"True," Liepard Noir agreed. "Wow, two days and they're already back on the offensive."

"I'm guessing they're pretty mad about their loss," Lady Ledian surmised.

"One could even say that they're…"

"Don't you even…"

" _Cam_ _ **erupt**_ -ing with fury."

"… Well, that wasn't the worst I ever _**Herd**_ _ier_. I mean, dang it!"

"Ha! I _Mew_ it! There's no _Shaymin_ admitting it, my Lady. You just learn to _Spheal_ with it."

"Can we just get to the matter on hand?"

"Ah, a season for seriousness. Very well. See you there, Double L."

On that note, Liepard Noir hung up. Lady Ledian was sure she had more to worry about with his strange behavior from the beginning of the call before he pulled himself together. In any case, she and Gardevoir were nearing the northern entrance of Lumiose City where the Bond Hybrid was last reported, taking an occasional break for Gardevoir's psychic abilities on a rooftop before she could resume levitating the both of them. While it was speedier than String Shot travel, it was also riskier, given that Gardevoir was still getting used to her new powers and had to make sure not to accidentally release Lady Ledian with no solid ground below within a safe distance.

Soon after, Gardevoir was descending them to the streets after passing over Rouge Plaza. It might be her rising paranoia, but so far during their travel to the north, Lady Ledian found no sign of Adrien. She wasn't sure if this was good news or bad news. Adrien was very serious in saving Nino and left before she could secure his safety. There was a chance that she managed to pass him during her levitation. There was also the possibility that he ran into Liepard Noir.

 _I hope that Liepard told him to stand down_ , Lady Ledian thought. _This is a job for the two of us. I won't let Adrien get hurt. I'll save Nino myself if I have to._

* * *

 _Moments later…_

"Not so fast!" Lady Ledian warned, recognizing the familiar purple suit uniforms belonging to Team Akuma members.

"We were wondering when you'd show up, Lady Ledian," one of the Akuma Grunts responded.

"Our little Bond Hybrid got bored waiting here and is off causing trouble a little further along this route," the other Grunt explained. "You're lucky we're not attacking Lumiose City directly again. We still need the place to be in one piece."

"And I'm supposed to be thanking you for sparing Lumiose City this time?" Lady Ledian replied wryly. "I know Lumiose City will be in as much trouble as anywhere in Kalos as long as you guys keep causing havoc. Now why don't you run along and turn yourselves in?"

"Disrespectful child," the female Grunt hissed, taking a Poké Ball out.

"You may have thwarted Team Akuma in the past, but we won't let you let you get away with this," the male Grunt vowed.

Before they could send out their Pokémon, the Akuma Grunts found themselves falling face first into the dirt. Lady Ledian noticed a Marowak in the air from behind them, having knocked out the both of them with blunt strikes to the head. It was then she noticed Liepard Noir standing a few feet behind the Grunts as Marowak returned to him. He then promptly recalled her into her Poké Ball.

"Sorry for being fashionably late," Liepard Noir greeted. His unusual calmness was a bit jarring for Lady Ledian, but she hid her reaction well. "Hopefully this makes up for lost time."

"Uh, yeah," Lady Ledian nodded. "Thanks, Liepard Noir."

"He's nearby," Liepard Noir stated. "Let's stop him."

"Knocking those Grunts out before they can fight back, huh?" a derisive voice intruded. "Nice idea there, Edgelord."

"'Edgelord'?" Liepard Noir repeated, his temporary curiosity giving way to anger as the Bond Hybrid came to them instead.

"Nino?" Lady Ledian tentatively asked.

"No Nino here, fool," the Bond Hybrid continued. "The hated best friend that lets you down, and lets you down, and never looks up… Yeah. Big bad Bubbler X is here!"

It was clear that his manner of speech became rougher and more punkish than usual on top of being laced with antagonism. But moreover, the results of being exposed to Team Akuma's experimentation with Mega Evolution energy caused Nino's skin to turn blue as Blastoise's. Covering his body was shell armor with the design from his casual shirt emblazoned on the front. Circular segments covering his shoulders appeared as shells on their own.

Of course, Nino wasn't the only one to have undergone a horrific transformation. He rode upon the large cannon of a Mega Evolved Blastoise. The back cannon, along with his wrist cannons, were yellow. The outer cover of his shells, including his arm shells, was bright red instead of brown. Like his Trainer, he also bore the circular design on his underside. Finally, contrasting from his head, where it relatively remained the same, Mega Blastoise's arms and legs were black.

"Nino, you gotta snap out of this," Lady Ledian pleaded.

"My Lady, stop," Liepard Noir dissuaded. "It's no use. We'll have to beat the abomination out of him to save him."

"Oh ho!" Bubbler X chuckled. "I like your moxie. Perhaps you want to join me in getting rid of self-righteous adults like Champion Agreste after I take your Key Stones."

"What do you have against him?" Lady Ledian questioned.

"That old fogey is off his rocker if he thinks I'm gonna stop being Adrien's pal," Bubbler X scoffed. "It's clear he's not fit to be a parent and even my boy Adrien didn't need his help in raising himself. That said, I'm helping my boy get the freedom he deserves."

"But he's still Adrien's father," Lady Ledian reasoned. "Believe it or not, all the things he's done to him, it's because he does love him."

"Should've figured you'd be too lame to understand the grand scheme of things, Ledian," Bubbler X grumbled. "How bout you, Liepard? With my power and your edginess, we'll liberate Kalos from unjust judgment!"

"Okay, why am I suddenly being labeled as 'edgy'?" Liepard Noir demanded.

"Oh, kid, it's so obvious," Bubbler X laughed. "You haven't thrown a single pun since you got here and haven't even bothered flirting with your Lady friend over there. As a matter of fact, you seem so interested in pounding me to dust by that look in your eyes. And then there's that ensemble of black you have going on. Liepard aren't normally as black as your fancy costume."

"That's enough!" Liepard Noir growled. Even Lady Ledian found herself flinching from the outburst. This seeming new serious personality of his was scaring her. He must really want to save Nino if he was pushing aside his usual lighthearted frivolity to get down to business. "I'm breaking you out of there, Nino. Champion Agreste isn't worth your time, so hold still while we take you down."

"Tch, y'all are stupid," Bubbler X sneered. "Why you gotta be hating on noble intentions? Guess you leave me no choice but let you experience destruction incarnate. So here it is in human form—it's your boy Bubbler X! Blastoise, Water Pulse!"

"Get back!" Liepard Noir bellowed, pulling Lady Ledian aside before they were blasted by a high-pressured Water Pulse sphere enhanced by Mega Blastoise's Mega Launcher. "That does it." He took a Poké Ball and called upon his Pokémon. "Get out. Gallade!"

"Gardevoir, I need you!" Lady Ledian followed.

She had momentarily recalled the Embrace Pokémon to rest after giving her a Sitrus Berry. Lady Ledian was going through with her plan to end this quickly, by Mega Evolving her Gardevoir. It was likely Liepard Noir was going to do the same with his Gallade, provided that he had Gallade's Mega Stone.

"Gallade, Slash!"

The sudden command was unexpected for the Ledian heroine. A sharp metallic clang resonated as Gallade's right forearm clashed against Mega Blastoise's arm cannon. Lady Ledian was astounded once more by Liepard Noir's recklessness, charging in carelessly and aggresively like that. Though that seemed particularly reckless as Mega Blastoise brushed Gallade away, to which the Blade Pokémon backflipped from and returned to Liepard Noir's side.

"Liepard Noir, what are you doing?" Lady Ledian asked.

"Psycho Cut!" Liepard Noir continued, ignoring his partner's protest.

"Man, the edge," Bubbler X taunted, leaping off of Mega Blastoise's back. "Let's dance! Rapid Spin!"

Mega Blastoise retracted his head, legs, and his arms as far as they could before the shells reached the holes. He did an incredible spin that repelled the slicing crescent of psychokinetic energy while the shell body remained upright. Mega Blastoise's feet came back out and stopped the spin, allowing Bubbler X to clamber back onto his back cannon.

"Liepard, we need to coordinate our attacks," Lady Ledian insisted hotly. "It's clear that attacks will barely scratch Mega Blastoise's defenses."

"Swords Dance!" Liepard Noir issued out. "And then Psycho Cut again!"

"Dang it, Liepard," Lady Ledian seethed, noticing that Mega Blastoise was charging up another Water Pulse while Gallade was increasing his attack power. "Gardevoir, stop Blastoise with Psychic!"

Gardevoir held her hands out and attempted to bind Mega Blastoise in place. The effort was futile, given Mega Blastoise's gigantically increased strength as he attempted to muscle out of Gardevoir's telekinetic bind, aiming an arm cannon towards her this time. Gardevoir attempted to divert his arm, but the Shellfish Pokémon was incredibly resilient, steadying his aim as the vibrant blue orb was growing in front of the cannon mouth.

Gallade then unleashed another Psycho Cut at the arm cannon, exploding upon contact. The resulting smoke concealed Mega Blastoise and Bubbler X. Gardevoir allowed her hands to fall back to her sides. Trying to keep Mega Blastoise in place was almost as strenuous as levitating herself and her Trainer across a large city.

Unfortunately, in her moment of weakness, another Water Pulse barreled in on the both of them, sending them flying back upon bursting. Gardevoir was back on her feet and ready to continue. Gallade, however, got back up with a sunken and hollowed look in his eyes before extending his elbow blades and went to wildly Slash over towards Gardevoir. The Embrace Pokémon floated elegantly away, sidestepping every vicious swipe made by the confused Gallade.

"Gallade, snap out of it!" Liepard Noir called out, placing a hand over his face in aggravation. "Confused by one Water Pulse so easily. How annoying."

"Liepard, you gotta calm down first," Lady Ledian contended. "The way you're wound up, Gallade won't hear you."

"Stay out of this," Liepard Noir retaliated. "This is _my_ fight!"

 _SLAP!_

Liepard Noir took a step back, barely comprehending what just happened as a stinging sensation welled up from his left cheek. His eyes found Lady Ledian pulling her right hand back before meeting her own eyes. Beautiful blue eyes that were tearing with furious worry. Likewise, Gallade was experiencing the same thing, having returned to his senses after a slap from an equally vexed Gardevoir.

"Are you back to normal yet?" Lady Ledian asked quietly.

"… N-Normal?" Liepard Noir mumbled.

"You're not acting like the partner I care about," Lady Ledian continued, her voice increasing in intensity. "I don't even know _what_ you're trying to be."

"H-Huh?" Liepard Noir groaned, rubbing his sore cheek.

"Liepard, I understand if you feel like the world is on your shoulders," Lady Ledian spoke softer. "But that's no excuse to change who you are. I happen to _like_ my fun, Poké pun-loving partner the way he is and not some aspiring edgelord pushing others away for the sake of vengeance. I promise Nino will be saved, but only if _we work_ _together_. We both took up the mantle to be defenders of Kalos to protect our friends. That's reason enough that we're partners to the very end."

"But I _have_ to save him, Lady Ledian," Liepard Noir replied. "It's… complicated." He couldn't say the real reason without giving away indications to his real identity. She wanted them to remain secret and he respected that. He was worried he nearly gave himself away when he mentioned that he knew Nino as a close acquaintance. _It's my fault that Nino ended up this way. I should've stopped him from confronting my father. I knew my father wouldn't listen to him. And his anger wouldn't have attracted Team Akuma his way if I didn't waste my time sulking._

"Like I said, I understand," Lady Ledian reassured. "But attacking senselessly like that won't help. Like someone I admire once told me, believe in your own strength, just like your friends do."

"Believe… in myself?" Liepard Noir mused. Her words rang familiar in his head. He delivered this same message to a few friends in the past, but couldn't place his finger on where and when. "Just like my friends do?"

"We're friends, right?" Lady Ledian smiled, placing a hand on his arm. "In the few encounters we've had against Team Akuma and the occasional text message, you're almost like a best friend to me. Well, almost best male friend. I have a BFF who's female, y'know."

"I got it," Liepard Noir chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Man, I've been a huge jerk. I just want to get this over with, but all this buildup of anger got to me. You're right. My behavior was no excuse. I'm so sorry, Lady Ledian. Forgive _**Me**_ _-owth_?"

"That's my Skitty," Lady Ledian beamed, pulling her partner in for a big hug. "Welcome back!"

"Your Pard never left, my Lady," Liepard Noir grinned back. "He was simply _Drifblim_ in a mental sea of madness."

"Just like how you both are drifting in stupidity?" Bubbler X interrupted. "Bubble!"

Powerful launching sounds were heard. Before the heroes knew it, they found themselves trapped in a large resilient bubble. The same fate had befallen their Pokémon, who had reconciled after Gallade was snapped out of confusion. Both parties were aloft a few feet in the air while Mega Blastoise approached with Bubbler X laughing like a maniac over their dilemma.

"Let us out of here!" Lady Ledian demanded, pounding her fists and feet against the bubble.

"Not until I get them Key Stones from you fools," Bubbler X smirked. "Not like you're making any use of those trinkets of yours anyway. No one can stand up to your boy Bubbler X."

Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir exchanged glances. It was time they did things right, by working together to bring out the best in each other. Liepard Noir held a gloved hand up. It was a good thing he sprung for clawed gloves as he forced his pointed fingers through the surface. Even bubbles couldn't handle sharp points for long until they inevitably pop. Gallade followed suit by sending a pointed elbow blade down far enough, freeing himself and Gardevoir from their bubble prison.

"Better luck next time, Bubbler X," Lady Ledian goaded. "Ready, Liepard?"

"Ready, Ledian," Liepard Noir nodded.

They had their respective Mega Stones on hand, tossing them to their Pokémon before Bubbler X would foil their plans. Lady Ledian took a deep breath. This was her debut along with Liepard Noir's. Her heart was racing in excitement, flicking a hand over her left ear lobe as her Key Stone resonated with her fervent feelings. Gardevoir's Gardevoirite reacted synchronously to her Mega Earring with bright streaks of white light reaching out to the bolts from the Key Stone. She really got into it as she watched Liepard Noir swipe his fingers over his Mega Ring, focusing on the fact that she was becoming one with her Pokémon with the rest of the world as her stage.

"Gardevoir, grace on!" Lady Ledian exclaimed. "Mega Evolve!"

"Gallade, blades out!" Liepard Noir followed. "Mega Evolve!"

Of course, no one paid attention or remembered their words as the brilliant phenomena of Mega Evolution took over the area. Bubbler X and Mega Blastoise were forced to cover their eyes, barely watching the transformations Gardevoir and Gallade were undertaking. He could faintly make out their forms as they slowly changed. All the while, it appeared as though Gardevoir performed a graceful dance with a quick high kick once her flowing gown had grown longer and wider. Likewise, he saw Gallade crouching forward, sprouting his capes like a pair of wings before standing back at full height to show off his plated arm blades.

The light of Mega Evolution soon died down and Bubbler X and Mega Blastoise saw who they were now up against. With an annoyed scowl, he lifted a hand over his eyes to protect them from light.

"Tch, what is this?" Bubbler X scorned. "Some sort of ballet? I give it a seven point eight out of ten. Too much white."

"Everyone's a critic," Liepard Noir shrugged. "Check this out. Gallade, Swords Dance!"

Sword images materialized and circled around Mega Gallade, boosting his already impressive attack power even more. Of course, Bubbler X wasn't going to have any of it.

"You're wide open again!" Bubbler X mocked. "Blastoise, Water Pulse!"

"Gardevoir, Thunderbolt!" Lady Ledian intervened.

She watched as her new Mega Gardevoir clasped her hands together and almost instantly, a huge mass of electricity discharged from her hands before consuming her body. With noble command over the element, she calmly directed the Thunderbolt to strike Mega Blastoise from above, stopping the Shellfish Pokémon in his tracks while giving Bubbler X quite the jolt. The Thunderbolt lasted long enough for Mega Gallade to finish his Swords Dance, flexing out his arms and admiring his reflection in his red plates.

"Awesome work, my Lady," Liepard Noir commended. "Allow me to take over next. Gallade, Slash!"

"Protect!" Bubbler X bellowed.

Despite his swiftness, Mega Gallade was unable to reach Mega Blastoise due to the instantaneous dome blocking his Slash. Even with the extra strength from Swords Dance, Mega Gallade's blade barely left a dent on the Protect.

"Liepard, watch out!" Lady Ledian warned.

"Blastoise, Bubble!" Bubbler X countered.

"Psycho Cut!" Liepard Noir commanded.

"Gardevoir, Magical Leaf!" Lady Ledian followed.

Mega Gallade leapt back to the heroes' side before spinning in place, picking up after Mega Blastoise's Rapid Spin, in order to fire multiple wide Psycho Cut blades from his forearms while Mega Gardevoir backed him with a barrage of enchanted leaves. Mega Blastoise, on the other hand, sent out his own bombardment of sizeable bubbles from all three cannons that cushioned against multiple Psycho Cuts, gradually slowing them down and weakening their power as they inevitably reached Mega Blastoise. Mega Gardevoir's Magical Leaves persisted and struck down against him regardless, although their power wasn't particularly praiseworthy.

There were some bubbles that managed to slip through the Psycho Cuts and Magical Leaves. Mega Gallade held Mega Gardevoir close, shielding them both with a durable cape. He was finally making making use of the features exclusive to his Mega Evolved form. The bubbles exploded against the cape, to which Mega Gallade tossed back dramatically to show that he and his partner escaped harm.

"C'mon, Bubbler X," Bubbler X berated himself with a couple of smacks on his temples. "What is wrong with you?! You can handle these chumps no problem! You were doing fine earlier."

"That is because you only dealt against one of us," Liepard Noir wagged a finger.

"And now that we're back to being a full-fledged duo, nothing can't stop us," Lady Ledian affirmed.

"Tough," Bubbler X groused. "Y'all still can't break down Blastoise's mighty Protect, so you can't even hit your boy Bubbler. How's that for irony?"

"Then I'm gonna need more power," Liepard Noir muttered. Unbeknownst to any of them, the Key Stone in his ring started to glow red. "I'm gonna save you, Nino, no matter what it takes. Gallade, Swords Dance one more time!"

"We'll cover you, Pard," Lady Ledian took charge. "Gardevoir, let's try keeping them in place this time. Use Psychic!"

Mega Gardevoir found her increased psychokinetic powers to be quite remarkable as Mega Blastoise was actually struggling to move this time. He could barely jiggle his limbs as he was lifted off from the ground.

"All right, no more Mr. Nice Bubbler X," Bubbler X growled. "This hated best friend is gonna let you down and let you down and crush your spirit! Blastoise, Water Pulse! Let 'em have it!"

"Use Psycho Cut!" Liepard Noir yelled.

A soaring psychokinetic crescent struck Mega Blastoise from the side, eliciting enough pain on his end to prevent him from following through his attack. It was a good thing, too, as Mega Blastoise had decided to use his back cannon to launch the Water Pulse, but it ultimately destabilized when his concentration was disrupted. At the same time, Bubbler X found himself howling in agony as a result of their forced shared bond. Interestingly, the shell armor on Bubbler X appeared to be cracking on the side from the same section the Psycho Cut had hit Mega Blastoise.

"Liepard, look," Lady Ledian pointed. "His body. Did you have something to do with that? How?"

"I have a theory, my Lady," Liepard Noir muttered, looking upon his Mega Ring. "You recall that our Key Stones together have the power to free and heal a Bond Hybrid. It's possible some of their power have transferred into our Pokémon upon Mega Evolving."

"So then," Lady Ledian drew out, sharing a triumphant look with her partner.

"We attack and let our Pokémon do the rest," Liepard Noir nodded. "Gallade, Slash! Let's finish this!"

"I don't think so!" Bubbler X retaliated. "Protect! Hold 'em off!"

Mega Blastoise erected another protective dome over himself and his Trainer. Mega Gallade clashed an arm against the barrier, but didn't let up as he pressed on. Bubbler X laughed on the other side of the barrier while Mega Gallade continued to force his way through.

"Just a little more!" Liepard Noir pushed, his Key Stone reacting to his wish as its red glow intensified.

"I'll help you," Lady Ledian took a step forward. "Gardevoir, Psychic!"

Mega Gallade soon found himself being pushed by his partner's Psychic. His capes fluttered from the conflict of power between him and Mega Blastoise's Protect. The red plates on his arms were glowing even brighter than before. Red sparks of energy discharged as a crack started to form on the Protect. Bubbler X yelped from the sight as the crack had spread out to the rest of the dome before it finally broke apart.

"There's no stopping this cataclysmic force of destruction," Liepard Noir quipped. "Go!"

There was no rest for the misled youth and his Mega Blastoise as Mega Gallade zipped past them, Slashing the Shellfish Pokémon with all of his might. The Slash trail had practically been visible, marked by red energy. The same red energy started to course about Mega Blastoise's body, causing him to roar in pain while inadvertently throwing Bubbler X off his back.

Bubbler X was sharing in his Pokémon's suffering as the red energy was disintegrating the physical traits he shared with Blastoise, from the shell armor to his blue skin. Nino was starting to look normal, albeit beaten down and scorched by the red energy.

"If Gallade can channel power from Liepard Noir's Key Stone, then Gardevoir can do the same with mine," Lady Ledian mused, entering a meditative calmness to reach out to her Pokémon. Similarly with Liepard Noir's ring, her Mega Earring gave off a soft blue glow that manifested as a comforting aura emanating out of Mega Gardevoir. "No more evil-doing for you, Bond Hybrid. Gardevoir, use Thunderbolt!"

Mega Gardevoir casted the bolt of electricity upon the lone Mega Blastoise. The additional power she gained from her bond with Lady Ledian was enough to finally put him down as he reverted back to his regular form. Soon enough, the blue energy overtook the red energy for both Nino and Blastoise. The scars that came from the red energy's purging of the corrupting Mega Evolution energy were soon revitalized, disappearing as the blue energy restored their physical integrity.

The Key Stone that held up their fusion materialized next to an unconscious Nino. Flying overhead, Venomoth witnessed the proceedings and proceeded to flee.

* * *

"You might have freed yourselves from that situation, but I assure you, Lady Ledian, that you won't escape the next attack!" Poison Moth vowed, shutting off his monitor. "Your Key Stones _will_ be mine!"

* * *

"Pound it!" Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir bumped fists, celebrating another job well done while Gardevoir and Gallade did the same upon reverting to their regular forms.

"Those Mega Evolutions rocked!" Alya applauded, popping out from her hiding place behind a large rock. "Awesome work as always, you two! Stick around for an interview?"

She was interrupted as groaning was heard coming from Nino, who was stirring back into consciousness. Alya quickly went past the two masked heroes to tend to him, helping him sit up on her lap.

"… W-Whoa… what just happened…?" Nino mumbled groggily.

"Don't worry about it, champ," Alya smiled. "Just hang in there."

"Ugh… my head," Nino muttered. "How are the others? Adrien? Marinette?"

At the mention of Adrien's name, Lady Ledian felt herself freeze up. While it was good that he didn't throw himself into harm's way to save Nino, he never showed up like he swore he would, making it all the more worrisome. How she had not suffered a heart attack at this point was a little short of a miracle, as far as she was concerned.

"I wouldn't worry about the Agreste kid," Liepard Noir spoke up. Lady Ledian felt her right eye twitch over the apparent lack of respect he still had for Adrien, but kept quiet to hear him out. "I found him along the way and convinced him that I'd handle this." Lady Ledian wound up blinking blankly at this revelation. This was the second time Liepard Noir had saved Adrien from a precarious situation. Were they really that close with each other? "Although, I met the little _Es_ _ **purr**_ -incess, Marinette, a while back, but didn't see her since then."

"Oh, uh, I'm sure she's alright," Lady Ledian suggested, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at Liepard Noir's nickname for her civilian identity. "You should, um, probably give Marinette a call after you help this boy out."

"Good call," Alya nodded, looking down at a weary Nino. "Guess I'll have to hold off on the interviews this time. This idiot friend of mine needs me more."

"Heh, idiot friend and proud," Nino grinned as Alya placed an arm of his around her shoulders to lift him up. as they prepared to leave "Thanks, bae."

"Well, it's time for us to head out on our separate ways, Pard," Lady Ledian said, recalling her Gardevoir so that she could rest. "Oh, and before I forget, what happened to the Akuma Grunts your Marowak took out?"

She then looked back to see a couple of Lumiose City police officers taking the Team Akuma Grunts into custody a fair distance from where they were standing. The Grunts had woken up from their blunt-object-induced concussions to discover that they were under arrest.

"Hope that answers your question," Liepard Noir grinned, swiping one of her hands to plant a kiss upon. "Now I have a question for you. Will you be paying respects to Nino as yourself or with the mask on?"

"Nice try, Skitty," Lady Ledian smirked, stealing her hand back and lightly flicking him on the tip of his nose with a finger. "You know I can't answer that. But let me make it up to you after everything you've been through, including being an awesome partner."

"Can I pick the present?" Liepard Noir grinned before he puckered his lips.

"Nah-uh-uh," Lady Ledian wagged a finger. "I was thinking more along the lines of making an accessory for your Gallade's Mega Stone."

"Oh?" Liepard Noir looked at her curiously. "Do you make accessories for people and Pokémon?"

"It's a bit of a hobby, yes," Lady Ledian nodded, steering him away from the idea that she was an aspiring fashion designer. "I don't need the Galladite. That's what it's called, right? I just need its size and I can make it during my spare time. Then the next time we'll likely meet, I'll give it to you for your Gallade to try out."

"Ooh-ooh, can you make a tail accessory like mine for Gallade?" Liepard Noir suggested, raising his hand like a school boy during class.

"I was thinking something more dignified like a waist sash belt, like most martial artists would wear," Lady Ledian pondered with a hand under her chin. "It'll involve putting a hole through the Galladite for it to make up the knot and you can pretend to have the hanging cloth as a tail or something, even if it's hanging on the side."

"I actually like that idea better," Liepard Noir replied. "You'd really do that for me?"

"Consider it on the house," Lady Ledian winked, holding a hand out. "Mind if I check out the Galladite?"

"Anything for my Lady," Liepard Noir bowed, handing the Mega Stone over with a spring in his step.

"Huh, it fits well in the palm of my hand," Lady Ledian examined before handing it back. "It's the size of a regular Poké Ball. This is perfect. I'll have it done in no time."

"You're so awesome, Lady Ledian," Liepard Noir remarked. "Thanks. I'm sure Gallade looks forward to it too, right buddy?" Gallade walked up to them and gave them a thumbs-up while flashing an enthusiastic grin. "See? We're ecstatic."

"It's the least I could do for you, Liepard," Lady Ledian smiled back before turning away. "Gotta bug out now. Later!"

"I'll call you!" Liepard Noir promised as Lady Ledian ran back into Lumiose City.

"Please try not to!" Lady Ledian's voice responded before she disappeared into a collection of buildings.

"Eh, I could 'try,'" Liepard Noir shrugged, casually making his way back to the city after recalling Gallade. "I make no promises though."

* * *

 _Later in the day…_

"Girl, I was wondering where you were at," Alya laughed as she pulled Marinette into a hug upon reuniting. There must be a hugging epidemic today. "I was gonna call you again, but here you are, at some street."

"Believe me, I was trying to figure out my way through Lumiose City," Marinette agreed. "Apparently, word of a Bond Hybrid was enough to start a panic. Let me guess where you were."

"Chillax, girl, I was at a safe distance this time," Alya held her hands up in defense. "Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir were awesome today with their Mega Evolved Pokémon. You should've seen them! In fact, I still have raw footage to show you before I officially post it on the Pokéblog."

"And for your next work for Lumiose Press?" Marinette inquired.

"I actually have a hot scoop regarding their Key Stones, but I'll tell you more later," Alya promised. "Hmm, I find it interesting you're not by Adrien's side."

"Oh, uh, he ran off when you called about Nino," Marinette looked away guiltily. "I couldn't stop him. Now I'm trying to find him before I suffer another heart attack."

"Oh, Marinette, I don't think walking into the boys' bathroom to confess to him three years ago counts as a heart attack," Alya teased, unaffected by the reproachful glare Marinette sent her. "Maybe a mini stroke, but girl, you're still among the living, aren't ya?"

"This isn't funny, Alya," Marinette pouted, tugging down on her pigtails in distress. "What if Team Akuma got to Adrien next?!"

"All right, slow down, girl," Alya gestured with a knowing look.

"Hey, over here!" Adrien waved over as he ran up to them. Alya helped close Marinette's jaw for her. "Sorry about running off like that, Marinette."

"I… but… you… where were you?" Marinette managed to sputter.

"He went to visit Nino at the Pokémon Center after I dropped him off," Alya explained. "We passed each other along the way."

"Yeah, and Nino's getting better and now he's waiting on his Blastoise," Adrien added.

"And you didn't say anything?" Marinette questioned Alya at an uncomfortably close range, hysteria restrained but evident with the manic look she had.

"You didn't let me finish," Alya grinned cheekily.

"I'm going to face an early demise, I just know it," Marinette moaned as she backed off.

"Cheer up, Marinette," Alya urged. "At least we're all back together again."

"Actually, I can't stay long this time," Adrien spoke up, rubbing the back of his head. "My father called after I visited Nino and said he expects me to be at Laverre City by tomorrow to get back on schedule."

"No rest for the weary, huh," Alya smiled sympathetically. "You know we're here for ya, pretty boy."

"Y-Yeah!" Marinette concurred eagerly, wanting to be of help to him. "I-It's like y-you taught me a few times, Adrien. Believe in yourself like your friends do, right?"

"… I see," Adrien smiled faintly, looking mysteriously into the distance. "I've said those words to those I felt were in need, but it's kind of refreshing to be on the listening end for once." He glanced back at her and smiled a real smile for her. "Thanks, Marinette."

The girl in question couldn't utter a coherent response as she was having an internal meltdown over the fact he was grateful for the simple reminders and the friendship she gave him. All that hard work she did to not become a mess in front of him was going down the drain, but her shyness and occasional awkward demeanor was what made her rather endearing. Alya mercifully covered her blithering mouth and spoke on her behalf.

"No need to think hard over this, Adrien," Alya responded. "Just so you know, regardless of the bizarre behavior my BFF tends to exhibit at times…" She felt Marinette attempt to bite the palm of her hand after sensing her indignant response to the accusation. "… She really does care about you and will worry about you if you go off and do something stupid or if your dear old dad is giving you a bad time."

"Well, that's just Marinette's charm, isn't it?" Adrien replied. "She's very considerate. I'm glad I'm her friend. Anyway, catch you both later."

With a quick and casual two-finger salute, he bid adieu to the girls as he finally resumed his personal Pokémon journey. Alya then took the hand covering Marinette's mouth and wiped the palm on her pants leg before using the same hand to place upon her forehead.

"Oblivious little… how does he not see it," Alya grumbled. "You two are really meant for each other if you both are this ridiculous. At least you'll be checking up on him at a normal healthy pace, right?"

"What do you mean?" Marinette inquired.

"Did you not ask Adrien for his phone number?" Alya reminded. She was met with an exasperated skyward wail. "Girl, girl, girl… You know _I_ have it."

"But that'll defeat the purpose of _me_ asking _him_!" Marinette whined. "And Adrien will know that he didn't give me his number if I started calling or texting him. And just having his contact on my phone without doing anything about it is just pure torture!"

"Girl, I _highly_ doubt Adrien would throw a conniption that you have his number without him giving it to you," Alya added. "Taking your questionable actions back at the Academy to get some precious info on him into account…"

"What happened back at the Academy stays in the Academy," Marinette responded through clenched teeth. "We _don't_ speak of such things outside the Academy. Besides, I know I come off as a psycho, sort of. I don't need to confirm it with Adrien by using his number without his permission and risk getting a restraining order."

"So… how do you forget to exchange numbers with the guy after spending practically a week around him?" Alya proposed dryly.

"… I'm done," Marinette held her hands up in surrender. "End day."

* * *

 **The 'X' in Bubbler X comes from Kamex, Blastoise's Japanese name. I figured I'd make a bit of a variation in the names so that I'm not fully copying off from the show. Now I kind of regret not coming up with better names sooner as most of them were on the spot. And on top of making Nino a mini clone of Guzma, I couldn't help but temporarily poke fun at the similarities Adrien has with Gladion. Blond hair, green eyes, and a troublesome parent. The only difference is that Adrien isn't an edgelord and isn't trying to be one. Like I said, I wanted to poke fun at it, and given all the crap he's been through, he was bound to explode from all those bottled-up emotions sooner or later. Now he's learning to deal how to handle his father's expectations with a little help from his friends.**

 **Of course, this doesn't guarantee that I would be making an Alola sequel. I just happen to like the characters and would take the opportunity to poke at more similarities between these two franchises. And I'm not feeling as committed to the idea like I am to this story right now.**

 **I actually meant to include the interaction between Marowak and Marinette last chapter, but completely spaced and forgot about it. Pokémon are interesting creatures, aren't they? Especially with those given with unique personalities, but regardless of their quirks, they are loyal to good and skilled Pokémon Trainers. The fun part is always trying to find the right opportunity to let a Pokémon shine and how to properly convey it. Nonetheless, I digress.**

 **Please review!**


	43. Return to Normality! Or Something Close!

"Dude, you know I didn't mean what I did, right?"

"No worries, Nino. It wasn't your fault to begin with."

Before leaving Lumiose City and preparing to camp out in the wild for the night to arrive in Laverre City by tomorrow as his father requested, Adrien gave one final call to Nino, who had nearly recovered all of his strength after his ordeal as Team Akuma's Bond Hybrid. Nino was at the Pokémon Center waiting on his Blastoise, though all the while after being told what happened for the afternoon after the Agreste exhibition match, Nino had been constantly apologizing for the wrong doings he committed. Though he wasn't at the levels of remorse as Marinette would be, he still felt majorly guilty for not being able to stop it.

"Y'know I only got captured because I let my guard down around them," Nino explained. "After your dad got to me, I couldn't see straight for the life of me. I tired out Blastoise before I could have a decent chance to fight back."

"Nino, I appreciate what you've been trying to do, but my father… he won't change, not easily anyway," Adrien sighed.

"It's still not right for him to get away with doing what he did to you," Nino protested. "And he's barely been around for you, no offense. In fact, my old man was probably more of a dad to you than he was whenever you got to visit."

"Nino, I'm glad you and your family have been there for me when I needed it back at the Academy," Adrien replied. "But this is my problem, Nino. I'll get through to him someday. But until then, I don't want you or anyone else risking themselves on my behalf."

"You're worried about the rest of us becoming vulnerable to Team Akuma," Nino surmised. "I get that, but you do realize that's a risk we're willing to take for you, bro."

"'We'?" Adrien repeated.

"Me, Alya, and Marinette, of course," Nino clarified. "Then there's everyone from our class. They've all come to like ya, y'know, even if you were a bit odd and awkward the first year."

"I didn't have anyone else to learn how to socialize with outside of Chloé," Adrien reasoned.

"Speaking of Chloé, haven't heard from her in a while," Nino pointed out. "She never even showed up for the class reunion we just had."

"I'm afraid I don't know either, but I think she's okay, wherever she is," Adrien shrugged.

"True," Nino concurred. "If there was a problem, her dad would've posted missing posters all over Kalos or something. What's her story anyway?"

"If I had to guess, she might still be a little upset over losing to Marinette in a Pokémon battle back at Coumarine City," Adrien pondered. "She might be out there somewhere trying to get stronger before challenging Marinette to a rematch."

"Dang, boy, that girl can hold a grudge," Nino chuckled. "Imagine that she's as strong as she claims to be. She certainly wasn't better than me in class."

"Yeah, but that was then," Adrien added. "Anyway, I got to go now. Hope you and Blastoise make a full recovery."

"Chillax, bro," Nino laughed. "We'll survive. And besides, one good thing came from all this."

"What's that?" Adrien inquired.

"Three words: free Key Stone," Nino answered. "Alya found it next to me and told me to keep it as a memento."

"Wait, what if the Key Stone is still tainted from whatever Team Akuma did?" Adrien followed up.

"I got this, Adrien," Nino reassured. "It's been examined by one of the Pokémon Center's fancy machines and it's legit. No leftover residue of Mega Evolution energy from those Akuma goons. Meaning I'll be catching up with you soon in Mega Evolution, as soon as I can get my hands on a Mega Stone for Blastoise."

"Then it's a battle I'll be really looking forward to," Adrien said resolutely.

"You bet, brother," Nino agreed. "It'll rock the whole Kalos region. Man, I gotta come up with a new mix representing my new and improved team. You'll be the first to hear! Anyway, not gonna hold you up any longer. Catch ya later, Adrien."

"Catch you later, Nino," Adrien replied, hanging up.

As he neared the exiting leading out to Route 14, otherwise known as Laverre Nature Trail, Adrien played back the various exciting memories from the past few days up to now in his head. He stayed around after his battle in the Lumiose Gym to be with his friends and enjoy himself at the impending class reunion. Then there was the transition of fending off a random Team Akuma attack that nearly cornered the whole city. He had to wonder how they were able to get a jump on everyone. One plausible cause was that there might've been members from within the city that took even the authorities by surprise.

Whatever the case, he was bound to message Lady Ledian his thoughts on the matter. Speaking of the Ledian-themed heroine, Adrien had to give it up to her for having the patience to deal with his temporary impudence. He was already reeling from guilt due to snapping at her, but he couldn't help it. He was free to express himself as Liepard Noir, and that unfortunately included the frustrations he built up over the day, from disappointing his father again to failing to prevent Nino from being brainwashed into an Akuma Bond Hybrid. And to his luck, Lady Ledian happened to be in the line of fire of his anger.

Adrien noticed a Poké Ball opening up from his side, releasing Plagg. He half-expected it to have been Gallade, Marowak, or even Pyroar as the sight of his Liepard showing genuine concern itself was once in a blue moon. Even when the Cruel Pokémon did live up to his name by demanding cheese or giving Adrien a bit of hard time, Plagg did secretly care for his Trainer as he did help bring him up to his full potential as part of the promise between Trainer and Pokémon.

"Paa-arh?" Plagg questioned.

"Dinner will be soon, Plagg," Adrien replied. "Once we leave Lumiose City and set up camp."

"Ri-eah," Plagg shook his head. "Riii Riiipahr."

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine," Adrien answered, rubbing the back of his head in uncertainty. "It's been a rough day, but I'll survive."

To say that Plagg didn't care about Adrien at all was false. He knew he had a good and dedicated heart, which made him the kind of Trainer Plagg was willing to be with the moment he caught sight of the boy searching for a first partner in Professor Damocles's Pokémon reserve four years ago. And though he wasn't one for affection, he gave Adrien's fingertips a quick lick before turning away and walking forward with an indifferent head held high. He owed him that much, at the very least.

At the meantime, Adrien was bemused by the act, but shrugged it off before following his Pokémon out of the city. Stranger things have happened since he began his journey, definitely stranger than Plagg showing a bit of affection instead of asking when it was time to eat. But he was certain the truly strange had yet to come.

* * *

 _The next morning…_

"Tikki, Silver Wind!" Marinette commanded.

A gust of silvery powdered scales blew against Jukain, who remained rooted to the ground with arms braced up despite the type disadvantage. It was clear that age had not hindered his fighting abilities too much aside from giving him the battle-worn mature look. And the Silver Wind blowing against him simply made him appear like a rugged warrior.

"I see Tikki is still in top form," Tom commented. "To be honest, Marinette, I was hoping we'd kick this parting battle up a level with Mega Evolution. You know, with your Gardevoir able to use it and all."

"And risk having to deal with 'Sceptile Mask' all over again?" Marinette quipped, rolling her eyes. "Not interested. Besides, I haven't used Tikki in a while. Can't neglect her."

"Perhaps you should apply that advice of yours to another Pokémon of yours you haven't used," Tom suggested, chuckling at his daughter's playful distaste of that incident. "Maybe Togetic or Swadloon? Oh, how about Feebas?"

"I've been working with Feebas in helping her master Ice Beam during my spare time," Marinette explained, guiltily looking at her feet. _And she nearly froze Adrien by accident when we were training his Gallade for the exhibition battle. I'm so lucky he's so forgiving._

"Marinette, I understand that it's hard raising Pokémon, but that's the life of a Pokémon Trainer," Tom counselled. "Some are easier to train than others. As far as I know, Feebas is the kind of Pokémon that'll require exceptional patience and love to grow right."

"But… doesn't Feebas require an item to evolve into Milotic?" Marinette asked.

"Hmm, back in the day, maxing out Feebas's beauty with special Pokéblocks had been the way to get them to evolve into Milotic," Tom mused. "I shouldn't be surprised that there are new methods discovered in evolving Pokémon. But please understand, Marinette, that the journey to evolution can have more worth than the evolution itself. After all, Jukain and I didn't get the chance to Mega Evolve until we traveled to Hoenn years after we started out together." He placed a hand under his chin as he fondly recollected on his memories as a go-getter Pokémon Trainer. "And that, dear Marinette, is how I met your mother."

"… Papa, you completely lost me," Marinette deadpanned as Tikki floated back to her. "How did it go from you and Jukain flying to Hoenn to randomly meeting Mom?"

"Ah ha ha, I think we're getting off track here," Tom laughed. "Anyway, since you're taking off today, do you want to resume the battle with Tikki or go all out with Gardevoir?"

"As tempting as it is to go Mega Gardevoir, we're settling this with our first partners," Marinette declared with Tikki hovering forward and back to action. "Tikki, use Mach Punch!"

"Counter with Leaf Blade!"

Jukain's reflexes were sharp as his leaves as he was able to intercept the speedy punch flying his way, blocking the powered fist with a glowing Leaf Blade. Tikki attempted to push forward, disregarding the mild discomfort from the clash between her Mach Punch and the Leaf Blade, but Jukain displayed hidden reserves of retired strength by diverting Tikki away with a fling of his arm.

"Silver Wind!"

"Use Dragon Pulse!"

Tikki regained her aerial balance and sent another powerful current of powdery wind into the Forest Pokémon. Jukain retaliated by unleashing a bright bolt of draconic energy out of his mouth, taking form with intimidating wings and a fanged maw as it slithered through the Silver Wind to take a chomp out of Tikki. The resulting contact threw her back following a hefty explosion.

"Tikki, let's finish this! Acrobatics!"

"Good call, Marinette. Frenzy Plant!"

Once again, Tikki straightened herself out and charged forward with tricky maneuvers to throw Jukain's aim off. How effective it was going to be was debatable once the Sceptile pounded his steaming fists together before slamming them into the ground. Wild thick tree roots sprouted out of the ground and thrashed about to swat down the Five Star Pokémon.

Without hesitation, Tikki dove in through the roots. She leaned to the left. She rolled to the right. She was even forced to do a somersault when a root was flailing right in front of her. Her aerial speed and tactics were burning out the longer the Frenzy Plant stalled her. Though Jukain was limited to staying in one place while controlling the roots, he made it difficult to get close. With one root she dodged, a couple more take its place from different directions. And it was tiring her out.

"Tikki, fly up!" Marinette alerted.

Unfortunately, the active state she was in granted by Acrobatics wore off right as Tikki became surrounded by multiple roots. She cried out as she was snared high into the air, pulled against her will before the roots smashed her into the ground. The impactful tremor kicked up dust that Marinette and Tom were forced to cover their eyes from.

Tikki was found resting on one knee in her crater, catching her breath despite being dirtied and worn out.

"W-Wait, she survived?!" Tom gaped with his Sceptile sharing the same astonished expression.

"It's not like before when Tikki was a Ledyba," Marinette smirked as Tikki got back on her feet and fluttered in the air. "We're stronger this time. Makes types all the more relevant at this level. And even a powerful move like Frenzy Plant has its drawbacks. Tikki, let's try this again. Acrobatics!"

"C-Can we talk this out?" Tom jested, holding his hands up.

His Sceptile was helpless and unable to move as a result of using Frenzy Plant. Tikki took no time in showing off and dove straight into him. The high-speed collision took the both of them darting right into the wall bordering around the battlefield near the bakery. From his large size and Tikki's impressive power, Jukain left quite the hole in the wall before he limply collapsed out of it, unable to battle. Tikki fluttered elegantly back to Marinette, who then swept her into a big hug.

"That was some awesome fighting out there, Tikki!" Marinette praised. "We finally bested Dupain and Jukain!"

"Re-Reda!" Tikki hummed.

"Heh, well, old friend, goes to show how much out of shape we both are," Tom chuckled, recalling Jukain into his Poké Ball. "We can handle a bunch of Akumas threatening the family, but clearly, I'm no match for my daughter. She always did beat me in virtual Pokémon battle sims. It was only a matter of time until she beat me in a real Pokémon battle."

Tom shrugged off the loss as he went over to Marinette's side while she and Tikki were still doing something vaguely resembling a victory dance. It was mostly Marinette hopping from one foot to another and Tikki circling around her to match her movements.

"That was such a fun battle!" Marinette exclaimed. "Thanks for remember the promise, Dad."

"Don't mention it," Tom chuckled. "I pretty much let you have it since Jukain and I didn't go Mega Evolution on your little butt."

"Stop making excuses and let's head back to Mom now," Marinette chided. "The bakery might be picking up more customers."

"She'll be fine," Tom assured. "I got up extra early to make additional batches so that the orders would be ready during my absence. It's too bad that she couldn't be here to watch our battle."

"You mean watch you getting pwned by your little girl," Marinette corrected with a cheeky grin.

"Be thou humble, Marinette," Tom grinned before addressing her more seriously. "Yes, you're better than me when I was your age, but I'd keep a eye on that pride of yours."

"Yes, Papa," Marinette nodded.

It took less than a couple of minutes to reach their corner family bakery. It was full of activity with people and Pokémon heading in and leaving with their desired treats. Sabine was found bidding another customer and her Sylveon adieu at the door with Makuhita until she saw her husband and daughter returning.

"Oh, well that was quick," Sabine smiled. "Who won?"

"Uh, we settled for a draw," Tom laughed before noticing the glare Marinette sent him.

"I get it now," Sabine winked, walking up to Marinette and embracing her. "You taught your father a lesson in humility, didn't you, sweetie?"

"Sure did, Mom," Marinette giggled.

"Yep, I just can't win," Tom mumbled with a relenting shrug, not helped when Tikki and Makuhita joined in the laughter.

"Did you two use Mega Evolution?" Sabine asked.

"You probably would've noticed a battle of mega proportions happening outside your window if we did," Tom quipped. "Nah, we settled it with our long-time partners. Though had I used Mega Evolution, I would've walked away with the victory this time."

"Maybe if you and your Sceptile kept up with training," Marinette added.

"There's another reason we should get back into the groove of things despite being retired from Pokémon battling," Tom pondered. "Keeping up with you, Marinette, and protecting Sabine and the bakery in case threats like Team Akuma decide to return."

"Let's hope that it doesn't come to that," Sabine sighed.

"I'm honestly more worried about 'Sceptile Mask' making a recurring appearance," Marinette muttered.

"What do you have against Sceptile Mask?" Tom pouted. "Nothing against Lady Ledian or Liepard Noir, he actually has wisdom and experience from years of traveling. And he has a strong Sceptile."

"And his antics are way _too_ embarrassing for those that actually know him," Marinette remarked dryly.

"Hmph, you wouldn't have known that if I didn't ask you to make the costume," Tom crossed his arms.

"And I didn't know you paraded around the city outside Halloween, Papa," Marinette countered.

"Once!" Tom corrected. "It's just that one time. Your mom was fine with the idea as long as Jukain and I were safe."

Marinette turned her unamused narrowed look towards Sabine, who merely shrugged helplessly and offered a kindly smile in return.

"Well, he did make 'Dupain-Jukain' a thing, you know," Sabine reminded. "So I didn't see any harm in letting him have his fun."

"The whole city was attacked and it was chaos everywhere," Marinette pointed out.

"Now, now, Marinette, lighten up," Sabine reprimanded lightly. "If you want to bring up the while citywide Akuma incident, then you should also remember the fact that you ditched your friend, Alix." Marinette winced at the mention as she had to abandon her as to change into Lady Ledian. "She came to us with a heavy heart after Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir stopped the ones leading the invasion. You worried her and us before your return."

"I apologized, didn't I?" Marinette offered weakly, though she didn't attempt any form of defiance under her mother's gaze. "I know. I shouldn't have done that."

"No sense dwelling in the past," Tom intervened. "Marinette, didn't you say you were going to meet up with Alya soon?"

"That's right," Marinette confirmed. "She's at Lumiose Press right now taking care of business. She'll be coming here for lunch."

"Are you two going to travel together again or does Alya have to stay in Lumiose City for her internship?" Sabine inquired.

"I don't know," Marinette replied. "That's probably what she'll tell me over lunch. It'd be nice if she is able to travel with me again, but I understand if Lumiose Press needs her to stay. It was really fun having her with me as we traveled around part of Kalos."

* * *

 _After lunch time…_

"Really?!" Marinette squealed. "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't lie to ya, girl," Alya pulled her in for a one-armed embrace. The girls were outside of the bakery and preparing their leave after saying their good-byes to Marinette's parents. The farewells had to be short as more costumers were coming in during the lunch period. "I'm free to roam Kalos with you again."

"This is so awesome!" Marinette exclaimed as both girls were giddily hopping in excitement while holding hands. "I can't believe they'd let you go."

"Let's just say some extra effort in my reports was all it took to prove my worthiness," Alya winked. "Plus, addressing to the trending topics of Lady Ledian and Mega Evolution got me a bonus."

"A bonus?" Marinette repeated. "You're getting paid for your internship?"

"Nope, but the head editor was so impressed with my work that he gave me a good-luck gift as I venture into the darkest sections of Kalos and shed light unto their mysteries," Alya explained.

"That was nice of him," Marinette commented. "What is it?"

"This," Alya presented a Poké Ball completely colored in red with black outlines highlighting its hatch. Marinette remembered a lecture discussing different types of Poké Balls and that this Poké Ball was known as a Cherish Ball. "A Pokémon that'll help me out with staying in touch with Lumiose Press."

"They gave you a Pokémon?" Marinette questioned.

"The editor said I'm still young and should enjoy being a Pokémon Trainer before I fully commit myself to the company," Alya said, fondly examining the Cherish Ball before pulling her arm back for the throw. "Time to meet the newest member of the team, Marinette. Come out!"

Marinette observed in wonder as Alya's new Pokémon took shape in the air. The formless energy condensed into a small size. Marinette wasn't sure what this Pokémon was when the light dispersed. It had a smooth round red head with a tiny protruding antenna on top, a round blue bill, and yellow eyes with black rings around the black pupils. The head was also floating separately from the body by an inch. Speaking of the main body, it was also small, round, smooth, and red, save for the blue ring design where its blue nub arms appeared to be attached to. And then there was the blue tail hanging from the bottom.

The Pokémon itself was quietly hovering in place, though the way its body tended to move erratically sent a mental warning to Marinette to be tactful around it for some reason.

"What kind of Pokémon is that?" Marinette asked.

"This, my BFF, is known as Porygon-Z," Alya introduced proudly. "The final evolution of Porygon, a manmade artificial Pokémon."

"Ah, that explains it," Marinette nodded in understanding. "We never covered much material of manmade Pokémon in class, have we?"

"Nope, but wanna know the cool thing about having a real-live virtual Pokémon like Porygon-Z?" Alya proposed. "It can travel between this world and the cyber world. Isn't technology so grand these days?"

"Uh, you sure this little fellow can handle it?" Marinette inquired skeptically upon further inspection of the Virtual Pokémon. "No offense to you or Porygon-Z, but I get a weird vibe from it."

"Oh, yeah, its Pokédex entry _did_ state the additional software enabling it to travel through dimensions might've contained a glitch resulting in its… eccentric behavior," Alya admitted.

" _Rory_!" Porygon-Z chirped, its voice having a high-pitched reverb effect.

"This one might be a handful for you, Alya," Marinette frowned.

"Hey, did you forget what I happen to do outside of finding scoops and being your moral support?" Alya grinned. "I'm a natural babysitting 'angels,' both human and Pokémon. Granted, Meditite is still stubborn about some things and Trixx still plays harmless pranks, sometimes teaming up with my sisters to get a rise out of me, but I'm still as sane as you remember me."

"In that case, I'm glad Lumiose Press appreciates you so much they gave you a helpful Pokémon," Marinette beamed.

"To be fair, they already had a staff of Porygon and Porygon2 working on the cyber side of things," Alya explained. "They were planning to give this Porygon-Z some field experience, and I just happened to request some time to go out of Lumiose and explore the region for more potential stories."

"So what exactly is the plan?" Marinette pressed.

"Porygon-Z is my main line back to Lumiose Press," Alya resumed. "It'll ensure the quality of my findings make it back to them in one piece and at a very timely manner. An IP address belonging to Lumiose Press is programmed into Porygon-Z, allowing it to return there regardless of location because of its ability to traverse dimensions. Meaning if I somehow hit a dead zone with my phone or I'm out of wi-fi range, Porygon-Z can continue my work."

"Huh, I wonder what the cyber world is like," Marinette mused.

"Don't know, but I'll bet Max would be very interested in something like that," Alya commented.

The girls slowly walked away from the bakery while Porygon-Z trailed behind, occasionally zipping about in random intervals from high bursts of energy. It certainly attracted attention from various bystanders due to its fascinating design and endearingly unpredictable behavior. It was fast, practically teleporting to new people and Pokémon as to learn more about them.

" _Wry_!" Porygon-Z exclaimed, entertaining a nearby kid in his mother's arms, making him laugh, before doing the same with other people.

It was fortunate that the child reacted positively. Had it been the different and opposite outcome, Porygon-Z's newly gained public reception would've soured immediately. Alya felt a sense of accomplishment and pride well up as she watched the Virtual Pokémon zip around the public and harmlessly interact with them with its erratic movements and noises.

"Alya, nothing against you, but I'm not comfortable being stared at because of your Porygon-Z," Marinette whispered. She didn't mind being the center of attention time to time, but because she was also the famous Lady Ledian, she was really starting to dislike it. She managed to sneak away from admirers to change back into Marinette, but it was all coming into perspective. "Is this how Adrien feels whenever fangirls stare at him?"

"Oh, it's probably a lot worse for him," Alya stated. "But yeah, I get ya. I was hoping to give it a chance to adapt to the outside world. This is its first time exploring outside the cyber world and the Lumiose Press building, so of course it'd be excited to meet everyone. Besides, it's not causing anyone harm." Porygon-Z was then waving its arms in front an amused couple with matching Meowstic. "See?"

"All right," Marinette relented. "But can we move on now? Let's visit Nino before we leave Lumiose City for good. I want to make sure he's okay."

"Sounds like a plan," Alya nodded. "Hopefully I can get some info out of him from his time as a Bond Hybrid."

"Alya, please respect boundaries," Marinette sighed.

"No worries, girl," Alya reassured. "I won't be all over him like I usually would. I'm just gonna ask him how he came into contact with Team Akuma."

"… That's pushing," Marinette informed wryly.

Before she could take another step forward, Marinette found herself face-to-face with Porygon-Z, who was staring at her with wide unnerving eyes. Its occasional head twitches didn't help its case as the sudden invasion of her personal space gave her quite the startle, though Marinette held back her yelp behind her hands as to not accidentally set off the Virtual Pokémon.

"Say something, Marinette," Alya urged.

"Uh… hi?" Marinette offered. "You're… kind of cute?"

She then found herself receiving quite the shock as Porygon-Z fired a small orb of electricity at her from its bill. Her reactions amused it, especially her falling flat on her back with her feet sticking up in the air as her clothes gave off a bit of smoke from the electrocution. The people and Pokémon that were around decided that now was a good time to leave, having quickly lost interest in the intriguing looking Pokémon that was Porygon-Z and, in reality, not wanting to witness the girl it just shocked blow up.

"You alright down there, girl?" Alya asked worriedly.

"… Why am _I_ always the one to be zapped?" Marinette griped, accepting a hand from Alya to pull her back up. She dusted herself off before sending an irritated leer at Porygon-Z. "What was that for?"

Porygon-Z tilted its disembodied head, appearing bemused before breaking off into a few reverberating chuckles. Marinette couldn't bring herself to stay made at the Virtual Pokémon, softening her expression as it started to calm down. It held no malicious intent as even its squeaky echoing laughter was filled with innocent mirth. Its behavior was a result of its faulty upgrade, whatever that meant, but she was bound to find out sooner or later what the Pokédex meant with Alya traveling with her again.

"Don't worry, Marinette, I'll patch up its behavior somehow," Alya announced, deciding to return her Pokémon into its Cherish Ball now that it had its fill of fun. "That Zap Cannon was pretty uncalled for, even if it was a tiny fraction of its power used."

"I'm not mad anymore," Marinette replied. They started walking again, resuming their path to the Pokémon Center to visit Nino. "It's just me experiencing the wonders of Pokémon. Never a dull moment with these guys, huh? Though I do wish there was another way I could've been acquainted with Porygon-Z aside from electrocution."

"Probably, but you just seem to be a human lightning rod, Marinette," Alya surmised. "Alix's Pikachu, Manon's new Dedenne, not to mention my Elekid shocking you awake whenever you slept in before he evolved, and that was since we began our Pokémon journey. Back at the Academy, well…"

"I get it," Marinette interrupted with her hands up. "But all in all, I'm glad to be finally be back on the journey. It was nice staying at home the last few days or so, but getting back on the road was something I've been aching to do now. Leaving home and resuming the pursuit of my dreams."

"Gaining inspiration for future designs while keeping in the Kalos League to impress Adrien?" Alya filled in.

"You know me too well," Marinette grinned.

"And of course, I'll always be there for you, Marinette," Alya added. "I finally earned the chance to explore Kalos with you again with all that work I've done with Lumiose Press. But just to warn you ahead of time, I may take off and return to Lumiose City. Y'know, to meet with them in person once in a while."

"You'll let me know ahead of time this time?" Marinette asked knowingly.

"Cross my heart, girl," Alya vowed with the gesture. "Now let's pay our musical friend a visit."

* * *

 **Porygon was my favorite out of the original 151 Pokémon. I wanted it to make an appearance and I planned for Alya to have one anyway, or at least at its fully evolved form. Too bad it never made an anime appearance because of that seizure episode from the original season that pretty much banned its and its evolution family's appearance. Funny thing about that episode was that Pikachu was the one who caused the seizure. But I digress.**

 **Celebrating the one-year mark for this story. So happy anniversary to this story! I was hoping to have gotten farther, but I've been busy with other things.**

 **Regarding story-related questions from anonymous reviews as I can't PM them nor do I like addressing them in my end-of-chapter notes because I don't like singling out guest reviewers that are temporary and inconsistent, most of the answers you seek were pretty much answered somewhere in the story, on my profile page in the FAQs section, and possibly in the TV Tropes page (link is available on my profile page). Speaking of the FAQs section, I've updated it hopefully to address additional questions, so please visit my page when you get the chance.**

 **Though I will say this as this extends outside of the story. Regarding why the crossover link wasn't working previously, it was fickle over the order I had the categories in. It preferred "Pokémon & Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir" in that order, not the other way around like I previously had it.**

 **Last piece of news. I'll be taking a break from writing this story because of other issues needing immediate attention in my life. So I won't be updating weekly as I have been previously. Nonetheless, I will see this story to its end no matter how long it'll take.**

 **Please review!**


	44. Halloween Special! Strange Scary House!

"Girl, I worry that you worry too much."

"Can you blame me after all that's happened?"

Alya stared at Marinette for a few blank seconds before relenting with a shrug. She really couldn't blame her, but in her defense, Marinette often overreacted to stressful situations for as long as she knew her. She would especially fret over her friends when their well-being was at stake. And then there were her interactions with Adrien at this point; the intensity of her freak-outs and ensuing awkwardness regarding facing the blond boy was practically at its own league despite her being accustomed to his presence for over four years now. Guess it's true that old habits tend to die hard.

In any case, the duo had left the Pokémon Center that Nino and his Blastoise were recuperating at and Marinette was adamant in parting him with some of her freshly baked treats she got from her parents as a get-well-soon gift. Of course, that meant less cookies and croissants for Alya on the road, but Marinette immediately promised to make up for the loss by baking up some more delicious treats once they would reach Laverre City. Alya was fine with it though for they were for a good cause. Nino would need them right now more than she would.

"I suppose not, but the way you were fretting over Adrien last night, I would've thought you were his mother or something," Alya quipped, only to receive a reprimanding glower from her best friend. "… Crossed a line? Sorry."

"… It's fine," Marinette sighed. "The topic on his mom is pretty sensitive, that much I'll say."

"And here I go, being insensitive and all that Tauros," Alya continued, dramatically throwing her hands into the air. "I'm really sorry, Marinette. You know I mean nothing on it. It must've slipped my mind."

"I know, but it's Adrien you'd have to apologize to," Marinette reprimanded. "But since he wasn't around to hear that remark, I'll let it slide for now."

"Got it," Alya held her hands up as reassurance. "Now don't go freaking out on me, girl, ya hear? The last thing I want to see is you storming off and becoming an Akuma Bond Hybrid like Nino."

"Ha, I won't be that easy to catch off guard," Marinette playfully stuck her tongue out. "If you've been able to avoid Team Akuma's sights this long, then I shouldn't have a problem." And this declaration may or may not allude to the fact that she was actively fighting against Team Akuma and had to stay out of their sights. "At least, I hope."

"That's my girl," Alya winked. "You really should give yourself more credit. That kind of moxie has helped you stand firmly in a lot of situations, from getting Chloé to back off in the Academy to your steady progress in getting Adrien to warm up to you."

"I suppose," Marinette shrugged. "I mean, I guess I agree with the Chloé part, but I've probably been lucky with Adrien so far."

"Luck nothing, Marinette," Alya interceded. "Adrien _will_ like you for _you_. He'll learn to appreciate your somewhat psychotic obsession over him… or not."

"Alya," Marinette pouted.

"Kidding!" Alya grinned, holding her hands up again. "Geez, no one can take a joke these days."

"That didn't even sound like a remotely funny joke," Marinette huffed. "Never joke about such things around me again."

"Fair enough," Alya sighed before a mischievous twinkle sparkled behind her glasses lens. "… Although I suppose Pokémon puns are fair game."

"Oh, come on," Marinette bemoaned, making a face. _I've gotten plenty from Liepard Noir already. I don't need more from my best friend._

"You need humor in your life, girl," Alya replied sagely. "Though instead of just saying them just so you'd forget later, I'll _Raichu_ a list. Trust me. You'll be _Happiny_ you did this. Then let's _Celebi_ -R-A-T-E."

… _Yep, the universe has it out for me_ , Marinette thought dryly before facing Alya again. "Can I please rewind on all this nonsense? How did you even come up with all those Poké puns? They were almost on Liepard Noir's level of cringe."

"Hey, don't be hating, girl," Alya responded. "Even with the goofy puns befitting a silly Skitty, I still think Liepard Noir is one slick Delcatty. I guarantee you he has the female fans in the Kalos defenders fanbase while Lady Ledian has guys drooling over for her. Although… according to recent fan stats from the Pokéblog, she has more fans between the two."

"Oh," Marinette made another face.

Aside from listening to Alya again about how the confident Lady Ledian won the hearts of the people of Kalos, as well as unwanted attention from the male populace, she was rather miffed at the lack of appreciation they had for Liepard Noir. They should be equals at all rights, including number of fans. But then there was the notion of Liepard Noir soaking up the attention for the sake of stroking his ego, which prompted Marinette to unconsciously roll her eyes over. That situation couldn't be helped either way.

Still, their last meeting together, in which they saved Nino and his Blastoise, she saw a side of him that she wouldn't immediately expect from the goofy, carefree Liepard-themed hero. He was genuinely frightening when serious and angry, even lashing out at her to stand down on the claims she was in his way. Not only was it rude and brash, he was not the Liepard Noir she knew. At least he managed to let go of his anger after a forceful slap to the face and a supportive reminder passed to her from sweet Adrien, but it also taught Marinette to appreciate him for who he really was. That, and she did not enjoy doing such an extreme act, but hopefully, that was a one-time deal. Serious and edginess were definitely not a good combination for Liepard Noir.

She kept a smile to herself. At least with things calming down now, with Team Akuma backing off again and her friends safe and sound, Marinette could move on without any lingering guilt and fulfill her promise to Liepard Noir in making a fashionable accessory for his Gallade's Mega Stone to wear.

"Man, whoever she is, she's one skilled Pokémon Trainer," Alya muttered as an afterthought.

"Wait, who?" Marinette unconsciously answered.

"Ugh, girl, don't tell me you zoned out on me again," Alya griped, but shrugged it off nonetheless. "We're talking about Lady Ledian here, who she really is beneath the red Ledian mask."

"Y-You're still going on that?" Marinette asked, hoping her inner nervousness didn't tip Alya off.

"C'mon, you can't not be curious on who our defender really is," Alya reasoned. "I mean, sure she and Liepard Noir have done nothing but good since Team Akuma started to attack the Kalos public, but how do we know that they can really be trusted? How can we be sure that they're secretly not affiliated with Poison Moth just to gain our trust and then backstab us at a critical moment?"

"Alya, I think you're overthinking this," Marinette remarked uneasily. "How about we just take their word for it? And what's with the sudden cynicism? You're scaring me, Alya."

"You have a lot to learn about the world of superheroes," Alya said matter-of-factly. "But you're right, Marinette. Guess the stress from the previous days is starting to make me cuckoo."

"Just starting?" Marinette pointed out with a raised wry eyebrow.

"You knew that when I became your BFF," Alya grinned in response.

"Unfortunately," Marinette shrugged with her palms facing up.

"Now, now, don't give me that," Alya responded cheekily. "You know how that saying goes on how two of a feather stick together."

"Unfortunately," Marinette repeated, lowering her head. "Guess crazy does attract crazy after all. Talking about it now, I wonder if I even have a chance with Adrien. He's not crazy and I'm pretty sure I've scared him off by now with my brand of crazy."

"Come on, Marinette," Alya rebutted. "Everyone is cray-cray to different degrees. Even Adrien 'Ace Trainer' Agreste. You just need to identify with his brand of crazy so that he'll be able to associate with yours."

"You make it sound so easy," Marinette sighed.

"And you blow things out of proportion," Alya wagged a finger. "Seriously, girl. You're a catch! He's the hot-shot Trainer and you're like the rare shiny-colored legendary Pokémon. You two will be together before you know it. But for now, let's enjoy our young lives. We have the Laverre Nature Trail to blaze through before we reach Laverre City for your next Gym battle."

"Thanks, Alya," Marinette smiled. "Yeah, back to business. I heard it rains a lot on Route 14. We're prepared for any weather. Also a good thing our Pokémon have just eaten. They should be okay until we find somewhere to settle for the night."

"Hey, speaking of umbrellas, didn't you mention back at the Academy that Adrien gave you his umbrella after he walked you out of the Pokémon preserve as a peace offering?" Alya inquired. "He must've been feeling guilty if he left a bad impression on you because of his friendship with Chloé."

"S-So…?" Marinette drawled with a bright blush, protectively pushing her bag to the side to avoid being seen by Alya. "I-I wasn't… I was never 'mad' at him, per se, but I was reaching my limit with Chloé and Adrien came early on us."

"… _That's what she said_ ," Alya whispered not-so-subtly.

" _Point is_ you never got to put up with her in regular Trainer School before Lumiose Academy," Marinette continued briskly through gritting teeth, forcing herself to ignore Alya's inappropriate comment despite her nostrils still flaring out indignantly because of it. "Anyway, we resolved that issue back at our trip to Glittering Cave, remember? I made sure Adrien knows that I'm not holding that against him and that I'm not a judgmental prick, as I might've come across in the beginning."

"How about this?" Alya suggested. "Let's just forget the bad impressions we've made on each other and move on. I mean, there are worse and scarier things to be afraid of out there instead of dwelling on past mistakes or thinking you have no chance with the boy of your dreams."

"Well said," Marinette snorted. "Like what?"

"Well… let's just say there's a 'landmark' I wanna investigate along Route 14," Alya winked. "If we're lucky, we might be able to stay there for the night."

"You mean there's a building out there that'll protect us from the rain?" Marinette asked.

"Possibly," Alya smiled cryptically.

"… You're up to something," Marinette stated, narrowing her bluebell eyes. "That smile of yours is full of mischief. What are you up to?"

"Oh, quit sweating over the little deets, Marinette," Alya replied, lightening up her expression to deter her BFF's suspicion. It didn't help Marinette when Alya muttered something she couldn't hear coherently. " _It'll be a scare to remember, for sure_."

"What was that?" Marinette pressed. "You're definitely up to something, Alya."

"C'mon, girl, we're burning daylight," Alya ushered, running ahead to the northern exit of Lumiose City.

"Hey! You can't get off the hook that easily!" Marinette reprimanded, running after her. "I swear there's a reason you're a perfect fit for Trixx!"

* * *

 _Later that evening…_

Neither girl expected the rainfall in the Laverre Nature Trail to be particularly strong and consistent. Time went by quickly and the moment they entered Route 14, they were immediately bombarded by a heavy rainfall. It wasn't heavy enough to cause any sort of damage, but it certainly gave the impression that the area was constantly drenched in rainfall. It, more or less, made sense as the northern parts of the Laverre Nature Trail were swampy. The lush trees also contributed to the eerie and haunted vibe the route gave off, which didn't help Marinette's already jittery nerves. It was certainly not the ideal impression to leave for travelers that don't have a choice but to settle in once the day was over.

Rain was frequent, in other words, and the girls had the luck of not having the rain let up on them since traveling down the route. There was fortunately little to no wind blowing through the area, making the experience somewhat bearable, but could not lift the gloomy atmosphere they found themselves in.

"Alya, where's that building you said existed somewhere in this place?" Marinette griped, holding onto her treasured umbrella like a lifeline.

"We're getting close," Alya promised. "We passed that abandoned playground, so that means it should be around here somewhere."

"It's already dark out," Marinette whimpered, wrapping her arms around herself for warmth. Alya came in close to comfort her. "And it's getting cold. We've been out in the rain for a while now."

"Just take it easy, Marinette," Alya assured. "We'll survive and remain intact. Though if we keep going at this rate without settling down for the night, we'll definitely get lost. The trees are untrustworthy this time of night."

"I don't know about you, but that playground gave me the creeps," Marinette shivered. "It's so unsettling to see an abandoned playground, knowing children and Pokémon used to play in it." Her already wild imagination went even wilder. "It's like in those horror movies where a sinister creature hides in the shadows, watching the little children as its next meal and ready to frighten them to death as extra seasoning!" She slapped both hands over her mouth, surprised at the morbid description that she voiced from her thoughts. "… Why did I just say that?"

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to frighten yours truly," Alya professed, proudly gesturing to herself with a thumb. "I've had to watch my share of horror movies with my sisters just to entertain them, though they wind up having nightmares for the next few days and I get scolded by my parents for letting them watch those movies in the first place. And if I said no, well, one, it's a missed opportunity, and two, I don't get any peace in the house with my siblings throwing a tantrum over it. Either way, it was a lose-lose situation for me."

"I'm not trying to scare you, but I just don't feel right about all this," Marinette explained. "I can't really explain it, but I feel like a greater, darker power is watching over us the longer we stay in this route."

"You're being superstitious," Alya drawled. "Listen, we'll be fine for tonight. Besides, you do come up with the most over-the-top dramatic worst-case scenarios. Seriously, you could be a playwright with your type of imagination."

"No way, I've seen how people on those paths end up," Marinette shook her head. "That's no way to live. Besides, I've already got my heart dead set on two things before I pass on to the afterlife: become a top Kalos fashion designer like Gabriel Agreste and eventually become Mrs. Adrien Agreste. Simple as that, see?"

"Simple is usually the best way to go," Alya nodded as she glanced further ahead in the darkened atmosphere and heavy rain. "Oh, it looks like we're here. I didn't think it'd show up, but the rumors are true."

Marinette also focused her eyesight on the road ahead. As if on cue, lightning crackled briefly throughout the sky, giving her a quick fright, which manifested as a high-pitched shriek and comically jumping into Alya's arms. The scarlet-brunette journalist smirked to herself. Her BFF was easily spooked. This experience might not be as exciting as she hoped if Marinette was going to freak out every ten seconds.

From the lightning flash, a large imposing mansion on a hill was revealed. The larger windows revealed a bit of dimmed light past the curtains, meaning that it was occupied. However, the house itself appeared to have weathered throughout the years. Its design and architecture were rather outdated, dating back to buildings from early Kalosian times a couple of hundred years ago. The fact that it was residing within the Laverre Nature Trail didn't help with at its attempt to be hospitable, if there was any intent in the first place. Rather, to be blunt, it was practically a haunted house without the neon sign hanging on the roof to advertise it.

"Wait, _this_ is the place you said you wanted us to stay for the night?" Marinette questioned with rightful doubt.

"What? Isn't it cool?" Alya responded.

"No!" Marinette huffed. "What kind of idiot do you take me for? I've seen horror movies too! I've seen one where an abandoned house like this is a living entity, feeding off any foolish children that dare step inside and trapping their souls in its cellar stomach for all eternity! Unable to move on to the afterlife!" Her eyes then widened as she slapped her hands over her mouth again. "I-I can't control my mouth!"

"Okay, there are two things from your statement that contradict with our current situation," Alya replied, holding up a finger to individually count them off. "One, there's light coming out of the house, meaning someone or something's gotta be living in it. And two, we're two competent Pokémon Trainers. Well, at least you are. As long as you can call upon Mega Evolution, we'll fight off any wicked threat this way comes."

"Is that why you wanted to find this place?" Marinette asked. "To debunk whether or not it's really haunted?"

"Mylène told me she and Ivan passed this place on the way to our reunion and she told me she got a creeped-out vibe from it, kinda like how you did just now," Alya explained. "I then researched more about the Laverre Nature Trail. Aside from it being mostly swampy and wetlands, there's a sole house located out here within the forest that's of dubious origin. The history behind this so-called scary house has been lost for a couple of centuries, so of course, that'll lead to a potentially mega scoop."

"Should've known that was your reason," Marinette sighed.

"Well… that's not my only reason," Alya added carefully, now under the suspicious eye of the dark-bluenette designer. "I'll leave it at that."

"I thought you don't like keeping secrets," Marinette called out.

"I don't," Alya countered. "It's no secret that this house's appearance can give one the heebie-jeebies. That's why I'm gonna get as much of a thrill as I can out of it, and it is my best wish that you'll enjoy these moments with me as my BFF."

"… You're going to count how many times I flip out before I scare myself to death, or into unconsciousness," Marinette surmised wryly. "Whichever comes first."

"I've told you before to relax, girl," Alya held her hands up. "If the scary house really is haunted, we'll fight and flee for our lives. Simple as that."

"… Man, I wish I had your confident approach to life," Marinette bemoaned. "I'm sure if Adrien saw me now, he'll see how much of a ridiculous, scared little crybaby I really am. Then he'll find a brave woman to call his own and I'll probably face an early demise and perish all alone and wind up haunting this house until the end of time." She then perked up as a new thought came to mind. "Hmm, actually, maybe my ghost can haunt his house instead. That way, I'll always be with him and give his wife my unholy revenge for stealing him away from me. Then I can convince Adrien to leave her and join me so that we'd have an everlasting ghostly union. There _is_ an upside to this tragedy after all!"

"O-kay," Alya muttered, eyes widened to show how disturbed she was from the thought. "Let's not get carried away with the creepiness factor here. Let's head inside now. I think you're getting delirious from the rain."

She led Marinette by the arm up to the front porch, getting a bit of reprieve from the rain thanks to the cover it provided. They weren't soaked to the bone, but they had been careless in their interactions as their hand gestures also inadvertently prevented their umbrellas to fully protect them on top of the built-up moisture from the rain. Nonetheless, they took the courtesy to wring themselves dry the best they could at least before knocking on the door.

Footsteps echoing through a hard floor were heard approaching the doorway from the other side seconds later. The doorknob rattled before the wooden door itself was pulled back with a loud creaking hiss on the joints. Warmth from the house blew over Marinette and Alya as the doorway became wide open.

They found themselves greeted by an older gentleman with graying hair, mustache, and beard. The man was dressed in a formal black suit and appeared to carry an equally formal air around him. In other words, he was a butler.

"Guests at this hour and in this weather?" the butler mused in a deep, somewhat gruff voice. "Please come in."

"Thank you," Marinette and Alya chorused, closing their umbrellas and quickly wiping the soles of their shoes on the doormat as courtesy before entering the house.

The interior of the house felt spacious and well-kept with a bit of an antiquated taste in wallpaper, flooring, and overall design. The tiled floor was made of marble. Paintings depicting background scenery to individual portraits of humans and Pokémon were also abundant on the walls as far as Marinette and Alya noticed. There was a huge painting of an older man hanging over the furnace situated across the front door. Whoever own the house was also well-off, or at least attempted to present themselves as such, with a fine gold chandelier hanging over the foyer. While the girls continued examining the enigmatic interior, the butler approached them with fluffy white towels on hand.

"Please dry yourselves before you catch a cold," the butler advised.

"Thanks!" Marinette chimed, bringing the towel to her face. "It's so warm."

"That's… convenient," Alya muttered to herself before drying her hair. She faced the butler, deciding to get to the bottom of this mysterious house. "Excuse me for asking this, but do you often get uninvited guests crashing in on you guys?"

"It's been a common occurrence for travelers such as yourselves to wind up lost along the Laverre Nature Trail, especially at this hour," the butler explained. "It is for the best and a blessing that you two found this place as it rains frequently around these parts. It grows dark quickly as well."

"Wow, that's really nice of you to be this accommodating," Marinette smiled before a previous thought voiced itself. "I don't understand why this place would be called the 'scary house.'"

"Marinette!" Alya scolded at the absolute lack of tact.

"Now, now, it's quite alright," the butler chuckled. "Yes, this old house is sometimes labeled as such probably because of how imposing it looks in the dark, especially in the middle of nowhere like this. But I assure you that this is a normal house."

"That's good to know," Marinette let out a breath of relief. "Oh, my name's Marinette, by the way."

"I'm Alya," Alya waved.

"Pleasure," the butler nodded. "You may call me Ron."

"So, Ron, if I may ask again, does anyone else besides you live in this house?" Alya prompted.

"Indeed, there are, Miss Alya," Ron answered. "The owners of this house, however, are not present now. They favor traveling the world as a family hobby, leaving me to maintain the state of this domicile for their return. With their permission, it is with great pleasure that I welcome travelers and Trainers alike in need of a place to stay to wait out the frequent rains."

"Really nice," Marinette commented.

"Ah, yes, it's dinner time," Ron announced. "I'm sure you both would like a warm meal."

"Well, we can't say no to that," Alya grinned to Marinette. "It's been a while since we had something to eat."

"Allow me to lead you to the dining room then," Ron continued, ushering the girls to follow him to the left.

They didn't notice the daunting eyes of the furnace portrait following their movement out of the room.

* * *

 _Too convenient_ , Alya thought as she found herself sitting at the table with a plate of warm food in front of her. Marinette sat across from her, apparently famished as she looked at her given portions longingly. Her eyes shifted over to Ron, who sat at the end of the table to observe them, no plate for him whatsoever. _Meals prepared for two people like us the moment we walk in. How did he know?_

"I do hope the food is to your liking," Ron offered. "No food allergies or particular dietary preferences, I presume?"

"No, sir," Marinette chirped up.

"No complaints from me," Alya shrugged. "Let's dig in."

"Thanks for this meal!" Marinette added graciously before devouring a spoonful.

Alya kept her eyes on Ron, who folded his hands together and rested his chin upon them. She felt that she needed to remain wary of the whole situation since Marinette had dropped her guard with the promise of a roof protecting her from the rain and a warm meal. It didn't add up to the aspiring journalist on how the old butler knew how many towels to prepare or plates of food to set on the table prior to their appearance.

Did he watch them approach the house from the inside? Was that how he knew?

"Hey, Ron?" Alya prompted. "Are you sure you don't wanna join in?"

"I've already had my fill, thank you," Ron answered curtly. "As the host, it is my job to ensure the comfort of my guests. Please don't worry about me."

Not wanting to come off as ungrateful or disrespectful, Alya kept quiet and enjoyed the meal presented before her with similar gusto as Marinette, letting Ron to observe the two ravenous girls quite intently. It seemed no one was up for conversation after that as the sounds of chewing, hands shuffling, and metal utensils clinking against the plate echoed throughout the dining room. It wasn't long until they finished their plates and even made a dent in the bowls of bread and salad sitting in the center of the table.

"Now that was delicious," Marinette sighed in contentment. "Thank you again for dinner, Mr. Ron."

"My pleasure," Ron smiled. "And just 'Ron' is fine. Would you girls mind joining me for a spot of after-dinner tea to sooth your stomachs?"

"That'd be lovely," Marinette responded eagerly.

"Hey, Ron, sorry for asking again, but is there anyone else besides us right now?" Alya inquired.

"… You could say that," Ron muttered cryptically.

While the manner of his answer gave off major suspicious vibes, Alya accepted the answer without another word, opting to keep quiet for now as both girls soon found themselves following Ron through a rather lengthy hallway with many doors surrounding them to the living room. The impression these silent halls gave off reminded the scarlet-brunette journalist of a couple of horror movies she watched with her sisters, one of which mansions like this one were practically mazes. She had to wonder if Marinette felt the same as her. It didn't appear her BFF did as she continued to appear at ease with herself while trailing the old butler. Her lowered guard was going to make her careless.

"Psst, Marinette," Alya whispered, approaching her from the side to slow her down.

"What's up, Alya?" Marinette replied cheerily.

"Listen, I don't know about you, but doesn't any of this strike suspicious to you?" Alya asked in a hushed tone as to not let Ron overhear her.

"I don't understand," Marinette answered. "This house isn't scary at all. If anything, it's very hospitable. The owners and Ron allow travelers to stay for the night when it rains. Shouldn't that be enough?"

"Girl, you're the _last_ person I know to misjudge things," Alya snorted before pausing with an afterthought on mind. "Actually, scratch that. You have gotten a few things wrong before. But what I'm trying to say is that haven't you notice some strange things going on?"

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked back. "'Strange things'?"

" _Yes_ ," Alya continued. "So far, we haven't seen anyone else besides Ron. If there were any other guests staying for the night, don't you think they would've joined us at the dinner table? There were only two plates set for two guests, namely us." Marinette appeared pensive, so Alya added more to her argument. "And there's when we entered the house and Ron had two fluffy towels for us to dry off with. Doesn't that seem off? Like how did he know before we arrived?"

"Uh, coincidence?" Marinette offered with a shaky smile. She really didn't want to overthink it. She was scared out of her mind beforehand and didn't want to remain scared for the remainder of the night. "Maybe Ron's just that good after years of serving this house?"

"Regardless, I want answers," Alya declared. "And you can't stop me, Marinette, no matter how much you don't want to hear the truth."

"Can't I try?" Marinette whined. "I think it's appropriate to say that ignorance is Blissey… I meant _bliss_! Just bliss!"

"Sure, you did," Alya waved off with a knowing smirk.

"Excuse me, young ladies, but I believe you're falling behind," Ron beckoned from a corner. The girls were startled on how far ahead he was from them. "The living room is this way and the tea's just about done."

Catching up to him and making their way into the living room, all three settled down with a teakettle conveniently hot and ready to be served. Marinette picked up her cup and immediately began to blow on the steam to cool it down while Alya stared down into the hot opaque liquid. Ron was already taking a couple of sips. It was then Alya made her move after he appeared comfortable enough.

"Ron, forgive me for my 'lack of manners,' but do you know why this place is called the 'scary house'?" Alya announced, causing Marinette to nearly spit out what she managed to sip and leaving her with burning lips and tongue as a result.

"Ah, yes, you're an inquisitive one, Ms. Alya," Ron chuckled, placing his cup down. "Actually, I do know. There is a story behind this place, so please come close and listen."

"… _Ignorance is bliss… ignorance is bliss_ ," Marinette chanted to herself; she was really not in the mood to listen to anything scary.

"You see, it was many years ago…," Ron narrated after clearing his throat. "Before the owners found this old place and made it their own… I actually discovered this house on their behalf on a dark and stormy night."

"Oh?" Alya prompted with a raised brow. "This should be good if he's going with the 'dark and stormy night' angle."

"… No it isn't… no it isn't… no it isn't," Marinette muttered quickly under her breath, holding her hands close over her ears.

* * *

"It was a dark and stormy night… On an errand, I found myself lost in the forest…"

 _Dressed in a trench coat over his suit and adorned with a fedora hat on his head, Ron found himself seeking cover from the rain under the mysterious house's front porch. The day was nearly done and the rain was not about to let up. He would have to let the family know of his tardiness because of this setback._

"I had no choice but to settle into this house and wait for the weather to calm itself…"

 _Ron found the front door to be unlocked, cautiously peeking inside with the door slightly ajar before calling out to its abandoned interior. He was met with silence, darkness, and dust. He flipped the light switch near the door, but nothing happened. Resorting to what he had on his person, Ron pulled out a lighter from his front trench pocket and flicked on a flame to guide him._

"I wandered in the darkness for a while with only a small flame to illuminate my path…

"The air was stale and I felt uneasy…

"'What happened to the previous owners?' I thought… 'Why have they forsaken this home? Could this happen to the family I diligently serve?' These morbid feelings plagued me as I traversed through the dark…"

 _Ron warily turned his head side to side to examine the peeling wallpaper, decrepit paintings, and collective masses of cobwebs while walking down the hallway. The mild heat from his lighter assured him that he wasn't going to wander around blindly._

"So many thoughts filled my mind as I ventured deeper into the house… I felt guilty for trespassing and nauseous from exposure to this house's state of disrepair, but at the same time, my appetite of curiosity couldn't be satiated simply by standing around…

"My footsteps echoed through the hollow, narrow hallways…

"The sounds mingled with the percussive pouring rain… Until I stumbled upon the kitchen by chance…

"The kitchen was remarkably dark… With my light about to fade, I took a quick sweep around the room…"

 _Ron held back a gasp upon his discovery. The lighter nearly slipped out of his grip, but he caught it at the last second with reflexes that defied the physical limitations of his age._

"There was a peculiar fellow huddled at the corner of the kitchen… His back facing me…"

 _Ron steeled his nerves and slowly walked towards the crouching figure._

"Concerned for his well-being, I approached him… But then he suddenly rebuffed me…"

" _Stay back!" he screamed._

" _Pardon?" Ron responded, unnerved by his outburst._

" _N-Not you," the strange man continued. "I wasn't t-talking to you."_

"I became more concerned over this man… There was no one else in the room besides the two of us as far as my source of light could reveal…

"I didn't dwell on where he came from or why he was in the kitchen… I struggled with my own rising fear at this tense situation…"

" _Please, I need to know where I am," Ron pleaded, but to no avail._

" _Do you not see them?" the man whispered, his breathing growing tenser. Ron gripped his lighter tighter as the sounds of the man's breathing elevated in volume. "Behind you…"_

" _Behind me…?"_

"… I turned around… And he warned me… Screaming at the top of his lungs as to fuel my paranoia…"

"… _Please no_ ," Marinette whimpered, pressing her hands upon her ears as hard as she could to block out the story.

"… A HORDE OF FACELESS MEN!"

* * *

Marinette practically leapt out and fell back on her seat with a shriek, inadvertently spilling her tea in the process. Alya instinctively jumped to her feet at the plight of her BFF. The ruckus from her fall caused a few books at a nearby bookcase to slant and fall flat on the shelves. And coincidentally, thunder roared from the outside as if to add more to the horrifying atmosphere.

"Marinette!" Alya yelled, heading to her side. "You alright?"

"Ow," Marinette groaned, lifting her head slightly off the floor. "… Aside from head trauma, I think I am. I spilled my tea, though."

"Still no use crying over it, right?" Alya jested.

"Not when it spilled on my good jeans," Marinette cried, gesturing down to the darkened stain that covered her crotch and in between her legs. "And it's definitely not what it looks like!"

"Eh, hard to say considering your reaction to Ron's tale," Alya gestured with a sideways hand.

"Oh, dear, I hope this hasn't caused you any inconvenience," Ron said ruefully. "Here, allow me to show you to the bathroom."

"It's fine," Marinette sighed, getting back to her feet. "The material my jeans are made of will dry off in a few minutes. I designed this with endless traveling and walking on mind, making it ideal for roaming girl Pokémon Trainers."

"You're a fashion designer," Ron surmised. "Quite a talented young woman, you are. Still, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Marinette insisted. "That story did freak me out."

"Your narration and delivery were solid, but to be honest, the overall plot and scare factor were a bit of a letdown," Alya critiqued. "Honestly, a horde of faceless men?"

"Oh? You weren't scared, Ms. Alya?" Ron inquired with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I've watched scarier things with my siblings and got in trouble with my parents because of the nightmares they've had," Alya explained. "I can tell that the 'scary house' has potential to be quite the tourist attraction if you'll let me write about it."

"That is very flattering to hear," Ron muttered, pulling out a white handkerchief to wipe his forehead. "Though I'd appreciate if you leave the story telling to me. As far as people know, this house was made to give relief for travelers with no place to go at night and during the rain, even with its intimidating appearance in the dark."

"Ah, trying to preserve the 'mystery' that is the scary house," Alya guessed knowingly. "Well, good to know how the scary house got its name then."

"Ready to retire for the night?" Ron suggested. "Then allow me to guide you to your room."

"Aw, so soon?" Alya retorted. "Honestly, I was expecting more."

"Alya, that's enough," Marinette scolded. "I've had enough excitement for today. And your attempts to scare me are going to fail. I'm not going to fall for your tricks."

"Okay, fine," Alya relented, holding her hands up in surrender. "Throw my suspicions out the window."

Both girls left the living room while Ron watched on silently, adjusting his tie knot upon reflecting on the bravado Alya was displaying. There hasn't been an unsatisfied occupant in the scary house so far and the record was not about to be broken now.

After all, the fright was still young.

* * *

"Alya, can't you just accept Ron's story as the reason of this house being called the 'scary house'? Marinette begged. "I'd rather not pry further into this. A family owns this place and allows Ron to have guests over that need shelter from the rain."

"C'mon, Marinette, I know you're not that scared," Alya challenged. "You're easily caught up in the moment. That's why you got freaked out by the story. Otherwise, you're capable of being levelheaded when the time calls for it."

"Perhaps, but I still don't like it," Marinette pouted. "You're accusing Ron of some big charges."

"Are you really saying that it was all convenient that he had two towels and two plates of food out for us before we arrived?" Alya pointed out.

"Well, he's probably done this for a long time," Marinette reasoned. "You know how all of this works, right, Ron? … Ron?"

They soon discovered that the butler was nowhere in sight in the long, antiquated hallway. This was a moment that Marinette forced herself to keep her cool as Lady Ledian would as panicking would do no good. Sharing a glance with Alya, they ran back until they found the living room again.

However, the butler was not there.

"We lost track of him," Marinette muttered. "We've got to stick together until we can run into him again. Otherwise, we're lost."

"We'll be fine, girl," Alya assured. "The halls and rooms are all lit. At least we won't be wandering in the dark."

Right on cue…

 _BOOM!_

The house quaked for a second. As if to solidify its impact, the hallway lights flickered a bit before blacking out entirely. The sudden blanket of darkness startled both Marinette and Alya, huddling close with their backs pressed against each other to keep their guard up.

"'We won't be wandering in the dark,' my foot," Marinette grumbled. "You were saying?"

"Don't get snippy with me, girl," Alya warned. "It's just a power outage, or at least, that's how it appears. Too convenient right after we lost track of Ron the butler."

"What are you saying, Alya?" Marinette demanded.

"The night's just begun for us," Alya explained grimly. "I knew there was more to this house than meets the eye. That fabricated faceless men story was just an appetizer. Now we'll finally see what makes this house so scary."

"You're insane!" Marinette objected.

The roars of thunder reverberated throughout the whole house. Marinette held back a shriek and instinctively clung to her best friend. She wasn't a particular fan of thunderstorms, but to be fair, not a lot of people were. Alya sent out Trixx, who then brandished her stick wand before lighting a small flame at its tip to give them some light within the darkness. She knew what Alya wanted before she gave the command, given that they were really meant for each other.

"All right, time to get to the bottom of this," Alya announced. "Stick close to me, Marinette. We're gonna find that 'butler' and get him to spill his guts."

"Bleh," Marinette pretended to retch.

"Not literally!" Alya huffed while Trixx snickered to her response.

"I know, but with our situation being akin to a horror story, I can't help but feel sick to my stomach," Marinette added. "Can't we just get out of here?"

"You've seen outside," Alya reminded. "Where are we supposed to go for the night? We won't make it to Laverre City, and even if we could, I doubt this house will let us go free that easily."

"Great, so what you're saying is that there _is_ a supernatural force watching over all of us as its playthings," Marinette bemoaned.

"We won't know that until we confront Ron," Alya clarified. "He might've gotten us to let our guards down with the accommodating towels and dinner, but now we're on high alert. We _won't_ be victims. Now let's get going."

"Fine," Marinette moaned.

With a heavy sigh, Marinette started to follow along, only for her to turn to her left and see an illuminated wicked face glaring at her. Naturally, she screamed and stumbled backwards until she fell flat on her butt. The culprit turned out to be Trixx, who then laughed at her misfortune while Alya slapped a hand over her own forehead.

"This is gonna be a long night," Alya murmured, readjusting her glasses before folding her arms. "Trixx, behave. Apologize to Marinette or no Poké Puffs for a week."

The Fox Pokémon huffed and turned her head up and away, but not before muttering something incoherent in her tongue. Marinette blinked a few times while Alya tapped her fingers on her arm. Annoyed by this whole thing, Trixx gave a half-bow and spoke clearer this time to assert her apology.

"Uh, it's okay," Marinette replied.

"Good, you've made up," Alya continued. "Let's go already."

The three of them ventured through the dark hallway with only Trixx's wand flame to light their way. The only sounds that accompanied them on top of the percussive precipitation and occasional rolling thunder were their resonating footsteps echoing through the halls. Marinette kept her wits sharp, fortifying her mind to be brave against whatever unknown entity they were bound to face in the scary house.

While it was likely an hour or less had passed, it felt longer to them as they wound up going around in circles, recognizing familiar paintings and other antiquated objets d'art that adorned the walls and sides in certain halls. They resorted to examining different rooms, opening each door they encountered, only to find them to be similar looking bedrooms filled with queen-sized beds and vanity cabinets.

"Where are the guests that Ron said were staying here?" Marinette asked, futilely knowing the answer.

"What guests?" Alya snorted. "Probably some ghosts haunting this place he's been dying to introduce to us."

"Ugh, as if walking in the dark inside a strange old house in the middle of the night wasn't scary enough," Marinette bemoaned. "Now we have to worry about hearing voices from the lost souls that perished in this home. Can you imagine if this place used to be an orphanage and that someone might've killed all of the orphans out of grief for losing their own child? And now their spirits are trying to reach out to us and warn us of danger?!" She covered her mouth once more. "I have a morbid imagination."

Alya remained attentive to her surroundings despite her BFF's ramblings as she spotted movement from the corner of her eye. The blur was a familiar sight of graying hair in a sharp suit. With the image of her quarry locked in her mind, she boldly ran ahead with the single-minded persistence that she was often known for.

"Get back here!" Alya yelled with Trixx chasing her. "You're in big trouble, old man!"

Marinette attempted to call out to her about running off, but tripped and landed flat on her face before she could catch up. The dark-bluenette designer pulled her face from the dusty carpet, coughing away the dirt and wiping her face off years of dust. Trixx's flame light was growing smaller the farther she went before she and Alya turned on a corner and they disappeared from her line of sight altogether. Her fear started to paralyze as she curled up all alone in the dark halls.

"How did it come to this?" Marinette whispered to herself, her breathing struggling to remain calm and consistent. By a merciful act of divine intervention or something, the hallway lights started to flicker back to life, illuminating the hallways once again. "O… kay? Guess I shouldn't take this for granted. Got to find Alya. Now."

As Marinette got back on her feet, she sensed another presence nearby. Her eyes widened when she looked ahead and saw a familiar (practically angelic in her eyes) figure of blond hair inexplicably appear out of nowhere and walk into one of the open rooms she and Alya investigated a while ago before they realized they were walking in circles. Her heart tightened at the thought that he was also here, threatening to suffocate her with dreadful scenarios that an ill fate would befall him if she did not reach his side in time. This was practically a nightmare scenario she was facing in the waking reality.

With a look of fierce determination washing over her face, Marinette bolted for the room with the intent to protect him. She had Gardevoir's Poké Ball on hand, ready to call her out and activate Mega Evolution to blast away any and all demons that would dare threaten those close to her. Many thoughts echoed in her mind as she ran for it. Why was he here in the scary house? Why did he not show up until now? Where was he in all the commotion? While she, too, wanted answers, Marinette had to push aside her distracting mental inquiries until she caught up to him and got the answers.

She arrived at the doorway to be greeted by quite the astonishing lightshow.

Marinette found that she lost her voice as she attempted to call out to Adrien, who was now standing in front of a vanity mirror that was coming to life. The sight itself was surreal, especially since a delicate hand soon emerged from the mirror. Marinette gasped as Adrien, who appeared to be in a trance as his normally vibrant and gorgeous green eyes were dulled and sunken in, reached out and took the hand into one of his own and pulled. A girl, the likes of which Marinette never saw before, stepped out of the mirror and into the room with her hand in Adrien's. Her seemingly fragile yet beautiful appearance held an otherworldly glow, though she physically appeared to be her and Adrien's age. It was hard to describe her without resorting to using descriptions that otherwise pointed out her enigmatic nature from the great beyond.

Marinette's heart was throbbing. The very sight of Adrien gazing lovingly at another girl, even if it was a hallucination, was too painful for Marinette to handle as her own breathing was becoming erratic. Not that she was rational enough to not fall for it though. He held the mysterious mirror girl in a tender embrace that Marinette longed to be a part of as he laid his head on top of hers while the mirror girl leaned into his chest. Marinette was sure that she would lose it if they kissed.

She was frozen on the spot when the mirror girl gingerly turned her head to face her, ending the turn with an abrupt jerk. The act startled her, but Marinette kept her composure as she was not going to back down. The girl's eyes were clear and reflective like the mirror she emerged from and her expression was blank. Marinette was unnerved by the stare.

Before she knew it, Marinette saw the emotionless façade starting to fade as the mirror girl's eyes changed into a familiar slant of olive-green pupils and an untrustworthy smirk formed from her lips. They reminded Marinette of another girl that vied for Adrien's affections, inciting righteous anger inside of her. She soon found the will to stand and fight, holding her arm out with a Poké Ball fully enlarged in her fist.

" _Keh heh heh…_ "

The mirror girl's expression turned vicious. Marinette's eyes somehow became even wider as an act of atrocity befell before her. A giant sharp blade in the form of a mirror shard suddenly protruded out of Adrien's back. A shower of red blood spurted from the wound. Marinette was hit with an onslaught of emotions all at once with her heart threatening to explode with the same intensity as she watched the body fall onto the floor. The large mirror shard disappeared into sparkling dust, revealing the large gash it created on his back.

Marinette's head was spinning. Her mind was racing. The emotional sensations were overwhelming. Her exhaustion from the day was affecting her judgment. This was it.

Grief…

Despair…

Emptiness…

Fear…

Anger…

Vengeance…

It was at that moment that Marinette lost restraint and tossed her Poké Ball forward with frightening resolve. Her voice came back in furious growls as Gardevoir was called out, sharing her Trainer's dark look upon establishing her emotional link with her. In a show of power, psychic waves emanated from her body. The demonic mirror girl goaded them on with her spiteful smile in response. Marinette threw the Gardevoirite to her Pokémon as she still hasn't finished making her an accessory for her.

" _You_ …!" Marinette hissed, swiping a hand over her Mega Earring. Gardevoir unceremoniously Mega Evolved in a bright flash of energy. No transformation sequences. No catchphrase. Mega Gardevoir appeared at once, hands up to attack. Nothing else. "This has gone too far! Get away from him! _Psychic_!"

Mega Gardevoir's eyes lit up upon activating her psychic powers, sending a powerful telekinetic shockwave towards the mirror girl. An unnatural growl escaped from the mirror girl's throat as she glowed with a malevolent purple aura. The Psychic attack was seemingly repelled by the aura wall.

Not letting up on the offensive, Mega Gardevoir then charged up electricity for a Thunderbolt. Without warning, she casted the Thunderbolt upon the mirror girl, who accepted the voltage with open arms. Distorted playful cackling echoed from her as she absorbed the electricity and promptly reflected the Thunderbolt back. Mega Gardevoir reacted quickly and blocked the redirected Thunderbolt with her Psychic.

It was all a game for the mirror girl, taking on attacks and sending them right back. Marinette had decided it was game over when she charged in herself during the Thunderbolt commotion, blinded by her own rage. She reared her right foot back and sent it high up with the intent to kick the mirror girl's head off her shoulders.

 _SMASH!_

Direct contact with her kick caused the girl to shatter apart completely like a mirror. The shards she broke into disappeared into thin air. Marinette turned on her other foot to maintain her balance. With the threat gone, Mega Gardevoir reverted into her normal form, heavily exhausted due to the emotional turmoil Marinette bore upon her shoulders. The Embrace Pokémon fell on one knee to catch her breath. Mega Evolution was not normally this taxing on her body, but her emotional disunity with Marinette had introduced some painful friction into their bond.

The same happened with Marinette as the rage-fueled adrenaline rush wore off and she knelt by Adrien's side. Grief was finally catching up to her as tears were being shed. Of all the lives she failed to save, it had to be _his_.

" _You really are a crybaby_ ," a derisive voice echoed within the room.

Marinette scrambled to her feet, ignoring the bleeding body to discover the source of the contemptuous watcher in the room as the vanity mirror the demon girl emerged from. All she could see was her pale reflection. However, her reflection was acting of its own accord. For one thing, Marinette easily recognized the derisive sneer her reflection was giving off, instantly reminding her of the condescending looks Chloé was fond of giving her from Lumiose Academy.

"Wh-What?" Marinette managed to respond.

"You heard me, crybaby," Mirror Marinette mocked, pantomiming with her hands to wipe away tears from her eyes. "Wah, wah, wah. Look at you, easily giving in to your emotions like that. The moment a cute girl stands next to Adrien, you flip out and throw a tantrum before planning a relationship sabotage. No wonder you have no confidence."

"Who are you to tell me that?" Marinette demanded, anger and righteous indignation holding her up in this confrontation.

"I'm you, duh!" Mirror Marinette made a face. "More specifically, I'm mirror you." The reflection rolled her narrowed eyes, further infuriating Marinette with her rude behavior. "Sensitive and stupid: a lethal combination that'll lead to your downfall in no time. You gonna cry yourself to sleep now?"

"I don't have to take this from you," Marinette retaliated. "You're ill-mannered, inconsiderate, abrasive, and a total brat. You're _nothing like me_!"

"I wish we can agree on that, but I'm still you," Mirror Marinette scoffed. "Think of me as you from another universe. One where _I_ call the shots, where _I_ don't tolerate idiots like Chloé at all, and where _I_ _got the guy_."

"Y-You what?" Marinette gasped fearfully.

"That's right," Mirror Marinette taunted with a vicious smirk. "If you actually had a backbone, you could've whipped that sissy-boy weakling Adrien into submission. You could've had him wait on you like you've always dreamed about. You could've have him pledge his eternal loyalty to you just by having him kiss the soles of your feet."

"That's not how it should be!" Marinette yelled, anger reaching the breaking point. "That's _not_ a healthy relationship and it never will be! I'll never do that to Adrien or to anyone for that matter!"

"And what do _you_ know about 'relationships'?" Mirror Marinette goaded. "You've never even had one, not counting the sad little hopeless fantasies you've had since starting your journey. Y'know, I bet not even Liepard Noir would find you attractive."

"SHUT UP!" Marinette screamed, blindly throwing a fist into the mirror.

 _CRACK!_

Unlike the demonic mirror girl, the vanity mirror did not immediately break apart. The web cracking slowly formed from the impact of Marinette's impressive punch before spreading out to the rest of the mirror. Mirror Marinette was briefly surprised, but then had a quiet cathartic look on her face compared to her previously actively antagonistic stance.

"At least you're stronger than you look," Mirror Marinette commented. "That's right. Let it out. You're finally getting with the program, Marinette."

"What are you talking about?" Marinette inquired, tending to her injured fist.

"Believe it or not, we're not so different from each other," Mirror Marinette continued as the cracks reached up to her face. "Let's face it. We still love the same guy. We still have our insecurities. Which is why I want you to remember this feeling, remember this fear as it'll keep getting in your way as much as possible. You know what it takes to protect Kalos and to protect Adrien. Don't let yourself fall weak to anyone, not even to yourself, deal?"

"Why are you telling me this all of a sudden?" Marinette pleaded.

"You can't be for real," Mirror Marinette laughed, the cracks nearly reaching the borders. "You'll face a lot of adversity, Marinette. Obviously, you'll be staying true to yourself the whole way. You have to because your friends like you for _you._ Them, your parents, your Pokémon. They all believe in you. And I'm sure even your Liepard Noir believes in you. Don't think of your only experience in the scary house as something that has frightened the pants off of you. Think of it as another experience you have under your belt if you ever find yourself in another sticky situation."

"Whoa… Is the… Can the scary house really do something like this?" Marinette asked.

"You ask way too many questions," Mirror Marinette shook her head as the vanity mirror appeared ready to come apart. "What do you think?"

At that moment, the mirror broke off into multiple shards. Marinette quickly stumbled away into Gardevoir's protective embrace. At this moment, she wasn't really sure what to think as response to her reflection's rhetorical question. This was a lot to take in, from the horror show of watching Adrien's demise to a strange talk with herself through the mirror. Was this all real? Adrien's body had disappeared when she looked back down to the floor, meaning that he was an illusion and that he was still alive wherever he was, hopefully.

"Marinette!" Alya's voice shouted. Frantic footsteps were heard coming towards the doorway with Alya arriving in, heavily panting from her run with Trixx. "Girl! It's all an illusion!"

"… I… I know," Marinette mumbled.

"Whatever you just faced… it was all an illusion," Alya panted. "I fell for this house's tricks too… I ran into a dead-end chasing Ron… and encountered Ella and Etta."

"Your sisters?" Marinette remarked.

"They were doing this creepy two-bit unison monotone talk," Alya continued, pupils dilated as she was recovering from her ordeal. "They were holding balloons… but they turned into Drifloon. They were being taken away into oblivion… telling me that I'll float too… 'I'll float too'… and before I knew it… the hallway collapsed and the void was ready to pull us in… The darkness… consume… me."

"That's… that's trippy," Marinette commented anxiously, though she knew she was one to talk.

"Things that happened next… In lack of better words to describe them, they were a complete mind Muk," Alya shook her head. "Something out of clichéd horror movies of the paranormal… I kept telling myself that those weren't my sisters. I convinced myself that they were back home safe and sound. And that all this insanity was because of this house's hocus-pocus mind tricks. Trixx then helped dispel the illusion, and here I am when I heard the commotion." She examined the bedroom to be quite the mess with Marinette kneeling in the center of it all. "Geez, what happened here? Must be something if Gardevoir's out here."

"I…" Marinette took a deep breath. Even if it was all an illusion created by the supernatural force in charge of the scary house, the things she saw would not be easily shared without recalling all the trauma tied into those events, not to mention the brutal personal reflection she had beforehand. "… I saw Adrien." Alya wanted to comment at that, but waited for her BFF to continue. "He… I saw him walk into this room… and he… he pulled a strange girl out of the mirror… and… and…"

"I'll stop you there," Alya interrupted. "I can tell this took a huge toll on your mental health, so you don't have to divulge. Just tell yourself that Adrien isn't here, as possible as it could've been for him to be here too. Just remember that he's safe and sound somewhere in Kalos, waiting for you and _only you_. Just pull yourself together, okay, girl?"

"Thanks, Alya," Marinette whimpered, receiving a comforting embrace as she looked down on the floor where the Adrien illusion once laid. "I'm so tired though. How are we going to get any rest in this place?"

" _Aww_ ," a distorted childlike voice resounded.

Alya and Marinette stiffened as the lights throughout the scary house went out again. Gardevoir and Trixx went to their side with the latter holding up a new flame to light up the room. Another source of light was hovering overhead. All four cautiously turned up to see the ethereal source of pale lighting.

"You!" Marinette gasped, bluebell eyes narrowing in fury. "Demon mirror girl!"

"'Demon mirror girl'?" Alya repeated, sounding confused. "What are you talking about? Those are the demonic Ella and Etta fakes!"

" _We were just having fun_ ," the ghastly entity pouted. " _How about a fright to the finish? Keh heh heh!_ "

At the indication of the threat, Gardevoir and Trixx took the initiative and attacked with Psychic and Ember bombardments. The Psychic waves and Ember fireballs passed through their target, damaging the bedroom walls instead.

The attacks were futile and ineffective…

The entity crept closer…

Blood-red eyes and a maliciously jagged black smile formed the face…

Marinette and Alya held each other tightly, the same with Trixx and Gardevoir…

There was no chance at fighting back…

No power to retaliate…

It came closer …

Closer …

Yet Closer …

… And… … …

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Marinette jolted awake, her breaths shallow and quick. Her heart was racing. She didn't know why. She finally noticed her surroundings after seeing Alya, Gardevoir, and Trixx lying around her peacefully asleep. So many thoughts immediately flooded her conscious mind, but she needed to take it one step at a time.

"We're outside," Marinette commented.

At the sound of her voice, Alya and their Pokémon started to stir. Marinette noticed that the grass she sat upon was dry, which was bizarre as she remembered that there was heavy rain the previous day. As the sunlight of dawn shone overhead, she found that they were on a grassy hill a fair distance from the scary house. Under the sun, the old building didn't look so scary after all. Then again, not many things could be scary in broad daylight.

"Man, what happened?" Alya asked groggily. "My head hurts and my throat feels sore, like I overused my voice."

"… I remember," Marinette explained. "We must've blacked out and wound up here. Thing is I feel great. Energized even."

"Y'know, I think I finally understand what's going on," Alya said, gazing upon the abandoned building. "The scary house is what it is: a scary house. I guess whoever or whatever controls the scary house wanted to give any visitor the fright of their lives."

"Seriously?" Marinette huffed, folding her arms. "The horrors we've been through, I honestly think it went too far with. I mean, it went out of its way to show us things we'd fear the most, almost like a premonition or something."

"I think that might be my fault," Alya laughed. "Ron, or whoever was in charge, must've taken my lack of a scared reaction to their faceless men hoard story as a challenge to scare the Muk out of us. That must be why it threw those illusions of my sisters, or the mirror girl in your case, at us."

"So, it's able to read our minds and find our darkest fears," Marinette surmised worriedly. "You don't think it'll come back to haunt us with our weaknesses, do you?"

"I have a feeling that it was a good sport in all this," Alya guessed. "That's why we're out here feeling refreshed and under a bright and sunny day. Otherwise, it could've probably imprisoned our souls until the end of time or until someone else comes along and somehow saves us. The scary house even entreated us to dinner last night. I don't feel too hungry at the moment, but I'd still like some breakfast."

"How about we go forward through the Laverre Nature Trail and stop along the way to ear?" Marinette suggested. "I'm also feeling satisfied, and so do the Pokémon."

"Then it's settled," Alya announced, recalling Trixx into her Poké Ball. "This'll be an interesting story to write for the Pokéblog and for the Lumiose Press."

"You're really going to write an article about the scary house?" Marinette inquired, recalling Gardevoir.

"It would probably like the attention," Alya shrugged. "Besides, we made it out alive and in one piece. I'll recommend this for anyone looking for a good thrill. And I'm sure I can track down other former scary house visitors and ask them for their testimonies."

"What a crazy world we all live in," Marinette sighed. "Still, I wonder how the scary house really came into existence."

"There are tons of mysteries in the world of Pokémon that still don't have a solid logical explanation," Alya recounted. "I hope to be the one to solve them all, including the mystery of the scary house. One day, I'll return. Hopefully, I'll get some factual evidence on who's controlling it."

As the girls moved on with the journey with memories of fright from the previous night kept along, a figure from inside the house observed from a high window behind its drapery, seemingly pleased on how this all turned out.

" _We might've overdone the scaring, but at least we lived up to expectation_ ," Ron concluded. " _Time for us to rest until another traveler in need comes along_."

Marinette and Alya simultaneously felt chills crawl up their backs, prompting them to look back and discover that the scary house had vanished without a trace. However, the swing sets and slides that made up the abandoned children's playground were still in the same places as before. It was as though the scary house never existed.

"Um, Alya, was the scary house an illusion and we just wound up camping out for the night and suffered the same nightmare?" Marinette proposed.

"Anything's possible," Alya muttered. "But we shouldn't dwell on the past or on fear, for that matter. We've gotta move on. If anything, I've learned that we'll be thrown into a bunch of frightening situations that we'd want to run away at the first chance, but we've gotta stand our ground and be determined."

"Replace fear with faith and anything can be possible," Marinette added.

"Now _there's_ the lovable optimistic fashion designer I know," Alya grinned. "Think you'll confess to Adrien the next time you see him?"

"Heh heh, one step at a time," Marinette reassured with a content smile. "Let's not get carried away now."

"I'll be watching you, girl," Alya teased. "You better be a woman of your word."

As both girls looked ahead of the bright road guiding their way to Laverre City, Marinette allowed her mind to wander back to the previous night and the horrific scenes she was subjected to. According to Alya, she saw her sisters in danger, but for Marinette's case, it was Adrien with an unknown girl that came out of a mirror. Why was it the way it was?

Of all the deep-seated nightmares and insecurities the scary house could've used against her, it chose the scenario where the love of her life would wind up with someone else. And at an attempt to rub more salt in the bloody wound, it had him meet a gruesome premature demise in the same scene. The cryptic being behind the scary house could've used her parents, her Pokémon, Alya, anyone from her class, and even Chloé as hostages in its mind game; as much as Marinette hated her, not even the pest deserved such a horrible fate if it was her in the room instead of Adrien. Marinette had other fears aside from someone she cared about being in mortal danger, but she would admit that the psychological torment she experienced last night had a huge impact on her, probably the most she's had in a long time.

Of course she didn't want anything horrible happen to Adrien. And she didn't want to helplessly stand by and let it happen either. Marinette was aware she was overthinking this, but she couldn't help herself. The ordeal certainly left a mark on her and wasn't sure how to go about handling it. And then there was the matter of the mystery mirror girl. The dark-bluenette designer knew that she never met anyone that looked like her, but strangely enough, she felt familiar as though she saw her face somewhere else. In any case, her mirror self warned her that adversity in different forms will try to mess with her heart and cause her to lose sight of her path.

"That shouldn't mean anything, right?" Marinette whispered to herself. "I won't lose Adrien to anyone and he won't meet an early end. But why do I feel so strongly about it?"

"Something up, Marinette?" Alya asked from overhearing a bit of her murmurings.

"… I-It's nothing."

* * *

 **And that, ladies and gentlemen, is my silly attempt at writing horror for this Halloween season. As promised on my page, I updated on that day. Main inspirations for this chapter are the Pokémon XY episode** _ **A Scary Hospitality**_ **and** _ **The Old Chateau**_ **short from Pokémon Generations. This was pretty much me attempting to combine the two while adding a few different elements into the mix, like the attempt of the mirror world from the Pok** **é** **mon anime since I didn't write a chapter on it. I didn't want to copy and paste from the anime completely, but it seemed like a good idea to throw a bit of it in as a way to help Marinette develop instead just playing on some of her obvious fears. And if it wasn't obvious, Ron sort of = Lon. The scary house in the games was a letdown. That's why I spiced it up to be more than a residential dwelling with an old gentleman telling "scary" tale to be a mysterious abomination, possibly by the work of Ghost-type Pokémon, maybe with a Darkrai's help, or something more sinister. I left that ambiguous on purpose. And then there was the recurring discussion of mirror girl around the end (I wonder what that could potentially allude to** **...** **).**

 **Also fitting that this happen to be Chapter 44 (Just a little fun with how the number four is associated with death according to Japanese superstitions, and there's two of them in this case).**

 **Anyway, I apologize for the long wait. School has started again for me, but more importantly, Super Mario Odyssey was just released and I can't put my Nintendo Switch down for more than five minutes. In any case, I'll keep a steady schedule to balance out all of my responsibilities to school, personal life, and you readers. And as unreliable as this sounds, check my page whenever you can regarding my current status. Otherwise, expect long waits until the semester ends.**

 **And yes, I'm aware of Miraculous Ladybug Season Two being out already at this point. From what's already debuted has confirmed some points I was planning to use anyway and future episodes will definitely give me more material to work with (such as Adrien having his own 'rival', but to be fair, the two new characters that seem to be trending are not limited to being alternate love interests). What that means in this context, well, you'll have to wait for future chapters once I decide on future roles.**

 **You are still welcome to offer your thoughts on the matter, after all. Who knows? You might be onto something. As such, please review!**

 **And Happy Halloween 2017!**


	45. Heart Matters! Wisdom of a Water Shifu!

"There! Up ahead. I see it!"

A lengthy traversal through the marshlands of the Laverre Nature Trail finally allowed Marinette and Alya to arrive at Laverre City as planned. Compared to what they faced during their little adventure at the mysterious scary house last night, marching through the remainder of Route 14 was child's play. They had to admit, though, that the wetlands they passed along the way was gorgeous and lively. Various wild Pokémon lived together in harmony with what appeared to have been a Goodra and a Blue Flower Florges watching over them. It was rather easy for them to guess that those two Pokémon were the leaders of the wetlands while at the same time, Alya had trouble wrapping her head around over the idea that a Dragon-type got along so well with a Fairy-type Pokémon.

In any case, through the lush trees revealed civilization in the form of Laverre City, otherwise known as the city of otherworldly dreams. Like the scary house, the city had a bit of a mysterious atmosphere about it. But while the scary house had clear intentions to frighten visitors that underestimate its reputation, Laverre City was calmer and more easygoing to its bystanders.

"Wow, it is true then," Alya remarked. "Laverre City feels like something out of a fairy tale village. My siblings would love to visit this place."

"I honestly wanted to come here because of the fashion shows it would hold, by my parents couldn't afford a trip, not to mention they didn't want neglect the bakery for even a day," Marinette added. "That's why I usually wind up watching the shows live on tv instead."

"Well, now's your chance, girl," Alya ushered. "There's a fashion show tomorrow showcasing this season's latest lineup. You couldn't stop talking about it when we set our sights for Laverre."

"I know," Marinette nodded. "But… the thing is in past fashion shows, Adrien used to participate as one of his father's models for his debuting seasonal designs. Now that Adrien's a fulltime Pokémon Trainer, it's not going to be the same. I doubt he'll be around to pose and show off his father's newest designs."

"So?" Alya rebutted.

"True," Marinette pondered. "That's not going to stop me to see what awesome new Pokémon designs the top fashion designers have come up for this season, especially those of Champion Agreste."

"Glad to hear," Alya grinned, patting her BFF hard on the back. "What do ya say we kick back and relax for today and get ready for the fashion show tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan," Marinette smiled. "Then I'll go and challenge the Laverre City Gym Leader. Man, I'm pumped for these next couple of days. Seeing debuting seasonal designs and earning my sixth badge. Life is definitely never boring."

"Hope you're prepared for that Gym Battle, girl," Alya advised. "The Laverre Gym Leader specializes in Fairy-types. I don't think you'll have too much trouble preparing a game plan like you did for the Lumiose Gym. I'm actually impressed how well you took that challenge."

"It involved a lot of unconventional tactics and improv, but I'd like to think I left a decent impression for Nadja's audience," Marinette admitted quietly.

"Nonsense," Alya waved off. "You're getting better with each battle."

"Hey, do you know who the Gym Leader is now?" Marinette asked. "Last I heard, Clara Nightingale retired from the position not too long ago to travel the world. She's also usually the one who hosts the Laverre fashion shows the past few years, at least, the Laverre Gym Leader traditionally hosts them. Has the Pokémon League chosen a new Laverre Gym Leader?"

"Funny you should bring that up," Alya began, pulling up an article on her phone. "The Lumiose Press just covered this recently. I know the guy who got the insider info on the Pokémon League's business and wrote the article for it. It turns out this new Gym Leader is named Luka. But President Bourgeois refuses to give out more information aside from the fact that he specializes in Fairy-types like Clara did and that he's quite the charming individual. People practically fall in love with him at first sight."

"'Charming,' you say?" Marinette repeated with a snort. "Sounds like this guy is full of himself."

"Those are the President's words, not Luka's," Alya clarified. "Anyway, President Bourgeois wants challengers to meet him themselves just to preserve the mystery of his strength. Luka must be strong if they chose him to become a Gym Leader."

"Probably," Marinette concurred indifferently.

"Oh, and here's a pic of him," Alya mentioned, giving it a scan before letting out an impressed whistle. "Ohhhh… I can see where the President was going with the 'charming' thing. Here, check it out."

She handed her phone to Marinette. The dark-bluenette designer took one thorough look of the provided article image and her heart just experienced a problem. A major problem.

 _Oh, my!_ Marinette panicked mentally. _He really is quite the looker. Wait… WHAT AM I SAYING?! Oh, no. No no no no no no no… I'm being unfaithful! I'm a bad person! Adrien! Please forgive me!_

It was true. The digital depiction of the new Laverre Gym Leader showed how attractive Luka appeared, even if there was the possibility that the image was altered to make him look better than he usually did. Still, it certainly had a significant effect on her if her heart was racing the same way it would whenever she daydreamed about Adrien. Not wanting to commit any more infidelity by thought, Marinette shoved the phone back into Alya's hand, much to her surprise. While she hated to admit the new Laverre Gym Leader had some _really_ good looks, something about his style and appearance seemed familiar, as if she knew someone else that had his style. Not to mention that his appearance didn't really befit someone who specialized in Fairy-type Pokémon, at least from first glance.

… But who did she know that this Luka fellow closely resemble?

"You okay there?" Alya asked.

"Fine!" Marinette replied rather sharply. "Let's go!"

"Hey, it's okay if you're attracted to him," Alya offered. "He's quite the looker, right? It's healthy to be attracted to more than one guy, y'know. I don't think Adrien will mind if you do."

"Of course, he won't mind," Marinette muttered glumly. "He hasn't really noticed me to care who I'm attracted to."

"No! That's not what I meant!" Alya backpedaled. "Marinette, come on. I mean even he could go for Luka if he swung _that way_ …" The horrified scream resounding within Marinette's blanking eyes pretty much had Alya bury herself even further. "Not saying that he might! No! Adrien's as straight as they come! If anything, they'll probably be bros or something, though Nino probably might not be willing to relinquish his best bro title… Hey, wait up! Slow down! Let me make you feel better first!"

The both of them trekked further into Laverre City with Alya trying to lift Marinette's spirits regarding her troubled heart. In Alya's eyes, she thought Marinette had enough problems in trying to win over Adrien while dealing with her known competition, Chloé and Lila. Well, it's been mostly Lila now since Chloé was still nowhere to be found. And now Marinette was having a conniption of being attracted to another guy that wasn't Adrien, or at least through his picture. Marinette can be rather rigid when it came to her feelings for Adrien. Of course, Alya had no awareness of the possibility that Marinette was already dealing with the same, albeit downplayed, dilemma with the flirty yet loyal Liepard Noir, a guy she would've considered giving a chance if she never met Adrien due to her secret life as Lady Ledian. But to be fair, Liepard Noir probably flirted with a lot of girls, as Marinette would've phrased it, and would rather not end up as another number under the smooth-talking Delcatty's belt .

In short, this was teenage drama at its finest.

"Wait, that's today?" a female citizen inquired.

"A little later from now," her friend clarified.

With senses sharp to catch a potential scoop, Alya kept her ears up to listen for trending buzzwords as she and Marinette casually walked by the two bystander girls. It wasn't eavesdropping if the conversationalists were speaking loud enough for anyone happening by to hear, right?

"Glad you reminded me," the first girl sighed in relief. "I wouldn't want to miss an awesome battle like that."

"I still can't believe two Elite Four members are going to have a battle here in Laverre City even though it was announced a while back," her friend agreed. "At least we got the heads-up for this one since we missed out on the exhibition battle between Champion Agreste and that cute son of his in Lumiose City."

Of course, Marinette had her own set of keywords that would immediately catch her attention the moment they escaped someone's mouth and resounded in the airspace, particularly if it was a girl who said them. Three guesses on which words regarding a certain blond boy set her off. In any case, she reached a silent agreement with Alya through their eyes and confronted the girls as casually as possible.

"What do you know about Adrien?" Marinette demanded, confounding the two citizens as they shared a glance.

"What my adorably spastic friend means is that we sorta overheard you guys saying a battle like the one Champion Agreste and Adrien had back at Lumiose is gonna happen today," Alya intervened, pulling Marinette aside. "Mind telling us what's going on?"

"You seriously haven't heard?" the first girl questioned.

"Dragon Rock-and-Roll Star Jagged Stone and Water-type Culinary Shifu Wang Cheng are gonna battle it out very soon," her friend explained. "Two Kalos Elite Four members here in Laverre City! Can you believe it?!"

"Oh, shoot!" Marinette gasped, realization dawning upon her. "I totally spaced!"

"Girl, you love Jagged Stone," Alya commented. "His fierce style in both his battles and his music can really get the blood pumping."

"Instead of a concert, he and Cheng decided to entertain the masses with an exhibition battle of their own today," the first girl added. "Of course, Cheng said he was passing though the city around this time and agreed to go along with Jagged Stone's plans."

"Then that's double awesome for my BFF here," Alya proclaimed proudly, much to Marinette's embarrassment as she was pulled in. "My BFF, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, is Wang Cheng's great-niece from her mother's side."

"Alya, please," Marinette pleaded, pushing her arm off. "Look, it's nothing really."

"Nothing?!" the first girl repeated incredulously. "That's awesome you have a relative that's both an accomplished Pokémon Trainer and renowned chef!"

"Does that mean you're planning to compete in the upcoming Kalos League?" her friend followed up. "To beat your great-uncle?"

"Well… I wouldn't mind getting the chance to face him, but honestly, I'm more interested in becoming a fashion designer like Champion Agreste," Marinette admitted bashfully.

"Wow, you're really aiming high," the first citizen whistled. "Always glad to see Pokémon Trainers like you pursuing their dreams."

"I kind of find it hard to believe you're related to Wang Cheng, but regardless, I'll root for you," her friend said.

"What up with the skepticism?" the first girl asked. "You can't disprove she isn't related. I mean, her best friend told us her name and she does have a bit of resemblance to him under a certain light."

"Someone's got to be the cynic," her friend shrugged. "But I'm just one voice, after all. If you really are related to him, then my words shouldn't bother you at all. Simple as that."

"Fair enough," Marinette acknowledged with a humble nod. "Thanks for telling us about the battle."

"Yeah, thanks," Alya followed before sending a stern glare at the second girl. "But next time, cool it with the attitude. Marinette may be forgiving, but I'm not going to let you get away with insulting her like that. She has no reason to lie and neither do I."

"Nice rhyme, and duly noted," the second girl glared back.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Get ready, Pokémon fans of all ages, 'cause this battle is gonna rock your world!" the commentator announced. Gathering around a small amphitheater-like battlefield within Laverre City, excitement was at all time high when the stars of the show had entered their opposing sides. "Expect to be blown away by the sheer power and skill these Trainers before us are gonna showcase! Please give a warm Laverre welcome to Elite Four members, Jagged Stone and Wang Cheng!"

The famous rock star that came from the humble origins of a small clan of Dragon users walked towards the battlefield center to greet the world-renowned foreign chef with a spirited handshake. Jagged Stone's Krookodile, affectionately known to many as Fang as he spent a ton of time outside his Poké Ball, was just as enthused as the rest of the crowd as his Trainer and Wang waved to their many fans. Wang's eyes scanned the crowd before recognizing his great-niece among them, keeping a mental note to reach out to her after the battle.

"Thank you all for making it here," Jagged Stone greeted with his exotic accent, sending his fangirls up the wall with adoration. "My good friend, Wang, and I are honoured by your attendance. Normally, you'd expect my latest song or album, but with Wang in the neighbourhood, we couldn't pass this opportunity at all. We'll really give you a show for the history books. Any words from you, Cheng?"

"Your passion for Pokémon… Never forget why you walk the Pokémon path," Wang surmised; despite living in Kalos for a number of years since becoming an Elite Four member, he still had a few linguistic problems. "Every experience you face… It is an art. Take what fate gives you and improvise. That said, it's time to make preparations."

"You said a mouthful, mate," Jagged Stone grinned, patting his foreign colleague on the shoulder. "Wise words indeed. Can't wait to see what battle plan you're cooking for this match. Your dishes are as legendary as Ho-Oh of the skies and Lugia of the seas, as well as classic as an album of mine, Gogoat Head Soup. Mmm… soup."

"Very well, friend," Wang chuckled.

Both Elite Four members went back to opposite sides as the battle judge took over, formally reciting the official rules for a one-on-one Pokémon with no time limit. The spectators quieted down enough to hear him asking if there were any objections, to which there were none.

"Now please send out your Pokémon!" the battle judge requested.

"Sorry, Fang, but you'll have to sit this one out," Jagged Stone said to his Krookodile, brandishing a Poké Ball in one hand while the other held onto the neck of his electric guitar. "I'm going all out here. Let's rock and rip, baby! Salamence!"

"Appetite this strong must be respected," Wang tossed his Poké Ball in. "Only for the most discriminating of tastes… Go, Gyarados!"

The sight of two large and intimidating Pokémon taking over the quaint dirt battlefield certainly promised the fans of a battle of elite proportions. Fierce eyes narrowed and sharp fangs bared, Salamence and Gyarados roared at each other in a display of dominance. Neither one backed down from the challenge, even with their attack strengths slightly diminishing because of their Intimidate Abilities coming into play. Nonetheless, Salamence took control of the airspace while Gyarados slithered predatorily on the ground. Anyone who was up to date on their Elite Four info, these two Pokémon were the trump cards of their respective Trainers. If there was any doubt about aside from their tremendous power, they were wearing their Mega Stones: Salamence's Salamencite hanging from his spiked choker and Gyarados's in a white headband with the Gyaradosite making the knot from the back.

"These fellows aren't holding back, ladies and gents," the commentator praised. "If these Elite Four members are bringing out their big boys right from the bat, then you all better hold onto your hats!"

"I've watched all of my great-uncle's battles," Marinette remarked. "It took me a long time to realize that he's an artist in both the kitchen and in a Pokémon battle. Even now, his battle style is still too profound for me to take in. He can work with the brutality of Gyarados and refine such immense power into something unfathomable that his foes can't digest, guaranteeing victory in every battle."

"Nice use of cooking jargon," Alya quipped.

"I had a moment, so what?" Marinette shrugged.

"But don't forget that Jagged Stone is a powerful Trainer in his own right," Alya added. "You'd also know since you've attended his concerts when hosted in Lumiose and seen some of his battles. Jagged Stone's style is the opposite of your great-uncle's. It's wild, unpredictable, and impetuous. But ironically enough, it fits his image as a rock star, which is technically an art. But you know what? Let's just enjoy this battle."

"Now let the battle begin!" the battle judge declared.

* * *

 _ **Jagged Stone (Salamence) VS Wang Cheng (Gyarados)**_

* * *

"Come at me, Wang Cheng!" Jagged Stone goaded, strumming a few strings with dramatic flair. "Show me how you rock-and-roll!"

"Let's start out with some extra spice just for you," Wang began. "Gyarados, Dragon Dance!"

Gyarados raised his head up and roared as his serpentine body emanating a crimson red aura. He was on the move, slithering about and showing off his increased speed while Salamence kept a watchful eye over the Atrocious Pokémon. Salamence increased his distance from the ground to avoid being caught in Gyarados's range.

"And Wang's Gyarados starts off with a ferocious Dragon Dance!" the commentator narrated.

"A dance like that is killer," Jagged Stone remarked, plucking some more strings. "Hope you don't mind if we do a cover of it. Salamence, you use Dragon Dance too!"

Gyarados slithered and leapt at Salamence with baring jaws, who then quickly edged away as he too was consumed in the empowering red aura. He showed off with a few aerial tricks by flying a couple of loops before ending off in a hefty bellow once the Dragon Dance aura dissipated.

"C'mon, everyone!" the commentator jested. "Let's all do the Dragon Dance! Both Pokémon are back to being evenly matched in attack and speed!"

"'Fraid this is leading us to nowhere," Jagged Stone mused. "We can Dragon Dance all we like, but then we'll just wind back to square one. Can't keep the fans waiting, but I have to say nice buildup to the bridge. Now Salamence, Thunder Fang!"

"Gyarados, use Ice Fang!" Wang countered.

Both Pokémon had been on the move since powering up, circling each other until their respective elite Trainers issued the command to strike. Salamence dove down, electricity forming a fanged maw over his muzzle. Gyarados curved his head to the side as ice blue energy crackled over his jaw. There was no hesitation from either side as they carried through with their moves. They simultaneously took major chomps from each other's necks, and with the proximity of their attacks, the conflicting elemental energies of ice and electricity instigated a heavy backlash that knocked the both of them back to their opposing sides.

Even with their great power and the super effective hits, their necks barely appeared scuffed, also proving their tempered resilient scaly skin from many years of harsh training and battles. They were just sizing up each other once more.

"No other way to say this, but Gyarados and Salamence are evenly matched," the commentator clarified. "Salamence's aerial dives and Gyarados's fluidity on the ground should give you all an idea of how these guys operate."

"It's never too early to raise the roof as I'm about to raise Salamence to the next level," Jagged Stone announced, pointing his guitar's head high in the air to show off its embedded Key Stone. The crowd cheered in expectation of what the Dragon rock star was about to do. "Sorry, Wang, but I tend to have picky tastes. By 'picky,' I mean that I prefer my meals with more power packed in each bite I take. And I'm sure my fans agree with me." He lowered his guitar head and used a hand to swipe over the Key Stone, activating it with his rising emotions. He played himself out with a few more power chords as energy streamed out from his Key Stone. "Now Salamence, time for your _awesome solo_! Mega Evolve!"

"Bohhhh!" Salamence growled as energies from his Salamencite broke out into several streaks that conjoined with those from Jagged Stone's Key Stone.

The Dragon Pokémon's already sharp wings expanded further until they took over his back as one huge crescent-shaped wing. Salamence's gray shelled underside changed form to emphasize his Mega Evolved form's aerodynamic appearance. The new frame allowed him to retract his front limbs. The rest of his body slimmed down and his tail had shortened. Mega Salamence sliced out of the cloaking energy with a ferocious roar and an impressive display of flight control.

"Jagged Stone has just Mega Evolved his Salamence!" the commentator exclaimed. "How will Wang respond?"

"The intensity of battle that moves the heart," Wang began, pulling out of nowhere a white toque, commonly known to others as a chef hat. His Key Stone was embedded on what was perceived to be the front side as he placed it on top of his head. Fans familiar with Wang's work knew that he meant business when the chef toque was on. "… Requires a steady hand to take control." He pressed a thick finger on the Key Stone. "… No matter what fate throws…" Gyarados's Gyaradosite began reacting the same way as the Atrocious Pokémon reared his head high. "… A true chef can craft art that expresses the inner depths of his soul! Gyarados, Mega Evolve!"

"Gyaaaaahr!" Gyarados hissed, thrashing about as he began to transform.

From his head up past halfway, his serpentine body became incredibly bulky while gaining distinguished fins, particularly the one fin that sprouted out of his back, and red scale highlights on his sides. Even the whiskerlike barbels around his mouth have elongated to the point that they could've matched his total body length when viewed from the distance. Despite being a Water-type out of water, Mega Gyarados showed no indication that fighting on land was going to slow him down as he finished his Mega Evolution and roared into the air to challenge Mega Salamence.

"Now Mega Gyarados joins the field in this spectacular battle!" the commentator added. "Two final-staged Pokémon with notoriously ruthless temperaments are gonna settle the score on who's the stronger one right here, right now!"

"Can you handle this rippling rift?" Jagged Stone swept a hand through his guitar strings. "Double-Edge!"

Mega Salamence soared several feet high into the air within the blink of an eye before initiating a powerful dive to showcase his streamlined form. The streaming air around him lit up and became an encasing gold aura. Air streaks surrounded the aura as part of Mega Salamence's Aerilate Ability. Moments before the point of impact, the Dragon Pokémon extended out his wings to enhance the probability of a sharper hit and upon harsh collision with him, he added additional damage by having them slash against Mega Gyarados before climbing back up. And there was a bit more attrition from the slices of air that came from Mega Salamence's Aerilate Double-Edge.

The Atrocious Pokémon was slightly pushed back, but shook off the hit. He watched as a few golden sparks discharged from Mega Salamence's body, signifying the recoil damage he had suffered.

"Very risky… but it comes at a price," Wang warned. "Timing was very close, but now Salamence is wide open. Was it worth the ratings, friend? Time for me to fix recipe with a little more spice. Use Dragon Dance!"

"Now look who's leaving themselves open," Jagged Stone grinned. "But I'm afraid that Double-Edge might've taken more out of good ol' Salamence than expected. Let's fix that with a bit of Roost time!"

Mega Salamence descended back to the ground and found an appropriate location at a far distance away from Mega Gyarados to land. Allowing all four limbs out to touch the ground, he started to emit a faint white aura accompanied by the effect of white feathers fluttering around him. Mega Gyarados, at the meantime, was glowing red once more while circling in place to test his increased speed while anxiously waiting to test his increased attack power on his opponent.

"Folks, it looks like while Mega Salamence is getting back to full health, Mega Gyarados upped his strength even more," the commentator recounted. "Is Wang planning to end this in one go with all that power or has Mega Gyarados suffered plenty of damage from the last attack?"

"Can't wait for your main course, mate," Jagged Stone goaded. "Salamence, into the air! Rock their world with another Double-Edge attack!"

Just as before, Mega Salamence took off and climbed up a few altitudes in record time before diving back down with the likeness of a golden fighter plane. Mega Gyarados watched on patiently while letting out the occasional snarl, eagerly waiting for Wang to issue the next command.

"Now! Grab Salamence!" Wang ordered. "Can't let opportunity pass by."

The command surprised many in the audience as they wondered how Mega Gyarados was planning to grab a speeding Mega Salamence considering he had no way to catch his foe outside of his mouth. The maneuver left them utterly speechless as Mega Gyarados showed off how well his reaction time was trained on top of how much faster it became from two Dragon Dances, sidestepping as Mega Salamence dove down for the reckless tackle and additional wing slashes.

Mega Gyarados used his long barbels to ensnare Mega Salamence around the neck and part of its wing at the risk of cut damage. The ploy worked as Mega Salamence found himself unable to pull himself out of Mega Gyarados's trap, even as he forced his sharp wing into the barbel that restrained it. It was hard on his part due to the fact that the second barbel was practically strangling him.

"Now I've seen everything," the commentator managed to say. "Salamence has been restrained by Gyarados. How much longer can Wang keep this up?"

"Throw Salamence down and use Ice Fang! This meal needs additional tenderizing and freeze preservation."

Enduring the pain his barbels were experiencing from Mega Salamence's wild thrashing and bladed wings, Mega Gyarados reeled him in and slammed him as hard as he could into the dirt before leaping onto his back to take a major chomp out of him with Ice Fang. Direct contact resulted in an icy mist explosion with Mega Salamence roaring in anguish.

"Give 'em a bigger bang," Jagged Stone retaliated, strumming dramatically. "Thunder Fang!"

Following the moment that Mega Gyarados attacked, Mega Salamence recuperated quickly enough to crane his neck around and bite back hard with electrically-charged fangs. The move wasn't as strong as he wanted it to be due to poor positioning and weakened stamina, but it was enough to push Mega Gyarados off of him so that he could take off into the air again. However, full exposure to the public revealed that Mega Gyarado's Ice Fang did more than a number on him than expected as the curved center of his huge crescent red wing was covered in ice. It was highly detrimental to Mega Salamence as he was flying slower than usual.

"This is becoming a decisive moment here with Mega Salamence now at a vulnerable position," the commentator remarked.

"That's not going to stop the show," Jagged Stone affirmed. "Salamence, you've been through worse. Let's give it our all with one _ultimate solo_! Double-Edge!"

"Gyarados, Hurricane!" Wang intervened. "Let water use the power of wind!"

Mega Gyarados exhaled a powerful cyclone of wind that intercepted Mega Salamence midflight. Normally with Mega Salamence's aerial capabilities, he would've been able to shred through the wind. But with him partially hindered by the ice remnants on his wings, it became a struggle for him to remain his course.

"Come on and push back!" Jagged Stone yelled. "Eat through it!"

"You've been served a tempestuous full course, my friend, but now I must insist you wash it down with this last attack for the complete experience," Wang quipped. "Gyarados, use Waterfall!"

Mega Gyarados's eyes lit up a light blue color. Water instantly materialized overhead and provided the Atrocious Pokémon a body of water for him to swim and climb in. The water continued shooting ahead to provide his path towards Mega Salamence. The charging speed he displayed was remarkable as he practically resembled a giant blue and red blur climbing a column of water before he collided into Mega Salamence.

The Dragon Pokémon was knocked out of the air from the sheer brute force of the Waterfall charge, crashing into the ground and reverting into his regular form in a quick bright flash of Mega Evolution energy. It was clear that the battle was now over if Mega Gyarados also returning into his base form upon completing his objective wasn't enough confirmation.

"Salamence is unable to battle!" the battle judge announced. "Gyarados wins, which means the victor of this exhibition battle is Wang Cheng!"

"And that's game!" the commentator concluded followed by the standing cheers of every audience member. "Those additional Dragon Dances gave enough power to Gyarados to strike down Salamence while efficiently sidestepping those wild Double-Edge attacks. We thank our combatants for a wonderful exhibition battle and you, loyal Pokémon fans, for coming by and supporting them. Have an awesome rest of the day!"

"Good show out there, Salamence," Jagged Stone recalled his fainted Pokémon while Fang gave a comforting pat on the back. "No regrets on this performance, even if we wound up second best on the charts."

"Not second best… _most excellent_ battle I've had in long time," Wang corrected after recalling his Gyarados and approaching him with a hand held out.

"You're too kind, really," Jagged Stone said, grasping Wang's hand with both hands. "Any chance you'll be challenging Agreste for the Champion title?"

"No, I'm afraid his art is… more profound than mine right now," Wang solemnly shook his head.

"Bummer, man," Jagged Stone frowned. "I think you'd have a chance out of the four of us Elites."

"Maybe another season," Wang waved off, turning away to catch Marinette as she was leaving her seat. The two of them made eye contact, meaning their meeting was inevitable within the next five minutes. "I believe I have another reason for being here."

"Well, shoot, whatever it is, am I able to be of assistance?" Jagged Stone offered.

"I welcome help from any willing source," Wang nodded. "Of course, friend. Follow me."

* * *

 _Five minutes later…_

"It's so awesome to see you!" Marinette exclaimed, hugging her great-uncle. "Awesome to meet you too, Mr. Jagged Stone."

"No need for formalities, my dear," Jagged Stone chuckled. "Any relative of Wang's is automatically a good friend of mine."

"Look at you, having it in with two of the most powerful Trainers of Kalos," Alya smirked. "Told ya you'll be moving up in the world."

The four of them were able to find a location under a few shady trees a short distance away from where the exhibition battle was hosted for privacy. They were also lucky to have a bit of authoritative enforcement on their side, preventing any loony fans barging in on them for autographs or challenging the two present Elite Four members to a battle.

"Alya, shush," Marinette huffed, facing her great-uncle again. "That was an awesome battle, by the way. Congrats on the win!"

"It was hard battle," Wang nodded, looking at Jagged Stone. "About fifty-fifty our wins and losses."

"Is true, lass," Jagged Stone concurred with Fang nodding along to his words. "We've battled plenty of times before. There are times when he wins and then there are other times when I win. On top of having that in common, none of us Elite Four blokes have been able to defeat Champion Agreste since he took the title. The closest was the Master Steel Fencer, Armand D'Argencourt, but even then, his Mega Scizor couldn't take down Agreste's Absol."

"Oh? Mind answering a few questions for this fan / journalist?" Alya requested coyly.

"Alya," Marinette scolded.

"Are you affiliated with anyone, miss?" Jagged Stone asked the scarlet-brunette journalist.

"I'm an intern for the Lumiose Press," Alya explained. "My pursuit for the hidden secrets and truths of the Kalos region have me traveling everywhere. I may even eventually go international if I'm that much of a hit, but for now, I'm staying local."

"Hmm, I admire your enthusiasm, Ms…?" Jagged Stone gestured.

"Alya Césaire," Alya excitedly shook his hand.

"Well, Ms. Alya Césaire, you haven't been at all pushy so far compared to most paparazzi I've dealt with over the years," Jagged Stone remarked. "Let's see if I'll be willing to spare you some minutes."

"You won't regret this," Alya grinned, maintaining her external composure as much as possible despite her insides freaking out over the fact that she's gotten the Elite Four member who doubled as a famous Kalosian rock star to warm up to her. Maybe enough for him to do a short interview. "Where do you want to talk?"

"Dunno," Jagged Stone shrugged. "Maybe not too far from Wang. We'll head back to the Pokémon Center together soon, but I'm sure he has some catching up to do with his niece… ahem, great-niece."

While Alya followed Jagged Stone under the watchful eye of dedicated security guards, Marinette was left alone with an Elite Four member of a great-uncle. Aside from her father, Wang was another powerful Pokémon Trainer she admired and at the same time felt very intimidated to be around. Given that he was family that she sort of regularly kept in contact with her mother, she wanted to show him that she, as the next generation, was a decently skilled Pokémon Trainer. Even if she wasn't aiming to be a Pokémon Master, Marinette wanted his respect, both between family members and as true Pokémon Trainers.

"Well… you know," Marinette pondered on something new to say aside from the opening pleasantries. "Uh… I liked seeing Gyarados again."

"We've been through a lot," Wang added. "Gyarados was first catch ever. Raised him as little Magikarp. Universe sent him my way and we created our path together."

"I never get tired listening to that story on how you met your first Pokémon," Marinette smiled.

"Yes, meeting your first Pokémon… always a special bond between Pokémon and Trainer," Wang chuckled before taking a serious face. "But you cannot neglect the other Pokémon whose paths you've crossed during your journey."

"Wh-What? N-No!" Marinette nervously shook her head. "I give all my Pokémon the attention and training they need to be strong!"

"Hmm… good to hear," Wang nodded, managing a small smile. "Have you run into Water Pokémon so far?"

"Um, not a lot, but I did catch one," Marinette explained, taking out a Poké Ball and opening it to reveal her Feebas. "I caught this little one at Azure Bay."

"The coast of Kalos where Pokémon from distant lands are said to visit," Wang commented, sounding impressed. "Still, Feebas are incredibly rare to spot in Kalos, even at such a location. You've been dealt a kindly hand, Marinette."

"Oh, uh, thank you," Marinette grinned bashfully.

"But you haven't been kind to your hand," Wang frowned, both worrying and confusing his great-niece.

"… Excuse me?" Marinette responded, unsure on how to react.

Instead of explaining himself further, Wang went over and knelt as low as he could to Feebas's level, giving her a scrutinizing lookover before placing a large gentle hand on top of her body. The Fish Pokémon reacted positively to the touch, emitting delighted sounds the best she could as she was on land. Again, the wonders of the Pokémon world tend to defy mortal logic and reason to the point that they have become the logic and the reason.

"I can tell you've been working some private training time for her," Wang surmised from his analysis of Feebas's well-being. "That is good. Feebas ordinarily are not strong on their own and at first glance, not appealing to most Trainers. But this one seems to be getting along fine."

"But isn't it because most Trainers don't realize they could get a Milotic from a Feebas?" Marinette asked.

"No, I know they know," Wang replied, standing back to full height. "They just don't have patience to raise one. Even if they cross paths with one, chances are that they lack patience to raise Feebas… And lack of patience prevents them from getting right tools needed to help Feebas evolve."

"Man, I really wish I've paid more attention in class," Marinette bemoaned. "I'm sure past lectures covered how Feebas evolves. It's not by leveling up, is it? Shoot, I was pretty sure Dad told me something about this before leaving Lumiose City."

"Not necessarily by leveling up," Wang answered, folding his arms. "While it's still important to train Feebas to be strong, method to evolving Feebas lies in item that needs to be held for trade."

"Uh, 'held for trade'?" Marinette repeated.

"Item is called Prism Scale," Wang explained. "Feebas needs to have Prism Scale in possession. Feebas evolves during Pokémon trade while holding Prism Scale. Of course, in olden days, maxing out the beauty of Feebas through the use of special treats called Pokéblocks was original method for evolution. Now more convenient method through Prism Scale was discovered."

"Oh, I get it now," Marinette nodded. "So Feebas evolves like how certain Pokémon evolve from a trade, like Kadabra, Machoke, or Haunter, but needs an item to do so. Hmm… I've still always wondered about that why some Pokémon need to be traded to evolve. I think Professor Damocles covered a lesson on this… something about promoting social interaction between Trainers around the world or the high amount of energy the Pokémon Trading Machines use during transfers…" She realized that she was going into a tangent about Pokémon Trading, quickly remembering what she was talking about with her great-uncle regarding her Water-type. "Okay. Never mind. I think I can get Alya to temporarily trade Pokémon with me so that Feebas can evolve once I can find a Prism Scale."

"Excellent plan for future, Marinette, but have you taken feelings of Pokémon into consideration?" Wang asked. "Does Feebas even feel ready to evolve if you do come across Prism Scale within next five minutes?"

"I… I hadn't thought of that," Marinette admitted, guiltily looking down at Feebas. They both exchanged somewhat meaningful looks. It was hard to tell with Feebas having the usual blank stare, but there was emotion that Marinette, as her Trainer, was able to sense behind her eyes. Emotion that asked if Marinette really knew the Fish Pokémon's needs despite the only major interaction they've had was during training and helping her master Ice Beam. "I kind of assumed that Feebas was fine going along with whatever I had, which included evolving as soon as she can. I felt that we've gotten closer the more we practiced Ice Beam."

"How is Ice Beam training?" Wang added to give his great-niece direction.

"Eh… Hard to say," Marinette pondered, skittishly holding out and tilting a hand to indicate the unknown fifty-fifty progress. "Recently, Feebas was able to put more power into the move for it to carry through, but then lost control over the execution, causing it to break apart before hitting the target. At least, that's how Alya explained it last training session."

"Show me," Wang requested. "Right now."

"Now?" Marinette was confused by the sudden suggestion. "But why?"

"It's only right for family to help one another," Wang smiled. "And I cannot turn down a Water Pokémon in need. Water Pokémon are the most artistic, in my view. They provide inspiration for all my dishes." He was certainly passionate of Water Pokémon as much as he was at cooking at his restaurant, going as far as to emote his passion with widespread arm gestures. "Fluidity of river. Strength of tsunami. Beauty of sparkling ocean at sunset and sunrise. Many wonderful creations can be crafted from their bounty."

"Ah… ha… I understand," Marinette grinned, both amazed and embarrassed by his random theatrical behavior. "So… right here?"

Her question was answered when she found herself at a secluded battlefield standing opposite from Wang within the Laverre Pokémon Center with Alya, Jagged Stone, and Fang watching from the sidelines. It was lucky that no one else needed to battle right away and that people with wandering eyes found themselves unable to see the action for themselves due to strict security reasons. The staff had told those curious on what was going on that there was no official battle, but the individuals involved wish to keep their matters private.

"You guys don't fool around when trying to teach some lesson, do you?" Alya asked rhetorically.

"Let's just say we have highs hopes for you upcoming lot," Jagged Stone remarked. "Any way we can pass on our knowledge and wisdom to the younger folk, I'm all for it."

Marinette was still unsure on what to do. She knew she and Feebas were on one side facing against Wang and another Pokémon he showed off being a Clawitzer, the evolved form of the Kalos Water-type native, Clauncher. As far as she knew her great-uncle, Marinette was aware that he owned Clawitzer, a Barbacle, and Gyarados. They were his most frequently used Pokémon in battles she was able to watch. The rest of his team remained a mystery.

Of course, her musings on what Pokémon his current team would be composed of didn't allow her to catch what Wang just said as he flourished an arm out, preparing Clawitzer to attack.

"Water Pulse!" Wang commanded.

The blue sphere of water forming within his huge claw was enhanced to greater size and density by his Mega Launcher Ability. The power made itself evident as it burst into a huge wave that washed Feebas back and caused Marinette to panic at the abrupt ambush.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Marinette responded.

"Uniting yours and Feebas's hearts," Wang said simply. "Come! Attack back!"

Marinette gritted her teeth in frustration. The only real offensive move Feebas knew how to use was Tackle. Splash was a turn waster and Ice Beam was still not perfected yet. It was not like she had any other option to fall back upon.

"Feebas, Tackle!" Marinette retaliated.

The Fish Pokémon regained her balance and flopped around the field before coming in full force as she could against Clawitzer. The Howitzer Pokémon merely used his large right claw to block the Tackle, easily repelling Feebas with a light smack.

"C'mon, girl!" Alya cheered. "Hustle! Let's go!"

"Tackle again!" Marinette repeated.

Feebas bounced back towards Clawitzer only to be met with the repeat performance of colliding against his claw. Clawtizer swatted her away once more, but that wasn't enough to deter the rising spirit she shared with Marinette. Wang observed with intense scrutiny, deciding to give one more push to force Marinette and Feebas into a corner.

"Clawitzer, use Scald!" Wang ordered.

A pressurized stream of boiling hot water shot out of Clawitzer's claw before anyone could comprehend, striking Feebas dead-on and pushing her back even more. Feebas rolled to a halt with one side of her flushing bright red from where the Scald had affected. The redness, however, didn't go away and instead gradually took over her body before emanating a damaging heat that was practically the symptom of a burn.

"Feebas!" Marinette cried out. "Can you still keep going?"

She wanted to take her Poké Ball out and pull Feebas in for immediate treatment, but Feebas rebalanced herself resolutely despite the burn damage taking effect. She was really getting into the battle despite being clearly outmatched. Her example inspired Marinette to be just as steadfast if not more, determined to understand her Pokémon now more than ever.

"Old Wang's just playing around with her, serving her appetizers," Jagged Stone commented. "Makes me wonder if she has the stomach to hold out in the Kalos League."

"Don't worry about her," Alya assured. "Marinette and her Feebas are resilient. Feebas even attempted to learn and use Ice Beam after watching my Amaura use Aurora Beam."

"We got to use that move, Feebas," Marinette warned. "Get ready! Ice Beam! Let's go!"

Feebas pulled herself together in spite of the burn damage slowly whittling down her stamina. She allowed the cool ice energy to form in front of her mouth, condensing into a compact orb while building as much power as she could. The Ice Beam gave her a bit of relief from the burn, but now she had to unleash the energy while maintaining control.

Three icy-blue streaks shot out in a jagged, yet linear path towards Clawitizer, who held up his claw in anticipatory defense. Unfortunately, mere inches before reaching the target, the Ice Beam broke apart into different directions, patching different spots of ground around Clawitzer in ice.

"Power is good, but you have to maintain control while making your move," Wang advised. "Every move you make requires special care and timing. You'll never master Ice Beam if you don't figure out special timing. Clawitzer, Scald!"

"Ice Beam!"

Following her great-uncle's stern advice and her own determination to finally help Feebas master Ice Beam, Marinette commanded on as she felt herself slowly becoming single-minded in purpose with her Pokémon. Likewise, Feebas immediately prepped a new Ice Beam, storing up the energy and went on with the release.

"This is it," Alya muttered anxiously.

This time, the Ice Beam met against the Scald at the heart of the battlefield, seemingly matched. It was clear that Scald was going to overpower Ice Beam in a matter of moments. It also didn't help that Feebas was straining herself in maintaining control and fighting off hindering burn damage.

"Feebas, just a little more!" Marinette yelled. "I believe in you! Do it!"

Hearing her words ring loud and true somehow helped the Fish Pokémon push past her mental boundary and release more of her inner potential. It was at that moment that the Ice Beam's power instantly grew ten times stronger, evident with how thick it suddenly became. It was enough to actually stand a chance and push back against Clawitizer's Scald stream. The Howitzer Pokémon glared, upping the pressure on his attack. Feebas, likewise, responded in kind with more power.

"I'm proud of you, Marinette," Wang smiled solemnly to himself. "I always have been. You're always learning. Take advantage of your youth." He broke out of his musings to end the battle. "Clawitzer, use Aqua Jet!"

Clawitzer ceased his Scald and encased himself in a capsule of water before blasting himself towards the ongoing Ice Beam. Marinette, Feebas, and even Alya were rendered speechless at Wang's tactic as the Ice Beam instantly froze the Aqua Jet, turning Clawitizer into an ice shard missile that continued its course towards Feebas.

The collision was inevitable. Feebas was sent hurdling along the ground from the impact before landing lifelessly on her side before Marinette's feet, unable to continue battling. Clawitzer broke out of the ice easily and returned to Wang's side.

"The little lass just got served dessert, ala Ice Aqua Jet," Jagged Stone commented. "I've only seen that manoeuvre used very few times in my life and the execution itself looks like a hassle."

"But it looks like Wang knows how to do it so well," Alya frowned from Marinette's loss before perking up upon remembering what just happened. "But the good news is that Feebas finally mastered Ice Beam! See! I knew you guys would get it eventually!"

"You do so well, Feebas," Marinette praised gently, picking up the Fish Pokémon in her arms. "You did it… We did it. You can use Ice Beam now." Feebas feebly smiled back in spite of her exhaustion. "I'm sorry, Feebas. We could've mastered Ice Beam sooner if I understood you better back during our training sessions."

"What's done is done," Wang concluded, approaching Marinette after recalling Clawitzer for a good rest. "You made great strides today, Marinette. Keep making more strides like that and you can handle any dish I serve you."

"Thank you so much," Marinette bowed her head humbly. "For taking the time out like this to help me and Feebas."

"It is my pleasure," Wang nodded, taking something out of his apron pocket. It was a small scale that radiated many beautiful colors. "This is Prism Scale. Give to Feebas when ready to evolve."

"Wait, you're just going to give me this?" Marinette responded, amazed on how lucky this encounter really turned out for her.

"You proved yourself worthy of making own choices," Wang explained. "You love and trust you Pokémon very much. It's clear to me that they love you too just by watching you and Feebas make your own art: the art of faith-leaping growth. I believe you'll make better use of Prism Scale than me. Now the time for you and Feebas to decide when to evolve together is up to you two."

"Uncle," Marinette sniffled; she tended to alternate between uncle and great-uncle, usually the former as it was shorter. She couldn't help but feel so touched by the love and respect he had for her as she went up and hugged him. Feebas, however, wasn't too fond being trapped between the two larger beings as loving as their embrace was. "I… I really don't know what to say!"

"You can _thank_ him for one," Alya jested, walking in on them with Jagged Stone while receiving a look from Marinette in return.

"This actually makes me look forward to seeing the upcoming Kalos League, assuming that you'll be competing, lass," Jagged Stone grinned, folding his arms. "Seeing you little kids giving it your all for the chance to compete reminds me of my youth. It really gets the blood pumping. It's as frightening as a fan favourite I played ways back, Gimme Shelgon. Man, just thinking about that old song gives me the chills."

"Anyway, this was a good learning experience," Marinette resumed, glancing upon Feebas in her arms. "For the both of us, I think." Feebas managed something of a nod with her body. "And we're another step closer to understanding each other better. And that will lead us to greater power."

"Just give me the heads up when you want to hold a temporary trade," Alya winked. "I'm here for you, girl. Always have and always will."

"Don't know about you lot, but I'm famished," Jagged Stone chuckled, patting his stomach.

"Then how about I treat us all to private dinner?" Wang suggested. "This has been an eventful day."

"You're really going to cook for us?" Marinette asked with sparkling eyes.

"It's as the youth of today say: 'benefits of having an uncle who is famous chef and very skilled Pokémon Trainer,'" Wang laughed. "You all should have taste of my world-renowned Cresselia Soup. Highly favored appetizer in restaurant where I work."

"I've heard so many good things about it," Alya spoke up. "I really can't wait to try it even though I'm practically broke and can't afford to go to your restaurant."

"It is a treat," Marinette nodded, sharing a smile with Feebas. "My belly may not be full, but my heart is."

"What now, girl?" Alya prompted.

"Oh, nothing~," Marinette hummed, cutely sticking her tongue out at her best friend. "Just being artsy is all!"

* * *

 **I probably might manage a weekly update, but don't count on it too much. I've already shared my previous excuses last chapter and they still hold strong up to now. If anything changes, I'll let you know either by next chapter update or through posting it on my page, in which you'll have to check periodically.**

 **Before more info on season two was released, I had planned on using actress Laura Marano's character (you know, the actress who starred in plenty of Disney shows and did an official Miraculous Ladybug music video ways back) as the Laverre City Gym Leader since I couldn't think of any character from season 1 that I haven't already selected for a role to fill that part. And Luka might be an unusual choice given that he's Juleka's older brother and might bare a very close resemblance of style with her. I decided to go on the notion that he is opposite in some striking way from her as most siblings, either in real life or fiction, would be. That's why I had him suddenly replace Clara as the Gym Leader.**

 **But that doesn't mean she won't make an appearance here, along with another guest star announced ways back when season two was being teased. Hope these guys won't mind having their characters cameo here at the very least.**

 **Finally got around doing some development between Marinette and Feebas. It won't be long until they'll make the decision and evolve. How far in the future that would be? It might take a while…**

 **Please review as always!**


	46. Marinette Surmounts! VS the Laverre Gym!

"I can't believe it's almost time, Alya!"

Marinette was practically tittering on the tips of her toes among the crowd of fashion enthusiasts and their cute Pokémon surrounding the runway used for the upcoming Laverre fashion show. Excited murmurs spread among them, trying to predict which Pokémon their favored brands were inspired by to make their particular clothes and accessories. For the longest time, Laverre City has been the place to host the debuts of new Pokémon-inspired fashion designs at the beginning of a season. The most anticipated brand was that pertaining to Champion Gabriel Agreste, but that didn't mean other competing fashion companies were slouches. As a matter of fact, these events were opportunities to strike hard and win over boatloads of fashionistas to their brands.

"Dang, girl, never saw you this excited than the time we celebrated Adrien's thirteenth birthday," Alya grinned with Tikki, who was out of her Poké Ball, nodding in agreement.

"Hey, in my defense, thirteen is a significant number," Marinette explained. "It's another step closer to independent adulthood. We're practically adults the moment we're allowed to leave home at ten years after getting a starter Pokémon."

"But thirteen is an _unlucky_ number," Alya pointed out.

"Ugh, please don't remind me how badly I made myself look in front of Adrien then," Marinette pouted. "I didn't realize Alix was behind me in another competition with Kim when _that_ happened."

"It wasn't different than any other time you 'slipped up,'" Alya added air quotes. "Besides, at least you've remained determined."

"True," Marinette sighed. "I wonder where he is now. You think he already left Laverre City?"

"It wouldn't surprise me given how much his hardhearted dad's breathing down on his neck to finish collecting eight Gym badges so that he'd train for the Kalos League," Alya remarked. "I'm surprised he even allowed us the liberty to throw Adrien that surprise party. We got lucky with that open schedule of his."

"Seeing Adrien happy is all that matters to me," Marinette affirmed while Tikki perched on her right shoulder. "Even if he's not going to be a part of this season's fashion show, as long as he's safe and happy."

"Well, I doubt he's the only one to bring you happiness," Alya smirked.

"Oh, you know you'll always bring me happiness too, Alya," Marinette smiled, the two girls pulling themselves into a quick embrace.

"That's very reassuring to hear, but I was referring to the fashion show about to start," Alya clarified. "This is like Christmas for those super into fashion, either designing or wearing them."

"Hush! It's starting!" Marinette squealed, reaching a high octave Alya didn't know her voice could hit; even Tikki was taken aback due to her sensitive senses.

The energetic pop-styled music started to blare loudly from the speakers. The audience of fashion fans ceased their scattered whisperings and cheered along with the opening of the Laverre fashion show. Making the opening scene was a familiar young woman with long wavy brown hair wearing a white shirt and miniskirt patterned with colorful triangles, dark leggings, and black spool heels. It was none other than the retired Laverre Gym Leader, Clara Nightingale.

"Hello, you fabulous Pokémon and fashion fans!" Clara greeted. "It's that wonderful time of year once more! With every new season, you lovely people are introduced to the latest lineups provided by many fashion brands, ranging from long-time veterans to up-and-comers making the first step into the fashion world."

"We love you, Clara!" a small squad of fangirls squealed.

"This has been truly an honor for me to host the seasonal Laverre fashion show for several years now," Clara continued perkily, maintaining her composure for the impending bad news. "But as most of you might've found out, I'm no longer the Laverre City Gym Leader." The crowd fell into silence despite the pop music still playing on. "While that alone doesn't bar me from hosting the fashion show, I plan on traveling the world and seeing what lies outside of the Kalos region. As such, this will probably be the last show I can host until I return."

A collection of awws echoed throughout the standing outdoor audience, really showing how much they all loved and adored Clara. It was at that moment that the music paused to give the fans a moment to shout praises and best wishes to the retired Laverre Gym Leader for her upcoming personal world odyssey.

"Ya see?" Alya quipped. "You're pretty much under her spell."

"Alya, shush!" Marinette scolded in a whisper.

"But I promise you lovely Pokémon fans that my replacement will keep the spirit of fashion alive," Clara resumed. "My handsome replacement knows a thing or two about style on top of being quite the skillful Pokémon Trainer. Any of you challengers out in the audience now better keep an eye out for him because here he comes!" A drum roll resounded out the speakers as Clara flourished her arms out to introduce the newcomer on stage. "Please give a warm Laverre welcome to Luka Couffaine!"

"Wait, his last name is Couffaine?" Marinette inquired.

"Yeah, did I not mention it yesterday?" Alya shrugged.

"No!" Marinette glared. "Now his appearance from the photo makes sense!"

Luka looked as he did from the article image as he took his place next to Clara while receiving quite the welcoming reception. A good portion of the female spectators were hollering over to him for his attention, apparently lovestruck by his charms. Marinette was just piecing it all together in her head regarding Luka's resemblance to someone else she knew.

Dark hair in an outstanding style further emphasized by his unique outfit.

A quiet, humble disposition by the way he carried himself by the way he waved back to the audience modestly.

It was starting to make sense to her. That still didn't stop her heart trouble the longer she gawked at him, not even knowing a bit of pink was working its way into her cheeks.

"You're really just figuring this out now?" Alya smirked, playfully poking Marinette's cheek.

"You couldn't just tell me?" Marinette rebutted.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out, even without the last name business," Alya explained. "Is it that bad to think he could be related to her?"

"N-No, of course not!" Marinette waved her hands frantically. "I… This is the first I've heard of him. You'd think he'd come in conversation from the past four years in the Academy."

"You know she doesn't talk much," Alya pointed out. "What would've made you think she'd bring it up out of the blue?"

"Good point," Marinette sighed.

"Um, hello there," Luka greeted upon being handed the microphone. "Heh, guess as Clara just said, I'm Luka and I'm the new Laverre Gym Leader. Had some pretty awesome battles so far since I started." He certainly had a way with words. "Also looking forward to see the new releases with the rest of you. So… have fun. Yeah."

"Ain't he such a sweetie?" Clara intervened cheerily. "It's actually a good thing we have Luka here. Thanks to his bravery in taking up the mantle of the Laverre Gym, we were able to round up a few more male models to showcase the male clothing line for this season and hopefully for many more to come. So be nice to Luka while I'm away!" She was replied with loud cheers that chanted Luka's name. "Cool beans! Now let's get this fashion show on the road!"

The energetic pop music had resumed while the audience applauded the opening act. Soon after, Clara and Luka introduced each model showing off new outfits and accessories themed after various Pokémon with Clara narrating for the female models while Luka handled the males. The latest debuts included a black cardigan patterned with Umbreon's rings, an adorable Chingling miniskirt followed by a Chimecho gown, a Florges kimono with matching boots, a white Masquerain-themed tuxedo with matching bowtie and top hat, a long-sleeved checkered shirt with the colors of a Primeape that included the cuffs resembling the metal shackles, a scarf with the ethereal pattern and colors of a Spiritomb, and so on.

As fascinating as the many Pokémon-styled clothes and styles that entered the runway, Marinette maintained her attention on those that bore Champion Agreste's brand: a miniature outline of Vivillon. As expected of him, he conjured a variety of combinations of clothing and accessories that could be considered legendary. And they happened to be based off of known Legendary Pokémon, down to the molecular detail. It was impressive on how down to the detail Gabriel focused when making his designs as Marinette and many other aspiring fashion designers noted as they practically matched media's high-def portrayal of these Pokémon, at least as far as researchers were able to gain from them considering their powerful and elusive nature.

Champion Agreste would work on Legendary Pokémon designs once a year while satiating the fashionista masses with more practical projects in between seasons as to uphold his powerful reputation as top fashion mogul. Not many fashion industries would attempt at designing something from a Legendary Pokémon due to heavy expectation. That didn't stop Gabriel from doing so and he won over the fashion world through his innovative uses of their appearances into his art. The previous year, he revealed his work on Hoenn's weather trio. The year before that was Unova's Tao trio. And previous years before that were Legendary Pokémon that were part of duos. Marinette's favorite from his brand so far had been from the year before she entered Lumiose Trainer Academy, in which Gabriel did a magnificent tribute to Ho-Oh and Lugia with exquisite matching robes that honored the Johto region's traditional culture. This year was Sinnoh's Creation trio, in which a light coat bore Dialga's stripes as the pattern with the collar based on its backfin while having a waist belt with the buckle modeled after its diamond chest plate, a refined trench coat with Palkia's design in which the buttons were pearls in addition to the shoulders also having larger embedded pearls, and a sleek insulated vest that was as dark as Giratina's wings with added trimming that imitated its gold half rings from around its neck.

In short, they were elaborate, yet they simply and clearly defined the Pokémon that inspired their creation.

Of course, with the best having been revealed to the people of Laverre City and broadcasted live to all of Kalos, the Laverre fashion show was coming to a close.

"It's getting to be that time, Pokémon fans!" Clara chimed. "With the end of showcasing the latest seasonal lines, it is customary to end with the Laverre Gym Leader accepting one challenger from the audience for a Pokémon battle to make up for the unavailability. You all know the rules, right? For this case, it's a one-on-one round with the Fairy Badge in stake. Who out there competing for a spot in the Kalos League wants to challenge Luka?"

"This is your chance, girl," Alya elbowed amidst the cheering. Marinette made another mental note to complain on how pointy Alya's elbows were. "Time for you to meet Luka up close and personal."

But before Marinette could even lift a hand…

"I challenge Luka to a battle," a firm voice declared boldly.

"It's first come, first serve," Clara smiled, gesturing the challenger to join them on stage with an open hand. Marinette felt her eyes widen as she found herself speechless upon seeing the challenger emerge out of the crowd and leap unto the stage with remarkable finesse. What she was unable to describe a few nights ago somehow became easier to do so in the flesh. Dark-blueish hair and light freckles like hers, but with sharp brown eyes filled with fiery vigor. Short, petite, and dressed in red, this could not be just a coincidence. "And what, may I ask, is your name, lovely challenger?"

"Kagami," the challenger replied. "Kagami Tsurugi."

"What a lovely name, Kagami," Clara praised. "If you don't mind me getting up in your face, may I ask how your current progress in reaching the Kalos League is going?"

"It is well, I suppose," Kagami shrugged.

"Dang, girl, you were too slow," Alya whispered while Kagami shared a bit about herself, wondering why Marinette's face remained in its stunned expression. She had to wave a hand in front of her unresponsive face. "… Girl?"

"It's _her_ ," Marinette gasped uneasily. " _It's HER_!"

"Her?" Alya repeated. "You know her?"

"Sh-She… She's the mirror girl," Marinette continued shakily. "From the scary house… That's who was with Adrien that night… Well, the fake Adrien anyway…"

"What? Come on," Alya rebutted. "That's impossible. Probably coincidental. Are you sure she looks like that mirror girl illusion that messed with your head?"

"I… uh… sort of," Marinette tapped her index fingers together. "At least the girl here is full of life and emotion and is not a murderous demon. Either way, I can't let her get anywhere near Adrien. He's not safe with her around. That girl can't know Adrien exists. And she doesn't deserve him!"

"Girl, you're overreacting _again_ ," Alya sighed. "First of all, she probably has heard of Adrien. It's hard not to, y'know. And what makes you think she'll go after Adrien? Worst case scenario, she's probably heard of him through the media and wants to challenge him to test her mettle just like every other Pokémon Trainer gunning for the Kalos League."

"I can't take that risk, Alya," Marinette shook her head. "I'm not letting _that_ happen again on my watch."

"Wait, before you do something crazy, let's at least analyze her battle style," Alya advised, keeping her BFF calm as a spectacle on stage was about to begin.

"I accept your challenge, Kagami," Luka replied, holding out a Poké Ball. "I promise not to hold back for this one battle."

"Thank you," Kagami nodded, taking out a Poké Ball of her own. "And neither will I."

"Then let me go first," Luka began. "Clefable, let's go!"

"Bisharp, prêt! Allez!" Kagami followed.

The first Pokémon to stand upon the stage between the two combatants was the large star-shaped Clefable. Many audience members that happened to have a Pokédex on hand were surprised to discover that Luka owned the rare male Clefable upon scanning the Fairy Pokémon. Opposing him was the Sword Blade Pokémon. Marinette was reminded of Adrien's Gallade due to the association with blades, internally hoping that this was the only commonality she would have with Adrien. In any case, while it wasn't uncommon to discover Kagami's Bisharp to be female upon identification, the stern intimidating factor and lack of distinguishing gender characteristics this dual Dark and Steel-type gave off could've convinced anyone else otherwise.

"Interesting matchup we have," Clara commentated, assuming the role as the battle judge. "I wish the best of luck to the both of you. You may begin when ready!"

"Ladies first," Luke offered with a hint of cockiness; there was certainly more to this new Gym Leader than meets the eye.

"Very well," Kagami said, sweeping an arm out. "Bisharp, use Swords Dance!"

Bisharp flexed her arms, extending her blades as glowing blue sword projections circled her before culminating by crossing each other. Bright red energy flared from her body to signify her heightened attack power. Bisharp then assumed a stance, ready to attack on command while holding her guard up.

"You're the type of person who never lets her guard down for any situation," Luka noted.

"Don't get me wrong," Kagami responded. "Your fashion show was entertaining, but such things are trivial to me. I just came to challenge you and move on. Iron Head!"

"As sharp and to the point as your Bisharp's blades," Luka smiled. "I admire that. Guess it's my turn to move. Clefable, Protect!"

Despite Bisharp gaining the head start and charging in headfirst aglow in a silver aura with only her body outline visible as black through the brilliance, Clefable reacted quickly enough to halt Bisharp in her tracks. The Sword Blade Pokémon collided against the Protect energy dome before being repelled back. She backflipped from the rebound, showing off remarkable finesse and agility before returning in front of her Trainer.

"You and your Pokémon are prepared," Kagami praised coolly.

"I've learned to communicate with my Pokémon so well that I can understand their needs and how to care for them," Luka explained. "That includes playing to their strengths. Clefable, Cosmic Power!"

"Slash!"

Kagami took advantage of the time Clefable was using to enhance her defenses by having her Bisharp charge in again with both arm blades extended as far as they could and glowing bright white with power. The most Clefable was able to do was hold his arms up to guard as he was immobile while performing the Cosmic Power. Bisharp swiped her right arm forward, pushing the Fairy Pokémon back on his feet. She then followed up with one more Slash with her left arm. Unforunately, Clefable finished Cosmic Power and had enough defensive power to brace against the second Slash attack. That attempt didn't do as much damage as Kagami hoped.

"Swift and efficient," Luka gasped. "Guess I should really get serious. Clefable, use Moonblast!"

Clefable closed his eyes and concentrated in calling upon the power of the moon from on high. His prayer was answered as pink energy formed in his hands and condensed into a large sphere. He charged up the Moonblast quickly and fired, but Bisharp proved to be nimble as she leapt away and watched the Moonblast impact the exact spot where she formerly stood.

"What power," Kagami murmured. "Two of those would knock out Bisharp indefinitely." Moonblast would normally deal neutral damage due to Bisharp's dual type, but seeing Luka's Clefable's strength up close like this warned her to be more careful. "I got to finish this. Iron Head!"

"Moonblast again!"

Bisharp charged forward with the double-headed axe blade on her head pointing her way. She noted Clefable taking careful aim and attempting to predict her movements while she ran in so then she mixed things up by zigzagging about the stage like a silver comet. Despite being known to be heavy and made of metal, Bisharp proved to be quite light on her feet.

Nonetheless, Clefable remained calm and followed her movements carefully as he borrowed more of the moon's power and focused it in his hands. Upon sensing a lull in her attempted change in direction, Clefable lobbed the Moonblast. The situation appeared as though there was no possible way to evade it. As such, the Moonblast struck Bisharp head on, exploding into a hefty cloud of smoke.

"Bisharp!" Kagami called out.

At first, there was no response.

"Sharp!" Bisharp shrilled, bursting out of the smoke while still cloaked in her Iron Head aura.

She continued her assault and struck Clefable in the face before anyone could react. If it wasn't for the previous Cosmic Power, the Iron Head could've knocked the Fairy Pokémon in one go. However, it was clear that both Pokémon had been pushed to their limits after exchanging blows once Bisharp returned to her Trainer's side and Clefable recovered from the hit. Bisharp had exhausted her stamina with her feats of nimbleness as well as tanking a Moonblast head on. Likewise, Clefable had barely survived against a super effective Iron Head.

"This is it," Luka declared. "Moonblast!"

"Use Sucker Punch!" Kagami countered.

With a narrowed glint in her eyes, Bisharp vanished in a dark blur. She instantaneously reappeared in front of Clefable as he was calling upon the moon one more time. She sent a fierce jab into Clefable's abdomen, completely catching him off guard while forcing him off balance. A Dark-type move like that wasn't particularly effective, but it got the job done, even if it was for a second.

"No! Clefable!"

"Wrap this up with Slash!"

Bisharp twirled on one foot, bringing in an arm blade to deal with finishing touch. Clefable was soon found lying on his back, eyes spiraling and form unmoving. Seeing that the job was done, Bisharp calmly retracted her arm blade and waited for the final call.

"Clefable is unable to battle!" Clara declared. "Victory goes to Bisharp! Meaning that challenger Kagami Tsurugi wins!"

There was a brief pause among the audience, who were still rendered speechless from the sight they just witnessed. They soon got their bearings together and applauded for such an excellent hot-blooded Pokémon battle. Kagami and Luka recalled their Pokémon, thanking them for a battle well fought.

"That was… She was… They were…," Marinette attempted to say.

"You ever gonna finished those phrases?" Alya jested.

"… So ruthless and efficient, but at the same time, it was like watching a performance," Marinette described. "I don't know what kind of performance though. It's obvious that Kagami really trained her Bisharp hard. Alya, any info on her?"

"Gimme a sec," Alya answered, immediately inputting Kagami's name into a search engine on her phone. "This might take a bit to load. The wi-fi here is kinda troublesome."

"Thank you for the awesome battle," Luka lauded, holding up the Laverre City Gym's badge and handing it to Kagami. "You've earned the Fairy Badge as proof of your victory over me."

"It's unconventional for me to battle a Gym Leader outside their Gym, but whatever gets the job done," Kagami replied before giving Luka and Clara a humble bow. "Thank you." She lifted her head back up with one more question. "I have something to ask the two of you, if you don't mind."

"What is it?" Clara asked.

"Word on the street is that Adrien Agreste, the son of Champion Gabriel Agreste, was last sighted here yesterday," Kagami began. Marinette wished she was hearing things, but being close enough to the stage in which she could accidentally overhear conversations had its benefits, especially when her trigger words were mentioned. She slipped through a few bodies to listen in better while making sure she wasn't obviously on stage. "I may sound like every other Pokémon Trainer here in Kalos, but I live to fight the strongest Trainers available in honor of the Tsurugi clan. I traveled through Sinnoh and Johto before continuing my journey here in the Kalos region. Do you know of his next destination?"

"Funny you should mention dear Adrien," Clara giggled. "We tried to convince him to take part of the fashion show as he used to years past, but he really was against it. I don't think he's left town entirely though."

"He'll probably go the next Gym in Anistar City," Luka answered. "He'll likely run into my sister again. They're pretty good friends."

"I know him too!" Marinette blurted absentmindedly, drawing their attention upon her. Half her body was on stage while her legs were dangling on the edge. "Uh… This isn't… what it looks like?"

"I'm sorry, dear, but I'm afraid you're not allowed to be up here," Clara frowned. She had hoped the crowd would learn better manners since last fashion show. She hated doing this, but if the fans couldn't learn to control their urges, then she was at her every right to defend herself and her fellow celebrities. "Securi–!"

"Hold on," Luke intervened. "… You look familiar." Marinette felt herself heat up under his scrutinizing gaze. "Wait, you're Marinette, aren't you?"

"U-Uh-huh," Marinette nodded numbly. "H-How do you know?"

"You're Juleka's friend," Luka smiled, holding a hand out to pull Marinette on her feet. "Juleka is my younger sister. I'm her older brother, Luka."

"She, uh… She never mentioned you back at the Academy… Lumiose Academy," Marinette explained, scratching the back of her head. "Um, but then again, she really didn't talk much about her family when I was around her."

"She's shy, so that doesn't surprise me," Luka shrugged. "I think the only one she truly confides in outside our family is Rose, but yeah. Juleka often mentioned how you would stand up for her whenever she was in a tight spot in Lumiose Academy. Man, small world, isn't it?"

"Hee hee… yeah," Marinette agreed dazedly before regaining enough self-awareness to snap herself out of her state. She mentally berated herself that she shouldn't behave like, especially not in front of public. And she shouldn't feel like this with another guy that's not Adrien. She would just feel guilty in the end. "I, uh, I want to battle you next. You know, for a Gym badge."

"Mind coming in tomorrow?" Luke suggested kindly. "I've had enough excitement for one day and my Clefable needs some rest. At the meantime, you're welcome to take a look at the store. You must be interested in fashion if you stayed for the whole fashion show."

"Allow me to give you the tour," Clara offered as Luka took his leave. "I didn't know you were friends with Luka's adorable sister. Her pursuit for the title of Kalos Queen just warms my heart. She's on her way to compete in the Dendemille Showcase fairly soon."

"It's fine," Marinette assured. "I'm sorry that you found me… like that. I… My ears just pick up on things so easily."

"You say you're Adrien's friend," Kagami questioned. Though they were practically the same height, Marinette felt somewhat intimidated by Kagami's serious gaze. It didn't help that the memory of the mirror girl from the scary house was still fresh in her mind. Marinette imagined something sharp and pointy suddenly jutting out of her back with Kagami as the instigator, but the look in her eyes suggested that she would do anything but impale her. Surprisingly enough, she closed her eyes and backed away. "I see. Must be nice having friends."

"… Huh?" Marinette managed to utter.

"No sense for me to hang around if there aren't any reputable Trainers around," Kagami continued, turning away. "Nothing against you. I'm sure you're more capable than the average Pokémon Trainer. I made it a point to challenge those with reputations to see if they lived up to their credibility. That's why I was hoping to catch Adrien."

"You… you called him by name," Marinette pointed out; she was used to those that weren't Adrien's friends refer to him as 'Champion Agreste's son.'

"That's his name, right?" Kagami smiled softly. "Anyway, nice meeting you."

Marinette wasn't sure how to react as Kagami was nothing like the mirror girl from her personal horror show in the scary house. As tough and no-nonsense as she was, she was also friendly and had a bit of a sense of humor. As such, Marinette opted to her default speechless posture as she watched Kagami hop off the stage and leave among the dispersing audience. Clara waved a hand in front of her face to check if the dark-bluenette designer was alright.

Clara really didn't have to as Alya made her way to the stage, shaking her head while placing a hand over her forehead and using her other hand to pull Marinette along.

* * *

 _The next day…_

Marinette wasted no time making her way into the Laverre City Gym and standing on the opposite side of the battlefield from Luka. That wasn't because she wanted to see him again. Well, no, she had to see him again if she wanted another Gym badge. But had to prove to herself that Luka was nothing more than a pretty face and the older brother of a valued, if not extremely shy, friend.

"She's been fired up since watching that battle at the end of the fashion show," Alya explained to a furisode attendant on the sidelines. "My girl knows that tough competition is on the horizon for the Kalos League after watching Kagami battle."

After the fashion show and pulling Marinette along through the fashion store, Alya had found an online page on the Tsurugi clan. Kagami was from a prominent family of skilled Pokémon Trainers that originated from Johto before branching out with Kagami being born and raised in Sinnoh. Her grandfather was a former Champion of Kanto and Johto. Her mother was still an Elite Four member in the Sinnoh region. Her family also practiced the art of fencing, which was rather uncommon considering that most competitive disputes were handled through Pokémon battles. The only other practitioners of the sport Alya and Marinette knew were Armand of the Kalos Elite Four and, coincidentally enough, Adrien. However, Adrien did explain at one point that it was for self-defense in the event he was ever separated from his Pokémon.

So many questions about Kagami were raised yesterday after gathering this information, at least from Marinette's end. They did manage to draw some conclusions on her, but nothing super solid until further interaction with the mysterious girl with the Bisharp. It stood to reason her desire to battle the strongest opponents stemmed from her background. A child from a family of prominent Pokémon battlers expected to fight the strongest Trainers out there. Now why did that scenario sound so familiar?

In any case, now was not the time to further dwell on what was just found out on Kagami. Alya had a BFF to cheer on for her Gym battle, and that was presuming she wouldn't be distracted by Luka's good looks.

"This will be an official Gym battle between the Laverre City Gym Leader, Luka Couffaine, and the challenger, Marinette Dupain-Cheng," Clara, who's acting as the battle judge for this match as well, announced. "Each Trainer will use up to three Pokémon. The Gym battle will end when all three Pokémon on either side are unable to battle. Furthermore, only the challenger is allowed substitutions. No time limit, by the way!"

"I'm hoping we'll understand each other more as the battle goes on," Luka spoke. "Juleka says nothing but good things about you."

"Eh heh, it's nothing," Marinette grinned before shaking her head and regaining a serious attitude. "By the way, what made you accept the Gym Leader position?"

"Good question, to be honest," Luka admitted, tapping a knuckle under his chin. "Laverre City has always been a fascinating place for me. Given that the Laverre Gym also doubles as a major fashion center for Kalos, I liked how creativity is encouraged. Around here, it gets to the point that some people want to know what it's like to be like a Pokémon. Though as you see, I probably don't look like someone who would specialize in Fairy-types."

"Well, Juleka doesn't seem like the type," Marinette offered. "Rose, on the other hand…"

"I get it," Luka held a hand up. "But a little warning before we begin. You may see Fairy-type Pokémon as cute, adorable, and harmless, but what most people don't realize that there are hidden fangs behind all that cuteness."

"What does that mean?" Marinette asked anxiously.

"Judge me by how I look and you'll suffer dire consequences," Luka replied cryptically, pulling out a Poké Ball. "Now let's get down to it. Slurpuff, go!"

Marinette recognized the Kalo native Fairy-type Pokémon will all that pink fluff and long tongue sticking out. Her Pokédex determined Slurpuff as a female and at a pretty high level, close to that of Clefable. Images of Luka's battle with Kagami yesterday flashed through her mind. Kagami was a high caliber Pokémon Trainer herself, probably on par with Adrien than with anyone from her class, including herself. Marinette was sure she won't achieve the same efficient results as the girl with the Bisharp did, but that wasn't going to stop her.

It was through her determination not to fall behind was what helped her keep her focus as she called upon her first Pokémon.

"Feebas, I need you!"

If there was a time for Feebas to finally make a debut in an official battle, now was the perfect time in Marinette's eyes. She had just gained momentum in building up her bond with the Fish Pokémon thanks to her great-uncle and even have the means to evolve Feebas. But with their personal pride on the line, they're going to prove themselves worthy to move on to the next level.

"All right!" Alya cheered. "Finally giving Feebas the time to shine!"

"Is your friend aiming to raise Feebas into a Milotic?" a Furisode Girl inquired. "She's got great character."

"I think I might actually root for this Marinette," another furisode attendant admitted. "That girl is so sweet. And I totally love her look!"

"You traitors," a third Furisode Girl sighed as she shook her head. "I'm staying true to our handsome Luka. I think it takes true guts for a _guy_ to go into the fashion industry. Why do think Champion Agreste is practically feared throughout Kalos?"

"Oh, come off it," the first Furisode Girl scoffed. "Times have changed now. Gender-assigned roles have been eliminated. Quit it with all that traditional stuff."

 _Why am I standing here again?_ Alya thought to herself, sweatdropping as the attendants were engaged in quite the heated argument. _Maybe if I slowly sidestep away, they won't notice._

"Let the battle begin!" Clara proclaimed, swinging an arm down. "Good luck, friends!"

* * *

 _ **Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Feebas, ?, ?) VS Luka Couffaine (Slurpuff, ?, ?)**_

* * *

"Feebas, use Tackle!" Marinette commanded.

Marinette took the initiative in attacking head on. Feebas bounced over, making her hops as erratic as possible to throw Slurpuff off. It was rather difficult for her to do considering she's fighting on land and still was not particularly used to fighting on such a field.

"Dodge!" Luka ordered.

As soon as Feebas flopped overhead to crash into Slurpuff, the Meringue Pokémon sidestepped the Tackle. Feebas wound up in a particularly open position, or so did it appear. Marinette smirked, as did Feebas.

Luke and Slurpuff didn't anticipate the Fish Pokémon's quick reflexes as she turned on her bottom fin and flung herself right into Slurpuff. The knockback was surprising as Slurpuff stumbled backwards and Feebas used her as a springboard to retreat to her side of the battlefield.

"Looks like you have fangs of your own, Marinette," Luka remarked. "Not bad."

"I'm not done yet," Marinette countered. "Tackle again!"

"Cotton Guard!"

Feebas landed another hit, but at a second too late as puffs of cotton had covered Slurpuff from head to toe while raising her defense drastically. Slurpuff's arms reached out and grabbed Feebas before she could flounder away. Despite that, Feebas wriggled as vigorously as she could to escape.

"Feebas, you can do it!"

"Slurpuff, Cotton Spore!"

More cotton puffs emerged from Slurpuff's body, but they immediately swarmed and clung onto the captive Feebas. With the task taken cared of, Slurpuff threw Feebas back to the other side. Feebas attempted to shake off clumps of cotton clinging to her body and fins, but to no avail. Not wanting to worry about what the cotton was supposed to do to Feebas, Marinette continued on with her attack.

"Feebas, use Tackle!"

It was then she noticed the effects of Cotton Spore as Feebas bounced even slower than usual. The sticky cotton clumps were hindering her movements by adhering her to the ground whenever a cotton clump made contact. On top of that, they weren't exactly lightweight for a Pokémon of her small stature.

"Energy Ball!"

"Ice Beam! Quick!"

Marinette was able to get Feebas to shift gears, turning Tackle into an Ice Beam to counter against the incoming Energy Ball. Their personal training together had been paying off as Marinette knew how to make due with Feebas's current capabilities. The perfected Ice Beam proved strong enough to push through the Energy Ball, mostly due to type advantage, and blast Slurpuff in the face.

"That's the way!" Alya lauded.

"Ice Beam once more!" Marinette followed up.

"Use Fairy Wind!" Luke retaliated.

A blast of glittering wind was unleashed to clash with the Ice Beam, only this time, the collision resulted in a stalemate that created a small shockwave as a result of the fighting energies. The windy aftershock swept throughout the whole field, putting the pressure on the two Pokémon.

"Going to try something out," Marinette muttered to herself. This plan might play into her favor if she played her cards right. "Feebas, use Ice Beam on the field!"

The tactic surprised everyone watching as they witnessed Feebas point her mouth upward and unleash the Ice Beam high until it broke off into controlled streaks that struck the ground around her, coating it with ice. Luka watched in fascination as nearly half the battlefield was covered in ice in a matter of seconds, but remembered that Feebas was now vulnerable. Whatever plan Marinette had in mind, he couldn't let her go through with it lest his chances of victory slide away.

"Slurpuff, Energy Ball!"

Slurpuff lobbed the Energy Ball and the attack squarely struck Feebas, ceasing the Ice Beam. The ice had passed the halfway boundary by a few feet. If Marinette had planned to cover the whole field in ice, then her plan failed. Not only that.

"Feebas is unable to battle!" Clara declared. "Slurpuff wins this round!"

"Well, that was a good effort on Feebas's part," Alya shrugged. "Wonder what Marinette was up to."

"Feebas, return," Marinette smiled as she recalled her Pokémon. "Great work out there. We've really made some leaps and bounds together." She placed Feebas's Poké Ball away as she analyzed her current situation. Slurpuff was weakened and a good majority of the battlefield is in ice. She would need to be constantly on her toes for the remainder of this match. "Tikki, spots on!"

Her trusty Ledian took to the field, circling in the airspace eagerly as to stretch her wings. She noticed how part of the field was in ice. Her Trainer was definitely up to something if she resorted to altering the battlefield in some way.

"Hmm, I think I know why you used Ice Beam to freeze the field," Luka mused. "It's so that you'd have your airborne Pokémon have the advantage while my earthbound Pokémon struggle in keeping their balance on the slippery ice. I'm afraid that wouldn't work. I've been around long enough to handle such ploys."

"I can neither confirm nor deny your accusation," Marinette smirked. She was really getting into the battle. "Why don't you find out?"

"As you wish," Luka shrugged. "Slurpuff, use Fairy Wind!"

"Tikki, Silver Wind!"

Two conflicting gusts of wind collided at the center of the field. The forces were evenly matched. One would imagine a wicked windstorm whipping up because of their power. It was more along the lines of another invisible backlash that blew back throughout the field as a result of the built-up pressure from the unyielding winds.

"Slurpuff, Fairy Wind again!"

"Mach Punch!"

Tikki dove in at the blink of an eye, fist instantly connecting into Slurpuff's face before sending her flying past Luka and into the wall. The Meringue Pokémon slumped off the wall and collapsed on the floor.

"Slurpuff is unable to battle!" Clara announced. "Ledian… Wait, name's Tikki, right? Sorry. Tikki wins!"

"No way," Luka gasped as he recalled Slurpuff. "I've never seen such power behind a Mach Punch like that. And Fighting-type moves are ineffective against Fairy-types."

"Already forgot what you told me about misjudging others?" Marinette pointed out. "You might not have noticed, but Tikki gained a major power boost after using Silver Wind. And her Ability is Iron Fist, which enhances punch-related moves even more. It was enough to finish off Slurpuff, even with the enhanced defense."

"A severe oversight on my part," Luka chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Some Gym Leader I'm turning out to be."

"What do you mean?" Marinette questioned. "You knocked out my Pokémon first."

"That may be, but as I've come to understand my role as a Gym Leader, it is to test any and all challengers on how well they can work with their Pokémon against stronger and more experienced battlers," Luka explained, holding his second Poké Ball. "And to give you a proper test, I really need to press you to your limits. Now Clefable, it's showtime!"

Marinette had a feeling this was coming sooner or later. The same Clefable Luka used in his one-on-one battle against Kagami yesterday took the place of the defeated Slurpuff. Whether Luka knew it or not, he really was giving Marinette quite the challenge. She's down to two Pokémon and based from her observation on Clefable's abilities yesterday, he proved to be quite the well-rounded defensive Pokémon. Kagami was able to win because of Bisharp's sheer power. She knew her Pokémon were not as strong as to land decisive hits, but that didn't mean victory wasn't possible.

"Tikki, you ready to roll?" Marinette asked, receiving an excited hum from the Five Star Pokémon in return. "Alright! Start us off with another Silver Wind!"

"Protect!"

Tikki's elytra spread open widely as she unleashed another gust of powdery scales towards her opponent. It was used as nothing more than a way to size up Clefable for herself. The attack couldn't breach Clefable's Protect, blowing pass the rounded barrier instead.

"Use Mach Punch!"

"Block it!"

Luka was prepared for the straightforward attack. Outside of Silver Wind, the only other way for Tikki to even damage his Clefable was through physical moves. Even with Mach Punch enhanced from a previous Silver Wind and Iron Fist, it wouldn't do much harm against Clefable. If only Clefable was a Normal-type instead, but this wasn't the case. The Fairy Pokémon braced his arms up to absorb the blow. He barely budged from his spot from the hit. Tikki took the opportunity to fly back to the other side of the field.

 _That's not going to work_ , Marinette though, slightly biting her bottom lip. _What do I do now?_

"Clefable, Cosmic Power!"

And to make things worse, Clefable was building up his defenses up a couple of stages as twinkling stardust emanated from his body like he did yesterday. Wearing down his stamina was going to be more problematic if she didn't stop him now.

"We need to get closer," Marinette mumbled. "Tikki, dive in there and use Supersonic!"

"Clefable, fly!"

"Wait, Clefable can _fly_?!" Alya demanded.

"No, Clefable can jump good," the first Furoside Girl she talked to answered.

"I thought it was more like 'falling with style,'" the second furisode-wearing attendant admitted.

Alya wanted to slam her head on the railing she was leaning on… and then slam the other girls' heads next. She didn't, though. It wasn't worth going unconscious and in trouble during her BFF's Gym battle, no matter how annoying the Furisode Girls' commentary got to be.

Those dark-pink wings on Clefable's back were apparently not just there for show. It was proven that Clefable's pre-evolved form, Clefairy, can float by storing moonlight in the wings. This showed a new side of Clefable's capabilities that Marinette didn't foresee since Clefable mostly stood in place to take on Kagami's Bisharp's attacks.

Clefable began to bounce from one foot to another as his wings started to flutter and release a bit of twinkle dust. It was possible he had stored moonlight prior to this battle in the event that he needed mobility. After a couple of bounces, Clefable's feet no longer touched the ground. Clefable maneuvered away before the Supersonic waves reached him. Tikki ceased her attack and opted to pursue the fleeing Clefable instead.

Luka's Clefable was surprisingly fast in the air, but the major flaw in his mode of movement was that he left a trail of stardust in his wake. There was no way for him to fool Tikki, who was slowly gaining on him. Clefable then flew to Marinette's side of the battlefield, but needing additional moment, he descended back to the ground to bounce.

Somehow, he appeared to have forgotten that Marinette's side was covered in ice. The moment he set foot, he had no traction and lost his balance as a result. In his panic, Clefable slipped along the ice and fell on his back as Tikki caught up.

"Now!" Marinette alerted. She had hoped this would happen at the very least. Having Tikki lure him in like that was perfect. Clefable was disoriented by the ice and vulnerable as a result. "Supersonic!"

"Thunder Wave!" Luka countered.

Marinette gasped that Clefable was able to carry out his given command as he held up a hand and aimed an electromagnetic pulse at Tikki while the Five Star Pokémon unleashed her Supersonic waves at the same time. The two attacks passed each other, with Clefable being exposed to the Supersonic and becoming confused while Tikki was hit by the Thunder Wave and ultimately became paralyzed.

"Tikki, Mach Punch!"

Her Pokémon's right fist started to glow with power, but Tikki was unable to push forward as the paralysis took its immediate effect and locked up her body as soon as she tried to fly high. She was forced to land and on the icy section of the field, no less. This was an unfortunate turn of events.

"Clefable, hear my voice," Luka beckoned as his Clefable got back up and was wildly flailing his arms in a confused stupor. "Moonblast!"

Clefable did use Moonblast. However, the target wasn't Tikki. It was the patch of ice in front of him. Due to the close proximity, the resulting explosion from the Moonblast hitting the ground knocked Clefable for a loop. He was sliding on his back from the ice once again. Luck wasn't on Luka's side either.

"C'mon," Marinette gritted her teeth. If there was a time she really needed luck on her side, now was the time. At least Tikki still had her senses, but it was only a matter of time until Clefable regained his senses. Her Pokémon needed to overcome paralysis if she wanted to win. "Tikki, Acrobatics!"

Through her determination and a bit of luck, Tikki pushed through the paralyzing static discharge that was locking up her joints and took off into the air with amazing speed. The red blur built up her momentum through several aerial loops before tackling hard into Clefable from above. The impact was strong enough to create a crater in the field, but Clefable was still willing to fight. The Fairy Pokémon stood back up again. He wasn't as berserk as before, but his eyes were still sunken in.

"Can't let them get any more hits," Luka muttered. "They'll wear out before we will. Moonblast!"

"Use Acrobatics again!"

Clefable had enough sense to focus on the incoming Ledian, forming the Moonblast in his hands as Tikki collided into him before bouncing off of him to get away. Despite the heavy damage he sustained from the two Acrobatics, that seemed to be enough to get Clefable to snap out of his temporary confusion. At the same time, the forming Moonblast didn't cease. It continued to grow.

The tide of the battle appeared to be turning as Tikki appeared to be suffering by paralysis symptoms as she hovered in her safe airspace. On top of that, hearts were practically visible in her eyes. Marinette held back a gasp, worried for her Pokémon's well-being. She studied Clefable enough to know that Tikki had fallen for Clefable because of his Ability, Cute Charm. Tikki hadn't fallen out of the air yet, nor was she openly gushing in love. She was fighting on despite her status infirmities. Like her loyal Pokémon, Marinette must follow and be that shining example.

"Girl, don't give up," Alya whispered loudly.

"Tikki, I know you can do it," Marinette called out. "Acrobatics one more time!"

"I don't think so!" Luka intervened. "Let them have it! Moonblast!"

The Moonblast finally reached full size and Clefable was ready to launch it once he locked onto Tikki's position. Tikki's will was impressive, even more so upon feeling the full trust of Marinette upon her shoulders. Though the paralysis sparks continued to discharge dangerously from her body and the forced feelings of attraction messed with her mind, Tikki dove in for one more Acrobatics dive.

Tikki reached the distance in which she could not maneuver away from the Moonforce. Clefable launched the bright pink sphere right as Tikki came in for the kill. The harsh collision elicited quite the smoky aftermath that blew throughout the field. Marinette, Luka, Clara, Alya, and the Furisode Girls watching the Gym battle all covered their faces.

The smoke soon cleared away and Clara made the final call.

"Both Tikki and Clefable are unable to battle!" Clara announced, raising both arms up in the air. "This round's a draw! Now both sides are down to one Pokémon each! Make it a good one, you two!"

"Spots off, Tikki, return," Marinette mumbled as she recalled her Ledian. "Thanks for pulling through for me like that. You're really amazing."

"Clefable, return," Luka did the same, bearing a soft expression. "Great work out there. You showed them your fangs." He placed Clefable's Poké Ball away as he took out his final Ball and addressed his challenger. "Marinette, I'm really enjoying this battle."

"That's… That's nice," Marinette smiled back.

It was strange. Luka was handsome and nice, which were what attracted her to Adrien in the first place. Actually, it was more of Adrien's kindness and compassion that won her over completely before she took in the side benefits of his good looks, but that was beside the point. But now, her heart didn't feel as troubled as before. Maybe their Gym battle finally brought clarity to her? Marinette was able to understand Luka through his battle style and the superficial information she knew about him prior.

Luka was Juleka's older brother, who cared a lot for her. In spite of their similar physical appearances and taste in wardrobe, he certainly stood out to be pretty different from his sister. Sure, they came off as quiet, but Luka appeared to be more outgoing and approachable compared to the subdued and shy Juleka. On top of that, the Pokémon he mainly used were Fairy-types. And as far as she could remember, Juleka had a darker taste in Pokémon which included a Gothorita and Haunter, and possibly more Ghost-types. She did, however, have a Mime Jr., but the makeup and accessories she used on him for the Coumarine Showcase proved her point regarding Juleka's mysteriously dark style.

It was strange as Marinette would describe it. They were so similar and yet so different at the same time. Maybe it was best to leave it at that. All Marinette knew now that while Luka was a sweet and charming individual, she felt secure that Adrien was the only one she'd ever have eyes for. Much like how Tikki fought off the forced attraction from Clefable's Cute Charm to take him down with her, Marinette knew where her true priorities lie.

"I'm ready to go," Luka announced, tossing his final Poké Ball into the air. "Azumarill, it's time!"

Marinette recognized the Aqua Rabbit Pokémon as Azumarill materialized upon release. A Pokémon that was formally classified to be a single Water-type before it was eventually discovered that the Marill family was also part Fairy-type. Marinette hoped this final bout would end well. She had one Pokémon that ideally ought to be enough for Azumarill, even as her Pokédex identified the Pokémon to be a female and at a higher level than Slurpuff and Clefable.

"Swadloon, I need you!" Marinette pressed forward, choosing the Leaf-Wrapped Pokémon as her final battler.

She did consider Gardevoir, at first, but she did not want to heavily rely on her Mega Evolution to bail her out in every jam she would get into. She wanted everyone on her team to be capable. Then there was Togetic, who did not battle for a while since the Coumarine City Gym as a Togepi. Marinette had wanted to use her in the battle against Clefable, but she needed to play smarter now that she was dealing with stronger Pokémon Trainers. Marinette was smart enough to research ahead of time that Clefable had a stronger special defense and Togetic wasn't particularly good on offense. She already took a chance on Feebas, who actually did well enough to weaken Slurpuff so that Tikki was able to knock her out with little trouble. And it was nice seeing that perfected Ice Beam put to good use.

The Happiness Pokémon will get her chance another day.

"Hope you don't mind if I start things off this time," Luka smirked. "Aqua Ring!"

Three sparkling rings of water emerged and surrounded Azumarill's body like a veil for show before being absorbed back into her body. There was no turning back that move as Azumarill would be periodically recovering health from this point on. This meant that Marinette had to knock out Azumarill with one strong hit.

"Swadloon, use Energy Ball!"

If Luka was going to start big, then so was she. Swadloon charged up a vibrant green orb in front of her mouth before swiftly expelling it right into an unguarded Azumarill. The results were as she expected. It was super effective and Azumarill wound up worn out pretty quickly. Unfortunately, most of the damage was being undone by the continuous rejuvenation powers of Aqua Ring.

"Not going to be as easy as you thought, huh?" Luka goaded.

"I'm just getting started," Marinette grinned. "Energy Ball!"

"Azumarill, Ice Beam!"

Not a lot of people expected another clash between Ice Beam and Energy Ball, much less see it being swapped by both battlers. In any case, the outcome turned out to be a stalemate with both attacks exploding at the center of the field where they conflicted.

 _What's my next move going to be?_ Marinette pondered, frowning in determination.

"Azumarill, use Aqua Jet!" Luka ordered.

The Aqua Rabbit Pokémon was engulfed in water and launched herself like a missile, soaring high in the air before divebombing towards Swadloon. The Leaf-Wrapped Pokémon maintained her same interesting facial expression despite the imminent attack.

"Protect!"

At the last second, Swadloon encapsulated herself in the impenetrable energy dome. Azumarill wound up bouncing off harmlessly. Interestingly, the impact on the Protect barrier resounded a bit compared to other attacks that were merely brushed aside. Azumarill didn't retreat back to her side, though. Even though she was now on ice, literally on all fours as to maintain traction, Azumarill waited for Swadloon to let her guard down. The Protect couldn't last forever.

"Play Rough!"

As soon as Protect was dropped, Azumarill used the ice to speed forward to give Swadloon the brutal thrashing. Marinette and Swadloon were caught off guard from the sudden ambush. Apparently, the smackdown was so intense that it had to be censored by a comical brawling dust cloud that spat out colorful stars every time a hit landed. As for within the cloud, Swadloon was being pummeled by a couple of punches and kicks before Azumarill gave the finishing blow with her tail.

Swadloon was sent sliding out of the dust cloud and along the ground until she got off the ice. She really looked like she went through the grinder with all those bruises, but she was able to stand upright despite all that. She leapt back to the field, ready to go whenever.

"What happened in there?!" Marinette questioned.

"Oh, it was simply my Azumarill playing roughly with Swadloon," Luka commented nonchalantly. "I guess I should also mention that Azumarill's Ability is Huge Power, meaning her natural attack stat is doubled. Were you prepared for this kind of trouble?"

"Fun-ny," Marinette rolled her eyes. Terrible sense of humor and rhyme scheme aside, Azumarill did quite the number on her Pokémon. And while time went on, Azumarill was recovering gradual health through Aqua Ring. She had to finish this battle quickly. "Not gonna fall for that again."

"Let's see if you'll fall for me this time. Play Rough one more time!"

"Swadloon, slide!"

Azumarill leapt up to pounce upon Swadloon for another rough play session, but she soon found Swadloon making full use of the lingering ice as well as she slipped out of her grasp. Azumarill couldn't control her movement in the air and landed face forward on the ice. She couldn't even maintain a firm hold on the ice upon landing due to her flailing limbs.

"Azumarill, get out of there!"

"String Shot!"

Once Swadloon had skated to a safe spot, she sprayed several sturdy strings out of her mouth to ensnare Azumarill. The String Shot bound her arms to her sides, rendering them useless. It was difficult for Azumarill to get back on her feet due to her round body, so she had to improvise with her tail to help lift her up. Her tail went overhead and attempted to push her up while she dug the tips of her feet into the ice for leverage.

"Azumarill, Aqua Jet!"

"Swadloon, let's show them how roughly _we_ play! Swing them around!"

The Leaf-Wrapped Pokémon took advantage of Azumarill's position on the ice, easily pulling her along before she could Aqua Jet out of there as they were still connected via String Shot. Swadloon wound up dragging Azumarill along the ground that wasn't covered in ice for some damage. Azumarill became momentarily disoriented from the spinning motion.

"Azumarill!" Luka called out.

"Energy Ball!" Marinette followed up.

Swadloon conjured an Energy Ball and used the String Shot connection as a path for it to hone in on Azumarill. With no means to escape, Azumarill took the full brunt of the super effective attack. The Energy Ball exploded heftily on contact. While the String Shot wrapping was destroyed as a result, Azumarill didn't look like she was going to get up and battle any time soon.

"Azumarill is unable to battle!" Clara finalized. "Swadloon wins! The winner of this Gym battle is the lovely challenger, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

Marinette couldn't help but blush at the unnecessary compliment as she was soon tackled into a hug by her Swadloon, causing her to fall on her butt while Swadloon settled on her lap. She brushed it off when she noticed how cheery Swadloon looked compared to her default facial expression. She pulled the smaller Pokémon into her arms to give her a real hug.

"You were amazing out there, Swadloon," Marinette praised.

"Swa!" Swadloon cheered as she started to glow.

Swadloon hopped out of the startled Marinette's arms as the light emitting from her body completely obscured her physical features. There was only one reason why this was happening. Alya came rushing in on her with her phone set to record the event.

"This was gonna happen sooner or later," Alya explained excitedly. "I'm surprised the evolution wasn't sooner. You two were close to begin with."

Marinette, Alya, and everyone else within the battlefield room witnessed as Swadloon appeared to discard her wrapping. Though rather than discarding it, the act seemed to allow Swadloon to grow with the wrapping making up the abdomen of her developing body. There was still a bit of cover from the back of her head, but what was fascinating was how she developed visible arms and legs. Her new arms closely resembled leaves in some way while her new legs were almost as thin as Gardevoir's, at least the lowest segments did.

"Leavan!" she exclaimed.

"Congrats, Marinette," Alya praised, giving her a tight one-armed hug. "Your Swadloon evolved into a Leavanny."

"It takes a high amount of friendship with the Trainer for Swadloon to evolve into Leavanny," Luka added as he approached them once his Azumarill was able to stand again. "Entrusting her with this decisive victory must've been enough for Swadloon to finally reach that inner potential."

"Maybe," Marinette shrugged, but didn't care as Leavanny approached to resume their previous hug. "I'm proud of all my Pokémon and so proud that Leavanny was able to evolve."

"I want to ask you something, Marinette," Luka continued. "What was the purpose of having the ice cover the field?"

"Oh, right," Marinette mused. "I think it should've been obvious by now. Initially, I wanted Feebas to cover the whole field in ice to make your grounded Pokémon struggle in keeping their balance while I had the advantage with my Flying-types. That didn't work out since you knocked out Feebas before I could finish that plan."

"Something tells me there's more to that plan," Luka commented.

"I decided to wing it and make the most of it whenever it was convenient," Marinette explained. "It was apparent during the final match between Swadloon and Azumarill. See, I had a feeling you couldn't resist the temptation of using the ice to your advantage by having Azumarill speed up on Swadloon before we could counterattack. But that just got you to lower your guard and allow us to make use of the ice for quick getaways and getting you immobilized even for just a second."

"So then, no matter what, that ice guaranteed your victory given that you knew how to use it to the fullest," Luka surmised. "Wow, if you were a Pokémon, you'd be the most vicious Fairy-type out there. You hid your fangs so carefully by that cute face of yours."

"Th-Thanks," Marinette giggled bashfully; this wasn't because of her attraction to the Gym Leader, it was because she was still not good at accepting compliments.

"Luka," Clara interrupted, holding up a tray with the coveted badge of the Laverre City Gym.

"Sorry about that," Luka nodded, taking the badge with his fingers and held it before Marinette. "This is proof of your victory here in the Laverre Gym, the Fairy Badge. Please accept it, Marinette."

"Thanks, Luka," Marinette smiled, taking the badge with her fingers. She did her victory pose with Leavanny imitating her from behind. "Miraculous Ledian! I just won the Fairy Badge!"

"Marinette, mind if I ask for one more favor?" Luka pleaded. "You too, Alya."

"Um, sure," Marinette raised a brow.

"Shoot," Alya prompted.

"Please look after my sister," Luka requested. "I know Juleka cares for you and Alya. Outside of Rose, I think you two and Adrien are her only friends, or least people she can trust."

"You talked to Adrien about Juleka?" Alya inquired.

"After our battle, he said he had no problem cheering for her if he was ever in the same place she's competing in a Showcase at," Luka added. "I just want her to be safe and happy."

"You're an awesome brother looking out for Juleka like that," Marinette beamed. "Of course I'll watch out for her. As a matter of fact, I promised to design hers and Rose's dresses for when they qualify for the Master Showcase."

"You have no idea how happy this makes me feel," Luka sighed. "Juleka has trouble being noticed at times and it'll help if she does have people who truly care about her. I can't do it alone, I'm afraid. I've got new responsibilities now. But I will try to make it to her upcoming Showcases when possible. I trust you girls on this."

"I'll be there for her," Marinette promised.

"As will I," Alya assured.

"Thank you, Marinette," Luka held a hand out to shake, to which Marinette reciprocated. "Good luck on your journey. We'll probably meet again to cheer Juleka on."

"Yeah," Marinette nodded as she, Alya, and her new Leavanny took their leave.

They bid their farewells to Clara and the other furisode-clad Gym attendants before departing the Laverre Gym. They hung around the entrance for a bit to decide on their next course of action. The sun was still out and shining, though it was clear that the battle took up a lot of time since they first began.

"I recall you said that Adrien's heading to Anistar City for the next Gym," Alya said, checking the time on her phone. "We've got the rest of the day to ourselves. What do you wanna do, Marinette?"

"I probably should uphold my promise to Luka and check on Juleka," Marinette proposed. "I'll message her and Rose about the current progress I'm making on their dresses."

"Y'know, I'm surprised how levelheadedly you handled yourself around Luka," Alya admitted. "A few days ago, a picture of him rendered you tongue-tied. Now you're able to talk to him like one of your usual friends."

"Don't get me wrong," Marinette rebutted. "He's still pretty attractive, but I don't really believe in the whole 'love at first sight' thing. It wasn't really love in the first place. I'm not sure how else to explain it."

"Interesting," Alya tapped a finger under her chin. "And with Adrien's case?"

"Come on, you know the story," Marinette muttered. "At first sight back at the Academy, I thought he was like Chloé. But later, he proved me wrong with his kindness and my heart sang out for him from that point on. Yes, Luka is kind and handsome like Adrien at first glance, if not a bit eccentric, but I assure you I surmounted this one-time attraction. The battle was all I needed to know him and realize that while it could've been possible, what 'feelings' I have for him were temporary compared to how I feel for Adrien. I've gotten to know Adrien over the course of our time together and I can say without a shadow of a doubt that he's the one I want. And as you can see, I'm over Luka and back on course."

"Wow, girl, you amaze me each and every day," Alya clicked her tongue. "That's a pretty mature way to look at this. Does this mean you're no longer worried about that Kagami seeking Adrien out?"

"Hey, now, let's not get ahead of ourselves," Marinette grinned nervously, holding her hands up to signal Alya to stop. "Just to be on the safe side, we probably should get going as soon as we can to catch up to Adrien so that we could see how they interact. You know, just to make sure she has clean intentions."

"Never change, girl," Alya laughed.

* * *

 **Seeing as I had no solid reference to base Luka's character on since this chapter was made way before his actual debut (aside from being slightly goth and slightly punk, hence having him bear a slight close resemblance to his sister if that was the case), I decided to tailor his character to fit the role he was thrown into here as the new Laverre Gym Leader. I was going to have him inherit some of Valerie's traits, such as wearing an outfit to make him feel like a Pokémon, but for some reason, it didn't feel right, but then again, it could've been possible. If anything, Clara would've probably been the better Valerie representative, but I wanted to give Luka a suitable role. I didn't want to include him as another rival for Marinette. Adrien already seems to have a solid recurring rival in Kagami (assuming that's all that'll amount to). As such, I placed him in a position where he wants to protect his sister, but can't do much now that he's stuck as the Gym Leader. Hope he wasn't too bland here, but he will make recurring appearances involving Juleka and her Showcase performances. And if I'm somehow far from how he'll actually be portrayed, then, oh well. The damage has been done.**

 **As for Kagami, she'll pretty much be like Alain in the sense that she has the desire to fight the strongest Trainers out there (she also owns a Bisharp like he does). I'd also say she has a bit of Dawn in her due to her wanting to live up to her mother's legacy (and the blue hair sort of reminded me of her for some reason), as well as to show that she has an apparent kind side. Not saying Alain isn't kind, but the guy just seems so serious all the time, even at the end of XYZ. And having a bit of Dawn in her would also help her develop a girly side.**

 **That said, their supposed status as alternate love interests have been put on hold. Luka sees Marinette as an excellent friend for his sister and Kagami will be someone to really push Adrien to his limits without the friendly rival archetype, but of course she won't be a complete jerk about it. After all, this story is going with the Adrienette and LadyNoir pairings. It's already complicated enough with the whole Love Square business, but then again, if I ever need some additional drama, well, you know where I'll be going with this. Besides, I already have other plans to put their supposed relationship to the test. You'll see next chapter.**

 **Please review!**


	47. Capricious Day! Fallen From Grace!

"A brand-new day means a brand-new adventure!"

Alya was amazed at the gusto Marinette had for today as they exited the Laverre Pokémon Center, but then again, why wouldn't she? She now owned six badges. Only two more until she could qualify for the Kalos League and keep up with Adrien. She overcame her temporary attraction to another guy in favor for the boy she declared to be the true love of her life nearly four years ago. One of her Pokémon evolved into her final form after a long time bonding. It was as though Marinette was on fire and couldn't be stopped.

She was going to seize the day for all it was worth.

"Say, Marinette, if you're up for it, let's get some training in now so that you'd be ready once we hit Anistar City," Alya suggested.

"Great idea, Alya," Marinette beamed. "Do you know what kind of Pokémon the Gym Leader there specializes in?"

"Let's see," Alya mused. "The Anistar Gym is known to use Psychic-types. That should be up your alley with your Bug-types. You've got this in the bag, girl."

"Probably, but first, I want to see how Leavanny battles," Marinette proposed. "I checked her new abilities and she learned a new move."

"No prob," Alya waved off. "Hopefully, my Meditite can keep up. I know you have Gardevoir to help out, but Meditite needs this. She hasn't had some action since the citywide Team Akuma attack, but I have kept her in shape when I was back in Lumiose."

"Then let's head on back and have a practice battle," Marinette continued. "After that, I was thinking about checking out the Laverre Gym's fashion store one more time. I just can't get those cute designs they had on display out of my mind."

"Really," Alya raised a brow. "I was thinking about checking out the Poké Ball Factory a little up north. Tell me you're _not_ curious on how Poké Balls are made."

"… Okay, I am," Marinette responded grudgingly. The idea of visiting the Poké Ball Factory was starting to sound more appealing than revisiting the fashion store. "Fine, we'll go there, but only for you."

"Fair enough," Alya shrugged. "Besides, you can do better than those designs back at the store."

"True," Marinette giggled.

With their itinerary for the next couple of hours decided, Marinette and Alya went to the back of the Pokémon Center and found an open battlefield to have a training battle. Marinette already had Leavanny standing in front of her with Alya doing the same with Meditite. Both pairs of Trainer and Pokémon were ready to test out their abilities on each other.

"Go for it, girl," Alya beckoned. "I'm eager to see how Leavanny battles. Just don't hold back."

"You know what to expect from me, Alya," Marinette smirked. "Leavanny, use Energy Ball!"

Making the first move, Leavanny brought her leaf forearms in front of her mouth, forming the vibrant green orb at a faster rate than her pre-evolution did. The Energy Ball was even larger and more compact with power.

"Meditite, Force Palm!"

As planned, Meditite threw an open palm forward to knock away the incoming Energy Ball, but not without difficulty at first due to its great power. At most, she was able to divert it by a small angle, avoiding the full brunt of the blast when it did explode.

"String Shot!"

"Use Detect!"

The Nurturing Pokémon proceeded to spit out multiple shots of binding silk at Meditite, who proceeded to evade them effortlessly with her temporarily enhanced foresight. Meditite resumed a steady fighting stance when the barrage ended, provoking Leavanny to attack again with a motioning hand.

"Leavanny, let's try this one! X-Scissor!"

"Dodge and use Drain Punch!"

Leavanny crossed her forearms together as they glowed light blue before she dashed forward to take a sharp slice out of Meditite. As for the Meditate Pokémon, she hopped a bit on her feet to remain nimble and evasive, even without the all-seeing Detect to guide her way.

Carrying out the first half of her given command, Meditite used her small size to her advantage by ducking at the last minute, narrowly escaping a close shave from Leavanny's X-Scissor overhead. She quickly empowered her right fist for Drain Punch, promptly sending it into Leavanny's exposed abdomen to push her back while stealing some of her stamina through it. Marinette was frustrated, but kept her cool. Leavanny was still getting used to fighting in her new form, after all.

"Almost got her," Marinette muttered. "Alya was right. Meditite is pretty tough."

"C'mon, girl, I know you can do better than that," Alya goaded. "If you're not going to make the next move, then I will. High Jump Kick!"

"Protect!"

That was careless of Alya to call for such a reckless move, especially since Marinette and Leavanny were clearly able to counter it. Leavanny conjured an impenetrable energy dome right before Meditite could connect a knee to her face. The failed High Jump Kick held major repercussions for Meditite as she wound up with a bruised knee on top of suffering high recoil damage for failing to reach her target.

Ignoring the searing sensation that her afflicted knee was feeling, Meditite stood back up only to fall back on her good knee. This wasn't about to go away quickly, not unless Alya found a way to stall for time.

"Meditite, hang in there!" Alya yelled. "Get some energy back with Drain Punch!"

"X-Scissor!"

Meditite attempted to stand back at full height with a charging fist, only to falter from the injury and allow Leavanny to slash at her with crossed forearms. The hit was huge enough to send Meditite flying before crashing into a wall, but it wasn't strong enough to leave a dent as she bounced off and landed face first into the ground.

"Dang, so much for that," Alya sighed. "You guys are too good."

"Alya, I don't think X-Scissor even did that much damage," Marinette noted.

"Nah, that hit was a crit," Alya waved off. "I'll go check on Meditite."

"Alya, I don't think this training session helped that much," Marinette intervened. "I mean, it's good getting into Leavanny's style and all, but I was expecting Meditite to know at least one Psychic-type move. All the moves you used on us were Fighting."

"Oh… yeah," Alya grimaced. "Well… at least Leavanny got a little stronger and you two got into the groove of things."

Right as Alya was about to turn and head towards Meditite, an indistinguishable shape sped past her and back onto the battlefield. It was Meditite, panting heavily and covered in a bit of scratches, but not about to throw in the towel. Alya couldn't help but laugh at the random irony.

"Guess we're not done yet," Marinette commented.

"Guess not, girl," Alya grinned as she resumed her place. "Meditite, you ready to go?"

Instead of a passionate response with a shout and a fist pumped in the air, Meditite sat down and crossed her legs, puzzling Alya, Marinette, and Leavanny. She then closed her eyes and took a deep relaxing breath before humming quietly to herself. It appeared that she was leaving up to her classification.

"Why's Meditite meditating now?" Marinette asked.

"To focus the mind and relax the muscles so that she'd be good to go," Alya explained.

While meditation was a part of Meditite's style, that wasn't the only reason Meditite decided on this activity now. It was time for her to pull out her own inner potential and release the power. The power manifested throughout her body, causing her to light up brightly. The light didn't cease quickly as Alya, Marinette, and Leavanny witnessed.

"Isn't that…?" Marinette started.

"… Here we go again," Alya finished with a knowing smile.

It was already something to experience an evolution yesterday following Marinette's victory in the Laverre Gym, wherein Swadloon had finally evolved into Leavanny upon reaching the highest point of trust with Marinette. Evolutions happening during training were just as unpredictable. Meditite increased in size, though what seemed to stand out the most in her evolving form were her legs as they appeared to be like puffy pants. A bulblike appendage developed from the top of her head, but it was comparatively small. The Pokémon broke out of the light without moving a single muscle, having remained in the same serene meditating position.

"Cham," she hummed.

"So that's a Medicham up close," Marinette commented. "Well, time for me to say congrats to you, Alya. Congratulations!"

"Oh, stop, you," Alya playfully swatted the air in her BFF's direction. "I haven't been as up to training as I should, so it's really all on Meditite, I mean Medicham, for making it possible. She's determined to maintain her strength. Even during our down time, she gives herself a vigorous workout before calming down for meditation."

"Is Medicham up to battle again?" Marinette asked with Leavanny brandishing her leaves eagerly.

"I think that evolution was just the pick-me-up Medicham needed to get back in the game," Alya surmised as the Meditate Pokémon opened her eyes and stood up. "And I'm taking this action as a clear 'yes,' so prepare yourself, girl. You won't be getting any sympathy from us after trashing us like that."

"Bring it, Alya," Marinette smirked.

They resumed their places in the battlefield with Alya quickly looking up her Medicham's new strengths though her Pokédex. Marinette carefully observed Alya's expressions if Medicham learned a new move following her evolution. Unfortunately for her, Alya was pretty good at keeping a poker face when she had to. A training battle was no different. After all, the element of surprise has been a timely and effective tactic throughout the course of history.

"Well, girl, since you started things off last time, it's my turn to make the first move," Alya announced. "Medicham, Force Palm!"

"Leavanny, Energy Ball!"

Medicham was clearly faster and stronger than before, closing the distance between herself and Leavanny despite the Nurturing Pokémon lobbing multiple Energy Balls her way. Medicham charged her right palm while slipping through the barrage. She was narrowly close to introducing Leavanny's face to her palm, but a mistiming on her end caused her to smack against a newly formed Energy Ball in front of Leavanny. The resulting collision sent shockwaves that pushed both Pokémon back.

"Use Force Palm!"

"Leavanny, Protect!"

The impenetrable dome barrier shielded Leavanny from the swift strike, resulting in Medicham's hand bouncing off and the unleashed energy from her attack rolling off the Protect. Medicham attempted a few more Force Palms with the same results of harmless ripples dispersing upon the barrier after each impact.

"Girl's just too fast for me," Alya grinned.

"C'mon, Alya, you can do better than that," Marinette remarked. "X-Scissor!"

"Detect!"

Her sixth sense sharpened to the max, Medicham's right eye gained an anticipatory glint as she foresaw Leavanny charging in with crossed sharpened leaves, just like before. Only this time, Medicham had the sense to duck while Leavanny wound up sailing overhead.

"Oh, no!" Marinette yelped.

"Check this out," Alya smirked. "Zen Headbutt!"

Psychokinetic energy radiated from the cranium of Medicham's head as she promptly thrusted herself upward, crashing her head into Leavanny's abdomen right in the split second she nearly passed over the Meditate Pokémon due to her misfired X-Scissor. The power behind the collision sent Leavanny flying backwards with her face contorted in discomfort to show how brutal Zen Headbutt was.

Leavanny landed on her back and rolled to a stop before catching herself on her knees. She had one arm over her abdomen where Medicham slammed her. There was no doubt she would be experiencing some minor bruising later on, but for now, Leavanny was shown to be unable to move for the time being.

"She's flinching," Marinette observed. "That hit from the Zen Headbutt looks really painful. At least now Medicham knows a Psychic-type move."

"Nothing personal, girl, you know that," Alya responded. "Consider that payback for earlier."

"Fine, I deserved that," Marinette laughed, though she stopped upon noticing Medicham looking off into the distance. "Something wrong?"

"Medicham, what's going on?" Alya asked.

It appeared that Medicham was sensing something as she kept turning her head in different directions. Whatever she was trying to find, it must be invisible as Alya, Marinette, and Leavanny saw nothing but air. Alya was about to reach out to Medicham regarding her frantic search when the Meditate Pokémon took the initiative and leapt out of the battlefield. She was on her way leaving the Pokémon Center grounds as she jumped over the wall.

Without saying another word, Alya and Marinette gave chase once Marinette recalled Leavanny into her Poké Ball. They went back inside the Pokémon Center and exited through the front entrance, leading out to the rest of Laverre City. Fortunately for them, Medicham didn't go too far as she was heading towards a nearby well. Marinette sent Alya a questioning glance, to which Alya shrugged. She didn't know why Medicham started behaving this way, only assuming that certain Pokémon evolutions could change their personalities and habits completely. This was strange behavior for Medicham, at least as far as Alya researched on the subject.

Nonetheless, the girls caught up with Medicham at the well. The Meditate Pokémon was scooping away dirt with her hands, digging away with no regard to anyone else within the vicinity. Alya took out her phone and started recording.

"Alya, what are you doing?" Marinette inquired.

"This is a very interesting scene we've stumbled upon with my recently evolved Medicham digging in front of this well," Alya narrated to her recording, ignoring her BFF's complaints. "You see, I was training with Medicham when suddenly she looked up as though she sensed something. My deduction is that there's a secret behind this well you see here. Or rather, underneath the well with Medicham digging deep into it."

"Actually, I don't think it's that deep," Marinette interrupted.

Alya looked away from her phone lens to see that Medicham stopped after making a shallow, yet noticeable hole in the ground. It didn't take her long to find she was looking for. One brush with her hand fully uncovered a shiny marble-sized stone underneath all that earth. But the stone was anything but normal if its unique coloration of blue and being emblazoned with a familiar symbol on the center were any indication. The symbol itself was composed of the colors magenta, pale yellow, and a tiny smidge of orange.

"Is that… a Mega Stone?" Alya questioned, leaning close while her phone was still actively recording.

Medicham gingerly scooped up the Mega Stone with both hands while filtering out grains of dirt that were picked up along the way. It all made sense why Medicham dropped the battle and went out of her way to find it. It made more sense when it occurred to Alya and Marinette that Medicham was capable of Mega Evolution. So then, it was highly probably that Medicham sensed her Mega Stone, the Medichamite, nearby and went for it.

The only issue?

"This is so awesome, Alya!" Marinette squealed. "What a lucky find! We can be Mega Evolving BFFs!" Her face then dropped upon a certain realization. "But you don't have a Key Stone like me."

"Relax, girl," Alya assured, stopping her recording as she took the Medichamite into her hands. "If Medicham was able to find her Mega Stone in the middle of our training, then I should find my own Key Stone along the way. Who knows? Don't know how to go about doing so though, but Professor Damocles back in Lumiose might have an idea."

"Are you heading back to Lumiose City already?" Marinette asked worriedly. "I still feel like you just joined me."

"Nah, I've got another week until I have to report back to Lumiose Press," Alya explained. "So far, I've got the scary house story and the personal interview with Jagged Stone. I was going to interview Clara before she leaves to travel the world, but I got shot down. She's already leaving today with the fashion show done."

"So the Laverre Gym and all its affairs are in Luka's hands now," Marinette finished.

"Anyway, that's when the Poké Ball Factory came into play," Alya continued. "I figured there might be at least one scoop I can snag from the visit."

"Is it really open to the public?" Marinette questioned skeptically, hands on hips. "I'd imagine they'd want to keep the secrets on how they make Poké Balls a… well, a secret."

"One hundred percent sure," Alya nodded. "The place is typically guarded well and the tour guides are trained to ensure no one wanders off."

"I see," Marinette said. "How about we let our Pokémon rest for a bit and then we head up to the factory?"

"Sounds good, girl," Alya gave a thumbs-up.

Neither girl realized as they were leaving the well, an old man that was having a cup of tea nearby on the back of his Torterra watched the whole scene with a knowing smile. He took another sip before reclining himself on his Torterra's tree.

"This generation of Pokémon Trainers have yet ceased to impress me," he mused. "The balance of Kalos will need all the help it can get to protect it. Isn't that right? Wayzz? Old friend?"

His Torterra hummed back in agreement while a smaller green cell-shaped creature slithered out from the Torterra's tree onto the old man's shoulder. The one-eyed creature was skeptical on all this, but this old man knew a lot throughout his years traveling around Kalos.

* * *

 _A little while later…_

"I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was~!" Marinette sang cheerfully.

"To catch them is my real test~!" Alya followed.

"To train 'em is my _cause_ ~!" both girls harmonized.

They've been in quite the good mood to the point that they've decided to sing a classic song they both knew from childhood en route to the Poké Ball Factory. Then again, they did finish having lunch, accounting for their contented appetites and pleasant dispositions. The path connecting the facility to Laverre City was relatively short save for the many trees that decorated the way, giving it a bit of a forest look.

The girls just passed the Laverre Gym and continued on northward to the path, singing a rehearsed harmony of their nostalgic song when they encountered the sight on their path they never would've expected at the moment. Two familiar faces were up ahead, conversing with each other.

A boy and a girl.

Normally, Marinette would continue with the chorus part, but the girl she and Alya were approaching happened to be the sly Lila and the boy in question was the very last person she wanted to see interacting with Lila. Even more than with Chloé. There went their good mood.

"Aww, do you really have to leave now, Adrien?" Lila pouted. "I was hoping we'd go do a tour of the Poké Ball Factory together. Y'know, like a date?"

"A _what_?!" Marinette shrieked in a whisper, freezing on the spot while Alya grabbed an arm and pulled her along.

" _Get it together_ ," Alya whispered back. " _We'll stop her_."

" _Right_ ," Marinette nodded resolutely. "I got this."

"Lila, I am grateful for your company yesterday, but I really need to get going," Adrien replied. "I've trained here long enough to take on my next Gym battle. My father expects me to be in Anistar City by the next day. You understand, right?"

"I understand," Lila sighed. "It was bad enough you had to miss out on the battle between Jagged Stone and Wang Cheng. A quick tour of the factory wouldn't hurt?"

"Good to know where _your_ priorities lie, Lila," Marinette interfered.

"Marinette! Alya!" Adrien greeted, turning to face them as they arrived on the scene. "You caught up!"

Marinette couldn't help but respond to his warm smile with a bashfully goofy one of her own, but she hardened her features when she found Lila's glare casted upon her. She would've rather continued being in her love stupor knowing that Adrien was alive and well despite what she experienced in the scary house. But as she returned Lila's look with a glare of her own, she was reminded of the scary house again for some reason.

It was Lila's distrusting eyes that caused the memory to resurface.

That pair of sneaky olive-green eyes was what the mirror girl that eerily looked like a lifeless Kagami soon adapted before the illusion took a bloody turn for the worse. The image in her mind was frightening, to say the least, but Marinette couldn't afford to let herself be scared, especially in front of her bitter rival.

"Hard to believe it, but I'm seeing you with my own eyes, Marinette," Lila quipped. "Hope you're not the one playing an illusion on me."

" _Funny_ and _charming_ , aren't you," Marinette folded her arms. "You're so full of it."

"Oh, my," Lila pretended to fan her face with a hand. "What's with the hostility?"

"The only issue I have with you, Lila, is that you don't seem to know what 'no' means," Marinette rebutted. "As another Pokémon Trainer planning to compete in the Kalos League, don't you think collecting Gym badges is more important than a side trip to a landmark that's not going anywhere?"

"And don't you think you should really be minding your own business and letting Adrien think for himself?" Lila retorted smugly. "Who do you think you are? His father?"

"That's totally uncalled for!" Marinette retaliated. "Leave Champion Agreste out of this!"

"Lila, it's fine," Adrien interceded. "Marinette is a very close friend who cares a lot. And please don't bring my father's name into this."

"Very close friend," Marinette muttered wistfully to herself. While it was better than having no relationship with Adrien, she really wanted him to see her more than just a close friend, but there hasn't been much progress to make him think otherwise. "… It'll do, for now."

"Listen to Sunshine Boy, Lila," Alya voiced. Adrien raised a brow at the random nickname, but then again, this was Alya he was dealing with. "Let him go."

"You're making it sound like I have him captive against his will," Lila laughed, holding her hands up. "I'm just saying it's good for Adrien to take a break once in a while, provided he wants to keep his friends happy."

Adrien felt a lump rise in his throat. Nino. Alya. Marinette. Losing the only real friends he was able to make from Lumiose Academy would be too much for him to bear, which was why he was eager to join them in any misadventure they came up with. They, along with his Pokémon, were what made his journey so much fun. It was already devastating enough for him to deal with Nino being brainwashed into a Bond Hybrid against his will, and that was quite a while ago.

"As his _real_ friends, we do understand if he can't be around because of his dad's wishes," Marinette retorted.

"We're happy as long as he's happy," Alya added.

"Everyone, please stop arguing," Adrien pleaded, commanding silence from the opposing parties. "Listen, it isn't easy for me to make these choices. To be honest, I'd rather spend more time with you guys if I can."

"Then we'll make time," Lila declared, holding up a Poké Ball, much to everyone's surprise. "Because I consider you a 'good friend,' Adrien, I won't let you go on with the agony of having to choose. We'll decide with a Pokémon battle."

"How's that supposed to work, Lila?" Marinette demanded.

" _So glad_ you asked, Marinette," Lila winked with a false-sweet smile. "Since you're so adamant about letting Adrien go his way, then you can represent that choice while I represent him staying for a little longer."

"You're really going to let her decide like this for you?" Alya questioned Adrien hotly. "Say something."

"You're right," Adrien sighed, placing a hand to cover part of his face. "I'm being indecisive, and I shouldn't be letting you guys do this."

"Hang on," Lila interrupted. "If I do win, I'll personally ensure that Adrien makes it to Anistar City in time to make his father happy. Besides, he's wasting time just by standing around and watching us argue."

"He wouldn't have to waste time if you'd just let him be," Marinette defended. "Why are you pushing for a battle anyway?"

"I think it should be obvious," Lila smirked. "To be honest, I actually hoped to run into you so that we pick up where we left off back at Lumiose City. You know, before the whole Team Akuma incident."

"… I remember," Marinette muttered somberly.

The memories of that day were easily remembered. Aside from Team Akuma carrying out an inside attack on Lumiose City just to draw her and Liepard Noir out, it was also the day that her class from Lumiose Trainer Academy held a second reunion. And during that reunion, she and Lila had a Pokémon battle that was cut short due to the mentioned city attack.

Marinette remembered the humiliation of her Kirlia having been unable to land a hit on Lila's Ninetales. That was because she discovered that Ninetales was an illusion, a disguise made by the Pokémon Lila actually used against her: Zoroark. That was why Ninetales was trained in speed, to uphold the illusion for as long as possible. And that was why Kirlia's Psychic-type attacks didn't affect her.

While she didn't want to be part of deciding Adrien's decisions on his behalf, her petty side wanted revenge against Lila for leading her on in their battle, as well as subtly throwing herself on Adrien. Marinette repeated to herself in her mind that Lila didn't deserve him. She was going to protect him from her, and if this was how it was going to be settled, then so be it.

"Well, Marinette?" Lila pressed on. "What's your answer?"

"I accept your challenge, Lila," Marinette declared, taking out the Poké Ball of her decided Pokémon. "Things won't be the same as they were in Lumiose City."

"Oh, I agree, my rival," Lila concurred shiftily. "I agree."

The four of them relocated close to the northern outskirts of Laverre City, finding an empty space for Marinette and Lila to have their rematch. Tension was high along the way, emphasized by the awkward silence that hovered over their little group. Adrien wanted to break the silence with some funny Pokémon jokes and puns, but the looks Marinette and Lila sent to one another were frightening enough as it was. He was aware that rivalries were capable of being very intense, but he never saw Marinette so frustrated with someone other than Chloé.

With his childhood friend, it was understandable. Chloé had a nasty selfish streak for a long time since her mother left, and it was way earlier than the case with his mother. Chloé didn't handle it well and sought comfort in him while her father wound up spoiling her as an attempt to make up for her mother's absence. Adrien knew all along that Chloé was taking out her rage on her classmates, particularly on Marinette as far as he noticed when he got to join Lumiose Academy.

Though why Chloé suddenly came to mind, Adrien wasn't sure. He still did not hear from her since Coumarine City, but there was no pressing emergency issued by her father about her disappearance, meaning that she still probably remained in contact with him at least. That aside, Adrien never knew Marinette could be so worked up by someone other than Chloé.

 _Just what went on between those two?_ Adrien pondered.

His inquiry remained unanswered as the warring female Trainers took opposing sides, each with a Poké Ball on hand. Only Alya remained with him on the sidelines and even then, she didn't seem very talkative. Adrien could tell she was a bit worried for Marinette, but at the same time, she let Marinette fight her own battles. Whatever the case might be for the two girls' conflict, Adrien would have to wait it out and see for himself.

"This will be a quick one-on-one battle, no time limit," Lila stated. "Also safe to say that we probably won't be using the same Pokémon as before."

"We'll see about that," Marinette glared.

"Let's go!" they declared, throwing their Poké Balls with all their might.

On Lila's side appeared a Mawile, a dual Steel and Fairy-type whose deceptively cute appearance would spell trouble for those allured by her act. Much like her Trainer, she wore a sparkling steel necklace that held her Mega Stone, the Mawilite. On Marinette's side, Gardevoir came forth from her Poké Ball. Alya smiled to herself while Adrien appeared to be stunned in amazement. While Marinette's Gardevoir didn't look any different than the last time he saw her, he noticed that Gardevoir was now wearing her Mega Stone in an accessory.

"Marinette, did you make that yourself?" Adrien couldn't help but ask.

"Heehee, y-yeah," Marinette giggled with noticeable pinkness in her cheeks, brushing a stray bang back over an ear while Lila frowned at the attention she was receiving from him. "I finished it with Leavanny's help just this morning."

Adrien felt a Poké Ball shake from the side of his waist, opening itself up to release his Gallade. He had no shame to openly gaze at his longtime partner's latest fashion statement. Gardevoir merely sent a coy wink back while a sense of pride filled her. A cloth was draped over her shoulders like a shawl with the Gardevoirite connecting the shawl from the front over her bosom. The shawl didn't go past the horn on her body. Interestingly enough, the shawl was red with symmetrically patterned black spots.

"It really looks nice," Adrien smiled. Marinette allowed herself to be emotionally lifted off her feet for this moment and float on cloud nine. "Was the design based on your Ledian, Tikki?"

"F-For the most part, y-yeah," Marinette replied nervously.

"I see," Lila smirked. "In reality, you're a Lady Ledian fan." The others were astonished by the boldness of her statement. As for Marinette, she was relieved that Lila couldn't make a more solid connection. "You have a Gardevoir like she does, and you even designed something from the Pokémon she based herself from. Can't say I blame you. Everyone loves her." She narrowed her glance over to Adrien. "Especially you."

"Well… she is amazing," Adrien chuckled.

"Then we've got _a lot_ to talk about, pretty boy," Alya lightly punched him on the arm.

It was Marinette's turn to feel a bit of pride swell within her from hearing directly from Adrien on his admiration over her heroic persona. It was very flattering, to say the least. As a matter of fact, it only made Marinette want to protect this precious boy even more and live up to the heroine she created in his eyes. At the same time, though, it was disheartening. If what Lila admitted was true, then Lady Ledian was the one who had the better chance to win over Adrien, not Marinette herself. Lady Ledian was confident and steadfast, everything that Marinette felt she wasn't.

But now was not the time to deal with this inner conflict, even though she wanted to win Adrien over as herself and not as the heroic mask she wore to defend Kalos.

"Yeah… I suppose Lady Ledian has good taste," Marinette added cautiously.

"I suppose so," Lila shrugged. "She also appears to be a competent Trainer. But I think I'm a little stronger than her."

"That's a… high claim," Marinette responded through gritted teeth. She was really losing control over her temper. Gardevoir felt discomforted from her Trainer's rising anger. "You really think you have a chance against her?"

"With my Mawile against her Gardevoir, it's obvious that I have the type and experience advantage," Lila continued. "I also like to say that we're like this." She crossed her index and middle fingers on both hands. "In both skill and class. We're practically close." Okay, now there was a huge lie right there. As much as Marinette would love to call her out right there on the spot, she would be outing herself as well as Lady Ledian. "She did save my life during the Lumiose City fiasco, after all. Practically shared with me a lot of her secrets just by watching her battle alone."

"Wait, seriously?" Alya asked, pulling out her phone. "Uh, mind if I snag a quick interview on your take on Lady Ledian?"

 _Not you too_ , Marinette mentally wailed. She shook off the betrayal upon realizing that they were all getting off track. "Hey, are we going to battle or what?"

"Someone's eager," Lila scoffed. "Very well. If you're that anxious, you can land the first move."

"All right!" Alya exclaimed, wanting to be the one to kick off the grudge match. "Let the battle begin!"

* * *

 _ **Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Gardevoir) VS Lila Rossi (Mawile)**_

* * *

 _If this Mawile is really your Zoroark using another illusion, I'm so going to bust you_ , Marinette thought. "Gardevoir, get ready! Use Magical Leaf!"

"Really?" Lila sneered. "Destroy them!"

Gardevoir conjured enchanted leaves from her hands and sent a flurry of them to overwhelm Mawile. There was no way for her to evade the Magical Leaves, which should expose her Zoroark if Lila did use her for battle. That possibility might not be the case as Mawile swung her large steel horn into the incoming leaves. The horn split open to reveal a set of vicious teeth that ripped the majority Magical Leaves apart by one swing. A few leaves managed to reach her, not like it mattered given that the move wasn't effective on her in the first place.

"… Okay, so maybe that's a real Mawile," Marinette muttered.

"Funny how I mentioned before we began that we might not be using the same Pokémon as before," Lila remarked. "It's clear that Gardevoir evolved from the Kirlia I previously faced. And I don't need to say anything more if your face is any indication. You were expecting something else, weren't you?"

"You can't blame me," Marinette retaliated. "You're a deceitful girl who specializes in trickery and illusions."

"You call it 'an illusion,' I call it 'a reality you can't bear to face,'" Lila corrected. "Vice Grip!"

Utilizing the momentum she built from swinging her horn jaw, Mawile leapt forward and clamped Gardevoir tightly in them. The binding squeeze and sharp teeth were really making Gardevoir's experience to be really painful, especially as Mawile took delight in grinding her teeth into her.

"Gardevoir, Thunderbolt!"

Her will was strong enough to unleash a powerful amount of voltage out of her body, giving Mawile a close-ranged shock to her system for as long as she had Gardevoir in her grip. At the same time, Gardevoir continued to squirm her way out of Mawile's horn jaw despite the Deceiver Pokémon attempting to tighten her clamp.

"Slam Gardevoir down!"

Mawile swung her horn forward and angled it so that Gardevoir's head was the first part of her body to hit the dirt. The disruption caused her to cease her Thunderbolt, but the impact momentarily loosened Mawile's hold on Gardevoir, to which she broke out of after a reflexive swing of her arms. Gardevoir rolled away as fast as she could, out of breath from the damage she endured. Mawile, however, didn't show any signs of fatigue despite taking on a Thunderbolt from the source, which frustrated both Marinette and Gardevoir.

"We have to hit them harder somehow," Marinette growled. "Gardevoir, push back with Psychic!"

Gardevoir's eyes lit up with great psychokinetic power. She held her hands up and sent an unforeseeable blast of psychic energy against Mawile, who planted her feet firmly in the ground and braced against the attack. She barely budged an inch despite being bound by Psychic.

"That's not really effective, y'know," Lila commented snidely. "It's Pokémon basics 101."

"I'm afraid you can tell me such things since you obviously can't see strategy," Marinette smirked, much to Lila's surprise. "Throw Mawile up!"

The Embrace Pokémon upped her psychic power even more, sending a huge force to levitate Mawile before she could react. She was flung high up in the air, helplessly flailing her arms, legs, and steel horn in an attempt to break out of Psychic. Mawile was lifted several meters high into the air, as much as Gardevoir was able to muster anyway. Even though Mawile wasn't a heavy Pokémon, she was still a robust Steel-type.

"No! Mawile!"

"Thunderbolt! Full blast!"

Marinette's ardent temper, while passionate and empowering, was igniting emotional strain in her and Gardevoir's bond. It wasn't because Marinette was angry. By all means, she had a right to defend her friends and rescue Adrien from this tricky predicament. But Gardevoir knew that Marinette was giving in to her petty desire for revenge against the subtle grievances Lila sent her way. Gardevoir understood that Marinette didn't want Lila get close to Adrien, not because of her interest in him, but it was because she was not as nice as she presented herself to the public. And Marinette still held a bit of a grudge over being led on from their interrupted battle back at Lumiose City. These less than righteous thoughts went against her kind nature, hence the friction.

Pushing these distractions aside, Gardevoir carried out her command and unleashed a higher amount of voltage into the airborne Mawile. The Deceiver Pokémon was helpless even after being released from Psychic and was freefalling towards the earth and into a searing Thunderbolt. Despite her depleting endurance against Gardevoir's Thunderbolt, she angled herself so that her horn would cushion her fall, but not without a heavy impact upon landing. The kicked-up dust obscured her from sight. Gardevoir stopped the electricity, thinking her foe had enough.

The dust cloud was swept away by a swing of Mawile's jaw horn, showing her resilience to continue the battle, much to everyone's surprise. Despite being scuffed up by the fall and Thunderbolts, Mawile was not about to throw in the towel.

"Guess I haven't given you enough credit," Lila frowned.

"Yeah, you haven't," Marinette huffed proudly.

"Ah-ah-ah, you didn't let me finish," Lila wagged a finger. "Don't overestimate yourself, Marinette. While you've gotten my full attention, I don't see a need to Mega Evolve my Mawile."

"If you're not going to Mega Evolve, then neither will I," Marinette proclaimed.

"Girl, what are you doing?!" Alya intervened. "If you Mega Evolve Gardevoir, then you'll have the advantage!"

"I'm just as good as Lila without having to resort to that!" Marinette replied heatedly, catching Alya off guard with her aggressiveness.

"Marinette, you have to calm down," Adrien advised, backed up by his Gallade. The Blade Pokémon relayed the incident with Nino becoming Team Akuma's Bond Hybrid, to which only Gardevoir understood what he was getting at. As Liepard Noir, Adrien nearly lost his senses because of his obsession to save Nino, but Lady Ledian got to him with a familiar set of encouraging words that brought him back to his normal self. Gardevoir was in full agreement with her friend's words, but Marinette didn't seem interested in listening. "You're going to lose sight of your way."

"I know what to do, Adrien," Marinette responded in a kinder tone to him. When it came to the innocent Adrien, the last thing Marinette wanted to do was raise her voice at him for something he wasn't responsible over. After all, this was all Lila's fault. She already felt bad about it from the first year. She didn't want to do a repeat performance and severely ruin her chances with him. "This will be over when I win. Gardevoir, finish this with Thunderbolt!"

"You should've Mega Evolved when you had the chance," Lila shrugged carelessly. "Iron Head!"

Mawile cloaked herself in a bright silver light to the point that the outlines of her body were only visible as contrasting black lines. She charged in headfirst into the Thunderbolt. Instead of being slowed down by the attack, she somehow absorbed the electricity into her move as she ultimately collided into a dumbfounded Gardevoir.

Gardevoir was no match for a small silver comet surging with her own generated electricity as it apparently hit her as hard as a train going through a vicious thunderstorm. The Embrace Pokémon went careening past a stunned Marinette before crashing into a tree, leaving quite the dent upon the trunk before lifelessly slinking unto the ground.

"… No," Marinette breathed, struggling not to hyperventilate on the spot. She immediately ran to her Pokémon's side. Gallade urgently leapt from his spot to check on her condition. "Gardevoir!"

"Looks like you were wrong," Lila murmured, recalling her Mawile. "It was over when _I_ won."

"Gardevoir, are you alright?!" Marinette pleaded, kneeling by her Pokémon's side with Gallade watching over them. "I'm so sorry…"

"That was a pretty intense battle," Alya commented as she and Adrien caught up to them.

"You two gave it your best shot," Adrien offered consolingly.

"You shouldn't feel too bad, Marinette," Lila spoke up, approaching them gingerly. "I've been in this business longer than any of you, though Adrien probably would've had a better chance at victory."

"I don't need to hear it," Marinette said heatedly, releasing a sigh before facing Adrien. "I'm so sorry, Adrien… about all of this."

"It's not your fault," Adrien shook his head, taking a step back to address all the girls. "I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I don't remember agreeing to this."

"Except that you didn't make a choice due to your unwillingness to hurt someone's feelings, which led to this," Lila stated, crossing her arms. "Are you really going to go back on us after all this effort? I did promise I'd get you to Anistar City on time. You just feel bad for her because she lost."

"Well, yeah, but—."

"Adrien, it's fine," Marinette voiced, recalling Gardevoir into her Poké Ball to rest before getting back on her feet. "Please don't feel obligated for my sake. Like you said, you can make your own decisions."

"Marinette, are you sure you're okay with this?" Alya asked.

"I lost fair and square," Marinette sighed, keeping her composure to the best of her ability.

"Glad you're also a woman of your word," Lila remarked, getting close to Adrien and addressing him next. "One quick tour of the Poké Ball Factory?"

"… One quick tour, that's it," Adrien relented. He couldn't really say no to her given that Lila was nothing but hospitable to him. And as far as he knew about her and Marinette butting heads, he chalked it up to them simply having an intense rivalry and not from malicious intents. He wondered if he'd have a strong rivalry with another Trainer, not counting his friends also competing to join the Kalos League. "After that, it's back on the road."

"You won't regret it," Lila beamed, hooking an arm around one of his and pulled him along. She glanced back at the other girls and winked. "Don't wait up for us!"

Alya frowned, but kept silent as Lila and Adrien went on to the Poké Ball Factory. She glanced over to Gallade, who had initially stayed around for Gardevoir's sake. But with Gardevoir now resting inside her Poké Ball and his Trainer being pulled along into a potential disaster, the Blade Pokémon quickly darted off to catch up to them.

"Okay, I behaved myself," Alya finally spoke once they appeared to be out of earshot. "I know you, girl. You obviously aren't okay with this. And even I can tell Adrien wasn't into it, but the boy's just too Muking nice to tell her to get lost."

"You know me too well, Alya," Marinette smiled cryptically.

"So, what's the plan?" Alya pressed. She knew her BFF was capable of being crafty when push came to shove. "I'm with you all the way, y'know."

"Think you can beat them to the Poké Ball Factory?" Marinette inquired.

"Consider it done," Alya saluted. "What about you?"

"I'll catch up to them and watch from behind," Marinette explained. "We'll have to watch if Adrien somehow does take an interest in her and her so-called glamorous reputation. I'm not going to let Lila win and let her deceive Adrien with her wiles."

"You definitely don't go down without a fight, though I have a feeling this fight is gonna have a messy end," Alya remarked. "But all's fair in love and war. Like I said, I'm with you all the way, girl. Let's save your man."

With the plan of observing Lila from both ends and strike the moment she would try something on Adrien, Alya ran off ahead, taking a side detour through the trees to remain undetected on the way to the Poké Ball Factory. Marinette soon followed before slowing her pace upon taking the main path. She went fast enough to catch Lila and Adrien in the distance, but remained hidden behind each tree she passed. It was lucky on her end that they were walking slow, no doubt Lila wanting to savor the moment.

As irritating as the thought was to Marinette, she went forward with a firm resolve. She eventually got close enough that she could pick up what they were saying to each other. As an additional aid, she pulled out her phone, accessed her camera, and used the zoom functionality to get a close-up on their interactions.

"I still don't understand the tension in your rivalry with Marinette," Adrien said. "Is it because of how differently you raise your Pokémon?"

"It's just a competitive thing," Lila shrugged, though Marinette was able to notice the displeased frown she had. "You seem really fond of Marinette."

"Marinette's a really good friend, I told you," Adrien assured.

"I see," Lila had a sly smile. Marinette felt very anxious as she perceived this as an omen and carefully moved her feet forward one step at a time so that she wouldn't trip and make a scene. "So then, if you didn't already have a soft spot for the Ledian, would you give this girl a chance?"

"Wh-What?" Adrien sputtered, sporting a bit of a blush. "I-I admire Lady Ledian, but that's it." He honestly hoped he wasn't that transparent in public over his crush on the Ledian-themed defender of Kalos. He wanted to be special for his Lady, not come off as another annoying fanboy to the public. "As for Marinette, I-I don't know. I really care and respect her as a friend and fellow Pokémon Trainer."

"Then what would you say if I have the inside with Lady Ledian?" Lila proposed, much to Adrien's astonishment. Marinette saw through her zoomed camera that she had a hand behind her back with fingers crossed. She was definitely up to something and was no doubt pressing Marinette's rage buttons even more just by using Lady Ledian's name for her personal gain. "Seeing as you admire her and all."

"Y-You do?" Adrien asked incredulously. _I didn't know Lady Ledian kept in touch with someone else aside from me._

"I can tell you about it when we arrive at the Poké Ball Factory," Lila continued, slanted eyes gleaming in mischief. "But at a small price."

"Price?" Adrien repeated, not liking where this was going.

"Maybe 'price' isn't the right word," Lila corrected airily, narrowing her gaze. "It's more like… a down payment."

"A what?!" Adrien stepped back, but was cornered by a tree; Lila had guided his movements with her approach during their conversation.

"And I'm collecting it up front~," Lila made her move.

Marinette's phone soon found itself on the ground before her feet, having fallen out of her hand. There was a saved photo on the screen as a result of her thumb involuntarily hitting the snap button from absolute shock.

A clear photo of Lila violating Adrien's personal space and lips with her own.

And today started out so splendidly, too. How did it go so wrong?

"… _Oh, no_ …"

* * *

 **Bum… bum… BUUUMM!**

 **If this ending doesn't get a reaction out of you readers, then I don't know what will. While I realize that Lila might not be this wicked in canon, in my defense there is a season two synopsis that summarized her unyielding ambition to win over the school and Adrien, resulting in Marinette, Alya, and Chloé teaming up to stop her. Given this information and the fact that Lila was unrepentant over her lying habits, it might not be a stretch for her to do something this insidious and underhanded if the opportunity presents itself. There must be a reason the Miraculous Ladybug wiki's still keeping that synopsis. She might be planning a comeback after having her lies exposed later on in the season and she is waiting for everyone to forget, but I guess we'll have to wait and see.**

 **I did promise last chapter that a trial was on its way to test our beloved pairing. I didn't really need Kagami or Luka to interfere as much since I planned this out long before they were announced (but I'll be holding on to them just in case I somehow wind up changing my mind, and like I mentioned previously, Adrien needed a serious rival). You got to wonder how this incident will affect the rest of the Pokémon journey.**

 **At least some good things happened the first half of this chapter, right?**

 **Please review!**


	48. Dangerous Mind Games! Lila Beguiles!

"… _Oh, no_ …"

Marinette wasn't sure what was going to happen next. At her rising emotional state, she had a feeling that she was not about to be fully aware and responsible for her next set of actions. She realized that she began to hyperventilate on top of her bluebell eyes shedding tears due to the great steady shattering of her heart. This pain had been unlike anything she ever experienced before, worse than her insecure moments of self-pity and doubt.

Many thoughts stormed in her head as she attempted to grasp the reality of her situation. Without taking any consideration of the thoughts giving her suggestions for her next course of action, Marinette quickly picked up her phone and ran after burning the red image of Lila stealing a kiss from Adrien in the forefront of her mind. She ran and got away before she was overwhelmed by the multitude of emotions raging to break out. Something had to be done.

"Wh-What…?!" Adrien gasped, pulling his lips away and carefully pushing Lila back. "What was that for?!"

"What? I can't help myself," Lila shrugged coyly, though her eyes spoke differently. "I was certain you accepted my terms if you wanted to know more about Lady Ledian."

A Poké Ball was heard opening from Adrien's waist, calling out Marowak to his side with a livid expression towards Lila. Poké Balls were designed to allow a Pokémon contained within outside awareness to a degree in case something happened to the Trainer. Merely sensing the kiss taking place against Adrien's will was more than enough for the Bone Keeper Pokémon to force herself out of her Poké Ball with a bone to pick with Lila. Literally. She was waiting for the moment this untrustworthy child would slip up.

"MARO!" Marowak roared, leaping towards the cowering chestnut-brunette girl with the deadly intent to send her back to Johto in a box.

The pounding didn't come as Lila opened her eyes to see Adrien restraining the thrashing Marowak in his arms. For safety precautions, she quickly backed away while Adrien calmed his Pokémon down.

"Marowak, stop," Adrien pleaded. "Violence won't solve anything. The damage is done."

Marowak looked up at Adrien upon ceasing her struggling before resuming her glare at Lila, who remained terrified and cautious of her. Seeing as she calmed down somewhat, Adrien quickly took out the Poké Ball and recalled her back inside.

"Your Pokémon has quite the temper," Lila remarked casually.

"I don't blame Marowak for her reaction," Adrien responded. "What was that kiss all about?"

"You can't be _this_ dense," Lila grumbled, placing a hand over part of her forehead. "I've dropped plenty of hints and I've been nice about it, but this was all getting me nowhere. So of course the only way to finally get your attention was to put my foot down and do something about it, starting with finding your likes and dislikes." She took her hand away to use it for more dramatic gestures. "And surprise, surprise! You made it pretty clear yesterday that among your likes is Lady Ledian."

"That's what it was all about yesterday?" Adrien asked. "Just to know about how I feel about Lady Ledian?"

"It was the only way to get you to open up the way I wanted you to," Lila huffed her explanation. "And that's where our 'agreement' came into play, in which I would graciously tell you about my close experiences with Lady Ledian in exchange for a little kiss… on the lips."

"I never agreed to… _that_!" Adrien panted as feelings of guilt swelled within him. While the idea was very unlikely, he wanted his first kiss to be with his Lady, not be abruptly stolen from him like this. "Look, Lila, you're nice and a skilled Trainer, but—."

"Really, you're telling me this after I've shown you how amazing I am?" Lila frowned, contrasting her previous kind behavior. "I've even agreed to talk about that girl running around in red Ledian tights since you're so into her."

"I'm just… I'm not really interested in starting a relationship," Adrien explained, which he knew was a complete lie, and apparently, Lila saw right through that.

"You're a horrible liar," Lila shook her head. She certainly would know. "Am I really not that 'good enough' for you or is that mystery girl all you can think about?"

"Listen, Lila," Adrien attempted to reason, but was halted by an outward palm.

"No, you listen, Adrien," Lila narrowed her eyes even more. "I've been patient with you from the very beginning, and while I think it's cute you have a little soft spot for the Ledian, that's not going to stop me from making you see as someone better than Lady Ledian."

"No one is better than Lady Ledian," Adrien argued. "The things she does, standing up against Team Akuma and protecting Kalos, she's amazing."

"Really," Lila challenged. "So then… if I wore a mask and ran around saving people from Team Akuma while wearing Pokémon-styled tights, _then_ would you think that I'm amazing?"

"It's more than that," Adrien reasoned. "I… I don't know how to explain. Please stop this."

"No use trying to convince someone who believes in her own lies," a familiar bold voice intervened.

Adrien and Lila looked up at a nearby tree to see the Ledian-clad heroine herself with a Leavanny standing on a branch that looked like it was about to give way. Fortunately, she held onto her Pokémon and they leapt off together, landing between the two of them purposefully to separate them. Normally, Adrien would've been happy to encounter Lady Ledian at any moment, even if they wound up fending off Team Akuma together. He kept in touch with her from time to time since she allowed them to exchange phone numbers for emergencies following Ivan's rescue at Geosenge Town, but he knew when to respect boundaries regarding him asking about her civilian life.

Besides, he preferred getting to know the Lady in person if possible, but over the phone was sufficient.

Unfortunately, she didn't seem in a sociable mood as he soon noticed. As calm as Lady Ledian appeared, Adrien had a hunch that she was holding back some blistering fury. He saw her angry a few times during the confrontations against Team Akuma, and it wasn't hard for him to piece the possibility together given that he did his best to pay the utmost attention to her body language to understand her personality.

What he wanted to know now was why Lady Ledian showed up now of all places with an irritable disposition.

"Lady Ledian?" Adrien started.

"Excuse me for a minute," Lady Ledian winked, managing a soft expression for the blond boy; she had enough rationality to know this wasn't entirely his fault, as much as she wanted to be frustrated with him for giving in to the kiss. She then added one more comment as an afterthought while she was able to speak to Adrien as a normal-functioning person. "Hot stuff."

"H-Huh?" Adrien blinked, thinking he was hearing things.

"Hey there, Lila," Lady Ledian resumed, ignoring Adrien and placing her full attention on the chestnut-brunette. Lila appeared fearful and cautiously backed away as Lady Ledian took slow steps closer. "I just happened to be in this neck of the woods and overheard you talking about me. Y'know, as if we were close friends or something." Lila looked away ashamedly as she covered her face with her hands, but Lady Ledian didn't stop there. "Funny thing though. I don't recall ever actually meeting you until this moment. I don't recall ever having any close experiences with you by my side. And I don't recall ever comparing my skills as a Trainer with you."

"What are you saying?" Adrien questioned.

"You shouldn't believe everything she says," Lady Ledian surmised. "She may be a reputable Trainer, but her attempts in associating herself with powerful names backfired the moment she casually threw mine in. In other words, she's been lying to you the whole time."

"How dare you!" Lila huffed, glaring at Lady Ledian with utmost affront before running away, hands back over her face to hide her crying.

"… What was that about?" Adrien managed to ask after the ensuing awkwardness of Lila's departure.

"I don't like liars," Lady Ledian shrugged.

"Wasn't that a bit harsh though?" Adrien offered.

"Don't tell me you actually _like_ her," Lady Ledian frowned, not caring how bitter that came out as it was evident how taken aback Adrien looked when she said it. "Was she that of a good kisser?"

"N-No! Urgh!" Adrien shook his head to regain his bearings. "What Lila did was totally uncalled for and… I don't feel ready to forgive her."

"Then what's the problem?" Lady Ledian pressed. "She had it coming, and you're obviously upset. It's justice served."

"Do two wrongs ever make a right?" Adrien sighed. "It's called 'being the better person' no matter how much you've been wronged. Trust me." He looked away guiltily. "I know from experience. And I thought you, of all people, knew."

Lady Ledian wanted to respond to that worn out phrase, but found her words to be caught in her throat. She hated to admit it, even now as the sorrow from her earlier moment was resurfacing in full force, but Adrien was right. Why did he have to be so morally upstanding even after his lips were violated so? Granted, he did say that he wasn't about to forgive Lila immediately, but it was baffling to Lady Ledian how anyone could endure this kind of stress. But this was Adrien, after all. The most amazing and strongest boy in her life. What she didn't know or likely didn't remember right now that Adrien was used to disappointment, and apparently losing his opportunity to choose his first kiss was another tally mark in his score of total life disappointments.

She took a good reflection over what she just did. Out of sheer blind anger and jealous vengeance, she put on her mask just to out Lila on her lies and utterly devastate any chance she had with Adrien, a boy she made very slow progress with. She thought she was better than this, but what Lila did was unpardonable. Though what degree could she justify her action against Lila violating Adrien's lips like that? This was supposed to be vengeance and justice claimed, but why did Lady Ledian not feel any better after doing this? And to make things even worse, she made quite the horrible first impression in front of Adrien as Lady Ledian, the heroine she heard that he idolized. This was not how she wanted to introduce her heroic self to him for the first time. Ideally, she would want it to be during another Team Akuma scheme with her coming to his rescue and feeling cool over the idea of him looking up to her for once. Lady Ledian soon found herself stumbling backwards with Leavanny keeping a grip on her so that she wouldn't trip.

"I… I gotta bug out," Lady Ledian said in a hurry, pulling Leavanny along and having her use String Shot to pull them into the thicket of trees.

"… What's going on with you, Lady Ledian?" Adrien voiced worriedly as he watched her flee.

While he certainly was no stranger to bad days, this day was definitely a disaster. Still trying to process what just had transpired, Adrien pressed his back against a nearby tree and slid down to sit. Things were as simple as they could be for him. He dealt with a few more Trainers during the past few days trying to challenge him as a result of his father's ongoing declaration. He allowed for Lila's companionship when she caught up to him yesterday as he did see her as a friend since they sat together for the Coumarine Showcase. She was a nice girl and an accomplished Pokémon Trainer as far as he knew.

It didn't really occur to him that Lila was clingy, at least compared to Chloé. He would admit that Lila would get uncomfortably close to him from times with a mysterious smile and even pull him along to do something together. But this latest stunt she pulled really was unwarranted, not to mention harassment. Still, she got some retribution from Lady Ledian, but that just didn't sit well with him. It was because Adrien knew that neither girl was in the right with Lila with lying about her relationship with Lady Ledian and Lady Ledian denouncing Lila so cruelly. And why did Lady Ledian happen to be in the area and take offense to her lies so greatly? There had to be something more than just the lies that really drove her up the wall. He never saw such anger behind those bluebell eyes of hers.

Thinking about blue eyes in general made him think back to Marinette. Adrien could tell she was upset over losing to Lila in their rematch, but she managed to keep it together at the very least. Still, the despondent look he did manage to briefly catch on her face made his heart drop. He cared a lot for her as he did with Nino, Alya, Chloé, the many friends he made from their class, and even his father despite how strict he was. Thinking about Lila kissing him made him imagine that Marinette would be devastated if she found out. Hurting her was the last thing he ever wanted to do to his sweet and kindhearted friend.

While Adrien continued to sit and think about how he could've handled the situation better had he been more assertive and aware of the nature of strangers around him, he didn't notice a Venomoth fluttering overhead before flying off into the direction Lila ran, having recorded the whole thing with the multipurposed device latched onto his body.

* * *

"Such young teenage drama, bound to be filled with jealousy and heartbreaks," Poison Moth narrated from watching the live feed of the confrontation. "Even more perfect with Lady Ledian involved in this messy love triangle. Her untimely downfall will be by the hand of the one with the most elusive abilities."

He changed the channel on his huge wall monitor, contacting a pair of Akuma Grunts closest to Laverre City and the Poké Ball Factory. The screen showed their faces and their location within a small thicket of trees that were nearby the latter.

"Sir!" they saluted.

"Go ahead and attack the Poké Ball Factory," Poison Moth ordered. "My Venomoth caught sight of Lady Ledian near the facility. No doubt Liepard Noir will come to her aid during the attack. But first, go to these coordinates and secure my newest Bond Hybrid to help you."

"Finally, some action," the male Grunt smirked.

"We won't let you down, Leader," the female Grunt nodded, cutting the communication.

"It won't be long until their Key Stones are mine and I can finally locate Xerneas and Yveltal," Poison Moth chuckled wickedly, changing the communication channel back to his field Venomoth. "Seek the deceiver, my little Venomoth, and subject her broken heart into further delusions of darkness!"

* * *

"Dark Pulse!"

A blast of black energy rings blew a tree apart. Lila was breathing heavily after issuing the command, but Pokémon training usually was the way to blow off steam. But given what had happened to her, she and her Ninetales, who wasn't really a Ninetales, were going to be at this for a while.

"Haah…" Ninetales exhaled.

"My chances with Adrien utterly ruined!" Lila hissed, wiping away lingering tears at the memory. "Who does that stuck-up girl in the mask think she is?!"

" _A thorn in both of our sides,_ " a dark voice answered.

Lila and her Pokémon looked up to see a Venomoth descend from the air with a perfect holographic projection of a masked man in suit emitting from the device he wore. They were immediately on their guard at this unwelcome interloper.

"You… You're the Team Akuma Leader, aren't you," Lila demanded.

" _My cunning little illusionist, you may call me Poison Moth,_ " Poison Moth's personage greeted with a genteel bow. " _Your growing hatred of Lady Ledian has interested me, and now I propose this. I'll give you the power to put that bothersome heroine in her place. In exchange, you must deliver me hers and Liepard Noir's Key Stone jewels. Her earring piece and his ring._ "

"You and your goons haven't even beaten her," Lila pointed out. "I'll get stronger my way and not have my reputation tarnished by any association with you. So leave me alone."

She snapped her fingers, directing her Pokémon to attack. Ninetales opened her mouth and gathered flames for a searing Flamethrower to cast Venomoth away. However, a bright blue energy projectile flew in from the forest and blindsided Ninetales before she could attack, sending her into smashing into a tree trunk as her Illusion wore off, revealing Zoroark in her place.

" _A Zoroark_ ," Poison Moth mused. " _Such an interesting Pokémon capable of deceiving even the strongest eyes. But I wonder if forcing the Bond Phenomenon upon you two will make the illusions real. Guess we'll find out soon._ "

"Hey! I never said I agree to this," Lila retorted, attempting to back away before finding herself surrounded by two of his agents and their Pokémon, a Muk and a Swalot.

"Afraid that wasn't a request, little girl," the male Grunt quipped.

"No one says 'no' to Poison Moth and lives to tell the tale," the female Grunt followed.

"If I wanted to take Lady Ledian down a peg, I'd do it without your help," Lila retaliated, taking out another Poké Ball.

Before she could summon a new Pokémon, a bright mesmerizing light was emitted from a direction. Lila made the mistake of glancing towards the source, in which Poison Moth had called out his Malamar, also appearing as a lifelike hologram but was capable of casting his powerful Hypnosis over the distance. She wound up dropping her Poké Ball. Her Zoroark soon woke up from being momentarily knocked out, only to wind up also in a trance when her eyes fell upon Malamar's light.

" _Give into your anger_ ," Poison Moth persuaded. " _Let the hate flow through you. Use your aggression and defeat Lady Ledian once and for all._ "

"It will be _my pleasure_ ," Lila smirked, obediently standing before Venomoth with Zoroark by her side.

"She doesn't need a Key Stone, does she?" the male Grunt inquired. "I could've sworn I saw one around her neck."

"Save them," his partner advised. "Let Venomoth finish the job."

Poison Moth's hologram appeared contented as he and Malamar disappeared. Venomoth used a thin leg to press a switch and activate the Mega Evolution energy ray on his device, bathing both Lila and Zoroark in its radiation. Despite their submission to Poison Moth's will, both human and Pokémon were clutching to their own bodies as the powerful energy began to force the Bond Phenomenon upon them. All the while, the Akuma Grunts overseeing the process wondered if it would've been less stressfor their new Bond Hybrid if they did this with a Pokémon that can Mega Evolve like the known previous cases of Pidgeot and Blastoise.

… Not that it really mattered to them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"I really did it this time," Lady Ledian sniffled.

She retreated as far as she could from Adrien and anyone else before finding another large tree to hide behind. She took off her eye mask, ashamed for using the Kalos defender for petty revenge. The guilt and humiliation were eating her alive. She knew she didn't have to go to this extent to call Lila out. She could've just barged in and saved Adrien as herself, as the loyal friend he needed and not the cowardly fool who crushed on him from the shadows. Even though she lost against Lila, that shouldn't have stopped her from standing up to her and even preventing her from taking advantage of Adrien like that. But instead, her despair and rage blinded her to making a huge spectacle out of it as Lady Ledian.

Her phone started to ring. She saw it was Alya calling her. It was a good thing it wasn't for a video chat. Otherwise, she might as well out herself considering that she was still wearing her Ledian-themed heroine outfit.

"Girl, you there?" Alya's voice prompted upon accepting the call. "What's going on? Did you catch up to Lila and Adrien?"

"Sort of," Marinette mumbled. "S-Something happened…"

"Oh, boy, that tone doesn't sound promising," Alya commented. "What happened this time?"

"I'd rather tell you in person," Marinette sighed.

"That bad?" Alya inquired. "Don't worry, girl, I'll make sure that Lila pays once she sets foot at the Poké Ball Fac—What the?!"

"Alya, what's wrong?" Marinette asked, sitting up in full alert from hearing the urgency in her BFF's voice.

"Team Akuma," Alya responded simply. "Gotta go! Be safe, Marinette!"

"Wait, don't you dare!" Marinette scolded, but to no avail as Alya had hung up.

Placing a hand over her face in exasperation before wearing her mask again, Lady Ledian immediately bolted for the Poké Ball Factory. If there were agents from Team Akuma swarming the facility, then there was no doubt they were up to no good again. She needed to get to Alya's side before she wound up getting into trouble. On that thought, she needed to get in contact with Liepard Noir and hope he was nearby, even though the chances of him possibly being remotely close to Laverre City was slim. The last text message she got from him said that he was already on the way to Anistar City.

Lady Ledian was about to call Liepard Noir and get him to join her at the Poké Ball Factory when she caught a column of Dark Pulse rings heading her way from the corner of her eye. Her reflexes and reaction time were fortunately sharpened enough to push her out of harm's way as the Dark Pulse blasted her previous spot into rubble.

"You're not going anywhere, you heroic has-been," a familiar snide voice taunted.

Lady Ledian glanced over to her attackers and swore that she was seeing an unwanted sight. Thinking that her weary mind was now playing tricks on her, she closed her eyes and shook her head wildly to snap her out of whatever delusion she was under. Nope, she was still there.

In front of Lady Ledian stood a recognizably scorned girl, having long voluminous black hair with blood-red tips akin to that of a Zoroark's mane. Her skin had darkened into a pale gray coloration. After taking a good look of her body and noting that she wore the same clothes as before, she focused on the changes made to her face. There were red marks outlining around her mouth and her eyes.

And those eyes. Those slanted, shifty eyes. Instead of the expected exotic olive-green irises, they were a mysterious light blue capable of lulling an unsuspecting prey to their doom.

"No… Lila?" Lady Ledian gasped.

"I know not this 'Lila,'" she spoke. "I'm a hero now. Call me 'Zorombra.' Isn't that a cool, catchy hero name that the public will come to say once I become Kalos's newest defender?"

"What did Team Akuma do to you?" Lady Ledian demanded, not buying into her little act.

"Can't you just go with the flow and accept the fact that there's someone better than you?" Zorombra taunted.

"Can't _you_ stop living in your delusional world of lies?" Lady Ledian shot back.

"My superiority over you isn't a 'lie'," Zorombra smirked.

"Why do you lie like a Muking liar?" Lady Ledian shook her head. "What do you gain from lifting yourself up like this? You sold yourself to Team Akuma just for this?!"

"Oh, believe me, I wasn't convinced at first, but check this out," Zorombra snapped her fingers. "The power they gave me, and oh, how it made me so _desirable_!"

A second figure walked out from the shadows of the trees. Lady Ledian felt her heart drop once more at the sight. This was impossible, a nightmare as she would describe it to be. But there he was in his full glory. Liepard Noir was going to Zorombra's side instead of hers. Just what in the world was going on?

"L-Liepard Noir?" Lady Ledian reached out tentatively. "Pard?"

"There's no reason for him to answer to you," Zorombra sneered.

"I wasn't talking to you, brat!" Lady Ledian retaliated heatedly. "I was kindly asking Liepard Noir why in the wide world of Pokémon he's with you, unless your new power involves brainwashing innocent partners just to spite me."

"Well… you've got half of it right," Zorombra shrugged carelessly. "At least the part where I get to spite you. No, the _power of persuasion_ is just one of the many awesome things I'm capable of now."

"One?" Lady Ledian repeated skeptically.

"Why don't you show her, 'Pard,'" Zorombra requested, snapping her fingers coolly.

Lady Ledian didn't have time to boil over Zorombra using her partner's nickname as a black energy blast composed of multiple rings was fired out of Liepard Noir's open palm. She quickly leapt to the side and recovered through multiple somersaults as he fired off more rounds. She recognized the move to be Dark Pulse, which brought even more confusion to her troubled mind. How did Liepard Noir pull off a Pokémon attack move? Was Lila now capable of fusing people and Pokémon together too?

"Liepard, what's happened to you?" Lady Ledian called out. "Knock it off!"

"He won't listen to you," Zorombra smirked.

"You're not controlling him because this isn't Liepard Noir," Lady Ledian rebutted, evading another Dark Pulse by ducking. "This _can't_ be him."

"Wanna bet?" Zorombra leered. "Keep the pressure on her with Dark Pulse!"

"Leavanny, Energy Ball!" Lady Ledian sent her Pokémon out to counter the incoming Dark Pulse. Leavanny intercepted the blast on time, though she became confused who their opponent was. Lady Ledian sensed her apprehension and responded accordingly. "Now's not the time for me to explain. We'll figure it out soon. We have to stop Lila no matter what, even if it means attacking _him_."

"It's 'Zorombra' now," Zorombra insisted. "It's time for you, Lady Ledian, to learn to respect those who are superior to you. Liepard, get her!"

"He's not a Pokémon, much less yours!" Lady Ledian fumed. "Leavanny, stop him with String Shot!"

"Dark Pulse!"

Leavanny's silk threads were blown apart by the stronger dark aura beam, causing her to quickly sidestep before the Dark Pulse reached her. The impact of the Dark Pulse hitting the ground was enough to send strong shockwaves that affected her regardless the attack not being a direct hit. Leavanny regained her traction on the earth while Liepard Noir remained in control. The silent feral look he gave off was unsettling to say the least, and before long, he charged in thinking that Leavanny had lowered her guard.

"Protect!"

Liepard Noir silently bounced off the luminous dome Leavanny conjured. The Nurturing Pokémon prepared her leaf arms for an X-Scissor, knowing that this was a favored tactic between her and Trainer. Lady Ledian closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable, not having the heart to see the outcome. Before Liepard Noir could recover midair, he found him slashed in a heartbeat by a speeding Leavanny before plopping down face first into the dirt.

"Are you proud of yourself?" Zorombra hissed.

" _I haven't been proud of myself in the last half hour_ ," Lady Ledian muttered to herself before seeing something interesting happening to Liepard Noir.

Or at least what did appear to be Liepard Noir before changing into something else in an instant. A familiar Pokémon, to be exact. Lady Ledian felt her fists involuntarily tightening to the point that the nails on her thumbs were threatening to cut out of her gloves and nick her fingers until they bled. She felt utterly stupid for falling for this act again.

It was a relief for Lady Ledian that she didn't have to face Liepard Noir. It was Lila's Zoroark disguising herself with Illusion as her valued partner as to dishearten and break her. That was low, even for her.

"Hmph, and here I was hoping you'd crack having to face your stud of a partner," Zorombra remarked. "I'll give you this. He rocks the skin-tight leather Liepard outfit pretty well. Even I wasn't sure I was able to keep my hands to myself until I remembered it was still my Zoroark."

Her Zoroark got off the ground and rejoined her side. As part of their forced Bond Hybrid union, Zoroark's natural appearance was altered to an extent. Her voluminous mane was chestnut-brown like Lila's hair and her pupils were an exotic olive-green. Those were the only external factors Lady Ledian was able to quickly commit to memory as Zoroark soon took on the identical appearance of Zorombra. Seeing two of her was already double the trouble, but at least the double didn't speak. That made it easier to distinguish the real Zorombra from the illusion.

"I should've known illusions would've been your thing," Lady Ledian chastised. "Illusions, deception, lies, of course they're your thing."

"Oh, but the illusions we cast aren't as empty as you think they are," Zorombra explained. "Those feelings of fear and doubt that came up when you thought Liepard Noir betrayed you? They're real indeed and you looked ready to fall apart when it came to hurting him. At least I hoped it did. You're tougher than I gave you credit for, striking him down without hesitation like that. Still, I decided to give you a small taste of my true power to see if you can handle it."

"I know what your power is, Zorombra," Lady Ledian declared. "You won't be messing with my heart like that again."

"It doesn't matter if you know that I'm capable of illusions," Zorombra shrugged. "That won't stop your mind from thinking that they're real."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Lady Ledian demanded.

"Try to catch me and I'll _happily_ tell you," Zorombra winked as she grabbed onto her disguised Zoroark as she leapt up into the trees.

Lady Ledian held back a growl before doing the same with Leavanny, having her pull the both of them up with String Shot to give chase. The chase lasted for minutes as it was hard for Lady Ledian and Leavanny to attack while jumping from tree to tree without losing their balance. And why were they even chasing Zorombra on tree branches instead of following her from the ground? Simply put, it was a spur on the moment decision. Even Lady Ledian would admit that it was cool chasing a villain through a series of precarious tree jumps despite the potential dangers of injury that came with it.

Neither girl nor their Pokémon noticed a star-struck Adrien while passing through. The boy soon regained his senses to realize that Lady Ledian was in hot pursuit of a Bond Hybrid and had to act. This day was getting too crazy for his tastes, but maybe some face time with Lady Ledian might be what he would need right now.

At the meantime. Lady Ledian soon found that she was led to the Poké Ball Factory. The visiting tourists were already feeling out of the facility with the factory guards attempting to maintain an orderly evacuation as there were already a couple of Team Akuma Grunts causing trouble. Lady Ledian sighed in relief. At least the people and Pokémon were safe as long as they stayed out of the way, but then she remembered that Alya was waiting for her in the Poké Ball Factory as part of the failed revenge against Lila before discovering Team Akuma attacking the place.

Speak of her best friend, she spotted Alya by the corner of her eye standing from the sidelines with the rest of the civilians visiting the factory. Her phone was out and recording. She then attempted to sneak through the people and Pokémon for a closer look, much to Lady Ledian's annoyance.

 _That girl's going to get careless one of these days_ , Lady Ledian thought before resuming her full attention on Zorombra. _All the more reason I have to stop Lila's rampage now._

"Well, well, take a look around, Lady Ledian," Zorombra flourished her arms out. "All these good people have come to see me dethrone you as the new Kalos defender. You're practically old news now."

"Don't twist it any other way," Lady Ledian warned. "You're a villain no matter what. Poison Moth messed with your head, and it's my job to save those infected by his influence."

"I don't need saving," Zorombra shook her head before taking on a dangerous smile. "But I think the Poké Ball Factory might need saving as it'll be sinking sixty feet into the ground in a matter of minutes."

The other Zorombra's eyes lit up with malevolent intent. Everyone soon found themselves starting to stumble due to a sudden violent earthquake. As Zorombra predicted, the Poké Ball Factory appeared to be gradually sinking into the earth. Even though she knew this was another false trick, not even Lady Ledian was unable to hold onto her bearings as the quaking was violent enough to throw her and Leavanny off balance.

When Lady Ledian looked up, she wasn't sure if she was now seeing things after all the crazy illusions she was subjected with. A spinning bone flew in from the side, cutting in between the two Zorombras, effectively disrupting their concentration and ceasing the spell she and the people were under. The bone returned to its furious owner, who then folded her arms as her Trainer made their grand entrance.

"We haven't met, but since my Lady's been on your tail, I probably have a _Cu_ _ **bone**_ to pick with you too," the real Liepard Noir greeted.

"Pard!" Lady Ledian laughed, glad that this was her kind, loyal, and admittedly funny Akuma-fighting partner she was talking to now and not a cold illusion. No one would dare use such an overused Pokémon pun like he would. "About time you showed up!"

"Forgive your Pard for being fashionably late," Liepard Noir replied with a bow. "Some things happened that left me… out of _Maro_ _ **wak**_ for the time being. But seeing you dutifully pursue this Bond Hybrid on the way to the Poké Ball Factory, I have to say that my big _Meowth_ was hanging open the whole time."

"Yep… glad you're you," Lady Ledian said through her teeth, getting annoyed with the puns as now was not the time to indulge in wordplay.

"Why, _hello_ , Liepard Noir," Zorombra greeted back sweetly. "My name's Zorombra, but I'm afraid I have to correct you on a couple of things. One, I'm a new Kalos defender. And two, Lady Ledian is just sore about me being better than her, so why don't you come over and be _my_ partner. You'll definitely be more remembered by our fans with me than with her."

"Sorry, miss, but I'm more of a one- _Ledian_ kind of guy," Liepard Noir grinned, joining his partner with Marowak at the front and ready to attack. "And besides, making these good people trip for no reason does spell trouble."

"No reason?!" Lady Ledian repeated incredulously. "Did you not feel the earthquake? Or… see the Poké Ball Factory sink into the ground?"

"What earthquake?" Liepard Noir asked, raising an innocent brow. "I saw you guys just staggering about like you were under the influence. And the factory remained untouched, even with those Akuma jerks standing at the entrance over there."

"Say what you want about us," the male Akuma Grunt goaded.

"Your victory, just like that 'earthquake' you experienced, is an illusion," the female Akuma Grunt followed up. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have a factory to seize."

"Hey, don't leave," Liepard Noir called out as the Grunts went inside while having their Muk and Swalot take out the guards. "The party's just getting started!"

"We'll deal with them after, Liepard, as I get how her new powers work now," Lady Ledian deduced, glaring back at Zorombra. "Liepard, you were out of range of her Zoroark's illusion spell. That's why you didn't 'see' the factory sink during the earthquake."

"But now, that 'advantage' is gone now that he's out in the open like the rest of you," Zorombra taunted. "So then… can you pierce _this_ illusion?"

Her disguised Zoroark went into action again, lighting up her eyes to cast another spell. Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir heard screaming from behind, originating from the civilians that escaped the factory during the attack. Pitch-black shadow clones of Zoroark were assaulting them. One unlucky guy had his front raked at by the claws of one Zoroark clone. A woman was tackled to the ground by a couple of them. Lady Ledian's observations of the illusions started to come together in her head.

The minds of the afflicted were so convinced that they were being attacked that they're inflicting the pain on themselves. Even if they knew that the illusions were fake, there was no way to fight off an illusion except for knocking out the caster. In other words, the people were under Zorombra's mercy unless Lady Ledian could take her out quickly.

"Everyone, get out of here!" Lady Ledian warned. "Get as far away from here as possible so you won't be affected by her illusions!"

"This is no illusion!" Zorombra cackled, sending in a new Zoroark shadow clone to attack her directly. "You can't hide from me!"

"Time to take your own advice, my Lady," Liepard Noir intervened, tackling his partner out of the way of the incoming shadow clone. The Zoroark clone flew past them. This madness had to end. "Marowark, use Bonemerang!"

"Flamethrower!"

Marowak didn't care which Zorombra she targeted with her bone. She happened to target the real Zorombra as the Zorombra that was Zoroark leapt in front of her to intercept the Bonemerang with burst of flames from her mouth. Marowak's bone was knocked away, which was proof enough that they were safe from attack for now.

They did not, however, account for Lady Ledian's Leavanny, who charged in with an X-Scissor during the commotion and took another slash at Zoroark. The super effective strike forced the Illusion Fox Pokémon to dispel her disguise, as well as forcing her dark clone hallucinations tormenting the lingering civilians to cease at the same time. The people then took the cue to run at Lady Ledian's behest, except for Alya, who was adamant in sticking around for the action.

"What are you doing?!" Lady Ledian questioned the stubborn aspiring journalist. "You've seen what she's capable of!"

"Those tricks are two-bit compared to what my Braixen can do," Alya waved off, calling out Trixx to her side as to prove her point.

"Excuse me?" Zorombra scoffed. "My tricks are 'two-bit.' Way to put yourself on top of my list next to the Ledian. Nothing personal, little girl, but I can't let you go on thinking you're better than me."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Alya challenged.

"Alya, no!" Lady Ledian shouted.

"Something tells me you're another big fan of Lady Ledian," Zorombra began. "I can't stand it, y'know. Let's see how you'll do when you can no longer see her. Zoroark, blind her!"

"ALYA!" Lady Ledian screamed, futilely reaching out to her.

"Trixx, Magic Coat!" Alya commanded.

Her Braixen jumped between her and Zoroark, who was about to unleash a blinding illusion on the insolent human. With an elegant wave of her wand, a mysterious shimmering wall of energy appeared in front of Trixx. Zoroark's eyes widened in shock as her spell somehow rebounded on this seemingly flimsy barrier. Before either Pokémon or resentful Trainer could react, a bright flash of light overwhelmed their senses, forcing them to cover their eyes.

"What just happened?" Lady Ledian inquired.

"So that's Magic Coat," Liepard Noir remarked, impressed by the move's capabilities. "Magic Coat is a move that typically sends a status condition right back to sender. I didn't think it could work on illusions, but I guess that does make sense when you get down to it. Her illusions do mess with one's senses akin to a Confuse Ray, in a way."

"You're very smart, Liepard," Lady Ledian giggled.

"I told you I'm well educated on a wide variety of Pokémon moves and abilities, Double L," Liepard Noir puffed out his chest proudly. "You can same I'm a bit of a braniac."

"Ha, you nerd," Lady Ledian snorted.

"Hey, that's not nice," Liepard Noir sulked comedically.

"You had it coming when you let my praise go to your head," Lady Ledian lightly tapped him on the nose with a finger.

"To be fair, it's hard to get any praise from you," Liepard Noir shrugged.

"Hey, that's not true and you know it, Liepard," Lady Ledian leaned forward with her hands on her hips. "I think I've been taking it easy with you, silly Skitty."

"Anything to get you to notice me, Scatterbug-a-boo," Liepard Noir grinned back.

"Oh, this is good," Alya tittered to herself with Trixx looking over her shoulder to view the recording phone. "This is _so_ going under the LadyNoir section of the Pokéblog."

"You there, Alya!" Lady Ledian beckoned, remembering she was still around. "Thanks for the help, but you gotta get out of here!"

"Um, my Lady, I think we've got other pressing issues on hand," Liepard Noir tapped her on the shoulder.

Lady Ledian nearly swore under her breath upon following to where Liepard Noir was pointing. Zorombra and Zoroark were escaping into the Poké Ball Factory, apparently having recovered from having their own illusion thrown back against them. The factory guards, knowing they had no power, could only sidestep as to get out of their way. Of course, the more proactive guards have already worked on contacting the authorities to come in and arrest the intruding Team Akuma Grunts once the latest Bond Hybrid was taken cared of.

"After her!" Lady Ledian directed, recalling her Leavanny and substituting her with Gardevoir. Liepard Noir did the same in replacing Marowak with his Gallade. With their strongest Pokémon out, it was time to end this. Alya and Trixx were about to follow, but Lady Ledian immediately held her hand up to stop them. "No. If you're not going to leave, then at least stay out of trouble."

"Fine," Alya relented. "It's funny, though, that you worry almost as much as my BFF." Lady Ledian wasn't sure if she was supposed to take it as offense or to laugh it off because of the irony behind it. Gardevoir and Gallade also tried to make their faces obscure from the others as they shared mental jabs on the irony of it all. Trixx was interested on their reactions, but didn't push on the matter. "She's a major worrywart, but it just shows that she cares too much. Anyway, good luck you two."

"Thanks," Liepard Noir saluted with two fingers. "Give your friends our best as well when this is all said and done."

At least with Alya finally behaving herself and staying outside the Poké Ball Factory, Lady Ledian could advance forward without further worrying over her. While Alya did have a point on how she tended to worry too much, now wasn't the time to think about it. Upon entering the factory, the heroic duo were ambushed by a barrage of Sludge Bombs, courtesy of the Akuma Grunts that entered beforehand via their Muk and Swalot.

"We're getting your Key Stones this time," the male Akuma Grunt declared. "Unless you want another round of Sludge Bombs."

"Gardevoir, Psychic!" Lady Ledian commanded.

"Psycho Cut!" Liepard Noir followed.

Gallade went first and sent crescent blades of psychokinetic energy at the Muk and Swalot firing at them, easily knocking them out due to the sheer difference in strength on top of the type advantage. Before the Grunts could react, Gardevoir ensnared all four of them in her Psychic power, levitating them before sending them into a wall to knock them out cold for the authorities.

There was no time to play with lesser threats with the bigger one loose somewhere within the Poké Ball Factory. Lady Ledian, Liepard Noir, Gardevoir, and Gallade advanced a bit deeper into the factory, passing the many conveyor belts and robotic limbs handling the freshly produced Poké Balls.

"Over there!" Lady Ledian alert, spotting a dark blur dashing up towards an enclosed space higher up.

They went up a flight of steps while admiring the mechanical processes of Poké Ball production from the ground floor. They found a room with a nameplate that labelled the area as the President's office. Sharing anxious glances, Liepard Noir nodded to his partner as he proceeded to kick down the door, finding Zorombra waiting for them with her Zoroark holding up the Factory President by the throat.

"Took you long enough, Slowpoke," Zorombra sneered. "Thinking about it now, you're an insult to Slowpoke-kind."

"Cut the chatter and let the President go," Lady Ledian demanded.

"Do you really think you're in the position to demand from me?" Zorombra mocked.

"No, but the fact that you've been running from us like a scaredy Delcatty discredits your so-called power," Liepard Noir jabbed. "So, I'm afraid you're not the one calling the shots here."

"Look at you, Liepard," Zorombra smirked. "What a tough guy, but so much potential wasted because you're Lady Ledian's partner. You're so totally better off without her."

" _He probably might be_ ," Lady Ledian mumbled glumly to herself, only to look up in surprised when Liepard Noir came close to her and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"If you're still trying to get me to join you, then forget it," Liepard Noir responded defiantly. "I told you there's no one else I'd rather protect Kalos with than with Lady Ledian. I'd be nowhere without her. You may not think she's great, but I can see how awesome she is in riling the people to fight back against Team Akuma. Besides, you're the one going around causing havoc. Not exactly the ideal partner to work with, y'know."

"It's always the Ledian, isn't it," Zorombra seethed. "You disappoint me, Liepard Noir."

"Don't you know that disappointment is the gift that keeps on giving?" Liepard Noir shot back, bitterly thinking back to the many disappointments he faced up to this point, including losing his first kiss to Lila. As trivial as it was, this fight was a good release for his frustration as he tossed Gallade's Mega Stone over to his Pokémon as he still didn't have a wearable accessory and swiped over his Mega Ring, invoking Mega Evolution. He made sure to keep his cool despite his conflicting emotions, remembering the last time he blew his top that it took Lady Ledian slapping some sense back into him. "We're ending this now. Gallade, blades out! Mega Evolve!"

"I'm with you, Liepard," Lady Ledian brushed a hand over her left earlobe to active her Gardevoir's Mega Evolution. "Let's go, Gardevoir! Grace on! Mega Evolve!"

Their Pokémon proceeded to show off as they transformed, cloaked by the intense light of Mega Evolution energy. Gallade leaned forward for his capes to sprout from his back like wings before finishing his Mega Evolution with action swipes of his bladed arms. Gardevoir finished with a twirl to display her puffy gown upon finishing her Mega Evolution.

Zorombra and her Zoroark looked the two Mega Evolved Pokémon in the eye, not faltering in the slightest. After all, the invoked Bond Phenomenon had enhanced Zoroark's natural abilities to the point that she could keep up with a Mega Evolved Pokémon, and with her experience as a veteran Pokémon Trainer, she believed that it would be enough to handle two at a time.

"So you want to fight me two-on-one, yet you gripe about me leading you on as part of my strategy," Zorombra scowled. "I believe I have the right to do as I please if you actually believe in fairness. Besides, this little office is too cramped for my tastes for a tussle."

"You're not going anywhere," Lady Ledian affirmed.

"Wanna bet?" Zorombra retorted, nodding to her Zoroark.

She really had no problem endangering the lives of innocents as she gave the green light to Zoroark to throw the Factory President out the office window and into the open mechanical facilities of the factory. And given that they were already a few stories up, the predicted fall from the office towards the ground floor was bound to have messy results.

"Gardevoir, catch him!" Lady Ledian reacted quickly. "Psychic!"

Mega Gardevoir held her arm out and sent a strong telekinetic wave to catch the Factory President midair. The distraction was enough for Zorombra and Zoroark to rush past the duo, even though Mega Gallade attempted to barricade the doorway with his body. Zoroark viciously pushed him aside as they fled along the elevated steel flooring.

"You alright, buddy?" Liepard Noir extended a hand to help Mega Gallade off the ground.

"Pard, we gotta go after her," Lady Ledian announced as Mega Gardevoir carefully levitated the Factory President back in, who was muttering multiple thanks to the heroes for saving his life. "We can't let her go and do this kind of thing to anyone else."

"Agreed," Liepard Noir nodded, glancing over to the Factory President before leaving. "Sorry for the trouble, Mr. President, sir."

"I'm still in one piece, so go do what you have to do," the Factory President waved off. "Thanks again, Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir."

Looking back quickly to ensure that the older gentleman was safe in his office, the Kalos defender duo gave chase upon catching sight of Zorombra. She managed to gain quite the head start due to her endangering the Factory President's life. They saw that she was making her way towards some heavy machinery, wherein materials for basic Poké Balls were being dropped in to build the spherical capturing units.

Before they could advance forward, her Zoroark ambushed them from behind a vat with a disrupting Night Daze. The burst of dark energy destroyed the narrow pathway, forcing Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir to stop before they fell. Content that they've been hindered for the time being, Zoroark leapt away to rejoin Zorombra.

"Does she really think this would slow us down?" Lady Ledian questioned wryly.

"Not unless this is another illusion," Liepard Noir commented.

"I don't think so, not this time," Lady Ledian shook her head. She edged the toe of her boot over the edge, checking that the path was cutoff by Zoroark's Night Daze. "I've fought them long enough to know the telltale signs when they're casting their illusions, like Zoroark's eyes lighting up. That was just a regular attack."

"That's also got me thinking that they probably need to be in close proximity to cast strong hallucinations," Liepard Noir added.

"That's a possibility, but we don't have solid proof on that yet," Lady Ledian mused.

"This is a Bond Hybrid we're talking about, my Lady," Liepard Noir explained. "In the past, both human and Pokémon were practically touching to use their full power against us." Memories of Ivan and his Rhyhorn, Mr. Ramier and his Pidgeot, and Nino and his Blastoise flashed through Lady Ledian's mind. They were all on their Pokémon's backs, coincidence or not. "Maybe these guys don't need to be touching, but they _do_ need to be close to each other to use their full power."

"Then it looks like our next plan is set," Lady Ledian pounded a fist onto her open palm. "We'll make sure to keep Zorombra and Zoroark far apart and then we'll work our magic. They'll pay for this mess big time, I swear."

Neither of them noticed Mega Gardevoir wincing from the Ledian heroine's vindictive declaration. The disharmony in her heart was affecting the bond with the Embrace Pokémon big time, but she had to remain strong so that they would do their jobs without a hitch. However, Mega Gallade noticed something was off and reached out to her through their telepathy.

 _You holding up alright?_ Mega Gallade asked. _You seem… off._

 _It's nothing,_ Mega Gardevoir replied, managing a smile uncertain smile. _A lot has happened as you probably could guess. Her heart has been thrown in turmoil from these turn of events, but I'm sure we'll get past this. What about you? You seem to be fine._

 _The boy's venting through this confrontation_ , Mega Gallade explained solemnly. _The poor kid is used to disappointment, but he's found a way to slowly let his frustrations out so that they don't blow up like last time. Not the most efficient way to do it, but he's determined to save face for the sake of the public and for his father._

 _So then, it comes down to us keeping up our forms before the emotional stress burns us out_ , Mega Gardevoir surmised.

"Gardevoir, hey, can you levitate us over with Psychic?" Lady Ledian requested, snapping her Pokémon out of her mental communication.

"No need to worry about me, my Lady," Liepard Noir spoke up, holding onto Mega Gallade by the shoulder. "See ya on the other side."

Mega Gallade proceeded to jump over with Liepard Noir holding on tight before they landed on the other side of the pathway. Lady Ledian followed suit as Mega Gardevoir levitated the both of them over the short, yet still unjumpable by human standards distance. Once the whole part made it safely across, they went on with the original purpose of stopping Zorombra.

A bright light had burst from behind a large machine, followed by a peculiar ripple through the air. Lady Ledian quickly construed that Zorombra was definitely up to something, possibly harassing lingering factory workers as her hostages just to get an edge on her and her partner. Apparently, when it came to Team Akuma turning her into a Bond Hybrid, the process managed to discard her rationality for the sake of petty revenge.

Now why did that story sound so similar?

As Lady Ledian slowly came to terms regarding the cycle of hate she caused for improperly handling the situation, she felt all mental processes, as well as her heart, coming to a halt upon catching up to Zorombra.

"… This can't be _happening_ ," Lady Ledian whispered in dread.

"What is this?" Liepard Noir glanced back and forth from his partner's beautiful yet dilated blue pupils to Zorombra's latest trick.

"Not another step, _defenders of Kalos_ ," Zorombra warned with a cruel laugh. "One more step and the next batch of Poké Balls get a more _human_ touch to their composition."

She was referring to her Zoroark holding up a young boy by his shirt over a machine's aperture, which was filled with active gears and mechanisms that guaranteed total pulverization for anything thrown in. The situation was bad as it was with a hostage being held over the machine, but it was far worse for Lady Ledian that it was Adrien being held at point blank.

"H-How?! Why?!" Lady Ledian demanded. "I thought you loved him!"

"But not as much as I'd like to see you beaten and broken," Zorombra hissed, gingerly stepping close to Zoroark and their captive to add insult to injury. "Nothing personal, lover boy. At least I know the taste of your sweet lips before it came to this."

"Ugh," Liepard Noir felt a lump in his throat. "I bet _that_ was a pleasant experience."

"Not funny, Liepard," Lady Ledian responded heatedly before glancing back at Zorombra. "Let Adrien go now! You can't do this!"

"Wanna bet?" Zorombra taunted. "I'll let him go in exchange for your Key Stones."

She couldn't help but feel her wicked satisfaction grow as she watched Lady Ledian slowly moving a hand to her ear lobes with that delicious look of defeat ruining her face. This was her moment. This was her triumphant time to shine.

"Lady Ledian, that's not Adrien," Liepard Noir argued, grabbing her arm to stop her and to pull her aside. "This is another illusion."

"No!" Lady Ledian rebutted, pushing him away. Liepard Noir was astounded on how vulnerable she was, and for his civilian identity no less. "And how would you know?"

"Uh… my sixth Liepard sense?" Liepard Noir offered with an uneasy grin as he couldn't exactly explain the real reason.

"You don't say," Lady Ledian answered dryly before allowing worry to take over again. "I'm sorry but… I can't take that risk. I can't disappoint Adrien again."

"Disappoint him?" Liepard Noir repeated. "Uh, I think it'd be the other way around, my Lady."

"What? Don't you dare say such things about Adrien," Lady Ledian retaliated, getting in his face. "He's a kind and strong soul that doesn't deserve all the horrible things happening to him… and… and I haven't been there for him as I should've."

"Lady Ledian…," Liepard Noir mumbled, his heart tightening at her remarkably sincere words. They made him really want to know who she really was outside the mask. But did this girl behind the Ledian mask, was she really a friend that knew Adrien beyond the pretense of perfection he upheld in public or was she just another fan that was in love with his superficial information? He couldn't make the call with the lack of solid information, especially since Lady Ledian was clearly under the illusion spell, convinced that Adrien was in mortal danger. He, obviously, wasn't affected because he knew who he really was, even if it was strange to see himself about to be thrown into his demise. He was the only one who could stop the madness. "Don't do it, Lady Ledian." He turned to his Mega Gallade. "Slash!"

"NO!" Lady Ledian yelled as Mega Gallade mobilized into action.

Zorombra was caught completely off guard as she didn't think they would attack such a convincing illusion. She was both impressed and wary of Liepard Noir, wondering how he had the will to attack, but she couldn't focus on his immunity to her illusion as her Zoroark was knocked off of the machine with the mirage of Adrien disappearing from her grasp. Lady Ledian was still breathing heavily from the stress as she regained her bearings. There was nowhere else for her to run, so Zorombra had no choice but to actually fight back.

"Grrr… Night Daze!" Zorombra barked.

"Gallade, Disarming Voice!" Liepard Noir countered.

Heart-shaped soundwaves reverberated out of Mega Gallade's mouth to push back against the expanding forcefield of crimson and pitch-black aura bursting from Zoroark's forearms. The clash of energies sparked into a stalemate, resulting in a heavy aftershock from the buildup caving into itself.

"Gardevoir, use Thunderbolt!" Lady Ledian intervened, having regained her senses.

Mega Gardevoir held her hands up, generating a huge amount of voltage upon her palms before unleashing the electrical bombardment upon Zoroark. Lady Ledian felt some sense of satisfaction upon seeing Zorombra sharing her Pokémon's pain. She was determined to make her pay, allowing her darker emotions to rise as to provide higher output of electricity to fry Zoroark with. The Illusion Fox Pokémon was down on her knees as she endured the Thunderbolt, but Lady Ledian was not done there.

"Lady Ledian, I think that's enough," Liepard Noir advised, worried as Zorombra began scream in pain from the continued electrocutions.

"No, it's not," Lady Ledian huffed. "Keep up that Thunderbolt, Gardevoir! Finish her!"

The Thunderbolt stopped. She didn't understand what was going on, but Lady Ledian suddenly felt a heavy weight on her shoulders. She was suddenly fatigued and out of breath, leaning forward and nearly collapsing if it weren't for Liepard Noir quickly catching her. Mega Gardevoir landed forward on her hands and knees before a familiar bright flash consumed her, returning her to her base form as the Mega Evolution energy dispersed. Mega Gallade quickly tended to her.

"Wha… Are you guys okay?" Liepard Noir inquired, worried on why Gardevoir's Mega Evolution suddenly timed out like that. "This… This never happened before, did it?"

"N-No," Lady Ledian panted, holding onto her partner for support. She then noticed Zorombra attempting to crawl away while they were preoccupied, not caring that she was leaving Zoroark behind. "S-Stop her."

"On it," Liepard Noir promised, punching up his right fist. "Gallade, it's up to us. Swords Dance! Then use Slash!"

Mega Gallade quickly powered up, storing his gained attack strength in his arms as he charged forward with glowing blades. The destructive red power hidden within the Key Stone of Liepard Noir's ring manifested itself, coating itself on Mega Gallade's blades through their bond. Mega Gallade landed the finishing blow in a swift second, his capes briefly billowing from his speed before falling as the red energy of destruction took effect on Zoroark, eradicating the unnatural Bond Phenomenon between her and Lila by simultaneously erasing the abnormal physical characteristics they shared, leaving noticeable burn marks on their bodies. With his job done, Gallade dropped his Mega Evolved form and waited for the healing process to take place.

With Gardevoir down and unable to act on her behalf, Lady Ledian trudged over to their weakened bodies, hoping that the power of her Key Stone wasn't going to let her down here given what happened to her Mega Evolution. Fortunately, the Key Stone on her ear sensed an imbalance needing restoration, unleashing a blanket of revitalizing blue energy upon Lila's and Zoroark's bodies. Seeing how beaten down they were, her anger had vanished completely. Lady Ledian finally understood that this was the product of her poor choices. Not even Lila deserved to be corrupted by Team Akuma and be beaten down just to be cured. She felt particularly bad upon the immediate memory of her Gardevoir frying her Zoroark with a continuous Thunderbolt.

Lila started to stir after being restored whole, rolling onto her back as the sight of Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir greeted her upon opening her eyes. She was confused on why she felt tired and why she had a bit of a headache, but her mind started to piece the conclusion together as she continued observing the heroes getting closer to her.

"Hey, um, Lila, I'm really sorry about what happened," Lady Ledian started, helping the girl sit up. "I… I shouldn't have overreacted like that."

"… I was Team Akuma's latest puppet, wasn't I?" Lila questioned.

"Now, now, it happens to the best of us," Liepard Noir attempted to lighten the mood. "You're safe now. That's the most important thing."

"This wouldn't have happened in the first place if I wasn't weak," Lila berated, pushing herself away from Lady Ledian. She got back on her feet and recalled her Zoroark. "And forget it, Lady Ledian. I don't need your pity, your forgiveness, or your friendship. If you want to do me a favor, just stay out of my way. I'll rebuild my reputation with my own hands."

"Lila," Lady Ledian muttered, tentatively reaching out to help her out of that sour exterior of hers, but to no avail, Lila made her way to the exit.

"Harsh," Liepard Noir remarked sympathetically, placing a hand on Lady Ledian's shoulder. "Well, no sense on _Dwebble_ -ing on the past, right?"

"Right," Lady Ledian nodded. "Thanks for bearing with me, Liepard. I just have one more thing to do."

"What's that, my Lady?" Liepard Noir asked.

"I need to check up on Adrien Agreste," Lady Ledian announced resolutely. "Don't ask why."

"Y'know I have to ask," Liepard Noir facepalmed. "Why is he so important to you?"

"I can't really say," Lady Ledian mumbled. "It's just… It's personal, for one. And two, he was involved in this mess, and I can't imagine the horrible things he faced during this ordeal, especially if Lila had gotten to him while she was a Bond Hybrid."

"… Adrien is safe," Liepard Noir sighed. "And before you ask, I found him along the way and sent him away."

"Thank you, Liepard Noir," Lady Ledian placed a hand over her chest in relief.

"You're really bent on protecting him, aren't you?" Liepard Noir questioned. "You do realize he's a capable Pokémon Trainer and can handle himself in a battle."

"I know, but it's more than that," Lady Ledian reasoned. "It's—."

"Say no more," Liepard Noir raised his hands, signaling her to stop. It was hard for her to read his expression. "I don't need to hear how 'nice' and 'kind' he is, just like any other guy can be. Something tells me you really don't know the Agreste kid as well as you think you do." He turned away to mutter his afterthought. " _And apparently I don't even know people as well as I thought_."

"The fact that he _is_ nice and kind after all the stuff he's been through matters," Lady Ledian argued. "Even if I don't 'know' him well, I want to. I don't want to see him lose his light."

"Let Adrien worry about his issues," Liepard Noir advised. "And you worry about yours."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lady Ledian questioned.

"I'm worried about what happened to Gardevoir's Mega Evolution and why it ended so abruptly midway," Liepard Noir pondered.

"Then let me worry about that, like you said," Lady Ledian said, recalling Gardevoir into her Poké Ball. "I'm sure that was just a one-time deal. All that stress got to me probably or something."

"Maybe," Liepard Noir shrugged, recalling Gallade. "I think I said enough. Just trying to look out for you, y'know. I wasn't lying when I said I'd be nowhere without you."

"That means a lot, Pard," Lady Ledian smiled, pulling out something from a waist pouch. "I actually finished this a while ago. It's for Gallade. It's sort of a cummerbund / sash that martial artists wear on their waists." True to her word, the cloth was broad and wide to be worn around the waist, at least above Gallade's rounded hips. It was almost as black as his attire with a mix of purple on one side with the other side being yellow-cream-colored as to perfectly complement his Liepard theme. "You'll have to make a small hole through the Mega Stone to make it as the knot and I figured you would want the hanging cloth to imitate a tail or have it flutter in the air at least to look cool."

"That's really thoughtful, Lady Ledian," Liepard Noir responded, putting the new accessory away. "Thank you. I know Gallade will love it too."

"I told you I'd make something for your Gallade and I fulfilled that promise," Lady Ledian replied proudly. "But all in all, I have to thank you, Liepard Noir."

"For what?" Liepard Noir tilted his head.

"You gave me some things to think about," Lady Ledian surmised. "Even if I don't really know Adrien, I know that the fact that he's still a good person at heart."

"I'm sure Adrien is appreciative of your efforts and thinks the world about you," Liepard Noir chuckled.

"I'm not so sure after what I did," Lady Ledian looked away sheepishly, only for Liepard Noir to walk close to her and hold up a fist.

"Listen, if you are _Seel_ -ious in believing that Adrien is a good person, then you should have more faith in him despite your screw ups," Liepard Noir counseled, waving his fist for her. "He's definitely not a saint as you think he is, but if you really care about him, then you should accept it and move on. If you really are his friend, believe in him so that he can believe in himself." The way that he arranged his words struck a chord in Lady Ledian's heart. It all went back to those precious words Adrien taught her when she first fell in love with him. "So, pound it?"

"… Pound it," Lady Ledian smiled, reciprocating the fist bump after a few seconds of contemplation. "But I think I should still check up on him and apologize for my behavior."

"Oh, for the love of," Liepard Noir threw his arms up in the air, though he wasn't mad; rather, he was laughing in spite of himself.

"Actually, I'll do it next time I somehow run into him," Lady Ledian pondered. "I'm sure he wants some time to himself."

"He'll look forward to it," Liepard Noir winked, preparing to head out as he saluted her with two fingers. "Catch ya later, my Lady!" He went forward, thinking about how to apply the same advice he gave to her for himself. _I really hope I can understand you better when I do see you again. The last person you need to be lectured by is a hypocrite._

Lady Ledian allowed him a head start to leave the Poké Ball Factory before following suit. The two of them went their separate ways after exiting the facility, ignoring Alya's pleas for an interview as they had places to be. She felt bad for leaving her best friend like this, but she needed to become Marinette soon as to avoid suspicion. She looked back to see the police arriving at the Poké Ball Factory to take the Team Akuma Grunts left behind into custody.

All the while, Venomoth recorded the outside proceedings of the Poké Ball Factory, having caught footage of Lila leaving minutes earlier up to the Kalos defenders leaving soon after and the Kalos police securing the area. Venomoth then took off, having no business to stay in the area any longer than what was required.

* * *

"You may have played me as a fool this time, but I assure you this won't be the last time," Poison Moth growled with the live footage from outside the Poké Ball Factory playing on his huge monitor. "Lady Ledian… Liepard Noir… You'll both be the fools next time! You'll be under _my_ power soon enough!"

* * *

As Lady Ledian found an empty space among the trees to quickly change back into her civilian clothes, she thought about the instance where her Gardevoir changed out of her Mega Evolved state suddenly. That definitely didn't happen before, so of course, it was major problem to her. She didn't want Liepard Noir to get to involved with it as she was sure he had other issues to handle. And besides, Gardevoir was her Pokémon. It was her responsibility to figure out what went wrong with her Pokémon.

"… This has been quite a day," Marinette sighed heavily, putting away Lady Ledian's mask in her backpack.

The day was coming to its end as the sun was setting. What started out as a magnificent day turned into a complete disappointment. That business with Lila really messed her up, and her becoming a Bond Hybrid was a strenuous experience in itself. And then, there was Adrien, the victim of Lila's desires and indirectly, her own. Marinette's infatuation for the blond Trainer tended to cloud her judgment from time to time, but her cruelty towards Lila as Lady Ledian really took the cake.

And for some reason, Liepard Noir seemed all too willing to call her out on her devotion to Adrien, which was ironic considering the frequency he flirted with her either in a situation against Team Akuma or over the phone during their down time. The talk they had after freeing Lila from Team Akuma's control did help bring perspective to her eyes. It didn't change how she felt for Adrien, but it was more of a wake-up call in her being more secure in her feelings for him.

In any case, Marinette felt her phone vibrating. Alya was contacting her, no doubt wondering where she was.

"Girl, hey!" Alya greeted. "Are you anywhere near the Poké Ball Factory?"

"Uh, not exactly," Marinette replied. "I'm still in the path between it and Laverre City. There was a huge commotion along the way with Team Akuma, so I booked it and hid."

"Glad to hear you're safe," Alya responded. "Let's meet back at the Laverre Pokémon Center. I've got some footage of Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir dealing with the most recent Bond Hybrid. You won't believe it, girl, but this one looks a lot like Lila."

"You don't say," Marinette stifled a giggle.

"Yeah, but let's meet up first," Alya suggested. "You said something happened before Team Akuma attacked the factory. You sounded upset and I'm pretty sure it had something to do with Lila and Adrien."

"Yeah… I just need some rest," Marinette sighed, placing a hand over her chest. She felt that she came to terms with everything that happened lately, but her heart still felt out of sorts for some reason. It felt dark and cold despite appearing fine and dandy. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap on that messy business. I'm sure I'm going to get it for subjecting poor Marinette to these events with the additional expense of making Lila the bad guy here (Zorombra, a combination of Zoroark, zorro, which is Spanish for fox, and ombra, which is Italian for shadow; it sounds like a good name for a fake Zoroark evolution, doesn't it? I found that out when I Googled the name), but I see it necessary to explore her character outside of being Adrien's girl. Not that there's anything wrong with that, I wanted to add more substance to her attraction to him. But even with the things she needed to improve on cleared up, not everything is all right in paradise if the last parts of this chapter showed any indication.**

 **Of course, this works conversely with Adrien as the boy is learning to deal with his repressed frustrations as a result of being his father's perfect successor as well as learning to appreciate the girl behind the Ledian mask more. I know he won't be under much focus since the story is mostly about Marinette's journey, but I'm hoping his future appearances will show some developed characterization too instead of him just being the usual nice guy.**

 **Anyway, I apologize for the late update. December has been really hectic and stressful for me. Some personal things happened, and I just couldn't bring myself to focus on this. And as a way to relieve the stress, the Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild DLC was conveniently released and I took my time playing through the Champions' Ballad. But for you readers that have stayed loyal to this story, you have my thanks. I wish I can get back to a schedule of more frequent updates, but with the coming new year, there are new responsibilities I need to take care of first.**

 **Peace out, everyone. Enjoy your holidays and please don't forget to review!**


	49. To the Lost Hotel! Shocking Views!

"Gardevoir, no!"

Marinette just couldn't understand what was going on as her Pokémon fell to her knees and dropped her Mega Evolution form prematurely during another training battle with Alya. She, too, was feeling the sudden weight on her shoulders, making her out of breath and wanting to fall to her knees as she went to Gardevoir's side. Any they weren't that far apart from each other either, which made it odder on why Marinette would be out of breath as she was usually in great physical shape.

"Dang, girl, I… really don't know why this is happening," Alya sighed as she and her Medicham met up with them. "Hmm… you said it started sometime after that encounter with Lila, right?"

"Y-Yeah, so?" Marinette responded; she couldn't exactly tell her the first time this happened was while cornering a Bond Hybrid Lila with Liepard Noir.

"Did losing to her really throw you off your groove?" Alya questioned. "Seriously, I'm worried about you, girl. This has been happening a few days now whenever you've trained with Gardevoir's Mega Evolution."

"No!" Marinette vehemently shook her head after recalling Gardevoir. "A battle is a battle… regardless of the stakes. I'm not letting one battle pull me down."

"C'mon, Marinette," Alya urged, recalling Medicham. "You'll beat her the next time you cross paths. You know that. I know that. The universe knows that."

Marinette felt Tikki flutter close to her shoulder to place a comforting hand on her. The dark-bluenette designer managed a weak smile to both best friends, but so far, she didn't feel secure about the strange instance with Gardevoir reverting to her regular form at random intervals during battle. This was occurring a few times now. It was nearly a week since the whole incident with Lila at the Poké Ball Factory. Today was Tuesday. They left Laverre City a while ago, scheduled training sessions while navigating through Route 15, aka Brun Way, and were well on their way to Dendemille Town to observe an upcoming Pokémon Showcase, in which Rose and Juleka were going to compete in. And as part of their promise to Luka from the Laverre Gym, they were going to give Juleka their full support in hopes that she'd come out of her shell even more. Not that they weren't also going to root for Rose, but she already owned one Princess Key while Juleka was still struggling to get one of her own.

But before they would reach Dendemille Town, Alya figured they had enough time to kill by exploring Route 16, formally named Mélancolie Path, since it served as another road back to Lumiose City aside from backtracking through Laverre City. This was also convenient as Alya was informed prior to report back to Lumiose Press within the next few days. At least with Marinette knowing ahead of time what her best friend's plans were, at least she wouldn't flip out on her suddenly leaving her, but to be fair, Alya wasn't sure how to break the news to her back then when even she was uncertain about actually getting the internship position.

At this point, they were nearing the intersecting border between Routes 15 and 16 as to venture in the latter before concluding their traveling to Dendemille Town. Alya was particularly excited to check out the area after overhearing some rumors from passing travelers and Pokémon Trainers about a peculiar Kalos landmark called the Lost Hotel. An abandoned building like that, to her at least, was bound to have untold stories ripe to expose to the rest of the world.

In any case, they ended their training session as to move on with the journey with Tikki being the only Pokémon hanging out with them. Marinette felt somewhat better having her longtime partner and starter Pokémon being close to her, but it was likely because she kind of missed having the Five Star Pokémon by her side since she had mainly focused on Gardevoir recently. Luckily for Marinette, Tikki was remarkably patient and understanding with her, especially at this time of great emotional turmoil.

"Alya, I still don't understand why we should check it out," Marinette protested. "I feel like this is going to be a repeat of the scary house. I mean, even I know that the Lost Hotel was once a famous hotel before tragedy left it in ruins years ago. But now, it's abandoned and possibly haunted by some ghastly entity that'll also scare unwilling visitors to death."

"Yeah, but has anyone actually gone back to the Lost Hotel and bothered investigating factors contributing to its downfall?" Alya questioned.

"I'm pretty sure its life and demise have already been recorded in the Kalos history books," Marinette said evenly.

"I guess, but I'm not entirely convinced," Alya shook her head. "There's got to be something left to report, especially since I failed to get Lady Ledian for another interview at the Poké Ball Factory. Man, that girl certainly was out in a hurry. Liepard Noir too."

"Well… uh… How about trying your hand at fishing while we hit Route 16?" Marinette offered tentatively as to move the conversation away from anything related to Lady Ledian and the Poké Ball Factory. "Many people say that Mélancolie Path is a well-known fishing spot."

"That's interesting," Alya shrugged. "I feel stupid for asking this now, but have you been in this route before? You seem to know more than you let on."

"A number of times in the past while we were still in the Academy, but I never ventured this far out," Marinette nodded, dreamily looking into the sky. "When my usual spots to sketch new designs in Lumiose City haven't inspired me, I go out to the fishing spot to relax my mind and try my hand at angling. And that's when my brain starts flowing creative juices again upon taking in the whole atmosphere. There's just something… poetic about Mélancolie Path that reached out to me whenever Tikki and I visit."

"The place _does_ look like it's stuck in the season of autumn," Alya remarked before something sparked in her head, her thought manifesting upon her face as a teasing grin. She figured that this ought to help Marinette return to her perky self or at least get her mind off recent hardships. "I see it now."

"See what now?" Marinette inquired with Tikki equally intrigued.

"Why Mélancolie Path has sentimental value to you, of course," Alya clicked her tongue, holding up fingers to count each factor she was about to name off. "The quiet ambience of autumn, the grounds littered with gold leaves, the down-to-earth rural feel, the calming reflection of the waters from the fishing spot… It's obvious now. This route indirectly reminds you of Adrien."

"Wh-Wh-What?!" Marinette stammered at the accusation. If her head was a tea kettle, she would already be spouting steam out of the top of her head with the annoying loud whistling sound being her own shrieks of nervousness. "N-Not that there's any problem with it, b-but what does Adrien have to do with this p-place?!"

"Well, the gold leaves should remind you of his hair, for one," Alya reminded.

"That luscious hair of his that I only dream of raking through with my own fingers," Marinette agreed, lost in her romance-induced imagination again. This was a welcome sight for Alya as at least Marinette was somewhat back to normal by not dwelling on her past failures and was pressing forward like she always did. She soon snapped out of her reverie upon sensing Alya's amused expression, straightening herself out as to not give her any more satisfaction of seeing her daydream state. "I-I mean, I suppose there's that."

"The whole route is rustic, in short," Alya surmised.

"Rustic… Hey, isn't that what his last name means?" Marinette responded. "Or rural or… something related? At least, that's what I found a ways back looking up his name. That's really interesting. I never thought of it like that."

"And then there's that air of quiet dignity he carries about," Alya added.

"The kind of reflection he's capable of because he's as calm as the waters of the fishing spot," Marinette commented. "He's just so cool and collected."

"There's certainly a mysterious charm about a boy who's constantly composed and brooding," Alya prompted.

"Well, I wouldn't call it 'brooding' exactly," Marinette responded dismissively. "Adrien's outgoing and he's friends with everyone and everyone likes him back." A thought occurred in her head, opening her eyes to realization. "… But… thinking back to how he sometimes appeared in the Academy, he seemed so…"

"Melancholic?" Alya filled in.

"Yeah," Marinette replied absentmindedly, only to do a double-take once the names made the connection in her head. "Melancholic… Mélancolie Path… The route _does_ remind me of Adrien." She was starting to feel melancholic herself upon thinking about the blond boy's current well-being. "Oh, Adrien. What am I doing? I'm so super lame."

"Marinette, what's done is done," Alya assured, knowing where she was going with this. It wouldn't be good for anyone's mental health to further dwell on it. "Lila will get her comeuppance. If becoming Team Akuma's most recent Bond Hybrid wasn't enough to drag her reputation into the mud, then I don't know what will."

"It's not that, but _thank you_ for reminding me of my inability to stop her from violating my Adrien," Marinette glared, only to soften her look a second later and release a sigh. "Some 'friend' I am. I'm fawning over Adrien like nothing's happened without even thinking about how he's feeling right now. I know for a fact he didn't like that kiss. At least, I hope he didn't."

"For all our sakes, let's say he didn't," Alya snorted. "Continue."

"I'm worried that Lila's stunt might've given Adrien a very low opinion on girls," Marinette resumed.

"What makes you say that?" Alya asked. "You said it yourself that Adrien is a gentleman through and through."

"Well, yeah, but just because he would hold a door open for a girl doesn't mean he has to have a good opinion of her," Marinette explained. "It's just like Adrien, the most perfect boy ever, to be nice to everyone, but that doesn't mean he necessarily has to like them."

"I guess, but what does that have to do with anything?" Alya pressed. "And there's also a glaring flaw in your 'Adrien logic.' How can he be perfect if he doesn't like everyone?"

"You know what I mean," Marinette huffed, comically puffing her cheeks and folding her arms.

"Sorta, but you still have to clear some of it up for me," Alya replied. "It does get difficult trying to keep up with your insane thought process at times."

"It's probably how he sees me now," Marinette sighed despondently. "I didn't stand a chance again Lila in our battle and I even betted his freedom against his will. This whole mess with her wouldn't have happened if I didn't fall for her taunting."

"Look, no one blames you for what happened," Alya grabbed her BFF's shoulders, trying to shake some sense back into her. Her moments of self-pity were becoming a broken record. "It's all Lila's fault, remember? She wouldn't leave him alone. It's time you stopped playing the self-blame game. But yeah, I do agree that we should check up on Adrien to see that he's hanging in there and _not_ having a soured opinion on all women, especially not on _you_ , Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"To be honest, it wouldn't surprise me if he already did," Marinette continued glumly, holding up fingers to count off. "His only friend was Chloé the brat growing up, his mom went missing before he joined Lumiose Academy, and then there's Lila. Not to mention all of his annoying fangirls that follow him and Champion Agreste's fashion line. And finally, there's me: the selfish dumb loser that hasn't even considered his feelings."

"I see where you're going with this, girl," Alya frowned. "First, stop talking like that. I'm not gonna have you continuously badmouth yourself while I'm around. You are _not_ a 'selfish dumb loser,' got it? Second, leave Adrien to me. Since I'm only one here with his phone number, and because you refuse to take it unless you exchange numbers with him, I'll be the mediator and help him along while putting in the good word for you."

"I really don't know where I'd be without you, Alya," Marinette immediately embraced her in gratitude. "I really want to help him, but I just don't know how."

"Adrien's a good and strong guy," Alya promised. "I'm sure as long as you have faith in him, he won't lose his way. And you've got me on full-time Adrien Watch now."

"You're right, Alya," Marinette nodded, returning to her cheery self. "You know, I'm glad I finally talked this all out with you."

"Anytime," Alya reassured. "I'll always lend an ear for you to talk to. Even if I head back to Lumiose soon. Go ahead and call me up. If it's in the middle of some meeting, I'll deal with the trouble the big wigs send me just to listen to you."

"Really, you don't have to go through that much trouble," Marinette laughed.

The girls shared a few more laughs along the way to the Lost Hotel, passing a few more travelers and their walking Pokémon until they found a couple of familiar classmates duking it out in a one-on-one Pokémon battle. It was down to a Yanmega clashing against a Crobat, with Yanmega flapping blasts of Air Slashes that were countered by Crobat's Air Cutter discs.

"Give it up, Max!" Alix taunted. "Unlike Kim, you can't outsmart me that easily!"

"On the contrary, Alix, your predictable battle style has played your Yanmega right into my hand," Max smirked. "Crobat, ascend five meters!"

"Oh, no, you don't!" Alix exclaimed. "You're not getting the jump on me! Yanmega, go higher than Crobat and use Ancient Power!"

"Now execute Steel Wing smash!" Max signaled.

Max's Crobat was speedy in the air, but she had met her match with Alix's Yanmega. The pink-haired tomboy specialized in speed, which is why it wasn't a surprise that Yanmega was slowly gaining on Crobat. Before Yanmega could surpass Crobat in the air while charging up her Ancient Power, Crobat switched gears and performed a straightforward nosedive as to collide against Yanmega.

Caught off guard by Crobat's actions, Yanmega attempted to slip out of the Bat Pokémon's path. However, Crobat rolled herself in the air and used her powered lower pair of wings to stun Yanmega before swiftly continuing her aerial roll and finished the Ogre Darner Pokémon with a stronger strike with her upper pair.

Yanmega was sent spiraling into the dirt, crashing with a splat. Fortunately for her, there didn't seem to be any major injuries. She simply fainted due to running out of endurance.

"Man, how do you do that?" Alix griped, calming down briefly to return Yanmega and thank her for a hard battle before resuming her rant on Max. "How did you break down my Pokémon's new techniques so easily?"

"Quite elementary, my dear Kubdel," Max chuckled, pushing up his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "You can't fully deviate away from your original speed-oriented battle style. Battling styles based on speed are almost always linear and predictable, counting on a Pokémon's physical ability confound an opponent, leaving them frustrated from not being able to land a hit. You can derive a variety of stratagems based on experience and preferences as means to trick and mislead, but they have an eighty-six percent chance of leading back to your main battle style. And _my_ battle style just so happens to, as you said, 'break down new techniques' and figure out battle styles to counter them efficiently and effectively."

"… You could've just said the last part without going all pretentious Pokémon Professor on me," Alix muttered with a deadpan look.

"My sincerest apologies, Alix," Max mumbled before seeing two more former classmates approaching them. "We have company at two o'clock. Marinette and Alya, it seems."

"Huh, fancy running into those crazy gals again," Alix smiled, waving to them as they all began to greet one another. "Yo! Over here!"

"Alix! Max!" Marinette greeted back. "So great to see you guys again."

"I didn't expect to see you two together," Alya remarked. "That was a pretty cool battle, by the way, but honestly, Alix, I expected more out of you."

"Hey, Max managed to throw me off my game a few times," Alix argued. "That clever nerd."

"Only the most elite of aspiring Pokémon Trainers value critically crafted strategies and counters," Max rebutted. "It's the only method to cope against those that… ahem, favor sheer brute force above all else."

"In short, you refuse to let Kim outdo you," Alix smirked. "Trust me, no one else has that feeling more than me. And if I recall back at the Academy, he did get the best of you a few times."

"Our classroom battle record at Lumiose Trainer Academy has been and still remains a stalemate," Max elucidated. "Those moments I lost to Kim? Well, I underestimated his Mudkip's power and growth during some of our school battles."

"Hey, how have you guys been since the Lumiose reunion?" Marinette asked to regain their attention.

"After ensuring my family's safety following Team Akuma's citywide attack, I simply resumed my journey and collected more badges," Max answered. "I am close to qualify for the Kalos League in time."

"Same, more or less, on top of wondering why you randomly ditched me in the middle of the attack after I promised your old man I'd watch out for you," Alix glared at the shamefaced dark-bluenette designer.

"… I said I was sorry," Marinette defended feebly.

"How was I supposed to explain to your dad that I lost you in the middle of a Team Akuma attack?!" Alix threw her hands in the air. "His Sceptile would've sliced me to shreds! Not to mention the worry _you_ caused _me_!"

"Now, now, I think we're getting off topic here," Alya intervened, lightly holding an irate Alix back. "What Marinette meant to ask was what are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, I've been doing additional training for my seventh badge," Max responded. "Just conquered the Lumiose Gym before running into Alix out here."

"I'm still working on getting my fifth," Alix explained. "I'm gonna take on Mrs. Chamack and then move on to another Gym. Oh, yeah, and just so you knew, I finally beat my bro's Mega Lucario in a final showdown with Blaziken. Type advantage totally played in my favor that battle."

"That's so awesome, Alix," Marinette commended. "Can you already use Mega Evolution?"

"Let's just say my secret weapon for the Kalos League won't be a secret if I battled you now with all I've got," Alix winked.

"Why not have a battle with Marinette now?" Alya inquired expectantly. "I'd think it'd be awesome to see both of you in a Mega Evolved Pokémon battle. That is, if you already have a Key Stone and Mega Stone, right?"

"Alya, no," Marinette signaled for Alya to stop by swiping her hand across her neck. "Not in Gardevoir's current condition."

"Not right now since I'm not really feeling up to it," Alix explained, much to Marinette's relief. "Normally, I'd be fine with back-to-back battling since I just finished a battle with Max, but I'm here to check out the Lost Hotel not too far from here."

"Why do you want to explore an abandoned hotel?" Marinette asked.

"Seriously, haven't you heard?" Alix raised a brow. "The legendary Roller Skater known as the 'Twirling Whirlwind' made the Lost Hotel his main hangout. I'm hoping to learn the cosmic flip trick from him. It's the last roller skating trick I have to master to become the ultimate skater girl."

"I didn't think anyone would turn the Lost Hotel into their personal hangout, but it does kind of make sense," Marinette pondered.

"Oh, yeah, a lot of punks like hanging out there, by the way," Alix added.

"Wait, actual punks?" Marinette questioned, feeling a bit uncomfortable of the idea of confronting potentially unpleasant Trainers.

"Just don't provoke them and you'll be fine," Alix waved off. "And if you wind up battling one of them, just beat them to earn their respect. Simple as that. They're pretty simple people, if not loud and obnoxious. Meh, then again, I'm one to talk."

"Sounds like you know how to handle them, Alix," Alya commented.

"Like I said, it's all about commanding respect," Alix grinned, glancing over at Max next. "You coming along for the ride?"

"I, uh, don't have any vying interest in investigating the Lost Hotel, but I have caught wind that a small variety of wild Pokémon have also taken residence within the rundown facility," Max mused. "It might be of my best interest in both developing my final team for the Kalos League and learning more about the natures of Pokémon that I should accompany you, yes?"

"Ugh, can't you just speak like a normal person without all those big sophisticated words?" Alix groaned. "Y'know, like a real teen our age?"

"I suppose I could, but is that a valid reason to talk like a simpleton?" Max smirked.

"I swear you can almost be as irritating as Kim," Alix grumbled, placing a hand on her forehead while careful not to knock her cap off. "'Almost' being the key word. You're somewhat more tolerable than he is when you _don't_ show off."

"Hey, Max, what kind of Pokémon do you think would live in the Lost Hotel?" Marinette asked as to diffuse the rising tension again.

"That's another question of the ages I'd like to find out," Alya remarked. "Y'know, for journalist purposes."

"A good question, Marinette," Max pondered. "I would hypothesize that inorganic, mechanical-based Pokémon like Magneton could reside in it. There's also the possibility of Ghost-types inhabiting it based from their intangible biology and secluded nature to inhabit abandoned buildings, making the Lost Hotel a suitable candidate as a home."

"Ghost-types, huh?" Alya repeated with keen interest, sending a glance over to Marinette. "I wonder if this'll really end up like the episode we had in the scary house."

"Alya, please don't jinx it," Marinette pleaded. "I'd really rather not have another experience like that."

" _Jynx Jynx_ ~!" Alya teased, waving her hands, wiggling her hips, and puckering her lips to imitate a Jynx.

"… Why," Marinette facepalmed. _You and Liepard Noir would make quite the duo if you became a defender of Kalos, hoping that you actually don't. It's too dangerous._

"Wait, you chicks actually visited the scary house?" Alix asked incredulously. "Did it actually live up to its name in scaring you both silly?"

"Oh, please, those alleged stories regarding the scary house are nothing but hype," Max attempted to brush off and would've probably gotten away with it if the girls had not noticed his quivering knees. "… What? I'm not scared. N-No way. S-Stop looking at me like that."

"Oh, it's real," Alya rebutted solemnly. "While Marinette is highly likely to jump at the drop of a pin, the things I've seen in the scary house totally got me frightened out of my mind. And I'm not that easy to scare."

"I can assure you guys that nothing majorly scary is gonna happen in the Lost Hotel," Alix promised with a hand held up. "The scariest thing you might encounter are probably gonna be the punks simply chilling around. And I'll tell you that most of them aren't pleasant to look at to begin with." She then was practically in front of Marinette's face as to sell her point home. "Just don't let them smell your fear."

"D-Duly noted," Marinette grinned nervously before Alix backed off.

"Girl, don't worry too much," Alya patted Marinette on one of her shoulders. "You can handle yourself in any battle. And I know you won't be scared off since you handled yourself well in front of Alix."

"Got it," Marinette nodded dutifully. "I'm ready when you guys are."

"All right!" Alix exclaimed, gesturing to them to follow her in. "Let's move out, soldiers!"

As it turned out, they weren't too far from the Lost Hotel. Alix's and Max's eyes happened to meet from where they were before engaging the long-time tradition of holding a quick one-on-one Pokémon battle to evaluate their current progresses. The Lost Hotel was already quite the extensive building viewable from the far sides of both Routes 15 and 16. Only as their small gang approached the front entrance of the rundown facility did they feel so miniscule compared to it. But then again, this assessment was just like comparing apples to oranges. Size didn't matter now that they entered the Lost Hotel and began their expedition to determine what waited for them inside.

"So, Alix, the Twirling Whirlwind hangs out here?" Alya asked as they passed the front door.

"That's what my fellow skater girls told me," Alix replied. "And before you ask, yes, I do have a posse of skaters that want to learn about Mega Evolution from me and my family. They're all from Shalour just like me, but right now, they're scattered around Kalos shredding up any terrain they can find."

"I find it dubious that your sources led you to seek this legendary Roller Skater here of all locations," Max commented. "Why would he want to hide out here? I don't see much purpose of an abandoned hotel to a Roller Skater."

"Not to mention how dirty and disheveled the main lobby looks," Marinette added with a hint of disgust in her expression. She wasn't a complete germaphobe like Chloé, but she still had standards of cleanliness to maintain as often as she could, especially when Adrien was involved. But in this case where he was probably already close to Anistar City, she couldn't help but satisfy her own curiosity of the current state of the once luxurious hotel despite its dismal conditions. "This place has definitely seen better days."

"What do any of you expect?" Alix reminded. "No one's taking care of this hotel since it fell into ruin years ago. As I said before, it's now a hangout for punk Trainers and home to some wild Pokémon seeking shelter."

"Interesting, but you still haven't really answered my question on why a skater would be here," Max continued. "How is the Lost Hotel a good place to roller skate?"

"Prepare to eat your words, Kanté," Alix grinned dangerously, quickly equipping her roller skates onto her feet, as well as her protective joint pads and helmet, before anyone else could say another word. "Watch this."

The main lobby of the Lost Hotel was spacious enough for Alix to skate around in, though there would've been more space for her if it weren't for the overturned furniture and clutter that resulted from absolute ruin. Regardless, Alix demonstrated her roller skating abilities as she started off with a drift-and-dash to build up momentum before upping her game upon maneuvering around collapsed tables to show off some parallel swizzles. She even grinded her wheels against the edge of the dusty receptionist counter. It was fortunate for her that the decrepit counter remained sturdy enough to handle the sudden applied force when Alix jumped against it before leaping off to perform a 360 rotation in the air and resuming her roller skating without faltering upon touching the ground. She then performed off a backflip while skating a parallel swizzle towards a fancy cushy chair lying on its back to jump over it.

Her various tricks certainly earned a standing ovation from her three friends, disregarding the fact that they were standing to begin with. It was certainly a statement that the shortest girl from their class from Lumiose Academy was remarkably athletic and coordinated, probably more so than any of them. And this was without the aid of a Pokémon. However, Marinette did consider the possibility of herself being able to pull off some of Alix's athletic stunts sans the roller skates given her natural flexibility and her daily rigorous training with her Pokémon as to uphold the physical demands being Lady Ledian. Those thoughts came to an end when Alix finished a full lap around the lobby after showing off her tricks, stopping in front of them as she stuck the finishing pose that spoke volumes of her pride in roller skating.

"I guess I stand corrected," Max managed to comment despite his speechlessness, readjusting his glasses with the lenses appearing opaque in the darkness of the hotel.

"Dang, Alix, you seriously got some moves and fancy feet!" Alya whistled. "How are _you_ not the legendary Roller Skater?"

"Simple, I need to master that one move that the Twirling Whirlwind knows for my skater bag of tricks," Alix answered. "Outside of Pokémon battling, roller skating is my passion. The fact that there's only one video online of Twirling Whirlwind performing the cosmic flip without even giving the breakdown tutorial in it is what drove me to seek him out. I've analyzed that video tons of times and attempted to follow it under the same circumstances after mastering four tough roller skating tricks, but I kept screwing up each time. If I hadn't been wearing my knee and elbow pads, they'd be scab plantations. _That's_ how bad my wipeouts were."

"Alix, I totally understand your passion," Marinette said earnestly. "Part of it is why I'm here helping you find this skating master."

"Thanks, Marinette, but that doesn't mean I'm letting you off the hook for ditching me back at Lumiose," Alix replied.

"I said I was sorry," Marinette mumbled, guiltily tapping the tips of her index fingers together. "Geez…"

"You gotta lay off my girl, Alix," Alya intervened. " _I_ was the one who was foolishly running through the city during the Team Akuma attack looking for Lady Ledian."

"Yeah, but I didn't promise your dad your complete safety during a terrorist attack," Alix rebutted, making Marinette feel like she was shrinking when Alix's gaze was back on her. "Marinette, no offense, but as cool as your old man is, he sometimes scares me. And that Sceptile of his? Seriously, I don't want to run into either of them in a dark alley."

"Excuse me, ladies," Max cleared his throat to get their attention. "I believe we're losing focus, but more urgently, I hear footsteps coming our way from the hotel halls."

"There's noise coming from the lobby!" a rough voice blared from the hallways. "Intruders!"

True to Alix's warning a small group of punkish Trainers that appeared to be years older than them. Two Punk Guys and a Punk Girl. Aside from the sole female with long braids dyed in pink and wearing punk rock clothing, the Punk Guys nearly appeared identical as they apparently shared the same wardrobe of studded leather clothes and same turquoise-dyed mohawks. They even shared the same thugish expressions. However, closer inspection revealed the Punk Guy in front was thin and cocky while the second Punk Guy was shorter and noticeably rotund.

"Yo! Who dares set foot in our domain?" the leading Punk Guy demanded. "Huh, a buncha brats like you? What gives?"

"Yeah, what gives?" the second Punk Guy repeated. It was clear he was a follower the way he carried himself, by talking big after the first Punk Guy spoke. "What are you brats doing here anyway?"

"What's it to you?" Alix shot back. "Get out of our way."

"Sheesh! What's with the attitude, skater girl?" the Punk Guy leader glared. "This is us being nice to you kids, but if you ain't gonna accept our hospitality, then you'll probably accept a senseless beatdown instead."

"Listen, we're not here to pick a fight," Marinette intervened, holding back an irate Alix. "We're just here to find this person who calls himself the 'Twirling Whirlwind.'"

"Oh? Well, well, it looks like skater girl and her little friends want to see the legend himself," the Punk Guy leader taunted, inciting some raucous chortling from his fellow delinquents. "You think _you're_ ready to learn his mind-blowing cosmic flip? Don't make me laugh."

"So what if it is?" Alix growled, breaking free of Marinette's hands. "Leave us alone."

"Alright, ya disrespectful twerp," the Punk Guy leader sneered, holding up a Poké Ball. "Ya think you're tough? Ya think you have the right to stand in the presence of the Twirling Whirlwind? Believe it or not, the guy's also a crazy tough Pokémon Trainer. That's why he has our respect. And that's why we're not letting any roller skating noob reach him."

"Who are you calling a noob?" Alix hissed, taking out her Blaziken's Poké Ball. "You really enjoy getting your kicks out of kids, don't ya? I'll take on your challenge, tough guy. So how about it? You gonna fight a 'little girl'?"

"You little…!" the Punk Guy leader seethed.

"Alix, please be careful," Marinette said worriedly.

"I got this, guys," Alix grinned.

"Hey, what are those other punks doing?" Alya announced, directing attention on the Punk Guy leader's lackeys, who took out Poké Balls of their own.

"I thought we made it clear," the Punk Guy leader smirked as the other two punks joined him at both sides. "For the skater noob to prove herself worthy of seeing the Twirling Whirlwind, she'll have to take us all on."

"Yeah!" the second Punk Guy bellowed.

"What he said!" the Punk Girl cackled.

"That's it," Alya intervened with a Poké Ball in hand. "If you're not gonna play fair, then we'll all take you on. Marinette, Max, are you with us?"

"I'm in," Marinette responded with Tikki preparing herself for a fight.

"As am I," Max nodded, also taking out a Poké Ball. "All's fair, after all."

"Nuh uh uh, I don't think so," the Punk Guy leader wagged a finger. "Skater girl's friend get in the way and we'll call in the rest of our crew hanging out in the hotel to take you all out."

"Guys, I got this," Alix reassured, gripping her Poké Ball tightly. "I can handle these clowns without your help."

"We're clowns now?" the Punk Guy leader repeated mockingly with a fierce scowl. "I've had it with that attitude of yours! You're going down!"

Before the three punks could send out their Pokémon, a bolt of electricity from out of nowhere struck all three without warning. Alix and the others covered their faces from the brightness of the voltage. The sudden electrocution lasted for several seconds, resulting in all three fried punks collapsing forward face first into the dirty tiled floor. Their Poké Balls bounced and rolled out of their hands, remaining completely inactive.

"What just happened?" Alix questioned.

"… S… Stinkin'… wild Magneton," the Punk Guy leader muttered before passing out.

"W-Why… did we make… this place our hangout… again?" the Punk Girl wheezed, also giving blacking out.

"This feels very bad," the second Punk Guy mumbled, futilely lifting his face up only for his head to drop back against the floor.

"So, a Magneton saved us?" Marinette asked.

"That was an Electric-base attack and given the testimonies of those Trainer before they met their, ahem, retribution, it does sound likely that the Lost Hotel is home to wild Magneton, which only supports my hypothesis on specific wild Pokémon living here," Max deduced.

Alya, however, was not satisfied with the assumption despite the hard logic and reasoning Max provided, given her naturally inquisitive nature and determined pursuit for solid and legitimate truths. To her, it didn't require for a Pokémon using an Electric move to be an Electric-type. Keeping her eyes alert, she searched in the direction she believed the Electric attack came from while her friends continued to debate about the circumstances. Alya's persistence was soon reward when she believed she saw a spark of electricity from one of the hallways leading out of the lobby.

Just like the electricity that knocked out the punks, the fleeting spark was whitish blue. Strangely enough, Alya could've sworn she also saw a blur of orange before the spark disappeared.

"Hey, guys, I think we should move on," Alya announced, bringing everyone's conversation to a halt. "Chances are if we stick around in the lobby any longer, more punks will be coming in to harass us. Plus, I'm onto something."

"Onto what?" Marinette pressed. "Alya, what's going on?"

"She must be onto the source of the serendipitous electricity," Max explained. "Was it really not a wild Magneton?"

"I don't think it really was a Magneton," Alya continued. "I saw… orange. I know I saw orange. And Magneton don't have orange on their bodies."

"Hmm, orange," Max mused, pushing up his glasses again. "This opens up some more possibilities on the species of Pokémon possibly inhabiting the Lost Hotel."

"Ugh, can we discuss about wild Pokémon later?" Alix grumbled petulantly. "There are two hallways going out on opposite sides that lead away from the main lobby. The Twirling Whirlwind is somewhere within this old hotel, as well as who knows how many punks waiting to give us a hard time."

"In other words, we'll need to be careful making our way through without causing any more trouble," Marinette surmised.

"Precisely," Alix concurred. "Which is why I think we ought to split up into two teams to cover more ground. I'm not worried about you guys as I know you all can handle yourselves in a battle. So I'm taking Alya and we'll head down the hallway she thinks she saw the Electric Pokémon while Marinette and Max head down the other hall."

"Wait, why are you taking Alya?" Marinette asked.

"Because I already spent time with Max earlier and I'm not pairing off with you again," Alix huffed. "At least not after a while longer."

"How many times do I need to apologize?" Marinette pouted.

"Is there a problem, Marinette?" Max inquired.

"Oh, uh, I have no problem with the pairings, Max," Marinette laughed nervously "I was just wondering what Alix was thinking."

"Man, you really hold a grudge," Alya remarked, frowning at Alix's behavior towards her BFF.

"I'll get over it at some point," Alix shrugged. "At least until Marinette proves herself worthy of my trust again."

"What can I do to make it up to you, Alix?" Marinette pleaded earnestly.

"Eh, just let nature take its course," Alix shrugged again. "I will say you're in good standing right now. Just make sure you and Max come back to us in one piece. That's probably my only condition."

"You got it, Alix," Marinette promised resolutely.

"Now's lets break before more delinquent goons attempt to rush us," Alix began. "First team to reach the Twirling Whirlwind should immediately contact the other to set a rendezvous point. That way, if Marinette and Max find him first, at least I'll know where to go."

"And hopefully find our electric savior while we're at it," Alya muttered as an afterthought.

With the plan clear on how to properly explore the Lost Hotel, Alix and Alya went on ahead to their designated path while Marinette and Max moved on to the other hallway from the main lobby. It was fortunate for them that the punks that were zapped into unconsciousness had not come to yet while they were formulating their game plan.

Moving along, both pairs found the Lost Hotel to be quite winding despite its fallen state of disrepair. But there were signs of clear destruction and vandalization upon further exploration as several walls were broken in while the resulted rubble remained untouched. And true to the Punk Guy's earlier words, both teams found a few more delinquents along the way and despite Alix's previous instance of engaging them into a Pokémon battle, the decision was made to sneak around and avoid conflict as much as possible. This was taken into account that there was no definite number of punks lurking about in the Lost Hotel, meaning that one misstep would have them instantly swarmed and subjected to their mercy.

* * *

"It's hard to figure out where the Twirling Whirlwind would be without a map of the hotel," Marinette remarked. "All the wall frames that hold the floor maps are destroyed."

"This is true, Marinette," Max concurred, looking into his phone. "Unfortunately, I'm not getting any strong reception here either. I was hoping there would exist an archived map of the Lost Hotel in its former days, but that won't be of help if I cannot access the Internet. However…"

"What is it?" Marinette prompted.

"I believe if I can increase the output capabilities of my smartphone, then its range should extend a good number of meters," Max explained. "It might be enough to reach an access point's signal, and then I'll have access again."

"Can you really do that?" Marinette asked with wonder.

"I might be risking the warranty, but I figured I'll be tampering with all devices in my possession at some point anyway," Max shrugged, turning his phone over to remove the back cover.

From a nearby trashcan, a pair of impish and oval-shaped blue eyes watched from its mouth before a wide grin formed. These new humans now visiting the Lost Hotel were certainly amusing and were certainly better people than the usual punks that roamed the many hallways of its home. Zapping those three punks earlier was an excuse to save these kids as it was now time for some new fun, especially as the short bespectacled boy held up his phone and was about to disassemble it.

This opportunity was too perfect.

A bolt of white-blue lightning darted out of the trashcan and into the phone before Max or Marinette could register what just happened. Of course, having held onto the phone the whole time, Max dropped it from being shocked all of a sudden, pulling his hand back as the static sensation lingered in it for a bit.

"Max, are you okay?" Marinette interceded, worried about the randomly generated electricity that sparked from his phone.

"Agh, that's odd," Max muttered, looking down at his phone on the floor, which was still discharging blue electric sparks. "That usually doesn't happen. Could it be a newly implemented defense mechanism?" Coincidentally enough, the electric sparks died down and the phone appeared stable. "O… kay."

"It should be safe to pick up now," Marinette noted.

Max nodded back to her as he knelt down and reached out to his phone. Before he could retrieve his phone, it suddenly started to levitate on its own. The phenomenon certainly caught Max off guard as it spooked him enough to land on his bottom as his phone floated up to Marinette's face.

"Th-That's not logical," Max shivered.

"I got it—WAAAAHH!" Marinette soon found herself to be electrocuted upon grabbing Max's phone, her body alight with electricity until she released her hold and collapsed on her back. Tikki warily fluttered at a safe distance. " _Cough_ … Why me…?"

"Marinette!" Max yelped, scrambling to his feet to extend a hand out to Marinette to help her up. Her earlier electrocution episode fortunately did not hurt her aside from frizzing her hair and covering her with a bit of ash from head to toe. "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks, Max," Marinette replied, quickly smoothing her hair back to the way it was and brushing herself clean of the electrically produced soot. "Don't worry about me. I'm somehow part lightning rod to be constantly zapped like this." She looked up to where Tikki was covering her mouth in a futile attempt to hold back her laughter. "Really, Tikki." The possessed phone then floated down between Marinette and Max, causing them to instinctively jump back to avoid being shocked. The phone had turned orange while coated with an aura of blue electro plasma, grew two appendages from its sides that seemed to function like arms, and a pair of oval blue eyes, as well as a mischievous grin, appeared on its screen. "Aah! Tikki, use Mach Punch!"

"Wait! That might damage my phone!" Max intervened, stepping in Tikki's way and holding his hands up to stop her.

"Oh, uh, sorry," Marinette grinned sheepishly. "How about Silver Wind? It's not a physical move and it should expel whatever's possessing your phone."

"Not a bad idea," Max decided, shuffling out of the way. "Go for it."

"Do it, Tikki! Silver Wind!"

Tikki vibrated her wings at a higher pace to unleash a continuous gale of silvery powered scales at the possessed phone. High-pitched buzzing sounds echoed from the phone before the electrical orange entity left the phone in the form of a traveling blue-and-orange lightning bolt. The phone itself transformed back to its normal state before falling back to the ground. Max acted quickly and dove for his phone, catching it in his cupped hands at the nick of time.

"Whew! Safe," Max mumbled, standing back up and dusting himself.

"What was that thing?" Marinette inquired as the situation calmed down. "Was that a Pokémon? I could've sworn I've seen something like it in books and online."

"Likewise," Max pushed his glasses up. "Hmm… I believe I know what that Pokémon might be, but let's gather the facts together, shall we, Marinette?"

"Um, sure," Marinette answered. "Let's see. It is orange and uses electricity. Touching it shocked the living daylights out of me, but then again, that's just my horrible luck with Electric-types."

"Provided that it is an Electric-type," Max interjected. "And the ability to possess appliances and devices. Not to mention its mischievous nature during our interaction with it. Okay, it can't be any clearer than this."

"Who's that Pokémon?" Marinette questioned.

* * *

"Blaze Kick!"

"High Jump Kick!"

Blaziken and Medicham leapt high up in the air synchronously with the former's left leg igniting in red flames while the latter's right knee was angled out for a high-risk-high-reward strike. They dove down with their respective kicks extended, smashing into the faces of the opposing Garbodor and Pangoro with Garbodor bursting in flames while Pangoro practically getting a bloody crushed nose on impact.

The two brutish Pokémon were knocked onto their backs, unable to battle, while Blaziken and Medicham backflipped back to their Trainers' side, high-fiving each other for a flawless execution and victory.

"Beaten by two brats?!" the Punk Guy that Alya and Alix fought griped. "This is nuts!"

"These girls are crazy strong," his Punk Girl partner huffed begrudgingly, recalling her Pangoro while her boyfriend recalled Garbodor. "But they're still kids and I don't like it one bit."

"Tough, now tell the rest of your friends to leave us alone," Alix demanded as Blaziken walked back to her side. "We're more than just a couple of girls looking for the Twirling Whirlwind. As it so happens, I'm gonna learn the ultimate trick from him."

"I have to give her props on that, hon," the Punk Girl reasoned to her partner. "To pull off the cosmic flip, a skater should also know a bunch of other roller skating tricks."

"Tch, I know, I know," the Punk Guy grumbled, using a wand to wave the girls off. "Fine. You girls are a couple of tough cookies, that's for sure. We'll tell the rest of our crew to let you go."

"Also, tell your posse to also leave our other two friends, Marinette and Max, alone if they run into them," Alya added. "I mean it. They're here to help us out, so they definitely don't deserve any additional Tauros you were planning to unleash."

"Okay, okay!" the Punk Guy held his hands up. "Yeesh. Demanding."

"Oh, come off it," his girlfriend lightly swatted his arm. "You gotta admire their spunkiness. After all, isn't that what drew you to me?"

"Don't push it, babe," the Punk Guy responded with a wry smile, placing an arm around her shoulder. "Let's get outta here. Y'know, we should leave Kalos and start our own gang somewhere to cause some trouble. Maybe in some remote islands where there isn't an established Pokémon League. Whattaya say?"

"Maybe in another universe," the Punk Girl rolled her eyes.

Alya and Alix watched as the Punk Couple they just defeated in an impromptu tag battle walk away. While it would be ideal if they actually upheld their word on telling the rest of their delinquent peers to leave them alone, they weren't going to hold their breath. In any case, they were going to remain guarded the whole way until they find the Twirling Whirlwind.

"Y'know, Alya, we make quite the team," Alix smirked as they resumed their exploration. "My Blaziken and your Medicham took out those guys' Pokémon in no time flat. I so loved watching those finishing dynamic kicks."

"I'm just glad I was able to keep up with you," Alya smiled. "All that training with Marinette is really paying off."

"I'm still wondering why _you're_ not gonna participate in the Kalos League," Alix continued, placing her hands behind her head. "I think it'd be awesome if everyone from our class did qualify for this year's Conference. At least then, we'd finally determine who's truly the strongest out of our class."

"I thought it was established that Adrien's gonna win this one," Alya laughed.

"Maybe, but if he and I were to meet in battle, I'm certainly gonna make him work for that Champion title," Alix grinned back. "But the only one I really one to smash into the ground is Kim. I have nothing personal against Adrien, but at least with Kim, I'll glad slam his obnoxious face into the dirt. That gloating of his from our last battle at the Lumiose class reunion has been great motivation in getting stronger."

"Whoa, Alix, I didn't know your rivalry with Kim was _that_ intense," Alya actually appeared taken back. "And I thought Marinette and Chloé being at each other's throats was the most intense rivalry from our class."

"Funny thing about that is no one, not even Sabrina, has heard from her since her loss to Marinette some months ago," Alix pointed out. "Is she really that much of a sore loser that she refuses to show her face?"

"Can't say without instantly siding with Marinette on this, y'know," Alya shrugged. "If something did happen to Chloé, we'd already hear about it by now. That's why there's no need to worry."

"That's a positive way to look at it," Alix agreed before something whooshed in between the two girls and their Pokémon. Its wake left a prickly sensation on their skin like static electricity. "What was that?"

Alya looked back to see a bolt of blue electricity with a vaguely orange center bounce around the hallway like a wild pinball before hitting a trashcan west of where they battled the Punk Couple. She, Alix, Medicham, and Blaziken wordlessly traveled back to the trashcan, which was emitting a bit of black smoke, likely due to the electricity burning up whatever refuse still lingered inside.

"This is it," Alya announced resolutely. Medicham sensed her tone and took on a fighting stance. "We found it."

Alix widened her eyes as electricity was seen discharging out of the trashcan. It started off as a gradual buildup. Whoever was in there certainly had a flair to make a dramatic entrance, and probably had the inkling to shock any unwitting pawn it would find. After all, it nearly hit her on its way to the trash.

"Heads up!" Alix alerted.

The electrical blue bolt jumped out of the trashcan. Its crackling electro-plasma aura dimmed down, allowing its true small orange form to be seen by the girls.

"Roh-toh-toh-toh-toh-toh-toh-toh!" it guffawed in a high-pitched buzzing voice.

"No way," Alya gasped. "That's a Rotom!"

"This is definitely my first time seeing one up close," Alix commented. "So this Rotom was what saved us from the punks from earlier?"

"No doubt about it," Alya grinned determinedly. "Believe it or not, I'm pretty familiar with Rotom. There's a handful of them back at Alola, kept in captivity by the leading Pokémon expert. I've heard from my relatives back home that there's been plans to allow Rotom to possess special Pokédexes in order to make them more powerful than the average Pokédex. Can't really say any more than that since nothing's definite yet."

"I gotta check out the Alola region someday then," Alix made a mental note.

"Leave this to me, Alix," Alya declared, taking out a new Poké Ball since Medicham was a bad match-up against a Rotom. "Seeing a Rotom now has stirred up something inside of me. I'm gonna catch it. Now! You're on, Amaura!"

The Tundra Pokémon resurrected from a Sail Fossil all the way back at Ambrette Town gave off an eager bellow upon her release. Aside from training and practice battles, Amaura was not used often, but nonetheless, Alya kept her at peak health through the basic Pokémon care routine even though they haven't been anywhere close to cold climates at this point in the journey. It would attribute to why Alya didn't let her out of her Poké Ball as often aside from group meals and training, especially if the weather on certain days ended up uncomfortably warm for her. But then again, all it took for Amaura to stay cool was to create her own cold atmosphere with Icy Wind within an isolated and controlled environment, which Alya had thought ahead regardless of where they would be.

In any case, now was a good time as any to show her battle skills hadn't gone rusty despite her somewhat inactivity and her innate pacifistic nature. Amaura looked up to see her designated opponent. As tiny and playfully as Rotom appeared to be, the smile it seemed to hold definitely hid plenty of trickeries.

"That's one cool Fossil Pokémon, Alya, pun totally intended," Alix remarked.

"Appreciate it," Alya grinned, turning her attention back to the confrontation with the wild Rotom. "Amaura, let's not pull any punches with this one. Icy Wind!"

Amaura inhaled deeply through her mouth before breathing out a chilling gust of air coated with glittering ice that enveloped Rotom, giving the Plasma Pokémon quite the case of the shivers. Rotom soon countered by unleashing a wild storm of Discharge from its body to eradicate the cold particles in the air.

"You got it now, Alya," Alix cheered on. "Turn up the heat by turning down the temp even more!"

"That's the plan," Alya winked. "Amaura, use Aurora Beam!"

This time, a brightly rainbow-colored energy beam was unleashed out of Amaura's mouth, squarely hitting Rotom in the face and pushing the dual Electric and Ghost-type back before knocking it out of the air.

"How come it didn't dodge?" Alix inquired until the answer instantly hit her in the face. "Oh, wait, Icy Wind can slow down a Pokémon's movements. That's right. Duh."

"Now's my chance," Alya muttered, holding up a spare Poké Ball. "Let's do it! Go, Poké Ball!"

With a mighty and fabulous flick of the wrist, Alya hurled her Poké Ball at the befuddled Rotom before it could recover fully from the Aurora Beam. The red-and-white spherical device bounced off its small body before siphoning it in and closing up to begin the capturing process. The Poké Ball bounced on the ground and wiggled.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

The Poké Ball snapped back open, releasing a Rotom that was chortling raucously at the attempt.

"Gah! It was so close, too!" Alya fumed, shaking her fists.

"Don't let it rile you up," Alix advised. "That's just the natural process of battling and capturing a wild Pokémon. Not all of them will willingly be caught at the first toss. Take it from someone who nearly blew her cap off just because the wild Pikachu she found refused to stay in one Poké Ball. Now's she's an awesome Raichu after all our training together and using a Thunder Stone at the right moment."

"That just means it'll all be worth it once I do finally capture this sneaky Rotom," Alya smirked. "Amaura, use Icy Wind!"

Rotom didn't lose its grin as it was now prepared for the incoming Icy Wind. A ring of sinister fireballs, colored pink and different shades of blue, materialized around it as the Icy Wind blew in. The heat from the fireballs was enough to protect Rotom from the cold. The Plasma Pokémon then individually launched the fireballs through the Icy Wind.

"That Rotom knows Will-O-Wisp," Alix commented. "Catching it is not gonna be easy."

"You heard her, Amaura," Alya followed up. "Push back!"

At her Trainer's behest, Amaura increased the output of her Icy Wind. Her move was able to weaken several of the incoming Will-O-Wisp fireballs to the point that they were blown away once they had shrunken enough, but one fireball managed to endure long enough for Amaura to tire herself out. Unable to maintain the Icy Wind due to her depleting stamina, Amaura was forced to drop the move. Her exhaustion also prevented her from evading the incoming bluish fireball, which afflicted her with a burn upon contact with her head.

"Not good," Alix covered her gaping mouth with her hands.

"No, Amaura!" Alya cried out. "Hang tough! We'll get through this!" Amaura nodded back to her, but it was clear to Alya that the Tundra Pokémon wasn't going to last with a burn condition whittling down at her endurance. This especially wasn't good considering Amaura's aversion to heat. "Another Icy Wind!"

Fighting through the pain that the burn was inflicting on her, Amaura focused and unleashed another gust of Icy Wind at Rotom, who had gotten overconfident from landing a Will-O-Wisp that it didn't react in time to being chilled down to its electro-plasma core once more. It found it hard to move about as its energy waned from overexposure to the numbingly cold breeze. As a desperate measure, Rotom began to wildly use its Discharge, firing white-blue electrical bolts in practically every direction.

Most of the electricity was able to push back against the Icy Wind, but then there were stray bolts heading towards Alya and Alix. Medicham grabbed Alya and pulled her out of the way with a leap with Blaziken doing the same for Alix once she was secured in her arms. Amaura was able to handle herself in evading the Discharge, although she was hit by a couple of stray bolts due to her positioning. It couldn't be helped that her attempted dodge of one Discharge bolt led her straight into another. And then there was the burn that hindered even more by eroding more of her endurance.

"Alya, it looks like Amaura can't handle any more of this," Alix warned. "You gotta end this before she's finished and Rotom escapes."

"Don't worry, Alix," Alya assured. "I made it this far and Amaura and I are not gonna back down. I'm catching that Rotom if it's the last thing I'm gonna do here!" She watched as Amaura continued to jump and sidestep every Discharge streak heading her away. She needed to plan this out. Alya had the perfect inspiration when it came to resourceful strategizing. "Gonna channel a bit of you into this battle, girl. Amaura, use Mist!"

Amaura opened her mouth, spraying a thick cloud of cold white smoke that covered her position and a huge section of the floor within seconds. Rotom noticed this and ceased its Discharge, believing that it couldn't attack if it couldn't see its opponent. Its grin dropped upon realizing that Amaura was using the Mist as a cover. Even with the widespread Discharge as its move, the Mist convinced Rotom that its attack would inevitably miss. It was going to try and sense Amaura somewhere within the Mist.

"Now's your chance!" Alix exclaimed.

"Amaura, Aurora Beam!" Alya commanded.

The multicolored energy beam shot out from behind Rotom, striking the Plasma Pokémon when it least expected it. This, of course, began to irritate Rotom as it turned to the direction where the Aurora Beam emerged from the Mist cloak and fired a Shadow Ball at that location. The sphere of ghostly energy disappeared into the Mist and exploded, presumably on contact with the floor. The explosion did blow away some of the Mist, but it was evident that Amaura had left before the Shadow Ball had hit.

Amaura soon struck again with another Aurora Beam at her new hidden location, knocking Rotom for a loop before it retaliated against with a quick Shadow Ball at the perceived location. Again, the results were the same as Rotom's attack had missed. This had become a pattern with Amaura sniping Rotom from within the mist while Rotom futilely attempted to fire back into an empty portion of a thick white cloud.

"These are some rad guerilla warfare tactics, Alya," Alix lauded.

"It's not totally my style, but it is more of a Marinette-inspired strategy," Alya explained. "I just thought about how she would go about battling and bam! Here it is. I know that Mist is a status move that protects the user from having its stats lowered, but for this battle, it makes a good hiding cover to make some sneak attacks. Wonder why not a lot of Trainers use this tactic."

"Roh-TOH-TOH!" Rotom screeched, upset that it was being outplayed and toyed with now.

A black ghastly wind swirled around its body. Rotom was preparing one final attack, finally having the sense to blow away the Mist in one go than let this charade continue the way it was going now. Even the Mist was starting to dissipate due to the power buildup.

"That looks like Ominous Wind," Alix observed. "Alya!"

"Then we'll fight wind with wind," Alya proclaimed, throwing a hand forward. "Amaura, Icy Wind!"

Understanding what her Trainer wanted, Amaura caused the Mist to condense right beneath Rotom, exposing her location as the Tundra Pokémon was also whipping up her winds. She reacted faster by sending a cold updraft of ice combined with the thick vapor remnants of her Mist from underneath Rotom before it could counter. Rotom failed to carry out its attack, wondering why its reaction time was slow until recalled its multiple exposures to Amaura's Icy Wind. It heard the tiny pink-haired human comment on how Pokémon's movements are slowed down a level by every usage. Rotom was now to the point that was no longer as fast as it used to be.

Rotom was now trapped in a chilling thick cloud that was almost as cold as it could get before reaching absolute zero. At least, that's what it felt like at this point. It couldn't see anything beyond the frigid cloud, except that there was a long-necked shadow slowly approaching it from below, having jumped up high from the floor to reach it.

"Roto?" Rotom chittered, its eyes widening.

"Finish it! Aurora Beam!"

The Plasma Pokémon soon found itself staring face to face with Amaura once she had hit the peak of her leap before its sight was completely obscured by a brilliant rainbow energy beam blasting him at pointblank range. The Aurora Beam essentially sent Rotom rocketing into the floor with the beam leaving quite the sizeable crater with the dazed Rotom lying in the bottom center.

"Roh-toh-toh-toh…," Rotom uttered in an exhausted droning groan.

"Let's try this again," Alya made her capture attempt once more. "Go, Poké Ball!"

The Poké Ball spun in its travel into Rotom's crater as it bounced off it and pulled him inside. With Rotom converted into red energy and contained, the Poké Ball closed tightly before falling into the place where the Plasma Pokémon originally laid. Alya, Alix, and the rest of the Pokémon closed in on the location to watch the Poké Ball shake.

It shook once.

Twice.

Thrice…

…

Ding. Stars sparkled from the center button as it stopped flashing red. The Poké Ball remained still, permitting Alya to reach into the crater and pulled it out. Alya gazed upon it fondly before proudly holding her newest capture.

"News flash, my peeps!" Alya exclaimed. "I just caught a Rotom!"

"Maura!" Amaura crooned victoriously.

"Cham!" Medicham joined in.

"Dang, watching that battle has really gotten my blood rushing," Alix applauded. "Congrats, Alya!"

"Thanks, Alix," Alya smiled. "I never would've gotten this chance if I didn't come to the Lost Hotel. I didn't even know wild Rotom could be found here."

"You don't think that was the only Rotom here, do you?" Alix asked.

"Rotom like to possess electrical appliances, and with this place being an abandoned hotel and all, I'm sure there are more hiding about," Alya said, looking back down at Rotom's Poké Ball before her ears picked up footsteps running towards them. "It makes sense."

"Hey! Alya! Alix!" Marinette waved, running up to them with Max following from behind, the latter heavily panting and leaning on his knees upon coming to a stop. "Looks like we did a lap of the main floor."

"It… appears… to be… so," Max gasped for breath, using an arm to wipe off sweat from his forehead.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alix questioned. "You were supposed to be looking for the Twirling Whirlwind."

"Sorry, we got sidetracked by something," Marinette giggled, cutely sticking her tongue out at her folly. "We were chasing a Pokémon from the other side before the direction we took led us to you."

"It was a Rotom… to be exact," Max continued, regaining his breath and standing back at full height. He readjusted his glasses from the sudden change in posture. "We chased it in this direction, to be precise."

"You must be talking about _this_ Rotom," Alya presented the Poké Ball before them, much to their bafflement. "Turns out this little fellow saved us from those punks earlier. And I caught it when it came zipping down the hallway."

"Oh, well, congratulations on your capture of the Rotom, Alya," Max said pleasantly.

"That's so awesome, Alya!" Marinette exclaimed until a dreadful thought occurred in her head. "Wait, that Rotom _shocked_ me! Now you have _another_ Electric-type Pokémon to zap me out of my mind! Gaaaah!"

"Marinette, chill out," Alya laughed, gesturing her to settle down with her hands. "All Pokémon that go through me eventually turn out well-behaved. If you recall, Trixx doesn't prank you as often as she used to when she first joined the team. And besides, her pranks are just to hide the fact that she does like you. Or your Poké Puffs. Eh, let's just say she likes you."

"But you have to remember that Rotom tend to be mischievous by nature," Max added. "According to Pokémon behavioral studies, there is a probability that continual exposure to Rotom's playful nature might cause your Braixen to relapse into her pranking ways."

"Not on my watch," Alya refuted.

"Hey, hey, it's all fine and dandy that Alya caught a Rotom and all, but we're forgetting why we're here in the first place," Alix interrupted impatiently. "We're here to find the Twirling Whirlwind, or at least I need to. And after seeing Alya so passionate in catching Rotom, I'm determined more than ever to master the cosmic flip."

"Yeah, sorry about the detour, but seeing as you stuck out supporting me in catching Rotom, I'm gonna make this right and help you find this guy," Alya vowed.

"I'm with you all the way, Alix," Marinette promised.

"Might as well see this through to the end," Max shrugged. "I'm honestly hoping to find more Pokémon along the way."

"All right! Let's get to it then!" Alix pumped her fist in the air. "Where else can we look?"

"Wait, listen," Marinette hushed the others. "I… I think I can hear… roller blades."

"Seriously?!" Alix exclaimed.

"Of course," Max pounded a fist in his open palm. "We likely passed some doorways leading to conference meeting rooms big enough for someone to roller skate freely in. I can hear roller skates from here."

"I hear the roller skating too," Alya nodded. "We must be close by."

"C'mon, gang," Alix gestured, already taking the initiative with Blaziken following her. "We got a date with a legendary Roller Skater."

Max went on ahead to follow Alix while Marinette waited for Alya to recall Medicham and Amaura back into their Poké Balls. Alya noticed the expectant look Marinette was giving, quickly deducing what was on her BFF's mind.

"I know what you're thinking, girl," Alya placed a hand on Marinette's shoulder. "You're used to traveling alone back at Coumarine."

"I know that," Marinette responded. "At least you told me ahead of time that you were going to leave soon, but right before the Dendemille Showcase starts?"

"I'll send my apologies to Luka and my full love to Rose and Juleka," Alya promised. "But you know the Lumiose Press needs me."

"Okay, but you're really going to miss out on the show," Marinette shrugged casually.

"I'll be sure to watch it, even if I'm not there live," Alya lightly swatted Marinette's arm. "Stop making me feel guilty about it. Anyway, I'm not concerned about the Showcase. I know those girls will do awesome. I'm concerned about _you_ , girl. Think you and your Gardevoir will be fine without me for a while?"

"I'm sure we can hang on until your return," Marinette smiled. "We'll figure this problem out."

"Uh, excuse me? Girls?" Max called over to them from quite the distance.

"Hey! You Slowpoke gonna move sometime today?" Alix hollered.

"Yeah, let's talk about this later?" Alya suggested quickly.

"Later is good," Marinette nodded, bearing her guilty smile for making Alix wait as the both of them ran to catch up.

It didn't appear that Alix was going to let Marinette off the hook for her abandonment at Lumiose City. Marinette didn't blame her for that, which was all the more surprising once they left the Lost Hotel after Alix got to meet with the Twirling Whirlwind and learned the secret tip to successfully pulling off the cosmic flip that Alix finally forgave her for ditching her at Lumiose City during the Team Akuma attack.

"You and Max came back to us in one piece," Alix repeated her earlier terms. "I gave my word."

* * *

 _Elsewhere, later in the day…_

"And that's a wrap for today's training, Plagg," Adrien released a tired sigh as they reentered Dendemille Town. "Oh, yeah, there'll be a Showcase soon. At least I don't have to guest star in this one, though I don't know if we can stay long enough to cheer for Juleka and Rose though. Father is getting on my case again. He expects me to arrive in Anistar City before the week ends and staying in town for the Showcase will set me back. Anyway, let's head to the Pokémon Center and figure this out."

Plagg looked up to his Trainer and friend, concerned on how abnormally fatigued he appeared to be. He kept quiet as they found the Pokémon Center and Adrien handed his Pokémon over for a quick check-up. But as his Pokémon were returned to him after passing the check-up, Plagg couldn't stay quiet any longer as he promptly burst out of his Poké Ball once he was back in Adrien's possession. The blond boy merely smiled in response as he walked to an open seat near a window to watch the sunset.

"Re-pard," Plagg prompted, poking Adrien's leg with his muzzle.

"Oh, sorry about that," Adrien pulled out a wrapped Moomoo Farm cheese wedge and discarded the wrapping for the Cruel Pokémon to eat. "Good job for today, Plagg. I'm proud of you." Plagg's eyes shifted from Adrien to the cheese wedge and back again. Before his appetite could override his sense of reason, Plagg reflexively nudged the cheese wedge out of his hand, letting it fall to the floor. Adrien was taken aback. Plagg certainly never turned down cheese, much less Moomoo Farm cheese. "Plagg?"

"Rye-pard Rah," Plagg pressed on. "Rye."

"… So you can see right through me," Adrien surmised wistfully. "I felt I shouldn't dwell on this any longer, but if _you're_ going to insist, then I guess I don't have much of a choice." He looked down at Plagg before looking back out the window. He didn't think Plagg was going to listen, but if his Liepard was encouraging him to speak what was in his mind, then he might as well seize the opportunity and confide in his Pokémon. "Plagg… Sometimes I wonder why I'm still on this path."

"Rah?" Plagg grunted.

"Isn't the point of a Pokémon journey to discover myself?" Adrien continued, still staring out the window. "To find out what I want to do with my life? Why is it that when I try to do what I want, it just… backfires in my face?"

"Pahrd," Plagg looked away glumly, feeling his anguish.

"It's not that I'm not grateful for the structure and path my father provided, but… what foundation is there for it?" Adrien questioned, leaning back on his chair as more of his bitter pent-up frustrations were released. "What am I supposed to learn if I'm just supposed to take his place as Kalos Champion? Take his word for it? Tch, words and promises are always empty coming him. My father prefers taking action anyway. If he… wanted to be by my side, he would've. So why am I still on this Pokémon path?"

Plagg grimaced, but he kept his Pokémon speech to himself. He knew the root of Adrien's brokenness stemming from his strict upbringing and broken up family. His reason for being as lazy as he seemed was to encourage Adrien to relax more often, which somewhat worked when it didn't annoy him, but only because the boy was blessed to have actual human friends to look out for him. But this Liepard also knew that the recent events with Lila and Lady Ledian added a ton more fuel to the fire that was his bottled-up anger.

Lady Ledian was another sore spot of his, no matter how much Adrien would hide it. Losing his first kiss to Lila had hurt and seeing Lady Ledian being unreasonably yet, at the same time, justifiably harsh to the sneaky olive-green-eyed girl had been overwhelming for him to take in all at once. Fortunately, Adrien had enough discipline to push those issues aside when Lila momentarily became a Bond Hybrid as to help out his crush.

But when that fiasco ended, Plagg noticed that Adrien attempted to sweep the incident under the rug, so to say. He tried to pretend that things were back to normal when they weren't. He tried to go back to the state in which he believed he might have a chance with Lady Ledian and his lips still not having experienced its first kiss. However, there were… moments along the way to Dendemille Town that showed that he wasn't over it yet. Such an example of a moment coincidentally popped up from a nearby table, where two male Trainers were heard talking about Lady Ledian.

Or rather, their apparent status as her fanboys.

"I don't know about you, dude, but I hope Team Akuma attacks again soon," one boy admitted. "I missed seeing Lady Ledian in action at the Poké Ball Factory."

"You didn't miss much," his friend replied. "She and Liepard Noir chased the Bond Hybrid into the factory. No one else was allowed in after that."

"Man, that Liepard Noir's lucky," the first boy remarked. "But let's be honest. I'd make a better Liepard Noir than whoever that guy is behind the black mask and fake Liepard ears. You've seen how I've battled. I'm clearly the better Pokémon Trainer."

"You and every other guy who claims to be in love with the Ledian," his friend chuckled, giving him a high-five. "But yeah, that guy working with her is a total dork and idiotically reckless."

Plagg didn't have to look up to Adrien to know that he was also listening in on those boys' conversation. They weren't exactly quiet or subtle to begin with, unlike Adrien involuntarily cracking his knuckles. Adrien merely let out a huff and resumed looking out the window, pretending to not to listen. Normally, Plagg would tease him on his subdued jealousy and annoyed reactions whenever other guys in public attempted to talk big about getting with the Ledian, but he knew that Adrien was really not in the mood to mess with.

After all, those were just empty words, something he's used to dealing with. And instigating a fight over it suddenly wasn't worth it as tempting as the idea was in his head. It would be a good way to vent out more steam, but as irritating as it was to listen to various guys declaring themselves worthy of Lady Ledian's hand, it wasn't worth it. After all, if anyone was going to be with Lady Ledian, it was going to be him.

But now, Adrien was coming to grips that even his chance was small, meaning those boys from the other table and anyone other living person attracted to the Ledian-themed heroine had absolutely no chance. As such, they weren't worth the trouble.

Unless they happen to look in his direction and recognize him as Champion Agreste's son. In that case, Adrien figured that it would be justifiable for him to let loose his inner frustrations the moment they gain the audacity to challenge him to a Pokémon battle. This was one of the rare moments he was glad that his father issued the regionwide challenge.

"… I shouldn't be thinking like this," Adrien sighed penitently following his contemplation. Plagg sat up straight, curious to hear more of his thoughts. "There are still people out there that care about me. My friends. And you, Plagg, along with the rest of the team. I shouldn't keep moping like this."

"Rye-parhd?" Plagg asked.

"Sorry for unloading all of this on you," Adrien continued somberly. "But sometimes, I just can't help but wonder… why. Why am I still… around?"

"Rrrrr," Plagg narrowed his eyes.

Sensing that his Trainer's monologue was about to take a darker turn for the worse, Plagg instinctively leapt up on an empty chair next to Adrien and whipped his tail against his face. The Cruel Pokémon understood that the boy needed to vent now and then to avoid having his emotions explode at an inopportune time, but the direction his mood was heading to was where Plagg drew the line.

"P-Plagg?" Adrien questioned at the action, placing a hand on his afflicted cheek. He only received a warning hiss from Plagg. It took a while for his message to sink in as Adrien closed his eyes and smiled. "I needed that. Glad you did something about it."

"Parh," Plagg smirked to himself.

Since Adrien apparently wasn't going to listen anyway, it fell to Plagg to go into action instead. And actions always spoke louder than words. It might have been harsh, but it got Adrien to place his attention away from his destructive thoughts. Satisfied with the outcome for now, Plagg jumped off the chair and went to his patiently waiting cheese wedge.

"You know what, Plagg?" Adrien made his decision. Plagg's ears pricked up as he began nibbling away at his favorite treat. "Whatever my true role in this world is… Wherever the Pokémon path is leading now… I'll see it to the end. And I think I can live with the outcome."

* * *

 **And so, many of you who speculated on which Pokémon Alya would have, it seems there was a consensus that Rotom is the one. And now, Alya has her full team of six Pokémon, beating Marinette in that aspect. Alya's Pokémon not particularly strong, but they all have quirks and other factors they share with her, which include a responsible Electabuzz, an adventurous Medicham, a levelheaded Amaura, a Braixen who's pranking nature reminds her of her younger twin sisters, a Porygon-Z curious of the real world, and finally, a Rotom that reminds her of her home in Alola due to the idea of Rotom Dexes and completes the trickster pair with Trixx.**

 **Speaking of Trixx, I watched the Sapotis episode, and I'm sure I'm not the only one that was thrown off by the decided gender role and voice Trixx was assigned with in the show, even though Kwamis are technically genderless. In any case, I'm sticking to what I've done now. No turning back. Also, good episode and awesome debut of Rena Rouge. I had hoped to finish this chapter by the time Sapotis was aired in France to appropriately show some Alya appreciation, but better late than never.**

 **Fun fact about the punks of the Lost Hotel: some of you might've caught onto it while reading, but their inspiration pretty much came from Team Skull. The first three punks that greet our heroes in the lobby? They were pretty much inspired by the Team Skull trio from the anime, more or less. And then there's the Punk Couple that want to start their own gang in a different region (Make of that what you will).**

 **And last but not least, we get to see Adrien coping with the events from the past chapter on top of his usual father issues. Wonder what's going to happen to him if the things he shared with Plagg are of any indication.**

 **Also, to answer a question regarding why Marinette and Adrien don't use more Pokémon during Team Akuma encounters, think about this. The less Pokémon they show off in public, the less chance they have at being exposed by friends that know their teams as civilians. For those keeping track up to now, Lady Ledian only used Leavanny and Gardevoir while Liepard Noir used Meowstic, Marowak, and Gallade, and this also includes their pre-evolutions. Only in worst case scenarios would they involve more of their Pokémon to help out, which might be a future possibility given the progression of the story natural call for tougher opponents.**

 **Please review!**

 **EDIT: Site issues prevented this chapter from showing up, giving the "Chapter Not Found" issue. Had to delete chapter and reupload it.**


	50. From the Dark! Dendemille Showcase Time!

"Take five, everyone! Great work!"

Marinette was pleased on the progress her Pokémon were making for this morning's training session, but she has been proud of their steady incrementing growth from every training session anyway. Her determination to become a stronger and more skillful Pokémon Trainer, on top of Alya having to head back to Lumiose City to formally report in to Lumiose Press a few days ago, caused her to become more proactive in her daily responsibilities.

Of course, there was the underlying influence of losing to Lila not too long ago that served as a good wake-up call to the kinds of Trainers and Pokémon she would eventually face during her journey. She forced herself to become an early riser in Alya's absence to get a jump on the day, especially since today kicked off the latest Pokémon Showcase in Dendemille Town. Marinette couldn't wait to see Rose and Juleka again since their previous class reunion not too long ago and see how they've refined their performances in their quest to become Kalos Queen.

As far as she was concerned over her Pokémon's strengths, they've been as healthy and optimal as they could be in their respective states. Marinette didn't press the issue over Gardevoir's Mega Evolution more than needed, thinking that the Embrace Pokémon should take a break from the whole Mega Evolving business for now. Giving Gardevoir a break allowed Marinette to focus more on her other Pokémon, such as her Feebas so that she would be ready to accept the next step and evolve. Tikki and Leavanny were current top contenders next to Gardevoir as they had been with Marinette the longest and were already at their final evolutionary stages.

And finally, Marinette was figuring out an ideal battle style to play with Togetic's strengths, particularly a way to make full use of her Metronome. She had to admit that she didn't use the Happiness Pokémon in battles as often as she wanted to, but that was just how it was. While it was a given that Togetic was a sufficient battler enough with special attack moves, the unpredictable Metronome provided a huge opportunity for Marinette to be very creative in future battles using Togetic.

Even with her attention divided evenly among her team, Marinette still worried about how Gardevoir was dealing with her Mega Evolution timing out prematurely. At the very least, Gardevoir's moves were polished and were as powerful as one would expect from a fully evolved Pokémon. Still, despite having put in one-hundred and ten percent to prove her usefulness in battle, Marinette noticed that Gardevoir appeared rather morose over her hindrance as they concluded the training session. She went over to her Pokémon and placed a comforting hand on her arm.

"Gar-de?" Gardevoir asked, somewhat startled as the touch stirred her out of her thoughts.

"Don't let it get you down, Gardevoir," Marinette promised. "I'm confident that we'll figure out what's messing with our ability to maintain the Mega Evolution, and that's saying something." The slight jab at her own issues in self-confidence was enough to pull a giggle out of Gardevoir. "We'll do it together as always."

"Voir Gardevoir," Gardevoir nodded, content and secure in her words.

"Tochicka!" Togetic chirped cheerfully, fluttering in between them with Tikki following along. "Toge Toge!"

"What is it, Togetic?" Marinette prompted, wondering what's gotten her Togetic so pumped up.

Togetic proceeded to fly over Marinette and Gardevoir, as well as Tikki, Leavanny, and Feebas as she sprinkled her glittering joy dust upon them. Even with the ongoing strife regarding their problem with maintaining Mega Evolution, Marinette, true to her nature, bounced back and remained optimistic over the matter. It was enough to encourage Togetic to reinforce the positivity and share her happiness with Marinette and the rest of the team. The tingling sensation of joy was needed after an exhausting morning training session.

"Toge!" Togetic squeaked upon finish.

"That's so sweet!" Marinette beamed. "What a wonderful way to start the day!"

Her mood certainly improved from this bonding moment with her Pokémon team. Togetic's joy dust filling the air around them was also a great help in remembering the happy moments they have shared with one another since joining Marinette. In spite of the recent hardships, Togetic still remained upbeat around Marinette due to her unchanging kind heart and unshakeable optimism. Granted, there had been moments in which Marinette slipped in this regard, indirectly making Togetic feel sick and dispirited whenever she was around her Trainer, but she was still human. In any case, Marinette was able to bounce back quickly. And the Happiness Pokémon felt that she owed it to Marinette for taking care of her when she was still a Pokémon Egg and basically raised her like her own child with abundant love and care.

If only there was a way for Togetic to make herself more useful to Marinette aside from giving her the time-to-time pick-me-up with her joy dust.

* * *

 _A little while later…_

"Marinette!" Rose exclaimed, immediately jumping on the dark-bluenette designer to wrap her arms around her neck and nearly strangle her during the process. "So good to see you! How are you? Ooh, is that your Togetic? She's so cute!"

"Ah, Rose, too tight… ow," Marinette managed to smile back despite her air intake being cut off by Rose's strong embrace. The pixie-blonde girl got the message and released her, scampering back to Juleka's side. Togetic merely giggled from the affectionate spectacle, but that was to be expected once she and Marinette caught up to the latter's two Performer friends right outside the Dendemille Town theater. "… Much better. I've been well. Really looking forward to see you girls give it your all in this Showcase. How about you, Juleka? Are you going to win this one?"

"We'll see," Juleka mumbled with a shrug.

"As much as I'd love to see Juleka win a Princess Key, I'm afraid I'm not going to make it easy for her," Rose frowned, then beamed back up excitedly.

"You're rivals, right?" Marinette prompted. "You're supposed to push each other to be better."

"Yeah, there's that," Rose continued, suddenly gaining an excitable spring in her step as she was practically right up in Marinette's face. "But that's not the only reason. The Dendemille Showcase has a guest star! It's Prince Ali of the Mirage Kingdom!"

"He's still here in Kalos?" Marinette managed to ask before stumbling back from Rose bouncing off her in exhilaration.

"Two things get Rose riled up like this," Juleka answered, holding up two fingers to emphasize her point. "Hot-blooded Pokémon battles and Prince Ali."

"I see," Marinette nodded. "So, Rose wants to give her best performance in front of him to impress him."

"Yes!" Rose squealed. "It'll be a wonderful, romantic performance! I've so got to nail this one! This is his last stop before flying back to Hoenn the next day! I've got to make a good impression on him!" She soon calmed down as she gathered a few remaining thoughts. "I would've been able to meet him easier if Lila didn't bail on me."

"Come again?" Marinette automatically responded.

"I understand Lila needs some time to recover after being captured and enslaved by Team Akuma, those meanies, but right before his final Showcase appearance?!" Rose ranted. "Ooh, it can't be helped. She was going to introduce me to him once the Showcase ended, but she can't now. Curse those bad people!"

 _I doubt Lila could've introduced you to him anyway_ , Marinette kept her remarked to herself, thinking back to the day after Lila was taken care of.

* * *

 _About a week ago…_

" _Hey, Marinette, get over here," Alya gestured, holding up her phone. "I found something that I think will help you feel better."_

" _I doubt it'll help," Marinette moped, not even bothering to look. "I let Adrien get violated by that… Skuntank-bag and then she became Team Akuma's Bond Hybrid and nearly endangered everyone at the Poké Ball Factory. You included. Nothing will make things better ever again. This is the worst…"_

" _Funny you should mention that lying little Liepard, my adorable drama queen," Alya approached her. "Nothing against Liepard Noir, of course. It's just catchier to say it that way."_

" _Fine," Marinette sighed, turning around to finally face her. "What is it?"_

" _It took a while to dig up, but I found Lila's online record of her accomplishments," Alya explained, showing her screen to her._

" _Great," Marinette rolled her eyes disdainfully. "I suppose you're going to rub in my face how great of a Pokémon Trainer she is."_

" _Not exactly~," Alya grinned, wiggling her phone. "You see, Lila Rossi may have qualified for two League Conferences, but check it. Her first Conference, the Johto Silver Conference, she only made it at the Top One-Twenty-Eight. After that, she managed to reach the Top Sixty-Four of the Hoenn Ever Grande Conference."_

" _O… kay?" Marinette didn't understand the point. "What does that mean?"_

" _Girl, she's not the impressive Trainer she's been making herself out to be," Alya surmised. "I mean, sure she got the badges on time to qualify for those regions' Pokémon League Conferences, but honestly, they're not that noteworthy compared to the accomplishments of other Trainers listed before her name. She lost the first round of the Silver Conference and only slightly improved in her second League Challenge. Don't you see? She's taking this opportunity in Kalos to spice up her game, to make herself feel important to make up for those losses."_

" _Are you saying that… her trying to leave a huge impression on us…?" Marinette questioned._

" _Is so that she'd be revered here as a celebrity unlike her previous failures in Johto and Hoenn," Alya filled in the blanks. "She wants to hide her failures. And I'm willing to bet that running into Adrien, who is, mind you, Champion Agreste's son, made her take the risk of bragging about how great she is just to feel special and catch his eye. Then she'd just climb her way further up the ladder through that connection."_

"… _And how's this news supposed to make me feel better?" Marinette asked wryly. "If anything, it makes me feel even more sorry for Lila. If what you're saying is true, then I understand her plight. I want to feel special too."_

" _You wanna feel special for said blond Ace Trainer," Alya clarified, satisfied in seeing her BFF's face turn slightly pink from the implication. "Nothing wrong with that. I've even gone along with some of your more convoluted schemes to get him to notice you back at the Academy. But the difference between you and her, Marinette, is that you're sincere and honest. You haven't resorted to making up lies about knowing celebrities just to make yourself popular. Besides, you hate lying."_

" _Wait just a sec, Alya," Marinette held her hands up. "How are you sure that Lila really doesn't know people like Prince Ali or Jagged Stone?"_

" _Girl," Alya held up her phone as proof. "I've gone through every search engine and filtered through pages that held the name 'Lila Rossi.' Barely anything popped up. If Lila did meet these guys, there's surely some documentation out there to have recorded the moment. A news article. A live video of the event. Anything! I found nothing out there that said Lila was part of anything momentous with those guys. I followed her word for word from previous meetings on how she supposedly knows these people. She never battled Jagged Stone upon arriving in Kalos and he certainly didn't write a song about her following said supposed battle. And Prince Ali always takes a group pic with the volunteers he works with in the charities he's involved in. Lila wasn't in any of those pics."_

" _Wow… you're really thorough," Marinette commented._

" _Gotta be if I'm to work for the Lumiose Press," Alya winked. "Speaking of which, I've gotta report back soon. See, I'm letting you know ahead of time. You'll be fine without me for a few days or a week, right? At least until I can catch back up to you."_

" _Of course, Alya," Marinette smiled. "I know you'll really win the staff over with your findings. You've gotten me in better spirits with your findings on Lila. You'll be an awesome journalist!"_

* * *

"Well, even _if_ Lila was around to help you with Prince Ali, wouldn't you prefer meeting him by your own merits, Rose?" Marinette suggested helpfully.

"That's what I'm going to do in the Showcase anyway!" Rose cheered. "I'll give it my all for this Showcase. Juleka, you do the same! No holding back! He'll see how awesome we are!"

"Okay," Juleka mumbled.

"Oh, by the way, Juleka, I met your older brother, Luka," Marinette announced. Juleka particularly looked attentive at the mention of his name. "He's the new Laverre City Gym Leader and I recently battled him for the Fairy Badge."

"… I see," Juleka nodded, looking away.

"He told me to look out for you, you know," Marinette continued. "I think Luka really cares about you."

"… My brother," Juleka smiled softly. "… He has a big mouth."

"Huh?" Marinette wasn't sure what to make of Juleka's remarks regarding her own older brother.

"He tries too hard," Juleka summed up. "He means well, but he tries too hard."

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked.

"He… um… well… it's complicated," Juleka mumbled. "People… um… They seem to be naturally drawn to Luka. He looks good. The camera loves him, unlike me. And he's more of a people person than me. He's taking to please them back with the attention he gets, but he feels he neglects me and tries to make up for that. He also talks too much."

"The thing is that with Luka drawing all attention on him, Juleka is barely noticed," Rose added with sad Lillipup eyes. "To deal with all that lack of attention from early childhood, Juleka is a trooper. The strongest person I know!"

"Oh, uh, I didn't know," Marinette held her hands up fretfully. "Juleka, I'm sorry. I…"

"Don't worry about it, Marinette," Juleka replied, lightly placing a hand on her shoulder. "You mean well, just like him. That's enough for me."

"But… you and your brother," Marinette attempted to salvage.

"Doesn't mean I don't love him," the taller girl with purple hair streaks resumed. "He's my brother. He'll always be my brother. I love that he's my brother. And I know he'll try to be there with me, even if people… well, prefer him over me."

"Luka is pretty cool, but I can think of someone _way_ cooler," Rose beamed, wrapping her arms tightly around Juleka, much to her shy friend's embarrassment. "You're my best friend, Juleka. Of course, you're higher on my priority list than Luka. What about you, Marinette? Are you on Team Juleka too?"

"Huh? M-Me? Uh, well, I, uh, ahem," Marinette stumbled on her words, feeling awkward and ashamed that she was another person who fell for Luka's good looks. "You see… eh…"

"I get it," Juleka deduced. "I don't blame you."

"What?" Rose squeaked. "No way Marinette would fall for Luka. She's supposed to be pursuing Adrien! She'd practically shatter my faith in true love if that were to happen!" Rose appeared pensive for a moment before resuming her rant. "Well, maybe not completely because I still believe in Prince Ali, but with someone as romantic as Marinette committing infidelity is a travesty on a whole new level!"

"And thank you for making me feel even lower than dirt," Marinette muttered, hanging her head low to stare at her feet. "… I got over Luka though…"

"Enough talking about your brother, Juleka," Rose announced. "Let's head in to register and get ready for the Showcase."

"Yeah," Juleka nodded.

"I'll cheer for the both of you," Marinette promised. "But you'll have to really impress me once you get to the Freestyle Performance round to get my vote."

* * *

 _Minutes before the Dendemille Showcase begins…_

"I don't care what Father's going to say," Adrien muttered to himself as he and Plagg arrived at the Dendemille Showcase theater entrance. "I'm making my own decisions and I'll accept the consequences. I'm supporting my friends in person like I promised."

"Parhd?" Plagg asked.

"There is a difference between watching the Showcase in person versus watching it on TV," Adrien insisted. "Besides, I still have time left until I have to be at Anistar City. You were right, Plagg. I can't keep following every little order my father gives me. I can't live like that anymore. And Luka from the Laverre Gym wanted me to support Juleka, which is what I'm willing to do regardless. At least I won't be the special guest for this Showcase. I just need to keep a low profile and I can sneak out of here before anyone or even my father could figure it out."

Plagg smiled up to him and gestured with his head to go inside. It was both a pleasure and a rush to see his Trainer's rebellious side without resorting to wear his Liepard mask and act out as his alter ego, even if it did allow Adrien to freely express himself since he still had a public image to maintain.

And while Plagg didn't concern himself too much on Adrien's friends, he knew that they made him feel happy and accepted, and that was enough for the Cruel Pokémon to go along with the plan. Free of charge, meaning no doubled portions of cheese.

But if Adrien was feeling generous in rewarding him later, then he wouldn't object to it at all.

Too bad their preoccupations with wanting to support friends and getting extra meal portions had prevented them from sensing an aerial figure observing them from above the town. A certain Venomoth wearing a sinister device fluttered in place, recording the scene at the Dendemille theater entrance.

* * *

 _On with the Dendemille Showcase…_

"Bonjour, Pokémon fans and lovers!" Alec's voice boomed throughout the stage. "This is your guide into the world of dreams speaking, Monsieur Alec Cataldi! Merci for joining me for this Rookie Class Pokémon Showcase here in the town where fluff dances with the wind!" Alec made his stage entrance, eliciting much loud cheering and applause as they welcomed the onset of the Dendemille Showcase. "You all are in for a delicious treat for today!"

"WE LOVE YOU, ALEC!" his admirers from the audience bellowed.

"Seeing a Performer and her Pokémon unite with coordination and beauty is the reason why we should be here," Alec narrated. "Not only to support their bonds, but to carry on the inspiration these marvelous bonds in our daily lives. And…! As customary per Showcase…" He held out his cane, to which his Klefki was resting upon. The Key Ring Pokémon gleefully flew about the stage before revealing the prize of the Dendemille Showcase hanging on the loop. "Behold this gorgeous Princess Key! As a reminder, a Pokémon Performer with three Princess Keys will be able to compete in the upcoming Master Class Showcase for the chance to claim the title of Kalos Queen!"

"I can't believe I'm the only one from our class here supporting Rose and Juleka," Marinette mumbled to Togetic sitting on her lap.

She didn't even notice that Adrien had snuck in from one of the gateways and found an empty seat within her row, nor did Adrien notice she was further along the row as he wanted to claim the seat before someone else did. What Marinette wasn't also aware of was that the people that did want to support Rose and Juleka were at least watching it live from their faraway locations. Luka looked up to the large monitor hanging in the Laverre Gym's fashion shop, keenly waiting to see his sister's performance. The Lavillant and Couffaine families watched from their households, excited to see their respective girls show off their grace and flairs to all the Kalos region. Nino, Ivan, Mylène, and Nathaniel happened to meet up together at a Pokémon Center and were watching in the lobby among other roaming Trainers and their walking Pokémon. Alya was hanging around in the Lumious Press facility's lobby with its own television monitor, watching with an expectant grin as the Showcase festivities were getting on the way. Even Professor Damocles and Caline were watching the Showcase in the lab as a means of a break from their research on Mega Evolution and preparing for the next class of children entering Lumiose Trainer Academy.

"Tochika?" Togetic asked.

"Oh, well," Marinette giggled with a shrug. "It is what it is. Their loss."

"And now, let us get on with this Showcase's Theme Performance!" Alec declared. "This time, the theme will be…!" He flourished an arm to reveal the holographic image displaying the theme. It formed a fluffy Poké Puff complete with frosting and a complementing, eye-catching toppings. "Poké Puff baking!"

It was at that moment that Marinette wished she registered and tried out this Showcase. Next to fashion designing, baking was her jam thanks to her family's profession. She felt confident enough that she could've wiped the floor with the rest of the participants, but then she felt bad as that would've also taken away Rose and Juleka's chance for a Princess Key. She wasn't going to mess things up for her friends just because she had an opportunity to show off her own skills. Not this time.

Besides, it wasn't like Adrien was around to watch and be impressed by her. However, it did remind her to try making something for him one of these days out of the oven and win over his stomach at the very least. The saying regarding the way to a man's heart being through his stomach still held true to this day, after all.

"That's an interesting theme they're going with this time," Adrien remarked with Plagg sitting in front of his seat. "I think it's a useful skill to have. Even _you_ like Poké Puffs from time to time." Plagg grunted nonchalantly in response. "I suppose you'd care more if there were cheese Poké Puffs." Plagg then gave him a look, asking if such a wondrous thing did exist. "Well… maybe one of the Performers might risk it. I don't know how popular a cheese Poké Puff would go here."

Plagg snorted and looked away in a huff, disappointed at such negativity towards a revolutionary Poké Puff flavor. These closedminded people and Pokémon will one day appreciate the savory and pleasuring sensations cheese would leave on their taste buds.

"Here's how the judging for this Theme Performance will go," Alec explained, flourishing an arm to three individuals seated at the very front. "Now is the perfect time to introduce you to our three fabuleux judges who will be evaluating each Performer's Poké Puffs. Introducing our first guest, a remarkable chef from the Alola region before moving here and working as the head chef of Lumiose City's own Hotel Richissime! Marlena Césaire!"

Marinette couldn't help but laugh while applauding as the mother of her best friend, accompanied by a Vulpix, stood up from her seat to greet the enthusiastic spectators. Seeing her Vulpix reminded Marinette of the time that Alya mentioned that there was a unique variant of Vulpix in Alola. She had to wonder if Alya knew about this. A few seconds later, Marinette took out her phone and sent a quick text to her that she found her mother was a Poké Puff judge for the Dendemille Showcase. Not too long after, she got this response.

 _Alya: Ironic, isn't it! I'm in Lumiose cause of work and my mom's been excused from her work to be there._

"Irony at its finest," Marinette muttered. "Oh, Alya…"

Togetic shrugged when looked upon before they resumed their attention on the theater stage.

"Pleasure to be here!" Marlena waved. "This is a privilege indeed to be involved with such an important process of witnessing many potential Kalos Queens."

"Merci for the kind words, Marlena," Alec continued. "Our next Poké Puff judge has hidden away from fans just so we wouldn't have any hindrances in starting, no offense of course." Adrien felt himself shrink into his seat. He kept a low profile sneaking into the theater. The last thing he needed now was for a spotlight to single him out from the crowd. Given his natural bad luck, that was a viable possibility. "But he has graciously given his time out from his touring the Kalos region to provide his own palate. Please welcome Elite Four member, Jagged Stone!"

"Fang and I look forward to see these lovely young ladies and their Pokémon strut their stuff," Jagged Stone chuckled while his Krookodile waved back to the roaring fans enthusiastically. Adrien took the time to release a sigh of relief while finding a non-inconvenient way to approach Jagged Stone for an autograph after the Showcase. "But really, Fang looks forward to the prospect of Poké Puff tasting."

"Putting the needs of his Pokémon first," Alec commented with an airy laugh. "That's our Dragon rock star. Now to our final judge. You've heard about his altruistic visits to different regions to aid people and Pokémon in need. Here's our special guest of honor from the Mirage Kingdom: Prince Ali!"

With the spotlight now shining upon the foreign prince who stood once his name was called, Ali stood up and waved graciously with a Togekiss by his side, also waving a wing to the audience. It was then Marinette's Togetic noticed her evolved form, briefly fluttering from her lap out of fascination of seeing a live Togekiss. Marinette merely smiled at the action as Togetic settled back in her lap. Ali's chaperone then gave him a microphone to give a few opening words while many members of the audience struggled to calm down.

"Yes, thank you for having me here," Ali began. "Thank you, Monsieur Alec, and thank you, people of Kalos, for your hospitality. It has been a huge honor getting to know you and the native Kalosian Pokémon. It has also been a huge honor to be able to provide relief those in need here. Now I'm looking forward to seeing the mentioned unity between people and Pokémon from these performances. To the beautiful and talented young women competing for the title of Kalos Queen, do your best!"

His message was quite well received by the majority of the female population in the audience. Next to Adrien Agreste, Ali was quite the charming young man that loved Pokémon a ton. And the fact that he was also a foreign diplomat made him quite desirable on top of his humility and kindness. Nonetheless, Ali quickly took his seat as the spotlight was back on Monsieur Alec.

"This is a merveilleux cast of judges we have," Alec lauded as the applause calmed down. "Let us move on to les règles of the Poké Puff baking performance and place the spotlight back to the elegant Performers waiting to compete." Sections of the stage floor opened up to elevate various tables, counters, and ovens held the basic kitchenware for baking. "Each round will have three Pokémon Performers bake three Poké Puffs within the given time limit, one for each judge's Pokémon. The judges will then evaluate all entries and the winning Performer will move on to the next Performance. And now for our first Performers!"

Alec snapped his fingers and on center stage amidst the Poké Puff baking stations rose three girls. Rose happened to be on the right, accompanied by her Roselia. Her opponents in this round were known as Fleur, joined with her Swanna, and Charmaine, who had a Magby to help her.

"Rose is up first," Marinette smiled. "Good luck, Rose!"

"Let the bake-off begin," Alec began as an hourglass hologram appeared on stage, ready to start the timer. "In trois… deux… un… S'il vous plaît!"

The hologram hourglass's sand started to fall. Rose and the other Performers got to work with their Pokémon's assistance. Once the timer began, Rose, in particular, was fired up and determined to advance to the next round to impress Ali. The pixie-blonde Performer was thankful for times she got to learn how to make Poké Puffs at Marinette's home during their Academy days. She and Juleka, both, as it so happened. And whenever they could during their down time, they would maintain their learned baking skills by making and experimenting with different Poké Puff flavors, creams, and toppings.

Rose's best bet was to concoct a Poké Puff that would appeal to the tastes of the judges' Pokémon. But with the mix of a Vulpix, a Krookodile, and a Togekiss, the third which happened to be owned by Prince Ali, it would be difficult to create one that would get positive remarks from all three. So then, the next best plan was to do her best and hope she could achieve the majority support. However, she did hope that Ali's Togekiss would love her Poké Puffs.

"Roselia, let's make this batch as sweet and alluring as can be," Rose muttered determinedly. "Let's make Marinette and her family proud!"

The Thorn Pokémon nodded as she ambled about in collecting the ingredients needed to make their Poké Puffs. From their experiences from voluntarily working with Marinette in her family's bakery time to time after classes, they picked out the ideal ingredients to make the batter. Rose then utilized the stirring techniques Marinette's father demonstrated during those informal baking lessons, whipping the batter to make it fluffy and malleable before pouring it into molding tin and placing it into the oven to begin baking them.

The other competing Performers didn't appear to be pushovers, as Marinette noted from watching their baking styles. The fiery Charmaine had her Magby heat the Poké Puffs instead of using the complimentary oven for a more controlled and home-made environment. Fleur and her Swanna were also quick in passing ingredients and kitchenware between each other. Rose definitely had her work cut out for her here.

Overall, the audience waited in patient anticipation while observing the three Pokémon Performers work their magic. Granted, it wasn't the most exciting activity to see, which left many members a lot of time to speculate what kinds of Poké Puffs the Performers would ultimately create based off what they knew of their styles from previous Showcases or make educated guesses on Performers starting out in this Showcase. Fortunately, time flew by quickly and before anyone knew it, the hologram hourglass's sand floating in the stage had run out.

"And… time's up!" Alec announced as the last grain of virtual sand hit the bottom and the hourglass hologram delicately exploded into bright sparkles. "Let us see how our Performers did."

"Just in time," Rose muttered, wiping her sweating forehead with an arm.

The resulting Poké Puffs were presented to the judges in the fancy manner of placing each entry upon a silver plate and uncovering each plate before each judge. The Poké Puffs Fleur baked were blue with vanilla-white cream trimmings and topped with Oran Berry slices. Simple, but promisingly sweet and delicious. Charmaine's Poké Puffs were lemon-creamed and decorated with Tamato Berry nubs. Interesting mix of flavors no doubt. And then, there was Rose's batch of Poké Puffs. As one would expect of Rose, her Poké Puffs were pink. She went with the classic sweet flavor, but she added her own aesthetics to her confections. Rose went the extra mile with the cream trimming to make her Poké Puffs look like flowers as it took careful precision and the right amount to draw them. And as the final topping, instead of using berries, she had Roselia produce pink flower petals to place as she deemed her Poké Puff theme to be 'romantic.'

"You wish you were down there judging those Poké Puffs, don't you?" Marinette giggled at her Togetic's mouthwatering reactions as the sweet warm aromas wafted up to their level.

"Judges, what say you?" Alec prompted.

The judges' Pokémon proceeded to sample the Poké Puffs. Marlena's Vulpix sniffed each one before taking a nibble. The Oran Berry Poké Puff was passable, but she didn't finish it. She moved on the Poké Puff with Tamato Berry slices. As a Fire-type, she reacted well with the spiciness, but the overall tartness of the Poké Puff left much to be desired. Vulpix then took a sniff from Rose's Poké Puffs and found herself completely allured by the sweet smell. Fang proceeded to devour each Poké Puff whole one at a time, checking the taste before swallowing them whole. Ali's Togekiss was more meticulous in judgment, inspecting each Poké Puff carefully just by holding them up with the tips of his wings before even considering a taste.

"Hard to say from my stance," Marlena voiced, observing her Pokémon's reactions. "Vulpix really likes all of them."

"Likewise," Jagged Stone furrowed his brows, wondering if Fang could actually give a straight answer given that he wasn't particularly picky in the sweets department. He placed a hand on his face upon seeing Fang licking around his maw for leftover Poké Puff crumbs after chomping on one whole. "… This might take a while. Apologies."

"This is a tough call indeed," Ali nodded as Togekiss finally took his first bite into each confection. Togekiss beamed from the flavors of each Poké Puff, but he seemed to really radiate when it came to the pink Poké Puff with the sweet-scented rose petal. Ali noticed this, and it was clear who he was going to vote for after taking a quick glance at the Performer who baked that Poké Puff. "It's clear that these lovely girls and their Pokémon really put their effort into making these, but unfortunately only one can move on."

"The judges have made their decision," Alec announced. Following their remarks, the judges made their collected secret verdict. The lights around the stage dimmed down for the spotlights to seek out the winner as the dramatic drumroll played. "… And the Performer moving on will be…!" The large spotlight singled her out. "… The adorable Rose!"

Rose could barely hold back her squeals of joy as she and Roselia embraced in victory. The other two Performers were visibly disappointed, but they took the loss in stride in preparation for future Showcases and as to not come off as poor sportswomen in public. While Marinette and the audience applauded for Rose, Juleka watched from the waiting room with a small smile. Proud that her best friend was able to move on, she silently resolved to catch up to her.

And as much as Rose wanted to do her best to not only win the Showcase and impress Ali, Juleka silently resolved that she wasn't going to fall behind. It was time she stepped out of the comfort of her shadows and show the people of Kalos what she was capable of.

And to find out why she wanted to be Kalos Queen.

While the Dendemille Showcase continued a few more rounds with Pokémon Performers striving to advance to the next stage with delectable Poké Puffs, Juleka quietly reflected what she has been doing since leaving Lumiose Academy with Rose. Her Gothorita stared at her pensively. Having been with Juleka from the beginning, she knew how much in the background her Trainer usually was compared to the rest of her more outspoken classmates. The Manipulate Pokémon related to her through many levels, including the secret desire to be just as outspoken as everyone else so that she would be noticed more.

It was then Gothorita realized the inner reason why Juleka was pursuing such a high goal. She figured her out thoroughly, given that they share a strong bond and that she was also a sufficiently intelligent Psychic-type. It would've been easy to figure out that Juleka simply followed Rose after Academy graduation and participated in Pokémon Showcases with her because they were friends, but the prospect of Pokémon Showcases offered her the opportunity to finally establish her identity as a blossoming young woman creating her own place in this world.

This kind of doubt existed within everyone, whether they would care to admit it or not. At one point or another, a person or Pokémon would find themselves lost in the path of life. In a way, that made Juleka completely relatable to them. Now was the matter of Juleka finding a way to convey her special message.

To uplift others by reminding them that they were not alone in walking through the winding paths of life as one who understood this plight all too well.

"Performer Juleka, you're on next," a theater attendant alerted through the door.

"… Showtime," Juleka smiled, looking down to Gothorita, receiving a nod before as they went on.

"And now we are down to our final group of Performers," Alec announced. "Thank you for your patience, mes amies, as we will soon move on to the Freestyle Performance round once the last Performer is selected. Shall we go on?"

The audience didn't lose their zeal from the previous Poké Puff baking rounds as the final group of Performers were elevated to the center stage. Juleka found herself in the center between two other Performers. For this phase of the Showcase, she included Mime Jr. to help her out alongside Gothorita. The Performer on her left with a Hitmonlee was recognized as Belisarda from the Coumarine Showcase, the one who lost to Rose in that Theme Performance. Her second opponent was called Lin and she had a duo composed of Teddiursa and Phanpy to aid her in baking.

"It's Juleka's turn," Marinette commented, not bothering to hide the supportive excitement she held for her quiet friend. She reflexively held Togetic tightly. The last time she watched Juleka's performance, she lost in the first round. It went to stand that Marinette felt somewhat anxious on Juleka's behalf, not wanting to see her lose again. "She's got this. She was a quick learner whenever she and Rose wanted to learn how to bake." She quickly thought back a couple of years ago when she, Alya, Mylène, Rose, and Juleka hung out together on occasion after class, particularly in moments when the Dupain-Cheng bakery was under high demand and needed extra helping hands to make dozens upon dozens of macarons, cookies, cakes, and pastries. "You can do it, Juleka!"

"Performers ready?" Alec questioned theatrically, conjuring the hourglass hologram above the stage. "Audience, count with me. In trois… deux… un… Bake-off!"

Juleka closed her eyes and took a deep breath to focus. Her eyes were on the prize, metaphorically speaking. She planned on making it to the next phase of the Showcase and she planned on winning her first Princess Key from the Dendemille Showcase, even if it meant beating Rose before Prince Ali's eyes. Long-time friends as they were, they were also Pokémon Showcase rivals.

The gothic Performer laid out her kitchen tools and snapped her fingers from both hands. From this signal, Gothorita and Mime Jr. then utilized Confusion, although it was Copycat imitating Confusion in Mime Jr.'s case, to levitate different ingredients before Juleka for her to select for her Poké Puff batter. Like Rose, she was familiar with the concepts of baking under the gentle tutelage of Marinette and her family. She also had a finely tuned sixth sense, whether it was due to her quiet yet highly attentive nature or her affinity with the strange as she was picking out from the levitating ingredients what she deemed to be fresh and wholesome.

With her ingredients gathered, Juleka went with the process of whipping and stirring the batter, starting with her before passing it off to Gothorita, who used her telekinesis to keep the ball rolling while Juleka and Mime Jr. prepped for the next few steps. This included preheating her oven before pouring the batter into the Poké Puff mold tray and deciding on how to flavor and decorate her Poké Puffs. While she was preparing for the next phase of baking, Juleka couldn't help but peek from the corner of her uncovered eye on Belisarda's and Lin's progress. Hitmonlee was certainly helpful, given that he was a human-shaped Pokémon. And Teddiursa and Phanpy were just adorable to watch in helping Lin out.

"We are reaching the halfway mark," Alec announced. "The judges and their Pokémon are anticipating colorful and delectable Poké Puffs. I believe they will be pleased with the outcome given how dedicated and focused our Performers are."

Like with the previous rounds of the Theme Performance, this round went by fast. The virtual grains of sand had run out as Juleka and the other Performers had placed their finishing touches on their work.

"… Finished," Juleka sighed upon placing the final topping.

"Et lo… time's up!" Alec exclaimed with the hourglass hologram bursting into harmless sparkles over the stage. "It is time to present your great works of confectionary art to the judges."

The Showcase stagehands, fittingly dressed for the occasion as chefs, wheeled a cart containing each entry from all three Pokémon Performers to each judge and lifted the lid to reveal to all that were watching what the Poké Puff entries looked like. The citrus-flavored Poké Puff, topped with an orange slice yet elegantly decorated by cream trimming to resemble a popular drink, came from Belisarda. Then there was a mocha-chocolate Poké Puff topped with a couple of Razz Berries, including their distinguishing red juices, with vanilla cream knobs drawn on the sides, courtesy of Lin.

And then there was the dark-blueish Poké Puff Juleka baked. She derived the color from Bluk Berries, only putting in a few drops of their juice as they tend to easily blacken the mouth when eaten as part of their description. She didn't want her Poké Puffs to be too dark. The Bluk Berry flavoring added a bit of sweetness to the cool and refreshing mint taste within the Poké Puffs she decided to aim for. As for the actual frosted decoration of her Poké Puffs, Juleka was bravely creative as she made it so that the Poké Puff looked like a ghost's face when viewed from above. She used the white cream to draw eyes and a mouth while putting two pieces of a Kasib Berry to serve as fangs.

"All of these Poké Puffs look cute, but I have to give kudos to this one for the creativity," Marlena said, indicating that her Vulpix was now sampling Juleka's Poké Puff with delight.

"Jolly good," Jagged Stone concurred as he examined the same Poké Puff for himself before Fang swiped it out of his hand and swallowed it without a second thought. "Hold on there, Fang! I was getting some vibes for a potential new song out of that one!" His Krookodile simply crossed his arms and looked away. "You nutty Pokémon. All the same, I still love you, big guy."

"It's never easy being a judge," Ali smiled sheepishly as Togekiss sampled all three and gave his response for the final vote. "But to all that haven't made it here, don't give up."

"The decision has been made," Alec proclaimed dramatically as the stage dimmed down and the drumroll had begun. "The final Performer qualifying for the Freestyle Performance is…!" The spotlight singled her out, much to her utter surprise. "… the mysteriously alluring Performer, Juleka!"

"I… I did it," Juleka muttered, fighting off the nerve-wrecking chills climbing up her back as Gothorita and Mime Jr. jumped up to her for a group hug. "Th… Thank you. One round down… one more to go."

"We will now take a brief intermission, for those of you in the audience needing to stretch the legs or use the restroom," Alec announced. "This will also give our Performers a chance to relax and prepare for the Freestyle Performance, where they and their charming Pokémon shall dazzle us with dance routines symbolizing the powerful closeness of their bonds."

"Whew, that looked like a close one," Marinette exhaled in relief, sliding down in her seat as Togetic hovered in front of her face. "These girls really know how to make Poké Puffs… I really hope none of them run into Adrien."

"Rose and Juleka made it," Adrien remarked, sharing a look with Plagg. "I'm glad to be a part of all this. I can't wait to see what the Freestyle Performance is going to be like." Plagg snorted in disinterest. "Oh, come on. You're the one who encouraged me to stick around and not head to Anistar City." Plagg shrugged his shoulders in response while still keeping an indifferent glaze in the eyes. "You're incorrigible sometimes, you know that, right?"

* * *

 _Later after the brief intermission…_

"Thank you for returning for the next part of the Dendemille Showcase, mes amies," Alec began. "For the Freestyle Performance round, you, the audience, will watch each Pokémon Performer give her appeal. And then, with the Glow Casters by your seats, you shall cast your votes for the Performer you believe is the best. Now then, let us start… with Performer Carina!"

Rose and Juleka were watching from the waiting room monitors as the Freestyle Performance took its first steps with Carina taking the stage. The pixie-blonde Performer held onto her best friend's arm, nervous that they both came this far in the Dendemille Showcase.

"This is like the last Showcase all over again," Rose remarked. "Ooh, I hope I do good out there and impress Prince Ali. What about you, Juleka? Nerves getting to you too?"

"Kind of," Juleka nodded. "We're up against talented Performers used to having everyone watch their every move."

"You'll be fine!" Rose reassured with two thumbs up and a wide grin. "You've gotten better under pressure now that you know what you're working towards. You do know why you're aiming to be Kalos Queen, right?"

"I've been figuring it out," Juleka mumbled.

"I know you can do it, but you'll have to do better than me if you want that Princess Key," Rose responded more confidently. "I can feel it. All our friends from around Kalos are supporting us. We have Marinette in the audience rooting for us!"

"… Adrien too," Juleka added under her breath, recalling that she caught sight of the blond Trainer with the Liepard coincidentally sitting in the same row as Marinette, but apparently, he didn't know she was there too. Boys were so oblivious. "… Yeah…"

"… And those texts of encouragement from Mylène really made my heart swell!" Rose continued, having not heard Juleka's response. "Believe it, Juleka! We're both loved! We'll be incredible!"

"Performer Rose, you're on next," a stagehand poked her head in through the door.

"Wish me luck, my friend / rival!" Rose beamed, skipping along to the door to head up to the stage. "Hee hee!"

Juleka saw her off with a smile. Her idealistic enthusiasm was certainly contagious. It was enough for even her to perk up and face forward instead of glumly looking down as she would default to. Rose may be her rival on the path to becoming Kalos Queen, but she was still her best friend. Rose believed in her even when no one else would bat an eye at the girl that easily blended in with the background. It was time to push out more self-confidence and make her, Marinette, Adrien, the rest of her former classmates, and even Luka proud.

"A fabulous performance from the cute Carina, is it not?" Alec chuckled as the applause calmed down. "Next up is the Performer known for her sweet fragrance and love of pink: Performer Rose!"

The audience cheered on as Rose, Jigglypuff, Roselia, and, making her debut in the Showcase scene, Bellossom were elevated up to the stage. The spotlight shone upon them, presenting Rose in her pink Spritzee-themed dress while her three Pokémon were adorned with cute accessories and costumes. Roselia had a black domino mask and tuxedo top with long coattails. Jigglypuff had a red bow hanging on her tuft. And Bellossom also wore a red eye mask and flowing red ribbons around her flowers.

"Let's set the scene for something dramatic and romantic," Rose quipped. "Let's go big from the start! Bellosom, Petal Dance! Roselia, Magical Leaf! Then, use Sweet Scent, the both of you!"

Her two Grass-types leapt to opposing sides before spin-dancing their moves, releasing a myriad of leaves into the air to swarm the stage. The audience gasped in wonder as the light-green Magical Leaves mingled with the pink petals of Petal Dance. Once there was a dome of swirling leaves encapsulating the stage, they released a light pink cloud of their flowery aroma to spread throughout the audience, relaxing them with the lovely scent. It was her signature style, after all. In the center of the swirling leaf cloud danced the silhouettes of Rose and Jigglypuff, with the latter utilizing her buoyancy and bounced about with Rose definitely looking like she was having a great time.

"Rose is _so_ having a great time," Marinette reiterated.

"Jigglypuff, Defense Curl!"

Rose then grabbed one of Jigglypuff's arms and threw the Balloon Pokémon high right as Roselia and Bellossom leapt up to rendezvous with her. The intermingling leaves and lingering Sweet Scent cloud were disappearing, revealing the two of them leaping high in the air towards their round teammate. One would have to imagine time dramatically slowing down as the two Grass-types crossed paths right through Jigglypuff, who curled up as tightly as she could so that she would resemble a glowing pink sphere. With the lights mostly on Rose and the stage floor, Jigglypuff resembled the moon with Roselia and Bellossom posing right in front of her before they continued into their descent.

Bellossom was heading towards Rose, who held a hand out for the Flower Pokémon to springboard from. She performed graceful twirls and flips upon being sent back into the air as she was heading towards Roselia this time. The Thorn Pokémon then held up her flowers for Bellossom to bounce off, allowing her to be right underneath Jigglypuff, who kept herself aloft by inflating herself.

"Bellossom, Dazzling Gleam! Jigglypuff, use Rollout!"

The Flower Pokémon raised her arms up as the flowers on her head emitted a colorful light. The Dazzling Gleam condensed into a small brilliant orb instead of emanating from her entire body. Still curled into a ball from Defense Curl, Jigglypuff descended into the Dazzling Gleam as she spun in place. The Dazzling Gleam's light scattered into sparkles with Jigglypuff rolling above Bellossom's hands, making it appear as though Bellossom was summoning Jigglypuff through a miraculous power. Bellossom then pulled back in preparation to throw the luminescent Jigglypuff down towards Roselia.

"Roselia, Poison Jab!"

Roselia lifted her right flower hand into the air as a venomous violet aura coated it. Bellossom then proceeded to throw the rolling Balloon Pokémon down full force as Rose merrily skipped towards them. Roselia thrusted her glowing flower forward into Jigglypuff. Instead of ricocheting from the impact, the collision of their opposing energies erupted into a huge show gorgeous yellow and purple sparkles that rained upon the entire stage.

"And… ta-da!" Rose posed with her Pokémon.

Her performance cemented itself to be one tough act to follow given the enthusiastic claps and positive feedback Rose was receiving. The pixie-blonde girl looked for Prince Ali's reaction and was practically welling with joy at the warm smile she got out of him. A few more outspoken members even vocalized their cheers, echoing throughout the theater walls as the applause started to slow.

Arms already folded, Juleka tightened them out of nerves. Rose's performance was amazing, no doubt about it. Soon after, she watched the next Performer dancing on stage with a Pachirisu and a Swinub on the waiting room's monitor before she heard her name being called.

"Performer Juleka, you'll be on soon," a theater attendant notified. "You'll be the concluding act for the whole Freestyle Performance round. Best of luck!"

"… Thank you," Juleka gave her a slight bow.

She became comfortable with herself the more she accepted her role in the Pokémon Showcase path. Granted, she was still nervous as ever, but her nerves weren't going to hold her and her Pokémon's performances. Not anymore. She had to be ready now as the last few appeals from other competing Performers went by in the blink of an eye and they too have gained a ton of audience approval.

Juleka walked down the hallway to enter the stage, passing Rose along the way. Time seemingly slowed down as their eyes locked upon each other. Her best friend sent a confident wink. No words needed to be exchanged this time. With words and sentiments previously discussed and shared during the experience, a mutual feeling existed between the two Performer best friends. Juleka responded with an uncharacteristically determined smirk and nodded. No matter what, she and her Pokémon were going to do their best, Princess Key or not.

"And now, we move on to our final Pokémon Performer for the Dendemille Showcase," Alec announced. "It is time to welcome her to the stage and witness her unity with her Pokémon in this Freestyle Performance. Behold! The poignant exquisiteness that is… Performer Juleka!"

All lights were cast upon the center. The automated platform elevated Juleka, joined with her Haunter and Gothorita, to the stage. The tall yet quiet Performer was dressed in a lovely purple dress closely modeled off from her Ghost-type partner. Haunter had fancy white cufflinks on the ends of his disembodied hands, a black bowtie hanging right under his body, and a large matching top hat worn above. Gothorita's performance costume consisted of a gothic Lolita dress more elaborate than her natural given appearance, being adorned with purple and red glass roses on the front and one glass rose clipped onto her head. The audience quieted themselves after giving a rousing greeting to the last performance of this Rookie Class Showcase, waiting in awed anticipation after giving a quick look over on Juleka's theme.

"Stage is set," Juleka murmured. "It's time. Haunter, you know what to do. Gothorita, use Captivate!"

It was unknown if this trait was inherit in all Haunter, but Juleka's Haunter managed to pull out a violin from his mouth and began playing a hauntingly somber tune with it. Haunter and the entire Gastly evolutionary family were occasionally known to be comic geniuses when they weren't up to mischief, often being able to pull out various props out of nowhere usually for slapstick purposes. No one griped about it though as it did add quite the unique appeal to Juleka's performance. Not a lot of Pokémon Performers considered or attempted to pull a stunt like this, usually because most Performers were content with what the Showcases usually played to hype up performances, which was usually pumped-up pop music. Juleka was one of the few to think ahead and made special requests to help her performance following her registration, having soft complimentary instrumental accompaniment for her Haunter's violin.

In any case, Gothorita and Juleka took slow waltzing steps to Haunter's music with Gothorita releasing pink and purple heart images upon every twirl she performed. The buildup was slow. Their starting appeal was warming the audience up for more as their coordinated dance movements gradually increased in intensity. Soon enough, Haunter's hands had let go of the violin, but the string instrument still played on its own under his power, allowing the Gas Pokémon to join in on the waltzing from above while the music continued to set the mood of the performance.

"Juleka looks so beautiful out there," Marinette whispered to Togetic. "I'm actually jealous."

"Haunter, Night Shade!" Juleka commanded. "Gothorita, Reflect!"

" _Haw Haw Haw_!" Haunter cackled, raising his hands high to focus his power.

The stage was slowly cast into darkness by his Night Shade, taking the form of a shadowy smoky aura being released from his body as it took over the stage. The stage lights weren't strong enough to penetrate through the dark ambience, but the dark veil did allow enough light to reveal Gothorita erecting brilliant rectangular walls around her, emulating a room full of mirrors as the Reflect barriers basically reflected Gothorita and Juleka's dancing miens. The simulated mirrors were bright enough to be seen within the dark, showing off their movements under various perspectives. The violin started playing at a higher tempo, uplifting the performance mood from gloomy mystery to rising hope.

Even in obscurity, they found a way to bring forth their inner light to shine upon the rest of the world.

This was evident as the opaqueness of the Night Shade's veil lessened, allowing the Reflect mirrors to shine brighter than before and reveal Juleka and Gothorita's appearances quite clearly. There was still enough darkness to preserve the feeling of mystery and intrigue that was part of Juleka's performance style.

"Gothorita, Confusion!" Juleka issued.

The Manipulate Pokémon proceeded to utilize her telekinetic powers to levitate the Reflect mirrors. The mirrors had their images still imprinted upon them as they circled about the whole team. Gothorita then lifted the mirrors up and laid them out horizontally in the air before having them all together merge into clear sizeable circle above. At the meantime, Haunter floated down to Juleka's level and offered a gentlemanly hand to her, to which she accepted and were engaged into a dance of their own.

What followed next caught the entire theater by surprise as a reflected light image of Juleka and Haunter appeared upon the transparent circle, courtesy of Gothorita's psychic powers. Conveniently enough, they were all underneath the circle, which allowed Gothorita to control the particle reflections of light to project their images upon the Reflect circle above. Haunter used his hands to twirl Juleka expertly with her melancholic yet relaxed posture really selling her appeal, almost like a precious figurine on a cherished lullaby box. The violin had also slowed its tempo as to illustrate the point, signaling the gentle descent of Juleka's performance.

"Gothorita, use Double Slap! Haunter, Shadow Punch!"

Haunter grabbed onto one of Gothorita's hands and tossed her high and over the reflective circle. Gothorita twirled in the air before sending a hand down upon the circle while Haunter sent a fist coated in shadow energy upwards, striking from both sides to make the Reflect circle dissolve into bright glittering particles. The impact from their finishing move had casted away the lingering darkness of Haunter's previous Night Shade.

"And finish!" Juleka held her hands up as Gothorita and Haunter stuck the landing for the final pose.

Much to Juleka's own surprise, she was well-received for her unique performance, more than she initially expected as spectators were hollering and whistling for an encore. She looked up to the row she knew Marinette and Adrien were sitting in, pleased to see that they too seemed to love her performance due to the way they enthusiastically applauded her. Unlike the previous Showcase she and Rose competed in at a small town after the Coumarine Showcase and before the class reunion in Lumiose City, Juleka didn't have the same ardent support from the audience, which had signaled her inevitable loss. This audience support was greater. It actually made her feel appreciated and loved. The labors of her training were finally bearing fruit. She didn't freeze up and shut down. She didn't let her nerves mess with her performance. She gained a better understanding of her Pokémon path. Even if she did not get voted as the winner of the Dendemille Showcase, Juleka was content knowing she gave it her best effort.

Keeping her emotions in check for the time being, Juleka and her Pokémon bowed in gratitude for the ovation for their performance. They were soon joined by Rose and the rest of the Performers that competed in the Freestyle Performance. Alec was back under the spotlight, ready to lead the Dendemille Showcase to its epic conclusion.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to vote for the Pokémon Performer that you think gave it her all during the Freestyle Performance, the one who reached out to your hearts the most," Alec announced. "Grab the Glow Casters by your seats and show us the way! S'il vous plaît"

Every audience member, ranging from Marinette and Adrien, and even the Poké Puff judges casted their votes towards the stage. A wide collection of light particles from the Glow Casters flooded the stage all at once in a variety of colors representing different Pokémon Performers. The colors included orange, light blue, pink, green, red, and purple. Three guesses on Rose's and Juleka's colors.

Holographic meters appeared next to each Performer, collecting the votes and filling up swiftly. The flooding in of the votes started to slow down. From a distance, each meter nearly had the same number of votes, signifying how close the competition really was. Ultimately, a winner was decided despite the close contest.

"Ooh, this is it," Rose tittered while Juleka gulped.

"My, oh my, this has been a close contest indeed!" Alec noted. "I wish I could name all you lovely ladies the winners, but alas, only one of you can walk away with the Princess Key today. And that winner is…!" As to build up suspense to an already tense situation, a drumroll played while the stage lights swiveled about the stage before singling out the fantastic Performer that stood out from all the others. "… _Performer Juleka_!"

"M-M-Me?!" Juleka stammered, her visible eye widening at the announcement as her cheeks filled up with color. "I won…"

This felt completely unreal to her, but she did it. Her first victory in a Rookie Class Pokémon Showcase. The revelation was quite overwhelming to her as Gothorita and Haunter proceeded to pull her into a victory group embrace. She found herself smiling widely and unknowingly shedding a few tears out of sheer joy. Haunter brushed aside the large bang that covered her right eye. Juleka truly was radiating. She looked at the other Performers at her side, who despite their own disappointment at their loss, also applauded her in good sportsmanship. Rose, in particular, was positively ecstatic that her best friend was the best out of all of them.

Upon closer inspection of the results, Juleka was a few votes higher than the second place Performer. Rose wound up getting third place, but only by a slight margin. The votes were evenly distributed for this Showcase.

"Way to go, Juleka!" Marinette yelled. "You and Rose were totally awesome!"

The Dendemille Showcase was reaching its end as Juleka and her Pokémon stood before Monsieur Alec. The theatrical Pokémon Showcase host nodded to his Klefki, who then floated towards Juleka, holding out the highly sought Princess Key for her to claim.

"It is always merveilleux to witness a rising Pokémon Performer earn her first Princess Key," Alec remarked. "If I may say something, Performer Juleka, there was something… symbolic about your performance. The overall presentation and the message it carries… It fits your style quite well, and I feel like I'm not the only one thinking this. I look forward to seeing your future performances."

"Thank you," Juleka mumbled shyly before fondly gazing upon her new ornate Princess Key.

"This has been a wonderful Showcase!" Alec shared his final words. "This was all possible thanks to you, wonderful people of Kalos! Until the next performance, this is Monsieur Alec Cataldi bidding you all adieu!"

* * *

"Juleka, I'm so proud of you!" Rose squealed as she tightened her arms around her taller friend's body. "Well, granted, I still lost, but we both were beautiful out there! You did it!"

"Thanks… Rose… again… Still can't… breathe," Juleka struggled to say in Rose's binding hug before her best friend released her, much to her relief. "Yeah… it was a good one."

"You girls were incredible!" Marinette praised, accompanied by her Togetic's chirps. The three girls had regrouped outside of the Dendemille Town theater with many people and Pokémon dispersing now that the Showcase festivities were over. "You both have really grown since your first Showcase back at Coumarine City."

"I know, right?" Rose squeaked. "I know I couldn't have made it this far without your support, Marinette. Yours, Adrien's, and the rest of our friends and families watching."

"Wait… Adrien's?" Marinette repeated, eyes widening in disbelief. "H-He was here?! In the _theater_?!"

"Yeah!" Rose continued. "I was surprised why you two weren't sitting together since you were both in the same row and all."

"He was in the _same row as me_?!" Marinette blurted before recoiling her head backwards to give off a strangled skyward cry. "Ngaaah! I have the _worst_ luck!"

"Don't think he knew either," Juleka added with a shrug. "At least he stopped by to say hi and congrats to us before he left."

Marinette wept internally, having felt so sure that Adrien had gone far ahead to Anistar City by now as to follow his father's orders. She didn't think he'd hang around this long in Dendemille Town just to support Juleka and Rose live at the Pokémon Showcase, but that only proved how dedicated he was to his friends. Rose and Juleka came to expect the dreamy and somewhat dopey expression Marinette would have whenever she did have Adrien in the front of her mind. Her Togetic giggled at that, happy that Marinette was back to her usual self and not worrying about previous hardships.

"Excuse me?" a polite voice greeted them from behind. "Ladies?"

"O-Oh, my wow!" Rose exclaimed, holding up her hands to her mouth. "Prince Ali! It's you!" Much to the girls' surprise and Rose's utmost joy, Prince Ali and his Togekiss had sought them out. "Ohmigosh! What are you doing here?"

"I thought I recognized the two of you from the Pokémon Showcase, so I snuck away from my chaperone to say hello," Ali said, scratching the back of his head guiltily. "I was able to congratulate a few of the Performers before we left the theater, but security reasons prevented me from giving individual kudos."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Your Highness," Marinette laughed. "I'm sure you're a busy guy and all."

"Please, just call me 'Ali,'" Ali smiled. "I'm pretty sure I'm not that much older than any of you. And I don't think I deserve to be called that yet." He then noticed the Togetic hovering around Marinette before she exchanged greetings with Togekiss. She playfully flew around the bigger Pokémon as they engaged in their own interaction. "Is this Togetic yours? She's beautiful."

"It is," Marinette nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"The Mirage Kingdom shares a special relation with the Pokémon, Togepi," Ali explained. "Rulers and heirs to the Mirage Kingdom in the past have always been chosen by Togepi, a Pokémon that embodies happiness, purity, and luck. As a matter of fact, when I finally came of age and had to prove my worthiness to inherit the throne, it was then when I met my best friend." He placed a gentle hand on one of Togekiss's wings. "As you can probably guess, we've been together for a long time and he evolved all the way into a Togekiss."

"To-ge!" Togekiss crooned agreeably.

"Wow, that's such a lovely story," Rose was already shedding happy tears. "It's so amazing a Togepi came and chose you to lead the Mirage Kingdom!"

"Thank you, Performer… Rose, was it?" Ali replied, to which the petite girl vigorously nodded.

"You remembered me!" Rose shrilled, certainly catching Marinette and Juleka off guard by the high pitch. Ali seemed to have taken it in stride, enjoying her bubbly personality as it was. "I'm so happy! And you can just call me 'Rose.' I don't need the full title."

"You were amazing out there," Ali commended before looking at Juleka. "You too, Ms. Juleka. My sincerest felicitations on your victory."

"Thanks," Juleka mumbled, slightly blushing from all the praise she's been getting.

"Anyway, I'm actually glad I found you girls in particular," Ali continued. "Back at the Showcase during the Poké Puff baking round, I remember the Poké Puffs my Togekiss reacted to most favorably. You were the one who baked the sweet pink Poké Puff topped with a Roselia's rose petal, weren't you?"

"Ohmigosh! Your Togekiss loved that one?" Rose struggled to contain her rising glee. "I-I'd be happy to share you my recipe!"

"That'd be nice, actually," Ali smiled. "I want to be able to take a few more things I pick up from the regions I visit before I head home, and these Kalosian Poké Puffs seem to be quite the delicacy. It'd be nice to treat Togekiss with one of these days. They're certainly different than the common confections of the Hoenn region: the Pokéblocks. But just to make this exchange fair…" Ali dug a hand into his pocket and pulled out two round stones that shone with a dazzling light. "I want you to have these."

"Um, what are they again?" Rose asked, tapping her bottom lip with a finger as she pondered. "It's on the tip of my tongue."

"Shiny Stones," Juleka answered quietly. "… They're evolutionary stones."

"They can be used to evolve certain Pokémon," Marinette followed up. "And I just remembered that Roselia is a Pokémon that can evolve into Roserade upon being given a Shiny Stone. And Togetic…"

"Can evolve into Togekiss from a Shiny Stone as well," Ali filled in as Marinette glanced at her Pokémon.

"No way!" Rose's smile was really stretching out on her face. "Are these really for me?!"

"I have plenty of Shiny Stones collected from my occasional travels, so please don't think too much on it," Ali insisted, holding them out for Rose to take.

"I… I really don't know what to say," Rose muttered, looking at the Shiny Stones in her hands. "A thank you and my Poké Puff recipe just aren't enough to show how much I appreciate everything you do, Ali. And I only need one Shiny Stone."

"I'm perfectly fine with a simple thank you, to be honest," Ali shrugged. "That, and your smiling countenance."

"Ooh… Marinette, take one please!" Rose requested suddenly as she abruptly thrusted a hand out with a Shiny Stone, much to the dark-bluenette designer's utter shock.

"H-Huh?" Marinette could only respond as such.

"It's so you can evolve your Togetic into a Togekiss," Rose reasoned before addressing Ali. "Um, is it okay that I give my friend, Marinette, one?"

"They're yours now," Ali answered simply. "And I was going to suggest it anyway if you really didn't need the extra stone. I can tell that your friend raised her Togetic really well. It'd be an honor to know that even a small contribution from me will help a Togetic reach her full potential."

"Great! That's settled!" Rose concluded, placing the spare Shiny Stone in Marinette's hands before she could react.

"Oh… uh… if everyone's cool with it then," Marinette remarked, gazing upon the dazzling evolutionary stone she was just handed. Togetic flew back over to her to look upon the Shiny Stone. "So… what do you think, Togetic? Do you want to evolve now?" The Happiness Pokémon didn't answer. She simply floated in the air with a smile that ensured that she trusted Marinette's decision. "…"

Marinette bit lightly upon her bottom lip in deep contemplation. She treated voluntary Pokémon evolution as serious business. While she was supportive of helping her Pokémon reach their final evolutionary stages if they could, she would only do it if the Pokémon themselves were also into agreement. Otherwise, evolving them against their will would bring disunity and a major amount of friction into their bonds. She paid attention to that lecture back at the Academy, at the very least. Unlike Mega Evolution, regular evolution was irreversible. And Marinette wanted to be the kind of Trainer that understood and respected her Pokémon's feelings.

"Well, Marinette?" Rose prompted. "Are you going to evolve Togetic now?"

"Um… I… I think I'll wait until we're both ready," Marinette responded sheepishly, pocketing her Shiny Stone. "I already have the same dilemma with my Feebas. I have the means to evolve her into a Milotic anytime and we've been training really hard together until we both feel we're ready. So…"

"You don't need to explain yourself," Ali intervened. "You have your reasons. At least, you and your Pokémon have that option anytime."

"You're right," Marinette replied. "Thank you so much, Ali. And thank you, Rose, for giving me a Shiny Stone."

"You're very welcome, Marinette," Rose beamed.

"Prince Ali, there you are!" his chaperone caught up. "We have to go. Say good-bye to those girls."

"I'm so sorry for this," Ali muttered, pulling out a small white card from his inner jacket pocket before quickly handing it to Rose. "If you still wouldn't mind sharing your recipe, Rose, this card has my personal contact information. And feel free to reach out and share stories from your Pokémon journey. I love listening to the exciting experiences Trainer share with their Pokémon."

Rose was absolutely stunned into silence, mouth agape, once her fingers clipped upon Ali's card. Being the helpful best friend that she was, Juleka mildly shoved her from behind to restart her back into action.

"I promise not to abuse this!" Rose waved as Ali rejoined with his chaperone. With Ali now gone, she gazed upon his personal phone number and email address before pressing it close to her chest. "I'll cherish this, my prince."

"Way to go, Rose!" Marinette lauded. "This has been a great day you two. Juleka won the Showcase and you won favor with Prince Ali."

Juleka felt her phone vibrating. Since the Dendemille Showcase ended, she was receiving frequent congratulatory messages from her friends. She received messages from Alya, Marinette before she caught up to her outside the theater, Mylène, Nathaniel, and her parents. She took her phone out and saw that Luka was calling her. A soft smile graced her pale face. She knew what was going to happen next, silently slipping away to answer it while Rose and Marinette entertained each other for the time being.

"Don't exclude yourself out of this, Marinette," Rose replied. "You're now a proud owner of a Shiny Stone, so there's that."

"That's true," Marinette muttered before a wistful look befell upon her face. "Today would've been amazing had I known Adrien was still around, but I'm grateful with what I already have. I hope he's been having a good day too."

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Father, I can explain," Adrien reasoned frantically.

"There's no need for an explanation, Adrien," Gabriel's voice reprimanded harshly. Even Plagg recoiled from his sharp tone and it was over the phone too. "It's clear enough that you haven't been taking your responsibilities as a Pokémon Trainer seriously. And instead of arriving in Anistar City at this time to earn your seventh badge, you dawdled at a Pokémon Showcase in Dendemille Town instead."

Adrien was worried this would happen. As a matter of fact, he knew he would be found out sooner or later, but he didn't regret making this decision one bit. His father somehow found out that he was still in Dendemille Town and now he called him just to chew him out. He hated when Gabriel would call him in this mood as his father would refuse to listen to reason, opting to chastise him instead for not living up to the legacy he was meant to inherit.

"If I recall, you had me sit in for you in one Showcase as its guest of honor," Adrien argued.

"It was a means to promote my brand," Gabriel answered curtly. "If you were attending the Dendemille Showcase as a guest of honor to promote my designs, then this whole situation would be a different story. But I can tell you were in the Showcase as a regular spectator. Unacceptable."

"Father, please," Adrien pleaded. "I did it to support my Performer friends."

"I don't need to hear excuses, Adrien," Gabriel rebutted. "I need results. Results that prove that you can be a powerful independent battler worthy to take the Champion title from me before anyone else does. Otherwise, I'll be forced to pull you out of your journey around Kalos and place you under monitored strict training sessions until the Kalos League starts."

"What do you want me to do?!" Adrien lost his composure at the threat, practically yelling back and winding short of breath from being emotionally overwhelmed. "I can't be in Anistar City by tonight. Route 17 is hard to travel through in a day with all the snow. And traveling on Mamoswine isn't exactly fast transportation either."

"Get there by tomorrow night," Gabriel simply warned. "Do I make myself clear, Adrien? This is your last warning. You are to live up to perfection because that's what you are meant to become."

"… Yes, Father," Adrien resigned, to which Gabriel immediately hung up on him. It stung to know his father was disappointed yet again, but he was used to this by now. It didn't lessen the pain, but Adrien had built up the fortitude to press on despite the years of disappointment burdening his shoulders. Still, he had no regrets in supporting Juleka and Rose. At least he managed to find them in person before fear of his father finding out pulled him away and placed him where he was now. "… Well, saw that coming. Let's go, Plagg."

All the while, the same Venomoth from before watched and recorded the boy from the skies of Dendemille Town before finally flying away.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

"A rebellious and strong-willed boy with so much to live up to," Poison Moth mused from watching the live feed of Dendemille Town. "How curious. Doesn't he know to heed the words of his father?"

"Sir, you're not doing what I think you're about to do," a voice from the room's exit doorway that tried to remain as neutral as possible intervened. "He's…"

"I have my reason for pushing him like this," Poison Moth growled, turning to face his visitor. "This is none of your business. Why are you here, Nathalie?"

Stepping out of the dark shadows the dismal room casted, Nathalie entered with the same professional façade she always wore. She only had one purpose to even visit this room. Urgent business pertaining to his life outside these chambers, whenever he wasn't masquerading as the leader of a terrorist organization seeking a perfect and beautiful world.

"A rescheduled conference call regarding the release of your latest conceptual designs," Nathalie surmised. "Tomorrow afternoon at three o'clock is the requested time."

"I see," Poison Moth nodded. "Push the conference call back further. Plans have already been set for tomorrow. They'll wait. And if they don't, then they're not worth the time."

"Sir, if I may ask, why are you focusing on Adrien now?" Nathalie inquired. Though her tone remained impassive, her eyes conveyed a different message. "He's…"

"My son, I know," Poison Moth muttered, deciding to pull off the mask that covered his entire head save his mouth. There was no point speaking to Nathalie like this. "I know what you're thinking and what you're thinking is far from what I have planned. The last thing he needs is to become tangled up in Team Akuma's business. The next ambush for Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir is set for tomorrow in Frost Cavern, an isolated location where my men will surely have the field tactical advantage. I have a feeling that whoever they are, they should be around that area. And I have a hunch. Kalos defenders or not, they're likely Pokémon Trainers aiming to compete in the Kalos League."

"And you're worried if Adrien is still in Dendemille Town by tomorrow," Nathalie voiced.

"The boy is remarkably stubborn… and compassionate," Gabriel sighed. "I know he'll get involved somehow. His friends were our victims. It stands to reason he would want to avenge them if given the chance."

"Couldn't you just tell the Grunts not to attack or harm Adrien on sight?" Nathalie asked.

"That won't stop Adrien from fighting back and impeding my plans further," Gabriel shook his head in disapproval. "I'm only doing this for him. This has always been for him."

"I see," Nathalie simply bowed her head before taking her leave.

"Don't concern yourself with these things, Nathalie," Gabriel advised. "Just do as you're paid to do."

"Manage your schedule and be an Elite Four member," Nathalie recited, stopping in her tracks briefly to do so. "Understood."

"If it'll put yourself at ease, he won't be a Bond Hybrid," Gabriel added. "Like I said, the last thing for Adrien to be involved in is Team Akuma's business."

Nathalie didn't respond to his words any further, but Gabriel did notice that her posture appeared to have slightly relaxed as she left. Gabriel then turned his eyes on the lone Elegant Pattern Vivillon sitting at the same spot he always was. In a way, this whole Team Akuma business was also for poor Nooroo, whether he approved of Gabriel's actions or not. Gabriel knew the Scale Pokémon missed his Trainer greatly.

He didn't blame him. He missed her too. He was also one-hundred percent sure that Adrien missed her most of all. This was why he needed to succeed in capturing Xerneas and Yveltal and acquiring the powers of creation and destruction… life and death.

"Villon," Nooroo mumbled dejectedly.

"What's done is done," Gabriel said before putting the mask back on. Poison Moth continued with his personal solemn vow. "All that will matter in the end is that I get Xerneas and Yveltal in the end. Their powers combined will fix everything wrong with this imperfect, tarnished world. This world _will_ be beautiful and better for us once their powers are mine. This… I swear."

* * *

 **Hey, all. I totally dropped the ball when it came to updating, but so many distractions came up recently, leaving me unable to finish earlier as initially planned. School, family, job, dating, video games, you know the drill. I apologize for the long wait, in other words.**

 **Anyway, we've finally hit the halfway mark of this story. That's right. I've planned out a total of one-hundred chapters for this whole thing. I figured that I might as well go big in the long run, as well as go big here since this is the fiftieth chapter. And that includes finally revealing the direction I went regarding our favorite bad guy, though to be honest, I planned him out like these even before the big reveal come the first episode of Season Two. Then again, that much should've been obvious from the beginning.**

 **Showcase chapters are difficult to write, which also attributed to my late updating. It's difficult coming up with creative performances, and even then, I've only limited myself to writing out the performances of our main girls, Rose and Juleka. Hopefully, I'll get the hang of writing out performances for other nameless Performers they're competing against in better and greater detail. And maybe in the future, I'll have you, the reader, make the vote via the voting poll function provided by this website (and allow readers without accounts to vote via guest reviews so they too can participate). We'll see what happens.**

 **As usual, please review!**


	51. Frost Cavern Trap! Cold Contemplation!

"Sir, a few of our agents have arrived at Frost Cavern, waiting for further orders."

"Good," Poison Moth muttered. "It's reassuring to know that you are all punctual, at the very least. Prepare to setup the ambush for Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir. My Venomoth will oversee your activity. And feel free to capture any Pokémon you so desire. Additional power to our forces is always welcome."

"Understood, sir!" the corresponding Akuma Grunt saluted before disconnecting the line.

With the monitor blank, Poison Moth closed his eyes to contemplate. His ambition knew no rest as he was active even in the early hours of the morning. He organized this plan himself following his previous failures in fighting against the Defenders of Kalos. The previous Bond Hybrids his followers helped create were… on the _**Fly**_ _gon_ , as the youth may or may not call it. Poison Moth had to chuckle at that little jest. Puns were an occasional, albeit guilty form of personal amusement. The first significant Bond Hybrid, Adrien's tough friend with the Rhyhorn, was used in a deliberate plan to wreak havoc as to lure out Xerneas and Yveltal, but instead, it lured out two masked teenaged hero wannabes with Key Stones that happened to have a tiny fraction of those Pokémon's powers.

It wasn't the ideal situation he wanted to end up with, but he had to make due with the cards that fate dealt him. And those wild cards were nothing more than temporary solutions. As powerful as those teenagers' Key Stones were in undoing the forced Bond Phenomenon on his victims, they still paled in comparison to the real thing. And the streak of losses, not helped by the unauthorized attack on Lumiose City a while back, was obstructing his master plan big time. Creating a Bond Hybrid required huge amounts of Mega Evolution energy concentrated to invoke the Bond Phenomenon. The previous Bond Hybrids sent to challenge the heroes, as well as the ones created through his scientists' experiments in their base to ensure success, consumed a lot of Mega Evolution energy. The energy was easy to replenish with plenty of minions that have attained the capacity to Mega Evolve their Pokémon. It wasn't the most favorable solution as even Poison Moth admitted to himself that this was not the proper way to treat a Pokémon, but he didn't give himself much choice as the ends justified the means. But because of the unauthorized attack on Lumiose City, a good number of his Grunts were captured and arrested by the Kalos police force. That meant less manpower to help replenish the lost energy and more strenuous tasks on the leftover members in picking up the slack. And all the more, Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir were growing stronger and wiser in their respective Pokémon journeys.

The last straw was with the girl with the Zoroark. A new strategy was needed. To finally make up for these losses, Poison Moth began thinking ahead, trying to get into the minds of those young nuisances. He already figured out that they were competent Pokémon Trainers likely aiming to challenge the Kalos League. If that was the case, he mapped out future destinations based on his previous Bond Hybrid attempts.

Poison Moth narrowed the more probable locations of Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir even more based on Adrien's current path. It was a good and more traditional method to start with, after all. As the last active Bond Hybrid attack was at the Poké Ball Factory near Laverre City, he made an educated guess that the defenders were bound to be in or close to Dendemille Town, which was why he decided the setting to be in Frost Cavern.

He didn't want to predict the Defenders' whereabouts using Adrien as part of the formula. As far as he knew, Adrien was inadvertently involved with Team Akuma _because_ of the unauthorized Lumiose siege, thus, his life was endangered until Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir drove off his overzealous forces. And when he came back to Kalos overseas the next day, to say that he was beside himself upon finding out was an understatement. He became more critical of Team Akuma's performances as a result and even more worried about Adrien's well-being. He was viciously strict in analyzing his performance during their exhibition match, but at least that helped him regain control over lost resources and personnel when Adrien's alleged best friend tried to give him a piece of his mind. Infuriating the bespectacled teen with the Blastoise to the point that he was vulnerable for capture and Bond Hybrid transformation was quick thinking on his part as he believed Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir were still within or near Lumiose City. Of course, Poison Moth had to take more precautions with Adrien in close vicinity to his plans, and he had been lucky so far.

While he knew that Adrien was able to take care of himself and had his strong Pokémon on him, Adrien getting entangled in this messy business guaranteed that things weren't going to end well. Master plans hindered and an only son's life risked, it was certainly more than enough for this father to worry.

"Adrien should be on his way to Anistar City today," Poison Moth remarked to himself. "At least he'll be far away and not get involved in this." He let out a heavy sigh. Even if Adrien stayed behind in Dendemille Town again and wound up getting involved in fighting against Team Akuma, Poison Moth wasn't going to stop. Team Akuma's modus operandi was organized for his and his son's sake. He needed to achieve his goal without Adrien ever finding out. It would already be a messy business trying to explain his actions to him. "… He'll understand this one day."

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Seriously, girl, you don't need to wait on me. I'll catch up to you!"

"I know, but I'd rather enter Anistar City with you, Alya. And you know how rough the road between Dendemille Town and Anistar City is."

"Yeah, I know how it is. Heavy snow that'll only be bearable by crossing on a Mamoswine's back, that's rough indeed. Okay then. I promise to arrive in Dendemille very soon, then we can ride a Mamoswine together on the way to Anistar."

"Thanks, Alya."

"Y'know, I still can't believe Kalos geography. Why are two cities separated by a snow-capped mountain? Who decided on this layout anyway?"

"I don't know who decided to build a town at such a high and chilly altitude. Anyway, see you soon, girl!"

Marinette hung up and reclined on her seat in the Dendemille Pokémon Center lobby. Dawn was just rising over the horizon, making the fact that Marinette managed to wake up this early quite the accomplishment, but for good reason. Alya had finished her business with Lumiose Press and was now blitzing her way out of Lumiose City to her location as fast as she could. And of course, Marinette was all too willing to meet back up with her so that they could resume traveling together again. Considering the distance between Lumiose City and Dendemille Town, traveling on foot would certainly take at least a day if the traveler was persistent and sprinted a few times along the way. Marinette didn't mind waiting around in Dendemille Town a little longer than expected as it gave her time to actually explore and enjoy the perks the town where fluff dances on wind offered, such as the long-standing windmill landmark utilizing the town's breezes.

It would also give her time to actually start making the special Pokémon-themed dresses for Rose and Juleka once they qualify for the Master Class. She sketched out the final designs based on her observations on their performance styles and the Dendemille Showcase helped cement in her mind the styles of dresses that would best promote their beauty while allowing them freedom to dance with their Pokémon. Leavanny was out of her Poké Ball this time for the purpose in helping her start on them. Marinette had no doubts about them obtaining three Princess Keys before then. They were both well experienced in the field of Pokemon Showcases with each currently holding a Princess Key. With strong faith in her friends, Marinette promised to herself that these dresses would be her greatest masterpieces.

Speaking of her Performer friends, Rose and Juleka had already moved on out to prepare for future Showcases with Marinette seeing them off. It was especially beautiful to see Juleka leave with newfound confidence in her rising skills as a Pokémon Performer. Marinette was surprised and somewhat flattered when Juleka mentioned her brother asking if she attended the Showcase to support her, reminding her of the promise she made to Luka to watch over his sister. The charming boy who would appear so unlikely as to succeed Clara Nightingale as the current Laverre City Gym Leader gave her heart trouble even from seeing his image on Alya's phone the first time. It was an interesting experience, to say the least, when she got to know him better through their Gym battle, such as how well-connected and open Luka was with his Pokémon. He was an… interesting fellow, but he was still nice to be around.

Brushing such distracting thoughts aside to focus on starting the dresses, Marinette and Leavanny exited the Dendemille Pokémon Center to obtain extra quality materials needed for Rose and Juleka's dresses. Leavanny's silk was strong and fine, but that alone wouldn't constitute a dress worthy of a future Kalos Queen.

"Okay, so I think there's a materials store over this corner, if I'm reading the map correctly," Marinette mumbled, looking over the Dendemille Town map on her phone. "Or maybe's further along the west? No… Ugh, where's the Pokémon Center located on this thing? How am I going to get more Mareep wool if I can't read this right?"

While her Trainer fumbled over reading the online map, Leavanny looked around the town, not surprised at the lack of activity due to the fact that it was early morning. Fortunately for them, a few businesses, including the desired materials store, were preparing to open their hours for the day. Marinette wanted the early start so that she knew where to go. However, under Leavanny's watchful eyes, two blurred figures were seen dashing into the outskirts of town. It was difficult for the Nurturing Pokémon to fully identify them as they traveled in the shadows, not to mention they were dark in appearance. The figures were still distinct enough from each other for her to determine them as a human and Pokémon duo.

"Leavan," Leavanny tapped Marinette on the arm.

"What's wrong?" Marinette asked.

"Vanny," Leavanny indicated with a leaf arm.

"What the…," Marinette followed her direction and caught sight of the fleeing figures.

The sight certainly set off suspicious bells in her head as she put her phone away. Without another word, Marinette took off after them with Leavanny trailing along. The materials store could wait. The figures fleeing into the outskirts' trees could be part of Team Akuma. They've been inactive as far as she knew, and if Liepard Noir saw something, he would've messaged her almost instantly.

She then inwardly realized she wasn't in costume as she arrived at the Dendemille Town outskirts, which meant that she had to be very stealthy in pursuing those shady silhouettes. It didn't take long for Marinette and Leavanny to catch up as they were picking up a voice talking nearby, and a familiar voice at that. They passed the last tree to discover quite the unlikely sight.

"I don't need to explain why I'm doing this. I—Uh… Hello."

"L-Liepard Noir?"

Marinette certainly didn't expect Liepard Noir sitting at the base of tree, reasoning with an actual Liepard, presumably his Pokémon partner, laying down next to him. Not at this place and certainly not currently. And sure enough, the boy in the Liepard mask didn't expect an intruder in the form of his good-hearted, if not sometimes awkward and clumsy, female friend. It took a couple of seconds for both parties to realize that they were blankly staring into each other's eyes before shaking off the initial shock.

"Eh, hi there… uh, Marinette, right?" Liepard Noir prompted, keeping his cool despite being discovered. He was internally thankful that it was only Marinette. Anyone else and he was sure that the luxury of peace would escape him once more. "From Lumiose City? We met during Team Akuma's rampage. There was you and that short spunky girl, Alix."

"Um, yeah!" Marinette nodded, playing the shock off as naturally as she could. "Hee hee. I'm surprised you remember me."

"I remember faces pretty well," Liepard Noir smirked. "And yours just happened to be pretty. Period."

"Oh, stop it, you silly Skitty," Marinette huffed, folding her arms while slightly blushing. "Think I'll fall for your charms that easily?"

"Wow, what is it with girls calling me 'Skitty'?" Liepard Noir chuckled. "Not that I mind, but need I remind you that I'm a Liepard?"

"Actually, that Liepard napping next to you is a Liepard," Marinette pointed out dryly. "You're a boy hero wearing a Liepard mask and costume. And according to some online clips I've seen, doesn't Lady Ledian call you a 'silly Skitty'?"

"Touché, little Ledyba," Liepard Noir grinned, relaxing against the trunk of the tree with his hands folded behind his head. "So, what brings you out in this neck of the woods?"

"I could ask you the same, Liepard Noir," Marinette replied, placing her hands on her hips. "My Leavanny saw something suspicious wander over in this direction, so I had to check it out. So now, it's your turn to answer the question. Is Team Akuma nearby?"

"No need to worry about them," Liepard Noir waved off. "No Akuma attack or Bond Hybrid as far as I've noticed. As for why I'm like this, believe it or not, I like being Liepard Noir, even off duty whenever I can."

"More than who you really are?" Marinette asked. "I don't understand."

"Err, it's kinda a long story, _Espurr_ -incess," Liepard Noir gestured by making circles with a free hand. "I'd hate to hold up your day, though your company is appreciated. It does beat being alone. Your call."

"I don't mind listening," Marinette offered, taking a seat next to him under the tree. "And I'd don't mind getting to know more about the boy behind the Liepard mask, if that's okay." There were things she already knew about her partner as Lady Ledian, but the presented opportunity in gaining more understanding of him as herself would be an interesting experience. She wondered how differently he was going to behave towards her compared to Lady Ledian. So far, he's still a bit flirty and talkative, but a lot more mellow and down-to-earth than expected. "I got up early so that I could begin making dresses for a couple of friends of mine, but I needed more materials to make them. And then I was going to train my Pokémon a bit more after that while waiting for my best friend to catch up."

"The store opens this early?" Liepard Noir raised a brow.

"I, uh, try to fight off my sleeping-in habits," Marinette giggled nervously.

"I'd give anything to sleep in," Liepard Noir sighed. "My civilian life is burdened with tons of responsibilities and expectations. That's the short version of my story, anyway. It's why I'd put on this mask to get away from it all."

"But… isn't that just running away?" Marinette questioned. "It doesn't exactly solve the problem. And running away from your problems is never the answer."

"There's another factor I failed to mention," Liepard Noir continued somberly. "Wearing this mask… It actually lets me feel the freedom I've yearned for. I can be whoever I want to be without judging eyes. Express my true self. My civilian side, on the other hand, is forced to behave and appear perfect in public."

"I… I really don't know what to say," Marinette mumbled sympathetically. There was certainly more to this silly pun-loving Liepard than she initially expected. It was already astounding enough that he let his guard down with her, as if he trusted her almost immediately, but Marinette wasn't going to press on that issue despite remaining wary about it. His story strangely reminded her a lot of Adrien's own plight, and her heart already ached upon remembering the love of her life's known burdens. "I'm really sorry to hear that, Liepard Noir, but is your regular life really that bad?"

"Well, no," Liepard Noir pondered. "I _do_ have wonderful friends that I'll be competing alongside in the Kalos League. They and my Pokémon have made my journey priceless."

"So you are also a Pokémon Trainer challenging the Kalos League," Marinette surmised.

"I have no shame in admitting it," Liepard Noir shrugged. "It's not like you can guess who I really am from the crowd of qualifying competitors, assuming you'll also be competing. There'll be plenty of blonds there, that much I'm sure."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to waste time singling you out," Marinette laughed. "You're not worth the trouble."

" _Me_ _ **ow**_ _th_! That stings!" Liepard Noir held an arm up dramatically while placing his other hand on his heart. "You don't hold back, do ya? Never pinned ya to be such a cold-hearted Froslass."

"It's not that," Marinette shook her head, giggling at his theatrics. "I respect yours and Lady Ledian's privacy to keep your identities a secret. I know you have enough stress dealing with others trying to figure out who you really are on top of whatever you're going through right now. I can understand going undercover like this to relieve some stress, but aren't you worried about attracting attention like this? Liepard Noir _is_ a big deal in these parts."

"Please, compared to Lady Ledian, I'm more than happy to slink off into the darkness unnoticed," Liepard Noir scoffed. "I'm actually noticed less like this than my civilian self, as strange as it sounds. That's also kinda why I thought I could've gotten away with… well, this." He gestured his entire outfit. "And the fact that it's dark-colored means I really blended into the morning shadows. That is, until you somehow saw and followed me."

"I suppose, but I don't think it's right that you and everyone see yourself and Lady Ledian like that," Marinette frowned. She disliked seeing everyone, either in public or online, recognizing the Defenders of Kalos as leader and sidekick and not the power duo they're supposed to be. "I see you two as equal partners. You deserve as much recognition as Lady Ledian does. I've seen the videos from Alya's Pokéblog and from the news. You've done so much to protect her and Kalos. The least you can get is the respect you deserve. And I know Lady Ledian will agree with me on it."

"Thanks, Marinette," Liepard Noir smiled softly. That sincere smile of his, compared to his previous boastful grins, caught her off guard and made her heart nearly miss a beat. There weren't that many smiles that made her feel this way. "That really does mean a lot to me. I owe you for putting up with this stray Purrloin."

"No, it's nothing, really," Marinette responded cheerily. "By the way, if you don't mind answering one more question…"

"Ask away, _Espurr_ -incess," Liepard Noir urged.

"… Will you stop calling me that?" Marinette deadpanned. "I'm not an Espurr and I'm no princess."

"… You're serious," Liepard Noir blinked before lowering his head in shame. "I'm sorry."

"Well, that's not actually my question and, as much as I hate myself for admitting this, but it's kind of starting to grow on me," Marinette muttered, unable to look him in the eye while a warm faint blush on her cheeks became not so faint.

"I knew you'd warm up to it," Liepard Noir perked up and grinned widely.

"Don't push it," Marinette narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry, little Ledyba," Liepard Noir held up his hands.

"Don't call me that either," Marinette added, fearing that he might connect the dots between her and Lady Ledian with that additional nickname.

"So, what is your actual question?" Liepard Noir resumed.

"Um… what do you really think of Lady Ledian?" Marinette asked, anxiously tapping her index fingers together.

Her reason for asking was admittedly petty in wanting to fish some compliments out of Liepard Noir, but she was genuinely curious on what he really thought about his partner when she's not around. At least she should get an honest answer out of him as he sounded honest about his whole story to begin with. Marinette detected nothing but sincerity in his words and posture.

"She's… well, amazing," Liepard Noir explained fondly. "Miraculous, even! She's confident, brave, and strong-willed. The fact that she took on the burden to protect Kalos and her friends with the Ledian mask is… inspiring! Though I kinda had the same idea, hence the mask to prevent Team Akuma from finding out who I really am."

"But that's just the heroine, not the actual girl behind the Ledian mask," Marinette frowned, feeling even more self-conscious while starting to regret asking that question. _Of course everyone would prefer who the girl they see and not the real girl behind the mask._

"Who said that applied only to how she appears to everyone?" Liepard Noir countered. "Yes, I don't know who she really is behind the mask, but that still doesn't make the girl any less amazing than she really is." He easily recalled the first time he met Lady Ledian and how she was a bundle of nerves during their mission to save Ivan before gaining the confidence to fight back. "Even she's not perfect and I understand that. I still admire her big time despite her own flaws."

"Y-You do?" Marinette responded.

"Take my word for it when it comes to the idea of perfection," Liepard Noir said as Marinette noted that he held a disdainful expression on the topic. "If you ask me, true perfection is unobtainable, or rather, I'd prefer not to associate with it right now." The scolding he got from his father was still fresh in his mind, chastising him to accept the supposed gift of perfection he prepared for his son. "I've had… not so pleasant experiences involved with that word."

"Oh, um, okay," Marinette decided not to press the issue further, even though she wanted to argue that she could think of one perfect boy that ought to be the exception. "So, what is it about perfection that, well, irritates you?"

"My other 'self' is held up to a lot of expectations, to the point that he's seen as 'perfect' to the public," Liepard Noir explained. "But when it comes down to it, no one here is perfect. We're mortal. We make tons of mistakes. You can hardly call any of that a sign of perfection."

"I kind of understand," Marinette commented, looking away briefly. "From what you're saying, perfection isn't a state achieved, but… a path that builds close to it from every mistake we make?"

"Something like that," Liepard Noir shrugged. "And given how we're built, it'll take us millions of lifetimes to even reach perfection. We only get one life and I'm gonna make the most out of it, no matter what anyone else says. Not even my father." He looked Marinette straight in the eye. She could see a burning resolve behind those green eyes of his. "I think perfection is a state of things we want them to be. And I like how my journey has turned out."

"Wow… I… I never thought of perfection like that," Marinette remarked in awe. "I always thought perfection was just being amazing in everything you do. That's pretty deep, Liepard Noir."

"That's one common interpretation, but I'd rather not argue _Pichu_ on that," Liepard Noir winked.

"And… the pun ruined the moment," Marinette followed up drolly.

"Oh, come on," Liepard Noir pouted. "That's all I get?"

"You had my full respect, then you lost some of it by working in that lame Pokémon pun," Marinette smirked.

"Ah, whatever, you get what I'm saying?" Liepard Noir brushed it off. "And it's _not lame_."

"Yes," Marinette nodded, looking down at her lap. "So then, you and Lady Ledian…?"

"Heh, I'd like to say we were a thing, but she hasn't warmed up to me quite yet," Liepard Noir laughed, though the laugh came out rather hollow. Marinette was really surprised how he really felt about the red heroine and the sincerity behind it. It certainly shed a new light on the moments he tried to fool around and flirt with her during Team Akuma attacks, not to mention their regular electronic correspondence between each other as means to uphold and develop their friendship. "But that's a story for another day. If you don't mind, Marinette, I'd like to be alone with my thoughts and my Liepard."

"Huh… Oh, sure," Marinette scrambled to her feet as she was helped back up by Leavanny. "Thanks for opening up to me, Liepard Noir. I promise to keep your secret."

"Thanks, Marinette," Liepard Noir smiled up to her. Her kindness reminded him a lot of Lady Ledian. "And thanks for sitting around and listening to this smooth Delcatty's musings."

"I wouldn't go that far, but good luck with your path," Marinette waved before she and Leavanny went back into Dendemille Town.

Now that he was alone, Liepard Noir rested his head back against the tree. Marinette was an interesting fellow. Sure, she was able to speak more coherently recently with Adrien, but she certainly had no problem being super casual with Liepard Noir. He wondered if Adrien really made her nervous, but he couldn't think of a good reason once his ears picked up snickering from the Liepard sitting next to him.

"What's so funny, Plagg?" Liepard Noir pressed dryly. "That Marinette can talk better with me when I'm wearing a mask?"

The Cruel Pokémon shook his head and raised his front legs up as though he was shrugging. He wasn't necessarily laughing at his Trainer, but rather the fact that Marinette could speak full sentences when it wasn't Adrien she's addressing. The interactions between these two, no matter what they wear in front of their faces, were guaranteed to be comedy gold.

* * *

 _A little while later…_

"We did it, Leavanny!" Marinette commended, holding up a large shopping bag filled her purchases. "We have what we need to start making the Master Class dresses. I can't wait!"

Leavanny cheered along and hoped they stopped to grab a bite to eat soon. She felt like they took forever in the materials store and even longer since they had breakfast. Given the direction Marinette was facing now, they were bound to reach the Pokémon Center. At the meantime, Marinette was impressed at the lively morning she just had, from finding Liepard Noir during his alone time to purchasing needed clothing materials. She still replayed pieces of their conversation over in her head and pondered about the exchanged words.

The more personal details of his regular life and the insights he provided were on repeat within her mind. And then there was the indication of his feelings towards Lady Ledian. It was a lot to take in. She had to admit to herself that they were more similar than she would ever consider, at least when it came to unrequited crushes. As flattered and warmed by the thought that Liepard Noir was really into her, Marinette still felt skeptical about the whole thing. Even though Liepard Noir proclaimed that he highly regarded the girl behind the Ledian mask, Marinette still believed that if he really knew who Lady Ledian was, he would be sorely disappointed to discover that Lady Ledian was nothing more than an average girl who's failed miserably at getting her own crush's attention.

Marinette shook her head of these distracting thoughts. It was best not to bring up how she knew of this to Liepard Noir the next time they would wind up fighting against Team Akuma once more. Or maybe it would be better to talk to him about it and not get his hopes up. The last thing she would want to do was to lead him on when there were better girl Trainers out there. After all, she cared about him enough not to lie and as she had considered ways back, if Adrien wasn't around, she would certainly give the Liepard hero a chance.

She gave herself mental slaps to the face for getting carried away as actual slaps in public were guaranteed to get her thrown into a mental institution. To Marinette, a world without Adrien was no world at all.

"Help! Someone!" a citizen bellowed.

Marinette quickly turned and saw the source as a hiker heavily panting, hands on knees as though he ran for his life. The hiker man was surrounded by other citizens of Dendemille Town. Curious about the situation and having a hunch that Team Akuma might be involved, Marinette and Leavanny quickly went over to the small group.

"What's wrong?" a lady asked.

"I… I was taking a stroll up north," the hiker began. "I saw them… Team Akuma goons… heading into Frost Cavern and harassing the wild Pokémon…"

"Team Akuma, huh?" a man muttered. "We need to call the authorities."

"We'll need Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir's help," the same woman interjected. "Anyone know how to contact them?"

"What about that Pokéblog with a section dedicated to them?" a third person offered. "Who's in charge of it again?"

" _That's enough confirmation for me to know it's them_ ," Marinette whispered to Leavanny, the two exchanging determined nods while the group of citizens argued on their next course of action.

They quickly slipped away so that Marinette could change. She found a building where no soul was seen in sight. She added additional layers underneath her costume as she would be facing Team Akuma at the cold crevices of Frost Cavern. She needed to warn Liepard Noir and tell him to meet up with her at the frigid location. It was probably a good thing he's merely hanging out in the outskirts of town.

After firmly placing on her mask, Lady Ledian immediately pulled up his contact information on her phone and hit the call button. She was thankful that her partner was quick to respond as it didn't take one ring for him to pick up.

"Well, well, my Lady, I was just thinking about ya," Liepard Noir's voice laughed mirthfully. "How may your Pard be of service?"

"Hope you're dressed warmly, Pard, because we have a date with Team Akuma up in Frost Cavern," Lady Ledian replied.

"A date? Why didn't you say so?" Liepard Noir responded. "I would've actually fixed my hair for this."

"I think you can be excused for not visiting your groomer, Liepard," Lady Ledian rolled her eyes, but kept a good-natured smile nonetheless.

"Hah, I don't need a groomer, Scatterbug-a-boo," Liepard Noir declared. "I probably shouldn't tell you this, but I used to be a _Glameow_ -ous male model just before starting my journey."

"Key words: 'used to be,'" Lady Ledian couldn't help herself as she tried to cover her mouth to stop the giggles.

" _Me_ _ **ow**_ _th_! Such spicy responses," Liepard Noir remarked, taking it in stride with a couple of laughs afterwards. "Anyway, are you already at Frost Cavern?"

"Still in Dendemille Town," Lady Ledian answered. "I'll meet you at Frost Cavern."

"Nonsense!" Liepard Noir exclaimed. "I'm picking you up and we'll go together. After all, it _is_ a date, as you said."

"It's a 'date' with Team Akuma, just so you were aware," Lady Ledian deadpanned.

"Of course, I'm aware," Liepard Noir said lightheartedly. "A date's still a date. And a date with Team Akuma is a date to die for."

"Please don't joke about death like that," Lady Ledian sighed, heart tightening in her chest. She really hated death jokes, especially if they were delivered so casually. "All life is precious and it's not something that should be taken lightly. Got it, Liepard Noir?"

"Er, I get it," Liepard Noir replied uneasily. "Bad joke, my bad. But I can still give you a lift to Frost Cavern."

"How?" Lady Ledian pressed.

"Heh… just look behind you," Liepard Noir requested cryptically.

Lady Ledian shouldn't be surprised at his antics, but she was still caught off guard upon discovering Liepard Noir sitting so complacently on his Pyroar's back. Apparently, he was already on the move and found her during their phone conversation. After numbly ending their phone call and hiding her phone away, Lady Ledian found herself automatically walking over towards him. She berated herself for forgetting that her partner owned a Pyroar, and a strong one at that if he was offering an extra spot on his back for her.

"You really are a dependable Liepard," Lady Ledian remarked. "Your Pyroar doesn't mind?"

"Not at all, Double L," Liepard Noir held a hand out to her while Pyroar crouched down. Lady Ledian swung her leg to the other side, fully mounted on the Royal Pokémon behind Liepard Noir. Pyroar then stood back at full height and turned to face north. "Hang on tight. This'll be a bumpy ride."

Clichés aside, Lady Ledian wrapped her arms around her partner's waist. She was no stranger in riding as a passenger on a Pokémon. It was going to be a rough ride at first, but she knew she should be getting the hang of it, hopefully without the urge to heave the contents of her breakfast this time. Though as she secured herself on Liepard Noir, a rush of warmth and protection filled her. She could honestly say at that moment that she had no worries, not with someone as reliable as Liepard Noir to help her. And to say that Liepard Noir was ecstatic for the full-body contact with Lady Ledian pressing against his back would be an understatement.

Pyroar bellowed into the air, signaling to his seated occupants that he was about to leap. While he still didn't approve of his Trainer using him just to show off in front of his little crush, he was duty-bound to help protect Kalos any way he could, even if his role was to be Liepard Noir's steed. Besides, it has been a while since Pyroar got involved in any action.

Right as the pair held on tight to Pyroar as he leapt through various Dendemille citizens, a black vehicle pulled up to the Pokémon Center, dropping off one eager bespectacled girl accompanied by her Braixen at the entrance. Both girl and Pokémon stretched their arms high to the sky, relieving themselves of the tension of sitting in the vehicle for nearly an hour.

"Dendemille Town Pokémon Center, as requested, miss," the driver spoke. "This should be it for you, correct?"

"Yes, thank you so much," Alya bowed in respect. "Have a safe trip back to Lumiose!"

The driver nodded as Alya closed the door and the vehicle drove off back to Lumiose City. The scarlet-brunette journalist wanted to surprise her BFF by dropping in early along with one other surprise tucked away in her pocket. Alya was grateful that her mother arranged some fast transportation so that she could catch up to Marinette and that they could get going in traveling together once more. Though her mother did want to drive her up herself, work wouldn't let Marlena go this time.

In any case, Alya and Trixx were about to enter the Pokémon Center to look for Marinette when they noticed a commotion in the center of town. Alya saw that some of them were scrambling about, confused on what to do. She also couldn't tell what they were saying as their chattering consistently overlapped on each other. Of course, her investigatory instincts urged her to get closer to the Dendemille Town citizens to find out what riled them up like this.

"Have you gotten ahold of the police?" one citizen asked another.

"I think someone else already reached out to them," the other citizen responded. "Besides, I don't think we need to worry now. Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir were seen heading northeast to Frost Cavern to take care of that Team Akuma nonsense. Those kids are truly talented for their generation. I still feel bad that our hopes of surviving against Team Akuma are in the hands of a couple of teens. Seriously, letting children do the work meant for adults?"

"I feel you," the first citizen agreed. "The two of them against a huge criminal organization? They're going to need all the help they can get."

As if resonating with the sentiment, Alya and Trixx glanced at each other before weaving their way through the various Dendemille citizens before reaching the windmill landmark. Trixx wondered how it all coincidentally fell into place like this, with their early arrival to Dendemille Town and news of a new Team Akuma attack not too far away. Normally, Alya would take the opportunity to sneak away and catch up to the Defenders of Kalos with hopes to catch them for another live interview not only for her personal interests but to support her standing in Lumiose Press. This time, Trixx knew that her Trainer was going into a different direction regarding her involvement with the heroes.

"This is it, Trixx," Alya began once they were out of hearing range. "I was hoping to show off my latest surprise to Marinette when we find her first, but I think its uses will help Lady Ledian more." She pulled out her phone, where a peculiar spherical multicolored charm emblazoned with a familiar DNA strand symbol hung from it. "Time to put this little baby to the test."

"Braixen?" Trixx asked doubtfully.

"It looks like the real deal to me, Trixx, even if the Lumiose Press staff claim they don't know who sent this to me," Alya replied, dangling it closer to her eyes. "Although… according to the head editor, he claims that this was a gift from an old acquaintance of theirs specifically for me. It's already strange enough this was waiting for me when I reported in. If anything's suspicious about this story, it would have to be this 'old acquaintance.' Why does this person want me to have this? Do they trust me with this kind of responsibility?"

"Xen Braixen," Trixx shrugged.

"Which is why it's all the more important to use this new gift responsibly," Alya concluded, glasses gleaming under the sunlight. Trixx had to smirk at her enthusiasm. Before they left Lumiose City, Alya took care of some… additional preparations since receiving her gift days ago. The Fox Pokémon was impressed at the connections she had in getting her preparations completed beforehand considering what they were, but then again, Alya was very social and up-to-date around Lumiose City. In any case, she was going to support her Trainer one-hundred percent on her little theatrics as it would be an interesting way to pass the time before reuniting with Marinette. "Team Akuma won't know what hit them, and right before my girl will even notice. Trixx, let's pounce!"

* * *

"And here we are: Frost Cavern!" Liepard Noir narrated. "Thank you for riding Pyroar Express. Be warned as contents may have shifted during transport."

"My 'luggage' is just fine, Liepard," Lady Ledian quipped, dismounting off Pyroar while placing a hand on her unsettled stomach. She was feeling a little nauseous from the bumpy ride, but she would recover shortly. "So, this is it, huh?"

Liepard Noir also got off his Pyroar before recalling him into his Poké Ball to rest, admiring the cold white scenery around them. It wasn't necessarily the first time the both of them experienced snow, but this is their first time traveling up to the locale known as Frost Cavern. Known to be a place of fantastical illusions due to the drifting snow and impenetrable fog, Frost Cavern was a location for Pokémon Trainers wanting to try themselves against the bitter cold as well as catch Ice-type Pokémon and Pokémon that prefer dwelling in snowy climates. The wind howled mildly, blowing a bit of snowflakes in their faces. Lady Ledian was glad to have layered up beforehand as she couldn't stand the cold. She was still shivering despite her countermeasures. She envied her partner for not being as bothered by the frigidness as she was, though it looked like his Liepard suit was really well-insulated. Not to mention how well his suit accentuated certain muscles on his body so fittingly that they don't leave much to the imagination…

"So, Team Akuma is somewhere inside this icy cave?" Liepard Noir asked.

"According to the hiker that came back to Dendemille Town, yeah," Lady Ledian muttered, keeping her vision straight. Having had her sight consistently on her partner during the traveling brought up the conversation she had with him as Marinette earlier in her head, which in turn brought up confusing sensations within her chest. She apparently didn't need to worry about the cold as her face was really heating up due to these thoughts. "Uh, yeah, let's head in."

"Wait, shouldn't we come up with a plan first?" Liepard Noir suggested.

"Oh, yeah, you're right," Lady Ledian muttered, mentally smacking herself for forgetting such a basic and necessary step.

"You feeling alright, Double L?" Liepard Noir inquired concernedly. "Don't tell me the cold's getting to ya."

"I'm fine," Lady Ledian responded brusquely before realizing how rude she came off. "I mean, I'm fine. Sorry, Liepard. Yeah, it's cold. It's not bothering you."

"The cold never bothered me," Liepard Noir shrugged before darkly glancing to the side. "I guess that's something to thank my father for."

"Wha?" Lady Ledian was lost on where he was going with this.

"Forget about it," Liepard Noir waved his hands to dissuade the previous notion. "I'm more concerned about you, my Lady. You're part Flying-type, right? Flying-types hate the cold."

"I'm not a literal Flying-type, but I guess that's another common thing I share with a normal Ledian," Lady Ledian quipped.

"Well, something's still _Oddish_ about your recent behavior, my Lady," Liepard Noir noted. "Do you wanna talk about it? While we're investigating the cavern, I mean. It'll probably be some time before we find Team Akuma."

"It's nothing important," Lady Ledian shook her head, but managed a small smile. "I just need to keep my head in the game. Thanks though, Pard."

"It'll help you if you talked it out," Liepard Noir continued. "Whatever's bothering you _must_ be important if it's distracting you this much."

"Please stop, Liepard," Lady Ledian sighed. She sometimes wished her partner wasn't this nice, but then again, the last time he wasn't nice, he really scared her with his temporary serious personality. When did her views and feelings regarding Liepard Noir become so complicated? "It's… too personal to discuss."

"Too personal to discuss with your Pard~?" Liepard Noir grinned.

"Drop it," Lady Ledian ordered, hating how stern she had to be, but anything to get her partner to quiet down.

Liepard Noir held his hands up and backed off. Her sudden snippy attitude and lack of focus only made him more worried for his partner, but he knew how dedicated she was in stopping Team Akuma. Hopefully by the time they would find those fashion-disaster villains, she'd get her head back in the game. Of course, this was before Liepard Noir recalled her issue with maintaining her Gardevoir's Mega Evolution. He would just have to wait and see if her Mega Evolution can last the whole battle this time.

The heroic duo ventured deep into Frost Cavern. The icy fog and freezing climate made their venturing unpleasant. Lady Ledian thought about adding more thermal layers to fend off the cold. As for Liepard Noir, he didn't mind the cold too much as he arrived as he was dressed when Marinette found him, considering he was subjected to worse temperatures in the forests outside Snowbelle City years ago as part of his training to become an elite Pokémon Trainer before his father finally allowed him to enroll in Lumiose Trainer Academy. Even if it was for a brief time, such memories were hard to forget.

"BOHMAAAH!"

A rushing wave of sound blew forcefully through the Frost Cavern tunnels. Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir wound up covering their faces to brace through the gale. Though as that hefty bellow died down, another rushing noise equivalent to a stampede could be heard approaching them. The source came from a small horde composed of Bergmite, Cubchoo, Cryogonal, Piloswine, and Vanillite heading their way in a panic.

"Heads up!" Liepard Noir alerted.

The two of them quickly separated to the far sides of the cavern, allowing the Ice Pokémon swarm to run through without obstruction. They slid back to the middle of the path when a couple of Piloswine that was tailing the horde passed them.

"Something tells me we're very close," Lady Ledian muttered. "Be on your guard, Liepard."

"Thanks, you too, my Lady," Liepard Noir winked. "Now, without further ado, into the deep _Unown_!"

Rolling her eyes at that Pokémon pun, Lady Ledian followed along Liepard Noir as they increased their pace into investigating the deep recesses of Frost Cavern. It wasn't long until they stumbled upon the familiar visages of gaudy Team Akuma uniforms surrounding a large white Pokémon known to be an Abomasnow. There were six Grunts this time, three male and three female. However, as the heroes got closer, the Abomasnow didn't look normal. The Frost Tree Pokémon was larger and had shaggier fur.

"What have you done?!" Lady Ledian demanded.

"Lady Ledian, about time you kids showed up," one of the male Akuma Grunts greeted derisively. "Welcome to your icy grave."

"That's, uh, some pretty dark stuff there, dude," Liepard Noir responded nonchalantly, though the strained smile on his face depicted his uneasiness on the matter.

"What did you do to Abomasnow?" Lady Ledian repeated her question with searing seriousness.

"It should be obvious," another male Grunt answered as a Venomoth descended among them. "We decided to go about things differently this time. It takes a ton of our Mega Evolution energy to create Bond Hybrids, but our scientists taught us a way that we can recycle the energy so that Team Akuma can continue its operations."

"We basically bombard a Pokémon capable of Mega Evolution with concentrated energy to force it into its Mega Evolved state," a female Grunt continued this time. "It was easy to get Abomasnow to obey us, provided we give a couple of little… incentives."

Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir noticed two little Snover cowering at the far corners of the icy hollow they were in, hiding behind a large ice stalagmite. The heroes both quickly put the pieces together in their heads on the situation.

"This is low, even for you," Liepard Noir remarked darkly.

"You threatened Abomasnow's offspring to get her to comply?" Lady Ledian growled. "You're despicable and desperate."

"We did only what we deemed necessary for your downfall according to our Leader's orders," the second male Grunt shrugged. "Finding this Abomasnow out here was a golden opportunity for us. We even planned in the event that you wouldn't find us out here in Frost Cavern, we were going to set this Mega Abomasnow on a rampage in the nearby Dendemille Town."

"Are you serious?!" Liepard Noir exclaimed in outrage. "Why are you doing this?"

"We're only following orders, kid," the first male Grunt responded brusquely. "Orders that guaranteed results of you two showing up. Of course, we'd prefer if the Pokémon we're after would just show their faces already."

"What Pokémon are you talking about?" Lady Ledian narrowed her eyes.

"Xerneas and Yveltal, of course!" the male Grunt proclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Idiot! Why tell them that?!" a second female Grunt chastised.

"The Legendary Pokémon of Kalos?" Liepard Noir muttered to himself.

"Pard, what's up?" Lady Ledian asked.

"Nothing good if these guys get a hold of them," Liepard Noir explained. "Surely you've heard of the legends behind the deities of creation and destruction."

"Y-Yes, more or less," Lady Ledian admitted hesitantly, cursing herself for not paying as much attention as she should've during lectures. "Now that you mention it, it would be very bad if Team Akuma had access to such power. But why are they after those Legendary Pokémon? And why are they after our Key Stones?"

"You ask too many questions," the second female Grunt sneered. "Figure it out. Our idiot co-worker already shared more than he was supposed to."

"My Lady, you don't suppose these Key Stones…?" Liepard Noir began, only for his partner to take the hint.

"That might explain some things that happened in past Team Akuma encounters, but now's not the time to think about it," Lady Ledian reasoned. "We have to stop these guys and get Abomasnow to calm down."

"Way ahead of you," Liepard Noir was already sending out a Pokémon to their aid. "Gallade, let's go!"

"Gardevoir, come out!"

Wasting no time at all, they sent out their strongest Pokémon to aid them. In response, the six Akuma Grunts called out their Pokémon in retaliation to join Mega Abomasnow, composed of two Sneasel, two Houndour, and two Skorupi. If there was any consternation, there was the fact that Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir were outnumbered. As strong as Gardevoir and Gallade were without even Mega Evolving, the Akuma Grunts' accumulative power in numbers on top of a brainwashed Mega Abomasnow would certainly prove difficult to overcome. Not impossible, just difficult.

Lady Ledian glanced over to her partner. If his Pyroar wasn't tired out from transporting them quickly from Dendemille Town to Frost Cavern, his help against Abomasnow would be valuable. She was sure Liepard Noir knew this as well. And then there was her Gardevoir's current issue of maintaining her Mega Evolution until the end of a battle. Neither Lady Ledian nor her Pokémon knew if the problem had resolved itself since the previous times they've invoked Mega Evolution, Gardevoir somehow had trouble maintaining her powerful form, but they have to try lest Team Akuma would successfully repel their efforts, seize her and her partner's Key Stones, and throw the Kalos region into a state of unending chaos and destruction.

"Give it up," the leading Akuma Grunt taunted. "You can't take on all of us and Abomasnow. Give us your Key Stones."

"How about we give you _this_ instead," Lady Ledian retaliated. "Gardevoir, use Thunderbolt!"

"Gallade, Disarming Voice!" Liepard Noir followed.

"Use Dark Pulse!" all Akuma Grunts ordered.

Gardevoir concentrated her generated electricity into a steady blast from her hands while Gallade bent forward to unleash a bellow outlined by heart-shaped sonar waves. The Akuma Grunts' Pokémon banded together and sent out a combined Dark Pulse attack to meet the heroes' offense halfway. The colliding special attacks ended up in a stalemate that blew back against both sides due to the power buildup.

"Leave the dirty work to me and Gallade, my Lady," Liepard Noir declared.

"Careful, Liepard," Lady Ledian warned. "Four of their Pokémon are immune to Psychic attacks, so Gallade's Psycho Cut won't work."

"Oh, I know," Liepard Noir winked. "Not directly at least."

"Huh?" Lady Ledian was confused when her partner and his Pokémon shared a smirk. She was worried he was about to do something reckless again, like take the blunt of Team Akuma's attacks to keep her safe or have his Pokémon endure hits just to look cool and confident. "Liepard?"

"Check this out," Liepard Noir resumed. "Gallade, Psycho Cut!"

"You should've listened to your Lady, punk," the leading Grunt sneered as their pairs of Sneasel and Houndour ran forward to intercept.

"I _did_ ," Liepard Noir grinned pointedly.

Gallade's arms began to glow from the stored psychokinetic energy while the Blade Pokémon carefully observed the Sneasel and Houndour approaching him under a coordinated formation. They surrounded him, anticipating to block his Psycho Cut waves themselves. What the Grunts' Pokémon didn't anticipate was Gallade slamming his arms into the ground, releasing the built-up energy to create huge waves of snow to bury them in. The Sneasel and Houndour were unable to scramble away and were now out of sight underneath a thick cold white blanket.

"What the?!" one of the Akuma Grunts barked as the rest of them simply gaped.

"Liepard, how did you do that?" Lady Ledian asked, equally in awe of the tactic.

"Elementary, my dear Ledian," Liepard Noir replied self-assuredly. "The smart Pokémon Trainer uses the field to his advantage, taking into account the state of the ground and his Pokémon's position during battle. The smart Trainer also reads his opponent's tactics like a book."

"You're gonna regret mocking us, boy," the leading Grunt growled, looking back at the rest of his colleagues. "Well?! What are you fools waiting for?! Get them!"

"On it!" the Akuma Grunts that owned the remaining Skorupi stepped up. "Pin Missile!"

Multiple white spikes with trailing green streaks were fired out of the Skorupi's pincers. A whole armada of them were more than enough to rain down on the Defenders of Kalos. However, Lady Ledian and Gardevoir were undaunted.

"Leave this one to us, Pard," Lady Ledian declared. "Gardevoir, use Psychic on the missiles!"

Utilizing her vast psychic powers, Gardevoir bent a huge majority of the Pin Missiles to her will with telekinesis, redirecting them with an arm to destroy the ones that escaped her range before having the remnants rain down on Team Akuma.

"I don't think so!" the leading Akuma Grunt roared. "Abomasnow, stop them!"

Mega Abomasnow was now put into action, giving off a massive bellow that flared out frigid winds from her body. Her ice power was overwhelming enough to knock away the Psychic-controlled Pin Missiles and get the heroes to brace themselves against the force. Soon enough, hard icy droplets were falling everywhere within the cavern.

"What's going on?" Lady Ledian questioned, holding up her arms to protect her face from the falling ice. "Is this place going to cave in?"

"I'm afraid not, my Lady," Liepard Noir replied. "That was Abomasnow's Snow Warning. It's hailing inside the cavern now. We got act fast because the hail will gradually weaken non-Ice-types overtime."

"Something tells me you don't own an Ice-type," Lady Ledian muttered. "Unfortunately, neither do I. But that's not gonna stop us. Let's calm Abomasnow down and return her to normal."

Though as she made her declaration, the Houndour that had been previously buried in snow by Gallade's Psycho Cut ambushed her with flames surging from their jaws. Lady Ledian couldn't outrun them in time due to the snow messing with her footing, so Gardevoir quickly placed herself between them to protect her Trainer. Grim determination made her stand firm against the incoming assault. The Embrace Pokémon already had the electric sparks of Thunderbolt discharging from her body in retaliation.

"Gallade, intercept!"

Lady Ledian and Gardevoir were caught off guard when Gallade leapt in, taking in bites from both Houndour with his arms as they pushed him back and pinned him to the ground, arms still in their maws.

"Liepard, what are you doing?!" Lady Ledian cried out.

"Making sure you're safe," Liepard Noir answered. "You're too valuable to lose."

"But now _you're_ defenseless!" Lady Ledian reprimanded heatedly. "What were you thinking?!"

"He wasn't," another Grunt smirked.

Two swift shadows leapt out of the snow before the heroes could react, the same pile of snow that the Houndour were buried under. Liepard Noir soon found himself knocked back into the captivity of the other two male Akuma Grunts that snuck their way around the heroes during the Houndour's ambush. The Akuma Grunts restrained his arms, preventing him from escaping or even pulling out more Poké Balls. The Sneasel pair responsible for the second ambush hissed in triumph.

"Liepard Noir!" Lady Ledian frantically extended a hand out.

"So what's that you said about anticipating your opponent's tactics, Liepard Noir?" the leading Grunt resumed. "We've analyzed your past performances enough to know that you'd throw yourself in harm's way to protect your precious girlfriend."

"We're just friends," both Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir argued, though for the latter, it was still bothersome to for him to come to terms with.

Even after confessing to Marinette when she wandered in on him earlier, he was learning to appreciate the friendship and dynamic he already shared with Lady Ledian. Perhaps after they deal with this current Akuma mess, he would actually confront her on the matter before it would eat away from the inside.

"Whatever you kids want to call it," the same Grunt brushed aside. "Fact is that Liepard Noir is now at our mercy. Now give us your Key Stone."

"Don't think I'm not gonna put up a fight," Liepard Noir retorted, tightening his right hand into a fist to prevent his ring from slipping away. "Good luck trying to pry the ring off this Liepard's paw."

"Don't get cocky, you little Shinx!" the Grunt restraining his left arm sneered, twisting it painfully for good measure.

"Somehow, I get the feeling that you meant something else and not 'Shinx,'" Liepard Noir deadpanned despite the discomfort.

"We prepared for this moment since you made yourselves enemies to Team Akuma," the Grunt on his right continued, holding up a peculiar clamp-like device with a free hand. "We don't need to pry your ring off, just as long as we have full view of its embedded Key Stone."

Fearing that the Team Akuma Grunts did have a way to circumvent his admittedly weak plan to clench his fist to prevent losing his ring, Liepard Noir used his thumb to quickly twist away the multicolored Key Stone gem into his palm. He was, however, unable to follow through his desperation as the Akuma Grunts ordered the Sneasel to slug him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him with repeating punches.

"Liepard!" Lady Ledian cried out, hating to see him getting beaten up. Many emotions were whirling in her head, already piling up on her increased stress. Worry because her precious partner was being held hostage and tortured. Fury towards Team Akuma's relentless ambitions. Frustration at Liepard Noir's careless sacrifice that left him defenseless. Guilt over an earlier conversation with him as Marinette. She had to think of something before they were truly overwhelmed. "I'm on the way!"

One step in his direction and Lady Ledian was suddenly blocked by the Skorupi. She hopped back close to Gardevoir and pulled out a new Poké Ball. She might have no other choice but to call out more help at the risk of revealing her team.

"You can't stop us this time, Lady Ledian," the leading Akuma Grunt gloated. "Leader Poison Moth himself gave us these directions. He spared enough manpower and Mega Evolution energy for us to see this plan through. You can't hope to win. Give up your Key Stone if you want to walk out of the Frost Cavern alive."

"At the meantime, we'll just extract the energies from Liepard Noir's Key Stone if he refuses to give up the ring," the Akuma Grunt holding the peculiar clamp device announced, seizing the opportunity by placing it over Liepard Noir's fist. It completely consumed his hand. "You can keep that Key Stone once we're done here. Though that's assuming if you still plan on using Mega Evolution."

"Wh-What?!" Liepard Noir coughed despite his stomach being assaulted by the Sneasel.

"We're going to drain your Key Stone's energies," the same Grunt explained. "This technical marvel our scientists produced will detect any abnormal energy frequency different from the regular Key Stone. This includes the powerful energies of Xerneas and Yveltal. And once we register their energy signals to our system, it'll only be a matter of time until Team Akuma gets a hold of both of them."

"… And then… what?" Liepard Noir managed to ask, completely fatigued as the Sneasel continued to torture him.

"Sorry, pal, but that's all you'll get to hear," the Akuma Grunt taunted before activating the draining device on his hand. "You'll be lucky if you can still invoke Mega Evolution with that soon to be worthless gemstone."

Liepard Noir struggled to shake free, but against highly trained older agents of darkness, he wasn't strong enough. They each had a strong hold on his arms. He felt the device encompassing his right hand warm up as it began its purpose. He could practically feel the power of his Key Stone being stolen from him. If it was true that the Key Stone he was mysteriously given while in Shalour City had the power of a Legendary Pokémon, then he really messed up big time. Whatever force or entity that gave him this responsibility, Arceus, destiny, or the universe itself must be disappointed at his carelessness.

Of course, this wasn't the first time he disappointed someone.

Liepard Noir kept his eyes open to see the mess his bold stupidity resulted in. Lady Ledian was on her guard, surrounded by the other Team Akuma Grunts and Mega Abomasnow while trying to figure out her next move to save him. Her Gardevoir was busy protecting her Trainer from the Skorupi with all of them being irritated by the ongoing hail. His Gallade was still trying to fight off the Houndour pinning down his arms with their mouths. And though the Sneasel punching and slashing at his stomach had mercifully stopped now that the energies of his Key Stone were being siphoned away, he could still feel the lingering sensations making him want to scream out in agony.

Poison Moth's Venomoth still lingered in the cavern, recording the whole scene live. While he stuck around willing to lend a hand if his master's minions needed assistance, Venomoth fortunately didn't have to sully his scales in the fighting. Now Poison Moth was entreated to witnessing a plot going so swimmingly.

"Victory is mine," Poison Moth smirked viciously. "Take their Key Stones! My master plan will soon be realized. And unlike the tragedy of the three-thousand-year-old Kalos king, I _won't_ suffer the same fate as he. What the?!"

Flames were seen flying about through his Venomoth's live feed. A couple of fireballs had struck the Akuma Grunts that have been restraining Liepard Noir, freeing him. One more fireball struck the draining device on his hand, destroying it and freeing his hand. A few more of them had rained upon the Sneasel in front of him, blasting them away.

The Houndour were forced to release Gallade and rush to their aid. The Skorupi scrambled back out of fear of being burned to the other Akuma Grunts while Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir were finally reunited along with their Pokémon. Despite being preoccupied by the Houndour, Gallade still appeared fit and raring to go.

"Oh, goodness, you're safe," Lady Ledian exhaled in relief. She had half a mind to really give him an earful for his careless stunt earlier, but she was thankful now that he's safe. She would take care of that later. "I can't believe we lucked out."

"I'm glad you're _Es_ _purr_ -fectly safe, my Lady," Liepard Noir grinned back, grabbing her hands in his.

"What happened though?" Lady Ledian asked. "Who just saved us?"

"Who dares get in our way now?!" the leading Team Akuma Grunt protested.

"Ugh, and just when things were finally looking our way," a female Grunt huffed.

"Things will never go the bad guy's way in the end!" a new voice proclaimed.

All eyes fell upon the interloper dressed similarly and yet differently to her Pokémon, the one who unleashed the fire. She was glad to arrive on time despite the troublesome hike from town to the cavern, but she would do anything to ensure truth and justice were served. She made the decision to throw her lot in getting involved in the same line of work as her favorite heroine. She only hoped now that Marinette was safe and hanging out patiently in Dendemille Town.

"Another brat?!" an Akuma Grunt snarled.

"They're starting to sprout like Weedle because of the two we're dealing with now," another female Grunt remarked.

"Who are you?" a third Akuma Grunt demanded.

"An ally of justice and avid truth seeker," she shared a look with her Pokémon partner. They both made the most of their introduction with dramatic poses. "Call me… Delphox Rouge!"

* * *

 **I can't apologize enough for another late post, but school had really kept me busy up to now. I'm hoping things will finally cool down over the summer and I can focus on keeping the story rolling along. As for the story we have now, certainly a lot has happened. A special moment between Marinette and Liepard Noir. Team Akuma nearly getting the upper hand. Poison Moth's true motives. And the emergence of a new hero that most of you may or may not be surprised to find and will get to witness in action next chapter.**

 **Please review! Until next time!**


	52. Rescue! Delphox Rouge!

"Call me… Delphox Rouge!"

This new challenger made quite the first impression within Frost Cavern. True to her declaration, the theme of her costume resembled a Delphox closer than her outside Pokémon partner, a Braixen. She certainly had the Delphox ears, complete with red-orange fur tufts, sticking out from the top of her scarlet-brown hair pulled into a high ponytail. Her Delphox ears were clipped similarly to how Liepard Noir wore his Liepard ears. The mask over her eyes and covering much of the upper half of her face was yellow, contrasting greatly against her tanned skin. The rest of her outfit appeared robe-like to match a Delphox's appearance, but the sleeves and the garment over her legs were shortened to prevent impracticality in movement. Formfitting black gloves covered her hands up to her elbows, past her sleeves, while her feet were kept in tight thigh-high black boots. Eyes that looked past her form would also note the bushy yellow tail hanging from the back of her robe suit like an extra coattail. Interestingly enough, the coattail had its own external pocket where a big stick was nesting just to fully mimic Delphox's physiology.

However, one particular detail that caught nearly everyone's attention was the rainbow-colored Key Stone hanging around her neck in a flat pendant molded into the form of Delphox's tail.

"Heh, didn't know there were more Pokémon heroes like us out there," Liepard Noir quipped.

"Neither did I," Lady Ledian commented, eyes slightly narrowed out of wariness. As grateful as she was for the untimely assistance in her partner's rescue, she couldn't drop her guard around this newcomer until she understood Delphox Rouge's intentions herself. "Wonder why now."

"So… Ms. Delphox, was it?" Liepard Noir prompted cheekily.

"Good effort, Liepard Noir, but not quite," Delphox Rouge winked. "I'm no banker and I'm certainly no clone."

"Ooh, I like this one," Liepard Noir chuckled. "Hey, my Lady, you and her can match sassy wits."

"We'll see," Lady Ledian continued to critically observe the Delphox-themed girl.

"Hoo, boy, I can sense the distrust," Delphox Rouge commented, approaching the duo with her Braixen. "That's okay. I'd be doing the same if I were in your shoes if someone claiming to be another hero enters the fray after all this time. Anyway, Delphox Rouge is what I go by and helping superheroes is how I fly!"

"Well, you know who we are, but out of politeness," Liepard Noir snagged one of Delphox Rogue's hands to plant a quick kiss on it. Delphox Rogue felt really flattered at the attention while Lady Ledian's right eye twitched out of annoyance and certainly _not_ _out of jealousy_. "The name's Liepard Noir, little Fennekin. The Shadow Claw of Justice. _Serperior_ Master of Pokémon Puns. And all-around cool _Geo_ _ **dude**_."

Lady Ledian hesitated for a couple of seconds before formally introducing herself, and for good reason. While she would admit to being strict upon having another Trainer wearing a Pokémon mask to hide her identity join their cause, Liepard Noir balanced them out with his trusting and loyal nature. In other words, she had to be the skeptic and paranoid one. Then again, she imagined herself in Delphox Rouge's shoes, back to when she started out alongside Liepard Noir back at Geosenge Town. Unlike Delphox Rouge or even Liepard Noir, she didn't know what she was doing aside from the base desire of revenge for kidnapping Ivan. She then remembered that it was because of Liepard Noir's complete faith in her despite her rocky start that she found her inner confidence to fight back. He gave her a chance and he was giving Delphox Rouge a chance under the presumption that the two of them inspired her to become her own hero. It was decided what her stance on the new girl's presence was going to be. Giving her the benefit of the doubt was the very least she could do.

"And I'm Lady Ledian," Lady Ledian finally greeted, extending a hand out for the new Delphox heroine to shake. "If you're really like us and want to protect the people you love from Team Akuma, then welcome aboard the Defenders of Kalos."

"Thank you!" Delphox Rogue grinned, accepting the handshake with gusto. "I've actually longed to help you guys out and now that I have the same power as you, I can actually make a difference." She held up her Key Stone necklace to emphasize her point. "I can use Mega Evolution!"

"It'll take more than Mega Evolution to fight Team Akuma, y'know," Lady Ledian advised. "You realize what you're risking by openly standing against them. They'll try to keep an eye out on you and try to make your life miserable if given the opportunity."

"Oh, I know how this game is played," Delphox Rouge glared at the Akuma Grunts. "They've attacked my friends and endangered people I love in Lumiose City. I cannot forgive that. I'll do what it takes to take them down with you."

"And by the way, there's something about our Key Stones they want," Liepard Noir added, purposefully being vague about the fact that his and Lady Ledian's Key Stones had the powers of Xerneas and Yveltal. It didn't seem necessary to tell her at the moment and it would've been a lot of information for Delphox Rouge to process all at once. "That device your Braixen destroyed was trying to drain my ring."

"Close call, in that case," Delphox Rouge mumbled, glancing downward upon her own Key Stone. "That might mean they'll come after my Key Stone if that's their aim."

"Have you tried using Mega Evolution yet?" Lady Ledian asked.

"Uh… no," Delphox Rouge smiled shamefacedly, having hesitated in answering. "This is… going to be my first time."

"Ugh, how are we supposed to trust you if you haven't thought that far ahead?" Lady Ledian chastised. "And do you actually have a Mega Stone and a Pokémon that can use it?"

"Whoa, easy there, my Lady," Liepard Noir intervened. "I know you have your right to be cautious, but ease up on the Fennekin, will ya?"

"Ahem, _Delphox_ ," Delphox Rouge corrected. "Anyway, no need to come to my defense, Liepard Noir. As I said, I knew what I was getting into, and that includes me and my Pokémon experiencing Mega Evolution for the first time in this snow-covered cavern."

"And who says we're gonna let you stop us?" a Team Akuma Grunt taunted. "Your addition won't matter. We still outnumber you kids AND we have the power of a Mega Abomasnow on our side!"

"Oh, really," Delphox Rouge smirked. "Ember!" Her Braixen shot a fireball at an unsuspecting Sneasel, blasting and knocking the Sharp Claw Pokémon in one hit. The remaining Sneasel quickly leapt back with the rest of Team Akuma while one Grunt recalled the fallen Sneasel. "Still think you guys are hot stuff? My Braixen would say otherwise."

"Yeah? Try that again!" another Akuma Grunt goaded. "Houndour, go!"

The Grunts were confident that the Houndour would take down Delphox Rouge's Braixen as both Pokémon's Abilities were Flash Fire, which meant Ember attacks would only make them stronger. Their single-minded desire to take down the upstart left them completely shortsighted as Gallade suddenly appeared before the Houndour with a narrowed look demanding retribution.

"Ah, ah, ah, not this time," Liepard Noir wagged a finger. "Slash!"

In the blink of an eye, Gallade extended the blades out of his elbows and swiped each Houndour with both arms, the slicing trails of his double Slash attacks visibly repelling the Houndour away. The hits were critical enough to knock both out, forcing the Akuma Grunts to recall them into their Poké Balls.

"No, we can't let these brats get the upper hand, not after everything we've done," the leading Akuma Grunt grumbled. "A minor setback, nothing more." The Grunt looked to their remaining Pokémon, two Skorupi and a Sneasel. There was also Mega Abomasnow at her own location, seemingly waiting for further orders while the hail continued to fall around them. "We would've _possibly_ left you alone had you let us finish our business with Liepard Noir's Key Stone, but now, you're really leaving us no choice. Attack! All of you!"

"Use Poison Fang!" the Grunts in charge of the Skorupi ordered.

"Night Slash!" Sneasel's Grunt commanded.

The Sneasel charged forward with elongated purple-glowing blade on claw while flanked by the Skorupi on both sides, skittering alongside the Sharp Claw Pokémon with venomously powered jaws. Gardevoir and the Braixen she immediately recognized at close distance but chose not to say anything on the matter stepped up next.

"Thanks for getting back our momentum, Pard, but I can't let you have all the fun," Lady Ledian smirked.

"And I'm gonna earn your trust one way or another," Delphox Rouge added.

"Gardevoir, use Psychic on the Skorupi!"

"Tri—I mean, Braixen! Use Scratch to stop Sneasel! Then use Ember!"

Two little Skorupi, standard-issue Pokémon given to Akuma Grunts to carry out heavy field work, against a fully evolved Gardevoir that shared a powerful bond of love and trust with her Trainer was no contest. Gardevoir easily ensnared them within her powerful telekinesis, levitating the two Scorpion Pokémon and slamming them against the icy cave walls and into each other, rendering them unable to continue.

And then there was Delphox Rouge's Braixen using her own sharpened claws to clash against Sneasel's Night Slash. The attempt wasn't strong enough to overpower Sneasel, but it was enough to cancel out the opponent's momentum and knock the enemy out with a super effective Ember before a counterattack could've been made.

The remainder of the Akuma Grunts' Pokémon were fainted and forced to be recalled into their Poké Balls. Even with the sheer power of Mega Abomasnow still at their side, all of them couldn't fathom how this reversal was possible. They had the upper hand on the Defenders of Kalos by numbers and tactics. They outnumbered the heroes even with Delphox Rouge's unwelcomed intrusion. They also studied from their co-workers' failures from past encounters on their battling styles. Lady Ledian had the confident air of a leader potent enough to rebel against the likes of Team Akuma while Liepard Noir, wild and powerful as he and his Pokémon were, often allowed his emotions to cloud his judgment in contrast, resulting in him defending his Lady at any opportunity.

But now, their persistence in throwing a wrench in Team Akuma's plans have done the unthinkable. Even with villainous team's crimes striking fear throughout the Kalos region, the Defenders' counterattacks inspired hope instead. That hope was enough to get people to fight back starting in their citywide attack on Lumiose City.

And it was through that hope that inspired another snot-nosed Trainer to take a stand alongside them under the image of a Delphox and completely ruin their chance for an ultimate victory. Delphox Rouge's intervention was totally unplanned for. The Grunts didn't think anyone would be brave and foolish enough to seek out the heroes all the way out in Frost Cavern just to help them. They sooner expected the Kalos police led by that insufferable Gym Leader from Coumarine City to surround and arrest them instead.

"You're not going to win!" the leading Akuma Grunt bellowed. "Not after everything our Leader and we've done!"

At that fierce emotion, Mega Abomasnow reacted with a harsh cold gust. Her rationality was nearly gone due to Team Akuma's interference, forcing her into her Mega Evolved form through artificial means. Mega Evolution was meant to increase the power between Trainer and Pokémon through their shared bond of trust, but this case was the testament of scientific hubris, of humans that believed they could control the very forces of nature through their warped manipulation of science and technology.

In short, an abomination. Or _Abomasnow_ -ation in this case… Moving on…

The winds of her Blizzard, on top of the ongoing indoor hailstorm, roared rampantly throughout the cavern, forcing all sides to brace themselves for protection and warmth. Lady Ledian was still quivering even with Gardevoir hugging her close. Liepard Noir and Gallade were unable to move close to them as they both had an arm to futilely shield their eyes. Delphox Rouge and her Braixen stepped up to the challenge once again with the Fox Pokémon producing a bright flame from the tip of her wand to fend off the cold.

"Against ice, fire will win," Delphox Rouge quipped. "Magic Coat!"

Her Braixen leapt before their little group, twirling her wand to combine the large flame with her inner psychic power. A vibrant barrier shimmering as brilliantly as her flames encapsulated them from Mega Abomasnow's chilling gales. Liepard Noir was bemused by the usage of Magic Coat, as the move was known to reflect status moves back. It wouldn't have any affect on Blizzard or on the hail annoyingly pelting them and their Pokémon from the ceiling.

"What are you d-d-doing?" Lady Ledian shivered.

"Handling damage control the best I can," Delphox Rouge replied. "You got this, Tr—Erm… Braixen!"

Even if it was by a small margin, the effects of Mega Abomasnow's relentless attack were lessened by Delphox Rouge's Braixen's endeavors. The Magic Coat combined with her flames did manage to prevent present company from freezing, though it was mainly because her Braixen was enduring the blunt of Mega Abomasnow's icy power. Even with the type advantage, the Fox Pokémon was straining to uphold her Magic Coat as she took some heavy damage.

"It's no good," Liepard Noir argued. "Abomasnow's too powerful for your Pokémon. At least let me help. Gallade!" In a short moment later, the Blade Pokémon wore the black waist sash Lady Ledian made for them that held the Galladite before leaping forward to stand with the wobbling Braixen. Lady Ledian held a proud smile that her partner's Pokémon was putting her accessory to good use. "It's time! Blades out!" The Liepard-themed hero swiped over his Mega Ring before punching it out, power overflowing from their united hearts. "Mega Evolve!"

The Galladite attached to Gallade's waist by the sash reacted strongly in response. Energies caused the hanging cloth to flutter as the light of Mega Evolution overtook him. All the while, the sash and Mega Stone disappeared upon being absorbed for the transformation. Gallade performed his eccentric transformation poses, using one arm to swipe over his face to elongate the spikes at the side of his head before using both hands to emphasize the additional decorations forming from the top of his head around the center blade. His arms were spread out as they were defined with sharp red plates on their edges. Finally hunching slightly to allow his cape to sprout out of his back before ending with tentative slashes in the air for the final pose, accompanied by the fleeting multicolored mark of Mega Evolution in front.

"So awesome to see up close!" Delphox Rouge grinned widely.

"That's my partner," Lady Ledian stated fondly.

"Gallade, Psycho Cut!" Liepard Noir began.

The sharp red plates on his arms glowed brilliantly from stored psychokinetic power as Mega Gallade got into a stance. In one spin, he sent out a multitude of psychic crescent projectiles from his swings to fight off Mega Abomasnow's Blizzard. Each blade sliced through the snowballs coating Abomasnow's gusts before the Frost Tree Pokémon upped her output in retaliation. However, the attempted power struggle wound up in a stalemate, in which the built-up pressure behind the two attacks blew both sides back.

"I've got your back, Pard!" Lady Ledian announced, nodding to her Gardevoir, who then joined up with Mega Gallade and Delphox Rouge's Braixen since Mega Abomasnow's Blizzard finally died down. The hail was still ongoing, but it was regarded as nothing more than a minor nuisance. "Time to transform!" She flourished a hand upon her lower left ear lobe, where her Key Stone earring hung upon. "Gardevoir, grace on! Mega Evolve!"

The Gardevoirite connecting the red and black-spotted shawl accessory on the front that Lady Ledian designed and sewed for her Pokémon reacted just as vigorously as Gardevoir felt greater power flow throughout her body. In a quick bright flash of energy followed by the Mega Evolution emblem briefly making the scene, Mega Gardevoir stood in place, arms curled up and poised to stop Mega Abomasnow.

"Aw, yeah, now it's getting serious!" Delphox Rouge cheered. "Seeing Mega Gardevoir _and_ Mega Gallade up close like this has totally made my day!"

"So you did watch us from the sidelines," Lady Ledian noted warily.

"Let's just say I've wanted to jump in and help you guys out, but I promised my best friend I wouldn't do anything crazy," Delphox Rouge winked.

"And what do you call this?" Lady Ledian asked wryly, feeling a strange connection with that sentiment.

"Just me attempting to be her guardian angel and make sure Team Akuma doesn't mess with her," Delphox Rouge replied. "Y'know, I think you and she would get along awesomely. You're awesome and she's awesome. Double the awesome!"

"Whoever your best friend is must be one lucky gal," Lady Ledian smiled.

"Hey, fellow heroes, I hate to interrupt the girl talk and all, but Abomasnow's pushing back," Liepard Noir alerted dryly. He indicated how his Mega Gallade now engaged Mega Abomasnow in close quarters combat. His speed and quick Slash attacks were enough to preoccupy Mega Abomasnow and fend off her lumbering Wood Hammer smashes. "It might look good now, but trust me, it's gonna get back quickly." As if on cue, the heroines saw Mega Gallade knocked back by the Wood Hammer shockwave. He avoided a direct hit, but he was too close for the impact to knock him back. "See?"

"Ah, of course," Lady Ledian responded guiltily.

"Yeah, really sorry about that," Delphox Rouge offered, hand placed behind her head.

"Let's get back in the game then. Gardevoir, use Psychic!"

"How's this for extra firepower! Ember!"

Their Pokémon charged in with Mega Gardevoir catching Mega Gallade midflight, holding up a hand and slowing his descent with Psychic before redirecting her telekinetic force on Mega Abomasnow. At first, the Frost Tree Pokémon appeared to have been bound completely, evident with Psychic's active outline on Mega Abomasnow's body and her apparent struggle against the unseen bondage. She, however, soon proved that her Mega Evolved form was not for show as the additional strength she had was enough to forcibly move her arms from psychic suspension.

At the meantime, Delphox Rouge's Braixen got in close to unleash multiple fireballs at Mega Abomasnow. They had some effect upon contact, but it only caused the larger Pokémon to thrash about more in a blind rage, which was enough to break out of Mega Gardevoir's Psychic. Mega Gallade swooped in and grabbed her around the waist before Mega Abomasnow could mash her flat with Wood Hammer.

After placing the Fox Pokémon back on her feet, both she and Mega Gallade resumed the offensive with Ember and Psycho Cut barrages from both sides. Mega Abomasnow's defenses were remarkably sturdy at the cost of speed. All she could do was lumber and attempt to swat at the smaller Pokémon once they got close enough.

"Abomasnow's too strong," Lady Ledian muttered. "Not even Ember's making a dent." She then noticed within her peripheral vision the members of Team Akuma attempting to sneak away. Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough to see the Venomoth that accompanied them flee out of the cavern as soon as Delphox Rouge made the scene. "Hey! Not so fast!"

"You can't catch us, brat!" one Grunt taunted.

"Oh, really," Lady Ledian smirked. "Psychic!"

"… You just had to open your fat trap, didn't ya," another Akuma Grunt remarked caustically as the six of them were quickly ensnared in Psychic.

Of course, none of them could protest as soon as Mega Gardevoir sent them flying into one of the cavern walls, some of them headfirst. It didn't take once but three times repeated slamming against the cavern until the concussive trauma was enough to render them unconscious.

"Whoa, remind me _never_ to get on your bad side," Delphox Rouge whistled.

"Was that really necessary, my Lady?" Liepard Noir asked worriedly.

"We can't let them crawl back to Poison Moth and this was the only way to stop them until the Kalos authorities can arrest them," Lady Ledian explained, taking out another Poké Ball. "It had to be done. And just to be safe…" She tossed the Poké Ball into the air. "String Shot!"

Her Leavanny emerged from the Poké Ball, readily spraying a layer of resilient silk threads from her mouth to bind up the Akuma Grunts, preventing them from escaping once they regained consciousness. Once all six were wrapped up and clustered closely in the threads, Lady Ledian recalled Leavanny so that she wouldn't have to suffer as much of the cold as her Trainer has been enduring.

"At least with those guys out of the picture, that just leaves us calming down Abomasnow and turning her back to normal… somehow," Liepard Noir commented, turning his attention back to the ongoing conflict.

He trusted his Pokémon to independently fight while taking care of Team Akuma. Mega Gallade was locked in a grapple with two sharpened arm blades attempting to repel the large green mallet formed around Mega Abomasnow's hand. The Blade Pokémon was gradually sinking into the snow, unable to overpower Mega Abomasnow. Not to mention that the poor traction the snow provided was making fighting back difficult on his part as Mega Abomasnow pushed down further.

Before the Frost Tree Pokémon could crush her bothersome foe, she felt the irritation of Ember scalding at one of her sides. The annoying little Braixen was at it again, but her level of power was nothing. Especially as Mega Abomasnow unleashed another wild Blizzard from her body, blowing throughout the entire Frost Cavern. Mega Gallade was forced to cover behind his capes while Mega Gardevoir safeguarded the heroic Trainers with her psychic powers.

"No!" Delphox Rouge cried as her Braixen was sent flying into an ice wall, leaving quite the dent. "Dang it!"

"Her Ember attacks stand no chance against that," Liepard Noir commented somberly. "She needs more firepower than that."

"Then it's time I unleashed my secret weapon," Delphox Rouge announced, taking out a Poké Ball. Before she could throw it, her Braixen barked at her to stand down despite the Fox Pokémon barely standing after that last hit. "W-What?"

"I'd hold that Poké Ball if I were you, Delphox Rouge," Lady Ledian advised. "I think your Braixen wants to try one more thing. She needs you to trust her."

"I… understand," Delphox Rouge relented, lowering her arm. While Mega Abomasnow was currently too strong and berserk to stop even with their three Pokémon, the Delphox-themed heroine had a fiery feeling that her Braixen still had one last trick up her sleeve. "You can do it!"

Her Braixen stood back to full height after sensing her Trainer's full confidence in her. It was enough to finally unlock her inner potential and grow her power even more, manifesting this power throughout her body as the familiar light of evolution had reached its peak.

All three teen heroes, along with Mega Gardevoir and Mega Gallade, were entreated to an awesome show of their Braixen friend changing before their eyes. Her form grew taller while the tufts of fur around her waist extend downwards, resembling a robe more than its previous representation of a short skirt. The tufts of fur in her ears, face, and arms also lengthened in response until she broke out of the light with a mighty yell.

"Del-phox!" she bellowed, pointing her stick wand forward and igniting a brighter flame from its tip.

"Well, well, congrats, little Fennekin," Liepard Noir grinned, patting Delphox Rouge on the shoulder. "Your Braixen is now living up to your namesake."

"She's a Delphox now," Delphox Rouge smiled breathlessly. After everything her tricky little Pokémon went through, from being ignored by insensitive beginner Trainers for the Kalos starters up to this point, the scarlet-brunette heroine couldn't help but feel immense proud over her growth. "So totally awesome…! Girl!"

Her Delphox began to demonstrate her newfound powers with the ongoing flame on her wand, waving it in a circle as it intensified in size and heat. Even at its preparation, Mega Abomasnow was seen wincing from the flame's radiation. Her previous fire attacks as a Braixen had little effect, showing how much stronger she became from her evolution. A ring of fire was formed from the wand's circling before a concentrated column blazed out of it, scorching Mega Abomasnow in the face and causing her to roar back in major discomfort.

"Whoa, I know that's not Ember anymore," Delphox Rouge noted. "But that doesn't look like Flamethrower either."

"Correct," Liepard Noir nodded, folding his arms. "What we're seeing here is Mystical Fire. It was formerly considered Delphox's signature move, similarly to how the move, Water Shuriken, is frequently associated with Greninja or like Spiky Shield to Chesnaught."

"Interesting," Delphox Rouge tapped a finger on her chin thoughtfully. "Let's see it again. Mystical Fire!"

Her Delphox unleashed another Mysical Fire stream at Mega Abomasnow. She was joined by Mega Gallade spinning in place to release Psycho Cut blades from the other side, completely confounding Mega Abomasnow on who to smash first, not to mention her endurance finally whittling down with the newly gained firepower.

"What happened with Mysical Fire being Delphox's former signature move?" Lady Ledian asked, unknowing to how she would wind up regretting this action.

"It was later discovered that Mismagius can also learn Mystical Fire, no longer making it a Delphox-exclusive," Liepard Noir explained.

"Well, exclusive to Delphox or not, I think we can finally calm down Abomasnow with my Delphox's new strength!" Delphox Rouge cheered.

"That move will help out big time," Liepard Noir gave her a thumbs-up. "Mystical Fire weakens the special attack power of the target, meaning Abomasnow's Blizzard won't be as powerful after a few hits."

"Wow, you're like a Pokémon encyclopedia, Liepard Noir," Delphox Rouge beamed. "You're definitely smarter than you look and I already pegged ya as another pretty boy face."

"Uh… I'll take that as a compliment," Liepard Noir replied, thrown off by her rather smart-alecky wording. "And for someone who just took the path of a Pokémon hero, you're doing a _Py_ _ **roar**_ -ingly good job for a first timer. Y'know, I had the gut feeling we'd get along swimmingly."

"Guess that feeling wasn't _Farfetch'd_ after all," Delphox Rouge jested.

"Eh, not bad for a Poké pun, but not that great either," Liepard Noir commented evenly. "Heard it too many times before."

"Oh, so you're a pun critic now," Delphox Rouge huffed, crossing her arms. "You're lucky you're cute, y'know."

Lady Ledian was starting to get annoyed by the banter between these two, not helped by sensing the flirtatious undertones from both parties. It was also not helped that she had to voice her curiosity on the matter, which led to Liepard Noir and Delphox Rouge bonding when they shouldn't. Sure, the Team Akuma Grunts were disposed of and now they had a better chance at stopping Mega Abomasnow's rampage with the recent evolution. That didn't mean Liepard Noir could start paying more attention to Delphox Rouge and praising her over the littlest things.

And no, before anyone could inquire, Lady Ledian was _not_ jealous. It was more on her so-called Pard letting himself become distracted by the new hero girl despite his earlier protest on her and Delphox Rouge distracting each other. Still, it wouldn't do any good for her to dwell on negative and rather ridiculous scenarios.

"V-Voir…"

Speaking of distractions, Lady Ledian's attention was brought to the sudden exhaustion she felt, pulling her to Gardevoir's direction. She faced the Embrace Pokémon to find her nearly fall to her knees before a bright flash emanated from her body, returning her to her base form. Gardevoir was panting heavily while slumped over, hands on knees.

"N-Not again," Lady Ledian cried. "Gardevoir, we haven't even stopped Abomasnow yet."

"Uh, what's going on?" Delphox Rouge asked worriedly.

"Hmm, I was afraid this might happen," Liepard Noir pondered grimly, hand under his chin. "My Lady, have you still not determined what's causing your Gardevoir to end her Mega Evolution early?"

"No, I haven't," Lady Ledian sighed, holding up Gardevoir with her arms. She helped moved one of Gardevoir's arms over her shoulders to support her. "And I know Team Akuma or anything else could've caused this. Gardevoir stood next to me the entire time to protect us from Abomasnow and Team Akuma is still knocked out."

"Listen, I am super sorry if I caused you trouble," Delphox Rouge held up her hands, glancing at Liepard Noir. "Listen, Liepard, you're cool and all, but you should know that I support you and Lady Ledian one-hundred percent."

"Huh? That's not what this is about!" Lady Ledian griped, unwittingly blushing over the implication.

"And besides, Liepard, if I had the choice of getting one of your phone numbers, I honestly would prefer hers over yours, no offense," Delphox Rouge winked.

"Oh, I see how it is, Rouge the Swoobat," Liepard Noir chuckled, giving her a faux wary glare.

"It's _Delphox Rouge_ ," Delphox Rouge corrected, unable to sound as stern as she wanted due to her involuntary laughter over his jibe.

"Let's settle the competition after we take care of Abomasnow then," Liepard Noir declared, turning his attention back to the ongoing battle. Mega Gallade did well in firing swift Psycho Cuts while evading Abomanow's Wood Hammer bashes, but it appeared that Abomasnow was about to use Seed Bomb, judging by the way she stood to full height for a huge air intake. "Gallade, Swords Dance! Then use Slash!"

At the momentary ceasefire, Mega Gallade stood in place and flexed his arms while blue glowing sword images circled him before crossing blades with each other, finishing with a rising red aura that drastically increased his attack power. His sharpened forearms then shone with a lustrous edge, dismantling the exhaled Seed Bombs into pieces that had weaker explosions before Slashing at the Frost Tree Pokémon herself, nicking bits of Abomasnow's white fur by the slice.

Mega Abomasnow stumbled back from the powerful hit before falling back on her front limbs. However, she was crouching lower than usual, struggling not to collapse upon her abdomen. She was greatly fatigued from the prolonged fight on top of the uncomfortable burden of her forced Mega Evolution.

But her primal instinct for survival upheld by the great power of her forced Mega Evolution along with Team Akuma's subjugation of her mind forced her to fight back no matter what. She responded with an even fiercer Blizzard that rumbled the innards of Frost Cavern, surprising especially having suffered two Mystical Fire blasts.

Her cowering Snover offspring held on to each other while taking covering behind their shared giant ice stalagmite. Mega Gallade shielded himself once more with his capes, though even he felt uncertain that he wasn't going to last any longer as ice was building up on his capes. He saw that his Delphox partner retaliated with another Mystical Fire to protect herself partially, but unfortunately, her fire still wasn't strong enough to stand against Blizzard, at least a Blizzard of this magnitude. And despite having lost her Mega Evolution again, Gardevoir protected her Trainer and the others the best she could with her psychic powers.

All three of them lasted through this Blizzard, but without a huge cost.

"Gardevoir, return," Lady Ledian reluctantly recalled her Pokémon, knowing she was in no condition to continue fighting while blaming herself for failing to understand the conflict within herself and Gardevoir's Mega Evolution. "I don't understand how Blizzard is this destructive." Her memory regarding various Academy lectures was fickle. It remembered some things and forgot the rest. She did remember that despite Blizzard being a powerful Ice-type move, it wasn't particularly reliable or practical to use in battle unless the right conditions were set. Her answer was right in front her all along once she finally noticed the small cold droplets pelting her from above. "The hail, of course!"

"We've been too distracted with Abomasnow to even consider weakening her more," Liepard Noir grumbled. "This ongoing hail brings out the full power of Blizzard, making it never miss."

"How is it hailing indoors anyway?" Delphox Rouge questioned, now fully conscious of the hail and was covering the top of her head with her arms for protection. "Sorry I missed the beginning part."

"Abomasnow's Snow Warning," Liepard Noir said simply, receiving a gasp of understanding in return.

"Man, and this is not mentioning how it weakens non-Ice Pokémon overtime on top of the extra cold," Delphox Rouge sniffled, wrapping her arms around herself. She glanced over to her Delphox and Mega Gallade as both Pokémon appeared to be out of breath from keeping up with Mega Abomasnow while having their stamina slowly drained by the hard-falling hail. "And I thought this suit was insulated enough for this weather. What are we going to do? As long as it's still hailing, that Blizzard's gonna be such a pain."

"There's one chance," Lady Ledian announced, taking out a new Poké Ball. She didn't have any Pokémon whose Abilities could suppress or alter weather effects nor did they have any moves that could change the weather. But she did have one viable solution. "The only way I can make up for my part as a Kalos Defender with Gardevoir down. Lucky Charm!" Her Lucky Charm manifested into the form of a cheery Togetic, who became not so cheery upon being released into a frigid climate. She flew back into Lady Ledian's arms while Lady Ledian warmed her up the best she could with a few rubs and optimistic vibes. "Sorry about that, Togetic, but we need you. Please do your best. Metronome!"

Togetic nodded resolutely and flew back into the air, hypnotically swaying her nubby arms side to side until they glowed brightly with unpredictable power. Lady Ledian, Liepard Noir, and Delphox Rouge watched in anticipation on what move Metronome had called upon for this situation. The glow from Togetic's arms disappeared as she unleashed her move.

It was sheer luck that the move resulted in this, that the hazy clouds covering the ice cavern ceiling were forced to clear away as the hail slowly came to a complete halt. Even weirder was the fact that a bright source of light manifested from the ceiling and radiated warmth within the cold environment, illuminating the cavern floors and causing the various icicle stalagmites and stalactites to sparkle like pure crystal.

"Who would've guessed Sunny Day was exactly what we needed?" Liepard Noir remarked, placing a hand over his eyes to protect them from the abrupt brightness.

"Seriously, that was pure luck," Delphox Rouge echoed. "Not that I'm complaining." She glanced over towards her Delphox, whose flame flaring from her wand had intensified even more due to Sunny Day's effect. "Now we have the advantage. Tri—I mean, Braixen! Gah! I mean _Delphox_!" Lady Ledian raised a suspicious brow at the new girl's tongue slips. An inner instinct told the red-masked heroine that her Delphox must be nicknamed, but Delphox Rouge was deliberately avoiding it by trying to refer to her Pokémon by her given species name lest it gave away who she really was. This was why she didn't want to use Tikki unless it was absolutely necessary. One could never be too cautious in the secret identity business on top of the confusion over responding to the same name. "Use Mystical Fire!"

At the issued command, her Delphox drew another circle of flames before erupting a powerful stream out of it. Mega Abomasnow retaliated with a concentrated Blizzard gust from her mouth. Even with her weakened special attack power up against a Sunny Day-enhanced Mystical Fire, the collision between the two attacks somehow resulted in a stalemate, though to be fair, Mega Abomasnow's Blizzard had outmatched previously. The end result of the stalemate was a steam explosion between Blizzard's pressure and Mystical Fire melting the snow.

"A little better, but we still can't get careless," Lady Ledian advised, recalling Togetic into her Poké Ball since her role was finished. "I don't have any Pokémon effective in fighting against Ice-types and I don't want to push Gardevoir any more than she can handle."

"Gallade won't last for much longer," Liepard Noir added, appearing a bit tired. "I can feel it. All that excitement in fighting against Team Akuma and Abomasnow in the hail is wearing us down."

"And unlike the hail, Sunny Day isn't going to last," Lady Ledian frowned, knowing she and her longtime partner were out of options. She faced the newest heroine with a look of steely resolve. "Delphox Rouge, I'm trusting you to make the most out of this. Please."

"You got it, Lady Ledian!" Delphox Rouge placed a hand over her own bicep and flexed it, her pose resembling that of a famous female figure that boosted morale in years past at a different region. She held back up the Poké Ball that she was initially going to throw before her Braixen evolved. "My Delphox may not like the assistance out of pride, but this is serious biz. Go, Medicham!"

Delphox Rouge revealed the second Pokémon under her ownership, aside from the Pokémon she masqueraded around as, to be the Meditate Pokémon. Medicham materialized sitting in lotus position, opening one eye to discover that she was sent out to battle. Upon standing to full height, Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir noticed a peculiar Mega Stone hanging by a simple cord around her neck.

"So then, this Medicham…," Liepard Noir trailed off.

"Is your go-to Pokémon for Mega Evolution?" Lady Ledian finished for him, also in awe as neither have really seen Medicham's Mega Evolved form in person.

"That's right," Delphox Rouge beamed, grabbing her Delphox-tail-shaped pendant by the top to show off her Key Stone. "You guys are the first to witness our true power!" She slid her hand down her pendant and over her Key Stone with fervent emotion, activating Mega Evolution for the first time. Streaks of colorful light simultaneously flared from both her Key Stone and her Medicham's hanging Medichamite. "Medicham, let's lunge! Mega Evolve!"

The bands of Mega Evolution light between the two stones connected synchronously between Delphox Rouge and Medicham, uniting their hearts as Medicham began to transform within the multicolored energy cloak. She moved her hands over her face as her headpiece started to change design. She raised her left arm up as a band formed upon her wrist. The same happened to her right wrist while additional bands formed around her hips. Teardrop bead decorations sprouted around her lowest hip band. She flourished her hands over her headpiece, accentuating the extensions that shaped her headpiece to that of a spiritual turban. She finally swung her arms back as mysterious wispy arms formed behind her, two for her right and two for her left.

Her body freed itself from the energy of Mega Evolution, revealing her true appearance as Mega Medicham. She gave a quick twirl on the tip of her right foot before landing the finishing pose, by slightly lifting her left leg and clasping her hands together with her new self-created arms raised up symmetrically. The multicolored symbol of Mega Evolution shined in the space in front of her as the conclusion.

"Hmm, y'know, if you didn't claim that this is yours and Medicham's first time at Mega Evolution, I'd say you've been rehearsing for this," Liepard Noir grinned. "That doesn't make this any less awesome though."

"Who says we haven't tried doing it without the actual evolution?" Delphox Rouge smirked back. "Medicham and I worked on strengthening our bond even after we found the Medichamite. We've been together for a long time…"

She thought back to when she first met the Pokémon as a lone adventurous Meditite wanting to challenge the Battle Chateau but was unable to because she had no Trainer. Meditite's determination reminded Delphox Rouge of her own persistence in her dream of uncovering every secret Kalos had to offer. She then thought back to when she did try out the Battle Chateau challenge with her best friend and traveling companion, giving Meditite the chance to see the facility for herself before she dedicated herself to her new Trainer's cause. They traveled throughout places in Kalos they haven't been to before, relaxed with friends, and battled many Pokémon to stay strong.

"Y'know, the bond between Trainer and Pokémon really speaks volumes of their hearts," Liepard Noir commented.

"If Liepard Noir trusts you this much, then so will I," Lady Ledian nodded. "Go get 'em, Delphox Rouge."

"Got it," Delphox Rouge nodded in return, turning to see Mega Gallade protect her Delphox from a Wood Hammer. The Blade Pokémon fell to one knee, losing strength to exhaustion. She had to act fast. "Medicham, are you ready, partner?" Mega Medicham looked back and nodded solemnly. "Help Gallade! Zen Headbutt!"

Mega Medicham's entire head became encapsulated in psychokinetic power as she performed an astounding leap off the tip of her right foot, darting in headfirst into Mega Abomasnow and blindsiding her before she could land the finishing blow on Mega Gallade. Mega Abomasnow was pushed back before falling on her side, trudging into snow that slowed her sliding.

Mega Medicham joined her Delphox teammate and Mega Gallade, the latter getting back to his feet while the former crossed her arms and huffed some flame sparks in annoyance on being saved. Mega Medicham rolled her eyes at the notion, having no time for her teammate's immature outlook. While the Meditate Pokémon did sympathize her teammate's desire to be strong and useful to make up for the neglect she suffered before joining the team, she also felt it was time for her to outgrow that view now that she reached her final evolved form.

"Now _that's_ pure power," Liepard Noir whistled.

"That's because Pure Power _is_ my Medicham's Ability," Delphox Rouge responded cheekily. "Mystical Fire! And Medicham, Force Palm!"

"Gallade, Psycho Cut!"

The three of them prepped their attacks quickly and aimed towards the large mound of snow Mega Abomasnow was shoved into. But before they could launch their moves, a barrage of speedy blue-glowing shards of ice emerged out of the snow pile and bombarded the three of them, disrupting their attacks while Mega Abomasnow reemerged out of the snow, roaring with a vengeance.

"BOMAH-SNOOOOOOW!"

The Frost Tree Pokémon unleashed another assault of Ice Shard out of her mouth, the chunks of ice too flying to fast at their targets for a command to be given. Mega Gallade used his capes again to mitigate damage, falling back on one knee again out of fatigue while blocking the Ice Shards homing in on him. Mega Medicham closed her eyes and mentally utilized her extra arms to strike down the Ice Shards targeting her. And as for her Delphox partner, she attempted to sidestep some ice chunks while using Mystical Fire to eradicate the rest.

"Abomasnow is so relentless," Lady Ledian remarked. "I wouldn't have guessed the instinct for self-preservation would be this overbearing."

"None of us would've guessed that, my Lady," Liepard Noir assured. "But fighting is the only way to wear Abomasnow down."

"Brute strength isn't the only way to wear a Pokémon down," Delphox Rouge offered, reaching out to her Delphox. "Check out this… _mirage_! Get close to Gallade and Medicham and use Double Team!"

Her Delphox showed off with a fanciful twirl of her wand as Mega Gallade and Mega Medicham went in close to her to help her fulfill her given command. Once they made physical contact, numerous clones of the three Pokémon sprouted all around Mega Abomasnow, surrounding and confounding her with their numbers.

Deciding to just attack outright, Mega Abomasnow mowed through a few clones with Ice Shard, only for them to disappear upon contact. Frustrated over missing the real ones, Mega Abomasnow unleashed her weakened Blizzard to knock away a few more clones, but to no avail. The real Pokémon were still hidden within the Double Team mass.

"I now see what you mean, little Fennekin," Liepard Noir said, glancing up to the ceiling to see the Sunny Day light starting to fade. "But we're killing daylight with all these shenanigans."

"Liepard's right," Lady Ledian agreed. "Togetic's Sunny Day is about to end. Fire-type moves will no longer be powerful once it ends. At least Abomasnow's Blizzard is no longer a threat."

"We've got this, team!" Delphox Rouge exclaimed. "Mystical Fire one more time!"

All the remaining Delphox clones raised their wands to conjure their Mystical Fire spells. However, only one Mystical Fire was going to have an effect and as part of the unfortunate side effect, expose the real Pokémon's true location within the shadow clones. Mega Abomasnow was too weakened to retaliate with a widespread Blizzard, unable to defend herself from what appeared to be flames erupting from every direction on the ground. However, she did have enough sense to feel the flames of a real Mystical Fire searing her from the left. Despite the burning pain, she turned to face the real trio and reared up for one mighty Wood Hammer.

"Here she comes!" Liepard Noir alerted. "Gallade, Slash!"

"Medicham, High Jump Kick!" Delphox Rouge followed.

Mega Gallade sharpened both his forearms before leaping up to clash against the large green Wood Hammer meant to crash upon him and his allies. Mega Medicham joined him with a vicious right knee kick, also colliding against the Wood Hammer face alongside the Blade Pokémon.

Unlike previous move clashes, this was the epic struggle that signaled the final moments of their longstanding conflict. With the hopes and confidence of their respective Trainers upon their shoulders, Mega Gallade and Mega Medicham were slowly but surely pushing back against Mega Abomasnow's Wood Hammer. Though her special attack power was hampered by multiple Mystical Fires, her physical strength had not diminished. Even with the Double Team clones slowly disappearing due to the original Delphox requiring her entire focus on offense, the best that the Fox Pokémon could do now was to weaken Mega Abomasnow's endurance with her super effective move.

Mega Abomasnow roared madly, rattling her Wood Hammer to regain leeway and throw her perceived enemies off balance with the shifting angles. The sudden tactic was indeed throwing Mega Gallade and Mega Medicham off, nearly forcing them to back off. It would've worked if…

"Sn-Sno-ver!"

A repressed maternal instinct had reawakened within Mega Abomasnow, her awareness reactivating with widened eyes upon hearing familiar cries. Though her body continued to act on the offensive, her eyes pinpointed her beloved Snover by the side behind the Pokémon she was attacking, distressed and worried. After seeing those masked teenaged humans and their Pokémon fight off those bad people wearing awful purple suits, the Snover decided to take a page from their book on courage and made their move in rescuing their mother despite how powerless they were. Their tender eyes shimmering in unshed heartbroken tears. Their body posture communicating feelings of innocence lost to fear. They wanted their mother back, that's all she needed to know from them to force her body to listen to her again.

And so, the mother did.

The two Mega Evolved Pokémon pushing back seized an opportunity once they sensed a change in Mega Abomasnow. This was the only way to truly free her from Team Akuma's grasp. The green-glowing head of Wood Hammer broke apart, freeing her arm. Mega Gallade and Mega Medicham struck her down, critical slice on one side with a super-effective knee smash on the other.

The Frost Tree Pokémon finally fell, no longer wanting to get back up and fight a pointless fight started by human affairs. She shrunk back to her normal form in a bright flash, the last of the Mega Evolution energy drained from her body. The Snover children ran to their mother, unable to bear the thought of losing her so soon.

"… Boh… masnow," Abomasnow groaned, able to turn her head to see her offspring safe from harm with the familiar soft look in her otherwise fierce eyes.

"Pound it!" Lady Ledian, Liepard Noir, and Delphox Rouge shared a three-way fist bump to celebrate their success over Team Akuma once again.

Gallade and Medicham released themselves from their Mega Evolution forms, the job now completed. They noticed the light of Sunny Day finally receding into nothing above their heads. The Pokémon were soon joined in by their Trainers, who wanted to check up on Abomasnow after everything they were forced to put her through.

"I have an extra Sitrus Berry to help revitalize Abomasnow," Lady Ledian volunteered to check up on Abomasnow.

"So, Delphox Rouge, how would you say your first-time experience at heroing is?" Liepard Noir asked.

"It's more than I had previously dreamed it would," Delphox Rouge replied. "I know this isn't a game and all, but I'm really glad you guys let me help you out. I couldn't stand the idea that Team Akuma was actually going to win, whatever it was they were doing to you, Liepard."

"Oh, yeah, the thing they were doing to me," Liepard Noir checked the Key Stone in his ring. It still had its unique vibrant shine. "Those jerks wanted to drain this little thing's energy for their evil plans. If it wasn't for you, my Key Stone might've ended up a regular stone."

"Why though?" Delphox Rouge pressed. "What is so special about yours and Lady Ledian's Key Stones that Team Akuma's going through all this trouble just to lure you out?"

"Um, let's see," Liepard Noir tapped the tips of fingers together. "To be honest, I'm still not solid on the full story myself. I'm not even sure if I'm at liberty to divulge such info freely."

"Oh, come on!" Delphox Rouge pouted. "I _rescued_ your butt from being carved by those Sneasel. By the way, you should take care of that." She pointed at the scratches on Liepard Noir's abdomen left behind when Team Akuma ordered their Sneasel to torture him. Their claws managed to tear off pieces of his costume. He needed to get that mended. "I'm sure you're pretty ripped underneath that Liepard suit and all, but you wouldn't want to mar your abs with those scars if they're not treated right away."

While they were engaged in their own conversation, Lady Ledian cautiously approached Abomasnow and her children, holding out a Sitrus Berry as an offering of peace. The Snover seemed to understand her intentions as they gave the Ledian-themed heroine room for her to situate herself close to Abomasnow's head.

"Here, eat this," Lady Ledian urged soothingly, raising the Sitrus Berry to Abomasnow's hidden mouth. At first, she was worried that Abomasnow might be too drained of energy to even accept the Berry. The Key Stone on her left ear responded to her inner wish, releasing a blue blanket of revitalizing energy upon the Frost Tree Pokémon. "What the…?"

Liepard Noir and Delphox Rouge stopped talking upon witnessing the spectacle for themselves. The Liepard-themed hero linked the phenomenon to the idea that his Lady's Key Stone indeed had the powers of Xerneas, the deity of life and creation, which guaranteed that his Key Stone stored the powers of Yveltal, the entity of death and destruction. The scuffs and wounds covering Abomasnow's body from their altercation slowly healed and disappeared under the radiance of Lady Ledian's earring. Delphox Rouge, on the other hand, was at a loss on how this was possible.

"Okay, seriously, how is this possible?" Delphox Rouge questioned before gazing upon the pendant where she fitted her Key Stone into. "Is my Key Stone capable of such things too? Or is it just a regular Key Stone?"

"You can actually tell also through your Mega Evolved Pokémon as they would also have access to such powers," Liepard Noir filled in.

"Really?" Delphox Rouge prompted, glancing over to her Medicham, who shook her head side to side in response. She felt let down. "… Well, at least we still can Mega Evolve. That's an upside." She then looked over to Lady Ledian, who was able to get Abomasnow to eat the Sitrus Berry now. "Hey, Lady Ledian?"

"Yes?" Lady Ledian responded, getting back on her feet.

"Listen, I hope you know that I'm not trying to upstage you or steal your job or anything like that," Delphox Rouge explained modestly. "I really wanted to help you guys after all the service you've done for the Kalos region. I mean, to be honest, I think it should've been your Gardevoir landing the final blow with Liepard Noir's Gallade."

"I know that," Lady Ledian smiled softly. "And I'm sorry for being standoffish and wary. You really helped us out." She held a hand out to Delphox Rouge, much to her surprise. It didn't help that her tanned cheeks warmed up with a flattered blush. "Think we can count on you again in the next Akuma attack?"

"You know it!" Delphox Rouge enthusiastically clasped her hand with her own, cementing a new Defender partnership.

"Should we also get your number?" Liepard Noir asked.

"Mmm, nah," Delphox Rouge shook her head as her Delphox and Medicham joined her. She then turned her back on them. "Chances are I'll be able to find you guys even without your numbers. And besides…" She winked at Lady Ledian. "I don't want to come between the two of you. What you share is totally beautiful. Reminds me of my best friend and her problems with a clueless guy she likes. Speaking of her, I gotta get back to her! Behave yourselves!"

Before either of them could respond, Delphox Rouge took off alongside her Pokémon, disappearing into the distance as they went for the Frost Cavern's exit. Lady Ledian blinked blankly, blushing at the implications their new heroine friend left with them while Liepard Noir appeared to seriously consider her words.

"Well? You heard the Delphox, my Lady," Liepard Noir grinned suavely. "She gave us her blessing."

"And she also told us to behave ourselves, Skitty," Lady Ledian playfully pushed him back on the nose. Of course, her playfulness gave way when she remembered the conversation she had with him earlier in the day as Marinette. "Listen, Liepard Noir. The 'relationship' between us…"

"Say no more," Liepard Noir interrupted, holding up a hand with a solemn look. "I know you don't really feel as strongly as I hoped, but the friendship we do have is very precious to me. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable with all this. Trust me, I have no idea what I'm really doing myself. This is the first time I've ever felt this way towards anyone, but I want you to know…" His gaze was passionate yet gentle. "You mean the whole world to me, Lady Ledian."

"I value our friendship too, Liepard," Lady Ledian replied sincerely. "That's why I was so upset when you left yourself defenseless by having Gallade protect me instead. Honestly, without you, I wouldn't stand a chance against Team Akuma. Please…" She willed herself not to cry, but the desperate and sorrowful emotions behind her voice expressed her mood instead. " _Please_ stop being so reckless!"

"… I promise," Liepard Noir muttered with a low accepting tone. "The most important thing for me right now is to make you happy. I won't endanger myself so carelessly the next time Team Akuma attacks Kalos, but know that your life is also valuable to me."

"Then we'll protect each other from now on," Lady Ledian proposed decisively. "You, me, and Delphox Rouge."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Liepard Noir gave his toothiest smile, holding up a Poké Ball to recall Gallade. "Anyway, I think Pyroar has regained enough stamina to carry us back to town in record time. I gotta get going anyway. Are we done with Abomasnow?"

"I think so," Lady Ledian glanced over to where Abomasnow had recovered enough to sit up and tend to her children. She then turned to where the knocked-out Akuma Grunts were tied up. "We still have to hand them off to the authorities."

"After you, my Lady," Liepard Noir gestured, sharing a look of warm mirth with the girl he shared a miraculous bond with.

* * *

 _A while later…_

"Girl, where have you been?!" Alya scolded, pulling an excited Marinette in her arms upon reuniting in front of the Dendemille Town Pokémon Center. "I was worried sick you weren't answering my texts!"

"So sorry about that!" Marinette squealed, hugging Alya for all her worth. "I got too preoccupied in finding materials for Rose and Juleka's Master Showcase dresses that I, uh, lost track of time! Yeah! That's it!"

"So selfless," Alya laughed, handling her BFF by her shoulders. "You're a saint, Marinette."

"I was going to make their dresses anyway," Marinette shrugged, prompting Alya to remove her hands. "I'm still a fashion designer by heart, remember? It's my thing."

"Really, because I can think of another thing that has driven you this far," Alya smirked. "A certain Ace Trainer and future Kalos Champion, to be specific."

"Alya, please, I've got a lot on my mind," Marinette squeaked, faintly blushing at the mention of her crush.

"Like what?" Alya asked.

"Priorities I need to sort out first," Marinette mumbled. "Adrien will always be a top priority to me, but… I feel like I need to give him some time first before he can finally come around."

"What do you mean?" Alya prompted. "What brought this up all of a sudden?"

"Adrien has a lot to live up to, right?" Marinette reminded. "I'm just trying to understand things through his point of view. I've realized that after talking to… someone…" An image of Liepard Noir appeared in the forefront of her mind's eye. His outlook on perfection had unknowingly left an impact on her. "… That I've been inconsiderate and selfish of what he's going through. And that I still don't understand him as much as I initially thought."

"And this is coming from the girl who knows his favorite places to chill back in Lumiose City by heart," Alya remarked. "You've really come a long way, haven't ya?"

"It's not that easy to figure out," Marinette continued. "I know we'll run into Adrien again, but I'm not going to be up all in his face like a stammering loser. I have a lot of work to do to improve myself for him." The thought of her Gardevoir failing to maintain her Mega Evolution came to mind this time. She needed to "That much I know I must do."

"Then I'll be here and help you along the way," Alya grinned before pausing with an afterthought. "That is, as long as Lumiose Press doesn't need me right away."

"When did you arrive in Dendemille Town anyway?" Marinette asked.

"Not long after I found you heading to the Pokémon Center," Alya answered. It technically wasn't a lie as she arrived in town and quickly changed out of her Delphox Rouge costume, but it wasn't the truth either. But the less Marinette knew of her deeper involvement in the battle for truth and justice against Team Akuma, the better. She hated lying to her BFF, especially as Marinette hated liars, but once Team Akuma would finally be taken down, she'll finally come clean with everything. "News of a Team Akuma attack spooked everyone, so my travel up to here was pretty hectic."

"Oh? And I thought you were where the attack was taking place," Marinette jested.

"I, uh, couldn't make it," Alya shrugged. "You win some, you lose some. I'll get another interview with Lady Ledian and Liepard Noir one day."

"You know, I've heard a new hero had just joined them," Marinette brought up, not noticing Alya being frozen in shock. "The townspeople mentioned that the police talked about seeing a girl dressed like a Delphox leave Frost Cavern after arresting the Team Akuma members there."

"O-Oh, y-you don't say?" Alya giggled nervously.

"Yeah, whoever she is, she's a brave one taking an active step in fighting Team Akuma," Marinette continued. "I think you should interview her if you manage to catch her, Alya."

"D-Duly noted," Alya grinned too widely, yet Marinette didn't understand why the sudden weird behavior.

"O… kay," Marinette raised a brow. "You know, I think we're both tired, you from traveling straight from Lumiose City to Dendemille Town and me with finding dress materials. Let's just rest for today. We'll head for Anistar City tomorrow."

"Oh! By the way, did I mention a few… changes happened before I arrived?" Alya announced, pulling out her phone to reveal its newest charm, much to Marinette's utter surprise. She was going to find out sooner or later, as well as Trixx's evolution once she let her Pokémon out. Might as well clear the air as they went inside the Pokémon Center. "Thought I should say something. It all started the last day back in Lumiose Press…"

* * *

 _Somewhere in Route 17…_

"What the?" Adrien couldn't believe who was calling him now. Moreover, he didn't believe his phone could still receive reception despite riding on the back of a Mamoswine on the way to Anistar City while in deep snow. Still, his father gave him the best cell phone model available that even in a place like Mamoswine Road, he would still be able to receive calls and messages. But now wasn't the time to think about such things as he had to answer his phone now. "Father?"

"Adrien, where are you now?" Gabriel's voice inquired with a gentleness that Adrien had almost forgotten about.

"Huh, oh, I'm on the way to Anistar City," Adrien replied. He was impressed with himself on how quickly he made it to this point despite helping Lady Ledian and the Kalos police force arrest the Team Akuma Grunts they dealt with. "I'm on a Mamoswine."

"I see," Gabriel responded. "… Please travel safely, my son."

"Father?" Adrien prompted, wondering what that was all about, but didn't get an answer as his father had hung up on him. He had a strange feeling in his gut, but that might be because of the injuries those Team Akuma Sneasel left on his stomach. "So… he's not going to follow up on me reaching Anistar City by tonight?"

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Poison Moth stared at his phone before its screen went black, the last interface it had detailing that he contacted Adrien barely seconds ago. Despite fearing that he might've been close to the recent attack on Frost Cavern, Adrien sounded fine and was already making his way to Anistar City as promised. At least he was going to get his seventh Gym badge, that much he knew.

"Sir, I've come in with the news regarding the latest… ahem, failure," Nathalie announced, walking into his chamber.

"I'm well-aware of us having lost more men and women," Poison Moth responded, lowering his head and leaning on his cane. "Those masked brats have caused enough trouble as it is." A peculiar beeping sound echoed from his monitor, prompting him to lift his head back up while a satisfied smirk made its way on his face. "But they're not going to win in the end."

"How so?" Nathalie inquired. "The latest device meant to drain their Key Stone's energies was destroyed in Frost Cavern. The new girl calling herself 'Delphox Rouge' got in the way."

"That was the purpose I had our scientists tell our field agents upon deployment," Poison Moth explained as two graphical interfaces emerged upon his monitor. "However, what I had the scientists withhold was the true function for that device."

"What would that be, sir?" Nathalie asked.

"I knew all along that attempting to siphon their Key Stones on the spot would be doomed from the beginning," Poison Moth continued. "And knowing how big-mouthed some of our agents can be, I sent them to battle with that mindset. After all, ignorance is _Blissey_." Nathalie held back a groan at that Pokémon pun. Nonetheless, her boss continued with his theatrics. "No, the true purpose behind that device was to analyze the energy frequencies of its subject. In this case, a Key Stone. Specifically, the Key Stone belonging to Liepard Noir. That data is then immediately sent back to Team Akuma's database for immediate analysis. More efficient and faster than stealing through force, right?"

As to prove his point, the graphical interface on the left was labeled 'Key Stone' while showing a frequency line graph surrounded by complicated measurements and numbers. The line pattern appeared steady and consistent.

"Why is that important?" Nathalie had a feeling where this was going, but she had to ask for a final confirmation.

"Team Akuma may have lost this battle, but I will soon win the war," Poison Moth grinned darkly as the right graphical interface loaded with the subject title 'Key Stone: Yveltal' on top to be used as comparison to the left frequency graph. A similar line pattern soon loaded on the right interface, but with an abnormally drawn zigzag outlined in red isolated within the Key Stone's frequency. "Yveltal's energy signature has been identified. Time to go Legendary Pokémon hunting."

* * *

 **Quite the wild chapter, isn't it? Delphox Rouge gets to show off and save our heroes and yet Poison Moth got what he needed. Only means that something big is on its way. It was bound to happen sooner or later.**

 **I attempted to have Medicham's Mega Evolution sequence mimic Rena Rouge's transformation the best I could while still making it unique to Medicham. It was difficult, but I think I might've done okay in describing it. Maybe. I was able to do it for Gardevoir and Gallade, and I actually had fun writing those sequences.**

 **Well, what you guys can expect for the next chapter is Marinette and Alya finally heading up to Anistar City so that Marinette can also work on earning her seventh badge. And I will also say that Adrien might get a chapter of his own, just to take a break from constantly writing Marinette's story, but she'll still have her own thing going on at the same time. Just not as main focus for the chapter, that's all.**

 **Please review!**


	53. Café Chaos! Klutzy Kindred Souls!

"Whew! We made it!"

Marinette had let out a huge sigh of relief as the Mamoswine had reached the end of the trail. Alya placed a comforting hand on one of her shoulders, letting her know that she was pleased with how she handled their rented Mamoswine.

"Girl, I told ya that you were a natural with ride Pokémon," Alya grinned. "You really should come with me to Alola one of these days. You'll be able to ride many more Pokémon like Tauros, Lapras, and even Charizard just to get around the islands."

"Let's finish the journey through Kalos first, Alya," Marinette smiled. "We'll have time to think about the future another day."

Their ride Mamoswine was gradually slowing down upon approaching the caretaker stationed on the Anistar City side of Route 17. The journey to Anistar City had smoothed out after the Team Akuma encounter in Frost Cavern the previous day. After using the rest of yesterday to recuperate from the ordeal, Marinette was more than willing to take the lead in navigating through Mamoswine Road. Now that the task was done, Marinette and Alya had changed out of their winter clothes upon reaching warmer levels nearing Anistar City.

"It's so hard to believe this, but girl, this is gonna be the site of your seventh Gym battle and badge," Alya remarked as they trekked closer to their destination. "You think you're ready?"

"We'll see what happens," Marinette shrugged. "You mentioned the Anistar Gym specializing in Psychic-types. That means Dark and Ghost-types will have the advantage, right?"

"Of course that's right," Alya concurred. "Don't start doubting yourself again, Marinette. You're smarter than you think you are."

"Well, if I'm so smart, then why haven't I figured out what's going on between me and Gardevoir?" Marinette huffed wistfully, to which Alya let out a sigh before keeping quiet as she knew this was still a problem.

Though Marinette and her Gardevoir still suffered from premature time out for their Mega Evolution, Alya knew that Marinette wasn't going to let it weigh her down for long. Her BFF wasn't the kind of person that would weigh herself down with past regrets. After all, if she did, she wouldn't have been capable of remarkable feats as the budding Pokémon Trainer and aspiring fashion designer that she was. She had a decent win record, was currently two badges away from qualifying for the Kalos League, and had gotten started on Rose and Juleka's Master Class dresses the night before. And unknown to Alya, Marinette was the masked heroine that protected Kalos alongside Liepard Noir, Lady Ledian.

But that's okay. It's not like Marinette knew her secret despite her expressing her desire to see the new heroine, Delphox Rouge, for herself one day. Alya certainly had a 'fun' time trying to keep her off her trail. Alya feared that she was going to wind up as panicky as her BFF if Marinette picked up on her trail, but that was a matter for her to remain quick on her feet to avoid spilling the beans.

And of course, there was the fact that Marinette wasn't alone in her journey. Aside from Tikki and the rest of her loyal Pokémon, Alya walked beside her every step of the way, or at least did her best to keep up now that she was an intern for Lumiose Press. Astonishing enough, Marinette didn't expect Alya's own progress to be the way it was following their reunion the previous day after the Akuma incident at Frost Cavern.

According to Alya, Trixx had evolved into a Delphox during another training session back home and interestingly enough, Alya had acquired her own Key Stone, which was currently dangling from her cell phone as a cute yet simple charm. When Marinette had asked about where and how her best friend also obtained a Key Stone, Alya simply said that it was a gift. What Marinette didn't know was that Alya wasn't sure who provided the Key Stone in the first place as the higher-ups at Lumiose Press explained that it was from an 'old acquaintance' of theirs intending it for her. In any case, Alya wanted to have a Mega Evolved one-on-one battle with Marinette's Gardevoir against her own Medicham, but respected Marinette's decision to postpone the battle due to her and Gardevoir's current condition.

Perhaps setting foot in Anistar City would enlighten them on what they needed to do next. A key landmark within this starry timekeeping city was the enigmatic Sundial situated north of the city. Previous scientific reports concerning the Anistar Sundial, according to Professor Damocles, have established a rather unique relationship between it and Mega Evolution due to the special properties of its crystalline structure. The power within this unusual megalith was determined to be incredibly similar to the power used in Mega Evolution, but as far as Alya could find, the research behind this powerful phenomenon was still in progress.

"Wow, this is a beautiful place," Alya whistled, gazing over the city's horizon. It was small compared to other Kalosian cities they visited, but its placement by a huge body of water certainly gave it a quaint background. "And look! There's the Sundial!"

"I see it, too, Alya!" Marinette beamed, admiring how the sunlight refracted from its spikes, giving the giant structure quite the magnificent sheen. Before she could think about visiting the Sundial, a low rumble echoed among them. The sound originated from her thin stomach, much to Marinette's embarrassment. "Oh… Uh, can we get something to eat first? Hee hee…" Another growl was heard. "Huh?"

"You and me both, girl," Alya grinned bashfully, placing a hand over her empty belly while her other hand held up her phone. "According to the Anistar City guide, there's a popular café nearby called Anistar Café. Original name, right? Anyway, we don't get to eat out often aside from what we cook up on the road and whatever the Pokémon Center serves."

"I think I have enough money for the both of us and our Pokémon," Marinette pondered, trying to recall how much she saved and earned from previous Trainer battles during her journey.

"Nonsense, we'll split the bill," Alya placed a hand on her BFF's shoulder to push her along. "We'll pay for as much as we can eat, our Pokémon included. Let's stop worrying about it. Otherwise, we'll be too hungry to even get to the café."

"Sounds good to me," Marinette said, letting Alya take the lead to locate this café she recommended.

As small as Anistar City was geographically compared to other cities, the place was considered rather lively due to the interactions between visitors and locals. It was easy to tell that most of the people and Pokémon that Marinette and Alya passed along the way to the café were not from around Anistar City. They all shared that sightseeing look in their eyes, taking in the sights Anistar City had to offer, although the main attractions within the city were its Sundial, its Pokémon Gym, and its theater hosting Rookie Class Pokémon Showcases time to time.

Speaking of Pokémon Showcases, though it wasn't too long ago that Marinette and several friends watched the Dendemille Showcase and Juleka's victory a few days ago, the next scheduled Showcase was coincidentally going to be hosted here in Anistar City within two days. Interestingly enough, Rose and Juleka were strangely quiet as Rose would send out a public group message to their class to root for them ahead of time.

But before they could think about the upcoming Anistar Showcase, Marinette and Alya's stomachs were pressuring them to reach Anistar Café now to be satiated. It didn't take too long for the girls to find the small building located north of the city. A few minutes later, they had cut through the center of Anistar City and arrived at its quaint entrance patio, populated with a few couples sharing freshly brewed drinks.

"Oh, and it's also a hotspot for couples outside of Lumiose," Alya remarked.

"Did you really have to point that out?" Marinette asked wryly. "I think you're making fun of me now."

"Just giving you ideas when you return to Anistar with your one and only Ace Trainer," Alya winked. "You know I'm nothing but supportive."

"If only that was actually possible," Marinette sighed wistfully, glancing over the city to where the Sundial was situated. "Just think about it, Alya. If Adrien _does_ finally give me the time of day, this would be one of our many stops of retouring Kalos together and enjoying the views without the pressures of competing in the Pokémon League driving anyone crazy. Anistar City is said to be one of the many locations that André visits outside of Lumiose City, mainly because of how the Sundial's said to glow so beautifully under the evening sun."

"Ah, yes, the classic ice cream romance scene," Alya grinned. The reputation of the legendary and jolly Kalosian ice cream maker, aided by his cute Vanillite mascot, was widespread in bringing many couples together through special frozen dairy treats. He would craft his ice cream with the help of Vanillite's powers, surprising many who haven't heard of him before of how incredible his self-made ice cream truly was and how it was even possible to make ice cream with help from a Vanillite. "Didn't your dad propose to your mom through sharing André's ice cream?"

"When they returned from a trip to Hoenn and stumbled upon his stand by Prism Tower that evening when it was alight, it was then and there that my dad decided to finally tie the knot," Marinette beamed, clasping her hands and resting them upon a side of her face as she recalled her father's romantic ventures. "He said he already had an engagement ring prepared for her, but he didn't know the best way how to propose until they heard about a man starting his ice cream business for couples deeply in love. Even then, André was working his magic and brought my parents together."

"Funny how this hasn't been talked about much until now," Alya remarked.

"What I was thinking about aside from how my parents got together was when you mentioned that the café we're visiting is popular with couples too," Marinette continued, laying out the imaginary framework of a possible future date. She was already getting teary-eyed thinking about it. "Adrien and I would first enjoy a warm meal after a long fun trip to Anistar City and have a good old time just before the sun sets. Then if timed just right, then we'd find André waiting for us at the Anistar Sundial, where we'll finally share our first ice cream together! The Sundial would sparkle a warm celestial glow, blessing our union as we feed each other scoop after tasty scoop! And after we take in the gorgeous sight, Adrien will start with, 'Hey, Marinette? My darling?' And I'll be like, 'Yes, my sunshine?' And then, he'll smile and prep me for the big moment, by surprising me with a random Poké Ball, no, a _Cherish Ball_! And then! _And then_! He'll sing in his wonderful talented tones, 'I choose you! I choose you. What else can I do~? We're just _too_ _good together to part~_.' Right as the Cherish Ball opens, revealing _his_ engagement ring! And I'll be swooning like, 'What we've shared from the start feels like one—.'"

"Whoa there! Slow your roll, girl," Alya laughed, holding her hands up to gesture to Marinette to calm down. "I understand you have _that_ much figured out, but let's try to get through today first before our stomachs eat us alive. By the way, love that song."

"Nyeh!" Marinette stuck her tongue out playfully, feeling silly for getting wrapped up in another romance fantasy. "Sorry, not sorry!"

They went inside Anistar Café after passing a Trainer coincidentally holding the door open for them, thanking her in a hurry without looking. Neither of them noticed the dark-blue-haired girl with sharp brown eyes they passed was the same Pokémon Trainer they witnessed taking the open invitation in challenging Luka for the Fairy Badge near the end of the seasonal Laverre fashion show. Kagami kept to herself as she briefly watched Marinette and Alya taking in the café as if it was their first time being in one before leaving without a word.

"Not bad, right, Marinette?" Alya prompted.

"I can see why this place is pretty popular," Marinette commented. "It's so friendly and accommodating, just like my parents' bakery. The interior is simple with the classic wood design, promoting warmth and comfort like someone's well-kept home. You can really tell the environment is super chill and all with how the employees carry themselves. And even with the casual atmosphere, the boys are wearing white-collared shirts and fancy vests and the girls are wearing black low-cut skirts. And they seem to be genuine, too."

"Not only that, but a few weeks ago, the café started something new," a passerby boy suddenly spoke. "Sorry for listening in, by the way. I'm a regular here and I like helping these guys out in advertising their café to newcomers. And the way you were looking around, I can tell this is the first time you've set foot in Anistar Café."

"What makes it so special?" Alya asked.

"Aside from it being a popular place for Trainers and Pokémon to rest outside of the Pokémon Center, as well as being quite the dating hotspot, the café owner found a new employee that's been spicing things up here in Anistar Café," the passerby boy continued, closing his eyes and smiling warmly towards Marinette, much to her surprise. "But I'll let you figure that out."

"Oh, um, well, I'm… not interested," Marinette replied as gently and firmly as she could, but instead of disappointment as she might've expected, confusion showed from the boy's face.

"Interested? Oh, sorry! I wasn't trying to come onto you," the passerby boy waved his hands frantically, blushing upon realizing the implications. "You're really cute, though, but I'm with someone now."

"Ok, now I feel utterly lame," Marinette muttered, looking away shamefacedly as to hide her increasingly reddened face.

"Don't worry about it," Alya reassured with a quick hug before facing the helpful boy. "She's also into someone, but has a bit of problem getting him to look at her."

"I understand," the passerby boy nodded. "But when you do finally get him to notice you, you guys should definitely come back to this place. It's pretty worthwhile if you're looking for excitement outside of Lumiose City. Anyway, to check out the 'new thing' I was talking about, just request a drink along with your order. You'll see what I mean."

"Thanks, dude!" Alya waved as he took his leave before tending back to Marinette. "Hey, cheer up, girl. At least you know that other guys do find you cute."

"I guess, but I'd rather hear it from Adrien," Marinette straightened herself from the previous moment. "Though in my state, I'm still not sure if I can handle any compliment from him, assuming I'm any good for one."

"Stop it, girl, you know you're cute and awesome and always will be in my book," Alya reassured. "And you know Adrien knows it too. We just need to keep working on that fickle confidence factor of yours and it'll all fall into place. Anyway, let's place our orders. You'll feel better with a full belly. I know I will."

"Right," Marinette nodded. "And that boy said order a drink to see their new promotion thingy?"

"I think the cashier will answer better than I can," Alya suggested.

The girls were fortunate that there wasn't a long line as most of the customers have settled in or left after finishing their lunch. There were simple menu options for sandwiches and salads, as well as additional Pokémon food for the Pokémon. Nothing too fancy, after all. Of course, after what that regularly visiting boy had said, ordering a café special drink was a must. According to the menu, there appeared to be a variety of juices, teas, lattes, and smoothies. Of course, there was still water, soda, regular coffee, and fresh Moomoo milk, but those were sectioned separately.

"Which one would you want, Alya?" Marinette asked. "I think I'll keep it simple with Rawst-Nanab, though part of me wants to try the Liechi Blend they just added."

"I'm craving Pinap Juice," Alya replied. "Maybe with a hint of Mago if they can do that. It's a specialty I've had from home. And if you're still uncertain, I'd recommend the Roserade Tea. It's really good for the nerves and it has a nice aroma."

They approached the counter with the cashier looking expectant as he observed them making their decisions regarding their latest juice menu. Truth be told, he was curious on how this order was going to turn out, but if it needed be, he would intervene before things became messy.

"Welcome to our little Anistar Café," the cashier greeted. "You girls ready to order? Judging by the way you were looking at our menu, you must've been told of our specialized drinks."

"Yep!" Marinette responded as she and Alya gave their lunch order for themselves and their Pokémon, just so that they wouldn't be left out. "What makes your drinks so special anyway?"

"Our newest little 'employee' makes them fresh by hand," the cashier winked before turning behind to a counter littered with cups and various fruits and berries. "You're on deck!"

At that sudden call, a small adorable head popped up next to him. Marinette couldn't help but squeal over the cute Pokémon wearing a blue bowtie as the Pokémon took the written order to read for itself.

"Spin?" the Pokémon mumbled, tilting his head to the side.

"Ohmigosh! That's a Spinda!" Marinette tittered, grabbing Alya and shaking the startled bespectacled girl frantically as she continued suffering from cuteness overload. "Spinda's the new employee you were talking about?!"

"This little fellow knows how to shake up a good shake, among other beverages," the cashier explained. "Basically, Spinda makes some very tasty juice with whatever Berry or Berries you give him. And don't be fooled by the floral-spotted pattern Spinda has on his face. He's a boy."

The words of the café cashier spoke true as he, Marinette, and Alya watched the Spinda stagger his way to the juice counter situated behind the cash register, next to the table were the food was prepared. The Spinda had a unique placement of red patch spots on his body, though the distinguishing pattern was the spots around his right eye loosely resembling petals of a flower. Despite the implication that the Spinda could've been female, he had enough common sense to wear the bow upon his collar instead of on top of his head as to denote the gender preference.

They watched Spinda get to work on the drinks, gathering the ingredients with surprising swiftness and dexterity, betraying his species' known innate clumsiness. He went to work pounding the fruit and ice, extracting the juices into a cup before closing the opening with the lid and shaking it wildly over his head, again not knocking into anything as he tumbled about in the process. Spinda's performance was remarkably timely as he finished Marinette and Alya's drink orders before their actual food was finished.

"So fascinating," Alya remarked.

"Spinda, give them here," the cashier prompted. "I'll do it."

Spinda adamantly shook his head while a frown momentarily appeared. The cashier sighed, knowing that Spinda wanted to be the one to hand deliver the drinks himself to new customers.

"What's going on?" Marinette asked.

"You girls better duck," the cashier warned before shuffling away.

"Why?" Marinette raised a brow, though she received her answer soon enough in the form of a sticky sweet shower of fresh Berry juices while Alya reacted quickly enough to step out of range of the droplets. "Why… me…?"

It seemed that outside of making his own drinks, Spinda still has the inelegance of his kind in everything else, including the transporting of the drinks from the back counter to the front, where the customers were located. There wasn't too much space in the work area to classify it as very spacious, but it was enough for the workers to move freely through. In the case of Spinda, his attempt to deliver the beverages himself ended in disaster despite taking a step away from his workstation.

"The only huge drawback in having an excellent juice maker is that he can't take a couple of steps without spilling his hard work for us to mop," the cashier resumed, already armed with a spare clean cloth for Marinette to wipe herself. "But it's not just the drinks. Any order Spinda decides to carry to the customer end up on the floor before a table. Unless the customer is eating from the floor, which makes no sense."

"Spin-da," Spinda rubbed the back of his head in shame, having thought he could've gotten the drinks delivered himself without a hitch this time.

At the meantime, Alya took the cloth from the cashier while Marinette snagged a quick taste of the juices still dripping from her head with a finger. She licked her fingertip for good measure, her bluebell eyes widening at the sensations titillating her taste buds.

"Mmm! It's really sweet!" Marinette commented before Alya proceeded to wipe her head clean. "And Spinda did it himself?"

"Ironically, it's because of Spinda's erratic movements that produce such smooth and sweet results, the ones that are dripping from your head, basically," the cashier surmised. "There have been a few miracles where Spinda has been able to deliver his drinks without accident."

"Where did you guys even find Spinda anyway?" Alya asked.

"That's a story for the café owner to tell you," the cashier replied. "Oh, speak of the dude…"

A young adult, appearing in his mid twenties, walked in from the back, also wearing a white-collared shirt with a black vest, yet his pants were casual jeans. His hair was long enough to cover his ears and he had light stubble under his jawline. His eyes went from Spinda to Marinette, who was now trying to seize the towel from Alya to dry herself, but Alya insisted on finishing her work, leading to a somewhat comical altercation that guaranteed that neither girl was going to get hurt in.

"Spinda, not again," the café owner sighed, placing a hand on the side of his face, though it was out of exasperation more than frustration. "This is why we can't have nice things. We wind up not charging customers because of this. I'm terribly sorry, girls, and I'm sure Spinda is sorry, too."

"Spin-Spinda!" Spinda prostrated himself and bowed repeatedly.

"Gah, it's nothing to worry about," Marinette responded, pulling off from Alya and the accursed cloth. "Knowing my luck, that was bound to happen. And I can't get mad at Spinda, not when we're really alike."

"Oh?" the café owner raised a brow.

"I'm also really clumsy, so I can relate to Spinda," Marinette explained. "No injuries, at least. And it's just a drink."

"Spin!" Spinda cheered, getting back up and ran to Marinette out of appreciation for her forgiveness before tripping and tumbling into her. The force of his roll into her legs unfortunately threw Marinette off balance and knocked her down. "Spinda?"

"Girl, you okay down there?" Alya asked, clearly not having anticipated that turn of events.

Though she appeared initially shocked from being sent down to her butt, Marinette wound up laughing despite the back-to-back series of unfortunate events. But as she had stated, no injuries or lasting damage occurred. Spinda pulled his head back up to see the twin-tailed girl laughing, confused at why she was taking his mishaps in stride instead of being furious like other customers in the past. Not that this change in attitude was unwelcomed, but it was different than what Spinda was used to.

It was nice.

"Yes, I'm okay," Marinette said, taking Alya's hand to pull herself back on her feet.

"I'm impressed with your patience, Ms…?" the café owner prompted.

"Oh, my name is Marinette," Marinette filled in the blank.

"And I'm Alya," Alya followed.

"Tell you what," the café owner began. "You're really nice girls to put up with Spinda's antics, and since I'm also about to have lunch myself, consider yours on the house for you and your Pokémon. The least I can do if you'd be willing to join me."

"We'd love to!" Marinette exclaimed. "Thank you so much, sir!"

The commotion in the café had settled down and Marinette and Alya got their food free of charge, with Marinette considering the whole act a serendipitous stroke of good luck. And of course, she wasn't upset over the drinks spilled all over her as she could easily relate to Spinda, given that she had been in plenty self-made mishaps of her own. Marinette cleaned up easily and since there were no serious injuries, then no reason to even remain angry. She and Alya were then seated at a table with the café owner with their Pokémon outside of their Poké Balls enjoying their meals around them.

Once they had settled in, further introductions were shared regarding Marinette and Alya's ongoing journey through the Kalos region, as well as both girls sharing their dreams when the café owner asked. He learned of Marinette's dream to be a famous fashion designer like Champion Gabriel Agreste, along with her side goal of competing in the Kalos League with the main reason intentionally left out, and Alya's dream to work as a full-time journalist for Lumiose Press. Likewise, he shared a brief summary on how he had initially been on a Pokémon journey of his own before connections with friends led him to eventually own this simple café in Anistar City. He commentated on how life was strange and far from what he expected, but he was pleased with where he ended up after seeing the contentment of his café customers.

"Excuse me, sir, but the cashier guy said to ask you about Spinda's story," Alya requested after swallowing a bite of her sandwich.

"Ah, yes, the Anistar Café's own juice master," the café owner chuckled. "It was nearly a month ago. I was traveling around Kalos in search of new ingredients to try for the café's menu. As it so happens, I was leaving Snowbelle City and wound up in Route 21, though you might know it as Dernière Way. It's a rough mountainous path filled with fierce Pokémon, but that's what happens when the location of the official Kalos League HQ is located further down that road. And believe it or not, I met Spinda during my travel."

"Really?" Marinette inquired. "A cute Pokémon like Spinda getting mixed in fierce wild Pokémon?"

"Spinda live in the mountains, girl," Alya explained. "And given that they're Spinda, they have to be pretty tough and clever to survive."

"Spinda use clumsy movements to confuse their enemies," the café owner added as he turned his head to the Spinda calmly polishing a glass like a patient bartender at a counter. "And normally, they live in groups. But this little guy was alone, took a liking to me when we crossed paths, and followed me all the way back to Anistar City, somehow able to keep up and track me down."

"Have you figured out why Spinda followed you to the café?" Alya asked.

"Not a clue," the café owner mumbled. "Spinda is still a mystery to me up to this day. A bit of an odd one, at that. When he first barged into our café by rolling into the front door, a lot of our customers were surprised, of course, but they quickly took a liking to the cute Pokémon. And when Spinda saw our fresh ingredients for juice, he jumped right into work and shook up a cup for us to taste. Spinda somehow knew the right technique for making a smooth and delectable drink capable of lifting a sullen spirit down on their luck and in need to drown their sorrows. He did it better than any appliance we had before, which was why we took him in as our own and he became an instant hit."

"That's such a lovely story," Marinette remarked. "I think Spinda wanted excitement in his life and thought that by following you, he'd have a purpose to his life."

"Come to think of it, it's not uncommon for wild Pokémon to deviate from their usual lifestyles in search for new adventure," Alya mused. "Though hopefully, it's not to the extreme of a Magikarp suddenly flying in the air or a Pidgey swimming in the deep blue."

"As likely as that explanation sounds, Marinette, it's best not to look too deep into it," the café owner advised. "As far as I know, there are some Pokémon behaviors that can't be fully explained. Even as something as unusual as a wild Spinda following me back to civilization. As long as he doesn't intentionally harm others, then by all means."

"That's so cool," Marinette smiled, reaching out to her phone placed next to her plate. "What time is it n—OW-WOW-OWOWOW!"

Alya and the café owner were certainly caught off guard when electricity had suddenly flared from Marinette's body to the point that the voltage was causing her tied tails to puff up into individual afros on top of the rest of her hair puffing up. Knowing what was going on, Alya slapped a hand over her forehead while the café owner immediately went to Marinette's aid.

"Rotom, get out of Marinette's phone," Alya ordered, clearly sounding annoyed as this wasn't the first time Rotom possessed an electric device just to mess with Marinette. "At least Trixx isn't pranking her as often anymore." Though the Fox Pokémon wasn't helping her case with her poorly disguised giggles behind her paw. "… I've _really_ got my work cut out for me."

Her best friend's phone soon levitated in the air before modifying its outer appearance to reflect Rotom currently inhabiting the electronic device, which included the orange casing and electro-plasmic aura. The touch screen lit up with Rotom's round eyes and cheeky smile as it cackled at another successful prank in shocking that Deerling-eyed girl silly.

"It's all good, Alya," Marinette responded, shaking herself clean and restoring herself in a matter of seconds. "I'm practically developing immunity with every electrocution. And I know Rotom isn't trying to hurt me." Rotom freed itself from her phone, dropping it into her hand while floating near her face, grinning as some means of gratitude for Marinette being a good sport. "But Rotom, I'd really appreciate if you'd not do it in public."

"Even with weak electrocutions meant to prank you, I doubt all those shocks are good for your heart," the café owner commented.

"It's fine, but thanks for your concern," Marinette smiled.

"Girl, you say it like that as if you're not gonna bother with Rotom pushing you around," Alya frowned.

"Well, I can't exactly force Rotom to change its personality altogether," Marinette reasoned, watching as the Plasma Pokémon zipped about in the air to harass the rest of their Pokémon with random jumpscares. Most of them, primarily Alya's team due to having it as their teammate, as well as Gardevoir and Leavanny, took Rotom's antics in stride like Marinette would. Interestingly, Rotom got along well with Alya's Porygon-Z, who's naivety to the physical world outside the private cyber space owned by Lumiose Press it used to reside made it easily amused by Rotom's behavior, the best. Tikki, Togetic, and Feebas, on the other hand, were a little more on edge in dealing with Rotom and its desire for amusement, but could they be blamed for it? Them and electricity never mixed well. "Anyway, I trust you in keeping Rotom under control, Alya. Compared to how it was after we left the Lost Hotel, Rotom is actually pretty tame now."

"You can be too forgiving for your own good sometimes, y'know," Alya quipped.

"Someone's got to," Marinette winked, to which Alya relented with a casual shrug.

"Never change, girl. Never change."

The café owner observed Marinette with interest throughout the lunch conversation. Through his few years in running a small café in Anistar City, he met many good people and Pokémon as customers and associates. If only the rest of the world would be like this, then life would be so simple. But there was something about Marinette that made her radiate from the rest of the faces he knew. The kindness and empathy she shared with others, especially towards Spinda, was inspiring. Most customers that dealt with Spinda's clumsiness in the café were also gracious, but out of social politeness rather than genuine concern.

However, there was Marinette, who claimed to be just as a big of a klutz as the Spot Panda Pokémon. Yet judging by how she treated her Pokémon during lunch, not to mention their current conditions, it was clear to him that she was an outstanding Pokémon Trainer to raise such a healthy team. She was well-aware of her weaknesses, limits, and imperfections, but she held quite the optimistic outlook on life, seeing its true beauty for all its worthy. Never before was the café owner attentive to a one-time customer, though before he could continue ruminating over the dark-bluenette designer, a loud smashing of glass and porcelain snapped him out of his thoughts and pulled him towards the latest accident.

The downside of hiring a wild Spinda as their drink maker was the occasional shattering of glass cups and possibly dishes if Spinda was zealous enough to deliver a customer's entire order.

And to make matters worse, the accident took place by a table seated with unpleasant looking punks not too different than the ones Marinette and Alya encountered back at the Lost Hotel. They were a trio suspiciously similar to the punks the girls ran into upon entering the abandoned building in search of the Twirling Whirlwind. Spinda was cowering behind a busgirl, who was also intimidated by the flaring frustration of the agitated punk Trainers as they rose out of their seats.

"Oi, what kinda shoddy service are ya runnin' here, lady?!" the taller male punk with the particularly spiky mohawk growled. "Throwin food at me and my friends? Is that how it's done deez days?!"

"S-Sir, I am sorry for what happened, but please understand that Spinda didn't do it on purpose," the busgirl attempted to pacify the punks, but reflexively took a step back when they were stepping away from their table.

"We've heard interesting things about this place, mostly because of that Spinda and its so-called wicked drinks," the sole punk girl hissed. "We behaved ourselves, yet your klutz of a Pokémon gave us major disrespect! And you expect us to behave after that? Nuh-uh!"

"Give us our money back!" the third and portly punk guy demanded.

"Uhh, we can replace your order and have someone more… qualified deliver it free of charge," the busgirl offered.

"Oh? We talkin about makin deals now?" the punk guy sneered. "Then how's about ya let us 'teach' a lesson to dat Spinda of yours, if ya know what I mean."

"No!" the busgirl shouted, instantly holding her arms up as a defense to prevent the punk couple from getting their hands on Spinda. "I can't let you do that! I have to ask you to leave!"

"You think we're gonna listen to some chick that cleans tables?" the portly punk guy taunted, holding up a Poké Ball.

"You and your stupid Spinda humiliated us!" the punk girl exclaimed, also taking out a Poké Ball threateningly.

"We're taking over, got that?" the leading punk declared. "Time to show you our brand of swift service!"

"You two should listen," the café owner warned, stepping in with Marinette and Alya flanking him. "This café doesn't tolerate rowdy behavior. We offered compensation and I was willing to be open for negotiation, but threatening my employees has closed the door, I'm afraid."

"Look at you, big shot of some dinky café," the leading punk continued, taking up a Poké Ball of his own to cause trouble. "Whatcha gonna do about it, fancy pants?"

" _He_ doesn't have to," Marinette intervened with Alya by her side, prompting Spinda to look up from his hiding place behind the busgirl's legs.

"As responsible and upstanding citizens, we can't let you trash a public café," Alya added. "Hasn't anyone taught you how to be decent people?"

"Wait a minute, your faces… They ring some bells," the leading punk scrutinized over the two girls. "I remember now! You kids were with that skating amateur from the Lost Hotel!"

"What happened?" Marinette questioned until the memory dawned upon her. "Oh, no, you guys?!"

"They're the hoodlums we dealt with when we visited the Lost Hotel," Alya surmised, smirking upon recalling the end result. "Or at least Rotom dealt with."

At the call of its name, Rotom zipped around the company in an electro-blue and orange blur, chittering its high-pitched reverberating laugh as the punks watched on in confusion before being startled by a sudden huge visage of the Plasma Pokémon's face. Rotom then flew back to Alya's side, knowing the direction the confrontation was going to take.

"Argh! Of course you brats wind up catching the pest that fried us last time," the leading punk scoffed.

"Time for payback," the punk girl glared.

"You kids won't be lucky like last t-IIIME!" the portly punk found the wind being knocked out of him before falling flat on his back as something round bounced right out of his gut.

Or rather, someone bounced out as Spinda leapt through the air following the bounce and stuck the landing with surprising grace as the multicolored glow on his right paw dimmed into nothing.

"What the?!" the leading punk yelped before Spinda went after him while the punk girl attempted to run away, only to trip over her fallen friend.

"You just witnessed Spinda's Dizzy Punch," the café owner announced, folding his arms. "Interesting."

"Why?" Marinette asked.

"Spinda isn't normally a confrontational Pokémon, even when threatened by angry customers," the café owner explained, looking Marinette in the eye. "I think Spinda was inspired to take a stand for himself."

"Maybe Spinda had enough being pushed around," Marinette guessed. "Just because he's clumsy and accidentally breaks glasses and dishes doesn't mean others have the right to push him around."

"Eh, that might be part of it," the café owner mused. _Probably because he saw something out of you that reminded him of himself._

"Ow-Ow! Get this Spinda off me!" the punk guy yelled, struggling to pull the Spot Panda Pokémon pounding the top of his head with a couple of fists. "Hey! That's hurts!"

"I got this!" the punk girl declared, grabbing onto Spinda and attempting to pull him off her fellow punk, but was doing more harm than good as Spinda was holding onto the punk leader's face. "C'mon!"

"This is really upsetting the customers," the café owner sighed as he saw some seated people edging to the sides of the café to get as physically far away from the conflict while those closer to the exit fled quickly.

"Let us handle them, sir," Marinette announced as Tikki flew to her side.

"We took these punks on no problem before," Alya added with Rotom eagerly discharging sparks.

"Girls, I appreciate your bravery, but I'd rather not have the violence escalate," the café owner said, pulling a Poké Ball out of his pocket and opening it up to release a Miltank. Marinette and Alya weren't expecting to see a Miltank, much less one belonging to their new older friend. "Let's see if I still got it. Heal Bell!"

Miltank lifted her tail and began to ring her bell with the orb end, glowing blue and emitting soothing chime noises for all to hear. The aggressive moods and wild movements among the punks and Spinda were slowing down. They looked up upon hearing the Heal Bell, confused about what was going on before falling into relaxed postures and expressions.

"Waa… That sounds niiiiice~," the leading punk drawled.

"I feel good about myself for once~!" the punk girl giggled.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh…," the portly punk still on the floor mumbled, affected by Heal Bell, but hadn't bothered to do much of anything else. "What they said."

Spinda slid off the punk he was attacking, haphazardly bouncing on the ground before rolling to a stop before Marinette's feet. It was hard to tell how the Spot Panda Pokémon was feeling, considering that his eyes were naturally swirly. However, it took Marinette kneeling close to Spinda to pick him up to tell that the little fellow was exhausted from all the excitement that happened.

"Time for you to be on your way," the café owner ushered the punks out with no resistance. "Thank you for coming. Please be on your best behavior the next time you visit."

"We will!" all three punks waved gleefully while fortunately still under the Heal Bell's influence.

"That was… amazing!" Marinette exclaimed as the café owner and Miltank returned to them. "It's so amazing that you resolved it nonviolently!"

"Aw, and I was looking forward to beating those punks back in their place," Alya huffed.

"Alya!" Marinette scolded, only to receive a nonchalant shrug in return.

"I consider battling as _the_ last resort," the café owner said, looking to his Miltank. "If negotiating doesn't work and the customer becomes rowdy, then Miltank uses her Heal Bell to calm them down for another chance. If that doesn't work, well, it's too bad, really. The point of this simple café was to provide food and relief to people in and outside of Anistar City, not drive them out."

"Guess Spinda didn't know," Marinette commented, gazing upon the Spot Panda Pokémon in her arms.

"Oh, no, Spinda knew," the café owner disagreed. "But the lack of direction I gave him didn't help him figure out how to pacify customers whenever Spinda wound up destroying a plate. Because he wasn't allowed to fight back, he cowered instead and apologized the best he could. And sometimes, the apology hasn't been enough."

"Well, Spinda can't help that he's naturally clumsy," Alya noted.

"I don't want to kick Spinda out because he doesn't really have anywhere to go," the café owner continued. "Technically, he's still a wild Pokémon. I never officially captured Spinda and none of my employees were interested in catching him."

"But what about his old home at Route 21?" Marinette inquired. "Couldn't he just go back?"

"A few days after Spinda started to work here, I offered him the chance to leave and return to where he came from, but he didn't look like he understood what I was trying to say," the café owner rubbed the back of his head. "Either Spinda was ignoring the question or he really didn't want to go back. But…" His eyes switched from Spinda to Marinette. "I believe I know of the best solution for Spinda's growth."

"You do?" Marinette responded instinctively.

"Marinette, you're a kindhearted girl who helps out people and Pokémon," the café owner began. "You naturally sympathize with those in need. And as far as I've noticed, you've been one of the few to accept Spinda for who he is."

"More than Spinda being the café's cute mascot?" Alya remarked.

"Where are you going with this, sir?" Marinette prompted as Spinda started to stir in her arms. Spinda lifted his head up, only to be greeted by the sight of Marinette's sunny smile when his vision came to. "Hey there, Spinda. Are you feeling okay?"

"Spin-Spinda," Spinda mumbled.

"I'm saying is that Spinda may be better off with you, Marinette," the café owner explained, much to her shock. "While we ate, I noticed how healthy and happy your Pokémon are. You're an exceptional Trainer to raise them as such."

"Oh, um, I don't know if I'd go that far to say 'exceptional,' but I do my best," Marinette replied with a mild blush.

"Girl, you're awesome," Alya patted her firmly on the shoulder. "Just take the flipping compliments for once! You're so modest."

"Aha ha… Thank you," Marinette grinned.

"It's because of your aptitude as a Pokémon Trainer that I'm more than happy to entrust Spinda in your care," the café owner resumed.

"B-But what about your café?" Marinette asked. "What about the expertly crafted drinks and juices Spinda makes for the menu?"

"We'll just have to put a hold on those special beverages until we can truly emulate them," the café owner shrugged. "Of course, whatever imitation we can come up with, it'll certainly pale in comparison to Spinda's creations. Probably best if we make them seasonal. That way, we won't have to worry about the issue as much."

"Well, I don't have any objections, but…," Marinette looked upon Spinda, who glanced back curiously. "What do you have to say about all this, Spinda?"

Spinda appeared thoughtful. While the look made him absolutely adorable, Marinette resisted snuggling him long enough for Spinda to think for himself. As far as the Spot Panda Pokémon was ever concerned, he followed the Anistar Café owner to human civilization for a variety of reasons. Nothing to hold on to from his old home, curiosity over human affairs, or even on a whim, not even Spinda remembered the main reason. There were humans that appreciated his talents at the juice bar, but at the same time disliked his honest attempts of hand-delivering his drinks to the customer just because he couldn't walk like everyone else barring his own species.

If anything, Spinda regarded everyone else crazy for their judgmental views on top of how differently they walked. Spinda knew enough that every life walked their own path, so why was there a need to judge or criticize? The human girl with her dark hair tied into two tails understood and even claimed to relate to him on a personal level. Even when his previous accident spilt her drink order all over her, she was one of the few that didn't throw a fit over getting dirty as she was grateful enough that no one got injured. If there were more people like her out there in the world, Spinda felt compelled to see it for himself, once more being pulled along by whim.

Which made his next action all the more interesting as he pushed himself out of Marinette's arms with more force than necessary.

"Now what's Spinda doing?" Alya questioned.

"Spinda is… raising his fists at me?" Marinette noted as Spinda was hopping in place, as though he wanted to suddenly brawl.

"Remember that Spinda is a wild Pokémon," the café owner chuckled. "You Trainers know what you must do when encountering them during your journey, right?"

"Ah, battle!" Marinette answered.

"If that's the case, please take it outside," the café owner ushered.

* * *

In a few short moments, Marinette found herself staring down against an equally determined Spinda with Leavanny positioned in front of her to fight in an empty street in front of the café. Many bystanders circled around them to witness the impending battle for themselves. The rest of Marinette's Pokémon were with Alya and the Anistar Café owner, eagerly waiting the battle to begin.

"I'm not going to hold anything back, Spinda!" Marinette declared. "Show me how tough you really are. Leavanny, let's go!"

"Vanny!" Leavanny nodded.

"Start off with Energy Ball!"

The vibrant green orb quickly formed in front of Leavanny's mouth before being launched. Spinda didn't appear to even try to move until the very last second. It felt like slow motion for the Spot Panda Pokémon as he casually leaned to the side, permitting the Energy Ball to barely fly over his left shoulder without so much as a graze before exploding into the ground behind him.

"That was some dodge!" Alya gasped. Spinda then nearly lost his footing for leaning over too much before forcing his left leg down to rebalance himself. "Should've known…"

"Grrr… Leavanny, String Shot!"

The Nurturing Pokémon unleashed a widespread stream of silk web from her mouth with the intent to entangle Spinda. However, Spinda provided to be even wilier than expected as he took some staggering steps forward. His erratic movements somehow weaved him through the String Shot's gaps, no pun intended… maybe.

"Spi-hih-hih!" Spinda giggled.

"That Spinda just can't hold still," Marinette frowned. "Let's try taking things up close and personal. Leavanny, use X-Scissor!"

Leavanny crossed her leaf arm cutters as she empowered them, giving them a light blue glow before running after Spinda. She was fast, but even with her speed capable of catching up to Spinda, her opponent was just too unpredictable to land a direct strike. Believing that Marinette would order her to keep attacking until she landed a hit, Leavanny kept going.

Spinda jumped. Spinda dove. Spinda tumbled into a clumsy cartwheel, all the while wearing down Leavanny as every failed attack was draining her of her stamina and leaving her out of breath. An unexpected glint shone in Spinda's swirly left eye as he seized his opportunity, winding up his right paw for a Dizzy Punch and landing it against the side of Leavanny's face.

"Lea-van," Leavanny stumbled back, but shook off the pain as she brandished her cutters.

"Hang in there, Leavanny!" Marinette yelled before considering her next battle plan. "There must be some way to lure Spinda in, but how? Hmm… Leavanny, Energy Ball!"

Her Pokémon conjured another Energy Ball and lobbed to towards Spinda, only for him to suddenly emit a bright energy aura from his body and perform a flip to avoid the attack. Marinette noticed where he landed was within a gap of Leavanny's String Shot remnants. A strategy started to formulate in her mind, but Marinette was momentarily thrown off guard when Spinda somehow created an Energy Ball of his own and threw it inelegantly towards Leavanny, surprising the spectating crowd.

"That's Spinda using Copycat," the café owner commented. "Copycat mimics the very last move used before it, which in this case was Leavanny's Energy Ball."

"Man, how many tricks does that Spinda have up in his sleeve?" Alya questioned.

"Leavanny, watch out!" Marinette alerted.

Fortunately, Leavanny reacted quickly enough to slice Spinda's Copycat Energy Ball with X-Scissor. On the downside, Spinda performed another Copycat flip as his paws were covered in long blue energy scythes, crossing them to perform an X-Scissor of his own. This demand for a clash gave Leavanny an opportunity to finally land one solid hit on Spinda as she leapt forward with her currently active X-Scissor.

A sharp audible clang was heard upon their midair collision. The rebounding force pushed the two of them back as they landed back on the ground and resume clashing their X-Scissor attacks back to back. Marinette critically observed Spinda's movements as he vigorously matched X-Scissor with X-Scissor, which permitted him enough liberty to move about on the open gaps of the String Shot web remnants. He avoided landing into the strands that would slow and trap him.

"You knew Spinda was this capable in a Pokémon battle, didn't you?" Alya accused.

"I had a hunch, but I saw no reason to provoke Spinda," the café owner shrugged. "I accepted the fact that Spinda came from a tough environment and let the little guy speak for himself."

"Leavanny, time to shift gears!" Marinette announced. "Use String Shot! Spray it all over!"

Following the final clash that pushed both Pokémon back to their respective sides, Leavanny took in a deep breath and sprayed a widespread silk net to ensnare Spinda. The Spot Panda Pokémon was still too unpredictable to strike from a distance as his natural movements maneuvered him away from String Shot's range.

"The girl's up to something," Alya muttered. "I know that look on her face. She isn't having Leavanny overuse String Shot for nothing."

"I see it," the café owner realized. "The ground."

Leavanny continued her spray, allowing layer upon layer of sticky silk to cover the ground. She caught on to Marinette's plan and appeared to blindly aim for Spinda. Her opponent's evasive patterns were becoming predictable. A direct hit wouldn't work on Spinda. However, nothing was stated for setting a trap under the guise of an assault as in his determination to avoid getting caught in the silk net, Spinda soon discovered that he was stuck in place, unable to pull a foot up.

"S-Spinda?!" Spinda trembled.

He lost track of the safe zones on the ground, having been distracted by Leavanny the entire time to the point that he became even more careless than he characteristically was. And that would be saying something. Leavanny had carefully covered the entire fighting area with sticky silk, leaving no gaps or spaces whatsoever. Had Spinda caught on sooner, he would have escaped to safer ground.

"Let him have it, Leavanny!" Marinette yelled triumphantly. "Use X-Scissor!"

Leavanny was fast on her feet. Somehow, she appeared even faster before everyone's eyes as she instantly reappeared behind Spinda and disengaged her X-Scissor formation with a flourish. Spinda collapsed face first within a second after.

"Atta girl!" Alya cheered. "Do it now!"

"No more insane dodging for you, little Spinda!" Marinette wound up her arm for her Poké Ball throw. "Time to capture you!"

The moment of truth was at hand the moment the spherical capturing containment unit bounced upon the back of Spinda's head and siphoned him inside. The Poké Ball safely landed upon the dirt where Spinda previously laid, wobbling and blinking red as a sign of struggle. The small populace of bystanders that watched the entire fight waited with held anxious breaths. The tension was strong.

The second wobble came off forceful.

Third time was the charm, the Ball didn't open back after another wobble.

But then…

…

…

It calmed.

A shower of stars discharged from the center button. The satisfying sound of a captured ding filled Marinette with enough elation to lift her head up to the clouds, but not as high as being close to Adrien would, as she went over to claim her prize.

"Miraculous Ledian!" Marinette held her latest capture high above her head. "I caught a Spinda!"

Marinette broke out of her victory pose, startled by the sudden applause and cheering. She had been focused on the battle with Spinda that she hadn't realized she was watched by people other than Alya and the Anistar Café owner. At times like these, Marinette's default reaction was to smile and wave meekly as her cheeks lit up with a bit of a self-conscious blush. She didn't feel as nervous in front of people as Alya came to her side and pulled her into a big congratulatory hug. Marinette's other Pokémon had followed along, but kept their distance for the two best friends to enjoy each other's company.

"Awesome as always, Marinette!" Alya lauded, keeping an arm upon her BFF's shoulders. "You're totes getting better with your battling style. That plan of yours to distract Spinda while making a huge web out of the ground with Leavanny's String Shot? Simple and super effective."

"Thanks, Alya," Marinette beamed before turning her head to face the approaching café owner. "Hi there. Um, did you enjoy the battle?"

"I did, actually," the café owner replied. "You and Spinda both shared your hearts with each other during the battle. It wasn't simply a matter of outsmarting or overpowering the Pokémon you fight against. Pokémon battling has been the traditional form of understanding feelings, for the battlers and even for those that have witnessed the battle. This only proves that you are truly the right person to entrust Spinda's growth to."

"Well, like I said, I'll do my best for me and my Pokémon," Marinette reminded, looking over to them. "Hey! I just realized I now have six Pokémon!"

"Join the club, girl!" Alya laughed. "You have a full team like me! And best of all, you have a professional juice maker for a Pokemon!"

"Time for the newest member to get acquainted with the Dupain-Cheng Pokémon family," Marinette giggled, holding out the Poké Ball in her hand. "Spinda, come out!"

Spinda immediately fell flat on his butt upon release after a moment of shaking disorientation. It was hard to tell if he was exhausted from the battle or if it was Spinda just being Spinda. In any case, Marinette knelt down to his level and offered a hand.

"Spinda?" Spinda asked.

"Welcome to the team, Spinda," Marinette greeted. "I promise that we'll both have fun and grow stronger along the way. It doesn't matter if we're both klutzes. I've seen what you can do. And you'll soon find that this klutz is going to qualify for the Kalos League and become the love of her life's equal."

"You'll also soon find that your new Trainer is an ambitious daydreamer," Alya smirked.

"Alya!" Marinette tried to scold, but her attempt broke into laughter soon joined by the rest of her Pokémon and Alya herself.

Spinda's mouth was slightly agape for a few seconds, confused on whatever inside joke had occurred. But realizing that he now belonged to a human Trainer who related to him through many levels, Spinda couldn't help but express his mirth and leapt into Marinette's arms. And of course, the sudden display of affection caused Marinette to catch him before her heels slipped from under her, which led to her falling on her back.

Or she would've had her Pokémon not interfered and cushioned her fall by placing themselves behind her. The contagious joy hadn't left as Marinette, though sitting on the ground, seized the chance to bring her full team for one big group hug, cementing the friendships they've all formed with one another since joining Marinette on her Pokémon journey.

* * *

 _Two days later…_

"No turning back, I suppose…"

Adrien glanced back in the direction of Anistar City, knowing full well that a Pokémon Showcase was about to begin in less than half an hour. This time, there was no time for him to even backtrack Route 18, also known as Vallée Étroite Way, and making it in time. And besides, there was no notification from either Rose or Juleka that they were competing in this Rookie Class Showcase. Yet he had the strangest feeling that they might be competing despite the lack of messaging.

He had been worried if something happened that they didn't have time to make the announcement like they, mostly Rose, would usually do. However, he feared that he might've somehow been screened out of future messages because of a possible offense he could've committed against them and didn't remember.

And to make his situation stranger than it sounded, there was his father. The Kalos Champion and successful fashion mogul that's often too busy to even spend time with his own son was calling him periodically, not only to check on his current journey progress but to tell him to stay safe in a gentle tone that Adrien nearly forgot that once made him so fatherly. Adrien knew he should be grateful for at least that much of parental love, but this sudden behavior change just seemed off to him. Many Trainers were still picking fights with him as a result of the ongoing declaration months ago, but now Adrien didn't feel as pressured to cover Kalos quickly and earn his eight badges.

He had already won his seventh badge from the Anistar City Gym. Plagg and the last Pokémon he caught to make his full team really helped him out at that Gym. Feeling that he owed his father that much for showing a sliver of compassion as of recent, Adrien figured that it wouldn't hurt to move on and camp out in the middle of traversing Route 18 last night after dealing with a few more Pokémon Trainer encounters. At least, that much was predictable.

"I have found you… Adrien Agreste! Son of Champion Gabriel Agreste!"

"… Ah, geez."

Then why was this challenger's voice, beckoning him from behind and filling him with apprehension, came off as majorly unpredictable?

* * *

 **So, who has found Adrien this time? We'll get to see next chapter, of course. A focus on Adrien's side of the story was what many of you wanted, so we'll see what happens.**

 **Marinette's new Spinda (Let's face it, Spinda is obviously her type of Pokémon and was chosen from the very beginning) found at a café is meant to Spinda's Café** **from** _ **Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky**_ **(I loved that game and enjoyed the special episodes it got to feature, particularly** _ **Here Comes Team Charm!**_ **and** _ **In the Future of Darkness**_ **. I loved the music found in the latter). However, having Spinda as the juice maker (or whatever those guys are really called, not necessarily bartenders) in this context was inspired by Oranguru from the** _ **Sun and Moon**_ **anime (the one who helped Mallow out at one point and serves Pinap Juice at its bar). I had initially imagined Spinda being a Pokémon that can relate to Marinette the most due to obvious reasons while polishing a glass, bartender style, and watching her drown her sorrows in Pinap Juice (not that she'd actually do it in this story, but the foundational concept was kind of amusing in my head). Though I will admit the execution of her getting Spinda like this wasn't my best work, but what's done is done.**

 **Final order of business: this story is now two years old. We've come a long way, haven't we?**

 **Please review!**

 **Edit: Typing error fixed. Thanks for the heads-up.**


	54. Source of Power? Bonds Between Friends!

_In Anistar City, around the same time as last time, though a little sooner than that…_

"Alya, what do you think of this one?"

Marinette held up her designer sketchbook, filled with drafts of her inspired fashion sense page by page, as they were walking towards the Anistar City theater. Two days had passed since they settled into Anistar City for the time being. Marinette had opted to work on making the Master Class dresses for Rose and Juleka with the time while dedicating the rest of the time training her team to take on the Anistar Gym once the Rookie Class Showcase had passed over. She had also taken the time to adapt the battle style of her newest member, Spinda, into her own battle style and get him acquainted with the rest of her Pokémon.

Alya, for the most part, had no objections with the plan as the additional downtime allowed her to investigate into the Anistar Sundial's history and figure out its connections with Mega Evolution. It had also given her time to discipline Rotom to not shock her BFF by possessing her phone for kicks and giggles anymore. So Rotom didn't zap Marinette anymore whenever she picked up a phone or electric device it possessed; it opted to scare her silly instead by making the appliance suddenly come to life to startle her.

"Girl, you know I'm the last person to talk to for fashion critique," Alya laughed as she scrutinized the open page the best she could. "I go to _you_ for fashion advice, not the other way around. Anyway, what's this for?"

"Since catching Spinda, I was reminded of this series of accessories that monopolize Spinda's varied spot patterns," Marinette explained. "Hats, purses, scarves, belts, you name it. Just like actual Spinda, every accessory ever made doesn't share the same spot pattern."

"Speaking of your new Spinda, I love love _love_ his take on Pinap Juice," Alya added. "Just give me two cups worth for breakfast and I'm good to go for the rest of the day."

"Aren't you worried you'd get tired of the same thing every day, even with something as awesome as Spinda's brand of Pinap Juice?" Marinette asked.

"Not a chance," Alya winked. "Back to your latest drawings?"

"Oh, yeah," Marinette grinned, pulling the book close to herself to explain each component separately. "While I obviously can't follow the exact design schematic, I can try variations starting with my own Pokémon on the same accessories. Problem is, I still haven't narrowed it down the way I hoped."

"What's with the pillow over here?" Alya pointed.

"That's a fedora based on Togekiss's head and wings," Marinette explained, unsure on how to comment on Alya's observation. "Since Togekiss is Togetic's evolved form, I looked up the design online, but I couldn't get much out of a standard image. I need the real article in front of me to get the creative juices following."

"Wait, didn't you mention getting a Shiny Stone after the Dendemille Showcase from Prince Ali?" Alya asked. "Why not evolve Togetic now?"

"Come on, you know I won't force Togetic to evolve on the spot for my sake, not until we get a better understanding of what'll happen next," Marinette argued.

"Girl, even _I_ can tell your Togetic is ready to evolve, and she's not even my Pokemon!" Alya reasoned. "What are you so scared of? You know what Togetic will become, right?"

"I know, but it's just… Don't you think it's all… happening so fast?" Marinette gathered her thoughts.

"How do you mean?" Alya raised a brow before her eyes widened from a sudden revelation. "Ohh, I see what this is. As Togetic's 'mom', you're scared of seeing her grow up too quickly, hence the 'happening so fast' bit."

"Excuse me?!" Marinette gawked at the accusation. "I… I… I just don't think Togetic is ready for that kind of responsibility." She watched as Alya's brow somehow went higher and her smirk became more unbearable to look at. "… Okay, so maybe she _is_ ready, but… there's no turning back with these kinds of things. What if a second after evolving that she misses her smaller size and regrets having touched the Shiny Stone?"

"You're overthinking this, girl, don't worry," Alya assured, patting her on the shoulder. "It all comes down to the matter of trusting each other. When you both feel ready for the next level, then by all means, use that Shiny Stone."

"I just like keeping all options open, especially when it concerns my Pokémon," Marinette rationalized. "This also extends to Feebas and the Prism Scale I got from my great-uncle. At any moment we've trained together, we've made it a point to strengthen our trust and synchronize. I know that Feebas isn't strong the way she is now and using the Prism Scale can change that."

"But you're smart enough to know that strength isn't the only way to go," Alya surmised. "I've seen you making the most use of having Feebas use Ice Beam to speed up her Tackle on the ground. Not the most original strategy I've heard of, but that's playing to her current strength. And I'm impressed you've gotten Feebas to adapt to fighting somewhat well on land."

"We really should visit a body of water soon," Marinette noted. "I think Feebas would really appreciate it."

"There's plenty of water by the Sundial," Alya pointed out. "Since we'll be checking out the Showcase today, we'll probs be visiting it tomorrow, even though we could've done so since coming to Anistar two days ago."

"Oh, come on, you know I like taking some days off from training to sketch my fashion inspirations before I forget them entirely," Marinette responded defensively. "There's just so much to take in at one time before I get pushed to the next fad."

"I'm not trying to put the blame on you," Alya held her hands up to put down the notion. "Besides, I wasn't complaining either. I'm always up for some downtime if it means getting to spend more time in new places we visit. That just makes the hype buildup of finally visiting Anistar's landmark all the more mindblowing!"

"True, true," Marinette nodded, putting her sketchbook away as the Anistar theater was in full view before them. "What I'm excited to see now is the Pokémon Showcase. Even if Rose or Juleka aren't around, that shouldn't mean we can't see how the other Performers perform. They might have some pretty wild routines with Pokémon we haven't seen yet."

"Then it shouldn't matter… at all," a familiar mumbling voice barely reached their hearing range.

"J-Juleka!" Marinette and Alya exclaimed, caught off guard from suddenly seeing her standing right next to them.

"Hey, girls," Juleka greeted.

"I'm so glad to see you're here!" Marinette grinned, giving the taller girl a hug with Alya following after. "I can't wait to see you and Rose perform!"

"Speaking of Rose, where is she?" Alya asked after pulling out of her hug.

"Oh, um… Well, Rose and I… we went our separate ways," Juleka explained, though her voice had dipped to nearly inaudible levels.

"Wait, you're saying you two aren't traveling together anymore?" Marinette repeated for clarification.

"That's right," Juleka nodded.

"That's interesting," Alya remarked. "You two are normally so close though. Are you girls, like, on a break?"

"Something like that," Juleka replied, looking away to the side. "Not from a fight, though. Rose believed… Now that we both have a Princess Key, she suggested we split off."

"I think I get it," Alya muttered.

"What do you mean, Alya?" Marinette inquired.

"It's similar to our situation, Marinette," Alya explained. "You know how we're not always traveling together because of my rising profession as part of working for Lumiose Press, right? It's because of our dreams requiring us to be apart from time to time."

"Ohh, so for Juleka's case, Rose believes that they both can grow as Pokémon Performers by practicing and traveling separately," Marinette summarized upon following Alya's trail of thinking. "But how do you feel about it, Juleka? I mean, obviously, you agreed to it if you're competing in the Anistar Showcase by yourself."

"That's just it," Juleka shrugged. "I don't know. I don't even know if I want to compete. Rose and I've done everything together. It's strange."

"You just miss Rose, that's all," Alya deduced. "Trust me, I was in the same boat when I got accepted for my internship and had to leave Marinette."

"Don't forget about me," Marinette winked before looking up to Juleka in the eyes, or uncovered eye in her case. "It's strange to go alone when you're so used to working with your best friend, but you must develop your own independent streak if you want to reach your dreams."

"… Umm," Juleka still appeared doubtful.

"What's wrong?" Marinette prompted.

"… Here's the thing about that," Juleka took a deep breath. "I didn't know what I wanted to do after graduating the Academy. Neither did Rose, but she was instantly drawn into Showcases since she easily loses her cool in Pokémon battles. I… just wound up following her."

"So? Nothing wrong with that!" another familiar, but tough voice interrupted.

"It's Alix!" Marinette greeted. "And Nathaniel, too?"

"This is becoming quite the little party," Alya smirked.

The three of them faced the two new additions to their group following Alix's remark. The tiny tomboy was as energetic as ever, boldly putting her hands on her hips as though she was appalled by the implications of Juleka's explanation. Nathaniel stood next to her, also bearing a worried look as he seemed to have caught on to the direction of the conversation despite just arriving in front of the theater with Alix.

"There's nothing wrong with doing Showcases just because you followed Rose," Alix castigated. "Heck, I know plenty of people that still don't know what they want out of life. Even Nathaniel here is spinning his wheels for something meaningful." She quickly turned to him to offer an apologetic glance. "Not that I'm dissing what you're doing now, Nathaniel. Your Pokémon drawings are always the bomb!"

"No offense taken," Nathaniel chuckled lightly. "But it's true."

"So don't go on not giving your all in this Showcase just because Rose isn't around holding your hand, got it?!" Alix resumed heatedly, getting up in Juleka's face to bring her message home. Juleka's widened eyes blinked out of shock. "You're a looker, Juleka, and _way_ too talented not to see your path to the end. Haven't you figured out what it means to be Kalos Queen?"

"Alix, that's too much," Marinette frowned at the intensity, but Juleka held a hand to stop her before she could intervene.

"It's okay, Marinette," Juleka smiled softly. "Thanks." She looked back down to Alix. "And thank you, Alix. I… I really needed it."

"Heh, anytime," Alix proudly swiped a thumb under her nose. "You'd better leave here with a Princess Key, Juleka."

"Never would've taken you as someone even remotely interested in Pokémon Showcases, Alix," Alya pointed out lightheartedly.

"Hey! Just because I'm not a total girly girl doesn't mean I can't appreciate some classy dance performances time to time!" Alix growled, not helped that she was sporting a bright blush, caused by both anger and embarrassment. "Especially if my friends are involved!"

"Fair point," Alya shrugged. "But I certainly didn't expect to see you or Nathaniel make it here any time soon."

"A lot has happened, for sure," Alix grinned, facing Marinette next. "Surprised to see me caught up to you, Marinette?"

"Kind of," Marinette responded. "Last I remembered, you were heading back to Lumiose City to challenge the Gym after that whole ordeal with the Twirling Whirlwind at the Lost Hotel."

"Well then, check me out!" Alix proudly presented proof of her victory over the Lumiose Gym in her fingertips. The Voltage Badge gleamed brightly under the sun's rays. "Mrs. Chamack put up some fight, all right. But Blaziken and I sealed our victory in a blaze of glory!"

"Congrats, Alix!" Marinette beamed.

"Just a few more Gyms until you qualify for the Kalos League," Alya remarked. "Safe to say that the Anistar Gym is one of your next targets?"

"You know it!" Alix smirked. "And of course, I heard that a Rookie Class Showcase was gonna start soon in Anistar City, so I figured I'd knock out two Flying-types with a Rock Throw by heading straight here."

"What brings you by, Nathaniel?" Marinette asked, deciding to get the quiet artist more involved.

"I ran into Alix a few days ago," Nathaniel explained. "She told me about the upcoming Showcase in Anistar City and I thought it'd be nice to see Rose or Juleka again. And of course, she's going for the Anistar Gym, so I thought I'd just stick around and root for her too. That's how I winded up being dragged along for the ride."

"You weren't kicking or screaming over the transition," Alix rolled her eyes, prompting Nathaniel to playfully shove her on the shoulder. "Anyway, you girls should check out Nathaniel's latest drawings. They're totally well-made!"

"A-Alix!" Nathaniel yelped as Alix snagged his sketchbook from out of his traveling bag. "Wait!"

"I actually want to see," Marinette offered thoughtfully.

"Same here," Alya concurred with Juleka nodding affirmatively.

"… Well, okay," Nathaniel took the sketchbook back from a triumphant Alix and opened it up to his latest sketches as the girls gathered around him. "These were actually from a recent Rookie Class Showcase I attended not too long ago. It was shortly after the Dendemille Showcase, but I wasn't there in person. Again, congratulations, Juleka. I know you'll do well in this one too."

"Oh, thanks," Juleka blushed.

Nathaniel's sketches showed a few Pokémon the girls recognized from current trending media that belonged to Performers that have made it to a few Freestyle Performance rounds in the past. Popular Performers that were also earning Princess Keys to compete in the upcoming Master Class Showcase. Some sketches Nathaniel showed off include a Flareon and Vaporeon combining fire and water to make a dazzling appeal, a Bergmite and a Froslass creating a miniature kingdom of _ice_ -solation, a Honedge clashing blades with a Pawniard, and interestingly enough, a Wobbuffet juggling a Meowth with the use of Counter. All of these scenes included their special effects, ranging from the brilliant strokes of the fire-water fusion to the action sparks caused by sharp metal friction. Even the last one with the Meowth, Nathaniel had drawn motion effect to indicate the Scratch Cat Pokémon bouncing from Wobbuffet's body.

"The last one was more out of amusement than epic," Nathaniel reasoned.

"These are really amazing, Nathaniel!" Marinette praised.

"Like live freeze-frame captures from the performances!" Alya added. "The Pokémon's moves are so detailed. And the Pokémon themselves look gorgeous!"

"Way cool," Juleka commented.

"Told ya so!" Alix declared proudly. "You should see him having _his_ Pokémon perform so that he can draw the results."

"Alix, do we really have time to go through this now?" Nathaniel sighed, placing his sketchbook away. "Isn't the Showcase going to start soon?"

"Shoot, that's right," Alix slapped her own forehead. "Sorry, dude, but I just wanted you to show more pride in your work. I think you _do_ have a direction for a career. Just trying to be supportive, y'know."

"Well, we can talk about this later," Marinette offered as Alya took Juleka ahead. "Juleka still needs to register and we need to get our seats. Let's go!"

* * *

 _Back in Route 18…_

"I have found you… Adrien Agreste! Son of Champion Gabriel Agreste!"

Adrien was hesitant to turn and face his latest bold challenger for some reason, that reason being that the inflection of the challenger's tone stirred up uncomfortable feelings within the pit of his gut. He didn't understand why he should fear anyone. Adrien lived up to the legacy he was supposed to follow. Perhaps he had finally reached his breaking point with the constant assault of Pokémon Trainers challenging him as a result of his father's declaration.

In any case, Adrien wouldn't resolve this current issue if he didn't face this new person like a man. Of course, as he finally turned around to face him, he was utterly speechless, only managing a couple of choice questions in a steady manner.

"… Who are you?" Adrien began, green eyes widened in shock. "… And _why_ are you dressed like _me_?"

"Oh, man, this is too good to be true!" the Trainer practically wearing the same clothes as Adrien exclaimed. The only defining differences between him and the blond Trainer were his dark brown eyes and wavy brown hair. "Standing face to face with Adrien Agreste! Oh, yeah! My friends call me Wayhem! Bringer of Mayhem!"

"Uh… Wayhem?" Adrien repeated warily, pondering if that was actually the lookalike boy's name since he never heard of a name like that.

"Oh, my gosh, Adrien said my name and addressed me!" Wayhem fist-pumped to himself. "I never thought I'd actually run into _the_ Adrien Agreste during my journey. So totally awe-some!"

Adrien just stood there awkwardly as Wayhem continued to cheer himself on for meeting his idol, grinning uncomfortably as he would meeting an enthusiastic fan and was unable to just flee from present circumstance. It was already creepy enough that he was wearing the same outfit as him. Wayhem was just one step away of taking care of Adrien and assuming his identity on the spot if he was particularly unstable. But while Adrien technically could run away, but that would certainly leave an unpleasant reputation that his father would quickly pick up and lecture him on regardless of the types of people he would encounter.

"Hey, uh, can I… help you with something?" Adrien offered, just to placate this new Trainer. Wayhem was brought out of his personal pep talk and quickly closed the difference between him and Adrien, staring into his green eyes with starstruck dark brown ones. "Uh… too close."

"I've heard the stories that Champion Agreste's son was going for this year's Kalos League, and I actually sat in during your exhibition match with your dad back at Lumiose City," Wayhem explained, steadily leaning closer into Adrien's personal space, to which Adrien carefully backed away. To no avail, Wayhem kept his closeness. "And when I saw how well your Mega Gallade had put up a fight against the Champion's Mega Absol, I just knew you were gonna be the top contender for the Kalos League, so much so that I devoted myself to studying your battle style at every public appearance you make. I've _longed_ to meet you and study under you, Adrien! I want to be a cool and strong Pokémon Trainer like you!"

"Er… thanks, I'm… really flattered," Adrien chuckled nervously, but held up a firm hand to stop Wayhem's obsessive advances. Surprisingly enough, Wayhem complied and waited expectantly for an answer. "But I don't see myself as anyone's teacher. And I doubt I can be of any help since I'm still kind of figuring out my Pokémon path."

"Oh, come on!" Wayhem protested. "I know you can teach me a thing or three! Please take me as your apprentice!"

"Uh… I have to go… um, wash my hair," Adrien said quickly as to excuse himself, turning away and walked as calmly as he could. He didn't want to have an apprentice, nor did he believe he would be a decent teacher for one. He's still a young Trainer figuring out the world of Pokémon just like everyone else. "I'll see you."

"… Huh?" Wayhem stared before it dawned on him that Adrien was on the move. "Hey! Wait up!" He caught up to his idol in a matter of seconds, but it wasn't like Adrien made the run for it. In his position, he couldn't bolt without soiling his public reputation and getting an earful from his father over his reluctance and cowardice. Although he was still ecstatic in walking side by side with Adrien, Wayhem surprisingly kept his cool. "Where are you off to now?"

"Snowbelle City," Adrien replied, maintaining a genteel demeanor towards his big fan.

He figured as long as he didn't press himself on becoming his apprentice, then Adrien was willing to entertain him for a bit. He certainly didn't mind making new friends / rivals along the way. Speaking of such, one dark-haired girl with particularly sharp brown eyes passed them on the path from walking the other way.

For a fleeting moment, as though time had come to a complete stop, astonished green eyes and determined brown eyes had locked upon each other. Adrien felt uneasy yet excited, but he couldn't bring himself to confront the girl as she continued her path without looking back while he kept Wayhem company.

"You're gonna take on the Snowbelle City Gym?" Wayhem grinned, to which Adrien nodded autonomously, still stunned from crossing paths with that serious girl, not that Wayhem noticed or cared. "Wow, I heard the Snowbelle Gym is just as tough as the Shalour Gym, and the Shalour Gym Leader is a well-known Mega Evolution Trainer." He snapped his fingers upon realizing something. "That reminds me! You use Mega Evolution! Duh!"

"That's right," Adrien confirmed, putting his mind off the strange encounter to talk with Wayhem.

"Thought so!" Wayhem pumped his arms to himself. "Back at your exhibition match with Champion Agreste! Your Mega Gallade against the Champion's Mega Absol! You guys were totally mindblowing, though some jerks sitting around me didn't think so. They were saying bad things about you, claiming they can do better. Heresy, I say!"

"Ah, it's fine, really," Adrien gestured with his hands up to calm him down. "I can't win over everyone."

"No, but they were out of line!" Wayhem defended before deflating back into a relatively calm mood. "But thank goodness it all stopped when this girl got her Gardevoir to use Psychic on all of us and lifted us out of our seats. Man, she was scary!"

"A Gardevoir?" Adrien repeated, green eyes widened in disbelief when his mind associated the aforementioned Pokémon with the one he knew, as well as the one girl he knew that sat in the spectating bleachers that owned said Pokémon. Her kind bluebell eyes and sweet little smile, whenever it wasn't shaken into a nervous awkward tilt, stood out the most in making the correlation. "This… is news to me." He didn't bother checking back with the observers after his humiliating loss against his father, leaving for his favorite spot in Lumiose City to get his bearings together. _Marinette…_ He shouldn't have been surprised, considering she found him after just to make sure he was okay, but he still couldn't comprehend it. "Wow… She did that for me?"

"You sound surprised by that," Wayhem remarked. "Adrien, you're the kind of guy many want to be like and want. Exhibit A!" He indicated by Adrien's entire self with a flourish of his arms. "You win over the hearts of people and Pokémon alike with that warmhearted charm and award-winning smile. No doubt you won over that powerful girl."

"I don't know about that, but I'm just nice to everyone," Adrien replied, bashfully scratching the back of his head. "And that girl you talked about? Marinette's a really good friend."

"Hmm, if you say so," Wayhem actually sounded skeptical about the matter after paying close attention to his face when he talked about the Marinette girl, but didn't continue on the matter. He wanted to be strong and skillful like Adrien, not talk about obsessive girls. "Yeah, I'm sure this Marinette is really nice."

* * *

 _In the Anistar Theater…_

"Ah-ah- _choo_!" Marinette sneezed cutely.

"Bless ya, girl," Alya responded, smirking. "Looks like someone's thinking about ya."

"Knock it off, Alya," Marinette pouted. "It's probably just allergies. Theaters do get very dusty."

"Hey, you two, _shut up_!" Alix hissed in a whisper. "I can't hear what Monsieur Alec is saying."

"Sheesh, someone's getting knee-deep into Showcases," Alya huffed, crossing her arms. "Don't tell me you're planning to compete for Kalos Queen. Ha! I can see it now. Performer Alix breaking a heel and tripping flat on her face before her Blaziken carries her while she violates the precious Showcase atmosphere with the harshest of swears."

"Don't get any ideas, Césaire," Alix glared. "I said I was curious on how this all turned out. I never said I was going to wear frilly dresses and dance the jig with Blaziken in painful heels."

"How about we just wait for Juleka to come on state and cheer for her?" Nathaniel suggested deprecatingly, wishing the friends he hung around were a little less high-strung.

* * *

 _Back on Route 18…_

"I'm sorry, but my answer is still no," Adrien sighed, hoping that his follower had given up on the notion. "I'm not looking for apprentices and I don't really have anything to pass on."

"Oh, please?!" Wayhem pleaded earnestly.

Adrien was impressed and creeped out by his lookalike fan's persistence and admiration. And unless he gave an answer that could both pacify Wayhem and get him to leave him alone, Adrien was sure that Wayhem was going to follow and pester him until he accepted him as an apprentice, practically giving him no time for himself at all. It was then the simplest solution had occurred in his head. He hadn't come up with it due to Wayhem having been up in his face on top of his eagerness to escape at any given opportunity.

"How about this?" Adrien suggested. "Just one battle with me. You can use that as an opportunity to study my battle style up close. Will that be enough?"

"Y-You mean it?!" Wayhem tittered, pumping his fists close together. This was a chance in a lifetime to him. "Of course! It's a de—!"

"Not so fast!" an interloper interrupted. The tone was somber and commanding, but distinctly feminine. Adrien and Wayhem searched for the source, their sights landing upon a thicket of trees nearby. "I'm afraid I can't let you battle Adrien first."

"What?! Who dares come between me and Adrien!" Wayhem shouted. "Show yourself, coward!"

"I don't like that accusation," the interloper retaliated, stepping out of the shadows to reveal her nimble form, and her sharp, glaring brown eyes.

"You," Adrien muttered. It felt like a long time, even though, in reality, it was likely less than an hour since he and Wayhem had passed her on the road. He couldn't easily forget her features and the unnerving sensations her eyes induced into his being. "Did you follow us?"

"I apologize, but I did when I realized who you are, Adrien Agreste," she bowed briefly out of respect. "You were with that guy, but now his time with you ends." She glared at Wayhem next. "And I am _no coward_. My name is Kagami Tsurugi."

"That last name… You mean, of the Tsurugi clan?" Adrien inquired. "The family of famous Pokémon battlers from the Johto region? I remember reading that a former Champion of Johto and Kanto had bore that name. And I think there's also a woman from the Sinnoh region's Elite Four that has that name too. You're her daughter, right?"

"So then, you're a celebrity Trainer like Adrien?" Wayhem followed up.

"That's right," Kagami nodded, walking closer to the two boys. "In all my battles, I don't settle for anything less than an absolute victory against the strongest Pokémon Trainers out there in the world. I've been through Sinnoh and Johto, and now, I'm testing myself against the strongest that the Kalos region can offer." She pointed directly towards Adrien. "I want to see for myself if _he_ lives up to the hype and is not simply riding on his father's coattails to get where he's at."

Adrien made no response to the statement. He had been attacked a few times regarding his credibility as a powerful Trainer due to association to his father alone. He didn't blame the dissenters for thinking that way, but interestingly, Adrien sensed no intentional malice from Kagami's admittedly blunt words. It was more of a genuine curiosity carefully guarded as to uphold her own reputation. After all, having a member of the Tsurugi clan his age suddenly showing up in the Kalos region would also be met with skepticism from his end. He would want to validate her skills, too.

But before Adrien could say something to Kagami, Wayhem stepped in, pointedly determined in contrast to his previous hyperactive and well-meant esteem.

"Oh, yeah? Well, let me tell you something, Kage-… erm…, Koko-… uh…, lady!" Wayhem managed to compile. "It's first come, first serve! I challenged Adrien first! I get to see his battle style for myself!"

"If I heard correctly, it was Adrien who extended the invitation first mainly because you were bothering him over some trivial matter," Kagami recounted eerily accurately, crossing her arms. Despite the serious mood she gave off, she couldn't help but crack a smirk at her next line. "Besides, haven't you heard of 'ladies first'?"

"Yeah, but…," Wayhem was struggling with a comeback. It was certainly difficult to come up with one against that, but a few seconds of flustered rambling, he was onto something. "Aha! That maybe, but doesn't that apply to actual ladies and not scary creeps like you?"

"This coming from the guy who called me 'lady' since he couldn't bother with my real name," Kagami responded dryly.

"Yeah, but… That's just a… I got nothing," Wayhem slumped over, finding himself trapped by his own words. "But I still got to Adrien before you. I should get to face him. Get with the times, Kasumi!"

"I see no reason for Adrien to entertain some no-name Trainer like you since you come off as another obnoxious fan," Kagami remarked, her eyes somehow narrowing even more when Wayhem got her name wrong.

"A 'no-name Trainer'?!" Wayhem objected, fixing his posture. This girl was really pushing his buttons. "I _so_ have a name! It's Wayhem, the Bringer of Mayhem! It's so much easier to remember than yours, Kamui!"

"Ah… not worth my time," Kagami exhaled exasperatedly to herself, involuntarily placing a hand over her left temple. Instead of allowing this Wayhem kid to work her up, she faced the bemused Adrien instead to get back to her real reason for the confrontation. "You. Surely you'd care about battling strong opponents. This guy doesn't even have a sizeable rep among the Pokémon community."

"I don't really have a preference on who challenges me and vice versa," Adrien rubbed the back of his head. "Besides, I have to accept any Trainer challenge as part of my father's public declaration."

"Ha! You see!" Wayhem hollered exultantly. "If Adrien doesn't see me as a waste of time, then that totally means I'm a worthwhile Pokémon Trainer!"

"I never said anything assuming that Adrien sees you as a waste of time," Kagami reasoned. "To me, it's all a matter of priority. You take down whoever claims to be the big shot. As for why I sought Adrien out, it's like I said. I want to see his power for myself." She took a brief pause after careful consideration of her next words. "Although… for you to be this adamant to bother Adrien, I'll admit I'm a bit curious of your skill as a battler."

"Does that mean I get to face Adrien first?" Wayhem asked hopefully.

"No," Kagami replied flatly, glancing back over to Adrien's direction while Wayhem wailed in dramatic frustration. "But it all depends on what the man of the hour wants to do. And he can't exactly walk away now. When Trainers' eyes meet, a Pokémon battle is inevitable. That's the unspoken rule, after all."

Of course, Adrien had kept himself confined within his own mind to sort out how to go about handling this confrontation delicately. He knew that the longer this drew out, the less the patience both Wayhem and Kagami were going to have towards him and each other. And of course, there was the huge possibility that more Pokémon Trainers would come out of the woodwork and overwhelm him with battle demands. Upset and confused young Trainers would be perfect Bond Hybrid fodder for Poison Moth if he found out about this. This was likely going to end up like the Lumiose Badlands all over again if he didn't act now. And there's also the fact that he wanted to get going on his way.

He wondered how his friends, who were better in dealing with other people than he was, would do in this situation. Nino, Alya, Marinette, and especially Lady Ledian. Nino would probably crack some jokes to lighten the mood and accept battles one at a time, but that would mean Adrien would have to choose to avoid anything regrettable happening between Kagami and Wayhem. Alya would probably pit them against each other and have the victor face them, seeing as she was not particularly a battler. But as smart as that idea was, his two challengers clearly didn't want to have anything to do with each other and would wind up arguing about who had higher privileges in facing him instead.

Marinette would be thoughtful and discuss a compromise, which strangely led Adrien to immediately think about Lady Ledian's probable solution. He pondered about his Lady's train of thinking and were it not for her own bravery and confidence inspiring his own, then he probably wouldn't consider it.

Plus, it could get him out of this situation sooner than expected. It was then he had an idea, thanks to the examples these two remarkable girls had set for him.

"I think I have an answer to this issue," Adrien announced. The two of them were all ears. "Just so I can make this fair, balanced, and reasonably quick, let's have a multi battle."

"A multi battle?" Wayhem repeated, confused on the direction his idol's plan was going. "You mean a tag battle?"

"Interesting," Kagami remarked. "A multi battle instead of a flat-out battle royal. You want to see how we battle at once without having to decide who goes first." She appeared distasteful over the notion. "I'll pass on that idea."

"Aw, what's wrong, Katarina?" Wayhem pressed his luck for all its worth.

" _Kagami_ ," Kagami corrected, darkly narrowing her eyes at the brown-haired Adrien lookalike.

"Can't handle a tag battle with the Bringer of Mayhem?" Wayhem continued. "Can't say I blame ya!"

"Guys, be nice," Adrien reprimanded. "Let's settle this as reasonable and mature Trainers."

"I refuse to team up with some slacker nobody just to fight you at the same time," Kagami refuted, folding her arms and turning away. "I'd rather wait to battle you on my terms." Her expression then softened as she appeared pensive over her next course of action. "But you know what? I think I will wait and observe your battle styles for myself. To see if any of you really are worth my time."

"Ha! Score one for Wayhem!" Wayhem cheered, only for Kagami's last words to ring out in his head. "… Wait, what was that?! You think you're better than us? Better than Adrien?!"

"I won't know unless I fight him for myself," Kagami shrugged. "But seeing as you're set to battle him, I'm not going to waste my time debating over it with you."

"Well, I can't say I didn't try for a compromise," Adrien commented. _Still, it's thanks to your courage, my Lady, and your example of patience, Marinette, that I managed to get everyone to settle down._

The three of them were fortunately near a wide clearing within the trees and shrubs. The space was open enough for their Pokémon to maneuver around freely. Kagami stood off to the side to watch while Adrien and Wayhem took opposing sides.

"Hey, Adrien!" Wayhem hollered. "Can we make this a double battle? Just to go along with your previous multi battle idea. I want to see more of your Pokémon and show off mine!"

"Sounds good to me," Adrien grinned. "Ready when you are."

"Here we go!" Wayhem declared, pulling out two Poké Balls. "Now check out my long-time partner and his… partner! Let's bring the mayhem! Chesnaught! Delcatty!"

Adrien found himself intrigued by Wayhem's selection of Pokémon as the final evolved form of Chespin towered over his smaller Delcatty partner. Wayhem's Chesnaught shared his Trainer's enthusiasm and energy while his Delcatty appeared rather quiet. Adrien could tell at a glance that those two Pokémon were raised well, glancing over to Kagami for additional validation. Unfortunately, it was hard to tell as she excelled at keeping an expressionless face. Her eyes, however, held back a burning desire to jump in and join the fight, but she held herself back out of pride and self-discipline.

"Now it's my turn," Adrien grinned, tossing two Poké Balls forward. "Pyroar and Marowak! Here we go!"

His duo of fierce Pokémon was called at the ready, crouching into defensive stances as they analyzed their opponents. Pyroar was interested in the prospect of facing off against a dual Grass and Fighting-type, masking it behind his regal ferocity, while Marowak twirled her bone before settling into a final fighting stance, not caring who she had to take down for her Trainer's sake. The air among all four battling Pokémon was tense, but none of them tried to show any apprehension. The only one obvious in failing to mask said apprehension was Chesnaught, who was itching to begin battling now.

"Whoa! So cool!" Wayhem remarked in awe. "Adrien's Marowak and Pyroar! Totally wicked awe-some~! I kinda hoped you send out Gallade and Mega Evolve him, but I'll take what I can get!"

"You talk a lot like a kid," Kagami smirked.

"So what?" Wayhem retaliated. "Yeah, I'm a kid. And so are you! We're not even close to being adults, which means we're kids! How about them apples, Kariana?"

"That's not what I meant," Kagami frowned. "And is it _that_ hard to get my name right?"

"Hey, guys, please calm down," Adrien intervened. "If you're really going to be at each other's throats the entire time, then the battle's off. I reserve my right to flee a hostile environment."

Wayhem and Kagami glanced pointedly at each other before begrudgingly muttering apologies to each other and turning away. It wasn't as sincere as Adrien hoped, but given their opposing personalities, he had a feeling they would warm up to each other sooner or later. This wasn't the first time he had to play the mediator, but it wasn't like he played as one often.

"I'm really sorry about that, Adrien," Wayhem said sorrowfully. "I'm just so excited at the prospect of getting to meet and battle you."

"I apologize for my conduct as well," Kagami gave him a solemn bow before allowing a low chuckle from her throat. "Guess… I'm just as childish."

"Apologies accepted, so now then, without further ado…," Adrien thrusted an arm out once the mood had settled back for casual battle mode. "Let's begin! Marowak, use Bone Rush on Delcatty! Pyroar, Noble Roar on Chesnaught!"

Marowak dashed ahead, twirling her now glowing and lengthening bone in one hand as she closed in on Delcatty. Pyroar soon bounded after in the other direction, leaping high over Chesnaught before letting loose a vicious roar detailed as orange-red sparking soundwaves. Chestnaught cringed back, placing his hands over where his ears would be while feeling the frightening effects of his attack and special attack power drain away.

"No! Chesnaught!" Wayhem panicked briefly before pulling him back together, making a determined face to fight back and impress Adrien. "Get that strength back with Bulk Up! Let's go!" The Spiny Armor Pokémon flexed his arms, exuding a violent red aura as he recovered a bit of his lost attack power, as well as increased his physical defense. "Sweet! Now use Hammer Arm! And Delcatty, Fake Out!"

"Pyroar, dodge!"

The Royal Pokémon leapt away when Chesnaught sent an arm alight with power to smash into the earth where he previously waited. Chesnaught powered his other fist and proceeded to chase after Pyroar. Adrien was confident enough that his Pyroar could out speed Chesnaught, as well as survive at least one hit from Hammer Arm if Chesnaught somehow caught up, allowing him to cast his attention to the imminent clash between Marowak and Delcatty. That was, until it occurred to him the move Wayhem had called for his Pokémon.

Delcatty keenly observed Marowak's movements as the Bone Keeper Pokémon went her way. She leapt towards Marowak, instantly appearing right in front of her before clapping her front paws as a ploy to startle her. The shockwaves of air emitted from Delcatty's Fake Out caused Marowak to pause in place, closing her eyes to regain her bearings as she used up her turn to attack by flinching.

"Nice opening move, right?" Wayhem cheered.

"It was, but that's not going to stop Marowak," Adrien smirked. "Bone Rush!"

"Delcatty, let's Play Rough!"

Shaking off the initial shock from Fake Out, Marowak charged in again, unwavering as Delcatty pounced once more. This time, the confrontation ended up within a pink dust cloud that masked most of their brawling exchanges. Despite low visibility regarding their Pokémon, both Adrien and Wayhem could tell that fierce blows were delivered against each other's Pokémon. It was Delcatty's paws and tail against Marowak's staff. A few seconds after, Marowak was sent dragging on her feet out of the dust cloud with Delcatty seen crouching forward as the cloud dissipated. She slowed to a stop to where Pyroar landed after fleeing Chesnaught's Hammer Arm pursuit. The two partners stayed close to each other, surrounded by Delcatty and Chesnaught as they closed the distance.

"Right on!" Wayhem cheered. "I've got you where I want you! Now I'm gonna beat ya! Hammer Arm again!"

"Flamethrower!"

Despite Pyroar being cornered alongside Marowak, he proved to be obstinate even in a pinch as his Flamethrower shot out from his muzzle in a swift moment while Chesnaught took his time to raise his arms up for a Hammer Arm smash. The intense stream of flames struck him dead on, causing Chesnaught to roar out in pain and swing his powered arms down to dispel much of the fire as he could. His arms struck the earth hard, kicking up dirt in the air by the impact to fight off the Flamethrower.

"You're not going to last long," Kagami commented disapprovingly towards Wayhem. "Or have you already forgotten the slight type disadvantage your Chesnaught's in against Pyroar's Fire attacks?" Unfortunately, her words fell on deaf ears as she watched, while sweat-dropping, Wayhem panic in place by running in small circles chanting what to do. It also didn't help that his Chesnaught was spazzing out, smashing his arms into the dirt to put out the fire he was trapped in. "… I… Never mind."

"Wait! I still have Delcatty!" Wayhem paused in his panic. "Delcatty, use Hyper Voice!"

"Marowak, Thunder Punch!" Adrien intervened.

Pyroar jumped in to give some brief assistance, allowing Marowak to use him as a springboard for a speedier leap. She slammed an electrified fist into Delcatty's face right as she was about to screech. The painful critical hit disrupted Delcatty's concentration, causing her to stumble back and cough out a failed Hyper Voice to the side. There was a bit of a discharging aftereffect that caused her to reel down in pain, but not intensive enough to classify as a symptom of lingering paralysis. As nice as it would've been, Adrien was aware that he wasn't that lucky for a secondary effect to happen.

"Hey, what's going on?" Wayhem frowned. "Marowak struck my Delcatty head on, but didn't fall in love."

"Explain?" Adrien inquired, totally lost on what his opponent was going on about.

"Delcatty's Ability is Cute Charm," Wayhem explained. "All those direct hits and Marowak should've been infatuated by now. I mean, just look at my Delcatty! She's gorgeous! U-Uh, but you're still at a class of your own, Adrien. Heh heh."

Adrien was at a total loss on what and how to respond to that, his expression stuck with a gaping mouth and confused raised brow. Kagami had smacked her own forehead out of the secondhand embarrassment of the situation. Even the Pokémon currently battling had temporarily ceased, most of them sharing dumbstruck glances. Adrien's Marowak appeared particularly peeved.

"You've got to be kidding," Kagami sighed.

"What are you getting on me this time, Kurome?" Wayhem demanded.

"Did you just assume his Marowak's gender?" Kagami continued, her hands twitching into fists out of rising fury.

"Uh… Marowak's a guy… right?" Wayhem offered weakly.

"You insensitive… Marowak's a girl!" Kagami shouted irately. Of course, the extra anger wasn't needed to make her point, but she was still rather sore over Wayhem not getting her name correctly. "How could you not tell?!"

"Maro Marowak!" Marowak heatedly stomped a foot in agreement.

"I'm sorry!" Wayhem stumbled in place before comically prostrating himself from where he stood. "How was I supposed to tell?! They all look the same to me! I mean, no offense! Sorry, Adrien!"

"You could've done the courtesy and scanned Marowak with your Pokédex to find out," Kagami huffed. "It doesn't take effort at all to do so." She unfolded her arms and took a step forward with a Poké Ball on hand. "You know what? I'm stepping in now. I'm done watching this farce of a battle. It's been clear since the beginning who's going to win."

"No way! It's still my turn!" Wayhem argued. "Back off, Kasandra!"

"Oh, that _does it_! Bisharp, pr—!"

"That's enough!" Adrien yelled at the top of his lungs to defuse the situation. Fortunately, he got them to look at him now, preventing Kagami from calling out her Pokémon to pound in Wayhem. "Look, I know this isn't how we planned our days to end up. I really wanted to go back to Anistar City to cheer for a friend, but a personal obligation urged me to move on to Snowbelle City instead. And not to sound arrogant, but I know you guys wanted to battle me without the other getting in the way."

"What did you expect?" Wayhem question. "You're beyond remarkable, Adrien!"

"You do have a powerful reputation," Kagami added. "You're more than just the Kalos Champion's son. Every Trainer that approached you because of his public declaration was swiftly defeated. I had to test the rumor for myself. That's why…" She looked down in a brief fit of remorse before looking at Bisharp's Poké Ball. She was about to call upon her for a petty reason with potentially dishonorable consequences. "I've been impatient with other Trainers that I don't see as strong and worthwhile of my time."

"I guess I've been tactless myself," Wayhem scratched the back of his head in regret. "Yeah, sorry about mixing up Marowak's gender." He then turned to Kagami. If he was going to be as great as Adrien, he had to be the bigger man despite the sharp remarks she sent his way. "And I'm sorry for getting your name wrong, Kaname."

"… It's a start," Kagami shrugged, finding herself strangely smiling beside herself as she placed away Bisharp's Poké Ball. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she found herself starting to warm up to these boys. Was this what it was like to make friends? She didn't have a need before as all she cared about was upholding the power behind her family name. She bowed back to Wayhem apologetically. "It's Kagami. And I'm also sorry."

"Kagami," Wayhem repeated. "Got it. I'll do a better job at it. I'm not good with names."

"Except when it comes to Adrien?" Kagami smirked, causing Wayhem to whistle away casually while Adrien shook his head with his hand over his face.

"… How about we resume the battle," Adrien mumbled. _As much as I wanted to stay in Anistar City, these guys aren't really bad at all._

* * *

 _At the Anistar Showcase…_

"She's got this!" Marinette cheered, followed by the rest of her friends.

"Performer Juleka, this is your moment!" Monsieur Alec Cataldi narrated. "Soit prêt for your question!"

True to his word, the Theme Performance of the Anistar Showcase was an immersive Pokémon Quiz. For first privilege to answer a question, the Performer's Pokémon had to complete a random objective before the others could. The first Performer to get three correct answers would be permitted into the next round. Juleka's Mime Jr. had completed the obstacle course first, permitting Juleka the chance to answer the question.

The monitor above Monsieur Alec displayed the question in the format of a dark circular silhouette.

"Huh?" Juleka gasped.

"Qui est ce Pokémon?" Alec boomed, pointing up to the monitor with his fancy cane, on which his Klefki was roosting upon. "Oh, my! Better think carefully over this one before submitting your answer. You have one minute to decide!"

"That's not fair," Alya complained. "It's a black circle! It can be anything!"

"It could a Voltorb," Alix suggested.

"Or maybe an Electrode," Nathaniel considered.

"Are we sure it's not just a Poké Ball?" Marinette offered.

"That would be quite the twist, girl," Alya grinned. "But we're talking about who's that _Pokémon_."

"I know what I said, and I don't regret it," Marinette winked before dropping the playful pretense. "But I think any spherical Pokémon or Pokémon that can form a circle can qualify. Like a… Spheal, maybe?"

"To be fair, Voltorb were thought to have come from Poké Balls upon exposure to energy pulses," Alix explained, much to Alya, Marinette, and Nathaniel's surprise. "But I agree with Alya. I want to know what Juleka's thinking now. Sucks she had to get this insane trick question."

"It can't be easy," Nathaniel sighed as the four of them resumed gazing upon the main stage.

Juleka was in deep thought, using her remaining time wisely while fighting off the nerves caused by the multitude of eyes watching her every moment. Her Mime Jr. was worried, but stayed where he was with the other Performers' Pokémon as this was something only Juleka could do. A few seconds passed, which felt like an agonizing eternity, but Juleka shared her answer.

"… It's a Jigglypuff," Juleka said quickly, taking a pause before resuming her answer. "… Viewed from above."

"What the?!" Alix yelped in outrage, concurrently accompanied by Nathaniel coughing from being hit in the stomach by her stray hand, Marinette's jaw dropping, and Alya slapping her forehead. "Are you serious?! What kind of answer… Ugh! … She's done." She then seized the startled Nathaniel by his lapels and shook him out of dramatic anguish. "It's game over, man. Game over!"

"Is that your final answer, mon cher?" Alec challenged, receiving a determined nod from the dark violet-haired girl in return. Many spectators, as well as the onstage Performers, were stunned into silence by her unexpected answer. "Very well! The answer!"

As if to play up the dramatic effect to its fullest, a drum roll echoed throughout the theater as the lights shone upon the monitor as the silhouette revealed itself, turning into something pink with two pointed protrusions, distinguished as ears, around the center before the angles turned to reveal the true body.

"No…" Alix began.

"… Muk-ing…" Alya followed.

"… Way," Nathaniel finished.

"She… She did it," Marinette said with dazed finality.

"Et lo, that makes a total of three Pokémon questions answered correctly!" Alec announced. "This means that the final Performer to make it to the Freestyle Performance is… Performer Juleka Couffaine!"

Within the applauding audience, Marinette, Alya, Nathaniel, and Alix cheered loudly while internally giving off sighs of relief, proud that Juleka had secured her spot for the next round. When the Theme Performance for this Rookie Class Showcase was announced to be a Pokémon Quiz, they were somewhat worried for Juleka. As far as Pokémon quizzes went, they often revolved around a variety of Pokémon trivia, such as what Pokémon evolved into which, who's that Pokémon with a vague silhouette, and so on. And Juleka, as far as they knew, had demonstrated average Pokémon knowledge and aptitude from the Academy, not particularly strong or weak in both practical and written applications.

It was especially surprising to see that Juleka was able to guess the last question. Seriously, who came up with that question?

Regardless, Juleka was surprisingly knowledgeable and observant, at least more so than the other Performers she competed against that round. Soon after Monsieur Alec had announced the intermission to allow everyone a restroom break and freshen up, the former Lumiose Academy kids had gotten back together in one of the theater's many winding hallways.

"Juleka, you were so on the ball, and I don't mean a Jigglypuff!" Alix praised, instigating fits of laughter among the group.

"Heh… Jigglypuff," Juleka repeated in a short chuckle. "Rose mentioned she's hoping to find a Moon Stone to evolve hers."

"Don't tell me the reason you were able to get that question is _because of Rose_ ," Alix huffed before relenting with a shrug. "Irony at its finest. Whatever gets you where you need to be, I guess."

"It goes to show how much of an inspiration Rose is to you if you were thinking about her during the Showcase," Alya noted. "You're really doing awesome without her."

"I'm sure Rose is proud of you, Juleka, wherever she is," Marinette assured. "Just keep doing your best and we'll be cheering for you throughout the performance."

"Don't lose sight on what it means to be Kalos Queen for you, Juleka," Alya added.

"Yeah! Break out that shy shell of yours and show up those other prissy chicks on stage who's the true Kalos Queen!" Alix whooped, inadvertently attracting curious looks from other people and Pokémon loitering about. She was quickly irritated when her ears picked up murmuring. "… Hey! What are y'all looking at?! Take a pic and move on! Scram!"

"Alix, please," Nathaniel attempted to shush, gaining the secondhand embarrassment and feeling self-conscious because of his friend's crass mannerisms. "At least try to be a _girl_ today."

"Hmph, excuse you, Nath, if I'm not into skirts or heels," Alix scoffed, blowing up a puff of air on a dangling bang. "Doesn't mean I don't know how to be dainty or charming. I've learned all the manners I'll ever need for life. I just choose not to follow them and act like some pretentious high society hob-knobber. We already have Chloé to do that role and for us to deal with. Bleh!"

"There, there, Alix," Alya laughed. "I agree with you one-hundred percent, especially regarding Chloé, but for Juleka's sake, let's make it so that people don't immediately associate her with maniacs from this."

"Yeah, fine," Alix groaned. "I can behave myself."

"That taken cared of, how are you feeling, Juleka?" Marinette asked.

"Kind of nervous," Juleka muttered, twirling a long bang around a finger. "And maybe lost."

"It's fine to feel like that," Marinette continued, firmly placing her hands on Juleka's arms. "I know competing in a Showcase without Rose is intimidating, but think back to everything you learned since starting your journey. You've come so far since the Coumarine Showcase. Back then, you didn't have a direction for becoming Kalos Queen and suffered from stage fright. But you have to remember that we're all behind you and cheering you on."

"Marinette…," Juleka smiled softly.

"We're your friends, Juleka," Marinette added decisively, followed by equally dedicated nods from the others. "We believe in you. Now you got to believe in yourself."

"Marinette's absolutely right, Juleka," Alya chimed in. "You know it's serious when she begins quoting from her favorite Ace Trainer."

"Alya!" Marinette squeaked, blushing brightly from the implication, eliciting mirthful laughter from everyone that already knew her predictable responses. "Wh-What's so wrong sharing that message? Everyday upon waking up, it's an inspiration to me!"

"I never said it was wrong, girl," Alya smirked. "I just like noting how much you've grown, too, to the point that you're sharing your sacred doctrine to everyone we know."

"W-Well, I already kind of… _do_ that anyway," Marinette offered as her rebuttal. "Helping others is second nature to me, even without thinking about his words."

"Oh, I know," Alya responded knowingly. " _I know_."

"Teasing Marinette on her crush on Adrien for the umpteenth time aside, I think Juleka is raring to go," Alix commented, gesturing with a quick head tilt up to the taller girl. "You won't hear me say this often, but that smile she's got going on now… It's mind-blowingly gorgeous! Seriously, you gotta smile like that more often, Jules!"

"Your message really helped out, Marinette," Nathaniel praised. "And Juleka's really looking even more beautiful."

"Yeah, thanks," Juleka acknowledged, still bearing the genuinely radiant smile she had from watching her friends' antics. "… And being around you guys and your shenanigans, it feels nice. You all make me laugh."

"Glad to be of service," Marinette giggled.

* * *

 _Back at Route 18…_

Chesnaught and Delcatty found themselves being pushed back, their feet dragging through the dirt before coming to a halt. Both of Wayhem's Pokémon slouched forward out of exhaustion on top of being covered in dirt and bruises from the ongoing battle. Adrien had just upped his game by having Marowak join Pyroar by riding on top of his back. It was already a challenge trying to take one of them down at a time. Now that they were together, it was clear to see how Adrien really lived up to be the son of the Kalos Champion.

"Whoa… Adrien and his Pokémon are more incredible than I imaged!" Wayhem gushed, though Kagami remained impassive over the current performance of both Trainers.

"Now Marowak, use Bonemerang on Chesnaught!" Adrien commanded, deciding to switch things up. "Pyroar, use Flamethrower on Delcatty!"

"Chesnaught, get down!" Wayhem bellowed.

The Spiny Armor Pokémon dove to the ground, hands covering the top of his head as Marowak's bone spun past him overhead. Once he was sure the bone was out of sight, Chesnaught got back up, completely unaware of the Bonemerang's return trip after passing a couple of trees. A focused gleam shone from Kagami's eyes once the bone had turned around.

 _The moment of truth_ , Kagami thought in anticipation.

Before anyone could've anticipated the next moment, Delcatty had immediately sprang into action, dodging Pyroar's Flamethrower and used her tail to knock the Bonemerang aside before it could've clobbered Chesnaught from behind, much to Wayhem's utter surprise and Adrien's stunned amazement. Caught off guard by this turn of events, Marowak leapt off Pyroar's back to retrieve her bone club.

"Whew… Close one," Wayhem muttered. "But I didn't see that Bonemerang return. And I didn't command Delcatty to do that."

"You're not aware of your own strength," Kagami lectured. "Or at least not glimpsing all of it."

"Wait, seriously?" Wayhem questioned.

"Remove your admiration goggles and take a good look at yourself and your Pokémon," Kagami advised. "I recognize you've raised your Pokémon pretty well to last this long against Adrien, but your hero worship is blinding you from your own capabilities. Delcatty had the instinct and skills to act the way she did, so how about you take your game up to the next level and not disappoint your Pokémon after all the hard work they've done?"

"Uh… I… Why are you helping me?" Wayhem responded, skeptic on the motivations behind the advice. "I mean, I know we're on better terms, but why do you care now about helping me? You've wanted Adrien for yourself, too."

"I can't stand incompetence," Kagami stated, softening her expression a bit as to not come off as completely heartless. There was something about adjusting to the company of others that just felt mindbogglingly foreign. After all, she had no need for friends since she had her Pokémon and her singular directive of bringing honor to her family. Maybe it was because of Adrien's kindness and Wayhem's earnestness, but Kagami was feeling some sort of connection being established between the three of them. It made her recall the words of her mother as she recited an old Sinnoh quote before she left on her journey. Nonetheless, she kept up her serious visage to maintain her appearance. "Don't get me wrong. I don't necessarily dislike you, but I prefer being around competent Trainers. So really, helping you is to everyone's benefit."

"She raises some good points, even if she was pretty blunt about them," Adrien concurred, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "How about it? Do you want to continue?"

"Are you kidding? Of course, I wanna continue!" Wayhem pumped back to his hyperactive self. "Did you forget this moment of meeting and battling you is my journey's biggest highlight? And getting all this awesome feedback from you and Kagama has given me a better direction in raising my Pokémon." Kagami slapped a hand over her forehead due to the misnaming once more, but rather than be offended, she found herself amused by the antic, intentional or not. "You're looking at a reborn Bringer of Mayhem, Adrien! Here I go! Delcatty, intercept Marowak!"

Marowak had retrieved her bone staff, only for Delcatty to leap in on her as she turned around. Delcatty's tail sprung into action, grabbing hold of Marowak's bone, much to Marowak's surprise.

"What the?!" Adrien gasped.

"If I separate Marowak from her bone, then she'll be totally defenseless," Wayhem deduced. "You got this, Delcatty!"

"Pyroar, go help Marowak!" Adrien ordered.

The Royal Pokémon quickly bounded away from his confrontation with Chesnaught, who was too slow to reach out and grab him. Wayhem wondered how Chesnaught could catch up to Adrien's Pyroar when he quickly followed Pyroar's path pattern to be conveniently linear. It was then he had a crazy idea that had a fifty percent success rate as he wasn't sure if it was possible.

"Chesnaught, use Hammer Arm on the ground!" Wayhem yelled.

His Chesnaught picked up on his train of thought when his eyes also traced Pyroar's trail. With a strong arm held high, the Spiny Armor Pokémon slammed it down as hard as he could. The force from the impact generated a visible seismic shockwave that tore through the earth, speedily chasing after Pyroar during its growth.

Pyroar found himself stumbling when his right front paw fell through the crumbing earth. He jumped away out of instinct, unable to aid Marowak in a timely manner as his partner held to her bone tight while Delcatty tugged away to try and disarm her. Though he was reduced to watching while waiting for the previous Hammer Arm shockwave to disperse, Chesnaught caught up to him, raising another Hammer Arm to strike, thus resulting in another chase between the two. This left Adrien to figure out how to help Marowak out since Pyroar had plenty on his plate in dealing with Chesnaught.

"Marowak, Double-Edge!" Adrien commanded. It was time he upped his game as well. "Use Delcatty's force against her!"

"Ah! Delcatty, use Play Rough!" Wayhem reacted.

A harsh golden aura flared out of Marowak's body, prompting Delcatty to release her hold and back away. However, Marowak was swift as she tackled into the Prim Pokémon hard. Fighting through the pain while Marowak was charging into her, Delcatty managed to swing her tail over and strike the Bone Keeper Pokémon on the head to pull her in for a Play Rough counterattack.

Both Pokémon were soon consumed in another brawl dust cloud. Though strangely enough, the dust cloud was mobile due to Marowak persisting her Double-Edge charge, all the while Delcatty was pummeling her with her tail and paws. The dust cloud was seen crashing into a number of trees, which was presumably Marowak's own counter to Delcatty by crashing her into them. However, the movements within the cloud were slowing down due to fatigue. Both Marowak and Delcatty collapsed out of the dust cloud, breathing heavily.

"Marowak, are you okay?" Adrien called out.

"Delcatty?" Wayhem prompted, also worried.

Using her bone club to lift herself back to her feet, Marowak verified her endurance to continue. And though her opponent appeared to be quite boned, Delcatty also staggered upon standing at full height. As they stared each other down, Pyroar jumped in between them, backing away as Chesnaught was coming in closer.

"This match is reaching its end," Kagami remarked to herself. "All four Pokémon have reached their last legs."

"Now I've got you cornered!" Wayhem declared. "Chesnaught, finish this! Hammer Arm!"

"Marowak, use Double-Edge!" Adrien intervened.

This time, he had Marowak intercept Chesnaught mid-preparation, tackling brutally head-on while Chesnaught's arms were raised high. Despite being struck by an equivalent of a speeding cannonball, Chesnaught endured through the damage to smash both forearms upon Marowak, smacking her down into the ground, resulting her to bounce a couple of times before stopping flat on her face.

"Ha! That did it!" Wayhem cheered.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Adrien hummed cryptically, much to Wayhem's confusion. "Look closer."

"Wh-What?!" Wayhem found himself gaping upon seeing Marowak get back up, unable to comprehend how the Bone Keeper Pokémon was still standing after taking on all those attacks. "I don't understand! I was sure Marowak suffered additional damage from those Double-Edge attacks."

"Guess I should tell you," Adrien began to explain. "Marowak's Ability is Rock Head, meaning she suffers zero recoil damage from moves like Double-Edge. It's kind of cheap to rely on it heavily, but it does play to Marowak's strengths."

"And Marowak have naturally high defenses, which is how Adrien's Marowak was able to take on all those Play Rough and Hammer Arm hits," Kagami added.

"Gah! I should've known better!" Wayhem berated, scrambling his hands over his hair. "I shouldn't have taken Adrien's Pokémon as lightly as I did! Stupid!"

"Now it's my turn," Adrien announced. "Pyroar, Flamethrower on Chesnaught!"

Seizing the opportunity, Pyroar unleashed an intense Flamethrower stream upon Chesnaught, who was still recovering from his recent clash with Marowak. The Spiny Armor Pokémon was pushed back by the sheer power, finally giving way and collapsing upon his back. Unlike Marowak, Chesnaught showed no signs of getting back up.

"Aw, man!" Wayhem lamented, holding up Chesnaught's Poké Ball and recalling him. "Thank you for working hard as always, my fellow mayhem bringer." He quickly straightened himself out despite the first loss. If he was going down to Adrien, he was going to do it with his head held high. "It's just us now, Delcatty! Let's give it our all to the end and go down fighting! That way, Adrien won't see battling us as a waste of time!"

"Well, that's one positive way to look at it," Adrien smiled. "Marowak, get back on Pyroar!"

Marowak climbed back on her partner's back as the Royal Pokémon roared victoriously into the air. Adrien watched expectantly while Wayhem, though at awe of Pyroar's fierce regality, remained undeterred with his remaining Pokémon. A fleeting glow of red light washed over Pyroar's body as Moxie took effect. Even Kagami was impressed by the current stage of the battle despite the clear winner would soon be declared. Having watched an intense battle like this got her blood pumping, contrasting her usual reserved demeanor.

"Let's do this!" Wayhem shouted. "Delcatty, Hyper Voice!"

"Pyroar, use Flamethrower!" Adrien countered.

Both Delcatty and Pyroar opened their mouths to release their respective moves. Concentrated flames collided against intensified sound wave energy, building up pressure at their meeting point that resulted in a strong shockwave of wind blowing against all parties.

"Play Rough!"

Delcatty dashed in as the aftermath of the previous attack struggle died down, pouncing upon Pyroar and Marowak and dragging the both into a rough scuffle masked by the recognizable dust cloud decorated with a few stars. Sounds of wild pummeling echoed from the battlefield, only for them to end once Delcatty leapt out of the dust cloud with Pyroar and Marowak appearing haggard.

As a means to mitigate the blows from Play Rough, Marowak attempted to intercept most of them with her club whenever she could. She collapsed on Pyroar's back out of exhaustion. Though she had enough stamina to continue, it was likely that one more direct hit would finish Marowak for good.

"So resilient," Adrien commented. "Marowak, use Bonemerang!"

"Dodge!"

Marowak spun her bone before flinging it towards Delcatty. Ever alert, the Prim Pokémon leapt to the side to avoid the first attack while using her senses to focus on the Bonemerang's return trip. As expected, the Bonemerang spun through a few trees before making its arching return. Delcatty leapt back until she was sure she was out of the Bonemerang's path.

Unfortunately, she was too focused on the spinning bone to notice her opponents' movements as Pyroar approached gingerly from the side until he was within range to strike.

"Fire Fang!"

The entirety of Pyroar's maw was aflame as he charged in. Wayhem yelled out to his Pokémon to watch out, only for Delcatty to react a little too late. Pyroar chomped down with blazing teeth, repelling Delcatty back with a few scorch marks on her fur from the flames. It hadn't been a total downer for her though as Pyroar began to behave peculiarly as his Fire Fang ended.

"Talk about a lucky break," Wayhem let out a sigh.

"I got careless," Adrien gritted his teeth. "Pyroar is afflicted by Delcatty's Cute Charm. Maybe… Pyroar, Flamethrower!" No response from the Royal Pokémon as he was immobilized by love. "Okay then. Marowak, it's all up to you!"

"Not if I can help it!" Wayhem hollered. "Hyper Voice!"

"Bone Rush!"

Delcatty unleashed an intense scream to fend off the incoming Marowak. However, Marowak skillfully twirled her bone and used it to slice through the Hyper Voice soundwaves, cutting a path towards the vulnerable Prim Pokémon.

"No way!"

"Thunder Punch!"

Marowak maneuvered her way to one side as to break away from the Hyper Voice before sliding in closer while Delcatty attempted to transition from her attack. Delcatty was too slow to react as an electrified uppercut under her jaw sent her flying a short distance. Delcatty landed on her side, eyes in swirls as she moaned in fatigue.

"Man, I just got schooled," Wayhem fell to his knees before allowing himself to collapse onto his back. He was in a dazed state from the intensity of the battle, but moreover… "Wow, I just got whooped by Adrien… Awe-some!"

"Need a little help there?" Adrien offered his hand out, joined by Marowak and Pyroar. Wayhem reached out and pulled himself back on his feet. "That battle was a lot of fun. I learned a lot from it, too."

"I should be thanking you, Adrien," Wayhem grinned. "Again, sorry for having been all up in your face, but now I got to see your skills up close. Your Pokémon are super strong! Excuse me for a moment." He went over to where his Delcatty was lying as she stirred herself into consciousness. Wayhem held her Poké Ball up and began to recall her. "You were also awesome out there, Delcatty. Thanks."

"I've seen it all now," Kagami announced, approaching the two boys. She wasn't exactly all smiles, but she had a more approachable façade. "While it's still hard for me to say that the battle has validated Adrien's skills, I will say that watching the whole thing has… gotten me excited, for lack of a better term."

"You're really eager to battle Adrien next, aren't ya?" Wayhem guessed.

"No, not like this," Kagami shook her head. "I want him at full strength for the day we battle. Though I have to give credit where credit is due. For you to tire Adrien out like this, you do have what it takes to make it with the elite Trainers."

"Ah, geez!" Wayhem laughed bashfully. "Glad you finally think so, but really, it's because of my way cool Pokémon that I've made it this far."

"Hmm, at least you're not letting all the praise go to your head," Kagami smirked before turning her sights upon Adrien. "As for you, Adrien, I will also say that my desire to battle you has grown after seeing you in action."

"I accept your challenge, Kagami," Adrien nodded. "Name a place and time and I promise to be at full strength when we finally clash."

"Good," Kagami smiled a soft smile. Adrien had to admit to himself that she looked cute with that lovely smile, to the point that he hoped that she would learn to smile more often. "How about this? In five days at Couriway Town, meet me in front of the Pokémon Center at nine o'clock in the morning sharp. It is there and then we shall settle our differences. The time span should give you enough time to prepare."

"Can I watch?" Wayhem interrupted. "I mean, you've already seen our battle. I'd like to see you guys battle it out."

"I don't see why not," Adrien agreed.

"Very well," Kagami consented.

"All right!" Wayhem pumped a fist.

"In that case, best of luck to all of us," Adrien extended a hand out to Wayhem. "Thanks for the battle, Wayhem. I'm glad to have another friend and rival to meet again at the Kalos League."

"Y-You mean it?!" Wayhem tittered, grasping Adrien's hand with both hands and shaking him vigorously. "This is… _THE_ best day of my life! I'm now one of Adrien's friends! I'm moving up in the world!"

"Uh, provided you tone down the, um, energy a bit," Adrien indicated with a small pinch.

"Right, right," Wayhem obeyed, backing off. "Not to get up in your face. Roger!"

"And I can't forget about you, Kagami," Adrien reached a hand out to her next, though she seemed rather surprised at the gesture. "Even though our battle won't be in until five days, I'm really looking forward to it and getting to see the power of the Tsurugi clan for myself. As you've just seen, I'm not going to be easy to take down."

Kagami blinked a few times before regaining awareness and accepting Adrien's handshake of friendship. The concept of friends was still new to her, not counting her relationship with her Pokémon. She hadn't thought much about that as she knew humans and Pokémon always had a special relationship between each other since the dawn of history. But in the case of her actually befriending another Trainer instead of treating them as a regular rival, it was then those words from that old Sinnoh saying her mother parted with her before she left for her journey were starting to make sense.

"When a life meets another life, something is born," Kagami instinctively recited by memory.

"Pardon?" Adrien prompted, confused by the random set of words his new rival uttered.

"Mmm, it's nothing," Kagami shook her head. "I'll… tell you about it the next time we meet." Just before she decided to take her leave, another thought occurred in her head, connected to the memory of the bluebell-eyed girl she met back at the Laverre fashion show and briefly saw recently at Anistar City two days ago. "By the way, Adrien, something tells me you have a really devoted friend."

"Huh? Oh, I should hope so," Adrien chuckled before looking away uneasily. "I really don't have many friends. And the friends I have now, I'm incredibly tight with them."

"Friendship is fantastic!" Wayhem concurred.

"Friends," Kagami repeated, sounding strangely wistful over the notion before turning away to leave. _Are they… your source of power?_

* * *

 _A little later in Anistar City…_

"Cheers!" everyone tapped their glasses filled with Spinda's freshly made juice.

"To Juleka, for winning her second Princess Key!" Marinette exclaimed. "She pulled off an amazing chilling performance that won tons of creative points!"

"I know I couldn't have come up with a spooky combination with Jellicent and Gourgeist like she did," Alya added.

"It's a bolder step from her performance at the Laverre Showcase," Nathaniel agreed. "Using Jellicent's Ominous Wind to hide themselves in with Gourgeist singing an eerie song while using Trick-or-Treat to wow the crowd before the big finale. Those scenes won't leave my head any time soon. I have to draw it out."

"I always knew you'd take the cake, or Princess Key, in this case, Juleka," Alix jested. "It's also a convenient excuse to have Marinette's Spinda make us these wicked juice cocktails to celebrate with."

"Thanks, all," Juleka blushed, taking a sip of her drink.

Once the Anistar Showcase had concluded with Juleka sealing her victory with help from her latest Pokémon, Gourgeist and Jellicent, they all reconvened back in the Anistar Pokémon Center for a private celebration. Marinette felt that it was important to keep Juleka feeling great about herself, even with her temporarily separated from Rose, and this small party with close friends was bound to cement Juleka's self-confidence.

Though even if Juleka had lost, there was still reason to celebrate Juleka's growth. As Marinette had put it, it was what friends did regardless. For the good and for the bad, Marinette was determined to make sure all her friends' needs were met. To celebrate with them during prosperity and to weep with them during troubled times.

That, and as Alix had stated, it was also the opportunity for her to show off Spinda's talents.

"Well, with the Showcase now over with, it's our turn, Marinette," Alix announced. "We'll be facing the Anistar Gym Leader for a badge. So who's going for tomorrow?"

"You can go if you like, Alix," Marinette offered.

"Hmm, but you were here first though," Alix pondered. "It doesn't feel right to cut in front of you like that."

"But being first means I have first pick on whatever I want to do," Marinette explained. "I'm still trying to figure out my strategy for the Gym before I go in there, Poké Balls ablazing."

"Huh, good point," Alix muttered. "Yeah, that'd be a good idea to think about what Pokémon to use. Anistar's a Psychic Gym. I have Yanmega, a part Bug-type. And come to think of it, you have a couple of Bug-types, Marinette. What are ya worrying about again?"

"Hey, you can never be too cautious," Marinette responded.

"Fair enough," Alix shrugged. "Guess I'll hold off on the Gym battle and train for a bit. Say, why don't we train together tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'm down for that plan," Marinette smiled.

"Girl, don't forget, we're making that stop to the Sundial tomorrow," Alya reminded. "It's time we checked that item off our Kalos bucket list."

"Ooh, yeah, the Anistar Sundial," Alix pounded a fist in her open palm. "I've been meaning to check it out on my dad and Jalil's recommendation. There's supposed to be some sort of connection between it and Mega Evolution somehow."

"I vote for seeing the Sundial together," Nathaniel raised his hand.

"Same," Juleka followed suit.

"This is great!" Marinette beamed, taking a sip of her juice. "Field trip to the Sundial!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the late postings, but full-time work tires me out to the point that I'm too drained to write more than a single word before going to bed. I've finally finished school to the point that I found work, and the rest just snowballed there.**

 **A few of you had expected Kagami to finally meet and battle Adrien. Well, you were half-right. She and Adrien officially meet here, but this was also the perfect opportunity to introduce Wayhem into the story. He reminds me a bit of Barry from** _ **Diamond & Pearl **_**due to his hyperactive personality, not to mention that Barry from the anime was Paul's fanboy. And initially, I was going to have Adrien battle both Wayhem and Kagami at the same time, but that became too overwhelming for me to handle and I considered the fact that Kagami wouldn't agree to a multi battle if it meant teaming up with someone else just to take down Adrien. I think she would have more pride than that. Plus, it provides opportunity for further development in building up hers and Adrien's rivalry with their future battle in Couriway Town, a town connecting differences.**

 **As for mixing between Adrien's journey with the Anistar Showcase, as you have read, I've had to cut some things, which included Juleka's full performance. I'm really sorry to the Juleka fans out there for shafting her like this, but I was out of creative juices in writing out her performance and I didn't want to drag out this already lengthy chapter, so instead, I filled that timeslot in with Adrien's battle. But there will be future Showcases for Juleka to compete in for her final Princess Key, and hopefully by then, those chapters would be Showcase-focused and I would have planned out in illustrating future performances better.**

 **And as for Alix and Nathaniel's involvement, I did have some sort of friendship between them planned out early stages when pairing up the classmates. They were tag team partners back at Parfum Palace, way back when. And after seeing "Reverser", I thought about fully establishing their dynamics similarly to their interactions from that episode.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
